


Foedus Custodum

by Graffias



Series: Foedus Custodum [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:21:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 280,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Secoli fa, per difendere gli umani dalle Luci e dalle Ombre, le schiere angeliche e quelle demoniache mandarono sulla terra dei loro membri, affinché si unissero con degli esseri umani per generare delle stirpi di guardiani. Nacque così una lega formata da mezzi angeli e mezzi demoni il cui compito è cacciare le Luci e le Ombre.<br/>Ci sono varie diramazioni di questa lega sparse per il mondo, che attraversa i secoli lasciando che i poteri angelici e demoniaci vengano ereditati da padre in figlio.<br/>Ma la lega ha dure regole e ogni nuova generazione di guardiani ha i suoi segreti, i suoi problemi e i suoi misteri...<br/>Charlie, appartenente ad una nuova generazione ai nostri tempi, imparerà questo molto presto...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storia pubblicata originariamente su fanworld.it fra il 07-09-2009 e il 21-12-2009.

_Forse sarebbe molto più facile spiegarvi chi sono e cosa faccio semplicemente mostrandovelo, ma credo che vi spaventerei a morte, quindi mi sa che dovremo procedere per gradi.  
Mi chiamo Carlotta, ma da sempre mi faccio chiamare Charlie. Perché? Semplicemente perché è molto più figo.  
Ho diciotto anni, frequento l’ultimo anno di un qualsiasi liceo scientifico statale e da grande vorrei diventare un ingegnere informatico. Nel frattempo mi diletto con le arti marziali, ma questo più che altro per via di quello che faccio… vedete, io faccio parte di una stirpe angelica.  
Sì, detto così suona alquanto strano, però credetemi, posso spiegarvi tutto! È tutto vero!  
Lo so che non ho nulla di tipicamente angelico, non ho né i capelli biondi, né gli occhi azzurri, né tantomeno sono alta, slanciata e bella: sono bassa con i capelli castani, che lego sempre con la prima matita che mi capita sotto mano, e ho gli occhi dello stesso colore. Porto anche gli occhiali riposanti.  
Però la mia mamma discendeva dagli angeli e di conseguenza anch’io.  
Da secoli esiste un’alleanza chiamata _ Foedus Custodum _, ovvero la Lega dei Guardiani.  
Dovete sapere che sulla terra ci sono dei posti dove le _ Luci _e le_ Ombre _hanno creato dei “pozzi”.  
Le _ Ombre _, com’è intuibile, sono spiriti di origine demoniaca: nascono come emanazione dei demoni stessi, residui del loro potere andati perduti nel tempo e nello spazio, e il loro obiettivo è tentare gli umani e distruggere il loro animo, ucciderli insomma. Al contrario dei demoni, esse non sono “educate”, non agiscono con piena consapevolezza, non hanno degli obiettivi precisi: sparano nel mucchio con la pura intenzione di fare del male al primo che passa e finiscono spessissimo per causare danni agli stessi piani malvagi dei demoni.  
Le _ Luci _, viceversa, sono emanazione degli angeli: il loro obiettivo è rendere puri gli animi degli umani e tenerli sulla retta via, ma essendo anch’esse non “educate”, non istruite alla vita e alla realtà umana, finiscono anch’esse per causare danni, perché tendono ad essere troppo estreme nei loro atti.  
Come dicevo prima, esistono una sorta di pozzi, cioè dei collegamenti apparentemente invisibili, dei portali, che legano la dimensione degli spiriti angelici e demoniaci – le _ Luci _e le_ Ombre _– alla terra. Si sono formati perché gli spiriti, nella loro dimensione, nel corso dei secoli, hanno avvertito le esigenze di perdono, vendetta, giustizia e disperazione degli uomini farsi sempre più forti in determinati punti della terra: loro hanno aggredito in massa questi punti per arrivare agli uomini, e alla fine ci sono riusciti.  
Sono secoli ormai che le _ Luci _e le_ Ombre _scorrazzano allegramente per la terra grazie ai pozzi, ma di certo gli angeli e i demoni non stanno mica a guardare!  
Secoli fa, quando il primo pozzo comparve, le schiere angeliche e quelle demoniache decisero di mandare sulla terra sei angeli e sei demoni per unirsi in matrimonio con dodici umani diversi, in modo da creare dodici stirpi: sei con sangue angelico e sei con sangue demoniaco, che si sarebbero unite sotto quattro Case diverse, quattro grandi dinastie, ognuna delle quali rappresentata da un elemento legato al cielo e da un rapace – due diurni e due notturni.  
Le quattro Case avrebbero collaborato fra di loro sotto dure regole, affinché le _ Luci _e le_ Ombre _non danneggiassero nessuno: nacque così la_ Foedus Custodum _, e altri angeli e altri demoni furono mandati sulla terra man mano che si formarono altri pozzi sparsi per la terra.  
Le quattro Case hanno le stesse caratteristiche in tutto il mondo.  
Le due Case con discendenza angelica sono la _ Sol _e la_ Nubes _, cioè Sole e Nuvola.  
I due simboli della _ Sol _sono un sole e un’aquila reale e il più forte dei suoi tre membri ha il titolo di_ Aquila Chrysaetos _. Un’istituzione simile ha bisogno di leader, per questo ce n’è uno per ogni Casa; inoltre, ogni Casa ha un suo tipo d’arma specifica da usare contro gli spiriti: le armi della Casa del_ Sol _sono a lama lunga.  
I due simboli della Casa della _ Nubes _sono una nuvola e uno sparviero; il più forte dei tre ha il titolo di_ Accipiter Nisus _e le loro armi sono tutte a lama corta.  
Le altre due Case hanno discendenza demoniaca.  
I due simboli della Casa della _ Luna _sono una mezza luna e una civetta; il più forte dei tre ha il titolo di_ Athene Noctua _e le loro armi sono tutte a sparo.  
E, per finire, i simboli della Casa della _ Stella _sono una stella e un gufo; il più forte ha il titolo di_ Asio Otus _e le loro armi sono tutte a punta acuminata.  
Non fatevi ingannare dalla diversità delle nostre armi! Sono tutte assolutamente letali allo stesso modo per gli spiriti!  
Ma per farvi capire meglio tutto, è necessario raccontarvi il percorso di un _ Custos _, un Guardiano, quello che in fondo è stato anche il mio percorso.  
Chi appartiene ad una delle quattro Case lo sa da sempre: fin da piccolo viene allenato alle arti marziali e ad avere un corpo sano e forte, e studia i libri sugli spiriti che la _ Foedus Custodum _custodisce gelosamente, ma i suoi genitori hanno l’assoluto divieto di comunicargli chi sono i membri delle altre Case. Questo affinché il bambino cresca in modo sereno e viva la sua gioventù con spensieratezza, perché allo scoccare dei suoi diciotto anni cambierà tutto.  
Una volta compiuti diciotto anni, la parte di potere angelico o demoniaco si scatena totalmente, si acquista maggiore forza fisica, più velocità nei riflessi, la capacità di modellare e cambiare qualsiasi materiale organico con la forza del pensiero e, soprattutto, fra le mani del futuro _ Custos _si materializza per la prima volta la sua arma.  
Ogni _ Custos _ha un’arma diversa: è il suo animo a decidere la sua forma, per questo non si esauriscono mai e sono tutte ugualmente forti, pur essendo così tanto diverse.  
Ogni generazione di _ Custodes _inizia quando anche l’ultimo dei figli della generazione presente compie diciotto anni: solo allora subentrano i figli, la nuova generazione. In questo modo, i_ Custodes _sono sempre abbastanza giovani e forti, ed è anche per questo che vi è l’obbligo di avere figli entro i trent’anni di età ed il consiglio di evitare, se è possibile, dei matrimoni interni alla_ Foedus Custodum _, scongiurando così degli incroci che a lungo andare potrebbero portare delle malattie ereditarie e, di conseguenza, l’indebolimento fisico dei_ Custodes _.  
Se dovesse succedere qualcosa al primogenito di un _ Custos _, è il secondogenito ad acquisire automaticamente tutti i poteri.  
Una volta diventati a tutti gli effetti un _ Custos _, avviene il duello fra i quattro leader delle Case che decreterà chi è il più forte, chi diventerà il leader dei leader, colui che deciderà le strategie di volta in volta, colui che intercederà per i_ Custodes _presso il Gran Consiglio e colui che avrà sempre l’ultima parola su tutto: la_ Phoenix _, la Fenice, che cambia ogni cinque anni ed è sempre decretato per duello.  
Una volta lasciati i panni da _ Custos _, si può decidere se entrare o meno a far parte del Gran Consiglio, cioè una sorta di osservatorio, appoggio e consiglio per i_ Custodes _, lo zoccolo duro della_ Foedus Custodum _. Loro hanno informatori ovunque, sono loro che raccolgono notizie sugli avvenimenti strani che accadono in città, per poi passare tutto nelle mani della lega.  
Io sono una _ Custos della Casa della Nubes _perché lo era la mia mamma, solo che, purtroppo, lei è morta in un incidente stradale quando io avevo appena otto anni, ed è stata mia zia a succederle. Essendo mia madre la primogenita, è a me che è toccato entrare a far parte della nuova generazione di_ Custodes _.  
Mio padre è uno dei più famosi pasticceri della città, sa tutto di me e di cos’era mamma e credo che, in fondo, abbia aspettato i miei diciotto anni con la stessa ansia paterna con cui ha aspettato il mio menarca._

“Hear me out now  
You're gonna listen to me like it or not”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)  


Charlie entrò in cucina con la stessa espressione di sempre: annoiata.  
«Buongiorno, papà» salutò il padre sbadigliando, aprendo il frigo per prendere il latte.  
«Buongiorno, Nuvoletta! Domani finalmente compi diciotto anni, eh?» le disse sorridendo, pulendosi le mani con uno strofinaccio.  
Charlie lo fissò con aria assente; aprì la scatola di latta con i biscotti e ne masticò uno pigramente.  
«Seh, una bella cosa».  
«Come la vuoi la torta? Non me l’hai ancora detto!»  
«Al cioccolato e panna, come tutti gli anni» rispose, mettendo il pentolino col latte sul fuoco.  
«Sei sicura, Nuvoletta? È un grande giorno, non vuoi qualcosa di speciale?»  
«Credo che ci penserà la nonna a fare qualcosa di speciale» roteò gli occhi a bocca piena, «penso che domani verrà all’alba, pur vedere subito quale sarà il mio pugnale!»  
«Sono curioso anch’io di vederlo! Tua madre aveva un _Gerber Guardian_ dall’impugnatura blu e argentata!»  
«La mamma ha sempre avuto buon gusto» bofonchiò, preparando anche il caffè.  
«Hai paura del tipo di pugnale che sceglierà il tuo animo?» le domandò, apprensivo.  
Si voltò verso di lui stringendosi nervosamente le mani.  
«Papà, non hai paura di quello che mi aspetta? Voglio dire, da domani in avanti sarò spesso via per correre dietro a… a delle “cose”» gesticolò, «degli spiriti malvagi, o degli spiriti buoni ma troppo esaltati! Ci sono più probabilità che mi facciano secca loro, piuttosto che un pazzo entri nella mia scuola e mi uccida durante una strage!»  
«Beh, ci sono anche più probabilità che tu muoia per un puro caso, piuttosto che uno spirito malvagio provi a divorarti il cuore… mamma è morta in un incidente…» obiettò.  
«Lo so!» borbottò, versando il caffelatte nella tazza. «E so anche che è un ruolo che mi spetta, che faccio parte della _Foedus Custodum_ ancor prima di nascere, ma se per caso io fossi la pecora nera?»  
«La pecora nera?» si sorprese il padre.  
«Sì, se per caso io non avessi ereditato un bel nulla e non sia all’altezza della _Foedus Custodum_?»  
Il padre inspirò a fondo e si sedette davanti a lei. Le prese una mano fra le sue.  
«Piccola, io ho avuto una grande fortuna: non tutti gli uomini che perdono la propria donna possono vedere _così tanto_ quanto la loro figlia somigli alla madre. Si possono avere delle impressioni, ci possono essere somiglianze fisiche, ma con te, invece, non c’è proprio da sbagliarsi: hai lo stesso sangue angelico di tua madre, stai facendo il suo esatto percorso e stanotte diventerai il più bel mezzo angelo che l’umanità abbia mai visto».  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio e ritrasse la mano.  
«Beh, proprio il più bello non credo, forse mamma lo è stata, e non credo nemmeno che la mia somiglianza con lei sia così palese».  
«Dici?» la guardò ironicamente scettico. «Tua madre aveva un _Gerber Guardian_ , il coltello che i militari portano attaccato o nascosto negli stivali. La prima ed ultima volta che un bambino ha provato a darti un bacetto tu gli hai spaccato il naso». Charlie scosse la testa e portò la tazza alle labbra.  
«Non significa niente».  
«L’unica volta che tua madre ha indossato una gonna è stata per il nostro matrimonio. Quante gonne ci sono nel tuo armadio?»  
Provò a rispondere. Boccheggiò.  
«Ok, nessuna» gli puntò il dito contro, «ma questo non significa che hai vinto!»  
Il padre le scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli, ridendo, e tornò ai fornelli.  
«Allora, come la vuoi la torta?»  
«A forma di pugnale» mugugnò.

 

Se ne stava con le spalle appoggiate al muro e i piedi sulla sedia della sua compagna di banco, con aria assai concentrata. Era l’ora della ricreazione, nessuno l’avrebbe disturbata, e tanto valeva dare un’ultima occhiata al libro pieno di simboli che le aveva dato la nonna: sarebbe stata quest’ultima a celebrare il suo rito di investitura.  
Sapeva bene che ogni _Custos_ ha cinque tatuaggi sul corpo: sul cuore va il simbolo della _Foedus Custodum_ , sul braccio destro all’altezza della spalla va lo stemma della Casa di appartenenza, più altri tre tatuaggi a scelta del _Custos_ con la funzione di talismani indelebili.  
Le seccava enormemente tatuarsi tutto il corpo, ma aveva rinviato il momento della scelta dei talismani per troppo tempo.  
Sfogliò distrattamente la pagina con i fiori con accanto trascritto il loro significato, si chiese quale _Custos_ donna avesse mai deciso di farsi tatuare un giglio, la _purezza_. Scosse la testa.  
«Dovrai scegliere un simbolo per ognuna delle tre parti che collaborano per l’equilibrio della terra» l’aveva avvertita la nonna, «uno che rappresenti la tua parte umana, una che rappresenti la tua parte angelica e una che rappresenti la tua parte demoniaca, ovvero il tuo lato oscuro. Una volta che tutti e tre saranno sul tuo corpo saranno fusi con te e fra di loro, e sprigioneranno abbastanza energia spirituale da proteggerti dagli spiriti più deboli. Ricorda, non è tanto il significato in sé del simbolo che lo farà un talismano adatto a te, quanto il significato che gli darai».  
Cercò sull’indice il capitolo dedicato alle croci e sfogliò le pagine fino a trovare la croce ankh, la croce egizia. Era uno dei talismani che aveva scelto sua madre. Lo accarezzò con un dito.  
«Cosa leggi?» era Camilla, la sua migliore amica e compagna di banco, una “bambolina” dagli occhioni azzurri e i boccoli biondi che si curava costantemente per diventare una campionessa di balli latino-americani. Charlie odiava i balli latino-americani.  
«Niente» sbuffò chiudendo il libro con un tonfo. «Della roba che mi ha dato mia nonna per farmi dei tatuaggi».  
«Ah, quindi sarà questo il regalo che ti farà per il tuo compleanno?» si entusiasmò, sedendosi a cavalcioni sul banco.  
Camilla era la classica ragazza con la faccia da bambina, di quelle con le fossette, di quelle che vorresti riempire costantemente di baci urlando “checcarina” neanche fosse una bimba di quattro anni.  
«Sì, ha deciso che sarà lei personalmente a pagarmi il tatuaggio che voglio farmi» meglio non specificarle che sarebbero stati cinque: quando sarebbe arrivata l’estate e l’avrebbe vista in costume da bagno, avrebbe inventato una spiegazione plausibile; in quel momento no, era già tutto abbastanza complicato.  
«Credo che un giorno mi farò anch’io un tatuaggio, sai?» le disse, alzando la gamba dei jeans. «Magari qui, sulla caviglia».  
«Non pensi che rovinerebbe l’effetto dei sandali con i lacci che indossi per ballare? Sai, quelli belli tutti scintillanti…» le fissò la gamba perfetta con i muscoli pronti a scattare ad ogni passo di danza: niente a che vedere con i suoi polpacci da karateka. Charlie odiava anche quelli.  
L’amica s’imbronciò appena.  
«Hai ragione, a seconda delle scarpe che indosso potrebbe non essere esteticamente bello» si riabbassò i jeans, «però non so… l’idea mi piace molto!» Charlie alzò le spalle.  
«Vedi un po’ tu, parlane con tua madre: balla anche lei, potrebbe consigliarti».  
«Ascolta» scese dal banco e le fece cenno di togliere i piedi dalla sedia; si sedette a fianco a lei, «non sai ancora cosa farai domani?»  
«Potresti venire il pomeriggio a mangiare la torta che mi preparerà papà».  
«E dopo non potremmo uscire un po’ insieme, magari andare al centro commerciale?»  
«Perché?» domandò, allarmata all’idea di stare in mezzo a tutta quella gente che affollava quel posto il sabato pomeriggio.  
«Compi diciotto anni! Sei l’unica ragazza che conosco a cui non frega niente di diventare maggiorenne!» protestò.  
«Beh, mica possono essere tutti come te: quando tre mesi fa hai compiuto diciotto anni, hai fatto una mega festa sotto dei tendoni _rosa_ e bianchi! Alla fine ci sono stati talmente tanti imbucati che a momenti i proprietari del posto ci stavano cacciando tutti a pedate!»  
«E dai! Io sto sempre in palestra per allenarmi per le gare o per insegnare alle bambine, fra poco inizieranno pure i tornei e chissà quando avremo un po’ di tempo per stare insieme! Non ci vediamo quasi mai fuori dalla scuola! Ti preeego!» la supplicò, sbattendo ripetutamente le palpebre.  
Charlie rise.  
«E va bene! Ma facciamo solo un giro, eh? E giurami che non comprerai niente di rosa, Dio mio! Odio quel colore!» Camilla l’abbracciò di slancio, felice, e per poco non finirono a terra. «Cami, non è che potresti farmi arrivare viva ai miei diciotto anni?» brontolò.

 

«Credi che tua nonna pagherebbe anche per un mio tatuaggio?» le domandò scherzosamente, mentre uscivano dai cancelli della scuola.  
«Non saprei» rise, «potresti chiederglielo!» Si guardò intorno alzando la zip del giubbotto. «Ma oggi Mario non è venuto a prenderti?» si stupì.  
«No» roteò gli occhi. «Ieri sera ci siamo lasciati. Per telefono».  
«Perché non me l’hai detto prima?!» era sbalordita.  
«In fondo, dove sta la novità?» arricciò il naso. «Solita roba, le solite cose per cui mi lasciano tutti: lui che si lamenta perché sto sempre in palestra a ballare e ad allenarmi, lui che mi dice “conosci meglio il tuo ballerino che me”, lui che mi dice che non ho mai tempo per lui… Dovrei trovarmi un ballerino come fidanzato! Almeno lui mi capirebbe!» si lamentò.  
«Credevo che con Mario le cose andassero meglio del solito». Camilla la guardò torva. «Beh, almeno lo speravo!» si corresse, togliendosi dai capelli la matita che li legava e indossando un capellino con la visiera.  
«Anch’io ci speravo, ma che vuoi farci? Era un idiota anche lui, uno dei tanti che non riesce almeno un pochino a sostenermi capendo cosa spero di diventare. Magari dovrei puntare sugli amici di mio fratello, che dici?» propose, ridendo.  
«Chi, uno dei tanti esaltati appassionati di motociclismo come tuo fratello Claudio?» rise. «Cielo! Ti ci vedo proprio in moto dietro uno di loro con i sandali a tacco alto e il vestitino corto e svolazzante!»  
«Oppure» Camilla fece un cenno con la testa verso le auto parcheggiate davanti alla scuola, «potrei puntare verso i maschioni ventenni e patentati che all’uscita da scuola provano a rimorchiare ragazzine!» Charlie fece finta di cacciarsi due dita in gola per vomitare.  
«No, quelli no! Ti prego! Sono i più pietosi di tutti: vanno davanti alle scuole con la scusa di prendere le sorelle più piccole e ci provano con le compagne di classe! Le vogliono piccole così se le crescono loro!»  
«Un ragazzo più grande potrebbe capire le mie esigenze!» ribattè Camilla con finta aria altezzosa.  
«Già, e chissà quali sono le sue di _esigenze_ , invece!» risero insieme e si sentì il suono di un clacson.  
«È arrivata mia madre! Lo vuoi passaggio, Charlie?»  
«No, grazie, prenderò l’autobus» la salutò con due baci sulle guance. «Devo passare prima dalla pasticceria di papà, vuole farmi vedere delle nuove rose di marzapane che ha imparato a fare: quando fa qualcosa di nuovo si comporta come un bambino!»  
«Io credo che voglia fartele vedere perché vuole metterle sulla tua torta!» replicò, facendole l’occhiolino.  
«Bah, vedremo! Ciao!»  
«Ciao, a domani!» la salutò ancora volta agitando la mano, prima di salire in macchina.  
Charlie mise le mani in tasca e andò verso le strisce pedonali per recarsi alla fermata dell’autobus. Non vide che dall’altra parte della strada c’era un ragazzo con gli occhiali da sole che la spiava da dentro un’auto lussuosa e nera.  
Aveva i capelli corti e neri, come i suoi occhi, teneva le mani sul volante con espressione soddisfatta. Si abbassò appena gli occhiali da sole sulla punta del naso e la fissò un’ultima volta, prima di mettere in moto. Sorrise beffardo.  
«Ciao, piccola _Nubes_! Sono contento che tu mi abbia aspettato, sai?»

 

Avrebbe voluto addormentarsi chiudendo forte gli occhi, ma la verità era che lo scoccare della mezzanotte la stava rendendo talmente ansiosa da procurarle l’insonnia. Sapeva che stare davanti al computer non l’avrebbe aiutata, anzi, ma si era ritrovata ad usare Google cercando tutti i tipi di pugnali esistenti, chiedendosi quale mai sarebbe stato il suo.  
«Potrà essere un pugnale di nuova foggia, o un tipo di pugnale molto vecchio» l’aveva avvertita la nonna, «non si sa mai cosa sceglierà il nostro cuore».  
L’orologio in basso a sinistra del desktop segnava le 23,58. Aspettò le 00,00 mordendosi le nocche delle mani.  
Infine la mezzanotte arrivò, lei compì diciotto anni e apparentemente non accadde nulla.  
Inspirò a fondo e strinse i denti, alzò gli occhi al soffitto e poi decise di sbrigarsi a richiamare la sua arma: se non altro il giorno dopo avrebbe avuto un pensiero in meno.  
Distese la mano destra e si concentrò, la nonna le aveva detto che non c’erano formule da dire o determinati pensieri da fare, bastava solo desiderare d’impugnare la propria arma.  
Cinque sfere di luce uscirono una ciascuna punta delle dita – due blu e tre bianche – orbitarono intorno alla sua mano facendo degli strani ghirigori: li guardò affascinata; alla fine, le sfere s’incontrarono e dopo un piccolo flash finalmente _il_ pugnale fu davanti a lei.  
Aveva la lama non molto stretta e decisamente non flessibile, l’elsa ricordava molto quella di una spada rinascimentale.  
L’impugnatura era blu, della stessa tonalità dello stemma della _Nubes_ \- lo conosceva bene - e sulla cima c’era una gemma dello stesso colore, trasparente e intagliata come se fosse stata un brillante; lungo l’asse verticale c’erano incise in argento svariate piccole scene con degli unicorni, mentre su sull’altro asse c’era abbarbicata un ramo d’edera argentata. Nel punto in cui i due assi s’incrociavano, appena sopra la lama, c’era lo stemma della sua Casa: un cerchio con dentro uno sparviero in cima ad una rupe con dietro una nuvola. Fissò l’elsa sorridendo malinconicamente.  
«A quanto pare sai già cosa sceglierò, vero?» commentò ad alta voce.  
Posò delicatamente l’arma sulla scrivania e cercò con Google i vari tipi di pugnali di foggia rinascimentale. Quando ne vide uno uguale al suo, ma diverso per colori e incisioni, quasi sussultò.  
Era un _Misericordia_ , il pugnale che i cavalieri usavano per infliggere il colpo di grazia al nemico, o per “graziare” un avversario uccidendolo per non farlo agonizzare a lungo.  
Impugnò l’arma e osservò il riflesso dei suoi occhi sulla lama.  
«Pensi che io sia misericordiosa?» domandò ironicamente al pugnale. Ci fu un piccolo scatto metallico e saltò sulla sedia: dall’elsa del _Misericordia_ erano partiti dei piccolissimi fasci di luce che avevano circondato le sue nocche, regalandole una protezione metallica simile ad un guanto.  
«Ottima per i pugni, eh? A quanto pare sì, pensi che io sia misericordiosa» sospirò. «Sdoppiati» ordinò, e un altro pugnale uguale comparve nella mano sinistra e anch’essa fu munita della protezione metallica.  
Si alzò e andò al centro della stanza, curiosa di provare qualche mossa di karate tenendo in mano i pugnali; poi, ancora col fiatone, si guardò allo specchio. Era una ragazza normalissima e vestita con una tuta che aveva però in mano due _Misericordia_ : un’immagina quasi apocalittica. Rise nervosamente, fece scomparire la copia del pugnale e posò l’originale sulla scrivania.  
Poggiò i palmi delle mani sullo specchio di camera sua.  
«Avanti» mormorò al suo riflesso, «mostrami il mio aspetto da mezzo angelo».  
I suoi capelli si schiarirono e si allungarono fino alla vita, diventando più lucenti, le iridi degli occhi si riempirono di pagliuzze dorate e due grandi ali bianchi le comparvero sulla schiena.  
Si guardò disgustata.  
«Dio mio che roba pacchiana! Sembra che abbia una colonia di lucciole negli occhi!»

 

Quando la sera rientrò a casa dal giro al centro commerciale con Camilla, trovò sua nonna seduta in cucina a mangiare un dolce.  
Nonna Letizia teneva sempre i capelli legati all’insù e aveva preferito non tingerli mai, lasciando che il grigio s’impossessasse man mano della sua lunga chioma e che il tempo facesse il suo corso. Era una donna dal temperamento forte, e quando veniva da loro per parlarle di qualcosa che riguardava la _Foedus Custodum_ indossava sempre la divisa formale della lega: un paio di pantaloni bianchi con una riga verticale ai lati - lungo cui erano ricamati in nero dei simboli particolari - una camicia nera e una giacca lunga e bianca - provvista di un ampio cappuccio - che fungeva da mantello, quasi a dare ai membri della lega l’aspetto da sacerdoti di una misteriosa setta. E in effetti un po’ lo erano.  
La nonna le aveva spiegato che quelli della stirpe demoniaca avevano le divise con i colori speculari alle loro.  
«Ciao, nonna» la salutò flebilmente, posando la giacca all’attaccapanni. La donna si voltò verso di lei, sorridendo compiaciuta.  
«Buon compleanno, piccola! Un _Misericordia_ , eh?»  
«Te l’ha detto papà?» chiese.  
«Sì, erano anni che nella nostra Casa non c’era un pugnale simile! È un dono raro!»  
«Uhm, bene» era nervosa, non sapeva cos’altro dire. La nonna rise.  
«Andiamo, su! Saluta papà, dobbiamo andare a Villa Grifone per l’investitura: non sei più una recluta, sei una _Custos_ , adesso!»  
Riprese la giacca dall’attaccapanni e si dirise a piccoli passi verso suo padre, l’abbracciò.  
«Coraggio!» le disse lui all’orecchio. «Non è una cosa che fa male, lo sai! Tornerai viva e vegeta!»  
«Cambierà tutto».  
«Lo so» sospirò, sciogliendo la stretta, «ma ciò non m’impedirà di continuare ad essere fiero di te e di ciò che sei!»  
Charlie si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi e gli voltò le spalle, precedendo la nonna alla porta; dall’ingresso la sentì salutare suo padre e fare una telefonata col cellulare.  
«Siamo pronte, parcheggia pure l’auto qui davanti» la sentì dire.  
Appena uscirono dalla casa, un’auto lussuosa e nera si fermò davanti a loro. Sua nonna aprì lo sportello e la fece salire per prima; c’era un autista alla guida.  
«C’è una Villa Grifone per ogni diramazione della _Foedus Custodum_ » le spiegò, una volta salite a bordo. «Sono le nostre basi, i posti dove si tengono le riunioni del Gran Consiglio e dove vi riunite voi _Custodes_ per prendere decisioni. Ovviamente è solo all’interno della villa e in altre piccole occasioni speciali che va indossata la divisa… che ti darò non appena saremo arrivate» e le sorrise.  
«Bene» deglutì.  
«Oh, vedrai! Ti starà benissimo! Insieme alla divisa, ti consegnerò anche il cellulare per restare sempre in contatto con gli altri undici _Custodes_ e con il Gran Consiglio, e la card magnetica per accedere alle porte blindate della villa. Non tutti possono accedere a tutte le stanze della base, la tua card personalizzata ti darà l’accesso solo ai posti dove hai il permesso di entrare. Ai quattro lati della villa ci sono quattro ascensori, uno per ogni Casa, è da lì che si ha accesso ai sotterranei, dove c’è la vostra sala segreta: la Sala di Pietra».  
«Ma nessuno fa domande sulla villa?» domandò Charlie. «Voglio dire, sarà immensa a quanto ho capito, come… come giustificate la sua esistenza?»  
«Piccola» la rimproverò bonariamente, «non a caso due delle nostre stirpi sono demoniache: abbiamo le mani in pasta ovunque, sappiamo sempre come insabbiare qualcosa».  
«Ah!» deglutì ancora una volta.  
«Una volta arrivate alla villa, faremo il rito d’investitura e mi consegnerai il _Misericordia_ per farlo visionare dal Gran Consiglio. Poi conoscerai gli altri due membri della _Nubes_ ».  
«Che tipi sono?» domandò, agitata.  
«Lo sai che non posso dirtelo» le sorrise, comprensiva.  
«Non credo affatto che tutti i genitori abbiano mantenuto il segreto sulle identità!» ribatté piccata. «E poi manca poco, ormai!» La nonna sospirò, premette un tasto sulla poltroncina e si alzò automaticamente un vetro protettivo oscurato fra loro e l’autista.  
«Sei l’unica donna fra i tre» le rivelò, «e sono entrambi più grandi di te».  
Charlie restò pietrificata.  
«No, non può essere! Non posso essere l’unica donna e la più piccola! Suona troppo da cagacazzi!»  
«Piccola, sono i casi della vita! Nella generazione della _Nubes_ di tua madre erano tutte donne! Ma non ti preoccupare» le diede dei buffetti sul braccio, «sono tutti e due dei bravi ragazzi, andrete d’accordo!»  
Charlie sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Hai altro da dirmi?»  
«Sì! Dopo che vi conoscerete vi sarà annunciato chi di voi sarà il leader, l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , lo Sparviero. È anche per questo che visioneremo il tuo pugnale, per prendere la decisione finale. Dopo, finalmente, vi recherete tutti e tre insieme presso l’ascensore della nostra Casa; andrete nella vostra sala con i cappucci ben calati sul viso. Anche gli altri avranno il viso coperto, scoprirete le vostre facce soltanto quando sarete tutti seduti e scoccherà la mezzanotte. Dopo ci sarà il duello per decidere chi sarà la _Phoenix_ per i prossimi cinque anni».  
«Spero non io» commentò.  
«E perché no?» la nonna inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Mi ci vedi?» disse con aria schifata.  
«Io sì!» Charlie le rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Comunque, siamo arrivati!» annunciò aprendo lo sportello.  
Villa Grifone la lasciò a bocca aperta: sembrava una piccola reggia.  
C’era un immenso giardino sul davanti, corredato da ben tre fontane diverse e ricco di siepi fiorite. L’entrata dava su un grande ingresso con un tappeto rosso, i mobili erano di legno scuro e i lampadari carichi di pendoli di cristallo lucente; quella sala brulicava di gente con le divise di entrambe le stirpi a viso scoperto, gente che lei non conosceva, ma che salutò cordialmente sua nonna. C’erano due ampie scalinate ai lati, loro salirono su quella a destra.  
Sua nonna la guidò verso la sesta porta a destra che trovarono in cima alle scale: era una camera da letto molto bella, con un letto a baldacchino con delle pesanti tende blu e una scrivania contro la parete dirimpetto; appesa all’armadio, c’era la sua futura divisa con lo stemma bianco e blu della _Nubes_ ricamato sulla tasca che la giacca aveva all’altezza del cuore.  
La nonna chiuse la porta a chiave inspirando a fondo.  
«Procediamo con l’investitura, adesso! Spogliati, devo tatuarti» Charlie assentì, silenziosa. «Sarebbe dovuto toccare a mamma farlo» mormorò la nonna.  
«Lo so».  
«Però ci sono io qui per te, e sono fiera di te» e si avvicinò a lei sorridendo intenerita mentre lei calciava malamente via i jeans. «Sai qual è il simbolo della _Foedus Custodum_?»  
«Sì» annuì. «Una triquetra in un cerchio sovrapposta ad una croce».  
«Esatto! La triquetra è il simbolo della trinità e, in questo caso, simboleggia tre tipi di natura: quella umana, angelica e demoniaca che collaborano e si fondono per l’equilibrio del mondo. È chiusa in un cerchio perché la _Foedus Custodum_ non può e non deve cessare mai di esistere. Per quanto riguarda la croce» sospirò, «può sembrare strana vista su qualcuno che discende da un demone, ma in realtà è un simbolo preesistente alla religione cristiana. I due assi simboleggiano due opposti, due nature e due mondi diversi che s’incontrano e si sacrificano per il bene superiore, in nome del senso del sacrificio e del senso della protezione. Ricorda: protezione e sacrificio vengono prima di tutto» Charlie annuì ancora una volta. «Bene, procediamo» batté le mani e andò verso di lei, le mise due dita sopra il cuore; Charlie indietreggiò.  
«Brucia?» domandò perplessa.  
«Assolutamente no! Tranquilla!» le sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Vai con la marchiatura, allora» borbottò seccata, e la nonna sorrise ancora.  
« _Protezione, sacrificio e fedeltà, questo è il tuo simbolo perché è questa la grande famiglia a cui appartieni_ » recitò, poggiando sue dita sopra il seno sinistro, e il marchio comparve.  
I due bracci della croce erano composti da tre fasci, ciascuno che si arrotondava alle estremità allargandosi; i fasci laterali terminavano prima di quelli centrali, dando così alle estremità l’aspetto del profilo di una corolla di un fiore. Al centro c’era un cerchio nero, leggermente più grande di quello che era l’incrocio fra i due assi, su cui spiccava in contrasto la triquetra.  
« _E questa è la casa a cui appartieni, la Nubes_ » recitò ancora la nonna, poggiando due dita sul braccio destro, all’altezza della spalla, e marchiandola con lo stemma della Casa, il cerchio con dentro raffigurato uno sparviero su una rupe con alle spalle una nuvola.  
Non avendo sentito dolore, Charlie sospirò rilassata.  
«Non mi ha fatto male!»  
«Visto?» la rimproverò ironicamente. «E tu che pensi sempre male! Su, dimmi cos’hai scelto come talismani. Per la tua parte demoniaca?»  
«Un tralcio d’edera».  
«Dove?»  
«Intorno alla gamba sinistra».  
La nonna si tirò su i pantaloni e s’inginocchiò mettendole una mano intorno alla gamba.  
«Perché pensi che ti rappresenti?»  
«L’edera è una pianta velenosa che s’intreccia a tutto lasciando il segno, pur di andare verso il sole. Rappresenta la mia determinazione più assoluta. Sulla gamba sinistra perché parte dal mio cuore e guida i miei passi». La nonna strinse di più la mano intorno alla gamba e comparve un bellissimo ramo d’edera verde tatuato sulla sua pelle.  
«Va bene così, ti piace? O vuoi che lo modifichi?» le domandò apprensiva.  
«No, possiamo andare avanti» la rassicurò.  
«Per la tua parte angelica» domandò ancora, seguendo il rito.  
«Un unicorno impennato».  
«Dove?»  
«Sulla scapola sinistra».  
La nonna si rialzò e le fece cenno di avvicinarsi allo specchio per poi prenderne uno più piccolo e metterlo dietro di lei; Charlie scostò i capelli e lei le indicò un punto sulla scapola con le dita.  
«Va bene qui?» Charlie assentì. «Perché pensi che ti rappresenti?»  
«L’unicorno è l’animale dei sogni e della purezza, tutto ciò a cui aspiro e tutto ciò che può essere un dono del cielo, se m’impegno a proseguire sulla mia strada. A sinistra sempre perché proviene dal mio cuore, sulla scapola perché andando avanti verso i miei sogni non devo dimenticare cosa lascio dietro».  
La nonna premette di più le dita e comparve il tatuaggio: l’unicorno impennato era piccolo quanto un mignolo e ne erano tracciati solo i contorni; era molto elegante e con la chioma folta e leggermente lunga.  
«È molto carino» disse a sua nonna, sorridendo; lei la ricambiò dal riflesso sullo specchio.  
«L’ultimo. Per la tua parte umana?»  
«La croce ankh».  
La donna restò a bocca aperta, gli occhi le diventarono subito lucidi. _Aveva capito_.  
«Dove?»  
«Sopra il polso destro».  
Le prese affettuosamente la mano fra le sue e poi le posò due dita sul polso.  
«Perché pensi che ti rappresenti?» le domandò commossa.  
«Mia madre l’aveva scelta per la sua parte angelica, significa Vita, era ciò in cui lei credeva e ciò per cui lottava, puntando sempre verso l’Alto, verso il Giusto, verso il Cielo. Io la scelgo perché spero che guidi la mia mano, la destra, tutte le volte che impugnerò la mia arma, tutte le volte che agirò _umanamente_ seguendo l’esempio e il ricordo di mia madre».  
La nonna premette le dita sul polso e comparve una croce ankh nera, piccola quanto una moneta.  
Da ciascun tatuaggio emerse una piccola sfera di luce, blu dagli stemmi della lega e della Casa, bianche dagli altri tre; le sfere orbitarono intorno a lei formando una rete a maglie larghe, s’incrociarono e poi puntarono verso il suo cuore, svanendo dentro di lei.  
«Sei una _Custos_ , adesso» le annunciò, abbracciandola commossa.  
Strinse forte la nonna, permettendo finalmente alle sue lacrime di ansia, paura e commozione di uscire fuori; dopo tirò su col naso e sciolse l’abbraccio.  
Guardarono entrambe la divisa appesa all’armadio, sospirando.  
«E adesso la vestizione».  
«Nonna, devo proprio indossare quella roba là?» l’indicò schifata.  
«Sì, _devi_ ».

 

Si guardò allo specchio sistemandosi per l’ultima volta meglio la giacca lunga e bianca, si calò il cappuccio sul viso.  
«Il _Misericordia_ » le disse la nonna, allungando una mano verso di lei.  
Charlie richiamò il pugnale e scoprì di non avere nessuna voglia di cederlo, s’imbronciò.  
«Mi sembra strano privarmene» osservò.  
«Fa sempre un po’ male allontanarsi dalla propria arma, è un pezzo del proprio cuore, ma è solo per poco, su!» l’esortò sorridendole.  
Di malavoglia, prese la lama fra due dita – sicura che il _Misericordia_ mai e poi mai avrebbe tagliato _lei_ , la padrona – e allungò l’elsa verso la mano di sua nonna, che prese il pugnale con estrema cura.  
«Seguimi adesso, e copriti bene il viso: stai per conoscere i tuoi due confratelli!» le sorrise dolcemente e la precedette alla porta.  
Mentre camminavano per i lunghi corridoi della villa, le loro giacche lunghe frusciavano dando a quel momento un retrogusto inquietante: perché mai dovevano sembrare così tanto dei sacerdoti di una setta?  
Arrivate davanti ad un porta molto grande, sua nonna mise una mano sulla maniglia e prese il suo cellulare personale.  
«Ci sono altre due porte che danno su questa stanza» le disse sospirando, «è da quest’ultime che entreranno gli altri due, scortati dai loro genitori. Noi vecchi resteremo fuori e, quando le porte si chiuderanno, voi vi scoprirete il viso e vi conoscerete, finalmente».  
«Nonna, sarà così imbarazzante come penso?»  
«Forse anche di più, ma una volta superato questo momento tornerai ad essere la solita nuvola nera di tempesta che tanto piace a me e tuo padre, mettendo via tutta quest’ansia inutile!» la prese in giro, dandole dei buffetti sul braccio.  
Charlie storse la bocca e si coprì di più il viso; la nonna fece una chiamata.  
«Siamo pronte» annunciò a qualcuno che era dall’altro capo della linea, forse uno dei due genitori degli altri.  
La nonna aprì la porta, lei rimase pietrificata sulla soglia intravedendo che sulle altre porte c’erano quattro figure incappucciate, due più alte – i figli – e due più basse – le madri: ricordò che la generazione della _Nubes_ di sua madre era stata totalmente femminile.  
«Coraggio» le sussurrò la nonna, spingendola appena per farla entrare.  
Entrò, la porta si richiuse alle sue spalle e lo stesso accadde dietro agli altri due. Deglutì.  
Il ragazzo entrato davanti a lei era poco più basso di quello entrato alla sua destra, e fu lui ad abbassarsi il cappuccio per primo.  
«Ciao!» le disse, sorridendo affabile. Aveva la carnagione chiara, gli occhi grandi verdi scuri e i capelli castani chiari e corti, più un piccolo orecchino a sinistra; il suo sorriso la rilassò per poi renderla di nuovo agitata il momento dopo.  
Sentì alla sua destra il frusciare della stoffa del cappuccio dell’altro ragazzo e decise di abbassarsi il proprio, prima di restare ferma con un baccalà e l’unica a non scoprire il volto.  
«Ehm, ciao» esalò, sorridendo nervosamente e voltandosi a guardare l’altro ragazzo, quello più alto. Le sue origini erano indubbiamente orientali, forse cinesi.  
«Ciao» li salutò, asciutto.  
Charlie non aveva mai visto in giro per la città nessuno dei due: la consapevolezza che la _Foedus Custodum_ avesse sicuramente operato con forza per evitare il più possibile il loro incontro la colpì improvvisamente, quasi facendole male. Erano così potenti e inquietanti quelli del Gran Consiglio?  
Il ragazzo castano si sbottonò la giacca e il primo bottone della camicia nera, andando ad appoggiarsi ad un tavolo messo contro la parete.  
«Direi di presentarci, no?» propose loro, sorridendo. «Mi chiamo Manuele, voi?»  
«Yue» disse a mezza voce l’altro ragazzo, impacciato.  
«Carlotta, ma da sempre mi faccio chiamare Charlie» rispose, per poi schiarirsi la voce. Manuele l’osservò mettendosi a braccia conserte e inclinando appena la testa.  
«Sembri molto piccola, sei tu quella che ha compiuto diciotto anni oggi?»  
«Sì» gli annuì.  
«Piccola!» esclamò affettuosamente. «E così aspettavamo proprio te!»  
Charlie arrossì furiosamente e capì nettamente una cosa: non c’erano dubbi, l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ sarebbe stato Manuele, era lui che in quella stanza stava attirando a sé gli altri due.  
«Non vi ho mai visti in giro» disse loro, «cosa fate nella vita?»  
«Io lavoro nel locale di mia madre, il _Sapphire_ » rispose Manuale. Charlie sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Ma è il locale che c’è dietro la mia scuola!» lui rise.  
«Tu frequenti il liceo che c’è lì davanti?! Dio mio! L’hanno pensata proprio bene per non farci incontrare: ci hanno messi troppo vicini per vederci! Il _Sapphire_ è un locale perlopiù notturno, dubito che tu ci abbia messo piede finora, considerando che fino ai ieri eri minorenne!»  
«In effetti è vero» borbottò, sprofondando su una poltrona blu. «E tu?» si rivolse a Yue, che se ne stava in piedi al centro della stanza, come all’erta.  
«Sto dall’altra parte della città, nella zona dei negozi cinesi. Aiuto mio padre a dirigere un ristorante cinese».  
«Mio padre ha una pasticceria, la Crimi, al centro storico».  
«Fantastico!» rise Manuele. «Aperitivo» indicò se stesso, «cena» indicò Yue, «e dolce!» indicò Charlie. «Un trio perfetto! Quanti anni hai tu, Yue?»  
«Ventiquattro» rispose in un soffio.  
«Un anno più di me» osservò.  
«Quindi è un bel po’ che mi aspettate» constatò Charlie.  
«Naaah!» sbuffò sorridendo Manuele, scuotendo una mano. «Non è una cosa di cui mi preoccuperei più di tanto, tranquilla!»  
Charlie strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
«Come sono i vostri pugnali?» domandò loro, incuriosita.  
«Ho un _Cinquedea_ » rispose per primo Manuele. «È simile ad una daga, ha la lama di forma triangolare molto larga alla base».  
«Un pugnale antico e italiano» commentò Yue, sembrava che l’argomento “armi” l’avesse fatto sciogliere appena. «Io ho un _Kaiken_ ».  
«Com’è un _Kaiken_?» gli chiese Charlie; Yue alzò le spalle.  
«Diciamo che è una sorta di katana in versione pugnale».  
«Sei un italo-cinese e hai un pugnale _giapponese_?» rise Manuele. «C’è dell’ironico in ciò!»  
«Già» mugugnò. «Tu?» si rivolse a Charlie. Lei strinse di più le gambe al petto e rispose.  
«Ho un _Misericordia_ ».  
I due ragazzi la guardarono stupefatti.  
«È un pugnale bellissimo!» esclamò Manuele. «Forse sarà un secolo che nella _Foedus Custodum_ non ce n’è uno!»  
«Sì, è molto bello» ammise, con un moto d’orgoglio.  
«Ed è anche molto tempo che non c’è una _Phoenix_ donna, nella lega» incalzò Manuele, sorridendo furbo.  
«Prima di diventare _Phoenix_ dovrei essere l’ _Accipiter Nisus_!» protestò lei, ma lui rivolse un’occhiata complice a Yue.  
«Tu hai dubbi?» Yue guardò lei, attentamente.  
«No».  
In quel momento si aprì una delle tre porte ed entrarono tre donne: la nonna di Charlie e quelle che dovevano essere le mamme di Manuele e Yue, a volto scoperto. I loro figli somigliavano incredibilmente a loro.  
«Mettetevi in fila» disse loro la nonna, «siamo qui per annunciarvi chi sarà l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , lo Sparviero» intrecciò le dita delle mani.  
I tre andarono al centro della stanza; Charlie si accorse che i due ragazzi si misero al suo fianco, tenendola in mezzo, quasi un gesto protettivo che però non la infastidì, a pelle.  
«Non ne abbiamo discusso molto a lungo» confessò la nonna, scuotendo il capo, «in fondo c’era poco da discutere» guardò la nipote. «Charlie, tua madre è stata ad un passo dal diventare l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ : non era abbastanza forte da poterlo essere, ma tutti credevamo che se così fosse stato, sarebbe potuta diventare un’ottima _Phoenix_. Tu ti sei allenata molto duramente, in vista del giorno in cui saresti diventata una _Custos_ , conosciamo le tue abilità e la tua determinazione. Il _Misericordia_ è segno di carisma, oltre che di misericordia e umiltà. È a te, quindi, che va il ruolo di leader, tu sei il nuovo _Accipiter Nisus_!»  
Charlie spalancò la bocca e puntò un dito contro sua nonna.  
«Un momento! Ho solo diciotto anni, sono la più piccola dell’intera lega! Non potete darmi un ruolo così importante!» La nonna alzò le spalle, dietro di lei le altre due donne sorridevano, guardandola soddisfatte.  
«E perché mai non possiamo?»  
«Perché…» provò a dire, ma non trovò le parole. Manuele le diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Dai che andrà magnificamente!» l’incoraggiò.  
«Ne dubito!» biascicò tetramente.  
La nonna batté le mani.  
«Manuele, tu sei il secondo in comando!» l’indicò sorridendo. «E ora in posizione, dobbiamo mostrarvi le armi degli altri, secondo il rito» li sollecitò.  
Si coprirono il volto col cappuccio; Charlie notò che i due ragazzi aspettarono che lei facesse un passo avanti, prima di seguirla: era questa _la posizione_ , loro due sarebbero stati sempre alle sue spalle, appena un passo dietro di lei, come due guardie fedeli. E così sarebbe stato a lungo, forse per i prossimi vent’anni circa, se non di più.  
Roteò gli occhi.  
Uscirono dalla sala e camminarono a lungo per le numerose stanze lussuose della villa. Stavolta la loro formazione e gli stemmi sulle loro divise attirarono molti sguardi curiosi, ma nessuno si fermò a salutarli.  
Si fermarono davanti ad una porta ancora più grande di quella dove loro tre si erano incontrati, la nonna la spalancò e li fece entrare.  
«Torneremo a prendervi fra venti minuti circa» disse loro, congedandosi.  
Rimasti soli, abbassarono i cappucci e si avvicinarono alla parete di fronte a loro: era lì che vi erano appese in mostra le dodici armi della nuova generazione di _Custodes_.  
Istintivamente, tutti e tre si avvicinarono all’angolo dove c’erano i loro pugnali; Charlie riconobbe gli altri due molto facilmente.  
Il _Cinquedea_ di Manuele somigliava davvero ad una daga, ed era sicuramente poco flessibile come il suo _Misericordia_. L’impugnatura era blu, l’asse verticale terminava in cima con sfera piatta su cui era inciso in argento lo stemma della _Nubes_ ; la lama era incastrata all’elsa da due artigli da rapace, uno per ogni lato, e le incisioni in argento lungo gli assi le sembrarono quadrifogli.  
Il _Kaiken_ di Yue era invece molto semplice, con l’impugnatura blu lungo cui era inciso in argento un dragone cinese e un cerchio con lo stemma della _Nubes_ dove l’elsa incontrava la lama.  
«È davvero molto bello il tuo _Misericordia_ » commentò Yue, ammirato. Vederlo per la prima volta ammirato di qualcosa la sorprese e le fece piacere allo stesso tempo.  
«Grazie» mormorò; di sottecchi vide che Manuele aveva alzato lo sguardo verso le armi da sparo, accigliandosi.  
«Uno della _Casa della Luna_ ha una _Desert Eagle_!» sorrise ironico. «Roba da non crederci! Ha sangue da demone e ha in mano una pistola col nome di un’aquila, il simbolo della _Casa del Sol_!»  
«Dovremo aspettarci l’inaspettato, allora» osservò Yue, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Mi sa che sarà una generazione piena di eventi inaspettati, questa!» rincarò Manuele.  
«Sapete riconoscere che tipo di pistole sono le altre due?» chiese Charlie.  
«Una _Beretta_ » Manuele le indicò una pistola quasi totalmente nera con una foggia che le sembrò abbastanza semplice, per quelle che erano le sue conoscenze in fatto di pistole, «e l’altra è una _Smith & Wesson_» e le indicò una pistola argentata con l’impugnatura nera ricca d’intarsi molto eleganti. «Scommetto che quest’ultima è di una ragazza» concluse.  
Yue si avvicinò a loro, osservando da vicino le pistole, sempre a braccia conserte.  
«La _Beretta_ è un’arma di foggia italiana» commentò, «sicuramente è in risposta al tuo _Cinquedea_ , che è un pugnale italiano, come per stabilire un equilibrio. Fossi in te starei attento a chi impugna la _Beretta_ ».  
«Dici?» Manuele si accigliò. «Accetto il consiglio, ma spero proprio di doverne fare a meno: non mi va proprio di avere questioni all’interno della lega».  
«Sono cose che non vorremmo nessuno, ma capitano: siamo dodici persone, dodici mentalità diverse».  
Calò un silenzio denso di tristezza, e Charlie sentì di doverlo spezzare commentando le spade.  
«Le spade! C’è una _Katana_ , Yue!» gli indicò una katana dall’impugnatura gialla e dorata. «Forse c’è un altro orientale nella lega!» Yue inclinò appena la testa, perplesso.  
«Non credo, per la lega sarebbe stato difficile non farci incontrare». Tuttavia, il cambio d’argomento funzionò, e iniziarono a commentare insieme le altre armi: una _Sciabola_ e uno _Spadone a due mani_ per la _Casa del Sol_ , e un _Arco_ , una _Lancia_ e una _Balestra_ per la _Casa della Stella_.  
Misteriosamente, l’ _Arco_ le provocò una fitta di tenerezza al cuore: era verde chiaro e vi erano incise tutto intorno delle piccole margherite – alcune sbocciate, altre ancora in boccio – in argento; appena sotto il punto in cui la freccia andava incoccata c’era lo stemma della _Stella_ , un cerchio con dentro raffigurato un gufo su un ramo con alle spalle una piccola stella.  
Qualcuno le posò una mano sulla spalla, sussultò sorpresa.  
«Anche questo appartiene sicuramente ad una ragazza» le disse Manuele, sorridendole dolcemente. «Ti dice qualcosa?»  
«Forse» ammise.  
«Allora forse la lega ha fallito, forse la conosci» ma non fece in tempo ad aggiungere altro: si aprì la porta ed entrò la nonna, era ora che altri tre membri della lega conoscessero le armi degli altri.  
Charlie guardò il suo _Misericordia_ imbronciata, non voleva separarsene ancora una volta; Manuele le rialzò il cappuccio e le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
«Li riprenderemo, non ti preoccupare» le disse affettuosamente, ed uscirono dalla sala.  
Fu la madre di Manuele a riportarli nella sala della _Nubes_ ; Charlie notò che sua nonna rimase dietro la porta della sala delle armi: si mise a parlare con un uomo anziano con una divisa della stirpe demoniaca. L’uomo, sulla tasca della giacca, aveva uno stemma rosso e bianco, un cerchio con dentro una civetta che volava stagliandosi contro una mezza luna, lo stemma della _Casa della Luna_.

 

«Ero sicuro che sarebbe stato Manuele, il figlio di Gianna, a diventare il nuovo _Accipiter Nisus_ » disse l’uomo a Letizia. «Non credevo che la piccola _Nubes_ sarebbe diventata così forte. Ha anche un _Misericordia_ ».  
«Questo potrebbe giocare a nostro favore, no?» ammiccò lei; l’uomo sorrise ironicamente.  
«Sì, potrebbe, ma mi auguro che non sia lei a diventare la nuova _Phoenix_ , questo sì che potrebbe essere un problema».  
«Dubiti delle capacità di tuo nipote?» si meravigliò.  
«Certo che no! L’ho allenato personalmente, l’ho cresciuto affinché diventasse la prima _Phoenix_ della nuova generazione. Non ci deluderà. Piuttosto, sicura che tua nipote…» lasciò cadere il sottinteso.  
«Sicurissima!» ribattè altezzosamente. «Ho pagato personalmente l’ultimo ragazzo che ha provato ad avvicinarsi a lei!»  
«L’ _Asio Otus_ mi preoccupa, però» mormorò, grattandosi il collo. «Quel ragazzo potrebbe darci delle rogne e rovinare il nostro piano».  
«Tu di’ a tuo nipote di giocare bene le sue carte».  
«E tu ricordati che mio nipote ha venticinque anni, non credo che smani per avere una ragazzina!»  
«”Ragazzina”?» Letizia sorrise maliziosamente. «Se Max somiglia almeno un po’ a suo caro nonnino, sono certa che apprezzerà molto il modo in cui la mia “ragazzina” lo prenderà a calci nel culo durante il duello per il ruolo di _Phoenix_ ».  
«Ci sono sempre piaciute le donne dal carattere forte» ammise compiaciuto, «più una donna reagisce con violenza, più ci piace! Basta solo che tua nipote non vinca il duello, o tutto sarà perduto e non potremo spezzare il suo infausto destino». Lo sguardo di Letizia si fece triste e amaro allo stesso tempo.  
«Vedrai, i nostri nipoti non ci deluderanno».

 

Erano da poco riusciti a trovare un delicato equilibrio, chiacchierando più rilassati – forse perché avevano riavuto i loro pugnali - quando sua nonna entrò nella stanza con aria assai seria.  
«È giunta l’ora» annunciò loro. «Vi indicherò la strada, poi dovrete recarvi da soli nella vostra sala. Eccovi le vostre card».  
Consegnò una card ciascuno, erano blu con lo stemma della _Nubes_ , e su ognuna vi era inciso in rilievo il loro nome e il loro ruolo. Conservarono le card, si rialzarono i cappucci ed uscirono dalla sala in posizione.  
Lungo il corridoio trovarono schierate le vecchie generazioni, c’era anche sua zia – la vide deglutire commossa, al suo passaggio – erano a capo scoperto. Nessuno li salutò, ma il loro silenzio e i loro sguardi fecero rimbombare nel corridoio il loro rispetto e le loro aspettative.  
«Da qui in poi proseguirete da soli» li avvertì la nonna, fermandosi. «In fondo troverete l’ascensore, passate le card nei tre sensori e si aprirà per voi. Che le schiere angeliche siano con voi e vi proteggano sempre. Andate!»  
Charlie vide di sottecchi che Manuele fece degli scongiuri rivolgendo un paio di corna a terra, trattenne una risata isterica. E poi andarono.  
Precedette i ragazzi di un passo, il corridoio era illuminato da una luce fioca e bluastra, il frusciare delle loro giacche sembrò un rumore troppo forte.  
In fondo al corridoio trovarono un ascensore con una grata di ferro su cui era raffigurato il simbolo della loro Casa; accanto c’erano tre piccoli sensori rettangolari con ciascuno sopra le loro iniziali: C, M, Y. Passarono le card a turno, i ragazzi lasciarono che fosse lei la prima a farlo.  
«Qualcuno soffre di claustrofobia?» domandò Manuale sospirando, mentre si apriva la grata.  
«No» rispose lei, mentre Yue scuoteva la testa.  
«Meglio così».  
L’interno dell’ascensore era a specchio. Charlie si appoggiò di schiena alla parete centrale, mettendo le mani su una barra di sostegno orizzontale, Manuele mise le mani in tasca e si appoggiò alla parete a sinistra, Yue rivolse loro le spalle fissando ostinatamente un punto indefinito sullo specchio davanti a lui.  
La discesa sembrò non finire mai.  
Quando finalmente l’ascensore si aprì, si ritrovarono davanti un’enorme stanza circolare scavata della pietra e illuminata a giorno da fiaccole. Al centro vi era un grandissimo tavolo rotondo di pietra grigia circondato da dodici scranni dello stesso materiale del tavolo; ognuna sul retro aveva uno stemma della quattro Case: il loro ascensore si apriva proprio davanti alle loro sedie.  
Agli altri quattro angoli, gli ascensori si erano aperti quasi in simultanea al loro e adesso erano tutti e dodici nella stanza. Charlie li osservò per decretare il loro sesso dalla loro corporatura.  
Alla sua sinistra aveva i _Custodes_ del _Sol_ , l’ _Aquila Chrysaetos_ era un ragazzo più alto di Yue, gli altri due erano un ragazzo e una ragazza; a destra c’erano quelli della _Stella_ , due ragazzi e una ragazza, l’ _Asio Otus_ era un ragazzo; davanti a lei, invece, c’erano quelli della _Luna_ , due ragazzi e una ragazza di colore – aveva le mani scoperte – e l’ _Athene Noctua_ era un ragazzo.  
Si morse un labbro: lei era l’unico leader donna.  
In silenzio, tutti e dodici si avvicinarono alla grande tavola di pietra e si sedettero. Come da rito, con l’imposizione del pensiero incastrarono le loro armi nella pietra davanti a loro, in segno di pace. Charlie non riuscì ad impedirsi di andare a vedere a chi erano toccate le pistole: la _Desert Eagle_ era dell’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Beretta_ del ragazzo alla sua destra, il suo secondo in comando.  
L’ _Aquila Chrysaetos_ aveva lo _Spadone_ , il suo secondo in comando la _Sciabola_ ; l’ _Asio Otus_ aveva la _Lancia_ , che aveva piegato come un cannocchiale per incastrarla nella pietra, e il suo secondo la _Balestra_.  
L’ _Arco_ era di una ragazza.  
La grande pendola d’ebano all’interno della Sala di Pietra segnava pochi secondi allo scoccare della mezzanotte, e quando i rintocchi risuonarono cupamente si sentirono molti respiri profondi e il frusciare dei cappucci che si abbassavano.  
Erano tutti a viso scoperto, ora.  
Charlie si voltò verso la ragazza con l’ _Arco_ , perché… aveva un presentimento.  
«Camilla!!!» esclamò sorpresa, non riuscendo ad impedirsi di pronunciare il suo nome a voce troppo alta.  
La sua migliore amica indossava la divisa nera della stirpe dei demoni con lo stemma bianco e verde della _Stella_ sulla tasca; aveva i capelli legati a coda alta e la guardava mordendosi un labbro, nervosa.  
«Charlie, mi dispiace tanto non avertelo detto! Ma non potevo!»  
«Tu lo sapevi?!» si sorprese.  
«Beh, ci hanno detto che oggi sarebbe stato il giorno dell’investitura della nuova generazione perché anche l’ultima recluta avrebbe compiuto diciotto anni. Quante persone in questa città hanno compiuto diciotto anni oggi, e quante di queste si sarebbe tatuate proprio oggi?» disse dispiaciuta.  
«In che senso “ci hanno detto”…?» ma si bloccò, voltandosi appena per guardare chi fosse l’ _Asio Otus_. Il fratello di Camilla.  
«Claudio!!!» urlò, per poi voltarsi a guardare il suo secondo in comando. «Francesco!!!» il migliore amico del ragazzo.  
«Ciao, Charlie!» la salutò imbarazzato Francesco. «Se ti può sollevare, io invece non sapevo proprio niente».  
«Trovo che sia semplicemente meraviglioso iniziare la nostra prima riunione scoprendo che la lega con quattro di noi ha fallito».  
Charlie si voltò a guardare chi fosse stato a parlare: il ragazzo con la _Beretta_.  
Aveva gli occhi grandi e castani chiari, i capelli castani corti e spettinati e un orecchino a destra. Aveva anche un’incredibile faccia da schiaffi.  
«A titolo informativo, c’è altra gente che si conosce?» continuò. «Almeno ufficialmente, so bene che molto probabilmente ci sono state delle conoscenze ufficiose» aggiunse con tono malizioso. Charlie vide l’ _Athene Noctua_ sorridere sarcastico scuotendo la testa. Per poi alzare lo sguardo su di lei, fissandola intensamente.  
I suoi occhi neri la trafissero provocandole un brivido non molto piacevole: era un bel ragazzo, ma di quel tipo di bellezza che ti fa sentire a pelle che potrà farti male. Molto male.  
Charlie distolse lo sguardo, disturbata, girandosi appena alla sua destra, verso Manuele; vide che stava fissando il ragazzo della _Beretta_ , pensoso.  
«Forse Yue aveva ragione» le mormorò all’orecchio. «Non mi piace per nulla».  
Decise di fare un bel respiro profondo, provando a calmarsi: _che diavolo stava succedendo in quella stanza? Quante dinamiche si erano scatenate in una sola dannata volta?_  
Il ragazzo della _Beretta_ si alzò sospirando in modo teatrale.  
«Mio padre è stato l’ultima _Phoenix_ della scorsa generazione, quindi tocca a me dirigere questa prima riunione, prima del duello per il comando» rivolse loro un sorriso sardonico. «Direi di iniziare con le presentazioni. Salve!» si presentò. «Io sono Romolo, figlio di Remo, e non è una battuta. Chiamatemi pure Romi! E ora tutti in coro “Ciao Rooomiii!”» cantilenò, ma nessuno gli rispose. Tirò su col naso. «Bene, andiamo avanti!» si girò verso l’ _Athene Noctua_.  
«Mi chiamo Max» si presentò, incrociando le braccia al petto, «e sono l’ _Athene Noctua_ ».  
«E non ci sono più le mezze stagioni» lo prese in giro Romi; lui gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. «Come non detto, Mio Signore».  
«Sono Vanessa» sospirò l’unica ragazza della _Luna_ , rimproverando con lo sguardo gli altri due per poi rivolgere nuovamente lo sguardo alla tavolata, sorridendo. Era una ragazza molto bella, con i capelli neri lunghissimi e mossi e gli occhi di un verde straordinariamente chiaro: un contrasto strano con la sua carnagione, ma piacevole. «Ho ventitré anni, nella vita studio medicina e da piccola non sognavo di andare ad ammazzare spiriti da grande».  
«Non l’avrei mai detto» fece fintamente colpito Romi.  
«Taci» lo rimbeccò lei.  
«Andiamo avanti. _Aquila Chrysaetos_?» si rivolse al leader del _Sol_.  
Charlie notò che tutti e tre membri di quest’ultima Casa erano biondi con gli occhi chiari, quasi a rimarcare con forza la loro discendenza angelica. Il leader aveva i capelli lunghi, stretti in una coda, ed era il più alto di tutta la lega; sembrava fosse anche il più vecchio, forse era quello più vicino ai trent’anni di tutti e dodici. Il suo secondo in comando aveva invece i capelli corti, e i suoi occhi spesso rivolgevano sguardi incuriositi agli membri della lega: sembrava che già il solo osservarli lo stesse divertendo molto, ma non in senso negativo. La ragazza era molto alta, anche se non quanto Vanessa – che era molto più alta di lei e Camilla – aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda sulla nuca e il corpo slanciato – le ricordò vagamente la corporatura di Camilla, quasi si allenassero allo stesso modo tutti i giorni – e teneva lo sguardo basso.  
«Mi chiamo Michele» disse il leader, «ho ventisette anni e dirigo con mio zio una palestra di arti marziali».  
«La De Rossi, per caso?» fece curioso Romi.  
«Sì».  
«Uh, ora capisco perché Remo non voleva che m’iscrivessi lì» commentò Romi. «È stato un peccato: siete i migliori in città».  
«Puoi rimediare adesso».  
«Credo che lo farò» ammise, compiaciuto.  
«Io sono Gabriele» continuò il secondo in comando. «Ho venticinque anni e lavoro nell’albergo che mio padre ha fuori città, il _Prisma_ ».  
Romi assottigliò lo sguardo, puntando un dito contro Gabriele.  
«Ecco dove ti avevo visto! Al _Prisma_! È un posto a me molto caro, mi sono intrattenuto piacevolmente lì…» non fece in tempo a finire la frase: Vanessa allungò una mano e gli diede un sonoro scappellotto.  
«Perdonatelo» si scusò Vanessa, sorridendo cordialmente, «anche se, purtroppo, è più stronzo di quel che sembra». Gabriele sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«E tu?» Vanessa incoraggiò la ragazza del _Sol_ a presentarsi.  
«Sono Raffaella» rispose timidamente. «Ho diciannove anni, studio matematica e sono una ginnasta. Ritmica» precisò in un sussurro.  
«Oh!» Vanessa sembrava sul serio ammirata, mentre Romi era sul serio disgustato. Charlie preferì non sapere il perché. «Avete i nomi dei tre Santissimi Arcangeli» continuò Vanessa, «questo è un grandissimo buon presagio per la lega».  
«Già» osservò Romi. «Peccato che i nomi dei demoni siano così poco comuni» e Vanessa gli rivolse l’ennesima occhiataccia torva.  
«Io sono Claudio» si presentò il fratello di Camilla, così simile a lei, anche se con i capelli corti e lisci e gli occhi verdi, «ho ventun anni e lavoro con mio padre nella sua officina meccanica».  
«Io invece sono Francesco» proseguì l’amico di Claudio, un ragazzo che a Charlie ricordava molto un folletto per l’aspetto, forse per il modo il modo in cui spiccavano le sue lentiggini sul viso quando faceva le facce buffe – e ne faceva davvero tante e di proposito. Aveva gli occhi chiari come gli altri due della _Stella_ , e i capelli castani e ricci. «Ho ventidue anni e studio Lingue. Lavoro in un’agenzia di viaggi».  
«Sono Camilla» disse l’amica di Charlie, schiarendosi poi nervosamente la voce. «Ho diciotto anni e frequento il liceo scientifico».  
Charlie si chiese come mai fosse sceso il silenzio, poi lo capì: toccava a lei.  
«Ehm. Io sono Carlotta, ma da sempre mi faccio chiamare Charlie» si risistemò meglio sulla sedia di pietra, scomodissima. «Ho anch’io diciotto anni e sono la compagna di banco di Camilla» sottolineò. Si accorse che Camilla si era subito voltata verso di lei, a quell’affermazione, come un po’ sollevata.  
Finalmente anche Manuele e Yue si presentarono, così quella presentazione così densa di formalità e forzature terminò, e Romi si strofinò le mani, soddisfatto.  
«E ora, signori, il duello» annunciò con aria sarcastica.  
Charlie deglutì: era l’unica donna e la più piccola, Michele dirigeva pure una palestra di arti marziali… l’avrebbero conciata per le feste.  
Romi si alzò e andò a prendere da un armadietto di legno un sacchetto di stoffa scamosciata color rosso sangue.  
«Qui dentro ci sono quattro sfere di cristallo» spiegò, «ognuna ha dentro i nostri simboli» rovesciò il contenuto del sacchetto sul palmo della mano, mostrando a tutti quattro piccole palline di vetro trasparente; in ciascuna di essere vi era all’interno uno dei simboli delle Case: un sole, una mezza luna, una stella e una nuvola. «Si procederà per sorteggio» e rimise le sfere nel sacchetto. «Prima le signore» sorrise maliziosamente andando verso Charlie. « _Accipiter Nisus_ » le disse in tono fintamente solenne, allungando il sacchetto verso di lei che era seduta, «scelga il suo avversario, Mia Signora».  
Charlie gli rivolse un’occhiata sospetta, poi infilò la mano nel sacchetto, pregando di non battersi proprio contro Michele, che l’avrebbe massacrata, o proprio contro…  
Claudio.  
Fissò inorridita la sfera che aveva fra le dita: la _Stella_.  
«Complimenti!» esclamò Romi teatralmente. «Le sorti sono state decise! _Accipiter Nisus_ vs _Asio Otus_ , e _Aquila Chrysaetos_ vs _Athene Noctua_! Si accettano scommesse!»  
«ROMI!» tuonò Vanessa.  
«Stavo scherzando!» ribatté seccato; poi si voltò nuovamente verso Charlie. «Anche questa volta prima le signore: il primo duello sarà il vostro, Mia Signora» le sorrise beffardo.  
Dopo assunse un’espressione più seria, quasi _mortalmente_ seria.  
«Ognuno riprenda la sua arma» annunciò andando a posare il sacchetto, «alzatevi dal tavolo, schieratevi lungo le pareti e che i leader trasformino le loro armi nel pugnale comune della lega. Il duello sta per iniziare».  
«Andrà tutto bene» la rassicurò Manuele, mentre lei riprendeva il _Misericordia_ che prima aveva affondato nella pietra del tavolo, sospirando.  
Trasformò il pugnale in quello della lega – di foggia semplice e con l’elsa che ricordava la croce della _Foedus Custodum_ – e andò a schierarsi sulla parete dietro di lei, fra Manuele e Yue.  
Romi abbassò una leva che c’era accanto all’armadietto da cui aveva preso prima il sacchetto, e il tavolo di pietra si abbassò automaticamente insieme agli scranni, fino ad essere inghiottito dal pavimento.  
« _Accipiter Nisus_ vs _Asio Otus_ » proclamò al centro della stanza, facendo loro cenno di raggiungerlo. «L’unica regola è non uccidere l’avversario, per il resto… si accettano anche colpi bassi» spiegò, con un ghigno. «In posizione! Al mio tre sdoppierete i pugnali e comincerete!» e così dicendo raggiunse alla parete Max e Vanessa.  
Charlie deglutì stringendo il pugnale: davanti a lei aveva il fratello della sua migliore amica, e avrebbero potuto ferirsi a morte. _Perché?_  
«Ai vostri posti!» gridò Romi. «Pronti? A VOI!»  
Charlie sdoppiò il pugnale velocemente – le sue mani si coprirono della sottile lama protettiva – e si scagliò contro Claudio, sicura che lui mai e poi mai avrebbe fatto la prima mossa: lo conosceva bene, sapeva che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto fare del male alla sua sorellina, perché se le fosse successo qualcosa Camilla ne avrebbe sofferto enormemente.  
Claudio al primo affondo reagì difendendosi debolmente, lei si avvicinò spingendolo ad indietreggiare fino a quando non fu abbastanza vicina al suo orecchio.  
«Combatti sul serio o finiremo per ferirci di questo passo!» gli sibilò. «Non sono una bambola di porcellana, so difendermi! Non farmi incazzare davvero!» gli sferrò un calcio che lo fece gemere di dolore, ma che fece anche l’effetto voluto: Claudio si riprese e balzò in avanti, provando a colpirla. _Aveva capito_.  
Le arti marziali erano da sempre state una passione per entrambi e ogni tanto, quando si vedevano, combattevano per gioco. Claudio le aveva detto di aver abbandonato la palestra, ma a quanto pare era stato costretto a mentirle da qualcuno: era ovvio che non aveva mai smesso di allenarsi, come ormai era ovvio che Camilla si allenasse segretamente. Chissà com’erano riusciti i loro genitori a convincerli a mentirle.  
Claudio era più alto di lei e più forte, ma lei era agile e conosceva le sue mosse: avrebbe voluto urlargli di non fare l’idiota e non duellare in modo così prevedibile, ma avevano entrambi dei pugnali in mano e più in là Camilla gridava i loro nomi ogni volta che si colpivano.  
Alla fine, stanca di ripetere sempre le stesse mosse - Claudio avrebbe ricevuto presto una ginocchiata fra le gambe, se non un pugno nello stomaco - urlò frustrata e lo fece cadere con la schiena a terra, perché era l’unico modo in cui lui voleva che finisse il duello.  
Gli mise un piede sul petto e si abbassò puntandogli il pugnale contro la gola, rabbiosa.  
«Giuro che questa me la paghi! Ti rendi conto che hai barato e ora mi stai mandando al macello?!» gli ringhiò all’orecchio. Le sorrise, imbarazzato.  
«Cami mi avrebbe ammazzato se ti avessi fatto male».  
«Ora invece sarò io ad ammazzarti, dopo!»  
« _Accipiter Nisus_ vince!» annunciò Romi. «Ora _Aquila Chrysaetos_ vs _Athene Noctua_!»  
«Chiunque dei due andrà contro di me, mi ucciderà!» si lamento Charlie, raggiungendo Manuele e Yue alla parete. Yue la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio, perplesso.  
«Vorresti far in modo che uno dei due vinca facilmente contro di te, al primo colpo? Non sarebbe giusto: non puoi privarti tu stessa delle tue possibilità, o sottovalutare le tue capacità. Questo è lo spirito della lega: la lotta per l’equilibrio, è una tradizione, un rito che si compie di volta in volta».  
«È stato palese che l’ _Asio Otus_ ti abbia lasciata vincere» rincarò Manuele, mettendosi a braccia conserte contro la parete. «Ma forse, se non sarebbe stato così, avresti capito meglio una cosa».  
«Avrei capito meglio cosa?» mugugnò.  
«La sottile giustizia che c’è in questo: siamo dodici persone diverse, solo chi ha abbastanza forza e polso può guidarci, o finiremmo in dodici direzioni diverse. Ci vuole un leader e ci vuole anche la lotta e, vincendo davanti a tutti, il leader dimostra di essere abbastanza forte e capace».  
La voce di Romi che annunciava il via la riscosse; si voltò e vide gli altri due leader fronteggiarsi determinati e sicuri. Dandosene di santa ragione.  
Si coprì il volto con le mani, stanca, sentì Manuele sorridere al suo fianco.  
«Beh, potresti metterla così: nel precedente duello hai vinto perché sei una donna, perché il tuo avversario non ha voluto farti del male» la provocò ironicamente Manuele.  
«Non ho vinto perché sono una donna! Non ho vinto perché gli ho fatto pena!» protestò.  
«Sicura?» le sorrise furbo.  
«Claudio non mi ha voluto fare del male, ma non perché…» provò a dire.  
«Perché non dimostri a tutti che non importa se sei una donna: puoi dominare tutti». Lo fissò, pensosa, ma un urlo di dolore attirò la sua attenzione: Michele si stava tenendo una mano sullo stomaco, Max era stremato, ma pronto ad attaccare ancora. E lo fece. L’altro reagì con violenza, provò a difendersi attaccando a sua volta, ma un colpo di Max al plesso solare lo stese a terra lasciandolo senza fiato.  
L’ _Athene Noctua_ puntò il suo pugnale alla gola dell’ _Aquila Chrysaetos_ sorridendo compiaciuto.  
« _Athene Noctua_ vince!» annunciò Romi. «Prossimo duello: _Accipiter Nisus_ vs _Athene Noctua_ , duello finale! Lo Sparviero contro la Civetta!»  
Max alzò gli occhi su di lei, fissandola intensamente, poi le voltò le spalle e andò alla parete da Romi e Vanessa.  
Manuele le massaggio le spalle, provando a farle coraggio.  
«Sai, si dice che la civetta sia la regina delle tenebre».  
«Manuele, non vedo come ciò possa rincuorarmi» disse sarcasticamente.  
«Prova ad accecarlo con tutta la forza della tua femminilità! Su, su!» la prese affettuosamente in giro; Charlie sbuffò, osservando Romi tornare al centro della sala, per dopo fare cenno ai due leader di raggiungerlo.  
Quando lo raggiunsero, lui li indicò sorridendo in modo ambiguo.  
«Solo uno di voi sarà la Fenice, il leader dei leader, e non sarà il Fato a deciderlo, ma la vostra forza, la vostra arguzia, la vostra volontà di vincere. Noi siamo qui» con la mano indicò gli altri membri della lega, schierati sulla parete, «dimostrateci perché mai dovremmo seguirvi. Che le schiere angeliche e demoniache vi guidino. Ai vostri posti!» urlò, andando velocemente verso la parete di pietra. «Pronti?» Charlie strinse forte il pugnale, pronta a sdoppiarlo, fissando Max. «A VOI!»  
Manuele aveva ragione: Claudio l’aveva trascinata in quel casino per caso, ma ora lei doveva dimostrare che non era così debole.  
Doveva rendere fiera sua madre.  
Duellando, si accorse che Max combatteva in modo totalmente diverso, rispetto al modo a cui lei era abituata, e aveva una forza fisica pazzesca: si rese conto che Claudio, per non farle male, non era ricorso alla sua forza demoniaca, cosa che Max, invece, stava giustamente facendo. Le diede un manrovescio e per poco non finì a terra.  
«Charlie!» strillò Camilla.  
Charlie si passò il dorso della mano sulla bocca, scoprendo, da una scia di sangue, di essersi morsa il labbro.  
«Giuro che ti prenderò a calci nel tuo demoniaco culo!» sibilò sottovoce, fissando Max.  
Urlando, si scagliò contro di lui, pronta ad attaccarlo assiduamente per memorizzare in meno tempo possibile il modo in cui reagiva agli attacchi. E lasciando che la sua forza angelica venisse fuori.  
Riuscì a calciarlo su un fianco, ci riprovò ma lui le afferrò la gamba, e stava quasi per farla cadere, quando lei lanciò uno dei pugnali ferendolo di striscio al braccio. Approfittando del suo momento di dolore corse a riprendere il pugnale che si era conficcato nell’armadio – aveva puntato un punto sicuro, per non colpire nessuno dietro di lui – e quando fece per indietreggiare quasi fu sopraffatta da lui, che stava per attaccarla di spalle. Reagì con rabbia, si rese conto che più che duellare si stavano picchiando a sangue. E la cosa le stava piacendo pure.  
Avrebbe dovuto picchiare un uomo più spesso, se l’effetto era quello.  
Provò a dargli un pugno, lo mancò e ci riprovò, ma lui le afferrò il braccio e la colpì allo stomaco più volte fino a farla cadere a terra.  
La sovrastò, lei era a terra dolorante e senza più fiato; s’inginocchio a fianco a lei, in modo cavalleresco e sarcastico insieme, e le puntò il pugnale alla gola, trionfante.  
« _Athene Noctua_ vince!» gridò Romi. «Viva la nuova _Phoenix_!» e la Sala di Pietra fu scossa da tre urla ripetute all’unisono.  
« _Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!_ » la lega acclamava il suo nuovo leader, come da rito.  
Max si alzò da lei e immediatamente Manuele e Yue la raggiunsero.  
«Stai bene?» le domandò Manuele, preoccupato, quasi sollevandola da terra. Si schiarì più volte la voce, prima di riuscire a rispondere, sentì in bocca il sapore del sangue, ma la consolava il fatto che, all’angolo dirimpetto, anche Max stesse sputando sangue mentre Vanessa cominciava a medicarlo.  
«Beh, sono parecchio ammaccata!»  
«Il tuo sangue angelico ti farà rimettere presto» la rassicurò Yue, tamponandole un taglio sul braccio mentre Manuele la faceva sedere su un tavolino messo contro il muro. «Se ti alleni duramente, forse fra cinque anni potresti anche batterlo» le disse ancora.  
Charlie alzò gli occhi e notò che i due la stavano guardando fieri di lei. S’imbarazzò.  
«Non ho fatto niente di che…»  
«Michele non è riuscito a ferirlo con pugnale, tu sì» ribatté Manuele.  
«Dici questo solo perché sono il tuo capo!» replicò ironicamente, accettando però il complimento; lui scoppiò a ridere.  
«Charlie!» Camilla li raggiunse, aveva l’aria distrutta. «Come stai?» Charlie vide di sottecchi Manuele fare cenno a Yue di lasciare le due da sole.  
«Sto bene, Cami, sto bene. Tranquilla».  
«Sei tanto arrabbiata con me?» era preoccupatissima.  
«Perché dovrei esserlo?» era stupita.  
«Perché ti ho nascosto la verità, non ti ho detto che io e Claudio continuavamo a praticare le arti marziali, e io sono di stirpe demoniaca… e tu angelica».  
«Cami!» era sbalordita. «C’è l’obbligo di segretezza sulle nostre identità! Se i tuoi ti hanno detto di mentirmi, tu hai _dovuto_ farlo! Non hai avuto scelta! E francamente mi frega poco da chi discendi! Caratterialmente sei più angelica tu di quanto lo sia io…». Camilla le buttò le braccia al collo come una bambina.  
«Credevo non avresti più voluto saperne niente di me!»  
«Per questo hai insistito così tanto per uscire con me, oggi? Credevi non ti avrei più voluto avere fra i piedi?» le domando sorridendo.  
«Sì!»  
«Maddai!» la spintonò, per poi abbracciarla a sua volta. «Sei la mia migliore amica, questo è un gran casino, non so cosa affronteremo e… sono contenta che qui ci sia anche tu. Mi sentirò meno pazza a parlarne con qualcuno!» e risero insieme.

 

Vanessa si allontanò da Max per andare a prendere un panno pulito per lavare una ferita.  
«Guarda, guarda!» gli fece notare Romi, facendo un cenno con testa dietro di loro. «Le due ragazzine si stanno abbracciando!... Così piccole e innocenti… Vederle insieme non ti fa venire strani pensieri?» Max lo guardò male. «Beh, una delle due sarà tua, fra non molto, sarai tu ad _insegnarle_ tutto».  
«Non sono cose che ti riguardano, Romi» replicò Max, infastidito. Romi abbandonò la sua espressione sarcastica e si fece serio.  
«In realtà sono cose che dovrebbero interessare tutta la lega. Come credi che reagiranno il cinesino e l’altro quando lo sapranno? È la loro leader… e quelli della _Stella_? La conoscono da sempre…».  
«Ce la farò».  
« _Devi_ farcela» riassunse di nuovo la sua espressione sarcastica. «Falla abboccare all’amo e sarà tutto molto più piacevole» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «E ricordati il nostro patto: io ti ho lasciato il posto che doveva essere mio, ora vedi di procurarmi quel fascicolo» gli diede un’altra pacca e si allontanò, lasciandolo solo a guardare quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la sua _vittima_.

 

_Quando sono entrata a far parte della lega, sapevo benissimo che ciò avrebbe comportato dei sacrifici, sapevo benissimo che le stirpi demoniache avrebbero tramato qualcosa.  
Quello che però non sapevo era quanto avrei dovuto sacrificarmi e quanto chi ha sangue angelico avrebbe potuto rivelarsi troppo devoto alla causa._

“I remembered black skies  
the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
that fate had finally found me”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**  



	2. Chapter 2

_Un giorno, quando avevo otto anni, la mia mamma decise di andare a fare la spesa circa un’ora e mezza prima del mio rientro a casa con lo scuolabus.  
Quando quel giorno lo scuolabus si fermò davanti a casa mia, io scesi di corsa col mio zainetto sulle spalle e andai a suonare alla porta, sicura che mamma mi avrebbe aperto.  
Quella mattina mamma mi aveva fatto i codini, legandoli con degli elastici con degli orsacchiotti rosa.  
Non mi aprì nessuno. Io m’imbronciai e mi sedetti sul gradino davanti alla porta, ma poco dopo iniziai a piangere silenziosamente, abbracciando lo zainetto.  
Perché mamma non mi apriva? Fra poco sarebbe tornato anche papà dalla pasticceria, perché non ci voleva a casa?  
La verità era che i pompieri erano riusciti per miracolo a tirarla viva dalle lamiere, e all’ospedale furono troppo impegnati a salvarle la vita, sul momento, per guardare nel suo portafogli alla ricerca della sua identità.  
Ma non riuscirono a salvarla, lei non tornò mai più a casa, non mi aprì mai più la porta.  
Papà andò direttamente all’ospedale, quando gli dissero che lei era in sala operatoria, e mandò mia zia a prendermi. Io ero ancora davanti alla porta di casa che piangevo priva d’espressioni.  
Quando vidi arrivare mia zia le andai incontro, finalmente _ singhiozzando _, e il fatto che stesse piangendo anche lei, mi fece piangere ancora di più. Anche se ancora non sapevo perché lei stesse piangendo.  
Poi ho saputo la verità.  
Gli orsacchiotti rosa mi ricordavano troppo quel momento, che avrei voluto rivivere in modo più ovattato e meno nitido di come loro m’imponevano, così li buttai via. Non ho più voluto nulla di rosa.  
Da allora ho sempre odiato i ritorni, perché quando parti, quando vai via, sai che stai andando da qualche parte, magari la meta sarà diversa da quella prefissata, ma andrai pur sempre da qualche parte, no? Il ritorno a casa, invece, non è mai certo.  
Quando parti non sai mai quanto di te stesso riporterai a casa e quanto lascerai nel posto in cui sei stato, non sai nemmeno se tornerai.  
È questo che mi fa male._  
  
  
La donna camminava a passo svelto, facendo risuonare sul marciapiede semideserto il rumore dei suoi tacchi alti. Sorrideva intenerita parlando al cellulare con suo figlio.  
«Sì, tesoro, tornerò presto! Dammi ancora un’altra mezz’oretta e arriverò a casa». Il bambino disse qualcosa, lei sorrise. «Tornerò quando la lancetta grande dell’orologio sarà sul sei e quella piccola sull’otto, non puoi sbagliarti! Passami la tata, adesso!» Si risistemò la borsa sulla spalla e aspettò che il bambino le passasse la donna. «Ciao! Ascolta, conto di essere a casa fra mezz’ora, mi raccomando! Controlla se ha finito di fare i compiti! A dopo!» chiuse la chiamata ed andò verso un bar, aveva sete.  
L’aria era fredda, i lampioni erano già accesi perché ormai cominciava a far buio presto, e sotto uno di quest’ultimi la figura di un bambino le sembrò quasi fantasmagorica; sussultò.  
«Piccolo!» esclamò, portandosi una mano sul cuore. «Cosa ci fai qui a quest’ora?» poteva avere l’età di suo figlio.  
«Cerco la mia mamma, tu l’hai vista?» le domandò, col faccino preoccupato.  
«Non conosco la tua mamma» gli disse dispiaciuta. «Come ti chiami?» lui sembrò pensarci su.  
«Ma tu non vai da tuo figlio? Tu non torni a casa?» era corrucciato, come se quello fosse un argomento di vitale importanza.  
«Sì che torno a casa!» lo guardò stranita. «E andrai a casa anche tu! Su, dimmi come ti chiami e andiamo a cercare un telefono! La tua mamma ha un cellulare?»  
«Ecco dov’eri!» trillò la voce di un ragazzo alle loro spalle.  
La donna si voltò e vide venire verso loro un giovane attraente, sui vent’anni. Si chinò sul bambino scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli.  
«Stavi infastidendo la signora, vero?»  
«No!» ribatté il bambino, piccato.  
«Su, fila in macchina!» gli indicò una direzione. «La mamma ti sta aspettando là, era in pensiero!» Lo sguardo del ragazzo era deciso, il bambino non riuscì a replicare: andò via, verso la sua mamma che forse l’aspettava in quell’auto che la donna aveva intravisto dietro l’angolo.  
«Mi dispiace per il disturbo» si scusò il ragazzo.  
«Oh, ma non è stato nessun disturbo, passavo di qua per andare a bere qualcosa al bar e…»  
«Posso offrirle da bere per ringraziarla?» e non seppe dirgli di no.  
Come non seppe dirgli di no quando al tavolo le chiese di parlargli un po’ di lei, e lei gli disse tutto, di suo marito che aveva sorpreso con un’altra nel loro letto, di come stesse crescendo da sola suo figlio, dello stress sul lavoro… Come non seppe dirgli di no quando lui le mise una mano sulla gamba, rivolgendole uno sguardo carico di sottintesi.  
Telefonò alla tata e le disse che non sarebbe tornata a casa.  
Non molto dopo, si appartarono: lui la bloccò fra sé e un muro, le infilò le mani sotto i vestiti facendola sentire desiderata solo come il suo ex marito l’aveva fatta sentire i primi tempi. Le sussurrò che era bella.  
E che, per quanto suo figlio la stesse aspettando, lei non sarebbe tornata a casa.  
Mai più.  
Il gemito di piacere della donna diventò un urlo di terrore e dolore che nessuno sentì.  
  


“I am a little bit of loneliness  
a little bit of disregard”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
Charlie e Camilla erano sedute sulla cattedra del bidello che c’era all’angolo fra i due corridoi del piano dov’era la loro aula. Avevano in mano le schede di tutti i membri della lega che avevano dato loro i genitori di Camilla - entrambi ex _Custos_ della _Stella_ \- e la nonna di Charlie, affinché conoscessero in dettaglio tutti.  
«Non so, mi sembra poco rispettoso leggere queste schede» bofonchiò Charlie, fissando distrattamente un gruppetto di ragazzi che parlottavano, era la ricreazione.  
«Anche gli altri hanno le nostre schede, credi che loro si stiano facendo scrupoli a leggere le nostre? Guarda, qui ho anche la tua!» le sventolò davanti agli occhi un fascicolo con una sua fototessera fissata con una graffetta.  
«Mio Dio! Non voglio nemmeno leggerla! Non voglio sapere cosa dicono di me!» le fece cenno di allontanare tutto, con aria schifata. «E non voglio nemmeno sapere quando mia nonna mi ha rubato quella fototessera!» Camilla rise.  
«Non leggerai i fascicoli su di me e mio fratello, quindi?»  
«E che cosa potrebbe esserci scritto che io non so già? Che siete dei terroristi?» fece del sarcasmo.  
«Naaah! Però io al posto tuo sarei curiosa! Sai, per sapere come gli altri descrivono ciò che sei».  
«Queste sono più che altro solo delle liste di ciò che sappiamo fare e una mera biografia, anche abbastanza vaga» osservò, leggendo di sfuggita il fascicolo di Yue. «Però!» si stupì. «Yue praticamente ha vissuto in palestra, finora! È cintura nera di un sacco di roba e da molti anni!» Camilla cercò velocemente la scheda di Yue fra le sue.  
«Sì» notò. «Anche se sono più curiosa di spulciare le schede dei membri della _Luna_ …» iniziò a cercarle e Charlie l’imitò, curiosa «credo che si conoscessero da prima».  
«È più che palese che si conoscessero già da prima! Erano molto in confidenza!» sbuffò. «E anche in questo caso non voglio nemmeno sapere come mai: non so se potrebbe piacermi!»  
«Max ha venticinque anni, sta facendo pratica per l’avvocatura in uno dei tanti studi legati a doppio filo alla sua famiglia… Sono un’intera famiglia di avvocati specializzati in Diritto Internazionale, papà mi ha detto che sono molto ricchi».  
«Si vede dalla sua spocchia!» commentò Charlie, scorrendo le altre schede; l’amica sorrise. «Romi invece studia ancora, Filosofia della Conoscenza e della Comunicazione, ha ventiquattro anni. Suo padre ha la cattedra di Storia Antica alla facoltà di Lettere e Filosofia, è un famoso storico, a quanto pare…»  
«E sua madre?» chiese Cami.  
Charlie sfogliò più volte il fascicolo, accigliandosi perplessa.  
«Non c’è niente su sua madre, neanche il nome. Forse hanno divorziato, o è morta…»  
«No, non credo» Camilla si morse un labbro. «Ho letto il tuo fascicolo, per curiosità, sai, e tua madre c’è…»  
«Ah» esalò.  
«Non essendoci traccia di sua madre vuol dire che la lega stessa l’ha cancellata. Quanti anni ha suo padre?» Charlie andò a cercare la sua data di nascita sulla scheda.  
«Cinquantaquattro. Questo vuol dire che ha avuto Romi a trent’anni esatti, e se sua madre è stata cancellati dai dati non è quindi una coincidenza…» fissò negli occhi l’amica, sbalordita.  
«Visto che a trent’anni non aveva ancora figli, o non voleva sposarsi, la lega ha affittato un utero» concluse Camilla.  
Charlie si grattò la testa.  
«Abbiamo dodici anni di tempo per trovare un uomo che ci ingravidi, altrimenti la lega ci farà scegliere un padre da una banca del seme, pensa che bello!» esclamò sarcasticamente.  
«Beh, queste sono le regole, e purtroppo hanno anche un senso» constatò Camilla, alzando le spalle.  
«Lo so!» sbuffò, fissando la fototessera di Romi. «Solo che… non ti inquieta l’idea che adesso Romi non solo non sappia chi sia sua madre, ma sappia anche che l’ha venduto, a conti fatti?»  
«La lega seleziona solo ragazze o ragazzi stranieri a conoscenza della _Foedus Custodum_ perché in qualche modo imparentati alla larga con uno della lega del posto, ma comunque sempre gente molto povera. Sono pagati molto, molto bene, ma quei soldi non vanno di certo sprecati in vizi: c’è da riflettere su questo».  
«Tu doneresti un tuo ovulo e il tuo corpo per nove mesi, per poi infine dare via tuo figlio, per bisogno di soldi?»  
«Non lo so, ma so anche che non so cosa mai ha passato la gente che lo fa» rispose tristemente.  
Charlie abbassò lo sguardo e prese la scheda di Manuele, non l’aveva ancora guardata. Osservando la sua fototessera si ritrovò ad arrossire, scacciò via l’imbarazzo e si chiese perché mai dovesse sentirsi così agitata e curiosa di leggere il suo fascicolo.  
Quando non trovò _qualcosa_ si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Indovina un po’?» disse all’amica, indicando la scheda di Manuele.  
«Anche qui manca la madre?» tirò ad indovinare.  
«No, la madre di Manuele l’ho pure vista, manca il padre. Perché lei è lesbica». Camilla sbarrò gli occhi e andò a cercare la scheda di Manuele fra le sue copie.  
«C’è scritto chi è sua madre, cosa fa, con chi sta e da quanto tempo… ed è una donna. Nessuna traccia del padre» lesse velocemente.  
«E mi sembra anche logico il perché» sospirò Charlie.  
  
  
Le sembrava strano andare a trovare Manuele sul lavoro, ma il suo locale era lì, proprio dietro la scuola, e ancora non si erano visti senza quelle ridicole divise addosso.  
Strinse il vocabolario di inglese al petto, guardandolo dalla vetrina servire al banco un cliente, sorridendo.  
Si mordicchiò un labbro indecisa ed entrò.  
«Ciao, Manu» lo salutò timidamente, risistemandosi lo zaino sulla spalla.  
«Ehi, ciao, piccola!» ricambiò sorridendole e sporgendosi dal banco per baciarla sulle guance. «Come mai sei qui?»  
«Sono uscita da scuola e ho pensato di fare sul salto qui per… dirti ciao» rispose, nervosamente.  
Lei di solito i ragazzi li prendeva a calci, se aveva gli anfibi, o a schiaffi se aveva uno dei suoi tanti anelli grossi di bigiotteria, quelli con le rose rampicanti che avvolgevano il dito che le regalava sempre Camilla. Non lasciava mai che un ragazzo si approcciasse a lei in _quel senso_ , di conseguenza non sapeva neanche come approcciarsi lei in _quel senso_. Per giunta Manuele era abbastanza più grande di lei, e forse stava pure pensando che fosse una stupida… Infatti le sorrise apertamente, dopo quell’ultima sua uscita. Sì, forse lo stava proprio pensando.  
«Posso offrirti qualcosa? Un succo di frutta?»  
«Va bene uno alla pesca, grazie».  
«Accomodati, allora!» l’invitò, sorridendo e indicandole uno sgabello.  
Stava andando tutto bene, forse non avrebbe fatto così tanto la figura della stupida, ma quando sentì _quella_ voce alle sue spalle, quasi le andò il succo di traverso.  
«Quale incredibile coincidenza! La piccola _Nubes_ è venuta a trovare il suo secondo in comando!»  
Romi.  
«Ciao, Romi» mugugnò, mentre lui si sedeva sullo sgabello accanto al suo.  
«Ciao» gli disse Manuele, accompagnando il saluto con un cenno secco del capo. «Come mai da queste parti?»  
«Sto leggendo tutti i fascicoli dei miei compagni, ho letto i posti che frequentano e ho pensato di farci una capatina. Un Martini liscio, grazie» ammiccò maliziosamente verso Manuele; l’altro si girò per prendere la bottiglia, Charlie notò che aveva smesso di sorridere.  
«Come mai tuo padre ti ha chiamato proprio “Romolo”?» gli domandò Charlie, provando a rompere la strana atmosfera che era calata. «È meno comune di “Remo”».  
Manuele gli porse il bicchiere, lui fece un sorso e rispose.  
«Per quanto fosse stuzzicato dal narcisistico pensiero di darmi il suo stesso nome, ha trovato affascinante l’idea di chiamarmi come il primo re di Roma. Quello che ammazzò suo fratello per regnare e organizzò il ratto delle sabine. Non lo trovi anche tu meraviglioso?»  
«Sì, ha un suo perché» ironizzò.  
«Specie su di me, nevvero?» fece tintinnare il proprio bicchiere contro il suo, ancora pieno di succo, sorridendo in modo ambiguo.  
«Non lo metto indubbio».  
«C’è una bella alchimia fra noi, credo che non andremo affatto d’accordo, Carlotta».  
«Charlie» lo corresse.  
«Charles».  
«Charlie» ripeté.  
«Chuck».  
«Charlie!» cominciò ad innervosirsi.  
«Chucki!» esclamò trionfante. «Ecco come potrei chiamarti! Mi piace Chucki!»  
Stava per ribattere che a lei non piaceva per niente e poteva chiamare “ciachi” sua sorella, quando il cellulare della lega suo, quello Romi e quello di Manuele squillarono avvisandoli della ricezione di un SMS. Quasi li lessero in simultanea.  
«La _Phoenix_ vuole vederci» commentò compiaciuto Romi. «Ci vediamo stasera, allora!» svuotò il bicchiere e andò via salutandoli agitando la mano.  
«Che stronzo!» sibilò stizzita, richiudendo lo sportellino del cellulare della lega. Sentì Manuele sbuffare, un piccolo sorriso; alzò lo sguardo chiedendosi se avesse riso di lei pensando fosse un’isterica, ma lui si accigliò e le sollevò delicatamente il mento, fissando il modo in cui si stava rimarginando uno dei tagli che si era procurata durante il duello con Max.  
«Stai meglio, adesso?» le domandò, preoccupato. «Prima non ho fatto neanche in tempo a chiedertelo…»  
«Sì, sì, sto meglio» si affrettò a rispondere, abbassando lo sguardo. «Il mio sangue angelico sta facendo il suo dovere».  
«Meglio così!» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ora devo andare o perderò l’autobus» sospirò, riprendendo lo zaino e il vocabolario.  
«Ci vediamo stasera, allora!»  
«Sì, a stasera!» e quasi scappò via dal locale, lamentandosi di se stessa e della sua idiozia.  
  
  
Quando la grata dell’ascensore si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra, si abbassò velocemente il cappuccio ed entrò seguita da Manuele e Yue, sempre un passo dietro di lei.  
Si sedettero tutti e affondarono le armi nel tavolo di pietra.  
«Abbiamo ufficialmente la nostra prima rogna» esordì Max, sparpagliando sul tavolo un cumulo di fascicoli, affinché ne prendessero uno ciascuno, «il Gran Consiglio mi ha contattato proprio stamattina per dirmelo. Non sappiamo ancora se sia un’ _Ombra_ o una _Luce_ in vena di punizioni esemplari, sappiamo solo che uccide. Le vittime sono tutte donne fra i trentadue e i quarant’anni».  
«Quante finora?» domandò Charlie, aprendo il fascicolo.  
«Cinque. Tutte morte per cinque buchi all’altezza del cuore: qualcosa ha attraversato letteralmente il loro caro organo vitale» alzò la mano artigliandola e indicandola con un cenno della testa, Vanessa al suo fianco fece un’espressione disgustata.  
«È solo la stranezza dell’arma usata che, secondo il Gran Consiglio, fa di questo un nostro caso?» domandò Michele. Max sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Sì e no. Sì perché dalle autopsie sembra proprio che siano state usate delle dita, e mi sembra difficile che un umano qualsiasi uccida in modo simile, per quanto possa essere psicopatico, no perché è ancora più strano che gli omicidi si stiano spostando sempre di più verso il locale di Manuele» lo indicò con un cenno della testa e lui alzò lo sguardo, fissandolo a sua volta. «Le _Ombre_ e le _Luci_ sanno che c’è stato il cambio di generazione, sanno sempre chi siamo e dove siamo, ci percepiscono. Hanno iniziato la classica sfida generazionale per scacciarci, facendoci vedere quanto sono più forti di noi».  
«Ma anche noi percepiamo la loro presenza» ribatté Charlie.  
«Infatti, _Accipiter Nisus_ , considerando la zona, è a voi della _Nubes_ che va il caso in senso strategico. Materialmente avrete tutto il nostro supporto».  
A Charlie sembrò che la stanza le girasse intorno: il primo caso della nuova generazione stava andando proprio sotto la sua guida. Incassò il colpo e deglutì annuendo.  
«Bene».  
  
  
Non capiva perché mai Yue fosse dovuto andare in pattuglia con Romi, Manuele fosse rimasto al bar – nel caso lo spirito stavolta adescasse la vittima proprio dentro al _Sapphire_ – e perché mai lei dovesse essere in pattuglia proprio con Max. Ah, sì! Erano ordini della _Phoenix_ , ecco perché.  
Si riportò dietro l’orecchio una delle ciocche di capelli che il freddo vento autunnale si ostinava a soffiarle sugli occhi, alzò la zip del giubbotto fino alla gola e si appoggiò contro il cancello del giardinetto, riprendendo in mano il fascicolo del caso. Max si appoggiò a fianco a lei.  
Si accesero i lampioni del giardinetto, era sera ormai.  
«Tutte le vittime hanno avuto dei rapporti sessuali, prima di essere uccise» constatò a voce alta Charlie. «Considerando il posto dov’è morta l’ultima donna, il luogo dov’è più facile nascondersi per una sveltina, più prossimo al vecchio posto che lo spirito ha usato, sono proprio i giardinetti. Che culo, eh?»  
Max sogghignò, stringendo di più le braccia al petto.  
«Perché ti dà così fastidio stare vicino ai giardinetti?»  
«Perché ci sono molte panchine, e molte panchine implicano molte coppiette pucci-pù a quest’ora!» Max si voltò verso di lei, ridendo.  
«Se vuoi posso essere io il tuo pucci-pù, stasera!»  
«Grazie, ma no!» sbuffò. «Come pensi che sia l’aspetto dello spirito?» decise di portare la conversazione su un altro argomento. Max inspirò a fondo.  
«Se ha adescato così tante donne credo che sia di bell’aspetto, no?»  
«Sì, ma guarda» indicò una pagina del fascicolo, «gli omicidi sono tutti avvenuti a distanza ravvicinata. So che uno spirito può esercitare un certo fascino su un umano, ma non credo che qualsiasi donna si possa mai fidare così ciecamente in così poco tempo di un uomo. Cinque ingenue in una sola settimana mi sembrano un po’ troppe: in giro ormai si sa già che c’è un maniaco che uccide, qualsiasi donna starebbe più attenta! Perché lo seguono, allora?»  
«Pensi che le adeschi in modo molto più particolare di quel che immaginiamo?»  
«Forse dovremmo scoprire quale sia la sua esca» suggerì, «se individuiamo il tipo di esca, potremo prevedere le sue mosse. Ci dev’essere un modo che lo rende così insospettabile agli occhi di una donna» una ciocca di capelli le finì di nuovo sugli occhi: fece per toglierla, seccata, ma la mano di Max arrivò prima della sua; le riportò i capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Ce l’hai un ragazzo?»  
«Non c’era scritto nella mia scheda?» replicò, sarcastica. Lui fece un sorriso sghembo, tornando ad osservare i passanti davanti a loro.  
«Non credere che in quelle schede ci sia anche la roba non ufficiale».  
«Beh, non ho un ragazzo, né ufficiosamente, né ufficialmente. E sei invitato a non provarci con me!»  
«Oh, non potrei mai!» fece un’espressione di disgusto. «Sei troppo piccola per me! Dovresti chiederti piuttosto se sei anche troppo piccola per il tuo secondo in comando».  
«Cosa c’entra Manuele?!» mormorò, arrossendo.  
«Sei carina quando diventi rossa, e sei molto tenera quando lo mangi con gli occhi in modo spudorato» affermò compiaciuto, continuando a fissare i passanti e non lei.  
«Non sono affari tuoi!»  
«Oh, il fascino del sangue angelico!» la canzonò. «Gli occhi chiari e quei modi così affabili! Niente a che vedere con le brutture di noi che abbiamo sangue demoniaco!»  
«Anche Camilla ha sangue demoniaco, ed è la mia migliore amica!» la stava facendo infuriare.  
«Quindi non ti importa la discendenza?»  
«Certo che no!» quasi ringhiò.  
Lui si girò verso lei, piantando gli occhi neri nei suoi.  
«Bene, molto bene» e il modo in cui glielo disse le procurò un brivido.  
Un urlo risuonò nell’aria.  
Si guardarono velocemente intorno, all’erta.  
«Non lo sta sentendo nessuno, a parte noi!» notò Charlie, osservando sorpresa la gente che continuava a camminare tranquillamente davanti a loro.  
«È lui! Andiamo dentro ai giardini!» e iniziò a correre precedendola. Lo vide prendere il cellulare della lega dalla tasca. «Romi! Venite ai giardini, subito!»  
Charlie richiamò il _Misericordia_ e corse a perdifiato: non stava urlando più nessuno, dov’erano?  
Intravide una gamba femminile spuntare da un cespuglio, percorsa da un rivolo di sangue.  
«Oh mio Dio! MAX!» gridò. «È qui!»  
Il ragazzo la raggiunse col fiatone, aveva in mano la _Desert Eagle_ ; vide la gamba.  
«Non guardare» l’invitò a voltarsi.  
«Dovrò abituarmici, prima o poi» esalò, ancora col fiato corto.  
«Come vuoi» inspirò e andò dietro la siepe, lei lo seguì.  
Il volto della donna era una maschera di puro terrore, era mezza svestita e sul petto, a sinistra, aveva un lago di sangue, che continuava ancora a riversarsi fuori. I suoi occhi erano sbarrati verso il nulla.  
Charlie deglutì e si portò una mano sulla bocca.  
«Come ha fatto a sfuggirci?!» sbraitò Max, calciando la siepe. «COME?!»  
  
  
Quella sera Charlie vide con i suoi occhi come la Polizia ricevesse dall’alto ordini dati da qualcuno legato direttamente o indirettamente alla _Foedus Custodum_ : lei e Max non furono fermati né interrogati sul posto. Come se non esistessero.  
Andarono via dai giardini in silenzio, mentre l’oscurità calava su di loro, lasciandosi alle spalle le luci delle sirene della Polizia e dell’ambulanza e il chiacchiericcio dei curiosi.  
Max chiese a Manuele se potessero chiudersi nel magazzino del _Sapphire_ , e quando furono tutti lì dentro chiuse con violenza la porta alle sue spalle.  
«E adesso proviamo a capire perché ci è sfuggito» esordì.  
«La zona è grande» provò Yue. «Forse dovremo usare più membri della lega».  
«No!» ribatté deciso Max, accompagnando il rifiuto con un gesto secco della mano. «Sarebbe ridicolo chiedere aiuto! Noi sappiamo percepire sempre la presenza di uno spirito, fa parte della nostra natura, non importa quanto la creatura sia distante da noi: la sentiamo sempre! Ci copriremo di ridicolo agli occhi del Gran Consiglio se salterà fuori che non riusciamo a sentirla in cinque! Siamo agli inizi, dobbiamo dimostrare al Gran Consiglio di essere efficienti, o in futuro ci imporranno le loro scelte dicendoci che siamo incapaci di agire al meglio! Non possiamo permettere che quei vecchi mettano becco nelle nostre faccende! Non fino a quando sarò io la _Phoenix_!»  
La rabbia di Max lasciò senza parole Charlie, il modo in cui il suo astio contro il Gran Consiglio era venuto fuori celava sicuramente qualcosa. E ciò la disturbava.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
«Come ti dicevo proprio poco prima del fattaccio, credo che dovremmo partire dall’esca: in che modo lo spirito rassicura le sue vittime? In che modo si fa passare per innocuo?»  
«Secondo punto» continuò Manuele, «perché non lo percepiamo? Usa delle interferenze? E di che tipo?»  
«E se fossero due invece di uno?» propose Yue. «Uno agisce e l’altro provoca le interferenze: non mi risulta che esista uno spirito abbastanza forte da fare una cosa simile da solo».  
«Potrebbero essere una _Luce_ e un’ _Ombra_ insieme» osservò Romi. «Agendo insieme possono provocare un equilibrio tale da confondere i nostri sensi, perché creano un campo neutro».  
«Ma quale tipo di _Luce_ potrebbe accettare di lavorare in coppia con un’ _Ombra_?» commentò Yue. «Mi suona alquanto strano» scosse la testa.  
Charlie si leccò un labbro e riaprì il fascicolo del caso.  
«Ok, partiamo dalla supposizione che siano davvero due spiriti di tipo diverso, considerando il tipo di morte violenta l’esecutore è l’ _Ombra_ , quindi l’esca sarà la _Luce_ ».  
«A questo punto potrebbe essere anche logico che sembri innocuo» convenne Max.  
«Sì, ma dobbiamo capire in che modo la _Luce_ circuisce le vittime facendo da esca» sfogliò le schede velocemente, «dobbiamo capire su cosa punti».  
«Le vittime erano tutte madri di bambini piccoli» affermò Romi, mettendosi le mani in tasca. Charlie e Max alzarono quasi all’unisono gli occhi su di lui. «Beh? Che c’è di male nel guardare cosa lascia una vittima?»  
«Niente» tagliò corto Max; Charlie intuì che il ragazzo stesse pensando la stessa cosa: la maternità forse era un tasto dolente per Romi, se era andato subito a cercare se le vittime avevano figli.  
«Comunque» proseguì Romi, «avevano tutte dei figli abbastanza piccoli, e solitamente le madri di bimbi piccoli sono molto ricettive nei confronti di altri bambini: potrebbero aver usato qualcosa che ricordi la maternità, qualcosa in cui le vittime abbiano visto dell’innocenza…»  
«Potrebbe essere un’ottima osservazione» aggiunse Charlie, con gli occhi ancora sulla scheda. «Erano anche tutte donne sole, senza più un marito per un motivo o l’altro» passò la scheda a Max.  
«E tutte donne in carriera, con un buon lavoro…» continuò lui. «Cercano delle madri sole con figli piccoli, ma con una carriera ben avviata. Perché?»  
«E le attirano con qualcosa che riguarda i bambini, forse» aggiunse Manuele. «Fanno finta di appartenere a qualche associazione per bambini malati? Magari puntano a sensibilizzarle…» alzò le spalle.  
«Potrebbe essere un’idea» annuì Max, «domani sera passeremo di nuovo a setaccio la zona cambiando tattica: non puntiamo sui nostri sensi, puntiamo sui nostri istinti questa volta. E speriamo che le nostre supposizioni siano esatte».  
  
  
Stavolta, per tenere i capelli bloccati, aveva deciso di indossare il suo cappellino con la visiera.  
«Perché pensi che vogliano punire delle madri sole?» le domandò Max, mentre camminavano accanto ai giardini, sotto la luce dei lampioni.  
«E perché mai lo chiedi proprio a me?» ribatté seccata.  
«Uccidere una madre sola non mi sembra un comportamento molto angelico, e qui sembra che sia coinvolta una _Luce_ , quindi chiedo ad un mezzo angelo» le rivolse un sorriso sardonico. Charlie fece una smorfia e mise le mani in tasca. Sospirò.  
«Forse per vendetta: sono tutte donne in carriera, forse pensano che quelle donne passino poco tempo con i figli. Forse puntano sui loro sensi di colpa».  
«Ma uccidendole non le fanno più tornare a casa dai loro figli, non passeranno più del tempo con loro» obiettò Max. Charlie si grattò il mento.  
«Su questo hai ragione… non so, io…» Max la guardò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Perché ti stai grattando così tanto?»  
«Una cazzo di zanzara mi ha morso!» si lamentò.  
«Fa’ vedere?» e si fermò di colpo sollevandole il mento con due dita, osservandole il morso alla luce di un lampione.  
Più che dell’imbarazzo, fu invasa da qualcos’altro, come se un calore sotto forma di stiletto l’attraversasse da parte a parte. L’imbarazzo era stato con Manuele – aveva abbassato lo sguardo – ma con Max stava tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi.  
Max dovette accorgersi del suo turbamento, perché sorrise furbo, irritandola: aveva sangue da demone, non importava se lei fosse un mezzo angelo, lui _sapeva_ indurre in tentazione con la sua forza. _Bastardo_.  
«Mezzo demone!» digrignò spintonandolo, lui rise.  
Quello che vide qualche metro dietro di Max la perplesse, lui si accorse del suo cambio d’espressione.  
«Cos’hai visto, Charlie?»  
«Non ti girare!» l’avvertì.  
«Sono loro?»  
«Non lo so, ma c’è un bambino vicino ad un lampione…»  
«E che importanza ha?» si meravigliò.  
«Non mi sembra tanto normale».  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Fino a due secondi fa non c’era, e quando esce fuori dal cono di luce… brilla. Secondo te è normale?» ironizzò.  
«No» si morse un labbro. «Non credo. Chiamo Romi, gli dico di avvertire Manuele» prese il cellulare.  
«Vado dal bambino?» gli chiese.  
«Charlie, quel bambino brilla nel buio… Hai capito cos’è, vero?» fece preoccupato.  
«Certo che lo so!»  
«Sei sicura di voler essere tu a parlargli? Se vuoi…»  
«Troppo tardi» sussurrò. «Una donna si è avvicinata a lui: il _presagio_ è stato attivato».  
«Merda!» inoltrò la chiamata. «Romi! Chiama Manuele e portate tutti e tre il culo qui, immediatamente! Li abbiamo trovati!» chiuse la linea. «Non possiamo agire adesso, se prima non arriva l’esecutore: lui è solo l’esca!» le disse «Vai dietro di loro!»  
Non se lo fece ripetere due volte: corse urtando malamente un paio di persone, lo spirito doveva aver già avvertito la presenza del presagio di sfortuna e la sua sete di sangue doveva esser già aumentata vertiginosamente, se non li aveva ancora percepiti intorno; quel bambino e lo spirito agivano insieme. Si mise nascosta dietro un angolo e vide Manuele raggiungerla.  
«Avete trovato l’esca?» le domandò.  
«Sì, è quel bambino» glielo indicò.  
«È lui la _Luce_?»  
«No» scosse la testa. «Non è né una _Luce_ , né un’ _Ombra_ ».  
«Allora cos’è?» si stupì.  
Ma un ragazzo moro e attraente, sui vent’anni, si avvicinò alla donna che stava parlando col bambino.  
«Stavi infastidendo la signora, vero?»  
Charlie si mise un dito sulle labbra, facendo cenno a Manuele di tacere. Alle spalle dei tre, Charlie vide Max cominciare a camminare verso di loro, annuendole. Charlie e Manuele materializzarono i pugnali.  
«Ehi!» esordì Max, allargando le braccia con espressione stanca. «Quale storia inventerete stavolta per spillare soldi a questa povera donna, eh?»  
Immediatamente, gli occhi del ragazzo-esecutore si scurirono, guardò Max torvo: aveva capito chi era. Il bambino indietreggiò preoccupato, la donna li guardò tutti e tre, stranita.  
«Li scusi, signora!» Max si finse mortificato. «I miei due fratelli sono due gran mascalzoni: ogni tanto mettono in scena questo teatrino e poi raccontano una storia strappalacrime per farsi donare dei soldi o da mangiare!» inventò.  
«Oh, io…» la donna era basita.  
«Non si preoccupi, ci penso io a loro» la invitò cortesemente a lasciarli da soli. «Li riporterò io a casa. Buona serata!»  
«Certo, certo» mormorò, un po’ spaventata. «Buona serata». Max aspettò che la donna fosse lontana.  
«Sì» aggiunse, fissando Charlie e Manuele arrivare alle spalle del ragazzo e del bambino, «ci pensiamo noi a riportarvi a casa. _Definitivamente_ ». Charlie posò due dita a terra per formare un campo d’invisibilità attorno a loro: non avrebbe impedito allo spirito di scappare, ma gli umani non avrebbero visto niente.  
«Non ci avrete!» ribatté il ragazzo.  
«Non ti vergogni nemmeno un po’ ad usare lui?» Max gli indicò il bambino.  
«Lui fa solo il suo dovere» replicò aspramente, «trova la sfortuna e io vengo a completare l’opera! Non è colpa mia se le care signore accolgono con felicità l’occasione di non tornare a casa!»  
«Tu le tenti.. sei un’ _Ombra_ , quindi» mormorò Charlie. L’ _Ombra_ si voltò verso di lei.  
«Tu vorresti tornare a casa, stasera?» ammiccò. Max sfoderò la _Desert Eagle_ e gliela puntò sulla tempia.  
«Provaci con lei e sei distrutto! Hai due possibilità, adesso: o decidi di poggiare la mano sulla mia pistola, tornando così da dove sei venuto, per sempre, o lasci che io prema il grilletto. Distruggendoti».  
Il bambino, che fino a quel momento aveva guardato tutti spaventato a morte, iniziò ad urlare.  
«Non fategli del male! Non fategli del male!»  
«Ma è lui che ti sta facendo del male!» gli disse dolcemente Charlie.  
«Non è vero! Io ero solo, prima!» ma l’ _Ombra_ approfittò dell’attimo di confusione e scagliò un fiotto di energia nera proprio verso il bambino, che colpito al braccio cadde a terra.  
«NO!» urlò Max, ma lo spirito malvagio riuscì a svincolarsi grazie alla sorpresa. Il bambino guardò tutti ancora più spaventato, tenendo una mano sul braccio, e subito dopo scomparve.  
«Dobbiamo accerchiarlo!» disse loro Max. «Dobbiamo fare in modo che vada in un posto senza via di fuga: il bastione ai giardini! Avverto Romi e Yue, voi andate di là!» ordinò.  
Iniziarono a correre toccando tutti i lampioni che incontrarono lungo il percorso, lasciando così una loro traccia per far sentire lo spirito braccato e creando allo stesso tempo un lungo campo d’invisibilità.  
«Dove credi che sarà andato il bambino?» le chiese Manuele, correndo al suo fianco.  
«Non ho idea, ma finché quello spirito sarà a piede libero si sentirà legato a lui, e non ascolterà nessuno di noi».  
Raggiunti i giardini, videro Romi e Yue venire verso loro dalla strada accanto ai cancelli.  
«Credo che Max sia già dentro!» li avvertì Charlie. «Il campo d’invisibilità è già attivo all’interno, sarà stato Max, richiamate le armi ed entriamo!»  
Charlie corse guidando gli altri, lasciando che il suo istinto da mezzo angelo la guidasse verso il posto in cui era nascosto lo spirito. Accelerò quando sentì nettamente che stava andando verso il bastione, come avrebbe voluto Max.  
Si sentì uno sparo.  
«Max!» gridò Romi, superandola.  
Quando arrivarono sulla scena videro l’ _Ombra_ emanare energia nera e Max che cercava di sparargli contro nascondendosi dietro un albero.  
Charlie lanciò il _Misericordia_ provando a colpire lo spirito, ma era in corsa e riuscì solo a sfiorargli il braccio: tanto bastò per farlo distrarre facendolo voltare verso di lei urlando di dolore. Max ne approfittò per uscire allo scoperto e prendere bene la mira.  
«NO!» il bambino comparve sovrapponendosi fra Max e l’ _Ombra_ , che sorrise soddisfatta attaccando Charlie. Lei parò il colpo e gli sferrò un calcio, Yue intervenne provando a fermarlo da dietro col _Kaiken_ in mano, ma lo spirito lo colpi ad una gamba con dell’energia nera. Charlie riattaccò l’ _Ombra_ , notò che il bambino era scomparso di nuovo.  
«Cercate il bambino!» ordinò a Manuele e Romi, mentre Max andava verso di lei per aiutarla.  
Sdoppiò il _Misericordia_ e lasciò che le mani si coprissero con la lamina protettiva, provò a colpire lo spirito in faccia, fallendo per poco.  
Yue era a terra sanguinante e privo di sensi: l’ _Ombra_ aveva ucciso abbastanza da guadagnare più energia possibile sotto forma di dolore provocato, la sua energia era ora decisamente velenosa per loro, ed era molto più forte di quanto si aspettassero, anche se adesso era contro lei e Max che provavano a turno a colpirla.  
«I giochi sono finiti!» urlò Max. «Arrenditi!»  
«Perché mai dovrei?» domandò di rimando, ridendo in modo malvagio. «Il mondo è pieno di gente che non vuole realmente tornare a casa, e io chi sono per non accontentare loro?»  
«Tu non sai un bel niente della gente che non vuole tornare a casa!» ringhiò Charlie, riuscendo a colpirlo allo stomaco. «Taci!» lo infilzò col _Misericordia_ al cuore.  
«Muori» sibilò Max nello stesso momento, sparandogli da dietro alla spalla destra.  
L’ _Ombra_ gridò il suo dolore e la sua frustrazione, diventò un’enorme fiamma nera, da cui si allontanarono velocemente, che poi si spense da sola. Per sempre.  
«Yue!» Charlie corse dal ragazzo steso a terra; Max s’inginocchiò ad ascoltargli il polso.  
«Starà bene presto» la rassicurò, prendendo il cellulare della lega. «Chiamo i nostri medici, tu raggiungi Romi e Yue. Volevi essere tu a parlare col bambino, no?» l’esortò.  
«Sì» si rialzò e andò in cerca dei due.  
  
  
Trovò Romi che imprecava prendendo a calci un busto di un nobile sconosciuto.  
«C’è sfuggito di nuovo!» le disse rabbioso. «Sembra quasi che si diverta a giocare a nascondino!»  
«Metti via la _Beretta_ » l’avvertì. «Non c’è bisogno di usarla con lui è…»  
«Eccolo!» esclamò, mirando con la pistola un punto dietro di lei.  
Charlie gli spinse il braccio e si girò appena in tempo per vedere il bambino scomparire di nuovo.  
«Che cazzo hai fatto?!» le sbraitò contro Romi, ma lei lo fissò sicura di sé.  
«Che succede qui?» Manuele li raggiunse intromettendosi fra loro con voce ed espressione dura.  
«Mi ha urtato il braccio mentre avevo lo spirito sotto tiro!» urlò, indicandola con la pistola.  
«Non puntare la pistola verso di lei» replicò l’altro, asciutto.  
«La tua cara leader ha mandato all’aria un’operazione già riuscita!» ringhiò.  
«Non parlare così di lei» Manuele indicò Charlie. «Ti ricordo che in assenza della _Phoenix_ è lei al comando!»  
«E io ti ricordo che non importa chi cazzo sei, se mandi tutto all’aria!»  
«E tu chi ti credi di essere?»  
Charlie si mise fra i due.  
«BASTA COSI’! Avete entrambi passato il segno!» li guardò duramente. «Romi» si voltò verso di lui. «appunto, sono il secondo in comando della lega, il che presume che io sappia sempre ciò che faccio! Quindi chiudi il becco e lasciami spiegare sempre, prima di sbraitarmi in faccia in quel modo!» si rivolse a Manuele. «Manu, sono il tuo leader, l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , apprezzo il tuo sostegno, ma credo di sapermi difendere da sola, o non sarei il tuo capo altrimenti! E ora andate via e lasciatemi da sola col fantasma!»  
«Cosa?!» si sorprese Romi. «È un fantasma?»  
«Sì, brilla al buio: è il fantasma di un bambino assassinato da sua madre! Stavi per distruggere un’anima che può andare in Paradiso, se vuole, soddisfatto? E ora SPARITE!» ordinò, secca.  
I due ragazzi smaterializzarono le loro armi e andarono mestamente via.  
Charlie sospirò, si sedette su una panchina e si mise le mani fra i capelli. Le era dispiaciuto essere stata così dura anche con Manuele, ma di una cosa doveva dare atto a Max: aveva ragione, loro erano i leader, non potevano mostrarsi deboli e indifesi, Manuele non poteva lasciarsi prendere da cinque minuti di follia per difenderla da qualcuno, doveva lasciarla essere il capo. O avrebbero fallito entrambi.  
  
  
Sapeva che prima o poi il bambino sarebbe apparso, vedendola restare lì, vedendola _non tornare a casa_ , così se ne stava con i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia, fissando delle formiche zampettare intorno a delle bacche cadute da un albero sul vialetto sterrato e rigato dalle impronte delle biciclette.  
«Tu non torni a casa?»  
Sorrise intenerita alzando gli occhi su di lui.  
«Vieni qui, siediti» lo invitò, battendo la mano sul posto accanto a lei sulla panchina.  
«Ma tu non torni a casa?» le ribadì, sedendosi goffamente.  
«Sì, ma prima voglio parlare un po’ con te. Tu perché non torni a casa?» lui alzò le spalle.  
«Credo di aver fatto qualcosa di cattivo, perché la mia mamma mi ha messo sott’acqua nella vasca fino a quando non ho più sentito l’esigenza di respirare».  
«E ora dov’è la tua mamma?»  
«Non lo so: non sono più tornato a casa».  
«Perché pensi ti abbia fatto una cosa simile?» Lui iniziò a giocherellare con i lacci della felpa di Charlie, senza guardarla negli occhi.  
«Papà e mamma litigavano spesso, papà era spesso molto arrabbiato, girava sempre per casa con un bottiglia piena di qualcosa. Mamma mi diceva che era acqua, che papà aveva sempre molta sete. Lei invece teneva sempre con sé una bottiglietta piccola, diceva che c’erano tante caramelle della felicità dentro e quando le prendeva non piangeva più».  
«Era molto triste la tua mamma?»  
«Sì, spesso. La notte piangeva tanto».  
«Cos’è successo il giorno in cui hai smesso di respirare?»  
«Mamma e papà hanno litigato più del solito, papà alla fine le ha rovesciato la bottiglietta con le caramelle della felicità dentro lo scarico del lavandino e poi è andato via. Così lei non riusciva a smettere di piangere, ma mi ha fatto lo stesso il bagnetto».  
«E ti ha tenuto sott’acqua piangendo?»  
«Sì. Perché pensi che mamma non mi voglia più a casa?»  
Charlie sospirò e gli sistemò la frangia sulla fronte.  
«Alle volte non è che le mamme non ci vogliano più a casa, solo… non possono aprirci la porta. È una cosa che capita a tutti, non solo alle mamme, sai? Succede che si sta così tanto male da non riuscire ad aprire la porta e… parlare. La tua mamma stava così male che si è chiusa e non ti ha parlato, non ti ha detto cosa succedeva e alla fine è come esplosa. Però, sappi che, fino a quando ci sarà qualcuno ad aprirti la porta di casa, tu potrai sempre tornare. Magari le porte cambiano e posso cambiare anche le case, ma nella vita incontrerai sempre qualcuno da cui tornare, qualcuno che ti aprirà la porta».  
«L’ _Ombra_ mi aveva aperto la sua porta, io avevo una casa nuova».  
«Quell’ _Ombra_ non ti ha offerto una casa, piccolo, ti ha offerto un _rifugio_ per usarti: stando con te ci confondeva non lasciandosi trovare, creando un campo neutro, e quando tu trovavi qualcuno da avvertire lui ne approfittava».  
«Ma io adesso dove vado?»  
Charlie materializzò il _Misericordia_.  
«Puoi andare in una nuova casa: basta che tocchi questo e sarai congedato, e qualunque sia il posto che ti spetta tu ci andrai automaticamente».  
«Quindi avrò una nuova casa?»  
«Sì».  
«E dopo tu tornerai a casa?» Gli sorrise affettuosamente.  
«Sì! E adesso dammi un bacetto e poi fila a casa!» si chinò per lasciarsi baciare sulla guancia.  
Il bambino si protrasse baciandola, poi poggiò due dita sulla lama, brillò un’ultima volta agitando la mano per salutarla e scomparve.  
Andando nella sua nuova casa per sempre.  
Charlie tirò su col naso e lasciò che due lacrime le solcassero il viso, ma le asciugò in fretta col dorso della mano, quando sentì qualcuno avvinarsi alla panchina.  
Romi.  
Camminò verso di lei con le mani in tasca, si sedette al suo fianco poggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia e intrecciando le mani; lei distese la schiena contro la panchina e accavallò le gambe.  
Silenzio.  
«I fantasmi dei bambini assassinati dalle loro madri brillano al buio e quando si lasciano vedere sono presagio di morte violenta o sfortuna» esordì nervosamente Charlie, provando a parlargli di qualcosa, forse voleva altre spiegazioni. «Lui individuava le donne sfortunate; per via della sua storia personale sicuramente sceglieva di avvisare solo le donne sole, che gli ricordavano la sua mamma. L’ _Ombra_ l’aveva capito, l’ha imbrogliato comportandosi con lui come un fratello maggiore, forse, e l’ha usato come scudo contro di noi e come esca per i suoi istinti. Il bambino trovava la vittima, attivava il presagio e lo spirito lo adempiva percorrendo i tempi: l’ _Ombra_ batteva sul tempo la futura sfortuna regalando una morte violenta» sorrise amaramente.  
«Lo so, ho sentito tutto» le disse atono. Charlie sbuffò tirando su col naso.  
«Allora perché hai lasciato che te lo spiegassi?»  
«Perché avevi bisogno di parlare».  
Ancora una volta calò il silenzio.  
«Tu sai tutto di me, vero?» gli domandò; le annuì. «Dieci anni fa, mia madre non mi ha aperto la porta di casa, non credo di essermi ancora totalmente abituata all’idea che da allora la mia casa è cambiata, che non tornerò mai più nello stesso ambiente. Sono stata a lungo arrabbiata con lei perché non mi ha aperto la porta, perché è andata a fare la spesa, perché mi ha lasciata sola e non è mai più tornata a casa».  
«Ma ora lo sai che la tua nuova casa c’è sempre, no? Basta solo che stavolta sia tu ad aprire la porta e parlare» gli annuì trattenendo le lacrime.  
«Non penso che tu sia un’idiota» aggiunse, voltandosi appena a guardarla. «Perdonami, non discuterò più i tuoi ordini» gli annuì ancora una volta. «Torniamo a casa, adesso» le circondò le spalle con un braccio lasciando che piangesse sulla sua spalla, silenziosamente.  
«Un giorno mi aprirai la tua porta?» gli chiese, sorridendo appena contro il suo petto.  
«Sì, è una promessa» le baciò i capelli, malinconicamente.  
  
  
Romi batté le nocche contro lo stipite della porta aperta, prima di entrare nello studio di Max.  
«Entra pure» l’invitò.  
«È stata una bell’azione, quella di ieri sera» commentò, fissando i fascicoli impilati sulla scrivania di Max. «E la piccola _Nubes_ si è guadagnata il mio rispetto, devo dire».  
«Sì, vi ho visti ieri sera sulla panchina» disse fintamente distratto, firmando un documento, «ma prova a metterle le mani addosso e sei morto». Romi sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Ammetto che l’idea mi ha stuzzicato, lo sai che ho un debole sia per le donne ancora ingenue, a cui insegnare tutto, sia per le donne mature, da coccolare e lusingare. Adoro distribuire me stesso per il bene delle donne».  
«Una missione lodevole, ma tocca Charlie e non toccherai nessun’altra donna, adolescente o vecchia che sia».  
«Il leone marca il suo territorio» lo prese in giro, facendo un cenno con la testa in direzione del simbolo zodiacale del leone che Max aveva tatuato sul polso destro.  
«Non è il mio “territorio”, è il mio “compito”».  
«E dove finisce il tuo “compito” e comincia il tuo “territorio”?».  
«Lungo la tua scia di sangue, se non la smetti» rispose, sempre senza guardarlo. Romi rise.  
«Carlotta non è una ragazzina, Massimo, è una donna forte. Dovrai conquistarla, se non vorrai farle più male di quanto sia già previsto».  
«Lo so» sbuffò frustato, alzando gli occhi su di lui, «e il suo secondo in comando sta cominciando a farmi preoccupare».  
«Chi, Manuele?» sorrise. «Oh, fossi in te non mi preoccuperei di lui».  
«Che vuoi dire?» si accigliò.  
«Credo che Carlotta sia letteralmente impossibilitata ad avere una storia con lui, ha la mia parola» affermò, mettendo la mano sul cuore.  
«Addirittura la tua parola?» rise.  
«Tu lascia fare al tempo e la verità verrà a galla. E se non sarà il tempo a far emergere la verità, sarò io a prenderla a calci nel culo affinché venga scoperta». Max sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Non ho mai dubitato delle tue capacità di persuasione».  
«Neanch’io delle tue: ricordati del nostro patto» gli disse improvvisamente serio; Max assentì.  
«Ho già smosso un po’ qualcosa: avrai quel fascicolo quanto prima, parola di _Phoenix_ ».  
  
  
 _Romi e io siamo sempre stati diversi e sempre lo saremo. Quello che non sapevo allora è quanto avere il suo rispetto si sarebbe rivelato determinante.  
Credevo fermamente che un giorno mi avrebbe aperto la sua porta._  
  


“So give me reason  
to prove me wrong”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

**to be continued…**  


 

  
**Note finali:**  
7 settembre 2009, ho il cervello in pappa. Io vi amo per il solo fatto che siete arrivati fin qui e vorrei anche dirvi tante altre cose, ma le sole cose essenziali che mi sento di dirvi in questo momento sono:  
1) Camilla non è un nome poi così strano: Camomilla--- > le margherite, sono andata per assonanza;  
2) In tutto saranno fra i 25 e 30 episodi, so come finirà ma non so fino a quando allungherò il brodo. Aggiornerò ogni lunedì, al massimo slitterò in caso di catastrofi imprevedibili (e comunque sono già avanti di un paio di episodi... di due aggiornamenti per essere precisi);  
3) Le due canzoni dei Linkin Park sono fisse: sono la sigla (???) di apertura e di chiusura, non sempre le strofe vi sembreranno adatte... perché al contrario di me non avete una visione d'insieme *sghignazza*  
A lunedì prossimo!  
Gra.


	3. Chapter 3

**Note iniziali:** 13 settembre 2009, aggiornamento anticipato di poco meno di 24h :P   
Avevo detto che a meno di problemi avrei aggiornato ogni lunedì, beh non so domani a che ora tornerò a casa e in che stato °___° ho l’ennesima seduta dal dentista, tornerò con l’anestesia (mi fa sempre dosi che stenderebbero un cavallo), quindi preferisco anticipare di pochino, piuttosto che ritardare XD  
Prima di iniziare! Fra le altre cose, l’altra volta, mi sono scordata di dire che quasi tutti gli episodi di questa serie saranno ispirati ai prompt della mia tabella 25paranormal. La writing community a cui appartiene questa tabella è inglese, quindi non sono ufficialmente iscritta; la mia scelta è ricaduta sulla costruzione di una tabella con 25 prompt misti (le altre sono tabelle a tema).  
L’Episodio Zero era ispirato al prompt _#13. Angels_ e l’Episodio Uno al prompt _#4. Radiant Boys_. Potete trovare la mia tabella [qui](%5C%22page.php?id=8%5C%22), fra le altre mie tabelle, insieme alla spiegazione dei prompt – in inglese però.  
Non tutti gli episodi saranno ispirati a questi prompt, perché sono una personcina dalla fervida fantasia XD mi piace fantasticare su moltissime cose; do già per certo che userò anche temi a me cari che non appartengono alla tabella dei prompt, ma non so dirvi se utilizzerò però TUTTA la tabella :P (è per questo che il numero di episodi totale oscilla fra i 25 e i 30) *sospiro*  
Altro ancora: la serie non sarà betata, se troverete strafalcioni la colpa è solo mia, abbiate pietà XD _Foedus Custodum_ è e sarà un lavoro IMMENSO, non me la sento di chiedere a qualcuno di prestarsi ad un simile lavoro con scadenza settimanale, ognuno ha i suoi impegni ^^”  
E ora vi lascio alla lettura, altre note alla fine degli episodi *saluta*  
  


***

  
  
_Ho sempre creduto che la purezza in sé non esiste, che solo dei materiali, come il cristallo, possono essere puri o trasparenti, ma una persona no.  
Nella vita si cresce e si cambia, spesso ci si rende conto di aver fatto qualcosa che solo un paio di anni prima pensavamo che non avremmo mai fatto.   
Non si smette mai di maturare, ci si evolve in continuazione, e la malizia se ne sta nascosta negli angoli del nostro essere, sempre pronta ad uscir fuori: il trucco sta nell’accoglierla col sorriso, senza avere mai paura di dove potrà portarci, di che pensieri ci farà fare.  
Se si passa tutta la vita ad aver paura dei propri istinti, si diventerà grigi, come spenti, saremo fumosi non puri: ecco, penso che la vera purezza sia non tradire mai se stessi, non privarsi mai di quello che si può essere.  
Riuscire ad essere se stessi, con una propria coerenza e senza giustificarsi, penso che sia un atto d’amore che ci rende trasparenti: niente rimpianti, niente sensi di colpa e niente paure su cosa si è diventati col tempo._  
  
  
Il ragazzo fermò l’auto nella zona dietro il porto; lei pensò che lui sapeva benissimo che lei _capiva_.  
Prima o poi _quel momento_ sarebbe arrivato, era da sceme continuare a farsi paranoie ogni volta che lui proponeva di andare a vedere le stelle, augurandosi anche che potessero cadere tutte dal cielo, così lui non avrebbe più usato quella scusa idiota mettendola ancor di più in imbarazzo.  
Le aveva proposto di andare a vedere le stelle al porto e lei aveva accettato, pur sapendo che anche quella volta lui avrebbe provato goffamente a farle vedere anche qualcos’altro.  
Non è che lei non volesse anche vedere qualcos’altro, ma era così strano approcciarsi con lui: c’era un qualcosa di incredibilmente giusto e sbagliato insieme nel passare dai timidi baci da ragazzina alle carezze meno innocenti da adolescente quasi maggiorenne. Era… era…   
E non sarebbe più tornata indietro.  
Ma non poteva continuare a fare il pezzo di legno mentre lui cercava alla meglio di andarle incontro, specie perché lo voleva anche lei. Doveva sbloccarsi, lasciarsi andare.  
Lo guardò trafficare con l’autoradio, alla ricerca di qualcosa da ascoltare che non avesse un ritmo ossessivo; infine, lui mise le mani sul volante guardando il cielo stellato, in profondo imbarazzo.  
«Sai, amore, quella stella laggiù…» provò a dirle.  
«Zitto» e lo baciò buttandogli le braccio al collo di slancio.  
Non ci fu alcun rumore sospetto, nessun preavviso: l’auto dov’erano esplose illuminando di rosso l’intero piazzale e mandando in tilt parecchi antifurto che c’erano nei pressi.  
L’ultima cosa che i due videro prima di morire insieme bruciati vivi, fu l’espressione di sorpresa e terrore che passò velocemente sui loro volti.  
  


“I am, a little bit insecure  
a little unconfident”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
  
Charlie camminava nella zona cinese della città chiedendosi se avesse fatto male a non avvisare prima Yue della sua visita.  
Certo, i genitori di Yue erano a conoscenza della sua attività per la lega e di chi fosse lei, ma lei in cambio sapeva quanto gli orientali fossero riservati; si domandò se per caso quella sua visita non avrebbe messo Yue in imbarazzo davanti ai suoi familiari, ma scosse la testa. Ormai era fatta, era sotto casa sua con in mano un vassoio di dolci della pasticceria di suo padre; suonò il campanello.  
«Chi è?»  
«Sono Charlie, un’amica di Yue». Il portone scattò immediatamente.  
Quando l’ascensore si aprì sul pianerottolo dell’appartamento della famiglia di Yue, trovò la porta già aperta e la madre del ragazzo che l’aspettava sorridendole, a capo chino.  
«Buon pomeriggio, signora» la salutò Charlie, basita, quando vide che dietro la madre di Yue anche il padre e la sorellina minore la stavano salutando con un sorriso formale e chinando rispettosamente il capo.  
«Buon pomeriggio, _Accipiter Nisus_ » ricambiò la signora. «È qui per la terza _Nubes_?»  
«Ehm, sì, sono qui per Yue». Si chiese perché mai dovesse chiamare suo figlio così e, soprattutto, perché diamine dovesse darle del _lei_.  
«Prego, mi segua» l’invitò, chiudendo la porta alle spalle di Charlie.  
L’appartamento era assai piccolo, ma carino e con gli spazi ottimizzati. Le aprì una porta facendole cenno di entrare, sempre chinando il capo; Charlie entrò, perplessa, in quella che doveva essere la camera di Yue e si voltò a guardare la donna fino a quando non andò via richiudendo la porta. Solo allora si girò verso la stanza, vedendo Yue seduto sul letto, in pigiama – con la faccia ancora più pallida di quanto ricordasse – che leggeva una rivista.  
«Ehm, ciao!» esordì lei, fissando la sua espressione sbalordita.  
«Ciao! Che ci fai qui?» era sinceramente sorpreso.  
«Beh, qualche giorno fa un’ _Ombra_ ti ha colpito alla gamba, avvelenandoti. Sai com’è, sono passata a vedere se fossi ancora vivo» ironizzò nervosamente.  
«Ah» fece lui, stranamente mortificato, richiudendo la rivista e posandola sul comodino. «Senti, mi dispiace averti delusa, non sono riuscito a fermare lo spirito e sono anche rimasto ferito, e adesso sei senza una _Nubes_ e…»  
«No-no-no!» si affrettò a fermarlo, agitando una mano e sedendosi ai piedi del letto. «Mica sono qui per rimproverarti! Guarda che era una battuta!» lo rassicurò. «Ecco tieni!» gli porse il vassoio. «Ti ho portato dei dolci mignon dalla pasticceria di mio padre: non conosco i tuoi gusti, quindi ho gli ho fatto mettere un po’ di tutto» spiegò, gesticolando.  
Yue prese il vassoio e lo scartò imbarazzato e stupito insieme.  
«Grazie» sussurrò.  
«Ma figurati!... Ma davvero hai pensato che io fossi qui per rimproverarti?!» era sconcertata.  
«Sì» rispose, come se fosse stata la cosa più ovvia del mondo.  
«Yue sei stato quasi ammazzato per aver provato ad aiutarmi! Ero preoccupata a morte! Ho letto il tuo indirizzo sulla tua scheda e sono venuta qui a trovarti per vedere come stavi! A me importa più come stai tu, che della missione!»  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ma di cosa?» ribatté, sorridendo ironicamente.  
«Di… di tutto. Di non esser riuscito ad aiutarti e di aver travisato adesso».  
Charlie provò ad aprire bocca, poi ci ripensò.  
«Mangia un dolcetto, su! Ti aiuterà a sentirti meglio!»  
«Tu ne vuoi uno?» le allungò il vassoio.  
«Massì!» sospirò, scegliendone uno.  
Masticando, si guardò intorno: la stanza pullulava di trofei di tornei di arti marziali e di attestati; inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Hai vinto un sacco di roba in vita tua!»  
«Tu no?» si meravigliò lui; lei scosse la testa.  
«Non ho mai voluto partecipare a nessun torneo».  
«Eppure sei l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , sei la migliore, sei quasi diventata la _Phoenix_!»  
«Questo non significa niente!» alzò le spalle e prese un altro dolce. «Non mi va di portare nella vita di tutti i giorni gli strascichi della _Foedus Custodum_ , sapevo che dopo i diciotto anni avrei passato gran parte del mio tempo ad allenarmi e a cacciare spiriti esaltati» sbuffò. «Non aveva senso dimostrare di essere la migliore nel karate e mettermi alla prova più del dovuto e…» si guardò di nuovo attorno, fissando ancora una volta i trofei. «Yue, è come pensavo: tu hai passato tutto la tua vita in palestra, in pratica!»  
«Mi sono allenato per andare incontro al mio destino» affermò, guardandola incerto.  
«Sai, Yue» l’indicò perplessa. «Credo proprio che io e te siamo cresciuti su due pianeti diversi! Io ho provato a crescere godendomi la vita, prima di adempire il mio destino, tu invece _ti sei preparato_ per il tuo destino. Anche se, a conti fatti, non so chi dei due sia obiettivamente più cazzone, ad aver fatto ciò!»  
Inaspettatamente, Yue sorrise e provò a trattenere una risata mettendo il dorso di una mano contro la bocca.  
«Ehi!» lo scrollò appena per una spalla, sorridendo. «Sorridi di più! E comunque non devo essere io a dirtelo! Sono il tuo leader, ma questo non significa che devo dettare legge nella tua vita».  
«Devo comunque seguirti sempre, essere la tua spalla». Charlie lo guardò male, prese un dolce e glielo ficcò con forza in bocca.  
«Smettila di dire cazzate!» rise, sporcandogli la faccia di crema e facendolo ridere ancora. «Voglio vedere cosa farai il giorno in cui ti ordinerò di buttarti da un burrone!»  
«Non credo che ti seguirò!»  
«E meno male!» sospirò, porgendogli dei tovaglioli che suo padre aveva messo nel vassoio, per aiutarlo a pulirsi. «Davvero, dovresti lasciare di più fuori dalla tua vita quotidiana la _Foedus Custodum_ : stando sempre in palestra è come se tu vivessi continuamente dentro la lega e _per_ la lega, non è sano!»  
«Anche mia madre è stata cresciuta così» replicò, corrucciandosi appena.  
«Infatti l’ho visto come mi ha trattata quando sono entrata! Mio Dio! Ti chiama terza _Nubes_ anche per chiederti di passarle il sale a tavola?» Yue sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«No! Solo nelle situazioni formali». Charlie roteò gli occhi. «Sai, mia madre voleva molto bene a tua madre» le confessò.  
«Davvero?» improvvisamente i toni di entrambi cambiarono; le annuì.  
«Sì, lei era… Cioè, mi è venuto in mente perché mamma mi ha raccontato che una volta le ha fatto un discorso simile a quello che mi hai fatto tu ora» gesticolò. Charlie si morse un labbro.  
«Papà ha ragione, allora, le somiglio. Ma vedo che tua madre non ha seguito fino in fondo i consigli di mia madre» sottolineò.  
«Beh, no: abbiamo una grande tradizione in famiglia e… è la nostra vita, il nostro…»  
«Destino!» terminò per lui, teatralmente. «Senti, mi frega cazzi delle vostre tradizioni: se davvero per te sono il tuo leader e devi seguirmi, tu con me dovrai essere il meno formale possibile, intesi?» gli disse sorridendo.  
«Intesi» assentì, ricambiando il sorriso e abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Lavoreremo insieme per anni, non voglio che fra di noi ci siano problemi relazionali perché siamo abituati a rapportarci in modo diverso con gli altri della lega: dobbiamo venirci incontro, ok?»  
«Ok» gli annuì di nuovo con veemenza.  
«Oh, ecco!» sospirò sollevata. «Ah! Ti saluta Manuele! Stava aspettando un rifornimento al _Sapphire_ e non ha potuto lasciare tutto e venire con me» l’informò.  
«Sarebbe venuto anche lui a trovarmi? Perché?» si meravigliò. Charlie lo guardò inclinando la testa.  
«Yue, certo che tu hai problemi seri, se pensi che i tuoi compagni non debbano preoccuparsi per te!» decise di cambiare discorso. «Era la mamma di Manuele lo scorso Sparviero? Mia nonna non me l’ha mai confermato».  
«Sì, ma non arrivò mai al duello finale per diventare la _Phoenix_ ».  
«Prima di Max, l’ultima _Phoenix_ fu il padre di Romi, quindi era lui la scorsa _Athene Noctua_ » constatò.  
«Sai, c’è una cosa molto strana» borbottò, pensoso.  
«Cosa?»  
«Nella nostra Casa, il titolo non è stato ereditato, in questa generazione» cominciò a spiegarle, «e la stessa cosa è successa in quella della _Luna_. Mia madre, però, dice che nel nostro caso è stata presa questa decisione perché la differenza fra te e Manuele era netta, invece nel loro caso no: Max e Romi sono quasi ugualmente forti e, avendo Romi dalla sua parte un padre _Athene Noctua_ , la bilancia avrebbe dovuto pendere in suo favore. Invece no».  
«Beh, Max è molto forte, io ho perso contro di lui» obiettò Charlie.  
«Ma tu hai mai visto combattere Romi?» le domandò, serio.  
«Uhm, no».  
«Io sì, in alcuni tornei, e io e mia madre ti possiamo assicurare che, in un duello contro Max, sarebbe Romi a vincere: ha quell’arguzia e quella tattica in più che gli permetterebbe indubbiamente di vincere».  
«Quindi l’ _Athene Noctua_ avrebbe dovuto essere Romi».  
«Che adesso sarebbe anche la _Phoenix_ ».  
Charlie si portò una mano sotto il mento.  
«Tu e tua madre siete seriamente convinti che Romi abbia fatto un passo indietro per Max?»  
«Sì, io l’ho visto gareggiare, so come combatte: non posso sbagliarmi».  
«Del resto, quelli della _Luna_ sembrano conoscersi da una vita, non sarebbe strano se avessero preso accordi».  
«Mamma dice che girano voci che li facciano duellare l’uno contro l’altro fin da ragazzini, dopo la pubertà, per cominciare a studiarli e vedere chi sarà il nuovo leader, e per spronarli. Così come Romi avrebbe potuto usare il suo pizzico di arguzia e tattica in più per vincere, avrebbe anche potuto decidere di non usarlo per perdere di proposito…»   
«Lasciando così il posto a Max» concluse Charlie. «Ma la domanda è “perché”? Romi è un tipo ambizioso e narcisista, cosa potrebbe mai spingerlo a lasciare il suo posto a qualcun altro?»  
«Deve avere avuto in cambio qualcosa di davvero importante».  
Le loro riflessioni furono interrotte da un SMS da parte di Max.  
«Max ci vuole alla Sala di Pietra, stasera» disse Charlie. «Te la senti di venire?»  
«Sì».  
Charlie scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Chissà perché, ma me l’aspettavo che avresti detto di sì!»  
  
  
Appena entrata nella Sala di Pietra, seguita da Manuele e Yue, non poté fare a meno di restare allibita: non c’erano più fiaccole ma neon, di cui alcuni dai colori delle quattro Case in corrispondenza dei loro posti; c’erano anche un paio di frigoriferi da bar - pieni di bottiglie d’acqua, di bibite gasate e di alcoolici - e un tavolo da biliardo in un angolo. Max, Romi e Gabriele ci stavano giocando.  
«Buona sera a tutti» esordì con tono perplesso Manuele, abbassandosi il cappuccio.  
«Che succede qui?» domandò Charlie, accigliata.   
«Ho pensato di modernizzare l’ambiente, Mia Signora» le rispose Romi, colpendo la palla bianca con la stecca. «La nostra _Phoenix_ è stata d’accordo. Spero le piaccia».  
Detestava quando Romi la chiamava “piccola _Nubes_ ” o con l’appellativo “Mia Signora”, ma se Max aveva approvato…  
«Come mai non c’è un calcio balilla?» fece ironica; Romi la guardò sorpreso.  
«Ha ragione, Mia Signora! Ne farò portare qui uno al più presto». Charlie si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
«È tempo di riunirci» annunciò Max, posando la stecca; Romi sbadigliò annoiato e l’imitò, Charlie roteò gli occhi.   
Si misero ai loro posti, incastrarono le armi nella pietra e Max distribuì le schede.  
«Morti provocate da improvvisa combustione di oggetti vicini alle vittime, in parole povere: _pirocinesi_ » spiegò.  
«Sono più di dieci casi diversi» osservò Charlie, leggendo, «nessuna spiegazione per gli incendi, l’ultima volta è pure esplosa un’auto… In tutti i casi sono morte delle giovani coppie».  
«Già, tutti in posti dov’è risaputo che ci si va ad appartarsi» commentò con finta aria assente Romi. «Ne deduco che dovrò cercare altri posti per fare le mie cose». Vanessa gli rivolse un’occhiata tagliente.  
«Romi!»  
«Perché? Tu ci andresti ancora?» ribadì il concetto, assai convinto.  
«Alla base della pirocinesi» Max provò a riportare la riunione sui binari giusti, «vi è il fuoco, o meglio: le _Ombre_ e le _Luci_ che usano questo potere credono nel fuoco, nella sua forza, lo usano come simbolo. Tutti e quattro gli elementi – terra, acqua, aria e fuoco - hanno valenze sia negative che positive, il che vuol dire che non possiamo dire con certezza se si tratta di un’ _Ombra_ o di una _Luce_ ».  
«Agisce sulle coppie nei posti in cui si appartano» rifletté Michele, «se è un’ _Ombra_ potrebbe anche agire influenzandoli, spingendoli verso la lussuria fino a farli consumare e attivando così alla fine la pirocinesi grazie al supporto dell’energia che i due scatenano, distruggendoli. Se è una _Luce_ … beh, il fuoco “purifica”: potrebbe essere una missione punitiva».  
«Il che vuol dire che io dovrei essere già all’Inferno» affermò privo d’espressioni Romi; gli arrivò in testa una scarpa di Vanessa.  
«Capire di che genere di spirito si tratta potrebbe aiutarci ad individuare il suo nascondiglio e a prevenire i suoi prossimi colpi» disse Max.  
«Penso che scoprire di più riguardo le coppie uccise potrebbe aiutarci molto» suggerì Charlie, «sapere da quanto tempo stavano insieme e com’era la loro vita di coppia potrebbe dirci il perché lo spirito abbia agito in quel determinato momento della loro storia, e quindi che tipo di spirito possa essere».  
«È una buona idea» convenne Max, assentendo. «Un’ultima cosa: l’assegnazione del caso: considerando il punto in cui sono avvenuti la maggior parte degli omicidi, questa volta tocca alla Casa…» li guardò tutti «della _Stella_. L’ _Accipiter Nisus_ sarà il vostro appoggio: vi conoscete bene, lavorerete meglio in squadra, visto che la zona è la vostra».  
«Sarò l’unico appoggio?» domandò Charlie, l’altra volta sono stati due della _Luna_ ad aiutare la _Nubes_. «Posso avere Manuele con me?»  
«No, verrà la terza _Nubes_ con te, _Accipiter Nisus_ » le rispose, versandosi da bere.  
«Ma Yue si è da poco ripreso dall’ultima missione! Non è meglio che venga con me Manuele?»  
«Ho detto la terza, non la seconda, piccola _Nubes_ » precisò, sempre senza guardarla e richiudendo la bottiglia. Charlie strinse i denti e lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Mi riposerò, questa volta» le mormorò Manuele, rassegnato.  
Max alzò il bicchiere verso Michele, sorridendo.  
« _Aquila Chrysaetos_! È tempo di annunciare agli altri quello che hai detto prima a me, no?» L’espressione gioviale di Max lasciò Charlie perplessa, in più Michele sembrava felice e imbarazzato insieme. Anche Romi sembrava sorpreso.  
«Che ti ha detto che tu non hai detto anche a me?» chiese Romi, meravigliato e stizzito, a Max.  
«Roba che non è affar tuo» lo rassicurò. «Michele…» invitò il ragazzo a proseguire, sorridendo; lui si alzò in piedi e si schiarì la voce.  
«Ecco, io e la mia compagna presto avremo un figlio: la _Casa del Sol_ avrà la prima recluta della nuova generazione».  
«Oh mio Dio!» squittì Vanessa. «Diventerai padre! Diventeremo tutti zii!!!»  
«Di già la prima recluta?!» restò basito Romi. «Mi sento vecchio!» ma la sua esclamazione di perse nel mare di congratulazioni a Michele, mentre Vanessa andava a prendere bicchieri e champagne.  
«Al di là dell’enorme felicità che questo porta nella nostra grande famiglia» disse Max, assumendo un tono più serio, «vorrei ricordarvi che per qualsiasi vostro problema riguardo l’eredità del vostro titolo, potete parlarne liberamente con me. Michele è il più vecchio della nostra generazione, ed è vero che molti di noi sono ancora abbastanza lontani dai trent’anni, ma se per una qualsiasi ragione avete la certezza di non poter avere un figlio entro tale limite, contattami pure e vedremo di risolvere tutto nel modo più sereno possibile».  
Charlie vide la mascella di Romi fremere appena, aveva lo sguardo fisso sul tavolo ed era mortalmente serio: si alzò subito dallo scranno, quando Max congedò tutti. Il padre di Romi non aveva voluto o non aveva potuto avere figli prima dei trent’anni, si era rivolto al Gran Consiglio con intercessione della _Phoenix_ d’allora e Romi era stato concepito per inseminazione artificiale. Sua madre era stata totalmente cancellata dalla sua esistenza, come un oggetto usato e consumato.  
Era questo quello di cui aveva parlato Max, di quest’eventualità purtroppo inevitabile in alcuni casi.  
  
  
Romi giocava a biliardo tenendo il cappuccio della giacca nera rialzato, come per nascondere la sua faccia agli altri. Era chino sul tavolo con la stecca puntata, quando Max, con una bottiglia di birra in mano, glielo calò di più sugli occhi facendolo sbagliare.  
Romi si risistemò il cappuccio guardandolo male, lui fece un sorso, sorridendo.  
«Su con la vita, Romi! Sono molto più vicino di quanto credi!»  
«A cosa? Alla piccola _Nubes_ che vuole accanto il suo secondo in comando?» replicò, sarcastico.  
«No, al fascicolo. Portogallo. Ti dice niente?»  
Le mani di Romi tremarono appena, strinse di più la stecca e colpì la palla.  
«No, mai sentito alcun accenno al Portogallo. E la cosa non mi meraviglia».  
«Intendevo se l’hai mai sospettato tu, se l’hai mai come percepito» fece un altro sorso.  
«Non ho mai fatto supposizioni, ad esser sinceri».  
Max posò la bottiglia sul bordo del tavolo, lo guardò serio.  
«Romi, sei sicuro? Io al posto tuo non lo vorrei sapere».  
«Ma io non sono te».  
«Potresti farti male».  
«Me l’hanno già fatto» colpì la palla con violenza. «Tu continua a rispettare il patto, e io non richiamerò il posto di _Athene Noctua_ sfidandoti pubblicamente». Max scosse la testa, malinconico. «Tu, piuttosto, stai sempre lì a proteggere il tuo territorio?» sorrise furbo; Max storse il naso.  
«Yue è più adatto a questo caso, per questo l’ho scelto».  
«Sbagliato» Romi gli puntò un dito contro il petto con fare saputo, «l’affermazione esatta è “Yue è innocuo, credo che addirittura sia vergine”. Non ti preoccupa, piuttosto, il mandarla dritta fra le braccia dell’ _Asio Otus_?»  
«Claudio?» fece disgustato. «Bah, per lei è come un fratello». Romi lo guardò sorridendo in modo ambiguo.  
«Ecco Max, dovresti provare a cambiare l’ordine degli addendi!»  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» si accigliò.  
«Presto qualcuno verrà a cercarti, e tu sarai immensamente felice di parlargli. Vedrai!»  
  
  
Claudio e Francesco erano appassionati di motociclismo, Charlie non aveva dubbi sul fatto che il primo avrebbe portato avanti l’officina meccanica di suo padre.  
Scese con Yue alla fermata dell’autobus più vicina alla casa di Camilla e Claudio.  
«Che tipi sono?» le domandò Yue, agitato.  
«Sono dei tipi… a posto» annuì, non trovando altro modo per descrivere delle persone che conosceva da una vita e su cui aveva un’opinione poco riassumibile, tanto era vasta. «Ma credo che dovremo lavorare parecchio sulle tue relazioni interpersonali, Dio mio! Sei talmente abituato a parlare con gli altri combattendo che adesso che dobbiamo solo parlare sei teso come una corda!» scosse la testa.  
«Stiamo andando a casa dell’ _Asio Otus_ » si giustificò lui.  
«No, stiamo andando a casa di Claudio e Camilla, è diverso!» precisò, prima di svoltare l’angolo e andare direttamente nel loro garage, sicura che avrebbe trovato lì i tre della _Stella_.  
La moto di Francesco era proprio parcheggiata sul retro.  
Le moto sportive di Claudio e Francesco erano giapponesi – e per i gusti di Charlie erano anche troppo enormi, per lei che era così minuta – e quasi simili. Non avrebbe saputo dirne il modello, ne capiva ben poco di moto, sapeva individuarle perché quella di Francesco aveva la carrozzeria arancione e nera, e quella di Claudio verde e nera.   
Verde come il colore della _Stella_ , ricordò Charlie.  
«Charlie! Yue!» li salutò allegramente Camilla, andando verso di loro; li baciò sulle guance, lasciando Yue frastornato.  
«Ciao!» Charlie andò a salutare Claudio, seduto sulla sua moto, e Francesco, seduto su una cassa. «E così ci ritroviamo a lavorare insieme, adesso!»   
«Già! E sei tu il capo!» le disse Claudio, baciandola sulla guancia.  
«Non sai che gioia» replicò cupamente; lui rise, togliendo la mano dal suo fianco solo quando fu troppo lontana da lui. Yue osservò la scena inclinando la testa di lato, perplesso.  
Camilla diede loro le schede con le informazioni raccolte sulle coppie.  
«Gentilmente offerte dalla Polizia?» domandò ironicamente Charlie.  
«Sì!» confermò Claudio.   
«Dobbiamo trovare cosa accomuna le coppie» sospirò Charlie, sedendosi a terra e invitando Yue a fare lo stesso.   
«Non stavano insieme da anni, questo è poco ma sicuro!» cominciò Camilla. «Erano tutti abbastanza giovani, fra i sedici e i ventitré anni, alcuni stavano insieme da un paio di settimane, ma tutti da non più di quattro-cinque mesi».  
«Considerando i posti in cui sono stati tutti uccisi» iniziò Charlie, «possiamo dedurne che stavano per iniziare la loro vita sessuale di coppia? Un qualsiasi tipo di spirito sarebbe stato molto più attratto dall’energia che scatena una simile aspettativa ed emozione, piuttosto che qualcosa che si è già fatto, no?» si guardò intorno, notando come tutti fossero in silenzio e intenti a fissare altri punti della stanza in alto o in basso. «Bene, direi di sì» concluse. «Mettiamo caso che lo spirito punti a distruggere le coppie che iniziano ad avere dei rapporti sessuali: a questo punto è un’ _Ombra_ che, come dice Michele, punta a farli consumare letteralmente, o una _Luce_ che vuole dar loro una punizione esemplare?»  
«Se è una _Luce_ dev’essere in stato di degrado molto avanzato» osservò Claudio. «Di solito le _Luci_ non uccidono nessuno, tendono a provocare danni spingendo le loro vittime a comportarsi troppo bene, ma una non uccidono mai un umano, a meno che non se ne sia stata nascosta sulla terra talmente a lungo da essere degradata, impazzendo».  
«Una _Luce_ impazzita non è mai una buona cosa» Charlie si grattò la testa. «Tende a diventare molto aggressiva, impulsiva ed ossessiva nelle sue scelte ed azioni, a quel punto la differenza con un’ _Ombra_ è minima».  
«Le _Luci_ degradate, però» s’intromise Francesco, «spingono i loro sensi ad espandersi maggiormente per trovare più vittime, perché ne va della loro fame, riducendo così la percezione di pericolo. Queste le rende più pericolose, perché agiscono in modo talmente irrazionale da poter compiere una strage, ma non le fa stare attente a chi si avvicina a loro…»   
«Quindi, se le tendiamo una trappola, potrebbe non riconoscerci» assentì Charlie.  
«Sì, ma solo se le nostre supposizioni sono esatte: potrebbe anche essere un’ _Ombra_ ».  
«L’unico modo per scoprire che razza di spirito sia è braccarla» sospirò Charlie, «e considerando anche che per proteggere gli umani dovremmo stare sul posto…» arricciò il naso, «dovremmo comunque formare delle coppie e mostrarci come esche facili. Come ci accoppiamo?» si guardò intorno, infastidita all’idea.  
«Visto che gli uomini sono tre» considerò Yue, «io mi tengo fuori: starò nei pressi per aiutarvi, nel caso». Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto: era prevedibile che l’avrebbe fatto, pur di non stare da solo con lei o con Camilla in un posto simile.  
«Allora» propose Claudio, «andremo io e Charlie, e Francesco e mia sorella».  
«D’accordo» annuì Charlie. «Ma niente auto e niente moto, o non avremo tempo di scappare, e soprattutto cerchiamo di stare lontani da oggetti troppo grandi che potrebbero esplodere prima di arrivare a percepire l’azione dello spirito. O saremo morti all’istante».  
  
  
Erano seduti su un piccolo muretto diroccato, al buio e con delle torce in mano con dito pronto ad accenderle. Il posto dov’erano di pattuglia era un parcheggio in periferia con una ricca vegetazione sui lati.  
Charlie non sapeva se evitare o meno di guardarsi intorno, visto che eventualmente non avrebbe colto fra i cespugli _solo_ i movimenti dello spirito, ma non sapeva neanche se tendere bene le orecchie, sempre per il motivo di cui prima. Forse avrebbe potuto riempire il silenzio con chiacchiere inutili, giusto per non sentire proprio niente di niente.  
Si schiarì la voce.  
«Sai, Cla, mi chiedevo cos’hanno detto i tuoi genitori a te e Cami per convincervi a non dirmi niente che stavate continuando ad allenarvi». Lui alzò le spalle.  
«Ci hanno detto che dovevamo tenerlo nascosto, così sarebbe stato meno facile individuarci».  
«Più passa il tempo, però, più le generazioni si avvicinano: questa volta ci sono un fratello e una sorella – voi due – e molti di noi si erano giù visti almeno di sfuggita. Sai che Yue ha visto Romi a dei tornei?»   
«Uhm, no» le sembrò come annoiato, non la stava guardando.  
«La lega sta fallendo: le generazioni finiscono col conoscersi prima del previsto, ma penso sia un percorso naturale, no? Sono secoli che esistiamo, scorrendo le generazioni sono cose che possono succedere e sfuggire dal controllo».  
«Quando eravamo più piccoli» le disse malinconico, «e stavamo tutti e tre insieme – io, tu e mia sorella – certe volte mi chiedevo come sarebbe stato quando tu avresti scoperto la verità su di noi».  
«Se fossi stata una normale umana, non l’avrei mai saputo, gli umani non devono sapere niente di noi: a meno che non siano nostro marito o nostra moglie, c’è l’obbligo di segretezza, lo sai» obiettò.  
«Sì, ma» schioccò la lingua, «non mi sarebbe mai andata a genio l’idea di nasconderti una cosa così grande, e credo che lo pensasse anche Cami, all’epoca. Ti avremmo reso parte del segreto».  
«E sareste finiti in un bel guaio» sorrise, ironica.  
«Non credo, tu non avresti mantenuto il segreto?» Lei ci pensò su.  
«Credo di sì».  
«E come avresti reagito alla notizia?»  
«Sinceramente, non lo so» ci rifletté. «Io sono cresciuta conoscendo queste cose, mi sono allenata e le ho pure studiate per combatterle; ma se fossi vissuta al di fuori di tutto questo, onestamente non so se vi avrei creduto o se… mi sarei spaventata».  
«Forse ti avrei perso» le disse in un soffio.  
«Non lo so» si perplesse. «Yue parla spesso di “destino”: non fa altro che parlare di questo e di quello a cui siamo predestinati, quindi mi va di pensare che le cose dovevano andare così e in nessun altro modo: se proprio tutti e tre ci siamo conosciuti, restando per lungo tempo all’oscuro di quanto l’altro in realtà fosse simile a noi, è proprio perché era destino che fossimo tutti e tre sempre e comunque insieme. Non sarebbe andata in nessun altro modo, non credo nelle coincidenze così grosse».  
«Charlie, mi saresti mancata moltissimo, nel caso». Lei sorrise e si voltò verso di lui.  
«Anche tu». Il modo in cui la stava guardando la sorprese al punto da bloccarle il respiro. «Che cos…» non fece in tempo a finire la domanda: percepirono entrambi la presenza dello spirito.  
Charlie aprì lo sportellino del cellulare della lega e chiamò velocemente Yue.  
«È nella nostra zona: corri!»  
Accesero le torce e corsero toccando le carrozzerie delle auto parcheggiate lì con due dita più rapidamente possibile, in modo tale da creare un campo d’invisibilità atto ad impedire anche di scatenare il caos: le coppie avrebbero potuto scambiarli per maniaci, vedendoli toccare le auto, e avrebbero potuto assalirli inferocite.  
Si fermarono quasi al confine del parcheggio sterrato.  
«Dove credi che sia?» le chiese Claudio, mentre col fiatone puntavano le torce in più punti cercando lo spirito o qualcosa che accennasse alla sua presenza. Charlie illuminò qualcosa.  
«C’è un motorino lì!» corse a toccare la sella mentre Claudio puntava la torcia a terra, in cerca di impronte.  
«Sono in due e sono andati di là» le indicò i cespugli a fianco a lei, «sperando che siano gli unici ad essere sfuggiti dall’azione del campo d’invisibilità…»  
Charlie lo precedette richiamando il _Misericordia_ , sentendolo materializzare la _Lancia_ dietro di lei. Percepì nell’aria dell’energia condensarsi in un punto… «La pirocinesi! La pirocinesi!» sussurrò a Claudio. «La sta per scagliare proprio contro quei due!»   
«Ma che facciamo? Dove sono?» le domandò, guardandosi intorno.  
Charlie inspirò a fondo e provò a concentrarsi chiudendo gli occhi… fino a localizzare il punto in cui si trovava lo spirito: scagliò con violenza il pugnale, sicura, lasciando che falciasse la giunchiglia circostante sibilando nell’oscurità. Colpendo lo spirito.  
Si udì un ringhio rabbioso, Charlie aprì gli occhi e vide nel buio un’alta fiamma rossa innalzarsi e poi riabbassarsi di colpo, placandosi.  
«Non l’ho preso in pieno, non l’ho distrutto!» disse a Claudio. «Tu cerca lui, io cercherò i ragazzi appartati!» si divisero.  
Richiamò il _Misericordia_ a sé, prese il cellulare della lega e richiamò Yue, cominciando a camminare fra i giunchi alti.  
«Yue dove sei? Io e Claudio siamo sul retro del parcheggio!» e camminando illuminava con la torcia il terreno. E s’imbatte in due paia di piedi, di cui uno con le mutandine alle caviglie. I due giovani la guardarono sconvolti, lei arrossì e reagì con violenza.  
«Sì, il mio amico sta venendo qui, quindi smammate! Abbiamo scelto questo posto per fare della roba a tre!» sbraitò, inventando cose a caso per giustificare la sua presenza. I due la guardarono impauriti, si alzarono da terra rivestendosi alla meglio e corsero via, sconcertati.  
Riportò il cellulare all’orecchio.  
«Yue?»  
«Charlie, tutto bene? Ti ho sentita urlare, ma non ho capito cos’hai detto».  
«Meglio così! Claudio è davanti a me, spero abbia trovato lo spirito» riprese a correre. «Avverti anche gli altri, io ti precedo» chiuse la linea.  
Un altro ringhio rabbioso e una fiammata.  
«Claudio!» urlò, correndo verso la luce della fiamma, ma quando arrivò trovò il ragazzo a terra: si teneva una mano sul braccio ustionato.  
«Mi dispiace» le disse, quando s’inginocchiò accanto a lui per dargli i primi soccorsi, «mi è sfuggita, è troppo forte: temo che ci vorranno due di noi per distruggerla».  
«Non ti preoccupare» lo tranquillizzò, «troveremo un modo per essere noi le sue prossime prede, a questo punto» gli sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Charlie, le sono stato così vicino da capire che è una _Luce_ degradata. Le ho chiesto cosa volesse».  
«Cosa ti ha risposto?»  
«Vuole mantenere la purezza sulla terra. Non uccide coppie che lo fanno per la prima volta avendo già però esperienza: caccia vergini».  
  
  
Nel garage regnava il silenzio.  
Claudio aveva ancora il braccio fasciato, seppur il suo sangue demoniaco lo stesse aiutando a guarire in fretta: la _Luce_ era così degradata da essere quasi letale, incredibilmente forte, in più c’era una questione da risolvere.  
«Bene» cominciò Charlie. «Io direi di toglierci subito il dente: io sono vergine, chi di voi maschietti lo è ancora?»  
«Camilla!» gridò Claudio, guardando con gli occhi sbarrati sua sorella. «Allora tu non sei più vergine?» La sorella arrossì.  
«Beh, prendila così, fratellone: almeno lo spirito non proverà a farmi fuori!»  
«Chi è stato?» incalzò lui, severamente.  
«Vogliamo lasciare queste questioni familiari per dopo?» si esasperò Charlie. «Per favore. Torniamo a noi» si girò di nuovo verso i ragazzi. «Qualcuno di voi è vergine?»  
Yue deglutì e alzò timidamente la mano; Charlie sbuffò.  
«Bene, Yue, stasera andremo a sbaciucchiarci un po’».  
  
  
Erano sdraiati dietro il parcheggio, il posto della sera prima, fra i giunchi alti.  
Yue era rigido come un tronco, Charlie gli stava sdraiata per metà addosso con la testa sul suo petto.  
«Vorresti, per favore, rilassarti almeno un pochino, Yue?»  
«Perché?» chiese atono.  
«Non dico di mettermi le mani addosso, ma se non sei almeno un pochino partecipe lo spirito passerà oltre, sentendoci così freddi!» Con un enorme sforzo, lui la circondò con le braccia con un gesto quasi meccanico. «Ecco, così va un pochino meglio!» gli disse, strusciandogli la guancia contro la spalla; lo sentì sorridere appena, sbuffando.  
«Mi fai il solletico!»   
«Meglio!» ripeté il gesto, stavolta strusciandogli anche il naso contro il collo, e lui si allontanò appena, sorridendo imbarazzato.  
«A te non imbarazza stare così?» domandò; lei scrollò le spalle.  
«È necessario, e poi mi fido di te, so che sei un bravo ragazzo e non ne approfitterai, mi sento sicura nell’abbracciarti. Solitamente m’imbarazzo di più quando sono a stretto contatto con un ragazzo che mi piace, perfino se mi fido di lui: irrazionalmente, mi viene voglia di scappare».  
«Quindi, quando vuoi bene a qualcuno, non fai caso a quanto vi toccate?» chiese perplesso.  
«Uhm, sì. Mi sembra una cosa naturale».  
«Sai, ho notato che è diverso il modo in cui ti lasci toccare da Claudio, rispetto al modo in cui ti lasci toccare, per esempio, da Francesco». Charlie si puntellò sui gomiti e lo guardò in faccia, alla luce della luna.  
«Che vuoi dire?»  
«Lui cerca molto di più il contatto con te, rispetto ad altri ragazzi. L’ho notato subito». Lei ci rifletté su.  
«Io non credo, cioè, non ci ho mai fatto troppo caso».  
«Forse perché ci sei abituata, ma dall’esterno ti assicuro che si nota subito».  
Le tornò in mente il modo in cui lui la sera prima l’aveva guardata.  
«Tu pensi che lui non mi veda come una sorella?» Yue si grattò la testa.  
«Non so risponderti, quello che ho visto è che cerca molto il contatto con te».  
Charlie tornò a poggiare la guancia contro la sua spalla.  
«Sarebbe strano, cioè, Cami non me ne ha mai parlato» cominciò a picchiettargli affettuosamente un dito contro l’altra spalla.  
«Lei tende molto a proteggerti dalla sofferenza, me ne sono accorto giusto dopo la prima riunione: ci tiene a te. Forse non ti parla delle esigenze di suo fratello perché potrebbe farti soffrire».  
«”Esigenze”?» ridacchiò Charlie. «Credo che il tuo modo di definire i sentimenti degli altri non finirà mai di sorprendermi!» gli diede affettuosamente un pugno sulla spalla, lui sorrise e lei gli scoccò un bacione sulla guancia. Fu in quell’istante che lo sentirono.  
«Fai finta di niente» gli sussurrò all’orecchio. «Stendi una mano a terra, fra l’erba, e richiama il pugnale senza farglielo vedere; con l’altra mano accarezzami la schiena». Non le rispose, eseguì direttamente l’ordine mentre lei faceva la stessa cosa. Si mise sopra di lui tenendo la bocca ad un centimetro dalla sua, per dare l’impressione di stare per baciarlo.  
«È molto vicina» mormorò ancora. «Ma fino a quando non daremo segni di voler fare qualcosa che a lei non piace, lei non agirà. Dobbiamo farla arrabbiare al punto da accecarla, così non si renderà conto di chi siamo, presa dalla furia. Quindi adesso io ti bacerò, o almeno ci provo» sorrise nervosamente, «e quando sentiremo la pirocinesi attivarsi vorrà dire che sarà su di noi: io mi alzerò da te e tu scatterai in avanti, attaccandola, ok?»  
«Ok» deglutì.  
«Bene. Quindi ora…»  
«Ci proviamo» concluse lui. «Non ho mai baciato nessuna».  
«Neanch’io: improvviseremo senza lingua, però. Tanto a quant’è incazzata gli basterà vederci con le labbra incollate, no?»  
«Speriamo».  
«Speriamo» ripeté. «Guarda te che mi tocca fare per cacciare uno spirito!» sbuffò ironicamente, Yue sorrise dischiudendo la bocca e lei ne approfittò per coglierlo di sorpresa, baciandolo a fior di labbra.  
Non dovettero aspettare molto: nell’aria l’energia si condensò subito in cerchio intorno a loro. I giunchi avrebbero preso fuoco. Charlie si separò dalla sua bocca.  
«Ora» gli disse a bassa voce, spingendosi di lato per farlo scattare in avanti.  
Non ebbe tempo di vedere il _Kaiken_ di Yue sfrecciare nell’aria, udì solo il ringhio di protesta dello spirito; ma in cambio, quando si rialzò rapidamente, vide subito la fiammata a meno di due metri da loro.  
«L’ho individuata subito» disse Yue, richiamando il pugnale, prima che la _Luce_ provasse a colpirli con delle fiammelle velenose.  
Scansarono le fiammelle indietreggiando di poco, ma qualcuno colpì lo spirito alle spalle: quelli della _Stella_ erano rimasti appostati nei pressi nell’attesa di vedere la fiamma stagliarsi sul campo, e ora li avevano raggiunti, come previsto.  
Approfittando della distrazione della _Luce_ , Charlie diede l’ordine.  
«Incoccate le frecce, ORA! Al mio tre!» lei e Yue prepararono i pugnali, sicuri che gli altri dietro l’enorme fiamma fossero pronti. «Uno… due… TRE!»  
Frecce, pugnali e _Lancia_ sibilarono all’unisono colpendo insieme lo spirito in più punti: cinque armi da _Custodes_ sarebbero state una dose letale e più sicura rispetto a due sole armi.  
La fiamma diventò grigia e si rimpicciolì, fino a svanire con un ultimo ruggito.  
Camilla li raggiunse con ancora l’ _Arco_ in spalla.  
«State bene?» domandò loro, apprensiva.  
«Sì» la rassicurò Charlie; poi si voltò e notò che Claudio stava fissando Yue, sospettoso.  
Yue alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Giuro che non l’ho toccata».  
  
  
Max andava avanti e indietro nel suo studio col cellulare della lega incastrato fra collo e mento, cercando dei documenti finiti chissà dove, in quel disordine.  
«Tutto bene, allora».  
«Sì, abbiamo risolto tutto» sospirò Charlie dall’altro capo della linea. «Claudio sta anche guarendo in fretta».  
«Bene, gli manderò uno dei nostri medici a casa, per sicurezza».  
«Ok, ci vediamo alla prossima riunione. Ciao».  
«Ciao» riuscì a dirle, poco prima che riattaccasse. Max fissò il cellulare emettere il suono della linea caduta sbuffando seccato, fino a quando non sentì bussare alla porta.  
«Avanti» si girò a vedere chi fosse. «Manuele?» si stupì.  
«Ciao. Disturbo? Vorrei chiederti una cosa» sembrava molto serio e deciso, ciò lo perplesse ancora di più.  
«Come persona o come _Phoenix_?»  
«Come _Phoenix_ ».  
Max tirò su col naso, provando a capire cosa mai volesse.  
«Accomodati pure, chiudi la porta».  
Manuele chiuse la porta e fece la sua richiesta.  
  
  
 _I segreti uniscono le persone, per questo sono belli e pericolosi insieme.  
Qualora io fossi stata una semplice umana e Claudio e Camilla mi avessero reso partecipe del loro segreto, sarebbe stata una cosa bellissima da parte loro, ma mi avrebbero messo in pericolo.  
I segreti a volte sono scheletri nell’armadio e ci rendono meno puri, altre volte, invece, sono cose che ci rendono unici, ma quel piccolo puntino nero che li rende pericolosi c’è sempre.  
Perché possono far male._  
  


“Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note di chiusura:** il prompt di questo Episodio è il _#8. Pyrokinesis_ (Pirocinesi); oltre a questo si rifà anche ad un’altra cosetta: chi mi conosce sa della mia smodata passione per i quattro elementi, bene… li ho ficcati anche in questa serie XD Il secondo prompt che ho aggiunto (un auto-prompt, quindi) è il _Fuoco_.  
Le _Luci_ e le _Ombre_ non sempre hanno lo stesso aspetto e la stessa forza, dipende dal loro stato di degrado e da altre variabili. In questo caso la _Luce_ era talmente degradata da non avere una vera e propria forma, era solo fuoco.  
Note a caso: per chi si stesse chiedendo come mai ho voluto creare un “pozzo” in Italia… Solitamente questo tipo di serie sono tutte ambientate all’estero, specie in America, non che io ami così tanto la mia patria XD ma mi sono detta “perché no”?   
I pozzi “Si sono formati perché gli spiriti, nella loro dimensione, nel corso dei secoli, hanno avvertito le esigenze di perdono, vendetta, giustizia e disperazione degli uomini farsi sempre più forti in determinati punti della terra: loro hanno aggredito in massa questi punti per arrivare agli uomini, e alla fine ci sono riusciti.” (dall’Episodio Zero). Penso che l’Italia sia un buon posto per un pozzo, storicamente parlando è stato centro di molta sofferenza umana. Oggettivamente non so dirvi quando si è creato questo pozzo (ultima guerra d’indipendenza italiana? Ancora prima?), ma considerate che ci sono già tre generazioni di _Custodes_ … Io sono solo la creatrice, a voi fantasticare :)  
Prendendo atto delle guerre sparse per il mondo e di altri punti dove la sofferenza umana può essere particolarmente forte, non è difficile immaginare dove possano essere altri pozzi e quindi altre leghe; di certo c’è una lega spagnola, una cinese, una giapponese, molte sparse fra gli Stati Uniti e l’America meridionale, o anche altri posti dove la Seconda Guerra Mondiale ha fatto danni pesanti… poi, spulciando le guerre d’indipendenza nel mondo ne troverete tante e, chissà, capirete un mio indizio *fischietta*  
Nelle schede dei personaggi vi ho spifferato i loro tatuaggi perché è vero che parlerò di ciascuno di loro via via che gli episodi scorreranno, ma non è detto che avrei avuto la giusta “inquadratura” per parlarvi di cosa si sono fatti tatuare. Ho pensato fosse un peccato, considerando quanto dicano di loro, quindi ho voluto dirveli :)  
Al prossimo episodio! (il secondo e ultimo, per oggi).


	4. Chapter 4

_Il tempo è una delle cose più capricciose e volubili che l’uomo conosca.  
Quando stiamo male ci sembra denso e viscoso, si appiccica alle nostre dita e sembra non voler andar via, nonostante i nostri sforzi per pulire le mani dai ricordi dolorosi.  
Quando stiamo bene sembra sabbia calda e asciutta di una spiaggia da sogno, scorre velocemente fra le nostre dita mentre cerchiamo di trattenere più granelli possibili, più ricordi.  
L’istante in cui più o meno ogni giorno ci guardiamo negli occhi allo specchio - vuoi per sistemarci, vuoi per pettinarci - racchiude forse il frammento più malinconico del nostro tempo: a volte è una malinconia tenera e dolce, altre una malinconia dolorosa e struggente.  
Per quanto il tempo scorra, l’unica certezza che rimane è che ogni giorno è nostro e che se ci sforziamo di camminare, anche quando il tempo stesso è duro con noi, avremo sempre le nostre piccole vittorie contro le lancette. Sempre._  
  
  
Raffaella giunse di corsa alla stazione ferroviaria alla periferia della città; posò il borsone con il cambio sulla prima panchina libera che trovò in sala d’attesa, e aprì una delle tasche laterali per controllare se aveva abbastanza soldi spicci per comprare al volo il biglietto alla macchinetta self-service.  
Ancora col fiatone, afferrò le monete trovate sul fondo della tasca e andò alla macchinetta, pigiando i tasti giusti velocemente. Nell’attesa, guardò il suo stesso riflesso nel display, notando quanto avesse sudato.  
Non appena la macchinetta sputò fuori il biglietto, lo prese di corsa e si fiondò fuori, verso i binari. Aveva appena messo un piede sul marciapiede, quando l’altoparlante annunciò il ritardo del treno: venti minuti.  
Alzò gli occhi al cielo, frustrata, posò stancamente il borsone a terra, slacciò la giacca della tuta e si sedette su una panchina vicino ai binari. Guardò l’orologio della stazione per calcolare verso a che ora sarebbe arrivata a casa, poi si mise le mani fra i capelli e chinò la testa, sconsolata.  
Quando, sospirando, rialzò lo sguardo, sentì l’annuncio dell’arrivo del suo treno. Si voltò di scatto verso l’orologio della stazione: erano già passati venti minuti.  
 _Com’era possibile?_  
  


“Time won't tell  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
  
Charlie, dopo la scuola, passava sempre da Manuele ormai, soprattutto perché spesso a quell’ora il locale era quasi vuoto o totalmente vuoto, come quel giorno.  
«Ciao, Manu!» lo salutò sorridendo, richiudendo la porta del _Sapphire_.  
«Ciao, piccola!» ricambiò, andando verso di lei con ancora in mano lo straccio con cui stava pulendo i tavoli; le baciò le guance. «Oggi come lo vuoi il succo?»  
«Ananas» rispose, sedendosi allo banco.  
«Ho parlato con Yue per telefono» le disse, riempiendole il bicchiere. «Mi ha detto che è andato tutto bene ieri notte, ma mi è sembrato più teso del solito». Lei arrossì.  
«Beh, vedi, per via di una situazione abbastanza strana e assurda, quanto perfettamente spiegabile, per catturare lo spirito siamo stati costretti a… baciarci».  
«Baciarvi?» ripeté lui, ridendo.  
«Non ridere delle nostre disgrazie! È stato alquanto imbarazzante per entrambi, e comunque è stato solo un bacio a stampo! Ma io dico: prima lo spirito che rimorchiava le signore sole, poi lo spirito che ce l’ha con quelli che vogliono fare sesso… perché finora abbiamo avuto solo casi di spiriti con simili fisse?! Cos’è, aspettavano proprio noi?»  
«Gli spiriti sono esseri bizzarri e dalla fervida fantasia» commentò una donna, entrando dalla porta dietro il banco con un vassoio in mano: era la madre di Manuele, lui le somigliava molto. «E questo è solo l’inizio!» ammiccò.  
«Salve, signora…»  
«Chiamami semplicemente Gianna» la fermò con un sorriso. «Sei la figlia di Laura, non mi va che tu mi dia del lei» aggiunse, arricciando il naso.  
«Va bene, _Gianna_ ». La donna le diede un buffetto sul braccio e posò il vassoio pieno in un frigo.  
«Comunque, mi fa piacere vederti e poterti parlare, finalmente: solitamente fra noi membri della lega parliamo dei nostri figli, anche se loro non si conoscono, sono pur sempre un pezzo di noi e… a me e alla mamma di Yue tu sei mancata. Siamo contente che tu sia cresciuta bene». Charlie abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
«Fa piacere anche a me incontrarvi». Gianna prese un vassoio vuoto dal banco.  
«Vieni pure qui quando vuoi: per te offrirà sempre la casa!» le cinguettò prima di andar via.  
«Somigli molto a tua madre» disse a Manuele, «avete anche gli stessi modi di fare».  
«Me lo dicono in tanti» ribattè, asciugando un bicchiere; sembrò molto fiero di ciò, nel dirlo.  
«Com’è crescere con due mamme?» gli domandò ironicamente.  
«Pesante!» sbuffò sullo stesso tono. «Hai presente quando un bimbo per una mamma è il suo principino? Beh, io sono stato trattato come un principino da due donne e nello stesso momento: soffocante! Quando ero piccolo mi giravano sempre intorno cambiandomi cento volte al giorno, pur di farmi vestire con tutta la roba che compravano continuamente per me! E c’è anche da dire che ho dovuto soddisfare l’orgoglio di due donne lesbiche, cioè, hai presente?» indicò la porta da dov’era uscita sua madre, ridendo con Charlie. «Due donne cazzute simili che pretendono il massimo da un figlio _maschio_!»  
«Non mi meraviglierebbe scoprire che hai dei traumi!»  
«Ah, questo non lo so! Però sono anch’io orgoglioso di loro: per una coppia lesbica crescere un bambino non è stato facile» diventò malinconico.  
«Hanno avuto problemi?»  
«Mia madre no, è pur sempre la mia madre biologica, credo che il fatto che mi abbia tenuto in grembo per nove mesi la renda più socialmente accettabile come madre, nonostante la sua sessualità» disse con una punta di sarcasmo. «Ma Ines, la compagna di mamma, sì, ha avuto dei problemi, tipo quando andava a prendermi a scuola o mi accompagnava da qualche parte… per molta gente è come se non facesse parte della mia famiglia, anche se mi ha cresciuto come una seconda mamma – avevo quasi quattro anni quando lei è venuta a vivere da noi – quindi, quando ero bambino, alcune persone non si fidavano a lasciarmi con lei».  
«Anche per quello che è, suppongo» aggiunse amaramente Charlie.  
«Sì. Non è stato facile per entrambe essere le mie mamme, ammetto di essere a mia volta fiero di loro» sorrise.  
«Si vede» ricambiò lei il sorriso. «Ines com’è?»  
«Assolutamente fuori come un balcone!» risero insieme. «Davvero! Ha dei punti di vista abbastanza particolari su ogni cosa! Un giorno di questi te la farò conoscere!»  
«Oh, non vedo l’ora!»  
I loro cellulari della lega squillarono.  
«Dio mio!» si esasperò Charlie. «Max che ci affida un nuovo caso no, ti prego!»  
«Invece è proprio lui!» le disse, aprendo per primo il suo SMS «Vuole vederci, stasera».  
Charlie poggiò la fronte sul bancone, stanca.  
«Posso sperare di non aver la supervisione di almeno questo caso?»  
«Non credo, sei il suo braccio destro, ti vuole ovunque lui non arrivi» le diede un paio di pacche incoraggianti; lei alzò gli occhi, imbronciata.  
«Non può mandare quel cagacazzi di Romi, piuttosto?»  
«Naaah, credo che Romi sia troppo impegnato a rimorchiare!» ci scherzò su.  
Charlie si risistemò sullo sgabello e lo guardò, seria.  
«A proposito di Romi e di quel che è successo durante la prima missione» cominciò, «mi dispiace essere stata così dura con te, Manu».  
«Ma me lo sono meritato!» alzò le spalle, tornando ad asciugare bicchieri. «Hai fatto bene. È che per me sei “la piccola”» sorrise dolcemente, «so che sei lo Sparviero, ma spesso tendo a vederti come una sorellina, vuoi per l’età, vuoi perché effettivamente mi sarebbe piaciuto avere una sorellina» sorrise ancora, anche se a Charlie quell’affermazione non piacque affatto; portò entrambe le mani sotto il mento.  
«Senti, che ne dici se mettiamo una pietra sopra a tutto questo e andiamo al cinema insieme, uno di questi di giorni, eh?»   
Non aveva mai chiesto ad un ragazzo di uscire con lei, in vita sua, ma per quanto l’imbarazzasse stare da sola con lui, in quel momento l’aveva messa talmente a suo agio che le sembrò una cosa _possibile_ e _normale_ : non avrebbe stonato chiedergli una cosa simile.  
«Va bene!» e Charlie sentì che sarebbe stata una serata meravigliosa.  
  
  
Quella volta, quando la grata dell’ascensore si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra, trovò Max e Romi che giocavano a calcio balilla contro Gabriele e Francesco. Il tavolo da gioco era senza il vetro protettivo sopra, e la pallina, dopo un colpo troppo forte di Gabriele, schizzò fuori. Finendo proprio nella scollatura di Vanessa.  
«Però» osservò Romi, mentre Gabriele deglutiva agitato e Vanessa andava verso di loro con la pallina fra le dita, guardandoli malissimo, «è una pallina che sa quel che vuole!» Vanessa diede la pallina a Gabriele e uno scappellotto a Romi e, dopo aver distribuito quei beni di _primaria importanza_ , tornò a cianciare di vestiti con Camilla.  
«Vedo che avete seguito il mio suggerimento» disse loro Charlie, avvicinandosi al tavolo e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non avremmo potuto fare altrimenti, Mia Signora» replicò Romi, «del resto, le sue idee illuminano sempre i nostri cuori oscuri, mentre l’idea di lei è fonte di sollievo nelle nostre notti insonni» la guardò ammiccando. Charlie gli sferrò un calcio; Max tirò su col naso.  
«Bene, direi che è meglio iniziare la riunione. Ai vostri posti, signori!»  
Charlie si sedete sul suo scranno e incastrò il _Misericordia_ sbuffando seccata, mentre Romi si massaggiava ancora la gamba.  
«Questa volta non abbiamo nessun rapporto della Polizia, si tratta in realtà di un fenomeno strano e molto complesso che mi ha riferito il terzo _Sol_ » fece cenno a Raffaella di parlare.  
«Qualche giorno fa, ero alla stazione ferroviaria che c’è quasi fuori città: dovevo prendere il treno per tornare a casa dopo gli allenamenti con la mia squadra di ginnastica ritmica, solo che è successo una cosa stranissima. È stato annunciato che il treno sarebbe arrivato con venti minuti di ritardo, io mi sono seduta, ho guardato che ore fossero e poi ho distolto lo sguardo. Subito dopo, invece, è arrivato il treno come nulla fosse, ho rivisto che ore fossero e… erano già passati venti minuti, ma non era possibile! Ed ero sicura di non essermi addormentata! Ormai era sera, non potevo restare lì e cercare di capire se fosse stata un’illusione o meno, però ho ritentato il giorno dopo. Sono tornata alla stessa stazione per prendere un treno: sospettavo che cosa fosse successo il giorno prima fosse opera di uno spirito, perché quella stazione la frequento spesso e so che gli spiriti ci stanno sfidando a viso aperto. Così sono andata lì, ho aspettato e… quando è stato annunciato il ritardo di un treno è risuccesso: dubito di due colpi di sonno o due allucinazioni consecutive».  
«Ma non hai sentito lo spirito agire?» le domandò Charlie; lei scosse la testa.  
«No, è stato come se mi avesse catapultata avanti nel tempo, non ho avuto modo di sentire niente».  
«Deve trattarsi di uno spirito che ruba il tempo» concluse Max. «Gli umani non si accorgono che è stato loro sottratto del tempo, ma noi sì per via del nostro sangue».  
«Non capisco dove sia il danno agli umani, però» constatò Francesco. «Cioè, lo spirito agisce affinché gli umani non perdano tempo accelerando la dimensione temporale in modo selettivo: non è il tempo che gira intorno agli umani – se così fosse il tempo cambierebbe per tutti – sono gli umani che raggirano il tempo, in questo caso, perché in nessun altro luogo gli orologi hanno avuto questi problemi. La cosa apparentemente non crea danni».  
«Hai ragione» convenne Charlie, «apparentemente no: stai perdendo tempo e lo spirito ti fa un favore facendotelo percorrere in modo accelerato, ma la realtà è che sta rubando il tuo tempo. Sembra stupido dirlo, ma sai quante cose possono succedere nella vita di una persona in dieci minuti?»  
«In dieci, quindici, venti minuti o anche mezz’ora» continuò Max gesticolando, «possono succedere miriadi di cose, specie in un posto affollato come una stazione. Ti possono rubare il portafogli, e di conseguenza puoi perdere tutto, o puoi incontrare qualcuno che ti cambierà la vita: sono tutte questioni di un attimo, frammenti di tempo, incontri furtivi che possono essere determinanti e che lo spirito sta rubando, forse senza rendersi davvero conto di quello che fa».  
«In pratica» rifletté Francesco, «questo spirito sta cambiando i percorsi di molte persone?» Max alzò le spalle.  
«Non sappiamo quante persone avrebbero effettivamente perso tempo in quella stazione, ma ciò non esclude che ad alcune sarebbero successe delle cose determinanti, piacevoli o meno, ma pur sempre degli eventi importanti».  
«Suppongo che il caso sia nostro, vero?» domandò Michele a Max.  
«Esattamente, e non vi invidio per niente: si tratta sicuramente di una _Luce_ , una brutta gatta da pelare! Charlie e Vanessa vi daranno supporto».  
«Ettepareva!» bofonchiò Charlie, a bassa voce.  
  
  
Era una piccola stazione, di quelle sonnacchiose senza mai file all’unico sportello esistente - dietro cui l’operatore leggeva pigramente una rivista. Era una giornata uggiosa, c’erano poche persone sparse fra la sala d’aspetto e lungo i due soli binari; le fronde degli alberi dall’altro lato della banchina si muovevano lentamente.  
«Che palle» si lamentò Vanessa, seduta su una panchina di marmo grigio fra Raffaella e Charlie, e poggiò la testa sulla spalla di quest’ultima. Gli altri due ragazzi erano dietro di loro, appoggiati al muro.   
Gabriele sbadigliò rumorosamente.  
«Siamo qui da quasi due ore e nessun treno è ancora arrivato in ritardo: come amare le Ferrovie dello Stato e il loro inopportuno tempismo con la sola imposizione di uno spirito!» borbottò, sarcastico; Charlie sorrise istericamente.  
«Ci sono molti più treni di giorno che di notte» disse Michele, «quindi è molto più probabile avere dei ritardi nelle ore diurne… a meno che non ci siano ritardi proprio oggi!»  
«Sento di amare questo spirito come potrei solo amare una scarpa col tacco dodici rotto!» brontolò ancora Vanessa.  
«Attenzione! Annuncio ritardo!» disse una voce dall’altoparlante; Raffaella strinse un braccio di Charlie e tutti e cinque si guardano, all’erta. «Il treno regionale…» continuò l’annunciatore.  
«Occhio!» li avvertì Michele. «Non facciamoci fregare! Abbiamo messo il campo d’invisibilità tutto intorno, fuori le armi!»  
Materializzarono le armi e restarono in ascolto con gli occhi puntati sull’orologio rotondo appeso poco sopra la targa blu col nome della stazione.   
«State pronti» sussurrò loro Charlie. «Fra poco farà sicuramente…»  
Sbatté più volte le palpebre, confusa: perché diamine si trovava seduta in camera sua seduta sul letto col _Misericordia_ in mano? Come diavolo era finita lì?! Dov’erano gli altri?!  
Col cuore in gola chiamò Michele al cellulare.  
«Dove sei?» gli domandò in preda all’ansia, quando le rispose.  
«Beh, ecco… a casa» le disse, alquanto sorpreso.  
«Anche tu?!»  
«E guarda un po’ che ore sono!» rise nervosamente. Charlie guardò il suo orologio da polso: era su per giù l’ora in cui avrebbe dovuto essere a casa, non appena il treno in ritardo fosse arrivato in stazione.  
«Chiama Gabriele e Raffaella» gli disse, «assicurati che siano a casa anche loro, io chiamo Vanessa. Ci ha fregati tutti: ci ha rubato il tempo e ci ha riportati tutti a casa!»  
  
  
Erano riuniti in una stanza dell’albergo che gestiva il padre di Gabriele. Vanessa era seduta su letto, teneva una mano sulla tempia, scioccata.  
«Com’è possibile che ci abbia fregati tutti così? Eravamo in cinque e non l’abbiamo sentita, eravamo pronti, con le armi in mano, e non ha avuto paura di noi! Non si è neanche tradita!»  
«Ci ha rispedito tutti a casa» disse Gabriele, poggiandosi ad una cassettiera, «per lei è stato come dirci “Su, fate i bravi bambini, non state qui a perdere tempo a cercare una brava _Luce_ come me, tornate a casa e fate i compitini!”» scimmiottò.  
«Non dovevamo prendere un treno» precisò Michele, «per lei è stato logico riportarci a casa: una volta arrivato il treno in ritardo, il nostro compito era finito».  
«Riflettiamo» sospirò Charlie, sprofondando sul letto. «Siamo abbastanza forti da notare che lei accelera il tempo, rispetto agli umani, ma non lo siamo così tanto da riuscire ad individuarla proprio quando sta per iniziare ad agire, purtroppo: dobbiamo raggirarla, è molto meno violenta e velenosa degli altri due che abbiamo affrontato, ma è anche molto più potente».  
«La mandiamo in tilt?» propose Gabriele. «Abbiamo capito che è ingorda di tempo perso, forse, se andiamo alla stazione carichi di tempo perso, lei perderà la ragione e si rivelerà».  
«Stai dicendo che dovremmo passare una giornata a non fare un tubo e poi andare alla stazione?» si accigliò Vanessa.  
«È un’idea» asserì sicuro di sé, mettendo le mani in tasca e alzando le spalle. «Se creiamo un simile campo di tempo perso, lei non saprà come agire e forse si rivelerà accidentalmente a noi».  
«Bene, allora!» sbuffò Charlie. «Organizziamoci: come perdere una giornata e catturare allo stesso tempo uno spirito in cinque facili mosse!»  
«A questo punto non servono più i treni in ritardo, possiamo anche fare tutto di notte» constatò Michele.  
«Sì, credo anche che sarà meglio» fu d’accordo Charlie. «Stare alla stazione di notte invece che dormire è anche doppiamente inutile, altro tempo perso: è funzionale alla missione. Domani ognuno di noi passerà tutto il giorno a perder tempo, poi ci ritroveremo la notte alla stazione. Per la caccia».  
Vanessa roteò gli occhi.  
«Porterò parecchi termos pieni di caffè!»  
  
  
Nella notte si sentiva solo il verso di una civetta.  
«Una civetta? Mi sento presa per il culo» esalò Vanessa, sorseggiando del caffè seduta sulla stessa panchina del giorno prima. «Come avete perso tempo voi oggi? Io ho girato tutto il giorno per i negozi senza comprare assolutamente nulla».  
«Io ho cercato nuovi nastri per esercitarmi da sola» rispose Raffaella, «ma in realtà non mi servono. Mi sono messa a cercare se esistevano di colori che non vorrei mai».  
«Io ho cercato con Google tutta la roba inutile che mi veniva in mente per tre ore consecutive» si vantò ironicamente Gabriele. «Mi sono messo pure a spulciare a caso Wikipedia, e alla fine ho creduto di saperne più di Wikipedia stessa».  
«Io mi sono messa a disegnare possibili decorazioni per torte che mio padre non vorrebbe mai vedere nella sua pasticceria» sogghignò Charlie.  
«No, io vi batto tutti, assolutamente!» fece fintamente serio Michele. «Ho detto alla mia compagna che era ora di scegliere dei nomi per il bambino e, considerando che non sappiamo ancora se sia maschietto o femminuccia, abbiamo perso il doppio del tempo. Lei era così presa che non si è nemmeno resa conto che l’ho fatto di proposito per perdere tempo».  
«Diabolico!» si complimentò con lui Gabriele, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Queste _Luci_ mi stanno scassando le palle, però!» si lamentò Charlie. «Non che quella di prima sia stata migliore! Siamo qui già da un’ora e mezza e ancora niente!»  
«Niente vibrazioni che indichino una sua azione, niente emanazioni della sua presenza» elencò Michele, «niente di niente».  
«Attenzione! Annuncio ritardo!» annunciò l’altoparlante.  
«Un ritardo!» si entusiasmò Gabriele. «La ciliegina sulla torta!»  
«Dai che ce la facciamo! Richiamate le armi!» ordinò Charlie.  
L’annuncio fu dato, loro impugnarono le armi e fissarono l’orologio.  
E si ritrovarono a casa con un cucchiaino da tè in mano.  
Charlie scagliò il cucchiaino contro il muro, frustrata.  
«Non è possibile!» urlò, furiosa. Prese il cellulare e chiamò Michele.  
«Anche tu in camera tua seduto sul letto?»  
«Sì» rispose cupamente.  
«Era tutto perfetto, cosa non ha funzionato?»  
«Non lo so. Ti sei ritrovata anche tu un cucchiaino da tè in mano?»  
«Sì, temo che abbiamo a che fare con una _Luce_ dal pessimo senso dell’umorismo! Cacchio significa un cucchiaino da tè?!» sbraitò.  
«Non lo so, ma ora dormiamoci su. Domani ci aggiorneremo» le disse sconsolato.  
«Avverto Vanessa di perdere tempo anche domani?»  
«Sì».  
«Fantastico! Domani sera avevo un appuntamento!»  
  
  
Vanessa passò a prenderla in macchina con Raffaella, puntuale. Charlie salì dietro, col cellulare all’orecchio.  
«Sicuro che non ti dispiace, Manu?»  
«Piccola» le disse dall’altro capo, «e da questo pomeriggio che mi chiedi se mi dispiace! Tranquilla, la missione viene prima di tutto, lo so bene. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vogliamo per andare al cinema, no?»  
«Lo so» borbottò, seccata dalla situazione. «Però non è giusto. Comunque, ti ho chiamato per chiederti cosa farai stasera» rise, «giusto per vedere quanto devo sentirmi in colpa!» Lui rise.  
«Oh, dovrai sentirti davvero molto in colpa: visto che non esco, starò al _Sapphire_ , al lavoro!»  
«Allora magari, se la missione finisce presto, mi faccio dare uno strappo da te! Dai!»  
«Ok! Buona caccia!» le augurò.  
«Buon lavoro e buona serata!» richiuse tristemente la linea.  
«Ah-ah!» Vanessa sorrise guardandola dallo specchietto retrovisore. «Qualcuno qui ha una tresca con l’affascinante _Nubes_ dagli occhioni verdi!»  
«Non abbiamo una tresca» ci tenne a precisare, sentendosi improvvisamente scomoda sui sedili posteriori. «Dovevamo solo andare al cinema insieme, stasera. Da amici».  
«Oh, sì-sì!» agitò una mano; Raffaella al suo fianco si tratteneva dal ridere. «Sono tutti amici prima di pomiciare! Subito dopo la cattura, io e Raffa ti porteremo dritta al _Sapphire_ e ti lasceremo sola e tranquilla con Manu… mentre vi spiamo dalla vetrina!»  
«Smettila!» protestò, ridendo però anche lei, imbarazzata.  
«Ok, la smetto! Comunque, oggi ho cambiato strategia: sono andata in giro a comprare scarpe che non mi servono e che non so quando e se indosserò! Effettivamente è stata una goduria!» affermò compiaciuta. «Ho comprato anche un paio di scarpe per voi, i sacchetti sono proprio li dietro accanto a te».  
«Ma non dovevi!» le altre si meravigliarono all’unisono.  
«Sciocchezze! Ho speso tanto per me, perché non avrei dovuto comprare qualcosa anche per voi due? Me lo posso permettere!» e le fece l’occhiolino dal riflesso dello specchietto. «La scatola blu è per te, Charlie, l’altra per Raffa».  
Charlie prese incuriosita la sua scatola e passò l’altra a Raffaella; aprì la sua: erano un paio di scarpe da ginnastica bianche, azzurre e argentate.  
«Cielo, Vanessa! Sono carinissime!» si protrasse per vedere quelle dell’altra ragazza, delle ballerine gialle, bianche e dorate.  
«Sono dei colori delle vostre Case» disse loro parcheggiando, «fortuna che nelle vostre schede c’è anche roba inutile come il vostro numero di scarpa! Spero che vi piacciano».  
«Sono bellissime, grazie!» la ringraziò Raffaella.  
«Per me è stato solo un piacere, ragazze» e scesero dall’auto.  
Davanti alla stazione c’erano già Michele e Gabriele, entrarono tutti e cinque insieme attivando il campo d’invisibilità.  
«Sentite» brontolò Gabriele, «io oggi ho dormito per metà giornata e per il resto ho organizzato il tovagliato del ristorante dell’albergo per sfumatura cromatica! Se non la prendiamo neanche stasera, credo che domani passerò tutto il giorno a scaricare porno!» Michele rise portandosi una mano sulla faccia.  
«Dio mio! Stiamo esaurendo! Questo spirito ci ucciderà prima della fine».  
  
  
Due ore e dieci dopo erano stravaccati sulla panchina.  
«Sapete cosa potremmo fare?» disse Charlie sbadigliando, mentre Vanessa le versava del caffè. «Potremmo ridare dei nomi alle costellazioni, per ingannare il tempo» indicò il cielo stellato.  
«D’accordo» Gabriele si schiarì la voce e alzò un dito verso un punto imprecisato. «Quella è la costellazione dei coglioni rotti, allora».  
«Io sto cominciando a chiedermi se in realtà lo spirito voglia qualcosa da noi» obiettò Michele. «Sembra proprio che stia giocando divertendosi un mondo, nell’attesa che noi arriviamo a capire _esattamente_ cosa vuole».  
«L’unica cosa che potrebbe volere è che noi non perdiamo tempo» rispose Charlie, «ma se facessimo così sarebbe controproducente: lei sarebbe quieta e felice e non agirebbe, non comparirebbe, continuando a rubare tranquillamente il tempo agli umani».  
«Cosa possiamo fare, allora?»  
«Non lo so, so solo che tutto ciò mi sta dando molto sui nervi: ognuno di noi potrebbe essere da tutt’altra parte in questo momento, se si sbrigasse ad apparire!» ringhiò Charlie.  
«Ciao!»   
Alzarono gli occhi stupefatti e sconvolti, per vedere chi li avesse salutati: era una ragazzina vestita con un abito vittoriano grigio e bianco, scalza e sospesa nell’aria; aveva i capelli bianchi lunghissimi e folti e un paio di occhi grandissimi dalle iridi gialle. Sorrise loro, felice.  
«Bene, adesso che mi sono sbrigata ad apparire, potete smettere di perdere tempo! Ciao-ciao!» li salutò agitando la mano e schioccò le dita.  
Charlie si ritrovò improvvisamente seduta al banco del _Sapphire_ , con in mano un piattino di una tazza da tè.  
«Dio mio! Che ci fai qui! Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo!» sussultò Manuele, dall’altra parte del banco.  
«Che ci faccio qui? A saperlo!» si girò verso la vetrina e vide Vanessa e Raffaella salutarla ridacchiando, agitando il piattino che avevano anche loro in mano.  
Charlie si sbattè una mano sulla fronte.  
«Manu, credo che non potremo uscire insieme neanche domani».  
«Non ti preoccupare, vedrai che ce la farai!» la rassicurò.  
«Sì. Se prima non esaurisco» prese il cellulare e chiamò Michele. «Houston, abbiamo un problema: mi sono definitivamente rotta le palle!»  
  
  
Vanessa portò altro caffè, Raffaella una coperta di pile e Charlie un vassoio di dolci dalla pasticceria di suo padre. Michele e Gabriele rimasero a casa: avevano deciso che ormai non aveva senso stare tutti e cinque lì, considerando il fatto che probabilmente avrebbero dovuto tirare per le lunghe per più notti; meglio fare a turno.  
Se ne stavano accoccolate sulla panchina di marmo, Vanessa seduta fra le due con la testa appoggiata sulla spalla di Charlie.  
«Credete che ci prenderà per il culo anche questa sera?» domandò Vanessa.  
«Se lo farà, la prossima volta la pugnalerò a vista!» sibilò Charlie, l’altra rise.  
«Sai che quando ti ho vista la prima volta ho pensato che non mi sarebbe dispiaciuto se tu fossi diventata la _Phoenix_? Mi sei sembrata subito una persona dal carattere forte, forse non carismatica quanto Max, ma penso che te la saresti cavata, nel caso!»  
«Grazie» abbozzò un sorriso. «Tu non hai mai pensato di diventare l’ _Athene Noctua_?»  
«In teoria, i membri della Casa possono sfidare in qualsiasi momento il proprio leader, per dimostrare di essere migliorati rispetto a prima, o che il Gran Consiglio si è sbagliato. Paradossalmente, se Romi sfidasse Max e vincesse, diventerebbe automaticamente lui la nuova _Phoenix_ : sarebbe comunque più forte della _Phoenix_ in carica, avendola battuta. Ma obiettivamente, io non ho la stoffa per essere l’ _Athene Noctua_ , sono solo la “mamma” di Romi e “sorella” di Max, mi sento questi ruoli ben cuciti addosso, ci sto bene».  
«Credi che Romi sfiderà mai Max?» le chiese Charlie.  
«Il tratto distintivo di Romi è il non fidarsi di nessuno. Se mai dovessi spiegare a qualcuno cosa significa l’essere stronzo, gli indicherei Romi, senza dubbio!» risero tutte e tre. «Diciamo che il mondo non l’ha accolto bene, ha una visione molto cinica della vita, ma di riflesso, quando trova che qualcuno sia degno di rispetto, quel qualcuno avrà sempre la sua stima, non lo tradirà mai. Romi potrebbe uccidere per le poche persone che ama e rispetta. Lui non sfiderà mai Max, non lo tradirà mai, per quanto possa minacciare di farlo per scherzo».  
«Conosci entrambi molto bene». Lei le annuì, sempre tenendo la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Ci hanno cresciuti insieme dalle scuole medie in poi, in barba al Gran Consiglio. Ciò che ci ha unito è stata la sana competizione che è nata fra di noi quando ci hanno messo l’uno contro l’altro, per vedere chi fosse il migliore. A modo nostro li abbiamo fregati tutti!» risero di nuovo.  
«Io alle volte vorrei avere un rapporto simile con Michele e Gabriele» disse malinconicamente Raffaella. «Loro mi rispettano molto, è vero, ma ci siamo ritrovati improvvisamente insieme, costretti ad agire in gruppo e io… alle volte mi sento troppo “costretta”».  
«La vita di chi fa ginnastica ritmica a squadra è molto impostata» osservò Vanessa, «avete dei ritmi molto duri e cercate sempre di trovare l’armonia fra voi ragazze, il vostro equilibrio è essenziale per la buona riuscita di un esercizio. Penso che dipenda da questo il tuo disagio con i ragazzi, no? Sono proprio diametralmente opposti alle tue compagne – sono uomini, hanno modi di fare diversi – ma tu ti senti spinta a cercare un equilibrio, un’unione, e non la trovi. Ma è naturale che sia così». Raffaella si strinse le ginocchia al petto.  
«Credo anch’io che sia per questo, eppure vorrei tanto riuscire ad avere un rapporto più stretto con loro, è come se ciò mi provocasse dei…»  
«Rimorsi» concluse per lei Vanessa. Raffaella annuì e le diventarono gli occhi lucidi. «Anche se eravate sempre tutte insieme ed unite, non è stata colpa tua se Caterina non ce l’ha fatta» la rassicurò.   
Charlie le guardò stupite, non capiva: a cosa si riferiva Vanessa?  
Raffaella si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano, sorridendo appena.  
«Non credevo che qualcuno mi avrebbe ricollegato così facilmente al caso di Caterina».  
«Sai» le raccontò Vanessa, «mia madre adesso è una stilista, ma prima era una modella. Non so quanto ha cominciato di preciso a cadere nella bulimia, però ci vive ancora. Da ragazzina più volte l’ho vista tornare a casa, dopo che un ingaggio era saltato, aprire il frigo e abbuffarsi. Alle volte si arrabbiava perché i surgelati non si scongelavano subito e li sbatteva forte sul tavolo. Credo che mio padre sia andato via quando io ero ancora neonata proprio perché non voleva più stare con una donna così. Non sono mai riuscita ad aiutarla, per quanto sia sempre stata io la madre e lei la figlia e non al contrario come dovrebbe essere, però ho fatto di tutto per non odiare anch’io il cibo e cosa mi sta portando via lei. Non c’è bisogno di girarci attorno per capire che è per questo che voglio diventare una dietologa: durante qualsiasi dieta, il cibo non un nemico, una dieta non è una “soluzione”, è una “cura”. Così, mi sono sempre tenuta informata sui vari casi che sono scoppiati in città, perché indirettamente c’ero dentro anch’io, quindi mi ricordo bene di quando Caterina è morta d’anoressia. Si è parlato tanto della sua squadra di ginnastica ritmica, c’era anche il tuo nome…».  
«Non siamo riuscite a fare niente» pianse silenziosamente, «la vedevamo svanire e… tutta la squadra è appassita con lei, ho rischiato di caderci anch’io. E ogni volta che sono in squadra, qualsiasi tipo di squadra, adesso ho paura di non riuscire a fare niente, quando ci sarà bisogno di me, di non riuscire a capire davvero gli altri».  
«Io credo che Michele e Gabriele tengano già molto a te» la rassicurò Charlie, «come dice spesso Vanessa, noi della lega in fondo siamo una grande famiglia. Possiamo avere dei contrasti, ma dobbiamo fidarci l’uno dell’altro, essere sempre disponibili, e ciò naturalmente avviene per gradi. Quindi non preoccuparti se al momento non ti senti a tuo agio con loro, a poco a poco ce la farete. Non devi nemmeno farti troppe paranoie su quello che potrebbe succedere o non succedere loro per colpa tua! Non sei mica una persona debole! Sei il terzo _Sol_ , suvvia!» ironizzò, dandole una pacca sulla spalla.  
«E non dimenticare» aggiunse Vanessa, «che in ogni caso ci siamo qui io e Charlie a farti ridere facendo cose idiote, tipo spiare gente dalla vetrina, ok?» risero insieme.  
Misteriosamente, in quel momento comparve fra le loro mani una tazza da tè, una ciascuna.  
«Beviamo un tè continuando a fare quattro chiacchiere?» chiese loro la _Luce_ , comparendo e fluttuando verso di loro con le mani dietro la schiena e sorridendo, felice.  
«Tu volevi che noi chiacchierassimo?» si accigliò Charlie.  
«Uhm-uhm» le annuì con fare saputo, iniziando a dondolare. «Per ottimizzare i tempi dell’attesa: state guadagnando tempo, no?»  
Vanessa la guardò con un occhio che le tremava.  
«Senti un po’, tu! Che ne dici di tornare da dove sei venuta?» materializzò la _Smith & Wesson_ e l’allungò verso lo spirito. «Su, toccala, avanti!»  
Lo spirito s’imbronciò.  
«Devo proprio tornare a casa?»  
«Sì!» le rispose tutte e tre all’unisono.  
«E va bene!» sospirò, allungando una mano verso la pistola. «Ciao-ciao!»  
Toccò l’arma e svanì in un lampo di luce grigia, tornando dall’altra parte del pozzo.  
«Dio mio!» esalò Charlie, alzando gli occhi al cielo, incredula.  
Si guardarono in faccia e scoppiarono tutte e tre a ridere istericamente. Una risata liberatoria.  
  
  
«A saperlo prima che lo spirito voleva che voi chiacchieraste» rise Manuele, con le mani sul volante, «Michele e Gabriele avrebbero potuto lasciarvi da sole anche prima: quanto piace chiacchierare a voi ragazze, nessuno mai!» la prese in giro.  
«E dai!» protestò ridendo, dandogli un pugno sulla spalla.  
«Tutto bene quel che finisce bene, comunque! Non avete neanche lottato».  
«Questo è vero: ammetto che è molto più piacevole spedire uno spirito indietro nel pozzo, che distruggerlo» gli disse, guardando distrattamente fuori dal finestrino. Si accorse che lui la stava guardando di sottecchi, sorridendo. «Che c’è?»  
«Niente» le scompigliò appena la coda, «sei carina con i capelli legati all’insù». Charlie arrossi.  
«Grazie».  
«Mangiamo una pizza, dopo il film?» le propose.  
«Sì» e lo guardò, pensando se un giorno sarebbe riuscita anche lei a dirgli quanto credesse fosse carino.  
  
  
Nel tiro a segno privato della famiglia di Max, stavano rimbombando degli spari.  
«Sarei curioso di sapere chi immagini sia il bersaglio, in questo momento» gli disse Romi, mettendosi le cuffie per iniziare a sparare anche lui.  
«Non credo che ti piacerebbe saperlo» replicò Max, piatto.  
«Andiamo! Stai tranquillo!»  
«Manca un mese ad Halloween, Romi, un solo fottuto mese! E stasera lei è uscita con lui».  
«Le cose andrebbero meglio se, invece di stare qui a sparare come un indemoniato, ci provassi sul serio con lei!»  
«Non ci riesco, va bene?! Non ci riesco!» smise di sparare e si tolse le cuffie con rabbia. Romi lo guardò, serio e preoccupato; gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Calmati, stai tranquillo, Massimo».  
«Le farò del male» scosse la testa.  
«È per il suo bene, la salverai. Perché dici che non puoi farcela?»   
«Non lo so» disse nervosamente.  
«Se ti fidi di me, io ti sfiderò, diventerò la nuova _Phoenix_ e lo farò io al posto tuo. La salverò io».  
«L’ho promesso a mio nonno, Romi, lui e sua nonna si fidano di me».  
«Allora dovresti fidarti più di te stesso. Ce la farai».  
  
  
 _C’erano troppi segreti e bugie a quel tempo, la metà di queste stavano per venire a galla.  
Il tempo è davvero una cosa capricciosa e volubile: una sola notte, quella di Halloween, avrebbe cambiato la mia vita per sempre._  
  


“In every truth that you’d deny  
And each regret  
and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note di chiusura:**   
E oggi abbiamo scoperto anche un pochino di più su Raffaella e Vanessa *sospiro*  
Questo episodio non ha un prompt della tabella, ho voluto semplicemente dedicarlo al _Tempo_ e alle stazioni ferroviarie, dove passo moltissimo tempo XD (e ne perdo anche XD).  
Come avrete capito non tutti gli episodi saranno pieni di omicidi e cose orribili varie, alcuni saranno più leggeri, come questo, proprio per alleggerire l’atmosfera :) spero sia stato di vostro gradimento.  
A meno che il mio dentista non voglia vedermi lunedì prossimo, il prossimo aggiornamento sarà il *controlla* 21 settembre!  
Episodio Quattro – Meglio non sapere  
Episodio Cinque – Il matrimonio impossibile


	5. Chapter 5

_Non ho mai compreso bene se nella mia vita ho mai sul serio superato la sottile linea fra determinazione e coraggio.  
Davvero per raggiungere i propri obiettivi è necessario il coraggio di essere disposti a tutto? O forse dietro alle decisioni più avventate c’è la paura di perdere tutto?  
Ci sono paure che non capisco, paure che ti portano a privarti di qualcosa solo per evitare il contatto con qualcosa o con qualcuno, paure che ti annebbiano la vista e ti costringono a non vivere pienamente.  
Se davvero una possibile cura contro una paura è la decisione, la determinazione a superarla, paradossalmente temo che il coraggio possa essere in questi casi un’avventatezza, quando non stupidità… _  
  
  
«Sei sicuro di voler prendere l’ascensore?» gli domandò, perplesso, l’amico. «Tu detesti i posti chiusi».  
«Oggi no» affermò il ragazzo, sorridendo nervosamente. In realtà stava sudando freddo, tenendo le mani in tasca per non far vedere quanto gli stessero tremando. Aveva anche la bocca asciutta e doveva trovare un modo per far cessare le palpitazioni.  
«Non vorrei che ti venisse un infarto proprio mentre siamo lì dentro!» incalzò l’altro, mentre le porte dell’ascensore si aprivano davanti a loro.  
«Tranquillo» ribatté flebilmente.  
Entrarono nell’ascensore insieme e lui si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita, provando a rilassarsi: ce l’avrebbe fatta, sarebbe andato tutto bene e finalmente l’avrebbe incontrata. Se lo sentiva, _gliel’aveva assicurato._  
Riaprì gli occhi. E li sbatté più volte: perché le pareti dell’ascensore si stavano avvicinando l’una verso l’altra? Lo spazio si stava restringendo rapidamente, cosa stava succedendo?  
Si portò le mani alla gola, avrebbe voluto urlare, ma gli mancava l’aria, stava… stava per morire.  
Quando cadde a terra dimenandosi, l’amico provò a richiamarlo per dirgli di calmarsi e chiedergli cosa gli stesse succedendo. Ma niente: l’infarto lo colse prima di capire che era stata solo un’illusione.   
L’ascensore non si era mai ristretto.  
  


“I am what I want you to want,  
what I want you to feel”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)  


  
  


  
  
Entrò al _Sapphire_ in compagnia di Camilla; si sentì investita dai bei ricordi dell’altra sera, non appena vide Manuele dietro al banco. Era cotta, persa, e solo allora sentiva quanto fosse bello essere innamorati. Perfino sua nonna le diceva che, in quelle ultime settimane, le era sembrata _finalmente_ di buon umore e per più giorni consecutivi.  
«Ciao, Manu!» lo salutò allegramente insieme all’amica; lui le ricambiò con dei baci sulle guance.  
«Tutto bene a scuola?»  
«Sì!» rispose Camilla, e sentirono la porta del locale riaprirsi.  
«Salve, _Custodes_ ». La voce di Romi portò un’allegra ventata di fastidio che fece loro assottigliare lo sguardo; lui si rivolse subito a Manuele. «Il solito, grazie».  
«Sei venuto qui solo una volta» obiettò il ragazzo.  
«Appunto, quello che ho preso l’altra volta, uomo di poco intuito!» replicò, voltandosi ad osservare distrattamente i tavoli vuoti.  
Charlie ebbe la netta sensazione che Manuele si stesse trattenendo dalla voglia di spaccargli la bottiglia di Martini in testa, mentre gli dava le spalle.  
Romi aggrottò la fronte fissando il pianoforte all’angolo del locale.  
«Uhm, è accordato?» domandò indicandolo.  
«Sì» gli rispose in fretta Manuele; lui si diresse a passo sicuro verso lo strumento.  
«Sai suonare il pianoforte?» si sorprese Charlie, mentre lui si sedeva davanti alla tastiera.  
«Mia Signora, nella vita sono poche le cose che non so fare».  
«Tipo tenere la bocca chiusa?» Romi restò per qualche secondo con le mani a metà strada verso la tastiera, poi le rivolse il suo solito sorriso beffardo.  
«Beh, vedo che abbiamo proprio quest’ultima squisita qualità in comune! Quale onore, Mia Signora!» e stavolta fu Charlie ad avere voglia di spaccargli la bottiglietta del succo di frutta in testa. Dovette ammettere, però, che Romi sapeva suonare davvero bene.  
Una donna castana, dal viso piccolo e tondo, si affacciò dalla porta che dava sul retrobottega.  
«Chi sta suonando?» chiese incuriosita a Manuele.  
«Oh, Ines!» si affrettò a presentarli. «Questi sono i miei amici di… della…» incespicò, incerto, «della lega: loro due sono Charlie e Camilla…» provò un buon modo per dirle chi fossero; lei allontanò la mano dalla maniglia e salutò le ragazze calorosamente.  
«Piacere di conoscervi, ragazze! Manuele e sua madre parlano sempre di spiriti e _Custodes_ , e io mi sento sempre un po’ esclusa nel sentirli chiacchierare di persone che non conosco… non che vorrei vedere uno spirito di persona, s’intende» ci scherzò su, «ma non vedevo l’ora di conoscervi!»  
«…e lui è Romi» concluse Manuele, indicandole il ragazzo al piano, che non aveva smesso di suonare.  
«Piacere di conoscere anche te!» gli disse ad alta voce Ines dal banco, ma lui non si girò, imperterrito.   
«Piacere mio» le ribatté semplicemente, con aria di sufficienza.  
«Solitamente quel piano lo suono io, è raro che si lasci suonare così bene da qualcun altro» tentò di scherzare anche con lui, ma guardandolo come sicura che non le avrebbe prestato attenzione: Charlie pensò che Ines l’avesse già inquadrato.   
«Sono un tipo che sa toccare sempre i tasti giusti, quando ha davanti una bella donna o una cosa altrettanto bella come questo piano». Charlie, Camilla e Manuele guardarono ora l’uno ora l’altra, stupiti da quell’inconsueto scambio di frasi.  
«Credevo che _un_ pianoforte fosse _un_ uomo, quindi sai toccare i tasti giusti anche con gli uomini?»  
Le dita di Romi si fermarono di colpo, schioccò la lingua e si voltò verso Ines sorridendo in modo ambiguo.   
«Se un uomo si lascia suonare da me, perché no?»  
«Mi sembra giusto» inclinò appena di lato il capo e ricambiò il suo sorriso. «Manuele, offri a tutti un secondo giro. Ragazzi, tornate pure quando volete!» li salutò e tornò sul retrò.  
«Qualcosa mi fa pensare che Romi abbia trovato pane per i suoi denti» mormorò Manuele, soddisfatto, alle ragazze, fissando Romi tornare a suonare.  
Ricevettero un SMS sui cellulari della lega. Romi sbuffò.  
«Non si può mai suonare un notturno di Chopin in pace: qualcuno deve sempre interrompere l’atmosfera struggente e volutamente depressiva del pezzo».  
«È Max» gli disse Charlie, aprendo il messaggio. «Prenditela con lui».  
«Oh, credo che lo farò!» sorrise, compiaciuto.   
  
  
Ebbe quasi paura di trovare della musica d’atmosfera entrando nella Sala di Pietra, considerando cos’aveva trovato le ultime volte; invece, trovò tutti gli uomini della lega impegnati intorno al calcio balilla con una bottiglia di birra in mano, manco stessero disputando un torneo mondiale. Roteò gli occhi.  
«E allora?» provò a scuoterli.  
«Cinque a quattro a nostro sfavore» le rispose prontamente Francesco, dando delle pacche sulla schiena di Claudio, impegnato a muovere le barre scorrevoli.  
«Mi riferivo alla riunione».  
«Sì, adesso iniziamo» la rassicurò Max, sventolando i fascicoli sul prossimo caso, come a dirle che era già tutto pronto.  
Charlie andò a sedersi, nell’attesa che si decidessero. Ovvero circa venti minuti dopo.  
«Stavolta sarà dura» annunciò Max, distribuendo i fascicoli. «Tutto ciò che abbiamo sono dei morti per infarto, ed erano tutti sani come pesci, prima. Cosa li accomuna? Sono andati incontro alle loro fobie. Morendo».  
«Il primo è morto d’infarto su un aereo» cominciò ad elencare Charlie, leggendo velocemente la scheda, «fino al giorno prima aveva paura di volare, non sarebbe mai salito su un aereo, poi misteriosamente si è fatto coraggio e… morto d’infarto ad alta quota. Il secondo invece aveva paura di…» sfogliò, «ah, delle api».  
«E logicamente è andato in un piccolo casale dove si produce miele» continuò Max «e… puff! Infartuato».  
«E il terzo è morto in ascensore, che non aveva mai preso perché soffriva di claustrofobia».  
«Tutto ciò è fuori da ogni logica!» si meravigliò Claudio. «Perché sono andati in dei posti dove il panico gli avrebbe fatti stare male a livello patologico?»  
«Terapia d’urto?» ipotizzò, incerta, Camilla.  
«No» scosse la testa Vanessa, leggendo la sua copia, «non ha senso. Hanno fatto anche delle analisi per vedere se avessero assunto droghe – prima di morire hanno detto delle cose molto strane – ma niente».  
«Hanno avuto delle allucinazioni, forse?» rifletté Charlie.  
«Beh, dicono che alcuni hanno straparlato, prima di morire» rispose Max, «ma non si è capito cosa stessero dicendo».  
«I tre casi non convergono nemmeno verso uno solo dei quattro quadranti delle nostre Case» commentò Claudio. «Sono tutte morti sparse. Come facciamo a dire che sia un caso “nostro”? Come mai il Gran Consiglio ce l’ha passato?»  
«Effettivamente il Gran Consiglio non sa se si tratta di uno spirito» rispose Max, passandosi una mano sul volto. «Solitamente raccolgono informazioni tramite la Polizia e i Carabinieri, o voci di paese, ma questa volta… non hanno nulla in mano neanche loro: solo la strana coincidenza di tre persone morte di paura, andate di propria volontà verso la morte».  
«Non soffrivano di depressione» cominciò ad elencare Charlie, «non erano in cura per le loro paure - quindi le loro ansie non erano ancora classificabili come fobie nel senso patologico - erano persone con stili di vita di diversi, con età diverse e… con assolutamente niente in comune. Ora, considerando la loro morte, che tipo di spirito può essere? Mi sembra troppo scontato dire che si tratta un’ _Ombra_ che si nutre di paura».  
«E perché non potrebbe esserlo?» si stupì Claudio.  
«Sono andati incontro alle loro fobie, hanno provato ad affrontarle… il concetto di paura mi sembra troppo in evidenza per essere la vera ragione. Secondo me dovremmo cercare il motivo che li ha spinti ad andare in quei posti e…» squillò il cellulare della lega di Max.  
«Scusate» disse loro, fissando il display, «sono quelli del Gran Consiglio». Aprì la linea. «Sì?... Ah-ah… Capisco… Sì, una vera fortuna» chiuse la linea.  
«Ci sono novità?» gli domandò, speranzosa, Charlie. «Altri nuovi particolari sulle vittime?»  
«Uhmmm-No. Un altro morto» rispose, fintamente perplesso. «È morto stecchito su un belvedere, peccato che avesse paura delle grandi altezze». Charlie si sbatté la mano sulla fronte.   
«Ciò mi rincuora alquanto» fece del sarcasmo.  
«Ci faranno avere la sua scheda al più presto, comunque» le disse annuendo.  
«Dicevo, dobbiamo trovare la causa» riprese Charlie, «il motivo che li ha spinti ad andare lì».  
«Uhm» rifletté Manuele, «cosa può spingere un essere umano ad andare in un posto che teme così tanto? Una paura ancora più grande?»  
«O un desiderio più grande di una paura» aggiunse Charlie. «È l’unica cosa con del senso che mi viene in mente: tu metti da parte le tue paure e vai in un posto perché sai che avrai qualcosa di più grande in cambio. Un esempio pratico può essere l’affrontare un pericolo, pur avendone parecchia paura, perché sai che così salverai delle persone a te care».  
«E rispettivamente in un aero, in un casale pieno di api, un ascensore e un belvedere» fece sarcastico Romi, «cosa vorresti mai trovare di bello, oltre alla tua morte s’intende».  
«Non lo so» borbottò stancamente Charlie, poggiando la testa contro il tavolo.  
«Sentite» sospirò Max, «aggiorniamoci domani. Io vado a parlare col Gran Consiglio, vediamo se hanno trovato qualcosa in più, magari. E voi… provate a rifletterci su, vediamo di cavare qualcosa».  
  
  
Charlie navigava su internet col notebook sulle gambe, seduta sul suo letto; ai suoi piedi c’era Camilla, col suo di notebook, mentre Raffaella prendeva appunti seduta alla scrivania.  
«La compagnia aerea con cui ha viaggiato il tizio infartuato non ha nulla di particolare, rispetto alle altre» mormorò Charlie, stanca.  
«Eccetto il fatto che non c’è il paracadute sotto il sedile» precisò Raffaella.  
«Come non c’è il paracadute?» si sorprese Camilla.  
«C’è il giubbotto di salvataggio, ma non c’è il paracadute» le spiegò.  
«E se l’aereo precipita?»  
«Beh» ci rifletté su Raffaella, «obiettivamente, se tu apri lo sportello per lanciarti col paracadute mentre l’aereo precipita è peggio, quindi forse meglio il giubbotto, specie per gli atterraggi di fortuna, sai…»  
«Volete smetterla di parlare di disastri aerei?» le interruppe Charlie, sbottando. «Vorrei riuscire a prendere ancora l’aereo dopo questa missione!» Le due ragazze ridacchiarono.   
«Il casale è un posto tranquillo, sicuro, si tratta di una produzione familiare» continuò a scorrere i posti Charlie, «l’ascensore funzionava bene e gli inquilini non hanno notato niente di strano, mentre il belvedere… beh, credo che sia uno dei posti più noiosi della città, non esattamente un “bel vedere” per i miei gusti» storse il naso.  
«Ci sono stati cambiamenti nella zona? Qualcosa che segnali la presenza di uno spirito che marca il suo territorio?» domandò Raffaella. «Non so… tipo nei giorni appena precedenti alla prima morte, entro il perimetro della città, è cambiato qualcosa che di conseguenza ha cambiato anche i posti che le vittime hanno frequentato?»  
«Ma uno di loro è morto in aria» obiettò Charlie.  
«Prima di salire sull’aereo magari si è imbattuto in questo cambiamento…» ipotizzò l’altra. Charlie si grattò la testa e iniziò a spulciare il sito dedicato alla loro città.  
«Mi chiedo come mai nessuno di noi dodici riesca a percepire l’azione di questo spirito» si lamentò Camilla, picchiettando una matita contro il labbro, «le altre volte c’è sempre stato un motivo, un qualcosa che gli ha fatto da scudo, tipo un fantasma, o una velocità d’azione maggiore alla nostra come nel caso della _Luce_ del tempo perso…»   
«In città non è cambiato niente» Charlie fissò il monitor, improvvisamente seria. «O meglio, è una cosa a cui siamo talmente abituati che non possiamo obiettivamente dire che ci sia stato un cambiamento: la fiera annuale per il Santo Patrono».  
Raffaella riprese il mano il fascicolo sul caso.  
«È iniziata proprio il giorno precedente del primo decesso… e non è ancora finita».  
«Essendo in onore di un Santo, è piena di un’energia particolare tutta intorno…» continuò Camilla.  
«…che per lo spirito potrebbe fungere da scudo» concluse Charlie. «Esattamente».  
«Ma per quanto quest’energia possa formare uno scudo facilmente usabile per uno spirito, è difficile poter dire con certezza che sia proprio lì: come lo colleghiamo alle paure?» dubitò Raffaella.  
«I posti in cui sono morti quei quattro non hanno nulla di particolare, non riusciamo a localizzare lo spirito con i nostri sensi, le morti sono ravvicinate e sono avvenute dopo l’inaugurazione della fiera… Beh» sospirò Charlie, «io una visitina alla fiera la farei comunque: rischiamo».  
  
  
Nell’aria c’era profumo di zucchero filato e roba fritta, il suono delle sirene delle giostre era unito a della musica ballabile, e tutto intorno era un arcobaleno di colori sotto le luci gialle del piazzale sul lungomare.  
Charlie fissava una fontanella d’acqua ornata di spicchi di cocco fresco; alle sue spalle Camilla squittiva felice per dello zucchero filato.  
«Sicura di non volerne?» le chiese ancora Claudio.  
«Sì» rialzò la zip del giubbotto, si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani in tasca, «detesto avere poi le mani appiccicose per tutto il resto della serata». Qualcuno da dietro le scompigliò i capelli.  
«Siamo di malumore?» ma quando si voltò arrabbiata per vedere chi fosse e si ritrovò davanti Manuele, il suo umore migliorò visibilmente: era in ritardo, lo stava aspettando con ansia.  
«Ciao, Manu!» lui la salutò con due baci sulle guance.   
«Scusami se ho fatto tardi, ma sono arrivati molti clienti in pochi minuti, al locale, non potevo mollare mamma e Ines…» le disse dispiaciuto.  
«Non c’è problema» e meno male che Max aveva affidato tutto a quelli della _Stella_ con lei e Manuele come appoggio, anzi.  
«Avete notato qualcosa?» le chiese.  
«No, ancora niente… Non vorrei essermi sbagliata».  
«In tal caso» s’intromise Claudio, salutando con un cenno della testa Manuele, «ricominceremo da capo e proveremo qualcos’altro» la tranquillizzò.  
«La fiera durerà ancora altri due giorni» gli disse lei, cupamente, «non voglio altre vittime, nel caso lo spirito sia proprio qui».  
«Charlie! Charlie!» Camilla attirò la sua attenzione sventolando lo zucchero filato. «C’è una tipa che legge la mano! Dai, dai! Andiamo a provare!»  
«Ma neanche per sogno!» fece indignata.  
«Su, tanto lo sappiamo che non è vero che si può leggere la mano, no?» la provocò. «È solo per divertirci un po’ ascoltando le fesserie che dice!»  
«Già, spendendo soldi!» brontolò.  
«Vuole solo un’offerta, non una cifra alta e fissa. Dai, dai!» la trascinò per un braccio.  
«Pago io, su!» rise Claudio; Charlie gli puntò un dito contro, stizzita, mentre l’amica la trascinava ancora.  
«Tu vizi troppo tua sorella!»  
«Non è vero!» protestò Camilla.  
«Io e Francesco facciamo un giro di controllo» li avvertì Manuele, cominciando ad avviarsi con l’altro ragazzo.  
«No, aspett…» fece per dirgli, ma ormai Camilla l’aveva già portata davanti alla veggente. Ringhiò frustrata.  
La donna era vestita come una zingara, ma era chiaro che non lo fosse, e sedeva ad un tavolino rotondo con sopra un piattino. Li salutò cortesemente, Claudio mise alcune monete nel piattino e Camilla mise le mani sulle spalle di Charlie, spingendola a sedersi con forza.  
«La mano» l’invitò affabile la veggente; Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo e allungò la mano sinistra. «Uhm, vedo… vedo…»  
«Nebbia» suggerì Charlie, ma Camilla le sferrò un calcione.  
«Uhm, in realtà c’è un po’ di incertezza sul tuo futuro: non si vede bene se sarà un ragazzo dagli occhi scuri o uno dagli occhi ancora più scuri a decidere la tua sorte».  
«No, scusi» l’interruppe, perplessa, «niente occhi chiari?»  
«No».  
«Niente occhi verdi?»  
«No».  
«Com’è possibile?» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Uh, gli occhi verdi ci sono» si corresse la donna, «ma forse non come vorresti… ti deluderanno, anche se molto, molto meno di tanta altra gente».  
«Non credo» asserì, convinta.  
«Comunque» proseguì la donna, «tornando ai due giovani di prima, entrambi ti ruberanno qualcosa di prezioso, qualcosa che tu non rivorrai indietro, ma ancora non è stato deciso _chi_ ti ruberà _cosa_ » si accigliò. «Segui la luce della luna e, nell’oscurità del sacrificio, concedi il tuo perdono a chi ti farà del male per salvarti».  
Le ultime frasi le provocarono un brivido lungo la schiena, restò accigliata e a bocca aperta, senza fiato; ma prima che potesse fare un’altra domanda, la donna le chiuse dolcemente la mano a pugno, sorridendole: la seduta era finita, non le avrebbe detto altro.  
Si alzò dalla sedia, incerta; Camilla la stava guardando incuriosita, sicuramente ansiosa di chiederle se ciò che le aveva detto la donna le avesse fatto venire in mente qualcosa, ma Claudio interruppe il flusso dei suoi pensieri.  
«Guardate un po’ chi c’è: a quanto pare non si fidano proprio di noi!» e indicò loro con un cenno della testa un punto fra la folla.  
Max e Romi stavano camminando verso di loro.  
Charlie alzò di poco lo sguardo: notò che sopra di loro c’era la luna piena. E la Casa di quei due era la _Luna_.  
Romi aveva gli occhi scuri, castani.  
Max li aveva ancora più scuri, neri.  
«No» sibilò a bassa voce, «loro due assolutamente no!»  
«Allora» fece Romi, salutandoli con un cenno del capo, «trovato qualcosa?»  
«Ancora niente» gli rispose Charlie, brontolando.  
«Molto bene» ribatté, sarcastico; lei avrebbe voluto dargli un calcio.  
Manuele e Francesco tornarono trafelati.  
«Forse abbiamo trovato qualcosa» li informò Manuele, «seguiteci!» ma subito dopo si accigliò vedendo qualcosa alle sue spalle: si girarono tutti e videro che la veggente gli stava facendo cenno di avvicinarsi. Manuele indicò se stesso. «Io?» La donna gli annuì lentamente. «Vado a vedere cosa vuole, poi vi raggiungo!» e andò dalla veggente, mentre Francesco indicava agli altri la via; Charlie lo guardò, basita.  
  
  
«Allora?» esordì Manuele, stranito.  
«La mano: per te è gratis» l’invitò. Lui le porse la mano aggrottando la fronte.  
«Come mai?»  
«Ho visto i tuoi occhi incrociare la vita di quella ragazza, quella castana che prima era con te: ho letto la sua mano, vorrei darti un consiglio» gli prese la mano e fissò le linee che la percorrevano.  
«Quale?»  
«Dille presto la verità, non la perderai» gli sorrise affettuosamente. Lui deglutì.  
«Come fai a dirlo?»  
«Più procrastinerai, più grande sarà la sua delusione: non illuderla, se non vuoi perderla. Un’altra cosa: non temere chi è il tuo opposto e avrai delle sorprese, se le cose nella vita di quella ragazza andranno in una _certa_ direzione» gli chiuse lentamente il pugno e lo congedò.  
  
  
«Precognizione?» si sorprese Charlie.  
«La tipa là dentro» Francesco le indicò un tendone porgendole dei volantini, «è una parapsicologa, o almeno così dice. Distribuisce questi volantini ogni sera, spiegando cosa sia la precognizione e quanto sia infallibile».  
«In pratica assicura che la sua assistente ha il dono della precognizione» disse Max, leggendo velocemente uno dei foglietti, «ovvero il dono di vedere gli eventi futuri in dormiveglia o in stato di trance».  
«Cosa che potrebbe rientrare fra i poteri di uno spirito» affermò Charlie, sospettosa.  
«Supponiamo che sia uno spirito: e se invece non avesse proprio questo potere?» continuò Max. «Magari ti guida in un posto dicendoti che lì avverrà un incontro…» voltò il volantino verso di lei, indicandole una frase scritta sul retro: “scopri anche tu quando incontrerai la tua anima gemella!” «Avevi ragione: sono andati incontro ad una grande paura spinti da un desiderio ancora più grande».  
«Che si fa adesso?» domandò Claudio.  
«Si tende una trappola allo spirito, se ci abbiamo azzeccato» assentì deciso Romi. «Chi si offre volontario? Max, tu hai qualche paura particolare?»  
«Scusa, perché non ci vai tu?» si ribellò Max.  
«Una volta tanto potresti non solo fare il capo, ma anche colui che rischia la pelle» incalzò Romi, divertito.  
«Ma tu da che parte stai?» lo rimbeccò.  
«Dalla parte in cui ci si diverte di più, ovvio».  
  
  
Max entrò nella tenda seguito da Charlie e Romi, gli altri restano fuori preparando il campo d’invisibilità.  
All’interno della tenda poterono percepire nettamente la presenza dello spirito, non si erano sbagliati: da fuori era solo un puntino microscopico circondato dalla fortissima energia della festa per il Santo, ma in quell’ambiente chiuso e così vicino a loro, era inevitabile sentirla. Era un’ _Ombra_ \- non c’erano più dubbi - che aveva traviato un essere umano; forse le aveva detto che grazie ai suoi poteri da spirito avrebbe guadagnato molti soldi.  
Una donna vicina ai quarant’anni, magrissima, con gli occhiali e con i capelli legati in un chignon, li salutò freddamente indicando loro delle sedie intorno ad un tavolo rettangolare.  
«Volete usufruire del servizio tutti e tre? Vi avverto che potete fare solo una domanda ciascuno».  
«No, soltanto io» l’informò Max, sedendosi sulla sedia centrale, lasciando che Romi e Charlie si sedessero ai suoi lati.  
«Bene. Vi presento la mia assistente» dal fondo della tenda fece cenno a qualcuno di avvicinarsi, «come sapete lei ha il prezioso dono della precognizione» poi si rivolse a Max. «Le faccia una domanda, io la manderò in trance e lei, stringendole la mano, le darà la sua risposta» “Sbagliata” aggiunse mentalmente Charlie.   
Tutti e tre fissarono la ragazza-spirito farsi avanti: sembrava una normalissima ragazza minuta dai lunghissimi capelli scuri, con l’aria malaticcia. Li guardò assottigliando lo sguardo: aveva capito chi fossero.  
Si accomodarono anche loro due.  
«Qual è la sua domanda?» chiese a Max la finta studiosa.  
«Quando incontrerò la mia anima gemella?» Charlie notò che lo sguardo dello spirito si fece compiaciuto.  
La parapsicologa prese un pendolo e fece finta di mandare in stato di trance lo spirito, che in risposta resse il gioco. Max lasciò che gli stringesse la mano.  
«La incontrerai solo quando supererai la tua paura dell’acqua, in un luogo pubblico» decretò, rendendo visibile solo allora un sottile filo di energia nera che usava come guinzaglio per la parapsicologa, che palesemente non era a conoscenza di ciò: li stava minacciando, una sola mossa falsa in quella tenda e avrebbe ucciso la donna. Charlie digrignò i denti.  
Pagarono e uscirono fuori.  
«Dobbiamo andare all’appuntamento che ci ha dato» disse freddamente Max, «se l’accerchiamo adesso che è con la donna, l’ucciderà».  
  
  
Il pomeriggio dopo, Charlie non si chiese nemmeno come avesse fatto il Gran Consiglio ad affittare l’intera piscina comunale per un paio d’ore, fatto stava che adesso lei, Max e Romi e quelli della _Stella_ erano lì, a bordo vasca e con l’aria tesa. Soprattutto Max, c’era da dire.  
«Per essere in un luogo pubblico, lo siamo, checché ne dirà lo spirito» commentò nervosamente Max, «ora sta a me andare nell’acqua alta e… aspettare le avvisaglie dell’infarto».  
«Una cosetta facile-facile quanto indolore» ridacchiò, agitato, Francesco.  
«Già» ribattè lui, togliendosi le scarpe, «Charlie, il comando va a te» le disse, iniziando a scendere i gradini della piscina, vestito. «È per questo che ho voluto qui anche te».  
«Mi assicuri che sai nuotare?» gli chiese, in ansia.  
«Sì che so nuotare!» gesticolò. «Ho soltanto paura di dove non si tocca… ecco tutto…» deglutì.  
Lo vide andare lentamente verso la parte più profonda della piscina, da solo, e quando fu quasi nel punto più profondo, Charlie sussurrò l’ordine.  
«Tenetevi pronti a materializzare le armi». E subito dopo accadde.  
Sentirono l’energia nera serpeggiare velocemente ai loro piedi per poi puntare immediatamente verso Max.  
«Max!» urlò Romi, provando ad avvertirlo, ma lui sprofondò nell’acqua come se stesse annegando. «Ma è impossibile!!!»   
«O lo sta tirando sotto o lo sta illudendo» constatò Charlie, togliendosi rapidamente le scarpe «Camilla, Francesco: scoccate frecce per tutto l’ambiente, prima o poi dovreste beccare almeno un suo filo di emanazione, è qui non ci sono dubbi. Romi, Claudio: provate ad individuarla» e si tuffò.  
Raggiunse le gambe di Max sott’acqua, impugnando il _Misericordia_ , ma non trovò nessun filo di energia che lo stesse trattenendo giù: lo spirito stava agendo dentro la sua testa, facendogli credere di stare per annegare. Risalì in superficie.  
«Max! Max!» lo richiamò, provando a tenerlo su e a farlo calmare. «Smettila di agitarti! Riprenditi, sono io, Charlie!» ma era come se non la vedesse.   
Si guardò intorno: le frecce fatte di energia dei _Custodes_ sibilavano senza colpire mai niente: lì c’erano solo dei fili di emanazione dello spirito decisamente troppo sottili, per essere colpiti dalle loro armi; Romi e Claudio era in difficoltà, non trovavano niente e l’ _Ombra_ ancora non si decideva a raggruppare le sue emanazioni per comparire davanti a loro: solo allora avrebbero potuto colpirla con successo.  
Guardò il suo pugnale: se l’ _Ombra_ stava agendo nella testa di Max, forse proprio lì dentro c’era una sua piccola parte. Velocemente, braccò Max stringendolo a sé da dietro e cercò con lo sguardo Romi.  
«Romi, presto! Tieni pronta la pistola! Verso di noi!» e nello stesso attimo in cui lo vide puntare la pistola verso loro due in acqua, lei procurò un piccolo taglio alla nuca di Max.  
Max e lo spirito urlarono insieme.  
Dagli angoli della sala emersero delle lunghe lingue di fuoco nero che s’incontrarono sopra i due dentro la piscina, contorcendosi fino ad unirsi per ridare il corpo da ragazza all’ _Ombra_.  
«Scegli!» le intimò Romi, ma l’ _Ombra_ non ci pensò nemmeno a toccare la _Beretta_ : puntò immediatamente gli occhi in basso, verso Max e Charlie.  
Lo sparo di Romi precedette ogni sua mossa: diventò un’unica fiamma nera che si rimpicciolì fino a spegnersi da sé.  
Romi si tuffò in acqua per aiutare Charlie a riportare Max a bordo vasca, dove Camilla si stava già affrettando a portare degli asciugamani.   
«Stai bene?» domandò Charlie a Max, col fiatone, tamponandogli immediatamente la ferita sanguinante.  
«Grazie» mormorò in risposta, ma lei era ancora fremente e preoccupata per il taglio.  
«Cosa?» non aveva capito.  
«Grazie» ripeté lui. Lo capì, ma non seppe cosa rispondergli.  
  
  
Si cambiarono ed asciugarono in fretta; fra quaranta minuti avrebbero dovuto lasciare la piscina.  
Seduta su una panca, Charlie stava scrivendo il rapporto sulla missione.  
Max si avvicinò a lei col cellulare in mano.  
«Ho chiamato il Gran Consiglio. Hanno recuperato la finta parapsicologa, ma a quanto pare non ricorda niente: forse, quando lo spirito è stato distrutto, sono andati distrutti anche i ricordi che aveva lei dell’ _Ombra_ » si sedette accanto a lei.  
«Meglio così, no?»  
«Certo».  
Charlie teneva gli occhi fissi sul block notes, vide di sottecchi che lui la stava fissando.  
«Avevi ragione anche su un’altra cosa» le disse.  
«Che cosa?»  
«Non era uno spirito che si nutriva di paura. Io, che sono sopravvissuto, posso dire con certezza che si nutrisse di inquietudine».  
«Inquietudine… per cosa?» s’incuriosì.  
«L’inquietudine di restare soli» rispose senza guardarla. «Era con l’inquietudine che faceva aumentare il panico, ti dava la sensazione di stare per morire da solo: solo eri e solo saresti morto».  
«Ma tu non sei solo…» mormorò, fissando il suo profilo. «Voglio dire, io avrei potuto chiedere a Claudio, o a Francesco, o a Camilla di scagliare la _Lancia_ o una delle loro frecce per distruggere lo spirito, ma ho scelto Romi perché sapevo che sicuramente era lui che avrebbe voluto farlo, e tu non avresti voluto che qualcun altro lo facesse al posto suo». Max sorrise, ma fu più che altro uno sbuffo.  
«So che Romi e Vanessa sono sempre con me, non è questa la solitudine di cui ho paura. Ho paura di non poter condividere alcune cose che nella vita vanno condivise con una sola persona, capisci?» la guardò negli occhi.  
«Sì» gli annuì.  
«Tu credi nell’esistenza dell’anima gemella?» le domandò.  
«Non lo so» rispose onestamente. «Alle volte sì, altre no: mio padre amava molto mia madre, ma è rimasto senza di lei troppo presto, mi rattrista pensare che resterà da solo per sempre perché la sua anima gemella era lei. Non lo trovo giusto».  
«Mia madre, strano ma vero, ma è un veterinario, non un avvocato» risero insieme. «Quando lei e mio padre si sono conosciuti hanno pensato “Che figata! Siamo talmente diversi che stiamo troppo bene insieme, ci completiamo!”. Ma poi, quando avevo dodici anni, hanno pensato “Che inferno! Siamo talmente diversi che stiamo troppo male insieme, non facciamo altro che litigare!” e hanno divorziato. Io avrei voluto andare a vivere con mia madre fuori città, seguendola in aperta campagna, ma dovevo assolvere i miei doveri di recluta, e così sono rimasto. Ora lei ogni tanto mi manda delle mail in cui mi racconta di come ha fatto partorire delle vacche!» risero ancora. «Loro due hanno creduto di essere anime gemelle. Sono entrambi due bravi genitori e due brave persone: mi dispiace per la loro unione, e quello che è stato di loro confesso che mi fa paura. Ho paura che possa succedere anche a me. Sai com’è, ti dicono cose come “Quando incontrerai la persona giusta lo capirai subito! Sarà splendido e sentirai le campane, non ci sarà bisogno di parole!” e tu ci credi perché a qualcuno capita… solo che a volte a questi qualcuno poi va male…»  
«Io dico che dovresti farti meno paranoie» gli disse con ironia, ma non troppo; lui rise.  
«Me lo dice anche Romi!» sospirò, passandosi una mano fra i capelli neri, ancora umidi. «Comunque, grazie: mi hai salvato la vita. Sei stata coraggiosa». Lei distolse lo sguardo.  
«Non sono stata coraggiosa, sono stata avventata: col senno di poi penso che avrei potuto ucciderti, qualora lo spirito si fosse scatenato completamente dentro di te, arrabbiato e dolorante» si lamentò di se stessa.  
«Avevi altra scelta, o altro tempo, per pensare a qualcos’altro? Io sarei morto» osservò.  
«Lo so, ma…»  
«…ma dovresti farti meno paranoie anche tu» sorrise, battendogli un palmo aperto sulla testa e rialzandosi.  
Charlie l’osservò allontanarsi da lei e andare a parlare con Romi.  
“C’è un po’ di incertezza sul tuo futuro: non si vede bene se sarà un ragazzo dagli occhi scuri o uno dagli occhi ancora più scuri a decidere la tua sorte. Entrambi ti ruberanno qualcosa di prezioso, qualcosa che tu non rivorrai indietro, ma ancora non è stato deciso _chi_ ti ruberà _cosa_. Segui la luce della luna e, nell’oscurità del sacrificio, concedi il tuo perdono a chi ti farà del male per salvarti”.  
Scacciò i suoi strani pensieri scuotendo la testa e tornò a scrivere.  
  
  
Claudio la riaccompagnò a casa in moto. Si tolse il casco sbuffando e glielo riconsegnò.  
«Charlie?» le disse, incerto.  
«Sì?»  
«Riguardo quello che ti ha detto la veggente ieri…» Lei schioccò la lingua e agitò una mano.  
«Ah! Sono tutte fandonie, non pensarci!»  
«Beh, io ci penso» confessò, risentito e imbarazzato. «Ti piace un ragazzo con gli occhi verdi?» e la guardò negli occhi.  
Claudio aveva gli occhi verdi. _Anche_ lui.  
Charlie aprì la bocca, indietreggiando inconsapevolmente di un passo.  
«Cla, no! Cioè, sì! Mi piace un ragazzo che ha gli occhi verdi, ma…»  
«Ma?» incalzò. Lei ricordò le parole di Yue.  
«Non sei tu» ammise, mordendosi un labbro.  
Lui abbassò lo sguardo, inspirando a fondo, frustrato.  
«Mi dispiace, Cla» provò a dirgli, «sono stata una sciocca. Non me ne sono resa conto prima di adesso perché per me sei sempre stato come un fratello, non ti ho mai nemmeno pensato in _quel senso_ ».  
«Io ho sempre avuto paura di perderti» farfugliò. «Perché ti avevo nascosto che ero una recluta, perché ho sangue demoniaco e tu angelico, perché avevo paura che tu fossi troppo piccola e… e allora ho aspettato che crescessi! E ho aspettato, aspettato e aspettato ancora, col timore costante di perderti per un altro, o che tu mi rifiutassi!»  
«Cla, mi dispiace» ripeté in un sussurrò.  
«Un fratello, eh?» rise amaramente di se stesso, guardandola negli occhi. Lei lo guardò sentendosi in colpa.  
«Mi dispiace, mi dispiace, mi dispiace!»  
«Buona notte» distolse lo sguardo da lei, rindossò il casco, mise in moto e corse via.  
Charlie aveva gli occhi lucidi: urlò arrabbiata con se stessa e diede un calcio alla pensilina accanto.  
  
  
Max entrò in camera propria con uno scatolone in mano: lo posò a terra, tolse i suoi manuali di diritto dalla scrivania e si sedette per tirare fuori dalla scatola vari fascicoli. Li sfogliò con nostalgia.  
 _Tutto su Charlie_.  
Quei fascicoli contenevano l’intera vita di Charlie, da quando era nata fino al giorno in cui era diventata _Custos_ : fino a quel momento suo nonno aveva tenuto quella documentazione aggiornata, per lui.  
«La vedi questa bambina, Massimo?» gli aveva detto un giorno, quando aveva nove anni, mostrandogli una foto di Charlie. «Si chiama Carlotta, il tuo compito è salvarla, quindi da oggi in poi io ti farò sapere sempre tutto su di lei: aspetterai lei e il suo destino al varco, come lei aspetterà te».  
Accarezzò con le dita una foto che ritraeva Charlie all’uscita dalla scuola: rideva guardando distrattamente alla sua sinistra.   
C’erano decine e decine di sue foto, a tutte l’età.  
L’intera vita di Charlie era sempre stata sotto i suoi occhi, minuto per minuto, senza mai vederla di presenza, fino al giorno prima del suo diciottesimo compleanno. Aveva preso l’auto ed era andato all’uscita dalla scuola, per vederla. Non aveva più resistito.  
Lei l’aveva aspettato, senza saperlo. E lui ne era stato soddisfatto.  
Per diciotto anni, lei l’aveva aspettato. E lui ne era stato felice.  
Così vicina, eppure così lontana. E lui a questo pensiero stava male.  
Non aveva mai sentito nemmeno la sua voce, prima della prima riunione nella Sala di Pietra.  
Fino a dove si era spinto, aspettandola?  
Dove finiva il suo compito e iniziava il suo desiderio?  
  
  
 _Molto presto avrei scoperto la sottile linea che univa Max e Romi e le nuvole che sovrastavano, invece, noi tre insieme._  
  


“Give me reason  
to fill this hole”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:** 21 settembre 2009  
Prompt della 25paranormal usato: _#22. Precognition_ (precognizione).  
La veggente, popolo, la veggente! Prestate attenzione a cos’ha detto la veggente.  
Non ho altro da aggiungere, su questo. Ah, sì: non shippatemi tutti i pg! *emoticon dell’uomo cipolla che urla*   
Max è un buon leader, sembra una persona forte e determinata, ma in realtà accumula così tanta tensione da essere interiormente fragile. Una fragilità che prova con tutto se stesso a non mostrare agli altri (accumulando sempre più stress, tra l’altro XD).  
Perché ho fatto di lui un futuro avvocato? Semplice: ho preso ispirazione dal detto “avvocato del diavolo” XD ci sta bene con un mezzo demone, no? XD  
Perché Diritto Internazionale?   
Sei anni fa circa, una persona a me vicina ebbe un incidente stradale: dovette subire un paio di operazioni al braccio destro e si ritrovò a chiedere aiuto per la tesi in Giurisprudenza (vecchio ordinamento). Fui io ad aiutarla, battendo la tesi al PC e accompagnandola nei lunghi viaggi in treno dal professore.  
La tesi era in Diritto Internazionale.  
Due anni dopo, la stessa persona, per la tesi della specializzazione per le professioni legali, richiese il mio aiuto: ancora una volta ho battuto al PC una tesi, stavolta in Diritto Europeo.  
Per dire: potrei parlarvi di un paio di casi successi a Cipro fra turco-ciprioti e greco-ciprioti XD Ho quel minimo di nozioni (ma proprio minimo-minimo) che potrebbero aiutarmi nel caso ne avessi bisogno durante la storia… E poi, a via di frequentare assistenti e prof di quell’ambito, conosco un pochino il loro stile di vita (fatto di molti viaggi all’estero) e posso dire che sì: la famiglia di Max ce la vedo bene lì. Poi, se Max intraprenderà la stessa strada non so dirvelo *alza le spalle con fare innocente* in fondo, sta ancora facendo pratica.  
Credo che la risposta a quanto ci sia di davvero demoniaco in Max, sia la sua arma: una Desert EAGLE. Aquila, gente, aquila. Uno dei simboli della Casa del Sol (come fece notare Manuele all’epoca), ironico, nevvero?  
Ah, sempre per la serie “ve lo dico ora, prima di scordarmelo”. Sicuramente vi sarete chiesti perché mai ho usato così tanto il latino. Ebbene, all’inizio avrei voluto usare l’inglese: ci sono molte leghe nel mondo, era giusto che ci fosse una lingua che unisse tutti i titoli, in modo tale che, per esempio, fosse “ _Phoenix_ ” per tutti i paesi del mondo.  
Poi sono andata a cercare i nomi dei rapaci in inglese… ebbene, quelli notturni in gran parte si chiamano “owl+aggettivo” e sia il gufo che la civetta in inglese sono “owl”. La scoperta dell’acqua calda, in pratica.  
Capirete dunque la mia disperazione: sarebbero suonati tutti come gufi!!! *porta le mani alla testa*   
I nomi che li classificavano, invece, erano diversi, e ciò mi ha illuminata d’immenso! Da qui la decisione di usare il latino.  
E dopo tutto questo inutile cianciare, vi lascio al prossimo episodio… e palesemente scappo perché *si cuce la bocca*


	6. Chapter 6

_Nella vita, prima o poi, ci ritroviamo sempre ad espiare colpe che non abbiamo.  
Non ci credete? Beh, un esempio classico è il vivere in un mondo più sporco di quello in cui hanno vissuto i nostri genitori: noi stiamo nel mondo che loro hanno sporcato, scontiamo una colpa non nostra.  
Ma questo è solo un esempio “banale”; in realtà ci sono colpe non nostre più piccole e più personali, e forse anche più dure, più dolorose.  
Alle volte mi chiedo da quanti punti di vista può essere osservata e considerata una colpa, se nelle miriadi di possibilità che così si aprirebbero davanti a noi, ci sia una via tramite cui annullarla. Perché il perdono non annulla i rimorsi, non è la strada per cancellare una colpa, forse è proprio quella per ricordarla ed evidenziarla in eterno.  
Allora meglio affrontare tutto e rimettere in ordine, meglio scontare la pena, in certi casi._  
  
  
La sposa camminava lungo la navata della chiesa, agitata, preceduta da una damigella – una bambina di forse sei anni – che spargeva petali di rosa, imbronciata, chiedendosi forse mentalmente quando avrebbe potuto mangiare i confetti.  
All’altare, il futuro marito la stava aspettando fremente ed emozionato; le due consuocere piagnucolavano commosse ed il padre della sposa stava scortando la figlia lungo il tappeto rosso… speranzoso.  
Ma arrivata quasi all’altare, la sposa fece un passo indietro, poi altri due ed, infine, impallidì… e corse verso l’acquasantiera più vicina per vomitarci dentro.  
Suo padre si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
  
  
«”Non puoi non leggere Jane Austen!”» Charlie scimmiottò sua nonna, aprendo la porta del suo studio.   
La nonna aveva lasciato a lei e suo padre una copia delle chiavi del suo appartamento per ogni evenienza, così, approfittando della sua assenza per un week end fuori città, Charlie era andata a prendere uno dei tanti libri della Austen che le aveva consigliato di leggere. Magari, senza averla fra i piedi, avrebbe potuto scegliere da sola il meno noioso.  
Sospirò rassegnata fissando la libreria, poi i suoi occhi caddero sulla scrivania della nonna: c’era l’angolo di una foto che spuntava dal sottomano di pelle del set da scrivania.  
Non era giusto sbirciare, ma sentiva che poteva essere una foto di sua madre, magari di quando era ragazza, quindi a grandi passi si avvicinò alla scrivania e ne afferrò l’angolo, per vederla.  
Non era una foto di sua madre.  
C’erano tre persone ritratte, strette in un abbraccio molto affettuoso: la donna in mezzo aveva una divisa bianca e lo stemma della _Nubes_ sulla tasca, era sua nonna; gli altri due erano uomini e avevano una divisa nera con lo stemma della _Luna_.  
Girò la foto e lesse i tre nomi scritti sul retro. Dai cognomi e dagli stemmi capì che non ci potevano essere dubbi: quei due uomini erano i nonni di Max e Romi.  
  


“Handful of complaints”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
«Ciao, Charlie!» la salutò allegramente Gianna, mentre lei si sedeva sullo sgabello, al _Sapphire_. «Se cerchi Manuele, a quest’ora non c’è».  
«Lo so che a quest’ora non c’è mai» replicò, seria. «Infatti sono proprio qui per questo, per parlare da sola con te. Ce l’hai qualche minuto per me?»   
Gianna posò lo strofinaccio con cui stava pulendo il banco, la guardò quasi preoccupata.  
«Si tratta della lega?»  
«Non lo so, credo che dovrai essere tu a dirmelo» prese la foto dalla tasca dello zaino e gliela mostrò. «Mia nonna non mi dirà mai nulla al riguardo, credo, mia madre è morta, quindi penso tocchi a te dirmi se sai come mai mia nonna tiene _nascosta_ \- come se fosse una cosa _molto cara_ , che però vuole vedere spesso - una foto in cui è con i nonni di Max e Romi. E non dirmi perché è un ricordo di gioventù: conosco mia nonna e il modo in cui conserva i suoi ricordi più preziosi, o le cose che preferisce nascondere».  
Gianna sospirò stancamente, strinse la radice del naso fra le dita.  
«Hai ragione, non te lo dirà mai».  
«Perché?»  
«Sono delle sue cose personali, Charlie, non è neanche giusto che tu lo sappia…»  
«Perché, invece, ho il vago sospetto che siano “affari della lega” e che Max e Romi sappiano tutto? Non mi risulta che due Case appartenenti a discendenze opposte siano mai state così unite, come sembra in questa foto».  
«Onestamente, non so se Max sappia tutto, Romi di sicuro sì».  
«E tu perché lo sai?» Gianna sorrise, intenerita.  
«Perché, quando ero giovane, ho indagato anch’io sui legami interni alla lega, per scoprire delle cose che non mi quadravano: ogni generazione ha i suoi segreti, sai? Anche voi li avrete».  
«Voglio la verità» insisté.  
«Te l’ho detto: sono questioni personali di tua nonna, nulla che riguardi direttamente te».  
«Ma Romi _sa_ , e certe volte mi sembra che ce l’abbia con me, altre no… e se fosse questa la chiave?» indicò la foto.  
Gianna ci pensò su per un attimo, inspirò a fondo.  
«E va bene, ti dirò quello che so io».  
«Grazie» le sorrise grata.  
«Ma bada che sono cose che non ho mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno a Manuele: da qui dentro non dovrà uscire una sola parola!» l’ammonì, severa.  
«Ok, giuro!»  
«Bene» Gianna lasciò il suo posto dietro il banco e andò a sedersi accanto a lei. «Devi sapere, che a volte capita che una _Phoenix_ abbia una relazione con uno degli altri membri della lega. Non capita tutte le generazioni, ed è naturale, e non è detto nemmeno che questa relazione duri, ma quando succede è come se la _Phoenix_ e la sua compagna, o compagno, diventino il re e la regina della lega. Hanno un ruolo importante, capisci? Il partner della _Phoenix_ diventa un’unica cosa con la _Phoenix_ stessa, specie se si sposano. Diventano il nucleo centrale della lega, un esempio da seguire. Di conseguenza, il secondo in comando della Casa a cui appartiene la _Phoenix_ diventa una sorta di guardia del corpo del partner della _Phoenix_ , colui o colei che protegge e cura quando la _Phoenix_ non c’è. Durante la generazione di tua nonna, il nonno di Max era l’ _Athene Noctua_ e più volte diventò la _Phoenix_ : lui e tua nonna ebbero una relazione molto lunga».  
«Cosa?!» quasi urlò Charlie, sconcertata.  
«Sì, sono stati insieme per molti anni».  
«E perché è finita fra loro due?» si stupì.  
«Perché tua nonna tradì la _Phoenix_ col suo secondo in comando, la sua guardia del corpo: il nonno di Romi».  
Charlie si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ti prego, dimmi che io e Romi non siamo cugini!»  
«No, non siete cugini» la rassicurò, «però c’è di peggio».  
«Cosa può esserci di peggio?» si esasperò.  
«Il nonno di Max si arrabbiò moltissimo: il nonno di Romi era anche il suo migliore amico e per la lega, ufficialmente, quello era stato Alto Tradimento nei confronti della _Phoenix_. Ora, lui avrebbe potuto chiudere un occhio sull’intera faccenda e non fare una cosa simile, poteva non riferire al Gran Consiglio che li aveva visti insieme, però, preso dalla rabbia lo fece».  
«Qual è la punizione per un Alto Tradimento?» quasi mormorò Charlie. «Non ho mai sentito una cosa simile».  
«Perché solitamente una _Phoenix_ tace» disse tristemente Gianna, «un leader deve sapere sempre quando calmare i suoi nervi, per non fare del male agli altri o danneggiare la lega stessa. Ma lui parlò, e il nonno di Romi fu esiliato».  
«Dove?»  
«Dall’altra parte del mondo: in Perù. Lui e tua nonna non si sono mai più rivisti».  
Charlie si portò entrambe le mani sul volto.  
«Ovviamente» continuò Gianna, «questo comportò parecchi problemi per la lega, perché come punizione la famiglia di Romi fu bandita per un’intera generazione: il posto del nonno di Romi non fu mai riempito e per quella generazione la lega restò con undici membri. Poi, il Gran Consiglio fece in modo che il nonno di Romi avesse un figlio, e nacque Remo: in questo modo la linea di sangue demoniaco non fu interrotta, ma la famiglia di Romi ebbe la sua punizione».  
«Quindi il nonno di Romi non è mai più tornato dal Perù?» Gianna scosse la testa.  
«No, ed è morto due anni fa».  
Charlie poggiò i gomiti sul banco, prendendosi la testa fra le mani.  
«Ci credo che Romi mi odia!»  
«Naaah!» Gianna le diede delle pacche sulle spalle. «Non credo proprio! Dopo non molto il nonno di Max capì il suo errore e, nel disperato tentativo di farsi perdonare dai due, riuscì a metterli in contatto via posta. So per certo che si sono scritti delle lettere, quei due; il nonno di Max ha combattuto duramente per tenersi stretto il ruolo da _Phoenix_ proprio per nascondere al meglio la loro corrispondenza: avrebbe fatto e farebbe di tutto per scontare la sua pena».  
«Credi che mia nonna non abbia mai smesso di amare il nonno di Romi?» si sentì stupida nel chiederlo, ma pensando a sua nonna, le si strinse il cuore.  
«Forse sì» le annuì, stringendole le mani fra le sue. «Per quel che so, Max e Romi sono molto amici, sono legatissimi, mi piace pensare che la vostra generazione abbia sanato queste vecchie questioni».  
«Quindi avevo ragione: erano davvero “affari della lega”, in fondo, c’è stato un esilio. Ma tu perché hai indagato così tanto da scoprire anche queste cose?» era perplessa. Gianna le fece l’occhiolino.  
«Sono stata un _Accipiter Nisus_ molto curioso! Ogni generazione ha i suoi segreti, te l’ho detto! Quando un giorno voi avrete anche i vostri, ne riparleremo. Forse!» le diede un buffetto sul braccio e tornò dietro al banco.  
  
  
Il padre di Gabriele aveva un unico grande difetto: usava suo figlio come tuttofare per l’albergo.   
Gabriele era il segretario, l’idraulico, a volte il portiere, altre volte, quando mancava del personale, il cameriere o il fattorino e certe volte perfino il facchino. Il loro non era un grande albergo, era pur sempre una gestione familiare, ma il posto era carino e i clienti non mancavano.  
Stava tornando zuppo d’acqua da una stanza dove aveva riparato una doccia - col bambino dell’ospite che per tutto il tempo aveva fatto l’uccellaccio del malaugurio con un lecca-lecca in mano - quando suo padre andò verso di lui, entusiasta.  
«Una cosa meravigliosa!» si affrettò a dirgli.  
«Cosa?» sbuffò.  
«Vedi quei signori?» gli indicò sottovoce una coppia di mezz’età vicino ad una coppia più giovane; la donna di quest’ultima coppia sembrava particolarmente fragile. Si stavano guardando attorno, interessati.  
«Sì, e allora?»  
«Faranno un ricevimento di nozze, qui! Ti rendi conto? Avremo un ricevimento di nozze! Un sacco di soldi!» gli brillavano gli occhi.  
Il motivo per cui Gabriele faceva tutti quei lavori era perché suo padre _amava_ risparmiare.  
«Papà, noi non abbiamo mai fatto un ricevimento qui, certo abbiamo lo spazio, ma… come mai si sono rivolti a noi? Mi sembra strano che prima non siano andati in altre sale ricevimento». Suo padre aggrottò la fronte.  
«Ha importanza?» Gabriele alzò le spalle.  
«Beh, non ti hanno detto come mai ci hanno scelto? Da dov’è venuta loro l’idea? Non so… ma li hai visti? Hanno un aria _strana_ ».  
«Strana, dici?» e si voltarono tutti e due a guardare le due coppie.  
La futura sposa teneva per mano il suo compagno sorridendogli incoraggiante, ma allo stesso tempo sembrava anche preoccupata; lui la ricambiava timidamente e poi abbassava lo sguardo, rassegnato. Quello che doveva essere il padre della sposa si guardava attorno sconsolato, come se già sapesse che fosse inutile dare un’occhiata all’ambiente, mentre la moglie gli dava buffetti sul braccio, facendogli coraggio con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Papà» mormorò, «a me questi sembrano parecchio suonati».  
«Ma ci porteranno un sacco di soldi!» gli strinse il braccio, sorridendo eccitato. «Non abbiamo mai fatto dei banchetti nuziali nel nostro giardino! Gli stiamo concedendo l’esclusiva, pagheranno tantissimo! Pensa: potremo finalmente avviare la costruzione della piscina, con quei soldi! E la piscina attirerà altri clienti, altri soldi!»  
«Non lo so» arricciò il naso e provò a dire altro, ma la sposa si avvicinò a loro, fiduciosa.  
«Allora, si può fare?» chiese loro.  
Fu allora che Gabriele lo percepì nettamente e capì tutto: in realtà, il suo disagio nei confronti degli ospiti proveniva da una maledizione posta sulla futura sposa.  
Afferrò suo padre per un braccio e si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
«Chiama mamma, dille che deve venire qui per confermare un mio sospetto. Capirà». Il padre lo guardò stranito, si congedò dagli ospiti e andò a cercare la moglie.  
Gabriele si mise a braccia conserte poggiandosi contro il banco della reception.   
«Allora» sorrise, o almeno ci provò, «io direi che si può fare». La ragazza sorrise felice, batté le mani e si girò verso gli altri tre.  
«Avete sentito? Si può fare! »  
«Eh, speriamo bene» bofonchiò il padre della sposa, ma la moglie gli diede una gomitata sul fianco.  
«Scusate la mia curiosità» disse loro Gabriele, «ma come mai avete pensato di fare qui il ricevimento? Vi piace il posto?»  
«Ecco…» provò a rispondergli la ragazza, ma le tremò un labbro, le si riempirono gli occhi di lacrime e scappò in giardino, singhiozzando. Il suo fidanzato la seguì, richiamandola.  
«Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?» si preoccupò Gabriele, fissando i genitori della ragazza.  
«No, è che» sospirò la madre, «sa, quando i proprietari delle altre sale ricevimenti vedono il nome di mia figlia, rifiutano di ospitarci, ormai».  
«Perché?» si meravigliò.  
«Mia figlia ha dei problemi con il matrimonio» ammise nervosamente.  
«In che senso?» ma fu il padre della sposa a rispondergli.  
«Ogni volta che è quasi arrivata all’altare si sente male e vomita, oppure sviene. E si deve interrompere la cerimonia».  
«Ah» esalò lui. «E… come mai questa “paura”?»  
«Non lo sappiamo!» piagnucolò la madre. «È anche in cura da uno psicologo, nel caso tutto dipenda da un trauma, ma…» scoppiò a piangere sulla spalla del marito, che la consolò con dei colpetti sulla schiena fissando il soffitto.  
La madre di Gabriele si avvicinò a lui, facendogli cenno di volergli dire qualcosa all’orecchio.  
«Se mi hai chiamato per la ragazza che c’è in giardino in questo momento, direi di sì: c’è una maledizione su di lei» gli confermò.  
«Bene» sussurrò, sarcastico. Prese il cellulare della lega dalla tasca e si allontanò dalla reception. «Max? Ho una maledizione al tavolo tre, tutta per noi» ironizzò.  
  
  
Quando entrò nella Sala di Pietra, seguita da Manuele e Yue, Charlie avrebbe preferito tenere il cappuccio calato sugli occhi e non guardare Romi: vederlo la faceva sentire in imbarazzo. Forse Gianna aveva ragione, quelle erano cose che non la riguardavano e che non avrebbe dovuto sapere, perché ora si sentiva come se avesse spiato impunemente nella vita di Romi; ciò le dispiaceva, perché lui le aveva detto che un giorno le avrebbe aperto la sua porta, ma lei quella porta l’aveva sfondata, invece.  
Vide Romi e Max parlare e scherzare tranquillamente, e si sentì ancora di più a disagio.   
Arrivarono anche quelli della _Stella_ e finalmente cominciò la riunione.  
«Bene, signori» cominciò Max, intrecciando le dita, «questa volta agiamo su segnalazione interna. Gabriele…» gli fece cenno di proseguire e lui cominciò a distribuire delle schede.  
«Al _Prisma_ sono venuti dei futuri sposi con i genitori di lei, per prenotare per il banchetto nuziale. La cosa mi ha lasciato perplesso» finì di distribuire le schede e tornò a sedersi, «nessuno ha mai prenotato da noi per una cosa simile, mi sono chiesto come mai abbiano pensato proprio di festeggiare da noi e non in qualche altra sala più adatta a ricevimenti simili. Dopo, però, la futura sposa si è avvicinata di più a me e ho scoperto che c’è un maledizione su di lei».  
«Che tipo di maledizione?» s’incuriosì Charlie.  
«È questo il bello!» assentì ridendo. «Ogni volta che arriva all’altare, lei… si sente male e vomita, o sviene. Logicamente poi la cerimonia viene annullata, perché lei non riesce più a riprendersi».  
«E finora quante volte ha vomitato sul quel pover’uomo del suo fidanzato, davanti a tutti?» fece del sarcasmo Romi.  
«Davanti a quello attuale solo una volta, ma non gli ha vomitato addosso: è andata a farlo dentro un’acquasantiera» precisò. Accanto a lui Raffaella storse la bocca. «Sono sette anni che prova a sposarsi» continuò a raccontare Gabriele, «questo è il suo terzo fidanzato e sono al loro secondo tentativo: gli altri due uomini l’hanno lasciata, pensando che lei in realtà fosse allergica al matrimonio o inconsciamente non volesse più stare con loro. E nel frattempo neanche le sale ricevimenti vogliono più saperne di lei».  
«Come mai c’è uno spirito così accanito contro di lei?» si stupì Camilla. «Perché maledirla? Cos’ha fatto lei, o la sua famiglia?»  
«Cosa _non_ ha fatto lei, piuttosto» rispose Charlie, fissando l’albero genealogico che Gabriele aveva tracciato sulla scheda.  
«Pensi anche tu quello che penso io?» le ammiccò Gabriele.   
Romi fissò meglio la scheda.  
«Uh, che bello!» esclamò, fintamente colpito. «Un’intera famiglia di suore e preti!»   
«Quando abbiamo preso il primo accordo» proseguì Gabriele, «la ragazza maledetta ha detto che avrebbe subito chiamato la zia per darle la bella notizia. Ha preso il cellulare, ha fatto una chiamata e ha chiesto se potevano passarle suor Mariana. Al che io dopo ho cominciato a farle delle domande: una maledizione scagliata da uno spirito angelico o demoniaco sulla nipote di una _suora_ non credo che sia esattamente una coincidenza».  
«Risalendo l’albero genealogico» osservò Charlie, «ci sono almeno due persone che hanno preso i voti per ogni generazione! C’è di tutto: francescani, salesiani, missionari, suore di clausura…»   
«E lei, sposandosi, interromperà questo ciclo» concluse Gabriele.  
«Siamo indubbiamente davanti ad un caso di _Luce_ esaltata, signori!» esultò Romi. «Rallegriamoci!» batté la mani.  
«C’è di più» continuò ancora Gabriele. «Come capirete la ragazza, ormai, è sull’orlo di una crisi di nervi: rigetta sempre il matrimonio, vomitando, e gli uomini di conseguenza rigettano lei, perché pensano che lei li rifiuti inconsciamente. A ciò aggiungete il fatto che si è messa pure in cura da un psicologo, pensando che si tratti di un trauma, ma ovviamente non ha risolto niente. La madre mi ha confidato che la figlia non ce la fa più, che sta cominciando ormai a pensare che sia tutto un segno divino per dirle di farsi suora come sua zia, sua cugina e… la sorella di sua nonna e altro parentame vario».  
«Esattamente quello che vorrebbe la _Luce_ » terminò per lui Charlie.  
Max si rivolse a Michele.  
« _Aquila Chrysaetos_ , la zona è vostra, il ricevimento sarà nell’albergo di Gabriele. Come pensi di agire?»  
«Il marchio invisibile della maledizione si attiva solo quando lei è vicina all’altare, sicuramente, quindi» sospirò Michele, «ci sono possibilità che, nel momento in cui si attiverà, fungerà da richiamo per lo spirito che l’ha posto sulla vittima, come a segnalare che ha fatto il suo dovere. Credo che dovremo aspettare la cerimonia, essere presenti e attendere al varco lo spirito».  
Max annuì.  
«Bene, allora il caso è vostro. Charlie e Romi saranno il vostro supporto».  
Charlie sbarrò gli occhi e si fece piccola nello scranno. _Perché???_  
  
  
L’albergo di Gabriele era fuori città, Romi passò a prenderla in macchina per andare insieme alla cerimonia.  
Salita in auto, allacciò la cintura di sicurezza e si fece piccola-piccola, fissando ogni tanto di sottecchi Romi guidare. Si accorse che fisicamente somigliava abbastanza al nonno, e la sua mente articolò un pensiero assai strano: a nonna Letizia cos’era piaciuto del nonno di Romi? Certo doveva esserne davvero innamorata, se pur di stare con lui aveva tradito il suo uomo.  
Inclinò la testa e fissò le mani di Romi, posate sul volante, non molto grandi ma belle – mani curate e da pianista, pensò – risalì sulle braccia, aveva le maniche della camicia, sbottonata su una maglietta, tirate su. Si vedeva uno dei suoi tatuaggi, la salamandra nera a macchie arancioni che avvolgeva a spirale l’avambraccio destro, posando la testolina proprio sul polso. E infine si soffermò sulla curva della sue labbra.  
Romi era ambiguo perché sensuale in modo talmente sottile da essere crudele. I suoi modi di fare, i suoi sorrisetti sarcastici e quel suo essere stronzo catturavano sempre l’attenzione di chi gli stava intorno, nel bene e nel male, e per quanto si potesse anche finire per detestarlo, non si poteva che restare ammirati dal modo in cui coglieva prontamente ogni palla al balzo.   
Se lui era almeno la metà di com’era stato suo nonno, capiva perché sua nonna se ne fosse innamorata: la nonna non era il tipo di donna da non desiderare un uomo che le rispondesse per le rime, un uomo a cui dire all’inizio di no per fargli capire che non tutte le donne sono ai suoi piedi.  
«Amo la tua compagnia» disse improvvisamente Romi, «sei così… così…» schioccò le dita, come alla ricerca delle parole giuste, «così piena di interessanti punti di vista da esporre al tuo prossimo!» la prese in giro per il suo silenzio; Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
«Senti, non è che potremmo ascoltare un po’ di musica?» propose.  
«Ci sono dei CD nel cruscotto» le indicò il punto sollevando il mento, «vedi se c’è qualcosa che ti piace».  
Charlie sospirò e iniziò a sfogliare il porta CD; si stupì nel trovare dei notturni di Chopin con una sigla, RO.   
«Per che cosa sta RO?» s’incuriosì.  
«Romolo» le rispose, fissando la strada, «sono pezzi suonati da me: ogni tanto mi piace riascoltarmi per capire dove posso migliorarmi; ma se vuoi» si voltò e le sorrise in modo ambiguo, «posso incidere dei pezzi e poi fartene prezioso dono per il prossimo San Valentino, così ascoltandoli ti aiuterò indirettamente a deprimerti meglio».  
«No, grazie» rispose, secca. Lui rise.  
«Comunque» gesticolò, «c’è della R’n’B se scorri in fondo, se ti piace». Charlie sfogliò i CD velocemente fino in fondo e ne prese uno a caso: di tutto, pur di non stare in silenzio.  
«Hai proprio l’aria di una che muore dalla voglia di dirmi qualcosa» le sorrise in modo furbo, senza guardarla. «Che ne dici di parlarmene e basta?» Charlie strinse le labbra, stizzita, erano in macchina e quindi non aveva nessuna scusa per allontanarsi, a meno che non avesse voluto suicidarsi uscendo dall’auto in corsa. «Andiamo, piccola _Nubes_ , non mordo mica? Cioè, anche» aggiunse maliziosamente, «in determinate _situazioni_ , però». Lei gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
«Sei un porco».  
«In questo contesto non mi piace molto sentirmelo dire, ma ammetto di apprezzarlo lo stesso».  
«Vuoi smetterla con i doppi sensi?» s’irritò.  
«Allora che ne dici di dirmi cosa pensando?» incalzò con piglio ironico.  
Charlie sbuffò e strinse la braccia al petto: non c’era via d’uscita.  
«Ho saputo di mia nonna, di tuo nonno e del nonno di Max» mormorò.  
«Beh» fece lui, «la cosa non mi meraviglia: mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando l’avresti scoperto» disse, fintamente colpito.  
«Non me l’ha detto mia nonna, però» si affrettò ad aggiungere. «L’ho saputo da altre… persone».  
«Calma!» la rassicurò sorridendo. «So meglio di te come vanno queste cose: non ti chiederò le fonti, come tu non mi chiederai le mie, quando sarà il caso» asserì, compiaciuto.  
«Come mai eri così sicuro che prima o poi l’avrei saputo?»  
«Adesso che sei nella lega prima o poi avresti notato degli strani comportamenti da parte di tua nonna, magari l’avresti vista parlare qualche volta col nonno di Max e avresti logicamente indagato per conto tuo, insospettita. O almeno io avrei fatto così».  
«Veramente non ho indagato per questo» ammise, imbarazzata. «Ho visto per caso una foto dei nostri nonni…»  
«Hai rovistato nei cassetti di tua nonna?» rise, divertito.  
«No!» replicò, indignata.  
«Non ci posso credere!» rise ancora. «Ti tengo in pugno, piccola _Nubes_! Fai una mossa falsa e io dirò al mondo intero che sbirci nei cassetti di tua nonna!» scherzò.  
«Guarda che non è andata così, ok?» protestò, innervosita. «Sono andata nell’appartamento di mia nonna a prendere un libro in prestito, e ho visto l’angolo di una foto che spuntava dal sottomano sulla scrivania. Ho pensato che magari fosse una foto di mia madre quand’era giovane, visto che stava nascosta lì e allo stesso tempo era anche a portata di mano e… l’ho tirata fuori. E invece era una foto dei nostri nonni col nonno di Max».  
«In questa foto tua nonna è fra i due e tiene le braccia intorno alle loro spalle?» le domandò.  
«Sì» rispose, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Allora so qual è, ne ho una copia».  
«Ah» fu tutto ciò che riuscì a dire, e calò di nuovo il silenzio fra loro due, un silenzio cullato dal ritmo morbido della musica a basso volume.  
«Mi piaceva andare a trovare mio nonno un paio di volte l’anno» disse improvvisamente Romi, lasciando da parte il suo atteggiamento strafottente, «e ci scrivevamo spesso. Solo che è caduto in depressione, dopo l’esilio. Sai, era in terra straniera, non conosceva la lingua all’inizio, era solo e lontano dalle persone che amava e dalla _donna che amava_. Gli è crollato il mondo addosso e non ha potuto nemmeno crescere suo figlio: Remo gli è stato tolto subito, è stato cresciuto da altri membri vecchi del Gran Consiglio. L’ammiro, perché al posto suo io mi sarei ucciso. Lui, invece, per quanto stesse male, si è attaccato alle poche cose che è riuscito ad avere: le lettere di tua nonna e le mie. Certo, alla fine si è lasciato sempre più andare fino a morire dentro, soprattutto dopo il matrimonio di tua nonna, però ha lottato contro il suo male a lungo, prima di cedere».  
«Romi, mi dispiace…» iniziò a dire, ma lui la fermò.  
«Quando è morto, sono andato io a prendere le sue ultime cose e ho trovato anche le lettere che gli ha scritto tua nonna. So che non avrei dovuto, ma lui ormai non c’era più e la tentazione è stata forte: ho letto quelle lettere e devo dire che mi sono anche divertito un sacco» sorrise, intenerito. «Erano lettere d’amore, ma non erano sdolcinate, erano piene d’ironia, piene di sottili battute contro il destino e contro la stessa sensazione di rassegnazione che ormai entrambi avevano: penso di aver capito perché si amassero così tanto e sono stato felice per lui e per loro. Hanno avuto molto più di altri, in fondo».  
«È un peccato, però, che sia finita così» obiettò Charlie. Le annuì.  
«Vero, ma hanno avuto qualcosa d’importante. E di vero. L’unica cosa che mi dispiace è che non abbiano fatto in tempo a dirsi addio».  
Di nuovo silenzio.  
«Max lo sa?» domandò Charlie. Romi sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Max ha i suoi problemi, per ora, e i suoi obiettivi: è troppo impegnato a raggiungerli per cercare spiegazioni a qualcos’altro. Non sa niente, e credo che in fondo sia meglio così: non sono affari nostri, sono affari dei nostri nonni».  
«Quindi non mi detesti?»  
«Perché dovrei detestarti?» si stupì, ridendo.  
«Perché sono la nipote della donna che ha rovinato la tua famiglia per tre generazioni?» domandò di rimando.  
«Mio padre è il coglione che è per i cazzi suoi» rise, «tu non c’entri niente! E io sono così perché mi piace esserlo» ammise, continuando a ridere.  
Charlie si accorse che in quel momento, mentre rideva sinceramente, Romi non aveva maschere e sembrava anche dimostrare qualche anno di meno.  
«Credevo che i nostri scontri dipendessero da questo, non da sensazioni a pelle» gli confessò.  
«Naaah! Dipendono solo dal fatto che siamo fondamentalmente due idioti!» risero insieme. «Siamo arrivati, comunque!» sospirò, svoltando per entrare sulla stradina che portava all’albergo di Gabriele.  
Quando scesero dall’auto, Charlie sentì che quel momento fra di loro era finito. Provò nostalgia, ma pensò anche che fosse qualcosa di enormemente giusto.  
  
  
«Come vuoi agire?» domandò Charlie a Michele, una volta che furono tutti insieme in una stanza del _Prisma_.  
«Voi due ragazze starete dentro la chiesa» indicò lei e Raffaella, «darete meno nell’occhio, nel caso la gente fosse perplessa nel vederci lì: è una chiesetta di campagna poco frequentata e ci saranno pochissimi invitati, mi ha detto Gabriele, saremo notati subito, meglio non creare sospetti fra i parrocchiani».  
«Però, credo che attiverò subito il campo d’invisibilità, appena sarò entrata» affermò Charlie.   
«Dentro la chiesa non possiamo usare i cellulari» continuò Michele, «quindi voi ragazze starete una nei pressi dell’altare e una a metà navata. Non appena una delle due noterà qualcosa lo farà capire all’altra, resterete sempre in contatto visivo, e subito dopo comunicherete con me e Gabriele, che saremo sulla porta».  
«Tu dove sarai?» chiese Charlie e Romi.  
«A proteggermi il culo da un luogo sacro e benedetto» annuì con convinzione. «Ho sangue demoniaco, se entro in una chiesa, o tocco qualcosa di benedetto, brucio».  
«È vero» sospirò Charlie, portandosi una mano alla fronte. «Ma ci vuole pur qualcuno che stia fuori, per braccare lo spirito nel caso volesse scappare: a te il compito».  
«Va bene, Mia Signora» s’inchinò ironicamente in modo cavalleresco, lei gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.  
Gabriele andò ad aiutare i suoi genitori con gli ultimi preparativi, Michele uscì fuori per chiamare la sua compagna – aveva una visita per la gravidanza – e Raffaella andò in bagno. Restarono da soli.  
Romi aprì il piccolo frigobar della stanza e prese qualcosa da bere.  
«Quindi voi mezzi demoni vi sposate solo con rito civile?» domandò Charlie a Romi, giusto per dire qualcosa, anche se stupido.  
«Non esattamente» bevve un sorso, «il rito di appartenenza non è pur sempre un rito religioso?» Charlie aggrottò la fronte.  
«Cos’è un rito di appartenenza». Questa volta fu il turno di Romi di accigliarsi.  
«Tua madre non l’ha fatto?»  
«Non saprei, mio padre non mi ha mai parlato di un simile rito».  
«È un rito proprio della lega» le spiegò Romi. «In teoria è nato per poter dare ai mezzi demoni l’opportunità di celebrare delle nozze con un senso religioso: per quanto la nostra discendenza sia demoniaca, i nostri partner possono anche essere dei credenti e dei praticanti, in fondo non siamo mica dei mostri brutti e cattivi» alzò le spalle sorridendo ironico, «la nostra parte puramente malvagia è andata perduta nel tempo, di generazione in generazione, è rimasto solo il nostro potere. Comunque» sospirò, «hanno pensato che sarebbe stata una bella cosa creare un rito che desse ai mezzi demoni e ai loro consorti umani l’opportunità di celebrare un rito solenne, quindi è stato creato il rito d’appartenenza. Col tempo, però, è stato usato anche dai mezzi angeli ed è diventato un po’ una tradizione: chi fa parte della lega, se vuole, può farlo».  
«E com’è?»  
«Ci sono due versioni: una per i mezzi demoni o mezzi angeli che si uniscono in matrimonio con un umano, e una da usare nel caso di unione fra _Custodes_. Nella prima, il _Custos_ mezzo angelo o mezzo demone recita una formula poggiando prima due dita sulla fronte del consorte, poi sui propri tatuaggi della lega e della Casa d’appartenenza, poi sul braccio sinistro del consorte - tatuandogli la propria arma - e, infine, sulle labbra del consorte. La propria arma è un pezzo del proprio cuore, tatuandola sul braccio della persona amata la si marchia in segno di possesso e allo stesso tempo la si mette sotto la propria protezione: metti la tua arma al suo servizio».  
«È una cosa molto bella e romantica» commentò Charlie, sorpresa.  
«Già. Credo che, se mai farò una cosa simile, sarà perché in quel momento sarò un uomo distrutto» finse di reprimere un brivido; le lo guardò torva.  
«Ora che ci penso, mio padre ha il pugnale di mia madre tatuato sul braccio» rifletté, «credevo che fosse un tatuaggio normale, un gesto che avesse fatto per lei… per amore».  
«Invece è stata proprio tua madre a marchiarlo» sorrise, versandosi di nuovo da bere.  
«Magari non mi ha detto niente perché era un ricordo solo loro» rifletté Charlie. Romi assentì.  
«Uhm, credo di sì, in fondo è un rito molto intimo e non c’è bisogno di testimoni».  
«E nel caso di unione fra _Custodes_ , com’è?» gli chiese ancora.  
«Invece di toccare i propri simboli si toccano quelli del partner, così» si avvicinò e, senza posare il bicchiere, le poggiò sulla fronte due dita della mano libera. «Prima la fronte, pronunciando il nome del consorte, poi sul cuore dov’è c’è la croce della _Foedus Custodum_ , iniziando a dire la formula» le toccò il punto dov’era stata tatuata sul petto, «poi lo stemma della Casa» le toccò il braccio, dove c’era il simbolo della _Nubes_ , «la formula bla bla bla, poi sul braccio sinistro, qui, all’altezza della spalla» e mise due dita nel punto esatto, «dicendo il nome della propria arma più “per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni”, ed infine due dita sulla labbra, pronunciando il proprio nome» le posò due dita sul mento.  
«E poi?»  
«E poi l’altro fa lo stesso. Ci si scambia le armi, in pratica».   
Romi stava tenendo ancora le dita sul suo mento, si stavano guardando in faccia imbarazzati ma anche incuriositi, come se avessero una sensazione di _dejà vu_ a cui non volessero sottrarsi, per sapere come sarebbe andata a finire.  
Bussarono alla porta. Romi tolse le dita dal suo mento, si allontanò di qualche passo e disse “Avanti”; lei abbassò lo sguardo, confusa. Era Gabriele.  
«Tutto è pronto» disse loro. «Possiamo andare».  
Romi bevve in un sol sorso quel che c’era ancora nel suo bicchiere, deglutì con forza e uscì dalla porta, precedendola.   
C’era un qualcosa che dovevano finire, solo che Charlie non capiva bene “cosa”.  
  
  
La chiesa era abbastanza piccola, Charlie si appoggiò a una delle colonne vicino all’altare e Raffaella si sedette su una panca a metà navata, appena dopo i parenti.  
Pensò seriamente che il giorno in cui si sarebbe sposata – e se mai quel giorno fosse arrivato – non avrebbe fatto nulla di simile: soltanto una cosetta semplice con pochissime persone, forse senza nemmeno i genitori. Magari celebrando solo il rito di appartenenza.  
Partì la marcia nuziale, Charlie si voltò a guardare l’entrata e vide la sposa sull’uscio: lei sorrideva agitata, suo padre teneva ostinatamente gli occhi al cielo con aria rassegnata all’inevitabile.  
«No, stavolta andrà bene» si sentì di rassicurarla a distanza e sottovoce Charlie. «Stavolta _deve_ andare bene».  
Non appena la sposa mise un piede dentro la chiesa, Charlie sentì la maledizione come rimbombare fra le mura, come se lei fosse stata in un campanile mentre suonavano le campane, una sensazione assai sgradevole. Arricciò il naso, ebbe quasi l’impulso di portarsi le mani alle orecchie; si voltò verso Raffaella e vide che per lei era lo stesso: le fece cenno di avvertire Michele e Gabriele. La maledizione stava “risuonando” come un allarme, un avvertimento per la _Luce_.  
Richiamò il _Misericordia_ e stese pronta alla meglio: l’allarme, sottile come il fischio di un radar, la stava facendo impazzire, ma solo i mezzi angeli e i mezzi demoni potevano sentirlo e solo se all’interno della chiesa.  
La sposa si stava avvicinando sempre di più all’altare, Charlie vide luccicare la _Katana_ fra le mani di Raffaella – fortuna che avevano attivato il campo d’invisibilità – e si tenne pronta a lanciare il pugnale.  
La povera ragazza ormai stava cominciando ad impallidire, e di conseguenza il suo uomo stava cominciando a sudare freddo all’altare, ma dello spirito ancora nessuna traccia.   
Quando finalmente la sposa fu ad un passo dall’altare, vide comparire una _Luce_ con l’aspetto di una giovane donna vestita con un abito da suora dell’ottocento e con un rosario legato alla cinta, che fluttuava nell’aria. Charlie inspirò a fondo e strinse i denti, pronta all’azione, aspettando che lo spirito facesse l’atto che avrebbe determinato l’attivazione totale della maledizione, facendo star male la vittima.  
Lo spirito toccò il velo della sposa e tutto intorno alla povera ragazza comparve come un guscio fatto di simboli angelici che avrebbe visto solo un _Custos_ o un altro spirito. Era quello il momento: prima che la ragazza potesse correre a vomitare, Charlie scagliò il pugnale contro il guscio, infrangendolo con un sol colpo perché, fortunatamente per loro, lo spirito non era molto forte. Tirò un sospiro di sollievo.  
La sposa aveva già messo una mano allo stomaco, ma, appena la maledizione fu infranta, si risollevò subito guardandosi attorno come vittoriosa: sollevò le gonne dell’abito e zampettò allegramente verso il futuro sposo. Una volta giunta lì, sollevò in alto le braccia, trionfante, e sventolò il bouquet; il futuro marito l’abbraccio festoso, sollevandola da terra. Le consuocere scoppiarono in singhiozzi, commosse, il padre della sposa si rivolse al crocefisso dietro l’altare e si fece il segno della croce, giungendo poi le mani in segno di preghiera.  
La _Luce_ si voltò verso Charlie e la guardò indignata, si girò e percorse la navata volando improvvisamente furiosa e talmente veloce che travolse Michele e Gabriele, come se fosse stata un fortissimo colpo di vento. Doveva essere parecchio arrabbiata con loro. Charlie sperò in Romi e si precipitò fuori dall’uscita laterale. E infatti trovò entrambi lì, l’uno contro l’altra: Romi le stava puntando contro la _Beretta_ , la _Luce_ gli stava sbraitando addosso.  
«Come osi tu! Figlio del Demonio!»  
«Beh» fece lui, ironico, alzando le spalle, «ammetto che mio padre non è uno stinco di santo, ma non è manco Satana!»  
Gli altri del _Sol_ li raggiunsero sfoderando le spade e accerchiando la _Luce_ , che li guardò altezzosa.  
«Perché m’intralciate? Voi siete per metà delle creature divine!»  
«Ognuno deve essere libero di scegliere» la rimbeccò Michele.  
«Taci tu!» l’indicò severamente. «Leggo nel tuo animo che stai per avere un figlio fuori dal sacro vincolo del matrimonio!»  
«Almeno lui si riproduce e porta qualcosa di buono al mondo!» esclamò, sarcastico, Gabriele.  
«Tu! Tu!» si rivolse a lui lo spirito. «Proprio tu che ha insozzato le tue lenzuola ieri sera, da solo!»   
«È pur sempre un’attività costruttiva!» le ribatté con fare innocente; ma lo spirito si rivolse a Raffaella.  
«E tu! Così giovane e già non più immacolata! Perché hai dato via la tua verginità!» e Raffaella arrossì furiosamente.  
«Senti» fece stufa Charlie, «la vuoi smettere di sondare i nostri animi e dirci la tua decisione? Vuoi tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo, oppure no?» ma lo spirito la guardò docilmente.  
«Oh, tu, che sei ancora vergine…»  
«Sì, sono ancora vergine e non ho mai baciato nessuno» assentì, stanca, «vogliamo decantare ai quattro venti anche questo?»  
«Perché vuoi farmi questo? È lui a spingerti?» la _Luce_ guardò Romi disgustata e terrorizzata. «Lui! Lui che… lui che pecca anche di sodomia!»   
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Romi all’unisono, stupefatti.  
«Sei omosessuale, Romi?» gli domandò, perplessa, Charlie, avendolo sempre sentito parlare di donne…  
«Non esattamente» le rispose tranquillamente, come se stesse parlando delle condizioni meteorologiche. «Sono bisessuale, ma giusto un po’… qualche uomo, ogni tanto… solo quando capita… sai com’è». Charlie scosse la testa, basita.  
«No, non so com’è, sono etero e ancora vergine!» poi si voltò verso lo spirito. «Allora lo tocchi ‘sto pugnale sì o no?»  
«Mai!» rispose, incrociando le braccia al petto con aria ostinata.  
«Senti» le disse Charlie, spazientita, «non mi va di distruggerti, giusto perché non sei ancora degradata e non hai ammazzato nessuno, quindi o tocchi il pugnale, o mi metto a fare le cosacce con lui davanti a te!» indicò Romi, che si fece subito ironicamente serio.  
«Sono pronto a fare pubblicamente qualsiasi cosaccia con lei, Mia Signora».  
La _Luce_ si portò le mani sulla bocca, terrorizzata.  
«No, le cosacce col figlio del Demonio no!»   
«Allora tocca il pugnale!» sibilò Charlie, allungando verso di lei il _Misericordia_ ; quella sbuffò seccata, guardò torvamente tutti i _Custodes_ e fluttuò imbronciata verso Charlie.  
«Arrivederci» disse freddamente prima di posare due dita sulla lama. Charlie aspettò che lei fosse svanita, prima di replicare.  
«A mai più!»  
  
  
Sua nonna era andata a giocare a bridge con le amiche, doveva sbrigarsi: entrò nello studio e cominciò a frugare dentro ai cassetti.  
«Dio mio!» mormorò, scuotendo la testa. «Se Romi mi vedesse in questo momento, riderebbe di me come un matto, compiaciuto!»  
Non trovando niente nei cassetti, aprì il vecchio baule accanto alla libreria, incrociando le dita. Tolse un paio di libri in edizione economica che c’erano impilati sopra e scorse una bella scatola di latta blu e bianca. La prese fra le mani, eccitata, sperando che fossero lì.  
L’aprì quasi con devozione e, quando vide delle buste ingiallite con delle affrancature straniere, esultò felice con le lacrime agli occhi. Si morse un labbro, prese la prima lettera e si sedette a terra con la schiena contro il baule, per leggerla.  
Leggendo quelle righe, credette di capire cos’avesse voluto dirle Romi. Perché rise commossa – fra le lacrime e mordendosi le nocche – perché pianse come se il suo cuore fosse punto dalla struggente malinconia del nonno di Romi, che attraversava lo spazio – dal Perù all’Italia – e il tempo – da quando lui era giovane alla nipote della donna che amava; perché sapeva del male che lo stava consumando mentre scriveva quelle lettere, e perché lesse splendide confessioni d’amore, mai melense e fatte senza dire mai direttamente “ti amo”.  
Prese una decisione: afferrò le lettere e uscì di corsa dall’appartamento, stringendo la scatola di latta al petto.  
  
  
Era strano ed imbarazzante suonare alla porta dell’appartamento dove viveva Romi da solo, e lo fu ancor di più quando lui le aprì la porta, sorpreso.  
«Che ci fai qui?» la fece entrare.  
«Ecco io» posò lo zaino sul primo tavolino che le capitò sotto mano, lo aprì e prese un mucchio di fogli; glielo porse. «Ho cercato le lettere che tuo nonno ha scritto a mia nonna e le ho trovate. Le ho lette anch’io e ho pensato che sarebbe stato bello se le avessi lette anche tu. Non potevo portarle via a lungo da casa di mia nonna, così le ho fotocopiate. Tieni».  
Romi prese le fotocopie dalle sue mani, sembrava sorpreso, colpito e senza parole, ma sorrideva.  
«Ti sei messa a fare la ladra in casa di tua nonna?»  
«Non esattamente» brontolò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Hai trovato le lettere e poi le hai fotocopiate… _per me?_ »  
«Credevo che ti avrebbe fatto piacere e…» gesticolò nervosamente e sempre tenendo gli occhi bassi.  
Ma Romi posò le lettere sul tavolo e, molto velocemente, le mise una mano sul fianco - per avvicinarla bruscamente a sé - e l’altra mano sulla nuca - spingendola ad inclinare la testa all’indietro, verso l’alto, verso di lui. Che si chinò a baciarla sulla bocca.  
Charlie restò a braccia aperte, l’aveva colta mentre gesticolava ancora, e per i primi secondi non capì bene cosa stesse succedendo, ma la stretta di Romi non era troppo forte e la stava baciando lentamente e sensualmente. Gli mise una mano fra i capelli e lo ricambiò, provando a seguire i suoi movimenti.  
Fu un bacio pieno di dolcezza struggente a cui ne seguì subito un altro simile, ma meno goffo da parte sua, più intenso. Si lasciarono trasportare da quel momento. Quando le loro labbra si separarono, stavolta non per riprendere subito a baciarsi ma per staccarsi definitivamente, si guardarono negli occhi e Charlie finalmente capì. Capì cosa avrebbero dovuto finire insieme.  
«Questo è stato l’addio che loro non si sono dati» le sussurrò.  
«Sì» gli annuì, prima che lui le scoccasse un bacio a fior di labbra, sciogliendo l’abbraccio.  
Charlie si rimise lo zaino in spalla e si dirise verso la porta, lui l’accompagnò silenziosamente; poi, quando lei mise la mano sulla maniglia, Romi le prese l’altra mano fra le proprie e gliela baciò.  
«Non lo saprà mai nessuno, Mia Signora».  
Glielo disse seriamente, e Charlie intuì finalmente perché a volte lui chiamasse così lei e Max: sicuramente era l’appellativo formale con cui la guardia del corpo, come lo era stata suo nonno, si rivolgeva alla Fenice e alla sua compagna. Romi lasciò che la sua mano scivolasse via dalle sue, lentamente; gli accarezzò il viso e aprì la porta.  
«Buona serata, Romi» gli sussurrò, uscendo.  
Scese le scale in preda ad una strana euforia; corse sul marciapiede andando verso la fermata dell’autobus, sorridendo. Arrivata sotto la pensilina, si portò la mano sulla bocca, ancora stupita ed agitata.  
Si sentiva come parte di una favola finita, dove lei e Romi avevano finalmente scritto la parola “Fine”.   
Non c’era stata ambiguità, non c’era stato amore: c’era stata attrazione, forse nata dalla suggestione, ma non per questo meno vera. E non le era neanche dispiaciuto.  
Romi le aveva rubato il suo primo bacio, ma lei non lo rivoleva indietro.  
  
  
 _Romi fu di parola: nessuno seppe mai di quel bacio, diventò un ricordo solo nostro.  
Gianna aveva ragione, ogni generazione aveva i suoi segreti, e io e Romi adesso avevamo il primo._  
  


“And the ground caved in  
between where we were standing”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt della 25paranormal usato: #23. Curse (maledizione).  
Ho adorato scrivere questo episodio <3 Forse qualcuno di voi vorrà uccidermi, ma io ve l’ho detto di non shippare tutti pg!!! *emoticon dell’uomo cipolla che urla disperato*   
Per chi me l’ha chiesto o se lo stesse chiedendo: le relazioni fra _Custodes_ , come detto all’inizio, non sono proibite, sono sconsigliate, poi ognuno fa di testa sua *annuisce* a meno che non commetta incesto XD A parte che non ci sarà proprio questo fiorire di molte coppie *ride dietro un ventaglio azzurro* siete voi che shippate a tradimento, mica io! XD Ma voi continuate a fangirlare pure, avete la mia benedizione *benedice*   
Ebbene sì, Romi è bisessuale, so che ciò vi apre nuove incredibili possibilità di shippamento, quindi sarò crudele e non vi dirò se fra lui e Charlie nascerà qualcosa *nono* (ma io ho disseminato indizi qua e là, suvvia!).  
Quello che è successo fra i nonni è stato determinante per i nipoti, la frase su cui vi dovete concentrare è: “[il nonno di Max] avrebbe fatto e farebbe di tutto per scontare la sua pena”.  
Ah, sì! C’è un’altra frase di cui dovrete tener conto, ma non ve la dico! :P  
Informazioni varie sulla serie: sarà divisa in due parti, ciò vuol dire che ci saranno due “quest” diverse.  
La prima parte arriva fino all’episodio 15: ho già steso i plot fino a tale episodio, mentre come scrittura sono arrivata al settimo. La prima parte chiuderà tutti i dubbi per porne altri a fine quindicesimo episodio XD Fra le due parti credo che mi prenderò una pausa di una settimana o due.  
Prossimo aggiornamento: 28 settembre 2009   
Episodio Sei – Istinto Animale   
Episodio Sette – Per Odio e per Amore   
  
p.s. abbiate fede, un giorno scriverò delle note meno lunghe.


	7. Chapter 7

_In realtà non c’è una ragione dietro cui non si nasconda un istinto.  
Sono sempre le nostre esigenze, i nostri bisogni, a spingerci a fare determinate scelte, a compiere o meno una certa azione: la ragione guida ciò che scatena l’istinto.  
Alle volte vorrei liberarmi di ogni filtro attraverso cui guardo il mondo, quei setacci che mi permettono di agire con determinazione davanti alle cose, bloccando però i miei istinti più bassi. Vorrei poter guardare in faccia quel che sono, quel nocciolo composto di sole pulsioni che sento prudere quando sono arrabbiata o eccitata.  
Ma ho paura che, invece di trovare una me stessa pura e priva di ogni convenzione, troverei un mostro costantemente assetato di sangue, pronto perfino a spingermi all’autodistruzione, per il proprio benessere._  
  
  
Il topolino annusò l’aria sollevando appena il capino, poi uscì allo scoperto. Zampettò veloce lungo il parquet pregiato, coperto in gran parte da tappeti lussuosi; si fermò giusto ad annusare l’aria, curioso, sulla soglia della grande cucina: avrebbe tanto voluto andare lì per vedere se i padroni di casa avessero lasciato a terra qualche briciola, ma poi si diede dello stupido. Quello era stato un pensiero troppo da topo.  
Vagò in un lungo e in largo per il salone, muovendo velocemente i suoi occhietti neri e tondi alla ricerca di qualcosa di interessante. Poi il suo naso sentì qualcosa.  
Formaggio.  
Non poteva farci niente, era più forte di lui.   
Le sue zampine rosa si mossero leste, picchiettando appena contro le assi del parquet, fino ad arrivare al pezzetto di formaggio che era finito chissà come in quell’angolo del salone. Lo mangiò gustandolo come avrebbe fatto un topo.  
Una scossa di dolore attraversò il suo corpo, paralizzandolo, non poté fare a meno di muoversi, nonostante i suoi nervi gli dicesse di non farlo o sarebbe stato peggio. Ma il peggio, purtroppo, fu quando il dolore si avvolse attorno al suo cuore come un laccio stretto e sottile. Fino ad ucciderlo.  
Riprese la sua vera forma: ora in quella villetta lussuosa c’era un giovane uomo morto avvelenato. Come un topo.  
  


“I am what I want you to want”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Erano sedute al tavolo di un bar, stavano facendo una pausa dallo shopping. Più che altro lo shopping lo stava facendo Camilla, costringendo Raffaella a comprare qualcosa e non riuscendo per niente a fare lo stesso con Charlie.  
«Ma perché non vuoi che veniamo a vederti, Raffa?» si corrucciò Camilla, continuando a spezzettare il tovagliolino di carta che aveva in mano.  
«Non è che non voglio» ammise timidamente, «è che non è mai venuto a vedermi esibire nessuno dei miei amici e… credo mi sentirei in soggezione ed in imbarazzo».  
«In imbarazzo?» si sorprese Charlie. «Raf, ti abbiamo vista con una katana in mano in puro stile Beatrix Kiddo di _Kill Bill_ , come può essere imbarazzante per te lasciarti vedere da noi con un nastro, una palla o delle clavette?»  
«C’è anche il cerchio» precisò lei, a sguardo basso.  
«Vabbé, quello che è» gesticolò Camilla. «Noi ci terremmo a venire a vederti, vero Charlie?» ma lei mise le mani avanti.  
«Veramente sei tu quella che insiste».  
«Ma ciò non toglie il fatto che tu di fondo lo voglia, no?» ribatté, convinta.  
«Certo, certo» annuì, vaga, bevendo dell’acqua da una bottiglietta. Raffaella scosse la testa.  
«Non so, ragazze, mi sembrerebbe così strano… Nemmeno il mio ragazzo è mai venuto a vedermi, di solito gli passo le registrazioni…» confessò.  
«Cosa?» si meravigliò Charlie. «Il tuo ragazzo non viene mai a vederti?»  
«Non è lui che non viene, sono io che non voglio» le rispose. «Penserei troppo che lui mi sta guardando e sento che potrei finire col sbagliare, rovinando così il lavoro di mesi di tutta la squadra».  
«È un pensiero molto carino da parte tua, pensare di provare a fare del tuo meglio perché sai che lui ti sta guardando» le disse Charlie, «però, dovresti anche riflettere sul fatto che lui vorrebbe esserci per condividere un momento che per te è importante, per sostenerti, non devi escluderlo a priori: non credo che voglia venire solo per essere fiero di te, non dovresti aver paura di deluderlo». Raffaella sospirò.  
«Ci terrei davvero tantissimo a fargli vedere e a farvi vedere quello che so fare, ma se poi finisco col sbagliare perché vi penso troppo?»  
«Non puoi saperlo se non ci provi almeno una volta, no?» ammiccò Charlie. «Non puoi mica passare tutta la vita ad impedire alle persone che ti amano di venire a vederti!» Raffaella abbassò lo sguardo e arricciò le labbra.  
«A proposito di persone che si vogliono bene e fanno tutto per non vedersi» insinuò maliziosamente Camilla, e Charlie deglutì molto rumorosamente un sorso d’acqua, «Charlie, tu e mio fratello quando avete intenzione di chiarirvi?»  
«Io non lo sto evitando, chiaro?» s’innervosì. «È tuo fratello quello che è scappato via subito, non appena l’ho rifiutato! E poi anche tu, Cami, avresti potuto farmelo capire che gli piacevo!»  
«Sì, come no» l’amica alzò gli occhi al soffitto, «così avresti cominciato ad evitarlo anche prima! Come potevo sganciare una bomba simile, sapendo quale sarebbero state le conseguenze su noi tre? Era lui quello che sentiva qualcosa per te, doveva essere lui a prendersi la responsabilità e parlartene, mica io!» ribatté indignata.   
«Comunque, io ho provato a parlargli, eh?» bofonchiò. «Ma lui fugge sempre, poi io lo vedo sempre con quell’espressione da cane bastonato che… Dio mio!» si esasperò. «Non mi sta aiutando per niente! Mi sta facendo sentire in colpa per qualcosa di cui non ho effettivamente colpa!»  
«Non credo che lo faccia di proposito» intervenne Raffaella, «sperava di poter stare con te da anni, penso sia naturale che stia reagendo così tanto male».  
«Lo so, ma» Charlie di grattò la testa, «non ci riesco… non _ci_ riusciamo…» I loro cellulari squillarono. «Max, cazzo vuoi?» ringhiò contro il display.  
«Ci vuole a Villa Grifone, stasera» rispose Raffaella, leggendo il suo di SMS.  
«Fantastico!» fece del sarcasmo Charlie. «Mi ci voleva proprio un caso per smaltire i nervi!»  
  
  
Entrò nella Sala di Pietra ridendo e scherzando con Manuele, poi vide Claudio seduto sul suo scranno, con gli occhi fissi, sul tavolo e sentì l’impellente bisogno di uscire da quella stanza.  
«Bene» esordì Max, proprio mentre lei stava iniziando ad indietreggiare con discrezione, «iniziamo la riunione».  
Charlie sospirò, rassegnata.  
Max distribuì le schede.  
«Si tratta di un caso molto particolare» cominciò. «Un uomo è stato trovato morto avvelenato dentro ad una delle villette a schiera sul lungomare. Dov’è sta la cosa strana? Non era il proprietario della villa, non ci sono segni di scasso, lui ha precedenti penali per furti e il veleno che l’ha ucciso è lo stesso che i padroni di casa usavano per i… _topi_ ».  
«Come diamine ha fatto a mangiare quel veleno?» si meravigliò Charlie.  
«Beh, nella villa quel veleno era presente, c’era perché i proprietari avevano visto un paio di topi in casa, negli ultimi tempi. Oggettivamente, solo un topo può andare a mangiare del formaggio avvelenato: un umano che vede del formaggio in un angolo, coperto da una strana sostanza, di certo non avrà mai l’assurda idea di cacciarselo in bocca».  
«Quindi» riassunse Charlie, credendo di aver capito dove Max volesse andare a parare, «si tratta di un cosiddetto topo d’appartamento che è morto come un topo vero: uno _skinwalker_ , uno spirito gli ha dato il potere di trasformarsi in un animale, basandosi sui suoi istinti da ladro». Max annuì.  
«Sono arrivato anch’io a quest’ipotesi. Nella villa non c’erano scassi, _stranamente_ alcune ville vicine sono state derubate, _stranamente_ il tizio morto ha precedenti per furti in appartamenti, _stranamente_ i padroni di casa avevano visto dei topi in giro, _stranamente_ il tizio è morto avvelenato… non credo a così tante coincidenze. Dev’essere uno spirito con un gran senso dell’umorismo, se ha dato ad un topo d’appartamento la possibilità di trasformarsi in un topo vero!» intrecciò le dita dietro la testa.  
«Considerando che tutto è stato finalizzato per rubare» commentò Michele, «possiamo dire che si tratta di un’ _Ombra_? Individua gli istinti più bassi degli umani, li scatena dando loro il potere di trasformarsi e loro dopo rubano».  
«Ma non uccide nessuno» osservò Claudio, «forse il suo obiettivo è scatenare solo il caos, si diverte a vedere in che modo gli umani sfrutteranno il potere derivato dai loro istinti. Come lo individuiamo?»  
«Trovando le sue prede» assentì Max. «Il tipo morto aveva di sicuro dei complici, qualcuno a cui avrebbe aperto dall’interno le porte e le finestre della villa, dopo aver bloccato gli antifurti. Finora hanno colpito le ville, anche se un loro complice è morto non credo che cambieranno strada: sono topi, ufficialmente, nessuno potrà mai sospettare di loro, e se mai la Polizia dovesse fare irruzione mentre rubano… beh, a loro basterebbe ritrasformarsi».  
«A chi va il caso?» domandò Charlie.  
Max allungò un braccio, col palmo della mano rivolto all’insù, verso di lei.  
«A voi della _Nubes_ , col supporto mio e dell’ _Asio Otus_ ».  
 _Incudine e martello_.   
Detestava Max e le sue cavolo di scelte.  
  
  
Non tutti i lampioni sul lungomare funzionavano, Max aveva parcheggiato l’auto proprio sotto un ampio cono d’ombra e si erano preparati al lungo appostamento.  
Essere appostati con un binocolo in mano faceva molto serial poliziesco, tuttavia Charlie preferiva guardare col binocolo di qua e di là, piuttosto che provare ad intavolare una discussione con Max.  
«Charlie, hai per caso trovato un bell’uomo nudo sotto la doccia da poter spiare?» le chiese Max, piatto, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No» sbuffò, togliendo il binocolo dagli occhi. «Non sono una vouyer!» Lui protrasse una mano verso di lei.  
«Allora passalo a me: io lo sono, fammi vedere se becco delle coppie che ci danno dentro». Lo guardò male, avvicinando di più il binocolo al petto. «Stavo scherzando» sospirò lui, «fammi dare solo un’occhiata, dai» e finalmente la convinse.  
«Un’altra cosa» le disse, mettendo a fuoco le lenti. «Quando, tu e l’ _Asio Otus_ , smetterete di comportarvi come due perfetti idioti?»  
«Non credo siano affari tuoi» ribatté, risentita e punta sul vivo.  
«Non sarebbero stati affari miei se avessi detto “tu e Claudio”: mi servono un _Accipiter Nisus_ e un _Asio Otus_ collaborativi e disponibili, in squadra. Potrei dirvi semplicemente di lasciare fuori dalla lega i cazzi vostri, ma credo sarebbe inutile, se è come penso io. Hai rifiutato Claudio?» le domandò, tenendo il binocolo sugli occhi.  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Cos’è? La _Phoenix_ ha schede speciali sui membri della lega? Tu hai accesso anche a simili informazioni sulla vita privata dei tuoi compagni?»  
Max si tolse il binocolo dagli occhi e, senza guardarla, inclinò la testa e mosse le spalle per far scrocchiare appena la schiena, con aria distratta.  
«Diciamo che ho accesso solo a delle informazioni appena più dettagliate sui leader. Le avrai anche tu, un giorno, se fra cinque anni riuscirai a battermi».  
«Francamente, non me ne frega un tubo di diventare la prossima _Phoenix_ ».  
«Allora ti ringrazio anticipatamente per i prossimi dieci anni di supremazia che mi stai regalando». Charlie roteò gli occhi. «Ma torniamo all’avvincente argomento di prima: hai rifiutato Claudio?»  
«Sì» rispose, secca, risistemandosi meglio sul sedile; Max le passò il binocolo.  
«Cosa ti ha spinto a farlo?» Charlie lo guardò indignata.  
«Ma farti un barile di cazzi tuoi, no?» Max schioccò la lingua.  
«Sai» gesticolò, fintamente serio, «vorrei davvero farmi i cazzi miei e non star qui a parlare del tragico rifiuto di Claudio da parte di Charlie, ma vorrei di più che il mio Sparviero e il mio Gufo tornassero a collaborare serenamente. Quindi dimmi: perché l’hai rifiutato?» insisté.  
«Che domande! Perché non lo ricambio, no?»  
«Ok, ma c’è qualcosa che ti spinge a non ricambiarlo?»  
«Il fatto che per me sia come un fratello».  
«Lui lo sa?»  
«Sì, gliel’ho detto».  
«E come ha reagito?»  
«È salito sulla moto ed è scappato via».  
«Ah» assentì lui, posando le mani sul volante e tornando a fissare la strada. «Non potreste, comunque, partire da questo e provare a salvare il vostro rapporto? Se per te è come un fratello, vuol pur sempre dire che siete molto legati, sarebbe un peccato rovinare tutto, no?» Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Non lo so. Claudio è un ragazzo molto fragile, mi ha detto che ha aspettato tutto questo tempo con la costante paura di perdermi. Ha avuto paura che mi avrebbe perso perché mi stava nascondendo di essere un _Custos_ , non sapendo che lo ero anch’io; dopo ha avuto paura di perdermi perché io ho sangue angelico e lui demoniaco, e poi ancora ha avuto ancora paura di perdermi per un altro. Dice che mi ha aspettato per anni e adesso… sta male» scrollò le spalle. «Penso di poterlo capire» gli passò il binocolo.  
«Questo lo capisco anch’io» le disse, portando il binocolo agli occhi. «Sai, sono anni che aspetto una ragazza, e credo che nel momento in cui finalmente l’avrò, la perderò per sempre».  
«Perché dici così?» s’incuriosì.  
«È difficile da spiegare» mormorò, nervoso.  
«Tu provaci» incalzò. Lui abbassò il binocolo.  
«Per averla dovrò farle del male, non ho altra scelta, e nel momento in cui succederà, lei vedrà solo la mia metà demoniaca, perché… perché nessuna ragazza merita una cosa simile, e io non potrò impedirle in alcun modo di pensare che sarà una cosa orrenda».   
Charlie era stranita.  
«Max, di cosa stai parlando?» Ma lui scosse la testa, sorridendo amaramente.  
«Niente, lascia stare».  
«Ma hai parlato anche della tua metà demoniaca!» insisté.  
«Era solo un paragone» disse in modo spiccio, «un modo per rifermi alla mia parte oscura» gesticolò.   
«Max, tu sei la Fenice» provò a rassicurarlo, «finora nessuna delle tue mosse si è rivelata sbagliata, hai carisma e sei un buon capo, perfino Michele, che dovrebbe essere il tuo opposto, ti rispetta molto! Non credo che dovresti avere così paura di fare del male a qualcuno con la parte oscura che deriva dal tuo lato demoniaco». Max mise una mano sotto il mento e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Lo credi davvero? Tu non hai mai avuto paura di cosa possa fare uno di noi mezzi demoni?» Lei ci rifletté su.  
«No, mai».  
«A pelle, o è un pensiero ragionato?»  
«A pelle» annuì, sicura.  
«E non credi proprio di sbagliarti?»   
«Non credo che il mio istinto da mezzo angelo possa sbagliarsi» gli sorrise. Max rivolse nuovamente lo sguardo verso la strada.  
«Spero che tu possa essere sempre di quest’opinione».  
«Naaah» sorrise ancora, «non credo che potrò mai cambiare idea!»  
Max incrociò le braccia al petto, tirò su col naso e tenne ancora gli occhi sulla strada.  
«Charlie, io ho un’alta opinione, di te. Dico davvero» la sorprese; si morse un labbro, prima di replicargli.  
«Anch’io ho un’alta opinione di te, Max». Si voltò appena per guardarla.  
«Mi piaci parecchio» la guardò negli occhi. «Come persona, intendo».  
«Anche tu a me» affermò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ma se dovessi scegliere fra me e Romi, cosa faresti?»  
«Per fare cosa?» si perplesse.  
«Qualcosa d’importante. Di chi ti fideresti di più, di me o di lui? Rispondi in tutta onestà». Charlie sorrise.  
«Che c’entra, tu hai la stoffa per essere un leader, Max!»  
«Sceglieresti me, quindi?»  
«Io mi fido di entrambi. Paradossalmente, se durante un’azione dovessi mettere la mia vita nelle mani di uno di voi due, io sceglierei chi è il più fisicamente vicino a me, o chi ha meno ferite». Max l’indicò con aria ironica.  
«Questo è un paragone che mi piace molto!»   
«Max, ascolta» gli disse, seria. «Io ho parlato con Yue, sospettiamo entrambi che tu e Romi abbiate complottato affinché fossi tu l’ _Athene Noctua_ » vide Max scuotere la testa, sorridendo sarcastico. «A me non importa sapere perché avete preso questa decisione, credo siano fatti interni alla vostra Casa, però, se qualche motivo ti sta portando a pensare che Romi sarebbe stata una Fenice migliore di te, beh, io non lo credo. Romi è un ottimo stratega, chiunque di voi sarebbe stata l’ _Athene Noctua_ mi avrebbe sconfitta, ed entrambi sareste stati delle grandi _Phoenix_. Questo posso giurartelo».   
«Quindi metteresti la tua vita nelle mie mani?»  
«Sì» annuì, perplessa. «Credo di sì».  
«Mi basta sapere questo» sussurrò, tornando a mettere le mani sul volante.  
In quel momento, avvertirono qualcosa, come un’immaginaria nebbia densa che scivolava lungo la strada, condensandosi verso un unico punto: era l’azione dello spirito.  
«È l’energia di un incantesimo di uno spirito» mormorò Charlie. «Gli uomini stanno per trasformarsi».  
«Sembra anche a te che si tratti dell’energia di un’ _Ombra_?»   
«Sì».   
Max aprì la mano destra, lasciando che due sfere rosse e tre bianche, uscite dalle punte delle sue dita, s’intrecciassero materializzando la _Desert Eagle_.  
«Andiamo» le disse, mentre due sfere blu e tre bianche formavano nella mano di lei il _Misericordia_.  
Si mossero silenziosi, portando ciascuno il cellulare all’orecchio: come per un tacito accordo, Max chiamò Claudio, Charlie invece Manuele, che era con Yue.  
«Credi che si siano già trasformati?» chiese a Max.  
«Forse sì».  
«Come facciamo allora a individuarli?»  
«Con una botta di culo, credo» ironizzò. «L’ _Ombra_ vorrà vedere le sue vittime all’opera, penso che sia qui nei pressi, forse, a debita distanza da noi» asserì, provando ad individuare dove poteva mai essere.  
«Ma se rompiamo l’incanto _skinwalker_ s’arrabbierà e verrà dritta da noi, per attaccarci».  
«Esatto» fermò lo sguardo su una casa. «Terza villetta a destra, ti dice niente?» Charlie si concentrò.  
«Non lo so» scosse la testa, «sento l’incanto in azione, come un banco di nebbia che continua a serpeggiare, ma… se sono già topi sono troppo piccoli per essere individuati in un così grande flusso di energia: adesso sono come puntolini circondati da fasci di energia dal diametro di un pianeta!»   
Improvvisamente, Max sorrise ironico e le puntò il dito contro.  
«Hai ragione! Piccoli punti! Piccoli punti che» smaterializzò la pistola e mantenne le sfere sospese sulle dita, «possono essere trovate da altri piccoli punti».  
«Le sfere!» Charlie smaterializzò il pugnale. «Dove non arriviamo noi con le armi, possono arrivare le nostre armi da sole, sotto forma di sfere, sapendo bene cosa cercare!»  
«Sicura di volerlo fare anche tu?» le domandò assai serio. «Noi _Custodes_ non facciamo mai una cosa simile, perché ogni minuto di caccia con le sfere a briglia sciolta ci costa un’ora di energia vitale».  
«Sicurissima» assentì, «e poi in due faremo prima, risparmieremo entrambi energia vitale!» e mosse la mano come se volesse lanciare qualcosa. «Trovateli!» ordinò alle sfere, che furono subito seguiti da quelle di Max.  
Max scosse la testa, ironicamente sconsolato.  
«Alcune persone vorranno uccidermi, quando sapranno cosa ti ho lasciato fare!»  
«Sono l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ e il tuo braccio destro, dicano pure quel che vogliono» lo guardò con aria di sfida. «Qui comando anche io» ed iniziò a correre per il viale, provando a seguire i movimenti delle sue sfere; Max la seguì, ridendo.  
Le sfere si muovevano come lucciole particolarmente veloci e imbizzarrite, sfiorando appena tutto ciò che si trovava vicino alle case. Sentirono alle loro spalle dei passi veloci: Manuele, Yue e Claudio; avevano le armi in pugno.  
«Avete attivato il campo d’invisibilità?» domandò loro Max.  
«Sì» rispose Claudio.  
«Bene, da un momento all’altro dovremmo trovarli…»   
«E come?» si sorprese Claudio, ma proprio in quell’istante, su una villetta poco lontana, si videro dei lampi di luce rossa e blu.  
«Li hanno trovati!» esultò Charlie.  
Corsero verso la casa a perdifiato, trovarono sul retro due ladri con due sacchi pieni di refurtiva: erano a terra e si contorcevano di dolore circondati dai lampi di luce colorata. Max alzò gli occhi verso il cielo.  
«Nessuna traccia dell’ _Ombra_ , però».  
«Che facciamo, allora?» chiese Manuele.  
«Io e Charlie richiameremo le sfere e voi colpirete lo scudo che hanno reso visibile, rompendo l’incanto: è troppo forte, le sfere non sono state in grado di distruggerlo al primo colpo».  
«COSA?!» urlò Claudio, quasi afferrando per il colletto Max. «Quelle sono le vostre sfere?» indicò i lampi. «Le hai fatto sprecare dell'energia vitale?»   
Manuele si mise prontamente fra Claudio e Max.  
«Se invece di fare domande idiote ci lasciassi agire, forse sprecheremo meno energia, che ne dici?» ribatté Max, apparentemente calmo. Charlie sapeva che in realtà Max aveva sicuramente notato che lei aveva iniziato a barcollare: era più piccola di lui come corporatura, l’energia mancante stava facendo sentire male lei molto prima di lui.  
Manuele spinse da parte Claudio.  
«Appena richiameranno le sfere dovremo essere pronti con le armi» gli disse, allontanandolo da Max.  
Charlie e Max si misero l’una a fianco all’altro, allungarono la mano destra verso i ladri e lasciarono che le sfere tornassero da loro.  
I lampi di luce rossa e blu svanirono, lasciando così visibile il guscio a mo’ di scudo che segnalava la presenza dell’incantesimo e che fino a poco prima circondavano con i loro lampi; ai loro occhi adesso il guscio era visibile e di un bianco perlaceo e trasparente. La _Lancia_ di Claudio e i pugnali di Manuele e Yue volarono scontrandosi con lo scudo, infrangendolo, e i due ladri caddero in un sonno profondo.  
A Charlie si annebbiò la vista, barcollò e Max provò a sostenerla, ma ormai era debole anche lui, anche se meno di lei. Manuele corse a prendere in braccio Charlie, sollevandola di peso da terra, Yue si mise un braccio di Max intorno alle spalle.  
«Vorrei sapere come ti è venuta in mente un’idea simile?» ringhiò Claudio a Max.   
Per quanto Charlie si sentisse debole, fece cenno a Manuele di farla voltare verso Claudio.  
«Sei pregato di non trattarmi come una bambola di porcellana» gli disse, flebile, «fai così da quando siamo entrati nella lega, fin dal duello per il ruolo di _Phoenix_. So prendere le mie decisioni da sola, detesto che qualcuno pensi che io sia influenzabile, odio che qualcuno credi che io non sia in grado di affrontare un ostacolo quando, invece, il ruolo che ho ottenuto per quella che sono dice tutt’altra cosa! Sono l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ nella lega e una ragazza che sa quello che vuole nella vita di tutti i giorni, Claudio! Sei pregato di prendere in considerazione il mio ruolo, prima di attaccare dei compagni a destra e a manca, o guardarli con sospetto per il semplice fatto che hanno “attentato” a me! Apri gli occhi: questa è la lega! Se hai qualcosa da dirmi ancora, fallo da Claudio, non quando sei l’ _Asio Otus_ e rischi di compromettere la missione».   
Claudio non replicò nulla, abbassò lo sguardo, e Manuele portò via Charlie.  
  
  
Seduta al banco del _Sapphire_ , lasciava roteare il succo dentro al bicchiere.  
«Credo che Claudio capirà che deve lasciarti andare solo quando ti vedrà con un altro» le disse tristemente Manuele.  
«Dici?» inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastica. «Ho dei dubbi in merito!»  
«Però, ho fatto anch’io all’inizio il suo stesso errore».  
«Ma tu non hai messo in dubbio la mia capacità decisionale come tuo leader davanti alla _Phoenix_ , né tantomeno hai aggredito la _Phoenix_ stessa. Capisco il suo dolore, ma lo sta estremizzando: niente ruota intorno a me, niente ruota intorno a quello che sente lui in questo momento».  
«Credi che sia arrivato il momento di parlargli, allora?»  
Charlie inspirò a fondo.  
«Ammetto di aver sbagliato anch’io a rinviare questo momento, a fare di tutto per non stare da sola con lui, ma credo che adesso sia inevitabile. Dobbiamo assumerci entrambi le nostre responsabilità».  
«Charlie, credo che dovresti stare attenta anche ad un'altra cosa» le disse, pensoso.  
«Cosa?» si sorprese del tono.  
«Credo di aver capito perché Max ha voluto essere anche lui sul campo e perché ci ha affidato la missione: l’ _Ombra_ che stiamo cacciando punta a risvegliare gli istinti, più si è portati verso l’essere malvagi, più ci sono possibilità che lei attacchi svegliando i propri istinti. Ciò con noi mezzi angeli non potrà avvenire di sicuro, ma con i mezzi demoni sì». Charlie restò perplessa.  
«Se Max e Claudio sono in un pericolo simile, se potrebbero rivoltarsi contro di noi una volta attaccati dall’ _Ombra_ , perché allora Max stesso ci ha seguiti? Poteva darci come supporto due del _Sol_!»  
«Credo di aver capito il suo ragionamento» le rispose, guardando un punto indefinito. «L’ _Ombra_ , una volta attaccata da noi, sarà andata a cercare i nostri punti deboli; presso i mezzi demoni, l’unico che potrebbe fare danni seri se in preda agli istinti in questo momento è proprio Claudio. Max ha voluto riunirci per tenerci tutti sotto controllo: teme che Claudio possa farti del male, se attaccato dall’ _Ombra_. Credo che Max, nel momento in cui ha immaginato che tipo d’ _Ombra_ potesse essere, abbia riflettuto su questo».  
Charlie fece per replicare qualcosa, ma la porta del _Sapphire_ si aprì e sentì proprio la voce di Max salutarli.  
«Sapevo che ti avrei trovata qui» le disse, scoccandole un piccolo bacio sulla guancia – cose che la sorprese alquanto. «Come stai, oggi?» si sedette sullo sgabello accanto a lei.  
«Meglio, grazie. Tu?»  
«Non c’è male» assentì.  
«Posso offrirti qualcosa?» gli domandò Manuele. «Non è che tu abbia una faccia migliore di Charlie, oggi, eh?» sorrise ironicamente. Max scosse la testa, ridendo.  
«No, grazie, sto bene così: la tata di mio padre mi ha già imbottito di frullati! Comunque, sono qui anche per riferirvi alcune cose da parte del Gran Consiglio».  
«Ovvero?» fece Charlie, portando il bicchiere pieno di succo alle labbra.  
«I due ladri, una volta risvegliati dal sonno, hanno subìto un incantesimo da parte del Gran Consiglio, per non ricordare niente. Adesso stanno bene e sono belli freschi. Nel senso che stanno in galera. Poi. Dopo i topi d’appartamento, adesso ci sono le gazze ladre».  
Charlie posò di colpo il bicchiere sul banco e lo guardò freddamente.  
«Stai scherzando, vero?»  
«Assolutamente no! L’avevo detto che questo spirito ha un grande senso dell’umorismo, secondo me!» Charlie si passò una mano sul volto.  
«E come agiscono?» chiese Manuele.  
«Stanno al corso, nella zona dei bar alla moda. Stamattina c’era parecchia gente piena di quattrini a fare colazione lì, e stranamente molte gazze sono volate sopra i tavoli all’aperto, rubando tutto quello che c’era posato lì sopra: cellulari, monete, orologi tolti per un attimo… e portamonete. Più qualche paio di orecchini, se non ricordo male».  
«Le gazze agiscono di giorno, no?» domandò stancamente Charlie.  
«Sì» affermò Max. «In teoria, se te la senti, potremmo anche agire questo pomeriggio, è per questo che prima sono venuto a dirlo a te».  
«Per me, va bene» annuì lei.  
«Allora chiamo Yue e Claudio e dico loro che ci vedremo al centro, fuori dalla pasticceria di tuo padre, oggi alle 16,45 circa» salutò con una stretta di mano Manuele e con un bacio sulla guancia lei e andò via.  
«Max è molto protettivo con te» le fece notare Manuele, preparandosi un caffè; gli rispose tenendo la bocca incollata al bordo del bicchiere.  
«Fono ftufa di fafazzi che fi preoffano pef me». Manuele rise.  
«Lui lo fa fidandosi di te, però. Ti rispetta, ti offre il suo supporto solo quando è certo che tu non potrai andare oltre un determinato punto». Charlie sbuffò e poggiò il mento contro il bancone.  
«Manu, ho voglia di uscire e distrarmi: quando tutto questo sarà finito, ti andrebbe di uscire con me, questo sabato?»  
«Certo!» le sorrise dandole un buffetto affettuoso sulla testa, e il suo sorriso la sollevò enormemente.  
  
  
Charlie si appostò con Yue accanto ad un lampione; le mani in tasca e il cappellino con la visiera ben calcato sugli occhi.  
«Considerando che Max ha una pistola» disse Charlie, «credo che mai come ora si possa dire che siamo a caccia!»  
«Già» sospirò Yue. «Mi dispiace per quello che sta succedendo fra te e Claudio». Lei alzò le spalle.  
«Mi avevi avvertita. Sono io che non ho mai capito niente, forse avrei potuto illuderlo di meno, se avessi capito».  
«Non è più il tempo dei rimpianti, questo» le disse, guardando lo spicchio di cielo nuvoloso che s’intravedeva fra i palazzi del centro storico, «adesso è l’ora dei chiarimenti».  
«Dice il grande saggio?» ironizzò lei.  
«No, dice il grande drago» ribatté serio. Lei lo fissò, perplessa. «Era una battuta» precisò lui, allora.  
«Sai, Yue» disse aggrottando la fronte, «sono talmente abituata all’idea che tu non faccia battute, che la cosa mi ha seriamente sconvolta». Lui scoppiò a ridere.  
Charlie aguzzò la vista e fischiò, sorpresa.  
«Abbiamo ospiti!» materializzò il pugnale e gli fece cenno verso la ringhiera di un balcone dirimpetto. «Stasera gazza allo spiedo, per cena!»   
In forma animale, le vittime dell’ _Ombra_ non avrebbero mai percepito la presenza dei _Custodes_ , al contrario dello spirito stesso. Yue si affrettò a mandare un SMS a Manuele.  
«E se non è un ladro ma una vera gazza? Come per i topi, qui c’è un campo di energia troppo largo».  
«In questo caso, resterà uccisa e stasera mangeremo davvero una gazza» rispose con noncuranza. «Aspettiamo che spicchi il volo. Io tengo gli occhi su di lei, tu dimmi se vedi qualcosa luccicare sui tavoli del bar qui davanti, o della roba preziosa incustodita».  
«Ancora no» l’informò. «No, aspetta! Un tipo ha messo sul tavolo un iPhone!»  
«Ma come si fa a mettere un iPhone sul tavolo con in giro una gazza ladra?!» esclamò sarcastica, prendendo la mira.  
La gazza mosse il capino, focalizzò di sicuro la preda e spiccò il volo. Charlie scagliò il _Misericordia_ con assoluta precisione, colpì l’uccello al centro del petto e immediatamente la bestiola fu avvolta dallo stesso guscio protettivo che avevano visto sui ladri: stavolta niente lampi, visto che aveva usato direttamente il pugnale. La gazza squittì di dolore, atterrò sul marciapiede, ai loro piedi, e riprese la sua forma umana.  
Charlie mise una mano sull’elsa del pugnale, ancora conficcato nel guscio, e con l’altra mano prese il suo cellulare e chiamò Max.  
«Ne abbiamo preso uno» l’avvertì, «resta in linea che adesso mi faccio dire dove sono gli altri».  
«E come farai?» si meravigliò Max.  
«Che domande! Col mio fascino».   
L’uomo si dimenava di dolore dentro al guscio, Charlie lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Ascoltami bene, razza di coglione e ladro senza speranza» si rivolse al ladro, sorridendogli in modo crudele, «se tu non dici subito dove sono i tuoi compari-gazza, io muoverò questo pugnale, che è la fonte di tutto il tuo dolore. Intesi?»   
«SI’!» le urlò, delirante, incapace anche solo di pensare che lei gli stesse mentendo. Le disse i posti e lei li ripeté a Max.   
Charlie si rivolse a Yue.  
«Il primo colpo ha reso il guscio visibile, appena staccherò il pugnale tu colpiscilo col tuo: il secondo colpo annullerà l’incantesimo». Le annuì, lei mise la mano sull’elsa.  
«Pietà!» li supplicò l’uomo. «Non muovete il pugnale!»  
«Sta’ zitto!» gli disse, seccata. «Yue, al mio tre. Pronto col _Kaiken_?»  
«Sì».  
«Uno… due… TRE!» staccò il pugnale, l’uomo urlò coprendosi gli occhi, e Yue ruppe il guscio e l’incantesimo nello stesso secondo. Charlie riprese il cellulare per riparlare con Max.  
«Il ladro si addormentato, manda qui i nostri medici. Stiamo per raggiungerti».  
  
  
«Abbiamo bloccato e neutralizzato anche il secondo ladro» disse loro Manuele, raggiungendoli col fiatone, seguito da Claudio; Yue e Charlie erano già con Max.   
La terza gazza ladra se ne stava appollaiata su un palo della luce, fissando la vetrina di una gioielleria.  
«Questo deve essere quello che si è più lasciato sopraffare dall’istinto animale» commentò Max, perplesso. «Obiettivamente è da idioti, nel suo caso, stare a guardare una gioielleria: mica potrai derubarla!»  
«La caccia è aperta!» esclamò Charlie. «Il campo d’invisibilità è attivo. Abbiamo eliminato tutti i topi e lo spirito ha risposto dandoci delle gazze, abbiamo eliminato due delle sue tre gazze e adesso come minimo dovrebbe rivelarsi incazzato a morte, no?»   
«Infatti sta arrivando» mormorò a denti stretti Max, percependolo per primo.  
Materializzarono le armi e si misero spalla a spalla, all’erta.  
«Non sembra voler apparire davanti a noi» sussurrò Manuele, guardandosi intorno, «non sentite anche voi come se, invece di andare in un punto qualsiasi, vada…»  
«VERSO DI NOI!» urlò Max. «Yue! Tieni fermo Claudio!»   
Charlie non ebbe il tempo di capire bene cosa stesse succedendo: Max l’afferrò per un braccio, mettendosi davanti a lei, Yue fece per trattenere Claudio, ma non poté niente.   
L’ _Asio Otus_ colpì con la propria arma il terzo in comando della _Nubes_ , lasciandolo svenuto a terra: lo spirito aveva cercato e trovato il punto debole all’interno della lega, Claudio era in balia dei propri istinti. Charlie inorridì.  
«Yue è a terra!» gridò Charlie. «Che facciamo, Max?» sfoderò il pugnale.  
«Tu stai dietro di me e Manuele!» la raccomandò.  
«Lasciami combattere! È un mio amico!» lo rimbeccò.  
Max si voltò appena a guardarla, duramente.  
«Agisce seguendo i propri istinti, tu _non hai idea_ di cosa potrebbe farti».  
Charlie guardò col fiato in gola Claudio, che stava duellando con rabbia contro Manuele. Aveva gli occhi spenti e stava facendo del male ai suoi compagni per una sola ragione: arrivare a lei e farle ancora più male di quanto ne avesse già fatto a Yue e Manuele.   
Claudio riuscì a colpire Manuele prima sulla faccia e poi allo stomaco, gli diede un ultimo colpo col manico della _Lancia_ , atterrandolo, e andò verso loro due.  
Charlie vide Max mettere il dito sul grilletto della _Desert Eagle_ , puntandola verso Claudio; l’altro gli puntò contro la punta acuminata della _Lancia_.  
«Max, no!» lo supplicò Charlie, ma lui si rivolse a Claudio.  
«Dovrai passare sul mio cadavere, prima di toccarla con un solo dito» lo minacciò, reggendo la pistola con entrambe le mani.  
«Non m’interessa!» replicò l’altro.  
«Claudio, per favore! Torna in te!» lo pregò Charlie.  
«Inutile, non può sentirti» le disse Max, «lo spirito è dentro di lui».  
«Come quando tu eri dentro la piscina?» domandò, col cuore in gola.  
«Sì» le rispose deglutendo. «Quindi sai benissimo cosa devo fare».  
«Lascia che sia io a farlo» disse, ferma nelle sue intenzioni.  
«L’hai già fatto una volta con me, sarebbe chiederti troppo».  
«Max, ci tengo. Penso di averne il diritto». Max sospirò.  
«Va bene, occhio a non colpirlo dritto al cuore, prendilo giusto appena sotto con estrema precisione: basta il minimo errore e l’ucciderai».  
«Lo so».  
«Al mio tre mi sposterò, colpiscilo prima che lui si avventi su di te. Non lasciarti fare del male da lui».  
«Tranquillo» lo rassicurò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. Max inspirò a fondo.  
«Bene. Uno… due… TRE!»  
Charlie, con grande freddezza, strinse i denti e lanciò il pugnale verso Claudio – suo amico e fratello della sua migliore amica – colpendolo evitando con cura le arterie: era sicuramente vicino al suo cuore che lo spirito si era annidato, risvegliando i suoi istinti.  
In un attimo che le parve durare secoli, vide Claudio cadere a terra e contorcersi dal dolore, e finalmente lo spirito comparve.  
Fluttuò sopra il corpo di Claudio: era un’ _Ombra_ con l’aspetto di un vecchio capo indiano d’America, se ne stava a braccia conserte a guardare lei e Max con aria severa.  
«Avete giocato molto bene» si complimentò freddamente con loro. Max fissò Charlie: stava piangendo silenziosamente guardando Claudio dolorante.  
«Non me ne frega un cazzo di come abbiamo giocato!» gli puntò la pistola contro. «Scegli!»  
«Non ci torno nel posto dove i miei istinti sono costretti a restare bloccati!» sbottò lo spirito.  
«Allora addio!» e premette il grilletto. Lo spirito, colpito, diventò una grande fiamma nera che si spense progressivamente da sé, rimpicciolendosi. L’ultima gazza rimasta volò a terra, riprese automaticamente l’aspetto umano e si addormentò. Claudio smise di dimenarsi.  
Max prese velocemente il cellulare.  
«Presto!» urlò, guardando Charlie inginocchiarsi accanto all’amico. «Abbiamo due _Custodes_ a terra e un ferito molto grave! Correte e avvertite i genitori dell’ _Asio Otus_ , è lui quello in pericolo!»  
  
  
Il sangue demoniaco fortunatamente aiutò moltissimo Claudio. Certo, ci vollero un paio di giorni prima che potesse tornare a muoversi, ma se non fosse stato per la sua discendenza, la pugnalata di Charlie unita a tutta quell’energia nera l’avrebbe ucciso.  
Charlie non capiva ancora bene come avrebbe dovuto sentirsi, per questo non aveva ancora visto Claudio da sola.   
Si fece accompagnare da Manuele, a Villa Grifone, e camminò con lui al suo fianco per i corridoi della villa che portavano all’ala ospedaliera.  
Manuele le mise le mani sulle spalle, quando lei fece per aprire la porta, le baciò affettuosamente i capelli e poi si allontanò, aspettando che lei entrasse da sola.  
«Ciao, Claudio» gli disse con un filo di voce, quando entrando posò gli occhi su di lui, pallido e sdraiato sul letto.  
«Ciao!» le sorrise appena.  
Si avvicinò al letto a piccoli passi e a braccia conserte, si strinse nelle spalle e provò a parlargli.  
«Mi dispiace» iniziò, «anche se l’ultima volta che te l’ho detto tu sei scappato via in moto, ma credo che stavolta non potrai farlo» ironizzò, lui sorrise amaramente. «Mi dispiace davvero non poter ricambiare quello che senti, mi dispiace averti dovuto pugnalare e mi dispiacciono anche tantissime altre cose che però sono _necessarie_. Per me è necessario non stare con te, se voglio essere felice, ed è stato necessario pugnalarti, se volevo salvarti e… Per me sei e resterai sempre come un fratello. Mi dispiace».  
«Avevi ragione su tante cose» le disse flebilmente. «Quando io ero in balia dello spirito, ho visto i miei istinti, ho visto cosa volevo e pretendevo da te, e mi auguro che tu non lo sappia mai perché… solo a pensarci sto male e me ne vergogno» si agitò. «Io non posso smettere di punto in bianco di provare qualcosa per te, e credo anche che mi sarà difficile abituarmi all’idea che adesso sei cresciuta e puoi difenderti da sola e che sei un mio capo» abbozzò un sorriso triste. «Però non voglio perderti».  
«Non credo che ci sarà mai questo rischio, se tieni e terrai sempre in conto il fatto che per me sei come un fratello» gli sorrise incoraggiante. «Quando dico che per me sei come un fratello, intendo che ti voglio davvero molto bene, non voglio perderti neanch’io, di conseguenza. Credo che sia da qui che dobbiamo ricominciare».  
«Sì» le annuì.   
Si chinò a baciargli la guancia, lo salutò e andò via.  
Fuori dalla porta, Manuele l’aspettava appoggiato al muro, a braccia conserte. Andò verso di lui, che aprì le braccia e la strinse forte a sé, lasciando che si sfogasse piangendo silenziosamente.  
«Adesso è tutto finito, piccola» le sussurrò, baciandole i capelli.  
Dall’altra parte del corridoio, da dietro l’angolo, Romi fissò la scena stringendo i denti.  
  
  
Romi lo stava aspettando con la schiena poggiata contro la sua auto e le mani in tasca, pronto ad accoglierlo con la sua solita espressione strafottente. Quando Manuele, finito di lavorare al locale, andò alla sua auto, aggrottò la fronte, vedendolo lì.  
«Romi, a cosa devo l’onore di un simile agguato?» gli domandò, sarcastico.  
Romi sospirò teatralmente e si stacco dalla macchina, lasciando che lui l’aprisse.  
«Sai, mi stavo chiedendo fino a quando avrai paura di dire la verità alla piccola _Nubes_. Quando la smetterai di fare il codardo e le dirai che non puoi ricambiare i suoi sentimenti?» Manuele si morse un labbro.  
«Non capisco a cosa ti stai riferendo».  
Romi fu velocissimo: lo bloccò contro l’auto, gli mise un braccio contro il collo, pressandolo sulla gola, e lo spinse a guardarlo negli occhi.  
«Seconda _Nubes_ , ascoltami bene. Per quanto io detesti avere debiti con le persone, ne ho uno grosso nei confronti di quella ragazza: non mi va proprio che tu continui ad illuderla solo per paura di farle del male. Quindi, o ti affretti a dirle che sei un fottuto frocio, ponendo così fine alle sue speranze e non comportandoti più come un codardo, o ti assicuro che ti farò cose poco piacevoli, e non in _quel senso_. Sono stato chiaro?»  
Non gli diede tempo di rispondere: Romi lasciò la presa, gli voltò le spalle e andò via.  
Manuele restò contro la sua auto, a tastarsi il collo con gli occhi bassi.  
  
  
 _C’erano cose che presto avrei perso, ma solo per trovarne altre più in là.  
Come avrebbe detto Yue, stava arrivando il tempo delle delusioni._  
  


“So give me reason  
to prove me wrong”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
28 settembre 2008  
Prompt usato: #12. Skinwalker (secondo delle leggende dei nativi americani sono degli uomini col potere di trasformarsi in animali, ecco perchè ho dato all'Ombra l'aspetto di un indiano d'America :P).  
Ahahahahahah! Manuele è gay *___* Grandi nuove possibilità di shippamento davanti a voi! <3 Questo perché vi penso sempre! <3  
Nota tecnica: mi è stato fatto notare che il Misericordia da alcune parti è _la_ Misericordia. Personalmente l'ho sempre chiamato al maschile perché mi riferisco al pugnale, quindi, per cercare l'origine della "cosa" ho fatto un paio di ricerche. In pratica, dove il Misericordia è al femminile è classificato come "daga simile ad uno stiletto", la daga è femminile quindi _la_ Misericordia. Ora, per me è un pugnale :O la daga ha una lama abbastanza larga, poi non so... uhm, per me resta _il_ Misericordia, okay? *lolla a morte* soprattutto perché 1) io mi rifesco al pugnale, mi suona malissimo chiamarlo al femminile XD 2) ho iniziato così e preferisco continuare così XD Nel caso sia effettivamente un mio errore: mea culpa.  
Della serie "angolo dei perché di Gra": il Sapphire si chiama così per un motivo. In inglese vuol dire "zaffiro", gemma blu come il colore della Nubes, casa a cui appartiene Gianna :)  
Per il resto, vi lascio al prossimo episodio <3


	8. Chapter 8

_Viviamo con la certezza che nella nostra vita ci siano dei soli ad illuminare le nostre giornate.  
Questi soli alle volte sono piccole cose che ci fanno felici - come un regalo inaspettato, o la vittoria della nostra squadra del cuore - altre volte, invece, i nostri soli sono persone in carne ed ossa. In quest’ultimo caso, ci riscaldano il cuore con la loro presenza e abbiamo la costante sensazione che comunque andranno le cose loro ci aiuteranno ad affrontarle. Pensiamo che loro ci saranno sempre.  
Purtroppo non ci può essere il sole tutti i giorni, capita che dei nuvoloni neri attraversino il cielo rendendo la giornata uggiosa, capita che il nostro sole non ci capisca, o ci abbia nascosto qualcosa… e ciò ci rende molto tristi.  
Ci vorrà sempre un po’ di tempo, prima che il nostro sole ritorni, e succede anche che certe volte non si sa se tornerà mai davvero del tutto ad illuminarci…_  
  
  
Francesco provò a respirare a fondo davanti al PC impallato.   
Era dietro alla scrivania dell’agenzia di viaggi dove lavorava; doveva assolutamente staccare quel biglietto aereo, che cavolo stava succedendo a quella macchina infernale?  
Si rivolse alla signora davanti a lui, che guardava il pavimento con aria assai sconsolata; le sorrise incoraggiante.  
«Un attimo e le stampo subito il biglietto, signora! Vedrà!» e annuì, provando anche ad autoconvincersi.  
Sbuffando, si alzò per andare a controllare la stampante: aprì il cassetto dei fogli e lo trovò vuoto; roteò gli occhi.  
Prese una risma di fogli ancora intatta dall’armadio ma, non riuscì a capire bene come, gli scivolò dalle mani finendogli sull’alluce. Ululò di dolore saltellando per l’agenzia; la sua collega lo guardò, preoccupata.  
«Frà, tutto bene?»  
«Benissimo!» ringhiò a bassa voce. «Questa è solamente una delle mie tante giornate di merda!»   
Provò a tornare alla sua postazione, ma un dolore alla bocca dello stomaco lo colse all’improvviso, costringendolo a piegarsi in due e facendolo perfino lacrimare. Si voltò verso la signora, che adesso lo guardava allibita, e la rassicurò nuovamente.  
«Ancora un attimo, signora, eh?» sorrise e corse in bagno, chiudendo la porta a chiave.  
Si guardò allo specchio con le mani poggiate e tese sul lavandino: stava sudando freddo, i dolori continuavano e niente quel giorno stava andando bene. _Cosa stava succedendo?_ C’era qualcosa che non gli quadrava. Ebbe un sospetto: provò a richiamare la _Balestra_.  
L’arma non riuscì a venir fuori: intorno a lui si formò il guscio perlaceo semitrasparente che solo quelli come lui potevano vedere e che ormai conosceva bene.  
Era sotto maledizione.  
Prese dalla tasca il cellulare della lega e chiamò Max, continuando a sudare.  
«Max? Sono nei guai: non so né chi né perché, ma credo di essere vittima di qualcuno che usa la Magia Nera».  
  
  


“Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Camilla e Vanessa erano eccitatissime: si tenevano per mano, sedute in prima fila, squittendo ogni volta che intravedevano Raffaella ai margini del campo.  
Alla fine ce l’avevano fatta, erano riuscite a convincere Raffaella a lasciarsi guardare durante un’esibizione con la sua squadra di ginnastica ritmica. Il problema era che quelle due avevano trascinato anche Charlie, Manuele e Yue con loro.  
«Tocca a loro! Tocca a loro! Tocca a loro!» ripeté Camilla, entusiasta, indicando Raffaella che stava andando verso la pedana con le sue compagne; indossavano dei graziosi costumi arancioni e oro, avrebbero fatto un esercizio con i nastri e i cerchi.  
Charlie vide Raffaella mettersi in posa, decisa e sicura, e la guardò rapita quando, non appena iniziò la musica, lanciò alle altre i bastoncini dei nastri con un solo movimento del piede - su cui erano stati posati. Guardandola muoversi leggera, in quella fantasia di colori e gesti sincronizzati ed eleganti, non poté che capire perché avesse scelto di tatuarsi un cigno sulla scapola sinistra, per la sua parte angelica.  
A fine esercizio applaudì con forza, mentre Camilla e Vanessa urlavano agitando le braccia in direzione di Raffaella. La povera ragazza, quando le vide, abbozzò un sorriso, imbarazzata.  
«C’è il suo ragazzo!» strillò Camilla. «C’è anche il suo ragazzo! Guardate, è laggiù! Ha un mazzo di rose rosse in mano!» l’indicò.  
«Cami, piantala di urlare!» la rimproverò Charlie. «Non far sapere a tutto il palazzetto che c’è il suo ragazzo!»  
Tuttavia, non riuscì a fare a meno di sospirare intenerita, vedendo il ragazzo di Raffaella darle il mazzo di fiori, visibilmente felice ed imbarazzato. Raffaella prese le rose arrossendo, le annusò quasi volesse nascondere la faccia lì in mezzo, e gli mormorò un timido “grazie”.  
Vanessa si portò le mani sulle guance.  
«Dio, quanto sono pucciosi!» e riprese a scattare foto a raffica.  
Charlie incrociò le braccia al petto e scosse la testa, sconsolata; si voltò a guardare i ragazzi. Yue era parecchio teso: doveva essere la prima volta che si trovava in un palazzetto dello sport non per un torneo di arti marziali, ma per uno sport così elegante e femminile. Doveva essere un grosso trauma, per lui.  
«È stata una bella esibizione, vero, Yue?» gli domandò, giusto per tastare il terreno.  
«Sì, sì» le annuì, continuando a guardarsi intorno, spaesato; accanto a lui, Manuele rise provando a nascondere la faccia, poi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Prima o poi ce la farai a stare fra troppe ragazze, Yue» provò a rassicurarlo, ma lui deglutì nervosamente.  
«Il saggio è finito» disse Vanesse, spegnendo la fotocamera. «Io devo tornare di corsa a casa, voi?»  
«Devo andare anch’io» annuì immediatamente Yue. «Ho promesso a mio padre che l’avrei aiutato al ristorante, oggi».  
«Allora direi di andare tutti a salutare Raf e poi andar via» propose Charlie.  
Mentre si incamminavano verso Raffaella, seguendo un fiume di gente che andava verso le altre ragazze, Manuele le tenne le mani sulle spalle, in una stretta affettuosa e protettiva. Charlie sentì il suo piccolo mondo farsi improvvisamente roseo, e una punta di tenerezza le pungolò il cuore. _Era cotta._  
Vanessa si girò verso di loro, li guardò e si morse un labbro: accelerò il passo di proposito per lasciarli indietro da soli. A Charlie si mozzò il respiro: non sapeva se era pronta a stare da sola con Manuele per dirgli “qualcosa”.  
«Ehi! Aspettate!» provò a seguirla, ma un bambino le sfrecciò davanti e per poco non la travolse.  
«Attenta!» Manuele la strinse appena a sé per non farla cadere.  
«Grazie» gli sussurrò; lui, come sempre, le sorrise e le scompigliò la coda con cui teneva fermi i capelli.  
Salutata Raffaella, Yue si precipitò alla fermata dell’autobus dietro il palazzetto, per recarsi al ristorante, e Vanessa trascinò dietro di sé Camilla, dicendo che l’avrebbe accompagnata lei a casa e che sfortunatamente non poteva passare anche da casa di Charlie, o si sarebbe fatto troppo tardi.  
Charlie pensò che Vanessa fosse una gran bastarda.   
«Ti accompagno io a casa!» le disse, _ovviamente_ , Manuele, e lei lo seguì nel parcheggio a testa china e con le mani nelle tasche del giubbotto.  
Allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza, Charlie pensò che in fondo fosse normale il fatto che si sentisse così: ok, di notte andava a cacciare spiriti con un pugnale ed era un mezzo angelo, ma aveva diciotto anni e quindi aveva ancora tutto il diritto di rincitrullirsi bellamente davanti al ragazzo che le piaceva. Mugugnò imprecazioni varie.  
«Hai detto qualcosa?» le chiese, perplesso.  
«Uh? Ah, no. Niente» si affrettò a rispondere.  
Manuele si fermò ad un semaforo e si grattò la testa, agitato.  
«Charlie, io dovrei dirti una cosa».  
«Ah, sì?» fece con voce stranamente stridula; fece qualche colpo di tosse. «Dimmi».  
«Si tratta di una cosa che per metà riguarda la lega».   
Il fatto che ciò che stava per dirle riguardasse la lega la tranquillizzò e la deluse allo stesso tempo, perché una parte di lei aveva paura che lui le chiedesse il perché dei suoi strani atteggiamenti nei suoi confronti, e un’altra parte sperava che fosse lui magicamente ed improvvisamente a confessarle i suoi sentimenti per lei. Charlie odiava questa sua seconda parte irrazionale, la faceva sentire un’idiota.  
Si schiarì nuovamente la voce.  
«Spero non siano cose spiacevoli» rise nervosamente.  
«No, no» gesticolò, facendo ripartire l’auto. «Si tratta dell’eredità del mio titolo».  
«Ah» era stupita, dove voleva andare a parare?  
«Come sai, sia io che mia madre siamo figli unici, e in questo caso la lega prevede che il _Custos_ figlio unico di un _Custos_ figlio unico abbia almeno due figli, in modo tale da assicurare al meglio la discendenza del proprio titolo, nel caso capiti in futuro qualcosa al _Custos_ o a uno dei suoi eredi».  
«Sì, l’ho sentito dire da mia nonna che è così» assentì, sempre più dubbiosa.  
«Ecco, io non credo che avrò almeno un figlio prima dei trent’anni, così mi sono rivolto a Max».  
Charlie restò a bocca aperta, sorpresa, lo guardò indecisa se porgli quella domanda o meno: aveva paura di risultare indelicata.  
«Per quale motivo sai con certezza che non avrai figli? Stai male? Hai qualche problema fisico?».  
«No» scosse il capo senza guardarla. «Sono gay, non credo che avrò mai una donna».   
A Charlie la testa esplose in tanti piccoli pezzi che subito dopo si ricomposero in modo imperfetto, costringendola a guardare il mondo in un modo talmente storto che non le piacque per niente.  
Calò il silenzio nell’abitacolo.  
«Visto che dovrò avere almeno due figli» continuò Manuele, deglutendo, «ho pensato di chiedere a Max di intercedere presso il Gran Consiglio per avere la possibilità di diventare padre già da ora. Mi hanno risposto di sì, nei prossimi giorni Max mi consegnerà le schede delle candidate, io dovrò solo scegliere chi voglio che sia la madre biologica di mio figlio».  
«Capisco» Charlie assentì senza vederlo realmente.  
«Poi» proseguì lui, forse per riempire quell’assurdo silenzio glaciale, «dovrò partire per l’inseminazione, dovrò essere io ad andare da lei, e quando tutto sarà andato a buon fine darò la notizia agli altri della lega».  
«Dirai ufficialmente che stai per diventare padre?»  
«Sì».  
«E la madre sarà cancellata dalla vita tua e di tuo figlio» era un’affermazione.  
«Sì, com’è successo con mio padre. Non so chi sia, mamma mi ha solamente detto che era di sangue misto, per metà spagnolo…» gesticolò.  
Charlie non parlava più, fissava i suoi piedi.  
«Charlie?»  
«Mh?»  
«Non mi dici niente?» sorrise nervosamente. «Non so, non mi dici che potevo dirtelo prima di uscire con te?»  
Il pensiero e la conferma che Manuele avesse capito cosa provava per lui, l’irritò mandandola in tilt: provava rabbia per se stessa, perché non aveva capito niente, e provava rabbia verso di lui, perché pur sapendo tutto le aveva nascosto la verità.   
«Credo che ci sia poco da dire, Manu» disse, piatta.  
«Mi dispiace» le mormorò, fermandosi davanti casa sua.  
«Dispiace anche a me. Ciao» aprì lo sportello e uscì senza dargli modo di replicare.  
Fortuna che suo padre non era in casa e non l’avrebbe vista in quello stato.  
Si chiuse in camera e si sedette con la schiena contro la testiera del letto, abbracciando un cuscino che le aveva regalato Camilla. Aveva sempre pensato che abbracciare un cuscino, soprattutto di quelli tutti colorati che si regalano agli amici o ai fidanzati, fosse una cosa che di solito fa una ragazzina scema quando piange per amore. E lei aveva tanta voglia di fare la ragazzina scema, in quel momento. E ne aveva anche tutto il diritto.  
Si sentiva umiliata perché avrebbe dovuto capirlo subito, del resto sua madre era lesbica, no? Ci potevano essere delle probabilità… e lui una volta gliel’aveva detto che per lui era come una sorellina, che stupida!  
La vita era ingiusta: Claudio voleva lei, ma per lei lui era come un fratello, viceversa lei voleva Manuele, ma per lui lei era come una sorellina.  
 _Che schifo la vita._  
  
  
Max era sempre inopportuno, li chiamava per una riunione sempre nei momenti in cui non avrebbe voluto vedere qualcuno della lega. Quando arrivò davanti all’ascensore, incrociando Manuele e Yue, si calò ancor di più il cappuccio della giacca sugli occhi. Manuele provò a salutarla abbozzando un sorriso, ma lei lo ricambiò mormorando un “ciao” privo d’espressione. Vide che di sottecchi Yue guardò entrambi accigliandosi, perplesso, ma Manuele lo guardò scuotendo la testa, come a dirgli di lasciar stare, per ora.  
Non appena entrò nella Sala di Pietra, andò subito a sedersi sul suo scranno; Camilla era già presente e seduta al proprio posto e le chiese sillabando senza voce come stesse; le rispose con una piccola smorfia che stava più o meno per “insomma”.  
Vanessa guardò prima Raffaella, come per vedere dalla sua espressione se sapesse come mai Charlie fosse così taciturna e corrucciata – ma vide che anche l’altra era sorpresa – e poi fissò Camilla, che mosse la mano lasciandole intendere che dopo la riunione ne avrebbero parlato.  
Charlie sospirò, pensando che dopo avrebbe dovuto sorbirsi i ringhi di quella pantera nera che era Vanessa. Era un’amica decisamente protettiva, materna, forse anche perché era la più grande delle quattro, con i suoi ventitré anni.  
Anche Camilla, però, quella sera era strana: confabulava con gli altri due della sua Casa, ovvero suo fratello e Francesco; sembravano preoccupati. Max, ad uno degli angoli della sala, chiacchierava con Romi con aria leggermente alterata, ma non sembrava che la sua rabbia fosse rivolta all’amico; alla fine, Max andò a sedersi sul suo scranno e la riunione ebbe inizio.  
«È successa una cosa molto grave» cominciò Max, «siamo stati attaccati personalmente da uno spirito».  
«Cosa?!» fu più o meno il grido di tutto il resto del gruppo.  
«Francesco è vittima di una maledizione particolare, si tratta di Magia Nera e solo un’ _Ombra_ può insegnare ad un umano ad esercitarla. I membri del Gran Consiglio utilizzano sia la Magia Bianca che quella Nera grazie a dei favori concessi a delle _Luci_ e a delle _Ombre_ : solitamente concedono dei permessi speciali per attraversare il pozzo in cambio di supporto con la Magia, oppure sono gli spiriti stessi ad offrirsi, per essere aiutati a tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo regalando in cambio degli aiuti con le arti magiche. Sapete, alcuni spiriti si pentono, a posteriori, di aver risalito il pozzo e così si rivolgono al Gran Consiglio per tornarci… e loro se ne approfittano, logicamente».  
«Comunque» proseguì Max, sospirando, «purtroppo c’è in giro un’ _Ombra_ che si diverte ad insegnare agli umani la Magia Nera, e visto che non credo nelle coincidenze, suppongo che abbia deciso di insegnare queste arti proprio a qualcuno ce l’ha a morte con Francesco. In pratica, l’ _Ombra_ in questione ci ha deliberatamente attaccati di petto».  
«Che tipo di maledizione è?» domandò Michele.  
«Ho consultato i maghi del Gran Consiglio, che a loro volta si sono consultati con gli spiriti che li supportano: crediamo che sia qualcosa abbastanza vicino ad un rito vodoo o roba simile» si grattò la testa, nervoso. «A Francesco stanno succedendo varie cose» con un cenno della testa indicò le mani del ragazzo, che le mise tristemente in mostra: erano coperte da piccole ustioni. «E nel caso vi stesse chiedendo come mai non parli: ha due afte molto dolorose ed estese». I ragazzi lo guardano, sconvolti.  
«Più ovviamente vari tipi di incidenti e puri colpi di sfortuna» continuò Max, «motivo per cui l’ho posto sotto custodia: vivrà qui a Villa Grifone fino a quando non risolveremo tutto».  
«E mi sembra anche logico» convenne Michele.  
«Ora» sospirò Max, «non posso affidare il caso a quelli della _Stella_ , sono troppo coinvolti, anche se mi servirà tutto il loro aiuto per capire chi sia l’umano che l’ _Ombra_ ha coinvolto. Anzi, credo ci sarà bisogno dell’aiuto di tutta la lega. Comunque, ho deciso che saremo noi della _Luna_ ad occuparcene: la _Luna_ è la mia Casa» assunse un piglio deciso, «e io sono la _Phoenix_ : nessun spirito, angelico o demoniaco che sia, deve permettersi di toccare uno dei membri della lega sotto la mia supremazia, nessuno» concluse, arrabbiato.  
Charlie, a quell’ultima frase, quasi saltò sulla sedia in preda ad un brivido freddo: Max era il tipico leader pacato ma di polso che quando si irrita non si _arrabbia_ … _s’incazza_ come una bestia.  
«Sono il tuo braccio destro» gli disse Charlie, sicura, «ti offro il mio supporto». Max assentì, passandosi una mano sul volto.  
«Tu e Manuele sarete i nostri supporti».  
Max in quel momento era troppo sconvolto per aver dichiarato ciò per costringere lei e Manuele a parlarsi, come aveva fatto in precedenza con Claudio, però la cosa l’irritò oltremodo lo stesso.  
Si girò appena per guardare Manuele, seduto al suo fianco, lo vide rassegnato, ma la cosa non le fece piacere.  
  
  
Charlie andò a sedersi sulla scalinata sul retro di Villa Grifone, seguita dalle altre tre _Custodes_ ragazze.  
«Cos’è successo?» le domandò Vanessa, ansiosa, mentre lei si abbassava il cappuccio e si guardava intorno, per controllare se qualcuno le stesse spiando.  
«Manu mi ha detto che è gay» disse tutto di un fiato.  
«CHE COSA?!» gridarono, meravigliate e all’unisono, Vanessa e Raffaella; fece loro cenno di abbassare la voce.  
«Non lo sa ancora nessuno, ma ha chiesto a Max di intercedere per trovare una donatrice, per l’inseminazione artificiale… Presto diventerà padre, l’ha giustamente detto prima a me».  
«No, cioè» provò a riflettere Vanessa, «è proprio gay-gay, o è gay come Romi che ogni tanto si fa un uomo? Perché io non pensavo mica che gli piacessero gli uomini! È un peccato ENORME!» si portò le mani alla faccia, allibita. Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Se ha chiesto una donatrice, vuol dire che gli piacciono _solo_ gli uomini».  
«Dev’essere parecchio attivo, allora» constatò Vanessa. «Non si nota un granché!»  
«Mi avesse detto questo e basta, però» proseguì Charlie, «io non mi sentirei così… Lui mi ha lasciato intendere, in modo palese, che aveva capito benissimo che io ero cotta di lui, e per tutto questo tempo non mi ha detto niente! Siamo usciti insieme da soli, più volte, e mi ha sempre trattata in un certo modo: credo che qualsiasi uomo, capendo che una donna è cotta di lui ma non la ricambia, sa che se continua a fare così l’illude! Perché l’ha fatto? Non lo capisco e mi fa arrabbiare. Tanto».   
Vanessa l’abbracciò da dietro, poggiando il mento su una sua spalla.  
«Oh, piccola! In effetti sì, in questo Manu è stato davvero un idiota» Raffaella e Camilla ne convennero annuendo appena. «Anzi, un coglione direi» stavolta le due ragazze annuirono con veemenza.  
«Forse» disse Raffaella, «ha continuato a comportarsi così per paura del momento in cui le avrebbe fatto male».  
«Beh» Vanessa aggrottò la fronte, «in questo caso sarebbe codardo, oltre che coglione!»  
«Che si sia subito affezionato a lei e che le voglia molto bene è parecchio evidente, però» aggiunse Raffaella. «Certo, ciò non giustifica il perché abbia continuato ad illuderla, se sapeva benissimo cosa lei provava, però è una via per comprendere perché mai temesse così tanto il momento della verità, l’attimo in cui le avrebbe fatto del male rovinando forse irrimediabilmente il loro rapporto».  
«Mica ha una malattia contagiosa» borbottò Charlie, «mica lo eviterò adesso che so che è gay!»  
«Però» provò a dire Camilla, guardando Raffaella come per avere supporto, «tu non l’hai mai visto come un semplice amico, ti è piaciuto fin da subito, e forse lui non ha saputo districarsi da questa tua convinzione, non è mai riuscito a portare da solo il vostro rapporto su binari solamente amicali».  
Vanessa arricciò il naso.  
«È un modo come un altro per dire che Manuele ha gestito da cani la situazione».  
Camilla si sedette al fianco di Charlie, stringendo le ginocchia al petto.  
«È la stessa situazione che si è creata con mio fratello, Charlie, solo che tu adesso sei dall’altra parte: sei abbastanza presa da lui da starci male, ma gli vuoi così poco bene da non volergli più essere almeno amica? Vuoi perderlo? Credo che Manu temesse proprio questo: che tu non lo volessi più con te, dopo».  
Charlie tirò su col naso e fissò il gradino di pietra sotto i suoi piedi, ma non era lì che c’era la sua risposta.  
  
  
Romi si era appena inoltrato nel labirinto di giardini all’ingresso di Villa Grifone; stava fumando col cappuccio della giacca nera abbassato: trovava magnifico appestare di puzza di fumo un ambiente così naturale, gli piaceva il contrasto.  
Manuele lo raggiunse abbassandosi il cappuccio della giacca bianca, era furioso.  
«Mi stavi cercando?» gli disse Romi, con noncuranza e picchiettando un dito sul filtro della sigaretta.  
«Gliel’ho detto» ribatté a denti stretti.  
«Sì, l’ho notato dalla sua espressione».  
«Spero che tu sia soddisfatto, adesso» ringhiò, additandolo.  
«Essere soddisfatto di cosa, seconda _Nubes_? Di esser riuscito a convincere una persona ad essere sincera con l’aiuto di una minaccia?» replicò, senza guardarlo e con aria strafottente.  
«Non erano affari tuoi!»  
«Oh, sì che lo erano! Te l’ho detto: ho un grosso debito con la piccola _Nubes_ ».  
«Che debito?» rise sarcastico. «Ti riferisci alla prima missione? A quando mi ha fermato dal pestarti a sangue?»  
Romi sorrise beffardo.  
«Uhm, molte cose sono legate anche a quella serata, sì» annuì, solenne. «La gente è convinta che il rispetto si deva agli altri a prescindere. Certo, è giusto non prendere a calci il tuo prossimo a priori, ma personalmente preferisco relazionarmi con questo fantomatico prossimo sempre con un’educata freddezza; almeno fino a quando non mi dimostrerà di meritare effettivamente dei calci nel culo, oppure di meritare, invece, il mio rispetto e la mia stima» fece una pausa e tirò una boccata. «La piccola _Nubes_ ha la mia stima e il mio rispetto, merce rara a questo mondo, credimi, e fino a quando l’avrà, non ci saranno facce d’angelo come la tua che reggano» si voltò a guardarlo dritto negli occhi. «Lei è la Mia Signora, come Max, la _Phoenix_ , è il Mio Signore: prova a far loro del male e io ti porterò dritto all’Inferno. Intesi?»  
Manuele lo fissò, sdegnato.  
«Charlie non è la compagna della _Phoenix_ , tu non sei la sua guardia del corpo». Romi fece un sorrisetto furbo e un inchino ironico.  
«Questo è ancora tutto da vedere, ma fino a quando la piccola _Nubes_ sarà nelle mire della _Phoenix_ , e fino a quando lei avrà la mia stima e il mio rispetto, io veglierò su di lei come uno scudo silenzioso. E ora, se vuoi scusarmi, torno dentro la villa a cambiarmi» s’inchinò di nuovo e andò via, lasciandolo lì a digrignare i denti.  
  
  
Charlie non sapeva come Camilla si fosse procurata uno di quei classici, piccoli banchi di fòrmica verdina che si usano nelle scuole elementari, però doveva dire che nella sua stanza ci stava bene. Pur essendo abbastanza matura, Camilla era costantemente entusiasta come può esserlo solo una bambina che scopre il mondo pian pianino, e quel banchetto lì era intonato con lei, decisamente. Quando andava a trovarla, lo usavano come tavolino per consumare i dolci di suo padre con una tazza di tè, e fu lì che anche quella volta Charlie posò una grossa scatola portadolci che le aveva dato suo padre.  
«Una _cheese cake_ con fragole, direttamente dalla pasticceria Crimi!» disse, sollevando il coperchio, inginocchiata a terra, mentre già Camilla armeggiava con piattini e coltello, sovrastandola in piedi.  
«Uh, la mia preferita!» esclamò Vanessa, abbracciando uno dei tanti cuscini colorati che c’erano sul letto.  
«Lo sapevo» sorrise Charlie, «per questo gliel’ho fatta fare».  
«Che cara che sei!» la ringraziò, prendendo il piattino che le porgeva. Girandosi, Charlie sbarrò gli occhi alla vista del coltello che l’amica le stava erroneamente puntando contro.  
«Cami, per l’amor del cielo! Stai attenta con quel coltello!»  
«Scusa!» mormorò, leccandosi un dito sporco di crema e andando poi ad accucciarsi sul letto.  
«Cosa puoi dirci di Francesco, che ancora non sappiamo?» domandò Vanessa a Camilla, dopo aver deglutito un grosso boccone.  
«Uhm» fece pensosa, «lui e mio fratello si sono conosciuti perché frequentavano lo stesso istituto tecnico industriale. Frà era un anno più avanti di Claudio, però prendevano gli stessi autobus per andare a scuola e intorno al terzo anno di mio fratello hanno stretto amicizia».  
«Come mai si sono avvicinati?» chiese Charlie. Camilla prese un boccone e roteò gli occhi.  
«Calcio» mugugnò, a bocca piena. «Frà giocava e gioca in una piccola squadra, Claudio lo sentì dire e… iniziarono a parlare di questo. Poi fu la volta delle moto, e da quel tunnel non sono mai più usciti».  
«È vero» commentò Vanessa, «nella sua scheda c’è scritto che gioca a calcio… Potrebbe essere stato un suo compagno invidioso a fargli il malocchio?» ipotizzò. Camilla alzò le spalle.  
«Non credo. Da come si comporta nella lega, penso sia molto chiaro il temperamento di Frà: a lui piace aiutare, non gli va di essere un capo, preferisce stare sempre un passo indietro e fare gioco di squadra. Vi faccio vedere delle foto di quando lui e mio fratello si sono conosciuti» fece leva con una mano contro il materasso, posò il piattino e andò a prendere degli albumetti incastrati fra i suoi libri di scuola.  
«Quindi escludi che ci possa essere qualcuno che voglia cos’ha lui?» domandò Charlie.  
«Massì!» le disse, dandole gli album, «Frà è un ragazzo molto buono e tranquillo, pensate che addirittura mio padre è più contento se quando Claudio esce c’è anche lui, perché sa sempre come calmarlo quando diventa una testa calda!»  
«Qualche sua ex arrabbiata?» ipotizzò ancora Vanessa; Camilla scosse la testa.  
«Frà non ha avuto molte storie, e tutte si sono concluse senza alcun dramma: non mai ha tradito nessuna, né ha mai litigato con qualcuna».  
«Se nella sua vita non c’è niente a cui possiamo appellarci» fece Charlie, «dove possiamo cercare un qualcosa che ci porti all’ _Ombra_?»  
«Uhm» mormorò Vanessa, pensosa, servendosi una seconda volta, «forse la chiave è proprio questa: all’ombra».  
«Che vuoi dire?» chiese Charlie.  
«Tutto quello che finora sappiamo di Francesco sono i fatti avvenuti alla luce, credo che dovremmo cercare qualcosa nell’ombra».  
«Ma Frà non ha segreti, cioè» si corresse Camilla, «non è il tipo di avere chissà che segreti».  
«Non all’ombra in quel senso» precisò Vanessa, mangiando le fragole per prima. «Se avesse avuto un grosso segreto, trovandosi nella situazione in cui è, lui ce l’avrebbe detto, anzi!, lo stesso Gran Consiglio ci avrebbe messo su quella strada, consultando la sua scheda personale».  
«Il Gran Consiglio ha schede approfondite sulla nostra vita?!» si stupì Charlie.  
«Mh-mh!» le annuì a bocca piena. «Romi una volta mi ha detto che hanno segnato perfino il mio menarca, ma francamente non so se credergli o meno…» sospirò. «Comunque! Avete presente questa forchettina?» indicò con un cenno della testa la posata che teneva davanti dritta davanti a sé. «Da una parte è illuminata dal sole, ed è questa la parte che noi vediamo e su cui puntiamo logicamente gli occhi. Poi c’è l’ombra, che non è statica, si muove insieme alla luce e, interrompendola, crea di riflesso altre cose, altri piccoli mondi da esplorare in base alla diversità della superficie su cui si riflette».  
«In pratica» provò a riassumere Charlie. «dici che, non avendo trovato niente nella vita “normale” e quotidiana di Francesco, dovremmo provare a vedere come ha influenzato l’ambiente la sua vita “normale”, ovvero la sua ombra».  
«Esatto!» le puntò contro la forchettina, sorridendo. «Dovremmo provare a vedere se ha lasciato inconsapevolmente dietro di sé qualcosa; qualcosa di cui non è consapevole perché frutto della sua ombra, ovvero un piccolo mondo che si è creato di riflesso mentre lui era alla luce».  
«In pratica un impatto ambientale che ha avuto la sua esistenza» constatò Charlie. «Partiamo dal presupposto che, solitamente, chi pratica un simile rito con così tanto accanimento, è in generale una persona molto arrabbiata e/o invidiosa...»  
«Beh» intervenne Camilla, «se è qualcuno la cui esistenza di Frà ha tolto qualcosa, ci credo! Non so, però… qui torniamo di nuovo alla squadra. Qualche suo compagno di quadra che voleva il suo posto?»  
«Uhm, non credo» borbottò Charlie, sistemandosi sul letto fra le due. «Non so, non ce lo vedo un calciatore a fare un rito vodoo per ottenere un posto come titolare!»  
«In effetti» convenne Vanessa, «la cosa fa anche parecchio ridere, se la focalizzi». Silenzio. Focalizzarono. Scoppiarono tutte e tre a ridere.  
«Secondo me» continuò Vanessa, «abbiamo a che fare con una donna, se ci fate caso. Noi donne siamo così incazzose, perfide e vendicative! Frà non sta avendo un attimo di pace, gliene succedono di cotte e di crude! Cioè, io ce la vedo una donna messa lì, col bambolotto vodoo, a fare peste o corna ad un uomo, incazzata più nera di quanto lo sia io!» gesticolò.  
«Ammettiamo il caso che sia davvero una donna» disse Charlie, «come l’individuiamo? Abbiamo già detto che Francesco non ha avuto storie difficili o concluse male». Vanessa si grattò la testa.  
«Non saprei. Magari una psicopatica?» ironizzò, risero insieme.  
«Facciamo così» sospirò Charlie, prendendo il cellulare della lega, «chiamo Max e gli dico di cercare per prima tutti gli indirizzi delle compagne di scuola di Francesco: se lo spirito opera lì lo sentiremo subito. Del resto, se pensiamo che sia una donna, da qualche parte dobbiamo pur cominciare a controllare le donne della sua vita, e direi di non cominciare con l’asilo!» arricciò il naso.  
«Eh, direi di sì» esalò Vanessa, ciondolando la testa.  
  
  
Si diedero appuntamento nel parcheggio di un grosso supermercato, in un punto abbastanza vicino per tutti.  
Charlie venne in macchina con Vanessa, Romi con Max e Manuele da solo.  
Manuele provò a salutare Charlie avvicinandosi per baciarle le guance, ma le gli disse solo un semplice e distaccato “ciao”.  
Max prese delle liste.  
«Questi sono gli ultimi recapiti delle compagne di scuola di Francesco, più una prima parte delle sue compagne di corso all’università. Dividiamoci e proviamo a sentire qualcosa provenire da una delle abitazioni. Mi raccomando: se sentite qualcosa, prima di agire telefonatemi e lasciatemi organizzare un piano. Avremo a che fare con la Magia Nera, noi non siamo maghi, è meglio stare molto attenti» gli altri assentirono.  
«Bene» continuò, «Charlie, tu vieni con me» e le fece cenno di salire nella sua auto. Una volta superato il ragazzo, roteò gli occhi: ok, questa mossa se l’aspettava, voleva parlarle.  
Credeva che Romi sarebbe andato di conseguenza con Vanessa, invece, con sua grande sorpresa, lo vide sorridere in modo ambiguo verso Manuele.  
«Io verrò con te» gli disse, e la faccia di Manuele sembrò quella di una persona che ha appena ingoiato un rospo.  
Charlie salì in macchina e si allacciò la cintura di sicurezza.  
«In che ordine sono gli indirizzi? Alfabetico?» gli domandò, mentre lui metteva in moto.  
«Sì».  
«Uhm, proviamo a procedere da quello più vicino a dove ci troviamo».  
«Ok» le disse, facendo manovra; gli dettò un indirizzo, poi incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«E adesso, mia cara _Phoenix_ , dimmi quello che hai da dirmi su di me e il mio secondo in comando».  
«Perché pensi che io ti debba dire qualcosa in merito?» replicò con fare innocente.  
«Forse, perché ormai ti conosco e l’altra volta hai fatto la stessa cosa?»  
«Questa volta l’ho organizzata peggio, però» prese un curva e schioccò le dita, come stizzito, «ero così tanto preso da quello che è accaduto a Francesco, che è stato Romi a farmi notare che era successo qualcosa».  
«Poi tu, che in quanto _Phoenix_ sai sempre tutto» aggiunse Charlie, «hai saputo cos’è successo» scosse la testa mentre Max rideva. «Giuro, la volta che beccherò le spie del Gran Consiglio, per loro sarà una brutta giornata!»  
«Comunque» riprese Max, alzando le spalle, «non ho davvero niente da dire, eh? A te piace lui, lui però è gay, tu ci sei rimasta male e quindi non lo perdonerai mai. Fine. Non è così?»  
«No, non è così» brontolò.  
«Allora perché ti rifiuti di parlargli? Non credo sia sensato tenerlo sulle spine, no? Siamo arrivati» parcheggiò appena prima di una casa. «Senti nulla?» si concentrarono entrambi e poco dopo scossero la testa all’unisono in cenno di diniego. «Prossimo indirizzo?» lei glielo lesse.  
«Dicevo» riprese Max, «capisco che ti è piaciuto fin da subito, capisco che lui ha sbagliato non dicendotelo fin dall’inizio quando era chiaro che tu fossi attratta da lui – non è stato molto corretto da parte sua – però pensa: avrebbe potuto posticipare ancora e dirtelo solo quando sarebbe stato inevitabile, tipo quando avrebbe ufficialmente annunciato la sua paternità. Invece no, non ha aspettato l’inevitabile: ad un certo punto si è fatto coraggio e te l’ha detto. Non pensi che sia qualcosa di apprezzabile?»  
«Sì, ma…» sospirò.  
«Sì, ma… cosa?» le sorrise, ironico. «Manuele è un bravo ragazzo, un tipo con la testa sulle spalle e che sa cosa vuole dalla vita. Lo sai che è venuto da me per avere un figlio, no? Io penso che ci vogliano palle per questo, nel suo caso. Lui sa che dovrà avere due figli – da madri diverse, per giunta, non possiamo chiedere sempre alla stessa donatrice, non sarebbe giusto – e al momento non ha un compagno, è solo. Dovrà crescere questo figlio da solo e da gay, in mezzo a dei pregiudizi e chissà cos’altro ancora. E ha ventitré anni. Forse ha deciso di farlo proprio ora che siamo agli inizi della nuova generazione perché potrà avere più tempo, perché non abbiamo ancora ingrato - gli spiriti ci osservano ma non ci attaccano quasi tutti i giorni; ma resta il fatto che ha avuto coraggio e penso proprio che se la caverà. Io di certo non vorrei perderlo un amico come lui, tu?»  
«Ma neanch’io voglio perderlo!» sbuffò.  
«Altra casa» sospirò, accostando. «Senti niente?»  
Charlie si grattò la testa e si mise come in posizione di ascolto. Arricciò il naso.  
«Mi sembra di sentire qualcosa» mormorò, incerta, «ma è come… come…»  
«Un residuo» concluse per lei, assentendo.  
«Sì, un residuo, come se sia passata da qui, ma doveva essere molto arrabbiata, se ha sprizzato energia nera tale da lasciare residui».  
«E secondo te perché è arrabbiata?» le domandò, con l’aria di uno che però ha già pronta la risposta.  
«Non lo so, potrebbe essere perché…»  
«Perché non trova più Francesco, che è a Villa Grifone» rispose lui.  
«Beh, allora può stare fresca! Non lo tireremo certo fuori di lì!» scosse la testa.  
«In questo momento sta provando a cercare dove sia, e proprio come noi sta passando in rassegna gli indirizzi delle sue ex compagne di scuola» affermò Max.  
«Però è più avanti di noi» obiettò Charlie.  
«Conosce tutti gli indirizzi, conosce quindi tutte queste ragazze: forse è in questa lista…» mormorò Max, indicando i fogli che lei aveva in mano.  
«Se si sta muovendo, però» cominciò Charlie, con gli occhi che le brillavano, «vuol dire che in questo momento non è in casa! Noi abbiamo tutti i recapiti, vuol dire che abbiamo anche tutti i numeri di telefono: basta andare dritti a casa di chi non risponderà al telefono o mancherà all’appello!»  
«Giusto!» esclamò lui, portando il cellulare all’orecchio. «Dico al Gran Consiglio di mandare i numeri agli altri, così ci daranno una mano a chiamare tutte!»  
  
  
Romi richiuse lo sportellino del cellulare della lega premendolo contro il mento.  
«Sono sei le ragazze che non sono in casa in questo momento» annunciò a Manuele, «abbiamo tre auto, quindi due indirizzi ciascuno da visitare. Ti dico il primo». Manuele annuì senza guardarlo, poi, una volta saputo l’indirizzo, ripartì.  
«Potremmo parlare?» esordì Romi; l’altro sorrise, sarcastico.  
«E di cosa?»  
«Non so» incrociò le braccia al petto, teatrale, «potremmo, per esempio, disquisire sulle noiose sfumature di grigio del cielo merdoso di quest’oggi».  
«Hai ragione, non s’intonano con la tua maglia!» ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
«Manuele, davvero, quando avresti voluto dirglielo? Una volta tornato a casa con la donatrice ingravidata?»  
«No di certo! Gliel’avrei detto prima!» replicò, indignato.  
«E prima quando? Magari mentre lei ti confessava il suo amore?» ironizzò amaramente.  
«Non mi è piaciuto il modo in cui mi hai messo alle strette» strinse i denti.  
«E a me non è piaciuta la tua finta faccia d’angelo, siamo pari no?»   
«No, non siamo pari».  
«Oh, sì che lo siamo!» annuì. «Tu sei il bianco, io il nero; tu sei nato grazie ad un’inseminazione ma hai una famiglia felice, io sono nato grazie ad un’inseminazione ma ho una famiglia di merda; abbiamo entrambi armi italiane ma tu a lama e io da sparo… Siamo e saremo sempre costantemente pari, Manuele, credevo che tu l’avessi capito fin dall’inizio, no?»  
Manuele si fermò davanti ad una casa.  
«Niente, anche qui c’è solo un residuo. Avvisa Max».  
Romi chiamò Max e gli dettò l’indirizzo.  
«Segna, Max: qui c’è solo un residuo, ma ci manca ancora una casa. Da voi, invece?... Ah-ah, capisco. Grazie per la splendida notizia» chiuse la linea.  
«Splendida notizia? Hanno trovato la casa?» gli domandò Manuele.  
«No» rispose, serio. «Al contrario: non era nessuna delle loro due, e una su due presentava un residuo. Resta una casa a testa a noi e Vanessa».  
«Fantastico» fece sarcastico Manuele, scuotendo la testa; rimise in moto.  
«Sai» disse Romi, «credo che dovremmo smetterla di frequentare gli stessi locali gay. A parte che è così che ti ho scoperto, ma hai presente se un giorno scoprissimo di essere andati a letto con lo stesso uomo? Orrendo!» fece un’espressione di disgusto.  
«Non penso che una cosa simile potrebbe mai succedere» lo rassicurò, «credo proprio che abbiamo gusti molto diversi» si fermò ad un semaforo. «A parte tutto ciò, davvero proteggi Charlie perché speri che diventi la Tua Signora?» e gli sorrise strafottente.  
«A Max piace Charlie» lo disse come se fosse una cosetta superficiale, «lui è il mio migliore amico, io l’aiuto. Tutto qui».  
«E il debito che hai con lei?» incalzò.  
«Quella è una cosa personale» si fece serio, lasciandogli intendere che non gli avrebbe detto altro a riguardo.  
«E come mai mi stai dando quest’informazione sugli interessi di Max?»  
«Semplice: perché non ne guadagneresti nulla dicendolo a Charlie!» ribatté, come fosse un’ovvietà. «Al momento a lei piaci tu, Max non lo considera proprio, se glielo dici cosa cambia? Impedirai a Max di mettere le sue grinfie su di lei?» artigliò ironicamente le mani verso di lui.  
«Naaah! Charlie non vuole che le si dica cosa fare, e non ha tutti i torti, e poi Max più volte l’ha protetta e si è preso cura di lei; quindi, per quanto mi costi ammetterlo, hai ragione: perché mai dovrei dirglielo?» sospirò, rassegnato all’idea. «Seconda ed ultima casa».   
Romi abbassò il finestrino e inclinò appena la testa di lato.  
«Anche qui niente, solo un residuo. Avverto Max» si voltò verso di lui, prima di fare la chiamata, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. «Visto che riusciamo a parlare civilmente?» gli disse, soddisfatto.  
«Sei tu quello che mi ha quasi strangolato!» protestò. Romi gesticolò.  
«Dettagli!»  
  
  
Si ritrovarono tutti al parcheggio. Max si appoggiò alla sua auto a braccia conserte.  
«Neanche all’ultimo indirizzo di Vanessa c’era qualcosa» si morse un labbro, nervoso.  
«Questo però» precisò Charlie, «significa che dobbiamo continuare a cercare nell’ex ambiente scolastico di Francesco! Tutte le case con un residuo erano delle sue ex compagne di scuole» prese un evidenziatore dallo zaino e sottolineò gli indirizzi, «a questo punto, potremmo anche semplificare la cosa».  
«E come?» le chiese Max.  
«Mandiamo il padre di Francesco a domandare ad un paio di loro» indicò gli indirizzi, «chi ultimamente è venuto a trovarle chiedendo loro di Francesco».  
«Geniale» disse Romi, guardandola colpito; lei gli fece la linguaccia, e lui si portò una mano al petto fingendosi addolorato. Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
Manuele guardò la scena, stranito da un’evidente complicità che prima non c’era, fra quei due.  
  
  
Stavolta salirono tutti e cinque sull’auto di Max. Si fermarono davanti ad una palazzina.  
«Hai voglia di cercare fra le compagne di scuola!» esclamò Charlie, leggendo nuovamente la scheda che il padre di Francesco aveva dato loro. «È la sorella di un suo compagno di squadra e frequentava la sua stessa scuola, ma solo un paio di anni dietro di lui: tutto ciò è successo _nell’ombra_ ».  
«Beh, almeno non è un gay» osservò Romi.   
Si voltarono tutti silenziosamente a fissarlo.  
«Poteva esserlo!» continuò lui, convinto. «Immaginate poi il povero Francesco che scopre che tutta la sua sfiga è dovuta ad un tizio innamorato di lui, gay! Penso che per un etero potrebbe essere a dir poco sconvolgente e traumatico, nel suo caso poi ancora peggio!»  
Vanessa schioccò la lingua.  
«Vabbé, ma si è capito che vuole questa da Francesco?»  
«No» le rispose Max. «Credo che dovremo essere noi a chiederglielo».  
«Abbiamo l’ordine di distruggere a vista l’ _Ombra_?» gli chiese Charlie.  
«Sì, il Gran Consiglio e il Coperchio ci hanno dato l’ok: ha giocato sporco, va punita».  
«Ho sempre provato molta simpatia per il Coperchio del nostro pozzo» assentì Romi, con aria assai sarcastica.  
«Il Gran Consiglio ha fatto uscire dall’appartamento le sue coinquiline con una scusa» li informò Max, «non avremmo neanche bisogno del campo d’invisibilità, ma lo attiveremo per sicurezza: tanto ci servirebbe comunque per coprire i rumori. Entreremo nell’appartamento e costringeremo l’ _Ombra_ a rivelarsi».  
«E se la ragazza non ci apre?» domandò Charlie; Max assunse un’aria di sufficienza.  
«Butteremo giù la porta eroicamente a spallate» e aprì lo sportello dell’auto, subito imitato dagli altri.  
Approfittarono di una donna che era appena uscita dal portone ed entrarono; Vanessa e Charlie presero l’ascensore, i tre ragazzi salirono le scale.  
«Chi suona?» chiese Charlie, una volta davanti alla porta. Nessuno rispose. «Ok, suono io» borbottò.  
La porta si aprì appena.  
«Chi siete?» la ragazza li aveva sicuramente visti dallo spioncino.   
«Gente che vuole parlarti» rispose Max.  
«Ah» fece la ragazza, «Testimoni di Geova. Sono atea» e fece per richiudere la porta.  
«E io sono un mezzo demone incazzato nero» ringhiò Max, bloccando la porta con una mano: toccò la catenella che la teneva parzialmente bloccata, anche se socchiusa, e con i suoi poteri disfece un anello; Vanessa e Charlie crearono il campo d’invisibilità davanti alla porta, Romi aiutò Max sferrando un calcione alla porta. Appena entrati, Manuele rimase indietro per sigillare la porta dall’interno con i suoi poteri: fece fondere i cardini e la toppa, dopo averla chiusa.  
La ragazza si era nascosta, però.  
«Dove sei?» le disse Max. «Tanto non puoi uscire da qui, e sappiamo che non sei sola».  
La ragazza si affacciò da una porta con un bambolotto in mano come scudo davanti a sé. Vanessa e Romi la guardarono stupiti e perplessi.  
«Ha davvero un bambolotto per riti vodoo!» esclamò Vanessa.  
«Cielo!» si finse meravigliato Romi. «C’è Ugly Betty in città e non mi dite niente?»  
«Si può sapere cosa vuoi da Francesco?» le domandò Max.  
«Voi non potete capire, voi siete qui per impedirmelo, lo sento!» rispose, febbricitante e scuotendo ripetutamente la testa.  
«Lo spirito, oltre al’uso della Magia Nera, le ha dato anche il potere di percepirci, a quanto pare» mormorò Max.  
«Cosa non possiamo capire?» chiese Charlie alla ragazza. «Tu prova a spiegarcelo!»  
«Io l’ho sempre amato, io l’ho sempre sostenuto. In silenzio. Lui era sempre un passo dietro gli altri, e io gli stavo a fianco».  
«Ma non gli hai mai detto cosa provavi per lui?»  
«No! Avrei rovinato tutto, avrei distrutto il mio sogno: lui non mi avrebbe mai voluta!»  
Romi aggrottò la fronte.  
«E ci credo!»  
«Io sono sempre stata dietro di lui, ho sperato con tutto il mio cuore che un giorno lui ottenesse un posto in prima fila».  
«Ma stiamo parlando di una squadra di calcio» l’interruppe Romi, «o della Rai?»   
«Io credevo che a via di stargli accanto lui mi avrebbe notata, e tutto sarebbe successo con naturalezza: si sarebbe innamorato di me» annuì con fare saputo.  
Vanessa parlò a mezza bocca.  
«Occhio che questa ha perso parecchie rotelle».   
«E poi, l’altro giorno» iniziò a piagnucolare, «la mia coinquilina è stata invitata ad un matrimonio, mi ha mostrato l’invito e c’era scritto il suo nomeeeeeeeeeee!!!» scoppiò in singhiozzi.  
Max inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Eh?»  
«Chiii?» strillò Vanessa, stupita.  
«Cosa?!» si meravigliò Charlie.  
«Ma come?!» si stupì Manuele.  
«Aspettate!» fece Romi, scocciato. «Com’è che qua la gente si sposa e io non so niente?!»  
«Vi dico che c’è il suo nomeeeeeee!!!» strepitò la ragazza, indicando un biglietto sopra un tavolo.  
«Posso vederlo?» le domandò con un’improvvisa ed estrema cortesia Romi. «Giusto perché adesso sono curioso…»   
«Sì» gli rispose, tirando su col naso.  
Romi prese l’invitò e lo lesse, mentre gli altri lo fissavano, basiti.  
«Ma dev’essere un omonimo» constatò Romi, «avrebbe dovuto sposarsi ieri, se così fosse stato, ma non è possibile».  
«Allora dov’è Francesco?» gridò la ragazza. «Dov'è? Se io non posso vederlo e parlargli» aprì la finestra, «mi butto dalla finestra con lui!» e strinse al petto il bambolotto.  
«Mio Dio, no!» urlò Charlie. «Se butta dalla finestra il bambolotto, ovunque Francesco sarà, si defenestrerà anche lui!»  
Max mise le mani avanti e provò a parlare con la ragazza.  
«Calma, calma! Calmiamoci tutti, eh? Su, allontanati dalla finestra!»  
«No! Io prima voglio parlare con Francesco!» insisté.  
«Bella faccia tosta!» la rimbeccò Vanessa. «L’hai ridotto talmente male che non può neanche aprire bocca, e ora tu vorresti… parlargli? Ma sei fuori?»  
«Vanessa» la supplicò Manuele, «per favore, non chiedere se è fuori ad una tipa che sta per _buttarsi_ fuori».  
«Non puoi parlare con Francesco» provò a farla ragionare Charlie, «l’hai ridotto così male che non riesce neanche più a muoversi!»  
«Io ho dovuto fargli del male perché era l’unica strada per fargli capire che lo amo!»  
«Elementare, Watson!» si finse colpito Romi. «Se io ti do un pugno in faccia è perché in realtà voglio provarti il mio amore!»  
«Continua a parlarle» sussurrò Charlie a Max, «distraila».  
«Ma scusa, come vorresti parlare con una persona che non può fisicamente parlare?» domandò Max alla ragazza, dandole corda.  
«Ma non ci sarà bisogno!» rispose stupita. «Saranno i nostri cuori a parlare!»  
«Sì» annuì Romi. «E magari suoneranno anche le campane a festa!»  
«No» ribattè la ragazza, sicura, «quelle per il nostro matrimonio».  
«Hai già pensato anche alle bomboniere?» le chiese sarcastica Vanessa.  
«Sì» fece sognante, «delle chiavette della felicità in argento!»   
Romi concordò annuendo.  
«Le preferite dal mio portinaio!»  
Charlie aveva notato che la ragazza aveva le gambe divaricate e indossava una gonna molto lunga e spessa; quindi, se materializzava molto velocemente il _Misericordia_ lanciandolo con precisione fra le gambe divaricate, l’avrebbe inchiodata al muro con la gonna.  
Fece un bel respiro e si mosse il più rapidamente possibile, scagliò il pugnale con forza e decisione e incagliò la ragazza al muro con la stoffa.  
La ragazza cominciò a strillare, provando a stracciare la gonna, il bambolotto le cadde dalle mani. Romi si tuffò a pesce, afferrandolo.  
«Ho il Cicciobello vodoo! Ho il Cicciobello vodoo!» li avvertì Romi, sventolando il pupazzo.  
«Nooo!!!» gridò la ragazza. «Il mio Francesco no! Lasciatelo stare!»  
Vanessa si avvicinò alla ragazza, minacciosa.  
«Senti, mi hai rotto i coglioni abbastanza, per oggi! Taci!» le sferrò un calcione che la mise finalmente KO.  
Romi posò delicatamente il bambolotto sul tavolo.  
«Lo spirito non si vede ancora, però, che facciamo?»  
Max fissò il pupazzo e prese il cellulare.  
«Ho un tremendo sospetto, chiamo il Gran Consiglio» tutti lo guardarono in attesa. «Pronto? Abbiamo preso la ragazza, ma dello spirito ancora nessuna traccia. Come sta Francesco?... Capisco. A dopo» chiuse la linea.  
«Allora?» gli domandò Charlie. Max si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Francesco è in coma». Vanessa si portò una mano alla bocca e Manuele la sostenne; a Charlie girò la testa. «Da circa mezz’ora» continuò Max, «non si sa com’è successo… stava male, si è disteso sul letto, poi stava sempre più male e dopo… è successo».  
«Questo vuol dire che lo spirito è dentro al pupazzo» commentò Romi.  
«Già».  
«Vorrà proseguire fino ad ucciderlo» disse in un sussurro Charlie.  
«Sentite, dovrò agire da sacerdote massimo per costringerlo ad uscire allo scoperto» disse loro Max, «potete uscire fuori? Preferirei farlo da solo».  
«Ok» Romi gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e fece cenno agli altri di seguirlo.  
Romi mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Charlie, che era perplessa.  
«Perché Max non vuole farsi vedere?» chiese a Romi, una volta fuori dalla porta.  
«Perché non gli piace essere sacerdote massimo» le rispose, tristemente, e sigillò la porta dall’esterno.  
  
  
Max inspirò a fondo e poggiò le mani sul tavolo, fissando astioso il pupazzo di pezza.  
«Brutto figlio di puttana» sibilò tra i denti, «nessuno può provare a far fuori uno dei membri della lega sotto la mia supremazia! Troverai la tua fine».  
Alzò in alto la mano destra e richiamò il pugnale sacrificale della _Foedus Custodum_.  
«Il mio nome è Massimo» disse rivolto al tetto, come se dall’alto qualcuno lo stesse ascoltando, «sono l’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Phoenix_ in carica, e come tale il ruolo di sacerdote massimo e questo pugnale mi spettano di diritto. Se non mi credete, ascoltate il mio sangue» e col pugnale si tagliò il palmo sinistro in senso obliquo. «Creature angeliche e demoniache che formate il Coperchio di questo pozzo, vi do il mio tributo di sangue, voi datemi la forza per evocare uno spirito che va punito» si procurò un altro taglio sul palmo, sempre in senso obliquo, andando a formare una X sulla mano.  
Aspettò qualche secondo, poi arrivò la risposta, come un spiffero d’aria fredda che portava mille voci diverse con sé.  
«A te la forza».  
Max sorrise beffardo, piantò il pugnale sacrificale sul tavolo e materializzò la _Desert Eagle_. Fissò il pupazzo.  
«E adesso esci fuori, è un _ordine_ ».  
L’ _Ombra_ non poté rifiutarsi: rapidamente, forse pensando di poter ancora avere speranza di fuggire, s’innalzò dal bambolotto come una fiamma nera che si fece sempre più grande.  
Max sparò, prendendola in pieno e distruggendola.  
Si sedette a terra, sospirando, e si fissò la mano sanguinante: le cicatrici sarebbero rimaste, lo sapeva, ogni sacerdote massimo ha le mani coperte da cicatrici a X. Era il tributo.  
Tutte le _Phoenix_ diventavano sacerdoti massimi, durante la loro supremazia.  
Tutti i sacerdoti massimi hanno il compito di sorvegliare il Coperchio.  
Avrebbe voluto fare meno riti macabri simili, durante la sua supremazia.  
Detestava sapere quale sarebbe stato il suo prossimo rito obbligatorio.  
  
  
Una volta eliminata l’ _Ombra_ , Francesco si riprese nel giro di una settimana, guarendo da tutte le sfighe che gli erano successe.   
Max chiese al Gran Consiglio se potessero fare qualcosa per tenere quella tipa ossessionata da Francesco il più lontana possibile dal povero ragazzo. Il Gran Consiglio esaudì la sua richiesta: la ragazza provò misteriosamente un’insopprimibile voglia di andare a vivere in Siberia.  
  
  
Erano giorni ormai che non entrava più al _Sapphire_ , e quando vi mise dentro il primo piede si ricordò il discorso sulle porte e sulle case che tempo prima aveva fatto al fantasma di quel bambino.  
Il _Sapphire_ da adesso sarebbe cambiato, entrandovi non vi avrebbe più trovato esattamente cosa cercava prima. E che in parte cercava tuttora.  
Era una nuova casa.  
Si sedette timidamente al banco e lo salutò con filo di voce.  
«Ciao, Manu».  
«Ciao, piccola» le disse dolcemente, poggiando i gomiti sul banco, proprio davanti a lei.  
«Io non so quanto tempo ci metterò a non vederti più in quel modo» parlò tutto di un fiato, «credo che sarà dura, anche perché io ti ho sempre visto in quel modo e…»   
«Ricominciamo da un succo di frutta?» le chiese, sorridendo. «La prima volta che sei venuta qui, abbiamo iniziato così».  
«Sì» annuì, mordendosi un labbro con gli occhi lucidi.  
Lui si protrasse verso di lei e le baciò la fronte.  
«Ti voglio bene, piccola».  
«Anch’io».  
  
  
 _Io e Manuele saremmo rimasti per sempre così: due nuvole birichine che si rincorrono in un cielo azzurro. Solo che non sapevamo ancora quali sarebbero stati i venti che avremmo seguito di nostra volontà, un giorno._  
  
  


Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Quattro del mattino del 28 settembre 2008.  
Prompt usato: #20. Black Magick (magia nera).  
Mai più mettersi a rivedere gli episodi la sera prima di postare, mai più!  
Gli episodi di questa settimana sono stati stesi volutamente a specchio: ora Charlie è da una parte, ora dall'altra.  
Entra in scena il Coperchio del pozzo: e che è? Lo scoprirete solo leggendo *annuisce*  
Uhm, io vorrei dirvi altre cose e altre mie annotazioni folli quanto inutili, ma ho troppo sonno *sbadiglia* vi dico solo che oggi ho quasi finito di scrivere l'episodio 10, quindi tranquilli: continuo ad essere avanti rispetto agli aggiornamenti. Halloween? Arriverà prima o poi. Il documento che Max sta cercando per Romi? Arriverà anche quello. Forse.  
Annunciazìon, annunciazìon! Santa Nacochan dalla sezione Anime&Manga mi ha aiutato a togliere degli strafalcioni da questi due episodi: onore e gloria a lei! La dichiaro custode ufficiali degli spoiler su FC *benedice e acclama tre volte la Phoenix*  
Detto questo, io per ora vi saluto...  
Prossimo aggiornamento: lunedì 5 ottobre 2009  
Episodio Otto - Il mio amichetto  
Episodio Nove - Ogni cosa al suo posto  
  
p.s. devo ancora rispondere ai commenti di alcune persone *urla disperate* vi chiedo perdono! Vi risponderò per mail quanto prima! <3


	9. Chapter 9

_Quando si è bambini basta poco per essere felici: il mondo ci sembra una scoperta continua, e i “perché” che rivolgiamo agli adulti sono pieni di innocenza e spesso hanno i colori tenui dell’ingenuità. Come quando, per esempio, un bambino chiede perché non è sempre Natale, o perché la notte si fa la nanna.  
Le risposte a questi perché costruiscono il nostro mondo, ci rendono pian piano quel che siamo; ma se non c’è nessuno a risponderci, la nostra realtà o si cristallizza, o si autodistrugge coinvolgendo anche noi stessi._  
  
  
Comprare del materiale nuovo per la scuola è qualcosa che ha un buon odore, per una bambina: profuma di quaderni nuovi, di matite appena temperate e di penne colorate tutte da collezionare. È la ricerca del portapenne dai colori più vivaci, è il tirare della manica del proprio genitore per indicargli cosa vuoi, è il sorridere del cartolaio che ti chiede a che anno scolastico sei arrivato.   
La bimba questo lo sapeva bene, per questo non si era corrucciata più di tanto quando era stata la baby sitter ad accompagnarla in cartoleria: avrebbe detto a lei cosa voleva, tutto sommato.  
Quando la baby sitter era arrivata a casa, aveva sentito sua madre dirle “Cielo! Le maestre hanno detto che vogliono che compriamo dei quaderni a parte per delle _cose_ … Potresti accompagnare tu la bambina in cartoleria? Lei sa cosa le serve”. Subito dopo, aveva indossato il cappottino rosa e la sciarpa bianca ed era uscita con la baby sitter.  
Sapeva che c’era uno schiacciapensieri sopra la porta del negozio, così l’aprì di proposito con forza, per far tintinnare a lungo le cannette metalliche; salutò velocemente il cartolaio, lasciò perdere la baby sitter che le diceva di non correre, e sorridendo felice andò verso lo scaffale dei quaderni. Voleva comprare anche un piccolo quadernetto tutto per sé, uno carino-carino.  
Si morse un labbro, indecisa, abbracciando con lo sguardo tutti i quaderni più piccini che c’erano nel ripiano più basso. Poi uno, fra i tanti, attirò la sua attenzione. Non c’erano altri quadernetti con la stessa copertina, o che fossero almeno simili.  
C’era stampato sopra un campo fiorito e, dal centro, un coniglietto bianco e rosa che rosicchiava una carotina sembrò guardarla con occhi dolci. Lei lo prese sorridendo.  
«Mio!» esclamò, contenta.   
Non vide che, dalla copertina, il coniglietto annusò l’aria felice quanto lei ed intenerito.  
  


“I can't feel the way I did before”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Lo studio legale presso cui Max stava facendo pratica era uno dei tanti diretti “indirettamente” dalla sua famiglia.  
Manuele, in ascensore mentre saliva al piano del palazzo di intera proprietà della famiglia di Max, ebbe l’impressione di essere dentro uno di quei film dove il mafioso di turno va in giro con accanto un avvocato: in quel caso il mafioso era la _Foedus Custodum_ e l’avvocato la famiglia di Max, la famiglia De Melis.   
Non aveva dubbi sul fatto che tutti gli avvocati che lavoravano per quella famiglia fossero a conoscenza della lega, e ne ebbe conferma quando una segretaria lo salutò con un inchino.  
«Prego, seconda _Nubes_ , mi segua. La _Phoenix_ purtroppo è in ritardo, è ancora in tribunale, ma arriverà al più presto».  
Seguì la giovane donna lungo un corridoio, su cui davano parecchie porte da ambo i lati e da cui sentì provenire delle voci – gente che parlava al telefono in svariate lingue – infine, la segretaria gli aprì una porta su cui era affissa una targhetta col nome e cognome di Max.  
«Si accomodi» l’invitò ad entrare. «Posso portarle qualcosa da bere, nel frattempo?»  
«Ehm, no, grazie. Sto bene così». Lei assentì e si congedò.  
Non ci voleva tanto per capire che quell’intero studio, forse costruito quando ancora Max andava alle elementari, fosse stato messo in piedi affinché fosse lui un giorno a dirigerlo.  
Invece di starsene seduto sulla poltrona di pelle, decise di dare un’occhiata attorno, giusto perché Romi gli aveva detto “quella cosa” su Max e Charlie e non si sentiva poi così quieto a riguardo.  
Nella libreria, fra i vari codici, trovò un paio di foto incorniciate: in una c’erano Max e un uomo che doveva essere suo padre, il giorno della laurea di Max; in un’altra Max era indubbiamente con sua madre, le somigliava, lui avrà avuto forse sei anni, ed erano a cavallo insieme; poi ce n’era un’altra più recente, dove lui era fra i suoi genitori. Forse era stata scattata il giorno in cui era diventato la _Phoenix_.  
In tutte le foto sorrideva sereno.  
Lo sguardo gli cadde su un fascicolo messo accanto a quella che doveva essere la copia della sua tesi di laurea: non c’era scritto niente lungo la costura.  
Inspirò a fondo, provò a percepire la presenza di mezzi demoni nei dintorni e, constato che non c’era Max nei pressi, afferrò il fascicolo con decisione.  
Si affrettò ad andare a sedersi alla scrivania e ad aprirlo.  
Restò perplesso, quando ne vide il contenuto. Erano foto di Charlie.  
C’erano anche delle fotocopie di un paio di suoi temi scolastici e le riproduzioni dei suoi tatuaggi. Si grattò la testa.  
Dei tatuaggi di Charlie, Manuele aveva visto solo la croce egizia, quello più visibile; erano in autunno inoltrato, Charlie non girava di certo scoperta, quindi non aveva mai visto gli altri due tatuaggi, ma lei una volta gli aveva detto cos’erano.   
Max, sicuramente, aveva voluto vederli e qualcuno li aveva riprodotti su carta per lui, qualcuno che li conosceva bene.  
Si rese conto che le foto erano state scattate sempre quando Charlie sorrideva o aveva un’espressione molto dolce: un fotografo qualsiasi col compito di raccogliere più informazioni possibili sulla ragazza, non avrebbe perso tempo ad aspettare dei momenti simili. Quelle erano foto scattate da Max.  
Sorrise frastornato ed intenerito: quel ragazzo era cotto, stalkerava Charlie come un’adolescente innamorato. Molto probabilmente avrebbe eliminato qualsiasi concorrente con un proiettile della _Desert Eagle_.  
Quello che però Manuele non capiva era perché mai Max facesse di tutto per non mostrare in modo esplicito quello che sentiva: sembrava che si limitasse a guardare la vita di Charlie da lontano, pur volendo moltissimo starle vicino. Era come se avesse paura di qualcosa.   
Sentì la presenza di un mezzo demone. Max stava arrivando: rapidamente, mise tutto a posto e tornò a sedersi sulla poltrona.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Max, sospirando stanco.  
«Ciao!» lo ricambiò, tirando su col naso nel vano tentativo di trattenere un sorrisetto.  
«Che giornata d’inferno, oggi, in cancelleria!» sbuffò, posando la cartella che aveva con sé; si tolse la giacca e la lanciò malamente su una sedia libera, si slacciò un bottone della camicia e si sedette davanti a lui. Quasi imbarazzato.  
«Tu lo sai perché ti ho chiamato, vero?» provò ad iniziare discorso Max.  
«Certo, me l’hai detto per telefono» assentì.  
«Bene» sospirò, allungandosi per prendere un cumulo di schede dalla parte opposta della scrivania. Manuele deglutì: aveva visto quelle cartelle appena era entrato, ma non pensava che potessero essere proprio “quelle”.  
Max dovette notare la sua espressione.  
«Calma» lo rassicurò, «hai tutto il tempo che vuoi per visionarle e scegliere. Puoi anche prenderle, tornare a casa senza neanche dar loro una sbirciatina, e poi leggerle quando vuoi, tranquillo. So che non deve essere così facile per te rispondere alla domanda “Chi vuoi che sia la madre di tuo figlio fra queste sconosciute qui?”. Non è neanche facile per me, chiedertelo» sorrise nervosamente.  
Manuele fissò le schede, ancora fra le mani di Max, e strinse le braccia al petto, agitato.  
«Da dove vengono?» indicò con un cenno della testa i fascicoli.  
«Francia, Portogallo, Germania, Austria, Gran Bretagna e Finlandia. Ci sono più di una donatrice per ogni stato che ti ho elencato».  
«Suppongo quindi che mio padre non provenisse da nessuno di questi posti» osservò lui.  
«Esatto» gli annuì, «il Gran Consiglio ha una mappatura di tutti i donatori, onde evitare spiacevoli conseguenze».  
«Quindi basterebbe un nulla per sapere chi è mio padre».  
«Beh, sì» Max si grattò la testa. «Il file su tuo padre è stato sigillato, ma non distrutto, nel caso per un qualsiasi motivo ci fosse l’esigenza di contattarlo… non so, per esempio per un tuo problema di salute. Ovviamente, né tu né lui sapete dove trovarvi e chi siete, al momento, ma diciamo che, se tu fossi la _Phoenix_ e avessi i contatti giusti… potresti sapere molto facilmente chi sia» ammise serenamente.  
Manuele scrollò la testa.  
«Grazie dell’offerta, ma sto bene così, davvero».  
«Capisco» annuì.  
«Cioè» provò a spiegarsi meglio, «ogni tanto sento un po’ la curiosità di sapere almeno il suo nome, però… non ne ho mai sentito la mancanza, anche se suona brutto dirlo».  
«Ma ti capisco perfettamente, non hai bisogno di giustificarti» lo rassicurò.  
«Lo so, però, io adesso sono qui e sto per scegliere la madre di mio figlio e… ammetto di avere un po’ paura: non è detto che, visto che io sono cresciuto bene senza una figura paterna, mio figlio crescerà bene senza una figura materna».   
«Il solo fatto che tu ti ponga questa domanda fa di te un padre riflessivo, non trovi?» gli fece notare.  
«Dici?» sospirò, portandosi una mano sulla fronte. «Non lo so, io credo soltanto che sarò un padre cazzaro!» Max rise. «Su, dai, illustrami il “grande piano” del Gran Consiglio in questi casi!» ironizzò.  
«Allora» Max posò le schede e si rimboccò le maniche. «Alla selezione ho partecipato anche io, in qualità di _Phoenix_. Siamo partiti da alcuni presupposti: la madre di tuo figlio doveva avere le tue stesse caratteristiche fisiche – capelli castani chiari e occhi verdi, carnagione chiara ed essere anche abbastanza alta – ed inoltre doveva avere anche un temperamento simile al tuo, tanto da non ritrovarti un indemoniato come figlio» risero insieme, isterici. «Tutti i donatori, in genere, sono a conoscenza della lega, spesso si tratta di parenti alla lontana di altri _Custodes_ , gente che non ha ereditato dei poteri da mezzo angelo o mezzo demone perché non ha discendenza diretta, ma che sa della lega. Per esempio: mettiamo il caso che tua madre avesse avuto un fratello, lui sarebbe stato un mezzo angelo, perché se fosse successo qualcosa a tua madre lui l’avrebbe sostituita; ma tua madre ha avuto te, quindi i tuoi eventuali cugini non sarebbero stati mezzi angeli, mentre tuo zio avrebbe continuato ad esserlo fino alla morte. Invece, nel caso in cui per sfiga massima non c’è nessuno che possa prendere il posto di un _Custos_ morto, beh… i _Custodes_ restano undici per una generazione e un altro angelo, o nel caso un demone, smuove il culo e viene ad accoppiarsi con un umano. E tanti saluti».  
«Fortuna che sono pochi i casi di figli unici» deglutì Manuele.  
«Già» assentì. «Comunque, torniamo ai donatori. Alcuni di loro sono schedati, nel senso che si sa che ogni tanto la lega ha bisogno di un donatore e che offre denaro in cambio, quindi diversi danno la loro disposizione. Spesso si tratta di persone con grosse difficoltà economiche, in alcuni casi addirittura c’è celato dietro un’offerta dal senso religioso: il donatore dona suo figlio ad un mezzo angelo, servendo così le schiere angeliche, sperando di avere un miracolo in cambio… E per molti altri ancora è un onore servire la lega, e non ti sto a dire quanto il Gran Consiglio marci su questo…»  
«Ovviamente» esalò Manuele.   
«Altri donatori, invece, non sono schedati: il Gran Consiglio passa in rassegnata anche tutte le persone a conoscenza della lega per i motivi più disparati, o parenti che non si sono offerti ma neanche rifiutati, e se trovano qualcuno che fa al caso loro, lo contattano. Se la risposta è positiva, il contattato entra nella rosa».  
«In quelle schede quanti donatrici schedate ci sono?» domandò Manuele.  
«Otto su quindici». Manuele annuì e Max andò avanti. «Queste» indicò le schede, «sono tutte donne che sono già state visitate, non hanno problemi di salute, e nel loro stato sono tutte maggiorenni. Una volta fatta la tua scelta, visiteranno anche te, e quando per la donatrice sarà tempo di ovulazione… il Gran Consiglio ti pagherà un bel viaggetto e andrai presso il centro specializzato dove avverrà l’inseminazione artificiale. Sarai tu ad andare da lei, nel suo paese d’origine, in modo tale che lei non sappia nemmeno da dove vieni. Non vi vedrete, starete in posti diversi, lei non saprà mai chi sei, né come ti chiami, né che faccia hai. Niente. Se l’inseminazione andrà a buon fine, ti sarà dato l’ok, dichiarerai gli eventuali nomi che vuoi dare a tuo figlio – un nome maschile e uno femminile – e tornerai a casa. Ogni tot mesi, tramite me, riceverai notizie sullo stato di salute di tuo figlio e tutte le ecografie, saprai anche il suo sesso. Quando il bambino nascerà, il Gran Consiglio della lega per paese d’origine della madre sbrigherà tutte le faccende legali, il bambino sarà chiamato col nome che tu hai scelto e sarà affidato al nostro, di Gran Consiglio. Il file sulla madre verrà sigillato per sempre. Sarò io stesso a consegnarti tuo figlio, a Villa Grifone».   
Manuele si mordicchiò nervosamente la nocca del pollice.  
«Tutto ciò è un pugno allo stomaco».  
«Lo so, non è facile neanche per me».   
«Dammi le schede» allungò la mano. «Posso fare una cosa?»  
«Cosa?» gli chiese Max, perplesso.  
«Sparpagliarle sulla scrivania».  
«Uhm, sì» non capiva.  
Manuele si alzò in piedi e mise in ordine sparso le schede sulla scrivania, tutte a testa in giù, e iniziò a mescolarle.  
«Vedi» spiegò a Max, «quando nella vita si diventa padri, si pensa che sia il destino a farti capitare la donna giusta, no? È un caso. Io voglio che sia un caso, non voglio pensarci, non voglio vedere neanche le loro foto».  
«Capisco» assentì, sorridendo.  
Manuele diede un altro paio di mescolate alle schede ad occhi chiusi ed, infine, posò a caso la mano su una scheda. Aprì gli occhi, la prese e la porse a Max.  
«Questa» gli disse, sedendosi.   
«Sicuro?» chiese conferma.  
«Sì».  
«Non vuoi vedere la foto della ragazza?»  
«Ancora non lo so» strinse le braccia al petto.  
«Posso?» Max fece cenno di aprire il fascicolo.  
«Sì, perché no? Tanto lo faresti comunque, appena sarò uscito» risero insieme, nervosamente.  
Max aprì la scheda e lasciò scorrere lo sguardo sui dati e sulla foto.  
«Sicuro di non voler sapere niente su di lei? Di dov’è lo saprai comunque, visto che dovrai partire…» Manuele annuì, agitato.  
«Dimmi di dov’è».  
«Hai vinto un viaggio in Finlandia».   
«Bene».   
«Non vuoi sapere altro? Adesso o mai più: hai la scheda qui davanti…» Manuele si morse un labbro.  
«È una donatrice schedata?»  
«No».  
«Quanti anni ha?»  
«Ventuno».   
«Mi basta questo» e abbassò lo sguardo.  
Max richiuse la scheda e la infilò dentro alla sua borsa, per ricordarsi quale fosse. Diede una pacca sulla di Manuele.  
«Andiamo a bere qualcosa di forte, adesso, dai».  
  
  
La bambina sedeva alla sua scrivania, dondolava le gambine e pasticciava con i pastelli.  
«Ovvio!» stava urlando il padre, in cucina. «Tu, invece, sai sempre come fare, vero? Non c’è cosa che non sapresti fare meglio di me!»  
«Non sto dicendo questo!» gridò di rimando la madre. «Solo che avresti dovuto capirlo che era una truffa!»  
«Era l’occasione di una vita!»  
«E tu ci sei cascato in pieno! Stiamo perdendo tutto! Dovremo vendere anche la casa!»  
«Dillo che sei felice di poter dire che ho sbagliato e che tu hai sempre avuto ragione!»  
«No, non avevo ragione io, aveva ragione mia madre a dirmi che non mi meritavi!»  
«Ecco! Tornatene da lei!»  
«Lo farò quanto prima!»   
E subito dopo il rumore dei piatti che venivano scaraventati con forza dentro al lavello e i colpi delle porte sbattute con forza. E poi ancora lo scroscio dell’acqua del rubinetto che, battendo sulle stoviglie sporche, provava a nascondere i singhiozzi della madre… e la TV accesa a tutto volume da suo padre, c’era la sigla del telegiornale.  
Era una routine.  
La piccola aprì il suo zainetto e prese il quadernetto nuovo, quello col coniglietto in copertina. Aveva la mano ancora sporca di blu della penna cancellabile, aveva finito i compiti nel tardo pomeriggio; riprese la penna e iniziò a scrivere.  
“Caro Coniglietto,  
anche questa sera papà e mamma hanno litigato.  
Quando io e la mia amica del cuore Marta litighiamo diciamo sempre che non ci parleremo più e lo giuriamo anche, però poi torniamo sempre a parlarci, quindi io non capisco. Perché papà e mamma poi non si parlano più davvero e il giorno dopo litigano ancora?  
Io alla TV vedo gli altri bambini che la sera stanno insieme ai loro genitori, alle volte guardano anche un film, io invece la sera sto sola in camera e non riesco a fare stare mamma e papà nella stessa stanza.  
Io nella mia testa ci vedo spesso tutti insieme, magari sul divano a guardare _L’Era Glaciale_ , e quando gioco così, tutto è perfetto.   
Io gioco tanto nella mia testa, però quando riapro gli occhi poi non è così e…” si accigliò.  
Le sembrò come quando la maestra le prendeva la mano mentre scriveva e muoveva la penna insieme a lei per dirle come fare, solo che stavolta non c’era nessuna mano: stava scrivendo come se qualcuno la guidasse, la penna andava da sé.  
“Ti piace quel che vedi nella tua testa?”  
Non era stata lei a scrivere quella domanda, e ora non sentiva più alcuna forza sulla penna. Decise di rispondere scrivendo, incuriosita.  
“Sì, io faccio tante cose nella mia testa”.  
“E ti piace il mondo che crei?”  
“Ma tu chi sei?” scrisse, sempre più curiosa. “Sei il coniglietto della copertina?”  
“Posso essere il tuo Coniglietto? Possiamo giocare insieme?”  
La bambina sorrise e si morse un labbro.  
“Davvero vorresti giocare con me?”  
“Sì, tu dimmi com’è il tuo mondo e come vorresti fosse quello reale, parla con me e giocheremo insieme! Ci divertiremo un sacco!”  
“Che bello!”  
“Dimmi com’è il tuo mondo, fammi un esempio!”  
La bimba si guardò intorno, i suoi occhi si soffermarono su un bicchiere d’acqua vuoto che c’era sulla scrivania.  
“Quando disegno non so mai come colorare l’acqua: è trasparente, non mi piace farla azzurra, però non ha colore…”  
“E nel tuo mondo com’è l’acqua?”  
“Azzurra!”  
  
  
Il padre di Charlie bussò alla sua porta, chiamandola appena.  
«Nuvoletta? Sono le 6,30! Svegliati o farai tardi!»  
Charlie brontolò qualcosa d’incomprensibile contro il cuscino, si rigirò nel letto e fece un suono inarticolato verso la porta, ad occhi chiusi, come a dire al padre che fra poco si sarebbe alzata.  
Bella rottura di scatole dover prendere due autobus per arrivare a scuola.  
  
Il cellulare di Romi squillò sotto il suo cuscino.  
Sollevò appena la testa e diede una manata sul comodino, alla ricerca della sveglia; la trovò e premette il tasto giusto, ma quella non tacque. Si girò dall’altra parte e capì che, effettivamente, doveva essere il cellulare. Si schiarì la voce e rispose senza nemmeno guardare prima sul display chi fosse.  
«Pronto?»  
«Romi? Romi, sono Max. Sei sveglio?»  
«No» sbadigliò.  
«Come volevasi dimostrare! Senti, mi hai detto tu di chiamarti per svegliarti, perché una normale sveglia non avrebbe funzionato! Muovi il culo: hai quel seminario che volevi seguire oggi, all’università!»  
Romi grugnì e si passò la mano sul volto.  
«Porca puttana! È vero!»  
«Scappo in tribunale, ci sentiamo nel pomeriggio, ciao!» richiuse la linea.  
Romi si passò entrambe le mani sul volto, si fece forza e si alzò dal letto.  
  
Charlie andò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio: aveva gli occhi pesti di sonno. Prese lo spazzolino e il dentifricio.  
  
Romi andò in bagno e si guardò allo specchio: si guardò i capelli e pensò che quella mattina non l’avrebbero aiutato, avevano preso letteralmente una brutta piega contro il cuscino. Mise una mano sotto al rubinetto e l’altra sulla manopola dell’acqua fredda.  
  
Charlie roteò la manopola del rubinetto.  
  
L’acqua iniziò a scorrere sulla mano di Romi.  
  
Charlie fece per mettere lo spazzolino sotto l’acqua.  
  
Romi e Charlie urlano insieme, in posti diversi e a distanza di chilometri.  
«Che cazzo è?!»  
L’acqua era azzurra.  
  
  
Charlie sospirò con aria rassegnata e aprì la porta del _Sapphire_ ; Camilla la seguì, guardando estasiata degli orsetti di peluche attraversare la strada.  
Manuele stava guardando la TV posta su una mensola accanto al banco. C’era il telegiornale.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Charlie, stravaccandosi esasperata su uno sgabello.  
«Ciao, Manu! Hai visto?» Camilla gli indicò la porta. «Una famiglia di orsetti di peluche ha attraversato la strada e il più piccolo aveva fra le zampe un barattolo di miele con gli occhietti! E gli occhietti gli si muovevano!»  
«È da questa mattina alle 6,30 circa che in tutta la città l’acqua è azzurra e i peluches dei negozi di giocattoli camminano allegramente per la strada. Animati. Alla TV dicono che l’acqua non è tossica e i peluches… vivono per i fatti loro» Manuele rise nervosamente. «Stamattina, uno scimpanzé di peluche mi ha anche fatto dei segni dallo specchietto retrovisore per aiutarmi a parcheggiare».  
«Si prospetta una pacifica convivenza» commentò Charlie, piatta. «Giuro che appena beccherò lo spirito che ha fatto tutto questo, lo distruggerò a mani nude!»  
«Ma perché?» s’imbronciò Camilla. «I peluches viventi sono così carini!»  
«Beh» fece Manuele, «sempre meglio dei _morti_ viventi».  
Un Romi abbastanza alterato varcò la porta del locale con lo zaino in spalla. Arrivato al banco, buttò lo zaino a terra e si rivolse a Manuele senza neanche salutarlo.  
«Dammi qualcosa di forte, molto forte: mamma oca mi ha appena rimproverato perché ho attraversato le strisce pedonali col semaforo rosso. Non c’era nessuno, cazzo! Perché avrei dovuto aspettare? E perché una mamma oca di peluche deve mai rimproverarmi davanti a dei mocciosi delle scuole medie?!»  
Tutti lo guardarono, perplessi. Inspirò a fondo e provò a calmarsi. Cambiò idea.  
«Manuele, il mio solito Martini?»  
«Te lo servo subito» gli mormorò in risposta.  
«Hai sentito Max?» chiese Charlie a Romi.   
«Sì. Il Gran Consiglio ha isolato l’intera città con la magia, altrimenti saremmo già pieni di giornalisti da ogni parte del mondo! Una volta che avremo scovato lo spirito che ha fatto ‘sta cazzata, faranno un incantesimo per cancellare dalla memoria degli umani questi giorni così pucciosi! Merda, non posso bere dell’acqua azzurra per sempre, non sono mica Lucio Battisti!» svuotò in un sol sorso il bicchiere di Martini.  
«Quindi anche il Gran Consiglio è sicuro che si tratti di uno spirito» commentò Charlie.  
«Già» fece, amaro, «e il problema è che, considerando che finora non ha ammazzato nessuno, non abbiamo l’ordine di distruggerlo a vista».  
«Questo è un bel problema» convenne Charlie, annuendo con veemenza.  
«Penso che sia una _Luce_ » osservò Manuele, «l’acqua è rimasta perfettamente potabile e i peluches decisamente non mi sembrano della roba che animerebbe un’ _Ombra_ , almeno non facendoli restare così pacifici».  
«Non sono pacifici» Romi l’indicò, serio, «sono rompicoglioni» precisò.  
Sentirono qualcuno bussare alla vetrina, si voltarono tutti e quattro all’unisono. Dall’altra parte del vetro, un clown li salutò allegramente con un cenno della mano, appese un palloncino colorato alla maniglia della porta del locale, li salutò di nuovo e andò via.  
Romi inspirò molto a fondo e si girò verso gli altri.  
«No, sentite, se c’è una cosa che mi sta sul cazzo sono proprio i clown! I clown no, vi prego! I clown, no!»  
«E la giornata non è ancora finita» sussurrò Charlie.  
  
  
Charlie ricordò per sempre il modo in cui trovò Romi quando entrò nella Sala di Pietra: era sdraiato sul tavolo da biliardo, lo stava letteralmente abbracciando, col cappuccio del mantello calato sugli occhi.  
«Romi, cosa diavolo stai facendo?» gli domandò, stupefatta.  
«In città c’è troppa pucciosità» biascicò, «adesso ci sono pure le giostre con i cavallini! Io ho bisogno di certezze, nella vita. Questo tavolo da biliardo è una solida, rude, virile certezza per me. Respira» annusò il tappeto verde, «sa di puzza di sigarette, alcoolici e rutto libero».  
Gli arrivò una scarpa in testa.  
«Romi!» sbraitò Vanessa. «Scendi immediatamente da quel tavolo!»   
«No!» esclamò, teatrale. «Bigliardo mio, tu che riluci nelle tue palle, tu che colpisci al cuore con le tue stecche, tu, mio compagno di infinite partite! Non abbandonarmi lungo questa strada così rosa e piena di zucchero filato! Non lasciarmi in balia di mamma oca!»   
«Smetti di fare il coglione e vieni a sederti!» lo rimbeccò Vanessa, andando a riprendersi la scarpa. «La riunione sta per cominciare!»  
«Abbiamo un grosso problema» cominciò Max, sedendosi.  
«Ma va?» commentò Charlie, priva di tono. «Sai che non me n’ero proprio accorta?» Max si grattò la testa.  
«Solamente uno spirito è in grado di fare una cosa simile, il Gran Consiglio ha rilevato aloni di energia intorno ai punti della città modificati, come l’acquedotto o agli oggetti cambiati, come i peluches. Pensiamo si tratti di una _Luce_ ». Romi inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Lo pensate perché solo le _Luci_ fanno cavolate simili? Ricordo ancora la _Luce_ suora…»  
«Beh» intervenne Charlie, «non ci sono vittime, a parte la nostra sanità mentale, i peluches animati non attaccano gli umani, l’acqua non è velenosa… sono cose che portano scompiglio, ma incuriosiscono la gente, non portando il caos in senso catastrofico. Dovremmo capire che tipo di _Luce_ sia, per cavarne di più».  
«Agisce sulla realtà» osservò Michele, «cambia le cose, non si limita a modificarle semplicemente, le cambia in modo abbastanza decisivo da stravolgere la realtà».  
«Se è un tipo di spirito che modifica la realtà in modo fisico, ovvero non fa sembrare che tutto sia cambiato solo nella testa della sua vittima» provò a ipotizzare Charlie, «vuol dire che collabora in modo attivo con quest’ultima, perché _lei_ , la vittima, adesso vive in questa realtà modificata».  
«L’unica persona che potrebbe mai desiderare di vivere in una realtà simile è…» realizzò Max, «una bambina?»   
«Clown, palloncini, giostre con cavallini, baracchini che vendono pop corn e zucchero filato, peluches animati e acqua colorata» elencò Romi. «Uhm, no, in effetti fosse stato un bambino ci sarebbero tanti soldatini e robottini in città, adesso, o almeno io li avrei voluti».  
«Mancano però le Barbie!» obiettò Camilla, ma nessuno le rispose.  
Max ricevette un SMS sul suo cellulare della lega, lo lesse.  
«Adesso, però, abbiamo anche gli alberi che fanno frutta candita» sospirò, «me l’ha appena detto il Gran Consiglio, e hanno anche aperto un paio di pasticcerie e gelaterie nuove…» si rivolse a Charlie. «Tuo padre non ne sarà contento, troppa concorrenza» scosse la testa.  
Charlie si portò le mani sotto il mento.  
«Non credo, però, che per la _Luce_ quest’ipotetica bambina sia una “vittima”: forse stanno semplicemente giocando insieme. La città è diventata come un campo di giochi, un mondo a misura di bambino, non sembra che lo spirito voglia portare la vittima da qualche parte o voglia indurla a fare qualcosa».  
«Allora perché sta con lei?» si perplesse Romi; Charlie scrollò le spalle.  
«Non so… come detto prima, secondo me stanno giocando insieme».  
«Si tengono compagnia, quindi» sottolineò Michele. «Se questa bambina ha accettato la compagnia di uno spirito in grado di plasmare la realtà a suo piacimento – e sottolineo a piacimento della bambina, non dello spirito – potrebbe trattarsi di una bambina molto sola…»   
«Quindi lo spirito, in questo momento» concluse Charlie, «la sta solo… coccolando?»   
«Direi di sì» assentì Michele.  
Romi incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Io non sono mai stato coccolato così da nessuno» borbottò.  
«La cosa non mi meraviglia» ribatté Charlie; si rivolse a Max. «Che facciamo? Se si tratta di una bambina, credo che vorrà godersi questo nuovo mondo, forse nel pomeriggio scorazza per le giostre: non sarà difficile individuarla, dovrà pure avere con sé qualcosa che le permetta di parlare con lo spirito». Max annuì.  
«Non sappiamo a che ora giri per la città. Se i suoi la sorvegliano poco, potrebbe uscire di nascosto a qualsiasi ora: tenete conto che non avrà paura di uscire di notte, perché lo spirito la protegge e adesso l’intera città è un luna park animato di buone intenzioni. Faremo delle pattuglie, ci divideremo in gruppi e passeremo in rassegna la città. Tutti. Dobbiamo intervenire a più presto, il Gran Consiglio non può tenere sulla città uno scudo protettivo così a lungo, non ha tutta questa energia magica a disposizione».   
  
  
Charlie osservava perplessa Camilla, seduta in groppa ad un grosso cavallo di una giostra a forma di carillon con dei cavallini.  
«È fantastico!» squittì Camilla. «In città non erano venute mai delle giostre così! Le avevo viste solo nei film!»   
Poco più in là, Romi sfogava il suo risentimento verso la pucciosità estrema sparando a raffica su delle piramidi di lattine ad un baracchino. Al suo fianco c’era Vanessa con le braccia piene di peluches, fortunatamente non animati, almeno quelli.  
«Dai, Romi!» l’incoraggiò Vanessa. «Voglio l’orso polare, quello grande! Non prendermi Winnie the Pooh, ne ho già due grandi uguali a casa!»  
Charlie si passò una mano sul volto; qualcuno le posò una mano sulla spalla.  
«Coraggio» le disse Max, «ovunque sia lo spirito, lo sentiremo a via di andare in giro, anche se nel frattempo gli altri provano tutte le giostre» ironizzò.  
«Il fatto che sia tutto gratis sta scatenando tutti» Charlie indicò dei loro concittadini, sia adulti che ragazzini, che correvano di qua e di là, festosi. «Però, sono tutti… felici. Ed è strano anche il fatto che la gente non litighi per arraffarsi per prima qualcosa di gratuito… è un evento unico più che raro. C’è una bella atmosfera».  
«Penso che anche questo sia opera dello spirito» sentì la voce di Manuele alle sue spalle, «la bambina gli avrà chiesto di non far litigare mai più le persone; c’è troppo ben di Dio in giro, queste cose di solito scatenano il caos…»   
Charlie non fece in tempo a girarsi verso di lui: le posò, da dietro, qualcosa sulla testa, qualcosa di grosso, morbido e colorato… Aggrottò la fronte fino a quando non se lo vide calato sugli occhi.  
«Cucù!» le disse Manuele, ridendo.  
«Un delfino!» esclamò, sorridendo e prendendolo dalle sue mani. Era un delfino di peluche di discrete dimensioni, di un azzurro brillante e con la pancia bianca. Charlie ricordò che Manuele si era fatto tatuare un delfino sulla parte interna del braccio sinistro, per la sua parte umana. «Grazie!» disse, stringendo il pupazzo, imbarazzata.  
«Ho battuto Romi» affermò, con una certa soddisfazione, «gliel’ho letteralmente soffiato da sotto il naso».  
«Immagino la sua felicità» rise Max; Manuele alzò le spalle con aria innocente.   
«Charlie!» Camilla attirò la sua attenzione agitando un braccio da sopra un altro cavallo, con dietro Raffaella che si guardava intorno incuriosita dall’attrazione. «E dai, fatti un giretto pure tu!» l’invitò.  
Charlie strinse il delfino al petto.  
«No, non ci salgo a cavallo!» ma Max la sollevò da terra e se la mise letteralmente in spalla.  
«Dai, falla contenta, fatti un giretto!»   
«No!» strepitò, dandogli dei pugni sulla schiena. «Max, mettimi giù! Manu, aiutami!» ma il ragazzo le fece cenno di no con la testa, ridendo. «Ma che avete oggi, siete tutti impazziti? È colpa dello spirito! Lo so, c’entra lui! Max, mettimi giù, ho detto!» e lui lo fece. La mise giù in groppa al cavallo, salendo poi dietro di lei. Charlie sbuffò, stringendo a sé il delfino.  
«Lo sai che altrimenti Camilla ti avrebbe urlato dietro per tutta la serata, no?» le disse Max all’orecchio, divertito.  
«Lo so» brontolò, «ma m’imbarazza troppo stare su un cavallo…»   
«Dovresti lasciarti andare di più, certe volte, goderti di più la vita» c’era un che di malinconico, in quelle parole. «Noi _Custodes_ rischiamo la vita almeno due volte alla settimana, non sappiamo mai quanto potrà essere pericolosa la prossima _Ombra_ che incontreremo, o se la _Luce_ successiva sarà più folle della precedente. Facciamo parte della _Foedus Custodum_ , sacrificio e protezione sono i nostri principi, sono gli ordini che eseguiamo, sono la nostra intera vita… ma non sappiamo fin dove ci porteranno».   
Le mani di Max erano davanti a lei, posate sulle briglie finte. Charlie intravide la cicatrice a forma di X che lui aveva sul palmo della mano sinistra; gli prese lentamente la mano e la girò per guardarla meglio, lui la lasciò fare.  
«Era la prima volta che davi il tuo sangue per il Coperchio, vero?» gli chiese in un sussurro.  
«Sì».   
«Credo che il diventare automaticamente sacerdote massimo, sia la seccatura più grossa dell’essere una _Phoenix_ ». Sentì Max sorridere amaramente dietro di lei.  
«Lo credo anch’io. Il tempio dove si riuniscono i sacerdoti per consultare il Coperchio non è neanche un bel posto, ma purtroppo spesso il Coperchio va consultato: è lui a dirci di più sugli spiriti, quando brancoliamo nel buio, va protetto e custodito».  
«Alle volte mi sembra che tu ce l’abbia col Gran Consiglio» gli disse, pensosa, «cioè, non ispira una grande simpatia neanche a me, so bene cosa sono capaci di fare, ma certe volte ho l’impressione che il tuo sia un vero e proprio astio». Altro sorriso amaro.  
«Sai, si può dire che loro prendano alcune decisioni particolarmente drastiche solo per proteggere gli umani e perché sono obiettivamente le cose giuste da fare, ma il loro non voler rischiare mai può diventare snervante. Mio nonno e tua nonna fanno parte del Gran Consiglio, certe volte vorrei che li ascoltassero di più…»   
La mano di Max era ancora fra le sue; Charlie vi sovrappose una sua mano, giusto per vedere per scherzo il modo in cui contrastavano: le dita lunghe dalle unghie perfette di lui contro le sue dita corte con le unghie un po’ mangiucchiate e smaltate di marrone scuro – perché le ricordava il colore del cioccolato che usava spesso suo padre –; il palmo di lui ampio e forte contro il suo piccolo, tondo e morbido; un orologio d’acciaio elegante contro i suoi bracciali di fili di cuoio intrecciati; il polsino della camicia di lui contro quello della sua felpa… due piccoli mondi diversi, messi improvvisamente a contatto, che la fecero sorridere dolcemente.   
«Mia nonna è sempre stata una persona molto innovativa» commentò Charlie.  
«Anche mio nonno» la guancia contro la sua. Si girò appena per guardarlo, gli sorrise e lui la ricambiò.   
Romi aveva da poco posato il fucile del baracchino: li osservò appoggiandosi ad un palo, a braccia conserte, sospirando e sorridendo soddisfatto.  
  
  
Michele e Gabriele camminavano su una delle strade secondarie che portavano al centro. Gabriele si strinse nelle spalle, rabbrividendo.  
«Certo che comincia a fare davvero freddo!» si lamentò.  
«Tra poco sarà novembre» commentò Michele, osservando come il proprio respiro diventasse una nuvola nell’aria fredda, «le vetrine dei negozi sono già addobbate per Halloween, è normale che faccia così freddo».  
«A proposito di Halloween» fece Gabriele, pensoso, «non senti anche tu qualcosa di strano nell’aria? Ho l’impressione che più si avvicini quella data, più un qualcosa cambi…» Michele storse la bocca.  
«Sai, l’ho notato anch’io, ma ho pensato che fosse solo suggestione: Halloween è da sempre una data “particolare”, circolano molte leggende, e noi guarda caso affrontiamo sempre gli spiriti… Però…»   
«Si dice che gli spiriti, la notte di Halloween, abbiano la possibilità di stare sulla terra per una notte, no? Si narra che si aprono dei “portali” e loro diventano liberi».  
«I nostri spiriti sono diversi, però, da quelli delle storie di cui stiamo parlando» affermò Michele.  
«Ma il pozzo è sì o no pur sempre un portale?»  
Michele si fermò e si voltò a guardare Gabriele, che era rimasto qualche passo dietro di lui.  
«Pensi davvero che il pozzo possa aprirsi?» si accigliò Michele. «In fondo, non avrebbe senso: i “nostri” spiriti sono già sulla terra, noi _Custodes_ siamo qui per questo».  
«Ma gli spiriti sono qui perché _fuggono_ attraversando il Coperchio: il vero portale non è il pozzo, è il Coperchio».  
«Cosa potrebbe succedere, se il Coperchio si aprisse totalmente?» mormorò Michele, più che altro a se stesso.  
«Vorresti davvero saperlo?» sorrise nervosamente Gabriele.  
«Beh, sarebbe la fine. Noi _Custodes_ , anche se chiedessimo l’aiuto di altre leghe limitrofe, non potremmo mai affrontare miriadi di spiriti, è anche per questo che penso non sia possibile: se già una volta il Coperchio si fosse aperto totalmente, noi l’avremmo saputo, visto gli enormi danni. Andrebbero distrutte intere città, capisci? Non mi risulta siano mai successi dei simili stermini di massa ogni anno, per Halloween».  
«Allora cos’è quello che sentiamo?» chiese Gabriele. «Pensi che lo sentano anche gli altri?»  
«Forse sì» alzò le spalle, «ma siamo così spesso a contatto con spiriti di varia natura che è anche facile pensare che sia un qualche tipo di energia residua… Solo se ci fai caso te ne accorgi. Credo che dovremmo parlarne con Max» e inarcò un sopracciglio: aveva visto una cosa davvero strana, e non era un peluche animato che dirigeva il traffico.  
Gabriele si voltò a guardare cosa mai l’amico avesse visto alle sue spalle: una bambina con un cappottino rosa, una sciarpa bianca e uno zainetto in spalla, si stava arrampicando lungo un ramo di un albero carico di frutta candita, vicinissimo a quella che doveva essere la finestra della sua cameretta. La bimba s’infilò in tasca un paio di albicocche candite e si preparò alla discesa dal tronco.  
«Sento lo spirito vicino» mormorò Michele a Gabriele, «dev’essere lei». Si rivolse dolcemente alla bambina. «Ehi, piccola» la richiamò, quando scese dall’albero, «dove stai andando?»  
La bimba si guardò intorno, quasi corrucciata, come cercando una via di fuga.  
«Non ti faccio niente» proseguì lui.  
«Mamma mi dice sempre che non devo parlare con gli sconosciuti». Michele rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Ma tu perché stai scappando di casa?» e fece cenno a Gabriele di andare a chiamare gli altri.  
«Io non sto scappando, io sto andando a giocare» ribatté, decisa. Lui si accigliò, fingendo di disapprovare.  
«E vai in giro a quest’ora a giocare da sola?»  
«Non sono sola, ho il mio amichetto: io gioco con lui».  
«Ma i tuoi non lo sanno? Hai chiesto loro il permesso?»  
«Loro non mi ascoltano, di solito non si ascoltano nemmeno fra di loro».  
«Perché dici così?»  
«Quando papà ha qualcosa da dire a mamma, lei si mette a lavare i piatti, e quando è mamma a volergli dire qualcosa, lui accende la TV».  
«E tu nel frattempo cosa fai?»  
«Io, fino all’altra sera, stavo in camera mia a giocare da sola, disegnavo e scrivevo».  
«E poi cos’è successo?»  
«Io adesso ho il mio Coniglietto» asserì, con fare saputo.  
«Il tuo Coniglietto? E com’è questo Coniglietto?»  
«È piccolo come me, però è bianco e rosa e ha sempre una carotina in mano. Io volevo comprargli delle carote, ma lui mi ha detto che non c’era bisogno, che a lui bastava farmi compagnia».   
«È solo come te, il tuo Coniglietto?»  
«Sì».  
«Come vi parlate?»  
«Noi non ci parliamo» scosse la testa con forza, «noi ci scriviamo! Io scrivo su un quaderno, dove c’è lui in copertina, e lui quando mi vuole parlare fa muovere la mia mano da sola, scrivendo la sua risposta con la mia stessa mano» agitò la manina paffuta sotto i suoi occhi, sorridendo.  
Michele sorrise intenerito.  
«Non l’avevi ancora detto a nessuno che giochi col tuo Coniglietto, vero?» lei scosse il capo. «Perché nessuno di solito parla con te o ti chiede qualcosa» commentò amaramente. «Ti va di parlare ancora un po’ con me del tuo Coniglietto?»  
«Ma io non so chi sei!» s’imbronciò; Michele sorrise.  
«Io sono Michele, e presto io e la mia compagna avremo un bambino. Magari, quando sarà un po’ più grande, giocherete insieme, che ne dici?»  
«Io sono Alessia. Davvero poi potrò giocare col tuo bambino?»  
«Sì!» le annuì. «Mi fai vedere il quaderno dove scrivi al tuo Coniglietto?»   
La bambina ci pensò un po’ su, poi si tolse lo zainetto dalle spalle e prese un quaderno; glielo porse.  
«Guarda!» gli disse, felice.  
Michele mise una mano sul quaderno, ma lo spirito non diede nemmeno cenno di scappare.  
Gabriele tornò in quel momento con Max, Charlie, Romi e Camilla. Michele prese la bimba in braccio e porse il quaderno a Max.  
«Eccolo».  
«Cosa volete fare col mio quaderno?» protestò la bambina.  
«Vuoi vedere il tuo Coniglietto com’è?» gli domandò Michele; lei ci rifletté su e poi annuì.  
«Bene» assentì Max, e fissò il quaderno che ora aveva fra le mani. «Su, fai il bravo spiritello e vieni fuori da questo quaderno, lo sai, in fondo, che non vogliamo farti del male».  
Il coniglio stampato in copertina diventò una lucetta grigia che lentamente si alzò dallo sfondo fino ad emergere letteralmente dalla pagina. Si librò nell’aria, prese forma e poi atterrò sull’asfalto sulle zampotte.  
Era un coniglio grande quasi quanto la bambina, bianco e rosa, teneva una carota di peluche fra le zampe anteriori e li fissò tutti con gli occhioni luccicanti e impauriti, tenendo le grandi orecchie a punta abbassate.   
«Sei proprio il mio Coniglietto!» esclamò la bambina. Il coniglio sollevò le orecchie e corse da lei, felice.  
«Alessia! Alessia!» strillò, aveva la voce di un bambino.   
Michele non poté fare a meno di abbassarsi e rimettere a terra la bambina: il coniglio abbracciò la piccola, chiudendo gli occhioni e strusciandogli il musetto contro la guancia; lei rise per il solletico.  
«Ommiodio checcarino!» squittì Camilla. «Possiamo tenerlo?»  
«Sì» fece Romi, incredibilmente interessato, «teniamolo. Teniamolo per cena che stasera lo faccio in salmì!» Charlie gli lanciò un’occhiataccia, poi si avvicinò ai due abbracciati.  
«Coniglietto» gli disse, il più paziente possibile, «lo sai che devi tornare a casa, vero?»  
«Ma lei poi resterà sola! Non avrà più nessuno con cui parlare: io voglio che si apra al mondo, che esprima se stessa!»  
«È per questo che hai modificato la realtà? Per fare in modo che lei fosse più a suo agio?»   
«Sì, era così chiusa prima! Non vedeva più i colori! Io non voglio lasciarla sola» si strinse di più alla bambina.  
«Non portate via il mio Coniglietto!» rincarò la piccola. Charlie sospirò.  
«Ascolta, Coniglietto, lei deve stare con i suoi simili e tu con i tuoi. È giusto che lei conosca la vera realtà: forse finora ha conosciuto solo la parte brutta della realtà e nel modo sbagliato, ma è così che si cresce, e poi c’è sempre un modo per rimediare ai mezzi sbagliati, non credi?»  
Lui abbassò le orecchie.  
«Ma io come farò senza di lei?»  
Charlie sorrise e gli mise una mano sul capino.  
«Dall’altra parte del pozzo ci sono tanti tuoi simili, vedrai, neanche tu sei davvero solo. Riguardo a lei, ci penseremo noi ad aiutarla a donarsi al mondo» e fece cenno a Michele, dietro di loro.  
«Allora devo proprio andare» sussurrò, imbronciato quanto la bambina. «Posso lasciarle almeno questa?» fece cenno alla carota di peluche; Charlie la toccò e, vedendo che non aveva alcuna traccia di energia angelica all’interno, fece cenno di sì: sia mai che dell’energia angelica restasse per sbaglio con una bambina con troppa inventiva.  
I due si strinsero un’ultima volta, dondolando sul posto; il coniglio strusciò ancora una volta il muso contro la guancia della bimba e la salutò mentre lei stava già cominciando a piangere. Michele la riprese in braccio.  
«Andiamo» le disse, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia, «ti riporto a casa, ma ti prometto che domani tornerò a trovarti».  
Mentre si allontanavano, Alessia si sporse dalla spalla di Michele e agitò la manina salutando il suo Coniglietto, piangendo; lui la ricambiò agitando lentamente la zampa e dopo si girò verso i _Custodes_.  
«Sono pronto» annunciò, tirando su col naso.   
Charlie materializzò il _Misericordia_ e lo mise davanti a lui. Gli occhioni del coniglio s’illuminarono.  
«Un _Misericordia!_ Allora sei tu che stiamo aspettando!»  
«Io?» si accigliò. «Io… io cosa?» Il coniglio posò le zampette sulle sue mani.  
«Tu sarai la _Rosa del Perdono_! La nostra _Rosa_!» la stava guardando adorante.  
«Non capisco» era perplessa e meravigliata, «io sarò cosa?»  
«Vedrai, vedrai!» sorrise contento. «L’ho letto nel destino, presto lo saprai anche tu!» e le porse le zampe.  
«Non vuoi essere tu a toccarlo?» domandò, incerta.  
«No, toccami tu!» inchinò rispettosamente il capo e allungò ancora una volta le zampe verso di lei.  
Charlie aggrottò la fronte e, lentamente, poso il piatto della lama del pugnale sulle zampe, lasciando così che la _Luce_ tornasse dall’altra parte del pozzo.  
Si voltò verso gli altri.  
«Cos’è questa storia della _Rosa del Perdono_?» Notò che anche Max era sorpreso.  
«Ne so quanto te, giuro».  
Gabriele sospirò e rivolse lo sguardo al cielo stellato.  
«Ha detto che l’ha letto nel destino: forse un giorno avrai questo titolo, per un motivo che adesso ci sfugge».  
Charlie fissò il suo pugnale, lo smaterializzò e scrollò le spalle.  
«Lo scoprirò solo vivendo» ironizzò senza troppa allegria, allontanandosi in fretta da loro: si sentiva turbata. Camilla la raggiunse.  
«Già» sussurrò Max, «lo scopriremo solo se sopravvivremo».   
Gabriele si voltò verso di lui, deciso a dirgli qualcosa.  
«Max, io e Michele sentiamo qualcosa di strano nell’aria, e ora quella _Luce_ ha detto questo… sta per succedere qualcosa, vero? C’entra Charlie, in qualche modo?»  
Max incrociò le braccia al petto e respirò a fondo.  
«Di’ a Michele di venire con te domani alle 17,00 al locale di Manuele: devo parlarvi».   
  
  
Quando anche Yue varcò la porta del _Sapphire_ , trovando anche Romi, Michele e Gabriele ad aspettarlo, Max si rivolse a Gianna con espressione assai seria.  
«Gianna, mi dispiace dovertelo chiedere, ma potresti chiudere per un po’ il locale e andar via insieme a Ines?»  
«Volete restare da soli?» domandò di rimando, sullo stesso tono.  
«Sì, per favore».  
Gianna dovette intuire che era qualcosa di serio che riguardava la lega, qualcosa di talmente delicato che non andava discusso a Villa Grifone; non c’erano clienti, si affrettò ad eseguire gli ordini della _Phoenix_.  
Non appena la saracinesca del _Sapphire_ si chiuse, Manuele fece la prima domanda.  
«Come mai non hai chiamato né le ragazze né quelli della _Stella_?» Max si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Non voglio che le ragazze sappiano una cosa simile, e non so come potrebbe reagire Claudio…»   
«Allora si tratta davvero di Charlie» osservò Gabriele.  
«Voi sapete quant’è importante il Coperchio, vero?» provò ad iniziare Max; gli altri fecero cenno di sì, Romi escluso. Lui sapeva tutto. «Secondo voi cosa potrebbe succedere se si… aprisse totalmente».  
Gabriele scosse la testa, allarmato.  
«Oh mio Dio, no!»  
«Max, ma non è possibile una cosa simile! Non è mai successa!» si stupì Michele, ma Yue cominciò a tremare e a stringersi nelle spalle.  
«Sì che è possibile» alzò gli occhi verso Max. «Max, Charlie no! È lei che hanno scelto vero? Il mio bisnonno è fuggito dalla Cina dopo aver visto quello che fanno in questi casi! Era un sacerdote massimo, ha dovuto partecipare al rito, ha visto tutto! Non puoi lasciare che le facciano questo! Ha solo diciotto anni!»  
Manuele impallidì.  
«Max, cos’hanno intenzione di fare a Charlie? Cosa sta per succedere?»   
Max si passò nuovamente le mani sul volto e si sedette su uno sgabello, stanco.  
«Vi racconterò tutto, ma da qui non dovrà uscire una sola parola, o non avremo modo di salvarla».  
  
  
 _Tic-tac, tic-tac, tic-tac.  
Il tempo passava, ma in realtà la mia sentenza era stata emessa il giorno stesso della mia nascita._  
  


“And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt utilizzato dalla 25paranormal: #5. Automatic Writing (ovvero il fenomeno paranormale della scrittura automatica). Sì, mi sto divertendo un mondo ad usare i prompt nel modo meno prevedibile possibile XD Il mondo di peluches era un’occasione troppo ghiotta per mostrare le diverse reazioni dei nostri _Custodes_ davanti alla pucciosità, non potevo non usarlo!  
E quindi Manuele adesso ha la sua donatrice: quando partirà? Nella serie di vedrà suo figlio nascere? Sarà un maschietto o una femminuccia?... Eh, chi lo sa XD (ovvio che io lo so, invece! :P). L’idea della Finlandia è nata per caso: all’inizio la mia scelta era caduta sulla Spagna, ma poi ho deciso di rendere in parte spagnolo il padre di Manu. Del resto, un pozzo in Finlandia è molto più che probabile, al solito: guerra civile a seguito all’indipendenza dall’ex Unione Sovietica (fra gli anni Venti e Trenta del Novecento lì fu un gran casino e un gran succedersi di governi, e la Russia che non si toglieva dalle balle…), più la Guerra d’Inverno scoppiata il 30 novembre del 1939 (la Finlandia, allo scoppio della Seconda Guerra Mondiale si dichiarò neutrale, ma l’Unione Sovietica l’invase lo stesso al rifiuto di cedere alcuni territori in cambio di altri – i russi credevano che i tedeschi li avrebbero attaccati propri da lì, da quei territori richiesti), più ancora l’Operazione Barbossa, sempre durante la Seconda Guerra Mondiale… insomma, sempre i gran casini che ci furono nella vecchia Europa in quel periodo lì (come spiego la storia io, nessuno mai).  
Cos’è una _Rosa del Perdono_? Perché, secondo voi sto qui a dirvelo? XD  
La reazione di Yue, comunque, dice molto…   
Appunti sparsi su cose che potrebbero non interessarvi, ma siccome ci ho speso tempo adesso ve le cuccate: la cicatrice-tributo di sangue a forma di X non l’ho scelta per bellezza XD Non si tratta qui della lettera X, ma bensì del simbolo X, ovvero la _croce decussata_. Questa croce è anche conosciuta come “croce di Sant’Andrea” - fratello di San Pietro Apostolo - martirizzato a Patrasso (Grecia), di cui poi divenne il Santo Patrono. Si dice che fu Sant’Andrea stesso a scegliere di essere martirizzato non su una croce latina ma su una croce decussata, perché non era sua intenzione eguagliare il Maestro Gesù. Da questo punto di vista il senso del sacrificio che gli ho dato dovrebbe esservi chiaro, no?  
Non pensate minimamente che io sia una persona acculturata: sto leggendo tutto dalla Wikipedia e dall’Enciclopedia Encarta che ho sul portatile.   
Vabbé, vi lascio al prossimo episodio *prepara le valige*


	10. Chapter 10

_La nostra vita è fatta di sistemi e classificazioni, e siamo noi ad imporle. Sistemiamo le nostre cose intorno a noi con un certo schema, anche quando posiamo un oggetto in un posto per puro caso: per quanto un disordine possa essere anche frutto di pigrizia, noi sappiamo come mai abbiamo posato un tale oggetto in quel posto e di conseguenza, anche con un po’ di sforzo, sappiamo come ritrovarlo.  
Ecco perché basta che una sola piccola e semplice cosa vada fuori posto, per farci sentire stranieri in terra straniera. Perfino un disordine cela uno schema più complesso di quel che si pensa, specie se è dentro di noi._  
  
  
La madre entrò nella stanza del figlio, sbuffando.  
Lui era appena uscito per fare un giro in centro con gli amici, lasciando sparsi sul pavimento tutti i vestiti sporchi. Sul letto c’erano i suoi libri e i suoi quaderni, più una miriade di penne sparse per le coperte. Il piumone era a terra. Il comodino accanto era pieno di bicchieri di plastica e c’erano anche tre tazze sporche di tè con ancora il filtro dentro. Dall’armadio semichiuso, s’intravedevano i vestiti ammassati e sulla scrivania c’erano impilati dei fumetti uniti a fotocopie, disegni e fogli appallottolati; a coronare il tutto, in cima ad una pila, c’era un posacenere pieno di polvere di matita temperata, in bilico.  
Scosse la testa, sconsolata, e chiudendo gli occhi si portò una mano alla fronte: quanto avrebbe voluto sistemare tutto con un solo colpo di mano… Allontanò la mano dalla testa, con un gesto secco, e con sua grande meraviglia vide un paio di pantaloni sporchi volare dentro il cestone della biancheria. Da soli.  
 _EH?!_  
  


“Cuz you don't understand I do what I can  
Sometimes I don't make sense”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Max era seduto alla sua scrivania, nell’ufficio legale; finì di rivedere una pratica, lanciò un’occhiata all’orologio appeso alla parete dirimpetto e decise che a quell’ora c’era poco rischio d’incrociare qualcuno per la rete segreta della _Foedus Custodum_.  
Prese il suo computer portatile dalla borsa e, mentre aspettava che si avviasse, cercò nella tasca dei pantaloni il laccetto a cui teneva legate la card per aprire le porte a cui aveva accesso a Villa Grifone e la pen drive che il Gran Consiglio gli aveva consegnato per accedere alla rete segreta della lega, in qualità di _Phoenix_.  
La rete segreta era un complesso sistema fatto di magia e tecnologia fuse insieme che la _Foedus Custodum_ aveva approntato negli ultimi decenni: uno sterminato archivio virtuale criptato a cui avevano accesso i membri del Gran Consiglio di tutto il mondo, i sacerdoti massimi e le _Phoenices_. Nessuno poteva accedere se non era in possesso della pen drive giusta, nessuno poteva entrare senza lasciare almeno una traccia vaga.  
Il Gran Consiglio italiano avrebbe saputo presto cosa lui stava cercando, a via di lasciare inevitabili tracce ovunque per l’archivio, ma fino a quando non avrebbe incontrato un membro direttamente nella rete, nessuno avrebbero potuto bloccarlo senza scatenare una rivolta di tutte le _Phoenices_ : non potevano togliere l’accesso ad un leader solo per un sospetto, e finora lui si era mosso su terreni sicuri.  
Il problema era che l’archivio era pressoché infinito; la mappatura dei donatori era più complessa del previsto, ma il fatto che avesse dovuto lavorare per Manuele aveva reso le cose molto più facili. Non aveva ancora consegnato la scheda che la seconda _Nubes_ aveva scelto, quindi avrebbe potuto navigare tranquillamente per la mappatura italiana ancora per un po’, avendo una scusa.  
Inserì una password e all’intricato sistema di simboli si sovrappose una finestra che li decifrava in lingua inglese – ogni membro aveva una password diversa.   
Mancava poco, ormai: la mappatura della _Luna_ l’aveva trovata giorni prima, era riuscito a risalire all’intera rosa proposta a Remo e aveva ridotto i nomi delle donatrici a tre: al padre di Remo era stato pagato in viaggio per il Portogallo; era così passato alla mappatura generale portoghese, ma nella città presso cui aveva alloggiato Remo non c’era un centro specializzato nell’inseminazione artificiale; forse poi l’avevano fatto viaggiare ancora, ma dove?   
Guardò nuovamente l’orologio, ad occhio e croce aveva ancora venti minuti di tempo: avviò una ricerca.  
«Dai» mormorò allo schermo, «dimmi chi è, portami al file sigillato».  
La ricerca portò ad un unico file che iniziò a lampeggiare: Max sorrise sarcastico e cliccò due volte sopra il nome della scheda. Alla richiesta della password, digitò il suo nome completo.  
«Adesso saprete che io l’ho letto» sussurrò, «ma sarà comunque troppo tardi». Quell’ultima traccia che aveva lasciato era troppo evidente, adesso sì che l’avrebbero cacciato.  
Il file si apri, ma la foto della donna era stata rimossa, così come pure il nome e l’indirizzo.  
Tutti i dati risultavano spostati.  
Max si accigliò.  
«Che cazzo vuol dire? Che senso ha tenere un file sigillato se dentro è vuoto?» guardò ancora l’orologio: dieci minuti di tempo, sapeva che a quell’ora suo padre si collegava alla rete. E anche il padre di Romi.  
«Ok» provò a riflettere, «ho dieci minuti di tempo prima di avere un bel ban. Adesso che ho lasciato il mio segno qui, dove cazzo posso andare? Dove cazzo saranno i dati della madre di Romi?» sospirò. «Sono stati spostati, sono in un altro posto, perché? Quando sono stati spostati?» controllò le verifiche al file.   
Le verifiche erano state apportate esattamente tre settimane dopo la nascita di Romi, e nella mappatura portoghese non c’erano file che quel giorno avessero subito una modifica.   
«Potrei confrontare con le modifiche fatte ad altre mappature nel mondo, ma saranno miliardi, merda! Dove vado? Dove li hanno portati i dati?» si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Ok, proviamo a partire da qui» scosse la testa e avviò il primo confronto. «Cercami una modifica fatta alla mappatura proprio quel giorno…» avviò la ricerca, portando le mani sul volto. «Dio mio, sono un mezzo demone, ma ti prego, _ti prego_ , fammi trovare la madre di Romi».  
Un file lampeggiò. Il respiro di Max si mozzò.  
Prese il proprio cellulare, non quello della lega, e inoltrò una chiamata a Romi; nell’attesa che rispondesse, cliccò sul file e inserì la password.  
«Vi ho fottuti tutti» sorrise, soddisfatto, «pezzi di merda vi ho fottuti tutti e adesso…» si aprì il file e contemporaneamente Romi rispose alla chiamata.  
«Sì, Max?» ma lui non rispose.  
«Max?» era senza parole.  
«Max! Che succede?»  
«Uh? Ah, no! Niente, Romi, scusa! Ho sbagliato numero».  
«Stai bene?»  
«Benissimo!»  
«Ah, ok… se lo dici tu» e chiuse la chiamata.  
Max stampò velocemente il file e si staccò immediatamente dalla rete.  
L’avrebbero bannato dall’archivio per chissà quanto tempo, come punizione, ma non avevano modo per impedirgli di dire a Romi quello che aveva saputo.  
Il problema era come dirglielo.  
  
  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio, quando si ritrovò Romi davanti all’uscita da scuola.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Passavo da qui per caso e mi sono detto “Perché non andare dalla piccola _Nubes_ che sicuramente dopo la scuola andrà dal suo secondo?”»  
«E io dovrei crederti?» fece, perplessa; alle sue spalle Camilla stava ridacchiando.  
«Da quando ho perso credibilità davanti ai vostri occhi, Mia Signora?» si finse addolorato.  
«Da quando ti ho visto abbracciato ad un tavolo da biliardo» rispose, asciutta, avviandosi verso la strada secondaria che portava al _Sapphire_ ; Camilla la seguì.  
«Andiamo, Mia Signora, non potete arrecarmi questo dolore! Cosa posso fare per riconquistarvi?»  
«Oh, molto semplice» sorrise crudele, «basta che ti togli dalle palle!» spinse la porta del locale ed entrò.  
«Salve, ragazze! Romi…» le salutò Manuele, facendo poi un cenno col capo verso il ragazzo: Romi, non visto dalle ragazze, fissò Manuele, s’indicò gli occhi e poi gli fece cenno verso la strada, fuori dal locale. “Tutto ok” sillabò, Manuele annuì.  
«Ciao, Manu! Come va?» domandò Camilla.  
«Apparentemente bene» rispose, «anche se credo che Max ci chiamerà presto: voi siete state a scuola, non avete visto ancora il telegiornale, vero?»  
«Perché» si sorprese Charlie, «che succede?»  
Romi si sedette al pianoforte e iniziò a suonare, fu lui a risponderle.  
«Da stamattina fioccano novelle Mary Poppins! Pensa che gioia: entri in camera tua e trovi tua madre che mette tutto a posto con la psicocinesi. Meraviglioso, nevvero?»  
«C’è in giro uno spirito che regala il potere della psicocinesi alle persone» precisò Manuele, «altrimenti non si spiega come mai ci sia così tanta gente che dice di riuscire a spostare gli oggetti con la forza del pensiero!» prese il telecomando e accese la TV sulla mensola.  
«In gran parte sono tutte madri» continuò Manuele, mentre si sintonizzava su un telegiornale che stava trasmettendo la notizia, «e la cosa particolare è che la psicocinesi funziona solamente se c’è del disordine. Se ogni cosa è al suo posto, le donne non riescono a spostare nulla».  
«Uno spirito molto reattivo al disordine, quindi» disse Charlie, con aria schifata.  
«In pratica» riassunse Romi, continuando a suonare, «l’ennesima _Luce_ rompicoglioni».   
Ines entrò nel locale dal retrobottega dando un calcione alla porta, aveva dei vassoi in mano, come al solito.  
«State parlando delle madri che mettono tutto in ordine magicamente?» chiese loro, sorridendo. «Penso, però, di poterle capire, poverette! Avendo cresciuto un maschietto…» ammiccò verso Manuele, che alzò gli occhi al soffitto con aria innocente. «Ogni tanto, a me e sua madre, viene voglia di fare una spedizione nel suo appartamento, giusto per vedere come lo tiene. E senza preavviso».  
«L’importante è che riesco sempre a trovare tutto, quando mi serve» sottolineò il ragazzo.  
«Ci mancherebbe!» sospirò Ines. «Cosa faresti, nel caso? Ci chiameresti per chiederci se sappiamo dove _tu_ hai cacciato qualcosa in casa _tua_?» Charlie e Camilla ridacchiarono.   
Ines osservò Romi che continuava a suonare senza prestar loro troppa attenzione, come l’altra volta.  
«Ti piace proprio quel piano, eh?»   
«In realtà» sospirò teatrale, «credo che mi sia difficile non suonare un piano, quando ne vedo uno».  
«Oh, credo anche che ti sia difficile togliere gli occhi di dosso dalle cose che ti piacciono. Come quel piano» precisò, dopo una pausa ad effetto.  
Romi sorrise furbo e inclinò appena la testa.  
«Te l’ho detto che sono particolarmente ricettivo alle cose belle».  
«Si vede che abbiamo gli stessi gusti, visto che piace ad entrambi suonare lo stesso pianoforte, ma in modo diverso».  
«Uhm, sì» annuì, solenne. «Penso sia palese».   
Ines sorrise ironicamente e prese dei vassoi vuoti dal banco.  
«Torno di là, ragazzi. È stato un piacere, come sempre!» li salutò con un cenno della testa.  
«Ciao, Ines!» ricambiò allegramente Charlie.  
Manuele incrociò le braccia al petto e si rivolse alle ragazze.  
«Quei due, un giorno, dovranno spiegarmi perché cavolo si parlano così!»  
  
  
La limousine della lega si fermò davanti alla casa di Charlie, l’autista la chiamò al cellulare per avvertirla del suo arrivo e lei uscì di casa con la divisa ripiegata sul braccio.  
L’autista le aprì la portiera e lei, con sua grande sorpresa, vide all’interno dell’abitacolo anche Manuele e Yue. Sussultò: era abituata ad essere sola in auto, quando la venivano a prendere per portarla alla riunioni.   
«Voi due che ci fate qui?» domandò ai ragazzi, salendo in macchina.  
«Abbiamo pensato che per una volta sarebbe stato bello arrivare alla riunione tutti e tre insieme» rispose prontamente Manuele. Yue assentì e le fece spazio. Fra loro due.  
Charlie si accomodò e li fissò entrambi.  
«Voi due non me la raccontate giusta» borbottò, ma fecero entrambi finta di non sentirla.  
  
  
Max rientrò nella _Sala della Luna_ a Villa Grifone sbattendo la porta. Aveva già la divisa addosso, Vanessa si stava ancora cambiando nell’altra stanza e Romi era in piedi accanto ad una finestra.  
«Qual buon vento, Mio Signore?» lo salutò Romi, beffardo.  
«Buon vento un corno: mi hanno sbattuto fuori dalla rete per sei mesi! Se non fosse stato per la nonna di Charlie mi avrebbero anche sbattuto fuori dal tempio!»  
Romi si voltò a fissarlo a braccia conserte, lo sguardo serio e deciso.  
«Quindi ce l’hai fatta». Max assentì.  
«Io mantengo sempre le promesse».  
«Hai il file con te?» chiese, spiccio.  
«No, l’ho nascosto a casa di mio nonno: in caso volessero perquisirmi per controllare cos’ho stampato, non andranno mai a cercare qualcosa dal vecchio. Avrai tutto entro domani».  
«Bene».  
Calò il silenzio, Romi si voltò a guardare la luna fuori dalla finestra, stringendo di più le braccia al petto.  
«Romi» quasi mormorò Max, «sei sempre sicuro di volerlo sapere?» Romi tirò sul col naso e gli parlò continuando ad osservare il cielo.  
«Ventiquattro anni fa, Remo decise che non avrebbe mai avuto una famiglia, che non aveva la benché minima intenzione di accasarsi, né tantomeno crescere un figlio. Purtroppo, lui non è stato libero di fare questa scelta: se non fosse stato un mezzo demone, la cosa non avrebbe avuto conseguenze, ognuno vive la propria vita come vuole, per quanto le proprie scelte possano essere opinabili. Remo scelse una donatrice senza pensarci troppo e nacqui io. Non lo mai chiamato papà perché non so nemmeno cosa significhi avere un padre. Credo che lui sia rimasto fermo ai suoi trent’anni, quando era giovane e usava il suo potere da mezzo demone per affascinare delle studentesse» rise amaramente. «Non sono stato voluto, né desiderato, sono stato solo un pacco postale da spedire di qua e di là, affinché arrivassi pronto al mio ruolo da _Custos_. Credo che lui invidi anche la mia giovinezza, ora. Non me ne frega un cazzo di mio padre, e lui non è mai fregato un cazzo di me. Voglio conoscere mia madre, voglio guardarla in faccia, voglio sapere quante possibilità avevo di avere una famiglia se lei mi avesse tenuto con sé. Voglio sapere se era una donatrice schedata, se si è venduta alla lega e perché. Voglio sapere se mi ha “venduto” o se, vista la situazione in cui viveva, è stata costretta a farlo. Per quanto ne dica la lega, io non ho solo un padre, ho anche una madre, non riesco a togliermi dalla testa quello che avrebbe potuto essere o non essere; è come una sorta di cordone ombelicale che mi lega ai miei anni di solitudine da bambino: voglio avere delle certezze, poter dire o meno che sarebbe andata male comunque e tagliare per sempre col passato».  
«E se scoprissi, invece, che sarebbe andata bene, se fossi stato con lei?» gli domandò malinconicamente.  
Romi staccò lo sguardo dalla finestra e fissò gli occhi nei suoi.  
«Tu hai letto chi è, no? Dimmi il suo nome, era schedata?»  
Max sospirò e si mise le mani in tasca.  
«Non era schedata».  
«Dimmi come si chiama».  
«Romi…» si morse un labbro. «Cosa farai, quando saprai chi è? Andrai in Portogallo?»  
«Sì». Max scosse la testa.  
«Tua madre non è più lì». Romi si accigliò.  
«Come non è più lì? Dove l’hanno portata?»  
Bussarono alla porta, era ora di andare nella Sala di Pietra. Max mise una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Non tutte le _Phoenices_ sono disposte a rischiare quello che ho rischiato io, per un sottoposto, Romi» gli disse serio. «Avrebbero anche potuto togliermi il titolo, se la nonna di Charlie non avesse coperto in tempo la mia traccia sull’ultimo file che ho trovato: fortuna che su quello portoghese non c’era più nulla. Ricordati quello che ho fatto per te, ricordati che io ho rispettato il mio patto, ricordati di essermi fedele. Soprattutto nei prossimi giorni».   
Romi sospirò sorridendo amaro, si portò un pugno sul petto e chinò il capo verso l’amico.  
«La mia lealtà va a lei, Mio Signore, e alla sua dolce compagna». Max sorrise appena.  
«Non è la mia compagna, non lo è decisamente» aprì la porta e andò via.  
«Ma lo diventerà» sussurrò Romi tristemente, «non si possono condividere certe cose senza restare uniti per sempre».  
  
  
Entrata nella Sala di Pietra, Charlie si abbassò il cappuccio sospirando stancamente.   
Vide Romi che, dall’altro capo della stanza, fece un cenno della testa fissando proprio loro tre: si girò appena in tempo per vedere che Yue stava annuendo a Romi ma, quando lei lo sorprese, Yue restò goffamente col collo piegato a metà, nel vano tentativo di non farsi notare da lei.  
«Yue» biascicò, «alza la testa e dimmi che cavolo sta succedendo». La voce di Max, però, bloccò temporaneamente la sua richiesta.  
«Sedetevi» brontolò, «abbiamo l’ennesima _Luce_ che ci farà uscire gli occhi fuori dalle orbite».  
«Appunto» fece sarcastico Romi, «dov’è la novità?» Max sospirò e si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Come sapete, molte donne da stamattina hanno il potere della psicocinesi, ma a patto che siano davanti ad un disordine. Anche se non fossimo andati a rilevare l’effettiva presenza di residui di energia angelica o demoniaca, non sarebbe stato poi così difficile intuire l’origine del fatto».  
«Come previsto» continuò Max, «la cosa sta creando non pochi problemi: domani in mattinata ci sarà un corteo di donne che sfileranno per il centro storico chiedendo di poter avere anche loro in qualche modo il potere di riordinare la propria casa».  
«Che follia» Romi scosse la testa, sconsolato, «io, se riordinassi il mio appartamento, non ritroverei più niente».  
«Grazie per la constatazione, Romi» borbottò Max, era visibilmente stanco.  
«Quando volete, Mio Signore» e gli diede dei buffetti sul braccio.  
«Comunque» sospirò Max. «Alla luce di tutto ciò, crediamo di poter classificare lo spirito come una _Luce del focolare_ , il che, ovviamente, non vuol dire che si tratta di una _Luce_ che si trova dentro un camino».  
«Altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto molto più semplice» commentò Charlie, piatta, «sarebbe bastato accendere il camino e farla flambé».   
«Già, ma purtroppo non è così» Max si grattò la testa e si rivolse a Francesco. «La famiglia della terza _Stella_ studia da anni questo genere di _Luci_ , ve ne parlerà lui».   
Francesco assentì e andò a prendere un libro posato sul tavolo da biliardo e grosso quanto il suo busto, che Charlie aveva appena intravisto quando era entrata. Aveva la copertina di pelle marrone molto logora ed era pieno di linguette-segnalibro di raso colorato. Francesco l’aprì davanti a lui su una pagina e poi lo spinse verso il centro della tavola di pietra, affinché tutti potessero leggerlo a turno.  
«La mia famiglia è sempre stata interessata a questo tipo di _Luci_ » cominciò, «perché sono molto particolari e si possono riscontrare facilmente in alcune leggende perfino più antiche della _Foedus Custodum_ stessa. Questo perché in realtà fisicamente somigliano a delle fatine e a dei folletti. Avete presenti i fantomatici folletti che di notte sistemano la casa o riparano le cose? Ecco, quelli».  
Camilla stava giusto visionando delle stampe fatte a mano sul libro; si portò le mani sulle guance.  
«Oh, ma che carine!»  
Romi aguzzò la vista ed indicò le piccole ali di una fatina.  
«Qualcosa mi dice che dovremo usare dei retini» osservò. «Sarà una caccia molto pittoresca».  
«Sono _Luci_ molto piccole e innocue» proseguì Francesco, «vengono spesso sulla terra, ancor prima che si formassero i pozzi, perché sfuggono facilmente e in genere non sono preoccupanti. Al massimo, se un umano se ne ritrova una in casa, lei gli rimette a posto un oggetto, facendolo effettivamente scomparire perché dopo il proprietario non lo trova più dov’era, oppure rammentano qualcosa di piccolo, come un bottone. Il loro istinto è quello di portare ordine, credono che solamente in un ambiente particolarmente sano, pulito ed ordinato un umano sarà portato al bene. Alla base del loro potere, ovviamente, c’è la psicocinesi, perché permette loro di fare moltissime cose contemporaneamente e in poco tempo. Esistono centinaia e centinaia di _Luci del focolare_ , variano a seconda del tipo di lavoro di casa a cui si dedicano, o alle loro piccole strane manie. La mia famiglia sta provando a classificarle tutte, per poter individuare quali potrebbero essere nocive a lungo andare, e credo che stavolta siamo davanti proprio ad una…» riprese il libro e lo sfogliò velocemente. «Ecco, credo che si tratti di una _Padroncina della casa_ » e indicò la figura a centro pagina.  
Era una lucertolina piccola e completamente rosa, con gli occhietti neri.  
«Uh, anche lei è carina!» esclamò Camilla. «È pucciosa!»   
«Ma io la conosco questa storia!» si sorprese Charlie. «Cioè» si corresse, «quando ero piccola, a casa mia alle volte si vedevano queste piccole lucertole rosa: se ne stavano ferme sul tetto per ore, alle volte anche per giorni interi, e io all’inizio avevo paura che prima o poi mi sarebbero cadute in testa. Poi mia mamma mi ha raccontato che queste lucertole vengono chiamate _Padroncine della casa_ , perché in realtà sono degli spiriti in forma animale che proteggono la casa e chi la abita, quindi non vanno scacciate».   
Francesco sorrise e annuì con veemenza.  
«Esattamente! O meglio, quella è la parte fiabesca della storia, in realtà proteggono l’ambiente in generale, facendolo restare in ordine, più che gli abitanti in sé, pensando che sarà poi la casa stessa ad influenzare in meglio chi ci vive. Inoltre» girò la pagina del libro, «la loro vera forma è questa: sono delle fatine anche loro, ma per stare dentro casa e più a contatto con gli umani assumono la forma di lucertoline».  
Charlie fissò Francesco, sorridendo: adesso che parlava di fate e folletti, aveva la faccia da folletto più del solito. Pensò ironicamente che, forse, la sua famiglia aveva acquisito una particolare predisposizione a fare così tante facce buffe proprio a via di studiare le _Luci del focolare_.  
«Le _Padroncine della casa_ sono pericolose?» domandò Charlie.  
«Assolutamente no!» sorrise Francesco. «Sono legatissime alla casa in cui vivono, raramente l’abbandonano, credo semmai che questo sia un caso di una _Padroncina_ ancora molto giovane ed inesperta, forse sarà nata proprio sulla terra dall’unione fra altre due _Padroncine_. Sta zampettando di casa in casa, cambia ambiente ogni volta che in quello dove stava ha fatto scatenare il caos proprio per un suo errore – non credo che tutte le persone vogliano che altri mettano drasticamente in ordine le proprie cose con degli strani poteri – ma subito dopo ripete sempre lo stesso sbaglio. Non ci sono dubbi che sia una _Padroncina_ perché è indubbiamente fissata con l’armonia dell’ambiente».  
«Come facciamo a trovarla?» chiese Max.  
«Penso che basti fornirle una nuova casa di cui essere “padrona”, ma che sia un ambiente dove possiamo individuarla facilmente. Magari uno molto prossimo all’ultima casa a cui ha fatto visita».  
  
  
Max affidò il caso alla _Nubes_ , ponendo come supporto Romi e Francesco; si trovavano così stipati dentro ad un camper, dove avevano messo tutto in disordine, fermo nei pressi dell’ultima casa la cui proprietaria aveva ricevuto il dono della psicocinesi.  
Yue se ne stava accantucciato nell’angolo del divano, fissando con gli occhi sbarrati il casino – perché non poteva definirsi disordine, quello era proprio un casino – che Romi e Manuele avevano fatto sul pavimento, trovandosi finalmente magnificamente d’accordo su qualcosa. Charlie era quasi letteralmente incastrata fra Manuele, che aveva accanto Yue, e Romi; Francesco era seduto ad un tavolino.  
Tutti e cinque guardavano un quiz in TV mangiando patatine, pop corn e arachidi sgusciati e salati, e tutti, ad esclusione di Yue, facevano ben attenzione a spargere briciole per terra.  
Charlie sospettava che la madre di Yue avesse educato suo figlio all’ordine a colpi di judo e karate.  
«Quanto credete che impiegherà per arrivare?» chiese Romi. «Non vorrei essere pessimista, ma stanno finendo le birre…»   
«Beh, abbiamo ricreato l’ambiente ideale» rispose Charlie, a bocca piena, indicando il caos che li circondava. «Per lei sarà un’occasione ghiotta, credo verrà».  
«Io ho anche l’arma definitiva» sorrise perfido Romi.  
«Sarebbe?» s’incuriosì lei. Romi allungò una mano dietro di lei e prese qualcosa.  
«Il famoso retino di cui parlavano durante la riunione!» Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
«Sai, Romi» commentò sarcastico Manuele, «credo che prima di mezzanotte tu ucciderai Peter Pan urlando “Io non credo nelle fate”».  
«Potrebbe darsi» annuì, solenne.  
«Sssh!» Francesco improvvisamente fece loro cenno di tacere, indicando una delle finestrelle che avevano lasciato aperte.  
Charlie assottigliò gli occhi e vide una piccola lucertola rosa sporgere il musetto dal davanzale e guardarsi intorno; poi, aiutandosi con le dita a ventosa, si arrampicò su per il vetro, fino ad arrivare al tetto.  
Tutti e cinque inclinarono la testa nella stessa direzione, all’unisono, fissando la bestiola stare attaccata al soffitto del camper.  
«È talmente inesperta che non ci riconosce né percepisce!» sussurrò Manuele, stupito.  
«Aspettiamo che dia la psicocinesi a qualcuno!» replicò sottovoce Charlie.  
«E secondo voi a chi darà il potere?» ribatté Romi.  
Tutti e quattro si voltarono verso Yue.  
«Perché proprio io?!» provò a farsi piccolo nel suo angolo del divano.  
«Prova un po’ a scuotere le mani verso un oggetto…» gli disse per tutta risposta Charlie.  
Non molto convinto, Yue agitò le mani verso una lattina vuota, con l’intenzione di buttarla nel cestino con la psicocinesi. Cosa che gli riuscì alla perfezione.  
«E adesso chiudiamo bene tutte le finestre» ordinò Charlie, sussurrando.  
I ragazzi si avviarono con disinvoltura verso le finestre e, quando furono ad un solo passo, le chiusero in fretta in un sol colpo.  
 _Slam, slam, slam._  
Lo spirito era in gabbia.   
Charlie, ancora seduta sul divano, sorrise sorniona e si strinse le ginocchia al petto; fissò la lucertola.  
«E adesso rivelati, su fai la brava!»  
La lucertola sembrò ricambiare il suo sguardo a lungo, poi zampettò lungo il soffitto, ridiscese la parete e giunta a metà strada brillò di luce propria: la luce grigia delle _Luci_.  
«Non sono una femmina, sono un maschio!» esclamò risentito un minuscolo ragazzino con i capelli lunghi e le orecchie a punta, dotato di un paio di ali colorate come quelle delle farfalle.  
«Esistono delle fate maschio?» si stupì Romi. «Mi crolla un mito, io ero rimasto a Campanellino!»  
Francesco guardò severamente lo spirito.  
«Spero che tu ti renda conto di quello che hai fatto».  
«E voi perché mi avete incastrato? Non sono cattivo, voi _Custodes_ non potete tenermi prigioniero!» s’imbronciò incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non ti stiamo tenendo prigioniero» lo corresse Francesco, «ti stiamo aiutando a fermarti dal combinare ancora guai! Non sapendo usare bene i tuoi poteri, stai donando agli umani qualcosa che non fa per loro!»  
«Sì, ma tutte quelle donne sono felici ora, no?»  
Romi si finse inorridito.  
«E non pensi ai poveri figli? Soli e persi in una landa di puro e semplice ordine!»   
«Gli umani non sono fatti per questo potere, non sanno gestirlo bene» disse ancora Francesco.  
«Io volevo dimostrare a mamma e papà che anch’io posso essere un bravo _Padroncino_.  
«Si è visto infatti» fece ironico Francesco, e allungò la mano lasciando che due sfere verdi e tre bianche uscissero dalle punte delle sue dita, materializzando la _Balestra_. «Su, torna a casa, adesso! Tocca la mia arma».   
Lo spirito s’imbronciò ancor di più, strinse più forte le braccia al petto e alzò il mento, facendo di tutto per non guardare Francesco. Non gli rispose.  
Romi pensò bene di intervenire.  
«Tocca quella _Balestra_ o ti caccio dentro a questo retino» e glielo agitò sotto il naso.  
«Uffa! Va bene! Vado a sorbirmi le prediche dei miei genitori!» mugugnò e, stizzito, toccò l’arma di Francesco con un piedino. Tornando dall’altra parte del pozzo.  
Romi sospirò soddisfatto.  
«L’avevo detto io, che era l’arma definitiva».  
  
  
Charlie fissava la strada fuori dal finestrino, imbronciata.  
«Sai, Gabriele» disse all’amico, «a parte che devo ancora capire come mai tu stasera stessi passando proprio per puro caso dove avevamo il camper, mi sto seriamente chiedendo quando voi ragazzi mi direte perché mai mi state _scortando_. Dovreste almeno fingere di non farlo, non credi?»   
Gabriele sorrise nervosamente.  
«Su, stai tranquilla che domani saprai tutto! Max mi ha detto di dirti che domani mattina verrà a prenderti molto presto, alle sette, deve parlati».  
«Alle sette?» si stupì. «Ma io domani ho la scuola! A quell’ora solitamente faccio colazione prima di prendere l’autobus» protestò, allibita.  
Il ragazzo si fermò davanti a casa sua e assunse un’espressione seria e mortificata insieme.  
«Credimi, è meglio che tu domani vada con Max, non a scuola. Fidati di noi».  
Charlie lo guardò, perplessa.  
«Devo preoccuparmi?»  
«Beh… ecco…» gesticolò e deglutì, agitato.  
«Dai, dimmi qualcosa!» lo supplicò. «Posso dormire tranquilla, stanotte, almeno?» Gabriele abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Sì, stanotte sì».   
Charlie restò in attesa per un po’, sperando che le dicesse qualcosa di più; poi, vedendo che continuava a tenere la bocca cucita, lo salutò con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Buonanotte, Gabri».   
«’notte, Charlie» la ricambiò, con una leggera malinconia nella voce.  
Si fermò a guardarla fino a quando non entrò dentro casa, dopo rimise in moto e si guardò intorno. Non vide Michele. Strano, doveva dargli il cambio e stare appostato davanti alla casa nell’attesa del loro arrivo in auto.  
Prese il cellulare personale e lo chiamò: squillò a vuoto.  
Sentì un’auto frenare di colpo davanti alla casa di Charlie, guardò nello specchietto retrovisore: una limousine della lega, e c’era molta gente con la divisa addosso.   
«MERDA!»  
Fece retromarcia fino a far sbattere la propria auto contro la limousine, si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e materializzò la _Sciabola_ senza nemmeno preoccuparsi di creare un campo d’invisibilità.  
Non potevano portare via Charlie, _non potevano._  
Purtroppo, quelli che erano venuti a prendere la ragazza, erano ex _Custodes_ , tutti mezzi angeli e mezzi demoni con ancora le loro armi e tutta la loro forza. L’accerchiarono rapidamente per impedirgli di seguire quelli che erano entrati dentro la casa.  
Si scagliò con forza contro i _Custodes_ senza risparmiarsi, ma neanche loro lo risparmiarono: lo colpirono in più punti e neanche un minuto dopo già sanguinava copiosamente dal fianco.  
Un _Custos_ gli diede un calcio nella gamba e uno allo stomaco, lo lasciarono a terra dolorante. Riuscì a malapena a vedere che stavano portando via Charlie: qualcuno la teneva fra le braccia, era svenuta, le stavano premendo un fazzoletto contro la bocca, forse impregnato di un narcotico.   
Dal numero di persone che uscì dalla casa, capì che quando lui e Charlie erano arrivati loro erano già dentro.  
Sentì l’auto sfrecciare via e il suo pensiero corse al compagno di Casa.  
«Michele!» provò ad urlare. Con un grosso sforzo riuscì a rialzarsi, ma ogni passo gli costava un fiotto di sangue dal fianco.  
Entrato a casa vide i primi segni di lotta: qualcuno si era opposto, quando erano venuti a chiedere di poterla portare via con loro. Dov’era il padre di Charlie?  
«Michele?» gridò ancora, con lo sguardo che gli saettava per tutto l’ingresso e il salotto… poi andò in cucina, barcollando.  
Fu lì che trovò i due.  
Si buttò a terra fra Michele e il padre di Charlie, erano entrambi legati, coperti di lividi e sanguinanti. Probabilmente Michele era subito corso in aiuto del padre di Charlie, quando aveva visto arrivare quelli della lega, ma non era riuscito a fare niente. E quelli della lega erano rimasti dentro casa in attesa di Charlie, per tenderle una trappola.  
Controllò subito i battiti: erano vivi, ma avevano urgente bisogno di cure, come lui.  
Si portò le mani sul volto e si rese conto di stare piangendo, agitato, arrabbiato ed impaurito.  
«Dio mio, aiutaci! Aiutaci! AIUTACI!»   
Crollò a terra col fiatone e con un filo di voce fece una chiamata.   
  
  
Max portò personalmente la scheda a Romi: aveva deciso che sarebbe stato meglio dargliela a casa sua, dove eventualmente avrebbero potuto parlare a lungo di ciò che sarebbe successo ora, se lui avesse voluto parlare con sua madre.  
Romi gli aprì la porta dell’appartamento con espressione quasi seria, sembrava anche un po’ turbato. Forse, l’essere finalmente così vicino alla verità, gli stava facendo più paura del previsto.   
«Grazie per esser venuto a portarmela fin qui» gli disse, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
«Figurati» mormorò, precedendolo in cucina. Gli squillò il cellulare personale. «Scusami un attimo» cercò il cellulare nella tasca e vide che era Gabriele. Restò perplesso.  
«Che succede?» gli domandò Romi.  
«Non lo so… è Gabriele… è strano…» aprì la linea. «Gabriele, dimmi».  
«Max, mi dispiace, l’hanno presa».  
  
  
 _Era la sera fra il ventinove e il trenta ottobre, e io non avevo più scampo.  
Halloween era quasi arrivato._  
  


“I remembered black skies  
the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
 **that fate had finally found me**  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I **deserve** ”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
(note scritte immediatamente dopo la stesura dell’episodio) Oh yeah, gente! Halloween è arrivato e io vi lascio così, con i nostri _Custodes_ nella merda, giusto perché vi amo! Oh yeah!  
Sì, l’episodio 10 sarà quello dedicato a questa caspita di cosa misteriosa che deve succedere, e per leggerlo dovrete aspettare lunedì prossimo. Inutile dire che ho pianificato tutto affinché capitasse proprio così, chiamatemi scema, oh yeah!  
Non so se arriverò viva alla stesura del decimo episodio, ma ci proverò, se non altro perché altrimenti Naco e Shadriene mi uccideranno, yeah un corno.  
Parlando di questo episodio, invece, il prompt usato era il #7. Psychokinesis (psicocinesi, appunto). C’è da dire una cosa: mentre il riferimento alla fate e ai folletti fa parte di un background che penso tutti conosciate, le _Padroncine della casa_ fanno parte della mia cultura regionale, o forse addirittura provinciale - sinceramente non so da quante parti circoli questa storiella, potrebbe darsi che esista anche in altre regioni :O - e a me hanno sempre fatto tenerezza.  
Nel mio dialetto (siciliano-trapanese, cambia da zona a zona XD) si chiamano “Patruneddre ‘ra casa” e come dice Charlie “queste piccole lucertole rosa, se ne stavano ferme sul tetto per ore, alle volte anche per giorni interi, e io all’inizio avevo paura che prima o poi mi sarebbero cadute in testa. Poi mia mamma mi ha raccontato che queste lucertole vengono chiamate _Padroncine della casa_ , perché in realtà sono degli spiriti in forma animale che proteggono la casa e chi la abita, quindi non vanno scacciate” questo è ciò che si dice :) Sono più che altro dei piccolissimi gechi rosa, buffissimi, ne ho giusto uno nel salone dove di solito scrivo questa storia, se ne sta intanato nello stipite della porta :) mi fa compagnia (è una delle tante meraviglie della vita in campagna XD).  
Ma chiediamoci: dov’è la madre di Romi? Dove l’hanno spostata e perché? Il mistero s’infittisce. Ma anche no.  
Questi due episodi sono stati “leggeri” e quasi comici perché anch’io dovevo prepararmi piSSicologicamente alla TraGGedia imminente.   
Quindi, alla mezzanotte del *controlla giorno sul desktop* 27 settembre 2009, mi faccio un tè alla menta e poi proseguo a scrivere l’episodio dieci.   
Ah, dal prossimo episodio passo il rating a 18+ anche su Fanworld.it  
Sì, preparatevi all’impreparabile (?).  
Non vi dico nemmeno i prossimi titoli, tié!  
Prossimo aggiornamento: lunedì 12 Ottobre 2009  
  
(note scritte il 5 ottobre 2009)  
Non mi ricordo francamente se negli altri episodi ho scritto Fenici al plurale in latino, ma qui l’ho fatto (quando avrò modo/tempo farò una revisione al resto). Questo perché ho scritto anche custodi/guardiani al plurale, quindi tanto valeva pluralizzare tutto XD C’è da dire che io non amo il latino e se non fosse stato per quel owl che in inglese classifica quasi tutti i rapaci notturni, io avrei usato l’inglese *piange disperata* Io Phoenix continuo a leggerlo in inglese, per dire.  
Tornando a questo episodio.  
Non contattatemi via msn per chiedermi spoiler: non ve li darò.  
Non mandatemi mail minacciando di far saltare in aria il mio archivio personale: non vi dirò nulla.  
Non legate e imbavagliate Naco, la mia beta, perché anche se *sa* è più sadica di me (ve l’assicuro) e ha dichiarato che è umanamente impossibile spoilerare una cosa del genere. E poi mi serve ancora, non strapazzatemela *abbraccia Naco*   
Al momento ho chiesto asilio in Lapponia a Babbo Natale, vi sto parlando travestita da elfo e quello che vedete nella mia mano sinistra è proprio il pezzo di una macchinina da costruire. E c’è da dire che a me gli elfi manco piacciono.  
Qualsiasi cosa state pensando di me in questo momento, sappiate che io vi voglio bene lo stesso *faccino angelico*   
A lunedì prossimo, fate i bravi e non chiedete spoiler :*  
Vostra Gra.


	11. Chapter 11

“I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored  
 **Time won't heal this damage anymore**  
Don't turn your back on me  
 **I won't be ignored** ”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  


_30 ottobre, alba_

  
Alla notizia del rapimento di Charlie, Max si era subito mobilizzato e aveva chiamato Letizia e suo nonno.  
La nonna di Charlie aveva dichiarato il _Sapphire_ come base operativa dove si sarebbero riuniti e dove avrebbero anche curato Michele, Gabriele e il padre di Charlie; subito dopo aveva chiamato anche la madre di Yue, Wei.  
Wei aveva saputo tutto da suo figlio e, considerando che anche lei ovviamente era a conoscenza dell’esperienza del bisnonno di Yue, la sua espressione non era delle migliori, in quel momento.  
Sapere cosa sarebbe successo a Charlie, l’unica figlia di Laura, aveva reso Gianna e Wei rabbiose e mortalmente serie.  
Nel locale adesso si respirava lo stesso odore che c’era negli ospedali. Max teneva fra le mani una tazza di caffè con aria assorta; davanti a lui c’era suo nonno, in piedi al suo fianco c’era Romi e seduto accanto a lui c’era Manuele.  
«Mi dispiace» disse a suo nonno, «è colpa mia: avrei dovuto dirglielo prima, sarebbe stata più attenta».  
«Cosa sarebbe cambiato?» sospirò il vecchio. «Non avremmo potuto comunque darle una scorta vera e propria, non potevamo nasconderla, e di certo tu e lei non avreste potuto anticipare l’offerta che farete al Coperchio. Del resto, non sapevamo nemmeno che l’avrebbero presa con loro così presto».  
Gianna si avvicinò a loro, aveva sicuramente notizie sui tre feriti.  
«Stanno bene» li rassicurò, «per il papà di Charlie ci vorrà un po’, non è un mezzo angelo, ma i due ragazzi si riprenderanno, tra qualche giorno».  
«Ufficialmente noi ragazzi non sappiamo niente di tutto questo» osservò Max, «di Michele abbiamo detto che era lì per caso, che era passato a salutare Charlie e, vedendo suo padre protestare contro quelli della lega fuori dalla porta di casa, si è fermato. Dopo, Gabriele, vedendo Charlie rapita, ha agito di conseguenza, diremo che non sapeva perché la stavano portando via. Faremo tutti finta di essere d’accordo col loro, di piano» bevve l’ultimo sorso di caffè come fosse qualcosa di disgustoso.  
«E invece?» chiese Manuele.  
«E invece la notte di Halloween andremo a Villa Grifone e spaccheremo loro il culo. Non si farà a modo loro».  
«Non diremo niente alle ragazze?» domandò ancora Manuele. «Soffriranno molto…»   
«In parte sarà meglio così: si noterà di più che non abbiamo un piano» tagliò corto Max. «Camilla e Raffaella poi, sono troppo fragili, non ci riuscirebbero».  
«Hai ragione» assentì Manuele.  
Romi si rivolse a Gianna.  
«I ragazzi hanno detto chi erano quelli che hanno preso Charlie?»  
«Erano ex _Custodes_ , almeno quelli più vicini al Gran Consiglio, che sanno cosa succederà e sono d’accordo con loro».  
«Sì, ma chi erano? C’era anche Remo?» la sua era quasi un certezza.  
«Hanno visto solo un paio di volte tuo padre, non possono dirlo con certezza…» provò a dire lei.  
«Ok» la fermò con la mano e si allontanò di qualche passo, andando ad appoggiarsi di fianco ad una colonna del locale, con le mani in tasca. Manuele lo raggiunse.  
Romi sorrise sarcastico, senza guardarlo.  
«Non devi dispiacertene, sai?»  
«Questo dovresti dirlo a te stesso, non credi?» ribatté Manuele, atono. Romi scrollò la testa.  
«Non lo so. Mio padre ha appena rapito una mia amica, una ragazza di appena diciotto anni a cui, se tutto va male, verrà fatta una cosa orrenda e suo padre non avrà neanche una tomba su cui piangere. Io vorrei non avere niente in comune con Remo, non voglio avere i suoi stessi geni. Non vorrei più averlo nella mia vita. Certe volte mi fa schifo perfino firmare col mio nome e cognome, Romolo Bersani, secondo te perché mi faccio chiamare sempre col diminutivo?» concluse amaramente.  
«Certo, un padre che chiama il proprio figlio come il primo re di Roma solo perché uccise suo fratello e organizzò il ratto delle sabine, non mi dà proprio una buona idea» sorrise ironico. «Ma Romolo è solamente un nome, quel che c’è dietro puoi deciderlo solo tu. Proprio come la persona che di volta in volta pronuncerà il tuo nome potrà soggettivamente decidere cosa significa per lei. Romolo» gli diede una pacca sulla spalla e fece per allontanarsi.  
«Sei fortunato, tu, ad avere una famiglia» glielo disse sincero. Manuele alzò le spalle.  
«Un giorno ne creerai una anche tu, no? Pensaci, potresti rendere tuo figlio fortunato, no?» gli sorrise e andò via.  
  
  


_30 ottobre, pomeriggio_

  
Charlie si risvegliò su una brandina. Sbarrò gli occhi e si guardò rapidamente intorno.  
Era in una cella, sorvegliata, con una porta con delle sbarre. Aveva i polsi legati con delle catene abbastanza lunghe attaccate al muro e, a quanto sembrava, anche refrattarie alla sua energia angelica.  
L’avevano cambiata: indossava una tunica bianca lunga fino alle caviglie, con dei lacci incrociati a stringerle la scollatura sul petto.  
Aveva i capelli sciolti e ben spazzolati. Qualcuno l’aveva lavata e curata con cura per poi ingabbiarla, a che pro?  
E suo padre? Ricordava di averlo visto steso a terra, prima che la rapissero.  
La cella era sorvegliata da due guardie, due ex _Custodes_ , un mezzo angelo e un mezzo demone; non li aveva mai visti prima.  
«Dove sono?» chiese loro, si accorse di avere poca voce, chissà per quanto tempo aveva dormito.  
«A Villa Grifone, nei sotterranei» le rispose il mezzo angelo.  
«Perché mi avete portata qui? Cos’avete fatto a mio padre?» protestò.  
«Lo saprai presto» le rispose, privo d’espressione.  
Charlie strattonò con rabbia le catene e ringhiò furiosa. Sentì dei passi dal corridoio: stava arrivando qualcuno.  
Era una donna molto anziana, vestita con la divisa bianca dei mezzi angeli; le guardie aprirono la cella e la fecero entrare.  
Charlie si fece piccola nel letto, strinse le ginocchia al petto e la guardò, furibonda.  
«Sono Matilde, Carlotta» si presentò, in un modo così dolce che a Charlie fece ribrezzo. «Sono qui in rappresentanza del vertice del Gran Consiglio. Immagino tu voglia sapere come mai sei qui».  
«Muoio dalla voglia» sibilò a denti stretti.  
La vecchia sospirò e si sedette compostamente su una seggiola.  
«Lo sai che il vero portale è il Coperchio, vero? Il Coperchio del pozzo» Charlie annuì lentamente. «Gli spiriti, per costruire i vari Coperchi, hanno dato tutto di loro stessi. Letteralmente. Hanno scavato fino a quando le loro stesse membra non sono diventate parte delle pareti del portale e ciò ha reso i Coperchi delle creature senzienti formate da centinaia, migliaia di spiriti. I Coperchi, però, essendo così in contatto con la terra, sanno che non è bene che tutti gli spiriti arrivino fin qui, sanno che ciò potrebbe significare la fine dell’uomo, un’Apocalisse: immagina le _Luci_ e le _Ombre_ ad agire impunemente sulla terra, troppe affinché un esercito di _Custodes_ riesca a sopraffarle… sarebbe un genocidio, e forse inizierebbero anche a combattere fra di loro. I Coperchi, però, conoscono altrettanto bene la voglia degli spiriti di arrivare sulla terra e abbracciare gli uomini, e così hanno deciso di accontentarli, ogni tanto».  
Charlie deglutì, sconvolta: che lei ne sapesse, nessuno era a conoscenza del fatto che i Coperchi avessero vita propria, che fossero delle creature.  
«E come li accontentano?» deglutì.  
«A turno, ogni quindici anni, uno dei vari Coperchi sparsi per il mondo si apre totalmente lasciando che gli spiriti vadano ovunque, su tutto il territorio coperto dal pozzo. Questo la notte di Halloween, perché è la notte più densa di magia ed energia dell’anno e da sempre è la notte dei risvegli degli spiriti».   
«L’intero territorio coperto dal pozzo» calcolò rapidamente Charlie, «significa l’intera provincia».  
«Sì» le annuì, sorridendo condiscendente.  
«E quest’anno, quindi, tocca al nostro pozzo?» ipotizzò, impaurita.  
«Esattamente» le annuì ancora una volta.   
«E io cosa c’entro, con tutto questo?»  
«Tu, mia cara» le sorrise, «sei la chiave per fermare l’apertura del Coperchio!»  
«Cosa?» si accorse di non riuscire a respirare.  
«C’è solo un modo per non far aprire il Coperchio, ed è quello di fargli una determinata offerta: la più giovane fra i _Custodes_ , la vergine nel fiore degli anni, colei che ancora è pura e non conosce la vita, sarà sacrificata sull’altare del Coperchio. Una giovane vita innocente in cambio di migliaia e migliaia di vite».   
«Volete uccidermi?» strillò, sconvolta.  
«Non sarà un assassinio» la corresse, stizzita, «sarà un sacrificio dovuto e opportuno: se il Coperchio si aprirà, morirai anche tu, moriresti comunque, quindi».  
«Non che la cosa mi consoli!» sbraitò.  
«Ricordati che hai giurato sacrificio e protezione alla _Foedus Custodum_ , ragazzina!» l’ammonì.  
«Sì, io ho giurato lealtà, sacrificio e protezione alla _Foedus Custodum_!» si allargò i lacci sul petto e s’indicò la croce tatuata sul cuore. «L’ho giurato su questa croce, l’ho giurato alla lega che credevo di conoscere! Io ho dato me stessa in questi quasi due mesi! Ho lottato, ho creduto, ho protetto, mi sono sacrificata _credendoci_! Sempre! Io faccio parte di questa lega» la mano ancora sulla croce, le lacrime che le rigavano il viso, «mia madre faceva parte di questa lega, è una parte enorme di quel che sono: ora che ho visto le _Luci_ e le _Ombre_ in faccia, lo so. A questa lega ho dato la mia esistenza, la mia essenza, le mie energie, perché in quel che può fare un _Custos_ io ci credo. Non potete togliermi anche la vita».   
La donna la guardò con aria di sufficienza e si alzò dalla sedia.  
«Non sei tu a decidere della tua vita, ma Dio, e nel momento in cui sei nata per ultima nella nuova generazione di _Custodes_ il tuo destino è stato deciso. Dio l’ha deciso».  
Charlie la guardò dritto negli occhi, rabbiosa.  
«E come mi ucciderete?» ringhiò.  
«Sull’altare del tempio del Coperchio. Ti saranno somministrate delle droghe così non sentirai nulla: sarai pugnalata al cuore e poi fatta a pezzi, dopo caleranno su di te gli spiriti che fanno parte del Coperchio, prenderanno i tuoi pezzi e diventerai parte del Coperchio stesso. Per sempre. È questo il dono che noi faremo al Coperchio, dei nuovi mattoni per lui, è questo l’onore che ti spetta» e fece cenno alle guardie di riaprire la porta.  
«Ah!» aggiunse prima di andar via. «Nel caso volessi richiamare il tuo pugnale: l’abbiamo richiamato con le arti magiche mentre eri sedata, ormai non potrai più usarlo, non sei nemmeno più l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , sei solo la _Fanciulla del Coperchio_ ».  
«E cosa ne sarà della mia stirpe?» digrignò i denti.  
«Molto nobile da parte tua preoccupartene» richiuse la cella, «ma non temere: verrà un angelo dal cielo per crearne una nuova».   
Le guardie si rimisero in posizione e la vecchia si allontanò.  
Charlie strattonò le catene e urlò, frustrata, ficcandosi le unghie sulla faccia, gridando frasi senza alcun senso e suoni simili a nomi.  
Diciotto anni, una vita davanti a sé, cento cose da fare ancora, mille cose da scoprire e infiniti sogni e speranze nel cassetto: tutto ucciso in un solo momento con una pugnalata al cuore.  
Sua nonna lo sapeva? Perché gliel’aveva nascosto?  
Chi altro sapeva tutto?  
Come avrebbero reagito gli altri, quando l’avrebbero saputo?  
E suo padre come stava?  
Suo padre sarebbe rimasto solo. La vita gli aveva portato via la propria donna, e ora qualcuno gli stava portando via lei. Cos’aveva fatto di male suo padre?  
Camilla. Camilla avrebbe pianto e urlato fino a non avere più voce. Camilla sarebbe morta dentro.  
Anche lei in quel momento stava morendo dentro, non riusciva più a respirare: si guardava intorno senza riuscire a vedere realmente qualcosa, col fiato corto e senza riuscire a smettere di piangere e urlare cose senza senso. Perché davanti ad una morte inevitabile, solo un’insopprimibile voglia di vivere ancora ha un senso.  
Come poteva riuscire a convincere se stessa che stava per morire e doveva mettere a tacere tutti i suoi progetti per il futuro?   
Come poteva accettare l’idea di essere sacrificata su un altare?  
Come poteva accettare l’idea della morte all’improvviso?  
  
  


_30 ottobre, sera_

  
Romi fumava nervosamente in un angolo dell’immenso giardino di Villa Grifone, gli tremavano perfino le mani. Aveva gli occhi lucidi e il viso coperto dal cappuccio.  
«Sapevo di trovarti qui» disse Max alle sue spalle, abbassandosi il cappuccio della giacca.  
«Riesco a sopportare il mio di dolore, ma non quello degli altri» ribatté, spiccio.  
«Lo so, vedere Camilla piangere e urlare fino a quando non ha perso i sensi ha fatto star male anche me».  
«Stavo quasi pensando che non ce l’avrebbero detto» fece sarcastico, «che solo il primo di novembre si sarebbero disturbati a dirci che l’avevano uccisa».  
«Oggi Charlie non è andata a scuola, a casa sua non c’è nessuno: le ragazze erano allarmate dalla sua scomparsa, non avrebbero potuto nascondercelo oltre».  
«Già, così stasera ce l’hanno annunciato in pompa magna. Ho dovuto trattenere Manuele, quando gli hanno detto che adesso l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ è lui e che resteranno in due, per questa generazione. Per loro è già morta, capisci?» si voltò a guardare Max in faccia, era rabbioso. «La nostra Charlie, hai presente? Quella ragazzina piccolina lì, quella che durante il duello per il ruolo di _Phoenix_ ti ha fatto sputare sangue, quella che non si tira mai indietro ed è stata presente a tutte le missioni. Quella che ha parlato col fantasma del bambino ucciso e lui le ha chiesto perché non tornava a casa. Ecco, proprio quella. Per loro è già morta, per loro è facile da uccidere. Per loro, non può esserci altro modo. E non vogliono nemmeno farcela vedere prima di ammazzarla» tirò sul col naso e strinse i denti.  
Max gli mise le mani sulle spalle.  
«Romi, io riuscirò a salvarla e ti giuro che dopo dovranno passare sul mio cadavere per torcerle un solo capello. Non m’importa come e quando: io ho aspettato tutta la vita questo unico, dannato momento, sono venticinque anni che aspetto di salvarle la vita e giuro che non me ne fotte più un cazzo di nulla. La paura? Cos’è la paura a confronto a quello che potranno farle? Dovessi metterla sotto una campana di vetro, dopo domani notte, il prossimo che la tocca è un uomo morto, per me. Sono la _Phoenix_ e niente e nessuno deve permettersi di toccare uno dei membri della lega sotto la mia supremazia!»  
Romi annuì e sorrise appena, gli affondò con forza un dito contro il petto.  
«Così ti voglio, incazzato come una bestia! Non come quando frignavi che non potevi farcela!»  
Max sorrise e scosse la testa.  
«Credo che non potrò più guardarla in faccia, dopo, sai?» gli confessò amaramente. «E forse neanche lei mi guarderà più in faccia. Ci starò di merda nel farlo, ma qualsiasi cosa dovesse succedere, io la proteggerò. Dovesse anche urlarmi addosso come al suo solito che sa difendersi benissimo da sola, io, dopo domani notte, non le staccherò più gli occhi di dosso. Glielo devo».  
«Non è colpa tua se l’hanno presa, Max, nessuno aveva previsto che la prendessero così in anticipo».  
«Non riesco a crederci, non riesco a discolparmi».  
«Allora la soluzione è una sola».  
«Quale?» Romi alzò gli occhi verso di lui.  
«Dopo dovrai per forza parlare con lei di tutto quello che succederà domani, non potrai non avere il coraggio di guardarla in faccia».  
Sentirono dei passi: Manuele e Yue vennero verso di loro abbassando i cappucci delle giacche.  
«Come sta Camilla?» chiese loro Romi.  
«Si è ripresa» rispose Manuele, «ma non riesce a smettere di piangere. Stanotte lei e Raffaella dormiranno a casa di Vanessa».  
«Claudio?» s’informò Max.  
«L’ultima volta che l’ho visto stava provando a picchiare un tipo del Gran Consiglio». Romi assentì.  
«Abbiamo fatto bene a tenere quella testa calda lontano dal piano, allora».  
«Adesso, però, non siamo più in sei, siamo in quattro» constatò Yue.  
«Michele e Gabriele fuori gioco sono un brutto colpo» ammise Max, mettendo una mano in tasca, «ma sapremo come rimediare. Signori, fate il vostro gioco» mise davanti a loro quattro card a ventaglio.  
«Ma sono copie della tua card personale!» si meravigliò Manuele, prendendone una. «Come hai fatto a farle?»  
«Sono quasi due mesi che ci lavoro. Ho chiesto un po’ in giro a degli scassinatori di professione – gente brava ma disonesta - in fondo si tratta di un sistema di sicurezza avanzato, bastava trovare chi ci sa fare: il Gran Consiglio non ha mai pensato che a Villa Grifone sarebbero mai entrati degli scassinatori umani, così non hanno mai prestato troppa importanza al fatto che le card potevano essere forse duplicate…»   
«Dove ci faranno entrare, queste?» gli chiese Yue.  
«Innanzi tutto nella Sala delle Armi: dobbiamo recuperare il _Misericordia_ , in questo modo Charlie ci potrà dare una mano durante l’avanzata verso il tempio. Tu e Romi recupererete il pugnale, io e Manuele andremo nelle segrete a liberare Charlie. Ci ritroveremo tutti e cinque presso l’ascensore centrale, quello che porta al tempio: io e Charlie entreremo e, una volta che saremo dentro, io bloccherò la porta dall’interno, così nessuno potrà entrare».  
«A che ora?» chiese Manuele.  
«La punta di energia massima condensata nell’aria sarà a mezzanotte, quindi vorranno ucciderla a quell’ora. Di conseguenza la sederanno almeno due ore prima».  
«Che tipo di droga le daranno?» si accigliò Yue.  
«Non lo so, ma tieni conto del fatto che dovrebbe essere roba abbastanza forte da non farla ribellare e non farle sentire una pugnalata al cuore… Noi faremo finta di volerci riunire per i cavoli nostri nella Sala di Pietra come ultimo omaggio a Charlie, loro non ci calcoleranno, non si preoccuperanno della nostra presenza qui alla Villa, e noi li prenderemo per il culo. Se il sangue di una vergine vogliono, il sangue di una vergine avranno, ma non come credono».  
Romi inspirò a fondo e mise le mani in tasca; rivolse gli occhi al cielo.  
«Adoro questo giardino sterminato per cospirare» disse teatrale, «un giorno di questi potrei anche scoparci, qui fra i cespugli».   
«Romi» borbottò Manuele, ma Max rise, isterico.  
«Qui alla villa qualcosa si farà di sicuro, domani».  
  
  


_31 ottobre, ore 17,15_

  
La porta della stanza di Max presso lo studio legale era socchiusa, Romi bussò lievemente.  
«Avanti». Conosceva abbastanza Max da capire dal suo tono di voce che fosse freddo perché agitato e arrabbiato.  
Romi richiuse bene la porta e sprofondò sulla poltrona di pelle davanti alla scrivania.  
«Sei riuscito a fare qualcosa per distrarti, oggi, Max?»  
«No» rispose, secco, appallottolando probabilmente l’ennesimo foglio della giornata. Lo lanciò verso il cestino della spazzatura, ma fece cilecca.  
«Se tu fossi al posto mio» continuò Max, «cosa le diresti, davanti all’altare?»  
«Pensi di dirglielo solo quando sarete arrivati lì?»  
«Non potrò certo farlo prima» sbuffò, «sarò troppo impegnato a liberarla e a sparare a destra e a manca, per dirle una cosa simile con abbastanza tatto!»  
«Qualsiasi momento sceglierai per dirglielo sarà effettivamente sempre quello sbagliato, per sentirsi dire una cosa simile» constatò Romi. «Credo che io, al posto tuo, le direi che lei è una ragazza forte e che qualsiasi cosa succederà, sarà sempre in grado di superare tutto» e assentì con fare saputo.  
Max si passò una mano alla fronte.  
«Romi, sei mai stato con una vergine?»  
«No».  
«Si vede» inspirò a fondo.  
«Max, sarà consenziente» sottolineò Romi.  
«Non so fino a che punto» scosse la testa.  
«Beh, non sarà mica uno stupro!» precisò ancora.  
«Romi» disse pazientemente, «chiederò ad una ragazza sette anni più piccola di me, che molto probabilmente non ha mai neanche baciato un ragazzo – perché sua nonna per prepararla a questo ha allontanato qualsiasi ragazzo da lei – che sicuramente spera che la sua prima volta sarà il più normale possibile, che non ha mai focalizzato me e lei insieme, che non si aspetta di fare sesso così all’improvviso… di darmi la sua verginità. E di darmela su un altare di un tempio che sa di satanico, mentre lei ha i polsi legati e io le mani sporche di sangue. Dimmi, esiste al mondo una ragazza che al sol pensiero potrebbe dire “Oh, sì, che goduria!”?!»  
Romi si schiarì la voce e ci pensò su.  
«Non ho idea di quante squinternate simili potrebbero esserci al mondo».  
«Io tengo molto a lei» sospirò Max, «non è una cosa che augurerei a qualsiasi altra ragazza, figurati a lei! Non posso dire di non soffrire all’idea di farle del male».  
«Salverai lei, e insieme salverete l’intera città. E resterete vivi. Si può sempre ricominciare» lo rassicurò Romi. «Resterà un brutto ricordo, ma più o meno tutti abbiamo ricordi terribili, e sono anche questi che ci rendono ciò che siamo. Non puoi sapere a priori cosa sarà di voi, dopo stanotte».  
Max sospirò, poggiò le braccia contro la scrivania per poi sbatterci più volte la fronte. Romi assisté silenziosamente alla sua autopunizione.   
«Ne sai niente della storia della _Rosa del Perdono_?» domandò Romi, giusto per distoglierlo dalla punizione che si stava infliggendo.  
«No, ne ho parlato anche con mio nonno, ma non ne abbiamo cavato niente. Nessuno ha mai pensato di cercare un’alternativa al sacrificio umano, tutte le leghe hanno consegnato una _Fanciulla_ ai Coperchi, finora. Non si è mai sentito parlare di una _Rosa del Perdono_ ».  
«Da come ne parlava lo spirito-coniglio, sembra che Charlie otterrà molto dagli spiriti. Diceva che la stanno aspettando, ne parlava con affetto» ricordò Romi. «Forse sarà qualcosa che il Coperchio le darà in cambio del suo sacrificio: nel caso di morte la _Fanciulla_ diventa parte del Coperchio stesso, ma nel caso resti viva, cosa diventa? Una _Rosa del Perdono_?» ipotizzò.   
«Siamo sempre lì, non sappiamo cosa possa essere una _Rosa_ » Max si grattò il collo. «Ma è un titolo, e ciò vuol dire che avrà un nuovo potere, sta a vedere su chi avrà potere e che tipo di potere sarà».  
«Qualsiasi cosa diventerà, gli spiriti l’avranno in gloria, a quanto pare» ironizzò Romi, «la stanno aspettando».  
«In molti la stanno aspettando» mormorò Max, guardando l’orologio che aveva al polso: mancava poco, ormai. Sospirò e tornò a guardare l’amico.  
«Ieri sera ho lasciato la scheda su tua madre a casa tua. L’hai letta?» Romi distolse lo sguardo.  
«Non ancora: non ne ho avuto né tempo, né voglia».  
«Capisco» assentì.   
Dalla finestra alle spalle di Max, si vedeva un tramonto arancione scuro venato di rosso sangue: dell’energia magica si stava condensando sempre di più nell’aria.  
La notte più densa di magia dell’anno era arrivata.  
  
  


_31 ottobre, ore 21,00_

  
Ai due angoli opposti di Villa Grifone, Max e Romi, e Manuele e Yue passarono le loro card nei sensori accanto agli ascensori delle loro Case: si prepararono alla discesa.  
C’era un silenzio tombale nella Sala di Pietra, quando arrivarono; tutti e quattro fissarono lo scranno di Charlie, vuoto.  
Romi lasciò scivolare la propria card sul tavolo di pietra, verso Manuele, lo stesso fece lui con la sua.  
«Adesso che sanno che siamo qui» annunciò Max, «andiamo a riprenderci l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ » e materializzò la _Desert Eagle_. Gli altri materializzarono le proprie armi e Romi e Manuele si scambiarono i posti.  
Silenziosamente, Max e Manuele si misero davanti all’ascensore della _Luna_ , Romi e Yue davanti a quello della _Nubes_ ; Romi passò la card di Manuele nel sensore della seconda _Nubes_ , Manuele passò la card di Romi nel sensore della seconda _Luna_.  
Il piano ebbe inizio.  
  
  
«Quante guardie pensi che ci saranno davanti alla Sala delle Armi?» domandò Yue a Romi, mentre erano ancora nell’ascensore.  
«Credo da un minimo di due ad un massimo di quattro: non pensano che noi faremo una contromossa, ma allo stesso tempo non sottovalutano ribellioni interne, soprattutto da parte della nonna di Charlie» si aprì la giacca e prese qualcosa che aveva assicurato alla cintura: erano due piccole pistole. «Prendine una» disse a Yue, «queste sono caricate con qualcosa di alquanto delizioso».  
«Sonnifero?» chiese; Romi gli rispose con un sorrisetto sardonico.  
L’ascensore si aprì, Yue uscì per prima per vedere se ci fosse nei pressi qualcuno della _Nubes_ : si sarebbero insospettiti vedendo qualcuno della _Luna_ uscire da lì.   
Al via libera di Yue, iniziarono a muoversi col viso coperto, facendo ben attenzione a non farsi vedere in faccia e camminando a passo svelto. Forse molto presto la sicurezza si sarebbe resa conto che avevano lasciato la Sala di Pietra, ma a loro sarebbero risultati due mezzi angeli e due mezzi demoni in coppia, non dei mezzi angeli con accanto un mezzo demone: col viso coperto e con le divise diverse, sarebbero stati scartati in fretta. Le card segnavano le porte blindate aperte da loro, non i posti dov’erano. Inoltre, agli ascensori non era necessario passare entrambe le card nei sensori per aprirli, se si era in due, ma avendole passate entrambe, al centro sicurezza avrebbero saputo che c’era Manuele lì, non Romi: avevano dato loro di proposito un’indicazione sbagliata, scambiandosele.   
La Sala delle Armi si trovava in uno dei corridoi alla sinistra della Sala della _Nubes_ , Romi si lasciò guidare da Yue, facendolo camminare qualche passo davanti a lui.  
Yue rallentò, Romi notò che stava controllando se ci fosse qualcuno nei dintorni; lo vide appiattirsi contro un angolo per sbirciare verso il fondo di un corridoio.  
Si avvicinò a lui, mise mano alla pistola.  
«Quanti sono?» Yue si morse nervosamente un labbro.  
«Va male: sono sei».   
«Brutto segno» commentò Romi, amareggiato, «vuol dire che si aspettano che possa succedere qualcosa».  
«Cosa facciamo? In rapida successione possiamo colpirne al massimo due di seguito ciascuno: sono troppo lontani fra di loro, prima di colpire il terzo, quello avrà già avvisato gli altri. Hanno il cellulare della lega in mano, basterà loro premere un tasto».   
Romi fissò il tappeto rosso c’era lungo il corridoio.  
«Potremmo toccare il tappeto trasformandolo in corda: loro saranno distratti e noi avremo più tempo; dopo useremo la corda per legarli come salami».  
«Ma per tutta l’ala della villa si sentirà che un _Custos_ ha usato il proprio potere, come quando si percepisce che uno spirito sta agendo» obiettò Yue.  
«Questo è vero, però…» Romi diede una rapida occhiata alle guardie, «sono quattro mezzi demoni e due mezzi angeli e se tu usi la tua energia ci saranno più possibilità che pensino che qualcuno stia rubando il pugnale di Charlie: sei un mezzo angelo come lei. Mentre se sentiranno il potere di un mezzo demone, come me, la cosa potrebbe dare meno nell’occhio, considerando anche che li ci sono ben quattro mezzi demoni. Potrebbero pensare a dell’energia residua, se tutto va bene».  
«E se tutto va male?» Romi alzò le spalle.  
«Scapperemo più in fretta» si guardò intorno, per assicurarsi che non ci fosse nessuno, e dopo si accucciò a terra. «Tieniti pronto: appena toccherò il tappeto sparerò due colpi, tu farai lo stesso. Non dargli tempo di fare niente, attacca subito i due che resteranno». Yue assentì e impugnò la pistola che gli aveva dato.  
Romi inspirò a fondo, concentrandosi: con un gesto rapido, allungò una mano tenendo il palmo aperto, toccò il tappeto e questo immediatamente svanì da sotto i piedi delle guardie, che restarono attonite ma non ebbero tempo di reagire. Semisdraiato a terra, Romi sparò due colpi in rapida successione, prendendo in pieno due guardie vicino al cuore. Barcollarono subito. Sopra di lui, Yue fece lo stesso, colpendo altre due guardie e correndo poi verso le ultime due rimaste; quelle, vedendosi attaccate, si prepararono a duellare: la prima puntò su Yue, la seconda andò verso Romi che era ancora all’inizio del corridoio. Romi approfittò della concentrazione della prima guardia su Yue e gli sparò alle spalle; Yue afferrò di spalle la guardia ormai barcollante per il narcotico e sparò alla schiena della guardia che stava andando verso Romi, che concluse il tutto rialzandosi velocemente da terra e sferrando un pugno al suo aggressore. Dopo cominciò a raccogliere rapidamente la corda.  
«Portiamoli dentro la Sala delle Armi e leghiamoli, presto» ordinò a Yue.  
Li trascinarono con forza, fusero i nodi con cui li legarono, così non avrebbero potuto scioglierli facilmente dimenandosi al risveglio, misero loro delle bende sulle bocche e li sistemarono ognuno a debita distanza dall’altro, con delle sedie in mezzo, in modo tale che non potessero toccarsi le corde a vicenda con le mani per sciogliersi i nodi.  
A operazione conclusa, Romi alzò lo sguardo verso la parete delle armi: guardò il _Misericordia_ , appeso proprio al centro del muro, con gli occhi pieni di malinconia. Si alzò da terra, prese fra le mani il pugnale e lo guardò un’ultima volta, prima di assicurarlo alla cintura.  
«Non temete, vi riporto subito dalla Mia Signora».  
  
  
Le segrete erano situate ancora più sotto della Sala di Pietra. Max e Manuele tornarono su, verso la Sala della _Luna_ e dopo Manuele seguì Max verso l’ascensore che portava alle celle.  
«Non sapevo nemmeno che ci fossero delle celle, qui alla villa» mormorò Manuele, «non che mi sia mai interessato esplorare una casa che come atmosfera non mi piace per niente» arricciò il naso.  
«Solitamente non vengono mai usate, le segrete, il Gran Consiglio incarcera qualcuno solo quando è sospettato di Alto Tradimento, in attesa dell’esilio a vita, e ciò accade davvero di rado». Max gli fece cenno di fermarsi ad aspettarlo, guardò se ci fosse qualcuno accanto l’ascensore, poi inserì la sua card nel sensore e lo fece salire con lui.  
«Stiamo pronti» l’avvertì Max, stringendo la _Desert Eagle_ , «credo che ci saranno anche delle guardie accanto all’ascensore, e avranno visto che qualcuno sta scendendo». Manuele impugnò il _Cinquedea_.  
Quando si aprirono le porte e la grata dell’ascensore, furono accolti da tre guardie.  
«Cosa ci fate qui, _Phoenix_?» domandò un mezzo demone, stupito.  
«Una passeggiata» gli rispose ironicamente, prima di attaccarlo. «Ne voglio uno lucido» sibilò a Manuele, che si avventò su un mezzo angelo per bloccarlo.  
Max aveva messo il silenziatore sulla pistola, colpì senza remore le altre due guardie alle gambe e alle braccia, due mezzi demoni, picchiandoli poi per far loro perdere i sensi più velocemente. Si voltò verso il mezzo angelo, che Manuele stava tenendo bloccato a sé di schiena col pugnale sulla gola. Max assunse un’espressione di infinita pazienza e gli puntò la pistola sulla fronte, giusto per fargli capire che decisamente non aveva scampo.  
«Dimmi in quale cella si trova la _Fanciulla_ ».  
«Non potete fermare il suo destino» balbettò l’uomo.  
«Bene» annuì Max. «Manu, usa il pollice».   
Manuele premette un pollice sul collo dell’uomo, sulla carotide, imponendo parecchia energia angelica. Max sorrise beffardo e minacciò la guardia.  
«Sai bene che ti resta poco tempo, adesso, prima di morire. Facciamo sul serio. Dicci qual è la cella».  
«La cinque, a destra» gli rispose, con un filo di voce.  
Manuele ripremette il pollice e dopo colpì l’uomo alla testa con forza, lasciandolo svenuto a terra.   
  
  
C’erano stati dei rumori, Charlie alzò lo sguardo e fissò le guardie: li avevano sentiti anche loro. Qualcuno stava correndo verso la cella, verso di lei.  
Quando li vide arrivare, sentì il cuore esploderle in petto.  
«Max! Manu!»  
«Stai bene?» le domandò Max, ringhiando mentre sferrava un pugno nello stomaco ad una delle due guardie.  
«Io sì» gli rispose, guardando l’uomo gemere a terra. Max gli rifilò un altro calcio, giusto per essere sicuro che non si riprendesse subito, mentre Manuele metteva fuori gioco l’altra guardia.  
«Allontanati dalle barre!» l’avvisò, puntando la pistola contro la serratura. Charlie si mise con la schiena contro il muro, sulla brandina, e Max sparò in rapida successione, fino a far saltare la sicura.   
Istintivamente, appena la porta si aprì, Charlie si alzò correndo verso di lui fino a quando le catene glielo permisero. Max l’abbraccio stretta, lasciandola quasi senza fiato.   
Le prese il viso fra le mani, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Dimmi che non ti hanno fatto niente». Charlie allungò una mano verso Manuele, stringendo la sua mentre ancora Max non la lasciava andare.  
«Non mi hanno fatto niente, ancora, però vogliono…» provò a dire, ma Max le mise un dito sulle labbra.  
«So tutto, sappiamo tutto. Siamo qui per questo».  
«Ma se adesso scappo via, cosa succederà? Il Coperchio si spalancherà?» chiese, disperata. Sentì Manuele stringerle la mano, senza guardarla, per poi aprire i lucchetti delle catene col pugnale.  
«C’è un modo per farlo restare chiuso senza che tu debba morire» le rispose Max.  
«Quale?» chiese; Max deglutì.  
«Sei disposta a tutto?»  
«Sì».  
«Sicura? Dovremo andare al tempio lo stesso». Charlie inspirò a fondo.  
«Sì» confermò.  
«Sta arrivando qualcuno!» li esortò Manuele; sentirono dei passi svelti lungo il corridoio.  
Charlie si allargò le polsiere d’acciaio che Manuele aveva fatto scattare prima, fece cadere le catene a terra e si preparò a combattere con loro.  
Era Matilde con due guardie, e aveva in mano un’iniezione. La droga per prepararla al sacrificio.  
«Lasciate lei a me» sibilò ai ragazzi.  
«Come osate?» urlò la vecchia, vedendo Max e Manuele correre verso loro per attaccare le guardie.  
«Come hai osato tu parlare così della mia vita e del mio destino!» le gridò Charlie, scagliandosi contro di lei. Non aveva il _Misericordia_ con sé, ma era ancora una _Custos_ e aveva dalla sua parte un corpo più giovane e forte.  
Prima che Matilde potesse richiamare la propria vecchia arma, Charlie diede un calcio al vassoio che teneva in mano, dove c’era posata la siringa, e poi la colpì alle gambe e allo stomaco, facendola cadere. In un attimo, recuperò l’iniezione e fu su di lei.  
«Tu non sai un cazzo di me e di ciò che sono, e non me ne frega niente di sapere chi cazzo sei tu!» e con rabbia le allargò il colletto della camicia della divisa e le piantò l’ago nel primo lembo di pelle che vide. Drogandola. Gli occhi le diventarono subito vacui.  
Manuele le porse una mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi.  
«Andiamo, Charlie, dobbiamo correre al tempio prima che ci scoprano».  
Charlie buttò la siringa lontano da sé, strinse la sua mano e si rialzò, correndo su per le scale mentre Max spianava loro la strada.  
  
  
Corsero a perdifiato lungo i corridoi che portavano all’ascensore per il tempio. Lungo la strada qualcuno, vedendo la _Fanciulla_ con loro, provò a fermarli.  
Charlie non si preoccupò nemmeno di usare o meno dei colpi bassi, calciando a piedi scalzi e usando come arma impropria tutti i soprammobili che le capitavano sotto mano. Max e Manuele, invece, colpivano senza preoccuparsi troppo delle ferite che procuravano.  
Villa Grifone ormai era in subbuglio, e Charlie non si sorprese più di tanto vedendo davanti alla porta dell’ascensore per il tempio Yue e Romi duellare con delle guardie, lasciando che la porta e la grata dietro di loro restassero libere. Se non fossero stati in piena lotta, sarebbe corsa ad abbracciarli.  
«Siamo qui!» urlò Max ai ragazzi.  
Romi atterrò prontamente una guardia, prese qualcosa da sotto la giacca e s’inchinò verso Charlie.  
«È un piacere rivederla, Mia Signora. Rieccovi la vostra amata arma» baciò l’elsa del pugnale e lo lanciò verso di lei, che lo prese al volo. Gli sorrise e inchinò il capo, portandosi una mano al cuore. Poi passò all’attacco, armata.  
Si fecero largo con forza e, prima che potessero arrivare dei rinforzi, raggiunsero la porta dell’ascensore: Max inserì la propria card nel sensore.  
La porta e la grata si aprirono.  
«Loro non vengono con noi?» domandò Charlie a Max, riferendosi ai tre ragazzi. Lui entrò per primo e poi la spinse con forza ma con gentilezza dietro di lui; premette il tasto per chiudere la porta.  
«No, è molto meglio se andiamo da soli».   
La porta si richiuse lentamente, ma a lei sembrò che stesse impiegando il doppio del tempo. Con un ultimo sguardo, vide Manuele sussurrarle “Ti voglio bene” da lontano, Romi fissarla portandosi un pugno chiuso sul cuore e Yue rivolgere un’occhiata fugace piena di malinconia.   
Deglutì e si voltò verso Max, lo vide premere dei tasti.  
«Cosa fai?» gli chiese.  
«È un codice speciale» rispose, premendo l’ultimo tasto. «Permette all’ascensore di proseguire anche nel caso provassero a bloccarlo dal centro sicurezza: non riusciranno a trovare il codice giusto per bloccarlo, prima del nostro arrivo al tempio».   
«Cosa faremo una volta arrivati lì?» era in ansia. Lui deglutì a vuoto.  
«Sei ancora disposta a tutto?»  
«Sì».  
«Te lo dirò una volta arrivati».  
Calò il silenzio, Charlie non osò chiedere altro, tanto ormai l’attesa sarebbe stata fin troppo breve.  
Appena l’ascensore si aprì, Max l’esortò ad uscire velocemente. Lo vide poggiare una mano al muro di pietra accanto: plasmò una lunga barra che emerse dalla parete e la pose in orizzontale fra le porte scorrevoli dell’ascensore, affinché non si richiudesse. Affinché non ripartisse. Dopo premette un altro codice su una tastiera attaccata accanto alla porta e si voltò verso di lei.  
«Benvenuta nel tempio, _Accipiter Nisus_ » le mormorò, nervoso.  
Solo allora Charlie si concesse di voltarsi per guardare l’ambiente circostante.  
La sala era enorme e pentagonale, ed era interamente fatta di marmo nero screziato di bianco. Lungo le mura c’erano dei bassorilievi in marmo grigio dov’erano raffigurati delle lotte sanguinarie fra angeli e demoni e dei sacrifici. Anche umani. C’erano delle grossissime colonne su quattro dei cinque lati, lungo cui erano incisi degli strani simboli e delle strane piante rampicanti, e sul fondo, sul quinto angolo, quello davanti a lei, c’era un’ampia scalinata che portava all’altare fatto della stessa pietra del tavolo della loro sala.  
Charlie aveva indosso solo la sottile tunica e la biancheria: rabbrividì e sentì perfino la testa girarle.  
«Cosa dobbiamo fare adesso?» domandò a Max, quasi sussurrandolo e fissando l’altare su cui molti avrebbero voluto ucciderla. Lui non la guardò.  
«Dobbiamo fare un’offerta al Coperchio, non oltre mezzanotte».  
Charlie si strinse le braccia al petto e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Che tipo di offerta?»   
Max si passò le mani sul volto e iniziò a camminare verso l’altare, agitato. Lo seguì a piccoli passi.  
«Ti hanno detto come avviene il sacrificio e perché?»  
«Sì».  
Max raggiunse la scalinata e si sedette su un gradino, lei restò in piedi davanti a lui, a braccia conserte.  
«Il sacrificio è necessario ogni quindici anni, ma il Coperchio prestabilito dà sempre un preavviso di trent’anni. I nostri nonni sapevano che sarebbe toccato a noi, sapevano che l’ultima nata, una delle loro nipoti, sarebbe stata sacrificata. Mio nonno e tua nonna non si sono arresi a tutto ciò».  
«Cos’hanno fatto?» chiese atona.  
«Sono entrati a far parte del Gran Consiglio, mio nonno si è messo al servizio del Coperchio, è diventato un sacerdote massimo e hanno richiamato degli spiriti chiedendo loro consiglio. Fino a quando non hanno trovato una soluzione alternativa. Il Gran Consiglio ha rifiutato ostinatamente quest’alternativa».  
«Perché?»  
«Secondo loro ci sono poche possibilità che possa funzionare, perché non è un’alternativa richiesta dal Coperchio, è stata formulata dagli spiriti singoli che ne fanno parte, non dall’intera creatura senziente».  
«Quindi ci sono possibilità che fallisca?» Max assentì.  
«Minime, ma ci sono».  
«Cosa dobbiamo fare?» ripeté ancora una volta Charlie. Max si morse un labbro e proseguì.  
«Sia il sacrificio “normale” sia l’alternativa devono essere eseguiti da un sacerdote massimo, perché solo i sacerdoti massimi possono parlare col Coperchio. I sacerdoti massimi sono quasi tutti ex _Custodes_ , l’età media va oltre i cinquant’anni. Tutti ad esclusione di uno. Ai nostri nonni serviva un sacerdote giovane; in questo caso l’unico ad esserlo, fra i sacerdoti massimi, è la _Phoenix_ in carica: così si accordarono che almeno uno dei loro nipoti lo diventasse, affinché potesse salvare la vittima sacrificale. Quello che non potevano sapere è che la vittima sarebbe stata proprio una delle loro nipoti: tu» l’indicò. «Sono stato cresciuto e allenato per diventare una _Phoenix_ , dovevo ottenere questo ruolo per essere un sacerdote massimo, il più giovane».  
«Perché c’è bisogno di un sacerdote giovane?» si stupì Charlie.  
«Perché il Coperchio vuole il sangue di una vergine, e l’alternativa al tuo sangue è la tua perdita della verginità. Sull’altare».   
Charlie guardò velocemente l’altare e poi si portò una mano sulla bocca, indietreggiando.  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo» disse, rendendosi conto che le stava mancando il fiato.  
«E tu non puoi chiedermi di pugnalarti al cuore e farti a pezzi» ribatté nervosamente. «Se non ci sarà alcuna offerta, il Coperchio si aprirà e moriremo tutti. Moriranno chissà quante persone. E se tu non vorrai offrire la tua verginità, dovrai offrire la tua vita. Dimmi che scegli di vivere, Charlie».  
Lei scosse la testa, con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Non sono pronta».  
«Non lo sono neanch’io, nonostante mi stia preparando a questo momento da anni» aveva gli occhi lucidi anche lui.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto prima?»  
«Perché la tua vita sarebbe cambiata, e io non volevo» abbassò lo sguardo.  
Charlie aveva il viso rigato di lacrime; si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Quanto tempo abbiamo?» gli domandò; Max guardò l’orologio.  
«Un’ora e dieci circa».  
Charlie si morse un labbro, si strinse le braccia al petto e pianse senza preoccuparsi troppo di mostrarsi debole davanti a lui.  
«Ho paura» si guardò intorno, «mi fa tutto paura. Ho paura di questo posto, di quello che faremo in questo posto, che non funzioni… Nella mia vita io non ho mai pensato che sarebbe stato così, anzi!, non ci ho mai pensato proprio!»  
Max si alzò dal gradino e si avvicinò a lei, facendo attenzione a non toccarla, almeno fino a quando lei non sarebbe stata più tranquilla.  
«Non sei l’unica ad aver paura, ho paura anch’io, e non sei sola. Ho aspettato tutta la vita te, ho aspettato questo momento per salvarti, anche prima ancora di conoscerti. Io voglio che tu viva, io voglio che nessuno ti faccia del male e che niente sia vano. Proviamoci insieme, lascia che questo diventi solo un ricordo che dopo lascerà spazio a tutta la vita che ti aspetta dopo questa notte. Per quanto farà male sarà solo una volta, giuro, solo una: hai tutta la vita davanti a te e delle persone che vogliono riabbracciarti. Dimmi che scegli di vivere».   
Charlie strinse gli occhi, ed infine annuì.  
«Sì».   
  
Max sospirò e avvicinò lentamente una mano a lei; Charlie sussultò, sentendo la sua mano sulla guancia, ma socchiuse gli occhi e lo lasciò fare. Le baciò la fronte e la prese fra le braccia, sollevandola da terra.  
Lentamente, salì gli scalini che portavano all’altare, la sdraiò piano sulla pietra e le portò le braccia in alto, per assicurare i polsi alla pietra.  
«È necessario per il rito» le sussurrò, stringendo le polsiere, «ma stai tranquilla, ok?» gli annuì trattenendo le lacrime. «Ora dovrò richiamare l’attenzione del Coperchio col pugnale sacrificale, ma lo metterò via presto» la rassicurò ancora una volta. Le depositò due piccoli baci leggeri sui palmi delle mani, le accarezzò il viso e poi le voltò le spalle.   
Max fissò il pavimento di marmo stringendo le labbra, si fece forza, si tolse la giacca nera e alzò la mano destra in alto, richiamando il pugnale sacrificale.   
Si rivolse al soffitto del tempio.  
«Il mio nome è Massimo, sono l’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Phoenix_ in carica, e come tale mi spettano di diritto il ruolo da sacerdote massimo e questo pugnale. Se non mi credete, ascoltate il mio sangue» col pugnale sacrificale tracciò una X sul palmo della mano sinistra. «Creature angeliche e demoniache che formate il Coperchio di questo pozzo, vi sto dando il mio tributo di sangue perché sono qui per farvi un’offerta. In questa notte speciale densa di magia ed energia, in questa notte di risvegli, io vi offro qualcosa in cambio della vostra chiusura: pongo sul vostro altare una _Fanciulla_ che consegnerà a me la sua innocenza, una giovane che rinuncia per sempre alla sua purezza in favore di un sacerdote massimo che adora e rispetta voi che siete il Coperchio. Questa è la mia offerta, l’accettate?» si tracciò un’altra X sul palmo destro, lasciò cadere il pugnale a terra e poggiò le mani sporche di sangue ai piedi dell’altare.   
Il Coperchio rispose con uno spiffero di aria fredda che portò con sé il suono di mille voci diverse.  
«Una vergine? E non ti ama?»  
Max ripensò a quanto avrebbe voluto che Charlie provasse almeno qualcosa per lui, prima di quel dannato momento. Deglutì.  
«No, non mi ama».  
«Si sta offrendo a te solo per noi, affinché il Coperchio non si apra?»  
«Sì».  
«Allora accettiamo il suo sacrificio».  
Max sospirò, alla fine era stato proprio meglio così: il Coperchio non avrebbe accettato, nel caso.  
  
Charlie s’irrigidì e trovò che le polsiere fossero troppo strette, quando Max si sdraiò su di lei. Deglutì, vedendo il suo viso così vicino al suo.  
«Farò piano, ok? Tranquilla».  
«Niente baci sulla bocca, però, per favore» fu l’unica cosa che riuscì a dirgli.  
«Va bene. Chiudi gli occhi» le mise una mano sugli occhi, «non guardare il soffitto». Charlie, poco prima, aveva avuto la vaga impressione che sul soffitto non vi fossero raffigurate delle cose molto piacevoli e aveva deciso di non concentrarcisi troppo. La richiesta di Max fu una conferma.  
«Lo so che è una richiesta assurda, da parte mia» le sussurrò all’orecchio, «considerando la situazione e il posto, ma cerca di rilassarti». Gli rispose con una sorta di singhiozzo a metà strada fra una protesta e una conferma.   
«Devi provare a pensare» continuò a sussurrarle, «che non sarà una cosa così tremenda. Sarà brutto perché non accadrà come vorresti tu, o come hai sempre voluto, ma non sarà orribile perché stai salvando la vita a molte persone. Capisci? Non sei su un altare, _sei tu_ l’altare. Sei tu l’altare che io sto adorando, e in nome di ciò che hai accettato di fare, io ti chiedo di perdonarmi, perché so che ti sto facendo male. Puoi perdonarmi?»   
Non riuscì a rispondergli, sentiva il fiato mancarle e le lacrime scorrerle sul viso.  
«Puoi perdonarmi, Charlie?» le baciò dolcemente il collo. «Perdonami… perdonami… perdonami…» e firmò ogni richiesta di perdono con un bacio sul collo e sul mento.  
Charlie alzò il mento per fargli spazio, sentì le lacrime scivolarle sul collo e le labbra di lui raggiungerle subito, baciandole. Le baciò le guance e poi ancora una volta la fronte, mentre con le dita allargava piano i lacci della scollatura. Trattenne un singhiozzo e aprì timidamente gli occhi, abbassando lo sguardo per vedere come la sua mano risaliva piano il suo fianco per fermasi chiudendosi sul suo seno, poco prima che le baciasse la croce tatuata sul cuore, più volte.   
«Mi credi se ti dico che non permetterò più a nessuno di farti del male» tornò a baciarle dolcemente le guance.  
«Sì» gli rispose con un filo di voce. Le baciò il mento, il naso, la fronte e poi ancora le guance.  
«Ti prometto che questa sarà la prima e l’ultima volta. Te lo prometto» le sussurrò fra un bacio e l’altro. «Ti prometto tutto quello che vuoi, tutto» una mano le risalì la gamba, sotto la tunica. «Però, ti prego, perdonami».   
Sussultò appena sentendo le sue dita insinuarsi dentro di lei, ma gli occhi le restarono incatenati ai suoi, che la fissarono adoranti fino a quando non si chiusero, prima che lui si chinasse a baciarle di nuovo il collo.   
Si lasciò avvolgere piano dalla dolcezza sensuale con cui la stava baciando e toccando, sempre attento a non sfiorarle le labbra, sempre attento a fare piano. Fino a quando, però, non diventò tutto troppo piano e capì che non le importava più nulla. E che c’era solo lui, che le stringeva la mano per non farla cadere da un precipizio.  
«Max?» lo richiamò, sussurrando; lui sollevò la testa dal suo collo e lei alzò il mento quanto bastava per baciarlo sulla bocca. Gli diede il permesso di baciarla.  
In quel bacio finirono parecchie cose: finirono i tentennamenti e le paure, e finì anche la ragione.   
Le polsiere questa volta le sembrarono strette perché avrebbe voluto stringersi a lui, toccarlo e ricambiarlo, dirgli con le mani che poteva andare avanti, che stava bene in una maniera assurda, considerando che in quel momento non le sarebbe fregato niente perfino se il soffitto del tempio fosse crollato loro addosso.   
Non si dissero più una sola parola, i movimenti più veloci diventarono quel fiume di cose non dette che scorreva imperterrito verso una sola, unica fine: lo sentì entrare dentro di lei e non riuscì a trattenere un gemito strozzato di dolore. Ma lui la baciò subito sulla bocca, e poi ancora, e ancora, togliendole il fiato, togliendole la ragione e togliendole il motivo per cui adesso si trovavano lì.  
Motivo di cui, però, qualcuno non si dimenticò.  
Charlie sentì degli spifferi d’aria fredda solleticarle leggermente i polsi: improvvisamente si accorse di avere le mani libere. Corse ad accarezzare il viso di Max, lui le baciò una mano guardandola negli occhi. Gli slacciò velocemente i bottoni della camicia, andando a cercare la croce che lui aveva tatuata sul cuore, e la sua mano restò lì, mentre con l’altra gli accarezzava i capelli senza smettere di baciarlo. Mentre lui non smetteva di muoversi.   
Un altro filo d’aria fredda si avvolse dolcemente attorno al suo polso sinistro, come un bracciale, ma per quanto potesse sentirlo, non lo guardò nemmeno, perdendosi sulla bocca di Max, negli occhi di Max e nell’ultima onda di piacere che la travolse lasciandola senza fiato e senza forze. Ma fra le sue braccia.  
E fu strano riaprire gli occhi e rendersi conto che erano ancora nel tempio.  
Ripresero fiato lentamente.  
Charlie rivolse gli occhi lungo la navata che portava all’altare, fissò senza vederlo realmente l’ascensore ancora aperto. Non capì bene la domanda silenziosa che stava facendo a sé stessa, perché c’era un qualcosa che doveva chiedersi, ma non capiva bene cosa. Max le baciò la guancia.  
«Tutto ok?» le sussurrò.  
«Sì, tutto ok» lo rassicurò, mettendogli una mano fra i capelli e baciandolo sulla bocca. Quando riaprì gli occhi aggrottò la fronte.  
«E questo cos’è?!» esclamò, stupita, mettendo sotto gli occhi di Max il suo polso sinistro.  
Aveva un nuovo tatuaggio, una rosa azzurra con i rami verdi che abbracciavano il polso, cincondandolo.  
Max si schiarì la voce.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma credo che sia un regalino del Coperchio».  
«Ma io non volevo mica un regalino, in cambio» disse, allibita.  
«Ma lui te l’ha fatto lo stesso». Le posò un dito sul polso, tastando che tipo di energia emanasse. «Non sembra nulla di brutto, però. È pure carino» constatò.  
Charlie girò il polso verso di sé, fissò la rosa. Sì, era molto bella.  
«Mi chiedo quante cose mi aspettino, adesso» mormorò, più che altro a sé stessa.  
«Prima di ogni cosa» sospirò lui, tirandosi su, «credo ti aspettino i tuoi cari. Penso sia meglio tornare su: saranno tutti in pensiero». Le baciò la fronte e scese giù dall’altare.  
Guardandolo riabbottonarsi la camicia, capì che era finito.   
Era tutto finito.  
Si tirò su e Max l’aiutò a scendere; le fece indossare la sua giacca nera e la prese fra le braccia sollevandola di nuovo da terra.  
«Non c’è bisogno» protestò brontolando, «hai pure le mani ferite».  
«E tu hai bisogno di riposare».  
«Non sono malata, sono sverginata» ribattè. Max rise, forse istericamente e, arrivato all’ultimo gradino delle scale, la baciò sulla bocca. Charlie sentì che quello sarebbe stato l’ultimo bacio, per chiudere quella scena.  
Max tolse la barra di pietra che bloccava l’ascensore con un calcio e risalirono alla villa.  
Quando l’ascensore si aprì, si ritrovarono avanti una marea di gente che palesemente giusto fino ad un secondo prima stava litigando e combattendo. C’erano proprio tutti, anche gente che prima non c’era, come il resto dei loro compagni _Custodes_.  
Charlie fece timidamente capolino fra le braccia di Max: vide Romi sorridere, rilassato, per poi inchinarsi a lei. Come sempre.   
«È andato tutto bene» annunciò Max, a voce alta. «Il Coperchio non si aprirà».  
Inaspettatamente, Claudio si lanciò addosso a Max.  
«Cosa le hai fatto?» ringhiò.  
Sempre altrettanto inaspettatamente, Manuele andò velocemente dietro Claudio e gli puntò il _Cinquedea_ alla gola, mentre Romi si avvicinò a lui, minaccioso.  
« _Asio Otus_ » sibilò, «porta rispetto alla donna che, nel pieno delle sue facoltà, ha salvato il culo a te e a tutta la città. Abbi le palle di TACERE e non sbarrarle la strada».  
Claudio desisté, Manuele gli tolse il pugnale dalla gola e lui indietreggiò, furibondo.  
Max poté proseguire con Charlie fra le braccia, e al loro passaggio ci fu solo un religioso silenzio.  
  
  
Riaprì gli occhi dopo un lungo sonno senza sogni; impiegò un po’ di tempo per ricordarsi cosa fosse successo e dove fosse.  
Max l’aveva portata nella camera personale dell’ _Accipiter Nisus_ alla villa, la servitù le aveva portato una camicia da notte bianca ed elegante e le avevano preparato un bagno caldo. Dopo era letteralmente crollata sul lussuoso letto a baldacchino.  
Si rigirò sotto le coperte, non sapeva nemmeno che ore fossero. Si rannicchiò su un fianco e le tornò in mente il modo silenzioso con cui Max si era congedato da lei. Da quando erano usciti dal tempio, lui non l’aveva più guardata in faccia.  
Cosa sarebbe successo, adesso?  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta. Si schiarì la voce e si puntellò sui gomiti per sedersi sul letto.  
«Avanti». Con sua enorme sorpresa vide tre teste fare capolino dalla porta, in ordine di altezza Yue, Manuele e Romi; indossavano le loro divise. La fissarono preoccupati.  
«Possiamo?» le chiese Manuele.  
«Sì!» annuì, sentendo gli occhi diventarle inspiegabilmente lucidi, vedendoli lì per lei.  
Yue si sedette ai piedi del letto, Manuele alla sua destra e Romi alla sua sinistra.  
«Come stai?» le domandò Manuele, sistemandole una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.  
«Più o m-meno b-bene» incespicò, tirando su col naso e provando ad asciugare in fretta le lacrime col dorso della mano. Manuele le sorrise dolcemente e l’abbracciò forte, stringendola e sé e baciandole la fronte; dall’altro lato Romi sospirò, teatrale.  
«Massì!» esclamò. «Facciamo questa cosa smielata!» e la strinse anche lui. Charlie rise, stretta fra i due ragazzi, mentre Yue sorrideva e allungava una mano per picchettarle un dito sul naso.  
«È tutto finito» la rassicurò Romi, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia e sciogliendo la stretta. Manuele la tenne stretta a lui ancora per un po’.   
«Che prodi cavalieri!» li prese bonariamente in giro. «Siete andati all’attacco per salvare la principessa!»  
«Una principessa che mena» sottolineò Romi, «ma non credo che mi sarei mosso per di meno».  
«Come state voi?» chiese loro.  
«Un po’ ammaccati, ma bene» la tranquillizzò Manuele. «Ma siamo contenti di vederti sorridere» e la strinse forte.  
«Beh» fece, sarcastica. «non capita mica tutti i giorni che qualcuno provi ad immolarti su un altare».  
«I sacrifici umani sono molto folkloristici» convenne Romi.  
«Cosa dicono, al momento, quelli del Gran Consiglio?» domandò loro.  
«Credo che ora siano abbastanza impegnati a santificarti» le rispose non troppo seriamente Romi.  
«Cosa vuoi dire?» si perplesse.  
Manuele inspirò a fondo, si schiarì la voce e la strinse nuovamente a sé.  
«Hai presente il nuovo tatuaggio che ti è comparso?»  
«Sì» girò il polso per guardarlo: era più bello di quanto ricordasse dalla sera prima, l’azzurro dei petali della rosa era particolarmente brillante.  
«Il Gran Consiglio, subito dopo che tu e Max siete usciti dall’ascensore, ha consultato il Coperchio per capire cosa sarebbe successo adesso. Quel tatuaggio è il simbolo di due doni che ti hanno fatto».  
«Doni che mi hanno fatto _chi_?» incalzò, sospettosa.  
«Gli spiriti del Coperchio» deglutì Manuele.  
«Sei la prediletta del Coperchio e di tutto il nostro pozzo, adesso» le spiegò Romi, brevemente. «Sei la loro sacerdotessa, la loro principessa. Il Coperchio ti adora perché ha sentito la tua sofferenza per il sacrificio: non l’aveva mai sentito prima perché solitamente le _Fanciulle_ vengono narcotizzate, non arrivano mai lucide all’altare. L’hai colpito e lui ti ha regalato un posto accanto sé, a te e a tutta la tua stirpe» indicò la rosa. «Il Coperchio ha scritto nel tuo destino un primogenito maschio, per questo la rosa è azzurra, e chiunque sarà il padre, tuo figlio erediterà gli stessi poteri che gli spiriti ti hanno dato, portando così nella lega un’intera stirpe di _Accipiter Nisus_ pronti ad essere _Phoenices_ ».  
Charlie deglutì.  
«Molto gentile da parte loro decidere per la mia intera discendenza, ma… che poteri mi hanno dato?» li guardò ancora più sospettosa.  
«Sei la loro principessa, la loro prediletta» le rispose Manuele, «ciò vale a dire che gli spiriti hanno l’obbligo di obbedirti, e se non lo faranno tu potrai decidere deliberatamente di distruggerli, senza il permesso del Coperchio. E per rimandarli dall’altra parte del pozzo, da adesso in poi, ti basterà semplicemente toccarli».   
«Sei la _Rosa del Perdono_ » continuò Yue, «hai salvato molte vite sacrificandoti, porti con te la misericordia e IL _Misericordia_ , sei stata offerta come un fiore sul loro all’altare, e loro ti hanno resa IL Fiore tra i fiori».  
«Cosa cambia, questo?» mormorò Charlie, continuando a fissare il tatuaggio.  
«Oh, beh» fece Romi, «nel mondo non ci saranno più _Fanciulle_ trucidate, al momento sei l’unica sulla terra, nell’Inferno, nel Paradiso e perfino nel Limbo ad essere una _Rosa del Perdono_ – anche se fra quindici anni ce ne sarà un’altra, credo – ha il meraviglioso potere di fanculizzare tutti gli spiriti che vuoi – confesso che ti invidio molto – e puoi continuare a vivere normalmente la tua vita da _Custos_. Ah, c’è anche un altro piccolo particolare» aggiunse, fingendo palesemente che non fosse una cosa importante.  
«Cos’altro c’è?» gli domandò, sospirando.  
«Adesso, grazie a questi poteri, sei automaticamente più forte della _Phoenix_ in carica, considerando che sei il secondo in comando del leader di tutti i leader. Quindi, il Gran Consiglio ha deciso di darti una possibilità: vuoi sfidare Max pubblicamente per prendere il ruolo che ti spetta? Oppure vuoi aspettare la fine dei suoi cinque anni di supremazia, per prendere il ruolo di _Phoenix_ in modo classico?»  
«Cosa?!» quasi urlò. «Diventare io la _Phoenix_?! Scordatevelo!!!»  
«Ne sei sicura?» le disse Romi, serio. «Hai presente il senso religioso che ha per noi il duello per il ruolo di _Phoenix_? È qualcosa di determinante per noi, fa parte della nostra cultura e tradizione, colei o colui che vince dimostra di essere in grado di guidare gli altri. Tu sei decisamente più forte di Max, adesso, e lui lo sa: rifiutandoti di sfidarlo, significherà lasciargli il posto solo per pietà, agli occhi della _Foedus Custodum_ intera, perché la supremazia non gli spetta, non è un suo diritto. Un duello fra di voi sarà pura e semplice formalità. Sicura di volerlo umiliare?»  
«Per me è molto più umiliante togliergli un ruolo che sta svolgendo bene!» si ribellò.  
«Per te» precisò Yue, «ma la _Foedus Custodum_ va oltre te e quel che pensi».  
«Non lo so» si morse un labbro, indecisa.  
«Tu pensaci» l’incoraggiò Romi, «Max è pronto ad accettare serenamente la tua sfida».  
Max. Come stava, adesso?  
Non riuscì a chiederglielo.  
«Parliamo d’altro, dai!» l’esortò Romi, prendendo qualcosa dalla tasca: un sacchettino di velluto nero.  
«Cos’è?» gli chiese, preoccupata.  
«Uh, niente di malvagio» la rincuorò, «solo un’idea che è venuta a noi tre» le annuì con veemenza.   
Li guardò, perplessa.  
«Adesso l’intera provincia è sveglia» disse Manuele, «la vita continua e le persone stanno continuando a vivere tranquillamente, ignari di ciò che tu hai fatto per loro».  
«Ma noi lo sappiamo» continuò Yue. «Sappiamo a cos’hai rinunciato e cosa volevano farti. Sappiamo che tu non sei scappata lasciando morire tutti».  
Romi aprì il sacchetto e si lasciò scivolare il contenuto sul palmo di una mano.  
«Ai nostri occhi, tu sei una dea, tu sei l’altare a cui rivolgiamo i nostri ringraziamenti e il nostro dono» e le mise sotto gli occhi un ciondolo legato ad un laccetto nero. Era una rosa d’argento, uguale a quella che aveva tatuata sul polso, sovrapposta ad una triquetra.   
«La triquetra è simbolo di trinità» proseguì Manuele, «un anello per me, uno per Romi e uno per Yue».  
Romi le fece cenno di scostarsi i capelli dalla nuca. «La rosa, invece, sei tu» concluse, allacciandole il laccetto al collo.   
Gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime, guardò tutti e tre sorridendo commossa, provando a non piangere ancora.   
«Grazie» disse loro con un filo di voce.  
«Grazie a voi, Mia Signora» ribatté Romi, solenne, chinando il capo e portandosi una mano sul cuore. «Ci sono molte altre cose di cui dobbiamo parlare, e lo faremo presto» aggiunse, «ma non prima che anche gli altri possano riabbracciarti: è ora di ritornare a casa, c’è tuo padre che ti aspetta».  
Charlie assentì e tirò su col naso, dopo l’abbracciarono tutti e tre a turno e la lasciarono da sola a rivestirsi.   
Scese dal letto scalza e osservò la sua divisa da mezzo angelo appesa all’armadio. Accarezzò una manica e poi lo stemma della _Nubes_ sulla tasca.  
Era ancora l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , ma se la sentiva di diventare anche la _Phoenix_?  
  
  
Max fissava il giardino della villa dall’alto della finestra della stanza personale dell’ _Athene Noctua_.  
Rivolse brevemente lo sguardo alla sua giacca – quella che aveva prestato a Charlie e che adesso era malamente posata su una sedia – si mise le mani in tasca e tornò a guardare giù, all’ingresso: aveva sentito dei rumori.   
Romi uscì per primo, con la pistola in mano, pronto ad allontanare chiunque avrebbe avuto l’incauta idea di avvicinarsi a lei proprio adesso che voleva sicuramente stare un po’ da sola. Charlie camminava due passi dietro di Romi, il cappuccio ben calato sul viso e Manuele e Yue al suo fianco, anche loro con le armi in mano.  
La scortarono fino alla limousine che l’avrebbe riportata a casa e salirono con lei a bordo.  
Mentre anche l’ultima portiera dell’auto si richiudeva, Max fissò la scena battendo appena il palmo della mano contro il vetro della finestra e pronunciando, come da tradizione, tre volte il nome della _Phoenix_.  
« _Phoenix, Phoenix, Phoenix_ » l’acclamò silenziosamente, perché era sicuro che Charlie non si sarebbe tirata indietro.  
Lei non si tirava mai indietro.   
L’avrebbe sfidato, ne era certo.  
  


“So give me reason  
to prove me wrong  
to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
to fill this hole  
connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
 **Across this new divide** ”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
*ride sconfinatamente*  
Sììì!!!1UNDICI23!!! (colta citazione)  
Halloween è arrivato ed già passato! Tiè! È successo di tutto, cambieranno molte cose e vi starete chiedendo: ma se il famigerato Halloween adesso è passato, cosa succederà mai nei cinque episodi che mancano alla fine?  
Ma secondo voi sto qui a dirvelo? Nain!!!UNOUNODUE111!!!  
Ci sono ancora molte domande sul rito, domande che troveranno risposta nel prossimo episodio. Credo.  
Per non parlare della famosa questione della madre di Romi. Scopriremo mai chi è, prima della fine di questa prima serie? E chi lo sa! XD  
Scrivere questo episodio è stato un parto, perché checché ne dicano alcuni, io non mi ritengo molto capace di scrivere scene d’azione. C’è da dire che quando si tratta di azione io cerco sempre di prendermi poco sul serio. Non so, mi viene in mente quando guardo i film d’azione americani e davanti a certe americanate (appunto) faccio commenti sarcastici, quindi, in questi casi, lascio che i miei pg facciano gli stessi commenti pungenti che farei io XD  
Ai warning di questa storia va adesso anche ad aggiungersi “Lime”: l’userò ancora? Davvero questa è stata per Max e Charlie la prima e unica volta? Chissà.   
Certo è che dopo la bellezza di *conta* 82.922 parole al netto senza note, i miei pg hanno trombato! *esulta* *parte il trenino* *pepeppepeppeeee* Io amo i miei pg! <3  
Per farmi perdonare di una simile attesa (?) vi riporto altri dei miei innumerevoli appunti sulla serie di cui, come al solito, in fondo non potrebbe fregarvi di meno.  
Questa volta vi parlerò della scelta dei nomi *parte la sigla di Quark*  
\- Carlotta: la spiegazione è molto semplice, io, se un giorno avrò mai una figlia femmina, vorrei chiamarla Carlotta/Charlotte. So che è una motivazione molto naive, ma mi piaceva XD il diminutivo Charlie è saltato fuori quando mi sono detta che avrei voluto in qualche modo evidenziare il suo un po’ maschiaccio: Charlie è molto più maschile che femminile come nome, nonostante nei film americani ogni tanto si veda una ragazza che si fa chiamare così.  
\- Manuele: significa “Dio è con noi”, un nome di buon auspicio per un mezzo angelo e per un secondo in comando al fianco di Charlie, e poi penso abbia un suono abbastanza “dolce”, in linea col personaggio.   
\- Yue: in cinese, e Yue è cinese, significa “luna”. Non vedeteci chissà quale presagio con la Casa della Luna, eh? XD Niente di tutto questo! L’ho trovato semplicemente un nome “breve”, carino ed immediato per un personaggio dal cuore buono e caratterizzato da un leggera malinconia, la stessa malinconia dolce che personalmente provo quando guardo la luna.  
\- Massimo: significa “il più grande” e se state pensando anche al film “Il Gladiatore” fate bene: ci ho pensato anche io! XD È decisamente in linea col personaggio e col suo essere leader, è anche abbastanza scontata come scelta.  
\- Romolo: la scelta del nome deve tanto alla costruzione del pg stesso. Suo padre è un professore di storia e ho pensato che un nome “romano” gli stesse bene. Romolo uccise Remo, e stando alle dichiarazioni fatte da Romi finora (tipo che suo padre forse l’invidia per la sua giovinezza) non penso che ci sia da stupirsi se il padre ha scelto un nome simile e con le già citate motivazioni cruente. Inoltre, il diminutivo Romi è ambiguo, perché potrebbe essere anche il diminutivo di Romina, nome femminile, e ammetto che su questa cosa mi piace parecchio giocarci :D Romi È ambiguo, anche se decisamente molto, ma molto meno di Bill Kaulitz dei Tokio Hotel, per dire XD C’è da dire che, per quanto Romolo il personaggio storico sia stato un fratricida e colui che organizzò il ratto delle sabine, fu anche il primo re di Roma, colui che diede origine ad un grande impero… e Romi ha anche un grande carattere da leader…  
\- Vanessa: anche qui la scelta è stata assai banale, ho pensato fosse un nome abbastanza carino e “americaneggiante” per una ragazza di colore.  
\- Camilla: una volta l’ho già detto, ma a che ci sono lo ripeto :D Ho sempre idealmente accostato questo pg alle margherite, fiori semplici e che mi mettono sempre allegria a guardarli (tant’è che il pg ne ha pure tatuata una sulla caviglia) e guarda caso questo nome ha assonanza con la camomilla, che è una margherita. Margherita -> Camomilla -> Camilla.   
\- Claudio: volevo che avesse la stessa iniziale di sua sorella e fosse anche un nome abbastanza semplice. È stata una scelta casuale, insomma.  
\- Francesco: San Francesco è il Santo Patrono d’Italia, e da sempre questo pg si è dimostrato un ragazzo buono e disponibile, molto di più di quanto ci si aspetterebbe da un mezzo demone.   
\- Michele, Gabriele e Raffaella devono semplicemente i loro nomi ai tre SS. Arcangeli :D  
Sì, sono pazza, ho studiato i miei stessi pg per una settimana intera prima di iniziare a scrivere XD  
Un’ultima cosa, prima di lasciarvi al prossimo episodio: il prompt di questo episodio naturalmente è il #15. Halloween.  
Buon proseguimento, ci aspettano altre rivelazioni :D


	12. Chapter 12

“But I can't help the fact  
that everybody can see these scars”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
_La mia vita era già stata cambiata una volta quando la nuova generazione di_ Custodes _era iniziata: avevo conosciuto i ragazzi, avevo iniziato a cacciare le_ Luci _e le_ Ombre _ed era stata accesa la miccia a delle dinamiche pronte ad esplodere.  
Adesso l’esplosione c’era stata. Ma non c’erano poi così tante ceneri come mi sarei aspettata, anzi, c’era una tranquillità quasi irreale.  
Le carte si erano rimescolate, alcuni volti erano stati sovrapposti ad altri, e nuove esistenze avrebbero incrociato la mia, fra non molto.  
Romi, Manuele e Yue sarebbero rimasti con me per sempre, questo lo sentivo bene. Loro tre, a loro volta, sarebbero altrettanto rimasti legati fra di loro per sempre.  
C’era un conto in sospeso fra Romi e Manuele: se il primo lo guardava sorridendo strafottente, il secondo replicava digrignando i denti. Ma la notte di Halloween avevano combattuto spalla a spalla.   
Yue, da parte sua, adesso aveva perso un po’ della malinconia di fondo che lo caratterizzava. Si sentiva più parte della nostra Casa.   
Max aspettava che un vento lo scuotesse. Io non sapevo nemmeno cosa aspettare di preciso.  
Nel frattempo, rivivevo spesso quella notte, nella mia mente._  
  


“She's bringing me in  
Checking me out  
Making me glorious”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
Charlie se ne stava a leggere sul letto uno dei tanti manga che le aveva regalato Vanessa: l’amica sapeva che quando lei li leggeva si perdeva totalmente, quindi, per farla pensare il meno possibile, le aveva regalato un paio di serie molto lunghe e complete.  
Non smetteva mai di giocherellare con le dita col ciondolo che le avevano regalato i ragazzi. Aveva deciso che non l’avrebbe mai tolto, nemmeno per dormire o fare la doccia.   
Si stava mordicchiando un labbro stringendo il ciondolo fra le dita e reggendo con l’altra mano il manga, quando sentì suonare alla porta. Scese pigramente dal letto e andò prima a vedere chi fosse – suo padre era al lavoro e lei non era ancora tornata a scuola. Era Romi.  
«Piccola _Nubes_ » la salutò dolcemente, abbracciandola con un solo braccio; aveva un grosso sacchetto nell’altra mano.  
«Ciao!... Cos’hai lì?» gli fece cenno di entrare e chiuse la porta.  
«Uh, un regalino per te!» le porse una grossa scatola di legno rettangolare, legata con due nastri d’organza dorati e marroni.  
«Cos’è?» si accigliò incuriosita, sciogliendo il fiocco.  
«Una cosetta» le rispose vago, con fare saputo.  
«Romi!» quasi strillò, felice come una bambina, vedendo il contenuto: delle file di miscele già pronte per vari tipi di cioccolata calda. Vi tuffò la faccia dentro per annusarle.  
«Il cioccolato è sempre una buona idea» annuì Romi, posando qualcos’altro sul tavolo. «Ho portato anche il latte per provarle».  
Lo fece accomodare in cucina e mise il latte sul fuoco.  
«Manuele mi ha detto che non sei ancora tornata a scuola» esordì, preoccupato. «È perché non ti va ancora di stare in mezzo alla gente?» lei si tirò di più sulle mani i polsini della felpa, nervosa.  
«Un po’ sì. Non so come spiegarlo, ma mi sento così confusa dentro che non ce la faccio a stare in mezzo agli altri, per adesso. Sai com’è, non è facile accettare il fatto che un’intera setta volesse ucciderti, e sono anche molto grata a Max per il fatto che non mi abbia chiamata, per l’ultima missione. Spero sia andato tutto bene…»   
«Sì, sì» le annuì. «Era un’ _Ombra_ , tutto bene: l’abbiamo rimandata dall’altra parte del pozzo, ce ne siamo occupati noi della _Luna_ più Manuele e Yue» la tranquillizzò.  
«Al momento non mi va di tornare a Villa Grifone, camminare per i corridoi e vedere gli altri come mi guardano… e sentire tutti parlare sottovoce alle mie spalle. Sto ancora parando il colpo, datemi un paio di giorni, lasciate che metabolizzi tutto bene e tornerò “fuori”».  
«Prenditi pure tutto il tempo che vuoi» la rassicurò; lei abbozzò un sorriso e versò la cioccolata in due tazze. Si sedette di fronte a lui.  
«Max come sta?» gli domandò, senza guardarlo e facendo roteare il cucchiaio nella cioccolata.  
«Mi stavo giusto chiedendo quando me l’avresti chiesto. Lui mi domanda di te giusto tre volte al giorno. Che ne dici se vi parlate personalmente?» Charlie sospirò.  
«Vorrei fosse meno complicato. Se fossimo finiti a letto insieme solo perché in quel momento ci andava di farlo, credo che mi sarei fatta meno paranoie, però… Sono l’unica _Rosa del Perdono_ , al momento, la prossima ci sarà fra quindici anni, ciò vuol dire le leghe di tutto il mondo, tutti i pozzi e tutti i Coperchi, tutti gli spiriti angelici e demoniaci, tutti gli angeli e tutti i demoni… tutto l’universo, insomma, sa, in ordine: uno, che non sono più vergine; due, che l’ho fatto con Max; tre, che l’abbiamo fatto sull’altare di un tempio. Perché l’intero universo deve sapere i fatti miei? Credevo che la vita sessuale fosse un fatto privato!» sbuffò.  
«Effettivamente» ammise Romi, «a questo non avevo ancora pensato. Quando l’ho fatto io l’intero universo non ha gioito con me» ironizzò. Charlie trattenne una risata.   
«E poi…» provò a dire lei, ma si fermò, imbarazzata. «No, niente».  
«Charlie, parla» l’invitò. «Sono qui per questo, sai? Per darti modo di parlare con qualcuno che quella notte ti ha aiutata…»   
Gli occhi le diventarono lucidi, si morse un labbro.  
«Io… io non so come spiegarlo bene».  
«Provaci» l’incoraggiò.  
«Non è stato normale farlo su un altare dentro un tempio così oscuro, ok? Cioè, tu, visto il posto e la situazione, ti aspetteresti qualcosa di terribile, che ti segni, e invece non è stato così».  
«E com’è stato?» la guardò serenamente, invitandola a proseguire.  
«Mi è piaciuto. È stato molto dolce e… tutto ciò contrasta con la situazione e mi fa sentire frastornata, capisci? Perché è bello che sia stato così, non sono stupida» cominciò lentamente a piangere, «lo so che tutte le ragazze vorrebbero che la loro prima volta lui ci stesse così attento e fosse così dolce, però.. però eravamo dentro un fottuto tempio e c’era gente che mi voleva ammazzare… È stato un _rito_ , un’ _offerta_ , un _sacrificio_ in un tempio decorato con bassorilievi su cui sono raffigurati sacrifici umani. E lui ha dovuto tagliarsi le mani. È stato bello, ma nel posto e nel momento sbagliato, e il fatto che mi sia piaciuto mi rende molto confusa».   
«Piccola» allungò una mano verso di lei e le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice, «è normale che ti sia piaciuto: lui è stato molto attento e bravo a farti stare bene ed è normale che il tuo corpo abbia reagito in un certo modo, non c’è niente di strano o di perverso in ciò» gesticolò. «Siete due esseri umani, avete avuto un rapporto sessuale e com’è giusto che sia ti è piaciuto. Non deve confonderti il fatto che il posto fosse sbagliato e la situazione pessima, o rischi di annullare ciò che lui ha fatto per te. Non sei stata solo tu a sacrificarti, su quell’altare: non hai idea di quanto Max fosse preoccupato per te, di quanto avresti sofferto e di quanto avresti potuto odiarlo. Qualsiasi cosa lui abbia fatto quella notte, l’ha fatta per te, per farti restare viva. È stato molto tenero per non farti del male e farti dimenticare dov’eravate, quindi prova ad accantonare tutto il resto, non vanificare i suoi sforzi, ok?» le sorrise, accarezzandole la guancia.   
«Io non lo odio» affermò debolmente.  
«Dovresti dirglielo».  
«Non si è ancora fatto vedere, non lo vedo da quella notte. Non mi ha nemmeno chiamata».  
«Ha paura di te, di averti fatto male. Con Manuele, Yue, Michele e Gabriele avevamo pianificato di portarti via giusto prima di Halloween, la mattina dopo la sera in cui ti hanno rapita: Max ti avrebbe parlato con calma, spiegandoti tutto, e dopo avremmo assaltato la villa insieme. Invece il Gran Consiglio ha sospettato una contromossa da parte di tua nonna e il nonno di Max, che sono sempre stati contrari al sacrificio umano, e ti hanno rapita. Il nostro piano è fallito e Max si sente in colpa anche per questo».  
«Cosa mi consigli di fare, Romi?» si asciugò le ultime lacrime col dorso della mano.  
«Vai da lui, fagli capire che sei pronta a parlargli, e se lui non riuscirà a dirti nemmeno una parola sensata, provocalo fino a quando non ti dirà qualcosa. Sai, certe volte le persone hanno bisogno di stuzzicarsi fino a farsi male a vicenda, prima di riuscire a comunicare».   
«Gli voglio bene» confessò in un soffio; Romi strinse la sua mano sul tavolo e le sorrise.  
«Lo so, anche lui te ne vuole».  
«Non posso e non voglio togliergli il posto da _Phoenix_ » scosse la testa. Romi sospirò.  
«Non mi sarei aspettato altro da te. Ma lo sai che fra cinque anni il posto dovrai prenderlo per forza, vero? Sarà naturale, in quel momento».  
«Sì» annuì, tirando su col naso. Romi le accarezzò i capelli.  
«Un giorno avrai un letto su cui fare l’amore, lo farai solo per il piacere di farlo e lui con te sarà altrettanto dolce. E ti auguro anche di più: ti auguro che lui possa amarti anche più di quanto tu ami te stessa» le accarezzò la guancia e lei gli strinse la mano fra le sue.  
«Grazie» gli sussurrò, «spero che questo capiti anche a te».  
«Un uomo che mi scopi dolcemente?» ironizzò. «Finora ho solo scopato io degli uomini, e selvaggiamente». Charlie scoppiò a ridere.  
Le loro mani restarono strette sul tavolo, mentre bevevano la cioccolata.  
«Quindi non hai mai avuto una storia con un uomo, finora?» gli chiese Charlie.  
«Mh-mh» scosse la testa, deglutendo. «Nessuna. Nella mia vita l’unico uomo fisso è stato Max, per ora» a Charlie andò di traverso. «Che hai da riderci?» le domandò, ironico.  
«Detta così…»  
«Beh…» Romi pensò a qualcosa, poi rise passandosi una mano sul volto. «Dio mio! L’avevo quasi dimenticato!»  
«Cosa?» s’incuriosì lei; lui si schiarì la voce.  
«Io te lo dico, ma tu non dirlo a nessuno, o Max ci ucciderà entrambi!» rideva ancora.  
«Dai dimmi cosa! Sono curiosa, adesso!»  
«È successo tanto di quel tempo fa che… Comunque! Non so se lo sai, ma una delle tanti tradizioni segrete della _Casa della Luna_ vuole che le tre reclute dopo la pubertà s’incontrino e si allenino insieme, qualche volta, sfidandosi a vicenda per stimolare il loro senso di competizione, per vedere chi sarà la nuova _Athene Noctua_. Beh… Max se non ricordo male aveva diciassette anni e io sedici, avevo da poco baciato il mio primo ragazzo, un compagno di scuola durante una gita scolastica all’estero e… quel giorno Max era parecchio incazzato» rise al ricordo. «Aveva anche litigato con suo nonno perché aveva perso due volte di seguito contro di me a karate e a scuola gli era successo non ricordo più cosa. Insomma, per farlo calmare l’ho sbattuto contro il muro e l’ho baciato. Con la lingua».  
A Charlie quasi andò la cioccolata di traverso, scoppiò a ridere.  
«Dio mio! L’hai baciato sul serio?»  
«Sì! Gli ho infilato la lingua in bocca e lui mi ha spinto e mi ha sferrato un pugno sul naso, me l’ha fatto anche sanguinare!»  
«Perché l’hai fatto?!»  
«Non so» alzò le spalle, «avevo concluso da poco che mi piacevano anche i ragazzi e ricordo bene che in quel momento ho pensato che lui fosse sexy, quando era incazzato a morte» fece serio, per poi ridere di se stesso.   
«Sei stato innamorato di lui?» gli domandò, mettendo una mano sotto il mento.  
«Naaah!» scosse la testa. «Max è sempre stato un amico. Penso che il fatto che io avessi pochi amici all’epoca, perché più che da Remo sono stato cresciuto dai membri del Gran Consiglio facenti parte della mia Casa, abbia influito molto sul rapporto che ho instaurato con Max e Vanessa. Ero e sono molto possessivo nei loro confronti, sono una persona molto gelosa, e la mia fantasia da adolescente, alimentata dai miei ormoni, mi diceva che l’unica soluzione fosse che stessimo tutti e tre sempre insieme, che non ci fossero altri ragazzi in mezzo, maschi o femmine. Pensavo che Max sarebbe stato mio e che Vanessa sarebbe stata sua e… che il resto del mondo poteva anche andare a farsi fottere».   
«E poi?»  
«Poi sono cresciuto» sospirò, «ho visto il resto del mondo, a diciotto anni sono andato a vivere da solo e ho capito che tutti e tre avremmo avuto vite diverse. Ho capito che Vanessa merita un uomo che la ami, che capisca la fragilità che deriva dalla sua situazione familiare e che la sostenga senza però mai farla sentire troppo bisognosa d’aiuto: lei vuole solo questo, qualcuno che dall’altra parte di un ostacolo sventoli le braccia urlandole sorridendo che può farcela. Io non sono l’uomo che fa per lei, e neanche Max».  
«E Max?» Romi sorrise annuendo.  
«Lui ha bisogno di una donna con la D maiuscola, una che spacchi tutto e possibilmente gli faccia sputare sangue».  
«Ha bisogno di un rapporto masochista?» rise Charlie.  
«Max _è_ masochista. È forte fuori e fragile dentro, ti dice che non ha paura e poi dentro di sé estremizza ogni perplessità e ansia. Ma sa guidarti, sa come sostenerti sempre, sa essere una persona cara. Max ha un’incredibile capacità d’amare dal profondo e in modo incondizionato, di conseguenza ha bisogno di qualcuno che sia forte e capace di sopportare di tutto e non meno di lui».  
«Tu non ti ritieni capace di amare così?»  
«Non lo so» ammise, prendendo la sua mano fra le sue. «Credo di dover ancora capire di cos’ho bisogno, affinché qualcuno sia capace d’incastrarmi» rise di se stesso.   
«Una volta mi hai detto che il giorno in cui compirai il rito d’appartenenza sarai un uomo distrutto» gli sorrise.  
«Seh, qualcuno dovrà devastarmi abbastanza, prima di farmi fare una cosa simile» assentì. «Ancora non ho incontrato nessuno capace di riuscire a trattenermi in un solo posto. Accanto a sé». Charlie inclinò la testa di lato, pensosa.  
«Ti vedo più con uomo, che con una donna».  
«Questo perché siete molto perversa, Mia Signora» le baciò teatralmente la mano che stringeva fra le sue. «Se mai succederà, vi chiamerò per vederci insieme nella nostra intimità».  
«Romi!» protestò ridendo.   
«Era solo una proposta» minimizzò. Charlie sospirò.  
«Tornando a quello che è successo a Halloween, cosa sarebbe successo se, mettiamo caso, io non fossi stata più vergine?»  
«Io al posto tuo non vorrei saperlo» le disse, portando la tazza alle labbra.  
«Credo proprio perché percepisco nettamente che non vorrei saperlo che… _voglio saperlo_ » insisté. Romi inspirò a fondo.  
«Vedi, come forse già sai i Coperchi danno un preavviso di trent’anni, si succedono in modo tale che l’anno in cui avverrà il sacrificio sia sempre il primo di una nuova generazione, così trovano sempre una ragazza molto giovane fra i _Custodes_ , l’ultima ad essere diventata maggiorenne. Ci sono centinaia e centinaia di pozzi nel mondo, non è difficile trovarne almeno uno in queste condizioni ogni quindici anni. Poi, dopo la scelta e il preavviso, la famiglia della vittima cresce la ragazza in un certo modo, ponendole un’educazione molto rigida per quanto riguarda la sessualità, o facendo in modo che resti vergine: prendi tua nonna, che allontanava tutti i ragazzi da te pagandoli».  
«Di questo devo ancora parlare, con mia nonna» si accigliò Charlie.  
«Comunque» sospirò Romi, «se proprio non c’è nessuna _Custos_ vergine… si passa alle parenti più prossime dei _Custodes_ , si cerca la più giovane e vergine».  
Charlie posò la tazza sul tavolo, aveva un tremendo sospetto.  
«E chi c’era dopo di me?»  
«Tua cugina Elena, la figlia della sorella di tua madre».  
«Ma ha solo otto anni!» era sconvolta.  
«Ma è la più giovane e vergine, non importa se è una bambina» disse tristemente, «al Coperchio importa il sacrificio di un’innocente pura, non conta l’età. Capirai che, in questo caso, sarebbe stato tutto molto più difficile. Tua nonna, ovviamente, ha scelto te».  
«Ha fatto bene» Romi annuì.  
«Sì, e poi si fidava molto di Max e suo nonno. Quel vecchio farebbe qualunque cosa per tua nonna: credo che cerchi ancora di farsi perdonare per quello che le ha fatto».  
«Quindi a sua volta ha sacrificato anche suo nipote».  
«Già» confermò amaramente, «Max l’ha saputo da bambino che doveva salvare una certa Carlotta, e da quel giorno si è allenato per diventare una _Phoenix_ ».  
«Ma adesso che l’attesa è finita, come sta?»  
«Me lo chiedi una seconda volta?» sorrise ironicamente, prendendo la tazza con entrambe le mani. «Chiediglielo tu. Di persona». Charlie abbassò lo sguardo. E Romi si sbatté una mano sulla fronte. «Cazzo, stavo per dimenticarmene!»  
«Dimenticarti… cosa?» si perplesse; lui si schiarì la voce.  
«Vedi, si tratta del Coperchio» indicò la rosa tatuata. «Adesso tu sei la _Rosa del Perdono_ , loro ti vogliono taaanto e blablabla…»  
«E quindi?» gli fece cenno di tagliare corto.  
«E quindi ti hanno mandato un… un…» provò a trovare una definizione giusta, «una sorta di guida-messaggero-paggetto, diciamo…» gesticolò.  
« _Un cosa?!_ » sbraitò. «Io non voglio nessuno!»  
«Loro pensano che sia giusto che tu abbia un messaggero tutto tuo, per parlare con loro e che ti… serva».  
«Non ho bisogno di schiavi!» protestò.  
«Ma non è uno schiavo è… è un _cosino_ » disse, con aria quasi disgustata.  
«Come un _cosino_? Romi, che razza di roba mi hanno mandato gli spiriti del Coperchio?» Romi si schiarì di nuovo la voce.  
«Se ti dico che è un _cosino_ e che a Camilla è piaciuto, cosa pensi?»  
Charlie realizzò.  
Gli punto un dito contro e lo guardò, decisa.  
«Romi, una _Luce del focolare_ , no! Assolutamente no!»  
«Mi dispiace dovertelo dire, ma è già qui».  
«Perché?!» strillò, esasperata.  
«Il Coperchio l’ha annunciata e l’ha mandata al tempio giusto ieri, l’hanno data a Max e lui l’ha data a me, sapendo che oggi sarei venuto qui».  
«Non posso tenere una _Luce del focolare_ in casa! Mi farà ammattire! Non posso girare per la città con un folletto sulla spalla: non sono mica una streghetta di un manga! E non combatto nemmeno vestita alla marinara!»  
«Charlie, è un dono del Coperchio, sei la sua prediletta, la sua principessa e la sua pupilla: non puoi rifiutare un dono simile. Ti stanno consegnando uno spirito, avrai l’esistenza di una _Luce_ fra le tue mani. Capisco il fastidio, ma è anche un grande onore» la fece riflettere, anche se lui stesso non sembrava troppo convinto di quel che le stava dicendo.   
«Dov’è adesso?» brontolò. Romi si schiarì la voce, _di nuovo_.  
«Mi sta aspettando fuori da casa tua da quando sono entrato».  
«Romi! Come hai potuto dimenticare uno spirito là fuori?!»  
«Non potevo farlo entrare senza prima abituarti all’idea di averlo sempre in torno fino alla tua morte!»  
«Dio mio!» si lamentò, portandosi le mani sul volto. «Non farmici pensare!»  
« È un _Padroncino della casa_ » deglutì. «Il Coperchio l’ha reso immune al tuo tocco, ma non al tuo pugnale. Lo faccio entrare?»  
«Sì» borbottò.  
Romi si alzò, andò ad aprire una finestra e lo richiamò a gran voce.  
«Ehi! Dove sei? Puoi entrare, adesso».  
Una piccola luce grigia sfrecciò dentro casa, dirigendosi proprio verso il viso di Charlie. Prese forma: sembrava un ragazzino di sedici anni in miniatura, con le orecchie a punta, due occhioni blu ed enormi e i capelli neri e corti. Aveva due splendide ali blu e viola, simili a quelle delle farfalle.   
Le salì sulla spalla e le abbracciò forte la testa.  
«Principessa, principessa! Sarò il suo servo!» strillò, entusiasta.   
«Cominciamo bene» si lamentò Charlie.   
  
  
Era notte fonda, la barca dei pescatori di frodo sembrava scivolare dolcemente sulle onde nere del mare, su cui si rifletteva la luce argentata della luna.   
Erano sicuri che lì la Guardia Costiera non li avrebbe visti, erano sicuri che lì fosse un posto dove avrebbero pescato tutto quello che volevano. Erano sicuri che quello fosse un posto _sicuro._  
All’ordine del capitano, cominciarono a tirare su la rete. Erano soddisfatti: la pesca era stata molto buona.  
La superficie del mare s’increspò leggermente, mostrando altre onde, altre curve. Curve animate e pallide che si muovevano lentamente ma decise verso la barca. Erano tentacoli animati dalla vendetta.  
La barca fu arpionata dai tentali di una bestia che mostrò solo quelli nella semioscurità, facendo in modo che la vista delle sue ventose grandi come il palmo di una mano facesse urlare di terrore i marinai. Loro provarono a scappare, provarono a colpire i tentacoli con delle asce, ma il mostro marino strinse le due fiancate della barca fino a farla scricchiolare, e quando non ci fu più nulla da fare i pescatori si buttarono in mare.  
Peccato che nelle acque circostanti ci fosse qualcosa ad aspettarli.   
Squali enormi con le bocche spalancate e i denti aguzzi nuotavano intorno alla piovra gigante che stava stringendo la barca. Non seppero dire quanti fossero, l’ultima cosa che videro furono i loro occhi neri e tondi, simili agli occhi di un folle assassino assetato di sangue.  
Le urla si sprecarono, e più urlavano più sembrava che quei mostri si arrabbiassero con loro. Solo quando furono tutti morti e calò il silenzio sulle acque del mare le bestie scomparirono.  
Tornarono sul fondale, in attesa di poter realizzare nuovamente l’incubo di ogni pescatore che sa che il mare cela misteri non narrati, sotto le sue acque scure.  
I marinai sanno che la morte può venire dal mare, e in quel caso li stava aspettando esattamente nell’acqua.   
  
  
La _Luce del focolare_ ronzava per la casa interrottamente, da quando Romi era andato via.  
All’inizio lo spiritello aveva deciso di costruirsi una casetta appesa al muro dirimpetto al letto di Charlie, ma lei gli aveva urlato che no, non poteva dormire con lei e che non importava se adesso tutto l’universo sapeva della sua vita sessuale, voleva perlomeno continuare a dormire da sola ed avere una parvenza di privacy. Così, lo spirito si era “accontentato” di una casetta attaccata accanto alla porta di camera sua, simile ad una casa per le bambole e che lui stesso aveva costruito con i suoi poteri, su concessione del Coperchio, mentre in camera di Charlie costruì una sorta di casetta più piccola, con due sole stanze, dove si sarebbe accucciato per stare con lei di giorno.  
Fortuna voleva che non avesse bisogno di mangiare e che all’occorrenza potesse prendere la forma di un ragazzino umano. C’era da dire che così diventava abbastanza più alto di Charlie, che di per sé per la sua età era un po’ bassa, ma almeno per un po’ non le ronzava più attorno come un moscerino.  
Charlie l’osservò mentre si sprimacciava i cuscini del lettino che aveva nella propria casetta appesa sopra alla sua scrivania. Lei stava cercando su internet delle foto di vestiti da ragazzo da fargli vedere, in modo tale che si vestisse magicamente il più normale possibile, quando prendeva l’aspetto di un ragazzino.  
«Non mi hai ancora detto come ti chiami» osservò, accigliandosi. Lui si affacciò dalla finestra e la guardò sorpreso.  
«Il mio nome? Noi _Luci_ non abbiamo nomi come gli umani, siamo essenze».  
«Ma io non posso chiamarti “spirito” o “Luce”» gesticolò. «Non sei mica un cane…» Lui volò giù e poggiò i piedini sul bordo dello schermo del computer portatile aperto.  
«Come facciamo allora, principessa?» Charlie roteò gli occhi, sbuffando.  
«Allora, prima di tutto sarà meglio darti delle regole, ok?» lui le annuì con fare saputo. «Prima regola: chiamami Charlie, non principessa o altri titoli simili».  
«Ma io sono il tuo servo!»  
«Tu non sei il mio servo! Tu sei un… un… un “coso”, sei uno spirito libero, ecco! Non mi piace avere sudditi, checché ne dica il Coperchio!»  
«Va bene» assentì tristemente.  
«Secondo… mi sa che dovrò darti un nome» si grattò la testa.   
«Un nome?» gli si illuminarono gli occhi. «La mia princip… La mia Charlie mi darà un nome?»  
«E mi sembra anche normale» brontolò; poi sospirò. «Come posso chiamarti…?» si guardò intorno, mentre lui la fissava in trepidante attesa. Lo sguardo le cadde sui manga che le aveva regalato Vanessa. «Uhm, “luce” in giapponese è “hikari”. Ti va bene, Hikari?» lui strinse le manine e le portò al cuore.  
«Hikari? Io mi chiamerò Hikari?»  
«Se ti piace… sì. Ti piace?» lui le volò sulla spalla e le abbracciò la testa.  
«È un nome che mi ha dato la mia Charlie, come potrebbe non piacermi! Hikari, Hikari, Hikari! Hikari è tanto contento di avere un nome!»   
«Sì, va bene, ma ora lasciami la testa» bofonchiò. «Siediti» gli fece cenno di sedersi accanto al portatile. «Ti farò vedere delle foto di vestiti più “umani” di quelli che hai adesso» fece cenno alla tunica azzurra col cappuccio che indossava.   
«Poi dovrò indossarli anche quando sono a casa con te?»  
«Solo se vuoi e se ti piacciono».   
Iniziò a mostrargli le immagini e ad un tratto gli occhi gli si illuminarono.  
«Oh, a Hikari piace questa!» e corse verso lo schermo, fino a spiaccicarsi contro una maglia gialla, arancione e verde. Lo prese per la collottola.  
«Ok, ma non andare a sbattere contro il portatile e, soprattutto, non vestirti come un evidenziatore!»  
«A Hikari piacciono tanto i colori vivaci!» si entusiasmò, mentre lei lo riposava sulla scrivania.  
«Va bene, ma non mischiarli troppo».  
«E a Hikari piace anche questo! E questo!» le indicò un cappellino con la visiera e un paio di jeans, festoso.  
«Ok, ok» sospirò. «Su, fammi vedere come ti vesti, adesso».   
Ci fu un piccolo flash grigio e Hikari prese la sua forma umana: un ragazzo di circa sedici-diciassette anni con indosso un paio di jeans, una maglia molto colorata e un cappellino. Niente ali da farfalla e niente orecchie a punta.  
«Bene, Hikari» l’osservò, portandosi una mano sotto il mento. «Direi che ci siamo. Per tutti sarai un mio cugino che non vedevo da tempo, porterai il mio stesso cognome, Crimi, nel caso te lo chiedano».  
Hikari si sedette sul letto accanto alla scrivania e strinse fra le mani il peluche a forma di delfino che Manuele le aveva regalato qualche tempo prima. Lo sprimacciò guardandolo da vicino, incuriosito.   
«Parlami un po’ di te, Hikari» l’invitò. «Come mai il Coperchio ha scelto te?»  
«È morbido» constatò lui, riferendosi al peluche e stringendoselo al petto. «Il Coperchio, prima, ha fatto un annuncio: ha detto che cercava tutti gli spiriti che avevano una forma piccola e che fossero giovani e orfani».  
«Posso capire la forma piccola» si perplesse Charlie, «ma perché anche giovani e orfani?»  
«Perché chiunque fosse stato scelto non sarebbe più tornato dall’altra parte del pozzo: io resterò con te fino alla tua morte, e se vorrai resterò anche con tuo figlio e tutta la tua stirpe» glielo disse sorridendo in modo innocente.  
Charlie ebbe un presentimento: aveva paura che i genitori di Hikari fossero stati distrutti da un _Custos._ Come lo era lei.  
«Hikari, come sono morti i tuoi genitori?»  
«Sono stati uccisi da un’ _Ombra_ » le rispose giocando con delfino, dalla sua espressione sembrava che stesse provando a distaccarsi dai suoi ricordi. «È successo durante una delle ultime guerre, trent’anni umani fa».   
«Che guerra?» era stupita, non capiva.  
«I pozzi sono tutti collegati fra di loro, portano ad un’unica falda, e gli spiriti angelici e quelli demoniaci spesso lottano per conquistare un pezzetto di falda tutta per loro».   
«E trent’anni umani quanti tuoi anni sono?»  
«Novanta. Ne avevo otto quando i miei sono andati via» fissò il peluche con gli occhi pieni di nostalgia.  
«Sei rimasto da solo per quasi un secolo?»  
«Non ero solo» scosse la testa. «Sono stato in giro per i pozzi, ho incontrato un sacco di gente, anche se non mi sono mai fermato da qualche parte».  
 _Orfano e profugo._  
«Quindi è per questo che hai risposto subito all’appello del Coperchio? Per avere un posto tutto tuo?» Lui le sorrise apertamente, un sorriso ingenuo.  
«Adesso ho un posto e non sono più solo! Ho la mia Charlie!»  
Charlie gli scompigliò affettuosamente i capelli.  
«Credo che dovrò aiutarti a crescere un po’, se vuoi restare qui sulla terra. Dimmi, in questi giorni con chi sei stato?»   
«Sono stato per un po’ con la prima e la terza _Stella_. Camilla è tanto buona e carina!» affermò, contento. Charlie sorrise.  
«Sì, è vero».  
«E dopo sono stato un po’ con la seconda _Luna_ , ma lui è cattivo!» s’imbronciò. «Ha ripetuto per tutto il tempo che non crede nelle fate!»  
«Cosa?» non capiva cosa c’entrasse.  
«Lui ha detto che se per tante volte un mezzo demone ripete che non crede nelle fate, il _Padroncino della casa_ più vicino a lui scomparirà!»  
Charlie si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
«Hikari, terza regola: non credere mai a quello che ti dice la seconda _Luna_ ».  
«Ma io gli ho fatto un dispetto!» sorrise mostrando tutti i denti, felice.  
«Non so se voglio sapere quel che gli hai fatto… gli hai riordinato l’appartamento?»  
«No! Invece di trasformarmi in una lucertola rosa, davanti a lui mi trasformavo in una lucertola blu a macchie viola, simile a quella che lui ha tatuata sul braccio. È una cosa che lo infastidisce tanto, dice che gli dà fastidio quando lo copiano!» sorrise ancora.   
Charlie sospirò, stanca.  
«Sarà una dura convivenza».   
Il suo cellulare personale squillò: era Manuele.  
«Ciao, Manu!» lo salutò, non appena aprì la linea.  
«Ciao, piccola! Come stai?»  
«Uhm, abbastanza bene, direi».  
«Romi mi ha detto che ti ha portato lo spiritello, oggi».  
Charlie fissò l’apparecchio telefonico, allibita, poi lo riportò all’orecchio.  
«Da quando tu e Romi vi _parlate_ e vi scambiate informazioni?»   
«Oggi è venuto al _Sapphire_ , siamo preoccupati per te».  
Nella voce di Manuele non sentì nulla di strano, almeno non come quando aveva cercato con gli altri di nasconderle perché la stessero scortando. Davvero non c’era sotto qualcosa?  
«Ah. È venuto a suonare il piano?»  
«Sì, perché?» Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Uhm, sì, Ines ha ragione: gli piace davvero tanto, _quel piano_ » sorrise sorniona.   
«Charlie, per favore» sospirò stancamente, «non metterti a parlare come Ines, adesso». Lei scosse la testa.  
«Va bene».  
«Come te la passi con lo spiritello?»  
Si voltò a guardare Hikari seduto sul suo letto con fra le braccia il delfino di Manuele; la stava fissando incuriosito con quel paio di occhioni blu enormi che aveva.  
«Direi che l’integrazione sta procedendo bene, dai».  
«Romi mi ha detto anche che per ora non te la senti di tornare a Villa Grifone, sei sicura? So che svolgere le missioni ti piaceva, per quanto potessero essere difficili…» Charlie sorrise malinconicamente.  
«Sono un mezzo angelo e una _Custos_ , è il mio compito, il mio destino e la mia natura stessa che mi spinge a fare questo e a sentirmi bene quando lo faccio. Io credo nella _Foedus Custodum_ ».  
«Ci credi ancora?»  
«Sì: è parte di me e dentro ci sono persone come te e Yue. E Romi». Ci fu un attimo di silenzio.  
«Max non ti ha mandato nessun SMS al cellulare della lega, oggi, vero?»  
Charlie aprì velocemente lo sportellino del cellulare della lega per controllare bene di non aver ricevuto messaggi.  
«Uhm, no, non mi è arrivato niente. Perché, c’è un nuovo caso? Vi ha contatti tutti?»  
«Sì, ho ricevuto l’avviso di riunione giusto un paio di ore fa. Stasera saremo tutti alla villa».  
«Sai niente di cosa si tratta?»  
«Sei per caso collegata ad internet in questo momento?»  
«Sì»  
«Vai sul sito del nostro giornale cittadino».  
Charlie incastrò il cellulare fra l’orecchio e la spalla, digitò velocemente.  
Nella homepage del sito c’erano linkate delle foto sconcertanti.  
«Cosa… cosa _sono_ queste foto di relitti navali?»  
«Prima c’erano anche le foto dei corpi dei marinai, straziati: un imbecille li ha fotografati per sbatterli in prima pagina, ma le autorità le hanno fatto togliere da ovunque. Se ti dico che ci sono squali bianchi da dieci metri nel Mediterraneo, che attaccano in branco delle barche di pescatori di frodo, a cosa pensi?»  
«Squali bianchi nel Mediterraneo?» si meravigliò.  
«Già, e conta che di solito non superano i sei metri… e questi non divorano le loro vittime, le squartano soltanto. Non si nutrono di carne umana che hanno morso. Strano, eh?» ironizzò.  
Charlie scorse velocemente la gallery delle foto.  
«Qui c’è anche la foto di un tentacolo mozzato» lo guardò sgranando gli occhi.  
«Sì, hanno capito che ci sono degli squali dal ritrovamento dei cadaveri, dai morsi hanno calcolato la razza e la loro grandezza in modo approssimativo, ma sono stati ritrovati anche questi tentacoli».  
«Una piovra gigante insieme ad un branco di squali bianchi».  
«Uh-uh» confermò lui.  
«E attaccano solo i pescatori di frodo».  
«Uh-uh» le riconfermò. «È più forte la tua paura di rivivere l’ansia provata dentro quella villa, o la tua voglia di agire da _Custos_ tornando alla normalità?»  
Charlie guardò le foto, fissò i relitti e pensò alle vite spezzate da quello spirito: non importa cosa un uomo fa nella vita, non tutti si possono erigere a giudici, umani o spiriti che siano. Non tutti. E non in questo modo.  
«Stasera verrò alla villa. Torno a caccia». Sentì Manuele sorridere dall’altro capo della linea.  
«L’ _Accipiter Nisus_ è tornato, eh?»  
«Sì. Ed è arrivata anche la _Rosa del Perdono_ ».  
  
  
Manuele e Yue quasi la scortarono letteralmente lungo i corridoi della villa. Hikari, sotto forma di lucertola blu a macchie viola, guardava tutto roteando gli occhietti neri, incuriosito, abbarbicato sulla sua spalla sinistra.   
Non appena l’ascensore si fermò, fu lei a spingere la grata. E fu di nuovo nella Sala di Pietra, dopo più di dieci giorni.   
Era nella “piccola casa” dei _Custodes_ , era fra i suoi compagni.  
Si abbassò il cappuccio della giacca e vide Gabriele sorriderle, felice.  
«Bentornata» le mormorò; lo ricambiò con un sorriso.   
Vanessa e Camilla corsero a stringerla in un caloroso abbraccio a tre, lasciando poi spazio a Raffaella.   
Non osò posare lo sguardo sul tavolo da biliardo: tutte le volte che era entrata in quella sala, Max era stato lì, a giocare o a parlare con Romi. Tuttavia, non riuscì ad impedirsi di rivolgere un’occhiata di sottecchi in quella direzione, e il fruscio di una giacca nera che si allontanava velocemente le diede la conferma della sua presenza in quell’angolo.   
Romi andò da lei, si profuse in un profondo inchino portandosi la mano al cuore, e la salutò nel solito modo regale.  
«Buona sera, Mia Signora. La vostra presenza mi rallegra».   
«Ciao, Romi» lo salutò, sorridendogli dolcemente. Romi alzò gli occhi e vide la lucertola sulla sua spalla: assottigliò lo sguardo.  
«Io non credo nelle fate» sussurrò con aria cattiva.  
La lucertola corse a nascondersi dentro al cappuccio di Charlie, tremando.   
«Romi!» lo rimproverò. «Smettila di prenderlo in giro! Digli che non è vero che morirà, se continui a dirlo!»  
«E perché mai dovrei farlo?» ribatté, saccente. Charlie mise un mano all’indietro per infilarla dentro al cappuccio abbassato, lasciando che Hikari si arrampicasse e le si attorcigliasse attorno al polso.   
«Sei e rimarrai sempre uno stronzo, Romi!» replicò.  
Camilla, alla vista della lucertola, lanciò un gridolino di felicità.  
«Uh, ma è lui! È lui!»  
Charlie sorrise e le mise il polso sotto gli occhi.  
«Si chiama Hikari, adesso».  
Hikari riprese la sua forma di folletto e corse ad abbracciare la testa di Camilla.  
«Camilla! Camilla!» la salutò allegramente.  
«Mamma mia, quant’è carino!» squittì.  
«Sì» sospirò Charlie, «ma non trattarlo come un pupazzetto, è un essere vivente!» riprese Hikari per la collottola e se lo riportò sulla spalla; lui fece ciao-ciao con la manina a Camilla e riprese la sua forma animale. Per continuare a fare un dispetto a Romi.   
Si sedettero tutti attorno alla tavola di pietra, la riunione stava per iniziare. La posizione di quelli della _Nubes_ era frontale a quelli della _Luna_ , fu così che Charlie rivide finalmente Max in faccia.  
Sembrava molto stanco e aveva la barba di un paio di giorni. Solitamente era sempre sbarbato, invece.  
Max passò velocemente le schede a tutti.  
«Penso che sappiate, ormai, perché siamo qui stasera» cominciò. «Il Gran Consiglio ha avuto modo di analizzare bene e da vicino i relitti: ci sono residui di energia ovunque».  
«Energia di che tipo?» domandò Charlie, continuando a sfogliare la scheda, senza guardarlo.  
«Energia bianca, angelica».  
«Sappiamo se è una _Luce_ degradata?»  
«Ancora no».  
Il silenzio che c’era sulla tavola era troppo denso: Charlie, sempre con lo sguardo fisso sulla scheda, si rese conto che gli altri stavano facendo di tutto per impedirsi malamente di guardare loro due, incuriositi.   
Max si schiarì la voce.  
«È chiaro, però, che agisce per vendetta, visto che attacca solo i pescatori di frodo».  
«Una vendetta che viene dal mare, dall’acqua» aggiunse Michele. «Se si tratta di uno spirito che vive nell’acqua, non abbiamo di certo speranze di attirarlo sulla terraferma, ma onestamente non so quanto potrebbe essere pericoloso attaccarlo in mare».  
«Dovremo andare in mare aperto» propose Francesco, e Charlie si reso conto che Claudio era particolarmente taciturno: se ne stava a braccia conserte molto strette e con la schiena rigida. «Ma possiamo far proteggere la barca con degli incantesimi del Gran Consiglio».  
«Se proteggiamo la barca in questo modo, però» obiettò Charlie, «lo spirito ci sentirà a miglia di distanza e non si avvicinerà a noi. Anche se è vero che, andando senza protezione, rischiamo di morire tutti».  
«Cosa proponi, allora?» le chiese Max, senza guardarla e privo d’espressioni.  
«Sono la _Rosa del Perdono_ , adesso, sarò io il vostro scudo: sarà obbligata ad ascoltarmi e se non lo farà emetterò contro di lei una sentenza di morte».  
Max alzò finalmente gli occhi su di lei. La guardò negli occhi, serio.  
«Sei sicura di voler agire come _Rosa_ per la prima volta? Saremo in mare aperto e senza protezioni…»   
«Sì, sono sicura» sospirò, e abbassò gli occhi, vedendo che Hikari la stava fissando dal suo polso, apprensivo.   
«Va bene» Max chiuse la sua scheda. «Dirò al Gran Consiglio di darci una barca e un equipaggio sicuro, il caso va alla _Nubes_ col supporto mio e di Romi. Vi farò sapere quando partire» gli annuirono.   
«Adesso, però» continuò Max, «c’è un’altra cosa di cui dobbiamo discutere» inspirò a fondo. «Come sapete l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ adesso è anche una _Rosa del Perdono_ , la pupilla del nostro Coperchio, e ciò vuol dire che è diventata molto più forte. Lei è il secondo in comando della nostra lega, l’ho sconfitta durante il duello per il ruolo di _Phoenix_ , ma adesso che lei è diventata più forte, il ruolo di _Phoenix_ le spetta di diritto: io non potrei mai sconfiggerla, ora. Nessuno di noi leader potrebbe sconfiggerla. Fra cinque anni lei sarà la nuova _Phoenix_ e credo che lo sarà anche per tutta la nostra generazione».   
Charlie respirava lentamente, fissando la tavola di pietra. Max rivolse lo sguardo su di lei e proseguì.  
«Quindi, adesso la mia domanda è: _Accipiter Nisus_ vuoi sfidarmi pubblicamente, davanti a tutti i nostri compagni, per prendere così possesso di un ruolo che ti spetta di diritto? Oppure vuoi aspettare il prossimo duello fra cinque anni?»  
Charlie tacque e si morse un labbro; poi alzò gli occhi su di lui che le ripetè la domanda, ma in tono meno solenne.  
«Vuoi sfidarmi, Charlie?»   
Lo guardò negli occhi, provando a trasmettergli quanto in fondo fosse fiera di lui.  
«Mi hai sconfitto in un duello formale e legale, rispettando le regole e mostrando il tuo valore a me e ai nostri compagni. Finora hai prestato onore a ciò che ci hai dimostrato la prima sera, e noi ti siamo tutti fedeli. Io credo nella tua forza, io ti rispetto, io ti concedo di rimanere _Phoenix_. Perché per reggere una lega non serve solo essere il più forte».   
Charlie credette di essere rimasta senza fiato, in quell’attimo così denso, poi Romi le andò incontro: sbatté le mani sulla tavola di pietra acclamando tre volte la _Phoenix_ , per rompere l’atmosfera. E la lega acclamò così il suo ritrovato leader. Acclamarono Max, ancora una volta.   
Lui non la guardò: abbassò lo sguardo con un’espressione indecifrabile, non le mormorò nemmeno “grazie”.  
Charlie distolse lo sguardo e si alzò dallo scranno, andando via.   
  
  
Il Gran Consiglio procurò loro un equipaggio speciale che li portasse in una delle zone più frequentate dai pescatori di frodo. Hikari li seguì con l’aspetto umano, non prima di averle spiegato bene cosa fare in ogni evenienza.  
Quella notte era oscura e priva di nuvole nel cielo, fredda e striata da una luce lunare che tendeva al grigio, poco luminosa. L’acqua del mare sembrava nera e densa come petrolio, sotto la barca.  
Charlie fissava la superficie del mare sia impaurita che incuriosita: aveva paura che da un momento all’altro un tentacolo o una pinna avrebbe rotto la cresta di un’onda, ma allo stesso tempo non desiderava altro che ciò succedesse. Per sentire scorrere nuovamente nelle sue vene tutta la sua determinazione ed energia da _Custos_ , per affermare che, nonostante quello che avrebbero voluto farle, lei era lì a svolgere ancora una volta il suo compito.  
Yue si mise in piedi al suo fianco.  
«Facciamo finta di pescare già da un po’» esordì lui, «spero che si affretti e non ci attacchi nel momento meno opportuno». Charlie gli sorrise.  
«Tipo quando la Guardia Costiera verrà a chiederci spiegazioni?»  
«Eh» Yue si grattò la testa, «di questo passo faranno prima a beccarci loro che lo spirito» e si sedette dando le spalle al mare, con la testa rivolta verso di lei.  
«Dimmi la verità» gli chiese, «tu che sei cresciuto senza piegarti mai e sotto le rigide tradizioni della lega, secondo te ho fatto male a lasciare il posto a Max?»  
«Hai fatto un buon discorso» le annuì con convinzione.  
«Sarebbe un modo come un altro per dirmi che ho sbagliato?» rise nervosamente.  
«No, hai impostato bene le motivazioni per la tua rinuncia, hai messo in evidenza come lui sia in fondo adatto quanto te al ruolo di _Phoenix_ , solo che, purtroppo, non tutti saranno d’accordo con te».  
«L’immagino» mormorò amaramente.  
«Circoleranno molte voci adesso su Max».  
«E anche su me e lui insieme, suppongo» aggiunse lei, deglutendo.  
«Sì, credo di sì. Non posso nasconderti che in molti penseranno che tu gli abbia lasciato il posto perché state insieme».  
«Se l’avessi amato il Coperchio non avrebbe accettato la sua offerta» ribatté piccata.  
«Questo lo so, _e lo sanno anche loro_ , ma dovranno pur appigliarsi a qualcosa per denigrare il nipote dell’uomo che ha tradito il Gran Consiglio. Per quanto tutto sia andato bene, tua nonna e suo nonno hanno rotto delle ferree tradizioni lunghe secoli, non so come spiegartelo… è come quando una vecchina alla posta s’intestardisce sul fatto di essere arrivata prima alla fila e non le importa se non ha preso il numero!» sorrisero insieme. «La vecchina sbufferà dicendo che ai suoi tempi i pensionati si mettevano in fila alle sei del mattino e non c’erano tutte queste diavolerie elettriche che sputavano numeri, e il Gran Consiglio è così. L’unico motivo per cui adesso, come dice Romi, ti santificano è perché tu sei la pupilla del Coperchio: se ti torcono un capello, il Coperchio li assalirà con delle _Ombre_ assassine. Tu hai molto potere in mano, adesso, non mi stupirebbe se provassero a combinarti un matrimonio».  
«Questo possono anche scordarselo!» replicò, stizzita e stringendo le braccia al petto.  
«Ti ricordo che il Coperchio ti ha regalato un primogenito maschio con i tuoi stessi privilegi e poteri: un’intera nuova stirpe col titolo di pupillo di un Coperchio. Credi che nessuno ci farà un pensierino sopra?»  
«Fino a prova contraria le ovaie sono mie» fece sarcastica. Yue sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Uhm, in fondo» rifletté lui, «sono passati già più di dieci giorni e non hai ancora ricevuto nessuna proposta di matrimonio: io direi che è un buon segno» la guardò fiducioso. Charlie sbuffò.  
«Ma poi, che razza di persone potrebbero chiedermi la mano?!»  
«Oh, gente di vario tipo».  
«Per esempio?»  
«Dei _Custodes_ o delle _Phoenices_ di altre leghe, dei membri del Gran Consiglio internazionale e non, e…» si fermò, indeciso.  
«E?» incalzò.  
«Anche degli spiriti, degli angeli e dei demoni, perché per il Coperchio sei come una figlia, ora, ed essendo lui una creatura mistica…»   
«Cosa?!» quasi urlò.  
«Ma non è detto che possa succedere, eh?» provò a rassicurarla.  
«Io non voglio sposare nessun… nessun… essere immortale o cos’altro potrebbe essere! Posso rifiutare l’offerta, eventualmente, vero?»  
«Se proviene da un mezzo angelo o un mezzo demone, o da uno spirito qualsiasi sì. Se proviene da qualcuno più forte degli stessi spiriti di cui è formato il Coperchio, tipo un angelo o un demone… no».  
Charlie deglutì e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Beh, in fondo, perché mai un essere così forte dovrebbe accontentarsi di un mezzo angelo come me? Cosa c’è da guadagnarci?» tentò di tranquillizzarsi da sola.  
«Poca roba» le rispose ironicamente, ma senza troppa convinzione, «ovvero il controllo di un Coperchio e la possibilità di riversare sulla terra quanti più spiriti possibili, minacciando il Coperchio stesso di farti del male. Oppure obbligarti a fare qualcosa col tuo potere… oppure ancora…»   
«Basta così, Yue» borbottò, «o credo che andrò ad espiantarmi le ovaie». Percepì improvvisamente qualcosa e sbarrò gli occhi. «Yue, l’hai sentito anche tu?»  
Yue si fece serio, si voltò a guardare il mare e richiamò il _Kaiken_.  
«Sì. Sta arrivando». Contemporaneamente Manuele, Hikari, Romi e Max furono dietro di lei, con le armi in mano.  
«Sei pronta?» le chiese Manuele, apprensivo. Sospirò.  
«Sì».  
Alzò la mano destra in alto e richiamò il pugnale sacrificale che le spettava come pupilla del Coperchio: era simile a quello dei sacerdoti massimi, ma con una rosa sbocciata sull’impugnatura.  
«Sono Carlotta» proclamò, « _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Rosa del Perdono_ , e come tale questo pugnale mi spetta di diritto. Se non mi credi, ascolta il mio sangue» si tracciò una X sul palmo della mano sinistra. «Spirito di Luce, io sono la tua principessa: ti ordino di mostrarti al mio cospetto. Adesso».  
Ci fu un lunghissimo attimo di silenzio, poi lo sentirono nettamente: una sorta di corrente marina, un’onda violenta che andava verso di loro.  
La piovra gigante emerse dall’acqua restando sospesa a pochi centimetri dalla superficie – le punte dei tentacoli che gocciolavano in modo inquietante – e intorno ad essa, in mare, un branco di squali bianchi nuotavano in tondo.   
La loro barca, a confronto, era come un pollice contro un’intera mano.  
«Oh, cazzo» mormorò Manuele, stringendo di più il _Cinquedea_. Charlie al suo fianco sentì Max e Romi mettere un dito sul grilletto, pronti a sparare.  
«Stasera fritto misto, eh?» sdrammatizzò Romi.   
La voce cupa della _Luce_ sembrò provenire direttamente dagli abissi.  
«Cosa vuoi, _Rosa_?»  
Hikari, infastidito, evocò una sfera di energia bianca sul palmo della mano e si preparò a scagliarla.  
«Come osi rivolgerti così a lei? Modera i toni!» Charlie gli bloccò il braccio.  
«Calmiamoci tutti, eh?» inspirò a fondo e si rivolse allo spirito. «Io credo che tu sappia benissimo cosa ci faccio qui, vero?»  
«Da parte mia, credo che tu sappia benissimo cosa _io_ faccio qui, invece. Sai bene cosa fanno gli umani».  
«Nessun umano merita di morire in questo modo».  
«Forse, allora, è il mare che meritare di morire, _Rosa_? Le sue creature meritano di morire?»  
«Quali meritano di più di morire, le creature che vivono sulla terraferma o quelle che vivono nell’acqua? Non è forse da sempre che entrambi i tipi di creature si prendono cura le une delle altre? Non è forse vero che per ogni frode c’è qualcuno che perseguita i colpevoli e li fa pagare? Chi sei tu per erigerti a giudice ed intrometterti fra i due tipi di creature?»  
«Il mare e le sue creature sono anche loro frutto di Dio, è un Suo prezioso dono, eppure è sempre il mare a pagare le conseguenze: le specie marine vengono annientate, i fondali distrutti, e in queste acque mai nessuno ottiene vendetta! Mai! Le onde mai hanno visto un uomo pagare per le sue colpe, hanno solo visto il modo in cui sono state derubate dei loro figli!»  
«Gli uomini che peccano in mare pagano sulla terraferma, grazie ad altri uomini: le creature della terraferma».  
«Non è abbastanza».  
«Non puoi essere tu a decidere il prezzo da pagare».  
«Loro distruggono una vita e io reclamo la loro: solo così gli esseri umani impareranno a rispettare il mare».  
«Non è questo il metodo giusto, non puoi dettare legge».  
«Io non detto legge, porto giustizia».  
Charlie sospirò, rivolse il palmo della mano sanguinante verso l’alto ed evocò una sfera di energia: era azzurra e molto luminosa, all’interno brillava il disegno tridimensionale di una rosa bianca. Era il sigillo della _Sentenza di Morte_.  
«Ti ho convocato al mio cospetto in pace» gli disse Charlie, «perché volevo evitare la lotta e perché volevo convincerti a tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo senza farti del male. Però, se tu non vorrai collaborare, io dovrò marchiarti con questo sigillo. Non posso lasciarti scappare, non posso permetterti di fare ancora del male agli umani, quindi non importa se adesso ci sfuggirai: io ti marchierò e non ci sarà più alcun mare o abisso in cui potrai nasconderti. Visto il tuo marchio, qualsiasi _Custos_ di qualsiasi lega potrà distruggerti a vista: è la mia sentenza. Scegli: o la resa, o il marchio e la distruzione».  
Gli squali smisero di nuotare intorno alla piovra, che la fissò stringendo gli occhi tondi e scuri in cui, però, Charlie non lesse indecisione.  
«Hai scelto male» sibilò, scagliando il sigillo con forza per marchiare la bestia, proprio mentre gli squali andavano a sbattere energicamente contro la fiancata della barca, nel tentativo di ribaltarla. «Sparate! Ora!» ordinò urlando.  
Gli spari ripetuti di Max e Romi colpirono la sacca della piovra. Si alzò un lamento orrendo. Gli squali diventarono prima trasparenti e poi fatti di luce, luce che fu risucchiata dai tentacoli del mostro che si tramutò in una grande fiamma grigia che ringhiò di rabbia fino a farsi talmente piccola da scomparire.  
La barca era ancora in subbuglio per via delle onde provocate dal mostro marino, ma non c’era più nulla sott’acqua.  
«È andata» urlò Max, facendo cenno ai marinai spaventatissimi che era tutto finito.  
Charlie fissò la superficie del mare con gli occhi ancora sgranati: aveva sentito il potere che le aveva dato il Coperchio scorrerle velocemente nelle vene, non appena aveva richiamato lo spirito, e la forza e il coraggio che si erano profusi in lei subito dopo erano stati qualcosa di straordinario e pauroso insieme. Adesso che era finita, si rendeva conto di quanto ciò fosse stato sconvolgente.  
Hikari le mise una mano sul braccio, preoccupato.  
«La mia Charlie sta bene?»  
«Sì» gli sorrise, rassicurandolo. «Tranquillo. Sono solo un po’ stordita».  
Manuele andò da lei con la cassetta del pronto soccorso.  
«Siediti, ti disinfetto la mano, anche se credo che ti resterà la cicatrice come accade per i sacerdoti massimi».  
Charlie si voltò a guardare Max, che però le dava già le spalle.  
«Però, non sarò l’unica qui a portare una cicatrice».  
  
  
Aveva chiesto a Hikari di non andare con lei, cortesemente, e lui le aveva obbedito anche se recalcitrante.  
Camminò per i corridoi di Villa Grifone col volto adombrato dal cappuccio, lasciando scivolare via alle sue spalle le chiacchiere degli altri sulla forza che aveva dimostrato come _Rosa_ durante la missione in mare.  
Non era lì per questo, non era li per loro.  
Inserì la sua card nel sensore per l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ dell’ascensore per la Sala di Pietra.  
Non c’erano né Manuele, né Yue con lei, quella sera. Gli aveva dato appuntamento da soli.  
Era lì per _lui_ e per nessun altro. Non era lì nemmeno per se stessa.  
Aperta la grata ed entrata nella sala, lo trovò seduto sulla tavola di pietra, accanto al proprio scranno. Il cappuccio della divisa abbassato e il volto sbarbato.  
Si abbassò il cappuccio e lo salutò.  
«Ciao, Max».  
La Sala di Pietra in quel momento le sembrò troppo vuota, troppo silenziosa, troppo sotto terra. Troppo angosciante.  
«Ciao» non la guardò, «come mai mi hai scritto che volevi vedermi qui e da soli?»  
«Dobbiamo discutere di una cosa, Max» evocò il _Misericordia_. «Ho detto che non voglio il tuo ruolo, ma non ho detto che non voglio sfidarti» trasformò il pugnale in quello semplice della lega e lo sdoppiò.  
Si voltò a guardarla, perplesso.  
«Vuoi sfidarmi?» Gli sorrise sarcastica.  
«Non è quello che vuoi?» camminò verso di lui.  
Max aprì il palmo della mano destra, evocò la _Desert Eagle_ e poi la trasformò nel pugnale.  
«Come tu desideri» si alzò dal tavolo.  
«No» ringhiò, attaccandolo, «come _tu vuoi_ ».  
Charlie si accorse immediatamente che i suoi riflessi erano molto più pronti di quanto ricordasse e che la sua velocità era incredibilmente aumentata.   
Max parò un suo affondo e le rispose debolmente. Lei lo riattaccò con più foga e violenza.  
«Ti ho già detto che mi dispiace!» le urlò. «Credevo di esser stato chiaro quella notte, ti ho chiesto di perdonarmi!»  
«Credi di essere l’unico ad essere dispiaciuto?» gridò di rimando mentre continuavano a duellare. «Credi di essere l’unico ad essere incazzato col mondo intero perché è stato costretto a fare qualcosa? Spiacente, ma non è così!»  
Max diventò più aggressivo.  
«Quante volte dovrò chiederti di perdonarmi?»  
«Non me ne faccio un cazzo delle tue scuse! Non me faccio un cazzo delle tue richieste di perdono! Non me ne faccio un cazzo di come sei ora, Max! Dio mio! Ti ho lasciato il posto che doveva essere mio, torna in te, torna ad essere la _Phoenix_!»  
«Diventa tu la _Phoenix_ , visto che ci tieni così tanto!» e saltò all’indietro atterrando al centro della tavola di pietra; lo raggiunse con un balzo.  
«Abbi le palle di guardarmi in faccia, quando ti parlo! Abbi le palle di non fare la vittima! Non sei solo tu la vittima!»  
«Lo so che è colpa mia!»  
«Non sto dicendo questo, cazzo!» e furiosa gli sferrò un colpo così forte da schienarlo contro la tavola.  
Col fiatone, si mise a cavalcioni su di lui – che come lei era senza fiato – e gli puntò il pugnale alla gola.   
«Sai perché non me ne faccio un cazzo delle tue richieste di perdono?» gli domandò, non più urlando.  
«No».  
«Perché non c’è nulla da perdonare, perché mi hai portato via qualcosa che non rivoglio, perché se non l’avessimo fatto saremmo morti. Cosa dovrei perdonarti?»  
«Perché allora sei così incazzata?»  
«Per lo stesso motivo per cui lo sei anche tu: ci siamo ritrovati dentro a qualcosa più grande di noi, siamo stati costretti a fare qualcosa. Max, mi hanno quasi uccisa, erano pronti a farlo. Tu non saresti incazzato al posto mio? Dimmi adesso perché _tu_ sei incazzato».  
«Non volevo questo per te».  
«Io non volevo questo né per me, né per te. È questo il punto: siamo in due ad essere incazzati, siamo in due ad essere vittime, siamo in due ad esserci dentro fino al collo. Se non mi guardi in faccia io sto male, Max, sto male. Mi fai male, capisci? Smettiamola di ferirci a vicenda».  
Si guardarono negli occhi, intensamente. Sotto di loro una tavola fatta della stessa pietra di quell’altare, solo che le posizioni erano ribaltate: adesso era Max ad essere bloccato sotto di lei.  
«Perché mi hai chiamato qui per sfidarmi?» le domandò.  
«Perché se non l’avessi fatto, tu non ti saresti dato pace. Sì, sono più forte di te, ma riconosco la tua supremazia. Per favore, per quanto sia possibile, proviamo a non evitarci più».  
«Tu stai male se non ti guardo in faccia, ma io sto male se lo faccio».  
«Non mi hai fatto niente».  
«Non è vero».  
«Non mi hai fatto niente _di male_ ».  
«Non volevo questo per te» ripeté, scuotendo la testa.  
«Io non volevo questo per noi» si abbassò su di lui e lo baciò sulla bocca, un bacio casto ma lungo, e quando riaprì gli occhi vide in quelli di lui la sua stessa confusione.  
«Non facciamoci più del male, ok?» gli sussurrò, accarezzandogli lievemente la guancia, e si alzò da lui.  
Scese dal tavolo con un salto e non aspettò che lui facesse lo stesso: per quanto lei stesse camminando lentamente verso l’ascensore, lui non fece cenno di alzarsi dalla tavola.  
Charlie passò la card nel sensore dell’ascensore ed entrò dentro per risalire alla villa. Aspettò che le porte scorrevoli si chiudessero alle sue spalle mentre si guardava nello specchio interno, osservando Max ancora sdraiato sulla pietra, e poi si lasciò andare in un pianto lento e silenzioso.  
Le tornò in mente tutto ciò che Max le aveva detto tempo fa e che da dopo la notte di Halloween non riusciva a smettere di ripensare.   
  
_«Sai, sono anni che aspetto una ragazza, e credo che nel momento in cui finalmente l’avrò, la perderò per sempre».  
  
«Per averla dovrò farle del male, non ho altra scelta, e nel momento in cui succederà, lei vedrà solo la mia metà demoniaca, perché… perché nessuna ragazza merita una cosa simile, e io non potrò impedirle in alcun modo di pensare che sarà una cosa orrenda».   
  
«Ma se dovessi scegliere fra e Romi, cosa faresti?»  
«Per fare cosa?»   
«Qualcosa d’importante. Di chi ti fideresti di più, di me o di lui? Rispondi in tutta onestà».  
«Io mi fido di entrambi».  
«Quindi metteresti la tua vita nelle mie mani?»  
«Sì».  
«Mi basta sapere questo»._  
  
Sferrò un pugno contro lo specchio a fianco a lei, frustrata e trattenendo i singhiozzi.  
A lei non bastava sapere questo.  
A lei non bastava camminare semplicemente. Voleva sapere dove andare.  
Voleva sapere dove loro due stavano andando.  
Voleva sapere cosa lui avrebbe voluto per lei e cosa significa la confusione che c’era adesso.  
  
  
 _Romi, ormai, mi aveva quasi totalmente spalancato la sua porta per accogliermi dentro la sua casa. Ma riguardo Max, avevo capito che era inutile prendere a calci la sua porta: non mi avrebbe aperto e chissà quanto tempo ancora sarei rimasta sulla sua soglia in attesa che non solo lui, ma anche io, aprissimo gli occhi._  
  
  


“There was nothing in sight  
but memories left abandoned  
There was nowhere to hide  
the ashes fell like snow”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt di questo episodio: ho seguito la scelta degli elementi che avevo iniziato col Fuoco nel secondo episodio, in questo caso ho scelto l’Acqua.  
Spero di essere riuscita a rispondere a tutte le domande lasciate in sospeso nello scorso episodio *sospira* Sì, lo so, vi starete chiedendo dove sta la madre di Romi. Ci arriverò un giorno, forse.  
“Quel vecchio farebbe qualunque cosa per tua nonna: credo che cerchi ancora di farsi perdonare per quello che le ha fatto” --> *faccino angelico* ve l’avevo detto che certe frasi ritornano (vedi episodio cinque).  
Mancano quattro episodi alla fine della prima serie ed ecco a voi un nuovo personaggio fisso: Hikari. Charlie alle prese con un folletto alla Magica Emy o tipo L’Incantevole Creamy, nella mia mente è un’immagine comicissima e deleteria, soprattutto per quanto riguardo l’integrazione fra i due e col resto della lega (leggasi Romi).  
Sarà l’unico nuovo personaggio? Chi lo sa, del resto, sto spianando la strada per la nuova serie :P  
Shadriene dice che nella vita ha delle certezze, tipo che il cielo è blu, familiari si scrive senza la g e Romi e Manu finiranno insieme. Qualcuno sta ringhiando “Romi/Charlie in questo episodio sono stati canon”? Non è colpa mia, è Romi che si farebbe chiunque.  
Quel che è certo è che Max è stato semplicemente ingestibile in questo episodio, terribilmente presente anche quando non c’era, e che la scena finale, il duello sulla tavola e Charlie che gli urla addosso, è esattamente la scena da cui nella mia mente è nata _Foedus Custodum_. Ho visto nella mia testa questi due, uno vestito di nero e l’altra di bianco, che duellavano pestandosi a sangue e vomitandosi bile addosso. Con delle tensioni sessuali irrisolte che aleggiavano su di loro come pipistrelli. Da lì è nata la storia, anche se all’inizio, il tipo che avevo focalizzato era biondo con gli occhi verdi, poi ho cambiato e i capelli gli sono diventati neri.  
Ah, sempre a proposito di cose di cui non potrebbe fregarvi di meno (ma io mi diverto come una matta a parlare con voi nelle note, sopportatemi), il cognome di Charlie, Crimi, viene proprio dall’Incantevole Creamy (vedi la pronuncia): se non ricordo male (abbiate pietà, sto invecchiando…) la creperia gestita dei genitori della protagonista per il nome si rifaceva proprio al suono di crema-cremoso, almeno nell’adattamento italiano. Ma può darsi che io stia dicendo un mucchio di colossali minchiate, pace. InZomma: il papà di Charlie ha una pasticceria, così ho fatto quest’associazione.   
Prossimo aggiornamento *controlla sul suo quadernino* lunedì 19 ottobre  
Episodio Dodici – Caro Diario   
Episodio Tredici – Ladro di Fortuna.  
  
PS. _Glorious_ di Andreas Johnson tornerà a farci compagnia, prossimamente… perché è la canzone che ho affibbiato ad una ship canon…   
Ah, come dite? Se ci saranno proposte di matrimonio per Charlie? Boh… :D


	13. Chapter 13

_Capita che io mi chieda come mi veda il mondo in un mio determinato momento di rabbia.  
Certe volte, quando si è arrabbiati, non si vuole neanche essere capiti: dentro di noi c’è un coacervo di sentimenti e rimpianti tale da impedirci di esprimere un solo pensiero coerente, spingendoci ad allontanare gli altri. Gli stessi altri che ci guardano, chiedendoci da lontano con lo sguardo come stiamo.  
Il problema è quando improvvisamente riversiamo la nostra rabbia sugli altri, stanchi di vederli più sereni di noi, stanchi di sentirci dire di prendere tutto in modo più superficiale… stanchi di essere arrabbiati con noi stesse e ansiosi di dare la colpa anche agli altri.  
L’irrazionalità prende il sopravvento e non resta che rimetterci alla volontà e alla pazienza delle persone che amiamo, per non fare terra bruciata intorno a noi._  
  
  
Annoiata da una serata che era sfumata grazie a degli imprevisti, guardò se fra gli ultimi DVD che aveva noleggiato ci fosse qualcosa che le andava di vedere proprio in quel momento. Non c’era nessun genere che l’attirasse, tuttavia, sospirò stancamente, prese i pop corn e inserì nel lettore quello che aveva la cover più colorata. Sorrise ironicamente pensando che così facendo aveva sfidato la sorte: chissà come si sarebbe rivelato il film, ne aveva a malapena leggiucchiato la sinossi.  
Sullo schermo comparve una camera da letto, sembrava quella di un’adolescente – c’erano dei poster attaccati alle pareti e alle ante dell’armadio – e l’inquadratura proveniva forse dalla scrivania, come se tutto fosse ripreso da una telecamera posta lì. Lei si accigliò, prese una manciata di pop corn, incuriosita, e si sistemò meglio sul divano.  
Una ragazzina si sedette davanti a quello che doveva essere l’obiettivo. Era molto carina, con i capelli lunghi e biondi, gli occhi azzurri e le unghie corte e smaltate di rosa chiaro. Si schiarì la voce e iniziò a parlare.  
«Caro Diario, oggi è il primo giorno che ti scrivo, o meglio ti parlo. Ho deciso che terrò un diario-video quest’anno, perché voglio conservare bene ogni secondo della mia vita, voglio essere ricordata com’ero esattamente nell’istante in cui ti confidavo i miei segreti, con tutti i miei pianti e con tutti i miei sorrisi» tirò su col naso, si portò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e riprese a parlare, fissandosi le mani, agitata.  
«Sai, Diario, io non capisco cosa devo fare per poter essere accettata dai miei coetanei. Che cos’ho che non va? Io do sempre i miei appunti, faccio copiare i miei compiti per casa, organizzo feste e poi… e poi perfino durante le mie stesse feste non sono al centro dell’attenzione. Mi manca costantemente qualcosa, mi manca sempre la ragione per continuare a fare quello che faccio, perché non ricevo mai nulla in cambio. Mai un sorriso, mai uno sguardo d’intesa con qualcuno. Mai. Vedo le altre ragazze parlare insieme e sorridere, si scambiano i diari, ridono dello loro figuracce e all’uscita da scuola ci sono sempre i loro fidanzati ad aspettarle sui motorini. Io voglio questa normalità, perché è normale tutto questo, no? Io perché devo restare fuori da questa normalità? Perché non sono normale?»  
Istintivamente, la ragazza sul divano posò la ciotola di pop corn sul tavolo e si portò una mano alla gola, schiarendosi la voce. Era tutto molto strano…   
«Io voglio essere come tutte le altre» proseguì la ragazzina del video, «io voglio ciò che hanno tutti gli altri, io voglio essere accettata così come sono, io voglio la normalità. _Io voglio ciò che tu hai!_ » urlò sempre più forte. E poi fece un grido, forte, lungo ed isterico.  
La ragazza sul divano raggelò, gli occhi spalancati e fissi sul monitor, fino a quando l’urlo della ragazzina del video non divenne anche il suo urlo. Urlò portandosi una mano al petto, terrorizzata, angosciata, dolorante.  
Infartuata.   
Quando ormai fu riversa sul divano e priva di vita, il video staccò e lo schermo diventò grigio.   
Fine della trasmissione.  
  
  


“But it's like no matter what I do,  
I can't convince you”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

  
  


Max era seduto alla sua scrivania presso lo studio legale; davanti ai suoi occhi un codice con annotazioni, seduto davanti a lui Romi con le mani intrecciate dietro la testa e la faccia angelica di chi sa che sta fischiettando un motivetto che non dovrebbe fischiettare proprio in quel momento.  
Ovvero la marcia nuziale.  
Max inspirò a fondo e fece finta di non sentirlo.  
Ancora la marcia nuziale.  
Max girò pagina e fece nuovamente finta di non sentirlo.  
Sempre la marcia nuziale.  
Max prese una matita per sottolineare e fece ancora una volta finta di non sentirlo.  
Continuò ancora con la marcia nuziale.  
Max premette così tanto la matita da rompere la mina.  
Romi si voltò verso di lui, sorridendo con aria innocente e porgendogli il pezzetto di mina che era saltato in aria.  
«Devi dirmi qualcosa, Max?»  
«Sì» sibilò a denti stretti, «che sei una grandissima testa di cazzo».  
«Sbagliato, Mio Signore, sbagliato» l’ammonì agitando un dito sotto i suoi occhi. «Io sono il vostro migliore amico, e come tale sto provando a farvi ricordare per la milionesima volta una certa incombenza».  
«Chiamala “incombenza”» ringhiò.  
«Come altro potremmo chiamarla?» finse di pensarci su. «Missione “prova a dire questo a Charlie senza ricevere una sprangata sulle gengive”?»  
Max inspirò nuovamente a fondo, si abbassò e da sotto la scrivania prese una grossa pila di cartelle.  
«In dodici giorni, dico dodici» disse furioso, «abbiamo già delle proposte da parte di cinque _Phoenices_ straniere, quattordici spiriti fra angelici e demoniaci e perfino tre vecchi maniaci bavosi del Gran Consiglio internazionale! Dimmi tu come posso stare calmo?!»  
«E quando pensi di dirle che ha già ricevuto tutte queste meravigliose proposte di matrimonio?»  
«Quando troverò un cavillo adatto a fermarle! Ho promesso, anzi, ho giurato che più nessuno l’avrebbe toccata con un solo dito e quant’è vero che sono la _Phoenix_ lo farò!» batté un pugno sul tavolo.  
«Quindi, onde evitare che la tocchi qualcun altro, te la sposerai tu?» insinuò maliziosamente Romi.  
«Sì! Cioè, no» si contraddì. «Solo se lo vuole».  
Romi si fece serio e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Sai bene che non dobbiamo proteggere solo lei, ma anche il Coperchio. Se ha ricevuto tutte queste proposte è solo perché è la prima _Rosa del Perdono_ : vogliono il controllo di un pozzo e la stirpe che genererà».  
«Lo so» borbottò. «Senza contare che fra non molto potrebbe ricevere delle proposte di matrimonio da parte di alcuni demoni. E non potremo bloccarle. Dobbiamo fare in modo che il suo futuro resti il più libero possibile: se vorrà sposare un normale umano, potrà farlo».  
«Ma dovrà rinunciare ad un rito religioso: sai bene che la soluzione è una sola».  
Max si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Sì, so anche questo. E so che non dobbiamo perdere tempo: se Charlie compie il rito d’appartenenza con qualcuno di abbastanza forte all’interno della sua lega, nessuno potrà più chiedere la sua mano».  
«Quindi» riassunse Romi, «dovrà sposare uno di noi due» e annuì con fare saputo.  
«Dillo che aspettavi questo momento!» borbottò seccato.  
«Andiamo, Max!» si stiracchiò le gambe. «Una volta compiuto il rito d’appartenenza è vero che sarà sposata agli occhi della lega, ma potrà vivere la sua vita sentimentale come riterrà più opportuno. Penso proprio che né tu, né io le impediremo di frequentare qualcuno e di innamorarsi di chi vuole, no? In fondo, il tradimento è una cosa che può succedere nei matrimoni» e sbatté più volte le ciglia, «potrà sposare civilmente chiunque, poi».  
«Pur restando sposata con uno di noi. A vita» si lamentò.  
«Da questo punto di vista la invidio: sarà una bigama compiacente e accettata».  
Max si mise le mani fra i capelli.  
«Non solo le ho preso la verginità: ora dovrò pure sposarla! Mi sputerà in un occhio quando glielo dirò! L’ho cacciata io in questa situazione di merda!»  
«Guarda che se vuoi, posso sposarla io, eh? Mi sacrifico più che volentieri» ammiccò.  
«Andremo al tempio insieme» lo zittì, «chiederemo entrambi al Coperchio la mano della sua pupilla e se lui ci accetterà entrambi sarà lei a scegliere fra noi due».  
«Una decisione molto saggia, Mio Signore» chinò il capo portandosi una mano al petto. «Vado a preparare i confetti e le bomboniere». Max ringhiò e gli lanciò contro il codice con le annotazioni, mancandolo per un soffio.

 

«Sai» mormorò Charlie a Camilla, poco prima di entrare al _Sapphire_ , «confesso che sono un po’ preoccupata per Hikari. È abituato a stare sempre con me, questo è stato il mio primo giorno di scuola e lui era particolarmente ansioso: non gli andava di separarsi da me. Fortuna che ho potuto lasciarlo da…» iniziò a dire, aprendo la porta del locale.  
Fu quasi investita da Hikari con l’aspetto umano che correva rincorso da Ines, che sventolava in alto un vassoio vuoto.  
«Tu!» urlava Ines. «Spiritello dei miei stivali scamosciati! Altro che pozzo, sei tu un pozzo senza fondo!»  
«Charlie! Charlie!» strepitò Hikari, andando a nascondersi dietro di lei, nonostante ciò fosse fisicamente impossibile perché era più alto di Charlie, e non di poco.  
«Hikari!» si sorprese Charlie. «Si può sapere cos’hai combinato?!»  
«Io mi sentivo tanto solo e vuoto senza la mia Charlie! Ho visto che gli umani mangiavano le tartine di Ines, dicevano che così si riempivano la pancia, e le ho mangiate pure io!»  
«Le hai mangiate tutte!» ribatté furiosa Ines.  
«Erano buone!» protestò Hikari, sempre da dietro Charlie.  
«Certo che erano buone! Erano appena fatte!»  
«Ma Hikari!» si meravigliò Charlie. «Gli spiriti non mangiano, non ne hanno bisogno!»  
«Ma erano buone!» ribadì.  
«Ma non hai mal di pancia, ora?» si perplesse.  
«No» s’indicò la pancia, «quando sono arrivate nella pancia sono scomparse tutte. Erano buone, però» annuì con veemenza.  
«Appunto!» strillò Ines. « _Erano!_ » sventolò di nuovo il vassoio.  
«Su, Ines» provò a calmarla Charlie, «posso pagartele io, se vuoi». Ines sembrò calmarsi e le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Ma no, tesoro, mica è colpa tua» si rivolse furente verso Hikari, «la colpa è di questo spiritello da strapazzo!»  
«Ines!» trillò allegra la voce di Gianna, seduta al bancone. «Su, dai! Ne potrai fare altre! Scommetto che adesso che Hikari sa che non deve toccare le tue tartine non lo rifarà mai più. Vero, Hikari?» sorrise dolcemente allo spirito.  
«Sì-sì» le annuì con forza Hikari.  
«Ecco, vedi, Ines?» sorrise ancora Gianna. «Tutto sistemato!»  
Ines borbottò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, mise il vassoio sotto braccio e tornò in cucina. Gianna sospirò, stanca.  
«È sempre stata così: guai a toccarle le cose che le appartengono. Anzi, se entrate in cucina non toccatele mai i vassoi: detesta che le tocchino quei vassoi d’acciaio che usa sempre».  
Manuele, che aveva assistito alla scena ridendo divertito da dietro il bancone, scosse la testa.  
«Ricordo la volta che da bambino le toccai una pentola: quasi mi sbatté un coperchio in testa!»  
Camilla si tolse lo zaino dalla spalla sorridendo e si sedette al banco.  
«Gianna, come vi siete conosciute tu e Ines?»  
«Oh» sospirò, mettendosi una mano sotto il mento, «è una lunga storia! Lei era alla ricerca di una cosa e io l’ho aiutata!» le picchiettò affettuosamente un dito contro la fronte. «La vita è così, in fondo: cerchi disperatamente qualcosa e finisci con l’inciampare in qualcos’altro, ed improvvisamente ti accorgi che hai incontrato per caso qualcosa di cui avevi bisogno».  
Charlie sorrise intenerita.  
«E cos’è questa cosa in cui Ines, invece, è inciampata?»  
«Quello che cercano tutti: un posto dove restare».

 

Entrando nella Sala di Pietra per una nuova riunione, Charlie sperò di trovarvi un’atmosfera meno tesa dell’ultima volta. Fortunatamente fu così, però le sembrò che Max e Romi, al tavolo da biliardo, stessero parlando in modo animato e circospetto. Hikari, sulla sua spalla sotto forma di lucertola, fissò gli occhietti neri su Romi per poi tuffarsi dentro il cappuccio di Charlie, che roteò gli occhi esasperata.  
Stranamente, quella sera c’era anche un televisore e un lettore DVD nella sala.  
«Bene» cominciò Max, sedendosi sullo scranno; aveva dei DVD in mano. «Questa volta la soffiata del caso proviene direttamente dalla Polizia».  
«Degli omicidi truculenti?» chiese Charlie.  
«No, i soliti infarti» rispose con finta aria indifferente. «Hanno fatto una retata, il loro piano era quello si sorprendere il guardiano di turno, ma caso ha voluto che… l’hanno trovato già morto. Avendo progettato per settimane il piano hanno proseguito, poi sono andati a vedere le cause del decesso e hanno scoperto che aveva avuto un infarto. Per loro è stato un colpo di fortuna, all’inizio avevano avuto paura che fosse stato fatto secco da una banda di narcotrafficanti rivale, ma fatto sta che alcune cose non tornavano. Hanno notato che davanti al morto c’era un televisore acceso con delle interferenze tipo fine trasmissione, e andando ad esaminare il corpo non si riusciva a capire come potesse essere successa una cosa simile a livello fisico. Nel giro di due giorni, poi, c’è stato un altro infarto simile, e tornando indietro di un giorno hanno notato che in città una ragazza aveva avuto un infarto e anche lei davanti al televisore. Di conseguenza» alzò i DVD che aveva in mano, «la risposta dovrebbe essere in ciò che stavano guardando».  
«Quindi» fece Romi, fingendosi serio, «fra sette giorni moriremo tutti? Ganzo, come in _The Ring_ , un bel modo per morire, molto cinematografico». Vanessa allungò una mano e gli diede il solito scappellotto. Hikari trotterellò felice e soddisfatto giù dalla spalla di Charlie, intrecciandosi al polso della sua padrona per fissare più da vicino Romi. Charlie gli vide uscire fuori anche la sua lingua biforcuta, a mo’ di pernacchia.  
«Vi sono tracce di energia demoniaca, come potrete notare» continuò Max, lanciando i DVD dentro le cover verso il centro della tavola di pietra; Charlie ne prese una e lasciò che Hikari vi posasse una zampa, saggiando l’intensità dell’energia impressa anche lui. «Io e Vanessa ne abbiamo visto uno: da mezzi demoni siamo immuni a simili incanti demoniaci».  
«E cosa c’è registrato?» domandò Michele.  
«All’apparenza sono film normali, se li inserisci nel lettore DVD con l’intenzione di capire cosa sia: c’è impressa dell’energia demoniaca, logicamente l’essenza si ritrae se percepisce che sta per essere scoperta, ma se forzata dal Coperchio» Max indicò la sua mano sinistra con una ferita appena rimarginata, «l’energia si rivela, come un tentacolo mozzato dall’ _Ombra_ che ha fatto l’incanto. Ed ecco apparire il vero filmato».  
«Ed è?» s’incuriosì Gabriele. Fu Vanessa a rispondere.  
«Una ragazzina che si lagna perché non ha un fidanzato» brontolò.  
«Eh?» si sorprese Charlie.  
«È una delle tante adolescenti che al giorno d’oggi sono incazzate con la società» specificò Max, «nulla di particolarmente eclatante. Sta lì, credo davanti all’obiettivo della videocamera, dentro la sua stanza, e parla facendo finta che quello sia il suo video-diario quotidiano. Si lamenta di quello che non ha, ti dice che vorrebbe quello che hai tu e alla fine urla isterica. Fine della storia».  
«Ed è così che chi la guarda viene colto d’infarto?» chiese Charlie.  
«Esattamente. Credo che si tratti di un’ _Ombra_ legata all’invidia, inoltre non è difficile per uno spirito ingannare una ragazzina che versa in un simile stato psicofisico. Io e Vanessa siamo riusciti a fare uno screencap del video, vi passeremo la foto della ragazzina del video e vi apposterete davanti al noleggio: sicuramente la vittima dello spirito noleggia dei DVD e poi li riporta infetti di energia».  
«A chi va il caso?» domandò Charlie, sicura di una cosa, «a me e?» Max sorrise.  
«Alla _Stella_ col supporto tuo e di Gabriele».

 

Dopo la riunione, Max e Romi si avviarono verso il tempio.  
«Su» sospirò Max, quasi per autoconvincersi, «prima lo facciamo, meglio è» e fece entrare per primo Romi nell’ascensore. Gli stava sorridendo beffardo.  
«E se il Coperchio ti negasse il permesso?» insinuò. Max inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«L’ha già dato a cinque _Phoenices_ , perché non dovrebbe darlo anche a me, che sono la _Phoenix_ della lega della sua pupilla?»  
«È solo un’ipotesi» minimizzò Romi, mentre l’ascensore scendeva. «Un’ipotesi realista, però» sorrise nuovamente. «Che farai se il Coperchio darà il permesso solo a me?»  
Max lo guardò negli occhi, scocciato.  
«Vi darò la mia benedizione» sputò fuori, sarcastico. «E sei pregato di non fare strane battute una volta che saremo davanti all’altare».  
«Scusa, che genere di battute potrei fare?» finse di non capire.  
«Su quello che è successo su quell’altare!»  
«Sei tu che mi ci hai fatto pensare, ora!»  
«Seh! Come se non ti conoscessi!» mugugnò. L’ascensore si fermò e si aprì.  
L’espressione di Romi cambiò completamente, quando si guardò intorno.  
«E così questo è il tempio» commentò. «Non c’è che dire: un posticino tutt’altro che piacevole».  
«Già» Max tirò sul col naso, nervoso. «Seguimi».  
Max camminò verso l’altare a passo veloce, Romi restò un passo dietro di lui. Salirono le scale e Max richiamò il pugnale sacrificale.  
«Il mio nome è Massimo, sono l’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Phoenix_ in carica, e come tale mi spettano di diritto il ruolo da sacerdote massimo e questo pugnale. Se non mi credete, ascoltate il mio sangue» col pugnale sacrificale tracciò una X sul palmo della mano sinistra. «Creature angeliche e demoniache che formate il Coperchio di questo pozzo, sono qui sia come sacerdote che presenta un pretendente, sia come pretendente stesso. Mi permettete di attendere alla mano della vostra adorata pupilla, la _Rosa del Perdono_ Carlotta?»  
Si udì una sorta di lungo sospiro, come se più persone stessero riflettendo sospirando. Infine, giunse il solito spiffero freddo carico di mille voci diverse.  
«Sì, puoi».  
Romi gli diede di gomito, facendogli cenno di rilassarsi, adesso.  
«E può» continuò Max, «Romolo, seconda _Luna_ in carica, attendere anche lui alla mano della vostra pupilla Carlotta?»  
Ancora una volta un lungo sospiro, poi la risposta.  
«Sì, può».  
Il sorriso di Romi si allargò, fece un piccolo inchino portandosi una mano sul cuore.  
«Grazie, ne sono onorato».  
Max gli diede un sonoro scappellotto.  
«Andiamo, adesso!» s’inchinò, smaterializzò il pugnale e insieme scesero le scale.  
Entrarono nell’ascensore e Romi sospirò.  
«Adesso spetta a Charlie, di certo non potrà dire che non le dai una vasta scelta» ironizzò. Max gli rivolse un’occhiata torva. «E adesso dimmi, Max» sorrise ironico, «che farai se lei sceglierà me?»  
Max tirò sul naso e gli diede ostinatamente le spalle. Non gli rispose.

 

Charlie aveva fatto in modo di finire in pattuglia con Francesco: sapeva che era il migliore amico di Claudio e nessuno meglio di lui poteva sapere cosa stava passando per la testa a quel ragazzo, ultimamente.  
Giunti a pochi metri dal noleggio, Francesco fermò l’auto.  
«Lo spirito non sarà totalmente dentro un DVD e non credo neanche con la ragazza» disse Charlie, «credo che non ci percepirà».  
«Lo penso anch’io, spero solo che riusciremo ad individuarla prima che riporti il DVD in circolo».  
Charlie si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e il giubbotto – Hikari, da lucertola, uscì dal cappuccio e le si attorcigliò al polso – e si voltò verso Francesco.  
«Frà, non è che potresti dirmi cosa vuole da me adesso Claudio?» La guardò facendo finta di non capire.  
«Mh?»  
«Frà… non sono idiota fino a questo punto, e quando sono uscita dal tempio con Max, lui l’ha assalito. Dando per l’ennesima volta spettacolo, tra l’altro».  
Francesco storse la bocca e si grattò la testa.  
«Non l’ha presa bene, avrebbe voluto che Max dicesse tutto a tutti fin dall’inizio».  
«Considerando la gravità del fatto e quanto sia stata delicata l’operazione – ti ricordo che Michele e Gabriele ci sono quasi rimasti secchi – non mi sorprende che Max l’abbia tenuto fuori: Claudio è una testa calda, è quello che si è lasciato prendere da uno spirito capace di scatenare i propri istinti neanche un mese fa. Fino a quando non imparerà che la lega non gira intorno alle sue emozioni e stati d’animo, lui sarà fuori da ogni mossa del genere».  
«Questo lo so anch’io, e gliel’ho anche detto» sospirò, stanco, «ma lui continua a pensare che Max ha escluso tutti, che se fossimo stati tutti a pensarci avremmo trovato un’altra soluzione».  
«Mia nonna ha impiegato trent’anni a trovare una soluzione alternativa, lui avrebbe voluto trovarne un’altra in due mesi?» fece sarcastica. «Sia chiaro che fino a quando non farà altro che starsene incazzato alle riunioni, io non gli rivolgerò la parola: potrei prenderlo a calci nel culo, nel caso faccia una delle sue solite sparate clamorose».  
«Non essere così dura con lui, Charlie» la supplicò.  
«Non essere così dura, dici? Cazzo, è l’ _Asio Otus_! È un leader, deve darsi una svegliata! Non fa altro che contestare quello che dice Max, ci manca solo che abbia la balzana idea di sfidarlo per il ruolo di _Phoenix_ ». Francesco si accigliò.  
«Non credo che arriverà fino a tanto».  
«Me lo auguro per lui» borbottò. «Torniamo alla missione, è meglio».  
Francesco rilassò le spalle e poggiò la testa allo schienale.  
«Ancora non si è vista nessuna ragazzina bionda, ma sono passati già due giorni dall’ultima morte, credo che entrerà preso in azione».  
Ad un tratto Hikari sollevò la testolina, si guardò più volte intorno e poi corse lungo il braccio di Charlie, fino alla sua spalla.  
«Che c’è, Hikari?» gli chiese, sorpresa. «Hai sentito qualcosa?» le fece cenno di sì con la testa. «Dei residui di energia demoniaca?» le fece nuovamente cenno di sì.  
«Devono essere davvero lievi se solo lui che è uno spirito riesce a sentirli» si meravigliò Francesco.  
«Questo, però, significa che lo spirito è già passato!» si allarmò Charlie. «Chiamo Max!» ma prima che potesse prendere il cellulare della lega, quest’ultimo squillò. Era Max.  
«Max?» aprì la linea.  
«Brutte notizie» le annunciò.  
«Tiro ad indovinare: un altro morto?»  
«Ma va?»  
Charlie sbuffò, esasperata.  
«Qui ci sono solo residui di energia talmente sottili che riesce a sentirli solo Hikari: forse è venuta qui troppo tempo fa, abbiamo sbagliato i tempi».  
«No, non è questo» la rassicurò lui, «di fatti di cattive notizie ne ho due».  
«Spara l’altra» gli chiese, portandosi una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ho fatto passare la foto della ragazzina in tutte le scuole: nessuno l’ha mai vista. Ho il vago sospetto che questa ragazza non esista, che non sia reale».  
«E come agisce lo spirito, allora?» domandò, più che altro a se stessa.  
«Forse la risposta è proprio dentro il noleggio stesso, magari nel distributore notturno esterno. Domani andrete a fare un sopralluogo di giorno, adesso tornate a casa: per oggi ha già colpito, è sazio, meglio non farci vedere ulteriormente in giro».  
«Agli ordini» sospirò ironicamente e chiuse la linea.

 

Il pomeriggio dopo tornò al noleggio con Gabriele: avrebbero analizzato passo dopo passo tutto il negozio, ma a coppie, per non dare nell’occhio, e in orari diversi.  
Hikari se ne stava nascosto nel cappuccio del suo giubbotto, facendo attenzione a non farsi vedere dai passanti: una lucertola blu e viola di certo non era tanto normale, ma avrebbe mantenuto il più possibile quella forma, era determinato.  
«Sono contento che tu stia bene e che sia tornata fra noi» le disse Gabriele, mentre camminavano lungo il marciapiede per andare al noleggio. «Quando ti hanno rapita mi sono sentito impotente e stupido, perché non mi sono reso subito conto dell’assenza di Michele e perché comunque ho capito subito che non ce l’avrei mai fatta…» confessò amareggiato.  
«Ma non ti sei tirato indietro, e te ne sono grata» gli sorrise, «soprattutto per mio padre: se tu non avessi chiamato subito Max, non so come sarebbe finita». Lui alzò le spalle.  
«Per me è stato naturale, ed è stato anche un dovere nei tuoi confronti, _capo_ » l’apostrofò ironicamente. Gli diede una gomitata in risposta, sorridendo.  
«Sono anch’io contenta che tu e Michele stiate bene» ricambiò in un sussurro.  
Raggiunsero il distributore esterno del noleggio.  
«Questo è l’ultimo posto rimasto» osservò Gabriele, «se non troviamo niente neanche qui, saremo proprio fregati».  
Charlie posò le mani sulla tastiera.  
«Qui ci sono dei residui di energia, segno che i DVD infettati sono stati qui, non dentro al negozio» Charlie rifletté. «Dentro al negozio non abbiamo rilevato proprio niente?»  
«No» confermò Gabriele.  
«Quindi vuol dire che i DVD sono stati messi qui dentro, e l’unico che può accedervi è…»  
«Il proprietario» realizzò Gabriele.  
«Già» mormorò Charlie, «fammi un campo d’invisibilità» gli chiese, «vediamo come il distributore reagisce al sigillo della _Sentenza di Morte_ » evocò la sfera di energia blu con la rosa bianca e l’avvicinò alla tastiera. «Tu non sei il vero spirito, sei solo qualcosa che lui ha infettato» parlò forse al nulla, ma sicura che qualcuno l’avrebbe ascoltata. «Però, tu sai riconoscermi, tu sai chi sono e sai anche cos’è questa» avvicinò di più la sfera ai tasti. «Sei solo un ramo di quello che è davvero lo spirito, il tuo padrone, ma io sono la tua principessa, quindi esegui i miei ordini e non ti scaglierò contro questo distruggendoti, ma ti riporterò dal tuo padrone».  
Dopo un intenso attimo di silenzio, videro i tasti premersi verso il basso da soli e il video fare scorrere immagini e scelte seguendo ordini invisibili. Subito dopo un DVD fu fuori. Gabriele l’afferrò velocemente.  
«È questo» le disse, «è infetto: la prossima vittima che avrebbe scelto questo film sarebbe morta».  
Charlie fece svanire la sfera e fissò il DVD.  
«Bravo spiritello, adesso proviamo a tornare dal padrone, eh?» prese il cellulare della lega e chiamò Max.  
«Max, mi serve l’indirizzo esatto del proprietario della casa del noleggio DVD».

 

Charlie arrivò in macchina con Gabriele – Hikari era ancora con loro – Francesco e Claudio con le proprie moto insieme a Camilla.  
«Credo che non riuscivamo a trovare la ragazza perché è stata creata solo con la fantasia» cominciò Charlie, «lo spirito avrà dato alla vittima il dono della pensografia, permettendole di incidere le sue immagini mentali, le sue fantasie. La vittima si sarà creata un aspetto falso, nel video».  
«Questo vuol dire che potrebbe essere chiunque dentro quella casa?» domandò Claudio, indicando la porta dietro di loro.  
«Sì, l’unica cosa che sappiamo è che la vittima è molto arrabbiata e invidiosa. Potrebbe essere lo stesso proprietario, ma non c’è da escludere la figlia: non ci vuole niente ad ottenere le chiavi del distributore e infilare dentro un DVD infetto».  
«Come agiamo?» chiese ancora Claudio. Charlie alzò le spalle.  
«Al solito: prima bussiamo gentilmente e se non ci aprono sfondiamo la porta. Non appena avremo individuato la vittima dello spirito, assicuratevi di addormentare le altre persone presenti» le annuirono. «E adesso a noi, Sadako» sospirò, «tanto non credo che fra sette giorni moriremo». Toccò il lampione accanto alla casa, attivando un campo d’invisibilità, e Hikari uscì dal suo cappuccio, trasformandosi da lucertola in folletto, ma restando nascosto dietro di lei.  
Charlie inspirò a fondo, assunse un’espressione di infinita pazienza e suonò alla porta. La persona che aprì doveva essere la moglie del proprietario.  
«Sì? Chi siete?»  
«Ecco noi…» cominciò a dire, ma vide qualcuno alle spalle della donna: una ragazzina bruna che appena li vide sbarrò gli occhi e salì le scale della casa. «Noi siamo amici di sua figlia!» sorrise, poi si rivolse ai ragazzi. «Addormentatela». Scansò malamente e velocemente la donna, spingendola, lasciando che Francesco la trattenesse e Gabriele l’ipnotizzasse con i suoi poteri da mezzo angelo. Lei, Claudio e Camilla corsero sulle scale, seguiti da Hikari che volava.  
«Merda ci ha riconosciuto» imprecò Charlie, «vuol dire che lo spirito è dentro di lei».  
Raggiunte le porte in cima alle scale, sentirono una serratura scattare: si era chiusa a chiave in camera.  
«Buttò giù la porta a spallate?» propose Claudio.  
«Non ho mai visto un _Custos_ buttare giù una porta a spallate. Fa male?» si sorprese Hikari, che li osservava all’azione parecchio incuriosito. Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«No, prima voglio provare a parlare con lei, vediamo quanto è ancora in sé». Si avvicinò alla porta, bussò e provò a parlarle.  
«Ascolta, è molto meglio che ci apri. Sappiamo cos’hai fatto, ma non siamo qui per punire te. Aprici».  
«No!» le gridò dall’altra parte della porta. «Io adesso posso essere tutto quello che voglio, posso immaginarlo e inciderlo come e quando mi pare, e attraverso i filmati ottengo quello che ho sempre voluto!»  
«Che cosa? Vite umane?» ribatté.  
«No, ottengo che tacciano una buona volta! Finalmente non ridono più, finalmente chi nella vita ha avuto un po’ di felicità e attenzione senza meritarla ne paga le conseguenze! Loro guardano il video, vedono una bella ragazza parlare, ne sono attratti, la fissano e la seguono. E alla fine io mi prendo _tutto!_ »  
«Quei DVD potrebbero capitare a chiunque! Come fai a dire che le persone non meritano attenzione o di essere felici senza conoscerle?»  
«Perché nessuno mi ascolta, nessuno mi presta attenzione! Quindi è giusto che il gioco sia come una roulette russa! Io ho provato cento volte a cambiarmi, a fare le stesse cose che fanno gli altri, ma non vado mai bene, non riesco mai ad essere normale, come tutti gli altri! Io voglio solo essere accettata, loro non mi accettano e ora io ho la mia vendetta!»  
Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Ormai è andata», mormorò agli altri, «abbattiamo la porta, e occhio: che non si butti dalla finestra» fece spazio a Claudio.  
Non appena Claudio diede il primo colpo, dall’altra parte la ragazzina urlò impaurita, e nel momento in cui la porta si aprì provò a scappare passando fra di loro spingendoli con forza, calci e gomitate, ma Gabriele e Francesco stavano raggiungendo gli altri dal piano di sotto e la fermarono. I due ragazzi l’afferrarono per le braccia, trascinandola letteralmente di nuovo in camera sua mentre urlava come un’ossessa.  
«Mio Dio che casino che sta facendo!» esclamò Francesco, provando a tapparsi l’orecchio più vicino alla ragazza, che continuava a dimenarsi. Gabriele richiamò l’attenzione di Claudio.  
«Aiuta Frà a tenerla bloccata sul letto, ho un’idea!» Claudio gli diede il cambio e lui prese qualcosa dalla tasca interna del suo giubbotto: il DVD infettato e un accendino.  
La ragazza ammutolì.  
«Guarda, guarda!» sorrise lui. «Un pezzetto di te è qui, e se io distruggo questo dischetto ti farò una bua grande-grande, eh?» accese l’accendino e la ragazza sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Esci di lì» Charlie si riferì allo spirito, «lascia andare la ragazza», ma lo spirito rimase immobile, lasciando che la ragazza restasse con gli occhi sbarrati sul dischetto. Charlie fece cenno di sì a Gabriele, che avvicinò la fiamma al DVD.  
La ragazza cominciò ad urlare e scalciare, Charlie materializzò il pugnale e si avvicinò al letto.  
«Credo che stia per uscire!» l’avvisò Claudio, provando a tener ferma la ragazza.  
«Lo sto aspettando!» sibilò Charlie. «Hikari, scansati!» ammonì il folletto, che corse a nascondersi in una libreria che c’era nella stanza.  
Una fiamma nera uscì dagli occhi, dalla bocca e dalle orecchie della ragazza, si espanse sopra di loro e Camilla incoccò una freccia al suo _Arco_ , mentre Gabriele continuava a tenere il disco a portata di accendino.  
«Scegli!» urlò Charlie alla fiamma nera, ma quella ruggì e scese in picchiata verso di lei. La freccia di Camilla e il pugnale di Charlie la colpirono quasi nello stesso istante, distruggendola.  
Charlie fissò la ragazza, che era caduta in un sonno profondo, e sospirò. Hikari fece capolino fra due grossi tomi, incerto.  
«È andata» lo rassicurò Charlie, permettendogli di volare sulla sua spalla; lui le abbracciò forte la testa, come al solito. «Sistemiamo il gran casino che ha fatto quest’indemoniata provando a divincolarsi, adesso».

 

Romi entrò al _Sapphire_ con una grossa busta gialla in mano.  
«Tieni!» disse a Manuele, lanciandola verso di lui. «Te la manda Max».  
«Cosa c’è dentro?» domandò accigliandosi.  
«Credo tu lo sappia già, no?» sorrise amaramente. «Prova ad indovinare».  
Manuele aprì la busta con un coltello e ne visionò il contenuto.  
All’interno c’era anche un biglietto andata e ritorno per la Finlandia, oltre che a delle raccomandazioni mediche. Deglutì.  
«E così è ora» mormorò.  
«Già» sbuffò Romi, facendogli cenno di dargli qualcosa a bere.  
«Mi sa che berrò anch’io» gli disse, versando del Martini in due bicchieri.  
«Vai, vai» commentò ironicamente Romi. «Vai e torna vincitore» a Manuele andò il sorso di traverso.  
«Che razza d’incoraggiamento è?! A parte il fatto che non credo proprio di aver bisogno d’incoraggiamento per una cosa simile!»  
Romi sorrise, bevve il resto del bicchiere tutto di un fiato e si rialzò dallo sgabello. Gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«Il giorno in cui diventerai padre, ricordati che io sono stato con te. Idealmente» precisò, indicandolo.  
«Mi stai dicendo che dovrò _pensarti_ in _quel_ momento?» rise privo di malizia, provando ad offenderlo.  
«Perché no, potrebbe essere un vantaggio, per tuo figlio! Magari verrà su bello come me!»  
«Spero non idiota come te» borbottò, passando lo straccio sul banco.  
Romi lo salutò alzando la mano.  
«Ci vediamo. Buon viaggio e portati la maglia di lana! Copriti bene!»  
«Sicuro» sospirò stancamente, continuando a pulire mentre lui andava via.  
Quando la porta del locale si chiuse dietro Romi, Manuele fissò nuovamente la busta, incerto; la riaprì e osservò le date sul biglietto e la destinazione esatta.  
Non importava dove sarebbe andato, perché era certo che sarebbe sicuramente tornato padre. Una certezza assoluta dal retrogusto un po’ agrodolce e malinconico.

 

_Presto mi avrebbero fatto una proposta che non avrei potuto rifiutare e che incredibilmente avrebbe inciso anche sulla vita di Manuele e suo figlio._   


“Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt di questo capitolo: #9. Thoughtography (Pensografia), potere paranormale spiegato nell’episodio.  
Questa volta mi sono divertita a reinventare _The Ring_ XD


	14. Chapter 14

_Penso che la nostra vita sia lastricata da bivi e tutto ciò che possiamo fare davanti ad essi, di volta in volta, è rifletterci sopra. Riflettendo, però, non facciamo altro che valutare l’opportunità che il bivio ci offre guardandoci intorno, osservando la situazione in cui ci troviamo. Ma ciò che ci circonda in quel momento è davvero lì per caso? Le opportunità sono fortune o casualità che il Destino ci offre per lasciarci decidere da soli la nostra sorte? Magari ridendo di noi nel frattempo…  
Noi prendiamo spunto dalle nostre situazioni e facciamo delle scelte, ma se davvero niente accade mai per caso e nella nostra vita abbiamo perso volontariamente dei treni saltando dei bivi che il Destino ci aveva posto, non è poi un po’ stupido lamentarsi di essere Sfortunati?  
Forse non esiste la Fortuna, esiste il Caso._  
  
  
I due amici si misero in fila alla cassa del bar, dietro ad altre due persone.  
«Offro io» disse il più alto, «e lo faccio solo perché voglio vedere se un giorno arriverai a vergognarti di tutte queste offerte e finalmente pagherai tu qualcosa per me!» concluse alzando un sopracciglio, ironico. Ma non troppo.  
L’altro sbuffò e si portò le mani dietro la testa.  
«Non vedo perché mai dovrei farlo, fino a quando per te sarà un piacere e una scommessa con me!»  
«Tirchio!» ribatté l’amico in un sussurro.  
Giunti al momento di pagare, la cassiera storse la bocca, dispiaciuta.  
«Ascolta, se ti do il resto in monete rimango senza soldi spicci, e non sono neanche a metà mattinata: ti andrebbe di prendere un biglietto Gratta & Vinci? Oppure delle gomme da masticare, non so…»   
«Vada per il biglietto!» le sorrise.  
Non appena il ragazzo ebbe il biglietto in mano, l’altro lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Ma non mi dovevi i soldi delle fotocopie delle dispense del prof. di Metodologia della ricerca?» gli chiese.  
«Li vuoi proprio, eh?» fece sarcastico.  
«Beh» alzò le spalle, «potresti darmi il biglietto in cambio: è la stessa somma!» L’amico schioccò la lingua.  
«Tieni, dai!» gli mise il biglietto in mano e lo precedette alla porta.  
Lui sorrise furbamente, prese una moneta dalla tasca e grattò velocemente il biglietto.  
Cinquemila euro: non era andata affatto male.  
Mise il biglietto in tasca e sfiorò con le dita l’amuleto che teneva ben nascosto: da quando quel tizio assurdo gliel’aveva dato, non sbagliava un colpo.  
  
  


“I am what I want you to want,  
what I want you to feel”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
Ancora stentava a capire perché mai Romi avesse voluto parlare con lei da soli, almeno le aveva dato appuntamento in un luogo suo: la pasticceria di suo padre.  
«Grazie, papà!» sorrise, quando il padre portò al loro tavolo, appartato, due crêpe al cioccolato fondente e al cioccolato bianco.  
«Gentilissimo!» lo ringraziò Romi, con un perfetto sorriso da ruffiano: da quando erano _Custodes_ lui era diventato un cliente fisso della pasticceria.  
«Allora» esordì Charlie quando suo padre si allontanò e cominciando ad armeggiare con il coltello e la forchetta, «cosa dovevi dirmi di così importante?»  
Lui si rimboccò le maniche della felpa e cominciò a parlare.  
«Hai presente il fatto che adesso tu sei la _Rosa del Perdono_ , la principessa degli spiriti, la pupilla del Coperchio e così via e così discorrendo?»  
«Sì, credo di aver _vagamente_ presente» ironizzò.  
«Ecco» si schiarì la voce annuendo. «Devi sapere che ciò vuol dire che a molti piacerebbe… piacerebbe…»  
«Piacerebbe _cosa_ , Romi?» restò con la forchetta a mezz’aria e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Piacerebbe sposarti, ecco» e tirò su col naso.  
Charlie inspirò a fondo e posò le posate sul piatto.  
«Sì, Yue me ne aveva parlato, mi ha accennato il fatto che posso rifiutare solo proposte da parte di mezzi angeli, mezzi demoni e spiriti di vario tipo, e non quelle da parte di angeli o demoni».  
«Precisamente» assentì.  
«Ma finora non è arrivata alcuna proposta, no?» gli sorrise, sicura. «Voglio dire, quale essere potrebbe mai avere la balorda idea di chiedermi in moglie?» Romi si schiarì ancora una volta la voce.  
«Tenendo conto di oggi, ci sono già per te le proposte di matrimonio da parte di: sette _Phoenices_ straniere, ventidue spiriti e cinque membri del Gran Consiglio internazionale» altro piccolo colpo di tosse. «Più altre due proposte dell’ultima ora, ehm».  
Charlie si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Non può essere vero, dimmi che non è vero!»  
«No» annuì, «è proprio vero».  
«Ma perché?!» si esasperò.  
«Chi ha te ha potere su un Coperchio» le spiegò, cominciando a tagliare la crêpe più rilassato: ormai aveva sputato il rospo. «E non solo! Avrà in mano anche la tua stirpe, una diretta discendenza di _Phoenices_ e pupilli di un Coperchio. Non abbiamo idea di quali siano le intenzioni di tutti questi pretendenti, certo è che sicuramente ti vogliono per il tuo potere, ma per farne cosa?»  
«Non credo di volerlo sapere» rispose amaramente, portando un boccone alla bocca.  
«E non vogliamo saperlo neanche io e Max!» ribatté accigliato. «Il problema è che da un momento all’altro anche degli angeli o dei demoni potrebbero avanzare delle proposte, e tu non potrai rifiutarle. Pensa se si trattasse di un demone!»  
«Io non voglio sposare nessuno! Cosa devo fare?!» gesticolò nervosamente.  
Altro colpo di tosse di Romi.  
«Io e Max avremmo pensato ad una soluzione decisamente ottima».  
«Ovvero?» lo guardò scettica.  
«Potresti sposare con un rituale di appartenenza qualcuno di abbastanza forte da essere accettato dal Coperchio e di abbastanza amichevole da permetterti poi di condurre la vita sentimentale che vuoi. L’unica cosa triste sarà che, così facendo, un giorno potrai sposare chi davvero vuoi soltanto con un rito civile, perché dovrai restare sposata con l’altro uomo per sempre. O avrai di nuovo cento proposte di matrimonio da non poter rifiutare».   
«Tutto ciò è fantastico, ma dove lo trovo un marito fantoccio così su due piedi?!»  
«Io e Max te ne abbiamo già trovati ben due!» le rispose a bocca piena. Charlie lo fissò riducendo gli occhi a fessura.  
«Romi, non dirmi che…» Aveva capito.  
«Sì, io e Max abbiamo avuto la balorda idea di chiederti in moglie al Coperchio, e lui ha accettato. Quindi» posò le posate e prese una mano fra le sue. «Carlotta Crimi, vuoi tu prendere me, Romolo Bersani, come tuo legittimo sposo?» sbatté più volte le ciglia.  
«Ma anche no!» tirò via la mano dalle sue, lui rise.  
«Eppure dovrai scegliere» riprese le posate, «o me o Max. Hai tutto da guadagnarne: né io, né lui ti vieteremo mai niente, lo sai bene».  
«Lo so, ma» si portò una mano alla fronte, «porca miseria, perché mai devo trovarmi in un simile pasticcio?» Romi si guardò intorno, fingendo interesse.  
«Non so, forse perché siamo dentro ad una pasticceria?» Charlie gli tirò addosso un tovagliolo.   
«Idiota» borbottò. «E quanto tempo ho per scegliere?»  
«Prima lo fai, meglio è».   
Il cellulare di Charlie squillo: un SMS.  
«È Manu da Kuopio» disse a Romi, leggendo il messaggio.  
«Uhm» le annuì a bocca piena. «Che dice?»  
«Sta bene e ha freddo».  
«Freddo nella città della maratona finlandese sul ghiaccio?» si finse sorpreso. «Non l’avrei mai detto» Charlie gli sferrò un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
«Ha fatto già tutti gli esami» l’informò, richiedendo lo sportellino del cellulare, «sta andando al centro specializzato per la donazione».  
«È nervoso?»  
«Tu come ti sentiresti sapendo che stai per fare un figlio… _così_?» Romi ci rifletté su storcendo la bocca.  
«Credo agitato e anche un po’ impaurito. Dovrà crescerlo da solo».  
«E il fatto che comunque avrà un contatto così forte con la madre, ma non saprà mai chi è… è inquietante» arricciò il naso.  
Romi raccolse delle gocce di cioccolato dal piatto con la forchetta.  
«Ha fatto la sua scelta e la sta affrontando fino in fondo. Essere _Custos_ è anche questo, ma non è detto che non sarà un buon padre».  
«Sarà un ottimo padre» rincarò Charlie.  
«Già» le sorrise ironicamente sollevando il bicchiere d’acqua che aveva davanti, «brindiamo alla sega che starà per farsi» e Charlie gli sferrò l’ennesimo calcio.  
Stavano per rimbeccarsi di nuovo, quando i cellulari della lega di entrambi squillarono.  
«Questo dev’essere Max» disse Romi, massaggiandosi una gamba.  
«Sì, è lui» gli confermò aprendo il messaggio. «Stasera ci vuole alla villa».  
  
  
Si sentì un po’ triste nell’entrare nella Sala di Pietra senza Manuele. Istintivamente, una volta seduta sullo scranno, strinse fra le dita il ciondolo con la rosa e la triquetra. Hikari dovette capire la sua nostalgia, perché, da lucertola, le zampettò fino alla spalla, picchiettando il musetto contro il suo collo; gli sorrise per rassicurarlo.  
Max le aveva detto della proposta di matrimonio tramite Romi: sebbene avessero ripreso a parlarsi serenamente, lui aveva preferito non dirle questo personalmente. Charlie si domandò quale altro viaggio mentale si stesse facendo il ragazzo. Tuttavia, la guardò in faccia quando si sedette sullo scranno di fronte al suo per cominciare la riunione.   
«Stasera abbiamo una segnalazione direttamente dal Coperchio: ha sentito uno squilibrio fra i bracci del Caso».  
Romi si girò verso di lui, perplesso.  
«Perché io avrei detto invece che avessero sentito uno squilibrio nella Forza e che improvvisamente il Coperchio fosse diventato uno jedi?»  
«Romi» sospirò pazientemente Max, «la maratona di _Star Wars_ ce la facciamo dopo, ok? Dicevamo» espirò con forza, «il Coperchio sente che uno spirito sta giocando troppo con il Caso, rubando la Fortuna agli esseri umani e canalizzandola su un solo umano. Ciò non va bene, perché porta ad eliminare degli eventi importanti predestinati ad altri uomini: la cosa fa più danni di quanto si possa immaginare».  
«Cosa ti ha detto su questo spirito il Coperchio?» gli chiese Charlie.  
«Non molto» si grattò la testa, «non posso fornirvi neanche una scheda. In pratica il Coperchio ha visto la falla ma non sa chi è stato a farla, sa solo per certo che è un’ _Ombra_ molto probabilmente legata all’avidità».  
«Se è avida e ruba la Fortuna» ipotizzò Gabriele, «possiamo partire dai grossi colpi di fortuna legati a vincite di grosse somme, o articoli di lusso: basterà cercare chi ha vinto di più ultimamente».   
«Mi sembra una buona idea» concordò Max. «Chiederò al Gran Consiglio di procurarci una lista con tutte le ultime vincite, poi le analizzeremo e vedremo di tirare un po’ le somme. Il caso va al _Sol_ col supporto di Charlie e Vanessa» concluse.   
Gli altri si alzarono dalla tavola di pietra, Max andò verso il frigobar; Charlie lasciò Hikari a Camilla e lo raggiunse a piccoli passi.  
«Possiamo parlare un po’?» gli domandò, sorridendo maliziosamente e incrociando le braccia al petto. Lui stappò una bottiglietta e fece un sorso.  
«Dimmi pure» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Penso sia stato molto carino da parte tua e di Romi chiedermi di sposare uno dei due per salvarmi da un matrimonio non voluto. Vi ringrazio».   
Max restò interdetto per qualche secondo, poi assentì lentamente, senza guardarla.  
«Prego» e fece per prendere una bottiglia dal frigo. «Vuoi qualcosa da bere?» Charlie sorrise scuotendo la testa: voleva cambiare discorso.  
«Sì, grazie» l’osservò stappare una bottiglia. «Un’altra cosa, Max: perché diamine mi assegni tutti i casi?!» Le sorrise sicuro di sé, dandole la bottiglia per poi far sbattere leggermente la propria contro la sua, in una sorta di brindisi.   
«Sono la _Phoenix_ e tu sei il secondo in comando della lega: io passo tutto il mio tempo a correr dietro a quel che trovano il Gran Consiglio e il Coperchio, raccolgo indizi e preparo le schede, tu, invece, stai sempre sul campo e mi assicuri che tutto vada bene. Mi fido di te, tu riconosci la mia supremazia, ma anch’io riconosco la tua» e fece un sorso.  
Charlie schioccò la lingua, fingendosi stizzita.  
«Mi sa che mi tocca ringraziarti ancora una volta».   
«Ragazzina» la chiamò in modo ironico, sorridendo, «tutti ti vogliono, adesso, ma stai attenta a chi ti cerca» ammiccò.  
«Lo farò» annuì solenne, «starò molto attenta ai due che mi hanno cercata e farò presto la mia scelta» e fece tintinnare la bottiglia contro la sua. Gli sorrise dolcemente guardandolo negli occhi.   
«Sono contenta che tu sia tornato ad essere la _Phoenix_ che conoscevo».  
Lui ricambiò il sorriso con un piccolo sbuffo e abbassò lo sguardo.   
Camilla richiamò Charlie: lo salutò brevemente e si allontanò da lui.  
Lasciandolo lì a guardarla malinconicamente.  
  
  
Si ritrovarono tutti al _Prisma_ , l’albergo di Gabriele, in una stanza tutta per loro, per fare la ricerca in pace.  
Hikari, a cui era scocciato moltissimo non poter andare con Charlie all’appuntamento con Romi – ma lui aveva detto da soli, e da soli avrebbe dovuto essere – se ne stava accucciato ai piedi di Charlie nel suo aspetto da ragazzino, scoprendo le meraviglie dei dolci che la sua padrona aveva portato dalla pasticceria di suo padre.  
Charlie rise picchiettandogli leggermente la punta di un piede contro la spalla.  
«Hikari! Com’è che da quando sei sulla terra sei così goloso? Gli spiriti non mangiano!» Le rispose prendendo un altro boccone dalla fetta di torta che aveva nel piatto.  
«Ma è tutto così buono! E poi scompare tutto quando arriva nella mia pancia».  
«Che spreco!» protestò Vanessa, e lui avvicinò di più il piatto a petto guardandola sospettoso.   
Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando.  
«Allora? Cos’abbiamo trovato, finora?»  
Raffaella, seduta accanto a Vanessa, sfogliò velocemente il block notes su cui stava prendendo appunti.  
«Per quanto riguarda le lotterie, abbiamo due grosse vincite sotto lo stesso nome, negli ultimi otto giorni».  
«A ciò» continuò Gabriele, «si aggiunge una porche vinta giusto ieri e…»  
«Una crociera vinta oggi» continuò Michele, sottolineando una riga della lista che aveva di fronte.  
«E quando dovrà partire?» chiese Charlie.  
«A breve» le rispose, «ma non è escluso che chieda di poter cambiare la crociera con qualche altro viaggio e che parta anche prima… o dopo».   
«Quindi dobbiamo agire in fretta» convenne Charlie. «Resta solo una domanda: come canalizza lo spirito tutta la Fortuna in un solo essere umano?»  
«Forse usa un amuleto» le rispose inaspettatamente Hikari, facendole cenno di dargli il block notes e la penna. Iniziò a disegnare un ciondolo piatto e circolare, con parecchi simboli sopra.  
«Gli umani credono molto alle superstizioni» continuò Hikari, «molti spiriti pensano sia facile prenderli in giro con ninnoli simili» indicò il disegno, «e in più gli amuleti hanno decisamente l’aspetto dei canalizzatori che usiamo».  
«Ma cosa ve ne fate voi spiriti di canalizzatori simili?» gli chiese Michele. Lui alzò le spalle.  
«Alcuni li usano per trasformare ciò che risucchiano in energia da utilizzare poi come arma, per risparmiare la propria».  
«Tipico di uno spirito dell’avarizia» commentò sarcasticamente Vanessa. «La Fortuna risucchiata diventa per la maggior parte dell’energia per lui, quindi».  
«Questo significa anche, però» osservò Charlie, «che se dovesse succedere qualcosa al ragazzo che ne è vittima, lo spirito cercherà qualcun altro da soggiogare, o che se si sentirà braccato proverà a scappare: ha con sé tutta l’energia che vuole, dev’essere molto forte».   
«Che facciamo allora?» le domandò Michele. «Lo bracchiamo sul serio per farlo andare più lontano possibile dal ragazzo?»  
«Uhm, sì: ho paura che non avrebbe remore ad ucciderlo, se gli stiamo troppo addosso. Accerchiamolo lentamente, troviamo i posti che frequenta la vittima e stiamo nei pressi, non appena lui farà cenno di voler rubare altra Fortuna noi agiremo, si sentirà scoperto e proverà a fuggire. E io lo marchierò».   
  
  
Max era nella sua stanza all’ufficio legale, in piedi a cercare qualcosa nello schedario; sentì bussare alla porta.  
«Avanti!» disse distrattamente.  
Vide entrare Claudio, con il casco della moto in mano. Non lo salutò nemmeno.  
«Non ti aspettavo» gli disse, seriamente sorpreso. «Devi parlarmi di qualcosa?»  
Claudio sorrise sarcastico.  
«Credo che ci siano parecchie cose di cui io e te dobbiamo parlare. Cos’è questa storia che hai chiesto a Charlie di sposarti?»  
Max sorrise, schioccò la lingua e andò a sedersi dietro la sua scrivania.  
«Presumo che tu l’abbia saputo da tua sorella, a cui l’avrà detto Charlie stessa».  
«Questo non cambia la mia domanda» e restò in piedi, nonostante Max lo stesse invitando implicitamente ad accomodarsi.  
«Avresti voluto essere informato prima anche di questo, _Asio Otus_?»  
«Sì» rispose deciso.  
«Hai idea del perché ci siamo proposti soltanto io e la seconda _Luna_? No, credo di no, altrimenti non saresti qui. Io e lui siamo i più forti, il Coperchio non avrebbe accettato altri. Il Coperchio non avrebbe accettato te».  
«Non è questo il punto!» quasi ringhiò. «Chi ti credi di essere per manipolare così la vita di Charlie?!»  
«Io non sto manipolando nessuno» ribatté, restando incredibilmente calmo.  
«Ah, no? Prima non dici niente a nessuno e te la porti a letto, adesso invece di cercare un’altra soluzione la costringi a sposarti!»  
«Non sto costringendo nessuno, e mi dispiace infinitamente che tu per l’ennesima volta stia dubitando delle capacità decisionali di Charlie».   
«Io non sto dubitando di lei, sto dubitando di te. Come _Phoenix_ ».  
Max sfoderò un sorriso crudele.  
«Ti credi migliore di me, _Asio Otus_?»  
«Sì, _Athene Noctua_ ».  
«Mi stai dicendo che vorresti il mio posto per provare ad essere più giusto di me?»  
«Ti sfido. Dimmi quando e io ci sarò».  
«Non mancherò di farlo» replicò sarcastico.  
Claudio gli voltò le spalle e andò via. Max aspettò di sentire i suoi passi allontanarsi per battere un pugno sulla scrivania, infuriato.   
  
  
Tra i posti frequentati dal ragazzo vittima dell’ _Ombra_ c’era anche un discopub.   
Vanessa e Gabriele si stavano scatenando in pista, Charlie li guardava passandosi una mano sul volto. Già era stato difficile convincere Hikari a starsene buono a casa…  
«Dove vuoi che ti nasconda in un posto simile?» gli aveva detto. «Anche se rimani col tuo aspetto umano, sembrerai comunque troppo piccolo! Desterai sospetti!»  
«Ma io voglio venire con te!» aveva ribattuto. «Vanessa mi ha detto che si balla! Com’è ballare? Come si fa? E in quel posto c’è anche da mangiare?»  
Dal canto suo, Raffaella stava provando a farsi piccola per diventare un’unica cosa col divano, mentre Michele riceveva continuamente delle telefonate da parte della sua compagna – che da quando era incinta aveva una crisi isterica dopo l’altra – che voleva rassicurarsi sul fatto che lui non fosse circondato da cubiste discinte.   
Una serata infernale.  
«Eccolo!» Raffaella indicò a Charlie un punto fra la folla. Il ragazzo.  
«Mi chiedo, però, cosa mai potrà volere di fortunato in questo posto» sbuffò Charlie.  
«Forse…» insinuò Michele, chiudendo l’ennesima chiamata, «belle ragazze?»   
Charlie lanciò un’occhiata tutt’intorno: c’era gente ovunque e anche volendo non conoscevano i suoi gusti, non avrebbero mai potuto indovinare chi avrebbe adocchiato.  
«Andiamo in pista e seguiamolo, stiamogli nei pressi» ordinò agli altri.  
Andò verso Vanessa e Gabriele, una strana coppia considerando i colori di entrambi e che lui era abbastanza più basso di lei – che era con i tacchi, c’era da dire. Vanessa, non appena la vide, l’attirò a sé con un urletto e la costrinse a ballare fra lei e Gabriele.  
«C’è il tizio!» le urlò nell’orecchio.  
«Uh, è arrivato?» si sorprese Vanessa. «Proprio adesso che stavamo cominciando a divertirci? Pazienza, mi rifarò alla mia festa di compleanno la settimana prossima!» agitò un’ultima volta vistosamente le braccia e poi si lasciò guidare fra la folla da Charlie, mentre Gabriele camminava davanti a loro, facendo spazio.  
«Verso dov’era?» chiese Gabriele a Charlie, lei gli indicò una direzione. Ma subito dopo tutti e tre si fermarono di colpo, accigliati.  
Lo spirito stava agendo.  
Si girarono quasi all’unisono verso un angolo, dove una ragazza stava litigando col proprio fidanzato.  
«Cosa vuol dire non l’hai fatto apposta?» stava gridando istericamente la ragazza. «Una cosa simile non doveva accadere e basta!»  
Poco lontano da loro, il ragazzo che avevano individuato rideva sotto ai baffi: sicuramente aveva chiesto al Caso di far litigare i due per prendersi lei.  
«Che stronzo!» commentò acidamente Vanessa.  
«Chiamo Michele e Raffaella» disse loro Charlie, prendendo il cellulare della lega dalla tasca. «Gabri, tu vai dietro di lui, io e Vanessa ci avvicineremo frontalmente».   
«Ok» le assentì allontanandosi.  
«C’è un problema, però, adesso» disse Charlie a Vanessa, quando chiuse la chiamata. «Come ci avviciniamo con disinvoltura a lui?»  
«Ci penso io a quello stronzo!» le rispose, tirandosi su le maniche della maglietta fucsia aderente. Si diresse a passo di marcia verso il ragazzo, furente.  
«Tu!» l’indicò urlando. «Sì, proprio tu! Ti ho riconosciuto, sai? Mentre eravamo in fila mi hai toccato il culo!» e gli sferrò un calcio nello stinco.  
Considerando che Vanessa era la terza _Luna_ ed era cresciuta allenandosi con Max e Romi, Charlie temette che gli avesse rotto una gamba.  
«Avevo detto con disinvoltura» si lamentò Charlie, avvicinandosi al ragazzo che era a terra e mugolava di dolore.  
«Perché, tu dici che con una simile faccia da maniaco non ci crede nessuno se dico che mi ha toccato il culo?» Charlie si passò la mano sul volto.   
Gabriele, Michele e Raffaella li raggiunsero.  
«Che succede?» si perplesse Michele, fissando il ragazzo a terra.  
«Oh, niente» minimizzò Charlie. «L’abbiamo steso con disinvoltura. Adesso portiamolo fuori di qui con discrezione, eh? Discrezione» sottolineò. I due maschi sollevarono il ragazzo prendendolo per le braccia e, con più naturalezza possibile, lo portarono fuori, fingendo che si lamentasse perché era ubriaco.  
Arrivati al piazzale dietro al locale, lo fecero poggiare contro un muro, lontano dai lampioni. Attivarono un campo d’invisibilità.  
«Cosa volete da me?» gemette il ragazzo, provando a darsi un tono.  
«Il tuo amuleto» gli rispose Charlie. Lui finse di non capire e di essere stupito.  
«Il mio cosa?»  
«Sai benissimo a cosa ci stiamo riferendo» allungò la mano verso di lui. «Dacci l’amuleto che porti sempre con te».  
Lui si guardò intorno, provò a scappare, ma Gabriele e Michele lo bloccarono prontamente.  
«Non avrete mai la mia fortuna!» delirò.  
«E tu non puoi avere quella degli altri!» lo rimbeccò Charlie, e senza farsi scrupoli gli infilò le mani in tasca cercando il ciondolo.   
Non appena lo tirò fuori dalla tasca, come previsto lo spirito tentò di scappare e la vittima svenne: dall’amuleto s’innalzò una piccola fiamma nera che si fece sempre più grande. Charlie richiamò la sfera d’energia del suo sigillo, gli diede appena il tempo di allontanarsi di qualche metro e lo marchiò.  
«Dove pensi di andare adesso che sei marchiato, eh?» l’apostrofò sarcasticamente Charlie. «Ovunque andrai avrai una _Sentenza di Morte_ su di te, ti distruggeranno a vista! E lo sai bene che il Coperchio ti sta cercando per punirti!»  
La fiamma sbuffò e fece marcia indietro; si posò a terra, si rimpicciolì e prese una forma: un lepricauno dalla barba rossiccia e un completo verde.  
Charlie, soddisfatta, l’osservò dai suoi centocinquantotto centimetri d’altezza – finalmente qualcuno più basso di lei – incrociò le braccia al petto e lo fissò.  
«Allora?»  
«Toglimi questo!» le gridò arrabbiato, indicando il marchio tondo e azzurro, con al centro una rosa bianca, che gli riluceva sul braccio sinistro.  
Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Neanche per sogno» materializzò il _Misericordia_ , «tu adesso tocchi questo pugnale e te ne torni dall’altra parte del pozzo, smettendo di accumulare energia per te stesso, e solo allora il marchio scomparirà da sé!»  
«Io voglio continuare a raccogliere il mio tesoro, della nuova energia!» si ribellò.  
«Dunque, vediamo» finse di rifletterci su Charlie, «cos’è più prezioso? La raccolta di nuova energia o la tua esistenza? Io direi la tua esistenza, che dici?»  
Il lepricauno strinse le braccia al petto e la guardò digrignando i denti, infine, si avvicinò a lei allungando un braccio. Charlie poggiò il piatto della lama contro il dorso della sua mano prima che potesse ripensarci.  
Tornò dall’altra parte del pozzo.  
Vanessa si voltò verso di lei sorridendo e facendole l’occhiolino.  
«E adesso a lui ci penserà papino-Coperchio, eh?»  
«Già» disse senza troppa enfasi.  
«Torniamo a ballare, su!» la trascinò letteralmente per un braccio verso il locale e Gabriele le seguì a ruota.   
  
  
Stranamente Max aveva mandato un SMS a tutti dicendo che doveva parlare con loro alla villa; Charlie ne era rimasta molto sorpresa: cos’era successo?  
Mentre in ascensore scendeva alla Sala di Pietra con Yue, provarono a fare delle ipotesi, ma la tensione che respirarono non appena entrarono nella sala la fece ancor di più preoccupare.  
Camilla, dal suo scranno, le rivolse un’occhiata carica di ansia.  
«Che succede?» sillabò Charlie a bassa voce, verso l’amica, ma Max si sedette e la riunione ebbe inizio.  
Romi al suo fianco era mortalmente serio. Brutto segno.  
«Come sapete» cominciò Max, «il ruolo di una _Phoenix_ può essere messo in discussione durante la sua supremazia, così come tutti gli altri ruoli da leader. Ognuno dei tre leader restanti può sfidare in qualsiasi momento la _Phoenix_ pubblicamente e prendersi il suo posto, dimostrando di esserle superiore davanti a tutti gli altri _Custodes_. Ebbene, sono stato sfidato e ho accettato la sfida» indicò Claudio e lui si alzò in piedi.   
«COSA?!» urlò Charlie, mentre gli altri mormoravano qualcosa sorpresi quanto lei, tutti ad esclusione di Francesco e Camilla. Erano preoccupatissimi. «Claudio come ti è venuta in mente una cosa simile? Non sai cosa stai facendo!»  
«Io so benissimo quello che faccio!» replicò freddamente, senza guardarla.  
«Signori» fece Romi, sollevando le mani in alto, «ognuno riprenda la sua arma incastrata nella tavola. Alzatevi, schieratevi lungo le pareti e che gli sfidanti trasformino le loro armi nel pugnale comune della lega. Il duello sta per iniziare».  
Charlie restò a fissare Claudio, stupita e rabbiosa, fino a quando Yue le picchiettò gentilmente la spalla, facendole cenno di alzarsi.   
Romi abbassò una leva che c’era accanto ad un armadietto e, come l’altra volta, la tavola di pietra si abbassò automaticamente insieme agli scranni, fino ad essere inghiottita dal pavimento.  
Charlie si schierò al muro fra Yue e Camilla, ancora sconvolta: Claudio era nettamente inferiore a Max, non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Cosa passava per la testa, a quel ragazzo?   
Romi andò al centro della stanza.  
« _Athene Noctua_ vs _Asio Otus_ » proclamò, facendo cenno ai due di raggiungerlo. «L’unica regola è non uccidere l’avversario. Si accettano i colpi bassi. In posizione! Al mio tre sdoppierete i pugnali e comincerete!» annunciò, andando a schierarsi al muro accanto a Vanessa, meravigliata quanto Charlie.  
 _Tutto ciò era surreale._  
«Ai vostri posti!» gridò Romi. «Pronti? A VOI!»  
Max sdoppiò i pugnali e attaccò per primo, non perché Claudio non fosse pronto, ma perché era il più veloce.   
Charlie li vide pestarsi letteralmente a sangue, gridando furiosi ad ogni attacco, ma non ci fu nulla da fare: Max prevaleva e prevalse. Con un ultimo colpo atterrò Claudio, gli mise un piede sul petto, premendolo con forza, e gli puntò il pugnale alla gola, vittorioso.   
« _Athene Noctua_ vince!» annunciò Romi. «Viva la _Phoenix_!» e la Sala di Pietra fu scossa da tre urla ripetute all’unisono.  
« _Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!_ » la lega acclamò il suo ritrovato leader, ma Max alzò gli occhi da Claudio, ancora steso a terra e dolorante, e sollevò la mano in alto facendo cenno di fare silenzio.  
Li guardò in faccia uno per uno.  
«Che questo vi serva da lezione. Io sono il vostro leader, io mi fido di ognuno di voi, nessuno escluso. Se avete qualcosa da dirmi, basta parlarne, se avete dei dubbi, basta renderli espliciti. Ma non venite a rompermi i coglioni sfidandomi per cazzate simili! Se non siete d’accordo con una mia strategia, se ne parla, ma se non vi piaccio io come persona, non può che fregarmene un cazzo! Io sono la _Phoenix_ , questa è la mia supremazia, questi sono i miei ordini! Le mie decisioni possono essere contestate, ma non screditate! Avete e abbiamo bisogno di un leader, io mi sono dimostrato degno di questo ruolo, l’ho dimostrato mesi fa davanti a tutti voi e l’ho dimostrato di nuovo stasera! Se avete rimostranze, ditelo, se avete cazzate da sparare, tenetevele pure per voi! Fuori di qui fate quello che volete, ma qui dentro io sono la _Phoenix_! Chiaro?!»  
Smaterializzò i due pugnali e, furente, corse al proprio ascensore, per risalire alla villa. Voleva stare da solo.  
Un silenzio gelido era sceso nella Sala di Pietra. Camilla e Francesco soccorsero Claudio.  
Charlie si morse un labbro, indecisa, poi si affrettò a salire sull’ascensore della sua Casa per risalire anche lei alla villa.  
Lo trovò che stava scendendo le scale per andare forse nella sua stanza personale.  
«Max!» lo richiamò. Non c’era nessuno nei dintorni, forse Max aveva scelto di proposito per il duello proprio la sera in cui Villa Grifone sarebbe stata quasi deserta.   
Lui si fermò a metà scala, lasciando che lei lo raggiungesse. Charlie restò un paio di gradini sopra di lui.  
Vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi, non era calmo, per niente, forse era arrabbiato anche con se stesso.  
«Io mi fido di te, Max».  
«Lo so».   
«Ho messo la mia vita nelle tue mani e lo rifarei cento volte ancora. Non ho mai dubitato della supremazia».  
«So anche questo».  
«È per questo che voglio mettere ancora una volta la mia vita nelle tue mani. Accetto di sposarti, Max».  
Si guardarono in silenzio per alcuni lunghi attimi, sembrò che nessuno dei due stesse fiatando. Nessuna reazione arrivò dall’espressione di Max, ma i suoi occhi sembrarono rilassarsi e, lentamente, si avvicinarono l’un l’altra per baciarsi sulla bocca.  
Tuffò le dita fra i capelli di lui, mentre la stringeva forte fino a soffocarla, baciandola con un’urgenza che le ricordò in modo tremendamente intenso e forte come l’aveva baciata la notte di Halloween. Li ricordò tutti i suoi baci di quella notte – li rivide tutti quanti in un solo attimo caldo e denso – e sospirò con la vista offuscata quando le baciò il collo, e gli accarezzò il viso per cercare la sua bocca e baciarlo ancora, quando ebbe l’impressione che lui stesse per smettere di baciarla. Dopo, quando ancora non erano sazi ma era meglio non continuare a baciarsi in quel posto, Max le prese il viso fra le mani e le scoccò un ultimo dolce bacio sulle labbra.  
«Andiamo nella mia stanza privata per il rito di appartenenza» le sussurrò contro le labbra.  
«Sì».   
La prese per mano e la guidò lentamente verso la propria stanza; appena entrarono richiuse la porta con cura.  
«Sai come si fa?» le domandò.  
«Sì».   
Le accarezzò la guancia e si tolse la giacca, lei fece lo stesso.  
Nonostante fossero entrambi a dorso nudo, Charlie si rese conto di non essere imbarazzata, e non tanto perché lui l’aveva vista anche senza reggiseno, quanto per un’intimità che si era creata indipendentemente dal loro volere.  
Si misero l’uno di fronte all’altra, Max poggiò i palmi delle mani contro i suoi.   
«Chi lo fa per primo?» le domandò, guardandola negli occhi.  
«Vado io» rispose, sicura.  
Charlie allungò una mano e gli poggiò l’indice e il medio sulla fronte.  
«Massimo» pronunciò il suo nome, e proseguì appoggiando le dita sulla croce della lega che lui aveva tatuata sul cuore, «questa è l’alleanza a cui appartieni, la _Foedus Custodum_ » gli toccò il tatuaggio sul braccio destro, «e questa, la _Luna_ , è la Casa dove vivi» e, per finire, premette le dita sul braccio sinistro di lui, all’altezza della spalla. «Il _Misericordia_ , questa è la mia arma» gli tatuò il suo pugnale. «Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni» posò le dita sulle labbra di lui. «Appartieni a me, Carlotta». Lui chiuse gli occhi, le baciò le dita e le allontanò dolcemente la mano con la propria.  
«Carlotta» poggiò le dita sulla fronte di lei e poi sulla croce della lega, «questa è l’alleanza a cui appartieni, la _Foedus Custodum_ » toccò il tatuaggio della Casa «e questa, la _Nubes_ , è la Casa dove vivi». Le premette l’indice e il medio sul braccio sinistro, guardandola negli occhi «La _Desert Eagle_ , questa è la mia arma» le tatuò la sua pistola. «Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni» e le sue dita si posarono sulle labbra di lei, che le baciò. «Appartieni a me, Massimo».   
Le accarezzò il viso con entrambe le mani, spingendola delicatamente ad alzare gli occhi su di lui, e quando i loro sguardi s’incontrarono, si baciarono intensamente ancora una volta.  
Erano uniti in matrimonio adesso, agli occhi della lega, e Charlie sentì dentro di sé che nel bene e nel male sarebbero stati sempre l’uno a fianco all’altra. Sempre.   
La stava ancora stringendo forte a sé, ma poi allentò la presa e avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio.  
«Meglio rivestirci, adesso».  
«Sì» mormorò, un po’ confusa.  
Finito di riabbottonarsi, si voltò verso di lui che si stava sistemando il cappuccio della giacca. Ancora una volta furono occhi negli occhi.  
«Lo sai che per me sei libera, vero?» le domandò, a bassa voce.  
«Sì, lo so. Anche tu lo sei, per me».  
Lui fece per accarezzarle la guancia, ma lei gli prese la mano e gli baciò lievemente il palmo; aprì la porta e uscì da quella stanza.  
Prima che tutto potesse precipitare.  
Le sembrò di essere al centro di una voragine, sospesa.  
Il suo cellulare personale squillò portandola bruscamente alla realtà: era una SMS da parte di Manuele.  
“È confermato, diventerò padre”.  
Charlie sorrise intenerita e portò il cellulare al cuore. Si asciugò le lacrime che le aveva procurato una nostalgia struggente giusto il momento prima di uscire dalla stanza di Max, e andò via.   
  
  
_Di tutto quello che io e Max c’eravamo detti e, soprattutto, non detti c’era poco da dire e poco da fare. E, nonostante tutto, quello che ci aspettava era ancora un mistero.  
Chi dei due si sarebbe arreso per prima?_  
  
  


“And each regret  
and each goodbye  
was a mistake to great to hide”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:  
** Prompt usato, sempre dalla tabella 25paranormal: #6. Amulet (amuleto).  
Per i Leprecauni prego andare qui sulla wikipedia.  
Confesso che ho aspettato proprio l’episodio 13, numero che, si dice, fortunato, per stendere questa trama XD  
A questo punto la domanda sorge spontanea: quanto cazzo la tirerà lunga ancora Gra? Ehhh, chi lo sa! C’è ancora così taaanto da dire! XD Sono 30 – trenta – episodi, abbiate fede: prima o poi saprete tutto, prima o poi farò finire insieme tutti.  
Intanto, gli spermatozoi di Manuele hanno fatto centro: diventerà papà! E poi dite che non vi dico mai niente! Eh, come dite? Che non vi serviva mica saperlo questo? Uffa, non siete mai contenti!  
Cooomunque! La prossima settimana l’aggiornamento sarà anticipato di un giorno, ovvero da lunedì a domenica, poiché il 25 ottobre è il compleanno della sottoscritta e voglio finire questa prima serie proprio il giorno del mio compleanno :D (e son 26…)  
Prossimo aggiornamento: domenica 25 ottobre:  
Episodio Quattordici – Come vivere in una foresta  
Episodio Quindici – Scambio – Fine prima parte. **  
**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note iniziali:**  
Pop corn alla mano, pronti… via agli ultimi due episodi di questa prima parte! :D  
  
  
 _Ci sono cose che vano curate ogni giorno, provando a mettere da parte la propria pigrizia. Così come una pianta va curata con dedizione, anche la vita va curata quotidianamente, cercando sempre nuovi stimoli e nuove emozioni da provare. Se non ci preoccupiamo di noi stessi e dei nostri bisogni anche per un solo giorno, ci vorremo meno bene, e se trascureremo la nostra pianta, lei appassirà._  
  
  
Romi mise la caffettiera sul fornello e si accese una sigaretta, osservando distrattamente la cappa sopra il piano cottura. Fece una boccata e si fissò negli occhi nel riflesso sull’acciaio: per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe voluto rimandare? Per quanto tempo ancora avrebbe detto a se stesso che c’erano cose più importanti da fare?  
Spense il fornello e decise di bere qualcosa di più forte, prima di iniziare la lettura. Prese della vodka, bevve direttamente dalla bottiglia e afferrò con forza la cartella su sua madre che aveva incastrato fra i manuali di filosofia nella libreria. Spense la sigaretta contro il posacenere.  
Si sedette sul divano, fece un altro sorso e posò la bottiglia a terra accanto a sé, e guardò la cartella scrocchiando le dita, prima di aprirla. Bastava sollevare appena la copertina cartonata e avrebbe scoperto tutto, bastava solo quello. Dopo ventiquattro anni.   
Esitò, infine aprì la prima pagina velocemente. E lesse il suo nome in cima.  
Sbarrò gli occhi.  
Una coincidenza?  
Prese la cartella per avvicinarla di più agli occhi, con le dita andò a cercare gli altri dati su di lei… la data di nascita e il luogo di residenza.   
Si passò le mani sul volto in preda alla confusione. Scorse fino all’ultima pagina, dove c’era la sua foto.  
Non c’erano più dubbi.  
Adesso doveva solo leggere tutto il rapporto lunghissimo che c’era scritto, per sapere velocemente il perché di tutto ciò prima che gli scoppiasse la testa. E il cuore.   
  
  
Una leggera nebbiolina avanzava sul suolo della città, quella notte, una nebbia che sembrava carica di brillantini argentei e dorati che rilucevano alla luce lunare. Non era un unico banco di nebbia, erano più rami provenienti da un’unica fonte dalla quale, se si tendeva un orecchio e non si era del tutto umani, poteva sentirsi una canzone cantata da una giovane voce.  
“Ohhh, piccolo seme,  
portato dal vento  
e nascosto da me  
per farti fiorire poi in tempo,  
adesso è l’ora della primavera,  
anche se sembra una chimera.  
Ascolta la mia voce   
che annuncia una nuova era  
Sboccia nel tuo splendore  
porta nei cuori il buon umore  
dei tuoi fiori fai sentire l’intenso odore.  
Lascia che i tuoi rami percorrano tutti i cieli,  
lascia che le tue radici affondino squarciando tutti i veli  
Canta con me, che porto una nuova era.”  
I rami di nebbia accarezzarono le radici degli alberi lungo i viali, fecero tintinnare le fronde come se fossero mille campanelli e picchiettarono tutta la terra che trovarono scoperta dal cemento della città. Alla ricerca di semi di piante.  
  
  


“Don't turn your back on me  
I won't be ignored”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park ** (su You Tube)

 

  
Il padre di Charlie era partito per un paio di giorni all’estero per un corso di pasticceria a cui teneva tanto. Aveva chiesto a Hikari di stare attento alla figlia, di badare a lei e di svegliarla al mattino per non farle perdere l’autobus per andare a scuola.  
Hikari in versione folletto, alle 6,30, puntuale neanche se fosse stato un orologio svizzero, spalancò la porta della camera di Charlie con un flusso di energia inserito nella toppa e cominciò a svegliarla. Saltellando e svolazzando sopra il letto e gridando festoso. E fastidioso come un insetto molesto, considerando che aveva le ali da farfalla.  
«Sveglia, mia Charlie! Sveglia! Sono le 6,30 e devi andare a scuola, mia Charlie!» le saltellò più volte proprio sul sedere, tanto che lei si mosse brontolando e lui finì a terra.  
«L’ho capito, Hikari, l’ho capito» si lamentò, rigirandosi sotto le coperte.  
«È ora di andare a scuola!» ribadì il concetto lo spiritello, saltellando allegramente sulla sua scapola e regalandole così una fitta di dolore non richiesta.  
Charlie grugnì e scrollò la spalla in malo modo, facendolo cadere di nuovo.  
«E l’ho capito! Basta!» sbuffò, sollevando le coperte per alzarsi.  
Sbadigliò, si stropicciò gli occhi e si alzò per andare in bagno, come prima cosa.  
Hikari la seguì volando, entrando in bagno dietro di lei. Charlie richiuse la porta. E tre secondi dopo la riaprì, tenendo Hikari per la collottola.  
«Regola quattromilaseicentoventotto» sbraitò, «non seguirmi anche al cesso!» e lo buttò fuori.  
Richiuse la porta con un calcio netto e, continuando a bofonchiare cose senza senso, andò ad aprire la finestra del bagno, per vedere che tempo ci fosse fuori e avere un po’ di luce naturale.  
Aprì le ante e alzò la saracinesca. Sentì un improvviso odore di foglie verdi arrivarle così forte al naso da farla starnutire. _Cos’era?_  
Provò ad affacciarsi dalla finestra, ma restò alquanto basita: non si vedeva niente, solo la fitta chioma di un albero. Ma fino alla sera prima non c’era nessun albero davanti a quella finestra.  
 _Che storia era quella?!_  
  
  
Charlie non ci pensò nemmeno ad andare a scuola, quel giorno: l’intera città era sottosopra, erano cresciuti alberi secolari e piante di ogni specie ovunque nel giro di una sola notte, le strade erano disastrate perché le radici avevano sollevato l’asfalto, alcune tubature si erano rotte allagando tratti di città e delle piante rampicanti avvolgevano le mura delle case e dei palazzi.   
L’intera città era diventata una sorta di foresta, e già intere orde di uccelli di varie specie erano venuti ad appollaiarsi sui rami dei nuovi alberi cantando la loro gioia. Con sommo “gaudio” delle orecchie di Charlie.  
Era impensabile muoversi in città con un mezzo di trasporto a quattro ruote, al massimo era possibile usare una bici, se si era pronti a scendere dalla sella ogni tanto per scavalcare una radice troppo alta, così Charlie si era messa di buona lena e aveva raggiunto a piedi il _Sapphire_ : tanto da qualche parte avrebbe pur dovuto incontrarsi con gli altri, e nessuno avrebbe potuto usare un mezzo alternativo per andare a prenderla a casa.  
Dopo un’ora e mezza di cammino – passata con gli auricolari nelle orecchie per farsi passare la voglia di prendere a fucilate tutte quegli uccellini starnazzanti, mentre Hikari-lucertola, nascosto nel cappuccio del giubbotto, osservava tutto decisamente incuriosito – finalmente arrivò al locale di Manuele.  
«Acqua!» chiese assetata, ancor prima di salutare Manuele e sua madre.  
«Bella giornata, eh?» ironizzò Gianna, dandole un bicchiere colmo d’acqua fresca.  
«Già» borbottò, tracannando tutto in un sol sorso.  
Il locale, com’era ovvio, era vuoto: erano tutti troppo impegnati a capire cosa stesse succedendo, per andare in giro. Hikari uscì dal cappuccio, prese la sua forma umana e saltò al collo di Gianna, salutandola allegramente.  
«Gianna! Gianna!»  
«Sì, sì, ecco!» gli sorrise, dandogli un piattino pieno di tartine rubate a Ines. «Al solito, non dirlo a lei, però, eh?» Lui le annuì, felice, addentando una tartina.  
«Max ti ha chiamata?» domandò Manuele a Charlie.  
«No, l’ho chiamato io stamattina, non appena mi sono vista il primo albero davanti. Avremo mai uno spirito che non abbia voglia di trasformare l’intera città in qualcosa? Prima il luna park, ora la foresta… la prossima volta che cosa? No, non voglio saperlo davvero».  
Gianna le sorrise e le diede dei buffetti affettuosi sul braccio.  
«Su, su! Vedila così: almeno, quando succedono queste cose, voi sapete che sicuramente c’è dietro uno spirito e agite di conseguenza, visto che non potrebbe essere altrimenti. Voi non potete ricordarvi certe cose perché eravate piccoli e il Gran Consiglio cancellava anche a voi la memoria, quando succedevano episodi così grandi, ma anche la mia generazione di _Custodes_ ne ha viste di cotte e di crude! Ricordo la volta che tutte le fontane della città e la piscina comunale furono trasformati in acquari…»   
In quel momento Ines entrò dal retrobottega con un cesto carico di bicchieri puliti. Hikari si cacciò in fretta in bocca tutte le tartine che gli restavano sul piatto, andando a nascondersi dietro Charlie per masticarle non visto.  
«Oh! Io me la ricordo quella volta degli acquari!» esclamò Ines, che aveva sentito tutto. «Bella fortuna essere la compagna di un _Custos_ : il Gran Consiglio ti lascia ricordare cose che vorresti scordare! Anche l’acquedotto comunale diventò un acquario, e la mattina, quando aprii il rubinetto, uscì fuori un girino! Strillai così forte che credo di aver svegliato tutto il vicinato! Sono traumi, certe cose…»   
«Immagino» ridacchiò Charlie.  
La porta del _Sapphire_ si aprì.  
«Ciao» li salutò Romi, senza troppo entusiasmo.   
«Ciao!» lo ricambiò Charlie, voltandosi verso di lui. Quando vide la sua espressione restò perplessa. «Che c’è? Tutto questo verde speranza ti ha messo di malumore?» lo prese bonariamente in giro.  
«No» le rispose con aria distratta, sedendosi al pianoforte. «Sono solamente stanco perché stanotte ho faticato a prendere sonno: avrò inconsciamente percepito lo spirito agire, forse». Ma Charlie restò a fissarlo, dubbiosa e non convinta della sua scusa. Lo conosceva bene, ormai, e non l’aveva mai visto così, come toccato profondamente da qualcosa.  
«Max ti ha detto quando ci sarà la riunione?» domandò Manuele a Romi.  
«Ancora no» e attaccò a suonare un pezzo. Una dolce melodia molto semplice.  
Si udì il rumore di un vetro rotto.  
«Ines, tutto bene?» domandò Gianna, apprensiva, alla sua compagna, fissandola chinarsi a raccogliere i cocci di un bicchiere di vetro, rotto.  
«S-sì, tutto bene» rispose con un sorriso forzato; riprese il cesto con i bicchieri e tornò nel retrobottega.  
Manuele e Charlie si guardarono negli occhi, stupiti e pieni di domande: era scesa una strana atmosfera nel locale, da quando Romi aveva iniziato a suonare.  
«È un bel pezzo, quello che stai suonando» disse Gianna a Romi, sorridendogli dolcemente mentre lui continuava l’esecuzione senza guardare nessuno di loro. «Come si chiama?»  
«È una ninna nanna popolare portoghese» rispose atono.  
«Non l’avevo mai sentita, prima».  
«L’ho trovata per caso ieri sera, navigando su YouTube».   
«Capisco» assentì Gianna, distogliendo lo sguardo. Manuele guardò sua madre, stranito, quasi ponendole una domanda con lo sguardo; lei scosse la testa, come a dirgli “non ora”.  
Gianna tornò di là, forse per andare a parlare con Ines; Romi interruppe l’esecuzione di colpo, con un _cluster_ , e si alzò dallo sgabello.  
«Vado a cercare Max» disse loro, «ci vediamo più tardi» tirò su col naso e andò via.  
Manuele si strinse nelle spalle, guardandolo lasciare il locale.  
«Ma che succede?!» gli domandò Charlie, sbalordita.  
«Io… io» sospirò, «non lo so bene, ma non è vero che mia madre non ha mai sentito prima quella ninna nanna: quando ero piccolo, Ines spesso la suonava al piano per me».  
«Come fa Ines a conoscere quel pezzo? Non è molto popolare qui in Italia, no?»  
«Ines non è italiana» le rispose scuotendo la testa, «vive qui da poco più di vent’anni, ma è portoghese» la guardò negli occhi con un’ansia mal sopita.  
«Io» deglutì Charlie, «ho paura di aver capito qualcosa».  
«Anch’io. Voglio bere qualcosa di forte, ti va?» afferrò una bottiglia.  
«Sì, versa pure».  
  
  
Quella sera a Villa Grifone, nella sala della sua Casa, Romi fissava la luna dalla finestra, fumando.  
Max entrò nella stanza e lo vide, l’osservò accigliandosi.  
«Quando guardi la luna con quell’espressione non è mai un buon segno» gli disse.  
«Ho letto chi è mia madre» replicò asciutto, senza guardarlo.  
«Ah» esalò.  
«Non le ho ancora parlato, però» picchiettò il filtro per far cadere la cenere sul pavimento pulito.   
«E quando pensi di farlo?»  
«Credo presto». Un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Non riesco a capire come l’hai presa» commentò Max.  
«Non riesco a capirlo bene neanch’io. Non è come me l’aspettavo, non è come ho sempre creduto. Ma è come avrei voluto che fosse».  
«Ti fa paura, questo?»  
«No, mi confonde» spense la sigaretta e tirò su col naso. «Andiamo alla riunione, dai».  
Max capì che non avrebbe voluto parlarne oltre, assentì.  
  
  
Entrata nella Sala di Pietra, Charlie trovò Vanessa in pieno delirio e seduta sul suo scranno con accanto Camilla – che provava a rassicurarla – e Raffaella, che la guardava tra il preoccupato e il perplesso.  
«Come cavolo farò adesso?!» si lamentava.  
«Che succede?» le chiese Charlie, avvicinandosi a lei con Manuele.  
«Oh, Charlie!» gemette. «Già, per arrivare alla villa, ho dovuto camminare a piedi indossando delle scarpe da ginnastica. _Scarpe da ginnastica, io!_ Capisci?! Sabato ci sarà la festa per il mio compleanno e la città è ridotta così! Non verrà nessuno alla mia festa, sarà un fiasco, e io avevo organizzato le cose in grande! Perché gli spiriti devono sempre rompere i coglioni, perché?!»   
Charlie le diede dei goffi colpetti sulle spalle.  
«Su, su, che entrò sabato sistemeremo tutto! O almeno credo…»   
«Allora» sentirono la voce di Romi, beffarda, dietro di loro, «come sta il nostro novello paparino, eh? Come sta, come sta?» quasi canticchiò, mettendo un braccio intorno alle spalle di Manuele – con l’altra mano stava reggendo una bottiglietta d’acqua. Manuele lo guardò torvamente.  
«Bene» borbottò, togliendosi il suo braccio dalle spalle. Vanessa gli prese le mani fra le sue.  
«Oh, Manu!» cinguettò. «Non mi ero ancora congratulata con te! Sono così felice per te! Diventerai padre!»  
«Oh, sì» rincarò Romi. «Grande festa per tutta la lega!» Vanessa gli diede un calcio.   
«E quando nascerà?» chiese Vanessa; Manuele si grattò la testa.  
«Penso entro la prima metà di agosto».  
«Che bello! E giusto un po’ prima nascerà il figlio di Michele! Che bella cosa! Diventeremo tutti zii!»  
Romi stava bevendo dalla bottiglia, gli andò di traverso. Contemporaneamente, le orecchie di Manuele diventarono rosse e Charlie dovette distogliere lo sguardo.   
«Sì, sì» mormorò Charlie. «Siamo una grande famiglia, diventeremo tutti zii».  
Hikari, in versione lucertola, uscì dal cappuccio della giacca di Charlie e si mise in bella mostra intrecciandosi al suo polso. Romi lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Sai» sibilò, «ho giusto cercato su internet se da qualche parte mangiano le lucertole e se esistono delle ricette sfiziose. E, comunque, io non credo nelle fate» Hikari gli rispose incrociando alla meglio le zampine, facendo un gestaccio che aveva visto fare qualche volta Charlie.  
«Iniziamo la riunione» intervenne Max, e tutti andarono a sedersi.  
«Penso che la situazione sia abbastanza ovvia per tutti, e credo anche che sia inutile dire che dovremo partecipare tutti alla missione: come l’altra volta che l’intera città è stata trasformata, non sappiamo fino a quando lo scudo protettivo ed isolante del Gran Consiglio potrà reggere».  
«Si tratta indubbiamente di uno spirito legato alla natura» osservò Charlie, «probabilmente è una _Luce_ : per quanto abbia scatenato il caos, non ha fatto crescere piante nocive, carnivore o velenose, ringraziando il cielo!»  
«C’è da dire che dobbiamo sbrigarci» aggiunse Max, «alcune associazioni naturalistiche stanno pensando di portare alcune specie animali qui, dato che sono anche cresciuti degli alberi particolari, creando così una sorta di piccola oasi cittadina».  
«Come se non bastassero già i piccioni comunali della piazza, a cagarti sulla testa» fece del sarcasmo Romi.  
«Per riportare tutto alla normalità dobbiamo trovare lo spirito» ipotizzò Max.  
«Più che trovare» osservò Charlie, «io direi che dobbiamo individuarlo: sicuramente sarà nascosto da qualche parte fra gli alberi, continuando a manovrare la crescita delle piante, forse addirittura si nasconde _dentro_ un albero. Solitamente si dice che gli alberi più grandi e vecchi sono i “padri” delle foreste: magari si nasconde nell’albero più vecchio della città».  
«Giusto» convenne Max, «mi farò dare dal Gran Consiglio una mappa con le date in cui sono stati piantati gli alberi nei viali cittadini, e nel frattempo cercheremo anche fra gli alberi cresciuti stanotte: non sarebbe strano se avesse reso un albero di proposito il più vecchio per poi nascondersi dentro di esso».  
«Quindi la caccia è aperta?» domandò Charlie.  
«Direi proprio di sì».  
  
  
Charlie e Camilla camminavano lentamente per la città rimboscata; Camilla si guardava intorno circospetta, stringendo il braccio dell’amica.  
«Charlie, sei sicura che non ci siano bestie feroci?» l’altra alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Cami, è pur sempre la nostra città: l’ultima volta che hai controllato c’erano dei lupi, per caso?»  
«Se è per questo, l’ultima volta non c’erano neanche tutti questi alberi! E gli uccelli sono aumentati!»  
«Stai tranquilla, non c’è assolutamente alcun peric…»   
«BUH!» le spaventò a morte una voce dall’alto. Sussultarono e strillarono impaurite.  
Romi scese con un salto dall’albero, ridendo di loro.  
«Razza di idiota!» sbraitò Charlie. «Mi hai fatto prendere un colpo! Come ti è venuta in mente un’idea simile?»  
Romi si scrollò di dosso della polvere con le mani, guardandosi intorno come ispirato.  
«Ammetto che questa giungla ha fatto venire fuori il Tarzan che è in me».  
«Ne avremmo fatto anche a meno» brontolò Charlie. E vide Hikari zampettare lungo il suo braccio per poi correre verso un albero, andando a giocare con altre lucertole.  
«Hikari! Cosa diavolo stai facendo?!» urlò Charlie. «Comportati da spirito, non giocare con delle vere lucertole!» lo spiritello l’ascoltò e rimase a fissare gli animaletti correre via, col musetto triste.  
Charlie roteò gli occhi e sospirò.  
«E va bene, vai a giocare con loro! Ma torna subito, se ti richiamo! Capito?» e lui trottò felice sul ramo, andando a raggiungere i compagnetti di giochi.   
Charlie riprese a camminare e si rivolse a Romi.  
«Ti vedo meglio, oggi». Lui sorrise e annuì solennemente, si portò una mano sul cuore.  
«Mia Signora, il suo rifiuto della mia proposta di matrimonio mi ha profondamente addolorato, ho avuto il bisogno di prendermi del tempo per guarire da questa ferita così grande, che lascerà una cicatrice indelebile sul mio cuore».  
«Sì» ribatté lei sullo stesso tono, «almeno fino a quando non ti porterai a letto l’ennesima donna… o l’ennesimo uomo». Le fece un sorrisetto beffardo.  
«E chi lo sa cosa sarà, chissà cosa mi riserva la sorte prossimamente sul mio letto: una donna o forse un uomo?»  
«Questa è la cosa bella dell’essere un bisessuale, nevvero?»  
«Certamente!» inchinò il capo. «E non scordatevi, Mia Signora, che io adesso sono anche la vostra guardia del corpo, quindi, per ogni vostra evenienza notturna io potrò farvi _compagnia_ , se lo volete».  
«Ma anche no».   
«Grazie, Mia Signora, so che sono spesso nei vostri dolci pensieri».  
«Specie quando ti mando a quel paese» assentì con convinzione.  
«Non ne dubito».   
Camilla, accanto a loro, stava ridacchiando.  
«Torniamo alla caccia, su» li esortò Charlie, prendendo un foglio ripiegato dalla tasca: la mappa degli alberi piantati. «Abbiamo già setacciato queste zone» indicò a Romi dei viali sul foglio, «Max mi ha detto che qui non hanno trovato niente, e anche questa zona sembra pulita».  
«Abbiamo cercato e trovato tutti gli alberi vecchi?» chiese Romi, visionando la mappa.  
«Sì, quelli piantati nei viali, sì, tra l’altro sono anche cresciuti il doppio, la scorsa notte. Ci restano gli altri, ma questa è una foresta, ormai, mi chiedo quanto tempo impiegheremo…»   
«Non abbiamo ancora analizzato i bisogni e le voglie dello spirito, però» obiettò Romi. «Secondo voi perché ha fatto tutto questo?» provò a riflettere.  
«Da un punto di vista ecologico posso anche dargli ragione» ipotizzò Charlie, «ma solitamente le _Luci_ sono parecchio schizzate, più delle _Ombre_ , non mi sorprenderebbe sapere che c’è dietro una ragione meno naturalistica…»   
«Tipo?»  
«Se parliamo di voglie e bisogni» azzardò Camilla, «possiamo dire che adesso gli alberi sono meno “soli”: ce ne sono fin troppi! Da un punto di vista ecologico c’è più verde, e dal punto di vista dello spirito adesso è meno solo, ci sono tanti alberi».  
«Effettivamente, uno spirito degli alberi potrebbe sentirsi solo in una città» concordò Romi.  
«In quale caso, però, un albero-spirito potrebbe sentirsi maggiormente solo?» domandò più che altro a se stessa Charlie. «Forse, se è molto vecchio e ha visto passare davanti a sé molte generazioni – e noi stiamo cercando un albero molto vecchio – o forse, se è un albero molto giovane, senza compagni…»   
«…che ha creato in una sola notte per non sentirsi più solo?» concluse Romi.  
«Sì» assentì Charlie, «potrebbe essere anche l’esatto opposto: un albero giovane, il più giovane della città». Romi le prese la mappa dalle mani.  
«Vediamo qual è l’albero piantato più recentemente…»   
  
  
Non molto dopo, assieme a Max e Vanessa, si ritrovarono attorno ad un albero piantato da poco, una magnolia.  
L’accerchiarono a braccia conserte.  
«Vieni fuori» invitò Max lo spirito.  
«No» rispose una giovane voce.  
Vanessa, furiosa, si tolse una scarpa e lo minacciò.  
«Vieni fuori, _Luce_ dei miei stivaletti con tacco dodici! Non rovinarmi la festa di compleanno!» Romi assentì.  
«Lo trovo un motivo valido per invitare uno spirito a desistere».   
«Su» sospirò Charlie, rivolta all’alberello, «lo sai che non ti faremo del male. Non costringermi ad ordinarti di uscire, non sarebbe una cosa piacevole né per te, né per me» s’indicò la cicatrice a forma di X sul palmo della mano.   
«Io non voglio lasciare i miei nuovi amici!» protestò, da dentro il tronco. «Io voglio far sorgere un nuovo tempo in cui gli alberi non saranno più soli e gli umani vivranno bene con loro perché li circonderanno come mura di nuove case!»  
«Mi dispiace» gli disse Max, «ma non è proprio una cosa possibile. Gli uomini hanno bisogno di solide case in cui vivere, non alberi, hanno bisogno di tetti per proteggersi e luoghi chiusi dove stare da soli, se lo vogliono. La virtù sta sempre in mezzo: non possiamo né soffocare gli alberi, né tantomeno accettare di vivere così, in una foresta, di punto in bianco».   
«Ma dall’altra parte del pozzo io sarò solo!» si lamentò.  
«Perché non chiedi al Coperchio di andare in un posto dove ci sono tanti alberi e pochi uomini, mh?» gli propose Charlie. «Sulla terra ce ne sono di foreste, potresti andare lì: non sarai solo e potrai anche rinverdire il territorio, nel frattempo, che ne dici?»  
Una piccola lucetta grigia si separò dall’arbusto, facendosi poi lentamente più grande. Lo spirito prese la forma di un piccolo e giovane gnomo senza barba, con un berretto rosso in testa. Guardò Max sporgendo un labbro, imbronciato e dispiaciuto.  
Max sorrise e materializzò la _Desert Eagle_ ; l’avvicinò a lui.  
«Su, torna a casa e vai a parlare di questo col Coperchio» l’invitò gentilmente.  
Lo gnomo fece ciao-ciao con la manina a tutti, Vanessa lo salutò accigliata, agitando la scarpa che aveva ancora in mano, poi lui toccò la pistola e svanì, tornando dall’altra parte del pozzo.   
Vanessa saltellò su di un piede verso Romi, poggiò una mano sulla sua spalla per sostenersi e rindossò la scarpa. Sospirò soddisfatta.  
«E adesso il Gran Consiglio farà scomparire tutti questi alberi e io potrò fare la mia festa! Siete tutti invitati, eh? Si ballerà fino al mattino!»  
Charlie fissò malinconicamente la _Desert Eagle_ di Max, prima che lui la smaterializzasse, e dopo si guardò di sottecchi il braccio sinistro, dove lui le aveva tatuato la pistola.  
Romi le mise scherzosamente una mano sulla nuca, spingendola ad abbassare di più la testa; le fece l’occhiolino.  
«La Mia Signora ballerà con me, durante la festa?»  
«Non lo so» rispose borbottando. Lui rise, circondandole affettuosamente le spalle con un braccio.   
  
  
Vanessa aveva affittato un’intera villetta con piscina, per la festa.  
C’era gente ovunque, la musica era altissima e l’alcool scorreva a fiumi.  
Charlie osservò per l’ennesima volta l’ambiente, sconsolata, chiedendosi ancora una volta chi gliel’avesse fatto fare di andare lì. Ah, sì! Era andata alla festa per non fare arrabbiare Vanessa: aveva quel brutto vizio di usare le scarpe come arma impropria, non voleva ritrovarsene una in testa.   
Nel salone enorme le luci erano soffuse. Vanessa aveva portato Raffaella e Camilla a ballare al centro della pista con lei, mentre Francesco e Gabriele ogni tanto le punzecchiavano di proposito, scherzosamente.   
Charlie li guardò con un bicchiere in mano, ignorando le loro richieste di andare da loro a divertirsi. Manuele la raggiunse, le mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e le stampò un bacione sulla guancia.  
«Non balli?» lei sorrise un po’ imbarazzata.  
«Non so, mi sento abbastanza fuori luogo e fuori tempo qui».  
«Sciocchezze!» l’attirò verso di sé, costringendola ad andare verso la pista.  
«No» rise. «Manu no! Fermati!» puntò bene i piedi a terra.  
«Naaah!» fece una smorfia. «Tu adesso balli con me, signorina!» si portò le mani di lei sulle spalle e le baciò di nuovo la guancia, facendola ballare con lui.  
«Scemo» protestò, ma non troppo, sorridendogli.   
Qualche metro più in là, in un angolo, Max e Romi stavano bevendo qualcosa insieme.   
«Avresti potuto chiederle di ballare con te» disse Romi a Max; lui fece roteare il liquido dentro al bicchiere, pensoso.  
«No, le ho detto che per me è libera».  
«Ma tu vuoi che lei sia libera?» ribatté, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Ha diciotto anni e una vita davanti a sé, deve scegliere da sola quello che vuole. Io, da parte mia, sono stato già responsabile di molte sue scelte, anche se in modo indiretto».   
«Non ti preoccupa quello che _lei_ vorrebbe, piuttosto?»  
«Se non mi preoccupasse le starei già addosso: credo che in questo momento non sappia neanche lei se è attratta da me perché abbiamo condiviso dei momenti intensi, o se c’è realmente qualcosa di più. Non voglio aiutarla ad illudersi da sola di qualcosa che magari non c’è. Voglio che lo capisca da sola».   
«A che prezzo, però?»  
«Non lo so» ammise, e fece un sorso.   
«Hai detto che per te è libera, sai bene, allora, che qualcuno potrebbe portartela via, nel frattempo» insinuò. Max alzò le spalle e osservò Charlie sorridere felice fra le braccia di Manuele.  
«Io voglio soltanto che più nessuno le faccia del male, e la sua libertà è una strada per non farla soffrire più».   
Una ragazza bruna si avvicinò a loro, sorrise a Max.  
«Mi stavo chiedendo dove fossi finito» ammiccò seducente, «non dovevi portarmi a casa?»  
«Scusami» le sorrise, posando il bicchiere su un tavolo, «mi sono intrattenuto a salutare il mio amico» riprese la sua giacca dalla sedia accanto a loro, ma quando si chinò Romi gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  
«Te ne pentirai, se provi a dimenticare in questo modo di averlo fatto con lei. Certi sapori e certe sensazioni non si scordano semplicemente mettendoci sopra altri sapori e sensazioni diverse. Certe cose non si scordano mai, per quanto siano state vissute soltanto una notte».  
«So quello che faccio» replicò, asciutto.  
Max circondò la vita della ragazza con un braccio e, prima di andar via, la baciò sulla bocca.  
Romi, istintivamente, si voltò verso Charlie e Manuele.   
Lei aveva visto tutto, e ora se ne stava con gli occhi aperti, senza battere ciglio, e la bocca semichiusa in un’espressione sorpresa e delusa insieme. Sembrava pietrificata.  
«No» mormorò Romi. «Non sai quello fai, Massimo».   
Vide Manuele avvicinare la bocca all’orecchio di Charlie, chiedendole accigliato cos’era successo, perché non aveva visto la scena, ma prima che lei potesse rispondergli, Romi li raggiunse.  
Abbracciò da dietro Charlie e le baciò la guancia, sorridendole.  
«Allora, Mia Signora, me lo concede un ballo?»  
«Stavo ballando con lui» mugugnò, confusa.  
«Potresti anche ballare con entrambi, mh?» replicò, ammiccando verso Manuele, che rise scuotendo la testa.  
«Ma no, dai!» protestò lei, ridendo, ma i due ragazzi la strinsero, soffocandola e impedendole di scappare dalle loro grinfie.   
Impedendole di pensare troppo a cose tristi, facendola ballare per tutta la notte.  
  
  
 _Il dolore che mi aveva provocato la vista di Max che baciava un’altra ragazza aveva per me un sapore strano, indecifrabile.  
Gelosia, invidia, rabbia, frustrazione, delusione.  
Sapeva di un’illusione infranta appena al suo sbocciare, l’immaginavo come un sottile foglio di carta di riso che viene bucato.  
Sapevo che prima o poi ci sarebbe stato qualcun’altra dopo di me, per Max, perché anche per me lui era libero. Eppure in quel momento avrei voluto rimangiarmi tutto.  
M’infastidiva tremendamente sapere con estrema certezza che il ricordo di noi due insieme che ci baciavamo e toccavamo sarebbe stato coperto da quello con quell’altra ragazza: ai miei occhi lui stava spazzando via quello che ricordava di me, volontariamente e senza troppa preoccupazione.  
Speravo solo che quel momento passasse presto, rimpiangendo in parte di aver scelto lui e non Romi: da Romi un comportamento del genere me lo sarei aspettato, perché fra noi c’era stato solo un bacio e sapevo bene quanto mi rispettasse.  
Romi non era mai stato ambiguo con me, mi aveva sempre fatto capire bene cosa voleva o non voleva da me.  
Max no._  
  
  


“And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato per questo episodio: Terra, sempre in linea con gli elementi che ho scelto di aggiungere.  
La canzoncina iniziale dello spirito-alberello è opera mia, mi sono grattata la testa a lungo prima di riuscire a metterla giù XD All’inizio ero stata tentata di cercare qualche bella filastrocca su internet e usarla citando alla fine la fonte, però non mi sono data per vinta e ce l’ho fatta XD  
La mamma di Romi!!!!111DUEUNDICI!!!! Ve l’avevo detto che l’avreste saputo XD Manca poco e conoscerete anche la sua storia ;)   
Max vuole che Charlie sia libera di scegliere e capire se è tutto un’illusione o meno, Charlie soffre e Romi non capisce perché Max non la smetta di fare l’idiota… signore e signori, voltate pagina e leggete l’inevitabile (forse) fine di questa prima parte…


	16. Chapter 16

“So I, let go watching you turn your back like you always do  
You face away and pretend that I'm not  
But I'll be here cause you're all that I've got”  
 ** _Faint_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  
_E se nella vita ci ritrovassimo improvvisamente a pensare di aver fatto una scelta completamente sbagliata? Fino a che punto si può ricominciare?_   
  
  


  
_29 Novembre,_   
_qualche giorno dopo la festa di compleanno di Vanessa._   


  
Charlie si svegliò e sentì sul cuscino un profumo diverso dal solito, diverso dal suo shampoo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si rese conto di essere coperta da un piumone non suo, rosso sangue, e di non indossare il suo pigiama. Ricordò di colpo.  
Allungò la mano verso il comodino, prese un orologio da polso d’acciaio, maschile, che era posato lì, per vedere che ore fossero: le otto del mattino.  
Sentì dei passi e qualcuno sedersi sul letto a due piazze, dietro di lei, lo stesso qualcuno che le mise sotto gli occhi un sacchetto che profumava di cornetti appena sfornati.   
Le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia sorridendo, felice.  
«Buon giorno, Mia Signora!»  
«Buon giorno, Romi» gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la guancia con la mano sinistra. Lui le girò il polso e le baciò la rosa azzurra che aveva tatuata. «Che farai adesso, dopo quello che ci siamo detti stanotte?» gli chiese, apprensiva.  
Lui le strinse le mano fra le sue, inspirando a fondo.  
«Credo che l’unica soluzione sia affrontare il problema, no?»  
«Sì» gli sorrise dolcemente, gli accarezzò la guancia e avvicinò il viso al suo.  
  
  
Max si svegliò con un gran mal di schiena, arricciò il naso e aprì gli occhi: era sdraiato su un divano ed era mezzo sbottonato. Sentì nell’aria un profumo di caffè.   
«Ben svegliato, bell’addormentato!» l’apostrofò ironicamente una voce.  
Max rise coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
«Quanto zucchero nel caffè?» gli domandò la voce di prima.  
«Un cucchiaino» rispose con la voce roca.   
Si alzò dal divano e si sporse dallo schienale; Manuele gli porse la tazzina di caffè.   
«Grazie» gli mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi, «e non dico solo per il caffè».  
Manuele gli sorrise e gli puntò ironicamente un dito contro.  
«Stai attento a quello che fai, adesso: sono un tipo geloso, sai?» e Max rise.  
  


“She's bringing me in  
Checking me out  
Making me glorious”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  


  
_Sera del 26 Novembre,_   
_due giorni dopo la festa di compleanno di Vanessa._   


  
L’ _Ombra_ aveva provato lo stesso a fuggire, nonostante l’avesse marchiata, e per giunta si era impossessata del corpo della sua vittima. Charlie stava correndo lungo la strada toccando tutti i lampioni e le panchine che poteva, attivando così un campo d’invisibilità il più vasto possibile.  
Non doveva scappare, assolutamente.  
Max le aveva detto che lui si sarebbe diretto dall’altra parte della strada, in modo da braccare lo spirito, ma quello che non potevano sapere era che lui sarebbe stato più furbo di loro.  
Charlie non lo vide più. Dov’era finito? La strada era quella, per quanto ci fossero delle curve, non c’erano bivi, dov’era?  
Sentì un lieve fruscio e poi qualcosa le cadde sopra, ferendola: lo spirito le aveva teso una trappola, arrampicandosi su un balcone per poi saltarle addosso.  
Sentì un bruciore tremendo al braccio, urlò accecata dal dolore: l’energia nera l’aveva avvelenata.  
«Charlie!» urlò qualcuno, e poi nell’aria risuonò uno sparo.  
L’ _Ombra_ fu distrutta, ma lei era ancora a terra. Sentì dei passi veloci contro l’asfalto, qualcuno la prese in braccio sollevandola da terra. Era troppo debole per parlare o tenere bene gli occhi aperti, ma lo riconobbe dal colore della sua felpa, quella che indossava spesso, bianca e rossa. Romi.   
Senti altre persone correre e dei respiri corti.  
«Come sta? Dov’è lo spirito?» la voce di Max, era affannato.  
«Lo spirito l’ho distrutto, lei è ferita gravemente, l’ha avvelenata con l’energia nera» gli rispose, rabbioso. «Dobbiamo portarla subito alla villa. Te l’avevo detto che era un piano di merda, Max! Non dovevi dirle di marchiare subito l’ _Ombra_! Era troppo forte, troppo veloce e troppo incazzato quel maledetto spirito!»  
«Stiamo calmi, ok?» intervenne Manuele, mentre lei iniziò a lamentarsi irrazionalmente del dolore.   
Charlie sentì Vanessa raggiungerli e mormorare “Oh, mio Dio” e qualcuno digitare sulla tastiera di un cellulare, per chiamare i rinforzi.  
Poi il dolore fu troppo forte. Svenne.   
  
  
Erano con le divise della lega, in silenzio, davanti alla porta della stanza dov’era ricoverata Charlie nell’ala ospedaliera di Villa Grifone.  
Max era seduto a testa china, Manuele era accanto a lui; Romi era in piedi, appoggiato al muro con le mani in tasca, vicino alla porta.  
Non appena il medico uscì dalla stanza, gli furono subito addosso.  
«Sta bene» li rassicurò, «deve soltanto passare qui la notte per sicurezza: ha ancora un po’ di veleno in circolo, è sotto flebo per essere depurata».  
«La ringrazio» mormorò Max. Di sottecchi si accorse che Romi lo stava ancora guardando con astio.  
«Mi sto chiedendo cosa vuoi» disse Max, sarcastico, «se hai qualcosa da dirmi, dimmela pure».  
Romi si staccò dal muro e si avvicinò a lui, minaccioso.  
«Sono giorni che hai la testa chissà dove, non fai che una cazzata dopo l’altra e per poco lei non stava per rimetterci la vita!»  
«Non è successo niente, chiaro?»  
«No, chiaro un cazzo! Non avevi promesso che nessuno le avrebbe più torto un solo capello? Beh, non stai mantenendo fede alla parola data!»  
«È stato un caso fortuito, è andata male, sono cose che possono succedere durante una missione!»  
«No, sbagliato! Sono cose che succedono quando la _Phoenix_ non progetta bene il piano! Avresti dovuto ascoltarmi, sono giorni che dovresti ascoltarmi, invece di fare una stronzata dopo l’altra!»   
Max l’afferrò per il colletto, ma la mano di Manuele si sovrappose fra il collo di Romi e le dita di Max.  
«Adesso basta, eh?» disse loro con voce ferma. «Non qui e non davanti alla porta di Charlie, ok? Se volete fare a pugni e pestarvi a sangue, rovinando il vostro rapporto e dando un dispiacere a lei, fatelo pure, io non ve l’impedisco. Ma non davanti a lei».   
Max e Romi sostennero lo sguardo a lungo, rabbiosi, poi Max lasciò la presa e Romi scrollò le spalle. Tuttavia, non smisero di fissarsi furiosi. Manuele comprese: mise un braccio intorno alle spalle di Max e lo spinse con forza a seguirlo.  
«Andiamo un attimo fuori a prendere un po’ d’aria, mh? Vuoi?» Max si morse un labbro e lo seguì.  
Quando furono lontani, Romi sferrò un calcio ad una sedia, frustrato.  
  
  


_Tarda mattinata del 28 Novembre_

  
Charlie mise piede dentro al _Sapphire_ , titubante, ma quando vide Manuele al banco si sentì un po’ più sollevata.  
«Che ci fai tu qui?» la rimproverò bonariamente l’amico. «Max mi aveva detto che ti avrebbero dimesso stamattina, non dovresti essere a casa?»  
«Sono stanca di riposare» borbottò, sedendosi sullo sgabello, «e poi noi _Custodes_ guariamo in fretta, non ho bisogno di stare ancora a letto come una vecchia ammalata e rimbambita» protestò. Manuele rise scuotendo la testa.  
«È sempre inutile fermarti, eh?»  
«Papà non c’è a casa, è lavoro, e oggi non sono andata a scuola: non me la sentivo di stare da sola con Hikari che si preoccupa troppo per me».  
«Allora hai fatto bene a venire qui. Hai già mangiato, oggi?» le domandò apprensivo, scompigliandole affettuosamente i capelli legati. «Ti faccio preparare qualcosa da Ines?»  
«No» tirò su col naso, incrociò le braccia sul tavolo e poi vi poggiò contro una guancia. Manuele l’imitò, per guardarla negli occhi; la vide piangere silenziosamente.  
«Che c’è piccola?» le domandò dolcemente, accarezzandole i capelli. «Sono un paio di giorni che stai così. Non vuoi proprio dirmi il perché?»  
«Ti sembrerà stupido» mormorò. Le sorrise.  
«Non credo proprio» l’incoraggiò.  
«Io… io… Alla festa di Vanessa, prima che Romi venisse a ballare con noi, ho visto Max baciare una ragazza e poi andare via con lei» le tremò la voce.  
«Mh-mh» l’invitò a proseguire, continuando ad accarezzarle i capelli.  
«Credo che Romi abbia notato che io ho visto tutto, per questo è venuto da noi, per distrarmi. Lui ha capito che io c’ero rimasta male, Max no. E io mi chiedo perché mai avrebbe dovuto notarlo, in fondo: non stiamo davvero insieme, no?» incespicò sulle ultime parole.   
«Piccola, avete vissuto insieme dei momenti molto particolari e delicati, è normale che tu ti sia molto legata a lui e che adesso ti senta confusa».  
«No» scosse la testa, «non sono confusa: mi sono illusa da sola. Sono una povera cretina, ammettiamolo!»  
«Non è vero!»   
«Sì che lo è! Prima mi sono presa una cotta per te, che sei gay, poi per Max, a cui però non interesso da quel punto di vista! Solo ogni tanto gli piace giocare con me! Sono un totale fallimento, e in questo momento mi sento in diritto di piangermi addosso come una ragazzina emo!»  
Manuele gli diede dei buffetti affettuosi sulla testa.  
«Perché dici che Max gioca con te?»  
«Perché ci siamo baciati, dopo _quella_ notte».  
«Ah» sospirò. «Ma non credo che l’abbia fatto per gioco, per divertirsi ad illuderti. Credo che sia anche lui attratto da te, forse non abbastanza da voler provare ad avere una storia con te, visto che è andato con un’altra» si accigliò e storse la bocca, «però, ciò non vuol dire che non ti abbia baciata credendoci. Ma ha sbagliato a tenere un comportamento così ambiguo, questo sì».   
«Ciò non mi fa sentire più realizzata» si lamentò.  
«No» le sorrise dolcemente, «non ti fa sentire più realizzata, ma può aiutarti a farti maturare: forse non era sua intenzione farti male, anche se l’ha fatto, ma questo non fa di lui una cattiva persona. Prova ad andare oltre, non è detto che il terzo tentativo non andrà meglio!» le fece l’occhiolino.  
«Sì, magari al terzo mi capiterà qualcuno già innamorato di un’altra persona!» mugugnò; Manuele rise.  
«Su, accomodati al tavolo: ti porto qualcosa da mangiare».   
Lei si alzò mollemente dallo sgabello e andò a sedersi ad un tavolo.  
Quando girò le spalle, l’espressione di Manuele cambiò totalmente.  
«La _Phoenix_ aveva mire sull’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , eh?» mormorò a se stesso. «La _Phoenix_ è una grandissima testa di cazzo che non sa quel che vuole».   
  
  
Andavano ad allenarsi in palestra sempre alla stessa ora, tutti e due. Vide Romi arrivare.  
Max chiuse il suo armadietto personale e aspettò che Romi, a fianco a lui, facesse lo stesso.  
«Quanto credi che durerà questa storia?» gli disse, atono. Romi storse la bocca e inclinò il capo di lato.  
«Fino a quando non avrai finalmente deciso ciò che vuoi».  
Max diede un pugno all’armadietto e si voltò a guardarlo.  
«Senti, so io quel che voglio dalla vita e come devo comportarmi, non ti permetto di dirmi cosa devo o non devo fare».  
«Non vuoi Charlie? Benissimo! Non illuderla più, non andarle più dietro. Cosa credi, che io non immagini cosa sia successo la sera che avete fatto il rito d’appartenenza? L’immaginano anche i muri che vi siete baciati e chissà cos’altro ancora avete fatto! L’hanno capito perfino le pietre della nostra sala che non riesci a stare lontano da lei! Se per qualche assurda ragione non vuoi averla, chessò, per l’età? Per i sette anni di differenza? Perché lei è una ragazzina e tu un uomo? Perché pensi che ingiustamente lei hai tolto già troppe cose? Se è così non avresti nemmeno dovuto sposarla, allora, avresti dovuto lasciarla a me! Vuoi davvero non farle più male? Dimostralo e non essere più ambiguo con lei, metti una linea di confine nel vostro rapporto, abbi le palle di mantenere la parola data: mi hai giurato che più nessuno le avrebbe fatto del male».  
«Se ci tieni così tanto a lei, perché non te la prendi tu?»  
Romi l’afferrò per il colletto e lo sbatté contro gli armadietti, guardandolo in faccia sorridendo sarcastico.  
«Dimentichi una cosa, Massimo. Adesso non ho più bisogno di te, adesso ho la scheda su mia madre e so chi è. Chi è il più forte fra noi due? Io. Chi è che avrebbe dovuto essere l’ _Athene Noctua_? Io. Chi è che potrebbe rubarti il posto da _Athene Noctua_ in un duello pubblico e diventare automaticamente la nuova _Phoenix_? Io».  
«Mi stai sfidando?» ringhiò.  
«Se vuoi qualcosa, devi andare a prendertela. Visto che tu non la vuoi, vuol dire che me la prenderò io».  
«Prova solo a toccarla e io…»  
«Tu, cosa, Massimo?» sorrise beffardo. «Ci tieni così tanto a lei che non sopporteresti l’idea di saperla con un altro? E credi che a lei importi di questo? Quanto tempo potrà aspettarti prima che tu ti decida?»  
«Osa solo…»  
«Sì, io oso. Oso sfidarti pubblicamente per il posto di _Athene Noctua_ , oso andare a prendermi Charlie, e se lei ti chiederà di rompere la vostra appartenenza, tu dovrai farlo, perché il Coperchio ha dato il permesso anche a me. Io mi prenderò il ruolo di _Athene Noctua_ , io mi prenderò il ruolo di _Phoenix_ , io mi prenderò Charlie. Prova a fermarmi, se davvero ci tieni!» lo spinse a sbattere nuovamente contro l’armadietto e andò via. Lasciandolo furioso e sconvolto.  
  
  
Nel pomeriggio Charlie andò un po’ in giro per il centro storico con Camilla.  
«Sei sicura di star bene?» le chiese l’amica. «Hai una faccia…»  
«Sì» annuì sorridendo, provando a rassicurarla, «sto bene, tranquilla».  
«Ti va, allora, se prima di tornare a casa prendiamo un gelato?»  
«Buona idea, andiamo alla gelateria sotto i portici» e si diede mentalmente della stupida masochista, perché li nei pressi c’era lo studio legale di Max. Forse lui lo frequentava spesso, quel posto.  
Spinse la porta di vetro ed entrò sorridendo, ascoltando distrattamente quello che le stava dicendo Camilla – stava spettegolando su una ragazza vestita in modo pessimo che aveva visto l’altro giorno – diede un’occhiata intorno e poi si bloccò, tornando indietro a riguardare un tavolo.  
All’inizio non l’aveva riconosciuto perché era con la tuta, difficilmente l’aveva visto in tenuta sportiva, ma il modo in cui muoveva le mani aveva attirato la sua attenzione. Quante volte, mentre erano seduti l’uno di fronte all’altra alla tavola di pietra, avevano discusso di un caso mentre lui gesticolava così?   
Max era seduto ad un tavolo a prendere un caffè. In compagnia della ragazza con cui l’aveva visto alla festa.  
Le girò la testa.  
«Cami» mormorò, «credo di non voler più il gelato. Scusami, torno a casa».  
«Ma…» non le diede il tempo di replicare: tornò indietro e uscì dal locale.  
Camilla guardò nella stessa direzione in cui l’amica aveva guardato prima, e lo vide. Si morse un labbro, dispiaciuta.  
In quel momento Max si voltò e la notò. Camilla era da sola e mortificata.  
  
  
Arrivata a casa non si tolse nemmeno le scarpe, si buttò sul letto e pianse silenziosamente. Piangere senza dar fastidio a nessuno stava diventando un’abitudine per lei, ormai.  
Lei non voleva infastidire nessuno, non voleva essere un peso per nessuno.  
Se per Max lei era un peso, desiderava che lui glielo dicesse: avrebbero rotto l’appartenenza e lei avrebbe sposato Romi.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto sposare Romi fin dall’inizio.  
Si morse un labbro e tirò su col naso.  
Hikari volò verso di lei e si posò sul cuscino, guardandola preoccupato.  
«Che cos’ha la mia Charlie, sta male? Hikari è preoccupato».  
«Non ho niente, Hikari» gli sorrise dolcemente picchiettandogli un piedino con un dito. «Ho solo il cuore spezzato, ma dicono che non dura per sempre: prima o poi si guarisce. O almeno spero».  
«E non c’è un modo per rimettere insieme i pezzi più presto?» si perplesse.  
«No, non c’è».   
Le squillò il cellulare personale. Un SMS da parte di Max.  
“Dove sei?”  
Cancellò freneticamente il messaggio e non gli rispose.  
Stava per spegnere il cellulare, quando le arrivò un altro SMS, sempre con lo stesso testo ma da parte di un’altra persona.  
“Dove sei?”  
Romi. Gli rispose.  
“Sono a casa.”  
“Ti andrebbe di uscire?”  
“Non mi va molto, in questo momento.”  
“Proprio perché non ti va, dovresti farlo, no? :D”  
“Che razza di ragionamento è?!”  
“Se non ti va di uscire, vuol dire stai giù, ma dovresti distrarti… ;)”  
“Sei la solita faccia di bronzo.”  
“Ti va di uscire con me?”  
“Idiota.”  
“Ti va di uscire con me?”  
“Scemo.”  
“Ti va di uscire con me?”  
“Cretino.”  
“Ti va di uscire con me?”  
“Imbecille.”  
“Ti va di uscire con me? (e se te lo stai chiedendo: sì, continuerò a domandartelo fino a quando o esaurirai gli aggettivi per descrivere la mia meravigliosa persona, o esaurirai il credito)”  
Charlie scoppiò a ridere.  
“Ok, dove ci vediamo?”  
  
  
Anche se era sabato sera, Charlie decise di non vestirsi in modo particolare, tanto da quel che aveva capito Romi voleva soltanto mangiare qualcosa con lei alla pasticceria di suo padre e poi fare un giretto in macchina.  
Romi la trovò seduta allo stesso tavolo dove qualche tempo prima le aveva chiesto di sposarlo, non troppo ironicamente; le schioccò un bacione sulla guancia, prima di sedersi di fronte a lei.  
«Come stai?» le chiese. «Ci hai fatto preoccupare molto, l’altra sera».  
«Sto bene» assentì. «Sto meglio» si corresse, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Sicura?» abbassò la testa fino ad incontrare il suo sguardo; lei rise.  
«Sì! Solo, sai… è un periodo un po’ strano, un po’ pesante… oggi è pure il decimo anniversario della morte di mia madre e…»  
«Mi dispiace» si mortificò, «se avessi saputo che non volevi uscire per questo, non avrei insistito».  
«No, no!» lo rassicurò agitando le mani. «Stai tranquillo! Io e papà abbiamo sempre preferito ricordarla ogni anno senza molte cerimonie solenni, sappiamo che lei avrebbe preferito così. Facciamo insieme la sua torta preferita e ne mettiamo una fetta davanti ad una sua foto. E le sorridiamo. Mamma era un tipo particolare: ha preferito essere cremata, non voleva finire in un cimitero» sorrise ricordandola.  
«Come mai?» s’incuriosì.  
«Diceva che i cimiteri in genere non le piacevano, che secondo lei alla fine diventava un posto troppo generico dove ci stanno troppe persone scomparse piante dai loro cari, e lei voleva un posto che fosse tutto suo e tutto nostro. Nostro di chi sarebbe andato a trovarla. Così ha chiesto che le sue ceneri fossero sparse su una collina, in un posto a lei caro, non molto lontano dalla nostra casa fuori città. C’è una bella vista lì, diceva che voleva godersela in eterno e che anche chi sarebbe andato a trovarla laggiù sarebbe stato più felice, ricordandola, perché i tramonti in quel posto sono molto belli» alzò lo sguardo su di lui. «Ti sto annoiando?»  
Lui le sorrise dolcemente.  
«No». E si bloccò. «Scusami un attimo, mi vibra il cellulare» prese il cellulare dalla tasca e vide chi fosse.  
Charlie lo vide rifiutare la chiamata e spegnere l’apparecchio telefonico.  
«Chi era?» gli domandò. Le sorrise.  
«Nessuno d’importante».  
  
  
Max digrignò i denti: Romi aveva rifiutato la chiamata e aveva spento il cellulare.  
Anche Charlie aveva il cellulare spento.  
La soluzione non poteva essere che una sola.   
I due erano insieme. Ma dove?  
  
  
Romi finì di mangiare il dolce e poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo.  
«Perché non andiamo da qualche parte a ballare?»  
«Ma sei fuori?» si meravigliò. «L’hai visto come sono vestita?»  
«Beh, neanch’io sono vestito in un gran modo, ma mica c’è bisogno di vestirsi bene per andare in certi posti…» ammiccò.  
«E dove vorresti portarmi» fece ironica, incrociando le braccia al petto, «in un locale gay?»  
«Che ne dici, magari, di un bel locale misto, dove gli etero cercano avventurette “particolari”?» propose, malizioso.  
«Non credo di voler andare con una lesbica» borbottò.  
«E con un bisex?»   
Charlie rise e scrollò la testa.  
«Ci potrei fare un pensierino».  
Il padre di Charlie venne a riprendersi i piatti, Romi lo fermò con fare innocente.  
«Posso rubarle sua figlia, per stasera? Le do la mia parola che gliela riporterò a casa intera» si posò la mano sul cuore.  
Il padre di Charlie rise: conosceva bene, ormai, Romi.  
«Permesso accordato!»  
  
  
«Vanessa?» le disse al telefono.  
«Sì, Max?»  
«Sai per caso dov’è andato Romi, stasera?»  
«Non saprei, ultimamente non usciamo insieme. Esce con Gabriele, però, a volte».  
«Ok, grazie».  
«Max, che succede?»  
«Niente, non preoccuparti» e chiuse la chiamata. Inoltrò una chiamata a Gabriele.  
«Ehi, Max!»  
«Ciao, per caso Romi stasera dovrebbe uscire con te?»  
«No, l’ho chiamato, ma mi ha detto che era già impegnato».  
«Ti ha detto con chi?»  
«È stato abbastanza vago, ha detto solo che era una ragazza» rise, «ma dal tono ho capito che genere di programmi avesse per la serata con lei. Ma perché me lo chiedi?»  
«Niente, grazie» chiuse la linea, gelido.  
Chiamò Yue, perché sapeva che Camilla non gli avrebbe mai detto niente.  
«Yue, sai per caso dov’è Charlie?»   
La ricerca continuò.  
  
  
Charlie si alzò dalla sedia e rindossò la giacca, salutò suo padre e seguì Romi in macchina.  
Romi inserì nel lettore lo stesso CD che avevano ascoltato il giorno in cui erano andati a caccia della _Luce_ suora e avevano parlato dei loro nonni. Il giorno prima che si baciassero.   
  
  
Come previsto, Max non trovò parcheggio vicino alla pasticceria del padre di Charlie e, una volta trovato un posto e fermato, non tolse neanche l’autoradio per sicurezza: iniziò a correre verso il locale.  
Entrò col fiatone e andò al banco, dal proprietario.  
«Ciao, Max!» lo salutò l’uomo.  
«C’è per caso sua figlia?»  
«No, mi dispiace: è giusto uscita poco fa con Romi».  
Un pugno allo stomaco.  
«Sa per caso dove stavano andando?»  
«A fare un giro e a ballare».  
A ballare. Di sabato sera i locali erano pieni di gente e il centro storico diventava una bolgia.  
Non li avrebbe mai trovati. Mai.   
Charlie l’aveva visto proprio quando stava chiedendo a quella ragazza di smettere di vedersi, e Romi l’aveva fregato.  
Non era riuscito a fermarlo.  
  
  


“Here she comes with the master plan  
And I'm starting to lose control  
Here she comes to this trash of man  
And I'm ready to taste it all... when…”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
Le fece un inchino e la fece entrare per prima nel locale. Si guardò intorno: c’erano vari tipi di coppie, in tutti i sensi.  
«Per prima cosa» le disse, prendendola per mano e portandola verso il banco degli alcoolici, «io direi di bere!»  
«Ubriacarci, è questo il tuo grande piano per la serata?» ironizzò.  
«Mia Signora» sorrise seducente, «voi non avete la minima idea di quali siano i miei piani per la serata» e attirò l’attenzione del barman.   
  
  
Max entrò mogiamente al _Sapphire_ , pieno come un uovo come tutti gli altri locali quella sera, ma non era andato certamente lì con la speranza di trovarli: Romi non era così stupido e prevedibile, solo la sua prima mossa era stata piuttosto semplice e scontata – la pasticceria del padre – per gabbarlo di proposito, tutte le altre no.  
Era andato lì forse perché Manuele conosceva bene Charlie ed era una delle persone più vicine a lei.  
Si sedette al banco e Manuele lo raggiunse.   
«Ciao! Tu qui?» si sorprese.  
«Ciao. Non è che per puro caso, ma proprio di sfuggita e per mera coincidenza fortuita, sai dov’è Charlie stasera?» Manuele si accigliò.  
«No, non lo so».  
«Bene» annuì, fingendo di essere sereno nel saperlo.  
«Perché? Che succede?»  
Max si grattò la testa.  
«Uh, niente di che. Dammi qualcosa da bere, qualcosa di forte. E che non ci sia dentro del Martini».  
«Martini?» sorrise furbo. «Devo dedurre che c’entri qualcosa Romi?» gli domandò, cominciando a preparargli un drink.  
«Romi e Charlie sono usciti insieme, stasera» disse cupamente.  
«E per quale motivo vorresti raggiungerli e bloccare la loro serata?»   
«Perché…» provò a dire. «È una lunga storia» borbottò.  
«Sai quante lunghe storie ho ascoltato in vita mia, a questo banco?» ironizzò.  
«Guarda che è davvero lunga!»   
«Sono le 22,40 e io per questa sera sono libero: c’è il tipo che mi sostituisce ogni tanto» gli disse, versandogli da bere, «e a casa ho del salmone in frigo e una bottiglia di vino bianco. Che ne dici se andiamo a casa mia e parliamo a quattr’occhi di questa lunga storia che coinvolge il tuo migliore amico e la nostra piccola _Nubes_?»  
  
  
Romi prese le mani di Charlie e se le portò sulle spalle, la strinse a sé.  
«C’è un tipo che ti sta sbavando addosso!» le disse all’orecchio, divertito.  
«L’ho notato!» si stizzì. «Non mi piace!»  
«Gli facciamo capire che sei già impegnata?» ammiccò. Gli sorrise.  
«Sì».  
Le mise una mano sotto il ginocchio, alzandole la gamba fino al proprio fianco, e le fece fare un casché chinandosi maliziosamente su di lei, quasi baciandola. Si guardarono negli occhi, sorridendo.  
Romi la sollevò su.  
«Vuoi fare la ragazzaccia, stanotte?»   
«Perché no?» gli si strusciò addosso scivolando lentamente giù, ai suoi piedi, per poi alzarsi di nuovo.  
Le mise una mano sulla nuca.  
«Vuol dire che io non sarò da meno».  
  
  
Manuele era ai fornelli, Max davanti al frigorifero aperto. Grugniva.  
«Max?» lo richiamò, ridendo.  
«Mh?»  
«La smetti di fare qualsiasi cosa mugugnando?» lo prese in giro. Lui borbottò di nuovo, afferrò la bottiglia di vino in frigo e la stappò. «Adesso sei pronto per iniziare a raccontarmi questa lunga storia?»   
Max versò da bere per entrambi e gli porse il bicchiere pieno; si appoggiò al lavello, accanto a lui, sorseggiando il vino.  
«Tu quanto ne sai già?»  
«Abbastanza» pesò la pasta, farfalle.  
«Tipo?»  
«So che ti piace Charlie» Max distolse lo sguardo, «credo che questo sia abbastanza chiaro a tutti, ma stranamente l’altra sera hai baciato una ragazza pur sapendo che lei forse vi avrebbe visti. E di fatti vi ha visto. Ora, cosa vorresti pretendere da lei, esattamente?» e sfumò un po’ di vino bianco nel soffritto sul fuoco.  
«Ho paura che lei si stia illudendo di qualcosa che non c’è» ammise. «Sono stato il suo primo ragazzo in una situazione particolare e adesso siamo anche sposati, agli occhi della lega. Si è creata una situazione tale che potrebbe portarla, e portarci, a farci credere tante cose su di noi, noi due _insieme_. Non voglio ferirla, voglio che lei sia sicura, e che lo sia anch’io».  
«Hai paura di stare illudendoti anche tu?» buttò la pasta nell’acqua bollente.  
«Sì. Sai, per anni io… No» scosse la testa, «questa è una cosa molto stupida».  
«Più stupido di noi due davanti ai fornelli a parlare di cose simili?» rise.  
«No è che…» sorrise e arricciò il naso. «Quando ero bambino e Charlie aveva solo un paio di anni, mio nonno e sua nonna cominciarono a pianificare tutto affinché io diventassi una _Phoenix_ , lo sai: te l’ho spiegato quando vi ho detto cos’avrebbero fatto a Charlie».  
«Sì» gli annuì. Max riempì di nuovo entrambi i bicchieri, gli ridiede il suo.  
«Quando mio nonno mi ha detto di lei, per spingermi ad adempire il mio compito e farmi capire quanto fosse importante la sua vita, mi ha letteralmente sommerso di dossier su Charlie e di sue foto. Io ho visto la sua vita attraverso delle foto e dei resoconti, è stato come se fossimo cresciuti indirettamente insieme. Io l’ho aspettata e ad un certo punto lei è… è cresciuta. Quando avevo quattordici anni lei ne aveva sette, ma quando ne avevo venti lei ne aveva tredici e stava sbocciando: lì ho capito che sarebbe diventata bellissima e la sua vita ha cominciato ad interessarmi sempre di più. Leggevo i dossier e ridevo delle cose che combinava, di quando si conciava come un maschio e andava in bici portando Camilla sulla canna: in quel modo nessun ragazzino avrebbe molestato entrambe, vedendo che erano una coppia, e Charlie avrebbe potuto accompagnarla a vedere giocare a calcio Francesco, per cui Camilla aveva una cotta, ai tempi!» rise. «Credo che le loro intenzioni fossero quelle di fare ingelosire Francesco, ma non ci sono riuscite: poi Camilla è cresciuta e ha lasciato perdere il migliore amico di suo fratello. Charlie è sempre stata una forza della natura» sospirò. «Poi, tre anni dopo, quando lei aveva sedici anni, ho capito che mi aveva fregato: ho pensato che avrei voluto che i suoi diciotto anni arrivassero presto. Sapevo che l’avrei avuta e, per quanto l’abbia vista crescere, proprio per questo motivo non l’ho mai considerata come una sorta di sorellina. Ho sempre avuto la sua vita fra le mani, letteralmente, e ora che il mio compito è finito, ammetto di sentirmi un po’ perso e impaurito».   
«Credi che Romi possa portartela via?»  
«Ho paura che Romi stanotte l’avrà. Non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l’immagine di loro due insieme».   
«Andiamo» sospirò Manuele, dandogli uno spintone, «Romi è il tuo migliore amico, perché dovrebbe tradirti?»  
«Me l’ha detto, mi ha sfidato. Ha detto che visto che non mi decidevo a prendermi Charlie, se l’avrebbe presa lui».  
«Ah» assentì con fare saputo.  
«Non gli credi?»  
«Tu gli credi?» ribatté, sorridendo furbo.  
«Quei due hanno un gran bel feeling, ultimamente stanno sempre appiccicati» protestò, «anche volendo, se Charlie andrà a letto con lui e mi chiederà di rompere l’appartenenza, come potrei considerarlo un vero tradimento da parte di entrambi? Io voglio solo che lei sia serena e felice e, se vuole questo, io l’accetterò, per quanto mi dispiaccia».  
«Ma ti sei mai preoccupato di chiederle cosa la rende felice?»  
Max aprì bocca. Boccheggiò.  
«E, comunque» disse piuttosto, contraddicendosi, «io non mi fido di quel che vorrà fare Romi stasera, ho i miei motivi per crederlo! Ce l’ha nel sangue, avrà preso da suo nonno!»  
«Eh? Cosa stai delirando?!»  
  
  
Erano usciti dal locali un po’ brilli, sorridenti ed esaltati.  
Correvano per le vie semideserte fuori dal centro storico, quelle dove tutti di solito parcheggiano, quelle dietro ai palazzi vecchi, illuminate solo dalla luce gialla dei lampioni.  
Charlie correva ridendo, provando a non farsi acchiappare da Romi, e correndo cantavano canzoni storpiandone di proposito le parole, incuranti di stare molestando la quiete pubblica.  
Lei passò le mani su ogni lampione che incontrò, creando un campo d’invisibilità anche se non ce n’era bisogno… era solamente perché quella notte era tutta per loro, ed era stupendo. Non voleva che li vedesse nessuno.  
Si fermò e Romi la raggiunse. Lo guardò negli occhi, ridendo e mettendo una mano su un lampione, roteandoci intorno senza staccare lo sguardo dal suo.   
Le mise una mano sulla guancia.  
«Andiamo nel mio appartamento?»  
«Sì».  
  
  


“Here she comes like a brand new day  
belly dancing across the room  
in the moonlight I watch her sway  
to her rhythm I'll go as groom...  
with grace... tonight...”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
Erano seduti a tavola.  
Manuele controllò che non ci fosse più pasta nella pentola, mentre Max, seduto di fronte a lui, svuotava l’ennesima bottiglia di vino nei loro bicchieri.  
«E così» riassunse Manuele, «tuo nonno era la _Phoenix_ , la nonna di Charlie era la sua compagna e di conseguenza il nonno di Romi era la guardia del corpo della donna della _Phoenix_ »  
«Ovvero colui che rese cornuto mio nonno» annuì, compito.   
«E la stessa situazione si è ricreata adesso».  
«Il che fa presumere che io presto, o meglio stanotte, diventerò cornuto».  
«Credo che tu abbia bevuto troppo».  
«Ti faccio notare che l’altra metà delle bottiglie l’hai bevuta tu, e sei stato tu ad avere la malsana idea di comprare altro vino, prima di arrivare a casa tua!»  
«Beh, ormai è andata. Come ti senti?»  
«Sbronzo».  
Scoppiarono a ridere.   
Max distese le gambe e fissò il soffitto.  
«Sai, con Romi non ho mai parlato di questo. Dei nostri nonni, intendo».  
«Come mai?»  
«Non so» alzò le spalle, «forse lui crede addirittura che io non lo sappia, ma in realtà ho sempre avuto paura che, confrontandomi con i fantasmi del passato delle nostre famiglie, il nostro rapporto si sarebbe infranto. Abbiamo entrambi caratteri forti, il nostro legame si regge su un equilibrio precario, basterebbe poco per spezzarlo. E io sono davvero sbronzo, se sto facendo un discorso simile».   
«Hai paura che stanotte perderai anche lui» osservò Manuele, «che se dovesse davvero succedere qualcosa, tu non sarai capace di perdonarlo come invece vorresti».   
«Per me sono due persone molto importanti, saperli insieme mi annienta. Credo che sia un’idea che mi faccia sentire molto solo. Ed è egoista da parte mia».  
Manuele sorrise e portò una mano sotto il mento.  
«Credo che Romi sia come il cibo che trovi di notte in frigo quando hai fame: brancoli nel buio della cucina, non trovi altro che gli avanzi freddi, roba che sai che ti piace ma che potrebbe stuccarti presto, se è troppa e fredda; eppure la prendi dal frigo, ti siedi, ti accendi la TV della cucina e mangi tutto lo stesso. Romi è così, è la persona a cui non vorresti confidare niente, perché sai che i suoi commenti potrebbero stancarti, però ti fanno anche vedere le cose da un altro punto di vista; quindi, nonostante tutto, resti al suo fianco e gli racconti tutto di te, come magnetizzato. Come se avessi davanti gli avanzi freddi del tuo cibo preferito quando la notte hai fame».   
«Direi che è un quadro abbastanza suggestivo e ragionato» commentò Max, «anzi, lui direbbe che è pittoresco» risero insieme.   
«Comunque» sospirò Manuele, «fra cinque anni diventerò io la tua guardia del corpo: Charlie diventerà la _Phoenix_ e io sono il suo secondo in comando. Pensa un po’, potresti tradirla con me!» annuì con fare saputo. Max scoppiò a ridere, si coprì gli occhi con un braccio.  
«Più che uno scandalo per Alto Tradimento, sarebbe una barzelletta!»  
«Occhio che sono un tipo geloso, eh?» continuò a scherzare Manuele.  
  
  
Si sedette sul divano e Romi andò a prendere qualcosa dal frigo.  
«Cosa prendi?»  
«Gelato» rispose, tornando con un barattolo e due cucchiai in mano, «sono sempre stato del parere che il gelato d’inverno sia più buono che d’estate» affermò con convinzione. Charlie rise e si sistemò contro il bracciolo del divano, facendolo sedere di fronte a lei. Romi mise il barattolo fra loro due e lo aprì.  
«Hai chiamato tuo padre, quando eri in bagno?» le domandò.  
«Sì, gli ho detto che stanotte dormirò a casa di Camilla. Lei lo sa».  
«Bene» avvicinò il cucchiaio alla sua bocca per imboccarla, lei lo lasciò fare.  
«Ho voglia di passare la notte fuori casa» disse con la bocca piena.  
«Ragazzaccia!» la rimproverò bonariamente, imboccandola di nuovo. Lei rise, mettendo il dorso della mano contro la bocca. «Quando Max saprà che hai passato la notte da me, vorrà la mia testa!»   
«Perché?» si accigliò, imboccandolo a sua volta. «Mica sono affari suoi dove e con chi passo la notte!»  
«Diciamo che io e lui abbiamo avuto una grossa discussione…» Charlie s’imbronciò.  
«Avete litigato?» e fece per imboccarlo di nuovo, ma gli sbatté il cucchiaio contro gli incisivi per sbaglio.  
«Ahia!»  
«Oddio, scusa!» gli tolse il barattolo dalla mano e lo posò a terra con i cucchiai dentro, incapace, però, di smettere di ridere.  
«Che hai da riderci?!» protestò lui.  
«Su, togli la mano dalla bocca e fammi vedere se ti ho fatto male!» gli prese la mano, ma lui l’afferrò per i polsi e ridendo provò ad attirarla a sé. Lo spinse con forza per farlo allontanare.  
«Ehi!» rise. «Smettila!»  
«No!»  
«Dai!» lo supplicò, con scarso successo, ma a via di lottare lui riuscì a farla girare, e la strinse a sé da dietro, poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla. Le baciò la guancia e la tempia.  
«Ti voglio bene, piccola» le sussurrò.  
«Anch’io» e restarono a dondolarsi dolcemente in silenzio per dei lunghi minuti, stringendosi forte.  
Charlie fissò le mani di Romi strette intorno a lei, gli picchiettò le nocche con le dita. Le baciò di nuovo la guancia.  
«Abbiamo parlato tanto di me» disse Charlie a bassa voce, «ma tu come stai, Romi?» lo sentì sorridere, un piccolo sbuffò al suo orecchio.  
«Vorrei saperlo anch’io».  
«Ti va di parlarmene?» Lui sospirò, e lei prese una sua mano fra le sue e gli fece girare lentamente il palmo verso di sé, iniziando a giocherellare con la sua mano.  
«Lo sai che Max è stato cresciuto per diventare la _Phoenix_ in vista della famigerata notte di Halloween, no?»  
«Sì».  
«Una volta, da ragazzini, poco dopo un allenamento l’ho sentito parlare con suo nonno: lo stava rimproverando per l’ennesima volta perché io ero più forte di lui, che di questo passo sarei diventato io l’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Phoenix_ , e ciò non doveva succedere. Così, il giorno dopo, ho preso da parte Max e gli ho fatto una proposta: io avrei fatto un passo indietro e gli avrei permesso di prendersi il ruolo che mi sarebbe spettato, e lui, una volta diventato _Phoenix_ e avuti tutti i permessi necessari per l’archivio virtuale, avrebbe cercato il file sigillato su mia madre. Se fossi diventato io la _Phoenix_ , avrebbero certamente distrutto i file preventivamente, sapendo che per me sarebbe stato facili aprirli, invece così li avremmo fregati. Li abbiamo fregati».   
«Quindi adesso sai chi è tua madre?»  
«Sì. Sai, io ho sempre pensato che mi avesse “venduto”, che l’avesse fatto per soldi e che…» si fermò per un attimo. «Credo di aver pensato sempre così per sopprimere ogni illusione su un’ipotetica famigliola felice che avrei avuto, se fossi stato con lei e non con mio padre».  
«Invece?»  
«Ho letto la scheda su di lei, e ho scoperto che ha avuto una vita di merda. È rimasta orfana di madre da piccola, erano cinque figli con un padre malato e non sapevano come tirare avanti. La sua famiglia era a conoscenza della lega perché suo zio era stato una recluta mezzo demone, mai attivato perché il fratello maggiore ha coperto il suo ruolo per tutta la vita. Lei non si era mai offerta come donatrice, ma la lega seppe della sua situazione economica e la contattò per metterla nella rosa delle scelte per mio padre, e lei accettò. Le diedero una cifra enorme. Prima d’allora era stata anche costretta a vendere il pianoforte di sua madre, che lei suonava spesso, ma non prese un solo soldo per sé: consegnò tutto alla sua famiglia. L’ha fatto per loro, capisci? Ha tenuto per nove mesi in grembo un figlio, sapendo che non avrebbe potuto tenerlo, solo per la sua famiglia, altrimenti non l’avrebbe mai fatto. Lei non aveva più sua madre e detestava l’idea che neanche suo figlio l’avrebbe avuta, ma nonostante tutto ha accettato il patto. Una sola settimana dopo il parto, avvenuto nell’ospedale locale, si è fatta assumere nell’imprese di pulizie del centro specializzato nell’inseminazione artificiale dov’era stata, per indagare ed entrare negli archivi di nascosto. Scoprì dov’era Remo, in Italia, ma non riuscì a scoprire altro. Con gli ultimi soldi che aveva messo da parte comprò un biglietto per Roma, decisa a trovarmi pur di viaggiare per l’Italia per anni. La lega portoghese si insospettì della sua partenza e lo segnalò alla lega italiana: partì una caccia assurda, lei cercava me, loro cercavano lei. Nessuno aveva mai pensato che una donatrice sarebbe arrivata a tanto, eppure lei lo fece. Per un paio di anni seguì ogni minima traccia, andò nei posti dove si erano verificati fenomeni strani, provando a vedere se si trattava di manifestazioni di spiriti, cercò il pozzo italiano fino a quando non lo trovò, cambiando identità e lavoro di continuo. Una volta arrivata qui, incontrò un _Custos_ che decise di nasconderla e aiutarla, indagando su Remo e la sua famiglia per scoprire dove mi tenevano, perché non è stato lui a crescermi. Purtroppo, però, la trovarono. Avrebbero voluto rispedirla in Portogallo, ma mio padre disse che non poteva fregargli di meno se lei restava qui: una volta tanto ha fatto la cosa giusta. Così lei fu schedata nella mappatura italiana e le concessero di restare a patto di non dirmi mai la sua vera identità, a meno che non la scoprissi io per conto mio. Com’è successo».  
«Tua madre non ti ha mai abbandonato» mormorò Charlie.  
«Sì, non mi ha lasciato mai solo neanche per un secondo e ha sempre avuto modo di spiarmi da lontano».  
«Romi…» provò a dirgli, ma lui le posò delicatamente una mano sulla bocca e poggiò la fronte contro la sua testa, stringendola forte.  
«Non riesco a parlarle, non riesco ad affrontarla. Per ventiquattro anni ho pensato le peggiori cose sul suo conto, mi sono sforzato di non idealizzarla, e invece lei è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto. Ed è ad un passo da me. Potrebbe essere la mia famiglia, capisci?» gli tremava la voce. «Non mi ha mai abbandonato, ha attraversato letteralmente mari e monti per me, sfidando la lega».   
Charlie posò entrambe le mani sulla sua, che le chiudeva la bocca, e la scostò piano.  
«Devi parlarle, Romi» gli disse dolcemente, «è una vita che entrambi aspettate questo momento. Non fuggire dai tuoi problemi, affrontali».   
Lui la strinse ancora di più a sé, le scostò delicatamente i capelli e nascose la testa nell’incavo del suo collo. Charlie sorrise intenerita, gli accarezzò la testa e con l’altra mano strinse la sua. Era sicura che lui avesse gli occhi lucidi, in quel momento.  
«Potresti essere felice, Romi. Non negarti la felicità» lo sentì tirare su col naso. «Ricordi la nostra prima missione? Quando eravamo da poco diventati _Custodes_ e abbiamo inaugurato la nostra conoscenza litigando?» lo sentì sorridere appena.  
«Sì».  
«Sulla panchina tu hai lasciato che io piangessi sulla tua spalla. Io ti ho chiesto se un giorno mi avresti aperto la tua porta e tu mi hai detto “Sì, è una promessa”».  
«Non l’ho dimenticato».  
«Lo so. L’hai appena fatto» gli prese entrambe le mani e le baciò.   
Sentì il naso di Romi sfiorarle la nuca, portò le sue mani strette fra le sue sul cuore.  
Quel momento era talmente intenso da fare male e da mozzare il respiro.  
«Non pensare che io ti abbia portata qui per questo…» le sussurrò.  
«Lo so, non mi faresti mai una cosa simile, so che non mi manipoleresti mai».  
«Volevo soltanto fare arrabbiare Max e starti un po’ vicino, perché ti voglio bene».  
«Ti voglio bene anch’io».  
«Non era mia intenzione, lo giuro».  
«Ti credo».  
«Ma lo sai che questa volta sarebbe Alto Tradimento, vero?» le disse all’orecchio.  
«Sì, ma… non riesce ad importarmene».  
«Se devo essere sincero, non riesce ad importare neanche a me. Non m’importa di cosa accadrà domani, di cosa avrò bisogno poi e se il tempo non può fermarsi a stanotte. Io ho bisogno di te, ora».   
«Anch’io ho bisogno di te».  
«Sicura che non te ne pentirai? Non voglio rovinare niente».  
«Saresti capace di fermarti, ora?»  
Le sfiorò la nuca con le labbra e poi affondò di nuovo la testa nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Se adesso non ti bacio sto male…» le sussurrò con voce roca, «sto male.. sto male…»  
Si voltò verso di lui, lasciando che cercasse velocemente la sua bocca per baciarla, per permettere alle sue mani di essere libere di andare ovunque volessero e per guidarla con impeto verso il letto.  
  
  


“She's bringing me in  
Turning me on  
Making me glorious”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
«Ti ho detto che avrei lavato io i piatti!» bofonchiò Max, raggiungendo al lavello Manuele.  
«Ubriaco come sei, chissà quanti ne avresti rotti! E fammi fare la brava mogliettina, su! Che adesso sono la tua futura arma per cornificare!» risero insieme.  
Max sbadigliò.  
«Non vedo l’ora che passi stanotte».  
«Non hai ancora preso l’auto per andare a citofonare sotto casa di Romi» osservò Manuele, «la cosa mi sorprende!»  
«Sono state le tue farfalle al salmone a trattenermi qui» annuì, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Non ne dubito» scosse la testa. «Però, davvero, che farai se domani Romi ti dirà che è stato a letto con Charlie?»  
«Io…» alzò gli occhi al soffitto, «io… credo che dovrò arrendermi alla mia scemenz… cioè, all’evidenza» si corresse.   
Manuele rise e scosse la testa.  
«Spero solo che il rapporto fra te e Romi non si rovini: dispiacerebbe a molti, soprattutto a Charlie».  
Max sbadigliò di nuovo.  
«Vedremo cosa succederà e in caso io… uhm, io…» tirò su col naso e guardò il profilo di Manuele. Rifletté. Sorrise beffardo e gli diede una manata sulla nuca. «Sì, in caso mi vendicherò» annuì.  
«Ahia!» protestò, massaggiandosi il collo. «È meglio che tu vada a dormire, adesso».  
«Sì, infatti io mi stavo giusto chiedendo dov’è la camera da letto» si guardò intorno.  
«Ci arrivi da solo?»  
«Certo!» l’assicurò, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.  
«La seconda porta a sinistra, uscendo da qui».  
«Vado, buonanotte».  
«Buonanotte!»  
E fece un passo. Si voltò verso Manuele, incerto.  
«Sai, ripensandoci bene, credo che mi fermerò qui sul divano» sprofondò fra i cuscini, «non credo di poter andare oltre».  
Manuele rise e l’osservò sistemarsi meglio.  
Quando finì di lavare i piatti, andò a togliergli le scarpe e sbottonarlo un po’ per dargli modo di muoversi meglio nel sonno. Lo guardò sospirando ironicamente.  
«Max, la _Phoenix_. Un uomo distrutto da una sorta di maledizione generazionale!»  
  
  
Rannicchiata contro il suo petto, respirava il suo profumo e si lasciava cullare dalle carezze che le faceva sulla schiena. Il giorno dopo sarebbe finito tutto, ma quella notte si erano voluti bene fino in fondo.   
Si puntellò sui gomiti e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Anche questa volta non lo saprà mai nessuno, Mia Signora».  
«Lo so» gli mormorò sulle labbra, prima di baciarlo ancora e prima che il bisogno di toccarsi diventasse di nuovo urgente.  
  
  
Attraverso le veneziane si vedevano le prime luci del mattino, quando si rivestì lentamente per non svegliarla. La guardò sentendo un carico di nostalgia struggente al cuore: avrebbe voluto tenerla ancora fra le braccia e cullarla a lungo, sussurrandole ogni bene e ogni sogno che poteva permettersi di fare.  
Ma non era sua, e non lo sarebbe mai stata. Ciò era un peccato, ma non era un male.  
Avevano caratteri troppo forti per stare insieme.  
«Sai» gli aveva detto fra un bacio e una carezza, «noi due siamo quel tipo di persone che insieme possono essere una cosa sola, nel senso che possiamo esprimere ciò che siamo soltanto in un unico verso. Un giorno incontreremo qualcuno con cui essere mille cose diverse senza mai essere divisi, ci esprimeremo in tanti modi e saremo più felici di quello che siamo ora, per quanto questo momento sia incredibilmente bello».   
E lui in ciò ci credeva davvero.  
Le scostò una ciocca di capelli dalla fronte e la guardò dormire ancora per qualche minuto. Infine sospirò, prese il cellulare personale dal comodino e lo accese.   
Fortunatamente aveva costantemente la vibrazione e non la suoneria, altrimenti avrebbe svegliato Charlie. Imprecò sottovoce contro Max, perché non poteva essere stato che lui a mandargli tutti quei messaggi, e aprì l’ultimo che gli era arrivato.  
“Dimmi che non ci sei stato a letto.”  
Romi inspirò a fondo e si passò la mano sul volto.  
C’era stato a letto e tecnicamente _erano ancora_ a letto insieme, visto che era seduto a fianco a lei che dormiva.  
Prima di farla addormentare le aveva fatto rindossare la maglietta, che era abbastanza larga e comoda. La guardò e sorrise sornione.  
Le scattò una foto in primo piano, digitò qualcosa e l’inviò come MMS.  
Poi, di buon umore, andò a comprare la colazione per la Sua Signora.  
  
  
Max si svegliò con un gran mal di schiena, arricciò il naso e aprì gli occhi: era sdraiato su un divano ed era mezzo sbottonato. Sentì nell’aria un profumo di caffè.   
«Ben svegliato, bell’addormentato!» l’apostrofò ironicamente Manuele.  
Max rise coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio.  
«Quanto zucchero nel caffè?» gli domandò il ragazzo.  
«Un cucchiaino» rispose con la voce roca.   
Si alzò dal divano e si sporse dallo schienale; Manuele gli porse la tazzina di caffè.   
«Grazie» gli mormorò, guardandolo negli occhi, «e non dico solo per il caffè».  
Manuele gli sorrise e gli puntò ironicamente un dito contro.  
«Stai attento a quello che fai, adesso: sono un tipo geloso, sai?» e Max rise.  
Gli squillò il cellulare personale e quasi gli andò il caffè di traverso; si affrettò a vedere chi fosse. Era Romi, gli aveva mandato un MMS. Lo aprì.  
Era una foto in primo piano di Charlie, dormiva in quello che era sicuramente il letto di Romi, ne riconosceva l’orlo del piumone rosso.  
Digrignò i denti facendo suoni inarticolati, scorse avanti per leggere il testo.  
“È bellissima quando dorme, vero?... E adesso calmati, respira, eroe! Non lo vedi che ha ancora la maglia addosso?! Non è successo nulla, ma che ti serva di lezione: prova a prendertela, se la vuoi davvero. Poi ti racconto tutto».  
«Bastardo!» ringhiò, tuttavia sollevato.   
«Che succede?» chiese Manuele.  
«È Romi, dice che non è successo niente, anche se lei ha dormito da lui».  
«Meglio così, no?» gli sorrise dandogli una pacca sulla spalla. «Vado a cambiarmi».  
Max sospirò e poggiò la testa contro lo schienale. Poi sul suo viso si allargò un sorrisetto per nulla benevolo.  
Manuele stava andando a cambiarsi, eh? Chissà se aveva lasciato la porta socchiusa.  
In punta di piedi, andò a controllare se ci fosse la porta aperta: bingo! Trattenendosi dal ridere e non visto, spinse la porta per aprirla un po’ di più. Aspettò che Manuele si togliesse la maglia e scattò una foto col cellulare.   
Che inviò a Romi via MMS.  
Che coincidenza: non pensava che Manuele avesse un tatuaggio sul fianco. Ghignò.  
  
  
Charlie si svegliò e sentì sul cuscino un profumo diverso dal solito, diverso dal suo shampoo. Socchiuse gli occhi e si rese conto di essere coperta da un piumone non suo, rosso sangue, e di non indossare il suo pigiama. Ricordò di colpo.  
I baci, le carezze e una notte così intensa da valer la pena di essere vissuta.  
Allungò la mano verso il comodino, prese l’orologio da polso di Romi, posato lì, per vedere che ore fossero: le otto del mattino.  
Sentì dei passi e qualcuno sedersi sul letto a due piazze, dietro di lei, lo stesso qualcuno che le mise sotto gli occhi un sacchetto che profumava di cornetti appena sfornati.   
Le scoccò un bacio sulla guancia sorridendo, felice.  
«Buon giorno, Mia Signora!»  
«Buon giorno, Romi» gli sorrise, accarezzandogli la guancia con la mano sinistra. Lui le girò il polso e le baciò la rosa azzurra che aveva tatuata. «Che farai adesso, dopo quello che ci siamo detti stanotte?» gli chiese, apprensiva.  
Lui le strinse le mano fra le sue, inspirando a fondo.  
«Credo che l’unica soluzione sia affrontare il problema, no?»  
«Sì» gli sorrise dolcemente, gli accarezzò la guancia e avvicinò il viso al suo. Si baciarono intensamente.   
Si sorrisero e poggiarono la fronte l’uno contro l’altra.  
«Credo che, in fondo, lo sapevamo entrambi che prima o poi sarebbe finita così» le disse, «vero?»  
«Sì, ma non spezzerò l’appartenenza con Max per ripetere il rito con te: finireste per litigare per orgoglio».  
«Finiresti col perderlo».  
« _Finiremmo_ col perderlo». Le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò di nuovo.  
«Quindi, adesso, sai cosa fare con lui?»  
«Sì» annuì malinconicamente, «lascerò perdere. Da parte mia non è stata un’illusione, ma per lui, a quanto pare, non conta». Le accarezzò il viso.  
«Mi dispiace».  
«E di cosa?»  
«Del fatto che non riuscite proprio a capirvi».  
«Sarà perché non siamo fatti l’uno per l’altra, no?» sorrise con scarsa convinzione.  
«Uhm, forse» le baciò la fronte.   
Il cellulare di Romi vibrò, un MMS in arrivo.  
«Scusa un attimo» le mormorò, alzandosi dal letto per leggerlo lontano da lei: sicuramente era Max.  
Una foto di Manuele a dorso nudo, si vedeva un quadrifoglio tatuato sul fianco.   
S’irrigidì e sbarrò gli occhi.  
“Ah, ha dormito da te? Anch’io ho dormito da qualcuno. Da qualcuno che vorresti scoparti su un pianoforte, a quanto mi hai detto. Avevi mai visto il tatuaggio che ha sul fianco? Ho pensato di fartelo vedere. Poi ti racconto tutto.”  
«Bastardo!» ringhiò, sottovoce.  
«Romi, tutto bene?» gli chiese Charlie, incerta, aprendo il sacchetto con i cornetti.  
«Sì, sì» assentì, conservando tuttavia l’MMS con la foto allegata, «tutto bene» sorrise e tornò a sedersi sul letto, per fare colazione con lei.  
  
  
Dopo aver riaccompagnato Charlie a casa, finalmente si decise a farlo.  
Parcheggiò l’auto davanti al _Sapphire_ , spense l’autoradio e sospirò stancamente.  
Entrato nel locale, guardò subito verso il banco. C’era solo Gianna, che lo guardò stupita e ansiosa.  
«Ciao» la salutò, atono, «dov’è Ines?»  
Gianna posò lo strofinaccio sul bancone e gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
«Vieni, è nel magazzino».  
Romi girò dietro al banco ed entrò nel retrobottega, Gianna richiuse la porta alle sue spalle. Aspettò che lei tornasse dal magazzino.  
Ines rientrò con una cassetta di verdure fra le braccia. Per un istante rimase a fissarlo ferma e a bocca aperta, sorpresa.  
«Che ci fai qui?» gli domandò, sorridendo nervosamente, e con le mani che le tremavano posò la cassetta sul tavolo, senza guardarlo.  
Lui mise le mani in tasca e deglutì con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ciao, mamma».  
Ines si portò una mano sulla bocca e iniziò a piangere.  
  
  
Il nonno di Max stava percorrendo velocemente i corridoi di Villa Grifone con accanto altri due membri del Gran Consiglio.  
«È arrivato giusto ieri notte» gli disse uno degli altri due compagni, «del resto, il suo esilio è finito giusto ieri». Lui replicò storcendo la bocca.  
«Non credo che Letizia sarà felice di questa notizia».  
«Non pensavamo che sarebbe tornato sulla terra, dopo» borbottò l’altro uomo.  
«Forse» sospirò il nonno di Max, «è tornato per completare la sua vendetta, o prendersi qualcosa che vuole» si fermò davanti ad una porta, la aprì ed entrò a capo chino.  
In piedi davanti ad una finestra c’era un giovane uomo, meno che trentenne, molto alto e dai capelli biondi e corti. Il suo riflesso sul vetro mostrò che i suoi occhi erano gialli e con la pupilla a fessura, felini. Prima di voltarsi verso di loro, però, chiuse gli occhi e li fece diventare azzurri, più umani. Era vestito con una divisa simile a quella dei mezzi demoni, ma completamente nera e con dei simboli dorati ricamati sul petto.  
Li guardò altezzosamente mentre erano ancora inchinati dinanzi a lui.  
«Bentornato sulla terra, Mio Signore» lo salutò il nonno di Max.  
«Come vanno le cose qui?»   
«Abbastanza bene».  
Il ragazzo biondo tirò su col naso e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«E dimmi, come sta la figlia di Laura?»  
  
  


_Dieci anni e una settimana prima._

  
Si dondolava lentamente sull’altalena che c’era nel giardino della loro casa fuori città, ma ad un tratto vide un’ombra sul prato. Alzò gli occhi verso il muretto: qualcuno la stava fissando sorridendo.  
Era un ragazzo molto alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri.  
«Ciao!» la salutò dolcemente, scavalcando il muretto e andando verso di lei.  
«Chi sei?» gli chiese sulla difensiva.  
«Mi chiamo Joel» si accovacciò a terra per essere alla sua altezza, «la tua mamma si chiama Laura, per caso?»  
«Sì» rispose, incerta. Le sorrise e le sistemò la frangia.  
«Quindi tu sei la piccola Charlie. Sono contento di conoscerti».  
  
  
 _Mentre io mi arrendevo, Max finalmente si decideva, Romi parlava finalmente con sua madre sapendo chi fosse, e Manuele era ignaro di quanto sarebbe cambiata la sua vita.  
Non mi ero illusa, perché per quanto fossi stata a letto anche con Romi, dopo non sentivo per lui quello che sentivo per Max. Era stato diverso.   
Io amavo Max, adesso ne ero certa.  
Proprio come la sera che era iniziata la nostra generazione di _Custodes _si erano scatenate delle dinamiche, esplose poi la notte di Halloween, adesso erano state accese le micce ad altre dinamiche, diverse eppure uguali.  
Cosa ci aspettava?   
Joel era tornato…_  
  


“And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I **deserve**  
So give me reason  
to prove me wrong  
to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason  
to fill this hole  
connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
 **Across this new divide** ”  
 ** _New divide_ \- Linkin Park** (su You Tube)

  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Per la fila alle cassette di verdure marce da tirarmi in testa, prego accomodarsi di là XD  
Sono sadica, stronza, non meno bastarda di Romi e per tutto l’episodio ho volutamente provato a farvi capire fave per ceci *annuisce*   
Questo finale di serie è stato progettato fin dal primo episodio, fin da quando Romi ha promesso a Charlie che le avrebbe aperto la sua porta, e arrivare finalmente a scriverlo confesso che mi ha reso felice. Non perché sia poi così sadica nei vostri confronti XD so per quale ship tifate in gran parte XD ma perché finora ho scritto ben sedici episodi (quindici più il pilot), sedici trame diverse, quindici casi sovrannaturali diversi a cui ho intrecciato le vite dei protagonisti, una trama enorme che ho portato avanti mantenendo una certa linea e delle “deadline” che mi ero imposta.  
Essere arrivata fin qui è per me un’immensa soddisfazione.   
Comunque, non dite che non vi ho lasciato con delle certezze: Ines è la madre di Romi (che, non si era capito? XD), Romi vuol farsi Manuele (ma Manuele vorrà farsi Romi?), Max vuole riprendersi Charlie ma lei da parte sua si è rassegnata perché lui ha tirato troppo la corda. Amen, fine prima parte.  
Ah! “Glorious” segue i pensieri di Max, come se osservasse la scena commentando tutto rassegnato, geloso e amaro :P Quindi, no, questa canzone non è riferita a Charlie e Romi, no-no-no.   
In tutto ciò spunta Joel. Chi è ‘sto Joel? Umano di certo non è XD   
Considerando che ha fatto il nome della mamma di Charlie, io già so cosa starete pensando. Peccato che non sarà né la prima, né la seconda, né la terza soluzione che vi verrà in mente XD  
Detto questo, _Foedus Custodum_ va in vacanza per una settimana *si stiracchia e mette i piedi sulla scrivania* la sottoscritta si prende un po’ di pausa e tornerà a postare la seconda parte a partire dal 9 Novembre  <3  
Arrivata al primo giro di boa, ho dei ringraziamenti speciali da fare: a Naco, beta reader di questa serie tra l’altro, a Shadriene e ad Albus_Aistear, per il commovente affetto che hanno dimostrato per dei personaggi che amo anch’io. Credo sia stupefacente vedere come qualcosa in cui si è immersi ed è una pura fantasia, un gioco che si vuol condividere e a cui si tiene molto, sia ugualmente ben voluto da altre persone. Grazie, ragazzi. Grazie di essere degli shipper Romi/Manu e Max/Charlie, grazie per i commenti, grazie per i deliri, grazie di tutto. Sono felice di avervi tenuto compagnia, il mio intento era proprio questo.  
Appuntamento al 9 Novembre!  
Fate i bravi, non chiedete spoiler, non tiratemi uova marce, non pensate cose strane e fate l’amore e non la guerra <3  
Gra.  
  
… … …  
… …  
…  
  


  
**SORPRESA!**  
Piccolo “trailer” dei primi due episodi della seconda parte :P

  
«Più tempo si passa insieme, più forte diventa l’istinto a riconoscersi» continuò Romi, «ma se ci si allontana l’istinto regredisce, se è ancora abbastanza debole».   
Un’ombra di tristezza passò sul viso di Charlie, che allontanò da sé la focaccia che stava mangiando. Romi le sorrise e le diede dei buffetti sulla testa.  
«Quando ti deciderai a parlarmi anche di _lui_ , fammelo sapere, eh?»  
«Ci ho messo una pietra sopra» protestò lamentandosi.   
«Oh, sì» fece lui, teatrale, «lo vedo bene!» lei arricciò il naso e decise di cambiare discorso.  
  
  
  
«Dovresti essere contento per Ines, però» gli disse, «ha sofferto molto, prima di riabbracciare suo figlio».  
«Ma io sono felice per Ines» obiettò, «ma… ma… sono cresciuto come figlio unico e…»  
«Sei geloso di Romi?» rise. «Hai paura che ti porterà via il loro affetto?» lo prese in giro.  
«No!» storse la bocca. «Non volevo dire questo. Intendevo dire che sono abituato ad essere l’unico figlio maschio in quella casa di lesbiche con amiche lesbiche con ogni tanto un amico gay. Ho passato quasi vent’anni della mia vita in quella casa, mi sembra strano vederci qualcun altro che vi gira dentro con così tanta familiarità. È un po’ come ritrovarsi improvvisamente un elefante in salotto».  
«L’elefante sarebbe Romi?»  
«Precisamente!»  
  
  
  
«No» scosse la testa, continuando a camminare, «lo stanno decidendo insieme. Claudio ha una colpa: ha sfidato la _Phoenix_ pur non essendo minimamente in grado di batterla e per un motivo futile, questo, per la nostra Casa, è un motivo di vergogna. Claudio non ha più l’appoggio dei membri del Gran Consiglio facenti parte della nostra Casa, senza contare che di per sé è molto abbattuto da tutta la faccenda».  
  
  
  
«Posso chiedervi cosa volete da me? È da un po’ che mi seguite».   
«Vorrei solo parlarti un po’» sorrise ancora, «chiamami Joel e lascia da parte la formalità».  
  
  
  
«Dimmi in che punto fra noi due possiamo incontrarci, dammi qualcosa da cui ripartire. Indicami quale parte di me non ti è chiara e vorresti capire meglio per venire a capo del nostro rapporto. Mi stai già mancando troppo, e non voglio perderti».  
  
  
  
Charlie diventò rossa dagli alluci alla punta di capelli: chiuse il messaggio e nascose il cellulare fra le gambe.  
«Chi era?» le domandò Camilla, incuriosita.  
«Nessuno!»  
  
  
  
«Manu, stai bene? Ti vedo strano, come… frustrato da qualcosa».  
«No, no! Sto benissimo!» la rassicurò. «Anzi, se vuoi scusarmi, vado un attimo di là» le indicò una direzione e poi andò in quell’opposta.  
  
  
  
Vanessa la guardò, ammirata.  
«Ma sei una zoccola!» Camilla la fissò, dubbiosa.  
«Davvero?»  
Charlie intervenne, esasperata.  
«Non stiamo qui a parlare delle zoccolate passate! Proviamo a concentrarci sulle probabili zoccolate presenti!»  
  
  
  
In quel momento, era dolore e sollievo insieme, per lui.  
  
  
  
«Spiegami come abbiamo fatto a non arrivarci prima».  
«Non lo so e non credo di volerlo sapere proprio ora».  
«Perché, cosa vorresti ora, piuttosto?»   
«Non ti toglierai mai il vizio di fare domande ovvie o sconvenienti, vero?»  
  
  
  
«Ma cosa potremmo usare al posto delle armi?» Vanessa andò verso la credenza, l’aprì e prese qualcosa.  
«Questa!» agitò davanti a lei una padella.  
«Una padella?!» si sorprese Charlie. «E poi dite a me che non sono convenzionale!»  
  
  
  
«Dove sei?» ringhiò Charlie. «Mostrati alla pupilla del Coperchio! Come osi tu attaccare i membri della mia lega?»  
  
  
«Vediamo chi dei due cederà prima all’altro. Quanto saprai resistere?»   
«Non hai idea di con chi hai a che fare».  
«Dici? Non vuoi scommettere?»   
  
  
  
«Non sono solo io a non conoscere delle parti di te, anche tu non sai tutto di me, e forse ci sono dei tuoi atteggiamenti che non mi saranno mai chiari, ma credo che questo si chiami “compromesso”».  
  
  
  
«Non ti lascio».  
  
  
*fine trailer*  
  
Nuovi personaggi e nuovi colpi di scena ci aspettano (?). Fra quanti altri episodi farò mettere almeno due personaggi insieme? A che episodio vi dirò chi è Joel? Perché Vanessa vuole usare una padella?   
Questo è molto altro ancora lo scoprirete non dico presto, ma comunque entro il 21 dicembre 2009, data della fine di FC XD  
AmoVI sempre <3  
Vostra Gra.


	17. Chapter 17

_Erano già passati più di tre mesi dalla notte di Halloween. I casi di_ Luci _e di_ Ombre _si erano alternati pigramente come la neve e la pioggia cadute quell’inverno, mentre i nostri dubbi erano diventati a poco a poco delle certezze.  
La sottile tensione che serpeggiava ai piedi di alcuni di noi – nel tentativo di farci cadere, prima o poi – alle volte era diventata nebbia, non permettendoci di vedere oltre il nostro orgoglio.  
Avevo saputo che Romi aveva sfidato Max per il ruolo di _Athene Noctua _, ma che poi aveva ritirato la sfida. Dopo un paio di settimane passate a scambiarsi frecciate al vetriolo, sembrava che poi i due fossero tornati lentamente ad andare d’accordo.  
Avevo buon motivo di credere che Max quantomeno sospettasse di quello che era successo fra me e Romi, non perché non si fidasse di quest’ultimo, ma perché lo conosceva bene. Non indagò mai troppo sulla questione, non fece mai domande dirette, né a me né a Romi, perché in fondo non c’era nulla da dire: lui aveva detto che io ero libera.  
Romi mi aveva promesso che non l’avrebbe mai saputo nessuno e io gli credevo, e da parte sua Max probabilmente sapeva che da Romi non avrebbe mai avuto la verità assoluta sul fatto: Romi era il suo fidato braccio destro, ma era anche la mia leale guardia del corpo e a seconda dei casi, quindi, avrebbe nascosto o all’uno o all’altra qualcosa. La sua onestà andava a seconda del prezzo da pagare. Io sapevo questo, _oh se lo sapevo! _, e avrei approfittato della lealtà e della disponibilità di Romi molto presto, forse lui avrebbe imprecato contro il giorno in cui era diventato la mia guardia del corpo.  
In quei tre mesi Romi aveva provato ad instaurare un buon rapporto con Ines, cosa non facile dato che lei aveva sempre saputo tutto di lui – anche grazie indirettamente a Manuele, ignaro di tutto: erano entrambi _Custodes _e di conseguenza era sempre a conoscenza delle missioni – ma lui non sapeva niente di lei. Romi non cercava certo da lei l’approvazione che non aveva mai avuto da Remo, però era ansioso di parlarle, di dirle tante cose su di lui e la sua vita, perché sapeva che l’avrebbe ascoltato,_ sua madre l’avrebbe finalmente ascoltato _, ma era così sconvolto dalla sorpresa di averla così vicina che non sapeva da dove cominciare.  
“Perché non le proponi di suonare qualcosa insieme al pianoforte, un giorno di questi?” gli avevo proposto sorridendo. “È qualcosa che avete in comune, no? Un punto di partenza!” Non molto tempo dopo entrai al _Sapphire _e li vidi suonare insieme, a quattro mani, ridendo e parlando sommessamente.  
Forse non avrebbero mai avuto un netto rapporto madre-figlio, erano stati lontani troppo tempo e conoscendo Ines sapevo che non si sarebbe mai permessa di mettere amorevolmente becco nella vita e nelle scelte di Romi – cosa che fanno spesso le madri, non importa quanti anni abbia il figlio – adesso che lui era così grande, però, ero sicura che stessero sviluppando una bella relazione amicale dal profumo materno.   
Gianna, con grande disappunto di Manuele, aveva idealmente “adottato” Romi: il ciclone che avrebbe sconvolto la vita del mio caro secondo in comando era appena iniziato.   
San Valentino sarebbe arrivato presto e, mentre io deliravo contro questa festa, qualcuno di molto dispettoso sorrideva annusando entusiasta le nostre pulsioni. Ho sempre detestato le _Ombre _che non si fanno i fatti propri._  
  


“Let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops  
as they're falling tell a story”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
Charlie entrò col fiatone nel più grande dei giardini pubblici della città, guardò l’orologio: era in ritardo, lui gliel’avrebbe fatta pagare, magari con una delle sue solite battutine di spirito. Storse la bocca e, prima di proseguire, si allentò il nodo della sciarpa e slacciò il giubbotto; si risistemò lo zaino carico di libri scolastici sulla spalla, strinse al petto il sacchetto di carta che aveva e andò verso il ponte sul laghetto delle anatre, dove sentiva la presenza di un mezzo demone.  
Lo vide fumare, appoggiato di spalle contro la ringhiera protettiva del ponticello.  
«Siete in ritardo, Mia Signora» esordì atono, senza né salutarla né guardarla. _Come volevasi dimostrare_.  
Charlie si avvicinò a lui e posò lo zaino a terra, sbuffando.  
«Ciao anche a te, Romi! Oggi è una splendida giornata di sole, non trovi?»  
«Sì, il sole oggi irradia luce quanto voi irradiate gioia nel vedermi, Mia Signora».  
«Ho fatto tardi perché al supermercato c’era troppa fila in salumeria» gli spiegò gesticolando, stizzita, «sarei arrivata ancora più tardi se avessi comprato un panino lì! Così sono andata dal fornaio a comprare una focaccia e ho fatto un pochino tardi, ok? Dovevo pur comprarmi qualcosa da mangiare, ho il rientro pomeridiano, oggi, e sono uscita da scuola neanche un’ora e mezza fa!»  
«Hai lasciato il mostriciattolo a Camilla?» s’informò, continuando a fumare.  
«Non è il “mostriciattolo”, è “Hikari”! E comunque sì, è con lei. Dovevamo vederci da soli, no?»  
Romi socchiuse gli occhi e strinse due dita sulla radice del naso.  
«Quando Max saprà che gli abbiamo nascosto _questo_ , vorrà la mia testa».  
«Fino a quando non capiremo cosa sia, tu non gli dirai un bel niente!» Romi sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo.  
«Come volete, Mia Signora».   
Charlie inspirò a fondo e si guardò intorno, sospettosa.  
«Lo senti anche tu?» gli chiese, a bassa voce.  
«Sì, è _anche_ qui, ma a debita distanza. Almeno fino a quando non sarai di nuovo da sola».  
«C’era anche all’uscita da scuola» mormorò.  
«Lo so, sono passato più volte in macchina davanti ai cancelli: fino a quando resti dentro la scuola sei troppo lontana per sentirlo, e lui non può entrare perché è una casa dove c’è un mezzo angelo, ma quando tu sei fuori può seguirti».   
«Secondo te perché non mi si avvicina quando sono in compagnia?» si perplesse.  
«Credo che sia perché in realtà sta aspettando il momento giusto per rivelarsi a te, dopo averti osservata a lungo: se non sei da sola non gli va di farsi vedere apertamente».  
Charlie fissò le acque del laghetto, stringendo forte la ringhiera con le mani.  
«È da più di una settimana che sento accanto a me la presenza di un demone che non si rivela, vorrei tanto sapere che cavolo vuole da me!»  
«Non so cosa dirti» espirò il fumo, «i demoni sono pur sempre delle divinità, delle creature capricciose, sono imprevedibili ed è sempre molto difficile comprendere la loro volontà. Tuttavia, sembra che non voglia attaccarti: ti segue ovunque, osservandoti accuratamente. Considerando che sei una _Rosa del Perdono_ , non troverei strano se in realtà lui volesse stipulare con te una sorta di patto».  
«Credi che mi cerchi per parlare col Coperchio?» si accigliò; lui alzò le spalle.  
«È solo un’ipotesi, anche se, a via di scortarti e starti accanto per sicurezza, qualcosa ho scoperto…»   
«Cosa?» lo guardò stupita.   
«Tu nel frattempo mangia» la rimproverò bonariamente, indicando il sacchetto di carta che lei stava tenendo ancora in mano, «o mi sverrai sul banco» e spense la sigaretta.  
Lei bofonchiò qualcosa d’incomprensibile, aprì il sacchetto e gli offrì una focaccia.  
«Tieni, ne ho presa una anche per te».  
«Grazie. Hai portato anche l’acqua?»  
«No, berremo quella del laghetto» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Bene, tanto le anatre sono animali particolarmente puliti, no?»  
Charlie trattenne una risata e gli mise la bottiglietta d’acqua, che in realtà aveva comprato, sotto gli occhi; lui sorrise e la prese, bevendo un sorso prima di iniziare a mangiare.   
«Allora, cos’hai scoperto?» gli domandò a bocca piena.  
«Partiamo da un presupposto. I mezzi angeli e i mezzi demoni possono assumere due aspetti: uno è di facciata e uno è reale. Il nostro aspetto di facciata è quello umano, quello che utilizziamo sempre: nasciamo con quest’aspetto e solo con la maggiore età siamo liberi di prendere l’altro nostro aspetto, ovvero quello propriamente da mezzo angelo o da mezzo demone. Le caratteristiche fisiche da mezzo angelo e da mezzo demone sono tre: le ali – ali con piume bianche per i mezzi angeli e ali nere da pipistrello per i mezzi demoni – gli occhi – occhi con le iridi brillantinate per i mezzi angeli e occhi gialli da felino per i mezzi demoni – più un terzo particolare diverso per le due specie. I mezzi angeli hanno tutti quanti i capelli abbastanza lunghi e particolarmente lucenti, i mezzi demoni, invece, hanno dei canini vampireschi» sorrise compiaciuto mostrando i denti.  
«E gradirei che non me li mostrassi» borbottò.  
«Comunque» sospirò. «Peculiarità di queste ultime due caratteristiche è che racchiudono in sé un potere speciale, un potere che segna la traccia di appartenenza ad una famiglia di demoni o di angeli. L’angelo o il demone da cui discendiamo, nel momento in cui si è unito con un umano, è diventato anche lui umano, ma ciò non toglie che abbia lasciato presso la sua schiera, angelica o demoniaca che sia, la sua famiglia. Ciò che ci unisce a quella famiglia, pur essendo delle creature divine solo per metà, è il potere specifico che abbiamo ereditato, assolutamente segreto e diverso per ogni stirpe perché proprio della famiglia da cui discendiamo. Ora dimmi: tu sai riconoscere la presenza di Manuele e Yue anche senza vederli?»  
Charlie ci rifletté su.  
«Uhm, sì, ma so riconoscere anche la presenza di un mezzo demone, non solo quella di un mezzo angelo, come so riconoscere altrettanto la presenza di un angelo, di un demone o di uno spirito».  
«Ok, ma nel caso di Manuele e Yue sai esattamente che si tratta di loro anche senza vederli, vero?» Charlie si accigliò.  
«Sai che è vero? Non ci avevo mai fatto caso perché è una cosa…»  
«… completamente istintiva» terminò lui per lei. «Succede anche a me con Max e Vanessa: riesco a sentire la loro presenza, capendo che sono proprio loro, anche a metri di distanza. Questo perché il potere specifico che abbiamo è come una traccia invisibile che si riesce a percepire bene, a livello inconscio, dopo qualche tempo che si sta sempre insieme. Io non so quali siano i loro poteri speciali, ma so sentire la loro essenza, diversa da qualunque altra esistente: non posso confondermi, so sempre quando sono loro, è come un “odore”» fece un sorriso. «E so anche sempre quando state per arrivare tu, Manuele e Gianna. Come credo tu sappia riconoscere ovunque la presenza mia, di Manuele e di sua madre, e di Yue e Camilla».   
«È vero» si sorprese, «Manuele e sua madre hanno lo stesso… lo stesso “odore”» non seppe spiegarsi bene.  
«Perché appartengono alla stessa stirpe angelica, sono madre e figlio» le spiegò Romi.  
«Però quello di Gianna è più “lento”, più “diluito”, forse perché non è più una _Custos_ attiva. Camilla la so riconoscere da sempre, ma siamo cresciute insieme e sinceramente credevo che fosse più che altro suggestione. Di te ci sto facendo caso adesso e…» si fermò, realizzando una cosa. Perché non sentiva anche Max?  
«Se ti stai chiedendo perché mai non senti anche Max» intuì Romi, «molto probabilmente è perché quando stavi cominciando a sentirlo ti sei allontanata da lui».  
Charlie ricordò la sera in cui avevano fatto il rito d’appartenenza, quando prima l’aveva visto arrabbiato correre via dalla Sala di Pietra e l’aveva ricorso: era andata subito sulle scale perché aveva _sentito_ che lui era lì.  
«Più tempo si passa insieme, più forte diventa l’istinto a riconoscersi» continuò Romi, «ma se ci si allontana l’istinto regredisce, se è ancora abbastanza debole».   
Un’ombra di tristezza passò sul viso di Charlie, che allontanò da sé la focaccia che stava mangiando. Romi le sorrise e le diede dei buffetti sulla testa.  
«Quando ti deciderai a parlarmi anche di _lui_ , fammelo sapere, eh?»  
«Ci ho messo una pietra sopra» protestò lamentandosi.   
«Oh, sì» fece lui, teatrale, «lo vedo bene!» lei arricciò il naso e decise di cambiare discorso.  
«Quando sono entrata nella lega mi hanno tagliato un po’ i capelli: so per certo che li hanno inseriti nel tessuto di alcune bende, perché i capelli dei mezzi angeli hanno poteri curativi. Nel mio caso rimarginano le ferite che non vogliono cicatrizzarsi. Il potere dei mezzi demoni racchiuso nei canini di che tipo è?»  
Romi sorrise fingendo soddisfazione.  
«Grazie per avermi svelato il prezioso segreto della vostra stirpe, Mia Signora». Charlie gli fece una linguaccia, lui scrollò la testa.  
«I nostri canini rilasciano un siero, quando mordiamo sfoderandoli» rispose dopo. «Il mio è un siero paralizzante: a seconda della profondità del morso, posso paralizzare per un paio di ore un arto o l’intero corpo della vittima, che tuttavia rimane cosciente».   
Charlie masticò l’ultimo boccone rimasto e accartocciò l’incarto.  
«Non si parla spesso di questi nostri poteri speciali, per questo non sapevo che ci rendono riconoscibili come fossero un odore particolare, a via di stare a stretto contatto» commentò Charlie. «Ne ero a conoscenza però, vero, ma pensavo più che altro che fossero un blando simbolo della nobiltà delle nostri stirpi, qualcosa che il Gran Consiglio pretende che resti segreto a testimonianza delle nostre nobili radici».   
«Verissimo» assentì Romi. «Io stesso non ho la più pallida idea di chi sia il mio capostipite e neanche m’interessa saperlo, tuttavia…» sospirò, «ciò cade a fagiolo. Tu senti che qui c’è un demone, l’essere che ti segue, e lo sento anch’io. Tu però lo avverti nello stesso modo in cui percepiresti un mezzo demone di cui non conosci la traccia, il suo “odore”, proprio come riconosceresti in modo generico, per esempio, Francesco».  
«Sì» annuì Charlie, «non so riconoscere Francesco da lontano, quando è vicino sento soltanto che è un mezzo demone qualsiasi».   
«Io, invece, ho riconosciuto qualcosa nell’essenza di questo demone. All’inizio era qualcosa di così forte, rispetto a ciò che di solito sento, che non l’avevo notato. Perché è un odore più puro, trattandosi di un demone e non di un mezzo demone. Il demone che ti sta seguendo ha lo stesso “odore” di Max, la sua stessa traccia: appartiene alla famiglia da cui discende lui, non c’è da sbagliarsi».   
«Che cosa?!» quasi urlò. «Che diavolo vuole da me uno della famiglia di Max?!» Romi alzò le spalle.  
«Non ho idea di cosa possa volere il caro probabile “zietto” di Max, però…» rifletté, «non possiamo neanche escludere che sia stato mandato qui dalla sua famiglia per osservare te, la _Rosa del Perdono_ , per vedere che fine farà la loro stirpe: voi due siete sposati anche per loro, pensano che un giorno avrete dei figli».  
Charlie arrossì furiosamente; lui sorrise sardonico e strinse nel pugno l’incarto della focaccia che aveva finito di mangiare, per buttarlo in un cestino.  
«Si facciano i fatti loro!»  
«Tieni conto però di una cosa» aggiunse Romi, serio, «solitamente le schiere angeliche e demoniache mandano alla Casa del _Sol_ e a quella della _Luna_ i loro membri più forti e nobili, con l’obiettivo di rendere queste due Case più forti. Poi, capita che col passare delle generazioni gli eredi s’indeboliscano – tu, per esempio, pur essendo della _Nubes_ sei più forte del leader del _Sol_ – ma resta il fatto che le tre famiglie demoniache della _Luna_ sono molto, molto potenti».   
«In pratica» riassunse Charlie, «ho a che fare con un demone della famiglia di Max e per giunta molto forte. Bello!» esclamò sarcastica.  
«C’è un modo, però, per sapere esattamente con chi abbiamo a che fare» ammiccò. «Tutte le nostre discendenze sono mappate sull’archivio virtuale e criptato della lega. Max, anche volendo avvertirlo, è ancora sotto ban, non può entrarci, ma tu, come pupilla del Coperchio, hai il diritto di pretendere una chiave tutta per te per navigare nell’archivio».  
Charlie sorrise in modo furbo.  
«Mi basterà chiedere una chiave al Gran Consiglio, che non potrà rifiutare questa mia richiesta».  
«Esattamente. Se me lo consente, Mia Signora» si portò una mano al cuore, «in quanto vostra guardia del corpo e umile servitore, inoltrerò oggi stesso la richiesta di una chiave tutta vostra».   
«Fai pure» sorrise soddisfatta.  
«Ci vorrà più di una settimana per crearla, sfortunatamente» l’informò, «ma se finora quel demone non si è mostrato a noi, possiamo continuare a sperare che continui a non farlo ancora per un altro po’».   
Charlie prese la bottiglietta d’acqua, fece un sorso e fissò nuovamente l’acqua del laghetto, malinconica. Romi l’abbracciò da dietro e le mise un braccio sotto il mento, per costringerla ad alzare la testa verso di lui. Lo vide sorridere fiducioso.  
«Stai tranquilla, piccola _Nubes_ , risolveremo anche questo. Che ne dici se adesso lo diciamo anche Max, eh?»  
«No» rispose secca.  
«Vuoi proprio che mi uccida?» si accigliò.  
«No, voglio solo che non si preoccupi inutilmente. Come _Rosa del Perdono_ ho anch’io le mie faccende, adesso, non voglio che interferiscano con i suoi compiti da _Phoenix_ : tutto quello che mi succede voglio che resti fra te e me fino a quando non capirò a quale dei due ruoli è indirizzato, se a me come _Custos_ o a me come _Rosa_ ».  
«Siete la coppia reale» le disse, «ricordatelo. È il tuo compagno, nel bene e nel male, e per quanto non stiate insieme sul serio, lui ci tiene a proteggerti» e le fece cenno verso il suo braccio sinistro, dove Max le aveva tatuato la _Desert Eagle_.  
“…la mia arma. Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni.”  
«Perché Max deve essere sempre così dannatamente presente in ogni cosa che faccio o non faccio?» si lamentò.  
«Perché ne siete innamorata, Mia Signora» le sorrise e le scoccò un bacio sulla fronte, allentando la presa.   
«Non parlarmi d’amore!» strepitò gesticolando. «Fra poco sarà San Valentino, tutti i negozi sono addobbati a tema, i bar traboccano di scatole di cioccolatini e le panchine presto saranno prese d’assalto da coppiette pucci-pù! Io ODIO San Valentino!» fissò la ringhiera del ponte riducendo gli occhi a fessura. «Guarda!» gli indicò la ringhiera, furente. «La gente ha messo questi stracazzo di lucchetti con le iniziali anche qui su questo ponticello! Ma io dico, non siamo neanche a Roma, questo è lago, non un fiume, e neanche tanto grande! Cosa ci fanno questi lucchetti da _Tre metri sopra il cielo_ qui?!»  
Romi sorrise beffardo, incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggio di nuovo alla ringhiera.  
«Se volete, Mia Signora, la prossima volta vi porterò una tenaglia per toglierli tutti».  
«Buona idea! Portamela!»  
Romi rise scrollando la testa.  
«Charlie…» la chiamò dolcemente, «quando il tempo non guarisce certe ferite, è meglio chiedersi perché non si decide a farlo».  
«Voglio una tavoletta di cioccolato al latte» mugugnò, piuttosto, come una bambina.  
«Ogni vostro desiderio è un ordine, Mia Signora» sorrise, «ve la comprerò».  
  
  
L’anziano ormai morente era sul suo letto all’ospedale. Non poteva muoversi un granché, ma poteva sentire i suoi figli litigare fra di loro dietro la sua porta.  
Le veneziane erano socchiuse, ma lasciavano passare dei lievi raggi di un sole aranciato e morente che si riflettevano nell’acqua del vaso di cristallo in cui la sua nipotina aveva messo i fiori che gli aveva portato.  
Guardò i fiori sorridendo intenerito, pensando a come apprezzasse di più l’innocenza della sua nipotina rispetto ai suoi figli che litigavano su come spartirsi la sua ultima pensione, rivendicando il tempo che avevano perso per badare a lui.  
Ad un tratto, da uno dei fiori uscì una piccola lucetta grigia. Sgranò gli occhi. La lucetta volò verso di lui, sembrò fargli “ssst” e lui si addormentò profondamente; dopo la luce si espanse e prese le sembianze del vecchio, ma trasparente come se fosse stato un fantasma.  
Attraversò il muro e si parò dinanzi ai figli dell’anziano, che immediatamente provarono a scappare via urlando, avendo notato in che modo era uscito dalla stanza.  
«Come osate voi litigare sui miei soldi e sulla vostra eredità davanti al mio letto di morte?!» urlò, agitando il bastone che aveva in mano. «Sono la coscienza di vostro padre, sto per morire, ma sappiate che sarete maledetti e morirete tutti, se non darete tutta l’eredità in beneficienza!»  
E detto questo sparì.   
  
  
Charlie era seduta sul divano e stava disegnando la rosa che aveva tatuata sul polso su un block notes, mentre Hikari, nel suo aspetto umano, era seduto ai suoi piedi e giocava con la Playstation. Suonarono alla porta.  
Percepì che era un mezzo angelo e si rese conto che sì, era vero: sentiva benissimo che era Manuele. Romi aveva ragione, ma era un processo talmente veloce, più veloce del pensiero stesso, che non si era mai sofferta troppo sulla cosa.   
Si alzò dal divano e andò ad aprirgli.  
«Ciao, Manu!» lo salutò allegramente.  
Lo vide cinereo e con uno scatolone in mano.  
«Ciao» borbottò.   
Charlie aggrottò la fronte, lo fece accomodare e richiuse la porta.  
«Posso chiederti cosa c’è in quello scatolone?» lo indicò.  
«La roba di quando ero piccolo, album di foto inclusi, ma non ti azzardare ad aprirlo! L’ho chiuso con lo scotch grosso da pacchi per sigillarlo in eterno!» lo posò stancamente a terra e sprofondò sul divano.  
«Ciao, Manu» lo salutò Hikari, mordendosi un labbro senza guardarlo, troppo concentrato a giocare.  
«Ciao, Hikari» lo ricambiò dandogli delle pacche, «tu sì che sei un bravo ragazzo: ti trasformi sempre in lucertola davanti a Romi».  
«Manu» rise Charlie, «a cosa devo l’onore di un simile delirio?»  
«Tu non sai! Tu non immagini! Tu mi devi aiutare! Devi conservare questa scatola per me» l’indicò, «tienila lontana dalle grinfie di Ines!»  
«E perché mai?» si stupì.  
«Mia madre e Ines ogni volta che invitano a cena me invitano anche Romi, dicono che così tutta la famiglia è riunita, e ogni volta Ines si mette a raccontare roba imbarazzante su quando ero piccolo! Ieri sera gli ha fatto vedere le foto del mio bagnetto!»  
Charlie guardò la scatola, improvvisamente interessata.  
«Ci sono anche le foto di quando tua madre e Ines ti facevano il bagnetto, lì dentro?»  
«Non-ti-azzardare-ad-aprire-quella-scatola!» l’ammonì. «Dentro ci sono pure le foto della recita scolastica alle elementari, dove mi fecero fare il principino azzurro e dovetti baciare sulla guancia una principessina! Per non parlare del premio di consolazione vinto al torneo scolastico di badminton alle medie! Ero una schiappa in quel gioco, perché diamine quelle due donnacce non mettono piuttosto in mostra il mio trofeo di judo?!»  
«Non saprei, forse perché l’hai vinto che eri già grande e a loro fa meno tenerezza?» ipotizzò ridendo.  
«E non ridere delle mie disgrazie! A quello ci pensa già Romi! Vedessi come dà corda a sua madre, Dio mio! Perché devo ritrovarmelo sempre a casa loro?! L’altro giorno sono entrato in cucina e l’ho visto davanti ai fornelli che parlava con Ines sorseggiando del vino; gli ho chiesto di cosa stessero parlando e lui mi ha sventolato sotto al naso la foto di quando alle medie suonavo il flauto dolce a scuola!»  
«Capisco che son cose che turbano…»   
«Turbano un cazzo! Ho ventitré anni, sono cazzi miei questi! Non sono più un bambino, Dio mio!» si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Posso offrirti una cioccolata calda per provare a distenderti i nervi?» gli propose, provando a nascondere un sorrisetto furbo.  
«Sì» esalò e la seguì in cucina.  
«Hikari, tu ne vuoi una tazza?» urlò Charlie dalla cucina, prendendo il latte dal frigo.  
«Sì! La voglio al gianduia!» le rispose di rimando.  
Charlie prese una bella scatola di legno da sopra la credenza e l’aprì davanti a Manuele, seduto al tavolo.  
«Scegli la miscela che vuoi» l’invitò.  
«Bianca» le disse, prendendo la busta e porgendola. Gli occhi gli restarono sulla scatola però, incuriositi. Charlie lo guardò di sottecchi, sorridendo, e mise il latte a scaldarsi.  
«Dovresti essere contento per Ines, però» gli disse, «ha sofferto molto, prima di riabbracciare suo figlio».  
«Ma io sono felice per Ines» obiettò, «ma… ma… sono cresciuto come figlio unico e…»  
«Sei geloso di Romi?» rise. «Hai paura che ti porterà via il loro affetto?» lo prese in giro.  
«No!» storse il naso. «Non volevo dire questo. Intendevo dire che sono abituato ad essere l’unico figlio maschio in quella casa di lesbiche con amiche lesbiche con ogni tanto un amico gay. Ho passato quasi vent’anni della mia vita in quella casa, mi sembra strano vederci qualcun altro che vi gira dentro con così tanta familiarità. È un po’ come ritrovarsi improvvisamente un elefante in salotto».  
«L’elefante sarebbe Romi?»  
«Precisamente!»  
Charlie scoppiò a ridere.   
«Ines e Romi però si somigliano, dovresti essere abituato alle loro battute, ormai».  
«Ma non posso affrontarli tutti e due in una volta» si lamentò. «Ho ancora gli incubi di quando Ines faceva continuamente allusioni sui miei compagni di scuola! E sempre all’ora di pranzo! A lungo ho creduto che lei e mamma avessero il sospetto che fossi etero, perché non avevo portato a casa ancora nessun ragazzo». Charlie rise.  
«Me le vedo la notte, sul letto matrimoniale, a dirsi “Ma se è etero, che facciamo?”» immaginò Charlie.  
Manuele si passò la mano sulla fronte.  
«Mio Dio, essere un figlio maschio e crescere con due madri lesbiche femministe attive è un vero INFERNO! Non smettono mai di pretendere cose da te e di comprarti vestiti!»  
«Allora Romi è stato fortunato da questo punto di vista, no?» gli servì la cioccolata. «Hikari! È pronta!» Lo spiritello venne a prendersi la tazza e poi tornò immediatamente a giocare.  
«Uhm, sì» gli rispose Manuele, e fissò di nuovo la scatola da cui Charlie gli aveva fatto scegliere la miscela; lei la stava rilegando con dei nastri d’organza. «Questa scatola è molto bella» affermò.  
«Sì» sorrise soddisfatta, «e le miscele sono anche molto buone, le sto centellinando con cura» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Dove l’hai comprata?» fece un sorso.  
«Non l’ho comprata, me l’hanno regalata».  
«Ah. E chi ti ha fatto un così bel regalo?» altro sorso.  
«Romi».  
A Manuele andò la cioccolata di traverso.   
«Mi stai facendo bere della cioccolata che ti ha regalato Romi?!» fissò la tazza, incredulo.  
«Beh, mica è avvelenata!» alzò le spalle.  
Manuele alzò gli occhi al soffitto, lei si sedette di fronte a lui e iniziò a sorseggiare dalla propria tazza.  
«Sai» gli disse, «quando è venuto qui a portarmi questa scatola, abbiamo provato le miscele insieme. Lui ha scelto quella fondente».  
«E perché mai dovrebbe interessarmi?» si accigliò. Lei alzò le spalle.  
«È strano, tu hai scelto quella bianca: siete proprio opposti» si mise la mano sotto il mento.  
«Siamo sempre stati opposti» rincarò.  
«Tu sai riconoscere la mia presenza? Cioè, quando senti che c’è un mezzo angelo nei pressi, sai distinguere se sono io o no?» Lui ci rifletté su.  
«Uhm, sì, so riconoscere te e Yue e un po’ anche Camilla, perché viene spesso al _Sapphire_. Tempo fa mamma mi ha detto che questo succede per via della traccia, del nostro potere segreto…» sembrò ricordare qualcosa. «Ma lei riesco a sentirla poco, perché ce l’ha uguale alla mia: le nostre tracce si uniscono confondendosi».   
«Io riesco a sentire la differenza fra te e tua madre».  
«Davvero?» si sorprese.  
«Sì, quella di tua madre è un po’ più debole della tua».  
«Forse perché non è più una _Custos_ attiva».  
«Lo penso anch’io. Credo che sia una cosa bella avere una traccia così tanto uguale a quella della propria madre da non sentirla perché si confonde con la propria, è segno di… di un legame» incespicò sulle ultime parole. Pensava a sua madre, che non c’era più.  
«Sì» le sorrise dolcemente, aveva capito a cosa si riferisse.  
«E di chi altro senti la traccia?»  
Manuele ci pensò su.  
«Romi» concluse, stupito. «Penso sia perché viene molto spesso al _Sapphire_ e a casa di mamma e Ines».   
«Anch’io sento la sua traccia» sorrise. «È come “pungente”, ti dà la sensazione che qualcosa stia per pungerti, come quando vedi una zanzara che si posa sul tuo braccio e sai che fra non molto ti pungerà. Ti crea quel piccolo istante di ansia in cui non sai se prepararti al dolore o scappare, ti _paralizza_ , e realizzi che è proprio lui, Romi».   
«È vero» ammise sorridendo, «è così».  
«Tu invece “attiri”» gli puntò ironicamente un dito contro, «l’esatto effetto contrario! È come sentire qualcosa di buono, caldo e accogliente, è come quando intravedi casa da lontano».  
Manuele la fissò per un attimo.  
«Mentre quando arrivi tu è come sentire fame».  
«Eh?» si accigliò, «che razza di traccia è questa?!»  
«No, ti spiego! Dai la sensazione che si prova quando si sente nell’aria il profumo di qualcosa di buono, qualcosa che ti fa venire fame, poi arrivi ed improvvisamente passa tutto. “Sistemi tutto”» provò a spiegare.  
«”Rimargino”?»  
«Sì, proprio così».   
«Qual è il tuo potere segreto? Se vuoi dirmelo…» specificò subito. Lui le sorrise, portando la tazza alle labbra.  
«Antidolorifico».  
«Cicatrizzante» ricambiò quell’atto di fiducia sorridendo.   
I loro cellulari della lega squillarono: un SMS.  
Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto e sospirò prendendo il cellulare dalla tasca, sicura di sapere chi fosse il mettente.  
«Ciao, Max» ironizzò. «Sì, stasera verremo alla villa».   
Manuele sorrise aprendo il suo SMS.  
«Sì, è lui. Ci aspetta una nuova missione».  
  
  
Entrata nella Sala di Pietra con Manuele e Yue, si abbassò il cappuccio della giacca e subito dopo si sentì richiamare.  
«Ehi, piccola _Nubes_!»  
Si voltò e vide Romi sorriderle lanciandole qualcosa, che lei prese al volo: una tavoletta di cioccolato al latte. Sorrise. “Grazie”, sillabò sottovoce in sua direzione, lui le fece un inchino portandosi la mano sul cuore.  
Hikari-lucertola, offeso, lasciò la spalla di Charlie e corse a nascondersi dentro al suo cappuccio.  
«Esci di lì o ti schiaccerò involontariamente contro lo schienale, quando mi siederò!» l’ammonì Charlie, ma lui non le rispose.  
«Dov’è Hikari?» domandò allegramente Camilla, andando verso di loro.  
Non appena sentì la sua voce, Hikari prese il suo aspetto da folletto e volò ad abbracciare il viso di Camilla, felice.  
«Sto con lei» brontolò a Charlie, «perché stasera la mia Charlie ha accettato del cioccolato da uno sconosciuto!»  
«Charlie accetta sempre del cioccolato dagli sconosciuti» rincarò Manuele. Charlie si sbatté una mano sulla fronte, esasperata.  
«Sedetevi» si udì la voce di Max, «diamo inizio alla riunione» e cominciò a distribuire le schede sul caso.  
«Da qualche settimana» cominciò Max, «presso il nostro ospedale cittadino si assistono a degli strani fenomeni: delle proiezioni astrali di gente morente che minacciano i parenti di morte, se non daranno in beneficenza tutta l’eredità della persona che sta per morire».  
«È una _Luce_ » sospirò stancamente Charlie.  
«Sì, non credo che ci possano essere dubbi al riguardo» commentò Max, grattandosi la testa. «Tutti gli episodi sono accaduti all’ospedale e in nessun altro posto dove c’è gente morente, come una normale casa. Tutti quelli che prima di morire si sono proiettati erano persone abbastanza ricche, e in tutti casi è stato rilevato che all’interno della loro famiglia c’erano delle discussioni su a chi sarebbe andata la fetta più grossa dell’eredità: presumo che lo spirito sia intervenuto per mettere tutti a tacere e fare allo stesso tempo del bene».  
«Se interviene sempre all’ospedale, vuol dire che è lì che sta» intervenne Francesco. «Detto così suona parecchio macabro, ma se si vuol trovare della gente morente è lì che si deve andare. Lo spirito sarà nascosto lì vicino da qualche parte, in un luogo che gli permetta meglio di sapere chi in quel momento è in terapia intensiva o a rischio».  
«Lo penso anch’io» sospirò Max, facendo scivolare la schiena contro lo scranno. Si passò una mano sul volto. «Non possiamo permettere ad una _Luce_ esagitata di giocare con le paure della gente: sfido chiunque a non farsela addosso vedendo una proiezione astrale che ti minaccia di morte! Andremo all’ospedale e lo setacceremo».  
«A chi va il caso?» domandò Charlie.  
«Alla _Stella_ , col supporto tuo e di Raffaella».   
  
  
Charlie, Hikari col suo aspetto umano e Raffaella arrivarono davanti all’ospedale in autobus, mentre Claudio, sua sorella e Francesco arrivarono in moto.  
«Come ci dividiamo?» chiese Claudio a Charlie.  
«Dobbiamo cercare i posti dove potrebbe essere lo spirito» gli rispose, «quindi abbiamo due possibilità: la prima è l’accettazione, dove potrebbe sentire tutte le notizie sui pazienti, la seconda è l’obitorio, perché penso che ci siano buone possibilità che preferisca restare vicino alla vittima, per assicurarsi che i parenti poi vadano da lui a scusarsi e dire che hanno fatto il loro dovere».  
«Ok» le assentì, «io e Frà andiamo all’obitorio, ci terremo in contatto con voi via cellulare».  
«Va bene» concordò.  
I ragazzi andarono via; Charlie si accorse che Camilla era strana.  
«Che c’è?» le domandò, facendo cenno di entrare oltre i cancelli dell’ospedale.  
«Mio fratello, io e Francesco abbiamo parlato a lungo di una cosa, ultimamente» si morse un labbro, nervosa.  
«Cosa?» la stava facendo preoccupare.  
«Di un cambio di leader all’interno della nostra Casa».  
Charlie si fermò di colpo e lei e Raffaella guardarono Camilla, sconvolte.  
«Francesco vuole sfidare pubblicamente Claudio?!»  
«No» scosse la testa, continuando a camminare, «l’hanno deciso insieme. Claudio ha una colpa: ha sfidato la _Phoenix_ pur non essendo minimamente in grado di batterla e per un motivo futile, e questo, per la nostra Casa, è un motivo di vergogna. Claudio non ha più l’appoggio dei membri del Gran Consiglio facenti parte della nostra Casa, senza contare che di per sé è molto abbattuto da tutta la faccenda. Francesco si è allenato molto, in questi ultimi tre mesi, e fortunatamente fra i due non c’è mai stato un grosso dislivello: adesso è a tutti gli effetti più forte di lui, si sono accordati e hanno deciso di scambiarsi i ruoli, dopo un legale duello pubblico, ovviamente».   
«Cami, mi dispiace tanto» le disse Charlie, «so che non deve essere facile per te, stare fra i due, e non sarà neanche facile assistere al duello…»  
Camilla alzò malinconicamente lo sguardo.  
«L’importante è che loro due siano d’accordo sull’intera faccenda. Obiettivamente, come _Custos_ , io non posso che concordare con il Gran Consiglio: mio fratello ha sbagliato, deve imparare a rispettare di più le regole. Purtroppo non è stata la prima volta che ha assalito così un leader, deve capire che all’interno della lega ci sono situazioni davanti alle quali bisogna abbassare la testa, bisogna fidarsi degli altri e del proprio leader. Forse, diventando il secondo in comando e proprio sotto le direttive di una persona che stima così tanto, come il suo migliore amico, comprenderà cosa significhi davvero cooperare e, chissà, forse un giorno potrà sfidare Frà e tornare ad essere l’ _Asio Otus_ » concluse con un debole sorriso.  
Charlie le sorrise e l’abbracciò, Hikari fece altrettanto, stringendole mentre si stringevano fra di loro e sovrastandole con la sua altezza.  
«Noi ti vogliamo bene!» la rassicurò Hikari, e Camilla assentì con gli occhi lucidi. Non appena sciolsero l’abbraccio, Raffaella circondò affettuosamente le spalle di Camilla con un braccio ed entrarono nell’ospedale.  
«Qui all’ingresso sembra non esserci niente» osservò Charlie, guardandosi intorno, «la cosa strana è che non rilevo neanche dei residui di energia».  
«Vuol dire che per entrare non passa di qua o che non vi resta per più di qualche secondo, passando» constatò Raffaella, «o che non è qui che sceglie le sue vittime».  
«Mi chiedo in quali altri posti possa ricevere notizie sullo stato di salute dei pazienti…» mormorò Charlie, «potremmo provare vicino alla sala operatoria, ma dovremmo trovare una buona scusa per andare lì e chissà quando tempo impiegheremo».  
«Permesso» chiese dietro di loro un ragazzo, timidamente; aveva in mano un mazzo di fiori.  
«Sì, prego» gli disse distrattamente Charlie. Poi sbarrò gli occhi.  
«L’avete sentito? Era qui!» si guardò rapidamente intorno.  
«È passato, ma non è rimasto» replicò Camilla.  
«Vuol dire che sa già dove andare e sta per agire» affermò Raffaella, «forse sta possedendo qualcuno che è passata da qui».  
«Sì, ma chi?» fece Camilla, agitandosi. Charlie arricciò il naso.  
«Qualcuno di voi se la sente di andare al banco informazioni a chiedere se c’è qualcuno che sta morendo?» sdrammatizzò; Hikari sorrise e alzò la mano.  
«Vado io, mia Charlie!» si propose, cominciando a camminare verso il banco.  
«Dove vai???» lo fermò appena in tempo, strattonandolo per il cappuccio della felpa. «Non sono cose che si chiedono!» Le squillò il cellulare della lega, era Francesco.  
«Charlie, qui non c’è niente» l’informò.  
«Lo sospettavo, è da poco passato da qui e credo che a moment…»   
Urla di terrore dal fondo del corridoio: furono investiti da una mandria di persone elegantemente vestite che cercavano aiuto, delirando e gridando “Un fantasma! Un fantasma!”  
Charlie si schiarì la voce e riportò il cellulare all’orecchio.  
«Ehm, credo che sia troppo tardi».   
  
  
Si riunirono sotto la pensilina della fermata dell’autobus dietro l’ospedale.  
Charlie stava seduta sulla panchina, fra Raffaella e Camilla, tenendo i gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia.  
«Abbiamo capito che non è dentro l’ospedale, _ci entra_ , e ci resta per così poco tempo che comunque sia avremmo trovato al massimo dei residui di energia nelle stanze dov’erano ricoverate le vittime».   
Francesco incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggiò ad un palo, sbuffando.  
«Ok, è fuori, dobbiamo capire dove, però. Di certo non potrà essere a chilometri di distanza dall’ospedale, forse si trova in un punto in cui i parenti e le assistenti dei pazienti si ritrovano e parlavano delle condizioni di salute delle vittime. Un bar?»  
«Ci sono ben cinque bar qui nei dintorni» si accigliò Claudio, «per non parlare della panineria ambulante vicino ai cancelli».  
Raffaella stava fissando intensamente un punto davanti a sé, sovrappensiero.  
«Quando mia nonna stava per morire ed era ricoverata qui» raccontò, «io le portavo spesso dei fiori. Glieli portavo e le dicevo che sarei andata io a metterli ai piedi della statua della Madonna che c’era sul pianerottolo del reparto… Li compravo sempre da quel fiorario…» indicò il negozio che c’era proprio davanti a loro, dall’altra parte del marciapiede.  
«…e poco fa, quando eravamo all’ingresso, un ragazzo con un mazzo di fiori è passato davanti a noi…» continuò Charlie, poi si rivolse a Hikari. «Hikari, ci sono _Luci_ piccole o più piccole di te che possono addirittura nascondersi in un fiore?»  
«Oh, sì» le rispose, alzando lo sguardo al cielo e riflettendo con aria persa, picchiettandosi gli indici. «Ciascun fiore ha un significato diverso, e a seconda di quest’ultimo è possibile che vi si nasconda dentro una _Luce_ o un’ _Ombra_ specifica, anche se, a volte, capita che lo spirito impazzisca e si nasconda in un fiore a caso…»   
Charlie si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
«Fantastico! Una _Luce_ degradata! Ecco perché è così esaltata da minacciare di morte!»  
«Che si fa ora?» le domandò Claudio.  
«Non sappiamo quanto sia schizzata, meglio essere prudenti e non farla scappare. Attiviamo un campo d’invisibilità abbastanza ampio e circolare attorno al fioraio: ha agito da poco, sarà certamente tornata da non molto al negozio per aspettare la sua prossima vittima ascoltando i discorsi dei clienti. Il proprietario del negozio sarà un gran attacca bottoni, mi sa…»  
«Eh, sì» commentò Raffaella, «ricordo che, vedendo che andavo spesso da lui, mi chiedeva sempre come stava mia nonna, e poi mi raccontava altre cose…»   
«Tipo?»  
«Ehm, diciamo che su per giù mi diceva delle cartelle cliniche dei pazienti di mezzo reparto».   
Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
«Claudio, Francesco e Camilla attiveranno il campo d’invisibilità; io, Raffaella e Hikari andremo al negozio» sospirò alzandosi dalla panchina. «La caccia è aperta».   
  
  
Attraversarono la strada e Charlie osservò la porta del negozio, sconsolata.  
«Avete qualche idea su come distrarre nel frattempo il proprietario?»  
«Non so» fece Raffaella, «credi che sia una buona idea provare a comprare dei fiori cianciando di avere un parente con una brutta malattia inesistente?»  
«Uhm, potremmo provare. Tu e Hikari andate al banco, io cercherò la _Luce_ fra i fiori esposti: per quando sia degradata, capirà chi sono e avrà paura, forse proverà a scappare e riusciremo a braccarla».  
«Ok». Spinse la porta ed entrarono.  
«Salve» Raffaella salutò mestamente il negoziante al banco, facendo finta di essere stanca e triste; Hikari, al suo fianco, le diede delle goffe pacche sulle spalle.  
Charlie roteò gli occhi e si avvicinò ai fiori in vaso esposti.  
«Posso esservi utile, signorina?» domandò il fioraio a Raffaella, mettendosi in posizione di ascolto.  
«Oh, sì, vorrei dei fiori, sa voglio portarli a mio zio, è tanto malato…»  
Charlie percepì la _Luce_ , ma non riusciva a trovarla in mezzo a quel mare di fiori diversi.  
«Oh, davvero, signorina? Mi dispiace tanto! E che cos’ha?»  
Sentita la domanda, Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio e bofonchiò.  
«Ma farti i cazzi tuoi, no?»  
«Ha… ha… ha la febbre molto alta e non si capisce il perché» inventò Raffaella.  
Charlie borbottò di nuovo, stavolta verso lo spirito.  
«Razza di moscerino, dove diamine sei?!»  
«Uhm» fece il fioraio, «e non ha nessun segno sul corpo? Magari l’ha punto qualche insetto strano».  
«E… e… sì» inventò ancora Raffaella, «ha alcune macchie sul corpo, sì» e intervenne prontamente Hikari.  
«Lo zio ha delle macchie blu e viola!» disse con eccessivo entusiasmo.  
Charlie roteò gli occhi, di nuovo.  
«Macchie blu e viola?» si perplesse l’uomo. «Che cosa strana».  
«Eh» continuò Hikari, «dice che non crede nelle fate».  
Charlie tossì nervosamente, Raffaella lo corresse subito.  
«Ehm, voleva dire che lo zio delira di non credere nelle fate, per via della febbre, sa?»  
«Se non mi sbrigo a trovare ‘sto moscerino» mugugnò Charlie, «questo tizio rinchiuderà quei due in un manicomio!» materializzò il _Misericordia_ stringendolo al petto, in modo tale che il negoziante non potesse vederlo, dandogli le spalle. «So che sei qui!» sibilò. «Esci fuori con le buone o io…»   
Una minuscola lucetta grigia uscì da un fiore e volò verso di lei, all’altezza dei suoi occhi. Charlie riuscì a distinguere due piccolissime ali da farfalla bianche e un faccino minuscolo – a vederla da lontano sembrava più che altro una pallina di luce con un paio di ali. Era una femminuccia. La _Luce_ avvicinò le mani al volto, sventolandole, e uscì la lingua per farla una sonora pernacchia: scappò via.  
«Brutta sporcacciona maleducata…» gridò Charlie. «Sta scappando!»  
Raffaella si rivolse al fioraio, mortificata.  
«Ehm, mi dispiace, ma credo che comprerò i fiori un’altra volta» si allontanò velocemente, seguita da Hikari.  
«Ossequi allo zio!» la salutò l’uomo. «Spero che ritorni presto di un colore normale, mi faccia sapere!»  
«Non mancherò!» uscì dal negozio e materializzò la _Katana_ , pronta a seguire Charlie che era già alle calcagna della _Luce_.  
«Fermati!» urlò Charlie. «Fermati o se ti acchiappo ti strappo le ali!»  
«No! Non ci torno dall’altra parte del pozzo!» le gridò di rimando, girandosi verso di lei; Charlie sorrise beffarda: la piccola dispettosa si era distratta e non aveva visto chi c’era adesso davanti a sé.  
La _Luce_ , quando tornò a guardare dritto, fu costretta a frenare bruscamente, o sarebbe finita schiantata contro la punta di una freccia di Camilla.   
Camilla sorrise dolcemente alla _Luce_ , continuando a tenere la freccia incoccata.  
«Ciao, piccola! Ti ho beccata! Adesso stai ferma, eh? Sei così carina!» Per tutta risposta lei le fece una pernacchia.  
Hikari s’imbronciò, prese il suo aspetto da folletto e andò a prendere a calci la _Luce_.  
«Non si fanno le pernacchie ad un _Custos_!» la rimproverò. «Hai fatto le pernacchie alla mia Charlie e alla mia Camilla! Non si fa!» la calciò di nuovo, ma questa volta la mancò e lei fece una pernacchia a lui.  
Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Mio Dio, dammi la pazienza…» vide Hikari tirare per le ali la _Luce_. «Hikari! Molla quelle ali e vieni qui, subito!» e si rivolse poi alla _Luce_. «E tu non provare a scappare che tanto sei circondata!» fece cenno a Claudio e Francesco, dietro Camilla.  
Hikari voltò le spalle alla _Luce_ , volando verso Charlie, ma quella gli fece ancora una pernacchia e lui si girò per farle un ultimo gestaccio.   
«Bene» cominciò Charlie, «adesso che voi alati avete quasi appianato le vostre questioni, possiamo provare a discutere civilmente?»  
«Io non ci torno dall’altra parte del pozzo!» ribadì la _Luce_.  
«Signorina» l’apostrofò Charlie, sarcastica, evocando il suo sigillo, «non credo che tu sia nella posizione giusta per poter trattare! Sei degradata, ma ancora abbastanza lucida da capire come stanno le cose ed esser curata, se torni dall’altra parte del pozzo. Quindi scegli: o la _Sentenza di Morte_ e la distruzione, o torni dall’altra parte del pozzo e ti curi. Tieni conto che se resti ancora sulla terra finirai con l’impazzire totalmente e potresti far del male agli umani, altro che portarli sulla strada del Bene!»  
La _Luce_ s’imbronciò e strinse le braccia al petto.  
«Allora?» incalzò Charlie, allungando verso di lei il pugnale. «Cosa vuoi fare?»  
La _Luce_ sbuffò, delusa e rassegnata, si avvicinò al pugnale e, prima di toccarlo, fece un’ultima pernacchia a Hikari, che le rispose sfoderando il dito medio.   
«Hikari» brontolò Charlie, una volta che la _Luce_ fu scomparsa, «tu qui sulla terra stai imparando cose troppo volgari, mi sa».   
«Non è vero!» protestò, andando a sedersi sulla spalla di Camilla, incrociando le braccia al petto. «Aveva offeso la mia Charlie e la mia Camilla, se lo meritava!»  
Charlie inspirò a fondo, sconsolata.  
«Su, rompete il campo d’invisibilità» ordinò, «torniamo a casa».  
Hikari restò sulla spalla di Camilla, lei smaterializzò il _Misericordia_ e andò a rompere la sua parte di campo.  
Camminava lungo il marciapiede sovrappensiero, riflettendo sull’attaccamento di Hikari nei confronti suoi e di Camilla. Sorrise. E non ebbe neanche il tempo di accorgersi che lo stava sentendo.  
Si voltò di scatto e vide dietro di sé un ragazzo molto alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri, dimostrava forse giusto qualche anno più di Max e indossava dei vestiti sportivi e neri. Stava tenendo fermo un altro ragazzo, uno zingaro, bloccandolo con le mani dietro la schiena. Sorrideva soddisfatto.  
«Volevi per caso qualcosa dalla signorina?» domandò il ragazzo allo zingaro, strappandogli da una mano qualcosa che stava artigliando: il portafogli di Charlie.  
Restò a bocca aperta.  
Lo zingaro digrignò di denti e lui lo spinse violentemente ad allontanarsi da loro; poi si rivolse a Charlie, continuando a sorriderle.  
«Stai più attenta la prossima volta, piccola Charlie» le porse il portafogli.  
Deglutì, era un demone con l’aspetto umano.  
Prese il portafogli e lo guardò in faccia.  
«Posso chiedervi cosa volete da me? È da un po’ che mi seguite».   
«Vorrei solo parlarti un po’» sorrise ancora, «chiamami Joel e lascia da parte la formalità».  
«Joel, di cosa vorresti parlarmi?»  
Il demone storse il naso, dispiaciuto.  
«Purtroppo hai un’ottima guardia del corpo: dovremo rimandare la nostra conversazione ad un altro giorno» le prese la mano sinistra fra le sue e le baciò la rosa tatuata. «Buona serata, _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Rosa del Perdono_ ».  
Charlie sentì la presenza di Romi e si voltò, lo vide correre verso di lei, ma quando tornò a guardare Joel non lo vide più: era scomparso.  
«Non ci posso credere!» disse Romi, col fiatone, quando la raggiunse. «Ti seguo da tutto il giorno, di nascosto, e lui ha meschinamente approfittando dell’unica volta in cui mi sono permesso di andare in bagno in un bar! Ti ha fatto niente? Ti ha detto qualcosa?» le mise le mani sulle spalle, controllando se stesse bene.  
«Sì, sto bene» era ancora sconvolta: aveva per la prima volta in vita sua sentito tutta la forza di un demone vicino a lei. «Non mi ha fatto niente, ma mi ha detto il suo nome: si chiama Joel».  
«Bene» assentì Romi, tenendo ancora le mani sulle sue spalle, «e adesso, che tu lo voglia o no, diremo tutto a Max!»  
  
  
Charlie aveva dato appuntamento a Max alla Sala di Pietra, per raccontargli tutto. Sarebbero stati da soli, e per evitare di imbarcarsi in discorsi strani dettati dal profondo imbarazzo di stare accanto alla persona che si sta provando a dimenticare, si era messa a giocare a biliardo. Da sola. Romi in quei mesi le aveva insegnato come fare.  
Max aveva ascoltato tutto, seduto sul bordo del tavolo, a braccia conserte e capo chino.  
«Perché non me l’hai detto prima?»  
«Non volevo farti preoccupare, prima di avere almeno l’idea di cosa voglia» e colpì la palla bianca con un colpo secco. «Come ho già detto a Romi, io ho anche le mie faccende da _Rosa_ , adesso, non voglio gravare su di te che hai anche i tuoi problemi da _Phoenix_. Non appena avessi saputo che era interessato a me come _Custos_ te l’avrei detto, ma lui mi ha chiamata con entrambi i nomi…» alzò le spalle.  
Max sorrise ironicamente.  
«Quindi, se ti avesse chiamata solamente _Rosa_ , non mi avresti detto niente?»  
«Esatto. Non prendertela però con Romi: gli ho fatto giurare che non ti avrebbe raccontato niente, lo sai che ha un obbligo di fedeltà anche nei miei confronti».  
«Lo so» si massaggiò la spalla sinistra, distrattamente, continuando a fissare il pavimento. «Sai, ti ho sempre considerato una persona speciale, una volta te l’ho anche detto che ti stimo e che mi piaci come persona».  
«Lo ricordo» colpì di nuovo la palla.  
«Quando prima di Halloween ti hanno rapita, Romi era sconvolto, stava molto male, e io ho pensato “Wow, non lo penso soltanto io che lei è speciale, è riuscita a toccare anche Romi che è sempre così chiuso verso chi non conosce, allora deve essere speciale davvero” e così ho giurato a me stesso e a lui che ti avrei protetta sempre. Aiutami a mantenere questa promessa, non mettere mai più Romi nelle condizioni di bloccare un giuramento che ho fatto anche per merito suo».   
«Va bene» annuì, fissando le palle sparse sul tappeto verde.  
«Adesso aspetterai di avere la chiave, allora?» sospirò.  
«Sì, tu non sai chi sia il tuo capostipite, vero?»  
«No, non ne ho idea» ammise, «generalmente, poi, sono cose che sono state perdute nel tempo. Posso dirti con certezza, però, che la mia stirpe ha almeno cinque generazioni, compresa la mia».  
«Capisco» mandò in buca un’altra palla.  
«Sei diventata bravina a biliardo» osservò, «Romi è stato un bravo maestro».  
«Già» sorrise malinconicamente. Max abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ho visto che ti ha portato del cioccolato alla riunione, l’altra volta» scosse la testa, «alle volte mi fa strano vedervi così uniti e complici, se non altro perché all’inizio vi beccavate sempre e, inoltre, non ho mai visto Romi così con nessun’altra persona che non sia io o Vanessa» confessò.   
Charlie si mise in posizione per colpire la palla bianca.  
«Anche se» proseguì Max, «confesso di essere molto invidioso e geloso del rapporto che avete».  
E Charlie mancò la palla.  
«Perché?» gli chiese semplicemente.  
«Prima io e te avevamo un buon rapporto, ricordo che quando avevi un problema all’interno della lega ne parlavamo insieme, come con la questione di Claudio, o di Manu… Adesso quando hai un problema, come il demone che ti segue, ne parli con lui. Mi manchi» disse quasi sussurrandolo.  
Non seppe cosa dirgli, sentì come mille voci diverse urlarle in testa centinaia di cose opposte, fino a quasi farla soffocare.  
«Ho come la sensazione che tu abbia messo dei paletti fra di noi» continuò Max, «dei limiti che io non devo superare. Io ci provo a sorriderti e a guardarti negli occhi, ad ammiccare e a provare a lasciarti andare, ma tu rimani sempre indifferente. Siamo ottimi compagni di squadra, ma non riusciamo più ad essere amici. Vorrei solo sapere il perché».   
Charlie fissò la stecca che aveva in mano, osservandola con troppa concentrazione.  
«Alla festa di compleanno di Vanessa» cominciò a dirgli, «ti ho visto andar via con un’altra ragazza e baciarla. Considerando che tu mi hai detto che sono libera, mi sono sentita confusa: non volevo che quello che è successo prima e durante il rito d’appartenenza mi illudesse, visto che, vedendoti con lei, ci sono rimasta male; così ho creato dei confini, ma non era mia intenzione farti male».  
«Perché finiamo sempre per farci del male a vicenda?» le domandò, senza volere davvero una risposta da parte sua.   
«Tempo fa, qualcuno mi ha detto che certe volte le persone hanno bisogno di stuzzicarsi fino a farsi male a vicenda, prima di riuscire a comunicare» gli disse a bassa voce.  
«Non esco più con quella ragazza» replicò lui. «Non esco più con nessuna».  
Charlie guardò l’orologio.  
«Devo andare» mormorò, più a se stessa che a lui, e poggiò la stecca al muro.  
Max restò seduto sul tavolo, lei gli passò accanto per salutarlo, ma lui la fermò trattenendola per un polso e la strinse a sé, costringendola a poggiare la testa sul suo petto, restando seduto.   
«Dimmi in che punto fra noi due possiamo incontrarci» le disse all’orecchio, «dammi qualcosa da cui ripartire. Indicami quale parte di me non ti è chiara e vorresti capire meglio per venire a capo del nostro rapporto. Mi stai già mancando troppo, e non voglio perderti».  
Charlie alzò gli occhi verso di lui e li fissò nei suoi, Max le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca, stringendola forte a sé.   
Era mancato anche a lei.  
Separò le labbra dalle sue e le accarezzò il viso.  
«Domani partirò per qualche giorno» le disse, «accompagno all’estero l’avvocato presso cui faccio pratica. Al mio ritorno, mi darai la tua risposta».  
La spinse dolcemente indietro per scendere dal tavolo, la baciò intensamente ancora una volta e andò verso l’ascensore della _Luna_.  
Quando le porte scorrevoli si chiusero, Charlie pianse silenziosamente, al centro di un vortice di sensazioni.  
Sollievo e paura.  
Speranza e ansia.  
Gioia e bruciore.   
  
  
_Avevo vissuto dentro alla mia testa così tante volte una scena simile, che avevo paura di aver sognato.  
Non era finito niente, perché non era iniziato niente.  
Tutto poteva cominciare adesso._  
  


“Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone  
couldn't hide the emptiness you let it show  
never wanted it to be so cold”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

  
  


**to be continued…**

  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #3. Crisis Apparition (proiezioni astrali in caso di “crisi”, appunto).  
Ho sempre amato il modo in cui negli anime cambino le sigle di apertura e chiusura come cambiano le mutande, quindi via i Linkin Park e spazio agli Evanescence! <3  
E così rieccoci qui, gente, dopo una bella pausa! Al 9 novembre 2009 vi annuncio di essere arrivata alla stesura di 25/30 episodi, YAY ME! Sono avanti di un bel po’, non correte il rischio di restare senza XD  
Appunti random: non ho mai immaginato quale sia di preciso la città italiana dove si svolge FC, prima di tutto perché mi piace pensare che possa essere qualsiasi città, e secondo perché così posso permettermi di essere più “libera” di inventare cose in modo molto generico senza pensare troppo a cosa realmente c’è in quella città. Se dovessi però indicarvi un punto generico, penso di poter dire che la città dei nostri _Custodes_ si trova circa al centro, forse fra il Lazio e la Toscana, e decisamente sul mare (Episodio Undici – La Morte nell’acqua). Il mare non può mancare, è un mio kink e non mi vergogno a dirlo XD  
Eh sì, c’è stato un salto di tre mesi, chissà se scopriremo mai cos’è passato per la testa ai nostri _Custodes_ durante tutto questo tempo…   
Un bacione a Chià e a Frozen, perché le loro recensioni mi ha commossa in modo indecente ç_ç  
Buon proseguimento, ci leggiamo dopo! <3


	18. Chapter 18

_Il colore preferito di mio padre è il rosso, mentre il mio l’azzurro.  
Ho sempre associato l’azzurro alle cose che mi danno pace e mi rasserenano nel guardarle, come il cielo o il mare. È un colore che sento molto mio. Il rosso, viceversa, l’ho sempre associato alle cose opposte.  
Papà, da un certo punto in poi, ha dovuto crescermi da solo: è stato lui per un paio di anni ad accompagnarmi a comprare i vestiti e tendeva sempre a comprarmi cose di colore rosso. Lui associa il rosso all’amore, alla passione, alla vitalità e alle cose che più gli piacciono, per questo era sempre pronto a comprarmi delle scarpe rosse o una maglietta rossa… purtroppo, io detesto dal profondo questo colore perché lo associo al dolore, al sangue e a tutto ciò che può causare sofferenza.   
Partendo da questo presupposto, mi sono sempre chiesta perché la gente associ la lussuria al rosso. Perché, per esempio, della biancheria intima rossa o nera è considerata sexy? Che c’entra il nero?! Io resto attaccata ai miei completini intimi dai colori chiari… Vedo più il sesso come una gioia, niente nero e niente lutto, e sono così fissata sul mio rifiuto del colore rosso che non riesco proprio ad uscire fuori da questa convinzione, spiacente.  
Dicono, però, che la pulsione è rossa, che quando ti attacca e ti stringe lo stomaco “vedi rosso” e stai male, senti del dolore insopportabile che ti abbandona solo quando sei tu stesso ad abbandonarti, soddisfacendo le tue voglie.  
Sarà che io di solito sono troppo impegnata a soddisfarmi, ma tutto ‘sto rosso non l’ho visto mai, oh!_  
  
  
Charlie scese dall’autobus e controllò che ore fossero: a quell’ora Max doveva essere già partito; si chiese se fosse anche arrivato. Infilò le chiavi di casa nella toppa della porta ed entrò già sicura di non trovare nessuno dentro: aveva avuto il rientro pomeridiano e a quell’ora suo padre era al laboratorio della pasticceria. Non appena chiuse la porta, Hikari-lucertola uscì dal cappuccio del suo giubbotto e si trasformò in folletto, volando subito verso la sua casetta a fare un pisolino: quando Charlie aveva il rientro a scuola, lui passava mezza giornata al _Sapphire_ e in giro nei dintorni; finiva per annoiarsi e stancarsi di tutta quella stasi, ma tuttavia preferiva così che restare a casa troppo lontano dalla sua Charlie.  
Entrando in cucina, Charlie notò un grosso scatolone sul tavolo. Si accigliò.  
Si avvicinò e lesse il foglio che c’era posato sopra, la grafia era quella di suo padre.  
“L’ha portato Max stamattina, andava di fretta perché doveva prendere un aereo, ma mi ha raccomandato di dartelo.   
Baci,  
papà.”  
Incuriosita, prese un coltello da un cassetto e incise lo scotch che chiudeva la scatola, mettendosi in ginocchio su una sedia per guardare meglio cosa ci fosse all’interno. Era piena di dossier impilati con cura e in cima c’era una busta bianca con su scritto “Leggi prima questa, Max”.  
Aprì la busta e lesse la lettera, era vergata a mano.  
“Ci sono cose di me che non sai, cose che in parte riguardano anche te.  
Mio nonno mi preparò a diventare una _Phoenix_ per salvarti, quando ero ancora un bambino e tu avevi giusto un paio di anni. Per motivarmi e farmi sentire quando la tua vita fosse importante, mi mostrò una tua foto e cominciò a passarmi schede su schede su di te e su ciò che facevi. In questi anni io ho sempre avuto la tua vita fra le mie mani: come uno stalker della peggior specie ho collezionato una tua foto dopo l’altra, spiando i tuoi guai, i tuoi sogni e le tue speranze fra una riga e l’altra dei rapporti fatti al nipote dell’ex _Athene Noctua_ e _Phoenix_ , io.  
Non c’è dubbio che ciò sia una cosa un po’ morbosa, strana e da maniaci, ma non riesco a sentirmi in colpa: mi sono legato a te proprio attraverso quei resoconti e quelle foto, io ti ho sentita talmente vicina che ho temuto di essere diventato pazzo, alcune volte.  
Finito il mio compito, ho avuto paura che adesso che non avrei più ricevuto alcun rapporto su quello che facevi, io sarei diventato vuoto. Ho creduto che ti avrei un po’ persa e non lo volevo, soprattutto ora che eravamo così vicini, parlavamo e avevo scoperto che non eri come credevo: eri più ‘reale’ e molto più piena di adorabili difetti umani di quanto la mia mente avesse mai sognato.  
Tuttavia, non credo sia giusto che solo io abbia fra le mani così tante informazioni su di te, così eccoti la mia vita.  
Questi sono tutti i dossier su di me che i membri del Gran Consiglio della mia Casa hanno raccolto finora, c’è tutto sulla mia vita e un sacco di mie foto ad età diverse.  
Un’intera esistenza non potrà mai essere contenuta in una semplice scatola, vero, però tu hai messo molte volte la tua vita nelle mie mani e questo è il modo ideale di ricambiarti e affidarmi a te: la _mia_ vita, in questa scatola, fra le _tue_ mani.  
Spia fra le righe quanto vuoi.  
Un abbraccio,  
Max.”  
Charlie si mordicchiò un labbro con gli occhi che le brillavano di felicità e commozione, sbirciando velocemente gli anni che erano incisi lungo le costure dei fascicoli. Con attenzione e quasi con devozione prese la prima cartella, si sedette a gambe incrociate sulla sedia e l’aprì per leggerla.  
  
  
Una ragazza vestita come una danzatrice del ventre, dalla corporatura piccola, i capelli neri e boccolosi e un sorriso seducente, danzava nella sua dimensione personale cantando una canzone a bocca chiusa. Era circondata da banchi di nebbiolina nera e attorno a lei ruotavano molto lentamente delle bolle di sapone su cui erano riflesse delle immagini. Immagini che ritraevano delle persone, dei giovani uomini.  
Annuso l’aria, entusiasta, sorrise e batté le mani.  
«Non temete» disse accorata, «vi aiuterò io!»  
La cosa preoccupante è che era convinta davvero di quello che diceva.  
Prese uno dei suoi veli e lo fece volare dolcemente intorno ad una bolla, lasciando che l’avvolgesse in un abbraccio leggero, senza romperla.  
  
Max era esausto della giornata e quando arrivò nella sua camera d’albergo non ebbe nemmeno la forza di cambiarsi: si tolse le scarpe e la giacca e si buttò di faccia sul letto, abbracciando il cuscino. Crollò.  
Nel sonno, un misterioso velo comparve nella stanza, planò lentamente verso di lui e gli solleticò le orecchie, il naso e il collo.  
Lui arricciò il naso, infastidito, ma non si svegliò; si girò dall’altra parte e continuò a dormire.  
  
La ragazza batté le mani, soddisfatta, riprese il velo e lasciò che andasse ad abbracciare un’altra bolla di sapone.  
  
Gabriele era distrutto: anche quel giorno suo padre l’aveva costretto a fare mille cose. Era troppo stanco perfino per guidare fino a casa, così aveva deciso di dormire in una delle camere del _Prisma_.  
Incurante di essere completamente sudato, si tuffò nel morbido letto che trovò già fatto e si addormentò.  
Uno strano velo comparve dal nulla e volò dolcemente verso di lui, gli solleticò le orecchie, il naso e il collo.  
Nel sonno, lui si agitò e mosse una mano verso la faccia, sicuro inconsciamente che fosse un insetto molesto, ma continuò a dormire.  
  
La danzatrice del ventre girò su stessa, rallegrata del suo secondo successo. Riprese il velo e lo lanciò verso la sua prossima vittima.  
  
Romi, in pigiama, se ne stava seduto sul letto a sottolineare un manuale che doveva studiare. Stanco, decise di chiudere tutto e mettersi sotto le coperte. Spense la luce e si rigirò nel letto più volte, prima di trovare la posizione giusta, ed infine si addormentò.  
Il solito velo apparve nella stanza, si diresse verso di lui e gli solletico le orecchie, il naso e il collo.  
Romi si lamentò inconsciamente e si rigirò a faccia in giù, ancora addormentato.  
  
Lei ridacchiò, sempre più contenta, e si mise a danzare in punta di piedi dirigendo il velo verso la quarta vittima.  
  
Francesco sospirò alla vista del suo letto, poco importava se la mattina prima non l’aveva rifatto: aveva appena fatto la doccia, si era tolto di dosso tutto il grasso di cui si era sporcato risistemando la moto e adesso poteva dormire il sonno dei giusti.  
Si sistemò su di un fianco e si addormentò.  
Il velo misterioso andò a far visita anche a lui: gli solleticò le orecchie, il naso e il collo; lui nel sonno girò la testa infastidito e il velo tornò dalla padrona.   
  
La ragazza saltellò felice, prese il velo fra le dita e lo mandò dalla sua ultima vittima, intorno all’ultima bolla di sapone…  
  


“I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

  
  
Charlie e Yue erano alla stazione ferroviaria; finalmente il treno che doveva prendere Yue fu annunciato.  
Lui prese in spalla il suo borsone e si chinò per salutare Charlie con un bacio sulla guancia.  
«Stai attenta, eh?» la raccomandò, apprensivo; lei sorrise.  
«Stai tranquillo, non pensare a me! Divertiti dai tuoi parenti su a Milano!»  
«Non credo di poter stare così sereno, sapendo che hai un demone alle spalle… Comunque, grazie per essere venuta qui a salutarmi!» le sorrise timidamente.  
«È stato solo un piacere! Fai buon viaggio!» lo salutò un’ultima volta agitando la mano mentre lui saliva in carrozza. «E occhio alle milanesi che vorranno saltarti addosso!» l’apostrofò col proposito di imbarazzarlo, e ci riuscì: lo vide arrossire.   
Ridacchiò e aspettò che il treno fosse ripartito, prima di lasciare la piattaforma.  
Sulle scale mobili che portavano fuori dalla stazione, si chiese che fine avesse fatto Romi: era strano che ancora non si fosse parato davanti a lei rimproverandola di qualche mossa azzardata, quel giorno non le avrebbe fatto da guardia del corpo? Perplessa, lo chiamò al cellulare personale.  
«Ehi, piccola _Nubes_ » la salutò. Charlie scostò il cellulare dall’orecchio e lo fissò, incerta.  
«Romi? Tutto bene? Ti sento _strano_ …» lo sentì tirare su col naso.  
«Strano? No, sto bene» la rassicurò.  
«Sicuro? Dalla voce non si direbbe… dormivi?»  
«No, è che» si schiarì la voce, «mi sto preparando per un esame e sto ripetendo molto, sai com’è… mi sa che sto perdendo un po’ la voce» altro piccolo colpo di tosse.  
«Ah, quindi è per questo che oggi non mi stai seguendo, per l’esame…»   
«Uhm, sì».  
«L’importante è che stai bene, ero un po’ preoccupata: non ti sentivo nei dintorni».  
«No, tutto ok».  
«Allora, ciao» sospirò, «ti lascio allo studio! Buon proseguimento!»  
«Grazie!»  
Charlie chiuse la linea e si rimise il cellulare in tasca.  
Non erano neanche passati un paio di minuti che le arrivò un SMS, sempre al cellulare personale.  
Sorrise felice e con una punta di imbarazzo, vedendo che il mittente era Max; aprì il messaggio e lo lesse.  
“Piccola, oggi è San Valentino e confesso che mi manchi molto: vorrei poter essere lì e stringerti forte fino a soffocarti, baciarti fino a farti perdere la ragione e toccare con mano ciò che di te mi appartiene…”  
Charlie arrossì furiosamente e richiuse il messaggio, pensò che forse del fumo le stesse uscendo dalle orecchie.  
Che diavolo…?!   
Ancora stupita, andò a prendere l’autobus per andare da Camilla, a cui aveva affidato Hikari.  
  
  
«Guarda cos’ho comprato!» le disse Camilla quando entrò in camera sua, indicandole il banchetto scolastico su cui posavano di solito i dolci da mangiare: in quel momento, il banco traboccava di sacchetti trasparenti pieni di marshmallow e caramelle gommose colorate e dalle forme più strane.  
Hikari, col suo aspetto umano, stava fissando tutto con aria particolarmente assorta.  
«Di solito le compriamo insieme, a San Valentino» si meravigliò Charlie, prendendo un sacchetto e andando a sedersi sul letto. Camilla alzò le spalle.  
«Ogni anno i negozi di dolciumi sono pieni di coppiette che comprano caramelle e confezioni tipiche della festa, a forma di cuore, e tu finisci per brontolare sempre… Ho pensato che proprio quest’anno non fosse il caso di bissare» osservò, sospirando e consegnando un sacchetto a Hikari che si accucciò, felice, ai piedi del letto.  
«Grazie» biascicò Charlie, abbozzando un sorriso, «anche se…» cominciò.  
«Anche se?» l’incoraggiò a proseguire l’amica, sedendo accanto a lei. Charlie si schiarì la voce.  
«L’altra sera Max mi ha implicitamente chiesto di… di… come dire?»  
«Di parlare?»  
«No…»  
«Di uscire con lui?»  
«No…» arrossì.  
«Di mettervi assieme?»  
Charlie gesticolò, imbarazzata, tracciando un cerchio in aria.  
«No, cioè sì, tutte queste cose insieme, ecco».  
Camilla sorrise, incredibilmente felice.  
«E tu che gli hai risposto?»  
«Ecco, ad esser sinceri… non gli ho risposto» esalò.  
«Come non gli hai risposto?!» si sorprese, accigliandosi.  
«Non mi ha fatto rispondere lui! Non è dipeso da me!» esclamò sulla difensiva. «Ha detto che il giorno dopo sarebbe partito e al suo ritorno avrebbe voluto una mia risposta… e poi la mattina dopo mi ha lasciato a casa uno scatolone pieno di fascicoli sulla sua vita, tutto quello che il Gran Consiglio ha raccolto su di lui» farfugliò.  
«Che cosa romantica!» sospirò Camilla, portandosi le mani giunte al petto.  
«Beh» bofonchiò, «non proprio tanto romantica, sembriamo due stalker, adesso…»   
Camilla poggiò le spalle al muro – il letto era a ridosso della parete – e giocherellò con una caramella a forma di coccodrillo bianco e verde.  
«Lui ritornerà, tu gli dirai di sì e finalmente tutto sarà a posto! Come mai, invece, mi sembri così preoccupata?» e le agitò il coccodrillo sotto il naso; Charlie lo afferrò per addentarlo.  
«Perché il dopo è una situazione a me sconosciuta. Io sono felice, davvero, però so già che sarà diverso relazionarmi con lui come sua ragazza rispetto a come sua amica, pretenderemo l’uno dall’altra delle cose diverse da quel momento in poi, e improvvisamente ho paura che non sapremo più cosa dirci… Sette anni di differenza, poi, non sono né davvero tanti né comunque pochi, soprattutto perché siamo in fasi di crescita diverse: io vado ancora a scuola e lui sta per diventare un avvocato. Sono un po’ in ansia, se penso che dovrò affrontare i bisogni e le esigenze di un uomo e non di un ragazzo della mia età…»   
«E come mai finora non ci avevi pensato?» ammiccò Camilla.  
«Perché…» boccheggiò, «non lo so» si sorprese, «io e lui siamo stati sempre così vicini che credo di aver dimenticato quanti anni ha, certe volte».   
«Dato che pur di stare con lui stai già accettando i problemi che potreste avere» ribatté, agitandole davanti agli occhi un altro coccodrillo colorato, «io credo che tu sia già sulla buona strada. Penso che certi momenti anche lui dimentichi quanti anni hai».  
Charlie abbozzò un sorriso e le prese dalle mani il coccodrillo.  
«Come secondo in comando della lega, finora, sono stata un’ottima compagna di squadra, me l’ha detto lui stesso, spero di poter riuscire ad essere anche una buona compagna di…» si schiarì la voce, «ehm, di vita. Ci tengo».  
Camilla sorrise e poggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Sono contenta, per te, sai? Tu mi hai sempre ascoltata, quando ti parlavo dei miei ex, ma sapevo che per quanto tu dicessi che non avevi bisogno di un ragazzo che dimenticasse di telefonarti, avevi voglia e bisogno di avere qualcuno accanto».   
«Solo, sai» ammise, «vorrei saltare con Max la parte imbarazzante in cui gli dirò che voglio stare con lui! È assurdo che, alla mia età, io sappia come distruggere uno spirito, come combattere con un pugnale e conosca bene le arti marziali, ma non sappia come dichiararmi ad un ragazzo! Non so nemmeno da che parte iniziare!»  
«Potresti stenderlo con una mossa di karate, immobilizzarlo e poi baciarlo» considerò Camilla.  
«A dire il vero, questo l’ho già fatto, una volta» borbottò.  
«Non sei mai stata una ragazza convenzionale» annuì con veemenza. «Potresti anche solo guardarlo in faccia e dirgli un semplice “sì”, sono convinta che lui capirà».  
Il cellulare personale di Charlie squillò: un SMS da parte di Max.  
“Non ho mai sentito così tanto il bisogno di vederti come in questi giorni. Ho voglia di chiudermi con te in una stanza, lasciare fuori tutti i problemi e annullare il tempo facendoti mia così tante volte da impazzire alla sola idea di essere di nuovo separati. Ti voglio.”  
Charlie diventò rossa dagli alluci alla punta di capelli: chiuse il messaggio e nascose il cellulare fra le gambe.  
«Chi era?» le domandò Camilla, incuriosita.  
«Nessuno!»  
  
  
Charlie entrò al _Sapphire_ con aria circospetta, andò al banco e fece cenno a Manuele di avvicinarsi a lei.  
«Ciao, piccola! Che c’è?»  
«Ciao. Senti, io avrei un problema…»   
«Dimmi tutto» l’invitò, avvicinando un bicchiere d’acqua alla bocca per bere.  
«Ecco, vedi… Max è partito per un viaggio e… mi ha detto che al suo ritorno dovrò dargli una risposta per quanto riguarda noi».  
«Ma questo è fantastico!» si complimentò.  
«Sì, ma il punto non è questo: Max, da stamattina, mi manda degli SMS un po’… un po’…»  
«Un po’ che?» un altro sorso d’acqua.  
«Un po’ spinti».  
E a Manuele andò di traverso.  
«Come spinti?!»  
«Eh» gesticolò, «ammicca a delle situazioni in cui io e lui… insomma, hai capito, no?»  
«Credo di sì» deglutì, agitato.  
«Ma non è da lui! Sia prima che dopo la notte di Halloween, Max è sempre stato molto attento a queste insinuazioni, di conseguenza, anche se effettivamente l’abbiamo già fatto, mi sembra strano sentirgli dire queste cose, e poi m’imbarazzano perché non sono abituata a certe _avances_ e… Manu, mi stai ascoltando?» lo guardò, dubbiosa.  
«Uh?» si scrollò. «Sì, si, certo» annuì, arrotolando nervosamente uno strofinaccio.   
«Cioè, io non sono un robot, certo che anch’io vorrei fare… fare “cose”, ecco, però questo suo cambiamento improvviso mi pone in modo inaspettato direttamente nella “cosa” e mi lascia un attimino perplessa e… Manu, perché stai fissando così tanto la porta? C’è qualcuno di sospetto?»  
«Eh?» si riscosse. «Ah, no, no. Continua pure» si schiarì la voce.   
«Quindi, considerando che tu sei un uomo come Max, anche se tu sei gay e lui e etero, ma vabbé son dettagli, volevo sapere: ma quest’improvvisa accelerazione dal romanticismo all’erotismo è una cosa normale, quando si sta per mettersi insieme? È proprio “un, due, tre… sesso”? Perché io non ho mai avuto una storia, quindi potrei essere io ad essere tarda… Non che la cosa in sé mi dispiaccia, eh? Ma è stato un cambiamento così improvviso che mi ha lasciata stranita e…» si fermò di nuovo «Ma, Manu, perché fissi ancora la porta? Stai aspettando qualcuno?»  
Manuele tossì nervosamente.  
«No, no, piccola, tutto ok!» sorrise in modo poco sicuro e poggiò i gomiti al banco. «Comunque, secondo me, puoi stare tranquilla».  
«Dici?»  
«Assolutamente sì! Vai tranquilla, anzi!, prima vi vedete e parlate insieme di questo cambiamento, meglio è! Certe cose vanno discusse insieme, meglio se in due e a faccia a faccia» annuì con poca convinzione.  
Charlie inclinò la testa di lato, lo fissò.  
«Manu, stai bene? Ti vedo strano, come… frustrato da qualcosa».  
«No, no! Sto benissimo!» la rassicurò. «Anzi, se vuoi scusarmi, vado un attimo di là» le indicò una direzione e poi andò in quell’opposta.  
Charlie lo guardò andar via, basita; Gianna si avvicinò a lei.  
«Ci hai capito qualcosa?» le chiese la donna.  
«No».  
«È da stamattina che è così: nervoso, ansioso, frustrato… certe volte gli tremano le mani… Mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo».  
«Non lo so, non mi ha detto nulla» era meravigliata quanto lei.  
«Spero che per stasera si riprenda» sospirò Gianna, «abbiamo molte prenotazioni, il locale sarà pieno: avrò bisogno del suo aiuto. Tu e le ragazze che farete, stasera? Perché non venite qui?» l’invitò sorridendo. «Offre la casa!»  
«Oh, mi dispiace» si scusò, «ma abbiamo già organizzato una cena a casa di Vanessa fra noi ragazze single della lega: Raffaella uscirà col suo ragazzo».  
«Capisco» assentì sorridendo, «sarà per la prossima volta!» le fece l’occhiolino e andò via.  
Prima che Charlie si alzasse dallo sgabello, le squillò il cellulare: un altro SMS di Max.  
“Vorrei avere tutto il tempo del mondo per spogliarti il più lentamente possibile, vedere i tuoi occhi fissare le mie mani, implorandomi con lo sguardo di toccarti, e sentire la tua voce invocare il mio nome. Credo che potrei perdermi ascoltando i modi diversi in cui pronunceresti il mio nome, senza mai smettere di muovermi…”  
Charlie arrossì, ma questa volta sospirò, decisa.  
«Ok, Max, ma ti avverto: non sai quello che ti aspetta» e digitò velocemente una risposta.  
“Se credi che io resterò ferma a guardare quello che mi farai, ti sbagli di grosso. Penso che potrei bloccarti contro il letto come ho fatto sulla tavola di pietra quella volta, ricordi? E che credo che questa volta non mi fermerò dal darti la mia punizione…”   
Meno di cinque minuti dopo, la risposta.  
“Ti diverti a giocare con me perché sai che sono troppo lontano per prenderti?”  
“Mi diverte giocare con te perché voglio sentirti supplicare, prima di riuscire a prendermi, caro.”  
“Credo che entrambi non abbiamo mai smesso di lottare per la supremazia, dopo il duello per il ruolo di Phoenix…”   
“Quando smetterai di essere solo parole e passerai ai fatti?”  
“Il mio aereo atterrerà domani mattina alle 10,00, credo che verrò subito a prenderti…”  
“Ti aspetto, allora?”  
“Uhm, sì, ma credo che stanotte ti penserò intensamente.”  
“Vuoi sapere se farò altrettanto?”  
“Solo se vuoi dirmelo.”  
“E invece non te lo dirò :P”  
“Cattiva!”  
“Porco.”  
“:P Ti voglio…”  
“Anch’io… A presto.”   
  
  
Ridacchiavano apparecchiando la tavola, ruotandoci intorno a ritmo di musica.  
«Un giorno dovrai insegnarmi a ballare i latino-americani, Cami!» disse Vanessa, sollevando il coperchio di una pentola e annusandone il contenuto.  
«Quando vuoi!» le rispose, lasciando che Charlie l’aiutasse a fare una piroetta. «Dovremmo organizzare più spesso delle cene simili, mi sto divertendo un mondo! Magari la prossima volta facciamo venire anche Raffa, se non avrà impegni col suo ragazzo!»   
«Assaggia!» l’invitò Vanessa, porgendole un cucchiaio di legno intinto di sugo.  
«Uhm, buono! Mettici un altro pizzico di pepe!»  
Charlie andò ad aprire il frigo per prendere una bottiglia di vino: si ritrovò davanti a svariate bottiglie.  
«Vanessa!» si sorprese. «Quanto vino hai preso?!»  
«Meglio abbondare, no?» buttò la pasta nell’acqua bollente. «Io poi ho una passione per il vino, mio padre è un sommelier!» annuì con fare saputo. «L’unica cosa che penso di aver preso da lui!»  
«Uhm, signorina, quindi niente uomini per te, stasera?» le domandò Charlie, stappando una bottiglia e guardandola come se avesse intenzione di sedurla.  
«No, cara: l’ultimo l’ho lasciato due settimane fa perché non voleva che io la sera uscissi senza di lui. Poveretto, forse ci sarebbe rimasto secco se avesse saputo _perché_ la sera esco così spesso!» e materializzò per qualche secondo la _Smith & Wesson_.  
«Ragazzaccia!» la rimproverò scherzosamente Charlie, sculacciandola. «Non si fanno queste cose! Non si puntano le pistole contro dei poveri uomini indifesi!»  
«Vero» convenne lei, solenne, e si portò le mani ai seni, «solitamente, infatti, punto in alto altre cose!» risero tutte e tre insieme.  
«Dio mio!» scosse la testa Charlie, «e non abbiamo ancora bevuto!»  
«Dove hai detto che hai lasciato Hikari?» le chiese Vanessa, rimescolando la pasta.  
«In pasticceria, da mio padre».   
  
  
Hikari se ne stava imbronciato seduto in un angolo, a fissarsi le punte delle scarpe da ginnastica dal colore opinabile – Charlie non era ancora riuscita del tutto ad impedirgli di vestirsi come un evidenziatore, quando prendeva l’aspetto umano.  
«Su» gli disse il padre di Charlie, dandogli dei buffetti sulla testa e mettendogli davanti agli occhi una grossa fetta di torta al cioccolato, «ogni tanto dovrete pur separarvi tu e Charlie, lei ha la sua vita! Anche tu dovresti farti degli amici: hai mai pensato di andare a scuola? Potresti iscriverti alla stessa scuola di Charlie, anche se non al suo stesso anno».  
«Non so se la mia Charlie sarebbe contenta» bofonchiò, infilzando la forchettina nella torta.   
«Forse le stai troppo addosso» sospirò, «Charlie è una ragazza che ama avere la sua indipendenza e decidere da sola» affermò con un certo affetto, e alzò lo sguardo vedendo qualcuno andare verso di lui.  
Erano Gabriele e Francesco.  
«Oh, salve ragazzi!» li salutò. «Posso fare qualcosa per voi?»  
«Sì» rispose Francesco, sorridendo. «Sa dirci per caso dove sono andate stasera sua figlia e Camilla? Vorremmo raggiungerle».  
«Uhm, sono andate a cena da Vanessa, credo, ma se non ricordo male era una cena per sole donne, io non ci andrei!» sorrise loro ironicamente.  
«Certo, certo!» assentì Gabriele. «La ringrazio lo stesso!» I due ragazzi girarono sui tacchi e lasciarono il locale. Il padre di Charlie si voltò verso Hikari e lo trovò a bocca aperta, sconvolto.  
«Che c’è Hikari?»  
«Io… io… io devo andare subito dalla mia Charlie!» si alzò velocemente dalla sedia.  
«Ma aspetta! Ti ho detto di lasciarla sola, per stasera!» provò a tenerlo per una manica.  
«No, no! È urgente! Devo avvertirla!» e scappò via.  
  
  
I piatti erano ormai vuoti, come la seconda bottiglia, quando sentirono qualcuno picchiettare alla finestra della cucina.  
Vanessa si alzò dal tavolo inarcando un sopracciglio e andò a vedere cosa fosse.  
«Ma è Hikari!» si sorprese, aprendo la finestra.  
«Dov’è la mia Charlie?» domandò affannato, aveva volato per chissà quanto col suo aspetto da folletto.  
«Hikari!» lo rimproverò Charlie. «Ti avevo detto che per stasera volevo stare da sol…» ma lui non la fece terminare: le abbracciò la testa.  
«Meno male che la mia Charlie, la mia Camilla e la mia Vanessa stanno tutte bene!» piagnucolò.  
«Perché?» si stupì. «Che succede?»  
«Gabriele e Francesco stanno per venire qui!»  
«Eh? E che c’è di strano?»  
«Sono sotto l’incantesimo di un’ _Ombra_!!!»  
«Che cosa???» urlarono le tre ragazze all’unisono.  
«Sì!» annuì. «È un tipo di incantesimo che le donne mezzo angelo o mezzo demone non possono sentire, ma gli spiriti sì!»  
«E che tipo di incantesimo è?» domandò Charlie, risoluta, già pronta a sfoderare il pugnale contro chi avesse osato attaccare i membri della lega sotto la supremazia del suo compagno.   
«Beh, ecco» rispose Hikari, abbassando lo sguardo e battendo gli indici l’uno contro l’altro, «è un incantesimo che aumenta vorticosamente le pulsioni sessuali indirizzandole verso la persona che più si desidera in quel momento».  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Cioè» fece Vanessa, «in pratica quei due stanno venendo qui per scoparci?»  
«Non esattamente» continuò imbarazzato Hikari, «si tratta di un tipo di _Ombra_ definita “succubus”: indirizza le pulsioni della verso una sola persona e quindi… ognuno di loro sta venendo qui soltanto per una di voi tre e per nessun’altra».   
«Cosa?!» esclamò Charlie. «Hanno già una vittima designata».  
«Eh» fece Vanessa, incerta, «chiamaci “vittime”».  
«Oddio!» strillò improvvisamente Camilla, portandosi le mani sul volto. «Credo di sapere per chi sta venendo qui Frà! Sta venendo qui per me!»  
«Come fai ad essern…» stava per dire Charlie, ma si fermò. «Ohmmerda, hai ragione!» si allarmò anche lei.  
«Ehi, cosa mi state nascondendo!» si lamentò Vanessa. «Voglio saperlo anch’io!»  
Camilla si schiarì la voce.  
«Ecco, ehm, è stato due anni fa, io avevo compiuto sedici anni e volevo fare la prima volta con qualcuno di cui mi fidavo, così sono andata da Frà perché sapevo che era solo in casa e… mi sono strusciata un pochino addosso a lui e lui mi ha giurato che comunque sarebbe stata una volta sola e…»   
Vanessa la guardò, ammirata.  
«Ma sei una zoccola!» Camilla la fissò, dubbiosa.  
«Davvero?»  
Charlie intervenne, esasperata.  
«Non stiamo qui a parlare delle zoccolate passate! Proviamo a concentrarci sulle probabili zoccolate presenti!»  
«Giusto» convenne Vanessa, «per chi viene Gabriele? Per te?»  
«Non credo» ammise Charlie, recalcitrante, «è da questa mattina che Max mi manda SMS strani, ehm, credo che sia lui la vittima che lo spirito ha indirizzato verso di me».  
«Ohhh» Camilla la guardò stupita.  
«Niente “ohhh”!» ribatté lei. «Erano molestie belle e buone e io ho pensato che fosse lucido!»  
«Questo non vuol dire che non lo pensa» ammiccò Vanessa.  
«Lasciamo perdere, ok?» chiuse il discorso, arrossendo. «Questo vuol dire che ci possono essere altre vittime presso i ragazzi della lega, meglio chiamarli per sapere dove sono» prese il cellulare. «Chiamate Michele e Claudio, ma non dite loro esplicitamente dello spirito, soprattutto a Claudio: potrebbe venire qui a scuoiare vivo il suo migliore amico… Io chiamo Yue».  
«Ok» disse Vanessa, prendendo il cellulare; Camilla annuì.  
Charlie si spostò in un angolo per chiamare Yue, sentì poco più in là Camilla cinguettare “Fratellone? No, niente, chiamavo per sapere come stai. No, non ho ancora bevuto, non troppo”, scosse la testa.   
«Pronto, Charlie?» le rispose la voce ansiosa di Yue, «È successo qualcosa? Si è visto il demone e avete bisogno di una mano? Prendo il primo treno e arrivo».  
«No-no-no!» lo rassicurò immediatamente. «Respira e tranquillizzati! Niente di tutto questo! Chiamavo solo per chiederti, ehm… uhm, come stai?»  
«Io? Bene?» rispose, incredulo della domanda, ma non era una novità: Yue si meravigliava sempre quando qualcuno si interessava a lui.  
«Uhm, e non senti niente di strano? Non so, tipo… strane voglie?»  
«Eh?»  
«Sì, strane voglie. Hai voglia di qualcosa, in questo momento?»  
«Uhm… sì, ho voglia di… di…» rifletté.  
«Voglia di?» incalzò.  
«Ho voglia di… di… di cibo italiano»  
«Cibo italiano?!»  
«Sì, vedi, i miei zii anziani sono convinti che, nonostante io sia cresciuto in un ristorante cinese, non mangi “vero” cibo cinese ma dei derivati italiani, sai come sono i vecchi, e mi stanno rimpinzando di roba tipica fino a scoppiare. Non mi dispiacerebbe della pasta alla carbonara o una pizza, ora, ecco».  
Charlie si sbatté una mano sulla fronte.  
«Ok. Allora, niente. Felice che tu stia bene».  
«Solo questo? Non è successo altro?»  
«No, no, tutto ok. Appena torni magari andiamo in pizzeria tutti e tre insieme, io, tu e Manuele, eh?»  
«Sì, sarebbe bello».  
«Ciao, occhio agli zii».  
«Ok, ciao!»   
Chiuse la chiamata e si rivolse alle ragazze.   
«Niente, Yue è a posto».  
«Michele è a casa con la sua compagna» l’informò Vanessa, «stavano guardando un film». Charlie e Camilla la fissarono. «No» disse imbarazzata, «non mi ha mentito, non ho interrotto niente: si sentiva l’audio di sottofondo». La fissarono di nuovo. «No! Non era un film porno! Non ho sentito alcun gemito!»  
«Vabbé» tagliò Charlie, si voltò verso Camilla. «Tuo fratello?»  
«È in giro con gli amici, si sentiva del rumore di altra gente e di bicchieri, credo fosse in un pub, tutto bene, non è sotto incantesimo».  
«Hikari» domandò Charlie allo spiritello, «quanto tempo fa hai visto Gabriele e Francesco?»  
«Venti minuti fa».  
«Allora» constatò, «considerando la distanza e il traffico che ci sarà stasera, abbiamo ancora qualche minuto di tempo».  
«Quindi Gabriele sta venendo qui per me?» chiese Vanessa, sorpresa.  
«Beh» Charlie alzò le spalle, «per esclusione direi di sì».  
«Peccato» si corrucciò.  
«Per cosa?»  
«Per l’altezza, mi arriva qui, senza tacchi!» mise la mano sotto al naso. Charlie scosse la testa, sconsolata.  
«Mancano ancora Romi e Manuele all’appello. Vanessa, chiama Romi, io chiamerò Manu».  
«Ok» compose il numero.   
Charlie si schiarì la voce, fece partire la chiamata e restò in attesa.  
I cellulari di Romi e Manuele squillarono a vuoto.  
«Non risponde» si sorprese Charlie.  
«Neanche Romi».  
Le due ragazze si fissarono, in silenzio.   
Charlie si schiarì la voce.  
«Bene, che si arrangino, noi li abbiamo cercati per avvertirli, ma se loro non rispondono…»   
  
  


“Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You’re the only one that I want  
Think I’m addicted to your light  
I swore I’d never fall again  
But this don’t even feel like falling  
Gravity can’t forget  
To pull me to the ground again”  
 ** _Halo_ \- Beyonce** (su You Tube)

  
Al _Sapphire_ c’era musica dal vivo, il locale era pieno e Manuele serviva i clienti al banco.   
Aveva i nervi troppo tesi, quindi non lo sentì come una lieve puntura: lo sentì come un grosso chiodo puntato al centro del petto, che sprofondava fino a togliergli il fiato per un immaginario dolore tremendo.   
Quasi gli cadde dalla mano il bicchiere che stava porgendo ad un cliente.   
Servì il drink sorridendo in modo formale e poi alzò gli occhi verso la porta – era tutto il dannato giorno che fissava quella porta, perché da qualche parte dentro di lui sentiva che sarebbe venuto presto, e sarebbe venuto per lui – cercando fra la folla un profilo familiare.  
Quando scorse la manica della felpa che lui indossava spesso, riconoscendolo, avrebbe voluto scavalcare il banco, afferrarlo per il colletto e urlargli in faccia cose senza senso, come proteste che non avevano né capo né coda, per il puro gusto di fargli lo stesso male che lui adesso sentiva al basso ventre e ai polmoni. L’idea di lui gli toglieva l’aria, in una sorta di asfissia di cui però non voleva privarsi.   
Romi, in quel momento, era dolore e sollievo insieme, per lui.  
Si sedette al banco davanti a lui e Manuele prontamente gli preparò il solito drink, come sempre, senza che lui gli dicesse nulla.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Romi, piatto, grattandosi lo zigomo con un dito.  
«Ciao» sospirò, stanco, «oggi non sei venuto qui, tua madre ti cercava».  
«Sì, l’ho giusto chiamata poi nel pomeriggio, non te l’ha detto?»  
«No. Sei solo stasera?» gli chiese distrattamente.  
Romi sorrise sornione.  
«Mi sa che San Valentino quest’anno mi ha fregato» schioccò la lingua, stizzito, «di solito, ogni anno, trovo sempre qualcuno che ce l’ha a morte col proprio ex e vuole vendicarsi passando la notte con me, ma quest’anno… nisba!» fece un cenno con le dita, come a dire che non aveva trovato niente. «E tu? Tutto solo a lavorare mentre tutto intorno le coppiette si sbaciucchiano?»  
Manuele alzò le spalle e gli verso il drink in un bicchiere.  
«Spenderò domani la paga di oggi: sarà San Faustino, la festa dei single» posò il bicchiere sul banco.  
«Ottima idea» prese il bicchiere che gli servì.  
Le loro dita s’incontrarono.   
Si guardarono negli occhi.   
Manuele scostò velocemente la mano dal bicchiere.  
«Potresti cercare delle single inviperite con i loro ex anche domani» gli disse sorridendo, «non ti sarà difficile trovare qualcuno che vorrà festeggiare in grande un appena ritrovato nubilato».   
«Giusto» fece un sorso, «ma potrei anche trovare _un_ single».  
«Sei in vena di uomini, in questo periodo?» lo prese in giro.  
«Oh, non sai quanto» lo guardò maliziosamente scuotendo la testa. Manuele abbozzò un sorriso.   
«E sei già arrivato al punto da essere disposto a farti il primo che passa?» fece ironico.  
«Uhm, proprio il primo no» fece finta di rifletterci sopra, «ma chi mi passa davanti sì».   
Manuele si mise a braccia conserte e si appoggiò di spalle alla piccola colonna accanto, lo fissò deciso.  
«Ce ne sono di uomini che ti stanno passando davanti, adesso».  
«Ne vedo parecchi di impegnati, però, e in molti sono con la loro dolce metà: non credo che vorranno farsi sorprendersi nel bagno di un locale pubblico con un altro uomo proprio la sera di San Valentino».  
«Non tutti sono impegnati, e non ci sono solo i bagni qui».  
«Ah, no?»  
«Uhm, no. No sei hai le chiavi giuste» e sorridendo si staccò dalla colonna e si allontanò dal banco. Andando verso la porta del ripostiglio.   
Prese le chiavi dalla tasca, aprì la porta e la lasciò socchiusa, sicuro che poco dopo avrebbe visto una mano aprirla di più ed entrare. E di fatti Romi entrò, richiuse velocemente la porta, poggiandovi la schiena, e attirò verso di sé Manuele: gli mise una mano sulla nuca per spingerlo a baciarlo, come se ce ne fosse bisogno.  
 _Quello_ era soffocare, quel bacio appassionato che sembrava non finire mai, mentre le dita accarezzavano viso e capelli, era soffocare. Tutto il dolore provato prima era niente a confronto a quello che sentiva adesso, perché mancava decisamente poco all’esplosione di tutti i sensi.  
Alla cieca, cercò la toppa dietro Romi, infilò la chiave e fermò la porta per sicurezza, non si chiese nemmeno se le loro madri li avessero notati. Romi gli urtò di proposito la mano con la propria, facendo cadere la chiave a terra nella semioscurità, e poi diedero entrambi dei calci alla rinfusa ai secchi e ai flaconi di detersivi che c’erano lì dentro, per farsi spazio senza smettere di baciarsi sulla bocca.   
_Dio mio, non dovevano assolutamente smettere!_  
Romi lo spinse e lo schiacciò fra sé e il muro accanto, baciandogli il collo e insinuando le mani sotto la sua maglietta; lui con una mano gli schiacciò di più la testa contro il collo, con l’altra gli slacciò la felpa per poterlo toccare più facilmente sotto la maglia.   
«Sapevo che non eri poi così santo» gli sussurrò Romi all’orecchio, lui sorrise e poi trattenne a stento un sospiro, sentendo le sue mani risalirgli il petto troppo lentamente e troppo sensualmente. «Ssst!» l’ammonì ironicamente, prima di baciarlo di nuovo sulla bocca. In segno di protesta, Manuele gli slacciò i jeans e vi infilò una mano dentro, e fu il turno di Romi di accarezzargli il viso e i capelli mentre gli baciava il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi mentre iniziava a muovere la mano.  
«Sai» gli mormorò ancora Romi, «credo di averti voluto fin dalla prima sera in cui è iniziata la nostra generazione, ma ero più che convinto che prima o poi sarei riuscito a scoparti su quel pianoforte…»   
«Taci!» gli morse un orecchio. Lui ricambiò abbassando la zip dei suoi jeans e iniziando anche lui a toccarlo.  
«Vuoi litigare anche mentre scopiamo? Potrebbe essere interessante».   
«Non ti va proprio di utilizzare la bocca in un altro modo?» lo baciò.   
«Spiegami come abbiamo fatto a non arrivarci prima, Manuele» gli disse sulle labbra, muovendo di più la mano.  
«Non lo so e non credo di volerlo sapere proprio ora» gemette.  
«Perché, cosa vorresti ora, piuttosto?» insinuò, leccandogli il collo.  
«Non ti toglierai mai il vizio di fare domande ovvie o sconvenienti, vero?» protestò debolmente.   
Romi rise contro il suo collo.  
«Sai di fumo, alcool e cioccolato bianco. Strana combinazione. Mi piace».   
«Credo proprio che dovrò insegnarti io come utilizzare meglio la bocca» e lo spinse con forza contro la porta. S’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi e gli sollevò un po’ la maglia per baciargli il ventre e poi scendere giù, sempre più giù, con la testa spinta e guidata dalla mano di Romi che lo guardava adorante.  
Chi era adesso a guidare i giochi mentre qualcuno altro tratteneva i gemiti, si mordeva un labbro e gli chiedeva di fare ancora così e di non smettere? Oh, non avrebbe smesso di certo, gli toccava prendersi una grossa rivincita in anticipo rispetto a quello che sarebbe successo dopo, non appena la sua bocca sarebbe risalita per baciarlo.   
«Vieni qui» Romi lo invitò a rialzarsi, deglutendo, e gli prese il viso fra le mani per baciarlo sulla bocca fino a togliergli il fiato.   
Romi lo fece girare di spalle, con un gesto veloce ma non brusco.  
«Lo sai che con me ti tocca abbassare la testa, vero?» gli disse con voce roca all’orecchio, soddisfatto. Manuele sorrise e poggiò i palmi delle mani contro il muro.  
«Non è detto che un giorno di questi non sia tu ad abbassare la testa con me».  
«Scordatelo» gli cacciò due in bocca per inumidirle. «Non sono riuscito a trovare nessuno finora che mi abbia convinto a farlo, perché dovresti riuscirci tu?» lui aprì appena la bocca per rispondergli.  
«Forse perché stasera mi hai cercato anche tu?»  
«Zitto!» gli infilò di nuovo le dita in bocca e con l’altra mano gli allargò il colletto della maglietta per mordergli la nuca e la spalla; poi gli circondò il collo con un braccio, da dietro. «Non devono sentirci, quindi, se proprio devi…» fece un sorrisetto, «piuttosto mordi». Manuele non se lo fece ripetere due volte: lasciò le dita e gli morse il polso, in anticipo.  
«Idiota» sibilò, facendo entrare il primo dito, e lo sentì trattenere il fiato. «Oh, sì» sorrise soddisfatto, «e non abbiamo nemmeno cominciato, Manuele. Ti giuro che più andremo avanti e più ne vorrai di più».   
«Bastardo!»  
«Ci vediamo a quando mi pregherai per nome, Manuele» altro dito, e lo vide sbarrare gli occhi.  
«Manuele» gli sussurrò ancora il suo nome all’orecchio. Un sospiro più forte.  
«Manuele» ripeté. Un gemito trattenuto.  
«Manuele» insisté. Gli morse il polso.  
«Manuele» continuò ancora, col proposito di dargli dolore e piacere allo stesso tempo. Un morso più forte.  
«Manuele, non vuoi proprio dirlo come mi chiamo?» fece finta di smettere di toccarlo. Sentì un gemito di protesta e i denti lasciare la presa sul polso. «Dillo, il mio nome per esteso». Lo vide deglutire.  
«Romolo».  
Sorrise, gli solleticò la nuca col naso per poi baciargliela.  
«Sì, così. Dillo ancora» tornò a toccarlo.  
«Romolo».   
«Potrei impazzire nel sentirtelo dire, sai, Manuele?»  
«Romolo».  
«O forse potremmo impazzire insieme» entrò dentro di lui, e prima che potesse aprire la bocca per gridare gliela chiuse con forza con una mano. «Sssh, piano… piano…» gli lasciò la bocca libera, lui deglutì e poi gli baciò lentamente il palmo della mano e tutte le dita, mentre lui riprendeva a muoversi e a toccarlo ovunque.   
Non potevano fermarsi, perché se l’avessero fatto molto probabilmente sarebbero morti: non arrivare fino alla fine di una cosa così tremendamente bella sarebbe stato un peccato mortale. Trattenersi dal gemere e dall’urlare era una tortura lacerante, perché più si trattenevano, più avevano voglia di lasciarsi andare e gridare di più, e subito dopo Romi lo stringeva più forte e si faceva più piacevolmente violento.  
Forse i morsi gli avrebbero lasciato dei lividi, forse quella sera avrebbe lasciato anche ben altri tipi di segni, eppure Romi si mosse, e si mosse ancora, con l’ansia che sarebbe finita troppo presto ma che era comunque incapace di fermarsi. E l’orgasmo fu riaprire gli occhi sulla realtà e vederlo affannato e sudato quanto lui.  
Si chiese se fossero stati dentro a quello sgabuzzino anche mentre lo facevano.  
Appena sentì il suo respiro calmarsi un po’ lo fece girare verso di lui; entrambi portarono le mani sul viso dell’altro, cercando all’unisono una bocca da baciare per restare in quel piccolo mondo ovattato ancora un po’. Giusto solo un altro po’.   
  
  
«Che faremo quando arriveranno?» domandò Camilla, agitata.  
«Li faremo entrare, li bloccheremo e diremo allo spirito di rivelarsi» rispose Charlie, determinata.  
«Credi davvero che lo spirito verrà da noi?» fece incerta Vanessa.  
«Beh» alzò le spalle, «avremo due sue vittime e sicuramente ha attaccato proprio loro per tenderci una trappola, secondo me verrà!»  
«E dove sta per ora?» chiese Camilla, si rivolse a Hikari. «Tu lo sai?»  
«Solitamente gli spiriti, quando sono sulla terra, osservano le loro vittime da una piccolissima dimensione personale creata da loro stessi, dove usano qualcosa a mo’ di specchio dove si riflette quel che fanno gli umani» le spiegò. «Gli spiriti stanno lì fino a quando non decidono per qualche ragione di rivelarsi».  
«Non possiamo però attaccare i ragazzi con le nostre armi» obiettò Camilla, «e io non voglio far loro del male! Ma cosa potremmo usare al posto delle armi?»   
Vanessa andò verso la credenza, l’aprì e prese qualcosa.  
«Questa!» agitò davanti a lei una padella.  
«Una padella?!» si sorprese Charlie. «E poi dite a me che non sono convenzionale!» scosse la testa e si girò verso Hikari. «Loro sono coscienti di essere sotto incantesimo?»  
«Se sono vicini, loro che sono entrambi uomini, sentono l’un l’altro di essere sotto l’effetto di uno spirito, ma sono troppo presi e tentati per fermarsi a vicenda. Inoltre, più passa il tempo, più perdono il senno».  
«Buono a sapersi» mugugnò Charlie.   
Suonarono al citofono.   
Hikari prese il suo aspetto umano e si parò dinanzi alle ragazze, risoluto.  
«Vanessa, rispondi al citofono e falli salire» le ordinò Charlie. «Daremo loro il benvenuto!» Vanessa deglutì.  
«Come far accomodare degli stupratori in casa in una sola semplice mossa» ridacchiò nervosamente, per nulla convinta. «Sì, chi è?» rispose al citofono con voce strozzata. «Sì, sì, vi faccio salire subito!» finse entusiasmo e premette il tasto per far scattare il portone.  
«Siamo tutti pronti?» domandò Charlie.  
«Eh!» esalò Vanessa.  
Suonarono alla porta.  
«Aprigli».  
«Ehm, ciao, ragazzi!» li salutò timidamente Vanessa, facendoli entrare.  
Camilla guardò i ragazzi da dietro Hikari; Vanessa, a piccoli passi, andò a nascondersi dietro Charlie, benché fosse molto più alta di lei. I ragazzi le guardarono. Loro guardarono i ragazzi. Silenzio.  
Avevano capito tutto.  
Francesco scattò verso Camilla e Gabriele scattò verso Vanessa.  
«Brutti assatanati!» strepitò Charlie, correndo dietro Gabriele che correva dietro Vanessa che urlava scavalcando il divano e le sedie.  
«Giù le mani dalla mia Camilla!» gridò Hikari, inseguendo Francesco alle prese con Camilla.  
«Non distruggetemi l’appartamento!» si disperò Vanessa, correndo.  
«Mio fratello potrebbe ucciderti!» strillò Camilla, facendo un salto e arrampicandosi sopra un armadio, in camera di Vanessa. Francesco la raggiunse.  
«Scendi!»  
«No! Non voglio! Pensa a mio fratello!»  
«Non me ne frega niente di tuo fratello! È te che voglio, scendi!» Hikari li raggiunse e cominciò a prendere a calci Francesco.  
«Lascia in pace la mia Camilla!» gli diede una scarica di pugni sulla schiena.  
«Tu non mi hai detto che volevi solo me quando avrei voluto sentirtelo dire!» piagnucolò Camilla.  
«Ora è diverso!» ribatté Francesco.  
«No, non è vero! Sei sotto l’effetto di uno spirito! Poi domani passerà e l’unica cosa che resterà sarà mio fratello incazzato!»  
«Vattene!» urlò Hikari, zompando addosso a Francesco, di spalle, e provando a soffocarlo con le braccia.  
«Molla l’osso, ragazzino!» gridò Francesco, furioso.  
«No! Nessuno deve toccare la mia Camilla!»   
Nel frattempo, Camilla cercava qualcosa di utile sopra l’armadio: trovò delle vecchie grucce di legno, di quelle che non si usano più.  
«Hikari! Prendi questa!» gli allungò la gruccia facendo attenzione che non finisse nelle mani sbagliate; Hikari, ancora addosso a Francesco, agitò le gambe per farlo sbilanciare verso l’armadio, prese la gruccia e la usò come arma impropria, sbattendola più volte sulla testa del ragazzo. Che svenne.  
Camilla scese con un balzo da sopra l’armadio, si avvicinò a Hikari che guardava Francesco a terra, perplesso.  
«È morto?» chiese Hikari, preoccupato.  
«No, credo sia solo svenuto» abbracciò di slancio Hikari. «Grazie!»  
«Prego» mormorò arrossendo.  
Dall’altra parte dell’appartamento, Gabriele aveva braccato Vanessa in un angolo.  
«Ragioniamo» gli disse lei, mettendo le mani avanti, «non puoi voler davvero una ragazza più alta di uo;Non lo so e non credo di voaquo;Non è un problema» rispose scuotendo la testa, deciso.  
«Per te no, ma per me sì!»  
«Andiamo» protestò, «non capisco perché devi complessarti così!»  
«Non è colpa mia! Sei tu che sei un pochino più basso rispetto agli standard!»  
«Beh, tu sei un po’ alta rispetto agli standard, siamo pari, no?» si avvicinò.  
«Assolutamente no! Ascolta, Gabri, che ne dici se ne parliamo con calma un altro giorno?»  
«No!» le afferrò i polsi, strattonandola.  
«No, Gabri, no! Smettila!» provò a divincolarsi, ma lui la trattenne con forza e la baciò appassionatamente sulla bocca. Vanessa sembrò calmarsi, mugolò, e poi…  
 _SDENG!_  
Gabriele cadde ai suoi piedi come un sacco improvvisamente vuoto: dietro di lui c’era Charlie col fiatone e con la padella in mano.  
«Sono arrivata in tempo?»  
«Direi di sì» mormorò, perplessa, fissando Gabriele svenuto. «Però! Bacia bene!» esclamò ammirata e sorpresa. Camilla e Hikari le raggiunsero.  
«E ora» sibilò Charlie, «ovunque tu sia, vieni fuori, _Ombra_ dei miei stivali!» evocò il sigillo della _Sentenza di Morte_.  
«Non c’è bisogno di scaldarsi così tanto, sai?» protestò la voce di una giovane ragazza, ma non videro nessuno.  
«Dove sei?» ringhiò Charlie. «Mostrati alla pupilla del Coperchio! Come osi tu attaccare i membri della mia lega?»   
Si sentì sbuffare, poi finalmente lo spirito comparve davanti a loro: una giovane danzatrice del ventre dalla curve morbide, che se ne stava sospesa nell’aria a braccia conserte, guardandole altezzosamente.  
«Non li ho attaccati, ho solo fatto loro un favore!» si difese.  
«Cosa? Volevi aiutarli a stuprarci?!»  
«Ma no!» agitò una mano e schioccò la lingua, come a sottolineare quante sciocchezze stesse dicendo. «Loro, poverini, erano così repressi, si trattenevano così tanto e sono dei così valorosi combattenti! Ho voluto dar loro una mano! Ardore in battaglia e ardore dentro al letto vanno sempre a braccetto, no?» fece maliziosa.  
«Fatti i cazzi tuoi e rimetti a posto le pulsioni dei nostri ragazzi!» sbraitò Charlie.  
Lei mise le mani dietro la schiena e dondolò sul posto, con aria innocente.  
«Ma lo volete davvero? Io, se fossi una donna umana, ne approfitterei! Considerate che io ho solo aumentato delle pulsioni già presenti… loro vi desiderano davvero» ammiccò.  
«Preferisco avere un uomo lucido» borbottò Charlie. La ragazza-spirito alzò le spalle.  
«Come volete, allora, _Rosa del Perdono_ ». Si portò una mano alle labbra e soffiò un bacio sul palmo della mano: dalla bocca si espanse un leggero fumo rosa pieno di brillantini dorati, che si disperse nell’aria verso cinque direzioni diverse.   
«Ecco fatto, ho liberato i vostri uomini!» sospirò dispiaciuta. «Poverini! Li ho osservati per così tanto tempo per vedere se era il caso di agire e ora… puff! Tutto svanito!»  
«Certe cose devono succedere in modo naturale» l’ammonì Charlie.  
«Non è detto che a volte non valga la pena trovare un modo per accelerarle!» ribatté facendole l’occhiolino e scendendo a terra davanti a lei, porgendole le mani. «Suppongo che adesso io debba tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo».   
«Esattamente!»  
«Per favore, potresti rimandarmi lì solo toccandomi le mani? Siamo tra signore, sarebbe rozzo usare un’arma» allungò di più le mani verso di lei; Charlie sospirò.  
«Va bene, come vuoi».  
«Grazie!» sorrise.   
Charlie le prese le mani fra le sue e l’ _Ombra_ svanì, tornando dall’altra parte del pozzo.   
Sconsolate, si voltarono a guardare Gabriele, ancora a terra e privo di sensi.  
«Mi chiedo come reagiremo tutti quanti domani» mormorò Charlie, «saremo tutti imbarazzati a morte».  
«Beh» ci pensò su Vanessa, «potremo far finta che non sia successo niente!»  
  
  
E finta che non fosse successo niente fecero tutti. O almeno ci provarono.  
Max non andò da lei non appena tornato, si limitò solamente, qualche ora dopo l’atterraggio, ad inviare a tutti un SMS per avvertirli che quella sera ci sarebbe stata una riunione speciale. Stranamente ci tenne a specificare che si trattava di un duello: lui non era solito specificare, forse voleva che nessuno travisasse.  
Certo era che tutti i ragazzi erano stati coscienti di essere stati vittima di uno spirito – anche se non erano riusciti a fermarsi – e ora il risveglio era a dir poco imbarazzante, per alcuni, tant’è che per un tacito accordo nessuno parlò mai apertamente dell’ _Ombra_ di San Valentino e chi non fu coinvolto non ne seppe mai niente.  
A Villa Grifone, in ascensore, Manuele e Yue sembrarono a Charlie particolarmente sereni. Manuele sembrava perfino divertito…   
Appena l’ascensore si aprì, Hikari, con l’aspetto da folletto, corse a fare le feste a Camilla e a Vanessa. Charlie non vedeva Max dalla sera in cui lui le aveva detto che voleva una risposta: i loro sguardi s’incrociarono e si scambiarono dei sorrisi tra l’imbarazzato e il divertito. Charlie si chiese se Max avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di parlarle di quei messaggi, dopo tutte le volte che con lei era stato così attento e delicato…   
Si sedette e incastrò il _Misericordia_ nella tavola di pietra; percepì che qualcuno stava guardando nella sua direzione, alzò gli occhi e vide Romi fissare un punto ben preciso, a braccia conserte. No, non stava fissando lei: stava fissando Manuele, contraendo appena la mascella, mentre quello chiacchierava del più e del meno con Raffaella, sua vicina, chiedendole in che posto fosse andata per San Valentino col suo ragazzo e se si fosse divertita.  
C’era qualcosa che non tornava... La riunione ebbe inizio.  
«Come vi ho già detto in anticipo» cominciò Max, «siamo qui per un duello per un posto da leader, un cambio di comando voluto implicitamente dal Gran Consiglio ed espresso apertamente dai membri della Casa della _Stella_. Quindi, per volere di entrambe le parti, stasera si svolgerà un duello per il ruolo di _Asio Otus_ : la seconda _Stella_ ha sfidato il leader in carica».   
Ci fu qualche mormorio, ma la cosa era già tristemente nell’aria: nessuno si sorprese più di tanto.  
«Signori» continuò Max, «ognuno riprenda la sua arma incastrata nella tavola. Alzatevi, schieratevi lungo le pareti e che gli sfidanti trasformino le loro armi nel pugnale comune della lega. Il duello sta per iniziare» e sollevò le mani con i palmi rivolti verso l’alto, per invitarli ad alzarsi dagli scranni. Non essendo lui stesso uno dei due sfidanti, sarebbe stato lui questa volta a guidare la cerimonia, non il figlio dell’ultima _Phoenix_ , Romi.   
Charlie andò a schierarsi al muro fra Manuele e Yue, facendo venire accanto a sé Camilla che aveva Hikari sulla spalla.  
«Andrà tutto bene» la rassicurò, lei annuì debolmente.  
Max abbassò la leva per far nascondere la tavola di pietra e gli scranni giù nel pavimento e dopo andò al centro della sala, facendo cenno a Claudio e a Francesco di avvicinarsi a lui.  
«Prima _Stella_ vs seconda _Stella_ » annunciò. «L’unica regola è non uccidere l’avversario. Si accettano i colpi bassi. In posizione! Al mio tre sdoppierete i pugnali e comincerete!» e si allontanò da loro, raggiungendo Romi e Vanessa già schierati.  
«Ai vostri posti!» gridò Max. «Pronti? A VOI!»  
Fino ad un minuto prima, Charlie si era chiesta se Claudio avrebbe o meno fatto di tutto per perdere di proposito, ma dovette ricredersi: a quanto sembrava voleva uscire di scena nel migliore dei modi.  
Claudio combatté lealmente e impegnandosi, forse finalmente consapevole che se non l’avesse fatto avrebbe svilito Francesco agli occhi della lega, sarebbe sembrato che gli avesse concesso un favore. Invece no, ce la mise tutta, ma l’amico non fu da meno: Claudio si ritrovò a terra quasi senza più fiato, il naso sanguinante e il pugnale di Francesco puntato alla gola.   
«La seconda _Stella_ vince!» proclamò Max. «Il comando della _Casa della Stella_ va a Francesco, Claudio diventa il suo secondo. Abbiamo un nuovo _Asio Otus_!»  
« _Phoenix! Phoenix! Phoenix!_ » la lega acclamò il loro leader per sottolineare la valenza delle sue parole.  
Francesco distolse il pugnale dalla gola di Claudio, Camilla fece qualche piccolo passo incerto verso i due, entrambi feriti. Inaspettatamente, Max andò verso Claudio e gli porse la mano per aiutarlo a rialzarsi, senza che tuttavia ci fosse alcuna espressione di insofferenza sul suo volto.  
«Alzati, seconda _Stella_ » l’invitò, e quell’“alzati” suonò come un perdono, un incoraggiamento e un riconoscimento del suo valore all’interno della lega. Claudio abbozzò un debole sorriso e accettò l’offerta: strinse la sua mano e si rialzò.  
Charlie li guardò fiera di loro.   
  
  
La riunione era finita. Manuele camminava lungo un corridoio deserto della villa andando verso l’ala della _Casa della Nubes_ , per andare a togliersi la divisa bianca da mezzo angelo.  
Vide qualcuno appoggiato al muro a braccia conserte, sulla via, qualcuno che indossava la divisa nera da mezzo demone e aveva lo stemma rosso e bianco della _Luna_ ricamato sul taschino della giacca lunga. Solo quando lo sorpassò si concesse un sorrisetto ironico alle sue spalle.   
«Seconda _Nubes_?» sentì la voce di Romi richiamarlo, e il suo sorriso si fece più largo. Si fermò e si voltò verso di lui, privo d’espressioni.  
«Hai bisogno di qualcosa, seconda _Luna_?»  
Romi tirò su col naso e si avvicinò a lui di qualche passo.  
«Se credi di fare il furbo con me continuando a far finta che non sia successo nulla…» Manuele non gli fece finire la frase: lo afferrò per il colletto, lo sbatté con forza contro il muro, schiacciando contro il proprio corpo, e lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo, con impeto. Dopo si separò dalle sue labbra sorridendo trionfante.  
«Ti aspettavi che dopo io avrei cercato il tuo sguardo per avere conferme su ciò che è stato, vero? Credevi che io non ti avrei più tolto gli occhi di dosso, sperando in un bis. Illuso, io non sono come gli altri, so benissimo che tu sei il tipo a cui piace giocare con le sue prede, sapevo che avresti fatto l’indifferente, ma io ti ho battuto sul tempo. Quanto ti ha fatto incazzare la mia indifferenza, da uno a dieci? Com’è stare dall’altra parte?» continuava a tenerlo per il colletto. Romi lo guardò, risentito, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Non credere di poter giocare a questo gioco con me!»  
«Davvero?» altro sorrisetto beffardo, lo baciò di nuovo con irruenza; lui lo ricambiò lasciandosi andare. «Non mentire» gli disse Manuele all’orecchio, «è piaciuto da morire ad entrambi». Romi gli mise una mano sulla nuca, sorrise maliziosamente e si avvicinò per baciarlo di nuovo.  
«L’ho sempre detto che non sei un santo» ma Manuele gli mise un dito sulle labbra.  
«Ah-ah-ah!» lo fermò, con una strana luce negli occhi. «C’è un prezzo da pagare, se vuoi continuare a giocare con me».  
«Che prezzo?» si accigliò.  
«Sei pronto ad abbassare la testa?»  
«Te l’ho già detto una volta: scordatelo» gli rispose, serio.  
«Sicuro? Che ne dici di una sfida?» propose.  
«Che sfida?» s’incuriosì.  
«Vediamo chi dei due cederà prima all’altro. Quanto saprai resistere?» Romi sorrise, compiaciuto, scrollando la testa.  
«Non hai idea di con chi hai a che fare».  
«Dici? Non vuoi scommettere?»   
Romi lo guardò negli occhi, poi gli scostò il colletto della camicia e gli fece un succhiotto.  
«Se non riuscirai a farmi capitolare prima che questo succhiotto scompaia, tu sarai ancora una volta mio».  
«Altrimenti?»  
«Altrimenti io sarò tuo».  
«Aggiudicato!» e Romi fece per baciarlo di nuovo, ma lui lo bloccò. «No. La sfida è appena iniziata» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, separandosi dal suo corpo e andò via, senza voltarsi mai.  
Romi sorrise soddisfatto guardandolo allontanarsi.   
  
  


“Here she comes with the master plan  
and I'm starting to lose control  
Here she comes to this trash of man  
and I'm ready to taste it all... when…”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
Charlie era nella limousine nera con Hikari, un autista della lega la stava riaccompagnando a casa. Si decise. Abbassò il vetro protettivo che divideva i sedili posteriori da quelli della guida e parlò all’autista.  
«Può lasciarmi qui, per favore? Riaccompagni Hikari a casa, però».  
«Certamente, signorina» le rispose prontamente.  
Hikari si perplesse.  
«Dove vuole andare la mia Charlie senza di me?» lei sorrise e gli accarezzò la guancia.  
«Devo andare da sola in un posto, a parlare con qualcuno. Non puoi venire, mi dispiace» lui s’imbronciò. «Su che domani ti preparerò una torta, va bene?» bastava poco per farlo contento.  
«Va bene» mugugnò.  
L’auto si fermò, l’autista le aprì la portiera per farla scendere e lei salutò Hikari con un bacio sulla guancia. Scese, era nel centro storico della città, prese il cellulare personale e fece una chiamata.  
  
  


“Here she comes like a brand new day  
belly dancing across the room  
in the moonlight I watch her sway  
to her rhythm I'll go as groom...  
with grace... tonight...”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
Max era tornato da poco, si era cambiato ancora una volta, indossando vestiti più comodi, e stava per accendersi una sigaretta, quando sentì il suo cellulare personale squillare. Charlie.  
Sospirò, si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita: non avevano ancora affrontato il discorso, o meglio, lui non aveva ancora ben chiaro se lei avesse capito che lui era stato sotto incantesimo. Certo, qualcuno aveva fatto ritornare lo spirito al suo posto, visto che ora l’incantesimo era rotto, e non poteva essere stata che lei. Avrebbero dovuto parlarne, prima o poi… Sperava che ciò non avesse rovinato niente, dopo tutte le sue belle parole la notte di Halloween… Aprì la linea e le rispose.  
«Ehi, piccola» sospirò.  
«Sei a casa?» Max si sorprese, sentendo del traffico di sottofondo.  
«Sì, sono appena tornato, ma tu dove sei?»  
«Max, io non credo che fra noi due ci sia un punto in comune o un punto d’incontro» gli disse, senza rispondere alla sua domanda; Max sentì dal fiatone che stava camminando velocemente. «Credo piuttosto che dove finisci tu, comincio io e che non possiamo ricominciare da capo, perché sarebbe inutile: siamo così abituati inconsciamente a sostenerci a vicenda e fare automaticamente quello che l’altro non riesce a completare, che rischieremmo di invalidare tutto cominciando nuovamente da capo».  
«Allora cosa proponi?»  
«Imbocchiamo questa strada insieme, proviamo semplicemente ad essere noi con tutto ciò che siamo e che abbiamo vissuto insieme. Io non posso dimenticare quello che tu hai fatto per me ad Halloween, perché è lì che per me è cominciato tutto. Tu sei _anche_ il ragazzo di quella sera, non possiamo ricominciare da un nuovo punto mettendo da parte questo: siamo quello che abbiamo seminato. Più che ricominciare, dobbiamo cambiare strada».  
«Sei sicura?» domandò, ansioso.  
«Non sono solo io a non conoscere parti di te, anche tu non sai tutto di me, e forse ci sono dei tuoi atteggiamenti che non mi saranno mai chiari, ma credo che questo si chiami “compromesso”: voglio camminare con te, voglio provarci. Non me ne frega più di tanto di quello che ci aspetta, se so che sarai con me. Tu vuoi essere con me?»   
Max sentì suonare al citofono, si sorprese.  
«Sono io, Max» continuò Charlie, «sto letteralmente bussando alla tua porta: posso stare con te?»  
«Sì» chiuse la linea in fretta e andò ad aprirle.   
Non aspettò che lei salisse da lui, aprì la porta e vide che l’ascensore era occupato, ma sentì un rumore di passi veloci sulle scale: doveva essere lei, che non aveva aspettato che l’ascensore arrivasse. Le andò incontro.  
S’incontrarono a metà strada, la strinse a sé e lei gli buttò le braccia al collo, e poco importò se erano quasi senza fiato: si baciarono sulla bocca decisi a non separarsi.  
«Non ti lascio» le disse, baciandole le guance, il mento, la fronte, il naso… tutto quello che riuscì a baciare di lei lì fermo su quelle scale. «Non ti lascio andare da nessuna parte, giuro che non ti lascerò andare via da me!»   
Incapace di rispondergli, lei gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò di nuovo sulla bocca.   
«Vieni» le sussurrò all’orecchio, prendendole una mano fra le sue.  
Entrarono nell’appartamento e fu finalmente sua, su di un letto, liberi di spogliarsi completamente e di toccarsi come non avevano fatto ancora, liberi di perdersi in una meraviglia intensa che mozzava il fiato e procurava un’ansia bella e dolorosa insieme, perché più si toccavano, più desideravano che quel momento non finisse mai. Eppure la fine era sempre più vicina, sempre più vicina… e davanti alla bellezza struggente di quell’atto che li rendeva una cosa sola, credettero che i loro cuori si fossero fermati. Nello stesso istante, nello stesso gemito all’unisono.   
Separarsi era fuori discussione, Max rimase su di lei e le loro mani si persero in lente carezze lungo i corpi accaldati.   
Non si dissero null’altro, si strinsero le mani.  
Stavolta si erano amati.   
  


“She's bringing me in  
turning me on  
making me glorious”  
 ** _Glorious_ \- Andreas Johnson** (su You Tube)

  
  
_Io e Max avevamo finalmente trovato la nostra strada, decisi ad affrontare insieme tutto quello che adesso ci aspettava.  
Romi e Manuele, invece, per ora una strada non la cercavano nemmeno: andavano per scorciatoie, inseguendo solo dei bisogni._   
  


“Drown my will to fly”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #2. Incubus/Succubus (quel tipo di demone là, insomma XD).  
Penso che questo sia insieme all’ _Episodio Cinque – Il matrimonio impossibile_ l’episodio più divertente che io abbia mai scritto finora XD I deliri dovuti alle pulsioni sessuali alterate mi hanno divertita, spero che abbiano divertito anche voi.  
Eh, sì, ci voleva questo per spingere Romi e Manuele a “sfogarsi” XD poveracci, sono impazziti, non capivano più niente, e io in tutto ciò ho goduto molto, devo dire. Sta a voi immaginare cosa stava facendo Romi quando Charlie ad inizio episodio l’ha chiamato *annuisce*   
Max e Charlie sono insieme, finalmente <3 hanno impiegato “soltanto” 17 episodi per mettersi insieme *annuisce* chissà cosa faranno negli episodi che restano…   
Joel è un demone, spia Charlie, vuole parlare con Charlie, ma che vuole da Charlie? E che c’entra con la stirpe di Max? Il mistero s’infittisce, ma anche no.  
Lasciamoci alle spalle questa sorta di spartiacque: benvenuti nella seconda parte di _Foedus Custodum_ , signori. Mettetevi comodi, durerà fino al 21 dicembre :D  
Prossimo aggiornamento:  
Lunedì 16 novembre  
Episodio Diciotto – La serie perfetta  
Episodio Diciannove – La vita eterna

AttenSion, AttenSion! Da oggi potete trovare anche le schede dei personaggi rivedute e allungate come se fossero brodo [QUI](%5C%22page.php?id=20%5C%22), insieme alla scheda sui posti [QUI](%5C%22page.php?id=21%5C%22).


	19. Chapter 19

_Molte persone sono così deboli e sensibili da accettare delle bugie sapendo che sono tali, pur di non vedere il loro mondo roseo frantumarsi davanti ai loro occhi. Pensano che la realtà sia così brutta e ingiusta con loro da valer la pena di vivere in un mondo fatto di illusioni, ma perfetto.  
Non ho mai ben compreso in questi casi in che punto finisca la sensibilità ed inizi la codardia, ma quel che spero sempre è che queste persone realizzino presto quanto stiano sbagliando, perché nel frattempo non fanno altro che marciare sulle loro illusioni ferendo in modo consapevole gli altri per la propria autoconservazione – un processo di autoconservazione che giunto alla fine si rivolterà contro il suo artefice mostrando ciò che è rimasto dei propri sogni: terra bruciata.  
Un sogno che diventa incubo, un’autodistruzione._  
  
  
La ragazza camminava lungo il marciapiede senza vedere realmente i passanti; tirava ogni tanto su col naso, trattenendo le lacrime e riportandosi delle ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie con gesti veloci e nervosi, tremando.   
Lo sapeva che lui usciva con un’altra ragazza, che non avrebbe mai dovuto nemmeno sperare di riuscire a farsi notare da lui, ma finché lui non avesse detto apertamente a tutti che da adesso stava con quell’altra, forse ci sarebbero state ancora speranze per lei. Invece li aveva visti insieme: lei era a piedi al semaforo, davanti alle strisce pedonali, e li aveva visti in macchina. Parlavano sorridendosi, lei teneva una mano di lui fra le sue e dopo si erano anche baciati, prima che scattasse il verde.  
E così stavano davvero insieme. Era una cosa seria, aveva perso.  
Avrebbe voluto non vederli mai insieme, perché adesso non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa l’immagine di lui con un’altra, un’altra che avrebbe potuto essere lei.  
 _Non riusciva, non riusciva, non riusciva._  
Era lacerante.  
Perché diamine doveva essere sempre così timida, chiusa e insicura da non confessarsi mai al ragazzo che le piaceva?!  
Si fermò all’edicola sotto casa, decisa a comprarsi qualcosa da leggere per distrarsi. Si ricordò che la sua coinquilina le aveva chiesto di comprarle il mensile di astrologia che leggeva sempre, lo ricordò perché se lo vide proprio sotto gli occhi. E perché i colori caldi della scatola in cui era chiuso il mazzo di tarocchi in regalo attirò la sua attenzione.   
Comprò la rivista e rientrò a casa. Incuriosita, spacchettò i tarocchi e li osservò affascinata: profumavano di carte nuove, erano grandi quanto una mano e le figure le sembrarono armoniose e ben curate. Sembravano invitanti.  
Lesse il foglietto che accompagnava il mazzo, scritto con un carattere calligrafico ed elegante.  
“Pesca dal mazzo una carta a caso, e se è quella che pensi racchiuda bene la situazione che stai vivendo bruciala e il tuo problema diventerà solo cenere, come la carta.”  
Arricciò le labbra: le dispiaceva bruciare quei tarocchi così belli, però un tentativo l’avrebbe fatto, non per bruciarli, quanto per vedere quale carta avrebbe pescato casualmente.  
Mise le carte a ventaglio davanti a sé, coperte, e ne prese una a caso.  
 _L’Imperatrice._  
La sua amica appassionata di astrologia e cartomanzia parlava spesso dei tarocchi, ormai conosceva bene il significato degli arcani maggiori e minori. Storse la bocca, amareggiata, prese un accendino dal cassetto e bruciò la carta.  
Non ne rimase che la cenere.  
  
  


“In my field of paper flowers  
and candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
and watch my purple sky fly over me”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Charlie prese dal frigo il budino ancora dentro lo stampo, giusto per far smettere a Hikari di saltellarle intorno mentre era al telefono con Max. Tenne il cellulare incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio e chiuse il frigo spingendolo con un fianco.  
«Il Gran Consiglio vuole parlarmi» si lamentò dall’altro capo della linea Max, era molto stanco, «ci mancava giusto questo oggi, che giornata infernale!»  
«Cos’hanno trovato?» gli chiese, prendendo un grosso piatto da portata e rovesciandoci sopra lo stampo. «Della gente che fa cose strane o della gente morta?» continuò, senza troppa ironia.  
«La seconda» sbuffò. Charlie sentì un leggero rumore di molle di sottofondo: l’immaginò poggiare stancamente la schiena contro la poltroncina girevole della sua stanza all’ufficio legale, magari stringendosi la radice del naso fra le dita. Sorrise.   
«Prendila così, almeno stasera ci vedremo di sicuro alla villa!» lo rassicurò, tagliando una fettina di budino al cioccolato e servendola a Hikari.  
«Avrei voluto vederti anche questo pomeriggio, volevo portarti in un posto…»   
Charlie si mordicchiò un labbro, si assicurò che Hikari fosse concentrato sul budino e salì le scale di corsa, chiudendosi in camera sua.  
«Dove?» domandò; lo sentì sorridere maliziosamente.  
«In un posto…» fece il vago.   
«Perché non vuoi dirmelo?»  
«Perché sono stanco di non trovare mai del tempo per fare questa cosa insieme, quindi mi sa che te la farò presente a cose fatte» sospirò.  
«Ma se dovremmo farla insieme, perché adesso dici che vuoi farla da solo?» si perplesse.  
«Beh, mica è detto che questa cosa dovremmo farla insieme. Siamo mai stati una coppia tradizionale? Ci siamo messi insieme il giorno della festa dei single, se dobbiamo discutere lo facciamo a colpi di judo e karate e la prima volta abbiamo fatto sesso su un altare in un tempio».  
«Sì, siamo sempre stati poco ortodossi» convenne Charlie con ironia. Lo sentì inspirare a fondo, come se stesse riflettendo su qualcosa.  
«Charlie, pensavo…»  
«Sì?»  
«Adesso che siamo davvero la coppia reale, ti andrebbe di sederti accanto a me alla tavola di pietra?»  
Quasi le scivolò il cellulare dalla mano.  
«Eh? Ma… cioè, tecnicamente come sarebbe? Gli scranni sono di pietra, non credo che si possano spostare…»   
«Per tradizione, la compagna, o il compagno, della _Phoenix_ scambia il proprio posto con quello della sua guardia del corpo».  
«Ah, quindi Romi andrebbe fra Manuele e Yue?»  
«Esatto, e tu staresti alla mia destra. Avresti comunque Manu e Yue davanti a te…»   
Qualcosa dentro di lei gongolò moltissimo, nell’immaginarsi alla destra di Max, ma poi si riscosse, passando velocemente dalla fase “adolescente innamorata persa” a quella di “donna del capo che comunque è cazzuta ed indipendente”.  
«Non so, i nostri posti alla tavola sono legati ad un senso di appartenenza e tradizione, è vero che anche questo scambio di posto fa parte della tradizione, però…»   
«Guarda che non ci rimango male se non lo fai, eh? Ci mancherebbe!» sorrise.  
«Max» lo disse sorridendo anche lei, ma seria, «si può dire che la _Foedus Custodum_ sia una società segreta paramilitare con delle regole, delle tradizioni e moltissimi simboli. Stare alla tua destra è un simbolo forte, non posso dire che ciò non mi piaccia, così come non posso ammettere che non stare più fra la seconda e la terza _Nubes_ mi dispiacerebbe. La _Nubes_ è la mia Casa, io sono il loro leader e loro mi sono sempre stati fedeli al di là di ogni mia aspettativa» strinse fra le dita il ciondolo con la rosa e la triquetra che le avevano regalato. «Comunque, stasera avrai la mia risposta, non mi piace farti aspettare. Ti ho già fatto aspettare troppo per altre cose» ammiccò. Lo sentì sorridere di nuovo.  
«Ti ho mai detto che ti adoro?»  
«Ieri sera me l’hai detto molte volte…» replicò maliziosamente.   
«Ieri sera ho dovuto riaccompagnarti a casa troppo presto» borbottò seccato.  
«Stamattina avevo un compito in classe, te l’ho detto…» lo rimproverò come se fosse stato un bambino.  
«Compito in classe? La scuola? Cosa sono? È roba che si mangia?» ironizzò. Charlie rise.  
«Da luglio in poi non avrò più queste incombenze, m’immatricolerò».  
«Ingegneria informatica?» percepì un certo orgoglio nella sua voce.  
«Sì» e sentì la traccia di qualcuno dietro la porta di casa. «C’è Romi, sta per suonare» si sorprese.  
«Sì» sembrò ricordare Max, «mi aveva detto che questo pomeriggio sarebbe passato da casa tua: deve darti una cosa».  
«Che cosa?» s’incuriosì.  
«Vai ad aprirgli e vedrai» le rispose, dispettoso. Anche se lui non poteva vederla, gli fece la linguaccia.  
«A stasera, allora».  
«A stasera» chiuse la linea.  
Scese rapidamente le scale: Romi stava ancora suonando alla porta.  
«Hikari!» si lamentò. «Perché non hai aperto la porta?!»  
«Ho visto dalla finestra chi è» bofonchiò dalla cucina, a bocca piena. «Hikari non apre la porta alla seconda _Luna_ ». Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto, esasperata. Fece entrare Romi.  
«Ciao, piccola _Nubes_!» la salutò particolarmente contento e scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia. «Questa te la mandano con “molto affetto” i membri del Gran Consiglio!» le mise sotto gli occhi una pen drive bianca decorata con dei simboli magici neri.  
Charlie esultò, prendendola e guardandola più da vicino.  
«È come quella di Max! Solo con i colori invertiti».  
«La pass è il tuo nome completo, ma può essere usata solo da questa pen drive» l’avvertì. Poi il suo sguardo si posò sulla porta della cucina, da dove si vedeva Hikari seduto al tavolo davanti al budino, imbronciato. «Io non credo nelle fate» sentenziò, e Hikari gli fece un gestaccio con un solo dito per poi stringere a sé il piatto col dolce.   
«Quando la finirete con questa sceneggiata?» si disperò Charlie, facendogli cenno di seguirla in camera sua.  
«Quando lui la smetterà di trasformasi in una bestia simile alla mia salamandra!» ribatté Romi, salendo le scale dietro di lei e indicando il suo tatuaggio. Entrarono nella stanza.  
«Allora non finirà presto, temo» sospirò Charlie, mettendo una sedia vicino alla sua, alla scrivania, e avviando il proprio portatile.   
Romi le si sedette accanto e lei inserì la pen drive per accedere all’archivio segreto criptato. Sullo schermo si parò dinanzi a lei una marea di minuscoli simboli colorati che scorrevano interrottamente dal basso verso l’alto su uno sfondo scuro.  
«E adesso?» domandò lei.  
«Dovresti cliccare due volte su uno di questi simboli, quello che rappresenta il tuo nome in angelico: nessuno a parte te sa quale sia, compare in automatico fra tutti gli altri simboli ogni volta che la tua pen si collega, lo riconoscerai in modo intuitivo» e si girò a guardare da un’altra parte.  
«Perché ti giri?» chiese lei, stupendosi.  
«Per non vedere il simbolo che cliccherai».  
«Sai qual è il mio potere specifico, siamo stati a letto insieme – e quindi chissà quante cose hai visto e sai su di me – e dovrei preoccuparmi del fatto che tu conosca il mio simbolo? Romi, non smetti mai di sorprendermi!»  
«Mia Signora, per una volta avrei voluto essere onesto» sospirò teatrale.  
«E va bene!» borbottò, gli mise ironicamente una mano sulla testa, per tenergliela bloccata verso il muro, fissò lo schermo e, riconosciuto il suo simbolo angelico, vi cliccò sopra due volte.  
«Si è aperta la finestra per inserire la pass» l’informò, lasciando la presa sulla testa per digitare velocemente il suo nome per esteso.  
«Bene, adesso dovrebbe aprirsi la finestra che traduce in inglese tutti i simboli che passano sullo schermo» e infatti fu così.  
Charlie scorse i simboli fino a trovare la mappatura italiana della lega.  
« _Luna_ » mormorò fra sé e sé, cliccando sopra il simbolo della Casa di Romi e Max. «Questa è la mappatura delle donazioni… e questi sono gli alberi genealogici… vediamo dov’è Max… trovato!» cliccò sopra il suo nome – era l’ultimo erede della stirpe di mezzi demoni di quella Casa – e cominciò a risalirla.   
«Ok, ci siamo» disse Romi. «Abbiamo Max» elencò, mentre Charlie faceva scorrere il puntatore del mouse verso il basso, «poi suo padre… suo nonno, e siamo a tre generazioni… poi c’è il bisnonno, dopo ancora un altro bisnonno… E poi, e poi… “Jamal”? Uh, che coincidenza: c’è un nome un pochino strano, poco italiano» fece dell’ironia.  
«È lui, il demone da cui discendono» affermò sicura di sé Charlie. «Non c’è nessun altro dopo di lui, vuol dire anche che la stirpe di Max è abbastanza recente: solo sei generazioni».  
«Vediamo perché l’altra stirpe si è estinta: non sarebbe strano se fosse stata fatta fuori da un demone, a questo punto» insinuò Romi.  
Charlie tornò indietro e andò verso la mappatura delle ex stirpi della _Luna_.  
«Dunque… presso la _Casa della Luna_ italiana abbiamo solamente una stirpe estinta, anche perché sono eventi assai rari, la cosa non mi sorprende. Controlliamo come mai la discendenza si è conclusa…» aprì la cartella. «Uhm, l’ultimo _Custos_ era figlio unico di un figlio unico, è morto per una malattia incurabile, ci sono anche i vari certificati medici che lo testimoniano» cliccò sui certificati per aprirli.  
«Allora è vero» assentì Romi, «i certificati stanno lì ad assicurare che non c’è niente di losco e non è stata una macchinazione: al tempo saranno stati sicuramente visionati anche dalle schiere angeliche, come da rito, per assicurarsi che tutto fosse regolare e non ci fosse più niente di recuperabile nella stirpe».   
«E se una famiglia di demoni all’epoca avesse colto la palla al balzo per finire sulla terra?» ipotizzò Charlie.  
«Bene, allora» continuò Romi, «andiamo sull’archivio generico delle famiglie di demoni. Torna indietro».  
«Come faccio ad andarci?»  
«Max mi ha spiegato che se chiudi la finestra con la ricerca attuale in corso, dovrebbe riaprirsi la finestra con la pass...»  
«Fatto».  
«E adesso viene la parte bella» si grattò la testa Romi. «Per accedere all’archivio generico dei demoni devi prima posare le mani sulla tastiera pensando a com’è il tuo nome in demoniaco e poi reinserire di nuovo la tua pass».  
«E come diamine faccio a sapere il mio nome in demoniaco?!» sbuffò. «Fino a quello in angelico posso anche arrivarci, ma a quello in demoniaco?»  
«Se ti può consolare, io non saprei dirti com’è il mio nome in angelico». Charlie si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Da un archivio virtuale magico non mi aspetterei di meno».  
«Credo che dovresti concentrarti sulla tua parte angelica» suggerì Romi, «è la parte di te dove sono nascoste molte conoscenze appartenenti alle schiere angeliche: non credo che gli angeli non conoscano anche la lingua demoniaca, sarebbe come se un italiano fosse incapace a priori di imparare la lingua inglese. Credo. Penso. Spero».   
Charlie inspirò a fondo mugugnando una serie di imprecazioni, poi posò le mani sulla tastiera, socchiuse gli occhi e si concentrò. Cercò a fondo dentro di lei, provando ad arrivare a quella parte di sé dove sentiva stesse racchiuso il suo senso di giustizia, sempre pronto ad uscir fuori al momento più opportuno per guidare la sua mano da _Custos_. Vi affondò dentro, fece una muta richiesta e ottenne ciò che voleva: il suo nome in demoniaco.   
Il portatile emisi un flebile bip e la finestra per inserire la pass lampeggiò tre volte.  
«Adesso la pass» la guidò Romi; digitò velocemente il proprio nome e furono finalmente nell’archivio generico dei demoni. Piccoli simboli dai colori molto scuri scorrevano su uno sfondo nero, la finestra della pass si era trasformata in una finestra per fare delle ricerche.  
«Credo che sia una sorta di anagrafe dei demoni esistenti» commentò Romi, «un’arma che ci permette di difenderci nel caso vogliano agire in qualche modo sulle nostre stirpi, ma che comunque non dà informazioni troppo dettagliate».  
«Ok, cerchiamo adesso il capostipite della famiglia di Max: Jamal». Avviata la ricerca trovarono centinaia di demoni con quel nome. «Come li cerniamo, adesso? Provo ad aggiungere “ _Luna_ ” alla ricerca?»  
«No» scosse la testa, «la luna è un elemento troppo frequente fra i demoni, prova ad aggiungere “umano”, quello che è diventato una volta unito ad un’umana» e Charlie lo fece.  
«Siamo scesi a trentacinque risultati. Provo ad aggiungere “Joel”, adesso, sia mai…»   
Un solo risultato.  
«Ci siamo!» si entusiasmò Charlie, cliccando sul nome. « _Jamal_ » lesse traducendo dall’inglese, « _ultimo di sei fratelli demoni guerrieri appartenenti alla stirpe demoniaca dei Jennai, detti “i Falciatori”. I loro nomi erano: Jesael, Jordal, Joel, Jessal, Jinal e Jamal_ » si fermò. «Max discende da dei demoni guerrieri» sussurrò, quasi orgogliosa della cosa.  
«La cosa non mi sorprende» ironizzò Romi, «uno che ha scelto di tatuarsi il simbolo di Marte e il simbolo del segno zodiacale del leone…! Ma proseguiamo con quest’avvincente lettura!»  
« _Jamal e i suoi fratelli si scontrarono a lungo con un angelo guerriero, potente spadaccino, che puntava a porre fine alla scia di sangue che i Falciatori lasciavano dietro di loro. La famiglia Jennai era leale solo a se stessa, non accettava rapporti di vassallaggio con nessun’altra casata: i suoi membri agivano da mercenari, servendo soltanto chi avrebbe offerto loro di più, ponendo così anche delle discordie all’interno delle stesse schiere demoniache. Abili strateghi, freddi calcolatori, guerrieri spietati e crudeli, collezionavano schiave_ » Charlie deglutì nervosamente. « _L’angelo guerriero loro nemico, tuttavia, riuscì in parte nel suo intento: Jamal fu la sua ultima vittima, lo ferì mortalmente e solo l’intervento di Joel, il terzo dei sei fratelli, riuscì a salvarlo. L’unico modo che Jamal aveva per guarire era quello di avere una nuova forma, ovvero tramutarsi o in spirito demonico – un’_ Ombra _– strappandosi un’ala, oppure diventare umano unendosi in matrimonio con una donna umana. Solamente i demoni scelti per iniziare una nuova stirpe di mezzi demoni possono diventare umani, e i due fratelli concordarono che così facendo sarebbero comunque riusciti a far vivere la loro famiglia ancora a lungo attraverso una nuova stirpe, se Joel non fosse riuscito a farcela. Approfittarono prontamente dell’estinzione di una stirpe di mezzi demoni e si dissero addio per sempre_ » Charlie si fermò. «E Joel?»  
«Clicca un po’ sul suo nome» l’invitò Romi.  
«Dunque» si affrettò a leggere Charlie, non appena la pagina si caricò, «la manfrina di cui prima sulla sua famiglia Jennai, blablabla… e poi, ah!» riprese a leggere. « _Joel, l’unico rimasto dei sei fratelli, giurò di vendicarsi dell’angelo guerriero: iniziò una lotta senza quartiere che portò alla semidistruzione dell’angelo guerriero. Joel gli strappò entrambe le ali, portandolo quasi alla morte, e non soddisfatto di ciò gli giurò che dovunque avrebbe provato a nascondersi, lui l’avrebbe trovato e gli avrebbe portato via tutto_ ». Charlie si portò le mani sul volto. «Io ho un tremendo sospetto…» e tornò velocemente alla mappatura italiana, a quella della _Nubes_.  
«No, Charlie, ragiona» provò a calmarla Romi, mentre lei digitava, «quell’angelo guerriero non può essere diventato il tuo capostipite: gli ha strappato entrambe le ali! Un angelo o un demone, per dare il via ad una stirpe di _Custodes_ deve avere ancora entrambe le ali, per questo Jamal non ha voluto strapparsele, o non avrebbe potuto essere un capostipite e portare ancora avanti il sangue dei Jennai!»  
«Sì, ma…» Charlie scorse tutte e tre le stirpi della sua Casa: niente, erano tutte molto più vecchie di quella di Max. «E se fosse rimasto talmente ferito da aver perso tutti i suoi poteri, diventando così automaticamente un umano? Se si diventa umani dopo aver perso entrambi le ali mica è una colpa, non c’è bisogno del permesso. È un’ipotesi plausibile! Nell’archivio non fanno il suo nome, è come se fosse stato cancellato!»  
«Come se non fosse più una creatura mistica?» ipotizzò Romi.  
«Esatto! Io credo che sia diventato umano».  
«Charlie, se è diventato umano e adesso Joel è qui e cerca te, vuol dire che quell’angelo si nasconde nella tua Casa, lo sai questo, vero?» gli disse serio.   
«Ma io non ho la più pallida idea di chi sia e dove si nasconda!»  
«Ok, adesso calmiamoci e torniamo indietro, leggiamo il resto della sua storia, ok?» provò a tranquillizzarla Romi, con scarso successo. Charlie tornò velocemente indietro.  
«Erano rimaste solo poche righe» mormorò. « _Dopo aver avuto conferma che l’angelo guerriero era rimasto vivo, Joel vagò a lungo per cercarlo. Presso le schiere demoniache si persero le sue tracce. Il suo nome risuonò nell’Inferno soltanto tempo dopo, quando fu accusato di avere infranto uno dei tre tabù dei demoni e degli angeli: trent’anni fa fu condannato a trent’anni di esilio nel Limbo. Attualmente è ancora in vita, ma non combatte più_ ». Il cuore di Charlie perse un battito.  
«Romi» disse piano, «tu lo sai che il tempo per gli angeli, i demoni e gli spiriti vale il triplo del tempo umano? I loro trent’anni fa sono i nostri dieci fa. Dieci anni fa è morta mia madre» risalì la sua stirpe.  
«Ok, ma tua madre non può essere l’angelo in questione, non è “piovuta dal cielo” come dovrebbe essere, nel caso: ha una madre, una sorella, ha una storia e, non per ultimo, era un mezzo angelo, non un’umana, capisci? E così anche tua nonna e il resto della tua stirpe, che è comunque molto più vecchia di quella di Max, guarda» le indicò nuovamente sullo schermo il suo albero genealogico: non c’era una singola persona senza una storia. «E lo stesso vale per Manuele e Yue. Calmati, non pensare troppo arrivando a conclusioni affrettate!»   
«Eppure quell’angelo è sicuramente nascosto qui, nella mia Casa, se Joel cerca proprio me» sibilò Charlie, «ma dove?! E adesso io non posso togliermi dalla testa che lui c’entri qualcosa con la morte di mia madre!» disse con rabbia.   
«È stato un incidente stradale, no?» ricordò Romi.  
«Sì, un ubriaco ha sbandato e l’ha presa in pieno, poi, appena ha saputo di aver ucciso una donna, si è suicidato. Ora, obiettivamente, sapendo tutto ciò, cosa potrebbe impedirmi di pensare che lui non c’entri qualcosa?!»   
Romi le mise le mani sulle spalle.  
«Nulla, hai ragione, ma devi stare calma. Charlie, quel tizio è un demone, vuole parlarti da solo e fin quando ci sarò io accanto a te lui non lo farà; ma se si stancherà e mi ordinerà di allontanarmi, io dovrò farlo, capisci? Sono un mezzo demone, sono un suo sottoposto, lui è dieci volte più forte di me! Proprio com’è dieci volte più forte di te. Ciò vuol dire che tu non dovrai fare la grande cazzata di sfidarlo a viso aperto solo perché sospetti che abbia ucciso tua madre, intesi?» la spinse a guardarlo negli occhi.   
«Intesi» biascicò.  
«Ecco» sorrise, «bravo Sparvieruccio». Charlie non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridere istericamente. «Sai cosa dobbiamo fare, adesso?»  
«No» rispose, stanca.  
«Scoprire quali sono i tre tabù degli angeli e dei demoni. Noi non li sappiamo perché non ci riguardano, ma se li scopriremo, potremo capire perché Joel è stato esiliato e cosa sta cercando adesso. Finora abbiamo solamente un demone che vuole vendicare i suoi fratelli che forse, cercando l’angelo guerriero che li ha distrutti, ha infranto uno dei tre tabù. Più un ex angelo ora totalmente umano che si nasconde qui nei pressi, molto probabilmente…»  
  
  
Romi era al centro dell’immenso giardino davanti a Villa Grifone, in divisa, pronto ad accendersi la sigaretta pre-riunione. Sentì nettamente un mezzo angelo “a caso” avvicinarsi a lui.  
Inspirò a fondo, allontanò l’accendino dalla sigaretta non ancora accesa e si tolse quest’ultima dalla bocca.  
«Senti» disse senza girarsi, «se speri di farmi impazzire facendomi sentire la tua traccia ovunque senza però farti mai vedere, sappi che ti stai sbagliando di gross…» non riuscì a finire la frase.  
Manuele si avvicinò velocemente a lui, lo strattonò per farlo girare verso di sé e lo baciò a lungo sulla bocca. Dopo si separò dalle sue labbra giusto per mormorargli qualcosa con un sorrisetto.  
«E così ci riesco?»  
«No, così no» affermò, risoluto. Lui gli mise una mano sulla nuca e lo spinse a baciarlo di nuovo, più intensamente.  
«Così?»  
«Nemmeno» e Manuele gli allacciò le braccia intorno al collo, baciandolo ancora e facendogli sentire il proprio corpo contro il suo.  
«E stavolta?»  
«Non ci siamo ancora» rispose con voce roca, e l’altro scese a baciargli languidamente il collo. Romi sorrise furbamente e inclinò la testa per permettergli di baciarlo di più.  
«Nonostante la tua faccia d’angelo» disse Romi, «sei maledettamente perverso. Credo che sia per questo che ho così tanta voglia di…» si fermò, aveva sentito una strana sensazione alla base del collo, e lui gli aveva anche allargato il colletto della camicia. «Ehi!» gli diede una manata sulla testa. «Niente succhiotti!» protestò.  
«Era giusto per ricambiare» sorrise soddisfatto, risistemandogli il colletto della camicia.   
«Cosa speri di fare con me, eh?» gli domandò Romi, con piglio ironico.  
«Non so, tu cosa vorresti fare?» Romi lo vide prendere qualcosa di molto piccolo dalla tasca, qualcosa che scartò rapidamente.   
«Cosa ti fa pensare che cederò?» ma inaspettatamente Manuele gli ficcò in bocca qualcosa con forza. «UHM???» si ribellò.  
«Ssst!» rise divertito, premendogli una mano sulle labbra. «Senti un po’ cos’è».  
 _Cioccolato bianco_.  
Gli tolse la mano dalla bocca soltanto quando deglutì, poi lo baciò di nuovo.   
«Tu sei più fuori di tua madre e mia madre messe insieme» si lamentò Romi, stringendolo a sé e infilandogli le mani sotto la giacca, per accarezzargli lentamente la schiena.  
«Può darsi» rise. «Com’era?» finse di non ricordare qualcosa. «Ah, sì: sapevo di fumo, alcol e cioccolato bianco. Meno uno. Per il fumo ci lavorerò un po’ su, eh?» Romi sentì che gli stava togliendo dalla tasca qualcosa. Il suo pacchetto di sigarette.  
«Le mie sigarette, no!» ringhiò, provando a riprenderle, ma lui le allontanò subito dalla sua portata.  
«Come se non potessi comprartene altre!» lo prese in giro.  
«Mi scoccia andare a comprarle, stasera, ok?» protestò.  
«Allora vorrà dire che dovrai venire a casa mia a riprenderle» fece con aria innocente. «A casa mia, tra l’altro, c’è l’ultima tappa: l’alcol».   
«Ma anche no! Ridammi le sigarette, o ti metto KO con una sola mossa!»  
«E poi cosa dirai a Charlie quando le dirò cosa mi hai fatto?»  
«Le dirò quanto sei stronzo!»  
«Naaah! Semplicemente te la sto facendo pagare per tutte le volte che hai convinto Ines a tavola a raccontarti cosa combinavo da piccolo. Confesso che mi sto divertendo un mondo».   
«Ripeto» sospirò Romi, «cosa ti fa pensare che cederò?»  
«La voglia di scoprire come sono le cose quando sono io a dominare» lo fissò negli occhi. «Lo so che ti fidi di me: abbiamo combattuto più volte spalla a spalla, sai quando puoi affidarmi qualcosa, sai come sono».  
«Sì, so come sei» annuì con convinzione, «squisitamente folle».  
Manuele rise e si allontanò da lui indietreggiando.  
«Vedrai, vedrai, anche la fortuna gira dalla mia parte!» gli disse sibillino, prima di andar via.  
  
  
Charlie entrò nella Sala di Pietra sospirando nervosa; si abbassò il cappuccio della giacca e posò Hikari-lucertola sullo scranno più vicino, affinché andasse da Camilla.  
Max era appoggiato al tavolo da biliardo con le schede del caso sotto braccio; stava parlando con Romi, ma sentendola entrare si voltò verso di lei. La guardò negli occhi sorridendole, lei abbozzò un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo, quasi incapace di trattenere l’emozione.   
Si girò a guardare Yue e Manuele: il primo le sorrise pieno di fiducia, il secondo l’incoraggiò ad andare avanti con un gesto della mano.  
Charlie si avvicinò a Max e lo guardò negli occhi, raggiante; si morse un labbro e gli fece semplicemente cenno di sì col capo. Lui, felice, ricambiò lo sguardo accarezzandole la guancia.  
«Romi?» disse Max, continuando a guardare negli occhi Charlie.  
«Sì, Mio Signore?» non capiva, era all’oscuro di tutto. «Faccio comunque presente a voi e alla vostra dolce compagna che io sono ancora qui presente».  
«Da stasera la mia compagna si siederà alla mia destra, tu andrai al suo posto» affermò soddisfatto Max, alzando il mento di Charlie con una mano.  
Romi sbarrò gli occhi.  
«Cosa, Mio Signore?!»  
«Romi» sospirò Charlie, senza guardarlo, «togliti dalle palle e vai a sederti al mio posto».  
Romi si voltò verso i tre scranni della _Nubes_ e vide Manuele salutarlo agitando una mano, trattenendo a stento una risata.   
Tirò su col naso.  
«I Miei Signori sanno sempre come farmi felice» sussurrò sarcasticamente a se stesso, andando a sedersi al posto dell’ _Accipiter Nisus_.  
Charlie si mise in punta di piedi e diede a Max un lieve bacio sulle labbra.  
«Non pensavo l’avresti fatto davvero» le disse.  
«Anch’io so come sorprenderti, ne dubitavi ancora?»  
«No» rispose, soddisfatto; la prese per mano e andarono verso la tavola.  
Max fece sedere Charlie per prima, poi posò la mano dietro lo schienale del secondo scranno della _Luna_ e plasmò sulla pietra un nuovo simbolo accanto a quello della sua Casa: una femmina di fenice. Contemporaneamente, Manuele, come da rito, plasmò sullo scranno dell’ _Accipiter Nisus_ uno stemma più piccolo a destra di quello della _Nubes_ : quello della _Luna_.  
Lo scambio di posto era avvenuto.  
«Bene» sospirò Max, «adesso direi proprio che possiamo iniziare la riunione!» distribuì le schede. «Allora. Abbiamo due morti carbonizzati, da dove veniva il fuoco che li ha bruciati? Non si sa, l’unica cosa certa è che sono bruciati vivi in un lampo grazie ad una fiammata che è comparsa dal nulla all’improvviso: i due erano a casa propria, c’erano delle persone nella stanza accanto, ma non hanno fatto in tempo a vedere cos’ha scatenato il fuoco. Le vittime erano un ragazzo e una ragazza, più o meno nostri coetanei, e stavano insieme. Prima è morta lei e poco più di una settimana dopo è morto lui. Il tocco di classe che ci ha lasciato lo spirito» aggiunse, aprendo la sua cartella per prendere qualcosa, «sempre se così vogliamo chiamarlo, è la presenza di un tarocco ancora integro posato sul cuore del corpo carbonizzato» prese due tarocchi, chiusi in due sottili buste di plastica trasparente, e li consegnò uno a Charlie e l’altro la spinse verso il centro della tavola, per farlo vedere a tutti. «Sul corpo di lei c’era l’Imperatrice, su quello di lui, invece, la Papessa».  
Charlie osservò la Papessa fra le sue mani.  
«Ci sono residui di energia nera qui, si tratta di un’ _Ombra_ » constatò.  
«Esattamente» annuì Max.  
Romi prese l’Imperatrice e la tenne davanti a sé reggendola fra due dita.  
«Questa, al negativo, significa “rivale in amore”, fra le altre cose. La Papessa, invece, sempre al negativo, significa “mancanza di attenzioni e insensibilità”».  
«Messa così» ipotizzò Francesco, incrociando le braccia al petto, «e considerando che erano una coppia, potrebbe darsi che sia stato un gioco di ripicche finito male: lei lo tradiva, lo spirito è intervenuto e l’ha uccisa e a cose fatte ha giocato con la coscienza e il senso di colpa di lui, spingendolo ad uccidersi nello stesso modo in cui ha ucciso lei».  
«È una buona ipotesi» convenne Charlie, continuando a fissare la carta, «ma c’è qualcosa che non mi torna: se lei lo tradiva, se lui quindi aveva un rivale in amore, perché ha ucciso lei e non l’altro, o entrambi? Poi mi sembrano due scelte molto consequenziali: un o una rivale in amore che vince sul partner “legittimo” e subito dopo una mancanza di attenzioni… forse dovuta perché la scelta del pretendente si è rivelata sbagliata?»  
«Se vogliamo poi tener conto dei simboli» proseguì Romi, «visto che stiamo parlando di simboli qui, due non è un “buon” numero, soprattutto per uno spirito demoniaco: io mi aspetterei almeno tre carte. Tre è la metà di sei, il numero della Bestia».  
«Mettiamo il caso che sia una sequenza» intervenne Michele, «la terza carta quale potrebbe essere? Se davvero sono consequenziali, cioè la seconda è dovuta alla prima, vuol dire che ogni carta è un passo. La vincita su un rivale in amore, cioè l’Imperatrice, ha forse portato una delusione, una mancanza di attenzioni, quindi la Papessa, perché la scelta del pretendente si è rivelata sbagliata… e adesso la terza carta quale sarà? Potremmo analizzare la vita di coppia delle due vittime e trovare una possibile terza vittima proprio giocando col significato dei tarocchi».  
«Potrebbe essere una buona idea» assentì Max. «Ce ne occuperemo noi della _Luna_ col supporto della mia compagna e della seconda _Nubes_ ».  
  
  
Per discutere del caso si ritrovarono nell’ufficio di Max.   
Max e Charlie erano seduti alla scrivania, l’uno di fronte all’altro, con i propri portatili accesi. Vanessa se ne stava seduta sull’angolo libero della scrivania, spulciando le schede sugli amici delle vittime con Manuele, seduto su una delle due poltrone frontali alla scrivania; sull’altra poltrona c’era sprofondato Romi col portatile sulle gambe e un libro sui tarocchi in mano.   
«Dunque» esordì Romi, scrocchiandosi le dita, «dopo la Papessa, ovvero la mancanza di attenzioni, diciamo che così, ad occhio e croce, potrebbe esserci la Ruota della Sfortuna… pardon, della Fortuna, che comunque sarebbe “sfortuna in amore”, appunto».  
«No» scosse la testa Charlie, «ci serve qualcosa che possa puntare all’eliminazione fisica di una persona, la Sfortuna non puoi ucciderla. Purtroppo» sdrammatizzò.  
«Allora» continuò Romi, scorrendo le pagine del libro, «proviamo un po’ con qualcosa di più positivo: la Morte! “Freddezza affettiva, distacco, separazione e rottura”, di palle, aggiungerei».  
«Potremmo cercare il rivale in amore di lui e chiedergli se per caso ultimamente si è ritrovato questo tarocco fra i piedi?» propose senza troppa ironia Manuele. Vanessa storse la bocca.  
«Eppure dalle schede non sembra che fra i due si fosse messo in mezzo qualcuno…»   
Charlie sospirò.  
«Cos’altro ci proponi, Romi?»  
«Uhm, potrei rilanciare con l’Eremita, che sta anche per “allontanamento per riflettere, bisogno di solitudine e di recuperare la propria privacy”, sia mai che si tratti di un ex a cui uno dei due aveva chiesto una pausa di riflessione… o magari gli aveva detto che stava andando a comprare le sigarette». Manuele si accigliò.  
«A proposito di sigarette» ne prese dalla tasca un pacchetto e lo lanciò a Romi, «tieni» e tornò immediatamente a leggere le schede, con aria disinteressata. Romi aprì il pacchetto e lo fissò assottigliando gli occhi.  
«Me ne hai lasciata solo una». Manuele lo guardò fingendosi dispiaciuto.  
«Oh, ti secca ancora andarle a comprare?» Charlie si voltò verso di loro.  
«Manu, da quando fumi?» lui inspirò a fondo e riaccavallò le gambe nel senso opposto.  
«Saltuariamente lo faccio. Ultimamente mi andava».  
Charlie si voltò verso Max: i due si guardarono negli occhi da dietro i coperchi dei portatili; sorrisero complici.   
Romi si schiarì la voce.  
«Ma potrebbe essere anche la Forza! “Mancanza di passione e coinvolgimento”» quasi proclamò.  
Max non distolse lo sguardo dallo schermo, ma borbottò qualcosa.  
«Sì, qui ci stiamo credendo tutti». Charlie si mise una mano sulla bocca per non ridere; subito dopo lo sguardo le cadde sui tarocchi ancora imbustati che Max aveva posato sulla scrivania.   
«Il soleluna che c’è sul retro di queste carte» disse agli altri, «non vi sembra… non so, non vi dà l’idea di un marchio?»  
«Un logo?» suggerì Vanessa.  
Max prese una delle due carte e la mise accanto al proprio portatile.  
«Vediamo se cercando su internet dei soleluna viene fuori un logo simile…» avviò una ricerca. «Bingo» mormorò. «Charlie, Romi, andate sul sito della rivista di astrologia “Tra il Sole e la Luna”» li invitò, «l’url è il nome del giornale più .com». I due digitarono, Manuele si avvicinò al portatile di Romi, per guardare, e Vanessa guardò in quello di Charlie.  
«È il logo della rivista!» si sorprese Charlie. «E qui c’è scritto che questo mese, con due euro in più, davano in omaggio…»   
«Questi» concluse Max, prendendo fra le dita una carta. «Lo spirito deve essersi infilato in uno dei mazzi in omaggio» prese il cellulare della lega e digitò subito un SMS. «Chiedo subito al Gran Consiglio di farci mandare una lista di tutti gli abbonati alla rivista, ciò esclude i lettori non abituali, ma è già una cosa».  
«Cerchiamo chi fra gli amici delle vittime era interessato alla cartomanzia» suggerì Charlie, «i tarocchi non sono più solo un simbolo, sono anche il mezzo con cui i due ragazzi sono stati uccisi, adesso».   
«Ok» fece Romi, «le vittime molto probabilmente vengono scelte direttamente con i tarocchi alla mano, quindi c’è una vittima – o meglio, qualcuno soggiogato dallo spirito – che ha fatto due vittime. Partendo sempre dal presupposto che siamo davanti a dei passi, se il primo passo è stato quello di far fuori la rivale e il secondo passo è stato quello di uccidere colui che ha infranto una possibile relazione mancando di attenzioni, il terzo passo quale sarà? Chiediamo una carta o giriamo la ruota?» ironizzò.  
«Vista così» osservò Charlie, «la prima vittima, la ragazza, potrebbe essere stata vista come una rivale in amore da una probabile soggiogata».  
«Esatto» annuì Romi, «potrebbe essere così».  
«Però» continuò Manuele, «nonostante la sua rivale non ci sia più, le cose non sono andate bene, lei ha fatto di nuovo le carte e il responso è stato la Papessa… e il ragazzo che amava è morto. Lei ha fatto le carte pur sapendo che ciò poteva succedere: la ragazza di prima è morta».  
«Una lucida assassina?» intervenne Vanessa. «O una delle tante squilibrate mentali con cui di solito abbiamo a che fare? Dio mio, dovrei specializzarmi in psichiatria, non dietologia: farei un mucchio di soldi!»  
«Aspettate un attimo» disse Romi, dando bruscamente il suo portatile a Manuele e saltando in piedi; prese il mazzo di tarocchi intero che aveva portato Max per studiare meglio le carte, ne prese una e la tenne coperta. «Alla fine dovremmo avere tre carte, quindi tre punte di un triangolo, tre morti. La prima morte è stata quella della rivale, l’Imperatrice» allineò la prima carta, «la seconda quella della persona amata, accusata di una mancanza, la Papessa» mise a fianco l’altra carta, «e la terza morte… sarà l’ultima punta del triangolo, la soggiogata uccisa dai sensi di colpa» rovesciò l’ultima carta, «gli Amanti: “incapacità di amare, paura di amare, incapacità di saper rinunciare a qualcosa che si ama”. Lei ha distrutto il suo mondo perché non sapeva rinunciare ad esso, ora si ritiene incapace di amare in modo sano, ora è lei la vittima. Una serie perfetta di tre carte».   
«Ha senso» quasi sussurrò Charlie, «se sono tre come pensiamo e stiamo parlando di un triangolo amoroso, ha senso, ma come facciamo a trovare la soggiogata?»  
«A quest’ora sarà quasi impazzita» scosse la testa Vanessa, «voleva mantenere intatto il suo sogno d’amore e l’ha trasformato in un incubo: lo spirito l’avrà tentata ad usare le carte, in qualche modo».   
Charlie aprì il palmo della mano sinistra, dove c’era la cicatrice ad X.  
«Sono la _Rosa_ , richiamerò lo spirito, dovrà ascoltarmi o gli scaglierò contro una _Sentenza di Morte_ ». Max fece cenno di no.  
«Non mi sembra il tipo d’ _Ombra_ disposto ad ascoltare la pupilla del Coperchio».  
«Voglio fare lo stesso un tentativo: la città è troppo grande, non credo che abbiamo molto tempo a disposizione».   
«Potremmo utilizzare Hikari» propose Vanessa, «lo spirito, anche se non verrà, ascolterà Charlie, si creerà un canale sottile che noi non potremo percepire, ma che un altro spirito potrebbe sentire e vedere benissimo».  
«Dov’è Hikari?» chiese Max.  
«Da Camilla» borbottò Charlie, «appena ha sentito che qui ci sarebbe stato anche Romi non è voluto venire. Lo richiamo subito» alzò gli occhi al soffitto. «HIKARI!»  
Dal nulla comparve una piccola luce grigia che poi prese forma: Hikari nel suo aspetto da folletto. Abbracciò subito la faccia di Charlie.  
«Oh, la mia Charlie mi ha chiamato!» esclamò felice. «La mia Charlie non mi chiama mai anche se può farlo, dice che è da schiavi, ma a me piace tanto essere chiamato, perché così posso apparire ovunque alla faccia della seconda _Luna_!»  
«Io non credo nelle fate» sibilò Romi; lui gli rispose con una linguaccia.  
«Ok, ok, ok!» Charlie fece _time out_ con le mani. «Adesso sotterriamo l’ascia di guerra e veniamo a noi, va bene? Hikari, ci serve il tuo aiuto: io richiamerò uno spirito e tu dovrai portarci da lui seguendo il canale sottile di comunicazione che si aprirà».  
«Va bene» annuì stringendosi di più al suo collo.  
Max arrestò il sistema del suo portatile e si alzò dalla poltrona girevole.   
«Scendiamo giù e attiviamo un campo d’invisibilità: agiremo ora stesso».  
  
  
Era il momento che precedeva l’ora di punta del traffico serale del rientro a casa, non c’erano molte persone in giro.  
Sotto i portici, i ragazzi attivarono un forte campo d’invisibilità, si misero a cerchio intorno a Charlie e lei materializzò il suo pugnale sacrificale.  
«Sono Carlotta» proclamò, « _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Rosa del Perdono_ , e come tale questo pugnale mi spetta di diritto. Se non mi credi, ascolta il mio sangue» si tracciò una X sul palmo della mano sinistra. «Spirito d’ _Ombra_ , io sono la tua principessa: ti ordino di mostrarti al mio cospetto. Adesso».  
Un gelido silenzio avvolse i _Custodes_ e il piccolo Hikari.  
«Non verrà» ringhiò Max, «ne sono sicuro, il bastardo non verrà».  
«Hikari» chiese Charlie, avvolgendosi prontamente la mano sanguinante in un fazzoletto di stoffa pulito, «c’è il canale?» lo spiritello volò sulla sua spalla.  
«Sì».  
«Seguilo, non deve sfuggirci».   
Hikari corse davanti a loro, precedendoli mentre toccavano i muri e le auto parcheggiare per costruire un campo d’invisibilità più vasto possibile.  
«È qua!» annunciò il folletto, fermandosi davanti ad un palazzo. Charlie si guardò intorno.  
«Accanto c’è anche un’edicola… Come facciamo ad entrare?»  
Max diede un’occhiata circospetta in giro.  
«Romi, Manu, rafforzate il campo: mi sa che dovrò scassinare il portone, non credo che potremmo mai abbatterlo a spallate o aspettare che entri qualcuno».  
Romi e Manuele poggiarono le mani ai lati del portone, Max mise la mano sulla serratura e piegò gli ingranaggi a rimodellarsi secondo il suo volere. La serratura scattò.  
«Entriamo» ordinò, secco. «Hikari, guidaci».   
Corsero su per le scale seguendo lo spiritello, Charlie guadagnò tempo richiamando il suo sigillo azzurro e bianco.  
«È proprio qui dentro!» indicò una porta Hikari. Si fermarono col fiatone.  
«Ecco» fece Max, ironico, «questa sì che possiamo aprirla come vogliamo! Romi!» lo richiamò. «Al mio tre!» e sotto i colpi di due mezzi demoni la porta cedette. Si sentì una ragazza urlare, spaventata, era sola a casa.  
Charlie scagliò immediatamente il suo sigillo.  
«Non temere!» disse sarcastica, rivolgendosi idealmente allo spirito. «Ovunque tu sia, questo ti raggiungerà!»   
La ragazza si chiuse in bagno, ma il sigillo attraversò facilmente la porta.  
«Lo spirito sarà nel mazzo» disse Romi, «e lei ce l’ha con sé, se la sfera di Charlie l’ha seguita!»  
«Non possiamo aspettare, allora» ribattè Charlie, «mi sa che oggi è la giornata delle porte scardinate!» e prese a calci la debole serratura.   
Quando la porta si aprì, trovarono la ragazza singhiozzante, stava avvicinando l’accendino ad una carta, gli Amanti. Charlie sbarrò gli occhi.  
«NON FARLO!»  
«No, io… io…» balbettò lei. «È giusto così! È colpa mia!»  
«Lo sai cosa succederà dopo!» provò ad avvicinarsi a lei.  
«Non ti avvicinare!» le strillò. «Ho rovinato tutto! Io non sono capace di amare, sono solamente capace di distruggere le cose a cui mi affeziono!» l’accendino si accese.  
«NO! FERMATI!» fece un passo verso di lei, ma Max la trattenne per i fianchi appena in tempo: una fiamma rossa gigantesca apparve dal nulla ai piedi della ragazza, inghiottendola.  
Charlie restò con gli occhi spalancati sulla fiamma, con Max che la stringeva forte a sé fremendo di rabbia. Durò meno di una decina di secondi, ma sembrò infinito.  
Quando le urla della ragazza finirono, la fiamma magica si spense e sul petto carbonizzato comparvero gli Amanti. Max fissò gli occhi sul mazzo di tarocchi sul pavimento: lo spirito sembrava sul punto di scappare. Materializzò velocemente la _Desert Eagle_. Sparò a raffica.   
  
  
Per tutto il tragitto erano rimasti nel silenzio ovattato dell’abitacolo, con la schiena poggiata mollemente contro il sedile, gli occhi persi sulla strada e le orecchie che seguivano distrattamente la canzoni che passavano all’autoradio. Giunti davanti alla casa di Charlie, Max spense l’autoradio e si voltò verso di lei.  
«Vieni qui» le sussurrò, facendole cenno di voltarsi dandogli le spalle per abbracciarla da dietro.  
Poggiò una mano sulla sua e restarono ancora in silenzio un altro po’. Charlie osservò le loro mani l’una sull’altra vedendo le stesse differenze che aveva notato tempo fa, su una giostra con i cavallini. Abbozzò un debole sorriso, lui le baciò una tempia.   
«Non è stata né la prima né l’ultima volta che non siamo riusciti a salvare la vittima» le disse.  
«Lo so, ricordi il nostro primissimo caso? Quello dello spirito che uccideva le madri che non tornavano a casa: eravamo ai giardini pubblici, eppure non siamo riusciti a fermarlo, solo che questa volta l’impatto è stato più forte, un effetto scenico niente male» concluse amaramente. La strinse più forte.  
«Ma adesso che l’abbiamo distrutto non succederà a nessun altro».  
«Sì, questo sì: avrebbe potuto dare il via ad un’altra serie da tre carte, ma non lo farà».  
«Noi siamo qui per questo» le disse giocherellando con la sua mano, «per combattere e provare a prevenire queste cose, però, per quanto possiamo essere per metà diversi dagli umani, restiamo degli umani fra gli umani. Perdere fa male, ma per quanto la rabbia e la frustrazione possano essere dei sentimenti negativi, forse quest’umanità ci rende più forti e determinati di quanto possano farlo la nostra parte angelica o demoniaca» le baciò la guancia. «Siamo la _Foedus Custodum_ , protezione e sacrificio, e fino a quando ci saremo, fino a quando saremo uniti e crederemo in ciò che facciamo, riusciremo sempre di più a prevenire delle inutili morti».   
Charlie si morse un labbro.  
«Sì».  
Le baciò di nuovo la guancia e poi più volte le labbra, guardandola negli occhi fino a quando la sua bocca non si distese in un piccolo sorriso furbo. Lei restò a fissarlo mentre continuava a baciarla, stupita e incapace di non sorridere con lui, incuriosita.  
«Che c’è? Mi nascondi qualcosa?» provò ad indovinare, ma lui invece di risponderle approfondì il bacio.  
«Devo darti delle cose» le disse sulle labbra, «sperando che non me le farai ingoiare!» ridacchiò.  
«Che cosa?» provò a rialzarsi.  
«Ah-ah-ah!» la trattenne fra le sue braccia. «Fai la brava!»  
«Io faccio sempre la brava!»  
«Certo, come no!» la prese in giro.  
«E dai! Cosa mi devi dare? Non tenermi sulle spine!» protestò. Si sentì molto bambina, ma fra le sue braccia sentiva di poterlo essere liberamente, e non l’avrebbe infastidito. Max intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Ho pensato che per la lega noi due siamo sposati ormai, no? E che i nostri tatuaggi rappresentano il nostro legame. Solo che… è una cosa della lega, da _Custodes_ , e noi non siamo solo _Custodes_ , siamo anche due semplici ragazzi che stanno insieme».  
«E quindi?» lo guardò curiosa e perplessa. Lui cercò qualcosa nella tasca dei pantaloni.  
«E quindi ho pensato che ci volesse qualcosa che chiarisse il concetto anche agli altri non appartenenti alla lega: tu sei mia e il primo idiota che si metterà in mezzo, non potendolo impallinare con la _Desert Eagle_ , lo prenderò a calci nel culo» le mise sotto gli occhi una scatolina da gioielleria.  
Boccheggiò e fece anche dei suoni inarticolati prima di riuscire a dire “Ma Max…”   
«Guarda che non è un anello di fidanzamento, eh?» la rassicurò, imbarazzato, e aprì la scatola. «So benissimo che, conoscendoti, quello me l’avresti fatto davvero ingoiare, perché sei troppo giovane. Sono due fedine. Avrei voluto che le scegliessimo insieme in gioielleria, ma non avendo mai tempo…»  
Charlie prese la scatolina fra le mani, si morse un labbro con gli occhi lucidi, e guardò i due anelli d’oro bianco semplici e sottili. Uno più piccolo e uno più grande. Uno a fianco all’altro sul velluto blu.   
«Quel che siamo dentro la lega» continuò Max, «riguarda solo la lega, il rito d’appartenenza l’abbiamo fatto senza stare davvero insieme, quindi» sospirò, «vorrei che questo fosse il simbolo di un nostro vero legame, il mio impegno a chiederti, un giorno, se vuoi sposarmi anche con il rito civile, se vuoi sposarmi anche agli occhi di tutti gli uomini. Ecco, quel giorno sì che ti regalerò un anello con un brillante che si noterà anche da un chilometro di distanza!» risero insieme, nervosi ed emozionati.   
Le baciò la guancia.  
«Allora? Ti piacerebbe se l’indossassimo?» le sussurrò.  
Charlie sorrise, prese l’anello più grande, lo baciò e glielo mise al dito. Lui fece lo stesso con lei, poi prese la scatola e, guardando Charlie negli occhi, la buttò letteralmente sui sedili posteriori, come se fosse qualcosa di estremamente inutile. Risero isterici.   
Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Perché ho l’impressione che questa è stata la prima e l’ultima cosa romantica e tradizionale che abbiamo fatto insieme?» gli chiese.  
«Non so» rise, «ma potrei sorprenderti! Chissà dove ti farò trovare l’anello di fidanzamento, un giorno!»  
Ridendo, Charlie gli tappò la bocca con una mano e poi lo baciò.   
  
  


"Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they’re tumbling down  
and they didn’t even put up a fight  
they didn’t even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
but I never really had a doubt  
standing in the light of your halo  
I got my **angel** now"  
 ** _Halo_ \- Beyonce** (su You Tube)

  
  
Salendo in macchina si era acceso l’ultima sigaretta. Quel pacchetto era rimasto con Manuele per quasi un giorno intero, lui aveva fumato quelle sigarette e ora aveva quell’odore addosso: gliel’aveva sentito mentre erano l’uno accanto all’altro nello studio di Max.  
 _Cioccolato bianco_.  
 _Fumo_.  
Alcol?   
Con le mani sul volante, strinse le labbra ricordando i loro baci in quel maledettissimo sgabuzzino, gli sembrò quasi di sentire lo scoccare languido delle loro labbra che si separavano e quel sapore lieve ma persistente di… di? Solo Manuele poteva sapere cosa aveva bevuto prima di baciarlo, lui era solo sicuro che fosse un alcolico dolce.   
Si fermò sotto casa sua, fissò il portone. Fissò il volante. Fissò di nuovo il portone. Si passò le mani sul volto.  
Tolse le chiavi, staccò l’autoradio e scese dall’auto.   
Suonò il citofono.  
«Chi è?»  
«Come se non sapessi chi sono, razza di idiota» sibilò; lo sentì ridere divertito e il portone scattò.  
Erano stati così tanto l’uno addosso all’altro, ultimamente, che adesso riusciva a sentire la sua presenza anche da lì sotto, dal portone, ed era sicurissimo che Manuele l’avesse percepito fin dal momento in cui aveva calcato il marciapiede sotto casa.   
Si mise a braccia conserte davanti alla porta dell’appartamento, aspettando che lui gli aprisse. Quando lo fece, Manuele si mise le mani in tasca e si appoggiò di fianco allo stipite, guardandolo alquanto divertito.  
Romi strinse di più le braccia al petto e inspirò a fondo.   
«Hai vinto. Ma che non diventi un’abitudine».   
Manuele scosse la testa sorridendo e allargò il colletto della maglietta per fargli vedere il succhiotto ancora non scomparso; si staccò dallo stipite e gli fece un cenno con la testa verso l’interno dell’appartamento.  
«Entra» l’invitò, e gli voltò le spalle, precedendolo con ancora le mani in tasca.  
Romi fissò la sua schiena, perplesso: si chiese perché diavolo non l’avesse ancora preso e sbattuto per tutti i muri della casa, perché lui, al posto suo, avrebbe fatto _esattamente_ così. Accigliato, chiuse la porta e lo seguì.   
Non era mai stato a casa sua, la trovò molto meno disordinata dalla propria, sebbene Manuele si dicesse disordinato, ed estremamente accogliente, arredata con colori caldi.  
Manuele si appoggiò ad un tavolo e si mise a braccia conserte, gli fece cenno di guardare cosa ci fosse posato lì sopra. Romi sgranò gli occhi.  
Una bottiglia di crema di whiskey al cioccolato.   
Romi afferrò la bottiglia per il collo e la fissò, si schiarì la voce.  
«Non era cioccolato bianco, eh?»  
«Mh-mh» gli rispose, scuotendo la testa.  
«Però era alcol».  
«Mh-mh» stavolta gli annuì.  
«E il fumo c’era!»  
«No, puzzavo di fumo dei clienti dell’angolo per fumatori».  
Romi posò la bottiglia e si schiarì di nuovo la voce. Manuele restò a braccia conserte e alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Una su tre. Su di me ne hai azzeccata una su tre» sospirò. «Ne hai di cose da capire su di me».  
«L’alcol per che cosa sta? Che punto è?» gli chiese, quasi risentito. Si sentiva preso in giro. Nessuno poteva prenderlo in giro.  
Manuele alzò le spalle.  
«Per quanto fossimo come ubriachi e vittime di un incantesimo, ciò non toglie che entrambi volessimo farlo. Io ti desideravo. Io ti desidero» allungò una mano verso di lui e lo fece avvicinare a sé, gli prese le mani e se le portò sulle spalle, forse giusto per fargli capire in modo più marcato come sarebbero andate le cose. Romi credeva fermamente che Manuele dentro di sé avesse sempre esultato del suo paio di centimetri d’altezza in più rispetto a lui, lo pensò perfino in quel momento che erano fronte contro fronte.  
«Una cosa vera quindi c’era» continuò Manuele, accarezzandogli la schiena, «starà a te poi scegliere se vuoi conoscere anche le altre due o meno, dopo stanotte».  
Non seppe che dirgli, lo vide inclinare appena la testa, come per baciarlo, ma non lo fece, lo guardò negli occhi.   
«Io so che non hai avuto una vita facile, Romi» gli parlò sussurrando, «ma per quanto tu possa essere snervante e indisponente con tutti, io vedo del buono in te nel modo in cui proteggi chi ami. Certo, lo fai in modo forte ed esasperato, a volte credo che tu sia pronto a fare dei sacrifici oltre ogni umana comprensione per le persone che ami, ma il punto è questo: tu non vuoi bene, tu _ami_. In modo profondo, possessivo e anche egoistico, perché più le persone che ami sono felici, più tu sei felice. Tu le rendi felici non per loro, ma _per te_ , in seconda battuta per loro. Non che ci sia qualcosa di enormemente sbagliato in questo, ma sarebbe bello se tu ogni tanto credessi di essere degno di essere amato un po’ e che anche gli altri ti vogliano vedere felice, perché ti accettano così come sei. Romi» lo spinse a guardarlo negli occhi, «io ti accetto così come sei e credo che anche tu abbia il diritto di essere felice e di essere amato. Mi credi?»  
Romi deglutì e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«No».  
Manuele sorrise, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò.  
«Mi credi?» gli ripeté, sussurrandoglielo sulle labbra.  
«No».  
«Perché fa male credermi, lo so» lo baciò di nuovo, «ma voglio provare a convincerti».  
«Perché?» quasi si ribellò.   
«Sei venuto qui perché ti fidi di me, perché sai come sono e cosa posso offrirti, perché vorresti sapere com’è quando finalmente abbatti tutti i muri e lasci che sia qualcun altro a guidarti. Tu ti fidi di me» e lo baciò ancora.   
In quei baci e in quelle carezze c’era qualcosa da cui avrebbe voluto volentieri scappare, eppure i suoi piedi restarono piantati li, incastrati fra quelli di Manuele, senza che lui lo trattenesse davvero. Cosa c’era dopo quelle carezze che cercavano molto più che pelle da baciare e toccare? Avrebbe fatto davvero male come immaginava? Ma _cosa_ avrebbe fatto male? Se lo chiese fra la maglietta che cadeva a terra e i jeans che venivano slacciati.   
Faceva un male cane, eppure restava. Restava sul suo letto, schiacciato sotto di lui, schiacciato sotto tutte le cose non dette, schiacciato da tutte le cose che Manuele rappresentava col suo modo di essere e che erano proprio lì, ad un passo da lui. Era un peso davvero così grande per lui? Davvero non poteva accoglierlo dentro di sé?  
«Guardami» gli disse, facendogli girare la testa verso di lui. «Mi credi adesso?» gli domandò ancora una volta.  
Fece un male lacerante ammetterlo, ma sarebbe morto se non l’avesse detto.  
«Sì» e per la prima volta fu davvero di qualcuno.  
  


“It’s like I’ve been awakened  
every rule I had you breakin’  
It’s the risk that I’m takin’  
I ain’t never gonna shut you out”  
 ** _Halo_ \- Beyonce** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
_Per una strada che proseguiva tranquillamente, ce n’era un’altra che provava a pavimentarsi: se i mattoni si fossero rivelati buoni, forse finalmente qualcuno avrebbe potuto calcare la soglia dell’inizio. O almeno io così speravo per loro.  
Intanto, una busta era in viaggio e presto il primo “intruso” avrebbe fatto capolino fra loro due, mentre un altro intruso si sarebbe presentato con tutta la sua forza misteriosa alla mia porta…_   
  


“And in the end I guess I had to fall”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Sia messo agli atti che io sto ancora cantando _Halo_ battendo le mani a ritmo di musica *canta il ritornello* Se ancora non l’aveste capito, questa è la “loro” canzoncina  <3 l’ho deciso io *annuisce*   
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #16. Tarot (Tarocchi).  
Per scrivere questo capitolo ho passato un’oretta buona su un sito dove spiegavano il significato degli arcani maggiori (dei minori no, perché sarebbe stata troppa roba da capire, andavo di fretta, volevo scrivere presto l’episodio) (sì, Shadriene, era questa la ricerca che stavo facendo).  
Ma davvero c’è un ex angelo che si nasconde nella _Casa della Nubes_? Perché Joel è fissato con la mamma di Charlie? (visto che palesemente non è lei l’angelo in questione: vi ricordo che per essere _Custos_ bisogna essere per metà umani e per metà o angeli o demoni) E davvero c’entra qualcosa con l’incidente in cui perse la vita? E perché Joel e Charlie si sono incontrati quando lei era piccolina e sull’altalena? E quando farò veramente entrare in scena Joel? E quanti episodi impiegherò per dirvi cosa cazzo sono i tre tabù? E cos’è la busta che sta viaggiando? E Romi e Manu tromberanno ancora? (quest’ultimo credo che sia l’interrogativo più importante e pregnante).  
I casi di questo episodio e il prossimo mi toglieranno dieci di vita per la stesura, perché sono particolarmente dettagliati.  
Avevo detto solo due nuovi personaggi, vero? Uhm…  
Vabbé, al prossimo episodio! <3


	20. Chapter 20

_Di per sé la vita è un dono, il fatto di essere su questa terra e avere la grazia di camminare con i propri piedi e vedere sorgere il sole è un piccolo grande miracolo. Ma cosa succede se proviamo a forzare troppo questo miracolo, quando facciamo l’impossibile per tenerlo stretto a noi in modo troppo egoistico?  
La morte e la vecchiaia non camminano sempre a braccetto, capita che una preceda l’altra e la rabbia e la frustrazione allora si fanno sentire forti in noi, ma fino a che punto possiamo congelare e mantenere la nostra vita intatta, senza trasformarla in un incubo per noi e per chi ci sta accanto?_  
  
  
Seduto sul dondolo del suo giardino, si godeva i tenui raggi di un sole ancora non abbastanza caldo, seppur quasi primaverile. Tossì e si risistemò la coperta sulle gambe, pensando amaramente che sarebbe morto in primavera, quando la natura si risveglia e sbocciano i nuovi amori. Sarebbe morto in primavera e non solo: sarebbe morto nella primavera della sua vita.  
Ventitré anni e una malattia che aveva distrutto il suo corpo insieme al suo animo, macinando cellula su cellula insieme a pezzetti della sua coscienza. Tutto ciò che era, tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto essere continuando a vivere era stato spazzato via da una sola cosa, una sola malattia incurabile. E nel frattempo vedeva chi amava piangere per lui.  
Fino a quando avrebbe sorriso a tutti facendo finta di non sapere che stava per morire?  
Sentì un leggero fruscio sull’erba, dietro di lui, con un enorme sforzo si voltò per vedere chi fosse: una ragazza di una bellezza indescrivibile, con i capelli neri e folti, lucenti e lunghi fino alla vita, e gli occhi neri grandi e dal taglio quasi orientale. Era vestita con uno strano corpetto nero e una lunga gonna dello stesso colore, camminava verso di lui giocando con una ciocca di capelli e canticchiando a bocca chiusa una canzone dolce e triste – suonava come un requiem. Il suo sguardo sembrava pieno di malinconia. Si parò dinanzi a lui e lo guardò con dolcezza.  
«Chi sei?» le chiese; stranamente non era spaventato, ma sentiva che avrebbe dovuto esserlo, almeno un po’.  
Gli sorrise e si posò un dito sulle labbra, facendogli cenno di tacere.  
«Non ha importanza chi sono, ha importanza quello che posso darti».  
«E cosa puoi darmi?»  
«Una cura».  
Il cuore gli arrivò in gola e restò qualche secondo senza fiato, tant’è che tossì violentemente. Lei si corrucciò, preoccupata, si sedette accanto lui e lo aiutò a ricomporsi, gli rimboccò la coperta. Gli sorrise ancora, dolcemente.  
«Ti andrebbe di ascoltarmi un po’? Ti racconterò la mia storia».  
«V-va b-bene» balbettò. Gli prese le mani fra le sue.  
«Mi chiamo Mariel, e ho duecentotrentotto anni umani».   
  


“I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
the nightmare I built my own world to escape”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Sentendo il cellulare squillare con la suoneria che aveva assegnato a Max, Charlie si affrettò a spegnere la TV e afferrò lo zaino: l’avrebbe accompagnata a scuola.  
Hikari volò velocemente verso di lei, si trasformò in lucertola e si avvolse al suo polso.  
Charlie aprì velocemente la portiera dell’auto di Max, gli stampò un bacio a fior di labbra e fece per allacciarsi la cintura di sicurezza; gli parlò in fretta e senza guardarlo.  
«Cos’è questa storia di gente morta dissanguata e con due buchi sul collo? Al telegiornale stamattina già parlavano di vampiri…»   
«Oh, ciao, piccola!» ribatté lui, come se non l’avesse sentita. «Buona giornata anche a te! Anch’io ho tante cose da dirti, e sono talmente tante che stanotte non ho dormito per pensarle!»  
Charlie rise scuotendo la testa, si avvicinò di nuovo a lui e lo baciò più intensamente.  
«Buongiorno» gli sussurrò sulle labbra, ignorando Hikari che muoveva ripetutamente la coda sul suo polso, imbarazzato.   
«Buongiorno» ripeté lui, visibilmente soddisfatto, «e adesso veniamo a noi» sospirò, rimettendo in moto. «Ho già ricevuto un rapporto da parte di un paio di _Phoenices_ straniere» l’informò.  
«Davvero?» si sorprese Charlie.  
«Sì. Indubbiamente si tratta di un’ _Ombra_ , ma agisce da poco, su un vastissimo territorio e muovendosi molto, ma molto velocemente: ti dico solo che fino a due giorni fa era in Polonia».   
«Come mai non riescono a catturarla?» era stranita.  
«È davvero forte» si grattò la testa, «e la cosa sconvolge tutti, tant’è che due leghe limitrofe, dopo che lei ha attaccato gli umani sul territorio dei loro pozzi, hanno deciso di stendere un rapporto e mandarlo in modo preventivo a più _Phoenices_ possibili, per questo ho ricevuto il rapporto di cui ti dicevo prima».  
«Cosa si sa già di lei?»  
«Ha l’aspetto di una giovane donna umana, molto bella e dal fascino leggermente esotico, occhi e capelli neri, magra e non molto alta. Solitamente canticchia un requiem e si veste di nero. Tramuta in vampiri la gente che sta per morire, che ovviamente dopo, per continuare a vivere, ha bisogno di nutrirsi di sangue umano…»   
«E…» Charlie si schiarì la voce, «le vittime, cioè, voglio dire, le persone che sono diventate vampiri possono essere salvate?»  
«No» deglutì Max. «Vanno uccise, non sono recuperabili».  
«Ah» distolse lo sguardo.  
«Sono tutti ex malati terminali» aggiunse Max, tristemente, «ma in realtà sono morti nell’attimo in cui lei li ha trasformati in vampiri: a partire dal contagio, loro non ragionano più come umani, diventano delle macchine per uccidere, per fame. Dobbiamo provare ad essere molto freddi, su questo punto».  
«Hai ragione» ammise senza guardarlo. «Ma come avviene il contagio?»  
«Non lo sappiamo: i vampiri, una volta uccisi, diventano polvere, non c’è speranza di avere un loro corpo per analizzarlo, come non c’è speranza di catturarne uno vivo – sono forti quanto un _Custos_ , ma con un carico di aggressività e violenza in più. C’è di buono che i vampiri, quando mordono le loro vittime, non creano mai altri vampiri: è un circolo chiuso».   
«E l’ _Ombra_ in virtù di cosa si muove?»  
«Non si riesce a capire bene, sembra che non abbia un piano ben preciso, anche se dicono che dimostra una grande intelligenza…» commentò, stupito dalla cosa, «diciamo che, per essere uno spirito, è abbastanza lucido e assennato, rispetto al solito».  
«Quindi abbiamo davanti a noi una stratega senza un piano apparente e per giunta molto forte e veloce» riassunse Charlie.  
«Sì» confermò.  
«Credo che sarà meglio agire tutti insieme» constatò Charlie, «dovremo pattugliare tutta la città e più siamo e meglio è».  
«Già, pensavo anche di riunirci prima del tramonto, stasera, e non la notte» aggiunse Max, «per guadagnare tempo: abbiamo molte cose da discutere e da programmare».  
«È una buona idea» annuì.  
Si fermarono poco lontano dalla scuola.  
«Charlie» si voltò a guardarla preoccupato, «ancora niente su Joel?»  
Lei si riportò un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie, nervosa.  
«No, io… io…»  
«Lo so, è stressante» provò a rincuorarla.  
«Max io lo sento sempre, è costantemente alle mie spalle, i posti in cui non sento il suo sguardo addosso sono a scuola, dentro al _Sapphire_ perché dentro ci sono due mezzi angeli, a casa mia, a casa di altri _Custodes_ e a Villa Grifone. E basta. Ultimamente non mi va più neanche di uscire di casa: Romi dovrebbe starmi addosso e non mi va di metterlo in pericolo».  
Max comprese che doveva lasciarla sfogare; le prese le mani fra le sue e lasciò che continuasse a parlare.  
«Io voglio che lui mi parli, voglio sapere cosa vuole da me o rischio d’impazzire! Non posso continuare così, a stare col terrore che lui faccia del male a te o a qualcuno dei miei compagni solo perché vuole parlarmi, non posso continuare a camminare per la strada e non sentirmi mai sola! Io ho voglia di stare sola, Max, mi sento privata della mia privacy. Voglio tornare a camminare per la strada senza pensare che qualcuno mi sta guardando: sta diventando sempre più assiduo».   
Le prese il viso fra le mani e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Hai il mio permesso di invitarlo a parlarti, ma voglio che tu lo faccia vicino a casa tua e che tu prima mi mandi un messaggio. Non farlo senza prima avvertire nessuno».  
Charlie annuì.  
«Sarò prudente: stasera andrò al tempio e chiederò al Coperchio di mandargli un mio messaggio, di dirgli che voglio parlargli e se può recarsi alla villa. Villa Grifone, del resto, è un posto neutro e c’è anche la Casa a cui appartiene una stirpe col suo stesso sangue: non credo che rifiuterà».   
«È un’ottima idea» le baciò la fronte, «ma stai attenta, ti prego. Mi fido di te, ma dovrai andare da sola, quindi ti scongiuro: stai attenta. Nessuno della lega o del Gran Consiglio è superiore a lui, in tutta la _Foedus Custodum_ nessuno potrà mai essere superiore ad un demone o ad un angelo qualsiasi, nessuno».   
«Lo so» lo baciò sulla bocca. «Tornerò da te, tranquillo» gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ah!» sembrò ricordare qualcosa Max. «Stavo quasi per scordarmi di darti una cosa per Manuele» si protrasse verso i sedili posteriori.  
«Che cosa?» si accigliò sorpresa.  
«Questa» le porse una grossa busta gialla, chiusa. «È la prima cartella clinica completa che riceve su suo figlio, so solo che dentro ci sono le prime ecografie, lo stato di salute del bambino e… il suo sesso». Charlie sorrise, raggiante.  
«È maschio o femmina?»  
«Non lo so, per quanto sia stupefacente, visto il modo in cui agiscono, il Gran Consiglio ci tiene alla privacy del _Custos_ genitore: quando arriva la busta con le prime visite di controllo e il sesso del bambino non dicono nulla alla _Phoenix_ , tutto viene sigillato e sta al padre leggere tutto per primo, com’è giusto che sia, ma…» la vide mettere la busta controluce, rise, «ma cosa stai facendo?!» le allontanò la busta dalla vista.  
«Voglio saperlo! Sono curiosa!» rise anche lei.  
«Dai che lo saprai quando uscirai da scuola! Andrai al _Sapphire_ e, come da rito, Manuele avrà la sua busta: dal Gran Consiglio che offre la donatrice al Gran Consiglio del _Custos_ padre, poi dalla _Phoenix_ al leader della Casa del _Custos_ e infine al futuro paparino. Su, fai la brava _Accipiter Nisus_!» Gli fece la linguaccia.  
«E va bene, va bene!» mise la busta dentro lo zaino. «Ci vediamo stasera!» lo baciò più volte sulle labbra fino a quando non si decise ad approfondire il bacio, e scappò via: la campanella era già suonata.  
La guardò lasciare Hikari su un muretto, in modo tale che raggiungesse Manuele al locale, si assicurò che lei fosse già entrata oltre i cancelli e solo allora ripartì, sicuro che almeno per le prossime sei ore poteva stare tranquillo.   
  
  
Dopo la scuola, Charlie e Camilla si recarono al _Sapphire_ , festose: Charlie, in testa, entrò sventolando la busta.  
Trovarono Hikari col suo aspetto umano che si nascondeva dietro Manuele, davanti a loro c’erano Ines che sbraitava con un vassoio in mano e Romi che istigava sua madre.   
Charlie credette di capire perché Manuele dicesse a volte che la sua vita fosse un inferno. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Ehm, ciao a tutti!» esordì.  
«Ciao!» l’imitò timidamente Camilla.  
«Oh, ciao, gioie!» sembrò rasserenarsi Ines, ma quando Hikari lasciò il suo nascondiglio dietro Manuele, per correre dalla sua Charlie e dalla sua Camilla, lo prese in pieno sulla testa col vassoio.  
«Ahia!» gridò Hikari, massaggiandosi la testa.  
«Salve, Mia Signora! Camilla…» s’inchinò regalmente Romi. «Oggi è una splendida giornata, vero?»  
«Non ne dubito» borbottò Charlie. «Ah, Manu! Manu!» agitò la busta. «Max ti manda questa! Sono le prime ecografie e visite di controllo di tuo figlio, c’è anche scritto il sesso!»  
Manuele sbarrò gli occhi, sorpreso, restando pietrificato sul posto. Ines chiamò a gran voce Gianna, che quando venne quasi strappò dalle mani la busta a Charlie e la ficcò in quelle di suo figlio, battendo le mani.  
«Aprila, aprila!» l’incoraggiò. «Voglio sapere se avrò una nipotina o un nipotino!»  
«Sì, sì!» saltellò Camilla. «Aprila, aprila!»  
«Speriamo sia femmina!» sospirò Ines.  
«Uh!» fece Hikari. «Il bambino del nostro Manuele! Anch’io voglio saperlo, anch’io, anch’io!»  
«E dai, cosa aspetti?» l’esortò Gianna.  
Manuele restò impalato per parecchi secondi, prima di assume un’espressione indecifrabile e mettersi ad urlare.  
«BASTA! È UN MOMENTO SOLO MIO, CHIARO?!» girò sui tacchi, facendoli restare di sasso, prese le chiavi dello sgabuzzino, entrò li dentro, accese la luce e chiuse la porta a chiave a doppia mandata.   
Gianna fissò la porta dello sgabuzzino, accigliata.  
«Beh, non c’era mica bisogno di fare la checca isterica!» mugugnò. «Ecco cosa detesto dell’avere un figlio gay!»  
Dallo sgabuzzino non si sentì un solo rumore, poi, dopo un tempo che sembrò infinito, la porta si aprì e uscì un Manuele visibilmente commosso. Aveva la busta aperta fra le mani, guardò tutti sorridendo imbarazzato e grattandosi la testa. Fece il suo annuncio al popolo.  
«È un maschio».   
Gianna corse ad abbracciarlo.  
«Un nipotinoooo!!! Fammi vedere il mio nipotino, adesso, su!» l’esortò a mostrarle un’ecografia. «Fammi vedere il mio nuovo principino!»  
«Non è che si veda molto» bofonchiò Manuele, dandole la busta di controvoglia, «che è maschio l’ho letto nella relazione».  
«Sei tu che non capisci nulla perché sei un uomo» lo rimbeccò la madre, poi prese un’ecografia e la sventolò verso Ines. «Ines! Ines! Guarda il _nostro_ nipotino!»  
Si sentì qualcuno a cui andò qualcosa di traverso: si voltarono e videro Romi mezzo soffocato, Charlie gli diede delle pacche sulla schiena.  
«Oh, ma che carino!» cinguettò Ines, con Camilla e Hikari che le saltellavano dietro.   
Charlie raggiunse Manuele, che si era seduto su uno sgabello al banco: aveva ancora gli occhi lucidi e un sorriso velato di commozione stampato sul volto. Gli prese le mani fra le sue.  
«Allora?» gli disse sorridendo, felice per lui. «Come ti senti?»  
«Io… io» rise nervosamente. «Sono felice. Il bambino sta bene, non ci sono complicazioni, tutto nella norma. È un maschio».  
«Sì, l’hai già detto» lo prese affettuosamente in giro.  
«Io credo di non essere mai stato così felice e confuso in vita mia» sorrise con le lacrime agli occhi. «Da qualche parte, in Finlandia, c’è questo cosino rosa che cresce dentro la pancia di una ragazza che è sua madre, solo che lui non la conoscerà mai. Ma è mio figlio. E sta crescendo, ed è bellissimo! È una parte di me, così fisicamente lontana da me eppure così tanto vicina. Quando nascerà sarà la prima ed ultima volta che vedrà sua madre, solo che sarà troppo piccolo per ricordarselo per sempre, e la lascerà per venire da me, che sono suo padre. Dovrà lasciare sua madre, ma starà con me che ho talmente voglia di vederlo che sono terrorizzato dal momento in cui Max me lo metterà fra le braccia!» rise di se stesso.  
Charlie sorrise e gli strinse scherzosamente il volto con le mani.  
«So che è strano condividere questo momento non con una persona che si ama, non con la madre di tuo figlio, ma con delle persone che squittiscono come fangirl» fece ironicamente cenno a Gianna, Ines, Camilla e Hikari, «ma penso che tu sarai un padre assolutamente meraviglioso, credo che non gli farai rimpiangere mai di non aver conosciuto sua madre, proprio come tu non rimpiangi mai di non aver conosciuto tuo padre».  
«Voglio dargli una famiglia» affermò sicuro di sé.  
«Lo farai» la rassicurò. Lui rise nervosamente.  
«Non ho la più pallida idea di quale uomo vorrà con sé un ragazzo padre con un altro figlio in arrivo – perché ne dovrò avere un altro – ma giuro che gli darò la stessa famiglia che ho avuto io».   
«Ne sono sicura» l’abbracciò forte dandogli un bacione sulla guancia. «Me lo dici che nome hai scritto al momento della donazione?» gli disse all’orecchio; lui rise.  
«Ok, ma non dovrai dirlo a nessuno!»  
«Promesso!» sorrisero complici.  
«Gianni in portoghese, João, per gli amici Jo. Almeno così nessuno sbaglierà mai l’accento!» risero insieme.   
  
  
Fin dal momento in cui Charlie aveva annunciato che aveva la busta con le prime ecografie, Romi si era messo in disparte, ponendosi come un osservatore esterno, e adesso se ne stava seduto al pianoforte a suonare qualcosa. Manuele era sicuro che stesse improvvisando.  
Gli posò sotto gli occhi un bicchiere di succo d’arancia.  
«Il tuo preferito». Romi smise di suonare e alzò gli occhi su di lui.  
«Me lo manda mamma?»  
«No» gli sorrise, «te lo manda tuo nipote».  
Romi scrollò la testa e tornò a suonare.  
«Non è mio nipote, non siamo fratelli».   
Manuele si abbassò sul pianoforte e poggiò il mento su una mano.  
«Non credo che mi dispiacerà dirgli di chiamarti zio. A te dispiacerà?»   
«No» rispose in tutta onestà.  
«Dimmi, cosa ti ha ricordato questo momento?» gli domandò seriamente, fissandolo mentre teneva lo sguardo basso sulla tastiera, continuando a suonare.  
«È una storia noiosa» rispose semplicemente.   
«È una storia che ti ha reso nervoso» ribatté, atono.   
«È una storia che a parlarne potrebbe far male a Ines».  
«Potresti allora parlarne con me, non c’è bisogno che lei lo sappia, se finora non gliel’hai detto».   
Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio, scandito dalle note della sonata. Infine, Romi parlò.  
«Quando avevo quindici anni, in uno dei rari giorni in cui mi trovavo da Remo, cercavo un tagliacarte per aprire una lettera da parte di Vanessa – era all’estero con sua madre, in quel periodo – e così sono entrato nel suo studio, per cercarlo. Lui non c’era, ho aperto tutti i cassetti della sua scrivania ma non era mia intenzione sbirciare o trovare qualcosa, volevo solo il tagliacarte perché ero contento che Vanessa mi avesse scritto, solo che, sul fondo dell’ultimo cassetto, ho trovato tutte le buste che il Gran Consiglio portoghese ha inviato a mio padre. Su ogni busta, sul retro, c’era scritto il contenuto, come sulla tua. Erano tutte chiuse. Ha aperto soltanto la prima, per sapere se ero un maschio o una femmina, e credo anche che abbia letto solo quel foglio, perché il resto era ripiegato troppo bene. Le altre non le ha mai aperte».  
«Tu le hai aperte?»  
Romi smise di suonare, sospirò e appoggiò i gomiti sul pianoforte.  
«No. Io… credo di aver pensato in quel momento che non mi andava di vedermi dentro la pancia di mia madre. Sarebbe stata come una foto di noi due insieme, ma non come volevo io».  
«È l’unica cosa che hai di voi due insieme, quindi» era un’affermazione.  
«Sì» ammise.  
«Le ha ancora Remo, queste buste?»  
«No, le ho rubate, sono a casa mia. Tanto non le ha mai cercate» scosse la testa.  
«E perché le hai rubate, se non le hai mai aperte?»  
«Ho pensato che comunque erano mie e di mia madre» tirò su col naso e si tirò su le maniche della felpa.  
«Perché non le apri insieme a Ines, adesso?» gli propose, abbassando di più la testa per provare ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
«Non credi che ci farebbe male? Voglio dire, lei si rimprovererebbe di non avermi tenuto con sé, sapendo che Remo mi ha ignorato così tanto, e io rivivrei quel momento e sarei in più dispiaciuto per lei».  
«Ma in quelle ecografie siete tu e lei insieme» sottolineò Manuele, «lei non ha potuto tenerle, non ha nemmeno delle tue foto, a pensarci bene. Riflettici».   
Romi aggrottò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.  
«Sì». Poi rialzò lo sguardo e lo guardò negli occhi.   
Fu un attimo fin troppo lungo.  
Manuele si guardò intorno: davano le spalle agli unici clienti presenti, Gianna e Ines non c’erano e le ragazze erano andate via poco prima. Si chinò a baciarlo sulla bocca nello stesso istante in cui lui gli mise una mano sul volto. Quando Manuele fece per separarsi dalle sue labbra, Romi si sporse per baciarlo ancora una volta. Dopo non si dissero nulla, ma stavolta fu Manuele ad accarezzargli il viso guardandolo negli occhi; lui gli strinse la mano e la lasciò andare solo quando fu troppo lontano da lui e dal pianoforte.   
  
  
Nella Sala di Pietra si respirava un’atmosfera pesante, densa di ansia e preoccupazione. Non si sedettero nemmeno compostamente agli scranni.  
Max passò subito a tutti le schede con i rapporti ricevuti.  
«Le _Phoenices_ mi hanno chiesto se potevo domandare alla nostra _Rosa del Perdono_ una _Sentenza di Morte_ per quest’ _Ombra_ » disse Max a Charlie.  
«Non c’è problema» replicò sicura. «La situazione è grave, credo che il Coperchio non avrà nulla in contrario se opererò in tal senso: il mio marchio darà l’ordine di distruggerla a vista, ovunque andrà, mi sembra proprio il caso di usarlo».   
«Oltre ad organizzare le pattuglie per scovare i vampiri» intervenne Michele, «credo che dovremmo anche distribuirci bene nei posti dove lei potrebbe contagiare altre persone: ospedali, cliniche private, centri specializzati in oncologia… tutti posti in cui potrebbero esserci dei malati terminali o è facile trovare notizie su di loro».  
«Sì» convenne Max, «potremmo eliminare i contagiati sul nascere e magari trovare anche lei».  
«L’ _Ombra_ ha delle preferenze per contagiare?» domandò Francesco.  
«Sì» rispose Max, «finora ha scelto soltanto malati abbastanza giovani, da un’età minima di quattordici anni ad un massimo di trentadue anni».  
«Quattordici anni?» si sorprese Raffaella.  
«Il tumore al pancreas non l’ha guardato in faccia» ribatté amaramente Max, «e a quanto pare neanche l’ _Ombra_ l’ha guardato in faccia. Hanno dovuto distruggerlo, comunque».   
«Quanti vampiri abbiamo in circolo, in città?» domandò Gabriele.  
«Cinque» gli rispose Charlie, ne aveva parlato giusto prima con Max, «due ragazzi e tre ragazze, scomparsi dalle cliniche dov’erano ricoverati. Tra l’altro: uno dei due ragazzi, dopo il contagio, ha avuto subito fame e ha ucciso un’infermiera e altri due pazienti; una delle due ragazze, invece, si è immediatamente nutrita di sua sorella. Crediamo che dopo il contagio dimentichino in parte chi sono: il loro unico obiettivo è nutrirsi e restare _vivi_. In eterno».   
«L’ _Ombra_ sfrutta la paura della morte e la sofferenza dell’agonia» continuò Max, «e una volta che le vittime ottengono ciò è come se impazzissero, non sono più loro, né torneranno mai ad esserlo».  
«Dovremmo provare a capire come avviene il contagio» osservò Manuele, «potrebbe dirci molto su come agisce e che tipo di _Ombra_ sia».  
«Beh» fece Romi, «non possiamo esserne sicuri, visto che non abbiamo mai analizzato il corpo di una vittima, ma banalmente potrebbe trattarsi di un morso».  
«Quindi li avvelena con i denti» constatò Manuele. Romi si voltò verso di lui, accigliato.  
«Che hai detto?»  
«Cosa?» si sorprese.  
«Ripeti l’ultima cosa che hai detto» l’invitò.  
«Li avvelena con i denti» era stranito.  
Romi sospirò, e per un attimo mostrò i suoi canini demoniaci a tutti.  
Calò un attimo di gelo nella sala.  
«No, Romi» fece Max, perplesso, «gli spiriti non possono avere alcun tipo di siero simile, gli spiriti _non hanno_ un siero: gli unici esseri ad averlo sono i demoni e i mezzi demoni».  
«E se fosse un ex _Custos_?» insinuò, anche se sembrava spaventato lui stesso dall’ipotesi. «Andiamo, Max! Si tratta di vampiri, mordono, abbiamo dei canini e abbiamo un contagio. Per non parlare del fatto che è molto forte e ancora nessuno è riuscita a prenderla: e se fosse perché sa in che modo agiscono i _Custodes_ perché lo è stata?»   
Max si portò una mano sul volto, inspirò a fondo.  
«Vanessa» ordinò, «torna su alla villa e procura due computer portatili per me e Charlie».  
«Subito» assentì.  
«Ci sono centinaia di leghe sparse per il mondo» proseguì Max, «non possiamo sapere se per qualche motivo un _Custos_ è stato esiliato dalla propria lega e poi è fuggito, ma l’archivio virtuale criptato potrà dircelo. E fortunatamente ieri è terminato il mio ban».   
Charlie rifletté su una cosa.  
«L’archivio generale sui demoni non ci dirà di certo se esiste una casata di demoni con questo tipo di siero, i poteri specifici sono segreti, ma forse potrà dirci se _esiste_ questo tipo di siero».   
«Buona idea» annuì Max.   
Vanessa tornò con due portatili e loro si collegarono immediatamente.   
«Quanto tempo ci vorrà prima che riusciate a finire le vostre ricerche?» s’informò Romi.  
«Non ho idea» rispose Charlie, «conta che la mia ricerca sui demoni potrebbe essere più breve di quella di Max, e appena avrò finito l’aiuterò a cercare. Proveremo a fare il più presto possibile».  
«Il tramonto però è passato da un pezzo» constatò Max, guardando l’orologio al polso. «Romi, Manuele, formate le pattuglie e guidatele, ma vi voglio misti, non lasciate mezzi angeli da soli: se quest’ _Ombra_ ha qualcosa a che fare con i mezzi demoni, potrebbe aver sviluppato un odio particolare per i mezzi angeli. Potrebbe tendere delle trappole, intesi?»  
«Intesi» annuì Romi. «Seguitemi» disse agli altri, «discuteremo nella Sala delle Armi».  
«Hikari» disse Charlie allo spirito, «vai con Camilla, mi sento più sicura se ci sei anche tu con le pattuglie: se ritarderete io ti chiamerò» la piccola lucertola annuì, si trasformò in folletto e volò sulla spalla di Camilla.  
Una volta rimasti soli nella Sala di Pietra, Max osservò per un attimo Charlie digitare velocemente sulla tastiera del portatile, poi prese la sua mano sinistra fra le sue: l’aveva fasciata, era sicuramente andata al tempio a chiedere al Coperchio di riferire il suo messaggio a Joel.  
«Com’è andata?» le chiese, apprensivo.  
«Bene» lo rincuorò con un sorriso. «Mi hanno detto che riferiranno al più presto la mia richiesta».  
«Andrà bene» rassicurò entrambi.  
«Lo so».  
  
  
Romi si era assicurato di avere con sé l’unica mezzo angelo donna di pattuglia, Raffaella – temeva potesse essere la più fragile – e mandò Manuele con Vanessa, Yue con Claudio, Gabriele con Francesco e Michele con Camilla e Hikari.  
Gabriele e Francesco avevano un buon feeling; Yue era abbastanza deciso e freddo in battaglia da saper placare Claudio, nel caso; Michele avrebbe sopperito laddove Camilla non sarebbe riuscita ad arrivare; Manuele non l’avrebbe affidato a nessun altro che a Vanessa, di cui si fidava ciecamente.  
Gabriele e Francesco stavano girando in tondo nella zona dove si trovava un centro specializzato in oncologia.  
«Credo di capire perché l’ _Ombra_ ha fatto qui la sua ultima vittima» mormorò Gabriele, rialzandosi il colletto del giubbotto e stringendosi nelle spalle; indicò a Francesco delle persone che stavano scendendo da un’auto. «Li vedi? Qui intorno il dolore si respira, questo posto è una mecca dove trovare speranza o l’ultima casa che avrai e vedrai. Sul volto di chi entra qui non vedrai mai un sorriso, ma solo un’amara certezza o la malinconia di chi non sa se vale la pena sperare ancora».  
«C’è chi guarisce» provò a smussare l’atmosfera Francesco.  
«Già» sospirò, «peccato che il tasso di mortalità resti comunque molto alto».   
Sentirono qualcosa, si guardarono negli occhi assottigliando lo sguardo. Immediatamente allungarono le mani sugli oggetti più vicini per creare un campo d’invisibilità.  
Francesco fece cenno a Gabriele di stare in silenzio, poi richiamò la _Balestra_ e la trasformò nel pugnale della lega – meno ingombrante – mentre Gabriele materializzò la _Sciabola_.   
«Non credo, però, sia l’ _Ombra_ » sussurrò Gabriele.  
«Non lo credo neanch’io» replicò, stringendo di più il pugnale. «Penso sia un nuovo vampiro. E se è nuovo, è affamato».  
«Molto affamato» sibilò Gabriele. «Non deve sfuggirci!» fu l’ultima cosa che riuscì a dire, prima che il vampiro li assaltasse, rapido e agile come un felino.  
Francesco lo respinse con un pugno.  
«Dobbiamo colpirlo con le nostre armi, per poterlo distruggere!» urlò a Gabriele.  
«Lo so!» ringhiò, caricando con la _Sciabola_.  
Ma per il vampiro loro non erano solo nemici, erano anche prede, _cibo_ , e la sua aggressività era quanto di più forte avessero mai sperimentato prima.  
«Ha la bocca sporca di sangue!» gridò Gabriele. «Si è già nutrito! Non deve passare!» lo colpì ad un gamba con un calcio, ma ciò rese il vampiro ancora più furioso e violento: gli diede un manrovescio che lo mandò a sbattere di schiena contro un albero, facendogli perdere i sensi. Gli fu subito addosso per morderlo.  
«NO!» urlò Francesco, trasformando velocemente il pugnale nella _Balestra_. Scagliò la freccia e lo colpì riducendolo in polvere appena in tempo.  
Corse dall’amico, s’inginocchiò a terra e controllò subito il polso. Era vivo.  
Sospirò tranquillizzato e prese il cellulare della lega per chiamare aiuto. Fece per digitare sulla tastiera, ma si fermò di colpo.  
Udì qualcuno canticchiare un requiem a bocca chiusa.  
Materializzò di nuovo il pugnale e restò accanto a Gabriele, svenuto, pronto ad attaccare.  
Dall’oscurità del parco dirimpetto, quasi emerse letteralmente una ragazza con l’esatto aspetto che gli aveva descritto Max, solo infinitamente più bella di quanto si aspettasse. Era bella come il Peccato, una bellezza che non aveva mai visto in nessun’altra _Ombra_ con l’aspetto da donna. Quella bellezza non era umana, definitivamente.   
Lei continuò a canticchiare e si avvicinò a lui a piccoli passi, gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ciao! Mi chiamo Mariel. Tu sei un _Custos_ mezzo demone, vero?»   
«Cosa vuoi?» le domandò sulla difensiva.  
«Potresti farmi il favore di portare un messaggio alla _Rosa del Perdono_ da parte mia?» gli parlò con una gentilezza che non gli sembrò per niente falsa o ostentata. «Ho un grosso piacere da chiederle, sono disposta a darle in cambio qualsiasi cosa. Qualsiasi».   
«Scusa, ma» deglutì, agitato, «sei un’ _Ombra_ , cosa ti fa credere che la _Rosa_ possa volere qualcosa da te?»  
«Giusta osservazione!» sorrise. «Ma, vedi, io sento che in città c’è un demone, e sento anche che dove c’è lui c’è lei. La sta seguendo senza rivelarsi. In cambio io posso darle le informazioni che vuole su quel demone» assunse un’espressione addolorata, «ma lei dovrà farmi un grosso favore».  
«Perché proprio lei? Non posso fartelo io questo favore?»  
«No» inaspettatamente lei si avvicinò e gli diede un buffetto affettuoso sulla guancia. «Tu non hai abbastanza autorità per farlo! Ma sono certa che lei accetterà questo scambio: ha un ottimo prezzo! E io sono qui proprio per lei, per incontrarla».   
«E nell’aspettarla inganni il tempo sfornando dei vampiri?» replicò sarcasticamente.  
Lei fece un passo indietro, ferita e arrabbiata.  
«Tu non sai niente dell’agonia! Tu non sai cosa vuol dire…» gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Io non so, cosa?»  
«Io li ascolto, il loro animo mi chiede di vivere ancora e io li accontento. Faccio solo questo! È il loro desiderio, non il mio!»  
«Da vampiri uccidono altri esseri umani!»  
«Non è forse questa la vita?» disse amaramente. «Sopravvivere al prezzo di altre vite, sopravvivere per vedere gli altri morire. Sopravvivere… sopravvivere… sopravvivere…» cantilenò piangendo. «Ti prego, sto diventando sempre meno lucida e confusa! Ho bisogno della _Rosa_!»  
«Se sei un’ _Ombra_ degradata e hai bisogno di ritornare nel pozzo per sanarti, posso aiutarti anche io!» l’assicurò, sconcertato.  
«No» scosse la testa. «Sono solamente poche settimane che sono sulla terra, e pochi mesi che sono un’ _Ombra_ ».  
«Come poche settimane?!» ma lei gli prese le mani fra le sue.  
«Ti prego, sento che sei buono! Vai dalla _Rosa_ , riferiscile il mio messaggio. Non voglio perdere la ragione, per favore. Ti scongiuro!» e gli baciò le mani, correndo via subito dopo.  
  
  
«Niente» sbuffò Max, «non esistono _Custodes_ esiliati con quest’aspetto o che potrebbero fare una cosa simile» cliccò su una finestra per chiuderla.  
«E non esiste nemmeno un siero simile» Charlie si grattò la testa, «al massimo esiste un siero in grado di guarire da una malattia fisica in cambio di una psichica, una sorta di ossessione per qualcosa».  
«E sei riuscita a capire quale casata potrebbe avere questo siero?»  
«Uhm, provando a cercare un riscontro fra le varie guerre demoniache e gli effetti che hanno avuto sulla popolazione sconfitta, forse ho trovato una casata papabile: dopo la vittoria, molti demoni del territorio sconfitto hanno sviluppato delle strane forme di ossessione…»  
«I membri di questa casata che hai trovato sono ancora tutti all’Inferno?» s’informò.  
«No, alcuni sono stati esiliati, alcune schede loro però risultano bloccate, in revisione».  
«Per esempio la scheda di chi?»  
«Mah, c’è…» le squillò il cellulare della lega. Si sorprese nel vedere chi fosse. «È il segretario dei sacerdoti massimi» mormorò, prima di rispondere.  
Max la guardò come ad incoraggiarla, lei aprì la linea.  
«Sì?» rispose. «Sì, aspettavo una risposta, infatti… Cosa?! Va bene, arrivo subito» chiuse la linea.  
«Allora?» le domandò Max.  
«Joel ha ricevuto il mio messaggio. È qui, mi aspetta nella Sala delle Armi».  
  
  
Col cuore in gola bussò alla porta della Sala delle Armi, attese una sua risposta.  
«Avanti» sentì la sua voce giovane e profonda.  
Lo trovò in piedi davanti alla finestra, indossava una divisa simile a quella dei mezzi demoni, ma totalmente nera e con dei simboli dorati ricamati sul petto. Si voltò a guardarla e la salutò sorridendo.  
«Ciao, piccola Charlie».  
Per un attimo la sua potenza, che rimbombava in tutta la stanza come se fosse stata un suono, e la sua incredibile bellezza assolutamente non umana la destabilizzarono. Non ricordava che avesse un così grande fascino, ma del resto l’aveva visto solo per pochi minuti, prima d’allora. Tutti i mezzi demoni ereditavano il fascino tentatore dei demoni capostipiti, anche Romi e Max avevano quel tipo di fascino, ma in un demone questo era dieci volte più forte: ti risucchiava e ti spediva di colpo in un’altra realtà. Si riscosse.  
«Ciao, Joel» ricordò che le aveva chiesto di non essere formale.  
Lui si allontanò dalla finestra e si avvicinò a lei.  
«Volevi parlarmi?»  
«Sì».  
Le sorrise in modo amaro e prese la sua mano sinistra fra le sue.  
«Non c’era bisogno, allora, di chiamarmi così».   
Voleva togliere la mano dalle sue, ma era atterrita; restò a guardarlo mentre le toglieva la fasciatura e le guariva la ferita con l’imposizione della sua energia.   
Le tolse perfino la cicatrice a X.  
«Sono sempre stato dell’idea» le disse, ripulendo la benda dal sangue col suo potere, ripiegandola e infilandogliela nel taschino della giacca lunga e bianca, «che certi riti siano decisamente troppo rozzi: non credo sia giusto deturpare un corpo solo per parlare con qualcuno, non trovi?»  
«Stai parlando con colei che stava per essere fatta a pezzi su un altare, lo scorso Halloween» ribatté. Lui ridusse gli occhi a fessura, sembrò molto arrabbiato per un attimo.  
«Giusto, ma per questo è stato già punito chi di dovere».  
Il modo in cui lo disse le fece sudare freddo.  
«Dunque, piccola Charlie» continuò lui, «sappi che in qualsiasi momento tu hai la facoltà di parlarmi senza fare cose del genere, capito?» le picchiettò affettuosamente un dito contro la fronte. «Non ferirti mai più per parlare con me, basterà solo che tu invochi tre volte di seguito il mio nome e io verrò da te, chiaro?»  
«Chiaro» deglutì.  
«E ora, cosa volevi dirmi?» scostò un paio di sedie dal lungo tavolo della sala e l’invitò a sedersi accanto a lui. Restò in piedi, lui si sedette.  
«Perché mi segui?»  
Attimo di silenzio. Lui inspirò a fondo.  
«La prossima domanda?»  
«Pensi che io sappia dove sia l’angelo guerriero che ha ucciso i tuoi fratelli? Beh, sappi che sinceramente non ho la più pallida idea di dove sia, non sapevo neanche che esistesse, prima d’incontrarti. E non mi frega nemmeno sapere dove sia adesso».  
Joel la guardò intensamente, poi scoppiò in una fragorosa risata. Le sembrò sinceramente divertito dalla sua affermazione, e la cosa la sconvolse alquanto.   
«Piccola Charlie, certo che non sai dove sia quell’angelo! Siediti, su» l’invitò, e lei non poté più rifiutarsi.  
«Potresti smetterla di seguirmi?» gli chiese ancora. «Non so cosa vuoi da me e sentirti sempre addosso mi sta facendo impazzire: rivoglio la mia privacy. Se proprio non vuoi dirmi perché mi segui, potresti almeno smettere di farlo?»  
Si rese conto di aver parlato in modo troppo brusco con un demone che avrebbe potuto ucciderla seduta stante, eppure lui l’aveva guardata per tutto il tempo sorridendole, con negli occhi una strana nostalgia, e l’aveva fatta sentire misteriosamente a suo agio.   
«Perché mi guardi ridendo?» decise di domandargli.  
«Mi fai ricordare dei bei tempi».  
«I bei tempi in cui andavi in giro a sterminare angeli e mezzi angeli?» Lui rise scuotendo la testa.  
«No! Anche se devo dire che un ricordo di quei tempi, che riguarda in qualche modo te ce l’ho, sai?»  
«Eh?» si sorprese.  
«Tu sai chi era la tua capostipite?» le chiese, distendendo le gambe e incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«No» rispose onestamente.  
«Era un angelo donna ed era innamoratissima dei libri. Passava ore e ore nelle librerie delle schiere angeliche, aveva proprio un amore sconfinato per la cura dei libri e per il sapere, e voleva anche proteggerli, solo che le schiere addette alle biblioteche angeliche non volevano».  
«Perché?» si perplesse.  
«Perché era una donna e perché dicevano che era troppo debole. Allora lei si allenò, dimostrò che anche una donna poteva avere la forza necessaria per proteggere le cose che amava e riuscì ad entrare nelle schiere addette alle biblioteche angeliche e alla loro protezione» si protrasse verso di lei per guardarla negli occhi. «Ti ricorda nessuno?» le domandò con un sorrisetto furbo.  
Lei si allontanò bruscamente da lui.  
«Vagamente…» ammise controvoglia.  
«Comunque» proseguì Joel, «un giorno io e i miei fratelli attaccammo la città angelica dov’era situata la biblioteca presso cui prestava servizio. Io decisi di impossessarmi dei volumi più preziosi che c’erano lì; entrai, mi scontrai con lei e circa tre affondi di spada dopo decisi che assolutamente avrei dovuto renderla una mia schiava e concubina: aveva un carattere troppo infernale per non farmi pensare una cosa simile» annuì con fare saputo; Charlie deglutì ancora una volta. «Sfortunatamente, venne un suo compagno ad aiutarla e la trascinò via, mentre lei urlava che doveva lasciarla andare perché io avrei rubato i libri e lui ribatteva qualcosa come “chi cazzo se ne fotte dei libri, andiamo via o quello ti stuprerà”. Della serie “anche gli angeli dicono le parolacce”» annuì ancora una volta. «Dopo mi sono informato su di lei, per poterla catturare, ma purtroppo decise di sacrificarsi per le schiere e scendere qui sulla terra per creare una stirpe. E così finì la nostra storia d’amore ancor prima di cominciare. Com’è piiiiiccolo l’universo, vero? Fra Inferno, Paradiso, Limbo e Terra finisci sempre per incontrare persone imparentate!»  
«Già» bofonchiò, risistemandosi nervosamente sulla sedia.   
«Tornando a noi, piccola Charlie, davvero vuoi che io non ti segua più?»  
«Davvero non vuoi dirmi perché lo fai?»  
Lui sospirò, accavallò le gambe e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Se ti dico perché ti seguo, potrei finire per far del male ad una persona che rispetto, e di riflesso potrei fare del male anche a te».  
«Posso almeno chiederti quando smetterai di seguirmi?» Lui rise alzando la testa verso il soffitto.  
«Quando otterrò tutti i permessi necessari per fare una cosa, credo».   
«Ma che gusto ci trovi nel sapere sempre dove sono e cosa faccio?! Sono forse il tuo giocattolo preferito?» Lui arricciò il naso.  
«Non sei un giocattolo, tantomeno il mio!»  
«Allora potresti smetterla?»  
Joel appoggiò un gomito sul tavolo e poi il mento sul palmo della mano, la guardò ancora una volta negli occhi.  
«Uhm, sì potrei, ma a patto che tu mi permetta di starti vicino».  
«Vicino come?» chiese sospettosa.  
«Nel senso che quando io vorrò, tu dovrai essere sempre disponibile a parlare con me».  
«Ho una vita e un marito, sai?» insinuò.  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, saprò regolarmi. Ti assicuro che sono un signore» la rassicurò.   
Charlie si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Spero di non pentirmene. Va bene, affare fatto». Le sorrise sornione.  
«Devo tornare alla Sala di Pietra, adesso» aggiunse Charlie, alzandosi dalla sedia, e lui l’imitò.  
«Certo, certo» commentò Joel, «il tuo consorte ti sta aspettando».  
Charlie lo guardò provando a sondare bene la malizia che aveva visto nel suo sguardo.  
«Massimo, l’ _Athene Noctua_ e la _Phoenix_ in carica, è il tuo ultimo erede» precisò.  
«Oh, so benissimo che è un mio caro nipote» annuì. «Anzi, digli pure che presto il suo caro vecchio zietto vorrà parlare con lui di affari di famiglia». Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Va bene».  
«Arrivederci, piccola Charlie».  
«Arrivederci, Joel» si congedò da lui con un inchino.   
  
  
Non appena aprì la grata in ferro battuto dell’ascensore della _Nubes_ , Max le corse incontro e la strinse forte a sé.  
«Te l’avevo detto che sarei tornata da te» gli mormorò, sorridendo contro il suo petto.  
«Non ne dubitavo, ma ho avuto paura che potesse farti qualcosa».  
«Non mi ha fatto nulla, anzi» aggrottò la fronte e gli mostrò la mano sinistra, «mi ha guarito la mano e ha fatto scomparire anche la cicatrice».  
Max le accarezzò il palmo della mano, fissandolo perplesso.  
«Quella cicatrice non scompare mai, di solito, niente può toglierla… Cosa ti ha detto?» e gli raccontò tutto.  
«Mi chiedo di cos’altro vorrà parlarmi» aggiunse alla fine Charlie.  
«Ma che sensazione ti ha dato?» Charlie ci rifletté su storcendo la bocca.  
«Non penso che ci siano dubbi sul fatto che voglia chiedermi di rompere l’appartenenza con te e di sposarlo, ha fatto troppe insinuazioni, però non mi è sembrato che voglia farmi del male, anzi… è stato come parlare con uno zio giovane e pazzerello…» mugugnò. Max rise.  
«È un Falciatore, un demone guerriero che ha disseminato morte e terrore, e ti è parso uno zietto giovane e pazzerello?»  
«Beh, per il suo modo di porsi nei miei confronti sì, anche se allo stesso tempo mi ha anche dato la sensazione di essere quel tipo di persona che si dimostra serena e affabile per poi mostrarti improvvisamente il proprio lato crudele e spietato…»   
«Questo non gioca certo a nostro favore» osservò Max.  
«Ma neanche a suo, perché so che devo aspettarmi l’imprevedibile: non mi lascerò sorprendere. Piuttosto, mi chiedo come cercherà di convincermi a rompere la nostra appartenenza» si fece cupa, «temo che possa minacciarci, visto che non può imporre la sua autorità…» Max sospirò e le prese il viso fra le mani.  
«Vedremo cosa mi dirà, solo allora sapremo le sue intenzioni. Nel frattempo, tu stanotte dormirai _con me_ » calcò con forza le ultime due parole e le sorrise, celando malamente il suo lato possessivo.  
«“Dormiremo”, eh?» sottolineò lei, con piglio ironico.  
«Sì-sì, “dormiremo”. “Dormiremo” _molto_ » la baciò con passione.  
Gli circondò il collo con le braccia e lasciò che le sue mani grandi le cingessero i fianchi in un modo piacevolmente forte, trascinandola in un bacio pieno di promesse da mantenere la notte. Nel suo letto.   
Era felice di riuscire a sentire anche la traccia di Max, adesso, ma se sentirla da lontano le faceva aumentare vertiginosamente l’ansia di vederlo, quando erano abbracciati stretti si sentiva soffocata dalla sua presenza in modo piacevole, non potendo più fare a meno di seguire i suoi gesti e il suo sguardo, lasciandosi completamente andare. Del resto, il carisma e la forza di Max erano anche incredibilmente percepibili non appena lui entrava in una qualsiasi stanza; Charlie pensava che le avrebbe dato quest’impressione anche se non fosse stata per metà angelo e incline a sentire la sua energia.  
Max era un leader, non poteva fare a meno di seguirlo, quando erano così vicini… non poteva fare a meno di… Si perplesse.   
«Max?» gli chiese sulle labbra. «Qual è il tuo potere specifico? Cosa fa il tuo siero?» Lui sorrise e distolse lo sguardo.  
«Sicura di volerlo sapere?»  
«Perché?»  
«A me non piace molto quello che fa».  
«È molto forte? Ti dà molto potere?» si sorprese.  
«Penso che forse sia il siero più forte e pericoloso presente nelle nostre sei stirpi demoniache» affermò con una certa sicurezza amara.  
«Ma non è letale, giusto?»  
«No» sorrise, «non uccide, fortunatamente. Ma non l’ho mai usato, _mai_ , neanche per sbaglio, e non credo di volerlo usare».  
Charlie incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò negli occhi, con aria di sfida.  
«Il mio potere specifico cicatrizza le ferite, anche quelle più profonde e che non vogliono rimarginarsi» confessò. Max rise.  
«Me l’hai detto per farmi sentire costretto a dirtelo?» Gli sorrise maliziosa.  
«Io mi fido di te».  
Max si avvicinò a lei e le scostò i capelli dal collo; si chinò per sussurrarle qualcosa all’orecchio.  
«E se ti mordessi senza dirti prima qual è il mio potere?» le circondò la vita con un braccio, stringendola bruscamente a sé, e le leccò lentamente il collo per poi baciarglielo. Charlie sorrise e gli mise una mano sulla testa.  
«Fallo».   
Sentì la sua bocca risalirle il collo fino all’orecchio.  
«No. Perché non ne ho bisogno» e la morse senza sfoderare i canini.   
Sentirono il suono leggero degli ascensori in movimento: stavano tornando i ragazzi.   
«Peccato, dobbiamo fermarci» le sussurrò, «ma tanto stanotte sarai mia lo stesso» e si separarono poco prima che gli ascensori si aprissero.  
Charlie si schiarì la voce e si risistemò i capelli, provando a far smettere di far rimbombare la voce di Max nella sua testa, che non faceva altro che evocare altre scene, altri sospiri e altri gemiti, _porca miseria_!   
Subito dopo, quando l’ascensore della _Stella_ era ancora aperto a fessura, Hikari volò da lei abbracciandole la faccia. Ottimo tempismo.  
Non appena i ragazzi furono tutti davanti a loro, sparsi intorno alla tavola di pietra, Max li guardò uno per uno stringendo forte le mani sullo schienale del proprio scranno e serrando la mascella.   
«Dov’è Gabriele?»   
«Un vampiro appena contagiato ci ha attaccati» gli rispose Francesco, «ma lui sta bene, ha riportato solo qualche contusione: è ricoverato qui alla villa».  
«Il vampiro l’avete distrutto?» chiese ancora.  
«Sì, ma non è successo solo questo».  
«Cos’altro?» incalzò.  
Francesco si voltò per guardare brevemente Charlie, si inumidì nervosamente le labbra e parlò.  
«Lo spirito è venuto da me e mi ha chiesto di parlare con la _Rosa del Perdono_ , dice che vuole chiederle un favore in cambio d’informazioni sul demone che la sta seguendo».   
«COSA?!» gridò Charlie, stupita. «Che diavolo vuole da me?»  
«Non ha voluto dirmelo, ma pensandoci bene, non credo sia totalmente uno spirito: ha detto di essere un’ _Ombra_ solo da pochi mesi, il che è strano visto che ha già un corpo maturo, non esistono spiriti in grado di crescere così in fretta, quindi non è figlia di spiriti e poi… ha un nome, gli spiriti non hanno nomi».  
Charlie ricordò di essere stata lei a dare un nome a Hikari.  
«E come ti ha detto che si chiama?»  
«Mariel».   
Charlie si sedette immediatamente davanti al portatile, tornò sulla scheda dei demoni capaci di far sviluppare delle forme di ossessioni.  
«Qui c’è un certo demone femmina di nome Mariel: appartiene ad una famiglia che forse ha il potere specifico di far sviluppare delle forme di ossessioni. La sua scheda è stata bloccata per una revisione il…» controllò, «è stata bloccata qualche mese fa. A quanto pare stanno riscrivendo la sua biografia e non la trovano più giù nel pozzo, mi sa. Per forza, è qui sulla terra».  
«È un demone che ha perso un’ala, quindi» realizzò Max. «Un demone condannato all’esilio a cui forse come punizione aggiuntiva è stata strappata un’ala».  
«O forse l’ha persa in battaglia» obiettò Charlie. «Frà, cos’altro ti ha detto?»  
«Che è poco lucida e non vuole perdere la ragione, dice che tu potresti aiutarla: ne hai l’autorità, ha detto».  
«Mi chiedo cosa voglia da me» quasi mormorò a se stessa Charlie, fissando lo schermo del portatile, «anche se, essendo un’ex demone ne avrebbe forse di cose da dirmi su Joel…»  
«Senza contare che» intervenne Romi, «se è stata esiliata, vuol dire che ha infranto uno dei tre tabù: conoscere quali sono questi tabù, o almeno uno di loro, potrebbe essere un’ottima merce di scambio» insinuò.   
«Ma non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa voglia in cambio!» ribatté Max.  
«Vero» assentì Charlie, «ma parlare con lei non mi costa nulla: ho parlato anche con Joel, non potrà essere peggio».   
  
  
Era notte, ormai, si divisero in gruppi diversi: alcuni andarono a caccia degli ultimi vampiri rimasti in giro, mentre Charlie, Max, Romi, Manuele e Francesco andarono nel punto in cui Mariel si era fatta vedere da Francesco.   
I ragazzi accerchiarono Charlie, dandole le spalle, lei inspirò a fondo e materializzò il suo pugnale sacrificale.  
«Sono qui, Mariel» disse a voce abbastanza alta, «se riesci a sentirmi, raggiungermi, altrimenti richiamerò la tua attenzione col mio sangue e il pugnale». Ma non ce ne fu bisogno.  
Mariel emerse dall’oscurità densa di nebbia del parco e andò verso di lei a piccoli passi, canticchiando il solito requiem.  
Charlie non lasciò il cerchio, lei ne restò fuori, davanti a Max e Manuele.  
«Salve, _Rosa del Perdono_ » la salutò con un sorriso e inclinando il capo.  
«Ciao, Mariel. Il requiem che canti appartiene alla tradizione popolare umana» era un’affermazione.  
«Sì» annuì.  
«Come fai a conoscerlo?»  
«Ho passato molto tempo sulla terra, prima di diventare un’ _Ombra_ : ero una demone, prima».  
«Capisco» assentì. «Sono qui per trattare con te. Che favore vuoi da me?»  
Mariel si scostò nervosamente i capelli su di un lato, deglutì e intrecciò le dita.  
«Da quando sono un’ _Ombra_ il mio siero è cambiato».  
«Prima cosa faceva?»  
«Prima offriva una cura: curava un male fisico lasciando però un male psichico, una sorta di ossessione. La ex mia casata usa questo siero per curare i feriti di guerra, gli sconfitti, dando in cambio un’ossessione, un’adorazione esasperata e cieca verso il nuovo re».  
«E adesso cosa fa il tuo siero, invece?»  
«Adesso cura ancora qualsiasi male e sugli umani ha anche l’effetto di donare la vita eterna, rispetto ai demoni, ma regala un’ossessione per il sapore del sangue» confessò quasi sussurrando.  
«La cosa non ti piace, vero?»  
«No» scosse la testa e si strinse nelle spalle. «Da quando mi hanno strappato un’ala e sono diventata un’ _Ombra_ , sto perdendo il mio senno da demone, mi comporto in modo edonistico come uno spirito: sento l’agonia degli umani, l’abbraccio e offro loro una cura. Rispondo ai loro bisogni e sento troppo tardi che li ho resi… inumani».   
Charlie comprese.  
«Vuoi quindi che ti aiuti a farti smettere?»  
«Sì, ti prego! Aiutami!» la supplicò. «Non voglio tutto questo, non voglio continuare a sopravvivere per sempre!»  
Charlie si accigliò.  
«Vuoi che ti distrugga?» questo poteva farlo qualsiasi _Custos_ , non capiva.  
«No, voglio che tu mi strappi anche l’altra ala. Rendimi umana» la pregò.  
«Cosa?!» si meravigliò, vide che anche i ragazzi si stavano guardando fra di loro, stupiti.  
«Aiutami!» insisté Mariel. «Se continuo così fra non molto scorderò anche chi sono, perderò tutto, perderò i miei preziosi doni».  
«Che doni?»  
«Degli insegnamenti» rispose con un filo di voce.  
«Lo sai che da umana non avrai più alcun potere e alcun contatto con le schiere demoniache, vero?» le ricordò.  
«Tanto ho già perso tutto» replicò, a sguardo basso e rassegnata.   
Charlie tirò su col naso, provò a rilassare le spalle, che sentiva tese, e continuò la trattativa.  
«Mariel, cosa puoi dirmi su Joel il Falciatore? Io so solo che sta cercando vendetta per i suoi cinque fratelli e che è qui molto probabilmente per cercare l’angelo guerriero che li ha uccisi. Cosa sai dirmi sulla sua ricerca di questo angelo?»  
«Nessuno ne sa nulla: è scomparso dall’Inferno per anni, dopo avergli strappato le ali». Quello che diceva l’archivio era vero, allora.  
«Come si chiamava questo angelo?»  
«Il suo nome non esiste più: quando ad un angelo o ad un demone vengono strappate entrambe le ali e diventa umano, il suo nome viene cancellato dalla memoria di tutti i membri delle schiere, solo il suo carnefice ne ricorderà sempre il nome. È una sorta di punizione».   
Charlie si morse un labbro, frustrata.   
«E sai perché Joel è stato esiliato?»  
«No, gli esili vengono subito coperti, specie se come nel suo caso si tratta di membri appartenenti a casate molto nobili e forti, anche le punizioni sono più lievi o più pesanti a seconda della propria nobiltà, però ti posso dire con certezza che si sa che ha infranto uno dei tre tabù qui sulla terra, sul territorio di questo pozzo. Altro non so, purtroppo» concluse, mortificata.  
A Charlie si mozzò il respiro: _sul territorio di quel pozzo_. In quella città, dieci anni prima.  
Sua madre.   
«Dimmi quali sono i tre tabù» si rese conto che il suo tono di voce era risultato aggressivo e implacabile, ma non ce la faceva più: voleva sapere, o la testa le sarebbe esplosa.   
Mariel deglutì, sembrava quasi singhiozzasse ricordando qualcosa.  
«Primo» cominciò ad elencare, «portare in Paradiso, all’Inferno o nel Limbo un essere umano ancora vivo. Secondo: se si è veggenti, o se si scopre qualcosa per vie traverse, rivelare il futuro ad un essere umano. E terzo…»   
«Terzo?» incalzò Charlie.  
«Togliere la vita ad un essere umano prima che arrivi il suo vero tempo».  
 _Togliere la vita ad un essere umano prima che arrivi il suo vero tempo_.  
 _Togliere la vita ad un essere umano prima che arrivi il suo vero tempo_.  
 _Togliere la vita ad un essere umano prima che arrivi il suo vero tempo_.  
Uccidere un umano.   
Le girò la testa.   
«Charlie?» la richiamò Max, guardandola preoccupato, forse era impallidita.  
«St-sto b-bene» balbettò. Si rivolse nuovamente a Mariel. «E tu non sai quale di questi tre ha infranto Joel il Falciatore?»  
«No» rispose dispiaciuta.   
Charlie fece cenno a Max e Manuele di scostarsi e lasciarla passare. Col pugnale tenuto abbassato, si avvicinò a Mariel, che se ne stava a sguardo basso, stretta nelle spalle e con le dita intrecciate. Aveva il volto rigato di lacrime.  
«Quale dei tre tabù hai infranto?» le chiese, col tono di voce più neutrale possibile.  
Mariel si asciugò il volto col dorso della mano, cominciò a raccontare.  
«I demoni possono venire sulla terra quando vogliono, l’importante è che non si facciano notare dagli umani e che non si uniscano a loro, perché solo chi genera le stirpi di mezzi demoni può farlo. Un giorno, la mia ex casata decise di fare degli studi sulle malattie umane, perché se un demone si ammala di una malattia umana non la riconosce e non può guarire: mio padre e mio zio volevano usarle per provocare delle epidemie presso le trincee di guerra fra le schiere, per dopo offrire il nostro siero come cura. Decisero di mandare me sulla terra, negli ospedali umani e… e così conobbi lui».  
«Lui chi?» si perplesse Charlie.  
«Alessandro, un ragazzo umano. Era molto, molto malato, debolissimo, non gli restava molto da vivere quando l’ho conosciuto. Quando ancora riusciva a muoversi, aveva provato a suicidarsi sparandosi alla tempia, per non arrivare al punto in cui si sarebbe indebolito così tanto: ma all’ultimo minuto la mano gli era tremata, e aveva perso un occhio» le tremò la voce.  
«Mi sono avvicinata a lui» proseguì, «perché ero interessata alla sua malattia, e abbiamo parlato tanto, tutti i giorni. Io, da demone, lo sentivo ormai che la sua morte era vicina, anche se non ne potevo conoscere la data esatta, ovviamente, però non sono riuscita a fermarmi e… e lui splendeva di luce propria. Mi parlava di tutto quello che aveva fatto e non fatto, di come certi giorni amava il momento in cui non era riuscito ad uccidersi e di come altri invece lo odiava. Io, in quell’altalena di emozioni, ho visto il suo amore per la vita. E poi un giorno mi ha detto che aveva deciso che amava il giorno in cui non era riuscito a suicidarsi, perché così aveva vissuto abbastanza da conoscere me. Io ho pianto tanto, quando me l’ha detto, perché ero un demone, io avrei dovuto godere della sua agonia, ma la sua luce mi aveva abbagliata, e il fatto che riuscisse ad amare ancora la sua vita attraverso me, attraverso il nostro incontro, mi ha cambiata. Io l’amavo, avrei fatto di tutto per lui. Mi ha detto che aveva capito che non ero del tutto umana, che c’era una strana oscurità in me, che forse ero la Dea della Morte che era venuta a prenderlo, e mi ha supplicato di farlo, di prenderlo, che lui avrebbe preferito che fossi io, la sua Dea, a portarlo via. E così ho fatto: l’ho portato via dolcemente» pianse silenziosamente.   
Charlie si rese conto che stava piangendo con lei e che se ne stava a guardarla con la bocca dischiusa, incapace di dire una sola parola di consolazione.   
Mariel aveva infranto il terzo tabù, aveva ucciso un umano prima che arrivasse il suo tempo, e per quanto ormai al suo amato restasse davvero poco da vivere, era stata severamente punita per questo.   
«Cosa ti spinge a diventare umana, rispetto a cercare la distruzione?» le chiese Charlie, flebilmente.  
«Se mi distruggo, smetterò di sopravvivere e il mio dolore finirà» rispose, «ma se divento umana potrò portare ancora un po’ con me questo dolore, vivendo però nel frattempo l’ultimo dono che lui mi ha fatto: l’amore per la vita umana. Lui mi ha insegnato l’amore per questa vita, io voglio viverla, facendo vivere il suo ricordo con me».   
Charlie si morse un labbro e le sfiorò la mano con la propria.  
«Da _Ombra_ hai infettato parecchi umani rendendoli vampiri, con l’autorità conferitami dal Coperchio, in quanto sua pupilla, io ti condanno ad una vita umana. Inginocchiati».   
Mariel alzò gli occhi su di lei e la guardò piena di gratitudine.  
«Grazie» sillabò, piangendo.   
Mariel cadde in ginocchio ai suoi piedi, a mani giunte, abbassò il capo e materializzò la sua unica ala, quella sinistra, dispiegandola.   
Max si avvicinò a Charlie e le mise una mano sulla spalla.  
«L’ala sinistra è quella legata maggiormente al cuore, il covo dei poteri, le farà un male terribile» l’avvertì. «Colpiscila solo se ti senti sicura, tagliala via con un solo colpo secco o potresti farla letteralmente morire di dolore». Gli annuì, lui le baciò la testa e si allontanò, per dare un ordine ai ragazzi. «Rafforzate il campo d’invisibilità! Subito!»  
Charlie respirò profondamente, accarezzò la testa di Mariel, spingendola verso di sé.  
«Sei pronta?» le domandò dolcemente.  
«Sì».  
«Chiudi gli occhi».  
Alzò la mano la destra e, decisa, le mozzò con un sol colpo l’ala nera col pugnale sacrificale.  
L’urlo di dolore di Mariel fu quanto di più tremendo avesse mai sentito, lacerante, straziante, assordante come se si sentisse da ogni luogo.  
Il moncherino dell’ala si polverizzò subito, svanendo. Charlie si buttò a terra per stringerla a sé mentre lei ancora urlava di dolore dondolandosi sul posto.   
«Chiamate aiuto alla villa, presto!» ordinò ai ragazzi.   
Rivolse gli occhi alle stelle con ancora Mariel fra le braccia, chiedendosi se al posto suo avrebbe mai avuto il coraggio di fare una cosa simile.  
Guardò Max parlare concitatamente al telefono.  
 _Sì._  
  
  
Mariel era stata ricoverata nell’ala ospedaliera di Villa Grifone.  
Charlie, insieme a Francesco, bussò leggermente alla sua porta.  
«Avanti».  
Entrarono e lei provò a puntellarsi sui gomiti per sedersi sul letto.  
«No, no! Stai pure comoda!» la tranquillizzò Charlie, sedendosi accanto a lei. Mariel era incredibilmente pallida e debole, segnata dal dolore e da una notte insonne passata a sudare freddo.  
Francesco si sedette ai piedi del letto.  
«Come stai?» le domandò lui. Lei abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Meglio di ieri sera, ma ancora abbastanza fiacca».  
«Ci vorrà un po’ prima che tutta l’energia demoniaca ti lasci» le disse Charlie, «adesso che il tuo corpo è quello di un essere umano non è in grado di sopportare l’energia nera, per questo stai così male e hai degli incubi, ma presto andrà meglio!» la rassicurò. Le annuì.  
«Sì, un giorno andrà meglio» mormorò flebile, sicura di sé. Charlie le accarezzò il viso e le porse una grossa busta che teneva in mano.  
«Il Gran Consiglio si occuperà di te per un po’: ti hanno già fornito una carta d’identità, un piccolo monolocale e i titoli di studio minimi per trovare un lavoro. Ti ho fatto dare il mio cognome, sarai la sorella di Hikari, lo spirito che mi ha affidato il Coperchio. Ufficialmente hai ventun’anni umani».   
«Grazie» disse, aprendo la busta e guardando commossa i suoi nuovi documenti e la chiave della sua nuova casa; poi si rivolse a Francesco. «E grazie anche a te, per avermi creduta e aver riferito il mio messaggio a lei».  
Lui le rispose con un sorriso e scrollandole affettuosamente una gamba coperta dalle lenzuola.  
«Il requiem che canti sempre te l’ha insegnato Alessandro, vero?» le chiese Charlie.  
«Sì».  
«Lo conosco anch’io: me l’ha insegnato mia nonna quando è morta la mia mamma» le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e iniziò a cantare, seguita poco dopo da lei.  
“Tra stelle, coraggio e ricordi  
sto cercando le tue orme.  
Prego affinché tu possa riposare in pace,  
questo è il fulcro del mio sogno.  
Con giovani ali  
procedo nella salita,  
e quando smarrisco la strada  
chiudo gli occhi e vado avanti.  
Nei sogni, nell’amore e nel cuore  
sto cercando le tue orme,  
resta una luce eterna,  
il tuo amore eterno.”  
  
  
Al consueto pranzo domenicale, Romi si recò a casa di Gianna e Ines con un piccolo carico in più.  
«È quasi pronto!» urlò Ines dalla cucina, mentre Romi si toglieva il giubbotto e l’appendeva all’attaccapanni. Manuele lo guardò con una strana espressione e poi sorrise: molto probabilmente aveva capito tutto dalla sua faccia.  
Romi entrò in cucina e andò da sua madre salutandola con un bacio sulla guancia, lei era ai fornelli.   
«Ciao! Anche questa volta hai portato del vino?» gli chiese sorridendo.  
«No, mamma, io… ho portato un’altra cosa» le indicò timidamente le buste che aveva in mano e che aveva tenuto nascoste dietro la schiena.  
Alle loro spalle, Gianna fece per entrare nella cucina: vide le buste, si morse un labbro e fece dietro front, lasciandoli da soli.   
Ines restò a bocca aperta per qualche secondo, poi le si inumidirono gli occhi: quelle buste erano troppo uguali a quella che aveva ricevuto Manuele, per confonderle.  
«Remo ha aperto soltanto la prima» le disse, «per sapere se ero maschio o femmina. Che ne dici se le altre le apriamo insieme?»  
«Sì» gli rispose stringendo le labbra con gli occhi lucidi e cercando con mani tremanti un coltello in un cassetto, per usarlo come tagliacarte.  
Romi le sorrise e l’abbracciò forte, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia per provare a farla smettere di tremare; lei si rilassò un po’, rise nervosamente e aprì la prima busta, mentre lui l’abbracciava ancora da dietro.  
«Non le avevo mai viste» gli disse, commossa, «ti avevo visto solo dallo schermo quando me le hanno fatte».  
«Adesso però siamo insieme come allora, no?»  
«Sì» si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano e gli diede un buffetto sul braccio che la stringeva.   
Dall’uscio della porta, Gianna e Manuele li guardarono sorridendo.   
La loro famiglia era fatta di quello: incontri, ritorni e caratteri opposti.  
  
  
 _Non sapevo ancora perché Joel fosse stato esiliato, ma il dubbio che c’entrasse con la morte di mia madre si era fatto più forte, nonostante ciò si discostasse dall’impressione controversa che avevo avuto di lui.  
Al tempo mi chiedevo come Romi avrebbe un giorno reagito alla presenza del piccolo Jo, anche lui nato con un’inseminazione artificiale e anche lui senza madre… l’avrebbe avuto così vicino e così in mezzo fra lui e Manuele… E non sapevo ancora a che punto fosse la loro relazione, perché non si era ancora deciso a parlarmene, non sapevo cosa aspettarmi da lui…  
Non sapevo cosa aspettarmi da un sacco di persone, a pensarci bene.  
E Mariel era entrata nelle nostre vite, per restarci._  
  


“Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I want to let it go”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt utilizzato dalla 25paranormal: #14. Demons (demoni).  
Il requiem non è opera mia: è il Requiem di Raggs (YouTube), tratto dalla colonna sonora dell’anime (tratto dal manga) _07 Ghost_. Mi ha colpito per la sua dolcezza, ha anche una melodia molto carina, e non ho potuto fare a meno di associarla a Mariel e poi a Charlie. Ho postato la traduzione ovviamente :D l’anime subbato lo potete trovare su Sarulandia.   
Non c’è un perché al nome di Mariel, non fateci sopra viaggi mentali: l’ho scelto perché mi piaceva il suono XD è dolce ed immediato.  
Come si è capito dall’ultima frase di Charlie, Mariel tornerà nei prossimi episodi, perché materialmente non è facile per una lega inserire in una città e alla vita umana un’ex demone, e in più, a me come autrice, piangeva il cuore tagliarla fuori dalla serie dopo un solo episodio: la sua storia è molto intensa, avrebbe ancora molto da dire e ho sentito che sarebbe stato un peccato non lasciarla parlare ancora un po’. E così, ecco qui un terzo nuovo personaggio <3 Chissà come la utilizzerò *risata malvagia*  
Ho sudato come una bestia per realizzare dei tre tabù plausibili! Cioè, mi sono messa lì a pensarli proprio, controllando che non andassero a cozzare con tutto il popò di poteri che ho dato ai “miei” demoni XD e non solo: volevo che nessuno dei tre fosse escluso a priori dalle vostre ipotesi… obiettivamente, quale dei tre tabù Joel ha infranto, e perché? *depista per il gusto di depistare, ma vi starà depistando sul serio?*   
Non concentratevi troppo sul siero di Max, è una minchiata rispetto alla trama, ve lo dico io che sono l’autrice XD Certo, ‘sto pezzo sul siero sta là per un motivo, ma non spremetevi troppo le meningi XD  
Il piccolo Jo <3 lo amo ancora prima che nasca, non so se ciò è grave.  
Uhm, sì è grave.  
Ah, sì! Nota che non c’entra una cippa, ma mi piace troppo cianciare: a me non piacciono le storie di vampiri. Non tanto perché ultimamente spopolano e il troppo stroppia, ma proprio come creature fantastiche non mi piacciono molto. Ecco, ci tenevo a dirlo.  
Ecco, adesso la smetto di cianciare.  
Prossimo aggiornamento: lunedì 23 novembre 2009  
Episodio 20 – Niente più segreti  
Episodio 21 – L’ora dei profumi

Ok, la smetto di cianciare.


	21. Chapter 21

_L’avevo sempre pensato, l’avevo sempre detto: i segreti possono far male, i segreti uniscono o dividono le persone…_  
  
  
Seduto sull’orlo del tetto del palazzo più alto della città, un ragazzino di forse tredici anni osservava la notte lasciare spazio al giorno. I suoi occhi erano estremamente chiari, indossava un saio grigio.  
Materializzò sul palmo della mano dodici buste color avorio, su cui i destinatari erano scritti con inchiostro dorato. Aprì le buste a ventaglio davanti a sé e poi le lanciò nell’aria, lasciando che volassero piano da chi le avrebbe lette.  
Una ciascuna.  
«Vi sfido».   
  
  
Charlie scese a fare colazione ancora assonnata; aprì il frigo per prendere il latte e si stropicciò gli occhi.  
«Buon giorno, Nuvoletta!» la salutò il padre, scoccandole un bacio sulla guancia.  
«’giorno, papà» borbottò con la voce ancora impastata dal sonno.  
«Stamattina ho trovato una busta per te sotto la porta» le disse, porgendole la busta in questione, «è abbastanza strana, però» inarcò un sopracciglio.  
Charlie la prese, perplessa. Era vero, era molto strana. Ed era impregnata di energia nera.  
«Penso che l’aprirò dopo» disse a suo padre, sorridendogli per rassicurarlo.  
«Ok, io vado a lavoro! Ti accompagna Max a scuola?»  
«Sì» le diede un altro bacio sulla guancia e uscì di casa.  
Suo padre non aveva percepito nulla perché era un umano, ma lei aveva sentito qualcosa, eccome: meglio non farlo preoccupare.  
Hikari aveva approfittato del barattolo dei biscotti aperto per svolazzarci sopra e prenderne uno: adesso lo sbocconcellava in volo spargendo briciole per tutta la cucina.  
«Che cos’ha la mia Charlie?» le domandò.  
«Sai dirmi di più su questo tipo di energia?» gli avvicinò la busta.  
Lui la guardò accigliato, la toccò con una manina e l’esaminò un po’.  
«No, però dentro c’è solo un biglietto scritto».  
«Né più né meno?»  
«Sì» l’assicurò.  
Charlie rilesse il destinatario:  
 _Al mezzo angelo Custos Accipiter Nisus,  
Rosa del Perdono e Compagna della Phoenix._  
Infilò un dito nella fessura della chiusura e l’allargò per aprirla con uno strappo deciso: dentro c’era un biglietto dello stesso tipo di carta della busta, scritto con inchiostro dorato; lo lesse.  
“Custodes,   
vi sfido a fronteggiarmi uniti.  
Da questo momento, ogni volta che vi toccherete, leggerete nella mente dell’altro uno dei suoi segreti più importanti.”  
Aveva appena finito di leggere, quando sentì squillare il proprio cellulare. Max.  
«Ehi, Max».  
«Dal tuo tono di voce devo dedurre che hai ricevuto anche tu una certa lettera?» le disse amaro.  
«Sì». Lui sospirò.  
«Non credo di voler provare a vedere se è uno scherzo o meno: non ho la più pallida idea di cosa potrei leggere nella mente della mia _cavia_ » calcò con frustrazione l’ultima parola.  
«Allora che facciamo?»  
«Contatto anche gli altri per vedere se hanno ricevuto questa lettera: chiunque sia questo spirito ci sta sfidando a fronteggiarlo uniti e se pensa che scoprendo i segreti l’uno dell’altro potremmo non esserlo più… potrebbe avere le sue buone ragioni. Vado a parlare direttamente col Gran Consiglio».   
«Ok» balbettò, «allora vado a scuola con l’autobus?»  
«Sì, è… è meglio se per un po’ non ci tocchiamo» le rispose, di controvoglia. «Evita di toccare Camilla a scuola, ok?»  
«Sarà un po’ difficile» sorrise nervosamente, «siamo compagne di banco».  
«Ce la caveremo» incoraggiò entrambi. «Passa una buona giornata, un bacione».  
«Un bacione anche a te, ciao!»  
Charlie chiuse la linea e si morse un labbro.  
C’era una cosa che Max non doveva assolutamente sapere, non doveva… non aveva la minima idea di come avrebbe reagito altrimenti, per quanto fosse una cosa passata.  
  


“Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights.”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  
Romi bussò alla porta dell’ufficio di Max, non sembrava neanche lui di buon’umore. Appena entrato gli sventolò la sua busta da lontano.  
« _Al mezzo demone Custos seconda Luna, guardia del corpo della Compagna della Phoenix_. Nessuno mi aveva chiamato così, suona figo» annuì con fare saputo.   
«Naaah» scosse la testa, «io ti batto! _Al mezzo demone Custos Athene Noctua e Phoenix, Compagno della Rosa del Perdono e Accipiter Nisus_ ».  
Romi sprofondò sulla poltrona davanti a lui, lanciò la busta sulla scrivania.  
«E in pratica cosa vuole quest’ _Ombra_?»  
«Penso che sia molto chiaro: ci ha offerto la telepatia per metterci l’uno contro l’altro» finì di firmare un documento e alzò lo sguardo verso di lui. «Tu non ne hai cose da nascondermi?» insinuò, senza troppa ironia.   
«Mio Signore, se avessi qualcosa da nascondervi non sarei venuto qui, a portata di mano» allungò ironicamente le mani verso di lui, come per invitarlo a toccarlo. Max scosse la testa.  
«Come se non ti conoscessi bene: credo che tu sia venuto qui proprio di proposito, per farmi intendere che non hai niente da nascondermi» abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo sui documenti.   
«Oggi non hai visto Charlie?»   
«No, al primo bacio leggerei la sua mente e scoprirei un suo segreto, non mi va. Credo che ci siano dei buoni motivi se certe cose si chiamano “segreti”, no?».  
«Giusta osservazione» assentì.  
«Quindi tu oggi non andrai al _Sapphire_ , suppongo» affermò Max, ridacchiando.  
«No, penso che…» ci rifletté sopra, «effettivamente penso che non ci andrò, sì».   
Max rise passandosi una mano sul volto.  
«Vorrei sapere con certezza di non aver ricevuto il dono della telepatia al tocco: guarda che in che casino siamo messi…»   
«Alla prossima riunione potremmo anche presentarci già con le armi in pugno, di questo passo» constatò Romi.  
«Prendi il caso di Francesco e Camilla» fece Max, «se lui la tocca scoprirà che quando lei era ragazzina aveva una cotta per lui».  
«Max, sei davvero un ingenuo» obiettò Romi, schioccando la lingua, «pensi davvero che Francesco non se ne sia mai accorto?»  
«Storicamente i migliori amici del fratello non si accorgono mai che la sorellina piccola ha una cotta incredibile per loro» ribatté, incerto.  
«Secondo me, invece, quei due hanno pure consumato una volta» assentì con una certa sicurezza.  
«Dici?»  
«Dico, dico» scosse la testa.  
«Allora, se Claudio tocca Francesco sono cazzi» sentenziò, alzandosi dalla poltrona e andando allo schedario. Anche Romi si alzò.  
«Stasera ci sarà una riunione?»  
«Non te lo so ancora dire» prese un mucchio di schede, «sto aspettando il responso del Gran Consiglio, stanno consultando il Coperchio e dopo…» un grosso raccoglitore quasi gli scivolò dalle mani, rischiando di finirgli su un piede.  
Romi istintivamente lo aiutò.  
Una mano finì sulla sua.  
Max lesse un segreto di Romi, Romi sentì immediatamente la reazione di Max nella propria testa.  
Un silenzio carico di gelo scese sui due. Non si guardarono.  
«Max…» provò a dire. Lui non lo guardò.  
«Allora sei davvero venuto qui per farmi credere che non avevi niente da nascondermi» era un’affermazione.  
«Ascolta…»   
«Vattene» gli disse gelidamente.  
«Possiamo parlarne, prima?» insisté.  
«Romolo, vattene» ripeté freddamente. «O giuro che non risponderò più di me».  
Negli occhi di Max c’era una furia nera, Romi indietreggiò stringendo le labbra e uscì a grandi passi dall’ufficio.   
Una volta fuori, sul marciapiede, si passò le mani sul volto. Cosa poteva fare, adesso?  
Prese il cellulare e mandò un SMS a Charlie.  
“Mi dispiace, Max mi ha letto nel pensiero. Ha scoperto della nostra notte di sei mesi fa.”  
  
  
Charlie era in classe; per sicurezza aveva scambiato il posto con una compagna ed era seduta lontana da Camilla. Leggendo il messaggio di Romi, impallidì di colpo e le girò la testa. Chiese di poter andare in bagno.  
Prima di uscire dalla classe incrociò lo sguardo di Camilla, che le chiese cosa fosse successo; le sillabò che dopo le avrebbe detto tutto.  
Nei bagni non c’era nessuno: chiuse la porta, si sedette a terra e chiamò Romi.   
«Charlie mi dispiace» fu la prima cosa che le disse appena aprì la linea.  
«Ma com’è potuto succedere?!» non sapeva più cosa pensare. «Perché l’hai toccato?! Non avresti dovuto nemmeno vederlo, oggi!»  
«Max non è uno stupido, sospettava da sempre che fossimo andati a letto insieme quella notte: se oggi non mi fossi fatto vedere dai lui, avrei rafforzato i suoi sospetti! È successo per puro caso, proprio mentre me ne stavo andando!»  
«Cos’ha visto di preciso?» domandò in ansia.  
«Non lo so, credo che abbia visto delle immagini… io… Io dopo ho visto nella mia mente lui che ci cercava quella sera, e poi ho sentito la sua rabbia».   
Charlie scoppiò a piangere passandosi le mani sul volto.  
«Non è giusto, non doveva succedere adesso!»  
«Charlie, se gli parli…»  
«Se gli parlo, cosa?» gemette. «L’abbiamo tradito!»  
«Non stavate insieme! Lui ti aveva lasciata libera, calmati, ok? Tu potevi fare tutto quello che volevi, non avevi nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti. _Io_ l’ho tradito, chiaro? Io sapevo che tu gli piacevi, sono il suo migliore amico e sono stato a letto con la donna che lui amava. Tu non sapevi niente di cosa provava per te, dopo quella sera hai pure provato a dimenticarlo perché eri convinta che fra voi due non ci sarebbe mai stato niente!» provò a rassicurarla.  
«No! Lui sa benissimo che in quel periodo io ero già innamorata di lui, eppure sono stata con te! Si è arrabbiato perché pensa che non lo ami abbastanza, se già prima di stare con lui sono stata con un altro!»  
«Charlie, non puoi sapere perché si è arrabbiato se prima non gli parli».  
«Io… io…» si guardò intorno, confusa. «Io credo che chiederò un permesso per uscire prima da scuola, devo andare da lui, subito!»  
«Non puoi andare da lui così! Non ne hai la testa, resta dove sei!»  
«No! Io devo parlargli adesso!»  
«Charlie…» ma lei chiuse la linea e corse in segreteria.   
  
  
Scese dall’autobus asciugandosi le lacrime col dorso della mano. Trovò l’ascensore del palazzo occupato e salì le scale di corsa.  
Si presentò alla sua porta col fiatone, il volto accaldato e gli occhi arrossati.   
Lui era seduto alla scrivania, impietrito; molto probabilmente l’aveva sentita arrivare.  
«Presumo che lui ti abbia avvertita» le disse, atono.  
«Max, è successo prima, _mesi prima_ » mormorò, piangendo.  
«Lo so».  
«E non è più risuccesso».  
«So anche questo» si passò le mani sul volto. «So tutto. _Ho visto tutto_. Ti ho vista nella sua testa: nuda nel suo letto, sotto di lui. _Vi ho visti_. E ho sentito anche come si sentiva lui, cazzo».   
Non era solo arrabbiato, era addolorato, sconvolto. Umiliato.  
«Allora sai anche bene che non ci siamo amati» disse in un soffio.  
Max alzò lo sguardo verso di lei, aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
«In un solo dannato attimo io ho vissuto l’intensità di quello che avete fatto, ho visto la vostra unione, perché in quel momento eravate uniti, e ho sentito tutto quello che lui voleva dirti baciandoti. Vi siete aperti l’un l’altra, non avete fatto sesso. Avete fatto l’amore».  
«È stato comunque diverso da quando lo faccio con te!»  
«Lo so!» ribatté con rabbia. «Dannazione lo so che lui non ha visto altro che una minima parte di te, rispetto a me, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla testa l’immagine di voi due insieme! Talmente nitida, racchiusa in un ricordo per lui, _per voi_ , così importante! È soffocante!»  
«Ti fa così male da non riuscire ad andare avanti?»  
Si guardarono negli occhi, rassegnati.  
«Non lo so».  
«Non lo sai, o per ora non ci riesci?» gli domandò ancora.   
«Per ora non ci riesco».  
Charlie strinse le labbra, con le lacrime che non smettevano di rigarle il viso; si sfilò l’anello che le aveva regalato, che le aveva messo lui al dito, e lo posò sulla sua scrivania.  
«Quella sera ho detto a Romi che un giorno avremmo incontrato la persona giusta con cui essere mille cose diverse insieme senza separarci mai da lei. E saremmo stati felici. Lui è l’amico a cui voglio un bene profondo. Tu sei il mio confidente, il mio amico, il mio compagno di squadra, il mio compagno di vita, il mio amante. Tu sei il mio dolore, perché sei l’unico che può farmi stare così male, l’unico, ma sei anche il mio amore perché sei l’unico che può farmi stare davvero bene. Tu sei la mia rabbia, perché come mi fai incazzare tu nessuno mai, ma sei anche il mio sollievo, perché quando ti vedo e sto con te dimentico tutto. Sei per me talmente tante cose che certe volte mi sento stupida, perché mi accorgo che dipendo troppo da te. Ricordi? Dove finisci tu, comincio io. Sei tutto questo per me. Tutto» sospirò e tirò su col naso. «Se proprio non riesci ad andare avanti, se non è solo una pausa, fammelo sapere».  
Uscì dall’ufficio a piccoli passi e una volta fuori cercò disperatamente un posto dove piangere in pace.  
  
  
Non poteva tornare a casa in quello stato e l’unico posto che le venne in mente fu il _Sapphire_.  
Manuele, vedendola, sgranò gli occhi.  
«Charlie, che succede?»  
Non sapeva da dove iniziare, non riusciva neanche a parlare e dal troppo piangere le faceva male la testa. Non sapendo che altro fare gli afferrò una mano, decisa a trasmettergli con delle immagini tutti i suoi pensieri.  
«Ah» esalò lui, e in cambio lei sentì il suo sbalordimento.   
Hikari, da ragazzino, corse preoccupato verso la sua padrona.  
«Che è successo alla mia Charlie?»  
«Non ora, Hikari» gli disse dolcemente Manuele, «potresti lasciarci un po’ da soli, eh? Vuoi?»  
«Ma la mia Charlie…» protestò debolmente.  
«Dopo, Hikari, dopo» lo rassicurò, senza rompere il contatto con la mano di Charlie e guidandola verso il magazzino del locale.  
Manuele accese la luce, notò che non c’erano sedie e calciò un paio di casse per abbatterle e usarle come sedili improvvisati. Si sedette e prese in braccio Charlie.  
«E vaffanculo alla telepatia» borbottò seccato, stringendola a sé e sicuro che gli avrebbe letto nel pensiero, ma voleva abbracciarla lo stesso.  
Charlie vide con gli occhi di Manuele la prima volta che lui aveva fatto sesso con Romi – quando lo fece girare contro il muro – e poi la seconda volta, quando avevano fatto l’amore – quando gli tolse la maglietta – e poi ancora una terza volta – quando Romi lo aspettò di proposito accanto alla sua auto, dopo il lavoro, ed erano subito corsi a casa – e poi una quarta volta, e una quinta e… Charlie staccò la testa dalla spalla di Manuele, ridendo isterica.   
«Sei stato anche tu a letto con Romi!»  
«Mi chiedo con chi non sia stato a letto, quel ragazzo» borbottò ancora.  
«Lo sospettavo» gli mormorò, riappoggiando la testa sulla sua spalla.  
«Non ne dubitavo» le baciò la fronte. Sospirò. «Sai, non credo che Max sia arrabbiato con te, credo che sia più che altro geloso marcio, da quel che ho visto nei tuoi pensieri. Penso che se è arrabbiato con qualcuno, è arrabbiato con Romi e con se stesso».  
«È orgoglioso, non mi vorrà più. È finita» asserì, piangendo silenziosamente.  
«Non ne sarai così sicuro» storse la bocca. «Credo che ci vorrà del tempo, ma le cose si sistemeranno: non stavate insieme quando è successo questo, non avevi nessun obbligo nei suoi confronti, non l’hai mica tradito».  
«Romi ha detto la stessa cosa» replicò amaramente.  
«Romi certe volte ragiona, altre no» si lamentò. Charlie sorrise, tirò su col naso e rialzò la testa per guardarlo negli occhi.   
«Spero almeno che Max e Romi riescano a parlarsi e chiarirsi».  
«La vedo dura» ammise.  
«Anch’io, ma… la loro amicizia è molto più importante di me: la mia vita ha realmente incrociato quella di Max da poco, rispetto a quella di Romi».  
«Non è detto che entrambe le cose non siano importanti allo stesso modo» le sistemò una ciocca di capelli.  
«Spero solo di svegliarmi da questo incubo, prima o poi».  
  
  
Francesco suonò alla porta tenendo in bilico sull’altra mano il vassoio incartato pieno di rosticceria, aveva anche un sacchetto di plastica carico di bottiglie incastrato fra i piedi. Lei aprì la porta a fessura, per controllare che fosse davvero lui, e lo guardò con gli occhioni spaventati circondati ancora dalle occhiaie.  
«Sono io, Mariel» la tranquillizzò sorridendo; lei tolse la catenella e lo fece entrare.  
«Scusami, ma» si risistemò lo scialle sulle spalle, «è la prima volta che vivo da sola in una casa così piccola, in una città che non conosco e senza poteri e… ho un po’ di timore, anche perché non sono ancora molto in forma».  
«Non c’è problema, è comprensibile» assentì, posando il vassoio e le bibite sul tavolo. «Ti ho portato da mangiare».  
«Ah, io…» gesticolò, imbarazzata, «io so come chiamare il tizio, quello qui sotto, del ristorante: Charlie mi ha spiegato come fare, gli telefono e lui mi porta su qualcosa mettendolo su un conto che paga la lega».  
«Non ti va di provare qualcosa di nuovo, che non sia del ristorante?» le sorrise incoraggiante. «Un prodotto tipico, magari».  
«Sì» abbozzò un sorriso abbassando lo sguardo; le girò un po’ la testa, si portò una mano alla fronte.  
«Eri a letto? È meglio che tu ti stenda».  
«Sì, forse è meglio» disse flebile, lasciandosi guidare verso il letto.  
Francesco le sistemò una coperta sulle gambe e gettò una sguardo alle medicine che c’erano sul comodino. C’era anche una boccetta piena di sonniferi.  
«Hai ancora dei forti incubi?» le domandò.  
«Sì, i dottori mi hanno spiegato che fino a quando l’energia demoniaca non lascerà totalmente il mio corpo, avrò sempre degli incubi molto vividi sulla mia vita da demone. È come una sorta di rito di passaggio: rivivo in sogno le cose più orrende che ho visto in guerra e che ho fatto, perché l’orrore di un demone non è comprensibile alla mente umana, mi fa vergognare e stare male, mi fa capire quanto io ormai sia umana».   
«E i sonniferi riescono ad aiutarti?»  
«Un po’» alzò le spalle, «mi danno un sonno senza sogni, ma spesso non funzionano».  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò.  
«Passerà» sospirò. «Sai, in fondo non è poi così male questo rito di passaggio, è una catarsi, mi fa apprezzare ancora di più quello che ho ora. Ho visto tanto sangue, tanto orrore e tanto dolore nella mia esistenza, e ti posso dire che se c’è una cosa che può fare davvero dei miracoli è l’amore» sorrise. «Non sai mai cosa potrà portarti a fare, non sai mai se avrà una fine, quindi devi tenertelo stretto» portò i pugni al petto, «e finché c’è varrà sempre la pena vivere qualcosa. Perché l’amore non ha una sola forma, ha tanti aspetti, può anche finire, ma se c’è stato ed è stato bello, anche la sua fine sarà dignitosa e bella».  
«Come la morte di Alessandro?»  
«Sì» sorrise con gli occhi lucidi, «è morto col sorriso». Francesco ricambiò il sorriso e le sistemò meglio la spilla sullo scialle.  
«Non credevo che potessero esistere demoni così sensibili ai sentimenti umani, il tuo percorso è iniziato con lui o già da prima portavi con te alcune di queste riflessioni?»  
«I demoni conoscono molto bene la natura e i sentimenti umani, loro _amano_ i sentimenti umani, perché attraverso di essi possono capire e tentare gli uomini. Io ero sempre stata affascinata dai sentimenti umani, poi li ho compresi di più» represse uno sbadiglio.  
«Hai sonno?»  
«Dormo poco, gli incubi sono troppo vividi e mi sa che sono arrivata al limite, per oggi…» guardò la boccetta di sonnifero e allungò una mano.  
«No» le sorrise e le bloccò gentilmente una mano, «ti aiuto io: ho qualcosa di più forte, durerà un paio d’ore».  
«Cosa?» si perplesse.  
«Stenditi» l’invitò, fiducioso.  
Lei si stese sul letto e l’osservò dubbiosa mentre si abbassava su di lei e le scostava i capelli dal collo.  
«Ho capito» mormorò lei, sorridendo.  
«Chiudi gli occhi» le disse, «ti regalerò dei sogni sereni» aprì la bocca, sfoderò i canini e li affondò con decisione, per farle meno male possibile.  
«Poi» sbadigliò Mariel, con gli occhi già socchiusi, «mi accompagnerai in un posto, un giorno? Voglio andare da una parte…» sbadigliò di nuovo.  
«Sì» le sussurrò, togliendo col pollice il sangue uscito dai due bucchetti sul collo.  
Aspettò che si addormentasse, poi si tolse le scarpe e si sdraiò accanto a lei, per assicurarsi che il siero facesse il suo corso e per farle compagnia quando al suo risveglio avrebbe voluto mangiare.   
  
  
Era ancora allo studio legale. Stava ormai calando la sera sulla città, ma il tempo gli era sembrato troppo denso e lento da quella mattina, senza contare che il Gran Consiglio brancolava ancora nel buio. Imprecò, quando sentì il cellulare personale squillare: Romi lo chiamava così spesso che gli aveva assegnato una suoneria per riconoscerlo al volo.  
«Pensavo di averti detto di sparire» rispose, gelido.  
«Sbagliato, mi hai detto di andarmene. In teoria non sono lì, sono davvero andato via: ti sto parlando al telefono, e se davvero tu non avessi voluto sentirmi, non avresti risposto alla chiamata».  
«Niente mi vieta di urlarti quello che penso via telefono».  
«Ma non stai urlando. Stai facendo il freddo, che è anche peggio, ma non stai urlando».  
«Vuoi che passi ai fatti?»  
«Max, qualunque cosa tu stia pensando, lascia fuori Charlie, ok? Solo questo, prenditela con me».  
«Certo» sospirò, rassegnato. «Vuoi che la tenga fuori. Perché le vuoi bene, perché pensi che sia speciale, un tesoro, e vorresti che sia sempre felice e che abbia ogni bene e che possa permettersi di sognare non invano. E vorresti che restasse sempre così, con i suoi pregi e i suoi difetti, che riuscisse sempre a far sentire chi le sta accanto speciale come lo è lei. E che è bellissima quando si dà completamente, in piena fiducia. Queste sono le cose che hai pensato quella notte, le ho sentite tutte».   
Sentì Romi sospirare dall’altro capo della linea.  
«Max, tu sai perfettamente che tra me e lei c’è soltanto amicizia».  
«Io so solo che da dopo quella notte l’ho persa per un po’, e in quei quasi quattro mesi ci sei stato tu con lei. Vi vedevo sempre insieme, lei parlava e si confidava con te, mi evitava, e Dio sa quante volte, _quante_ , sono stato lì per lì per farti una domanda diretta: siete stati a letto insieme, sì o no? Perché era palese, l’avevo sotto gli occhi, ma fin quando non l’avessi saputo, fin quando non l’avessi _visto con i miei occhi_ scoprendone l’intensità, ammetto che avrei vissuto molto meglio».   
«Vuoi buttare all’aria la vostra storia solo perché lei prima di stare con te è stata con un altro? Quante donne hai avuto in vita tua che prima di te hanno avuto altri uomini? Certo, quegli altri uomini non erano il tuo migliore amico, certo quelle volte precedenti alla tua non le hai rivissute dentro la tua testa, ma sei sicuro che valga la pena rovinare tutto per gelosia e possessività? Perché è questo quello che ti sta rendendo rabbioso in questo momento: gelosia e possessione, ti conosco».   
«Se mi conoscessi bene, non saresti andato a letto con lei».   
«Charlie è la mia migliore amica, non nascondo che dopo il nostro rapporto si è fatto più forte e sincero, ma non è stato una vendetta nei tuoi confronti, è stata una cosa fra _me e lei_ , fa parte del rapporto che c’è tra _me e lei_. Fa parte del nostro passato. Dopo d’allora non siamo stati più gli stessi insieme, e tu dovresti saperlo bene quanto una sola notte può cambiare un rapporto, ma non puoi proprio accettare il fatto che come la notte di Halloween ha cementificato il rapporto fra te e lei, rendendovi poi amanti, quella notte ha reso me e lei più uniti, facendoci diventare così amici? Sono due cose diverse, ed è una cosa passata, _passata_ , Charlie adesso è il tuo futuro. Prendi a pugni me, se vuoi, il bastardo sono io qui, ma non rovinare la vostra storia».  
Vi fu un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Vedervi a letto insieme ha rotto qualcosa».  
«Ed è comprensibile, è umano: ci hai visti nella tua testa, ci hai visti in “quel momento”. Ma non credo che non si possa riparare, no?»  
«In questo momento no» riattaccò.  
  
  
«Una cosa infernale, ti dico!» si lamentò Camilla al telefono. «Non so dove diavolo sia Frà, ma spero di cuore che mio fratello non lo trovi!»   
Charlie, seduta sul suo letto, strinse di più a sé il delfino di peluche che le aveva regalato Manuele.  
«Ma certo che tu potevi evitare di baciare sulla guancia tuo fratello!» e rivolse lo sguardo verso il portatile acceso sulla scrivania: Hikari, con l’aspetto da folletto, aveva aperto un documento Word e si divertiva a pigiare i piedini sui tasti, scrivendo qualcosa… “La mia Charlie è tanto buona”.  
«Lo faccio sempre quando ritorna a casa, è stato più forte di me, è un’abitudine!» ribatté Camilla.  
“La mia Camilla è tanto bella”.  
«Dio mio, Claudio sarà saltato in sella sulla moto come una furia: avrà visto con i tuoi occhi Frà mentre ti… mentre ti… nel mentre, insomma» concluse, imbarazzata, Charlie.  
“La mia Vanessa è tanto gentile”.  
«Già, ho mandato subito un SMS a Frà, speriamo gli sia arrivato!» sospirò Camilla, rassegnata.  
“Il mio Manuele è tanto affettuoso e avrà un bimbo”.  
«Notizie dagli altri?» chiese Charlie.  
“La mia Gianna è tanto generosa”.   
«Niente di stupefacente: Raffaella ha scoperto che Gabriele si masturba pensando anche a lei».  
“Ines dà sempre botte a Hikari”.  
«Cosa?! In che senso anche?»  
“La seconda Luna è tanto cattivo”.   
«Boh, Raffa è arrossita, al solito, e ha detto che c’era “folla” nel ricordo, ma io credo che si riferisse a Vanessa».  
“La seconda Luna è tanto linguacciuto”.  
Charlie pensò a quel che aveva detto la _Luce_ suora a Gabriele, al tempo…   
«Gabriele dovrebbe trovarsi una ragazza» borbottò, voltandosi a leggere cos’altro avesse scritto Hikari.  
“La seconda Luna ce l’ha piccolo”.  
«HIKARI!» urlò Charlie, assordando Camilla dall’altro capo della linea. «Chi ti insegna certe cose?!»  
«Hikari guarda tanto la TV quando la sua Charlie non c’è, si annoia» bofonchiò, premendo più volte il tasto del punto fermo.  
Charlie stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma il suo cellulare emise il bip dell’avviso di chiamata in attesa. Sperando che fosse Max, guardò col cuore in gola chi fosse. Spalancò gli occhi all’inverosimile quando vide il nome che lampeggiava sul display.  
 _Joel_.  
Lei non aveva mai memorizzato il numero di Joel su quel cellulare.  
Lei non sapeva nemmeno che un demone potesse avere un cellulare.  
«Camilla» disse perplessa all’amica, «ho in attesa una chiamata dall’Inferno».  
«Eh? Ti sta chiamando Belzebù?» credeva stesse scherzando.  
«Non saprei, forse è peggio. Chiudo, a dopo. Ciao!»  
«Ciao!»  
Charlie, ancora sbalordita, aprì la chiamata di Joel.  
«Pronto?» rispose, incerta.  
«Oh, ciao, piccola Charlie!»  
«Joel, ma sei proprio tu?»  
«In carne, ossa e corna, piccola!» la rassicurò.  
«Ma come… chi diavolo ti ha dato il mio numero?!» s’indispettì.  
«L’hai detto, piccola, il diavolo: sono un demone».   
«Non credevo che un demone potesse fare una cosa simile! Perché?!»  
«Beh, tu mi hai detto che saresti stata sempre disponibile a parlare con me, e come possiamo parlare se non ho nemmeno il tuo numero di telefono? Così ho infilato un pizzichino della mia energia nel tuo cellulare, prima di salutarti l’ultima volta, e ti ho lasciato il mio numero di telefono e ho preso il tuo. Contenta?»  
«Come una Pasqua» mugugnò.  
«Uhhh» fece schifato, «non dire Pasqua ad un demone».  
«Pasqua, Natale e Santo Stefano» insisté.  
«Hai finito di elencare le feste?» sbottò.  
«Joel, per favore non sono dell’umore giusto».  
«Sì, sì, lo so, proprio per questo volevo parlarti».  
«Per affossarmi?»  
«No, per rallegrarti! Suvvia, esci fuori di casa che vengo a prenderti. Ricordati che abbiamo fatto un patto» e chiuse la linea.  
Charlie roteò gli occhi e maledisse il momento in cui aveva fatto un patto con lui.  
Rassicurò Hikari che sarebbe tornata e indossò la giacca per uscire. Mentre si sistemava il colletto, si ricordò che aveva promesso a Max di avvertirlo, quando Joel avesse voluto parlarle, ma lui in quel momento non avrebbe voluto ricevere alcun messaggio da lei… Aprì la porta di casa. Fece un passo sul marciapiede e sbarrò gli occhi: del fumo nero, denso e compatto, l’avvolse velocemente a spirale. Teletrasportandola.   
Una volta riaperti gli occhi, si ritrovò addosso una divisa simile a quella che aveva visto indossare Joel; non era più in città, era dentro una bellissima biblioteca dalle librerie in noce scuro, arredata con classe. Seduto ad un tavolo rotondo e lucente, accanto ad un camino acceso, Joel la salutò con un cenno della mano, da dietro un vassoio da tè.  
«Di che tipo lo vuoi il tè, cara?»  
«Ma cosa sei? Il Cappellaio Matto?!» sbottò. Lui scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
«No, non lo sono, ma non mi dispiace come paragone! Su, vieni qui a sederti! Ti piace la divisa che ti ho dato?» indicò i suoi vestiti, mentre lei si avvicinava a passi incerti.  
«Ma è simile alla tua!»  
«Appunto, quindi presumo che non può che non piacerti, come penso non ti piaccia la mia persona».  
«L’hai fatto apposta?»  
«Sì» le sorrise facendole nuovamente cenno di sedersi accanto a lui.   
«Sei indisponente, lo sai?» Lui intrecciò le mani sotto il mento e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Non sei la prima a dirmelo».  
«Dove siamo?»  
«In una delle mie dimensioni, questa è quella invernale» le fece cenno di guardare fuori dalla finestra: vide un delizioso parco innevato, così bello a vedersi da scaldare il cuore, nonostante la neve. «Che tipo di tè vuoi?» le domandò di nuovo, sollevando la teiera dal vassoio.  
«Vaniglia» si decise a rispondergli. L’acqua bollente, nel momento in cui toccò la tazza, si trasformò subito nel tè che aveva scelto; le avvicinò anche un piatto pieno di biscotti al burro e poi servì se stesso.  
Charlie lo guardò mentre armeggiava con la zuccheriera, lui si sentì fissato e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Dimmi, Charlie» e lei glielo disse, atona ma sicura di sé.  
«Ho scoperto quali sono i tre tabù». Lui sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Vedo che abbiamo fatto i compiti per casa».  
«Sospetto che tu abbia ucciso mia madre». Lui sospirò rassegnato e storse la bocca.  
«Giusta osservazione: ammazzo la madre e poi mi metto a giocare con la figlia, invece di ammazzarla subito» annuì con fare saputo.  
«Hai infranto uno dei tre tabù sul territorio del mio pozzo e proprio dieci anni umani fa, quando è morta mia madre. E ora mi giri sempre intorno. Non mi sembra del tutto una coincidenza» continuò, neutra.  
«Bevi il tè che poi si fredda» cambiò discorso portando la tazza alla labbra.  
Charlie afferrò la propria tazza per il manico.  
«Anche questa volta non avrò una risposta, eh?» Le sorrise in modo furbo.  
«No!» poi sembrò ricordare qualcosa. «Uh! Ho qualcosa per te!» si chinò e prese una scatola da sotto il tavolo, gliela porse: era un iPhone.   
Charlie guardò Joel, fissa e priva d’espressione.  
«Su, su» l’incoraggiò lui. «Ti assicuro che non è stregato! Prendilo che quello che hai è vecchio e chiamarti da una dimensione infernale è un vero inferno. Non so se hai apprezzato quest’ultima battuta».  
«No» bofonchiò, prendendo la scatola dalle sue mani e posandola sul tavolo, accanto a lei. «Joel, cosa vuoi da me? A parte che l’ho capito che vorresti sposarmi…»   
«Acuta osservazione» le annuì. «Sto giusto andando dal Coperchio a chiedere il permesso, poi andrò a comprare le bomboniere: vuoi il classico cigno di cristallo Swarovski, o qualcosa di più pacchiano?» Charlie non riuscì ad impedirsi di ridere.  
«Joel!»  
«Ti ho fatta ridere» affermò soddisfatto. Lei sospirò. «Comunque sì, è vero, è mia ferma intenzione sposarti».  
«Sono già sposata».  
«Per la lega» precisò lui.  
Charlie si mise una mano sulla fronte.  
«Vorresti convincermi a spezzare l’appartenenza con la _Phoenix_ e ripetere il rito con te?»  
«Esattamente» l’indicò trionfante.  
«E cosa vuoi dal Coperchio?»  
«Sei convinta che io ti voglia sposare per il Coperchio?» inarcò il sopracciglio.  
«No, credo che tu voglia sposarmi perché sono una gran figa» ribatté sarcastica. Lui scoppiò in una delle sue solite forti risate.  
«Piccola, sono un Falciatore: avessi voluto sposarti per il Coperchio, a quest’ora avrei già trovato lo spirito demoniaco giusto in grado di uccidere la _Phoenix_ , e dopo avrei avuto campo libero».  
«Il che vuol dire che al momento ci sono decine e decine di spiriti demoniaci che vogliono uccidere Max, su ordine di altri demoni che vogliono sposarmi?» deglutì. Joel agitò una mano, con fare incerto.  
«Non posso dirlo con precisione, ma… forse» annuì.   
Charlie inspirò a fondo, provando a calmarsi.   
«Stringendo» aprì e chiuse una mano, «perché vuoi sposarmi?»  
Joel schioccò la lingua e accavallò le gambe.  
«Ho un’offerta da farti».  
«Di che tipo?» si perplesse.  
«Tu sai per caso cosa succede ad un _Custos_ che decide di sposare un angelo o un demone?»  
«L’angelo o il demone diventano umani?»  
«No» agitò un dito, «questo succede quando è il demone o l’angelo a scendere sulla Terra e a decidere di sposare un umano».  
«Allora… il _Custos_ diventa immortale come il consorte?» ipotizzò, sentendosi la bocca asciutta. Joel sorrise.  
«Se lo vuole, sì. Diciamo che il punto è un altro: in questo caso il _Custos_ sposa una creatura che è mistica per intero, rispetto agli umani – gli esseri inferiori che deve proteggere. Si tratta di una figura più forte, per non parlare poi del conflitto d’interessi che si viene a creare per il fatto che un membro della lega ha un marito, o una moglie, così potente. In poche parole: il _Custos_ viene estromesso dalla lega. Sposami e l’unico titolo che ti resterà sarà quello di _Rosa del Perdono_ , visto il tuo grande sacrificio, ma non avrai più obblighi e doveri nei confronti della _Foedus Custodum_. Niente più missioni, niente più figli prima dei trent’anni, niente più intrighi, niente più segreti, niente più spiriti, niente più un’intera tua stirpe già destinata ad essere _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Phoenix_. Sposami e sarai libera».  
Charlie lo guardò basita per un lungo attimo.  
«Dov’è il trucco?»  
«Diciamo che, considerando che sicuramente preferirai restare mortale, ma che io non posso stare continuamente sulla terra – anche se posso far invecchiare il mio corpo al passo col tuo – avremo una casa nelle mie dimensioni e di giorno vivrai sulla Terra. Naturalmente avrai il potere di andare avanti e indietro quanto ti pare, non sarai una prigioniera».   
«Avrò pur sempre quindi una vita segreta!» constatò.  
«Ma nessuno potrà permettersi di toccarti con un solo dito, senza il mio permesso: sarai la moglie dell’ultimo dei Falciatori» disse mortalmente serio, «chiunque oserà anche pensare di farti del male, sarà un uomo morto. Ripeto: sposami e sarai libera. Libera anche di amare un altro uomo umano, se lo vorrai, non mi faccio problemi, non ti chiedo nemmeno degli eredi».   
Charlie distese le gambe e incrociò le braccia al petto; lo fissò, decisa.  
«Perché mi stai facendo un’offerta così grande, Joel? Cosa vuoi davvero da me?» Le sorrise.  
«Ci sono cose che non spettano a me dirti, perché potrebbero far male a delle terze persone. Un giorno, per loro volontà, le saprai. Non prima, non dopo».  
«Sei un demone troppo buono per essere un Falciatore» lo prese in giro, ma neanche troppo. Le fece un sorriso beffardo.  
«Mi sono ritirato ad una vita più sedentaria, adesso: seicentoventicinque anni passati in sella al mio destriero a combattere e tagliare teste a caso mi hanno letteralmente rotto il culo. Adesso faccio il mediatore, mi occupo di piccole truffe, piccole ambasciate che si rivelano imboscate… roba da poco» minimizzò.   
Charlie fece una finta espressione ammirata.  
«Interessante».   
Joel rise, si alzò dalla sedia e si avvicinò ad una libreria; sembrò cercare un libro ben preciso.  
«So che oggi hai avuto dei problemi col tuo moroso» commentò con finta aria distratta.  
«Perché ho l’impressione che la cosa ti faccia piacere?» ribatté lei.  
«Perché è vero» la guardò in modo falsamente solenne, «mi fa piacere».  
Charlie scosse la testa, sbuffando.  
«Secondo te, tuo “nipote” non fa per me?»  
«Siamo franchi» le rispose, prendendo un libro e scorrendone l’indice velocemente, «un mezzo demone con solo il titolo di _Phoenix_ , che tra l’altro perderà fra quattro anni, che materiali possibilità ha di proteggere la pupilla di un Coperchio? Siamo appena agli inizi, Charlie: tu non hai idea ci cosa possano fare certi esseri pur di mettere le mani addosso ad un simile passaggio per la Terra. Potrà mai Massimo tenere testa a tutto ciò?» richiuse il libro con un tonfo e lo posò, per prenderne un altro.  
Charlie deglutì.  
«Insieme ce la faremo».  
«Insieme, eh?» ripeté lui, inarcando un sopracciglio. «E come, se lui al primo ostacolo scappa? Come, se lui non tollera l’idea che prima di lui ci sono stati altri? Come, se lui non capisce che tu appartieni anche ad altre persone con cui condividi e hai condiviso dei momenti importanti? Una persona simile è in grado di restare al tuo fianco e assorbire con te l’onda d’urto di chissà quanti esseri avidi di potere? E bada che non sto né sminuendo il suo ruolo di _Custos_ , né sto deprezzando la sua supremazia da _Phoenix_ : sto parlando di possibilità reali» chiuse l’ennesimo libro che aveva preso.  
«Lo capisco perfettamente» deglutì ancora una volta.  
Joel si rimboccò le maniche della giacca lunga e prese un altro tomo, poi si voltò verso di lei, con aria pensosa.  
«Sono uno stratega, Charlie» le disse con aria estremamente seria, «un calcolatore e un guerriero. Per vincere una guerra devi stimare il tuo nemico: solo uno stupido pensa che tutti siano stupidi, non esistono persone che non abbiano pregi, non esiste cosa che non abbia un valore, non esiste cosa che non si possa comprare. Paghi l’aria che respiri invecchiando: ogni volta che respiri sei viva, perdi tempo, perdi un giorno della tua vita. Ogni cosa è importante, ogni cosa va guardata da tutte le possibile angolazioni per trovarne il prezzo e il reale valore. Io stimo e rispetto i miei nemici, perché se sono riusciti a farmi incazzare vuol dire che davvero hanno fatto qualcosa di grande, non importa se sia stato qualcosa di brutto, è stato qualcosa di grande. Tu non hai idea di quante guerre ho combattuto, di quante morti ho visto e quante di quest’ultime siano state realmente inutili, ma alla base di ogni minimo movimento di un qualsiasi essere, guerra e pace comprese, c’è un sentimento. Odio, amore, rabbia, sollievo, dolore, calma, frustrazione, affetto, intolleranza… non c’è essere al mondo che non si muova per un sentimento, quindi, se vuoi essere uno stratega, devi conoscere i sentimenti, devono essere i tuoi amanti» aprì il tomo e lo sfogliò velocemente.  
«Ho attraversato secoli di lotte» continuò, «ho istigato uomini, demoni e perfino angeli, ma l’ho fatto perché ho sempre dato un valore alle cose, non ho mai sottovalutato niente e ho tenuto conto di ciò che provava il mio avversario: solo così si può tessere un vero inganno ad arte. Il più grande mistero, il mio più grande amante, è l’amore» sorrise ironico. «Ho visto uomini uccidere per gelosia la propria donna, l’amante e poi se stessi, ho visto donne accontentarsi di filtri d’amore pur di avere l’uomo amato accanto a sé, sapendo che era solo una finzione, ho visto giovani coppie innamorate scappare di casa lasciando i propri affetti e il proprio mondo perché i loro genitori non accettavano la loro unione, ho visto donne annullare se stesse pur di restare a fianco all’uomo che amavano e ho visto uomini farsi da parte, per la felicità della propria donna con un altro. Come non si può restare affascinati dall’infinita quantità di forme d’amore che esistono? Quante cose si possono ottenere stuzzicando una corda del cuore? In quanti modi un uomo può amare una donna e quanto può essere davvero preferibile un amore altruistico ad uno egoistico? Sta a te capire che forma ha l’amore che ti lega a Massimo, se è ciò che vuoi e se ti soddisfa come donna» chiuse il volume con forza e lo riposò sul proprio ripiano.   
Charlie chinò la testa.  
«Io e Max abbiamo avuto dei problemi di comunicazione, in passato, ma non abbiamo mai avuto dei grossi problemi, finora».  
«Finora» sottolineò lui, avvicinandosi ad un altro ripiano carico di volumi dall’aria importante. «L’amore può essere costruttivo o distruttivo, un esempio che ti posso fare è quello di tua nonna: essendo legato alla _Casa della Luna_ so bene i tradimenti interni che ci sono stati» la vide sorpresa. «Cesare, il nonno dell’attuale seconda _Luna_ tradì uno dei miei eredi, vuoi che non sappia i dettagli di una cosa simile, così succosa?» ironizzò. «L’amore disperato e proibito fra Cesare e Letizia è qualcosa di incredibilmente affascinante: loro sapevano di sbagliare, ma non sono riusciti a fermarsi. Dall’altra parte abbiamo Antonio, il mio erede, così innamorato, geloso, possessivo e disperato per il tradimento, che non fu abbastanza lucido da fermasi in tempo e dichiarò l’Alto Tradimento, rovinando tutto. L’amore fra quei due, però, fu abbastanza forte da riuscire a durare nel tempo. Nessuno dei due smise mai di amare l’altro, ma Cesare si autodistrusse, Letizia andò avanti. Tua nonna aveva soltanto qualche anno più di te, all’epoca, sarebbe stato giusto per se stessa chiudersi nel pensiero che non avrebbe più amato così, che non poteva farcela e che la sua vita terminava lì? No, ha preso forza dai ricordi più belli ed è andata avanti, dicendosi che forse sì, non avrebbe mai più amato così, ma quella non era l’unica forma d’amore esistente. Dopo sono nate tua madre e tua zia e dopo sei nata tu, a conti fatti da un amore meno grande è nato qualcosa di più grande. Rispetto all’amore di Cesare, il suo è stato un amore egoistico? Chi può realmente dirlo?»  
«È riuscita ad andare avanti» commentò Charlie.  
«Con un peso nel cuore che porta tuttora, ma sì, è andata avanti» assentì, «non si è distrutta, non si è buttata via, e tutto ciò rimanendo comunque fedele a se stessa: non ha mai rinnegato il suo amore per Cesare. La vita è una cosa troppo bella per distruggerla, per un essere umano, ha trovato un compromesso ed è andata avanti. Il rapporto tra te e Massimo è una cosa bella, per voi, lui saprà trovare un compromesso e andare avanti, o preferirà distruggere tutto e autodistruggersi?»   
«Non mi ha ancora dato la sua risposta» disse debolmente.  
«Ma dalla sua risposta comprenderai la sua forma d’amore» osservò lui. «Poi starà a te decidere, sia in un caso che nell’altro, se a te quella forma d’amore va bene» alzò le spalle; poi, trovato quel che cercava, ritornò da lei e s’inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, posando il libro a terra accanto a lui. La guardò intensamente negli occhi e le accarezzò una guancia.  
Quando era con lui sentiva sempre il suo enorme potere e ne subiva inevitabilmente il fascino, ma le fu facile capire che in quel momento non era semplicemente affascinata, _stava agendo_.   
Joel, nel suo aspetto umano, era giovane e bellissimo, con gli occhi azzurri espressivi in modo terribile perché bastava un solo sguardo per catturarti e imprigionarti nelle sue emozioni, sempre così intense e violente, e in quel lungo attimo quegli occhi la stavano _chiamando_. Il potere del demone era come un laccio intorno al suo cuore, non abbastanza stretto da soffocarla mortalmente, ma abbastanza forte da farle un male sottile e crudele che prometteva di diminuire, man mano che il viso di Joel si avvicinava al suo, ma che invece aumentava in modo beffardo. Nella sua testa rimbombava un “no” masochistico, perché l’idea di un bacio di Joel mordeva e graffiava la sua coscienza in modo inaspettatamente piacevole, e lei sapeva che era vittima di un suo incanto, ma non riusciva a scostarsi, non riusciva a non pensare che le sarebbe piaciuto da impazzire, che avrebbe provato un dolore tremendo e liberatorio quando lui le avrebbe strappato via ogni velo arrivando a scoprire e a capire anche le parti di sé di cui lei si vergognava di più… Vergogna, vergogna di desiderare baciarlo ed essere sua, essere consapevole di essere soggiogata e non riuscire a voler davvero liberarsi. La vergogna del Peccato.   
Pianse silenziosamente, sentendosi umiliata nel non riuscire a non provare piacere per quella sorta di violazione.  
Ad un solo millimetro dalle sue labbra, Joel si fermò e tolse la mano dalla sua guancia: le asciugò le lacrime con un pollice senza allontanarsi minimamente da lei. L’incanto si ruppe.  
«Questo» le sussurrò, «per farti capire che se io davvero lo volessi, potrei spingerti con la forza ad essere solo mia, e ti assicuro che farei anche in modo di annebbiarti così tanto la ragione da fartene essere anche più che contenta. Se ti ho fatta restare parzialmente lucida è per farti capire cosa potrei fare. Ti farei mia in modi che neanche immagini o hai mai pensato di voler provare, ti farei diventare così dipendente dal piacere che posso darti che non vorresti mai più tornare sulla Terra, ti chiuderei fra le mie braccia e non cercheresti mai più altro tipo di conforto. Io sono un demone, io sono il Male, io diventerei la tua unica fonte di Bene, la tua droga. Ma non ti ho fatto nulla di questo, finora. Riflettici: potrei farlo, ma non lo faccio. Io non voglio farti del male, puoi fidarti di me» si allontanò da lei e le porse il libro che aveva preso prima. «Pagina 349» le disse, «leggila e saprai un’altra volta che puoi fidarti di me. Voglio solo aiutarti» si rialzò. «E adesso è meglio che ti riporti a casa» le sorrise malinconicamente.  
Charlie si alzò dalla sedia con le gambe molli e il volto ancora umido di lacrime, confusa; strinse al petto l’enorme volume dalla copertina di pelle.  
«E questo libro?» quasi balbettò.  
«Me lo ridarai la prossima volta» le rispose; le prese la mano sinistra fra le sue, rivolgendo la rosa blu tatuata verso l’alto, verso la propria bocca. La guardò negli occhi.  
«Sono serio: chiederò a chi di dovere la tua mano e, quando avrò tutti i permessi, ti farò la mia proposta in modo degno e regale. A presto» le baciò la rosa.   
Non fece in tempo a salutarlo: lo stesso fumo nero di prima l’avvolse a spirale e fu teletrasportata sulla soglia di casa, con i vestiti di prima e il libro in mano. Stordita.   
Aprì la porta di casa e Hikari le fu subito addosso, svolazzando.  
«Ero tanto preoccupato per la mia Charlie!» le abbracciò forte il collo, quasi soffocandola.  
«Sto bene, Hikari» lo tranquillizzò, «è andato tutto bene».  
Andò in camera sua, si sedette sul letto e si passò la mano sulla bocca e sulla base del collo, come se le mancasse l’aria. Joel l’aveva _tentata_ , lasciandole intendere che non ci sarebbe stata volontà o amore in grado di battere la sua forza demoniaca, eventualmente. La portata di questa realizzazione era devastante: bastava solo che Joel schioccasse le dita e lei sarebbe caduta ai suoi piedi, dimenticando Max.  
Deglutì a stento, si schiarì la voce e prese il libro che le aveva dato, scorrendo subito verso la pagina che le aveva detto.  
Il libro era scritto in demoniaco, riconosceva alcuni simboli che aveva visto nell’archivio virtuale della lega, ma non appena i suoi occhi si posavano su una pagina a caso i simboli si “muovevano”, diventavano tremuli, e magicamente si trasformavano in lettere dell’alfabeto italiano. Incredula, si soffermò su una grossa illustrazione al centro della pagina che Joel le aveva indicato: raffigurava una sorta di monaci molto giovani, dall’aspetto di ragazzini, tutti con gli occhi estremamente chiari e con indosso dei sai grigi.  
Facevano parte di una congrega di _Ombre_ legate strettamente al Coperchio, degli spiriti giudici il cui compito era valutare l’unione dei _Custodes_ di generazione in generazione, dando loro il dono della telepatia. Non erano stati attaccati, erano sotto esame.   
Charlie richiuse il libro, sbalordita.  
Joel la stava aiutando a “barare”.  
  
  
Si riunirono nell’appartamento di Vanessa, sedendosi a cerchio per terra e circondandosi di candele. Erano lei, Camilla, Raffaella e la padrona di casa.  
«Le _Luci_ e le _Ombre_ » spiegò Charlie, accendendo un’altra candela, «devono e vogliono essere sicure che i _Custodes_ le rispetteranno, che per quanto uno spirito possa sbagliare non sarà punito né più né meno del necessario. Loro sanno che loro stesse possono sbagliare. Loro sanno che _noi possiamo_ sbagliare. Di conseguenza esistono due congreghe, una per le _Ombre_ e una per le _Luci_ , il cui compito è giudicarci. Loro verificano quanto siamo uniti nonostante l’appartenenza non solo a Case diverse, ma anche a schiere diverse, controllano quanto il nostro essere per metà mezzi angeli e per metà mezzi demoni non ci porti a lottare fra di noi o a non essere giusti con una delle due parti. Loro sono a tutti gli effetti i “padrini” severi quanto benevoli della _Foedus Custodum_ : sono loro a controllare che il principio della lega, l’unione fra angeli e demoni per salvare gli uomini, resti intatto nel tempo. Se la nuova generazione non passa l’esame, viene sciolta e le reclute successive si attivano per provare un’altra generazione».  
«Quindi» provò a riassumere Vanessa, «quello che ci ha sfidato è il nostro esaminatore per la parte delle _Ombre_ ».  
«Esattamente» sospirò Charlie, «e Joel ci ha aiutato a barare dicendoci che era un esame e chi era lo spirito».  
«Ma se non l’avesse fatto» mormorò Camilla, «visto quello che è successo fra te, Max e Romi…»   
«La nostra generazione si sarebbe sciolta, sì» concluse per lei Charlie.   
«E adesso che dobbiamo fare?» domandò Raffaella.  
«Adesso ci prenderemo per mano, toccandoci e trasmettendoci l’un l’altra l’idea che abbiamo dei nostri compagni, perché non importano le nostre zone “grigie”, i nostri segreti» allungò le mani e strinse quella di Camilla, alla sua sinistra, e quella di Raffaella, alla sua destra, che a loro volta strinsero le mani di Vanessa, «non importa in quanti siamo e dove siamo, importa quello che abbiamo davvero nel cuore: i segreti in realtà non sono altro che una via di mezzo, qualcosa che sta nascosto fra luce e ombra, ma in realtà, se proviamo qualcosa di vero, ciò che sentiamo resterà vero sia alla luce sia all’ombra. Se amiamo, amiamo, se odiamo, odiamo, non importa quanto ciò sia segreto. Questa è l’unica cosa da capire» sorrise con una certa amarezza.  
Si guardarono negli occhi, e in un turbine di immagini videro nelle loro menti Vanessa dare degli scappellotti a Romi per “costringerlo” a rappacificarsi con Max, dopo aver preso quest’ultimo per un orecchio – erano sempre così da ragazzini – videro Raffaella aiutata nel karate da Michele, e poi Gabriele che la ringraziava perché aveva parato un colpo di uno spirito al posto suo; videro Camilla fare la linguaccia a suo fratello per poi salire in moto dietro Francesco, e dopo i due ragazzi facevano scherzosamente a gara a chi fosse arrivato per primo in moto in un posto; videro Charlie trascinare Yue al _Sapphire_ , lui sorrideva imbarazzato e Manuele gli offriva il primo caffè di benvenuto. Benvenuto nel locale e nell’inizio della loro vita a tre all’interno della _Casa della Nubes_.  
Tutto questo e molto altro ancora erano loro.  
La _Foedus Custodum_.   
E non avevano paura né di dimostrarlo a qualcuno, né di nasconderlo a loro stessi, cosa li legava.   
Riaprirono gli occhi. Charlie richiamò lo spirito.   
«Sono la pupilla del Coperchio, rivelati spirito giudice, so che ci stai guardando, non farti pregare col mio sangue».  
Dal nulla apparve davanti a loro una fiamma nera sospesa in aria, che poi prese la forma di un ragazzino con un saio grigio, colui che li aveva sfidati.  
«Salve, _Custodes_ » le salutò solennemente.  
«Salve, giudice» lo ricambiò Charlie, chinando il capo.   
«Se Joel il Falciatore non vi avesse aiutato, avreste perso».  
«Lui mi ha solo detto chi eri e cosa facevi, a quello che dovevamo dimostrarti e a quello che volevi dirci ci sono arrivata da sola».  
«Lo so. Del resto, sei tu la vera _Phoenix_ ».   
«Credi che la _Phoenix_ in carica non meriti la supremazia?»  
«Tu lo vedi qui?»   
Charlie si morse un labbro e tacque.  
«Comunque» continuò lo spirito, «voi quattro vi siete prese per mano, incuranti dei segreti che potevano essere svelati, e quest’atto di fiducia è stato tale da rivelare solo ciò che vi unisce, non i segreti che potevano dividervi. Voi quattro vi fidate davvero l’una dell’altra. Ho visto i vostri compagni attraverso i vostri occhi, voi ragazze rappresentate quattro Case diverse eppure unite. Questo per ora mi basta, ma il prossimo giudice, per sicurezza, non verrà da voi: andrà direttamente dalla parte che non si è presentata a quest’esame».   
«Va bene» sospirò Charlie.   
«Alla prossima» lo spirito giudice chinò rispettosamente il capo e svanì.   
«Speriamo solo che la prossima volta i ragazzi saranno più… _tranquilli_ » esalò Vanessa.  
«Speriamo» ripeté tristemente Charlie.   
  
  


“Morning sun  
before you'll rise  
before you’ll come and shine again on us  
let me find, let me find, let me find  
some comfort in the night  
I don’t mind what I’ve lost”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie aveva chiesto a Vanessa di dire a Max che avevano risolto tutto e di essere lei a fare rapporto. Non le andava di sentirlo o vederlo: ormai era talmente abituata ad andargli incontro, mettersi in punta di piedi e baciarlo sulle labbra, che l’impedirsi di toccarlo le avrebbe fatto solo male. Non ricordava più com’era rapportarsi con lui senza nemmeno sfiorarlo con un dito, o non baciarlo più dopo ogni sorrisetto ironico che le faceva.   
Fece gli ultimi passi che la separavano dal ponticello sul laghetto delle anatre, si appoggiò di spalle alla ringhiera e si scostò le ciocche di capelli che il vento primaverile si ostinava a portarle davanti agli occhi. Davanti a lei il giardino pubblico si preparava a sbocciare, i passanti avevano sostituito i giubbotti con le giacche leggere e i bambini correvano per i sentieri sterrati con dei palloncini pieni di elio legati alle braccina con un filo sottile.   
Lei e Max, per quanto fossero agli inizi, non avevano visto nemmeno la primavera.  
Gli occhi le diventarono lucidi; si morse un labbro, si tolse nervosamente la giacca e la ripiegò posandola su un braccio, stringendola poi a sé.   
Romi la raggiunse a piccoli passi; inspirò a fondo, rivolse lo sguardo al laghetto e strinse le mani sulla ringhiera protettiva.   
«Ho portato una tenaglia, se vuoi» esordì. Lei scoppiò in una risata isterica. «Dico davvero» continuò, fingendosi serio, e prese dalla tasca una piccola tenaglia. «Toh, guarda!»  
«Mettila via, dai» sorrise, dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. Gli occhi le si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Romi intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Sono qui, ok?» le disse a bassa voce. «Per qualsiasi cosa, io sono qui. Risolveremo anche questa».  
Charlie scosse la testa e tirò su col naso.  
«No, è finita». Stavolta fu lui a scuotere la testa.  
«No. Ti assicuro che fino a quando starete entrambi così, fra di voi non sarà nemmeno cominciata».   
Charlie provò a riscuotersi, deglutì con forza un singhiozzo, l’amarezza e la nostalgia di qualcosa che in quel momento non c’era, e si asciugò in fretta la lacrime col dorso della mano.  
«Dobbiamo parlare anche di altro, comunque» gli disse.  
«Di cosa?» si perplesse.  
«Ho parlato con Joel. Cito testualmente: è sua ferma intenzione sposarmi».   
  
  
La moto dalla carrozzeria nera e arancione svoltò sul viale e fece volare via le ultime foglie cadute, poi rallentò fino a fermarsi davanti ai cancelli, di fronte ad un fioraio.   
Francesco aiutò Mariel a togliersi il casco, dopo la guardò scegliere con cura dei fiori dai colori tenui. Il fioraio le fece un bel mazzetto; lei sorrise imbarazzata, quando Francesco pagò per lei.  
Oltrepassarono i cancelli; il cimitero era quasi deserto, solo ogni tanto incontrarono delle vecchine impegnate a togliere dei fiori secchi o a borbottare qualcosa contro le scale a disposizione per i tumuli più alti.   
Mariel aveva gli occhi pieni di una dolce rassegnazione, i primi raggi di quel sole primaverile quasi accentuavano la sua malinconia di fondo. Sembrava ancora più minuta con quella giacca larga e la sciarpa rosa troppo lunga e allentata che le penzolava ad ogni passo.   
Giunsero nel posto dove secondo le loro informazioni l’avrebbero trovato. Lei si accovacciò piegandosi sulle ginocchia, sorrise dolcemente guardando la foto sulla lapide e posò i fiori.  
«Ciao, Alessandro! Sono venuta a salutarti, ricomincio da qui. Grazie» picchiettò affettuosamente un dito contro il marmo.   
Alle sue spalle, Francesco la guardò con un sorriso intenerito e nostalgico insieme.  
Era un saluto per ringraziare.  
Era un addio per ricominciare.  
Era una fine per ricordare.  
E un ultimo sguardo al passato prima di tornare ad amare.   
Mariel si raccolse i capelli, spostandoli tutti su di un sol lato, e sorridendo dolcemente iniziò a cantare.  
“Tra stelle, coraggio e ricordi  
sto cercando le tue orme.  
Prego affinché tu possa riposare in pace,  
questo è il fulcro del mio sogno.  
Con giovani ali  
procedo nella salita,  
e quando smarrisco la strada  
chiudo gli occhi e vado avanti.  
Nei sogni, nell’amore e nel cuore  
sto cercando le tue orme,  
resta una luce eterna,  
il tuo amore eterno.”  
  
  
 _I segreti a volte evitano i fatti, ma non cambiano le cose. Possono far male, possono nascondere delle parti della verità, ma non cambiano l’essenza delle cose. Le cose sono false o vere fin dall’inizio, non cambiano a metà strada.  
Un segreto divide due persone solo quando testimonia che qualcosa era falso fin dall’inizio.  
E i compromessi aiutano a crescere._  
  


“Can't break free until I let it go”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  
  


**to be continued…**

  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #25. Telepathy (Telepatia)  
Ora, io potrei star qui a cianciare come al solito, ma la verità è che sono ancora qui, davanti allo schermo, che frigno come una perfetta idiota per le sorti dei miei stessi personaggi. Che Max fosse stato geloso dei mesi che Charlie ha passato con Romi dopo quella notte, si era intuito poco prima che chiedesse a Charlie di stare con lui nell’episodio 16:  
 _«Ho visto che ti ha portato del cioccolato alla riunione, l’altra volta» scosse la testa, «alle volte mi sembra strano vedervi così uniti e complici, se non altro perché all’inizio vi beccavate sempre e, inoltre, non ho mai visto Romi così con nessun’altra persona che non sia io o Vanessa» confessò.  
Charlie si mise in posizione per colpire la palla bianca.  
«Anche se» proseguì Max, «confesso di essere molto invidioso e geloso del rapporto che avete».  
E Charlie mancò la palla.  
«Perché?» gli chiese semplicemente.  
«Prima io e te avevamo un buon rapporto, ricordo che quando avevi un problema all’interno della lega ne parlavamo insieme, come con la questione di Claudio, o di Manu… Adesso quando hai un problema, come il demone che ti segue, ne parli con lui. Mi manchi»._  
E adesso il coperchio (non Il Coperchio) è stato sollevato.   
Tra l’altro la cosa ha distrutto anche me e sto cercando di capire perché…   
E niente, gente, vedremo insieme fino a quando Max farà il geloso e fino a che punto si rivelerà un pg che mi farà uscire gli occhi dalle orbite…


	22. Chapter 22

_I ricordi stanno addormentati e rannicchiati nel nostro cuore fino a quando qualcosa non li risveglia. Sono sempre e solo i cinque sensi a stuzzicarli: basta rivedere per caso un oggetto che credevamo ormai di aver perso per ricordare una persona, o gustare un cibo per ripensare a come lo prepara piuttosto qualcuno a noi caro. Altre volte, invece, basta ancora meno per ricordare cose e persone che amiamo o abbiamo amato, basta un soffio di vento, una brezza leggera che ci scompiglia i capelli e ci spinge a voltarci indietro a guardare il passato.  
Basta sempre poco per diventare nostalgici, ma non è detto che la nostalgia sia qualcosa di completamente negativo: alle volte può spingerti a riabbracciare dei pezzi di un oggetto rotto che vorresti ricostruire da tempo…_   
  
  
La porta dell’ufficio di Max era aperta. Romi sapeva che sicuramente l’aveva sentito arrivare, tuttavia decise di annunciare la sua presenza poggiandosi di fianco allo stipite e tirando su col naso rumorosamente.   
La replica di Max arrivò gelida come il suo atteggiamento.  
«Che ci fai qui?»  
«Sono ancora la seconda _Luna_ , il tuo braccio destro. Non ti libererai mai di me, credevo che lo sapessi».   
«Non l’ho trovato scritto in mezzo alle altre clausole per l’Inferno».  
«Prenditela col destino: scrive sempre in piccolo le cose più importanti, non l’avrai visto per questo».   
«A parte ciò, fra non molto avrei dovuto contattarti comunque» sospirò, «abbiamo un problema, e si chiama Mariel».  
Romi ci rifletté su.  
«Come fa ad essere un problema tale da meritare la mia convocazione ufficiale da parte tua?» entrò e chiuse la porta; restò in piedi davanti alla scrivania.  
Max chiuse la cartella di documenti davanti a lui, lo guardò in faccia.  
«I demoni e gli angeli che diventano umani devono restare sotto il controllo della lega più vicina al posto in cui scelgono di vivere sulla terra, o dove vengono confinati. Non conoscono molto la vita umana, devono ambientarsi, di conseguenza le schiere preferiscono che sposino un _Custos_ , anche solo di facciata: l’importante è che resti sotto controllo. Mariel è un’ex demone, di conseguenza dovrà sposare un _Custos_ mezzo demone. Io ho la carica maggiore, ma ho già compiuto il rito d’appartenenza, quindi, automaticamente, resti tu. Dovrai sposare Mariel» concluse freddamente.   
Romi inspirò a fondo e lo guardò negli occhi.  
«Faccio in tempo a scegliere i biglietti d’invito e dove andare in luna di miele, o sono già in ritardo rispetto alla marcia nuziale?»  
«No, scegli pure quando sposarti. Ovviamente entro la fine del mese, però».  
«Grazie, adoro avere delle scadenze, fanno di me una persona più incasinata».   
Max incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Dovevi dirmi qualcosa?» Romi si fece mortalmente serio.  
«Sì, Joel ha parlato di nuovo con Charlie». Max serrò la mascella.  
«Quando?»  
«Il giorno dell’esame col giudice _Ombra_ ».  
«Vanessa me l’ha detto che è stato lui ad aiutarle, ma credevo che avesse solamente dato il libro a Charlie perché non è venuta direttamente lei a parlarmi di lui e di quest’incontro».  
«Max, l’avevi appena lasciata» ribatté amaramente.  
«Non l’ho lasciata, siamo in pausa».  
«Andiamo! Chi è che si beve più la storia della “pausa di riflessione”? Volevi che il giorno stesso lei venisse qui a dirti “Sai, caro, so che in questo momento sei incredibilmente incazzato con me, però, vedi, un demone ha fatto toc-toc alla mia porta”? Charlie è a pezzi, Max».  
«Lo sono anch’io» quasi ringhiò.  
Romi si morse la lingua, decidendo di non replicare con qualcosa di molto cinico.   
«Comunque. Hanno parlato a lungo, le ha detto molte cose».  
«Sii più preciso» incalzò.   
«Vuole convincerla a rompere l’appartenenza con te, Max, e se lei accetterà sarà estromessa dalla lega e andrà a vivere con lui nelle sue dimensioni. Credi di avere ancora tempo per fare il geloso?»  
  
  
Un ragazzo dai lineamenti effemminati e dai capelli corti correva sui tetti della città saltellando al tramonto. Canticchiava una canzone francese sventolando al suo passaggio, a mo’ di benedizione, uno dei tanti mazzolini di fiori che portava con sé in un cesto di vimini.   
Sorrideva beatamente mormorando frasi senza senso.  
«Oui, oui, signore e signooorrr, respiriam l’aria de primaveeerrrr… Je m’appelle Luscieeennnn e portò con me lu splendor de li profum…» perso com’era nei suoi deliri mancò il bordo di un tetto con un piede e restò attaccato al cornicione con le mani.  
«Ma vaffanculo agli umani e ai loro stracazzo di tetti!» sbraitò, a penzoloni. Fece leva con le mani e con molta difficoltà riuscì a tornare sul tetto. «E ora…» si calmò e materializzò un altro cesto di fiori, prese un mazzetto. «Oui, oui, continuiam la nostra missiòn! Et voilà!» saltò di tetto in tetto. «Le fiorellò por tutt le umanò!»   
  


“Let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
  


“I’ll get away, get in the car  
I’ll reach the shore before sunrise  
and I’ll watch the moon and stars  
I’ll tell them everything never us”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie decretò che quella mattina faceva troppo caldo: aprì l’armadio per cercare in fretta una felpa con la cerniera da indossare sopra la maglietta – l’avrebbe usata al posto del maglioncino di cotone, togliendola al bisogno. Ne individuò una fra le tante su un ripiano alto, sotto una pila di magliette ripiegate: l’afferrò con forza e le cadde sulla testa un maglioncino azzurro che c’era in cima e che non aveva notato subito, nella fretta.  
L’aveva letteralmente confinato lì perché l’aveva addosso l’ultima sera che aveva passato con Max: erano stati abbracciati a lungo sul divano a casa di lui… su quel maglione c’era ancora il suo odore. Avrebbe dovuto lavarlo, ma non voleva vederlo.  
Quel maglione le aveva sbattuto in faccia il profumo di Max, non poté fare a meno di guardarlo senza ripensare a lui, al modo in cui la stringeva, alle sue mani e alla sua bocca, a quando per farle un dispetto la solleva da terra con forza e la portava sul letto… e lei tutte le volte protestava, ma lui riusciva sempre a farla tacere e… affondò il naso nel maglione, gli occhi le diventarono lucidi.  
«Dov’è la mia Charlie? Perderemo l’autobus per la scuola!» sentì la voce lamentosa di Hikari nel corridoio.  
«Sono qui, arrivo!» gridò con voce roca.  
Ributtò il maglione nell’armadio, alla rinfusa, prese la felpa e uscì di corsa.  
Lontana da quel ricordo.   
  


“I left last night  
I reached the shore  
trying to find everything I lost  
in a thousand waves  
a million waves  
oh still, somewhere I am sure  
that I'll see your face  
I will see you there”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Max si mosse nel sonno, si lamentò inconsciamente. Era nel dormiveglia, ma qualcosa lo spinse a sbarrare gli occhi e a voltarsi di scatto verso la sveglia, perché era sicuro di essersi addormentato, doveva essere tardissimo: doveva subito alzarsi, perché altrimenti non avrebbe potuto accompagnare Charlie a… scuola.   
No, niente scuola.  
No, niente Charlie.  
Si passò le mani sul volto, provando a calmare il respiro affannato che gli era venuto per l’ansia e la punta di mal di testa provocato dalla velocità con cui era passato dal dormiveglia alla veglia. Si sdraiò su di un fianco.  
Da qualche parte, fra il cuscino e le lenzuola, fra il cassetto dove lei aveva lasciato un paio dei suoi elastici e le proprie ciabatte troppo grandi che lei usava quando doveva alzarsi di fretta dal letto, era rimasto il suo profumo: lo shampoo dall’odore intenso e dolce, il suo docciaschiuma alla frutta e quella crema per le mani che usava sempre e che profumava di burro di cacao. Fra una piega sul lenzuolo e il cuscino stropicciato era rimasto il suo sorriso di quando provava a farle il solletico. Fra la testiera del letto e il piumone era rimasto invece qualcosa di quando, seduti sul letto, avevano passato ore a cercare di capire cos’avesse il suo computer portatile che non andava.   
«Resta qui, stanotte» le aveva detto fra un bacio e l’altro, schiacciandola fra sé e il letto, «resta con me». Lei aveva riso.  
«Max, domani è sabato!»  
«Eh» e le aveva infilato le mani sotto la maglia, «e che problema c’è?»  
«Tu non lavori, ma io domani ho la scuola!» uno schiaffo sulla mano.  
«E domani non andrai a scuola, che sarà mai? Resta, dai…» un bacio sul collo per convincerla.  
«Stasera no, domani sì, te lo prometto».  
«Sì, e magari domani ci capiterà qualche cagacazzi di spirito e dovremo passare tutta la notte a cacciarlo!»  
«E dai su, amore!»  
Lei era arrossita di colpo, perché non lo aveva mai chiamato così, era rimasta sorpresa di se stessa e aveva abbassato lo sguardo. Lui aveva preferito venirle incontro facendo finta di nulla.  
Si era pentito cento volte.   
Ancora adesso, quando era sul letto e si sdraiava su di un fianco, gli sembrava di vedere la sua schiena nuda davanti a lui. Con quell’unicorno tatuato sulla spalla di cui amava sfiorarne i contorni con un dito.  
E due parole in gola che non andavano né su, né giù.  
 _Dove finisci tu, comincio io_.  
  
  


“Everywhere I’m looking now  
I’m surrounded by your embrace  
baby I can see your halo  
you know you’re my saving grace  
you’re everything I need and more  
it’s written all over your face  
baby I can feel your halo  
pray it won’t fade away”  
 ** _Halo_ \- Beyonce** (su You Tube)

  
  
Romi si rigirò nel letto più volte, fino a quando non decise che era meglio uscire la testa da sotto il cuscino e respirare un po’ d’aria. Imprecando contro il mattino, come al solito, mise una mano sulle coperte per tirarsele di più addosso. Le tastò più volte.  
Dov’era il suo piumone? Al tatto non gli era sembrato lui…  
Sentì un profumo strano, dolciastro, annusò più volte l’aria: da dove veniva? Dal cuscino? Sì, anche. Dalle lenzuola? Sì, anche. Da un punto determinato? Sì, anche.   
Aprì gli occhi. Non era a casa sua.   
_Muschio bianco_. Manuele, era lui che lo usava sempre.  
Per la prima volta non era andato via _dopo_ , era rimasto da lui.   
Sentì dei rumori dal bagno: sicuramente Manuele si era fatto la doccia, pensò che fosse per questo che il suo profumo era così diffuso per l’appartamento. Si puntellò sui gomiti e lanciò un’occhiata in giro alla ricerca dei suoi vestiti.   
Stava allacciandosi le scarpe, quando Manuele rientrò in camera con ancora i capelli umidi.  
«Buongiorno. Non vuoi farti una doccia?»  
«Buongiorno. Eh no, torno a casa mia, che fra due ore avrei una lezione in facoltà». Manuele sorrise annuendo.  
«Giusto, permetterti di fare la doccia qui potrebbe essere una “complicazione”, sia mai che tu ti senta a casa in un posto qualsiasi» lo prese in giro. Romi gli puntò un dito contro, punto sul vivo.  
«Senti, ho le mie abitudini, ok?» Lui mise le mani avanti, continuando a ridere.  
«Ok, ok… e chi ti sta dicendo qualcosa contro…» si avvicinò a lui. Romi lo afferrò per le mani, lo bloccò stringendogli le gambe fra le sue e poggiò la fronte contro l’addome.   
Manuele sospirò e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Che c’è, Romolo?»  
«Nulla» alzò le spalle senza spostare la testa, lasciando che gli accarezzasse anche la nuca.   
«Va bene» annuì, «farò finta che questo “nulla” non porti il nome del tuo migliore amico». Romi sorrise e gli sollevò la maglia, giusto per baciargli il ventre e fargli una sorta di dispetto. Vedendo il suo tatuaggio sul fianco sinistro, gli tornò in mente qualcosa.  
«Manu, mi stavo chiedendo, giusto per farmi un po’ i cazzi tuoi, ma perché proprio un quadrifoglio?»  
Manuele alzò gli occhi al soffitto, ridendo più che altro per il modo in cui gliel’aveva chiesto.  
«È per la mia parte angelica». Romi sollevò di più la maglia e gli baciò più volte il tatuaggio.  
«Perché?»  
«Perché penso sia una fortuna, nella vita, riuscire ad amare qualcuno e potersi permettere di essere una sorta di angelo custode, per lui o per lei. Spero di averne l’opportunità, prima o poi».   
Romi restò a fissare il quadrifoglio, accarezzandolo con un pollice.  
«Già» commentò, «avere un angelo è davvero una fortuna, esserlo è un onore» baciò ancora una volta il disegno. Sentì le sue mani accarezzargli ancora la testa.  
«E tu perché hai una rosa sul fianco sinistro?»   
Romi inclinò la testa di lato e fece scorrere le dita lungo le linee dell’addome; gli rispose pensoso.  
«È per la mia parte angelica, se mai ce l’ho. Perché penso che la bellezza perfetta e naturale, come quella di un fiore, sia racchiusa in tutto ciò che sia angelico».  
“E tu sei bellissimo, cazzo” pensò, “sei bellissimo e ora io dipendo da te”. Posò le labbra vicino all’ombelico e gli slacciò i jeans; scese di più con la bocca.  
«Non avevi una lezione?» trasalì.  
«Zitto».  
  
  
Il profumo di Max l’aveva accompagnata ovunque, quella mattinata. Sull’autobus aveva pensato fosse una suggestione dovuta al maglioncino, ma quando si era ritrovata ad annusarsi la felpa, esasperata e nel tentativo di dissipare un inutile dubbio, aveva creduto di essere diventata pazza.   
Poi alla stazione degli autobus, in attesa di salire sulla coincidenza per la scuola, aveva incontrato Camilla, e l’aveva trovata di buon umore.   
«Che c’è?» le aveva chiesto, meravigliata di quel gran sorriso.  
«Uhm, non so, forse perché stamattina sono passata davanti al fornaio mentre metteva sul banco i cornetti appena fatti, però mi è rimasto un tale profumo di crema e pasta sfoglia addosso… Mi ha messa di buon umore, mi sembra di sentirlo ancora!» sorrise.  
Charlie la guardò inclinando la testa di lato.  
«Ah, sì?» si annusò un polsino. «Beata te che senti profumo di dolci».   
Hikari, da lucertola, risalì il cappuccio della felpa e si sporse a salutare Camilla, che gli fece ciao-ciao con la mano; Charlie lo invitò malamente a tornare giù, borbottando.  
Salite sull’autobus, Camilla aveva iniziato a parlare concitatamente delle opzioni che stava valutando per la sua tesina per l’esame di maturità. Charlie non l’aveva ascoltata un granché, vicino a lei c’era una ragazza che parlava con tono trasognato.  
«…e mi ha mandato un SMS dicendo… no, aspetta che te lo leggo» pausa per prendere il cellulare, «”Amore mio, anche se mi fai arrabbiare spesso, io ti amo sempre di più”. Ti giuro, è da stamattina che mi sembra di sentire il suo profumo ovunque! Lo amo così tanto!»  
Charlie si annusò di nuovo una manica, aggrottò la fronte e il naso, perplessa.  
«Uh, che succede?» le domandò Camilla.  
«Che profumo senti?» le mise un braccio sotto al naso. L’amica l’odorò per qualche secondo.  
«Il solito, il tuo profumo agli agrumi e vaniglia».  
«Cami, non uso più quel profumo da mesi!» si sorprese. «Non senti anche tu un profumo come di…» si schiarì la voce, «un dopobarba maschile?» Camilla sniffò con più convinzione.  
«No. Anzi, sì! Sento una punta di qualcosa di diverso!»  
«Eh, cosa?»  
«Zucchero a velo!» esclamò con convinzione.  
«Cami…» borbottò Charlie, «agrumi e vaniglia può essere che ti ricordi la crema pasticcera?»  
«Uhm» ci pensò su, «sai che hai ragione?»  
«E lo zucchero a velo… siamo sempre lì: cornetti alla crema appena sfornati». La vide annusare l’aria, stranita. «Che c’è, ora?»  
«Non lo senti anche tu?» si stupì.  
«Cosa, Cami?» la ragazza si guardò intorno, sospetta.  
«Dev’essere salito qualcuno con un vassoio da un biscottificio: sento profumo di pastafrolle col cioccolato». Charlie si sbatté la mano sulla fronte, ma lei si avvicinò ad annusarle una spalla. «Ma mi sa che sei tu: non è che sei stata nel laboratorio di pasticceria di tuo padre con questi vestiti addosso?»   
«No, li ho presi dall’armadio, erano lavati» sbuffò.  
«Strano» continuò ad annusarla.  
«Cami, potresti smetterla di fare il topo che annusa il formaggio? Ci stanno guardando tutti…». Le sorrise imbarazzata.  
«Ah, ah! Sì, certo!» si grattò la testa e provò a far finta di nulla, arrossita.   
  
  
Dopo la scuola, Charlie e Camilla andarono al _Sapphire_ , come sempre. Trovarono Hikari alle prese col suo piattino di tartine e Manuele che si guardava intorno, stranito.   
Charlie vide Camilla annusare di nuovo l’aria.  
«Cami, per favore, no! Non ricominciare!»  
«Ma no! Io adesso sento… sento odore di maionese, salmone… insaccati, olive…»   
Charlie prese il piatto di Hikari e glielo mise davanti agli occhi.  
«Queste?» si esasperò.  
«Oh, sì! Odore di tartine!» si voltò verso Hikari. «Ne posso prendere una?»  
«Sì!» le sorrise.  
Charlie si accorse che Manuele stava guardando nella sua direzione.  
«Che c’è, Manu?»  
«Niente. Cioè, mi chiedevo: avete incontrato Romi prima di venire qui?»  
«No, perché?»  
«Perché sento l’odore delle sigarette che fuma di solito e…» Charlie posò lo zaino a terra con un tonfo e mise le mani in avanti.  
«No, ti prego, Manu, non metterti anche tu adesso a…» Ines entrò dal retrobottega, con aria sicura.  
«Gianna?» chiamò, sorridendo.  
«No» rispose Manuele, «mamma non c’è qui». Ines inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Strano, mi era sembrato di sentire il suo profumo… così forte… boh» e andò via.   
Charlie e Manuele si guardarono in faccia, _compresero_. Poi lei si guardò intorno, vide che non c’era nessuno e materializzò il _Misericordia_. Manuele girò il banco per bloccarla di spalle.  
«No, Charlie no, calmati!»  
«Spirito dei miei fottuti stivali, dove cazzo sei?!» urlò. «È tutta la mattinata che mi fai sentire odori a sproposito!»  
«Charlie, per favore» la supplicò Manuele.  
«No! Esci fuori, abbi le palle di mostrarti alla pupilla del Coperchio!» ma videro di sottecchi che qualcuno stava per entrare nel locale: Charlie smaterializzò il pugnale e Manuele la lasciò libera. Si rilassarono quando videro che si trattava di Mariel e Francesco.  
Hikari, entusiasta, saltò subito addosso a Mariel.  
«La mia sorellina!» lei sorrise imbarazzata e gli diede dei buffetti sulla testa.  
«Sì» bofonchiò Charlie, «ma vedi di non romperla zompandole sopra così!» si rivolse ai due ragazzi. «Come mai siete qui?» fu Mariel a risponderle.  
«Manuele e sua madre mi hanno offerto un posto di lavoro al _Sapphire_ ».  
«Oh» si sorprese, voltandosi a guardare Manuele; lui alzò le spalle.  
«Beh, ad agosto arriverà il bambino e d’estate il locale si riempie, ma io non potrò essere molto presente per almeno i primi mesi: avremo bisogno di aiuto».  
«Avete fatto bene» gli sorrise. La porta del locale si aprì di nuovo: Romi, lo zaino in spalla e l’aria basita.  
Inspiegabilmente – forse per via del suo stato, così insolito per lui – tutti guardarono lui. Lui guardò una volta Manuele e una volta Mariel, poi di nuovo Manuele e poi ancora una volta Mariel.   
«Salve, ciurma!» esordì senza troppo entusiasmo. «Rientro da una giornata passata accanto a gente che delira sugli odori che sente, ne sapete niente?»   
«No» rispose Charlie, «ma ti andrebbe di andare a caccia con me?»  
«Immediatamente» assentì.  
«Dobbiamo parlarne con Max, prima» intervenne Manuele.  
«Lo farò io» replicò Romi, «al più presto».  
Charlie lo ringraziò interiormente.   
Romi si voltò verso Francesco, si accigliò.  
«Ho visto la tua moto parcheggiata qui fuori» gli disse, incerto. «Siete venuti insieme?» indicò lui e Mariel.  
«Sì» rispose, sorpreso dalla domanda.   
Romi inspirò a fondo, si avvicinò a lui e gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
«Francesco caro, _Asio Otus_ carissimo, possiamo parlare due minuti?» l’invitò a seguirlo verso il fondo del locale.  
«Eh?» si stupì. «Sì, sì, certo». Romi consegnò malamente il proprio zaino a Manuele.  
«Tienimi questo, tu» Manuele afferrò lo zaino e lo guardò di traverso, ma lui ignorò volutamente la sua occhiataccia.  
Charlie si avvicinò a Manuele e insieme fissarono Romi e Francesco sedersi al tavolo più lontano da loro e iniziare a parlare sommessamente.  
«Tu sai qualcosa?» domandò Charlie all’amico.  
«No, non ne ho proprio idea».   
  
  
Max era nel suo ufficio, stava esaminando gli ultimi dossier che gli aveva mandato il Gran Consiglio: c’erano anche segnati i punti in cui si erano maggiormente verificati casi di persone che sentivano profumi persistenti di persone a loro care.  
Sorrise amaramente: oltre al danno la beffa.   
Il suo cellulare della lega squillò; era posato sulla scrivania, lo prese distrattamente e rispose con tono annoiato.  
«Pronto?... Sì?» si pietrificò. «Certo. Sono allo studio legale: mandatemi una limousine, arrivo subito».   
  
  
Si abbottonò di fretta la camicia bianca della divisa, indossò al volo la giacca nera e lunga e uscì dalla sua stanza privata a Villa Grifone, sistemandosi il cappuccio lungo il corridoio.  
Arrivato davanti alla porta della Sala della _Luna_ , respirò profondamente e poi bussò.   
«Avanti».  
Entrò a capo chino e chiuse la porta.  
«Mio Signore» lo salutò, neutrale.  
Joel sorrise ironico.  
«Mettiamo da parte i convenevoli e diamoci del tu, ok?» e schioccò le dita.  
Un fumo nero e denso avvolse a spirale Max: istintivamente chiuse gli occhi e quando li riaprì scoprì di essere in una sala enorme, più lunga che larga, senza finestre e con un camino acceso come unica luce. Non c’erano tavoli o altri mobili, ma soltanto dei divanetti e delle poltroncine eleganti sistemate lungo le pareti.  
«Benvenuto in una delle mie dimensioni, _nipote_ » l’accolse Joel, parandosi davanti a lui a braccia conserte.  
Max non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere in modo beffardo.  
«Ammetto che mi è difficile chiamare zio qualcuno che dimostra soltanto un paio di anni più di me. Quanti anni umani dovrebbe dimostrare il tuo aspetto?»  
«Ventotto».  
Max si portò una mano al petto, come ad indicare se stesso.  
«Quasi ventisei».   
«Il bello dell’essere un demone è anche questo: puoi ringiovanirti come e quanto vuoi, vivendo in eterno, o almeno fino a quando qualcuno non troverà il modo per distruggerti, ma l’eterna giovinezza è una qualità che ai mezzi demoni come te manca, purtroppo».   
«Non è detto che sia un difetto».  
Joel abbozzò un sorriso.  
«Ma non è detto che non possa rivelarsi una carta vincente».   
«Sì» Max inclinò appena la testa, fingendosi incerto. «Potrebbe».   
Il demone schioccò la lingua.  
«Suppongo che Charlie ti avesse già detto che volevo parlarti».   
«Esatto».  
«Non immagini il perché?»  
«La risposta alla tua domanda è: no, spezzerò l’appartenenza solo se _lei_ lo vorrà».   
Joel scosse la testa ridendo di gusto.  
«Vedo che ci capiamo perfettamente, _nipote_ , senza bisogno di parlarci».  
«Preferisco non girare mai attorno alle questioni».  
«Bravo ragazzo» annuì solennemente, «lo preferisco anch’io» lo guardò deciso; poi inclinò la testa e si massaggiò una spalla con finta aria distratta.  
«Sai» continuò a parlare Joel, «questa è la sala che solitamente uso per gli allenamenti e i duelli, mortali o meno. Molte teste sono cadute su questo pavimento» indicò la zona sotto i piedi di Max, «ci sono molto affezionato» sorrise compiaciuto.   
«E mi hai portato qui per?»  
«Oh» storse la bocca e agitò una mano, come per minimizzare, «solo per fare una tranquilla discussione fra zio e nipote, nulla di che. Comincia a metterti comodo» si tolse la giacca lunga e nera e la lanciò sul divanetto più vicino.  
Max capì le sue intenzioni, strinse le labbra, furioso, e l’imitò.  
«Usi una _Desert Eagle_ , se non sbaglio» continuò Joel, slacciandosi i polsini della camicia e rimboccandosi le maniche con estrema calma. Max fece lo stesso, ma con scatti nervosi.  
«Sì».   
«Una bella pistola» osservò. «Io, invece, uso questa» alzò gli occhi verso di lui, aprì il palmo della mano destra e materializzò la propria arma.  
Uno spadone a due mani dalla lama robusta, appena scalfita da secoli di duelli, e su cui erano incisi in verticale dei simboli demoniaci; sull’elsa d’oro vi erano raffigurate delle scaglie di drago.  
«Per tradizione di famiglia» proseguì Joel, «a tutti i maschi viene regalata una spada personale forgiata il giorno della propria nascita, mentre alle femmine viene regalato un pugnale. Peccato che nella lega le spade e i pugnali siano riservati ai mezzi angeli: non abbiamo potuto proseguire con la tradizione» alzò le spalle mostrando fin troppo dispiacere. «Ogni spada ha un nome, di cui la seconda parte ha sempre a che vedere col sangue. Questa» gli lanciò la spada affinché la prendesse al volo, «è l’Artiglio Insanguinato».   
Max la guardò da vicino, osservando il proprio riflesso nella lama.  
«Non temere» sospirò Joel, «risponde solo al mio comando» e fece un sorrisetto sarcastico. «Con questa posso vantarmi di essere entrato nella storia delle guerre fra le schiere, di aver distrutto intere città angeliche, di aver tagliato le teste dei demoni nemici di chi comprava il mio favore e tagliato le ali dell’angelo che ha ucciso quattro dei miei cinque fratelli. Questa spada conosce morte, terrore, vendetta, dolore, distruzione, sangue, infamia e desolazione. Tutto concesso da me, al prezzo di un solo unico taglio: mi è bastato calare la lama» gli fece cenno di ridargli la spada, Max lo fece. «E tu, cosa puoi vantarti di aver fatto nella tua vita da _Custos_?»  
«Di certo non sono andato in giro ad ammazzare gente».  
Joel rise di cuore.  
«Oh, lo so bene» annuì teatrale, «ma non è questo quello che volevo dire» trasformò la spada in un pugnale, lo sdoppiò. «Tu, nella tua vita, cos’hai fatto e cos’hai ottenuto come guerriero e guardiano della lega?»  
Max materializzò la _Desert Eagle_ , la trasformò in pugnale e lo sdoppiò.  
«Ho protetto e salvato vite umane con la mia sola forza».  
«Molto nobile da parte tua» si finse ammirato, «vediamo come proteggi e salvi la tua pellaccia, adesso, _nipote_ » l’attaccò con violenza.  
Max riuscì malamente a parare il colpo: Joel non era un guerriero, era un _dio della guerra_. E stava giocando con lui. Provò a difendersi attaccandolo, ma lui rispose al colpo talmente in fretta che quasi non si rese conto di essere appena volato contro il muro, sbattendo forte la testa. Gli si annebbiò la vista, scivolò a terra raggiungendo il pavimento e lo guardò furioso.   
«Rispondimi, Massimo» gli disse, rigirando i pugnali fra le dita, «sei in grado di proteggere la _Rosa del Perdono_?»  
«Sì» rispose con decisione, rialzandosi.  
«Bene» ribatté, prima che il ragazzo l’attaccasse con furia.   
Era più forte di lui, era _maledettamente_ più forte di lui, gli stava mostrando giusto un quarto della sua potenza per il puro gusto di prenderlo in giro e fargli capire che se avesse voluto l’avrebbe ucciso subito. Finì un’altra volta a terra, scivolando sul pavimento fino a sbattere contro i piedi di un divano. Gli sanguinava il naso.  
«Sei diventato l’ _Athene Noctua_ perché il tuo migliore amico ti ha ceduto il passo, sei la _Phoenix_ perché la donna che ami ti ha lasciato il suo posto. Hai due ruoli importanti e fondamentali all’interno della lega perché le persone che ami di più al mondo te li hanno _ceduti_. E tu, di tuo, cos’hai ottenuto finora?»   
Max ringhiò e si rialzò scagliandosi di nuovo addosso a lui, ma con un manrovescio si ritrovò nuovamente a terra.  
«Rispondimi di nuovo: sei in grado di proteggere la _Rosa del Perdono_?»  
«Sì» rispose flebilmente e col fiato corto.  
«Va bene» annuì risoluto, e questa volta fu lui ad attaccarlo, senza aspettare che si rialzasse.   
Max incassò un paio di calci nel ventre prima di riuscire ad indietreggiare abbastanza da rialzarsi: doveva attaccare, ma l’unica cosa che riuscì a fare fu _difendersi_. Joel era troppo forte, troppo veloce.  
«Tolti i ruoli di _Athene Noctua_ e di _Phoenix_ » continuò inesorabilmente Joel, «che non ti spettano di diritto, cosa resti? Un semplice _Custos_ mezzo demone? E con quel che sei puoi proteggere la _Rosa del Perdono_?»  
«SI’!» urlò, disperato, provando a non indietreggiare ancora e a colpirlo, inutilmente.   
«Quel che sei te lo sei guadagnato con cose come “la forza di volontà” e il “carattere forte”? Credi che ti basti avere la stoffa del leader per proteggere la _Rosa del Perdono_?» lo colpi così forte che Max volò a terra lontano da lui, contorcendosi dal dolore. Riuscì a malapena a rivolgere la testa al soffitto e a restare ad occhi spalancati, affannato, ad ascoltare le sue ennesime parole dure.  
«Credi che davanti a demoni come me, che vorranno la _Rosa del Perdono_ e saranno disposti a farle male, a rapirla, umiliarla, stuprarla per avere il suo erede maschio e a farle cose che nemmeno immagini, basti la tua forza di volontà? Credi che basti il tuo carattere forte e l’attrazione che eserciti quando entri in una stanza per tenerli lontani da lei?»  
Urlando per un dolore che sentiva più nel cuore che nel fisico, si rialzò per un nuovo tentativo di offensiva. Nulla: dopo poche mosse finì contro i ferri del camino, ferendosi ulteriormente.   
Joel camminò lentamente verso di lui, mentre provava ostinatamente a rialzarsi.  
«Le persone che più ami, le persone che ti hanno ceduto il loro posto, le persone senza le quali non credi di poter esistere, insieme potrebbero essere molto più forti di quel che loro stesse pensano, se avessero i ruoli che meritano. E caso vuole che abbiano passato una notte insieme. Una notte molto intensa. Suppongo che sia… _umiliante_?» rigirò il coltello nella piaga con un sorriso sardonico.  
Con le ultime forze, Max si rialzò, ma Joel gli diede l’ennesima scarica di colpi forti e veloci che l’atterrarono definitivamente. Sconfitto a faccia a terra.  
Joel lo sovrastò, gli afferrò la testa per sollevarla dal pavimento e gli puntò il pugnale alla gola.  
«E adesso rispondimi, Massimo, sei in grado di proteggere la _Rosa del Perdono_?»  
Con gli occhi lucidi e il sapore del sangue in bocca, diede la sua risposta.  
«No».   
Il demone gli tolse il pugnale dalla gola, lasciò la presa facendogli sbattere la faccia a terra e gli diede delle pacche troppo forti sulla schiena.  
«Bravo ragazzo» disse, soddisfatto, «era questo quello volevo sentirti dire: la pura e semplice verità».   
Ancora a terra col fiato corto, Max si accorse di stare piangendo silenziosamente.  
«Torna a casa, adesso» gli disse ancora, camminando verso di lui con la sua giacca sul braccio, «ti guarisco giusto perché non vogliamo che _lei_ ti veda così, vero?» gli buttò la giacca addosso ancor prima che si rialzasse.  
Quando si tolse la giacca dagli occhi, scoprì di essere a terra sul pavimento del proprio appartamento, non alla villa.  
Era completamente guarito, non aveva più dolori, non faticò nemmeno a rialzarsi.  
Si guardò intorno, spaesato, poi deglutì ed istintivamente andò verso una cassettiera dove c’era posato un portafoto rivolto all’ingiù. Lo sollevò rimettendolo a posto: l’aveva abbassato con rabbia proprio l’altro giorno, incapace di guardare ancora quella foto.  
La loro prima foto insieme, in primo piano: l’aveva scattata lei, abbracciandolo all’improvviso.  
Gli mancò il fiato, forse perché stava trattenendo un singhiozzo, forse perché il mondo gli sembrò crollare.  
Urlando furioso e addolorato sbattè più volte i pugni contro il mobile, poi buttò giù a terra tutto quello che c’era sopra, lasciando solo la foto.   
Cosa poteva fare? Cosa poteva _realmente_ fare?  
Niente.  
 _Dove finisci tu, comincio io._  
 _Dove finisci tu, comincio io._  
 _Dove finisci tu, comincio io._  
No, dove finiva lei, finiva anche lui.  
Per sempre.  
  
  
Mariel rientrò a casa non meno carica di pacchi e pacchetti di Francesco, che la seguiva giusto un passo indietro.   
«Ecco, aspetta» gli disse, posando i suoi pacchi sull’unico tavolo del monolocale e prendendo i suoi dalle sue braccia, per aiutarlo. «E grazie» abbozzò un timido sorriso togliendosi la giacca e la sciarpa.  
«Per così poco» ribatté, guardandosi intorno e battendo nervosamente la mano sul casco, che aveva con sé.   
«Mi sei stato davvero di grande aiuto, in questi giorni» mormorò indicando i pacchi sul tavolo e poi portandosi la mano sul collo, dove c’erano due minuscole cicatrici abbastanza recenti.   
Francesco si schiarì la voce.  
«Beh, era il minimo… sono un _Custos_ e devo aiutarti e…» altro colpo di tosse per schiarirsi la voce. «E a proposito di questo: Mariel, tu lo sai che la lega di questo territorio dovrà averti sempre sotto controllo, vero? Per assicurarsi che tu ti integri bene o che la tua presenza non attiri qui qualche demone o… altro» picchiettò ritmicamente le dita sul casco.  
«Uhm, sì. I medici mi avevano detto una cosa simile».  
«E ti hanno anche detto come la lega ti controllerà?»  
«Penso creando un qualche legame, in fondo Charlie ha già creato un legame di parentela fittizia con me e…»  
«Non basta questo» l’interruppe, «dovrai fare un rito d’appartenenza con un _Custos_ mezzo demone» smise di muovere le dita.  
«Ah» esalò lei, sorpresa.  
«Ovviamente sarà solo un matrimonio di facciata» la rassicurò subito, «dopo potrai sposare qualsiasi umano tu vorrai, sarai completamente libera, sentimentalmente parlando» agitò le mani.  
«E il Gran Consiglio ha già deciso chi di voi dovrei sposare?» Francesco si schiarì la voce.  
«In teoria sì. Dovresti sposare Max, ma è già occupato, quindi spetterebbe a Romi, il suo secondo in comando, perché in ordine è il secondo mezzo demone uomo più forte, solo che… dopo di lui ci sono io e, visto che comunque io e te ci frequentiamo più di te e Romi, lui mi ha detto» altro colpo di tosse, «“Che ne dici se invece di sposarla io te la sposi tu? Tanto sei il più forte immediatamente dopo di me, non ci saranno grossi problemi”».  
Ci fu un attimo di silenzio in cui Mariel lo guardò negli occhi, meravigliata.  
«E tu cosa gli hai detto?»  
«Che per me non era un problema».   
Mariel si morse un labbro, imbarazzata.  
«Ma hai già fatto tanto, per me».  
«Dovrai pur sposare qualcuno, in fondo e…» alzò le spalle. «Claudio sulla scala è l’ultimo, quindi o Romi, o me».   
Mariel distolse lo sguardo e fissò il pavimento; anche lui fissò il pavimento.  
«E comunque a me farebbe piacere» aggiunse Francesco, e fece un sorrisetto nervoso. «Vuoi sposarmi?» le domandò con ironia.  
Lei rialzò timidamente lo sguardo verso di lui.  
«Sì» annuì.  
Lui ricambiò il sorriso, annuendo a sua volta, poi ricordò cosa fare.  
«Ah, bene! Allora» si guardò intorno, posò il casco sull’unico angolo libero che trovò sul tavolo, «dovrei, ehm, togliermi la maglia. Per il rito di appartenenza, intendo».   
«Sì, sì, certo» assentì, abbassando lo sguardo, «devo spogliarmi anch’io?»  
Francesco si tolse la giacca e le guardò la scollatura abbastanza ampia della maglietta di lei.  
«No, dovrei arrivarci, credo» preferiva non metterla in imbarazzo più del dovuto.  
Si tolse la maglia e si avvicinò a lei, e dopo un secondo di incertezza sollevò una mano e le mise due dita sulla fronte.  
«Mariel» disse, portandosi poi le dita sul cuore, sulla croce tatuata, «questa è l’alleanza a cui appartengo, la _Foedus Custodum_ » si toccò poi lo stemma rotondo sul braccio destro, «e questa è la _Stella_ , la Casa dove vivo». Con gentilezza, infilò due dita nella scollatura di lei, lei lo aiutò tirando giù la manica della maglia, che fortunatamente era elastica; le premette due dita sul braccio, all’altezza della spalla. «La _Balestra_ , questa è la mia arma» comparve il tatuaggio. «Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni» le posò delicatamente le dita sulla bocca. «Appartieni a me, Francesco».  
Le labbra di Mariel si distesero in un dolce sorriso, lui allontanò subito le dita.  
«Grazie» gli sillabò.  
«Di nulla» ribatté in fretta, girandosi a riprendere la maglietta.  
Francesco si rivestì, si risistemò velocemente il colletto, riprese il casco e si guardò intorno per controllare se stesse dimenticando qualcosa.  
«Se hai bisogno di qualcosa, chiamami, eh?» le disse.  
«Ok» assentì, risistemandosi la scollatura.  
Lui restò lì fermo per qualche secondo, rendendosi conto che non si erano mai salutati baciandosi sulle guance. Esisteva un buon modo per salutare una moglie che però davvero moglie non è?  
«Bene, adesso vado» indicò la porta.  
«Ciao» lo salutò con un sorriso.  
«Ciao» si chinò velocemente per scoccarle un bacio sulla guancia, per poi dirigersi subito alla porta, senza guardarla di nuovo prima di uscire.  
Mariel restò a lungo al centro della stanza, con le guance rosse e un sorriso imbarazzatissimo stampato sul volto.  
  
  
Nella Sala di Pietra gli scranni erano tornati come prima, nessun simbolo in più.  
Charlie non vedeva Max da quando gli aveva restituito l’anello, vederlo fu come sentire un graffio al cuore, perché non poteva correre da lui, come sempre, intrecciare le dita alle sue e mettersi in punta di piedi per stampargli un bacio sulle labbra. Che lui avrebbe approfondito subito mettendole una mano sulla nuca, spingendola verso di sé.   
Le loro piccole abitudini stavano silenziosamente scivolando via insieme al tempo. Si chiese se sarebbero anche arrivati al punto da non sentire più la traccia l’uno dell’altra.  
Le diventarono gli occhi lucidi, si morse un labbro e si fece forza, accomodandosi al suo posto.  
La vita andava avanti, la lega andava avanti.   
Max si sedette sul suo scranno e la riunione ebbe inizio.  
«Non è stato difficile intuire che l’intera città è vittima dell’incanto di uno spirito» cominciò, «le persone sentono continuamente gli odori che ricordano loro chi gli è caro, non sentono null’altro. L’olfatto risulta sfalsato e ciò a lungo andare potrebbe rivelarsi pericoloso: non si sentono la puzza di bruciato o le fughe di gas, per dire, immaginate le conseguenze» sospirò. «Fortunatamente lo spirito ha scagliato il suo incantesimo usando l’aria come mezzo: in alcuni punti della città ci sono più persone che ne sono rimaste vittime, e andando ad analizzare l’aria che respiriamo possiamo trovare come delle minuscole particelle di energia sparse probabilmente dallo spirito stesso. Ha messo nell’aria queste particelle, ma non le ha sparse bene: in alcuni posti ce n’è di più, in altri di meno» e spinse verso il centro della tavola di pietra le mappe con segnalati i punti con maggiore densità di vittime.  
«In pratica» riassunse Charlie, «chi respira le particelle dello spirito viene soggiogato. Dal modo di agire credo proprio che si tratti di una _Luce_ ».  
«Lo penso anch’io» ammise Max, senza guardarla.  
Charlie trasalì: la loro solita intesa arrivava a sproposito. Manuele li guardò entrambi e intervenne prontamente, prima che fosse Romi a farlo, magari dicendo qualcosa a sproposito.   
«C’è da capire perché lo fa, perché mai questa _Luce_ voglia alterare l’olfatto». Questa volta Romi aprì bocca.  
«Perché come ogni _Luce_ che si rispetti è fuori di testa». Manuele alzò gli occhi al soffitto, Charlie si schiarì la voce.  
«Come le volte che i fatti coinvolgono tutta la città, agiremo tutti?» chiese Charlie.  
«Sì», le rispose Max, «ci divideremo le zone con maggiore densità. Pattuglieremo a gruppi: le zone saranno affidate alle quattro Case a seconda dei _Custodes_ più vicini. Proviamo ad indagare e a trovare un buon modo per attirarlo a noi».   
Charlie guardò attentamente le mappe.  
«La periferia a sud va a noi della _Nubes_ » annunciò.  
«Perfetto» convenne Max.   
Mentre Michele e Francesco facevano le loro scelte, Charlie si appoggiò stancamente allo schienale dello scranno; Hikari-lucertola la guardò preoccupato dal suo polso, lei gli sorrise e gli solleticò affettuosamente il mento.  
Romi si accorse che Max la stava guardando di sottecchi: sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto, stanco.  
  
  
La solita sigaretta post-riunione fumata al centro del giardino gli stava finendo, quando sentì Manuele arrivare.  
Romi si chiese se fosse normale cominciare a sentire la traccia di Manuele anche da così lontano: molto probabilmente in quel momento lui aveva fatto i primi passi dall’ingresso alla fontana davanti ai cespugli, eppure lui lo sentiva. Più passava il tempo, più lo sentiva da una maggiore distanza.  
Non succedeva neanche con Max e Vanessa, e stava vicino a loro da più di dieci anni, si chiedeva il perché. Molto probabilmente, se avesse continuato così, sarebbe riuscito ad individuarlo anche dall’altro capo della città; la cosa lo sconvolgeva e gli piaceva allo stesso tempo: avrebbe saputo sempre dov’era, l’avrebbe avuto sempre sotto controllo.  
Era indeciso se parlarne con lui o meno, si trattava pur sempre della sua di traccia, ma forse prima avrebbe dovuto parlarne con Max, anzi no, con Charlie… ma ormai Manuele era proprio dietro di lui, quindi spense la sigaretta pestandola col piede e aspettò di vedere le sue braccia intorno a lui.   
Manuele lo strinse a sé di spalle, circondandolo con un braccio, e gli mise una mano sulla fronte per fargli inclinare la testa all’indietro e baciargli il collo.  
«Adesso vuoi dirmi cosa c’è, Romolo?» gli sussurrò.   
«Un “niente” di nome Max» si arrese. «Sono una persona molto abitudinaria: Max, da quando andavamo alle medie, è stato un bel decoro nella mia vita, mi ero abituato a vederlo».  
«Ti manca la tua abat-jour preferita sul comodino?» commentò, sullo stesso tono ironico.  
«Sì» rispose seriamente.  
«Fidati, non credo che resterete così ancora a lungo: non riesco a vedervi separati».  
«Io mi attacco alle persone in maniera malata, non mi stupirebbe se prima o poi qualcuno mi mandasse a ‘fanculo. Anche per questo ho pochi amici».  
«Oh, lo so» lo sentì sorridere contro il suo collo.   
«Manu, com’è che non mi hai ancora mandato a ‘fanculo?»  
«Romolo, io ti mando a ‘fanculo più o meno dieci volte al giorno, lo sai».  
«Sì, ma sono dei vaffanculo di cuore, non incazzati».   
«Vorresti che Max ti dicesse un vaffanculo di cuore?»  
«Vorrei che mi dicesse “Ti perdono, stronzo”».  
«Ma tu gli hai chiesto di perdonarti?»  
«È difficile chiedere perdono per qualcosa di cui non si è pentiti. Io mi attacco in modo malato alle persone» ripeté. «Io sono attaccato in modo malato a Charlie, ma spero che lui capisca benissimo in che senso e che non lo rifarò mai più».  
Manuele sorrise di nuovo.  
«Ho paura di chiederti se sei attaccato in modo malato anche a me».   
“Sì” pensò e si voltò per prendergli il viso fra le mani e baciarlo intensamente. Manuele gli circondò il collo con le braccia, e lui lo strinse a sé, toccandolo rapidamente ovunque le sue mani riuscissero ad arrivare e senza smetterlo di baciarlo. Potevano esserci miliardi di cose che non andavano nel mondo, ma Manuele era lì. Per lui soltanto. O almeno sperava.   
Portò le mani alla cintura di lui.  
«Romolo…» si staccò appena dalle sue labbra per dirgli di fermarsi.  
«Ssst» lo zittì, infilando una mano dentro ai pantaloni e tornando immediatamente a baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Fino a quando non finirono a terra l’uno sull’altro, sotto una luna più piena di quella dello stemma della Casa di Romi e sovrastata da una nuvola come quella dello stemma della Casa di Manuele.  
  
  
Nella periferia a nord della città spesso stazionavano dei giostrai. I colori accesi delle giostre, montate su un piazzale ampio e sterrato, facevano a botte con quelli pallidi e desolanti delle roulotte della gente che tirava a campare girando il mondo senza mai fermarsi.   
Le giostre erano ferme. Max si rialzò il colletto della giacca stringendosi nelle spalle, mise le mani in tasca e osservò, da seduto su un muretto, un paio di bambini rincorrersi ridendo…   
Sentì un intenso profumo di zucchero filato…  
  


_Quattordici anni prima._

  
  
Romolo era irritante, e che lo fosse era per lui un punto fermo, nella vita.  
Suo nonno gli aveva detto di essere paziente e buono con lui, perché era cresciuto senza una madre e con un padre non molto attento, ma Max non credeva che potessero esserci scuse alla sua strafottenza.  
Lui aveva dodici anni, Romolo undici e Vanessa appena dieci.  
Romolo conosceva già fin troppe parolacce per un bambino della sua età.  
Romolo faceva apprezzamenti pesanti su Vanessa e sulle ragazze più grandi di lui.  
Romolo conosceva come le sue tasche il giardino di Villa Grifone, diceva di averci passato dei pomeriggi interi e si vantava di averne viste parecchie sale. Almeno fino a quando i membri del Gran Consiglio non l’avevano trovato e portato via tirandolo per un orecchio.  
Romolo diceva che una volta aveva osato percorrere l’intero corridoio dell’ala della _Luna_ a bordo di uno skate, urlando a squarciagola. Diceva che non importava quanto poi il castigo fosse stato pesante: era stata una cosa figa da fare.  
Romolo aveva già vinto un torneo di karate provinciale e aveva sconfitto in finale dei ragazzini più grandi di lui.  
Romolo, per quanto conoscesse parecchie parolacce, conosceva più parole di lui. A volte fatica a seguirlo, quando faceva discorsi lunghi. Gli aveva visto più volte nello zaino dei libri grossi così di autori stranieri, gli aveva chiesto come mai leggesse così tanta roba e lui gli aveva risposto alzando le spalle “Passo molto tempo da solo, mi annoio, leggo”.  
Romolo era quello che conosceva cento trucchi diversi per scappare dai maestri quando sottoponevano loro due e Vanessa a duri e severi allenamenti. Era quello che conosceva a menadito la Villa della Luna dove li portavano ad allenarli. Diceva che ci viveva. Se ne vantava.   
Lui sarebbe stato sempre secondo a Romolo, perché Romolo era spaventosamente brillante e intelligente, perché era furbo e aveva un sottile cinismo più unico che raro in un ragazzino della sua età. Ed era frustrante, perché suo nonno non faceva altro che dirgli che avrebbe dovuto essere migliore di lui, avrebbe dovuto diventare la _Phoenix_. Non solo l’ _Athene Noctua_ , anche la _Phoenix_.   
Poi aveva scoperto che era vero che lui viveva alla villa della loro Casa, che erano dei membri del Gran Consiglio ad occuparsi di lui e che quando avevano da fare se lo portavano dietro a Villa Grifone. Suo padre non c’era mai, Romolo sembrava odiarlo.  
I giorni in cui era arrivato alla loro villa un po’ prima per gli allenamenti, l’aveva sorpreso più volte chiuso in una delle stanze più grandi, accantucciato a terra in un angolo a leggere un libro enorme dall’aria noiosa. A lui piaceva leggere seduto a terra, seminascosto nelle stanze enormi, da solo. Era sempre solo.  
Era incapace di relazionarsi con gli altri.  
«Che scuola frequenti? Una scuola privata?»  
«No, i membri del Gran Consiglio non saprebbero organizzarsi bene per seguirmi. Ricevo lezioni private».  
Fino ai suoi undici anni, gli unici bambini che Romolo aveva conosciuto erano stati lui e Vanessa.   
Sapeva suonare il pianoforte e quando lo faceva sembrava un altro, perso nella musica.   
Romolo non era né un bambino né un ragazzino: era un ragazzo che si comportava volutamente da bambino.  
 _Romolo, Romolo, Romolo._  
Un giorno come tanti, Romolo era riuscito a farli scappare dalla villa. Avevano corso ridendo, con lui in testa, fino alla prima fermata dell’autobus e si erano dati alla macchia. Non sapevano dove l’autobus preso stesse andando, non conoscevano bene le linee dei mezzi pubblici, ma avevano intuito che su per giù erano diretti verso nord. Poi era salito un controllore e loro erano scesi di corsa – non avevano il biglietto – ridendo della loro incoscienza. Guardandosi intorno avevano capito di non sapere di preciso dove fossero, ma Romolo aveva ribattuto che non importava, che quando si sarebbero stancati di gironzolare avrebbero cercato una cabina telefonica e avrebbero chiamato qualcuno del Gran Consiglio che venisse a prenderli. Non c’era alcun problema.  
Lui era contrario, Vanessa no.  
Vanessa adorava Romolo.  
Vanessa era forte, carina e intelligente, era più carina delle altre ragazzine della sua età ed era strano il modo in cui il suo essere così “femmina”, tutta rosa e scarpette belle, si fosse unito alla sua passione per le arti marziali. Vanessa stendeva i suoi avversari maschi cianciando di altre cose, nel frattempo. Vanessa era strana, era diversa, era la _novità_. E lui e Romolo se la contendevano. Picchiandosi spesso e volentieri troppo forte, durante gli allenamenti.   
Quel giorno girarono a lungo fra le giostre della periferia a nord, dondolandosi sulle altalene ferme e arrampicandosi sull’ottovolante immobile. Erano giunti a quel piazzale e avevano scoperto un piccolo paradiso statico e polveroso.   
Le loro risate si perdevano nel vento.   
Ad un tratto persero di vista Vanessa.   
Si chiesero l’un l’altro dove fosse, si ricordarono degli zingari visti all’ingresso ed ebbero paura. Iniziarono a correre e a chiamarla a gran voce, ma non la trovarono. E litigarono. Si presero per il colletto urlandosi un sacco di cose brutte, dicendosi tutte le cose che non si erano mai detti.  
Max gli urlò che era un figlio di puttana.  
Lui lo guardò gelido e gli diede un pugno.   
Sentirono Vanessa gridare i loro nomi e si voltarono: li stava guardando, allarmata, tenuta per mano da una donna sconosciuta. Si era semplicemente persa e quella donna l’aveva aiutata a ritrovarli.   
Chiese loro perché stessero litigando e loro per non farla piangere le risposero che Max era caduto, si era impolverato e rotto il naso e adesso Romolo lo stava aiutando a pulirsi e a rialzarsi.  
La verità era che insieme avrebbero fatto qualsiasi cosa per lei.  
Lei si tranquillizzò.  
Romolo allora si era avvicinato a Max e gli aveva detto “Offrile dello zucchero filato”. Lui l’aveva guardato sorpreso e poi l’aveva fatto. Non aveva capito perché gli avesse dato quel suggerimento, però l’aveva accettato. Dopo l’aveva visto seduto su un muretto da solo, mentre Vanessa, rincuorata, mangiava il suo zucchero filato.   
Romolo se ne stava con le ginocchia strette al petto a fissare la sabbia, con lo stesso sguardo che aveva quando leggeva da solo, nascosto nelle stanze grandi. Max aveva comprato dell’altro zucchero filato e gliel’aveva messo sotto il naso.  
«Tieni. Non penso davvero che tu sia un figlio di puttana».  
Romolo aveva preso il bastoncino e l’aveva guardato, incerto.  
«Anche se» aveva aggiunto Max, «penso che tu sia irritante».  
«Di mio padre puoi dire tutto quello che vuoi» gli aveva risposto lui, «ma di mia madre no, perché non la conosco nemmeno io».  
«Va bene» aveva assentito. «Ma perché odi così tanto tuo padre?»   
«Perché l’unica cosa che mi ha dato è un nome. Tant’è che vorrei cambiarlo» aveva ribattuto, storcendo il naso.  
«Puoi trovarti un diminutivo. Che ne dici di Romi? Con la I finale, non la Y».  
Lui l’aveva guardato negli occhi, dubbioso.  
«Uhm, sì. Non è male».  
«Allora da oggi sei Romi».  
Romi aveva allungato lo zucchero filato verso di lui, per offrirgliene un po’, e lui ne aveva preso una manata.   
La loro vera amicizia era cominciata così, col profumo di zucchero filato.  
  


_Presente._

  
  
Cinque anni dopo quell’episodio, Romi l’aveva sbattuto contro un muro e l’aveva baciato. Lui gli aveva risposto con un pugno.  
Da quel giorno, Max aveva riflettuto sul fatto che Romi, quando erano ragazzini, non avesse tentato di mettersi in luce davanti a Vanessa per allontanarlo da lei, ma che avesse provato ad essere al centro dell’attenzione per attirare _lui_ , più che altro.  
Loro tre erano un microuniverso prezioso per Romi, ma la sua predilezione era sempre stata per Max: avrebbe ucciso per loro due, ma per Max forse avrebbe rinunciato anche a se stesso.   
Di certo non sarebbe mai andato dal suo migliore amico a chiedergli “Scusa ma, quando eravamo piccoli, sono stato la tua prima cotta?”, anche perché c’erano cose di cui non avevano bisogno di parlare.   
Romi avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per vederlo felice, per vederlo sorridere, e se quel giorno lui avesse dato lo zucchero filato a Vanessa sarebbe stato felice, per questo gli aveva suggerito di farlo. Sarebbe stato sempre al suo fianco, col suo strano e personale modo di essere, vero, ma sempre al suo fianco.   
Sentì la sua presenza e dei passi dietro di lui. Romi si mise a fianco a lui, con le mani in tasca. Non si guardarono in faccia.   
«Sai, Max» esordì, «quando hai detto che noi avremmo pattugliato proprio questa zona, mi sono chiesto se fosse stato un caso o se l’avessi fatto di proposito».   
Max sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«È stato un caso che mi ha sbattuto in faccia un ricordo».   
«Già, suppongo che anche tu senta profumo di zucchero filato».   
«Sì».   
Pausa.   
Romi sospirò e provò a iniziare un discorso.  
«Non ho mai voluto portarti via Vanessa all’epoca, né intendo portarti via Charlie ora. Io amo te come amo Charlie, e vi amo particolarmente quando siete insieme. Voglio che siate felici, non vi farei mai del male. Non l’ho fatto per farti del male. Mi manchi e mi mancate, sono un fottuto egoista che chiede che le persone che ama gli stiano sempre attorno. Puoi perdonarmi?»   
Ancora non si guardarono in faccia. Max inspirò a fondo e gli parlò seriamente.  
«Ti perdono, stronzo».  
Romi, sullo stesso tono, chinò la testa e si portò una mano al cuore.  
«Grazie, Mio Signore».  
«Fallo un’altra volta e sei morto».  
«Certamente, Mio Signore».   
«Sii sempre il mio migliore amico e il mio fidato braccio destro».  
«Lo sarò, Mio Signore».   
«Non lasciare mai il mio fianco, non tradirmi mai più».  
«Non lo farò mai, non si ripeterà mai più, Max».   
«Ti voglio bene, Romi».  
Romi, ancora a capo chino, abbozzò un timido sorriso.  
«E di questo non ti sarò mai grato abbastanza. Grazie di accettarmi così come sono».   
«Sì, bastardo come sei».  
«Indubbiamente, Mio Signore».  
Risero insieme.   
«E comunque» aggiunse Romi, «nel caso ti interessasse saperlo, mi sa proprio che ero invaghito di te, a quel tempo».  
«Grazie, non volevo saperlo».  
«Ma mi è passata presto, eh? Il tempo di crescere un po’, mica ero davvero innamorato…»   
«E ci mancherebbe» Max si coprì il viso con una mano.   
«Bonsoir, messier!» trillò una voce alla loro spalle.  
Si voltarono, basiti, e videro improvvisamente dietro di loro un ragazzo dai lineamenti effemminati con un cesto di vimini pieno di fiori sul braccio. Sorrideva beatamente. Ed emanava dell’energia angelica.  
«Je es mui felize de saper che voi…» inciampò a cadde a faccia a terra. «Vaffanculo! Fottute scarpe con i lacci!» sbraitò, cambiando repentinamente umore. «Sempre a slacciarsi nel momento meno opportuno, e che cazzo! Mi fanno fare sempre figure di merda!» si rialzò, si spolverò i vestiti e riprese in mano il cesto di fiori.   
Max e Romi erano allucinati.  
«Dicevamo?» riprese soavemente lo spirito. «Ah, sì! Je m’appelle Luscien e con le fiorellò avvicino tutt le umanò che si sentono lontanì!» agitò un fiore davanti a lui. «Je es mui felize de saper che con voi ci ho azzeccatò!»  
Romi lo fissò inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Eh? Chi sei tu? Pepe la puzzola?»  
«No-no-no!» scosse la testa sorridendo ebete. «Je suis… es… sono…» Romi gli andò incontro.  
«Un idiota?»  
Max si schiarì la voce e decise di intervenire.  
«Sei una _Luce_ ».  
«No, Je m’appelle Luscien» insisté, convinto.   
«Sì, ma» ribatté Max, «te lo sei dato tu questo nome, suppongo. Gli spiriti non hanno nomi».  
«Oui, oui! Je se riferisc alla mia onorabilè perrrson come Luscien».   
«Ah» Max si schiarì di nuovo la voce. «E… che faresti tu?» Lui agitò di nuovo il fiore che aveva in mano.  
«Spargo nell’aria l’amourrrr! Con i miei fiorellò je rievocà tutte le parfam degli umanò che si sentono lontanò! Je li fa riunirrrr stimolando i ricordò!» e iniziò a saltellare ballando sul posto, canticchiando. Fino a quando non cadde di nuovo e ricominciò ad imprecare in perfetto italiano.   
Max si portò una mano sulla fronte.   
«Senti, ma tu lo sai che noi siamo dei _Custodes_ , vero? Perché ti sei presentato a noi?»  
«Per farvi veder come je opera bien! Volet farmi tonar dall’altra part del pozzò lo stess?»  
Max incrociò le braccia al petto e annuì con forza.  
«OUI!»  
A Luscien si abbassarono le spalle di colpo.  
«Ma qui non si può fare mai un cazzo, eh?» urlò, gettando alle sue spalle i fiori con tutto il cesto. «Uno va per fare del bene e gli altri non lo capiscono! Che vita di merda!» camminò verso di loro, sbuffando. Cambiò nuovamente umore e li guardò con occhi supplicanti. «Je deve quindi tornarrr dall’altra part del pozzò?»  
«Assolutamente oui» gli rispose Max, materializzando la _Desert Eagle_.  
Luscien sospirò, teatrale.  
«E va bien, je c’ha provat!» posò una mano sulla pistola. «À bientôt!»  
Romi agitò una mano salutandolo con un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«Vaffanculò!»  
  
  


“In a thousand waves  
a million waves  
Oh still I look for love  
and all I see is your face  
all I see is your face”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Appoggiati alla ringhiera del ponticello sul laghetto, Romi e Charlie ridevano insieme delle ultime opere “a fin di bene” di Luscien.   
«Alla fin della fiera» commentò Romi, «le _Ombre_ sono sempre degli psicopatici e le _Luci_ dei perfetti idioti!»  
«Ci condiscono la vita!» replicò Charlie.  
«Beh, preferirei un po’ di sale e pepe, piuttosto!» obiettò; Charlie sospirò.  
«Sono contenta, però, che le cose fra te e Max si siano sistemate».   
«Non credere che non troverà il modo di farmela pagare a modo suo, prima o poi» sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Chissà» alzò le spalle, fissando l’acqua del lago.  
Romi osservò a lungo il suo profilo.  
«Sentivi il profumo di Max, vero?»  
«Sì. Prima di questo non credevo che la mancanza di una persona potesse contenere dentro così tanti sinonimi di ansia e di dolore».  
«Ma siete ancora sulla stessa strada» le disse, appoggiando i gomiti sulla ringhiera, «state soffrendo insieme: siete lontani, ma non avete ancora imboccato strade diverse».   
Charlie decise di cambiare discorso.  
«Tu che profumo sentivi?» gli domandò, sorridendo furba.  
«Te l’ho detto, zucchero filato» rispose senza guardarla.  
«Per tutto il tempo?»  
«Sì» confermò, alzando un braccio, e fece per poggiare il mento sul palmo della mano.   
«Manuele sentiva puzza di sigarette, invece, di Merit» disse con nonchalance.   
Romi mancò il palmo della mano, deglutì.  
«Puzza di sigarette, eh? Strano».  
«Tu di che marca le compri le sigarette, di solito?» continuò, vaga. Manuele non aveva specificato il tipo di sigarette, ma lei sapeva benissimo quali Romi fumasse.  
«Eh, cambio continuamente, non ne ho una precisa. Vado a seconda dell’umore».  
«Capisco» assentì. Poi ricordò qualcosa. «Sono un po’ preoccupata: Camilla sentiva profumo di dolci ovunque, questo mi fa pensare a me: papà lavora in pasticceria, sono sempre circondata di dolci. Che mi senta lontana? E perché?» Romi alzò le spalle.  
«Non saprei, vi vedo molto unite. Dovresti parlargliene».  
«Uhm, vedremo» mormorò. «Ah!» ricordò qualcos’altro. «Mariel mi ha detto che ti sei fatto sostituire da Francesco, eh?» e rise affondandogli di proposito un dito fra le costole.  
«Ahia!» protestò, ridendo e allontanandosi. «Sì! Te l’ho detto, tempo fa, che se mai un compirò il rito d’appartenenza sarà perché in quel momento sarò un uomo distrutto!»  
Charlie gli diede una manata sulla spalla, ridendo.  
«Cielo! Povero chi ti capita!»   
Romi le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le baciò la guancia.  
«In caso, te lo farò sapere quanto prima».   
  
  
_A ripensarci, le parole di Romi mi danno i brividi.  
Joel si era messo fra me e Max, per motivi che ancora non comprendevamo.   
Il ricordo di noi ci perseguitava lacerandoci dentro e rendendo vuoto il presente, era come camminare guardando l’altro di spalle con fra di noi la spada di Joel e tutte le parole che ci aveva detto.  
Fino a che punto gli avremmo dato ascolto? Fino a che punto avremmo preferito restare insieme ad ogni costo?  
Intanto, c’era qualcuno che si aspettava una visita di Joel da un momento all’altro…_   
  


“Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato: Aria, e chiudo così il cerchio dei quattro elementi! Fuoco – Episodio Due, Acqua – Episodio Undici, Terra – Episodio Quattordici.   
Io non credo che alcune frasi vi siano sfuggite, del resto ve lo dico sempre che certe frasi ritornano. Quindi se vi state chiedendo “ci dobbiamo preoccupare?” la risposta è… *risata malvagia*   
Nota che non c’entra nulla, ma ormai lo sapete che mi piace cianciare XD C’è stato un periodo che uscivo spesso con persone che fumavano moltissimo, e ognuno di loro un tipo di sigarette diverso. Io non fumo, ma quella full immersion mi permise di riconoscere il tipo di sigarette dall’odore, tanto che arrivai ad associare l’odore di una certa marca alle persone che le fumavano, ricordandole anche quando sentivo lo stesso odore da tutta’altra parte. Ancora adesso mi capita ogni tanto di riconoscere le Merit, le Diana Blu e le Marlboro :D  
Ah! Episodio 10 – La Fine e l’Inizio:  
 _Romi inspirò a fondo e mise le mani in tasca; rivolse gli occhi al cielo.  
«Adoro questo giardino sterminato per cospirare» disse teatrale, «un giorno di questi potrei anche scoparci, qui fra i cespugli».   
«Romi» borbottò Manuele, ma Max rise, isterico._  
Eh XD L’ha fatto!  
Prima che me lo scordi per la *conta* ventiduesima volta (ovvero il numero di episodi più il pilot): un ringraziamento speciale a parte va a Lisachan, a cui ho chiesto un aiuto che poi non ho del tutto usato! XD  
Quando ho iniziato a creare i pg di FC mi servivano tre pistole e non sapendo da che parte cominciare la ricerca le ho chiesto consiglio perché sapevo che lei aveva fatto una ricerca simile per una sua fanfiction. Bene, lei mi ha detto il nome esatto di tre tipi di pistole. Io ne ho usato solo uno, la Smith & Wesson di Vanessa XD Liz, abbi pazienza ç_ç sono una fanwriter volubile, ma grazie lo stesso <3  
Prossimo aggiornamento: lunedì 30 novembre 2009   
Episodio Ventidue – La saggezza del Drago  
Episodio Ventitré – Fiaba Nuova


	23. Chapter 23

  
_Non sempre le persone danno la giusta impressione di sé al primo colpo. Vuoi per l’emozione, vuoi perché si è fondamentalmente timidi o vuoi perché, banalmente, ci si incontra nel momento sbagliato e nel posto sbagliato; certe volte si finisce col dare di noi l’impressione sbagliata, opposta.  
Ma cosa succederebbe se ci lasciassimo guidare sempre dalle sensazioni? Fino a che punto le nostre prime impressioni si rivelerebbero sbagliate? Sarebbero tutti dei buchi nell’acqua?_  
  
  
Una ragazza minuta e graziosa, con i capelli bruni legati a coda, osserva con un’amica la vetrina di un negozio di ceramica. Stavano commentando insieme un set di tazzine decorate a mano.  
«Dai, compriamole!» le disse l’amica. «Usiamole per prendere il caffè insieme, adesso che viviamo sotto lo stesso tetto!»  
«Non saprei» si corrucciò, «credo che starei sempre attenta a non romperle – guarda come sono carine – e finirei invece per frantumarle subito, conoscendo la mia sfiga!»   
«E vabbé» sospirò, «continuiamo allora la nostra spesa per l’inizio della nostra vita da studentesse universitarie fuori sede! Andiamo nel prossimo negozio sulla lista, dobbiamo comprare ancora un sacco di cose per l’appartamento!»   
Ma lei non la stava ascoltando più: riflesso sulla vetrina, aveva visto passare un bel ragazzo di origini orientali che parlava al cellulare.  
«Che guardi?» le domandò l’amica.  
Non poteva sbagliarsi, aveva un’aura strana, che rasserenava a guardarla, sembrava… angelica.   
«Ahhh!» fece l’amica, voltandosi a guardare nella sua stessa direzione. «Ecco cosa guardavi! Bel ragazzo, sì, anche se te sei sempre fissata con gli orientali» commentò. La vide cominciare a pedinare il ragazzo. «Eh, no! La stalker all’improvviso, no eh? Aspettami almeno!» la seguì mentre camminava di soppiatto.  
«No, Charlie, no!» lo sentirono dire al cellulare. «Ti ho detto che ho un impegno, non è vero che non voglio venire di nuovo a vedere Raffaella esibirsi perché m’imbarazza… Che ho da fare?... Eh… Sono arrivati i nuovi rifornimenti al ristorante, deve aiutare mio padre… Sì, ne arrivano spesso di rifornimenti, non è colpa mia se poi arrivano quando capitano queste cose… Sì, cioè, no. Forse. Vedremo».   
L’amica osservò il modo in cui lei stava guardando lui: rapita.  
«Avrei dovuto capirlo quando mi hai detto che hai scelto il corso di laurea in Lingue e Civiltà Orientali» osservò l’amica, «ma certo che tu, appena vedi un giapponese, perdi la testa…» Lei scosse la testa.  
«No, no, è cinese. Cinese» precisò.  
«Se lo dici tu» alzò le spalle, mentre continuavano a seguirlo.   
Videro il ragazzo entrare in un ristorante cinese.  
«Che facciamo, entriamo?» propose l’amica.  
«Non lo so» rispose, imbarazzata e incuriosita, fissando due persone di origini orientali che stavano per entrare nel locale. Sbarrò gli occhi, stupita: appena i due tizi misero un piede sul primo gradino all’ingresso, furono rispediti indietro, sbatacchiati dall’altra parte della strada.  
 _EH?!_  
«Oh mio Dio! Che succede?» gridò l’amica.  
«Non lo so!» la prese per un braccio. «Ma forse è meglio andare via!» scapparono subito.  
Yue uscì dal ristorante, basito, andando a soccorrere i due camerieri che erano stati sbattuti fuori.  
«Ma cosa…?!»  
«È stato come se qualcosa ci avesse respinto» si lamentò dolorante uno dei due, mentre lo aiutava a rialzarsi.  
«Ma io sono appena entrato e non è successo niente!» ribatté, stupito.   
Alle sue spalle, il cameriere vide un altro dipendente cinese entrare nel locale. Tranquillamente. Glielo indicò.  
«Lui però è entrato. Perché?»  
Yue fissò la porta del suo ristorante, incredulo.  
«Non ne ho la più pallida idea».   
  


“I linger in the doorway”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  
  


  
  


  
_Poco più di dieci anni prima._

“'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don’t feel like I am strong enough  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

  
  
Un ragazzo castano, poco meno che trentenne, camminava lungo il corridoio delle segrete di Villa Grifone, scortato da una guardia mezzo demone e da una mezzo angelo. Indossava vestiti umani, sportivi.  
Si fermarono davanti ad una cella.  
«Lasciateci soli» disse alle guardie, che assentirono e si allontanarono.  
Il prigioniero vestiva abiti umani neri, era rannicchiato su una brandina, aveva lo sguardo vuoto e le mani e la bocca sporche di sangue. Non dimostrava neanche lui più di trent’anni.  
Alzò gli occhi verso di lui e lo guardò intensamente. Si dissero più cose del dovuto con quello sguardo.  
Alla fine il ragazzo castano inspirò a fondo e pronunciò il nome dell’altro, in demoniaco, giusto in segno di rispetto.  
« _Joel_ ».  
Il demone ricambiò il saluto chiamandolo col suo nome in angelico.  
« _Nicoel_ ».  
Nicoel strinse le mani intorno alla sbarre, sapeva che a lui l’energia di cui erano intrise non avrebbe fatto nulla, e l’osservò per qualche minuto, stringendo le labbra, prima di lanciargli fra le barre un fazzoletto.  
«Pulisciti» era un invito, non un ordine.  
«Hai ragione» sorrise sarcastico, «il sangue umano fa schifo» si pulì la bocca e le mani.   
Il ragazzo tornò a stringere le sbarre.  
«Non avresti dovuto farlo, Joel».  
Joel si alzò dalla brandina, lo guardò deciso e furioso e gli puntò un dito contro.  
«Tu al posto mio l’avresti fatto! Non mentire, l’avresti fatto!»  
«Forse» abbassò lo sguardo, «ma poi avrei perso tutto».   
Il demone alzò le spalle e sorrise beffardo.  
«Io, invece, non ho perso niente: dieci anni nel Limbo sono assolutamente niente. Perché non c’è più niente. Io non ho più niente. Non avevo niente da perdere».  
«Joel…» provò a fermarlo.  
«No, Nicoel! Sono sceso sulla terra in cerca di vendetta e per uccidere! Ho ucciso, ho avuto la mia vendetta. Perfetto, posso andarmene nel Limbo in pace, adesso! Ci sarei andato comunque!»  
«Mi dispiace vederti così» disse tristemente Nicoel, «ormai pensavo che tu fossi cambiato. Questo è stato un passo indietro».  
Il demone l’indicò di nuovo.  
«L’ho fatto _anche_ per te! So che al posto mio tu l’avresti fatto, ma tu hai qualcosa da perdere, io no».   
Nicoel sorrise amaramente.  
«Devo sentirmi in debito con te?»  
Joel lo guardò negli occhi, freddo e risoluto.  
«Fra dieci anni umani tornerò, dimostrami che ne è valsa la pena farti tenere stretta la cosa che potevi perdere. Tienila lontana dalle grinfie della lega – non mi fido di loro, razza di vipere umane per metà – tienila lontana dalla merda di questa vita».  
«Sarà una _Custos_ , lo sai».  
«Spera che la lega non le torca un solo capello, allora, o anche in questo caso la mia vendetta sarà implacabile. Non ho più niente da perdere» ripeté.  
Nicoel abbassò lo sguardo e si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Devo andare, adesso, Joel».  
«Dimmi perché sei venuto» lo guardò privo d’espressione.  
«Perché ti rispetto anch’io» ribatté in modo schietto. «Pensavo ti avrebbe fatto piacere vedere una faccia _amica_ prima di andar via».  
«Ti ho sempre rispettato» replicò Joel, «se non l’avessi fatto, ti avrei già reso la vita un inferno».  
Nicoel sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Vero, hai sempre fatto le cose con una certa classe. Sei un signore, Joel».  
Il demone parlò nella sua lingua.  
« _A fra dieci anni, Nicoel_ ».  
« _A fra dieci anni, Joel_ ».   
  
  


_Presente._

  
  
Romi era seduto sulla poltrona davanti alla scrivania di Max, nello studio legale. Stava artigliando un bracciolo, serrando le mascelle.  
Max gli aveva appena raccontato la sua lunga “discussione” con Joel.  
Romi era glaciale.  
«Hai detto a Charlie cosa ti ha fatto?»  
«Dovrei farlo?» ribatté, vagamente ironico, poggiando la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona girevole. «E per che cosa? Affinché lei, la prossima volta che lo vedrà, gli salti al collo provando ad ucciderlo? Chissà lui come potrebbe reagire…»   
«Non devi cedere a lui, Max».  
«Ha detto la verità».  
«Ma fino a quando tu farai capire a Charlie che vuoi stare al suo fianco, lei resterà con te».  
Max sospirò stancamente.  
«Io… non lo so, ci sono che non capisco. Non so come spiegarmi bene, adesso, ma io e lui non ci siamo battuti soltanto come demone e mezzo demone, eravamo anche un uomo contro un altro uomo e… ho capito che davvero a lui non frega niente del Coperchio. Lui vuole Charlie, Romi» lo guardò negli occhi, «la vuole, è ossessionato da lei e dall’idea di averla sotto la sua ala protettiva. È ossessionato a tal punto che se l’avrà, la convincerà a diventare immortale. Vuole che viva in eterno, con lui».   
«Ma perché quest’ossessione?»  
«Non riesco a capirlo» prese dal cassetto un paio di cartelle. «Ho fatto delle ricerche sulla linea di _Custodes_ della stirpe di Charlie, l’unica cosa strana che ho trovato, e che potrebbe forse essere una coincidenza, è che sua madre è morta a ventotto anni» le mise davanti agli occhi la scheda di Laura, con una sua fototessera allega sulla prima pagina. «Ho chiesto per caso a Joel quanti anni dovrebbe dimostrare il suo aspetto, mi ha risposto ventotto. Ieri sera ho parlato con Mariel, le ho chiesto delucidazioni sulle capacità di ringiovanirsi dei demoni; mi ha detto che quando i demoni si ringiovaniscono o si invecchiano operano un incanto non pensando mai ad un’età precisa, ma una fase di vita: neonato, bambino, ragazzino, ragazzo, appena ventenne, _poco meno che trentenne_ …»  
Romi intuì.  
«Joel tiene un aspetto di poco di poco meno che trentenne, ma per lui sono ventotto anni precisi. Per lui».  
«Già» assentì Max, «la stessa età in cui è morta Laura, quasi volesse ricordare qualcosa. Ma potrebbe essere una coincidenza».  
«Proprio com’è una coincidenza che Laura sia morta poco più di dieci anni fa?» fece sarcastico.  
«Ho controllato i referti medici» aggiunse Max, « _esistono_ dei referti e dei rapporti su quell’incidente stradale e se mai sono falsificati devo dire che sono ben fatti. La madre di Charlie è uscita viva dalla lamiere, in fin di vita ma viva, è morta in ospedale, non sono riusciti a salvarla. Inoltre, ha una storia personale, una famiglia, è impossibile che sia stata un angelo. Prendi Mariel: se una persona qualsiasi adesso va a controllare la sua storia, trova che i suoi genitori sono morti quando lei e Hikari erano bambini e che hanno girato per l’Italia di parente in parente fino a quando non si sono fermati qui, da Charlie e suo padre, loro lontani cugini. Agli occhi di uno di noi, di uno della lega, questa storia ovviamente puzza, sappiamo come agiamo, sappiamo che può nascondere qualcosa, e in effetti Hikari è uno spirito e Mariel un’ex demone: più puzza di così, si muore!»  
«Hai controllato anche Letizia, sua nonna?»  
«Sì, sì» si passò una mano sulla fronte, «ho controllato tutti fino ad almeno dieci generazioni fa! Tutti hanno una storia familiare plausibile e senza ombre, tutti! Nessun orfano all’improvviso, nessuna pseudo tragedia familiare da cui spuntano figli come funghi, niente!»  
Romi fissò la foto di Laura: Charlie quasi le somigliava incredibilmente, quasi.   
«Hai controllato anche i mariti e le moglie dei _Custodes_?»  
Max alzò lo sguardo e lo fissò negli occhi, raggelando.  
«No».   
  
  


“I’ll get away, get in the car  
I’ll reach the shore before sunrise  
and I’ll watch the moon and stars  
I’ll tell them everything never us”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Maggio era alle porte, il caldo stava cominciando ad essere troppo soffocante per essere soltanto nella seconda metà della primavera, e davanti al liceo, fra i ragazzi appena usciti, si respirava già l’aria di chi sa che deve sbrigarsi, se non vuol perdere l’anno.  
Max, da dentro l’auto, alzò il volume dell’autoradio, forse nel vano tentativo di lasciare che la musica sovrastasse i suoi pensieri, inutilmente. Era troppo lontano dai cancelli, ma sperava di poterla vedere lo stesso: voleva vederla lontano dalla Sala di Pietra, lontano dai loro problemi di _Custodes_ , come quando erano semplicemente due persone che si amavano e stavano insieme. Non poteva avvicinarsi più di tanto, o lei avrebbe sentito la sua traccia.  
Prima di allontanarsi, riuscivano a sentire uno la traccia dell’altra da molto, molto lontano, fatto apparentemente inspiegabile, considerando che lui conosceva Romi e Vanessa da quattordici anni e con loro non accadeva. Ne avevano parlato insieme e avevano concluso che ciò era dovuto ad una vicinanza fisica e mentale particolare sempre più frequente: più facevano l’amore, più riuscivano a sentirsi da lontano. Più diventavano una cosa sola, più le distanze non importavano, si sentivano ovunque.   
Alla fine riuscì a vederla, distante, troppo distante, ma era lei e tanto bastava a farlo stare bene per subito dopo farlo stare male il doppio.  
La vide uscire da scuola insieme a Camilla, lo zaino in spalla e una giacca ripiegata sul braccio; le due ragazze stavano chiacchierando.  
 _«Tu sei il mio confidente…»_  
Ricordò loro due in macchina insieme, fermi davanti a casa di lei. Lui le accarezzava la guancia, la spingeva a guardarlo negli occhi e le chiedeva “Che c’è?”  
La guardò fermarsi davanti ai cancelli, diede la sua giacca a Camilla e posò lo zaino a terra: si tolse dai capelli la matita con cui li teneva raccolti all’insù per riacconciarseli di nuovo.  
 _«… il mio amico…»_  
Ricordò quando la vedeva tirare fuori dallo zaino di tutto e di più, prima di riuscire a trovare qualcosa che magari era proprio sul fondo. Una volta, durante una di queste operazioni, lei aveva messo sul tavolo, sotto ai suoi occhi, perfino un assorbente igienico di riserva.  
«Charlie, ma…» aveva obiettato, perplesso.  
«Come se non lo sapessi» aveva borbottato, «ho qualcosa da nasconderti?»  
Riemerse dai suoi ricordi e rialzò lo sguardo su di lei, ancora davanti ai cancelli; l’osservò mentre si allacciava la giacca intorno ai fianchi.  
 _«… il mio compagno di squadra…»_  
Ricordò le loro riunioni alla Sala di Pietra, gli accordi sulle strategie e la lunga ricerca nell’archivio della lega che avevano fatto insieme proprio la sera in cui lei aveva chiesto a Joel di parlargli.  
Si passò una mano sul voltò, frustrato, provando a tornare alla realtà.  
Vide un ragazzo uscire da scuola e fermarsi a parlare con Charlie e Camilla; Camilla gli diede un debole pugno sulla spalla, corrucciata, Charlie rise e lui scappò.  
 _«… il mio compagno di vita…»_  
Ricordò le cene a casa sua, quando la guardava sorpreso aprire sicura i cassetti trovando posate e mestoli al primo tentativo, ricordò quando gli faceva assaggiare qualcosa o quando lo schiaffeggiava risentita per qualche consiglio non richiesto sulla cottura. E poi rideva di lei, rideva di loro.   
_«… il mio amante…»_  
Non avrebbe mai potuto scordare quanto lei fosse piccola e morbida fra le sue braccia, quando la stringeva più forte, baciandola, e non gli importava più dove fossero: lei doveva essere sua, ora, lì, subito e adesso. La baciava più intensamente e lei gli lasciava fare tutto quello che voleva per poi avere la sua rivincita… Era dannatamente bello guardarla negli occhi in quel momento, perché non vedeva altro che lei e un’infinita bellezza che non poteva essere né descritta né toccata con mano, e nei suoi occhi persi per lui vedeva che valeva la stessa cosa per lei, ne era certo.   
_«… tu sei il mio dolore…»_  
Il volto di lei rigato di lacrime, i suoi occhi rossi, la sua disperazione. L’aveva supplicato.  
«Max, è successo prima, mesi prima»  
Gli faceva così male da non riuscire ad andare avanti?  
 _«… tu sei il mio amore…»_  
Le fedine… aveva voluto indossarle, aveva accettato il suo anello e l’aveva baciato.  
 _«… tu sei la mia rabbia…»_  
Dopo Halloween lo aveva pestato a sangue nella Sala di Pietra, sconfiggendolo con furia.  
 _«… tu sei il mio sollievo…»_  
L’aveva aspettata con ansia e con le mani fra i capelli, la sera che era andata a parlare con Joel. Se non fosse più tornata, lui sarebbe morto. Morto. Poi l’ascensore si era aperto e lui l’aveva stretta così forte da farle male. Era tornata da lui.  
Tornò a guardarla davanti alla scuola. Charlie riprese il suo zaino da terra, se lo mise in spalla e andò via seguita da Camilla, forse verso il _Sapphire_.  
 _«Sei per me talmente tante cose che certe volte mi sento stupida, perché mi accorgo che dipendo troppo da te»_  
La vide voltarsi un attimo per sorridere a Camilla, un passo dietro di lei.  
 _«Ricordi? Dove finisci tu, comincio io»._  
Si stava allontanando sempre di più.  
 _«Sei tutto questo per me. Tutto»._  
Era già troppo lontana.  
 _Dove finisci tu, comincio io._  
Posò le mani e la fronte contro il volante.  
Dove finiva lei, finiva anche lui.  
«Charlie…» sussurrò il suo nome…  
  
  
«Max…» mormorò il suo nome, voltandosi a guardare dietro di lei, stranita: non vide nessuno, non vide nemmeno la sua auto, ma per un attimo le era sembrato di sentire la sua traccia.  
Le fece un male del diavolo, perché se aveva avuto un’allucinazione simile significava che era proprio arrivata al limite della sopportazione del dolore.  
Era soffocante tutto ciò: appena riusciva a non pensarci per un attimo, la sua testa le faceva strani scherzi.  
«Tutto bene?» le chiese Camilla, preoccupata, trottandole dietro per stare al passo: aveva iniziato irrazionalmente a camminare più veloce.  
«Sì, tutto bene» la tranquillizzò mestamente.  
Raggiunto il _Sapphire_ vi trovarono Mariel alle prese con la pulizia dei tavoli. I capelli neri e lucenti raccolti in una coda alta le mettevano in risalto il viso tondo e dolce e gli occhi grandi, e adesso che stava meglio e sorrideva di più si notavano maggiormente le sue fossette. Dietro di lei c’era Hikari con sulle braccia delle tovaglie pulite, faceva il bravo fratellino.  
«Ciao, ragazze!» le salutò allegramente Mariel, stendendo una tovaglia sventolandola.  
«Ciao, Mariel! Coma va, ti trovi bene?» le domandò Charlie.  
«Mh-mh» annuì sorridendo.  
Charlie ricambiò il sorriso, ma poi si accigliò: si avvicinò a Mariel e le scostò appena il colletto della camicetta. Aveva due buchetti sul collo.  
«Ma… cos’è?» si stupì.  
Mariel si allontanò, arrossendo, e intrecciò le mani, imbarazzata.  
«Ecco, io… avevo problemi con il sonno, c’erano giorni che non dormivo completamente per via degli incubi, così qualcuno mi ha aiutato, ma non posso dire come… è un segreto».  
«Ahhh!» fece innocentemente Camilla. «Ho capito! Ma non ti preoccupare, sei tra amici, noi lo sappiamo qual è il siero di Frà! Perché è stato lui, vero?»  
Charlie guardò la sua migliore amica, scettica.  
«Veramente io non lo so qual è il siero di Francesco, e non so se lui voglia che lo sappiano tutti».   
«Frà ha il siero dei sogni!» annunciò Camilla. Come non detto.   
Mariel si fece piccola.  
«Ah» esalò Charlie. «E che fa questo siero?»  
«Appartiene alla categoria dei sieri sonniferi» le rispose, e cominciò ad elencare, «di cui fanno parte, per esempio, il siero anestetico, che ti fa dormire senza farti risvegliare da alcun tipo di dolore, il siero degli incubi, che ti fa dormire provocandoti degli incubi molto vividi e violenti, e anche il siero dei sogni, che è quello di Frà» annuì convinta.  
«Sì, ma che fa?» insisté.  
«Regala dei sogni molto vividi e belli, ti fa sognare ciò che vuoi di più, senza permetterti di farti tornare alla realtà per ore».   
Charlie si voltò a riguardare Mariel, ancora in imbarazzo.  
«Capisco».  
«Il mio siero, invece» continuò Camilla, «appartiene alla categoria dei sieri della schiavitù».  
«Grazie, non voglio sapere per forza qual è» borbottò Charlie.  
«Che siero ha la mia Camilla?» s’intromise Hikari; lei gli rispose prontamente.  
«Ho il siero della verità, se ti mordo sei costretto a dirmi solo quella!» sorrise entusiasta. «Mio fratello, invece…»  
«Non credo di voler sapere anche i fatti di tuo fratello…» mugugnò Charlie, ma lei non la sentì.  
«…ha uno dei sieri dei cinque sensi, il siero della cecità: se ti morde ti rende cieco per un po’!»  
«Interessante» assentì Charlie, «e ora che sappiamo i fatti di tutta la tua casata, possiamo cambiare argomento?» si voltò verso Mariel. «Sono felice che tu stia meglio e che ti trovi bene con Francesco».  
«Fa piacere anche a me» ammise timidamente, e Hikari l’abbracciò da dietro – era anche più alto di lei.  
«La mia sorellina adesso sorride di più!»  
Charlie vide Camilla rimettersi il proprio zaino in spalla, appena imbronciata, per andare a sedersi al banco, vicino a Manuele.   
Si recò al banco, salutò l’amico e gli fece intendere con lo sguardo di lasciarle da sole, lui lo fece.  
«Cami, cosa c’è? Cosa ti scoccia?»  
L’amica lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi a Hikari e Mariel, corrucciata.  
«A te non dà fastidio che Hikari stia sempre con Mariel da quando li hai resi fratello e sorella?»  
«Eh?» si stupì.  
«Sì! Prima stava sempre con noi, sulle nostre spalle e sui nostri polsi, mentre ora quando tu hai da fare va sempre a casa sua, non viene più a casa mia».   
Charlie sospirò.  
«Ascolta, Hikari è rimasto orfano di guerra per quasi un secolo. Ha girovagato da solo per la falda, senza una famiglia e senza una meta, per anni e anni prima di essere scelto dal Coperchio come mio servo. La mia non è stata una scelta casuale, io _volevo_ che lui avesse di nuovo una famiglia».  
«Ma tu sei come una sorella per lui» replicò.  
«Non è la stessa cosa: per quanto Mariel adesso sia umana, prima è stata un demone e poi un’ _Ombra_ , uno spirito come lo è lui. Sapevo che l’avrebbe sentita più vicina a sé, per questo l’ho fatto».   
«Ma prima non ci lasciava mai…» insisté, a mezza voce.  
«Cami, lo so che Hikari è così carino e dolce da sembrare un pupazzetto, ma anche se spesso sta nella sua forma animale o nella sua forma da folletto, è un essere dai sentimenti complessi quanti quelli umani. Non è un cucciolo che va sempre e solo da chi lo tratta meglio e gli fa le coccole, Hikari è quasi come un ragazzo che ancora si comporta come un bambino. Guardalo» glielo indicò con un cenno della testa, «nel suo aspetto non dimostra più di diciassette anni, e io e te andiamo per i diciannove! Dovresti vederlo di più sotto questo aspetto: non è un pupazzetto».  
«Lo so» brontolò.  
«Ssst» l’avvertì Charlie, sorridendo. «Sta venendo qui!»  
«Che cos’ha la mia Camilla?» domandò proprio a lei, abbracciandola da dietro.  
Camilla arrossì, fra le sue braccia.  
«Niente» mormorò.   
Romi entrò nel locale a passo di marcia, sventolando una busta gialla.  
«Ecco a voi le _Cronache del piccolo sparviero finlandese_!»  
Appena lo sentirono, Gianna e Ines uscirono dal retrobottega e corsero da lui, seguite da Camilla e Hikari.  
«Alt!» li ammonì Romi, mettendo più in alto la mano con cui teneva la busta. «Prima il rituale! _Accipiter Nisus_ » si voltò verso Charlie, «sono qui in vece della _Phoenix_ , che vi chiede di consegnare questa busta al vostro secondo in comando» s’inchinò verso di lei.  
Charlie rise e si alzò dallo sgabello: sapeva che Romi sicuramente aveva voluto rispettare il cerimoniale per dar tempo a Manuele di preparare la fuga.  
«Grazie, lo farò» gli disse, prendendo la busta. «Seconda _Nubes_ » vide che aveva già le chiavi in mano, «a voi».  
Manuele prese la busta, entrò nello sgabuzzino e chiuse la porta a chiave. In barba a tutti.   
«E con questa siamo a quota tre buste, finora» si lamentò Gianna, «quand’è che si deciderà ad aprirle davanti a noi?»  
Manuele finalmente uscì dalla porta e fece il suo annuncio al popolo.  
«Sta bene!» disse raggiante.  
Romi alzò ironicamente un pugno verso l’alto.  
«Gloria al piccolo sparviero finlandese!» Charlie rise e lo tirò per una manica, facendogli cenno di andare a sedersi ad un tavolo con lei, in fondo al locale.  
«Romi, Max aveva davvero impegni o ti ha direttamente affidato la busta volutamente, sapendo che ci sarebbero state buone probabilità d’incontrarmi?» esordì, sedendosi davanti a lui.  
«Avrebbe senso mentirti e dirti che aveva sul serio degli impegni?»  
«No» sospirò. «Non andremo lontano, però, se continueremo così. Una parte di me pensa che sia finita, che non è vero che è una pausa, mentre un’altra parte si attacca con tutte le sue forze all’attesa estenuante di una risposta da parte sua, a quel suo farmi sapere quando se la sentirà di andare avanti. Non so più cosa pensare. Non posso nemmeno provare a cercarlo, perché non sarebbe giusto da parte mia: è stato lui a chiedermi una pausa, a voler stare da solo, eppure vorrei così tanto vederlo per provare a convincerlo…»   
«Secondo me, se continuate così» fece Romi, «vi salterete addosso con ardore in meno di tre giorni, con tanti saluti alla pausa: siete alla frutta».   
«Le tue constatazioni sono sempre così felici, Romi» scosse la testa.  
«Lo so che le ami, per questo te ne servo sempre qualcuna».   
«Piuttosto, ho scoperto chi davvero Camilla sentiva lontano da sé» sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Ah, davvero, e chi?» s’incuriosì.  
«Eh, i dolci… le tartine… Hikari! E' gelosa del tempo che lui adesso passa con Mariel, perché prima stavano sempre insieme».  
«Devo dire quei due, zuccherosi come sono, come coppia avrebbero una portata devastante sui miei neuroni» commentò con tono vago.  
«Romi!» lo rimproverò riuscendoci male, rideva. «Non ho idea se sia gelosa e le manchi in “quel senso”: lei ha da sempre l’enorme difetto di vederlo come un bambolotto, un animaletto di peluche, credo che in parte fatichi a comprendere del tutto Hikari».  
«Beh, se lui continua a svolazzare» sbattè le braccia imitando il suo volo; Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio, rimproverandolo tacitamente. «O a zampettare come una lucertola…» imitò il modo in cui zampettava; Charlie inarcò anche l’altro sopracciglio. «Perché una volta tanto non resta umano, scusa?» disse tanto per dire.  
Charlie gli puntò un dito contro, come se all’improvviso avesse realizzato qualcosa.  
«Sai che è vero? Del resto Hikari non ha motivo di venire alla Sala di Pietra come lucertola o folletto. Potresti farmi un favore come mia guardia del corpo?»  
«Se ciò è volto anche ad eliminare totalmente il suo aspetto da lucertola, sì».  
«Voglio che Hikari abbia una divisa tutta sua, quando è alla villa: un completo pantaloni e giacca bianca con la camicia nera, come i mezzi angeli, ma con il mio stemma, la rosa bianca su campo azzurro».   
Romi si portò la mano sotto il mento.  
«Penso che si possa fare, d’altra parte avrebbe il tuo stemma, si distinguerebbe» inclinò appena la testa di lato. «Riferirò la vostra richiesta al Gran Consiglio, Mia Signora».  
«Grazie!» gli sorrise; le squillò il cellulare personale, rispose. «Sì, Yue?... Uhm, sì. Dopo pranzo verrò al ristorante».   
  
  
Romi lo aspettò a braccia conserte con la schiena poggiata contro la sua auto; cominciò a sentire le prime avvisaglie della sua traccia e sorrise, a capo chino. Soltanto quando vide le sue scarpe da ginnastica bianche e blu davanti alle proprie, nere, alzò gli occhi. Romi gli sorrise, gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Ciao, Manu».  
«Mi hai già salutato, al locale» rise contro le sue labbra.  
«Lo so» ribatté, indifferente, guardandolo spingersi contro di lui di più, di proposito, per aprire lo sportello.  
La verità era che quando erano al locale, nella Sala di Pietra o davanti agli altri, lo chiamava “Manuele” e lui rispondeva con “Romi”. Quando, invece, erano da soli lo chiamava “Manu” e lui rispondeva con “Romolo”.   
Prima della notte di Halloween gli aveva detto “Romolo è solamente un nome, quel che c’è dietro puoi deciderlo solo tu. Proprio come la persona che di volta in volta pronuncerà il tuo nome potrà soggettivamente decidere cosa significa per lei. Romolo”. Solo adesso ne capiva il senso.   
Salirono in macchina, Romi lo strinse a sé e lo baciò di nuovo.  
«Quindi il bambino sta bene. Sei felice?» altro bacio.  
«Sì, e terrorizzato» altro bacio, «e ansioso» altro bacio, «e preoccupato a morte», altro bacio «e non ho ancora la più pallida idea di come reagirò quando lo vedrò» altro bacio.  
«Ce la farai» gli accarezzò il collo.   
«Me lo dite tutti, devo giusto soltanto convincermene io!» prese in giro se stesso. Risero insieme.  
«Mamma dice che sono in ritardo con le cose da comprare» continuò Manuele, «ma fosse stato per lei avrei già la casa piena di roba dal primo mese di gravidanza!»  
«Non dare retta né a tua madre né alla mia: sono entrambe fuori come due balconi» altro bacio.  
«Lo so» ribatté mettendogli una mano dietro la nuca per ricambiare il bacio più intensamente.   
«Ma, Manu, il bambino starà da te, vero?» gli domandò improvvisamente.  
«Certo, e dove dovrebbe stare altrimenti?» si accigliò.  
«E qual è la stanza?» conosceva il suo appartamento come le proprie tasche.  
«Quella… quella… quella là con tutta la roba… _Quella_ » annuì con veemenza.   
Attimo di silenzio.  
«E nascerà i primi di agosto, giusto?»  
«Sì».  
«Vuoi una mano a sistemare la cameretta, Manu?»  
«No» rispose, dubbioso, separandosi dal suo abbraccio. «Dovrei farcela. Non sono poi _così_ indietro» mise le mani sul volante.  
«Suppongo che tu non sia ancora andato in giro per vedere che culla comprare».  
«No».  
«E neanche per il fasciatoio».  
«Infatti».  
«Altro?»  
«Credo che dovrò prima svuotare la stanza, poi sistemare la roba che metterò fuori, e poi ridipingere le pareti e… e comprare qualche mobile».  
«Ok, siamo a posto».  
  
  
Sulla soglia del ristorante di Yue, Charlie sentì la traccia di Max. Fece un passo indietro, incerta, ma Yue le aveva detto per telefono che aveva un problema e forse aveva chiamato anche Max per questo. E poi era inutile scappare adesso: anche lui sicuramente aveva sentito la sua di traccia.   
Si avvicinò timidamente alla cassa, vide Yue parlare con qualcuno al primo tavolo. Yue la vide e la richiamò; Max, che le dava le spalle, si voltò. Si guardarono negli occhi per un attimo che fu talmente intenso da fare male come un pugno allo stomaco, e fu troppo, troppo lento il tempo con loro, quella volta.  
Strinse le braccia al petto e si avvicinò ai due, salutò Yue con un bacio sulla guancia e Max con un cenno del capo e un timido “ciao”, ricambiato.   
«Qual è il problema, Yue?» gli domandò; il ragazzo si grattò la testa.  
«Come ho detto anche a Max, da un paio di giorni succede una cosa strana: ogni tanto capita che delle persone delle mie stesse origini, cinesi, non riescano ad entrare nel locale. È come se si formasse una porta invisibile, elastica, che le sbatte fuori con violenza appena provano ad entrare. Il bello è che non capita sempre e neanche alla stessa ora, e solo e soltanto con persone cinesi».   
«A te è capitato?»  
«Mai» scosse il capo.  
«E non senti mai nessuna traccia di energia, quando succede?»  
«Sento un po’ d’energia, energia angelica, ma dura un solo secondo e poi… BOOM! Le persone sbattute fuori. È uno spirito molto veloce».  
«Quindi non si nasconde nel ristorante» constatò Max. «Avete comprato qualcosa di nuovo per il locale, ultimamente? Non so, per esempio un vaso, un quadro, un qualcosa che possa aver contenuto lo spirito aiutandolo ad entrare o invogliandolo a farlo».  
«No, niente di nuovo. Anzi, è da tanto che non rimodernizziamo l’ambiente».   
«Beh» sospirò Charlie, stringendo nelle spalle, «dovremmo provare a capire cosa vuole. Non credo che sia uno spirito razzista, è una _Luce_ e il fenomeno non avviene sempre, ma resta da capire perché li butta fuori, perché non li vuole qui dentro».  
«Posso dare un’occhiata in giro?» chiese Max.  
«Si, sì, fa pure» gli rispose vago Yue.   
Una volta che Max fu lontano, Yue si rivolse a Charlie, imbarazzatissimo.  
«Ho fatto male a chiamarlo? È che ero sicuro che si trattasse di uno spirito angelico, tu sei il mio leader, lui è la _Phoenix_ così ho chiamato entrambi, perché so che è grave quando attaccano così di petto uno dei _Custodes_ … per giunta questo locale è praticamente di tutta la mia stirpe e…» si fermò, deglutì. «Ho fatto male?» ripeté.   
Charlie inspirò a fondo, strinse di più le braccia al petto e scosse la testa con fin troppa decisione.  
«No, non hai fatto male» mentì con convinzione.  
«Sicura?» domandò in ansia.  
«Sicurissima».   
«Non volevo creare imbarazzo».  
«No, non ne hai creato, siamo scioltissimi» lo rassicurò annuendo.  
Lo sentirono come se fosse stato il suono lieve di un campanellino lontano: lo spirito stava per agire. Si voltarono verso la porta, videro un cinese stare per entrare, ma Max non fece nemmeno in tempo a gridare “è lui”: l’ospite fu sbattuto fuori dal ristorante.  
Charlie, Max e Yue si precipitarono fuori dalla porta per aiutare la vittima e rintracciare lo spirito, ma quando misero un piede fuori sentirono qualcuno urlare.  
Basiti, videro che si trattava di una ragazza piccolina e bruna, nascosta dietro un’auto, che li guardò urlando terrorizzata e portandosi le mani alla faccia, disperata, e poi scappò via.   
«Inseguiamola!» disse Max a Charlie, ma la ragazza, vedendosi seguita, urlò di più.  
«Ma che cazzo ha da urlare così, questa?!» si esasperò Charlie, col fiatone.  
«Non ne ho idea, ma è umana!»  
Arrivarono alla via principale, la folla si fece più fitta. La videro raggiungere una fermata dell’autobus, ma quando la raggiunsero fu troppo tardi: lei era appena salita su un mezzo pubblico.   
Mestamente, tornarono indietro fino al ristorante.  
«Ci è scappata» annunciò a malincuore Max, poggiandosi contro un muro.  
Yue aveva fatto sedere il pover’uomo vittima dello spirito e gli aveva messo una borsa col ghiaccio sulla testa; si avvicinò a loro per parlare a bassa voce.  
«Quella ragazza mi è sembrata un’umana» osservò.  
«Sì, lo è» confermò Max, «un’umana che ha urlato terrorizzata quando ci ha visti, proprio dopo l’“impatto”: non riesco a trovare la connessione» si portò una mano sulla fronte.   
«Che facciamo?» chiese Charlie. «Facciamo una riunione, stasera?»   
Max la guardò per un attimo, pensoso, a bocca aperta come se fosse incerto su cosa dire.  
«No, pensavo… perché non ce ne occupiamo noi? Voglio dire il locale è di Yue» gli mise una mano sulla spalla; il ragazzo lo guardò, sorpreso, «e tu sei il suo leader e io la _Phoenix_ , potremmo farcela. Al massimo, domani chiamiamo Manu e Romi. Che ne dici?»  
Charlie inspirò a fondo e si mise le mani in tasca.  
«Beh, sì. Questo è il suo ristorante» indicò Yue con un cenno della testa, che la guardò, stupito, «io sono il suo leader, tu sei la _Phoenix_ e direi che sì, in fondo è meglio che il caso vada alla _Nubes_ , e domani chiameremo Manu e Romi, sì».   
«Ok, allora ci aggiorniamo domani dopo pranzo, qui».  
«Va bene» annuì.  
Max li salutò e andò via. Charlie si chiese se lui avesse davvero voluto evitare la riunione per affrettare la consegna del caso alla _Nubes_ , col supporto suo e di Romi, solo per stare con lei.   
  
  


“I left last night  
I reached the shore  
trying to find everything I lost  
In a thousand waves  
a million waves  
oh still, somewhere I am sure  
that I'll see your face  
I will see you there”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Il profumo di caffè post-cena che si era sparso per l’appartamento non lo stava tirando per niente su di morale come faceva di solito. Max ricordò che nel frigo c’era ancora una confezione da mezzo litro di latte ad alta digeribilità, aperta, perché a Charlie il caffè piaceva solo se molto macchiato, ma non digeriva il latte. Ormai doveva essersi inacidito, avrebbe dovuto decidersi a buttarlo.   
C’erano un sacco di cose che doveva decidersi a buttare.  
Alle tenui luci della città di sera, si appoggiò allo stipite della finestra, prese dalla tasca le loro due fedine e le guardò. Insieme, sul palmo della sua mano. Le strinse nel pugno, che sbatté più volte leggermente contro le labbra.  
Dove sarebbe finita lei, sarebbe finito anche lui.   
  
  
Yue aveva invitato Charlie e Manuele a pranzo al ristorante, in attesa dell’arrivo di Max e Romi.  
«Che hai, Yue?» gli domandò Charlie, giocherellando con le bacchette dopo aver finito di mangiare. «A parte che capisco benissimo che avere uno spirito dentro il proprio ristorante non sia il massimo, è da un po’ che ti vedo… strano» provò a definire il suo stato d’animo.  
Lui prese una bacchetta e iniziò a sbatterla ritmicamente contro un bicchiere di vetro, senza accorgersi realmente di ciò che faceva.  
«È che a settembre compiremo il nostro primo anno da _Custodes_ , due mesi dopo compirò venticinque anni e… i miei vorrebbero che mi sbrigassi a sposarmi e a fare un figlio».   
A Manuele andò un sorso d’acqua di traverso, Yue gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle.   
«Scusami, Manu, so che per te l’argomento è delicato» riprese a sbattere la bacchetta.  
«Eh!» esalò Manuele.  
«Quindi» gli disse Charlie, «i tuoi ti stanno facendo pressioni?»  
«Non tanto i miei genitori» fissò la bacchetta sbattere contro il vetro senza realmente vederla, «c’è mio nonno che vorrebbe che io continuassi a portare la bandiera orientale nella lega italiana, vorrebbe che sposassi una cinese».  
«Uhm» fece Charlie, «posso capire il suo orgoglio da _Custos_ straniero che vuole preservare le sue origini, è pur sempre un fiero guerriero, però è anche vero che al cuore non si comanda».  
«Non è solo questo…» Charlie gli fermò la mano, innervosita; lui posò finalmente la bacchetta e deglutì, mortificato. «Scusa. Dicevo, non è solo questo, è che io ho proprio difficoltà a…»  
«Relazionarti con una donna?» disse per lui Charlie.  
«Anche» deglutì ancora. «Ma poi come si fa a conoscere una ragazza, ingannarla non dicendole subito ciò che sei e poi un bel giorno dirle che fai parte della lega e che se vuole stare con te i suoi figli saranno mezzi angeli? Come faccio ad inserire una ragazza in questo meccanismo? Come faccio a mentirle e poi non darle scelta, dicendole che se vuole stare con me deve accettare anche la lega? Io… io non saprei nemmeno da che parte cominciare a spiegarle l’esistenza della lega. Ammiro molto Michele, per questo» assentì con forza, «la sua compagna sa già tutto e presto avranno una bambina. Lui ce l’ha fatta con lei».  
«In effetti» convenne Manuele, «non è facile dire “sai, cara, di notte vado in giro a distruggere spiriti psicopatici e omicida”» fece un sorriso nervoso, «senza contare che sai che se lei non accetterà questo il Gran Consiglio dovrà cancellare il ricordo di lei in cui tu le dici la verità. E poi dovrai lasciarla con una scusa, se non vuoi soffrire e farla soffrire. Ma tu sei un ragazzo molto sensibile, molto attento alle reazioni delle persone che ami, sei pieno di premure e ciò ti fa onore: sono sicuro che quando incontrerai la ragazza giusta saprai inserirla nella tua vita da _Custos_ pian piano e nel modo giusto, hai la sensibilità appropriata per poter fare ciò senza spaventarla. Magari le farai conoscere prima anche me e Charlie e noi ti aiuteremo. Sarà più facile di quanto pensi, ce la farai» l’incoraggiò.   
Yue abbassò lo sguardo e abbozzò un sorriso, mormorando un timido “grazie”; Manuele gli diede una pacca sulle spalle e gli sorrise anche Charlie.  
Charlie pensò che con Max non aveva dovuto affrontare questo problema e che anzi, in un certo senso, i valori della lega in cui credevano e i loro istinti da _Custodes_ li avevano uniti fin da subito e… si fece triste. Poi le venne in mente una buffa immagine: una vita alternativa in cui lei non era _Custos_ e Max che le diceva “sai, tesoro, sono un mezzo demone”. _Demone_ , non importa se mezzo, _demone_ : sarebbe scappata via urlando davanti ad una tale rivelazione, forse proprio come quella ragazza il giorno prima. Sbarrò gli occhi.   
«E se la ragazza di ieri si fosse spaventata vedendo Max, perché ha visto la sua aura da mezzo demone?» disse all’improvviso.  
«Impossibile» scosse la testa Yue, «è un umana».  
«Chi lo sa, forse ha dei poteri particolari! Quando correvamo lei non urlava verso di me, urlava verso Max, ha cominciato ad urlare non appena l’ha visto». Yue provò a ricordare.  
«Forse è vero».  
Ed improvvisamente sentirono il campanellino lieve dello spirito.  
«Sta per agire!» esclamò Manuele, alzandosi dalla sedia seguito da loro.   
Non erano ancora arrivati alla soglia della porta quando sentirono di nuovo urlare la ragazza del giorno prima.  
All’ingresso trovarono Romi e Max, che fissavano la ragazza increduli di tanto spavento.  
«Ma siamo così brutti?» le domandò inutilmente Romi.   
Charlie si guardò intorno, vide la ragazza scappare di nuovo.  
«Manu, Yue, un campo d’invisibilità, subito!» ordinò; i due ragazzi toccarono immediatamente le mura vicine a loro, Charlie evocò il suo sigillo da _Rosa_ e se lo portò davanti agli occhi.  
«Trovalo e colpiscilo» ordinò alla sfera, lanciandola verso l’alto.   
Notò che Max l’aveva guardata stupito, ma non aveva protestato: dare quell’ordine al sigillo era come ordinare alle sfere che materializzavano le loro armi di cercare lo spirito, avrebbe perso energia vitale, ma era sicura di sé.   
Ad un tratto sentirono un “ahi” di protesta e videro a mezz’aria una piccola scintilla di luce grigia che barcollò sbatacchiando di qua e di là fino a finire dentro al ristorante, volando raso terra sulle teste di Manuele, Yue e Charlie, che istintivamente si abbassarono.   
Max si avvicinò a Charlie.  
«Stai bene?» le chiese, apprensivo.  
«Sì, ho perso poca energia» lo rassicurò. La guardò brevemente, non le disse altro, andò subito all’interno del locale.  
Passando per entrare a seguito di Max, Romi le diede dei buffetti affettuosi sulla testa; gli sorrise debolmente.  
Max incrociò le braccia al petto e si mise al centro della saletta con i tavoli.  
«Su, avanti, lo sappiamo che sei qui! Esci allo scoperto». Gli altri ragazzi si misero alle sue spalle.  
Si udirono dei piccoli colpi di tosse, come se qualcuno si stesse schiarendo la voce. Poi finalmente lo spirito parlò: palesemente era la voce di un ragazzino che provava a fare un vocione adulto.  
«Come osate voi marchiarmi? Voi non sapete chi sono io!»  
«E chi saresti tu?» fece del sarcasmo Romi. «Babbo Natale?»  
«Come osi rivolgerti così a me, sciocco mezzo demone? Osservami in tutta la mia magnificenza!»  
«Eh, sapendo dove sei!»  
«Sono davanti a te!»  
Tutti e cinque guardarono cosa ci fosse davanti a Romi: un mobiletto con sopra un vaso.  
«E certo» commentò Romi, «e dove potevi mai essere in un ristorante cinese se non dentro ad un vaso cinese?»  
«No! Più a destra!» l’avvisò lo spirito.  
Si girarono più a destra. C’erano i bagni.  
«Ah! Ho capito, sei in un cesso! Quindi in un vaso di tutt’altro tipo! Ottima scelta!»  
«No, testa di rapa! Più su!»   
Alzarono tutti e cinque le teste quasi all’unisono: sopra il corridoio che dava sui bagni, c’era appeso un dragone cinese di cartapesta color arancione, rosso, oro e verde. Romi tirò su col naso.  
«Sì, molto folkloristico. Ma mi dica ora, cosa vuole?»  
«Ascoltate le parole del grande drago!» proclamò lo spirito, continuando a fare il vocione. «Ascoltate la mia saggezza!»  
«Presto» incalzò Romi, «prima che si faccia una certa… avrei impegni». Manuele gli diede una gomitata nel fianco.  
«Fate attenzione alle parole del grande drago, prestate attenzione alla sua saggezza!» affermò ancora lo spirito con enfasi. «È giunta l’ora di rinnovare le nostre radici! È giunta l’ora di fare affluire nuovo sangue nella nostra stirpe!»  
Yue deglutì e cominciò ad indietreggiare, Manuele e Charlie lo tennero fermo.  
«Facciamo spazio alle nuove tradizioni! Accogliamo nella nostra casa persone che non condividono le nostre stesse origini!»  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Quindi, te butti via i cinesi fuori da un ristorante cinese per dare il benvenuto agli occidentali? Bello! Bel biglietto d’invito, verrò a mangiare più spesso qui».  
«Ahhh!» si lamentò la _Luce_ , stavolta con la sua voce. «Voi non capite proprio niente!» uscì dal dragone e si materializzò davanti a loro.   
Era piccolo quanto lo era Hikari da folletto e indossava una casacca bianca; aveva delle minuscole ali piumate bianche e un arco sulla spalla. Li guardò stizzito, stringendo le braccia al petto.  
Max l’osservò, basito.  
«Non ci posso credere!» esclamò. «Sei un Cupido! Cosa ci fa qui un Cupido?!»  
Romi si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Che il cielo ci liberi dalle _Luci Cupido_ e dai casini che creano con la loro mania di accoppiare tutti per portare l’ _ammmorre_ ovunque».  
«Sentite» li indicò, furioso, «io avevo organizzato ogni cosa per bene, siete voi che avete rovinato tutto!»  
Max lo guardò, scettico.  
«E cos’avevi organizzato?»  
«Lui» indicò Yue, che arrossì, «ha problemi con le ragazze perché non sa come dir loro che è un _Custos_ , e allora io, per aiutarlo, gli ho cercato una ragazza in grado di capire da sé cos’è in realtà».  
«Che tipo di ragazza?» si perplesse Max.  
«Sparse per la città ci sono decine e decine di generazioni derivate da reclute mai attivate, ma pur non essendo mai diventati dei _Custodes_ , pur non avendo mai ereditato alcun potere, una briciola di energia è rimasta in loro e ogni tanto in qualche generazione fa capolino. C’è così chi è in grado di leggere il futuro, le veggenti, e chi è in grado di vedere l’aura di una persona. Ho trovato una ragazza in grado di vedere l’aura di chi la circonda e l’ho attirata a lui, così, incontrandolo, avrebbe capito subito che lui è un mezzo angelo e non avrebbero avuto grossi problemi!»   
I ragazzi si voltarono a guardare Yue e lo videro color peperone.  
«Sì, ma cosa c’entrano gli altri cinesi?» incalzò Max.  
«La ragazza non è cinese» bofonchiò il Cupido, «e quella testa di rapa del nonno del mezzo angelo vorrebbe che lui sposasse una cinese! Così, ogni volta che lei, incuriosita, veniva qui a spiarlo, io sbattevo fuori i cinesi, per far capire a tutti che era un presagio, un segno, che avrebbero dovuto accettare anche un’occidentale. Non si era capito?»  
Ci fu un lungo attimo di silenzio.  
«Veramente, no» sentenziò Charlie.   
Lo spirito s’imbronciò.  
«Voi umani e mezzi umani siete tutti delle teste di rapa!»  
Romi materializzò la _Beretta_.  
«Senti, meno rape e più fatti concreti: tornatene nel pozzo» l’invitò a toccare la pistola.  
«No!»  
«Non hai capito, riassumo: tocca la pistola o ti spenno le ali» e gli fece un sorrisetto crudele.  
Lo spirito mise ancor di più il broncio, lo guardò sdegnato e poi volò verso di lui; lo fissò negli occhi e ricambiò il sorrisetto cattivo.  
«Tanto tu ci sei già dentro, altroché!»  
«Taci!» ringhiò.  
Il Cupido scoppiò a ridere e toccò la pistola col piedino, scomparve.   
Manuele diede delle pacche sulle spalle a Yue.  
«Su, su, che mica è detto che adesso che lei non è più sotto l’effetto del Cupido non torni a spiarti!»  
«Veramente» farfugliò, «io non l’ho nemmeno vista bene».  
«Coraggio, Yue» gli disse Charlie, «vedrai che al momento giusto e con la persona giusta sarà più facile di quanto pensi, proprio come ti ha detto Manu!»  
«Ma io non stavo nemmeno cercando una donna» borbottò, «erano i miei che la cercavano per me».  
«Vabbé» Charlie alzò le spalle, «hai quest’opportunità, nel caso lei ritorni. Fai come ti pare».  
Romi intervenne prontamente.  
«Scopatela, insomma».  
«ROMI!» urlarono Manuele e Charlie all’unisono; lui ribatté alzando le spalle con aria indifferente.  
Charlie sospirò e andò a recuperare il suo zaino vicino alla cassa – era venuta lì subito dopo la scuola – prima di salutare tutti.  
Sentì Max andare verso di lei, ma non si girò, sicura che non volesse parlarle, invece…  
«Charlie?» la richiamò; si girò con uno scatto fin troppo veloce.  
«Sì?»  
«Noi due dobbiamo parlare, lo sai no? Dobbiamo ancora discutere di…» provò a dire, non trovando le parole.  
«Sì, lo so» deglutì.  
«Puoi venire a casa mia, stasera prima di cena?»  
Charlie restò interdetta per un paio di secondi.  
«Credo di… sì, posso venire» annuì, senza troppa convinzione.  
«Ok, a stasera, allora» la salutò flebilmente.  
«A stasera» lo ricambiò a mezza voce.  
Max le voltò le spalle e andò via. Qualcuno da dietro le mise una mano sulla testa spingendola affettuosamente con forza in avanti. Romi.  
«Coraggio» le disse, circondandole da dietro il collo con un braccio, facendole alzare lo sguardo verso di lui. «Fatti forza e affronta questo momento. Digli tutto quello che senti, ok?» le sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ok» fece cenno di sì debolmente.   
  
  
Stava calando la sera. Al ristorante c’erano ancora poche persone, ma si sentiva già un discreto rumore di piatti e di bicchieri che, unito al profumino che c’era nell’aria, stimolavano l’appetito.   
Yue stava sistemando il tovagliato con gesti veloci e sicuri; intravide di sottecchi qualcuno alla finestra e alzò gli occhi: la vide per un solo secondo, poi lei fuggì via, forse preoccupata dalla reazione di lui.  
Ebbe un attimo d’incertezza in cui fissò le vettovaglie davanti a sé, confuso ed impacciato, poi corse fuori dal locale.  
«Aspetta!» le urlò, provando con forza ad ignorare tutte le persone che lo guardarono allibite. «Fermati! Tanto lo sai che non voglio farti del male, no?»  
Lei rallentò, si girò un attimo a guardarlo e finalmente decise di fermarsi.  
La raggiunse, avevano entrambi il fiatone; si chinò poggiando le mani sulle ginocchia, provando a riprendere fiato. Parlò per primo.  
«Devo pensare che tu abbia visto e capito molte cose, oggi pomeriggio vicino al ristorante?»  
«Sì, qualcosa credo di averla capita» rispose, vaga.  
«E perché mi hai spiato e poco fa mi spiavi di nuovo?»  
Lei si morse un labbro, agitata.  
«Perché la prima volta che ti ho visto mi hai fatto una buona impressione e… ho visto qualcosa di molto buono e “angelico” in te» ammise con un filo di timore, forse credeva che l’avrebbe presa per pazza?  
«Senti, mi sa che dobbiamo parlare di alcune cose, noi due… Io mi chiamo Yue, tu?»  
«Anna».  
«Anna» ripeté. «Anna, ti va se prendiamo un caffè e parliamo un po’?»   
Lo guardò in faccia per un lungo attimo. Gli sorrise timidamente.  
«Sì».   
_“Sarà più facile di quanto pensi”_.  
  
  


“I don’t mind what I’ve lost  
I’ve reached the shore  
 **and nothing ever changed** ”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie si accorse di stare tremando, quando suonò al citofono di Max stringendosi nelle spalle.  
«Sì?»  
«Sono io, Max» ma sapevano entrambi di riuscire a sentirsi a vicenda anche da grandi distanze, ormai.  
Salì sull’ascensore e, quando fu sul suo pianerottolo, lui le aprì prontamente la porta, facendola entrare.  
In silenzio, restarono con lo sguardo basso l’uno davanti all’altra, al centro del salotto dell’appartamento.  
«Io…» tentò d’iniziare Max. «Io, per quanto sia un mezzo demone e un _Custos_ , non posso difenderti al meglio, Charlie».  
«Lo so» si morse un labbro e si mise le mani in tasca.  
«Tu sei la _Rosa del Perdono_ , attiri a te esseri della peggior specie dieci volte più forti di me: non ci può essere un paragone fra me e loro».  
«So anche questo» ammise.  
Max si passò le mani sul volto.  
«E non riesco nemmeno a concepire minimamente l’idea di qualcun altro al tuo fianco. Non ce la faccio a vedere qualcuno che riesce a fare per te qualcosa meglio di me perché… perché io dipendo così tanto da te che certe volte mi sento stupido» disse tutto di un fiato.  
Charlie alzò gli occhi verso di lui, piangendo silenziosamente.   
«Sei talmente al centro del mio universo» continuò lui, «che qualsiasi cosa io senta e mi succeda, _devo_ dirtela. Sei la mia confidente. Io so sempre che parlando con te vedrò le cose in altri cento modi diversi e riuscirò a risolvere ogni cosa. Sei la mia amica. So che ogni volta che alla tavola di pietra dirò una cazzata tu mi correggerai, ma avrò anche sempre il tuo sostegno e la tua schiettezza. Sei la mia compagna di squadra. So che qualsiasi cosa faccio, se allungo la mano tu la prenderai. Sei la mia compagna di vita. E so anche che non potrò mai, _mai_ , fare l’amore con nessun’altra come lo faccio con te, sentendo le stesse cose. Sei la mia amante. Sei il mio dolore, perché senza di te sono giorni che non vivo e in certi momenti mi dimentico perfino dove sono. Sei il mio amore perché ciò che sento per te contiene talmente tanti sinonimi di affetto che penso che se dovessi indicare a qualcuno cos’è per me amare, indicherei te. Sei la mia rabbia, perché quando non capisci cosa voglio dirti penso irrazionalmente che vorrei riuscire a farti entrare in qualche modo quel che penso nella testa. Sei il mio sollievo perché per me non esiste cura migliore di sapere che tu stai bene. Io divento pazzo di gelosia se ti vedo con un altro, non capisco più niente. Io credo che potrei morire se tu dovessi scegliere di avere qualcun altro al tuo fianco, vorrei non dover nemmeno contemplare quest’opportunità. Avevamo detto che avremmo imboccato una strada insieme» prese dalla tasca le fedine, «e che avremmo affrontato uno a fianco all’altra quello che ci aspettava. Quello che ci è successo è stato solo il primo colpo di assestamento, solo il primo» le afferrò con forza la mano sinistra, quasi facendole male e le infilò di nuovo l’anello al dito.  
Charlie quasi scoppiò in singhiozzi.  
«Di tutto quello che ci aspetta» proseguì Max, «questo è stato solo il primo maledetto ostacolo, il primo fottuto ostacolo. Dove finisco io, cominci tu. Dove finisci tu, comincio io. Ma se per qualsiasi ragione uno dei due dovesse finire _definitivamente_ , finiremmo insieme. Se finisci tu, finisco anche io. Insieme. Io sono un povero coglione che ha avuto un colpo di testa e ti ha lasciato, non sono neanche tanto bravo e in grado di proteggerti, ma lungo la nostra strada voglio provare ancora a prendermi cura di te» le mise davanti agli occhi la sua fedina, quella che tempo prima lei gli aveva messo al dito. «Non me ne frega più di tanto di quello che ci aspetta ancora, se so che sarai con me. Voglio continuare a camminare con te. Tu vuoi essere con me?»  
Charlie afferrò con decisione l’anello e glielo mise al dito, piangendo.  
Max fece per prenderle il viso fra le mani e baciarla, ma lei gli mise una mano sulla bocca.  
«Mi fido di te. Mordimi».  
La guardò, stupito.  
«Cosa?!»  
«Mi fido di te, di quel che sei, di ciò che puoi fare per me, per noi e per proteggermi. Questo è il mio modo per dirti e dimostrarti che non me ne frega niente di quello che ci aspetta e di chi vorrà mettersi fra di noi: io sto con te ad occhi chiusi. Non voglio sapere prima cosa fa il tuo siero: mordimi» ripeté, decisa. «Mordimi» disse ancora una volta, scostandosi i capelli dal collo e guardandolo negli occhi.  
Max le accarezzò il viso, le sfiorò le labbra col pollice e poi le circondò la vita con un braccio, attirandola a sé. Charlie inclinò la testa di lato.  
«Chiudi gli occhi» le sussurrò, avvicinando la bocca al collo. Lei si trattenne dal deglutire, preparandosi al dolore.  
Sentì lui stringerla più forte a sé e i canini affondare nella pelle nello stesso momento, non riuscì a trattenere un piccolo gemito di dolore. Sentì qualche goccia di sangue scorrerle sulla pelle, lui staccò la bocca dal collo, le pulì il filo di sangue col pollice e poi le baciò la ferita. Più volte. Fino a perdersi sul suo collo e indietreggiare trascinandola con sé per appoggiarsi al tavolo e stringerla ancora, risalendole con la bocca il collo fino a quando non trovò le sue labbra.  
Dopo giorni grigi, spenti e privi di un sapore, tornando a baciarlo capì che in fondo ormai sentiva in ogni piccola cosa il suo sapore – era quello l’unico sapore che aveva sentito in quei giorni, per questo non ne aveva sentiti altri – che non l’aveva abbandonata e mai l’avrebbe fatto.   
C’era una tale disperazione in quel bacio infinito che pensò che il mondo stesse per finire e l’avrebbe fatto così, con loro disposti a non separarsi mai più, e l’ansia di tornare a toccarsi aumentava man mano che riuscivano a trovare piccole pieghe fra i vestiti per sfiorarsi la pelle prima di decidere che _dovevano spogliarsi_ , o sarebbero impazziti sul serio. Ma lui separò le labbra dalle sue.  
«Baciami» le sussurrò.  
E lei lo fece.  
Lui intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Fai un passo indietro».  
Fece anche quello.  
Con la mano stretta dalla sua, lo guardò, incerta e un po’ confusa, mentre lui la fissava privo d’espressioni.  
Le disse la verità.  
«Il mio è un siero della schiavitù. Il siero dell’obbedienza».   
Charlie, stupita, si portò irrazionalmente la mano libera sul collo, dove l’aveva morsa.  
«È un siero peggiore e più crudele di quello della verità» continuò lui, «perché non solo ti obbliga a dire la verità, se il mio comando è quello, ma ti obbliga anche ad eseguire i miei ordini. Sei in mio potere. Il mio è il siero della schiavitù per eccellenza».   
Charlie ricordò le sensazioni che le dava la traccia di Max, quel suo modo di attirare a sé le attenzioni delle persone, il suo essere leader e non per ultimo il modo in cui lei non riusciva a non seguirlo quando erano così vicini… Per un attimo si sentì soffocare.   
«Potrei obbligarti a fare qualunque cosa, adesso» proseguì Max. «Il siero scomparirà dal tuo corpo fra un paio di ore, ma da qui ad allora io potrei anche averti uccisa costringendoti a suicidarti. Potrei farti le cose più orribili, potrei prenderti contro la tua volontà, ma tu mi conosci, lo sai che non lo farei mai. C’è solo una cosa che potrei fare e che potrebbe farti male: costringerti a dirmi i tuoi sentimenti per me» glielo disse con gli occhi lucidi.  
Charlie comprese la sua lotta interiore e pianse guardandolo in faccia.  
«Potrei costringerti a dirmi la verità, potrei togliermi dal cuore il dubbio che, per quanto tu possa sentirti legata a me, non mi lascerai mai per qualcuno di più forte. Perché io sono debole davvero, e che mi ami me l’hai dimostrato ma non me l’hai detto mai. Non c’è cosa che un essere umano possa desiderare, quando ama, che sapere che l’altro lo ricambia davvero alla stessa maniera e con la stessa intensità, che non è solo un’illusione o un’impressione, ma un’assoluta certezza. Potrei finalmente dissipare il dubbio che mi aveva portato a lasciarti. Ma, vedi» toccò con una mano la tovaglia della tavola e immediatamente un pezzo di stoffa si staccò e si trasformò in una corda, «anch’io mi fido di te. Anch’io sto con te ad occhi chiusi, perciò adesso» le strinse di più la mano e l’attirò a sé, «io ti ordino categoricamente di legarmi con questa corda e fare di me solo e soltanto ciò che vuoi, senza smettere di farlo nemmeno se te lo ordinerò io stesso. Mi fido di te, legami».   
I ruoli si erano invertiti.  
Stupita, felice e un po’ confusa, Charlie gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, lasciando scorrere poi le mani sulle sue spalle e sul suo petto, slacciandogli lentamente i bottoni della camicia. Gliela tolse.  
«Vieni» gli sussurrò all’orecchio, prendendo la corda e stringendogli una mano per portarlo in camera da letto.  
Lo spinse a sdraiarsi sul letto, gli fece distendere le braccia in alto e gli legò i polsi alla testiera del letto. Si sedette a cavalcioni su di lui e gli accarezzò il viso guardandolo dolcemente negli occhi.  
«Ti amo» gli disse finalmente.  
«Anch’io» le mormorò, prima che lei si chinasse a baciarlo sulla bocca.  
Si tolse la maglietta e poi si abbassò a baciargli le mani legate, quelle mani grandi e forti che stringevano sempre le sue e che – ne era sicura – non l’avrebbero mai lasciata. Gli baciò le braccia, che la circondavano ogni volta con degli abbracci protettivi e possessivi, che la salvavano e l’avrebbero salvata sempre da cose che lui nemmeno immaginava: la salvavano dall’amarezza della vita e da un tipo di solitudine che faceva tanto male e che poteva procurargli solo lui. Gli baciò il collo sentendolo sospirare frustrato, perché i loro corpi adesso erano vicini dopo così tanto tempo che sfiorarsi senza toccarsi davvero era doloroso.  
«Ti amo» gli ripeté sulle labbra, baciandolo ancora. «Ti amo» gli disse ancora una volta, con le labbra contro il suo petto, e dopo lo guardò di nuovo negli occhi.  
«Max» gli sfiorò le labbra con le dita mentre lui la guardava adorante, ma non meno di quanto lo stesse adorando lei. «Massimo» pronunciò il suo nome per esteso. « _Masael_ » disse il suo nome pronunciandolo in demoniaco perché non c’era una parte di lui che non avrebbe potuto amare. « _Masael_ » e stavolta lo pronunciò in angelico, perché aveva saputo toccarla dentro, adesso era da qualche parte dentro di lei e non importava quanto le loro stirpi potessero essere diverse e opposte.  
«Ma più di tutto» gli disse ancora, «tu per me sei Amore» lo baciò.  
«Lo sei anche tu per me. Ti amo» e lei provò inutilmente a chiudergli la bocca premendogli contro due dita, sorridendogli.   
«Ti amo» le ripeté ancora, e ancora, e poi ancora di nuovo, in una dolce cantilena che seguì il ritmo in crescendo con lui le mani di lei scivolarono sul suo corpo, spogliandolo e accarezzandolo. Toccandolo.   
Non c’era posto dove non volesse toccarlo o baciarlo, in una sorta di preghiera o supplica silente che stava a dire “non lasciarmi più, non farlo mai più o potrei morirne” e lui l’ascoltava invocando il suo nome, chiedendo a sua volta un implicito perdono che arrivò con una forza devastante, quando finalmente lo lasciò entrare dentro di lei.  
Gli slegò i polsi lasciando che le sue mani fossero libere di andarle a stringerle i fianchi, che si muovevano su di lui senza mai fermasi, e mai l’avrebbero fatto, se prima quell’attimo denso di promesse fatte, mantenute, e altre da mantenere ancora, non fosse finito.   
E quando finì, la realtà restò ancora lontana da loro a lungo: si guardarono negli occhi ancora spiazzati da tutto ciò che erano insieme e che avrebbero potuto essere, se avessero voluto. Ed era bellissimo.   
Si chinò su di lui.  
«Dove finisco io, cominci tu. Dove finisci tu, comincio io. E se ci sarà da finire per sempre, lo faremo insieme» e lo baciò.  
  


“In a thousand waves  
a million waves  
oh still I look for love  
and all I see is your face  
all I see is your face  
 **I bleed but I’m choosing you again  
I’m done but I’m ready to begin**  
All I see is your face  
All I see is your face  
 **So I come back home to you** ”  
 ** _The waves_ – Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
L’ascensore si aprì sul tempio del Coperchio e Joel entrò a passo di marcia, sicuro di sé.  
Salì i gradini fino all’altare, incrociò le braccia al petto e guardò un punto indefinito davanti a lui con aria ironica.  
«Non credo che ci sia bisogno di presentarmi o di richiamarvi, creature del Coperchio» disse, «dalla mia energia avrete sicuramente capito benissimo chi sono, no?»  
«Sei il demone Joel il Falciatore» risposero le creature.  
«Infatti» annuì con fare saputo. «Sono qui per porvi una semplice domanda: posso attendere alla mano della vostra pupilla Carlotta?»  
Dopo qualche secondo, arrivò la loro risposta.  
«Se lei romperà l’appartenenza con l’attuale _Phoenix_ , sì».  
«Perfetto» assentì. «Grazie mille» accennò un sorriso inclinando appena la testa in avanti.  
Girò sui tacchi e tornò verso l’ascensore.  
«E uno dei permessi l’ho ottenuto» sorrise soddisfatto, premendo il tasto per chiudere le porte. «Resta quello più delicato da ottenere, adesso…»  
  


“I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
_Mentre io e Max saldavamo la nostra unione, Joel era ad un solo passo da me.  
Ma era vero che non era intenzione di Joel farmi del male? Separandomi da Max l’avrebbe fatto… e chi stava proteggendo per rispetto, non dicendomi alcuna verità?  
Altre cose aspettavano Romi e Manuele, invece, e io speravo e pregavo che potessero riuscire a capire in tempo cosa stavano costruendo._   
  


“Darling, I forgive you after all  
anything is better than to be alone”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #11. Dragon  
E sono tornati insieme, Dio mio! *si passa le mani sul volto, stanca*   
La scena di dieci anni prima, con Joel nelle segrete di Villa Grifone sta lì ovviamente per essere benzina sul fuoco, mica altro XD Come si sarà capito, la lingua demoniaca e quella angelica sono diverse come simboli e come suoni, ma non potendo scrivere per simboli metto in corsivo le parole, ecco u.u anche perché tradotto in italiano sempre quella la parola sarebbe XD “Joel” si pronuncia e si scrive in modo diverso nelle due lingue, ma sempre quello il nome è (e i mezzi angeli e i mezzi demoni se si concentrano sanno parlare entrambe le lingue, come si è già visto con Charlie alle prese per la prima volta con l’archivio segreto, anche se non ne conoscono i simboli).  
 **Piccolo appunto:** la scena dell’incontro, anzi proprio le tazzine in sé, è un omaggio alla storia originale “Un giorno, per caso”, una commedia romantica scritta da **Naco** che potete trovare QUI, su Fanworld.it (previa registrazione automatica al sito) oppure QUI, sul suo archivio personale (senza bisogno di iscrizione), mentre il seguito-spinoff lo trovate QUI, oppure QUI. Spero che lei abbia gradito <3  
Ho l’impressione che qualcuno shipperà Joel/Nicoel, me lo sento, ma su ciò non mi pronuncio XD Come non mi pronuncio su Hikari e Camilla: vi ho fatto pensare di proposito a loro come coppia, oppure decisamente vi sto pigliando per i fondelli ed è tutt’altra cosa?  
Povero Yue u.u lui così puccio, e quel Cupido così assurdo XD  
Io comunque ve l’avevo detto di non spremervi le meningi per il siero di Max *indica righe più sopra* tutta la faccenda mi serviva per questa scena qua, mica per altro.   
Ogni tanto qualcuno mi chiede come sia possibile che Claudio e Camilla siano entrambi Custodes nonostante solo il primo figlio erediti i poteri di solito… vabbé, l’ho detto nell’episodio uno, ma anyway: perché i loro genitori sono _entrambi_ Custodes della Stella. Claudio ha ereditato i poteri e il siero di suo padre, Camilla quelli della madre. Ripeterlo ogni tanto male non fa, mi sa XD (e a ‘sto giro la domanda sarebbe spuntata di nuovo, lo so).   
A Camilla ho dato il siero della verità proprio per la sua ingenuità e trasparenza: secondo me le sta bene. A Claudio, invece, quello della cecità perché quando s’incazza non vede più niente XD  
In ogni modo: Charlie e Max di nuovo insieme, tutto molto bello, Joel forse romperà ancora le uova nel paniere, Romi e Manu… boh, vedremo XD  
Ah, prima che me ne dimentichi: un salutino a **hachi25** :* sono contenta che la storia ti piaccia.  
 **Chià** , piccola, spero che questo episodio ti sia piaciuto, ti mando tante coccole *noi sappiamo perché*


	24. Chapter 24

_Alle volte mi chiedo come sarebbero le fiabe e le favole che noi tutti conosciamo riproposte in chiave moderna. Chi sarebbero le nuove Cenerentole?  
Sono una persona abbastanza realista, credo poco nei lieto fine, penso più che altro che ognuno si costruisca quest’ultimo da sé, facendo un bilancio della propria vita e vedendone le cose buone, capendo che, sì, è andata sommariamente bene e si è ottenuto quello che si voleva.  
I nostri sono tempi amari e duri, c’è crisi, come si spesso si dice, e mi sa tanto che più che rivisitazioni di fiabe, ci sono fiabe proprio nuove con dei lieto fine molto più realistici…_  
  
  
Il ragazzo entrò in soffitta sospirando con un sorriso nostalgico: la sua nonnina era morta serenamente e anche ad una veneranda età, era ora di rispolverare letteralmente i suoi ricordi e conservarli al meglio.  
S’inginocchiò a terra, soffiò sopra ad un grosso baule di legno per toglier via la polvere e lo aprì.  
«Ma tu guarda!» si sorprese, vedendo che dentro, fra le altre cose, c’era il vecchissimo libro di fiabe scritto a mano che la nonnina gli leggeva sempre prima di andare a dormire, quando era piccolo.  
Quel libro era rilegato in pelle, ridotta ormai malissimo, e i colori delle illustrazioni dipinte a mano si erano purtroppo sbiaditi di molto col passare del tempo. Doveva avere un grande valore, ma per lui il valore affettivo era ancora più inestimabile.  
Eh sì, c’era proprio da rispolverare per conservare meglio certi ricordi: avrebbe portato quel libro a restaurare, per tentare di portarlo agli antichi splendori, così un giorno avrebbe letto anche lui quelle fiabe ai suoi nipoti.  
Sorridendo intenerito, scorse il libro fino all’ultima pagina. Si accigliò: c’era una grossa e strana macchia di inchiostro incrostato nell’angolo in basso a destra, cos’era? La guardò più da vicino e irrazionalmente la grattò un po’.  
Restò incredulo quando vide un turbinio di luci dai colori scurissimi uscire da sotto la crosta che aveva sollevato con le unghie. Fu un attimo, le vide immediatamente andare fuori dalla finestra aperta.  
Scrollò la testa e sbatté le palpebre, pensò che forse era stata un’allucinazione.  
  


“I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


 

“I've been biding my days  
you see  
evidently it pays  
I've been a friend with unbiased views  
then secretly lust after you”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
Le dita che stringevano le pieghe delle lenzuola bianche e sudate e un caldo quasi estivo che in quella stanza era diventato _afa_.  
«Manu…»  
La pelle umida di sudore e il languido scoccare di baci che avrebbero dovuto mettere a tacere le implicite richieste di non fermarsi.  
«Manu…»  
La stanchezza che si faceva sentire ma non era niente rispetto ad un piacere che faceva impazzire.  
«Manu…»  
E la sua voce che invocava il suo nome, lo pregava, lo supplica, ad ogni spinta, ad ogni minimo movimento… Non c’era null’altro oltre alla sua voce e a quell’unico movimento che li legava.  
«Manu!» quasi un singhiozzo, prima di venire.  
«Romolo» e un bacio sulla bocca prima di crollare su di lui, a prendere fiato.  
Manuele socchiuse gli occhi, sentendolo accarezzargli i capelli e le spalle. La loro era una relazione strana, camminavano continuamente lungo un confine che non definiva il loro rapporto ma che purtroppo, o per fortuna, lo caratterizzava anche.  
«Romolo?»  
«Sì?»  
Manuele si puntellò sui gomiti e lo guardò in faccia.  
«Secondo te cosa succederebbe se gli altri sapessero che andiamo a letto insieme?»  
Romi lo spinse e invertì velocemente le posizioni, schiacciandolo sotto di lui.  
«E perché mai gli altri dovrebbero sapere che andiamo a letto insieme? Sono fatti nostri, che non riguardano né la lega né tantomeno altre persone qualsiasi: _chi_ va a letto con _chi_ sono cavoli di ognuno, no?»  
«Sai» fece dubbioso, «io credo che molti resterebbero scioccati sapendo di noi».  
«Un motivo in più per non dirlo a nessuno» asserì Romi.  
«Non credi che qualcuno lo sospetti?» insinuò Manuele.  
Romi ci pensò su.  
«Uhm, forse Max, giusto perché mi conosce bene e intuisce sempre quando non sono in astinenza».  
«Non voglio sapere cosa fai quando sei in astinenza, allora» borbottò.  
«Giusto» annuì con fare saputo, «non dovrai saperlo _mai_ » lo baciò sulla bocca a lungo. Poi gli baciò la fronte e strusciò appena il naso sui i suoi capelli: ricordò una cosa che voleva chiedergli da tanto.  
«Manu?»  
«Sì?»  
«Qual è il tuo potere specifico?»  
«L’eliminazione fisica di Romolo Bersani dal mondo».  
In risposta gli morse con forza la spalla, senza sfoderare i canini, però.  
«Ahia!» protestò Manuele, dandogli una manata sulla testa.  
«Eliminare me, cose se fosse facile! Così impari» sorrise soddisfatto. «Qual è il tuo potere specifico?» insisté.  
«Perché vuoi saperlo?» non lo disse sospettoso, quanto perplesso.  
Alzò le spalle.  
«Curiosità. Conosco ormai benissimo il tuo corpo, guardavo i tuoi capelli e mi sono detto “Chissà qual è il suo potere specifico”. Tutto qua».  
«Non è una cosa a cui bado più di tanto, sai?» ammise. «Ma tanto, se non te lo dico io, te lo dirà Ines prima o poi: mia madre gliel’ha detto» si lamentò.  
Romi rise.  
«E qual è?» incalzò.  
Manuele inspirò a fondo e poi finalmente glielo disse.  
«Antidolorifico».  
Romi lo guardò negli occhi e non riuscì a trattenersi dall’accarezzargli i capelli.  
«Porti via ogni dolore» era un’affermazione.  
«In teoria sì. E il tuo di potere specifico?»  
Romi gli prese velocemente una mano e se la portò alla bocca.  
«No! Romolo, cazzo fai? No!» provò ad allontanare la mano, ma Romi era sempre stato molto più forte di lui: riuscì a trattenergliela e affondò i canini nella zona vicino al mignolo.  
«Ahia!» gemette, riprovando a sfilare la mano dalla sua presa, ma lui la trattene ancora e leccò con un’eccessiva lentezza le poche gocce di sangue uscite.  
«Idiota» bofonchiò Manuele, nonostante fosse rimasto incanto a guardarlo mordere e leccare. Romi sorrise, compiaciuto.  
«Prova a muovere la mano, adesso» l’invitò.  
Manuele tentò di aprire e chiudere la mano, restò sorpreso.  
«Non sento più il mignolo» constatò.  
«Siero paralizzante» gli annunciò con una certa enfasi. «Fra un paio di ore riavrai il tuo mignolo». Manuele lo guardò torvamente.  
«E grazie al cazzo, eh?»  
«Uhm, anche se…» mormorò Romi, con una strana luce negli occhi.  
«Anche se, cosa?» si lamentò, sospettoso.  
«Potremmo usare il mio siero per cose molto più interessanti ed alternative».  
«Quando le tue premesse sono queste, non si tratta mai di niente di buono» ribatté, poco convinto.  
«Vedremo» sorrise malizioso. «Usiamolo al posto di un bel paio di manette».  
«Cos…?! Romolo, no! NO TI DICO!»  
Troppo tardi: bloccandolo con forza gli morse un braccio all’altezza della spalla.  
Manuele sentì solo un lieve dolore, perché stavolta gli affondò i canini a fondo e a lungo, affinché il siero gli bloccasse rapidamente tutto il braccio.  
«Io lo dico che sei un idiota» sussurrò stancamente, mettendogli una mano fra i capelli mentre gli leccava via il sangue.  
«Ti voglio» fu l’unica cosa che gli disse prima di mordergli anche l’altro braccio. Manuele si morse un labbro, appena sentì l’altro morso.  
«Non hai bisogno di paralizzarmi, non vado da nessuna parte» gli mormorò dolcemente, guardandolo mentre completava l’opera leccando via le gocce di sangue.  
«Ti voglio» gli ripeté, prima di baciarlo sulle labbra. «Voglio solo farti sentire com’è quando sei lontano e non posso toccarti come vorrei».  
«Come vuoi» socchiuse gli occhi sentendo la sua bocca scendere verso il suo petto, immobilizzando più di quanto lui pensasse.  
Lui lo _paralizzava_ sempre. Sempre.  
  
  
Erano in macchina, fermi in un posto abbastanza lontano dal liceo per non essere visti, ma abbastanza vicini affinché Charlie potesse arrivarci a piedi.  
«Max?» lo richiamò piano, sorridendo, mentre lui la stringeva di più e non smetteva di baciarle il collo.  
«Mh?» fu tutto quello che le disse.  
«Vorresti togliermi la mano dal culo? Sai com’è, siamo vicini alla scuola…» E lui lo fece, con un enorme sforzo. «Ecco, grazie» gli diede dei buffetti ironici sulla testa.  
«Ma quando finisce ‘sta cazzo di scuola?» si lamentò Max, tenendo ancora la testa nascosta nell’incavo del suo collo.  
«Sai che me lo chiedo anch’io?» ironizzò. «Ma manca poco ormai, farò un’ultima settimana e poi mi ritirerò per prepararmi per gli esami».  
«Cazzo, gli esami!» brontolò. «Non dirmi che poi non ci vedremo per giorni perché dovrai studiare!»  
«Eh, mi sa di sì» ammise, nervosamente.  
Max fece dei suoni inarticolati in segno di protesta, strusciandogli la testa sul collo e contro la spalla. Charlie rise.  
«Smettila, mi sembri Hikari!»  
Lui le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò più volte sulle labbra.  
«Però quest’estate ci facciamo un viaggio insieme, mh?» altro bacio a schiocco sulle labbra. «Ti porto da qualsiasi parte, anche in culo al mondo, basta che stiamo lontani dalla scuola, dal lavoro e dagli spiriti psicopatici pluriomicida! Affideremo la lega a Romi e Manu… diciamo per una settimana, eh?» la baciò ancora.  
Charlie si allontanò appena da lui, facendosi improvvisamente perplessa.  
«Sai che sono un po’ preoccupata per Romi e Manu?»  
«Io no» la baciò. «Credo che siano felici e scopino come ricci» la baciò ancora.  
«Sì, ma» gli allontanò il viso con una mano, nel vano tentativo di fermarlo prima che provasse a tapparle di nuovo la bocca con la sua, «definiscimi il loro rapporto: secondo te stanno insieme?»  
Max inspirò a fondo, alzò gli occhi al soffitto dell’abitacolo e ci pensò su. Si schiarì la voce. Ci pensò ancora su.  
Charlie rise.  
«Avevi trenta secondi per rispondermi». Max strinse le dita sulla radice del naso.  
«Sì, effettivamente sì, il loro è un rapporto strano, di dipendenza, ma se stessero insieme sul serio ce l’avrebbero detto, no?»  
«Sarebbe anche bello» commentò Charlie, «sono entrambi _Custodes_ e come da rituale la _Phoenix_ dovrebbe dar loro la sua benedizione e approvazione davanti agli altri membri, credo che sia un rito molto carino».  
«Noi non siamo stati benedetti da nessuno» borbottò Max.  
«No, dai, abbiamo avuto la benedizione del Coperchio, mica è poco» lo corresse.  
«Non stavamo ancora insieme» rincarò.  
«E vabbé, tanto un giorno dovrai chiedere la benedizione e l’approvazione di mio padre, no?» disse senza riflettere troppo su quello che stava dicendo.  
Si guardarono in faccia, ammutoliti.  
Charlie si schiarì la voce, Max si grattò la testa.  
«Sarà un momento “meraviglioso”» osservò Max.  
«Già» ribatté lei, girandosi per prendere lo zaino posato sui sedili posteriori. «È suonata la campanella, devo andare» gli disse, allungandosi verso di lui per scoccargli un bacio sulle labbra. «Ci vediamo questo pomeriggio, ok?»  
Lui le mise una mano sulla nuca per spingerla ad approfondire il bacio.  
«Ok» la sculacciò.  
«Non toccarmi il culo davanti a tutta la scuola!» protestò, aprendo lo sportello. Lui rise.  
«Sì, sì, va bene!»  
«Scemo! Ti amo» lo baciò un’ultima volta.  
«Anch’io» la ricambiò, lasciandola poi scendere dall’auto.  
La guardò oltrepassare i cancelli e poi, sicuro che Joel non fosse in giro, andò via un po’ più tranquillo.  
  
  
Mariel si era comprata un portatile di seconda mano, un po’ vecchiotto, ma Charlie le aveva assicurato che gliel’avrebbe sistemato lei.  
Erano sedute ad un tavolo del _Sapphire_ , Charlie stava controllando velocemente se le ultime cose fossero a posto.  
«Allora…» mormorò. «Cos’hai detto che ti serviva di più?» chiese a Mariel.  
«Un programma di…» si fece incerta, «me l’ha detto Manuele come si chiama, uhm… Ah, ecco! Un programma di videoscrittura!»  
Charlie l’osservò per un attimo, poi aprì il programma di videoscrittura in dotazione col sistema operativo. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Ma… dimmi, come mai quest’interesse?» Lei intrecciò nervosamente le dita.  
«Ecco, io pensavo di fare una cosa carina per Francesco».  
«Sì» annuì, come ad invitarla a proseguire mentre digitava.  
«Credo che tu sappia che la sua famiglia studia da sempre le _Luci del Focolare_ , no?»  
«Sì» annuì ancora.  
«E io nella mia vita da demone ho avuto modo di conoscere anche le _Ombre del Caos_ , degli spiriti opposti alle _Luci del Focolare_. So molto delle loro guerre e dei loro comportamenti, così pensavo di raccontargli quello che so».  
«Sì» assentì Charlie, «è un pensiero molto gentile, credo che gli farà piacere».  
«Lui è sempre stato così buono con me, mi ha anche sposata e io vorrei ricambiarlo in qualche modo» ammise, vaga e imbarazzata.  
«Sì, sì».  
«Ne ho parlato con Manuele e mi ha detto che con un programma di videoscrittura avrei fatto un lavoro più pulito, ordinato e bello, che poi mi avrebbe indicato lui un posto dove andare a rilegare tutto».  
«Sì, sì, certo. Comunque, hai un mese e mezzo circa di tempo circa, prima del suo compleanno» l’avvertì con nonchalance.  
«Lo so».  
«Ce la farai» le diede una pacca sulla spalla e iniziò a spiegarle come usare il programma.  
«Bonjour!» salutò tutti allegramente Romi, entrando nel locale.  
«Ciao» lo ricambiò Charlie, aggiungendo poi fra i denti «mi sa che hai avuto una “doppia dose” oggi, eh?»  
«Cosa?» le domandò Mariel.  
«No, niente, niente!» agitò una mano.  
Romi andò al banco e Manuele gli servì il solito bicchiere di Martini; poco più in là Camilla stava illustrando a Hikari come si balla il cha cha cha.  
Un fattorino entrò nel locale guardandosi intorno.  
«Ho una consegna, a chi devo rivolgermi?» Manuele girò il banco.  
«Dia pure a me» disse stranito, guardando cos’aveva l’uomo in mano, «ma siamo sicuri che sia per noi?»  
Il fattorino guardò di nuovo la ricevuta.  
«Sì, l’indirizzo è questo e c’è scritto _Sapphire_ ».  
«Strano» mormorò Manuele, firmando la ricevuta, «non avevamo ordinato niente di simile».  
«Infatti è un regalo, ci hanno detto per telefono di portarlo qui».  
«Ah, è da parte di chi?» si accigliò.  
«Non ce l’ha detto».  
Romi s’intromise prontamente.  
«Era la voce di un uomo o quella di una donna, al telefono?»  
«Di una donna».  
«Beh» sospirò Manuele, «vedremo se si farà sentire. Grazie, arrivederci!» sorrise al fattorino e prese il regalo: una bellissima cesta di vimini intrecciato, con il manico avvolto da un nastro d’organza rosso, carica di mele rosse, tonde, profumate e dalla buccia lucente. Bellissime ed invitanti.  
Charlie annusò l’aria.  
«Dio, il profumo di mele arriva fino a qui!» esclamò sorpresa, alzandosi per andare a vederle da più vicino, seguita da Mariel.  
Manuele sistemò la cesta sul banco, in bella vista.  
«Non capisco, chi può aver mandato tutte queste mele?»  
Romi gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle.  
«Un’ammiratrice segreta?» insinuò, afferrando una mela a caso e iniziando a giocherellarci lanciandola in aria per dopo riafferrarla.  
«Sarebbe il colmo!» ribatté, esasperato, prendendo al volo la mela di Romi e addentandola per dispetto.  
Charlie ne prese una anche lei e la portò al naso, respirando a pieni polmoni il delizioso profumo.  
«Sono così belle che è un peccato mangiarle!» Camilla l’imitò.  
«Sembrano uscite da una fiaba!»  
«Ne voglio una anch’io!» esclamò Hikari, incuriosito, prendendone una dal cesto.  
In una sequenza che agli occhi di Hikari sembrò troppo lenta, vide Romi afferrare un’altra mela e morderla, Charlie mordere la propria mela mentre Romi cominciava a masticare e Camilla avvicinare il frutto alla bocca.  
«NO!» urlò, dando una manata alla mela di Camilla, facendola rotolare a terra.  
Charlie si voltò verso Hikari, masticando e deglutendo di colpo.  
«Che c’è?!»  
Alle sue spalle, Romi stava per fare un altro morso, ma sbadigliò.  
«Sapete che c’è?» mormorò loro, sbadigliando di nuovo vistosamente. «Mi sa che mi farò una dormitina». Si girò e non ebbe neanche il tempo di arrivare ad una sedia: cadde a terra.  
«Oddio! È morto!» strillò Camilla.  
Manuele si avvicinò immediatamente a lui per toccargli il polso.  
«No» fece perplesso, «è addormentato».  
E non ci fu verso di svegliarlo.  
  
  


“I've been biding my time  
Been so subtly kind  
I've got to think so selfishly  
'Cos you're the face inside of me”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
Portarono Romi a Villa Grifone, nella stanza personale della seconda _Luna_.  
«Ma com’è possibile?» si stupì Max, prendendo una mela dal cesto che avevano portato e fissandola incredulo.  
Hikari era lì presente, con la sua divisa nuova di zecca.  
«Non è un tipo d’incantesimo percepibile facilmente» gli spiegò, «è molto avanzato. È stato fatto sul cesto e dopo tutte le mele che sono state messe dentro ne sono state colpite. Solo alcune persone sarebbero rimaste vittime dei frutti, l’incantesimo si sarebbe attivato proprio quando i soggetti interessati avrebbero fatto il primo morso».  
«E non si sa chi sarebbero queste vittime interessate?» gli domandò Max.  
«No» scosse la testa, «dal tipo di energia non riesco a capirlo, purtroppo».  
Charlie era seduta sul letto, a fianco a Romi, che dormiva beatamente rigirandosi di tanto in tanto. Sospirò.  
«Abbiamo provato di tutto, mi chiedo come potremmo mai risvegliarlo».  
«Credo che l’unica alternativa sia chiederlo direttamente allo spirito» replicò Max.  
Bussarono alla porta; entrarono Manuele e Vanessa, in divisa.  
Vanessa porse dei fogli a Max: era lei il suo braccio destro in assenza di Romi.  
«I membri del Gran Consiglio della nostra Casa ti mandano queste schede» gli disse. «Romi non è l’unica vittima a quanto pare» andò mestamente a sedersi ai piedi del letto.  
«Ah no?» si sorprese Max, leggendo velocemente le schede.  
«Sono state colpite altre tre ragazze in città e tutte e tre hanno ricevuto un cesto di mele simile» gli indicò il cesto in questione.  
Manuele si avvicinò al letto di Romi; Charlie si accorse della sua crescente preoccupazione dal modo in cui lo guardava dormire.  
«C’è qualcosa che hanno in comune queste tre ragazze con Romi?» chiese Charlie. «Per favore, non ditemi che sono delle sue ex!»  
«No» rispose Manuele, «però due di loro hanno vinto di recente dei titoli di reginetta di bellezza: la prima a livello cittadino, la seconda a livello regionale, ma era qui in vacanza» si appoggiò alla colonna del letto a baldacchino più vicina al cuscino.  
Max si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Al mio ultimo anno di liceo» raccontò, «Romi venne al ballo dei maturandi e s’infiltrò al concorso di bellezza della scuola: vinse il titolo del più bello del liceo senza nemmeno essere un alunno della scuola». Charlie scosse la testa.  
«Solo Romi può fare certe cose».  
Romi, nel sonno, si agitò, strinse il cuscino e poi respirò a fondo: sorrise, come se avesse sentito un buon profumo, e si protrasse verso Manuele; sembrò cercare la sua mano e istintivamente lui gliela porse lasciando che gliela stringesse.  
Nella stanza tutti guardarono Manuele, fisso.  
«Beh, che c’è?» disse imbarazzato. «È stato istintivo! Si è agitato, lui sta male e io gli ho stretto la mano».  
«Manu» sospirò Charlie, «non sta male, sta _dormendo_ » lo corresse.  
«Ma non può svegliarsi, quindi… è lo stesso» mugugnò.  
Max decise di rompere quell’atmosfera pesante.  
«Comunque, abbiamo delle belle mele rosse e dei vincitori di concorsi di bellezza, andando per simboli la cosa non fa pensare anche a voi a _Biancaneve e i sette nani_?»  
Vanessa si corrucciò, fissò Romi.  
«Dobbiamo ancora controllare se l’altra ragazza ha vinto qualche titolo, però».  
«Ma c’è da dire» aggiunse Charlie, «che al _Sapphire_ forse lo spirito pensava di prendere due piccioni con una fava: Romi non è l’unico cliente abituale ad aver vinto un titolo di bellezza, Camilla l’anno scorso ha vinto il titolo di Miss Mare, sapete?».  
Max sospirò pesantemente e si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Ok, mi sa che è confermato: abbiamo a che fare con la regina cattiva di Biancaneve».  
Vanessa si lamentò e afferrò con forza Romi per le spalle, scuotendolo.  
«E svegliati, su!» gridò irrazionalmente. «Non fare Biancaneve, mica noi possiamo fare i sette nani! Non posso essere un nano, sono alta un metro e ottantadue!»  
Romi, sempre nel sonno, brontolò e non lasciò la presa sulla mano di Manuele, anzì, si avvicinò di più a lui.  
«Manu…» bofonchiò.  
Attimo di silenzio glaciale.  
«Ha detto “mano”» specificò subito Manuele. «“Mano”! La mano che mi sta stringendo».  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«E chi sta dicendo qualcosa…»  
«Comunque» intervenne Max, «sono la _Phoenix_ ed è stato attaccato un membro della lega all’interno del locale di un altro membro, non posso non occuparmene io di questo caso. Il caso va alla _Nubes_ col supporto mio e di Vanessa. Charlie» si rivolse a lei, «chiama Yue e avvertilo».  
«Va bene» assentì.  
«Vanessa, aiutami a mappare i cesti di mele e le loro consegne. Hikari, vieni con me, vediamo di riuscire a capirne di più su queste mele incantate» afferrò il cesto posato su una cassettiera invitando gli altri due a seguirlo.  
Charlie comprese che la sua intenzione era lasciarla da sola con Manuele; Max andò via per ultimo e, prima che lui chiudesse la porta, gli lanciò uno sguardo d’intesa.  
Osservò Manuele mentre guardava con un’espressione indecifrabile la mano che Romi gli stringeva.  
«Manu» lo richiamò dolcemente, «vedrai che riusciremo a risvegliarlo».  
«Sì, ho promesso a Ines che avrei trovato un modo» ribatté, vago.  
«Nella fiaba di Biancaneve» gli parlò seriamente, «lei viene risvegliata dal suo primo bacio d’amore: potrebbe essere questa la cura per Romi».  
Manuele sorrise amaramente.  
«Allora stiamo freschi».  
«Eventualmente non lo farai? Non sarebbe certamente la prima volta che lo baci…» insinuò.  
«Avrebbe un significato diverso» le rispose, con gli occhi fissi sul profilo di Romi.  
«Perché non l’hai mai baciato pensando di amarlo?»  
«Perché Romi al risveglio saprebbe cosa provo per lui» sospirò, alzando gli occhi al soffitto. «È già abbastanza stupido da parte mia continuare questa storia così, restandogli accanto e dandogli sempre tutto quello di cui ha bisogno, pur di non farlo allontanare da me. Gli do solo quello che vuole perché voglio che stia bene e perché, egoisticamente, so che così tornerà sempre da me. È da stupidi, ma al momento non vedo altre strade e lui non vuole una storia. E poi…»  
«Manu…» provò a fermarlo lei.  
«E poi» fece un cenno con la mano, per dirle di farlo continuare, «fra meno di due mesi arriverà Jo. La sua nascita segnerà la fine della relazione fra me e lui: non potrò continuare quest’inutile gioco, crescere un figlio è molto più importante, dovrò concentrarmi su Jo. Romi non è il tipo da volere una storia seria, figuriamoci un ragazzo padre» sorrise tristemente. «Inevitabilmente ci vedremo di meno e questa storia finirà da sé, proprio com’è iniziata, senza ma e senza se. Per lui siamo solo due persone che vanno a letto insieme, non lo condivido, ma lo accetto se lo fa star bene, e finché ce n’è meglio continuare a viverla così questa storia. Troverò il modo di svegliarlo» ripeté, più che altro a se stesso.  
Forse adesso aveva bisogno di stare da solo, perché mise la mano su quella di Romi, che gli stringeva l’altra, e gli fece allentare la presa. Uscì mestamente dalla stanza.  
Quando la porta si chiuse, Romi si agitò e si rannicchiò su di un fianco.  
«Manu…» lo chiamò nel sonno.  
Charlie inspirò a fondo e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Sì, Romi, Manu riuscirà a svegliarti e dopo parlerete del _perché_ andate sempre a letto insieme, eh?»  
  
  
Fuori dalla stanza personale dell’ _Athene Noctua_ , Charlie sentì solo la presenza di Max dall’altra parte; bussò e poi entrò chiudendo la porta a chiave dietro di sé.  
Max era seduto alla scrivania dirimpetto al letto; non le disse una parola né la guardò, semplicemente allungò una mano e aspettò che lei gliela stringesse. Charlie sollevò con l’altra mano la giacca lunga e bianca della divisa e si sedette a cavalcioni sopra di lui. Lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Sei preoccupata?»  
«Un po’» ammise, «se entro quarantotto ore non troveremo il modo per svegliarlo, dovrà essere trasferito nell’ala ospedaliera: sarà necessario legarlo alle macchine per nutrirlo». Le accarezzò il viso.  
«Ci riusciremo, ce la faremo» rassicurò sia lei che se stesso.  
«Le altre tre ragazze?» gli chiese, lasciandosi accarezzare la guancia.  
«Le abbiamo fatte trasferire in un ospedale privato, sono sotto l’osservazione di medici fedeli alla lega, ho giusto mandato poco fa gli ordini necessari per coprire in qualche modo la situazione agli altri cittadini».  
«Vanessa ha trovato niente sulla terza ragazza?»  
«Sì, anche lei è un’ex reginetta di un ballo. Hikari l’ho mandato da Yue: stanno provando a risalire i residui d’energia, ho dato loro una mappa».  
Gli annuì debolmente e gli slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia bianca, posandogli un mano sulla croce tatuata sul cuore.  
«Ormai è da tanto che Joel non si fa né vedere né sentire» quasi gli mormorò, seguendo con lo sguardo le dita che tracciavano il profilo del tatuaggio, «di certo non mi manca e sto meglio senza averlo fra i piedi, ma ho la netta sensazione che stia tramando qualcosa». Le accarezzò il collo.  
«Qualunque cosa sia» le sbottonò la camicia nera, «l’affronteremo insieme» posò due dita sulla croce che anche lei aveva tatuata sopra il seno.  
«Non potremmo fare altrimenti» gli disse avvicinandosi per baciarlo. Sentì la mano di lui stringersi sul seno e l’altra su di un fianco.  
«Hai chiuso la porta a chiave?» le sussurrò guardandola negli occhi.  
«Sì».  
«Bene» ribatté velocemente baciandola sul collo, con una necessità e un bisogno di sfogo che ormai stava divorando entrambi.  
E che diede loro pace soltanto alla fine.  
  
  
Yue osservò Vanessa parcheggiare poco lontano da lui e Hikari. Lo spazio che c’era fra due auto non le bastava di pochi centimetri: lei fece manovra e con una leggerissima bottarella di paraurti si fece spazio da sé. Yue deglutì, guardando se qualcuno l’avesse vista. No, non c’era nessuno, perfetto. Vanessa era anche quella che se vedeva un pedone sulle strisce pedonali, accelerava per invitarlo a sbrigarsi ad attraversarle.  
«Allora?» chiese loro, legandosi velocemente i lunghissimi capelli neri in una coda alta.  
«Dunque» Yue prese le mappe che gli aveva dato Max. «Sappiamo che i cesti sono stati pervenuti in questi due centri di spedizioni» glieli indicò, «con un ordine di consegna, avvenuto per telefono, di spedirli ai seguenti indirizzi» prese una penna dalla tasca, poggiò la mappa sul cofano dell’auto di Vanessa e tracciò delle linee. «Qui abbiamo i due centri di spedizione, fra loro due c’è una delle due case delle tre ragazze» l’indicò, «poco dopo ci sono due incroci a cui angoli si trovano rispettivamente l’albergo dove stava un’altra delle ragazze e la casa dove vive la terza ed ultima ragazza» indicò anche quei punti, «e per finire, in fondo alla via, troviamo il _Sapphire_ ».  
«È un percorso lineare» osservò Vanessa, «potrebbe essere una coincidenza come potrebbe anche essere che lo spirito abbia preferito agire molto in fretta, colpendo più vittime possibili durante il cammino».  
«Esatto. Quindi, se davvero ha proceduto seguendo una linea perpendicolare, adesso potrebbe trovarsi o qui accanto al _Sapphire_ » cerchiò la zona. «Cosa però improbabile, visto che il locale appartiene ad un’ex _Custos_ e ad uno che lo è ancora, per non parlare del fatto che vicino c’è il liceo frequentato da altre due _Custodes_ : se volesse finire subito catturato sarebbe il massimo. Oppure, abbiamo pensato che potrebbe trovarsi qui» cerchiò un’altra zona, «proprio all’inizio del suo percorso, forse in attesa di vedere altro o di ricevere istruzioni dall’umano che è sua vittima».  
«Avete già perlustrato la zona?»  
«Sì, ma» rispose Hikari, imbronciato, «non l’abbiamo trovato, purtroppo. L’unica cosa che abbiamo trovato e che ho percepito soltanto io, è stato il sentore di un amuleto “bruciato”».  
«Cosa intendi per amuleto “bruciato”?» si sorprese Vanessa.  
«Gli amuleti che usiamo noi spiriti possono essere usati anche come sigilli per chiudere altri esseri all’interno di un posto, spesso per esiliarli perché hanno fatto del male ad altri esseri. Quando un sigillo simile viene aperto sprigiona una certa energia e alla fine è come se ne restasse la cenere, perché non potrà più essere usato come contenitore».  
«Il che vale a dire» continuò Yue, «che abbiamo qualcuno che ha aperto volutamente o meno un sigillo».  
Vanessa si accigliò.  
«Beh, se l’ha aperto involontariamente è un coglione, scusate!»  
«C’è anche da capire cosa ci faccia un sigillo simile a casa di un umano» constatò Yue. «Comunque, assolutamente lo spirito non è qui, non è nemmeno dove c’è l’amuleto bruciato: eventualmente non è dall’umano che lo ha liberato che aspetta di ricevere ordini».  
Vanessa sospirò.  
«Allora non ci resta che indagare presso la casa dove si trova quest’amuleto bruciato».  
«Direi di sì».  
«Andiamo» e fece per risalire in macchina.  
«No!» la fermò Yue con troppa enfasi, lei lo guardò perplessa. «Cioè, volevo dire: no dai, usiamo la mia auto» l’invitò a seguirlo, «facciamo un po’ ciascuno».  
«Ah sì, come vuoi» continuò ad essere perplessa.  
Vanessa li seguì; Hikari salì sui sedili posteriori, lei sul sedile passeggero accanto al conducente.  
«Uh!» esclamò, abbassandosi di colpo verso il tappetino, mentre Yue faceva manovra. «Ho trovato una cosa! Un orecchino!» glielo fece penzolare davanti agli occhi. «È di Anna, eh?» insinuò maliziosa. «La tua ragazza».  
Yue diventò color peperone, afferrò con foga l’orecchino e se lo mise nella tasca dei jeans.  
«Sì, è il suo, l’aveva indosso ieri sera» farfugliò.  
Vanessa gli mise una mano sul braccio.  
«Uh, ma come sono contenta! Il nostro Yue ha una ragazza! Mi ha detto tutto Camilla a cui ha detto tutto Charlie! Ma io non l’ho ancora vista! Com’è, eh? Com’è?»  
Yue proseguì la guida, ma si fece incerto nel cercare una risposta.  
«È… è… è una ragazza».  
«Sì, ma com’è?»  
«Normale» annuì con aria convinta.  
«Beh, tanto normale non è se vede l’aura delle persone! Però, intendevo dire, com’è? Alta o bassa? Bionda o mora? Quanti anni ha? Cosa fa nella vita?»  
Hikari si entusiasmò.  
«Sì, sì! Anch’io voglio sapere com’è la ragazza di Yue!»  
Yue deglutì e si schiarì la voce.  
«Ha vent’anni, a settembre inizierà a studiare Lingue e Civiltà Orientali qui in città – prima, dopo il diploma, ha lavorato per un annetto – e… è bruna con i capelli lunghi, non lunghi come i tuoi, però lunghi, ecco. Ed è piccolina, bassina…»  
«Uh! Quindi, come altezza, fate tipo l’articolo “il” insieme, eh?»  
«Eh» si grattò la testa, «su per giù… sì, insomma. Ecco» e finalmente arrivarono davanti alla casa.  
«E adesso come ci presentiamo?» chiese Yue, richiudendo la macchina quando scesero tutti. «Mica possiamo bussare e dire “Scusi, ha visto uno spirito, per caso?”» ironizzò senza troppa convinzione.  
«Non è mica tanto una cattiva idea, sai?» rifletté Vanessa. «Cioè, se si è aperto un sigillo e si è sprigionata molta energia, qualcuno dentro quella casa avrà pur visto qualcosa, no?»  
«Sì, ma non vorrei che ci prendessero per pazzi, sai com’è…» provò a dirle, prima che suonasse il campanello.  
Troppo tardi, le aprì un ragazzo.  
«Buon giorno» li salutò, guardandoli dubbioso, e in effetti trovarsi un cinese, una ragazza di colore e un ragazzino tutti insieme ed improvvisamente sulla soglia di casa doveva fare uno strano effetto. Yue si mise preventivamente le mani sul volto.  
«Buon giorno» lo ricambiò Vanessa. «Scusaci, volevamo sapere, ma non è che per caso hai visto delle cose strane in questi giorni, qui in zona?» fece ampi gesti. «Non so, tipo luci, fumo strano, eventi bizzarri?»  
Il ragazzo deglutì, fece un passo indietro e poi puntò loro un dito contro, disperato.  
«Lo sapevo che sarebbe venuto qualcuno, siete qui per _quello_ , vero?»  
« _Quello_ chi?» si meravigliò Yue.  
«Non _chi_ , la cosa… quella cosa strana…»  
«Sì, ma cosa?» incalzò Vanessa. «Spiegati!»  
Il ragazzo guardò se fuori dalla porta ci fosse qualcuno di sospetto, oltre a loro, e dopo fece loro cenno di entrare.  
«Voi chi siete?» domandò, chiudendo la porta. Vanessa gli porse la mano facendo un ampio sorriso.  
«Io sono Vanessa, lui è Yue e il piccolino è Hikari» presentò tutti. Il ragazzo li guardò, ancora incerto.  
«Io sono Giovanni. Però intendevo cosa facete, di cosa vi occupate?»  
«Ah, sì!» gesticolò ancora Vanessa, mentre Yue si portava la mano alla fronte. «Noi ci occupiamo di queste cose strane qua, facciamo parte di un’agenzia, sì. Un’agenzia che si occupa di tante cose bizzarre, tipo luci e fumo strano, ombre particolari… eventi paranormali, insomma, sì!»  
«Non ho mai sentito parlare di un’agenzia simile» osservò, dubbioso.  
«Beh, agiamo molto nell’ombra, non sono mica cose che tutti devono sapere: sai altrimenti il panico fra la gente, altrimenti!»  
«Eh, certo, certo» convenne, più perplesso di prima.  
«Torniamo al fatto» provò a mettere un po’ d’ordine Yue, cosa in cui era specializzato. «Dici di aver visto qualcosa di strano, cos’è successo, quand’è stato?»  
Il ragazzo strinse nervosamente lo schienale di una sedia.  
«Io ieri ho sentito al telegiornale delle ragazze che si sono addormentate dopo aver mangiato una mela. Dicono che sia perché le mele appartenevano ad una specie rara ed esotica di melo, che purtroppo ha portato con sé uno strano insetto che le ha morse provocando un indebolimento del corpo simile da dare un sonno così profondo. Ma io ho dei dubbi in proposito».  
«Come mai?»  
«Le mele rosse… due di loro avevano vinto da poco dei titoli di bellezza e… mi ricorda molto la favola di Biancaneve, una delle tante che c’è scritta sul libro».  
«Che libro?» insisté Yue.  
Il ragazzo andò verso una libreria, prese un libro vecchissimo e polveroso e glielo porse.  
«È il libro di fiabe di mia nonna. Lei mi diceva sempre che la nostra famiglia era molto speciale, che discendevamo da maghi potenti e che da sempre custodivamo questo libro» sorrise malinconicamente. «Da piccolo mi diceva che i nostri avi erano gli stessi maghi buoni di cui si parla nelle fiabe scritte su queste pagine».  
Yue consegnò il libro a Hikari, affinché lo controllasse col suo potere.  
«È lui» confermò il ragazzino, «è l’amuleto bruciato».  
«Ma come ha fatto a…?» si stupì Vanessa.  
Hikari seguì i suoi istinti e aprì l’ultima pagina, vide la macchia d’inchiostro incrostato appena sollevata. Alzò gli occhi verso Giovanni, basito.  
«Hai sollevato il marchio che chiudeva il sigillo! Perché l’hai fatto?»  
Il ragazzo indietreggiò, preoccupato e in ansia.  
«Ma io non sapevo che fosse un sigillo, l’ho grattato per pulirlo e…»  
Vanessa gli saltò addosso mettendogli le mani al collo.  
«E adesso Romi dorme come Biancaneve e a me tocca fare il nano! Ma io ti ammazzo, coglione! Come hai potuto fare una cosa simile?!»  
«Non lo sapevo!» tossì. «Non _potevo_ saperlo!»  
Yue provò a fermare Vanessa.  
«Su, calmati» le fece allentare la presa sul collo del povero ragazzo. «Adesso portiamo il libro alla villa e proviamo a risolvere questa faccenda».  
  
  
I ragazzi della _Nubes_ e della _Luna_ , Romi dormiente escluso, si ritrovarono nella stanza privata della _Phoenix_ alla villa.  
Max e Charlie avevano i loro portatili aperti ed erano entrambi collegati all’archivio segreto della lega: stavano spulciando i vari casi rapportati legati a dei libri e avevano trovato l’origine.  
Charlie si portò le mani sul volto, esasperata.  
«Dio mio che casino, _checasinochecasinochecasino_!» cantilenò.  
Max si portò una mano sulla fronte.  
«Un caso dalla portata _epica_ » commentò.  
«Ma possiamo risolverlo?» s’informò Manuele, preoccupato.  
«Sì» rispose Charlie, «ma ci vorranno anni! Forse saranno addirittura i nostri figli a risolvere definitivamente tutto! Stiamo parlando di ben trentacinque fiabe diverse! Trentacinque _Ombre_ differenti, ognuna legata ad una fiaba o favola, ognuna con un obiettivo diverso e che agirà alla cazzo, quando gli pare! Solo allora potremo rintracciarle!»  
Manuele sprofondò su una poltrona.  
«Ma come è potuto succedere una cosa simile?»  
«Abbiamo intuito che sicuramente i “maghi” di cui la nonna parlava al ragazzo quand’era bambino erano dei _Custodes_ » spiegò Max, «solo dei _Custodes_ sulla terra possono usare così degli amuleti, l’unica alternativa sarebbero degli spiriti, ma sulla terra non ci sono discendenti umani di spiriti. Quindi abbiamo cercato dei casi passati legati ad un libro e abbiamo trovato l’origine».  
«Giovanni» continuò Charlie, «discende dalla famiglia di una recluta mezzo demone, mai attivata. Il _Custos_ mezzo demone in questione da cui discendono è stata una _Phoenix_ che una volta ha dovuto risolvere un caso particolare: una _Luce_ del tutto impazzita e degradata pensava fosse giusto riscrivere le favole con un lieto fine più realistico, per ridare agli umani la speranza di poter sognare ancora, solo che lo fece in modo del tutto folle».  
«Raggruppò ben trentacinque _Ombre_ » continuò Max, «perché credeva che le _Ombre_ fossero esseri inferiori e che potevano essere schiavizzate; le bloccò in altrettanti sigilli e le costrinse con la magia ad unirsi al significato popolare delle fiabe, ovvero quella scintilla di energia sospesa nel tempo che contribuisce a formare la morale degli umani, tale poi da introdurli sul bivio del Bene e del Male. La _Phoenix_ riuscì a catturare la _Luce_ prima che attivasse i sigilli e cambiasse tutte le fiabe nella conoscenza umana, ma prima di essere distrutta la _Luce_ buttò sulla terra tutti i sigilli. La _Phoenix_ fece un incantesimo che gli costò molta fatica e molti favori presso altri spiriti: scrisse a mano su di un libro tutte e trentacinque le fiabe in questione, catturando così le _Ombre_ nei sigilli dentro le pagine, che diventarono i nuovi sigilli che le contenevano. Infine, sigillò il libro rendendolo un amuleto e l’affidò al ramo della sua famiglia che non avrebbe ereditato il suo titolo di _Custos_ : un amuleto fatto sulla terra non può essere fisicamente spedito nel pozzo e pensò che, in mezzo a persone più “comuni” di lui, il libro sarebbe andato perso nel tempo e nessuno l’avrebbe mai toccato, o aperto per cupidigia il sigillo».  
«Invece il sigillo è stato erroneamente aperto» proseguì Charlie. «Immaginate adesso trentacinque _Ombre_ prima ridotte alla schiavitù e legate con la forza a delle fiabe e poi tenute chiuse per anni e anni in delle pagine. Come le definireste?»  
«Tremendamente incazzate?» provò Manuele.  
«Esatto! Per ora sono nascoste, non sappiamo quando agiranno, ma lo faranno prima o poi. _Tutte_. E dovremo distruggerle o rimandarle dall’altra parte del pozzo una per una».  
«La prima _Ombra_ a risvegliarsi è stata quella di _Biancaneve e i sette nani_ , quindi» osservò Manuele, «come facciamo adesso ad attirarla e catturarla?»  
Charlie prese il libro di fiabe, lo sfogliò fino a trovare la storia in questione e fissò le pagine inspirando a fondo e portandosi le mani alle tempie.  
«Queste pagine sono state il suo sigillo e la sua casa per molto tempo, sono ancora impregnate di lei, in qualche modo. Forse so come attirare la sua attenzione…»  
  
  
Davanti a Villa Grifone c’era un ampio terreno libero con pochi alberi. Con ancora le divise addosso, attivarono un grande campo d’invisibilità e si disposero a cerchio, attorno a Charlie.  
Lei s’inginocchiò a terra, aveva il libro di fiabe con sé: lo aprì alla pagina di _Biancaneve e i sette nani_ e materializzò il pugnale cerimoniale da _Rosa del Perdono_.  
«Sono Carlotta» proclamò, « _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Rosa del Perdono_ , e come tale questo pugnale mi spetta di diritto. Se non mi credi, ascolta il mio sangue» si tracciò una X sul palmo della mano sinistra e con decisione strappò dal libro le pagine con la fiaba, sporcandole col suo sangue. «Spirito d’Ombra, io sono la tua principessa: ti ordino di mostrarti al mio cospetto. Adesso».  
Una brezza gelata li investì facendo scompigliare i loro capelli e agitando le loro giacche; Charlie si alzò in piedi per fronteggiare lo spirito: stava arrivando, preparò il sigillo della _Sentenza di Morte_.  
Una fiamma nera apparve dal nulla davanti a loro, sospesa a mezz’aria, poi prese la forma di una donna che indossava una tunica nera stretta sui fianchi e scollata. Quella donna era talmente magra e androgina da essere di una bellezza inquietante. Vedendo Charlie e intuendo che doveva essere la _Rosa_ , la donna alzò una mano verso di lei: dalle dita le pendevano al vento quattro sottili nastri neri.  
«Siamo entrambe armate, _Rosa_ » le disse sarcastica, «tu hai in mano una _Sentenza di Morte_ , io i fili del sonno delle mie quattro vittime».  
«Cosa vuoi?» le domandò freddamente.  
«Lasciami cambiare questa fiaba, lascia che la strega cattiva non invidi più la più bella del reame ma la più intelligente».  
«E perché nel frattempo hai addormentato i più belli?»  
«Per attirare in fretta la vostra attenzione: sapevo che prima o poi voi _Custodes_ mi avreste cercata per impedirmi di attuare il mio piano, quindi meglio guidarvi da me, farvi capire subito chi ero e cominciare immediatamente a trattare, no?» sorrise crudele.  
Charlie vide di sottecchi che Manuele stava fremendo di rabbia.  
«Se quella fiaba è nata ed è da sempre così» replicò gelidamente Charlie, «c’è un perché. Né io né tu possiamo essere così tanto superiori da imporre la nostra volontà e cambiare qualcosa che influenza la morale e i sogni umani».  
«Ne devo dedurre che non vuoi trattare?»  
«Esattamente».  
«Allora dovrò distruggere voi, a meno che io non riesca a convincervi del contrario distruggendo questi» agitò i nastri legati alle dita. «Sarà come una roulette russa: non so più qual è il filo del sonno del vostro amico, ma se verrà distrutto, lui non si risveglierà mai più».  
«Provaci» l’invitò sarcasticamente Charlie, lanciando il sigillo per marchiarla e materializzando il _Misericordia_.  
L’ _Ombra_ li attaccò immediatamente per difendersi, tenendo lontano da loro i nastri neri.  
«I nastri fanno parte di lei» urlò Max a tutti, «sono sue sottili emanazioni: se li colpite con le armi li distruggerete, se invece li toccate svaniranno e libererete dal sonno le vittime!»  
Charlie l’attaccò con furia provando un affondo verso la mano con i fili, la donna fece per parare il colpo non accorgendosi che però era stata una finta: la colpì più duramente all’altro braccio e mentre lei gemeva di dolore, non proteggendosi più, riuscì a toccare col pugnale uno dei nastri.  
«E uno!» ghignò Charlie, soddisfatta.  
L’ _Ombra_ urlò furiosa e addolorata, fece per scagliarsi contro Charlie ma Max la bloccò: lei riuscì a dargli un forte manrovescio, ma lui dopo in cambio, con un forte strattone, le sfilò un nastro dalle dita e lo toccò con la _Desert Eagle_.  
«E due!» annunciò trionfante.  
Vanessa e Yue l’attaccarono insieme da due fronti diversi; la prima l’attaccò di petto, la donna indietreggiò e si abbassò, non sapendo che avrebbe incontrato Yue, che la colpì e le torse un braccio: lui fece appena in tempo a sfilarle dalle dita un nastro prima che gli scagliasse una scarica di energia tramite il braccio, e dopo lo toccò con il _Kaiken_.  
«E tre!» esultò Vanessa.  
Era rimasto un solo filo del sonno, e non sapevano se era quello di Romi.  
Manuele rigirò fra le dita il _Cinquedea_ e fronteggiò la donna.  
«È mia!» avvertì agli altri. «E adesso veniamo a noi!» ringhiò, attaccandola.  
«Sicuro di non voler trattare?» gli domandò l’ _Ombra_ , sorridendo in modo cattivo e parando un suo colpo.  
«Dopo quello che hai fatto, no!» e stavolta riuscì a darle un pugno allo stomaco, ma lei gli trattenne la mano con cui l’aveva colpita.  
«Allora spiacente, ma non avrai il tuo lieto fine» e ridendo gli girò con forza la mano, conficcandosi nello stomaco il _Cinquedea_.  
«NO!» urlò Manuele, incredulo. «NO!» ripeté, vedendo lo spirito svanire, distrutto, distruggendo di conseguenza anche l’ultimo filo del sonno rimasto.  
«NO, NO, NO!» gridò ancora, smaterializzando il pugnale e correndo via, verso la villa.  
«Manu!» lo richiamò, Charlie, inseguendolo.  
 _Perché avevano tutti la stessa sensazione?_  
Manuele corse su per le scale della villa, raggiunse l’ala della _Luna_ quasi senza più fiato, spalancò la porta della stanza del secondo in comando con le ultime forze che gli erano rimaste e guardò il letto.  
Romi dormiva ancora.  
Charlie lo raggiunse, lo vide avvicinarsi velocemente al letto e provare a scuotere il ragazzo.  
«Romi, svegliati! Svegliati! ROMOLO!»  
Non gli rispose.  
Sconvolto, Manuele gli strinse una mano e scivolò a terra, in ginocchio davanti al letto.  
Max, Yue e Vanessa li raggiunsero, ma Charlie chiuse subito la porta per lasciare Manuele da solo e scosse la testa verso di loro: l’ultimo filo era quello di Romi.  
Non si sarebbe svegliato mai più.  
  
  


“You wanna do someone else  
so you should be by yourself  
instead of here with me  
secretly”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
C’era qualcosa di inutile, stupido e tragico insieme nel stringergli ostinatamente la mano, inginocchiato davanti al suo letto come se fosse malato. Era solo addormentato, peccato che non si sarebbe svegliato mai più.  
Peccato che dipendeva dal modo in cui i suoi occhi lo guardavano divertiti, dal suo sguardo assorto mentre suonava il pianoforte e dal modo in cui marcava le parole in maniera diversa quando faceva le battute. Dipendeva dalle sue abitudini e manie, perché ormai sapeva assecondarle ed era sempre pronto a pararle subito. Dipendeva perfino dal suo cinismo, dal suo prendersi poco sul serio e dal modo ostinato con cui sembrava combattere con il suo ottimismo e la sua fiducia negli altri: gli diceva sempre che erano cose che in lui a lungo andare diventavano detestabili, ma Manuele era sicuro che in fondo Romi stesse al suo fianco anche per questo, per il suo ottimismo e per la sua fiducia negli altri.  
Dipendeva dalle sue ossessioni e anche dalle sue perversioni, non riusciva a non guardarlo affascinato quando si perdeva parlandogli di cose che un essere umano normale, forse, non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno pensare. Dipendeva dalla sua teatralità, dalla sua ostinazione, dalla sua passione e dal modo in cui lo toccava.  
Dipendeva da tutto quello che poteva contenere un unico solo nome, dato forse per ripicca dal padre, ma che per lui significava un universo intero di cose: _Romolo_.  
Un posto al suo fianco, un posto dove stare, Romolo l’avrebbe avuto, se mai l’avesse voluto. _Se mai_.  
“Nella fiaba di Biancaneve” gli aveva detto Charlie, “lei viene risvegliata dal suo primo bacio d’amore: potrebbe essere questa la cura per Romi”.  
Gli strinse la mano fra le sue, la baciò e poi si alzò dal pavimento.  
“È già abbastanza stupido da parte mia continuare questa storia così, restandogli accanto e dandogli sempre tutto quello di cui lui ha bisogno, pur di non farlo allontanare da me”.  
Sì, avrebbe fatto anche questa cosa molto stupida, pur di non farlo allontanare da lui, pur di non perderlo per sempre.  
Si sedette sul letto, gli accarezzò una guancia e si chinò su di lui.  
«Ti amo da morire».  
Lo baciò.  
Dopo l’osservò: gli vide gli occhi muoversi velocemente sotto le palpebre e lo sentì muoversi appena.  
Si stava risvegliando.  
Si alzò di scatto dal letto, aprì la porta e uscì; fuori da lì c’era Charlie ad aspettarlo.  
«L’hai fatto? Ci hai provato?» gli chiese, vedendolo sconvolto; lui si appoggiò di schiena contro la porta.  
Si udì la voce di Romi da dentro la stanza.  
«Cosa…?! Manu? Manu, sei qui?» sicuramente stava sentendo la sua traccia.  
Manuele aveva gli occhi lucidi, si morse un labbro; Charlie gli fece cenno di entrare nella stanza con lei.  
«Manu?» lo richiamò ancora Romi dalla stanza.  
«No» sussurrò Manuele, scuotendo la testa.  
«Perché?!» protestò Charlie, sottovoce.  
«No, per favore…»  
«Manu? Charlie?» ancora Romi, forse si stava alzando dal letto.  
«No» scosse un’ultima volta la testa e corse via.  
Charlie sospirò, aprì la porta e si ritrovò davanti Romi nell’atto di mettere una mano sulla maniglia.  
«Cazzo sta succedendo?!» le chiese, basito. «Cosa ci faccio qui, vestito di tutto punto e nel letto?!»  
«È una lunga storia» esalò Charlie.  
«Ma c’è Manuele?» domandò ancora, affacciandosi dalla porta.  
«No, non c’è» gli rispose, sconsolata. «Su, entriamo che ti spiego tutto».  
  
  


“So now you've been busted  
you're caught feeling used  
you had to do, someone else  
You should have been by yourself  
instead of here with me  
secretly”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie era nella Sala di Pietra, da sola, seduta sullo scranno di Max: il suo posto era di nuovo alla sua destra, ma visto che non c’era nessuno non le dispiaceva stare nel suo.  
Stava sfogliando il libro delle fiabe, l’avrebbero tenuto loro, adesso, conservandolo proprio dentro la loro sala; si chiese quale sarebbe stata la prossima fiaba ad attaccarli e se mai i suoi figli sarebbero riusciti a completare l’opera. O almeno i suoi nipoti.  
Si aprì l’ascensore davanti a lei, quello della _Nubes_ , ne uscì Manuele.  
«Max mi ha detto che potevo trovarti qui» le disse, sedendosi al posto di Romi.  
«Sei andato a vederlo?»  
«Ancora no».  
Si voltò a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Non gli ho detto niente, gli ho detto che sicuramente si sarà risvegliato perché, contrariamente a quanto pensava lo spirito stesso, il filo non era poi così legato a lei, era solo una sua estensione, così più che essersi distrutto è svanito l’incanto».  
«Grazie» mormorò, abbassando lo sguardo.  
«Ma è la prima e l’ultima volta che ti copro, e se lo faccio è perché voglio che sia tu a dirglielo».  
«Charlie…» provò a dirle.  
«No, Manu, ascoltami» gli parlò decisa e seria. «Siamo _Custodes_ , non abbiamo la più pallida idea ci cosa ci aspetta domani, la nostra vita potrebbe finire da un momento all’altro, quindi è sempre meglio fare qualcosa, che pentirsi di non averla mai fatta. Digli cosa provi, prima che succeda qualcos’altro e tu non possa più dirglielo. Non sai cosa accadrà domani, non lo sai».  
Manuele distolse lo sguardo e non le rispose; Charlie sospirò, gli schioccò un bacio sulla guancia, chiuse il libro e si alzò.  
«Andiamo, su, torniamo sopra» posò il libro dentro un armadietto, impilandolo in mezzo ad altri volumi polverosi.  
Passarono le card nei sensori, salirono sull’ascensore della _Nubes_ e le porte scorrevoli si chiusero davanti a loro, lasciando il libro lì, da solo, a conservare la magia di fiabe che spesso non diventano mai realtà.  
  
  


“I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

  
  
La pasticceria non era molto affollata, c’erano giusto un paio di clienti. Incartò con cura un vassoio di dolci mignon e li consegnò sorridendo all’ultima cliente rimasta, che andò alla cassa.  
Di sottecchi vide entrare un nuovo cliente, un uomo vestito di nero, forse un ragazzo, molto alto.  
Alzò lo sguardo per guardarlo solo quando fu davanti al banco.  
Capelli biondi, occhi azzurri.  
Inspirò a fondo, rassegnato.  
«Ciao, Joel».  
Il demone rispose con un sorriso e inchinando la testa.  
«Non è stato facile rompere il sigillo di protezione che quella vecchiaccia aveva posto su di te con la scusa che sei un umano e non avresti saputo difenderti, qualora dopo l’esilio fossi tornato».  
«Potendo l’avrebbe messo anche su di _lei_ , ma è una _Custos_ … comunque Letizia me l’aveva detto che eri in città. Ti aspettavo» girò il banco e l’invitò ad andare a sedersi ad un tavolo.  
«Non ho ancora capito perché quella vecchia mi detesti così tanto» borbottò Joel.  
«Vorresti darle torto?»  
«Non ho fatto niente» fece con aria innocente.  
«Ma avresti potuto farlo» insinuò, sicuro.  
Joel schioccò la lingua, provò a cambiare discorso.  
«Te li porti bene i tuoi trentotto anni, ti trovo in forma smagliante. Sei rimasto anche un bell’uomo, toh, pigliati ‘sto complimento!»  
Lui scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Io invece ti trovo _stranamente_ tale e quale all’ultima volta che ti ho visto».  
«Mi aspettavi con ansia, vero?» ironizzò.  
«Come si aspetta un vecchio _amico_ » ribatté sullo stesso tono.  
Joel si fece serio, poggiò i gomiti sul tavolo.  
«Non immagini perché mai sono qui da te?»  
«Vagamente» sospirò.  
«Sai, quando sono tornato sulla terra dal mio esilio nel Limbo, la prima cosa che ho chiesto è stata “Come sta la figlia di Laura?” Mi hanno risposto “Ah, niente di che! È diventata l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , poi volevamo giusto farla un po’ a pezzi e darla in pasto al Coperchio e per finire la _Phoenix_ in carica ha dovuto scoparsela sull’altare, anche se lei non lo voleva, anche se lei era vergine”. Uno si assenta per dieci anni, torna e sente queste belle notizie. Sono stato talmente entusiasta da queste indescrivibili novità che ho quasi ucciso tutti i sacerdoti massimi del tempio del Coperchio, se non l’ho fatto è stato giusto perché non potevo perder tempo con un altro esilio per un tabù infranto: dovevo agire subito».  
«Mi dispiace, Joel, so che ti avevo promesso di tenerla lontano da cose simili…» ammise, dispiaciuto.  
«Lo so che ti hanno quasi ammazzato per potertela portar via, lo so» lo rassicurò. «Ma sei umano, di più non hai potuto fare».  
«Quindi cosa vuoi fare, adesso?» gli chiese, guardandolo in faccia.  
«Affidala a me» ribatté deciso.  
Lui distolse lo sguardo e respirò a fondo.  
«Avrei potuto farlo benissimo senza prima chiederti il permesso» continuò Joel, «ma ti rispetto, lo sai, e sai anche che non sto giocando. Quindi, per quanto sia superfluo dirtelo, posso avere la mano di tua figlia, _Nicola_?»  
Nicola si passò le mani sul volto, stanco.  
«Solo se lei lo vorrà, non farle del male».  
«Hai la mia parola d’onore» replicò prontamente. «Grazie, _Nicoel_ » lo chiamò col suo vero nome.  
  
  
 _C’erano file secretati sulla mia famiglia, ma io non lo sapevo ancora.  
L’ossessione di Joel nei miei confronti era davvero una minaccia?  
Manuele si era rifiutato di poter avere il suo lieto fine: per lui la giusta fine era solo avere suo figlio fra le braccia.  
Jo ormai stava per venire alla luce, presto i suoi teneri pugnetti chiusi e le sue guanciotte rosa avrebbero fatto sciogliere molti cuori e fatto crollare parecchi muri…_  
  


“Just didn't drink enough to say you love me”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**  


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #10. Fairy Tale (fiaba/favola)  
Bon, impastiamo un po’ il rapporto tra Manu e Romi, vediamo cosa ne verrà fuori XD Vabbé, stavo per commettere un personaggi-cidio scagliandomi contro Manuele urlandogli “Cosa stai facendo?!” ma lui è cocciuto, ha voluto andare da sé, ma ho fiducia in lui *annuisce* forse.  
E così Nicoel/Nicola è il padre di Charlie. Forse. *depista per il gusto di depistare*  
Vanessa parcheggia e tratta i pedoni nello stesso identico modo che ho visto fare parecchie volte a Palermo XD Son cose che ti segnano.  
Quante altre fiabe userò e se le userò? Boh, chi può dirlo? XD  
Io adoro, adoro, adoro riscrivere le favole, sono delle cose che più o meno puccio sempre all’interno di una storia, come i Quattro Elementi e altra roba mio fetish XD  
È bellissimo il fatto che io, nello storyboard di FC sul mio quadernino, mi sia appuntata “Episodio 23, quello della fiaba, Romi like Biancaneve” XD io stessa a posteriori mi meraviglio del modo in cui mi appunto le cose *muore*  
Prossimo aggiornamento: lunedì 7 dicembre 2009  
Episodio Ventiquattro – Una lunga nottata  
Episodio Venticinque – Non può piovere per sempre


	25. Chapter 25

_Alle volte si è così immersi in ciò che si prova per una persona che non si sa definire i propri sentimenti, tanto li si vive in modo semplice e diretto. In questi casi non si pensa neanche a come dimostrare quello che si sente, si agisce d’impulso, e l’assenza di un “ti voglio bene” non pesa fino a quando non si arriva all’apice, fino a quando tutto non si fa così intenso da sembrare ambiguo e si ha bisogno di certezze, di guardarsi dritto negli occhi e saper riconoscere cosa ci porta al fianco della persona che abbiamo di fronte._  
  
  
In fila davanti allo sportello della segreteria generale di Ingegneria, Charlie parlava al cellulare tenendo l’apparecchio incastrato fra la spalla e l’orecchio, mentre con le mani sfogliava e rivedeva ancora una volta un modulo.  
«Max, ti giuro che ce la faremo».  
«Piccola, io continuo a crederti, però non so… _Quando_?»  
«Beh, tieni conto che non dovrò studiare più almeno fino ad ottobre».  
«Il che è una gran cosa, se penso che per oltre un mese l’unico modo in cui ti ho vista è stata seppellita da libri. Per non dimenticare la risposta alla domanda “Che fai stasera?”»  
«Inoltre» continuò Charlie, facendo finta di non averlo sentito, «ho già fatto tuuuuutti i festeggiamenti per la maturità con amici e parenti».  
«Tranne che con me, da soli».   
Charlie avanzò nella fila.  
«Quindi mi resta: andare a vedere la gara di ballo di Camilla, la serata con Manu e Yue perché sono a malapena cinque mesi che dobbiamo andare a mangiare una pizza…»  
«Sei mesi» la corresse Max.  
«Ecco, sei mesi. Poi devo andare a girare un po’ per i negozi di giocattoli perché Manu mi ha scelta come madrina e io _pretendo_ di regalare al mio figlioccio un cavallino a dondolo bianco: da piccola non l’ho avuto, era il mio sogno».  
«Ok, ok».   
«E poi, cosa mi manca?» ci pensò su. «Ah, sì! Il ballo annuale della lega per la beneficenza agli orfani dei _Custodes_ e, per finire, devo passare all’agenzia di viaggi dove lavora Frà per ritirare i nostri biglietti per Londra».  
«Ho come l’impressione che solo una volta arrivati a Londra potremo stare da soli e in santa pace» sbuffò Max. «Anzi, no, mi sa che una volta arrivati in albergo dovrò legarti al letto per non farti muovere, ma non credo che questo ti dispiacerà» insinuò maliziosamente.  
«Max, sono in fila in segreteria» ribatté, neutrale.  
«Infatti ti sto provocando per questo».  
Charlie l’ignorò e fece qualche passo avanti.  
«E comunque siamo ad agosto e voi avvocati, tirocinanti, giudici e quant’altro non lavorate più. Il figlio di Manu dovrebbe nascere a momenti, no?»  
«Credo di sì».  
«Perfetto: ad occhio avremo la notizia della nascita prima di partire e potrai essere tu a consegnare il piccolo a Manu. In caso lo farebbe Romi, ma non credo sia una buona idea…»   
«È solo una mia impressione o davvero tira un’aria strana tra quei due, ultimamente?»  
«Da cosa lo deduci?» replicò con un filo d’ironia.  
«Conosco Romi, so com’è quando è in astinenza: credo che in questo periodo sia _oltre_ l’astinenza, il problema è che non si tratta solamente di quella di tipo sessuale».  
«So che chiama di continuo Manu, ma lui prende sempre scuse e certe volte lascia il cellulare squillare, se vede che è lui. Non è ossessionandolo che Romi avrà delle risposte».  
«Charlie, Romi è davvero in astinenza: non mi ascolta quando parlo, è costantemente agitato, fuma come una ciminiera e… Dio mio, ha perfino risistemato il suo appartamento! Gli manca terribilmente, era la sua droga».  
«Lo so, quando viene al _Sapphire_ non fa altro che guardarlo come se volesse mangiarselo con gli occhi. Ho paura che finiranno col litigare».  
«No, Manu finirà per urlargli addosso, ma Romi resterà attaccato a lui in un modo che non ti auguro di vedere: perché Romi deve essere così? Perché?!» si lamentò.  
«Sto per arrivare allo sportello, devo chiudere» gli disse in fretta.  
«Allora ce la faremo a vederci, eh?» mormorò senza troppo entusiasmo.  
«Sì, sì! L’ultima settimana di agosto saremo a Londra e finalmente da soli, tranquillo!» lo sentì sospirare.  
«Ti amo».  
«Anch’io!... Ah!» ricordò qualcosa. «Max, potresti comprarmi un trolley di grandezza media per il viaggio? In quel negozio di borse che hai proprio vicino casa, poi te lo pago. Lo voglio o nero, o blu scuro o azzurro».  
«Volete altro, Mia Signora?» le domandò ironicamente.  
Charlie sorrise, avvicinò di più il cellulare alla bocca e gli sussurrò.  
«Nient’altro che tu possa darmi da lontano». Le sembrò idealmente di vedere il suo sorriso farsi più largo.  
«Oh, sì. Il primo che si mette in mezzo giuro che l’impallino con la _Desert Eagle_ ».   
  


“Don't say I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Charlie controllò per l’ennesima volta se la sua fotocamera avesse le pile cariche, tirò su col naso e provò nuovamente a calmarsi: non era la prima volta che andava a vedere Camilla gareggiare, ma purtroppo, per via della vicinanza di quei due esaltati di Hikari e Vanessa, si sentiva come una mamma che andava a vedere la sua bimba alla recita scolastica. Erano contagianti.   
Alla sua sinistra, c’erano i ben più calmi Manuele e Raffaella – lei era anche in compagnia di Roberto, il famoso fidanzato che le aveva regalato dei fiori dopo la prima esibizione a cui avevano assistito.   
Manuele sembrava particolarmente pacato, se ne stava seduto con il mento poggiato sul palmo di una mano, ma Charlie sapeva che dentro di lui covava l’ansia per la nascita di Jo e la disperazione del non riuscire a separarsi da Romi come avrebbe invece voluto.   
Charlie si chiedeva se mai Romi avesse compreso che, con un figlio piccolissimo, Manuele non avrebbe più potuto riservargli le stesse attenzioni: per quanto Manuele sbagliasse nel volersi distaccare totalmente da Romi, c’era da dire che era vero che la loro relazione ambigua sarebbe cambiata dopo. Solo che… perché separarsi così e di punto in bianco?!  
Sospirò e sentì Hikari strattonarla per un braccio.  
«Ecco la mia Camilla, eccola!» si entusiasmò, indicandogliela oltre le transenne che racchiudevano la pista da ballo.  
Charlie non poté fare a meno di sorridere intenerita e fiera della sua amica, quando la vide: era bellissima, con un vestito corto verde e azzurro con delle applicazioni argentate, il trucco vistoso e colorato tipico delle ballerine durante le gare e i capelli raccolti all’insù e cosparsi di brillantini. Era molto concentrata, ma Charlie sapeva che non appena entrata in pista avrebbe sorriso per tutto il tempo.  
Stava andando bene. Stava.  
Sentì impercettibilmente Manuele agitarsi sulla sedia, si voltò e gli vide una ruga sulla fronte. Non capiva cos’avesse. Si era decisa a chiederglielo quando finalmente lo sentì anche lei: Romi stava arrivando, ma Manuele ormai lo sentiva anche da una grande distanza, molto prima degli altri.   
«Uh, Romi!» Vanessa fece degli ampi gesti verso di lui, per attirare la sua attenzione, e lui andò da loro.  
«Ciao» salutò velocemente tutti. «Camilla si è già esibita?»  
«No, ancora no, sei fortunato!» esclamò Vanessa, facendo cenno a Hikari di stringersi un po’. «Su, qui c’è spazio, siediti accanto a Hikari!»  
Perfetto.   
In ordine erano: Vanessa scatenata, Hikari imbronciato perché avrebbe visto ballare la sua Camilla con accanto la seconda _Luna_ , Romi agitato che si muoveva a scatti, lei che voleva scappare e Manuele che fingeva di essere calmo.  
Era tra due fuochi.  
Quasi quasi le sembrò il caso di chiedere asilo politico a Raffaella e Roberto: fece per alzarsi, ma Manuele la trattenne per un braccio.   
Fantastico.  
«Effettivamente, da qui c’è una buona vista per le foto…» borbottò esasperata.  
Inspirò a fondo provando a sciogliere le spalle, ma fortunatamente pochi minuti dopo Camilla e il suo partner furono in pista. Mentre Vanessa squittiva, Charlie attivò lo zoom e seguì con l’obiettivo Camilla che ballava sorridendo a ritmo di un latino americano qualunque – lei detestava quei balli, uno valeva l’altro. Con una certa tenerezza, le vide la colomba che aveva tatuata sulla scapola e che lei per l’occasione si era fatta riempire di brillantini, mentre una margherita tatuata e i suoi rami le avviluppavano una caviglia intonandosi però alle scarpette: Camilla teneva particolarmente a quel tatuaggio, ci faceva sempre attenzione quando comprava le scarpe da ballo.   
Presa com’era nell’ammirazione della sua migliore amica, si accorse quasi sul finire dell’esibizione che non aveva sentito Hikari incitare la sua Camilla; si accigliò, si voltò a guardarlo e lo vide incredibilmente serio, con le braccia strette al petto.  
«Hikari» lo richiamò, «non dovevi andare a dare i fiori da parte nostra a Cami, subito dopo l’esibizione? Stanno finendo» l’avvertì.  
«Sì» rispose in un soffio; si alzò, prese il mazzo di fiori e mogiamente andò verso la pista.  
«Ma che cos’ha?» mormorò Charlie.   
Romi distese di più le gambe e incrociò le braccia al petto.  
«Da quanto tempo Camilla balla insieme al suo partner?» le chiese con finta aria distratta.  
«Boh, saranno sette anni, ormai, mi sembra».  
«Hanno una bella intesa» annuì, «e si vede».  
Charlie lo guardò negli occhi, fissa e priva d’espressioni.  
«Romi, non voglio sapere quello che stai pensando». Lui alzò le mani in segno di resa.  
«Infatti sto solo insinuando, Mia Signora».   
Charlie vide Camilla, accaldata e felice, abbracciare e ringraziare Hikari, ma lui le sorrise appena.  
Subito dopo, Manuele si alzò in piedi.  
«Devo tornare al _Sapphire_ » annunciò.  
«Ma come» si sorprese Charlie, «non resti a vedere la premiazione?»  
«No, devo…» incespicò, «devo sistemare delle cose» assentì, chinandosi a baciarla su una guancia per salutarla.  
«Ok» esalò, dispiaciuta: stava andando via per Romi, lo sapeva, in questo modo lui non avrebbe potuto seguirlo subito, o avrebbe destato sospetti.  
Manuele salutò gli altri in fretta e andò via; Charlie sentì Romi sbuffare e di sottecchi vide che si passò le mani sul volto.   
  
  


“Beauty queen of only eighteen  
she had some trouble with herself  
He was always there to help her  
she always belonged to someone else”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
Camilla e il suo compagno si classificarono secondi.  
I ragazzi si salutarono e Charlie e Hikari tornarono a casa in macchina con Vanessa; Hikari non parlò per tutto il viaggio.  
Una volta davanti casa, Hikari scese quasi con foga dall’auto, aprendo la porta d’ingresso con la copia delle chiavi che Charlie e suo padre gli avevano dato. Charlie salutò Vanessa, perplessa quanto lei, e lo seguì. Fece appena in tempo a vedergli prendere la forma di folletto e volare su per le scale, verso la sua camera.  
Quando Hikari si sentiva solo, non stava mai nella sua casetta appesa accanto alla porta della stanza di Charlie, piuttosto si rannicchiava nella casetta più piccola che c’era attaccata sopra la scrivania della sua padroncina.  
Charlie entrò in camera e l’osservò volare fino alla casetta e sedersi sopra il suo lettino, dandole le spalle.  
«Hikari, cosa c’è?» gli domandò dolcemente.  
«Perché la mia Camilla si è fatta toccare così, durante la gara?»  
Il sorriso di Charlie si fece più largo.  
«Hiiikariii» cantilenò, «non sarai mica geloso?»  
«Hikari non è geloso» bofonchiò, dandole ancora ostinatamente le spalle. «Hikari è infastidito».  
Charlie, sorridendo, salì in ginocchio sulla scrivania e gli strattonò leggermente le ali, senza fargli male.  
«Cos’è che ti ha infastidito, di preciso?»  
«La mia Camilla non si fa toccare mai così dagli altri ragazzi, perché da lui invece sì? Non voglio che qualcuno faccia così con la mia Camilla».  
«Non la stava molestando, stavano _ballando_ » precisò. «Anche tu spesso balli con lei, no? Lo sai com’è».  
«Io non le metto le mani _lì_ ».  
«Ma non le ha messo le mani _lì_ ».  
«A me è sembrato di sì!»  
Charlie inspirò a fondo.  
«Hikari, guardarmi» gli disse sospirando, e lui finalmente si voltò a guardarla. «Non le ha toccato né il sedere, né i seni, ok? Stavano ballando, sono compagni di ballo da oltre sette anni, hanno una certa intesa che ha anche permesso loro di arrivare lontano: se non andassero così d’accordo, non potrebbero essere una coppia di ballerini vincente».   
«Ma anch’io sto sempre con la mia Camilla, solo che lei non è così con me» borbottò.  
«Ti ha fatto male vederla così intima con un altro ragazzo?»  
«Sì» annuì.  
«E secondo te perché?»  
«Perché stiamo sempre insieme e le voglio molto bene».  
Charlie capì che non c’era verso.  
«Hikari, potresti farmi un favore?»  
«Tutto quello che vuole la mia Charlie» annuì con convinzione.  
«Da oggi abbiamo delle nuove regole: primo, non dovrai più rivolgerti a te stesso in terza persona; secondo, quando parli degli altri non mettere più l’aggettivo possessivo davanti ai loro nomi; terzo, se puoi, evita di tenere il tuo aspetto da folletto e da lucertola».  
«Perché?!» si meravigliò lui.  
Charlie gli picchiettò un dito su una manina.  
«Perché questo ti renderà più “umano” e soprattutto più adulto» sospirò. «È bene che sia tu sia chi ti sta accanto cominciate a capire di più la complessità di certi sentimenti».   
  
  


“Trying hard to think pure  
bloody hard when I'm raw”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
Romi, nell’attesa che la stampante finisse di stampare tutti gli spartiti che aveva scaricato, si riempì un bicchiere di vodka pura, ne bevve un sorso e lo posò sul pianoforte.  
Si sedette sullo sgabello davanti alla tastiera e cominciò a suonare improvvisando, si perse nei suoi pensieri.  
 _«Io so che non hai avuto una vita facile, Romi, ma per quanto tu possa essere snervante e indisponente con tutti, io vedo del buono in te nel modo in cui proteggi chi ami»_  
La sensuale dolcezza con cui a volte lo baciava lo uccideva, lo faceva annegare in un mare piacevolmente sconosciuto.  
 _«Romi, io ti accetto così come sei e credo che anche tu abbia il diritto di essere felice e di essere amato. Mi credi?»_  
A lui credeva, non avrebbe potuto non credere a qualcuno capace di guardare le sue parti più oscure senza spaventarsi, o sondare i suoi lati più nascosti – dove stavano racchiusi i ricordi più brutti – senza mai fargli del male, sempre camminando in punta di piedi per la sua coscienza passando lentamente da una stanza all’altra.  
 _«Penso sia una fortuna, nella vita, riuscire ad amare qualcuno e potersi permettere di essere una sorta di angelo custode, per lui o per lei. Spero di averne l’opportunità, prima o poi»._  
Peccato che lui non sapesse che era _già_ diventato un angelo, il suo: non importava se lui non avesse voluto intenzionalmente esserlo, lo era diventato. Avrebbe voluto che fosse solamente il suo, di angelo.   
Lui era bello e perfetto come un angelo.  
 _«Ho paura di chiederti se sei attaccato in modo malato anche a me»._  
SI’. Sì. _Sì_.  
E non riusciva neanche a pentirsi del modo in cui si era legato a lui.   
_«Antidolorifico».  
«Porti via ogni dolore»._  
Gli aveva portato via tutto, l’aveva devastato.   
_«Non hai bisogno di paralizzarmi, non vado da nessuna parte»._  
Sorrise sarcasticamente e si morse un labbro.  
Per un qualche motivo, Manuele si era stancato di lui, avrebbe solo voluto sapere per _quale_ motivo e perché non aveva il coraggio di dirglielo in faccia, invece di evitarlo.  
Faceva un male del diavolo non riuscire a stancarsi di lui.  
La stampante non emise più alcun rumore: si alzò, prese i fogli stampati e li posò sul pianoforte.  
Erano degli spartiti di ninna nanne.   
  
  
Stava scendendo la sera fra gli alberi della pineta, l’ora blu regalava i suoi colori violacei alle foglie e l’aria era dolcemente densa del profumo dei fiori estivi come le belle di notte.   
Piccoli folletti luminosi uscirono dal centro dei fiori variopinti sbocciati ai piedi degli alberi, volarono in tondo sempre più velocemente e innalzarono il loro canto allegro e festoso.  
“Festeggiam, festeggiam,   
la metà dell’estate è già passata  
ma noi da questa terra non ce ne andiam  
e mentre lei è ormai bruciata  
noi del nostro color restiam.  
Festeggiam, festeggiam,  
perché l’acqua a noi non manca  
nonostante la primavera si già così lontan  
E su costruiam la nostra panca  
dove la Madrina si siederà!  
E su andiam  
a cercarla  
il suo buon cuor   
ci ritemprerà!”  
E con gridolini gioiosi si sparsero in più direzioni, lasciandosi alle spalle delle scie di luci colorate appena percepibili.   
  
  


“Tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, tra mille secoli  
tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, tra mille ostacoli  
continueremo a perderci  
e a ritrovarci ancora qui”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
  
SMS di Romi: “Per favore, potremmo vederci stasera?”  
SMS di Manuele: “Ho impegni, ho degli ospiti a casa.”  
SMS di Romi: “Chi?”  
SMS di Manuele: “Charlie e Yue.”  
SMS di Romi: “Cosa farete?”  
SMS di Manuele: “Mangeremo una pizza, è da tanto che vorremmo farlo insieme.”  
SMS di Romi: “E domani sera hai impegni?”  
SMS di Manuele: “Ancora non lo so.”  
SMS di Romi: “Perché mi eviti?”  
Nessuna risposta.  
Una chiamata da parte di Romi.   
Il cellulare squillò fino a staccare, senza una risposta.  
SMS di Romi: “Stai più che sicuro che riuscirò a metterti con le spalle al muro, prima o poi.”  
  
Manuele mise la vibrazione al cellulare, non riusciva più a sentire la suoneria: l’aveva cambiata forse cento volte, perché a via di ricevere chiamate da parte di Romi si era stancato subito di sentire sempre la stessa musica, ma ora non era più nemmeno in grado di sentire _suonare_ il cellulare senza provare l’istinto irrazionale e violento di sfracellarlo contro un muro.   
_Basta, basta, basta._  
Cosa voleva da lui? Aveva decine e decine di altri uomini e altre donne con cui andare a letto, perché diamine doveva ossessionarlo ostinandosi a non capire che a lui non importava più? O meglio, importava eccome, ma non nello stesso modo: avevano preso strade diverse. Eppure erano sempre allo stesso punto di partenza: un letto, baci e carezze, morsi e graffi, sospiri e gemiti.   
Chiuse in un cassetto il cellulare, richiudendolo con un colpo secco che fece un forte rumore.  
«Manu, tutto bene?» gli chiese Charlie, apprensiva; lui deglutì, ma non si voltò a guardarla.  
«Sì» annuì debolmente.  
Yue stava apparecchiando la tavola come se fosse una del suo ristorante, tanto ci stava mettendo impegno e precisione, ma poi arrivò Charlie, che depositò malamente l’elenco delle pizzerie sulle proprie posate. _SBAM, SDENG_. Yue fissò le posate, attonito.   
«Dunque» esordì Charlie, cercando fra i nomi delle pizzerie uno conosciuto. «Io direi di iniziare a cercare una pizzeria che ci piace e dove ci serviamo di solito. Manu, tu dove vai solitamente?»  
Manuele aprì bocca, ma alle sue spalle si sentì un fracasso assurdo: una sorta di mini terremoto dal suono legnoso, ovvero il cellulare dentro al cassetto.   
Manuele si schiarì la voce.  
«Uhm, niente, sarà il solito scocciatore».  
«Manu» sospirò Charlie, roteando gli occhi, «non potresti rispondergli, per cortesia?»  
«No» rispose risoluto, «ci rovinerebbe la serata».  
Yue li guardò entrambi, perplesso.  
«Ci rovinerebbe la serata _chi_?»  
Charlie e Manuele si voltarono entrambi verso di lui all’unisono, rispondendo in modo diverso.  
«È una lunga storia» disse Manuele.  
«Romi» disse Charlie.  
Yue li fissò, accigliato.  
«Cosa c’entra Romi?»   
«Niente» rispose Manuele.  
«Tutto» rispose Charlie; poi si voltò verso di lui, esasperata.  
«Senti, Manu, vuoi rispondergli sì o no?»  
«Tanto ha smesso» aggrottò la fronte indicando il cassetto alle sue spalle: taceva.  
«Proverà a chiamarti fino a quando non ti scaricherà la batteria» rincarò lei.  
«Sai quanto me ne frega».  
Il cellulare personale di Charlie squillò, lei fece per prenderlo e rispondere.  
«Se è Romi» l’avvertì Manuele, «digli che non ci sono: gli ho detto che eri da me».  
«Non dire cazzate, come fai a non essere a casa tua mentre sono tua ospite?!» sbottò aprendo la linea. «E comunque è Max». Si portò il cellulare all’orecchio. «Ciao, Max! Sì… sì, è qui, aspetta che te lo passo» porse l’apparecchio a Manuele, era sorpresa. «Dice che vuole parlarti, non so perché».  
Manuele prese il cellulare, dubbioso e sospirando, e rispose.  
«Sì, Max?... No, ho il cellulare qui, cioè, non ho fatto in tempo a rispondere, ecco» vide Charlie alzare gli occhi al soffitto. «Dimmi… Sì, sono seduto. No, _adesso_ sono seduto» si sedette. «Ecco. Sì…» impallidì. «Eh… eh… quindi non si sa… e vabbé, resterò in attesa… Certo, certo… Grazie» riattaccò.   
Rialzò gli occhi dal pavimento e guardò i due amici, trovandoli in ansia. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Beh, ecco… Il Gran Consiglio finlandese ha chiamato il nostro di Gran Consiglio, che a sua volta ha chiamato Max, perché è la _Phoenix_ , e… insomma, il succo è che la mia donatrice ha le doglie quindi fra non molto… nascerà».   
Charlie urlò andando ad abbracciarlo di corsa: quasi cappottarono insieme con tutta la sedia.  
«Stai per diventare padre!» esultò.  
«Già» mormorò, imbarazzato, «spero che il travaglio non duri molto».  
Yue gli diede delle deboli pacche sulle spalle.  
«Mia madre ha avuto otto ore di doglie, prima di partorirmi» credette di incoraggiarlo.   
Charlie e Manuele lo guardarono fisso e privi d’espressioni, lui arrossì.  
«Sono sempre stato un po’ lento» si scusò.   
Manuele si portò le mani sul volto e inspirò a fondo.  
«Comunque adesso ci resta solo da attendere; non dirò niente a mia madre, altrimenti mi farà restare attaccato al telefono con lei: devo avere la linea libera».  
«Sì» annuì Charlie, «sta’ tranquillo».  
«Io sono tranquillissimo» la rassicurò, poco convinto. «Ho solamente saputo che dall’altra parte del continente mio figlio sta per nascere, che sarà mai?»  
«Eh» rincarò Yue, «dobbiamo _solo_ aspettare».  
«“Aspettare”, giusto» precisò Charlie. «Vuoi un po’ d’acqua, Manu?»  
«Sì, grazie».  
«Ti vedo pallido».  
«No, sto bene» ma per sicurezza Yue decise di sua iniziativa di prendere un tovagliolo e sventolarlo per fargli aria. Charlie gli versò da bere, ma poi bevve lei l’acqua.   
«Perché» gli disse, dopo aver deglutito, «al mondo ogni giorno centinaia e centinaia di uomini diventano padri, che sarà mai?»  
«Giusto» assentì, versandosi da solo da bere; anche Yue annuì.  
«E centinaia e centinaia di persone ogni giorno diventano padrini come me e Charlie».  
«Esattamente» sottolineò lei. «Quindi adesso stiamo calmi e… e… e chiamiamo la pizzeria e ordiamo. Magari vediamo di non ubriacarci con la birra, però, eh?»  
  
  
Camilla canticchiò allegramente aprendo la finestra di camera sua. Osservò felicemente la sua collezione di piantine grasse e prese il suo mini annaffiatoio color rosa fluorescente per annaffiare le piante con poche gocce.   
Si sorprese nel percepire non molto lontano da sé la presenza di più spiriti, non molto forti, ma comunque delle _Luci_. Subito dopo se le vide sfrecciare davanti agli occhi: sembravano delle piccole palline colorate dotate di ali, tanto erano piccole.  
«Oh, ciao!» le salutò festosamente. «Vi siete perse? Volete il mio aiuto per tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo?»  
Una lucetta arancione si avvicinò a lei e le sorrise, mettendo una manina su un suo dito.  
«No, veramente vogliamo te!»  
Tutte le altre lucette la circondarono, in un arcobaleno di colori, toccandole con le manine il viso, le braccia e i capelli, e subito dopo Camilla svanì. Teletrasportata.   
  
  
Charlie dovette constatare che forse aveva mangiato troppo: osservò perplessa il suo piatto desolatamente vuoto e un po’ sporco di sugo e mozzarella filante, che prima aveva ospitato una pizza gigante e super farcita che ora navigava bellamente nel suo stomaco, provocandole anche una discreta acidità. Forse il pomodoro usato non era poi così fresco, si augurò che almeno i funghi non fossero velenosi.   
«So che non è fine da parte mia» borbottò, «ma sento il bisogno di ruttare. C’è altra birra?»   
Manuele si chinò a prendere una bottiglia dalla cassetta sotto il tavolo e gliela porse.  
«Grazie» sospirò, «sono felice di essere l’unica donna della _Nubes_ : fate di me un _Accipiter Nisus_ più rozzo e contento» risero insieme.   
Yue fece tintinnare lievemente la sua bottiglia di birra, ancora piena per metà, contro quella di Charlie.  
«E poi dobbiamo comunque festeggiare il primo erede della nostra Casa».  
«È vero» realizzò, «il figlio di Manu sarà il nostro primo erede!»  
Manuele sorrise portandosi una mano sotto il mento.  
«Ma sicuramente non sarà l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ : il ruolo andrà al figlio di Charlie» ammiccò.  
«Già» brontolò lei, «gli spiriti del Coperchio sono stati molto carini con me: hanno deciso per la mia intera stirpe dandomi un primogenito maschio che sarà forte abbastanza da essere un _Accipiter Nisus_ e una _Phoenix_. Che gentili, hanno giusto lasciato scegliere a me il nome!»  
Manuele si portò il dorso di una mano contro la bocca, trattenendo una risata.   
«La figlia di Michele è stata però la prima erede di tutta la lega» osservò Yue, «quando ci ha detto della nascita di Elisa è stato un bel momento» sorrise.  
«Sì» annuì Charlie, «ricordo che Romi, alla festa del battesimo, ha picchiettato affettuosamente la manina di Elisa, solo che la bambina aveva ancora una goccia di acqua santa sulla fronte e il dito gli ha preso fuoco!» rise. «È scappato verso il rubinetto, urlando!» e poi tacque: si rese conto che Manuele si era fatto taciturno. Si schiarì la voce. «Comunque, sì, è un peccato che i mezzi demoni non possano toccare nulla di benedetto e non possano entrare in chiesa».  
Manuele tirò su col naso.  
«Sì, altrimenti sarebbe stato bello che mio figlio avesse una madrina mezzo angelo e un padrino mezzo demone, senza nulla togliere a te, Yue, eh?» lo guardò. L’amico lo fissò, dubbioso.  
«Eh? Sì, sì, certo» assentì.   
Il cellulare di Charlie squillò, lei si affrettò così tanto a prenderlo – credendo che fosse Max con buone notizie – che quasi le sfuggì dalle mani.  
«È Claudio» si stupì accigliandosi. «Pronto, Clà? Sì… COSA?! Hanno rapito Camilla???»  
  
  
Charlie era furente, frustrata e agitata insieme, quando l’ascensore della _Nubes_ si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra: quella riunione improvvisata nel cuore della notte aveva messo in subbuglio tutta la lega, ma non c’era un momento da perdere. Hikari, alle sue spalle, era nervoso e confuso.  
«Andiamo subito al dunque» esordì Max, iniziando la riunione. «La terza _Stella_ è scomparsa dalla propria stanza, rapita proprio da degli spiriti: sia Claudio che i suoi genitori confermano che sulla soglia della finestra ci sono residui di energia angelica, si tratta quindi di una _Luce_ che l’ha trasportata da qualche parte; degli angeli e degli spiriti angelici non possono entrare senza un permesso nella casa di un mezzo demone, e in quella casa di mezzi demoni ce ne sono ben quattro, lo spirito avrà quindi approfittato della finestra aperta e Camilla si sarà affacciata…»   
«Beh, se Cami si è sporta» osservò Charlie, «conoscendola sarà stato perché la _Luce_ le è sembrata innocua e, ehm, carina».  
«Ma allora perché l’ha rapita?» ribatté Claudio. «Se davvero è un tipo di _Luce_ che non voleva farle del male, perché l’ha portata via?»  
«E si tratta pur sempre di un membro della lega» proseguì stancamente Max, «hanno rapito uno di noi, una delle ragazze, è un attacco diretto».  
«Dovremmo proteggere meglio le altre tre ragazze» intervenne Francesco.   
«Sì, sono d’accordo» convenne Max. Charlie guardò serenamente dritto davanti a sé, ma da sotto il tavolo gli diede un calcio nello stinco. «Ouch!» gemette, abbassandosi a massaggiarsi la gamba. «Ovviamente l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ si occuperà del caso, però, mi fido della mia compagna» annuì con veemenza.   
«Ragioniamo» cominciò a fare delle ipotesi Romi, «la piccola Camilla, generalmente, che tipo di _Luci_ trova talmente carine da essere innocue?»  
«Quelle che hanno l’aspetto da folletti» rispose Charlie. «Credi che possa trattarsi di questo?» si voltò verso Francesco. «Fra le _Luci del Focolare_ quali potrebbero essere interessate a rapire un _Custos_?» il ragazzo si grattò la testa.  
«Non saprei, non attaccano mai così, non ne hanno il motivo, potrei dirti piuttosto che è stato uno dei folletti opposti, un’ _Ombra del Caos_ , ma nella stanza ci sono solo residui di energia angelica e quindi… niente».   
Charlie ci rifletté su, poi si rivolse a Hikari, in piedi alla sua destra.  
«Hikari, mettiamo il caso che si tratti di una _Luce del Focolare_ , se tu entrassi nella stanza di Cami sapresti riconoscere se si tratta di una loro energia tipica?»  
«Penso di sì» annuì, «se la traccia è abbastanza recente dovrei riuscire a riconoscere anche il clan di appartenenza, visto che si tratta di uno spirito del mio stesso tipo».  
«Bene, mi sa che dobbiamo andare a casa di Claudio e Camilla con Hikari».  
«Allora facciamo così» intervenne Max, «io purtroppo non potrò seguire molto il caso perché sono in continuo contatto con il Gran Consiglio della Finlandia» ci furono molti sorrisi e cenni d’intesa rivolti verso Manuele, «ma ci tengo a restare in contatto con voi: si occuperanno del caso i ragazzi del _Sol_ più i restanti della _Stella_ , l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ vi darà il suo supporto e si terrà in contatto con me».   
«Ok» assentì Francesco.  
I ragazzi cominciarono ad alzarsi dagli scranni, Charlie restò seduta, pensosa.  
«Ehi» la richiamò Max, sorridendole «andrà tutto bene, la ritroverete, la _ritroverai_ » le accarezzò una guancia.  
«Ho solo un po’ paura, Max» confessò, «non capisco cosa può volere uno spirito da Cami e… sono preoccupata a morte: per prenderla è andato fino a casa sua, davanti alla sua finestra, era proprio una sua ferma intenzione rapirla e ciò mi crea ansia».   
«Sei una ragazza in gamba e un _Custos_ molto forte» la rassicurò sistemandole una ciocca di capelli, «fidati delle tue capacità e riuscirai a risolvere anche questa faccenda».  
«E se l’avessero catturata per minacciare in qualche modo il Coperchio? Si sa in giro che è la mia migliore amica… non so più cosa pensare». Max le prese il viso tra le mani, la guardò negli occhi e le parlò dolcemente.  
«Se scoprirai che è uno spirito che ha per un qualche motivo dell’astio nei confronti del Coperchio, andrai al tempio e farai il tuo dovere: chiamerai le creature che compongono il portale e loro ti daranno il loro aiuto e supporto, ma prima d’allora stai serena e affronta con lucidità ciò che ti dirà Hikari rilevando i residui di energia, ok?»   
«Ok» esalò, avvicinandosi a baciarlo sulle labbra. Max la strinse a sé e approfondì il bacio, lei gli circondò il collo con le braccia: il modo intenso con cui la baciò le fece ricordare in modo vivido da quanto tempo non riuscivano a stare da soli…  
«Piccioncini» li apostrofò alle loro spalle la voce di Romi, «vi ricordo che siete ancora nella Sala di Pietra e che sarebbe ora di andare».  
Charlie, senza smettere di baciare Max, gli rivolse il dito medio.  
«Come volete, Mia Signora» sbuffò Romi, «mi tolgo dalle vostre regali scatole».   
  
  


“Tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, ricordi e immagini.  
Tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, frammenti e attimi.  
Ci spingeremo ai margini  
distrattamente immobili”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
  
Manuele aveva preso l’ascensore della _Nubes_ ancora prima di Yue, nel vano tentativo di sfuggire a Romi.  
Poggiò stancamente la fronte sullo specchio interno dell’ascensore, lo trovò freddo e represse un brivido.  
Una sera, dopo una riunione, lui e Romi erano rimasti soli nella Sala di Pietra; Manuele per tutta la riunione non aveva fatto altro che battutine sul suo conto, provando a vendicarsi delle sue di battute sulle condizioni in cui teneva l’auto.   
Romi non gli aveva detto a voce di restare nella sala fino a quando gli altri non se ne sarebbero andati, ma lui l’aveva capito prima ancora che dal suo sguardo dalla sua postura, dalla strana forza magnetica che emanava e che a quanto pare solo lui riusciva a decifrare.   
Un volta rimasti soli, Romi l’aveva guardato ironicamente minaccioso.  
«Che cos’è che hai detto?»  
Lui aveva indietreggiato, ridendo e mettendo le mani avanti.  
«Ok, ok, non lo dirò mai più!»  
«Vediamo se riesco a farti ricordare bene e una volta per tutte quello che devi e non devi dire…»  
Velocemente, Romi aveva passato la propria card nel sensore dell’ascensore della _Luna_ e aveva afferrato Manuele per un braccio, sbattendolo con violenza di faccia contro lo specchio interno. L’ascensore si era chiuso, Romi l’aveva schiacciato con forza fra sé e la parete, aveva insinuato una mano nel colletto della sua camicia nera, quasi strappandogliela, e gli aveva leccato e morso il collo fino a fargli perdere la ragione, fino a infilargli una mano dentro ai pantaloni costringendolo ad invocare il suo nome. _Romolo_.   
Fra un post orgasmo e l’altro, Manuele a volte si era chiesto se l’incredibile intensità dei loro momenti a letto insieme non li avesse aiutati a scoprirsi più di quel che credevano, fino a creare quella complicità che avrebbe desiderato che l’intero mondo invidiasse, perché era una cosa che apparteneva solamente a loro.   
Si girò e si appoggiò di schiena allo specchio, fissando il soffitto. Si erano spinti e spinti ancora, ma erano arrivati a due lati opposti e adesso non volevano più la stessa cosa: era più facile pensarlo che dirlo davanti a lui. _Era solo un misero codardo_ , non riusciva più a sostenere quella relazione da dopo il bacio del caso della fiaba.  
L’ascensore si aprì, non percepì Romi e andò nella stanza della seconda _Nubes_ a cambiarsi rapidamente.   
  
  
Con una certa malinconia, Charlie entrò nella stanza di Camilla; c’era il suo piccolo annaffiatoio caduto a terra davanti alla finestra: Claudio aveva detto che l’ultima cosa che aveva visto fare alla sorella era stato riempire quell’annaffiatoio.  
Hikari e Francesco entrarono alle sue spalle.  
«Che tipo di energia senti, Hikari?» gli domandò, vedendolo toccare il davanzale; lui si accigliò, sorpreso.  
«Non si tratta di una _Luce del Focolare_ , ma posso dirvi con certezza che sono stati in molti a rapirla».  
«Cosa?!» quasi urlò.  
«Sento i residui di più spiriti diversi, forse più di dieci».  
«Se sono arrivati fin qui» ipotizzò Francesco, guardando fuori dalla finestra, «ed erano in tanti, vuol dire che sono davvero come pensiamo molto piccoli e in grado di volare, se hanno avuto bisogno di così tanta energia per poterla via».  
«Resta comunque da capire che tipo di _Luci_ sono e cosa vogliono» mormorò stancamente Charlie, facendo loro cenno di seguirli in salotto, dove gli altri stavano parlando con i genitori di Claudio e Camilla.  
Quando li raggiunsero, i genitori lasciarono rispettosamente la stanza e chiusero la porta: per quanto fossero stati entrambi dei _Custodes_ e si trattasse di loro figlia, sapevano bene che era anche un “caso” e non dovevano interferire.   
«Allora?» domandò loro Claudio, in ansia.  
«Niente» scosse la testa Charlie, «non è una _Luce del Focolare_ , ma in cambio sappiamo che sono stati in più di dieci a portarla via, quindi, considerando l’altezza della finestra, il numero e la quantità di energia usata, dovevano essere davvero molto piccoli e alati».  
«Spiriti con l’aspetto da folletti, quindi, è confermato» commentò Michele. «Generalmente questo tipo di spiriti lasciano una lieve traccia in volo, no?»  
«Sì» confermò Francesco, «ma è davvero molto lieve, tipo una decina di centimetri che svaniscono man mano che volano, uno strascico molto, molto impercettibile».   
«La distanza è molto lunga e sono stati qui troppo tempo fa» intervenne Hikari, «ma appartengono alla mia specie, abbiamo un tipo di aspetto in comune, perciò con un mio incantesimo per rivelare i miei simili potrei rendere più solida la traccia, ricreandola, ma mi serve una giusta motivazione che l’alimenti, o non potrò farlo».   
«Un’invasione» replicò prontamente Claudio, «per quanto si siano tenuti lontano dalla finestra della nostra casa, hanno pur sempre invaso l’abitazione di quattro mezzi demoni».  
«Uhm, sì» ci pensò su Hikari, «se tu tieni la mano sulla prima loro traccia rilevata, reclamando il tuo diritto da padrone di casa mezzo demone a sapere dove sono gli intrusi, alimenterai il mio incantesimo, che potrò lanciare rendendo man mano la traccia più solida, indicando agli altri dove andare».  
«Ricapitolando» fece Charlie, «Claudio sta qua con la mano sul davanzale e noi seguiamo in macchina te che ci dici dove andare?»  
«Esattamente».  
Tutti si voltarono a guardare Claudio con lo stesso presentimento: lo videro con la mascella serrata; Charlie deglutì.  
Francesco diede delle pacche sulle spalle all’amico.  
«Su, non temere: te la riporterò indietro!»  
«Sarà meglio».   
  
  


“So now you feel lusty, you're hot and confused  
you wanna do someone else  
so you should be by yourself  
instead of here with me  
secretly”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
  
Manuele lo sentì arrivare nel momento in cui si avvicinò con l’auto al palazzo: scostò le tende dalla finestra e lo vide parcheggiare e scendere dalla macchina. Imprecò.  
Non era quello il momento, dannazione, odiava essere messo con le spalle al muro nei momenti meno opportuni. Fissò il cellulare posato sul tavolo, ancora in attesa di una chiamata da parte di Max; avrebbe potuto far finta di non essere in casa, ma Romi sapeva benissimo che invece c’era: la riunione non era neanche finita da un’ora e lui era in attesa di notizie, non poteva essere che lì o da sua madre.  
Con una certa rassegnazione, fece scattare il portone prima che lui citofonasse, e quando fu certo che lui fosse proprio dietro la porta, gli aprì.   
«Cosa vuoi?» sospirò, provando a farlo restare sulla soglia, ma Romi lo sorpassò e lui fu costretto a chiudere la porta. Sarebbero andate per le lunghe, lo sentiva.  
«Sono venuto a portarti questo» gli rispose atono. Gli porse un CD dentro una custodia, Manuele lo prese, perplesso, e l’aprì per scorrerne i titoli. «Sono ninna nanne suonate da me» gli disse, «per il bambino».   
A Manuele girò la testa, posò il CD sul tavolo e si portò le mani sul volto.  
«Romi, io… Cosa vuoi da me?»  
«Perché mi eviti?» lo guardò dritto negli occhi, mortalmente serio.  
«È così importante per te scopare con me?» fece ironico.  
«Non è questo il punto: tu non eviti di scopare con me, tu mi eviti _come persona_ ».  
«Perché ogni volta che ci vediamo finiamo per farlo, Romi!» si esasperò. «Non riusciamo a comunicare in un altro modo, non riusciamo a… Dio mio!» si passò le mani fra i capelli. «Non possiamo parlare di questo in un altro momento?»  
«Così avrai modo di evitarmi ancora, invece di rispondermi? No, grazie».  
«Romi, sto aspettando una chiamata importante» stava alzando la voce.  
«Lo so, so quanto per te sia maledettamente importante e…» squillò il cellulare di Manuele.  
Lui corse a prenderlo in ansia, aprì la linea.  
«Max? Sì, dimmi» vide Romi mettersi lentamente davanti a lui e guardarlo, apprensivo. «Ah-ah… e… Ok. Io non so come ringraziarti e… sì, grazie. Grazie di tutto» chiuse la linea.  
Strinse le labbra, inspirò a fondo ed infine parlò.  
«È nato. Max dice che sta bene e pesa tre chili e sette».   
Romi fece per accarezzargli il viso, ma lui gli allontanò la mano; tuttavia, Romi intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Ascoltami» quasi sussurrò Manuele, «adesso c’è lui, è mio figlio, il mio mondo è lui e non potrò più raccogliere minuti su minuti del mio tempo per dedicarli a te e…»   
«Mi stai dicendo che è finita?» l’interruppe.  
«Siamo solo due persone che vanno a letto insieme di nascosto dei loro amici, non l’hai detto tu?» lo disse privo d’ironia, abbassando lo sguardo. «Non è quello che voglio, adesso, non ho voglia di avere una relazione simile, sento altre esigenze».  
Romi incassò il colpo.  
«Quindi arriva tuo figlio e vado via io?»  
Esitò, prima di rispondergli.  
«Sì».   
Romi lo sbatté contro il muro e gli afferrò il mento con una mano per costringerlo a guardarlo in faccia.  
«Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non hai più bisogno di me, Manuele».  
«Romi, per favore…»  
«Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non ti manco la notte, Manuele».  
«Romi…»  
«Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che quando ti guardi le mani non pensi a dove mi hai toccato, Manu».  
«Romolo…»  
«Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che quando sei solo nel tuo letto non chiudi gli occhi e pensi ai nostri gemiti, Manu».  
«Romolo…»  
«Guardami negli occhi e dimmi che non vorresti che gli altri invidiassero quel che abbiamo».  
Manuele scosse la testa con furia e gli urlò addosso, rabbioso.  
«Tu non mi manchi solo la notte! Tu non hai idea di quanto ti penso, di quante volte al giorno ripenso a noi nudi in un letto, ma, dannazione, c’è una differenza abissale fra ciò che voglio e ciò di cui ho bisogno!»  
«Io ho bisogno di te».  
«No, tu hai bisogno di qualcuno con cui scopare, ma non è ciò che voglio io! Non lo voglio più!»  
«Non mi vuoi più?»  
«Non è questo!»  
«Allora che cos’è?»  
«Come fai a non capirlo?»  
«Dimmelo».  
Lo guardò negli occhi, più furioso di prima.  
«Mi fai un male del diavolo!» gridò irrazionalmente. «TI DETESTO!»  
«Anche tu mi fai male» mantenne la calma.  
«Odio, odio, odio dipendere così tanto da te!» più lui era calmo, più lo faceva arrabbiare.  
«Lo odio anch’io».  
«Usciamone fuori, allora! Esci fuori dalla mia vita!»  
«No».  
«Ti detesto! Ti detesto, hai capito?»  
«Detestami pure».  
«Ti detesto, cazzo! Ti odio!»  
«Ripetimelo».  
«Ti odio! Ti odio! Ti odio! Vaffanculo, mi stai uccidendo!»  
«Non hai idea di quanto tu stia uccidendo me».  
«Mi stai uccidendo» ripeté, scuotendo la testa e abbassando il tono di voce, «mi stai uccidendo… mi stai uccidendo…»   
Tremavano, e non per il freddo.  
«Mi dispiace» gli mormorò Romi, prima di avvicinare la labbra alle sue.  
«Ti odio, mi fai male» deglutì, dopo un suo bacio lieve.  
«Mi dispiace» gli disse ancora una volta, baciandolo ripetutamente.  
«Ti odio… ti odio… ti odio…» replicò in un sussurro ad ogni bacio.  
«Lo so, non ti sto chiedendo di smettere di odiarmi» gli mise una mano fra i capelli e lo baciò con urgenza, lasciando aderire il corpo al suo.  
Settimane, erano settimane che non si toccavano neanche con un dito, e ora erano in un abisso nero e avanzavano alla cieca spogliandosi con mani tremanti, indietreggiando verso la camera da letto sbattendo malamente contro ogni angolo, facendosi male. _Odiandosi_ con foga.   
L’adorazione con cui Romi baciò ogni singolo centimetro della sua pelle fu lacerante, tanto che i suoi gemiti diventarono presto singhiozzi e sperò di essere totalmente impazzito o il _dopo_ , se fosse stato ancora lucido, l’avrebbe spazzato via del tutto.   
L’aveva trascinato con forza in una relazione torbida, perché Romi era così: amava in maniera assoluta e ti coinvolgeva mantenendo delle promesse che però ti facevano desiderare di avere di più. Non c’era più nulla da fare: la situazione era sfuggita di mano ad entrambi.  
 _«Mi fai male»  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Ti odio».  
«Non ti sto chiedendo di smettere di odiarmi»._  
No, non avrebbe mai potuto smettere. Smettere di amarlo.  
Quella sarebbe stata l’ultima volta, stavano facendo l’amore per dirsi addio e non farsi male mai più.  
Si morse un labbro e chiuse gli occhi fino a quando lui non lo supplicò di aprirli e guardarlo e, nonostante ciò che si era imposto, fu ancora una volta suo.  
  


“Ci attraversano le idee  
quelle futili manie  
che ci attraggono così  
come due amanti isterici.”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
L’auto di Michele scorreva veloce nella notte, fuori città, lungo una strada asfaltata non più scura del cielo. Hikari se ne stava col braccio fuori dal finestrino posteriore, col faccino determinato, ripetendo come un mantra l’incantesimo che permetteva loro di visualizzare bene la traccia da seguire – sembrava un filo teso e completamente fatto di brillantini dorati sospeso nell’aria.  
Charlie era seduta davanti, accanto a Michele, dietro c’erano Francesco e Hikari; Gabriele li stava seguendo con la propria auto, insieme a Raffaella.  
«Mi chiedo per quanto ancora cammineremo» si lamentò Charlie, «dove diamine l’hanno portata?!»  
Michele ricevette una chiamata al cellulare personale.  
«Sì, amore? No, sono al lavoro, cioè, sono… sto facendo cose da _Custos_ … No, tesoro, tranquilla, non ci sono spiriti sotto forma di donnine discinte… Cosa? Stanno finendo i pannolini? Ma, Giulia, amore, dove vuoi che vada a comprarli a quest’ora?... No, lo so che prima di essere un _Custos_ sono un padre, ma, tesoro, sono quasi le due di notte… Sì, cara, domani ti compro tutto quello che vuoi, adesso prendi la bimba e dormi tranquilla che penso che farò tardi, non aspettarmi… No, amore, ti ho detto che non c’è nessuna pseudo signorina mezza svestita, stai serena… Ti amo, buonanotte» chiuse la chiamata. Vide Charlie al suo fianco trattenere a stento una risata.  
«Non ridere, sai? E nel caso te lo stessi chiedendo: sì, le crisi isteriche stanno durando anche adesso che ha partorito».  
«Ma credo che tu sia fiducioso, no?» ribatté, ironica. «Prima o poi le dovranno pur passare».  
«Certo, certo» annuì con scarsa convinzione.  
«E prima non era così, vero?»  
«No, no, assolutam… un pochino. Forse» si corresse.   
Squillò un altro cellulare, quello di Francesco.  
«È Claudio» si meravigliò, «cosa sarà successo?» aprì la linea. «Sì, Clà?»  
Claudio sbraitò così forte che perfino Charlie riuscì a sentirlo.  
«Sono ancora qui con la mano su questo cazzo di davanzale, dimmi che avete trovato mia sorella!»  
«Veramente siamo ancora seguendo le tracce» deglutì rumorosamente.  
«Come state ancora seguendo le tracce?! Frà, riportami a casa Cami o giuro che io…»  
«Oh» fece fintamente sorpreso, «c’è poco campo, ci sono interferenze! Ti richiamo io se ci sono notizie, eh? Ciao!»  
«No, aspett… Frà!»… _tu-tu-tu-tu-tu_.  
Charlie si morse un labbro per non ridere.  
«Frà, le cose fra te e Claudio vanno bene da dopo l’esame del giudice _Ombra_?»  
«Eh» deglutì, «una favola, mai andati così d’accordo».   
«Ormai siamo ben oltre fuori città» sospirò stancamente Michele, «io e Gabriele abbiamo fatto il pieno prima di partire, ma speriamo di riuscire a rintracciare gli spiriti prima di restare a secco».  
Charlie si massaggiò una tempia.  
«Di questo passo non so proprio quando arriveremo alla meta».  
«Sbaglio o stiamo andando verso la pineta?» osservò Francesco, stupito.  
«È vero» constatò Charlie, «la traccia ci sta portando verso la pineta! Sono degli spiriti piccoli e alati, hanno probabilmente l’aspetto da folletti, stiamo andando verso la pineta» elencò, «ma non è che guarda caso si tratta di _Luci dei Fiori_?!»   
«Potrebbe essere» mugugnò Hikari, incerto, «ma non capisco cosa possano volere dalla m…» si corresse subito, «da Camilla».  
«Credo che lo scopriremo presto» disse soddisfatto Michele, cominciando ad accostare, «la traccia lungo la strada finisce qui, prosegue fra gli alberi».  
«Cielo!» si esasperò Charlie, «speriamo solo di non romperci qualche osso inciampando in qualche radice, con questo buio e con la sfiga che abbiamo!»  
Accostò anche Gabriele e scesero tutti dalle auto. Oltre gli alberi si sentivano i versi degli animali notturni.  
Raffaella osservò le fronde ondeggiare nella fresca brezza notturna estiva.  
«Ci sono lupi qui?»  
«No» rispose Gabriele, «cioè, credo di no».  
«Credi?» insisté lei; lui si grattò la testa.  
«Forse lupi no, ma pipistrelli mi sa di sì».  
«Grazie per l’incoraggiamento» esalò lei.  
«Materializzate le armi» ordinò Charlie, «non sappiamo quello che si aspetta, meglio essere pronti» ed evocò il suo sigillo da _Rosa_ , più che altro per avere un po’ di luce in testa al gruppo oltre alle torce elettriche che Michele e Gabriele avevano in macchina. Materializzò il _Misericordia_. «Proseguiamo» li incitò, decisa.  
Quatti quatti e provando a far meno rumore possibile, si addentrarono nella pineta accompagnati dai versi dei rapaci notturni e dallo squittire di qualche topolino di campagna catturato da quest’ultimi. La luna era alta nel cielo e il profumo dolce e speziato delle belle di notte fece clamorosamente starnutire Gabriele, facendoli sobbalzare.  
«Scusate» si mortificò, «sono allergico…» impugnò con più forza e convinzione la _Sciabola_ nel vano tentativo di ridarsi un tono.  
«Piano, adesso» li ammonì sottovoce Charlie, «li sentite anche voi? Sono vicini! Avanti!» feci cenni veloci con le mani, invitandoli a seguirli. Fecero ancora qualche passo e poco dopo si ritrovarono davanti un piccolo piazzale circolare privo di alberi.  
Armati di spade, pugnale e balestra, come se stessero andando in guerra o fossero dentro ad una sorta di scena epica, videro qualcosa di assai improbabile ma purtroppo reale: al centro del piazzale c’era una panca di legno costruita in modo rudimentale con dei rami e dei pezzi di radici, sopra di essa _ballava_ gioiosamente Camilla – vestita con un grazioso abitino corto fatto da più strati di veli colorati – sul canto delle piccole _Luci dei Fiori_ che tenevano il ritmo volando in tondo e battendo le mani.   
Charlie era sbalordita.  
«Camilla!» la richiamò. «Che COSA stai facendo?!»  
Michele si portò una mano alla fronte.  
«E io avevo che detto a Giulia che non c’erano signorine discinte…»   
«Oh, ciao, ragazzi!» li salutò scendendo dalla panca e andando verso di loro. «Come mai siete armati fino ai denti?» si sorprese.  
Charlie le portò una mano alla fronte.  
«Cami, stai bene? Hai la febbre? Ti hanno fatto qualcosa? No, perché mi sa che stai delirando».  
Camilla si girò verso le lucette, perplessa.  
«Ma come… non li avete avvisati?» Gli spiritelli portano le mani dietro la schiena e si misero a fischiettare voltandosi dall’altra parte. «Cattivi!» s’indispettì. «Vi avevo detto che sarei stata la vostra Madrina, ma voi dovevate avvertire i miei amici!» Una lucetta verde volò davanti al suo viso.  
«Ma i tuoi amici sono _Custodes_ » le disse, lamentosa, «non ci avrebbero fatto parlare, avrebbero subito sfoderato le armi mandandoci dall’altra parte del pozzo!»  
«No, i miei amici non sono così» si voltò verso i ragazzi, «vero?»  
Loro nascosero subito le armi dietro la schiena.  
«Ehhh» fece Charlie, «hai voglia! Comunque, Cami, che cavolo sta succedendo qui?!»  
L’amica le raccontò tutto mentre gli spiritelli le volano intorno risistemandole il vestito e l’acconciatura.  
«Loro sono delle _Luci dei Fiori_ » spiegò loro. «Quelle di loro che si trovano sulla terra, ogni anno, festeggiano ad agosto la sopravvivenza alla calura estiva dei fiori con un rito che prevede il ballo di una Madrina umana su una panca costruita da loro, e quest’anno hanno scelto me. Io ho detto loro che sono umana per metà e che sono pure un mezzo demone, ma loro sono stati tanto carini e hanno replicato che per loro l’importante era che io avessi un cuore puro, così sono rimasta. Però io avevo chiesto loro di avvertirvi, sapevo che vi sareste preoccupati!» sbuffò.   
Charlie guardò il modo in cui il piazzale era addobbato.  
«In pratica questa è ‘na festa?»  
«Esatto!» le annuì sorridendo.  
«E tu sei l’attrazione principale?»  
«Precisamente!»  
«E loro non ci hanno avvertiti che tu eri qui?»  
«Sì».  
Charlie riguardò di nuovo l’ambiente circostante. Prese il pugnale fra due mani.  
«MA IO LI MANDO TUTTI ALL’ALTRO MONDO, ALTRO CHE DALL’ALTRA PARTE DEL POZZO!!!»  
Francesco e Michele l’afferrarono per le spalle mentre gli spiritelli si nascondevano dietro Camilla, impauriti.  
«Su, su» provò a calmarla Francesco, «che non è successo niente».  
«Ho avuto un infarto quando ho saputo che la mia migliore amica era scomparsa!» sbraitò. «Sono ore che seguiamo la loro traccia, ore che sto in pensiero e Dio sa cos’ho immaginato che le fosse successo!»  
Camilla l’abbracciò di slancio.  
«Oh, eri preoccupata per me! Mi dispiace così tanto!»   
Il cellulare di Francesco squillò inesorabilmente: era Claudio.  
«Sì, sì! L’abbiamo trovata!» disse Francesco all’amico. «Aspetta che te la passo!» passò l’apparecchio a Camilla come se fosse stata una patata bollente.  
«Oh, ciao fratellone!» cinguettò lei. «Sì, sto bene! Finisco di ballare per il rito dei fiori estivi e torno subito a casa!»  
L’urlo di Claudio fu forse udibile da tutti gli animali della pineta.  
«COSA?! Vedi di non ballare e porta il culo a casa, immediatamente!!! Cos’è ‘sta storia?!»  
Charlie s’immaginò Claudio, ancora con la mano sul davanzale, ad imprecare contro tutti gli spiriti del mondo, mentre sua sorella gli parlava di _ballare_. No, non era una bella scena. Si schiarì la voce.  
«Ehm, Cami, passami il cellulare, parlo io con tuo fratello».  
«Sì, io nel frattempo finisco il rituale così torniamo a casa subito-subito!» corse verso la panca.   
Charlie sospirò e si strinse la radice del naso fra le dita, provando a spiegare a Claudio che no, purtroppo non potevano mandare dall’altra parte del pozzo gli spiriti, o peggio ancora distruggerli – per quanto lo volesse anche lei – perché sostanzialmente non avevano fatto nulla di male, era solo un banale rituale. Di sottecchi, vide Hikari guardare Camilla ballare sulla panca giocando con gli altri folletti: nei suoi occhi c’era una malinconia struggente.   
  
  


“Incomprensibili teorie  
costruite su di noi  
ci condannano così  
a due persone sole”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
  
Aveva avuto un sonno profondo e senza sogni, dovuto alla spossatezza di una notte intensa e sofferta. Riaprì gli occhi con ancora la sensazione di avere il cervello ovattato, sentì il profumo di Romi sul cuscino ma si accorse subito che non era più lì: era andato via prima che lui si svegliasse.  
Stranamente, percepì dei residui della sua energia da mezzo demone proprio sul comodino, si voltò a guardarlo e vide una lettera posata lì sopra. Si puntellò sui gomiti per mettersi a sedere sul letto e la prese: Romi aveva dovuto essere molto agitato mentre la scriveva, se aveva finito con l’impregnarla accidentalmente con la propria energia. Aprì il foglio ripiegato e lesse.  
“Meriti di più.  
Mi mancano quasi cinque anni alla maledetta soglia dei trent’anni, prima d’allora dovrò avere almeno due figli e io cosa sto facendo? Sto provando ad ingannare non il tempo, ma bensì me stesso, tentando di scordare quello che devo purtroppo fare. Io non voglio un’altra Ines, so bene che non è detto che ci siano altre donatrici con storie simili, ma lei è mia madre, capisci? Io so quanto ha sofferto e non riesco a non immaginarmi così la donatrice che eventualmente mi sarà data. Non voglio neanche un altro me, perché io sono un cazzaro, io non credo di poter essere un buon padre, non riesco nemmeno ad amare in modo sano me stesso figuriamoci una creatura innocente, e ho il terrore di diventare come il mio di padre.   
Molto probabilmente, fra qualche anno, cercherò qualche coppia lesbica amica di Gianna e mamma e chiederò loro se vogliono un figlio: a questo punto credo che sia la cosa migliore da fare. Sì, sono un codardo.  
Tu sei molto meglio di me, tu sei andato oltre: non ti sei rassegnato in modo negativo, hai accettato con coraggio il fatto e nonostante tutto, nonostante l’amarezza che ciò comporti, tu ami tuo figlio da ancor prima che nascesse. Tu sarai un ottimo padre, su questo non ho dubbi.  
Ho preso da te tutto quello che c’era da prendere, quasi ogni sera ho bussato letteralmente alla tua porta e mi sono portato via quello che disperatamente cercavo. Ti ho svuotato, hai ragione ad essere incazzato con me, hai perfettamente ragione.  
Io in cambio non ho saputo darti niente di quello di cui avresti bisogno, io non so darti la stabilità e l’appoggio che in un momento così dannatamente complicato della tua vita, sei padre ora, meriteresti e hai il sacrosanto diritto di avere.   
Io sono un’emerita testa di cazzo.  
Tu meriti di più.  
Capisco perfettamente cos’era tua intenzione dirmi.  
Ti faccio male, mi fai male, stiamo finendo col detestarci. Ci attacchiamo per difenderci.  
Sappi che da parte mia non c’è stata mai alcuna bugia: ti ho desiderato davvero fin dalla prima riunione, non ho mai finto, davanti a te non potrei mai farlo, ti ho mostrato più di quanto avessi mai voluto e ora sto male sul serio, ma non c’è verso. Non stiamo andando da nessuna parte.  
Spero solo che un giorno tu possa perdonare il male che ho fatto a te e a noi. Il male che tu mi hai fatto, io te l’ho già perdonato: sei l’unica persona al mondo che io abbia mai perdonato, non so se per te possa essere un vanto o meno. Sì, forse sì.  
Ho sbagliato, hai sbagliato, abbiamo sbagliato.  
Abbi cura di te, sempre.  
Romolo.”  
Manuele sapeva benissimo che tra “sempre” e “Romolo” c’era un “con tutto il mio amore” implicito ed invisibile, e forse era proprio questo che lo stava facendo soffocare.  
Inspirò a fondo con gli occhi lucidi, si mise una mano sulla bocca e si sdraiò a fissare il soffitto senza vederlo realmente: avevano messo un punto fermo, qualsiasi cosa ci fosse stata fra loro due – ambiguità? Malattia? Ossessione? – ora era finita.  
Dovevano “solo” voltare pagina. Solo quello.   
  
  


_Qualche giorno dopo._

  
Max, in piedi al centro della stanza privata dell’ _Athene Noctua_ alla villa, dondolava dolcemente le braccia sorridendo intenerito: sebbene quello che teneva in braccio non fosse il suo di figlio, dentro a quel corpicino c’era un tale condensato di vita nuova e speranza per il futuro che non si poteva restare ad osservarlo estasiati. La consapevolezza, poi, che fosse il figlio di un suo amico, che l’avrebbe visto crescere e che era destinato a fare grandi e belle cose – sarebbe stato un _Custos_ – gli procurava una strana felicità indescrivibile.  
Percepì Romi dietro la porta, sospirò amareggiato.  
«Non vuoi vederlo?» disse a voce abbastanza alta, in direzione della porta.   
Romi entrò nella stanza, come lui era in divisa, e richiuse lentamente la porta. Poi, sempre senza far troppo rumore, si avvicinò a guardare il neonato che Max aveva fra le braccia. Max, in silenzio, l’osservò stringere appena fra due dita uno dei pugnetti chiusi.  
«Non dare troppe preoccupazioni al tuo papà» mormorò al bimbo, prima di lasciare la presa e voltare le spalle.   
«Romi» lo richiamò Max, prima che mettesse una mano sulla maniglia, «proprio non riuscite a venirne a capo? Ne siete sicuri?»  
«Sicurissimi» deglutì, uscendo dalla stanza.   
  
  
Charlie e Manuele camminavano a passo svelto per i corridoi dell’ala della _Luna_. Manuele era agitatissimo e intorno a lui l’aria sembrava carica di elettricità.  
Si fermarono davanti alla porta di Max; Charlie stava per bussare, ma lui la fermò guardandola con gli occhi lucidi ed impaurito.  
«E se appena lo prendo in braccio scoppia a piangere?»  
Charlie sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Manu, tranquillo, andrà tutto bene, ok?» si alzò in punta di piedi, gli prese il viso fra le mani e gli scoccò un bacione sulla guancia; lui sembrò solo appena rincuorato. Finalmente Charlie bussò.  
«Avanti».  
Con un gran sospiro, Charlie aprì la porta e fece entrare Manuele per primo: Max li accolse con un gran sorriso, in piedi al centro della stanza, per poi sorridere anche al fagottino che aveva fra le braccia.  
«Guarda un po’ chi c’è?» mormorò al bimbo. «Papà!»  
Charlie sentì pizzicarsi gli occhi, ma non fece nulla per non piangere commossa.  
Manuele si morse un labbro e si avvicinò a Max, che fece subito cenno di dargli il bambino in braccio.  
«Manuele Marini» proclamò solennemente Max, ma con un sorriso, «mezzo angelo e _Custos_ seconda _Nubes_ , ti presento il tuo unico erede, tuo figlio João Marini».   
Manuele prese suo figlio fra le braccia e lo guardò sorridendo, ancora con gli occhi lucidi; Charlie gli mise una mano sul braccio, sporgendosi a guardare intenerita il piccolo.  
Commosso, il neopapà salutò con un filo di voce il figlio.  
«Ciao, Jo. Benvenuto a casa».   
  
  
_Non è tanto difficile dire “ti amo”, è più l’ansia di ciò che comporta a paralizzarti, ti dà la sensazione che qualcuno ti stia stritolando il cuore, la prima volta che lo dici.  
Joel aveva ragione: esistono varie forme d’amore, quello egoistico e ossessivo non porta da nessuna parte, non produce nulla di veramente buono, specie quando si arriva a volere due cose diverse e i bisogni non coincidono più con le voglie. Decisamente quella non era la strada per Romi e Manu, no, proprio non lo era.   
Non avevano pavimentato bene la loro strada, alla prima difficoltà erano andati per scorciatoie, e finché avevano potuto si erano accontentati di quello che avevano.  
Adesso stava a loro decidere se quello era un punto fermo o se potevano davvero cambiare il loro rapporto in qualcos’altro._  
  


“Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #17. Ritual (rituale).  
Credo di essere morta fra un “ti detesto” e l’altro, ma devo riprendermi perché, escluso l’episodio 30 che è proprio un epilogo a parte, ho ancora *conta* ben cinque episodi di pura trama da stendere (al 6 novembre 2009).  
“Pleeease dooon’t tryyy sooo haaard toooo saaay goooodbyeeeee” sì, sto cantando la parte finale con eco di _She will be loved_ dei Maroon 5, è così dolce e puccina ‘sta canzone  <3 e poi è la canzoncina di Hikari *annuisce*   
Se non conoscete _Amanti isterici_ dei Divina, non preoccupatevi: tanto non la conosce nessuno e io sto ancora provando a ricordarmi come mai la conosco. Quest’ultima, insieme a _Halo_ e _Secretly_ fa parte del tris di canzone di Romi e Manu, nel senso che io ho plottato su di loro anche ascoltando queste canzoni, non so se ciò possa realmente interessarvi, ma tanto ormai ve l’ho detto *canta ancora agitando un fazzoletto* “Pleeease dooon’t tryyy sooo haaard toooo saaay goooodbyeeeee”   
Ritornando a noi: Jo è arrivato! *esulta di cose senza senso* e devono ancora succedere “cose” *controlla la stesura, seh, può farcela* E io devo ancora capire se il prossimo episodio sarà più ç_ç o più *_* o più XD o forse tutto un misto *annuisce con convinzione*   
A dopo! *canta ancora*   
**Nota aggiuntiva al 2 dicembre 2009:** _Foedus Custodum_ non è più una Work in Progress, ho finito di scrivere l’episodio 30, avrete la vostra fine il 21 dicembre :)


	26. Chapter 26

_Ci premuriamo sempre fin troppo bene di nascondere i nostri brutti ricordi, li mettiamo in un angolo nascosto del nostro cuore, in una stanza della nostra anima dov’è difficile arrivare. Quasi sempre si tratta di una stanza davanti a cui, se proprio dobbiamo, passiamo a passo svelto e quando qualcuno è lì per lì per entrarci, attirato dallo strano colore della porta, noi lo distraiamo con ampi gesti o con parole il cui suono ci risulta sempre stridulo ed imbarazzante. Purtroppo, più proviamo a chiudere a doppia mandata porte su porte e a creare nuovi corridoi che non portino a quella maledetta porta, più sembra che lei, col suo vistoso colore, attiri le attenzioni di tutti e si metta sembra in evidenza attirando la sorte, in modo che possa rievocarla.  
Penso che il trucco stia nel curare di più i bei ricordi e fare in modo che siano sempre più numerosi di quelli brutti: avremo più porte dai colori appariscenti e vivaci e corridoi più solidi; in pochi si soffermeranno a guardare quell’altra porta e la sorte la terrà meno sott’occhio._  
  
  
Una figura magra e ammantata di nero stava in equilibrio sull’orlo del tetto del palazzo più alto della città; indossava una lunga tunica sfilacciata e logora – scura come la notte, tant’è che con essa si confondeva – che gli celava il viso con un ampio cappuccio. Nella mano destra stringeva un bastone da viaggio lungo e nodoso, di legno scuro; lo roteò più volte con movimenti lenti e calcolati e poi spalancò le braccia verso la città, in modo brusco e solenne.  
«Cielo che guardi gli umani» proclamò, «cielo che ti confondi con i loro animi sia quando sono tristi, sia quando sono felici, cielo che tutto sai perché è impossibile che qualcosa sfugga ad un occhio così grande, restituisci agli umani ciò che hai assorbito, rivela a loro ciò che hanno passato e che speravano che passasse presto mentre ti osservavano malinconici da una finestra. Cielo, ascolta la mia preghiera e mostra agli umani quello che credono di aver dimenticato!»  
Nuvole nere corsero rapide all’orizzonte, sovrastando la luna bianca, e il cupo suono di tuoni e la luce paurosa dei lampi infestarono il cielo notturno regalando una strana pioggia agli umani. Una pioggia _nera_ come la pece.   
  


“Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
cannot cease for the fear of silent nights”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

  
Più che dai tuoni, Manuele fu svegliato da un lieve mugolio e da un fruscio appena accennato: ormai aveva l’orecchio ben allenato e, per quanto potesse essere in un sonno simile al coma profondo, riusciva sempre a sentire suo figlio svegliarsi inesorabilmente quando lui era quasi in fase REM. Si rigirò nel letto, guardò con occhi pesti la ricetrasmittente posata sul comodino e sospirando rassegnato si alzò.  
Nella cameretta teneva una luce molto soffusa accesa sopra il comò, in modo tale da non accendere una luce più forte e violenta durante la notte e soprattutto perché, doveva ammetterlo, non gli andava di lasciare Jo completamente al buio. Sì, era un pensiero molto stupido, ma non poteva proprio fare a meno di pensarlo. Si avvicinò a piedi scalzi alla culla, l’osservò: aveva gli occhietti ben aperti e agitava lentamente le braccina e le gambine; suo figlio ricambiò lo sguardo, sembrava quasi sorridere.  
«Che c’è, ti diverti a prendere in giro il tuo papà?»  
«’nghé».  
Manuele scosse la testa ridendo.  
«Sì, sì, ‘nghé! Vediamo che c’è!» si chinò per prenderlo in braccio. «Oplà! È il pannolino?»  
«’nghé».  
«Sì, lo credo anch’io. Andiamo che le nonne mi hanno insegnato come fare. Tu ti fidi del tuo papà, vero?»  
Non arrivò nessun _’nghé_.  
Manuele tirò su col naso.  
«Bene, Jo, credo che io e te andremo molto d’accordo in futuro».  
Gli cambiò il pannolino senza trattenersi dal fargli le solite pernacchie sul pancino, per il puro gusto di sentirlo ancora mugolare. Manuele spesso si chiedeva quando Jo avrebbe iniziato a provare a mordersi i piedini, ma nel frattempo glieli avrebbe mangiati lui, di baci.   
Lo prese in braccio stringendolo a sé contro il lato sinistro del petto e con la mano destra si mise a frugare distrattamente fra i suoi giocattoli di pezza.  
«Vediamo di riaddormentarci, adesso, eh? Stanotte niente acqua che scorre dal rubinetto, però, che l’altra sera a via di tenerti in braccio davanti al lavandino non so quante volte mi è scappata di farla. Che abbiamo qui?» si accigliò vedendo una custodia di un CD. «Ah» esalò, «è il CD di nanna nanne che ha inciso lo zio Romi per te. Che dici, ti va di ascoltarle?»  
«’nghé».  
«Lo devo prendere per un sì?»  
«’nghé».  
«Ok, andata» mise il dischetto nel lettore, «vediamo con queste come va, se ci addormentiamo».   
Si sedette sul letto, posò il telecomando dello stereo sul comodino, mettendo la musica a bassissimo volume, e si sistemò meglio Jo fra le braccia. Poggiò la testa contro la testiera e con una certa malinconia ascoltò Romi suonare per suo figlio.  
C’era qualcosa di profondamente sbagliato e di incredibilmente giusto in tutto ciò.  
Guardò il piccolo miracolo che aveva fra le braccia, perdendosi, perché per quanto fosse crudo e duro dirlo non importava chi fosse la madre: Jo era davvero suo figlio, una parte di lui che aveva preso forma e soprattutto vita, sangue del suo sangue che, un giorno, prima avrebbe gattonato, poi si sarebbe retto in piedi e avrebbe seguito le strade del destino da solo. Era strano trovarselo sotto gli occhi senza aver seguito realmente la gravidanza, senza poter dire che era frutto di una relazione e di un amore, ma era suo figlio, _suo_.  
«Sai, Jo» gli parlò dolcemente, «confessò che io per ora mi sto divertendo un mondo a girarti intorno come una trottola e a parare tutti i tuoi bisogni, tant’è che credo che un giorno avrò seri problemi a lasciarti all’asilo. Molto probabilmente verrà il tempo in cui mi sbatterai una porta in faccia, urlandomi – come feci io al tempo con la nonna – che non l’hai scelto tu di essere un erede mezzo angelo, che non te ne può fregare di meno di fare judo e karate e che detesti i salamelecchi vari della lega. Non metto in dubbio che forse, il giorno del tuo diciottesimo compleanno, quando i tuoi poteri da mezzo angelo e la tua vera natura si riveleranno, penserai che sia ingiusto e tremendo nascondere ai tuoi amici quel che sei veramente: avrai paura di spaventarli dicendo loro quel che fa il tuo papà la notte e, una volta iniziata la tua generazione, imprecherai contro il segreto che vigerà sulla tua doppia vita. Forse in quei momenti penserai irrazionalmente che tu sei al mondo per questo, perché il tuo stupido papà gay ha dovuto avere un erede per forza, nonostante non potesse averlo in modo “naturale e normale”, e mi detesterai un po’. Però, voglio che tu sappia che non rinnego niente, che per quanto tu sia nato perché avevo bisogno di un erede, io sono felice che tu sia qua e da nessun’altra parte. Credo che quando la tua natura da mezzo angelo sarà rivelata e sprigionerai la tua traccia, io mi chiuderò in bagno a piangere come un deficiente perché per la prima volta sentirò la traccia di mio figlio. O almeno la nonna ha fatto così e io penso proprio che avrò la sua stessa sorte. Tu che dici?»  
Dormiva.  
Gli baciò la piccola fronte.  
«Sì, mi sa proprio che la musica di zio Romi funziona».  
  
  
Da dietro le finestre del _Sapphire_ , Charlie fissava la strana pioggia nera continuare inesorabilmente a cadere sulla città.   
«È assurdo» mormorò stancamente, «è da stanotte che piove così e ancora non smette. Meno male che l’acqua non sporca».  
Gianna stava tenendo in braccio Jo nell’attesa che Manuele tornasse col biberon.  
«Ci mancherebbe altro!» sbottò. «L’intera città già è avvolta in una cappa nera, ci vorrebbe anche questa, sbiancare tutti i muri!»  
«Già, stranamente la pioggia non sta facendo danni di questo tipo…»   
Manuele rientrò con la pappa per Jo e lo prese dalle braccia di sua madre.  
«Come va la notte?» gli domandò Charlie, risistemando la copertina sul bimbo mentre quest’ultimo iniziava a ciucciare tenendo ben aperti gli occhietti tondi e chiari.   
«Abbastanza bene» le rispose, «non si sveglia strillando, è già una buona cosa, ma fino a quando non si abituerà ai nuovi ritmi fuori dalla pancia materna, credo che la notte si sveglierà sempre».  
Gianna gli diede delle affettuose pacche sulle spalle.  
«Non temere, poi arriverà il tempo delle colichette e dei primi dentini». Manuele aggrottò la fronte.  
«Grazie dell’incoraggiamento, mamma».   
Charlie sorrise e baciò una manina di Jo.  
Una figura coperta da una giacca a vento scura entrò in fretta nel locale, col fiatone; si abbassò il cappuccio della giacca e si asciugò bene i piedi sullo zerbino.  
Romi.  
Sentendo qualcuno entrare, Ines si affacciò dal retrobottega e andò subito a porgergli un asciugamano.  
«Sei bagnato?»  
«Poco» la rassicurò, togliendosi la giacca e massaggiandosi i capelli col telo, «ho parcheggiato qui vicino e poi ho fatto una corsa» si voltò a guardare chi ci fosse nel locale, ovvero nessuno a parte le due proprietarie, Charlie, Manuele e… suo figlio. «Ciao» li salutò abbozzando un sorriso. Dopo si avvicinò lentamente a guardare Jo mentre poppava; Charlie vide che non riuscì a trattenersi dal sorridere intenerito.  
«Ehi, piccolo» lo salutò flebilmente; Charlie gli sorrise.  
«È bellissimo, vero?»  
Romi guardò per un attimo di sottecchi Manuele, prima di rispondere.  
«Sì».   
Manuele si schiarì la voce e ruppe la strana atmosfera.  
«Notizie sulla pioggia nera?»  
«Max è ancora in riunione col Gran Consiglio» rispose prontamente Romi, «quello che finora si sa è che completamente innocua, non crea danni e non è intrisa di un tipo di energia molto forte».  
«Quindi un tipo di energia ce l’ha» osservò Charlie.  
«Sì, è debole ma c’è, dobbiamo capire di che tipo sia: non è percepibile da noi _Custodes_ perché è abbastanza debole da essere respinta dai nostri tatuaggi protettivi, ma la sua debolezza la rende paradossalmente talmente effimera da essere facilmente diffusa, per non parlare poi del fatto che si tratta di pioggia, c’è qualcosa che non possa bagnare se è all’esterno?»  
«Effettivamente no» convenne Charlie. «Speriamo di risolvere tutto presto, però: domani sera ci sarà il ballo di beneficenza!» lo disse esasperata.  
«Il Gran Consiglio ti sta stressando con i preparativi?» le chiese Manuele.  
«Sì! Dicono che sono la compagna della _Phoenix_ e la pupilla del Coperchio, quindi mi tocca essere la padrona di casa, ma cosa vuoi che ne sappia io se è meglio il tovagliato color avorio o quello color perla? O se per caso per gli stuzzichini è meglio il salmone e il caviale oppure gli insaccati, o se le olive devono essere solo ripiene o è meglio quelle all’ascolana? Per non parlare della musica… a proposito, voi sapete che genere di musica dal vivo potrei proporre a della gente che di notte va a sterminare spiriti ma che giusto un po’ prima s’intrattiene a ballare in una sala elegante?»   
Sia Romi che Manuele trattennero malamente una risata.  
«Non saprei» le rispose Romi, stringendosi nelle spalle, «ma comunque ti comunico che nel pomeriggio arriveranno Aurelien ed Elodie».  
« _Chi_?» fece Charlie, perplessa.  
«I due tizi della lega francese che come da tradizione saranno ospiti al ballo per uno scambio culturale, hai presente? Te lo ricordi ancora?» le agitò una mano davanti agli occhi.  
«Dio mio!» si passò una mano sulla fronte. «Ci mancavano giusto i francesi e lo scambio culturale!»  
«I balli si tengono tutti gli anni presso tutte le Ville Grifone» intervenne Gianna, sorridendo, «quest’anno tocca a voi ospitare qualcuno, ma il prossimo andrete voi da qualche parte! Ai miei tempi, come _Accipiter Nisus_ , sono stata in Olanda e in Spagna!»  
Charlie inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Non so perché, ma la cosa non mi rincuora molto» si rivolse a Romi. «E che ruoli hanno questi due?»  
«Aurelien è un mezzo angelo _Aquila Chrysaetos_ e _Phoenix_ in carica, mentre Elodie è una mezzo demone _Asio Otus_ ».  
«E chi dovrà accoglierli?»  
«La _Phoenix_ con la sua compagna e i loro secondi in comando».   
  
  


“I drove for miles and miles  
and wound up at your door”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
Hikari fissava privo d’espressioni la pioggia nera cadere, accucciato davanti al lucernario inclinato che dava un po’ più d’illuminazione al monolocale di Mariel. Alle sue spalle, sua “sorella” Mariel canticchiava a bocca chiusa davanti ai fornelli, preparando una tisana calda.  
«Eccoci qua!» gli disse sedendosi accanto a lui, col naso e le guance arrossate e un ampio fazzoletto di stoffa stretto in un pugno: era raffreddata morta, ma sembrava che la sua prima malattia da umana la rendesse stranamente di buon umore. Hikari era andato a trovarla; prese dalle sue mani la tazza che gli porse.   
«Come stai?» le chiese, preoccupato; lei si soffiò per l’ennesima volta il naso.  
«Eh, un pochino meglio, ma stanotte ho starnutito troppo e un po’ mal di testa».  
«Mi dispiace».  
«Passerà» gli sorrise. «Tu, invece, come stai? Noto qualcosa di strano…» lo guardò maliziosamente portando la propria tazza fumante alla bocca.  
«Che cosa?» si stupì lui.  
«Non ti rivolgi più a te stesso in terza persona e oggi non mi hai chiamata “la mia Mariel”».  
«Me l’ha detto Charlie di fare così» bofonchiò ad occhi bassi.  
«Non è un male» gli disse con convinzione. «Quando come ora hai l’aspetto di un ragazzo non ti si addice».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché ti rende più “piccolo e carino”. Hai novantotto anni, Hikari, quasi un secolo di esistenza da spirito: per quelli come te il secolo di vita è il traguardo della maturità, già dai novantacinque anni in poi hai la facoltà di prendere l’aspetto che vuoi, oltre a quello proprio della tua specie».   
«Lo so» mormorò nostalgico, facendo un sorso; lei sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli.   
«Perché quando prendi un aspetto umano solitamente scegli di dimostrare non più di diciassette anni?» gli domandò incuriosita «Spiriti, angeli e demoni hanno le proprie fisse riguardo l’età che vogliono dimostrare da umani, la tua qual è?»  
«Voglio sembrare il fratello minore di Charlie, sono il suo servo in fin dei conti».  
«Ma in teoria, se dovessi prendere il “vero” aspetto umano adatto alla tua età, dimostreresti…» ci pensò su, «circa vent’anni, direi» continuò ad accarezzargli i capelli neri e folti.  
«Ma tu sei molto più grande di me, come mai da umana sei così giovane?» si perplesse.  
«Sono rimasta all’età che dimostravo quando Charlie mi ha tagliato anche l’altra ala, il mio potere si è bloccato» gli sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ah».   
«Ma dimmi, secondo te come mai Charlie ti ha chiesto questo?» lui si strinse nelle spalle.  
«Non lo so, me l’ha detto dopo che io mi sono sentito infastidito perché Camilla ha ballato stretta-stretta con un ragazzo, durante una gara di ballo».  
Il sorriso di Mariel si fece più ampio: posò la tazza sul pavimento, si portò le ginocchia al petto e coprì entrambi con una coperta leggera.  
«Perché ti ha infastidito?»  
«Tu, Charlie e Camilla siete la mia famiglia, credo di essere un po’ geloso della nostra intimità».  
«Hai mai visto Max baciare Charlie?»  
«Sì, spesso» rispose, sorpreso dalla domanda.  
«E ciò ti ha mai infastidito?» lui arrossì e distolse lo sguardo.  
«No, m’imbarazza, però mi incuriosisce anche».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché si vede che si vogliono tanto bene da baciarsi e da stare sempre abbracciati stretti, e io vorrei sapere com’è questa sensazione, non l’ho mai provata».  
Mariel lo fissò portandosi un palmo della mano sotto il mento.  
«Secondo te perché non ti dà fastidio vedere Charlie baciata da Max, ma ti infastidisce se qualcuno tocca Camilla?» lui alzò le spalle.  
«Forse perché conosco Max da sempre, so quant’è importante per Charlie, mentre al fianco di Camilla non ho mai visto nessuno».  
«Nessuno a parte te» lo corresse lei.   
Una ruga si formò sulla fronte di Hikari.  
«L’altra sera, quando è stata rapita, io sono stato molto in pensiero per lei, poi l’abbiamo raggiunta e lei era che ballava con dei folletti. Ballava con loro felice e sorridendo come quando io ho l’aspetto di un folletto, e loro erano dei folletti e io… perché anche con loro era così? Lei ballava contenta mentre noi eravamo preoccupati a morte».  
«Mentre _tu_ eri preoccupato a morte» precisò Mariel. «E cosa avresti voluto fare?»  
Hikari si portò le ginocchia al petto, abbracciandole e quasi nascondendo il viso fra le braccia.  
«Ho fatto chilometri e chilometri in pensiero per lei, ho camminato fra gli alberi col cuore in gola e ho trovato beffardo trovarla spensierata, contenta e anche tanto bella con quell’abito colorato. Avrei voluto afferrarla con forza per un braccio, allontanarla da quei folletti e urlarle in faccia quanto ero arrabbiato con lei».  
«E perché non l’hai fatto?» gli chiese, inclinando un po’ la testa di lato e provando ad incrociare il suo sguardo.  
«Perché avrei voluto anche tanto abbracciarla forte e dirle quanto ero stato preoccupato dal fatto che forse non avrei potuto più farlo. Ho sentito queste due cose diverse insieme, non ho saputo cosa fare e allora sono rimasto immobile a guardarla».   
«Avresti voluto abbracciarla stretta come fa Max con Charlie?» lui nascose ancora di più il viso fra le braccia.  
«Sì».  
Mariel sorrise, gli picchiettò un dito sul naso.  
«Credo che tu abbia sentito cosa si prova a voler tanto baciare e stringere sempre qualcuno, per questo eri geloso». Lui scosse timidamente la testa.  
«Non ero geloso, ero infastidito» tenne a precisare.  
«Sì, sì» annuì pazientemente lei. «Ma che ne dici se facciamo una controprova? Perché non stai tanto stretto a lei, ballando, e provi a vedere poi cosa senti?»  
«E come?» si accigliò.  
«Al ballo di beneficenza, ma assolutamente non devi andarci così come sei!»  
  
  
Nella stanza privata dell’ _Athene Noctua_ , Romi stava provando, con scarso successo, a “preparare” Max al grande incontro.  
Gli risistemò il colletto della camicia della divisa.  
«Su, amico, come dici sempre tu, questo è il tuo territorio e questa è la tua supremazia».  
«Sì» Max tirò su col naso, deciso. Forse. «Non importa se quel francese lì è una delle _Phoenices_ che ha chiesto, al tempo, la mano di Charlie: lei è la _mia_ donna, adesso».  
«Sì, così ti voglio, carico» gli sistemò meglio il cappuccio della giacca lunga.  
«Non importa se con la pioggia nera siamo ancora nella merda e quel francese del cazzo mi guarderà dall’alto in basso, perché me lo sento: lo farà! Dirà “Noi, in Fran _s_ cia, queste cose così le risolviamo _sssiubitò_ ”».  
«Sì, carico, carico!» gli diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle.  
«Non importa se al ballo ci sarà anche Joel come ospite d’onore».  
«Sì, vai, vai!»  
«Perché io sono la _Phoenix_!»  
«Esatto!»  
«Questo è il mio territorio e questa è la mia supremazia!»  
«Sì! Tira fuori il leone che è in te!» gli tirò su la manica destra e gli indicò il segno zodiacale del leone che aveva tatuato. «Il che, ovviamente, non vuol dire che dovrai andare a marcare il tuo territorio pisciando dentro a tutti i vasi della villa…»   
«Romi!» l’indicò, furioso.  
«Sì, sì! Calmati! Focalizza Charlie! Pensa a lei».  
«Sì, penso a lei» si portò una mano alla fronte.  
«Focalizzala: domani sera avrà la divisa bella, quella con la gonna… focalizzala, aprirete le danze insieme, come tradizione vuole».  
«Sì, sì… e dopo ballerà con gli ospiti: che cazzo mi fai focalizzare?!» sbraitò.   
«Ma, Mio Signore» si portò innocentemente una mano sul cuore, «stavo solo provando a distrarvi».   
Sentirono Charlie e Manuele avvicinarsi; Max vide il viso di Romi farsi improvvisamente serio.  
«Non ti è ancora passata, eh?» mormorò Max, preoccupato; non gli rispose.  
Bussarono.  
«Avanti» li invitò Max.   
Lo scambio di sguardi fra Romi e Manuele risuonò nella stanza come cento parole dette a voce troppo alta.   
Charlie salutò Max con un bacio sulle labbra, senza smettere di guardare Manuele, in ansia.  
«Andiamo su!» disse loro. «Ci stanno aspettando nella Sala delle Armi».  
Lungo il corridoio camminarono in formazione: Max davanti, Charlie dietro di lui alla sua destra e Romi invece alla sua sinistra e Manuele chiudeva la fila alle loro spalle.   
Con un gran sospiro, Max aprì la porta della sala e finalmente il temuto incontro avvenne.  
Aurelien era alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri come Joel e affascinante quasi quanto lui, il che rese Max molto _contento_. Elodie era piccolina come Charlie, con i capelli castani chiari e gli occhi della stessa tonalità di verde dello stemma della sua Casa, la _Stella_.   
«Bonsoir» esordì Max.  
«Salve a tutti» li salutò in perfetto italiano Aurelien, sorridendo e inclinando appena il capo.  
«Ecco» mormorò Max a mezza bocca a Romi, «poteva evitare di farmi fare una figura di merda e dirmi prima che sa parlare in italiano». Allungò la mano verso di lui per presentarsi. «Benvenuti nella lega italiana. Io sono Massimo, la _Phoenix_ in carica e l’ _Athene Noctua_ , e lei» rivolse una mano verso Charlie, «è Carlotta, la mia compagna, _Accipiter Nisus_ e _Rosa del Perdono_ ». Charlie strinse loro le mani inchinando appena il capo. «Loro sono i nostri secondi» indicò i ragazzi facendo loro cenno di avvicinarsi. «Romolo, la seconda _Luna_ , e Manuele, la seconda _Nubes_ » i due inclinarono la testa.  
«Io sono Aurelien» si presentò, anche lui in tono formale, «l’attuale _Phoenix_ francese e _Aquila Chrysaetos_ , lei è Elodie» fece cenno alla ragazza, « _Asio Otus_ francese e mio secondo in comando nella lega».   
«Spero che il viaggio sia andato bene» gli disse Max, «e che possiate trovarvi altrettanto bene sul mio territorio».   
«Lo spero anch’io» gli sorrise affabile e poi si rivolse a Charlie. «È un piacere conoscere la _Rosa del Perdono_ » si portò rispettosamente una mano sul cuore, «anche se prima di oggi c’eravamo appena sfiorati con la mia proposta di matrimonio, ma vedo che è piacevolmente legata alla _Phoenix_ italiana, adesso».  
«Sì» sorrise fin troppo amabilmente Charlie, quasi strizzando le dita di Max, avendone nettamente percepito la gelosia.   
«Le creature del Coperchio del mio territorio mi avevano assicurato che eri una ragazza molto graziosa, e devo dare loro atto che è vero, anche se» alzò lo sguardo da Charlie, guardando oltre, «non mi avevano informato sul fatto che la Casa italiana della _Nubes_ fosse così ricca di rare bellezze».  
Stava fissando Manuele.  
Charlie e Max si sentirono investiti da una strana onda nera che non poteva essere altro che la gelosia di Romi alle loro spalle; entrambi allargarono di più i sorrisi e si stritolarono le dita a vicenda.   
«Eh» fece Charlie, «abbiamo buon sangue angelico qui, a quanto pare».   
«Un sangue assolutamente incantevole» rincarò Aurelien, come se niente fosse. La sua sfacciataggine stava indisponendo anche Charlie, che si schiarì la voce.  
«Ehm, grazie».   
«Io e Elodie abbiamo notato che avete un problemino con la pioggia» osservò distrattamente.   
“Eh” pensò Charlie, “chiamalo _problemino_!”  
«Volete una mano?» continuò Aurelien.  
Max inspirò a fondo e mise le mani avanti.  
«No, grazie, stiamo a posto così».   
«Non vedo l’ora di conoscere i membri della _Stella_ italiana» intervenne finalmente Elodie. «Ci sono ragazze?»  
«Sì» le rispose Charlie, «Camilla, la terza _Stella_. L’ _Asio Otus_ , invece, è un ragazzo, Francesco».   
«Sarà un piacere incontrarli alla prossima riunione» sorrise.  
Già, perché alla prossima riunione loro due avrebbero presenziato come da tradizione, ovviamente. Charlie deglutì.  
«Sì, sì, certo».  
Max sorrise fintamente, stringendo di più la mano di Charlie.  
«E adesso, se volete scusarci» indietreggiò, «avremmo giusto da preparare le ultime cose per il ballo e risolvere il caso della pioggia nera prima di sera».  
«Certo, certo» assentì Aurelien, «chiamateci quando ci sarà la riunione».  
«Non ce ne dimenticheremo» l’assicurò Max.  
Inchini, saluti, via.   
Una volta fuori dalla porta, Charlie e Max si voltarono sconsolati a guardare i loro secondi: Manuele era confuso e arrossito da tanta sfrontatezza; Romi andò via a passo di marcia, s’infilò dentro la prima stanza libera e richiuse la porta sbattendola con forza. Manuele sobbalzò.  
Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Mio Dio, fai che il ballo arrivi e passi presto».  
«Molto presto» rincarò Max.  
  
  
Seduto sul letto a baldacchino dell’ _Athene Noctua_ , Romi illustrava a Max le sue nuove proposte per una riunione alternativa dei _Custodes_ italiani.  
«Visti i potenti mezzi di cui dispongono le nostre famiglie, potremmo fare qualcosa di molto folkloristico come una riunione in cima all’Etna, giusto per rimarcare le nostre origini italiane in modo focoso».  
Max gli rispose senza distogliere gli occhi dalle carte che gli aveva consegnato il Gran Consiglio.  
«Troppo pericoloso».  
«Che ne pensi allora dell’Everest? È meno folkloristico, ma lo stesso pittoresco! Diciamo ai due francesi che c’è la riunione e, mentre loro entrano nella Sala di Pietra, noi spicchiamo il volo in elicottero andando in cima al monte, eh?»  
«Troppo congelante».   
«Allora potremo optare per l’Aconcagua in Argentina, che ne dici?»  
«Troppo lontano».  
«Ma non ti va bene niente!» sbottò.  
«Romi» si girò pazientemente verso di lui, «non possiamo evitare la riunione con i francesi, lo vuole la tradizione, e comunque non è soltanto durante la riunione che Aurelien sarà vicino a Manuele: stai scordando il ballo».  
«Ma non credo che Manuele ballerà con uomo» obiettò.  
«Vero» assentì, «ma ci sono molte balconate ampie nella villa, per non parlare di quante stanze libere ci saranno domani sera…» insinuò maliziosamente.  
«Mio Signore, perché state buttando benzina sul fuoco?»  
«Per vendicarmi di quando poco fa mi hai fatto focalizzare la mia compagna con i nostri ospiti, forse?»  
Romi lo guardò privo d’espressioni.  
«Come siete gentile con il vostro umile servitore, Mio Signore».   
«Rilassati, Romi» tornò ai dossier, «conosci meglio di me Manuele, sai bene che non accetterà mai le avances di Aurelien, se è solo per una notte: ha altro per la testa, adesso».  
«Lo so bene» si passò le mani sul volto, «ma mi dà fastidio lo stesso, perché fino a poco tempo fa era solo mio».   
Max si voltò di nuovo verso di lui.  
«Romi, che ne dici se ne parlate un’altra volta?»  
«No».   
  
  
Charlie entrò nella Sala di Pietra sospirando stancamente: quella riunione pomeridiana era come il cacio sui maccheroni, in quell’assurda giornata di preparativi per il ballo. Si sedette pesantemente sullo scranno accanto a Max.  
«Che giornata infernale!»  
«Stanca dei preparativi?»  
«Non so» borbottò, «sto ancora cercando di capire se siano meglio le posate con lo stemma della lega sul manico, o piuttosto quelle che hanno inciso un grifone».  
«Vuoi fare cambio con me? C’è Romi che non mi dà tregua per colpa di Aurelien e la pioggia nera che continua a scendere nonostante tutti gli incantesimi dei sacerdoti massimi».  
«No, non ci tengo a fare cambio, grazie» brontolò. «Quando partiremo per Londra?» si lamentò.  
«Presto, amore, presto» le batté una mano sulla gamba, «ti giuro sul mio onore di _Phoenix_ che la mattina dopo il ballo saremo già in volo verso Londra. E il primo che ci romperà le palle, uomo, spirito, angelo o demone che sia, sarà un essere distrutto» sorrise in modo crudele.  
«Grazie, amore, i tuoi scatti di violenza da mezzo demone fanno di me una donna felice e realizzata».  
«Non lo metto in dubbio, cara». Lo baciò lievemente sulle labbra.  
«Ti amo. Fai iniziare la riunione, prima che ci scoppi la testa».  
«Ti amo anch’io. Subito» e si voltò verso la tavola di pietra. «Accomodatevi» invitò i presenti.   
Solo allora Charlie si rese conto di _dove_ erano seduti gli ospiti.  
Elodie era della _Stella_ e aveva scelto di sedersi con i suoi confratelli italiani, dividendo lo scranno con Claudio. Aurelien, del _Sol_ , aveva fatto la stessa scelta, dividendo lo scranno con Raffaella, il che valeva a dire che era alla sinistra di Manuele.  
Romi era _felicissimo_.  
Manuele era fra due fuochi: Aurelien e Romi.  
Max vide Charlie guardare quei tre con faccia stanca e rassegnata, le prese una mano fra le sue e gliela baciò.  
«Ti giuro, amore, che farò finire questa riunione il più presto possibile. Pensa, dopodomani saremo a Londra, lontano da qui! Pensa al nostro aereo, pensa a noi due da soli in albergo, pensa!» Gli ribatté atona.  
«Amore, ho tanta voglia di piangere».  
«Lo so, lo so» annuì condiscendente, «io avrei tanta voglia di urlare, ma ce la faremo».   
«Certo, siamo troppo giovani per finire rinchiusi in un manicomio». Max si schiarì la voce e si rivolse alla tavolata, tutti tacquero.   
«Dunque. La pioggia nera è iniziata a scendere ieri notte e finora non si è mai interrotta; in sé è innocua, non sporca, nonostante il suo colore, e l’unico problema serio è l’allagamento che sta comportando. Il tipo di energia di cui è impressa non sfiora noi _Custodes_ perché è abbastanza lieve da essere parata dai nostri tatuaggi protettivi, ma è anche abbastanza effimera da essere diffusa ovunque grazie alle gocce d’acqua sparse per il territorio. Iniziamo proprio dal punto di partenza: è un incantesimo operato proprio sul cielo, o meglio, sulla porzione di cielo sopra la nostra città, o almeno così dicono i sacerdoti che hanno interrogato il Coperchio».  
«Potremmo definire la pioggia come _lacrime_ dal cielo?» ipotizzò Michele. «Da questo punto di vista potrebbe piovere per molti motivi, anche se purtroppo da ciò non si può capire l’esatto motivo: lo spirito agisce per una motivazione “ambientale” – quindi _lacrime_ nere per via dell’inquinamento – oppure per motivazioni più umane – _lacrime_ nere per le azioni degli uomini?»  
Charlie richiuse il proprio dossier.  
«Sta a vedere se è una _Luce_ o un’ _Ombra_ : se si tratta di motivazioni ambientali, siamo davanti ad una _Luce_ , forse degradata, ma se invece si tratta di motivazioni umane, beh, non sappiamo dove lo spirito voglia andare a parare, potrebbe essere sia angelico che demoniaco».   
« _Lacrime_ dal cielo, però» intervenne Francesco, «impongono la presenza di un occhio, cioè il cielo stesso. Potremo porre il cielo come “giudice”, colui che osserva tutto?»  
«Anche» rifletté Charlie, giocherellando col ciondolo che le avevano regalato i ragazzi, «ma oltre a “giudice”, il cielo che cos’è? Davvero la pioggia nera è una punizione?»  
«Se la pioggia nera è una punizione» continuò Francesco, «siamo comunque sempre al punto di partenza: potrebbe trattarsi sia di una _Luce_ definitivamente degradata sia di un’ _Ombra_ , ma c’è anche da vedere che effetto ha sulla gente».  
«I locali sono vuoti» intervenne Gabriele, «al _Prisma_ un sacco di gente ha disdetto le proprie prenotazioni e, parlando con altri alberghieri, la situazione è un po’ uguale ovunque».  
«Confermo» fece Manuele, «vale anche per il _Sapphire_ e gli altri locali in genere: la gente sta chiusa in casa, esce solo se strettamente necessario».  
«Anche se potrebbe essere per paura della piogga…» commentò Gabriele, incerto.   
«E se fosse invece opera dell’incantesimo?» domandò Charlie. «Sappiamo che un tipo di incantesimo c’è, ma non sappiamo quale: la pioggia nera ha portato una cappa oscura sulla città, la gente non esce e la pioggia in sé… spesso rende tristi e malinconici».   
«Il cielo è l’occhio che vede tutto» continuò Max, «e ora sta provando ad essere triste con gli uomini? Mi sfugge un passaggio: perché dovrebbe essere triste _ora_?»  
«Mi viene in mente la meteoropatia» quasi mormorò Charlie, «quando l’umore è facilmente influenzabile dal tempo: una pioggia nera che non smette mai potrebbe rendere tristi per sempre, soprattutto per il colore».  
«Se è così è un’ _Ombra_ » osservò Max, «se questa teoria è esatta dovremmo riuscire a capire dove si trova lo spirito e trovarlo».   
Francesco si grattò la testa.  
«Facciamo finta di essere uno spirito che vuole osservare il suo lavoro di distruzione, allagamento e depressione su una città, da dove vorreste guardare la vostra opera d’arte?»  
Tutti e quattro i leader risposero quasi all’unisono.  
«Un tetto».   
«Forse quello più alto» aggiunse Max, portando il cellulare della lega all’orecchio, «chiamo il Gran Consiglio e mi faccio dare velocemente la mappa dei palazzi più alti della città».   
  
  
Charlie e Max si recarono per prima al palazzo più alto, con loro c’erano i ragazzi della _Stella_ e i due francesi. Con una curiosità forse un po’ morbosa, ma dovuta più che altro al fatto che raramente ne vedeva altre, Charlie osservò le armi dei due ospiti: Elodie aveva una _Picca_ , Aurelien una _Spada_ dalla lama molto più sottile e leggera dello _Spadone a due mani_ di Michele.  
Materializzate le armi, aprirono la porta che dava sul tetto. Per quanto non fosse ancora scesa la sera, ormai sembrava costantemente notte dalla città, e con il cuore in gola Charlie si rese conto quanto dall’alto la città sembrasse letteralmente avvolta da una nuvola nera. Richiamò il suo sigillo e, alla sua fioca luce azzurra, richiamò lo spirito mentre i ragazzi la circondavano dandole le spalle.  
«Rivelati» disse ad alta voce, mentre la pioggia continuava a scendere e ad inzupparli. «Sento che sei qui, non farti pregare col mio rito, ascolta la tua principessa: rivelati».   
A dispetto della pioggia, una fiamma grigia sospesa a mezz’aria comparve davanti a loro, divampò maggiormente e dopo prese la forma di un uomo coperto da una tunica di tela logora e scura; il suo volto non si vedeva, era adombrato da un cappuccio, ma stringeva in una mano un vecchio bastone di legno e quando lo sollevò in alto e le maniche gli scivolarono indietro, si poterono vedere le sue braccia magre e ossute, vecchie, dotate di mani dalle dita lunghe e nodose.  
«Sono qui, mia principessa» parlò con voce da uomo maturo, ma non anziano.  
«Perché non fai smettere di piovere?» gli chiese pacatamente.  
«Il cielo è stanco, io l’ascolto».   
«Di cos’è stanco il cielo?»  
«Della codardia degli uomini. Lui vede tutto, lui osserva gli uomini con occhio paterno e si colora delle loro emozioni sia quando sono tristi, sia quando sono felici, assorbe la loro tristezza e piange con loro, quando sono infelici e l’osservano da dietro una finestra. Loro guardano il cielo e sperano, pregano che il loro momento difficile passi sempre. Ma non è così, loro sono codardi, chiudono i loro ricordi più brutti in una stanza del loro cuore e _credono_ di dimenticare. Io sto solo dimostrando loro che il cielo non dimentica, che per quanto possano essere codardi i ricordi brutti restano: il cielo non potrà mai piangere per sempre con loro».   
«E fino a quando piangerà allora il cielo?»  
«Fino a quando non restituirà loro tutta l’amarezza che ha assorbito, nel frattempo annegheranno fisicamente e anche moralmente, grazie al nero che li circonda».   
«Non puoi uccidere un’intera città».  
«Me lo proibisci, _Rosa_?» si meravigliò.  
«Sì» rispose risoluta.  
«Perché?»  
«La sofferenza e i problemi non si affrontano ignorandoli, è vero, ma non è detto che prima o poi non verrà il tempo di incontrare i propri dolori faccia a faccia e stringere loro la mano ringraziandoli di averci reso quel che siamo. Se tu uccidi tutti, nessuno potrà vivere questo momento».   
«Gli uomini sono pigri e codardi» ribadì lui. «Devono imparare a non esserlo più, anche a costo di morire».  
«Sei una _Luce_ degradata, eh?» Charlie fece un piccolo sorriso. «Allora, se ti rifiuti di eseguire il mio ordine e resti fermo nelle tue convinzioni, la mia replica è questa!» gli scagliò contro la _Sentenza di Morte_.   
«Tu non capisci!» ringhiò lui.  
«No, semplicemente penso di saperne più di te che sei un folle» e si rivolse agli altri. «Attaccate, ora!»  
Francesco e Camilla gli diedero addosso trasformando le loro armi in pugnali, ma dopo un paio di affondi lo spirito rigirò fra le mani il bastone formando un cerchio di luce violacea nell’aria, che lo circondò proteggendolo e facendo volare via i due ragazzi.   
Max cambiò la pistola col pugnale della lega e fece un cenno ad Aurelien.  
«Al cerchio!» gli mormorò fra i denti, prima di attaccarlo insieme. Lo spirito credette che stessero attaccando lui fisicamente e mosse il bastone per indirizzare il cerchio protettivo verso di loro, ma i due ragazzi puntarono proprio allo scudo con forza e decisione, infrangendolo.  
Prontamente, Claudio ed Elodie l’attaccarono con la _Lancia_ e la _Picca_ , spingendolo ad usare il bastone come arma in un duello corpo a corpo e distraendolo dal resto.   
«Charlie!» Max richiamò a gran voce la propria compagna, che stava soccorrendo Camilla a terra. Charlie rigirò velocemente il _Misericordia_ fra le dita e lo lanciò veloce e sicura contro lo spirito, colpendolo. La tunica prese fuoco, un fuoco grigio che divampò mostrando fra le fiamme un corpo scheletrico che urlava di dolore, poi, dopo un ultimo crepitio, il piccolo incendio si rimpicciolì fino a dissolversi.   
La pioggia cambiò; Charlie rivolse un palmo verso l’alto, accogliendo delle gocce al centro della mano: erano trasparenti.   
  
  
Le divise eleganti per le grandi occasioni erano molto più sagomate di quelle quotidiane, meno comode, certo, ma molto più belle.  
Sia gli uomini che le donne avevano le solite giacche che fungevano da mantello con il cappuccio, ma erano più strette sui fianchi e la loro lunghezza variava a seconda del grado di comando: lunghe fino alle caviglie per i leader, fino a metà gamba per i secondi e a lunghezza normale per i terzi. In più gli uomini portavano una cravatta del colore della loro Casa e le donne, al posto di questa, un nastro sottile legato a fiocco, sempre del colore della loro Casa.  
Max, davanti allo specchio della stanza dell’ _Athene Noctua_ – stanza che negli ultimi tempi ne aveva viste parecchie, a dire il vero – si strattonò per l’ennesima volta la cravatta rosso sangue, imprecando a mezza voce contro il suo capostipite.   
«Avanti» disse a Charlie prima ancora che bussasse, e si voltò a guardarla.  
Ecco, le donne avevano le gonne a pieghe al posto dei pantaloni, ma la loro lunghezza variava in base all’età e al proprio gusto, giusto per evitare imbarazzi. Charlie non indossava mai gonne. Charlie aveva una gonna bianca a pieghe, corta sopra il ginocchio, in quel momento. Era truccata, cosa insolita, e aveva i capelli raccolti all’insù con delle perle incastrate in alcune ciocche – mirabile opera di Letizia, probabilmente, Max si appuntò da qualche parte del suo cervello di ringraziarla – e gli stava sorridendo imbarazzata provando con scarso successo a nascondere le gambe agitando la giacca lunga.  
Max si sentì un perfetto idiota a preoccuparsi di cose _banali_ come una stupida cravatta, c’era ben altro da guardare, adesso.   
«Come sto?» gli chiese timidamente, avvicinandosi a lui.  
«Io…» boccheggiò, «io… io credo che tu sia bellissima». La vide arrossire e abbassare lo sguardo.  
«Non me l’avevi mai detto» fece per portare una mano fra i capelli per grattarsi la testa, all’ultimo momento si ricordò dell’acconciatura e desisté. «A pensarci bene, non me l’aveva mai detto nessuno».  
«Nessuno?»  
«Beh, sai com’è, di solito giro con cappellini, felpe e jeans vecchi quasi quanto me e… Insomma…» sospirò senza guardarlo in faccia, «grazie. Anche tu non sei male».  
«Dici?» si guardò. «Ad esser sinceri, credo di aver un problema con le scarpe: mi sa che sono di una taglia più piccola».  
«Ah» entrambi guardarono le scarpe incriminate, se non altro per avere qualcosa da guardare senza imbarazzo.   
Max si schiarì la voce e si avvicinò alla scrivania, aprì un cassetto.  
«Avrei una cosa da darti: volevo dartela per il tuo compleanno, manca poco di un mese in fondo, ma credo che…» si schiarì la voce di nuovo. «Insomma, voglio vedere se ti piace… _piacciono_ » le porse una scatolina di velluto blu, da gioielleria.  
«Oddio, Max, che cos’è?» si sorprese agitandosi un po’.  
«No-no-no!» mise una mano avanti. «Non è _quello_ , per _quello_ ancora c’è tempo. Credo. Apri su» l’invitò.   
Charlie, mordendosi un labbro, aprì con attenzione la scatolina: erano due paia di orecchini d’oro bianco, piccoli e a vite, due fenici, una civetta e uno sparviero. Si portò una mano alla bocca, mordendosi le nocche con gli occhi lucidi.  
«Ti piacciono?» le chiese, in ansia. «Li ho fatti fare di proposito e…» non gli fece aggiungere altro: chiuse con uno scatto la scatolina, gli allacciò le braccia al collo e lo baciò sulla bocca.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò sulle labbra.  
Dopo corse allo specchio per togliersi gli orecchi che indossava; Max le mise quelli nuovi.  
«Le fenici» le disse chiudendo una delle due, «perché io lo sono e tu lo sarai». Infilò il chiodino dello sparviero nel secondo buco a sinistra. «Lo sparviero è ciò che sei» e mise la civetta nel terzo buco successivo, «e la civetta giusto per portarmi sempre in giro con te».   
Charlie gli sorrise dal riflesso sullo specchio.  
«Di certo non siamo tipi da regalarsi ciondoli con il cuore spezzato e le iniziali» commentò; lui rise.  
«No, credo proprio di no» e le baciò il collo.  
  
  
Charlie andò a posare gli orecchini tolti nella sua stanza da _Accipiter Nisus_ ; bussò leggermente.  
«Hikari, sei qui? Posso entrare?»  
«Sì» le rispose con voce un po’ strana. Charlie si accigliò, mise una mano sulla maniglia ed entrò.  
Restò a bocca aperta.  
Hikari indossava la versione elegante della divisa che gli aveva fatto fare su misura, sì, ma c’era qualcosa di più. Era più grande, dimostrava vent’anni.   
«Hikari» gli sorrise, conservando in fretta gli orecchini nel primo cassetto che le capitò sotto mano, «ma sei bellissimo!»  
«Dici?» arrossì.  
«Sì» gli sistemò la cravatta, azzurra come il suo marchio, ricamato anche sul taschino della giacca lunga. «L’hai fatto per ballare con Camilla?» gli domandò apertamente.  
«Si nota tanto che l’ho fatto per questo?» ribatté, preoccupato.  
«No» scosse la testa con veemenza.   
«Ma mi riconoscerà?» chiese in ansia.  
«Ma certo che ti riconoscerà!» lo rassicurò. «Sei solo cresciuto di un paio di anni, mica hai cambiato faccia».  
«Quindi vado bene così?»   
«Vai benissimo» lo prese per mano, costringendolo a lasciare la stanza senza esitare ancora.   
  
  
I _Custodes_ scesero l’ampia scalinata che dava in una delle sale più grandi – allestita per la cena con tanti tavoli rotondi – rispettando il cerimoniale e l’ordine di comando dei leader: prima i tre della _Stella_ , in formazione, poi i tre del _Sol_ anche loro in formazione, Manuele e Yue, Romi e Vanessa e per finire la coppia reale, Max e Charlie.   
Ovviamente, fino all’ultimo Charlie temette di ruzzolare clamorosamente fino all’ultimo gradino, facendo un’entrata in scena che molto probabilmente sarebbe entrata negli annali dei balli di beneficenza. Max, sorridendo a denti stretti, la rassicurò a mezza bocca.  
«Tranquilla che sono rimasti gli ultimi gradini».  
«Lo so».  
Giunti alla fine, in uno scrosciare di applausi, i _Custodes_ andarono ad accomodarsi anche loro ai tavoli per la cena.  
Al tavolo centrale si sarebbero seduti la coppia reale, i loro secondi in comando e i due ospiti, mentre a quello accanto l’altro ospite d’onore, Joel, con Vanessa, Yue, Hikari, Camilla e Claudio.  
Quella serata infernale era appena cominciata.   
  
  
Charlie e Max erano seduti l’uno accanto all’altra, al loro fianco avevano rispettivamente Manuele e Romi che a loro volta avevano accanto Aurelien ed Elodie.  
Aurelien era proprio accanto a Manuele e di fronte a Romi.  
«Vedo che avete messo nel menù anche un piatto francese» osservò Aurelien, richiudendo il cartoncino della lista delle portate, «ne sono onorato».  
Da dietro il suo menù, Romi disse la sua.  
«Spero non siano _escargot_ , che qui di bava ne abbiamo già tanta» Max gli rifilò un calcio da sotto il tavolo.  
«Cosa?» fece Elodie, sorpresa dal suo gemito di dolore.  
«No, niente, il Mio Signore mi ha appena espresso il suo apprezzamento per la cucina francese».   
  
  
«Davvero divino» commentò Joel, guardandosi intorno, «devo dire che, nonostante tutto, voi umani sapete organizzare bene certe cose».  
Vanessa lo guardò fingendo interesse.  
«Sarà che voi demoni avete dei gusti _infernali_?»  
Joel scoppiò in una delle sue clamorose risate che fece sobbalzare tutti i commensali.   
  
  
«Devo assolutamente porgere i miei complimenti alla vostra compagna, _Phoenix_ » sorrise Aurelien, dopo un sorso di vino, «ha organizzato una serata davvero impeccabile, e devo dire che stasera è anche particolarmente bella».  
Charlie, nonostante tutto, arrossi; Max si finse affabile.  
«Quando l’ho sposata sapevo benissimo quello facevo e ti assicuro che sto facendo il mio meglio per tenere con me un simile tesoro».   
«Oh, ne sono certo» sorrise ancora, «anche se sono sicuro che la nostra Carlotta può vantarsi anche del grande supporto del suo secondo in comando» si girò verso Manuele, come accigliato. «Non ti ho ancora visto combattere, forse fortunatamente, che arma hai?»  
Manuele deglutì a stento un sorso d’acqua.  
«Un _Cinquedea_ ».  
«Uhm, un bel pugnale dalla lama larga».  
«A quanto mi hanno riferito» intervenne Romi, «la tua spada ha invece una lama _piccola_ ».  
« _Sottile_ » precisò subito Max.   
«Sì» annuì distrattamente Romi, «la nostra _Aquila Chrysaetos_ ce l’ha più grande» fece anche cenni con le mani.   
A Manuele andò un boccone di traverso; Charlie gli diede delle deboli pacche sulla schiena: non sapeva se ridere o piangere.   
  
  
«E ditemi» disse Joel, tagliando un boccone di carne, «come vi sono sembrati questi _Custodes_ ospiti?»  
Vanessa deglutì un boccone e rispose prontamente.  
«Francesi». A Yue andò di traverso quello che stava bevendo.   
«Uhm» fece Joel, pensoso, «ne devo dedurre che sono un po’ snob?»  
«Ma no» replicò Claudio, «Elodie mi è sembrata una ragazza dai riflessi molto pronti: non avevo visto mai duellare un altro _Custos_ con un’arma ad asta, devo dire che l’ho trovata particolarmente dotata».  
La voce di Camilla suonò cristallina come acido puro.  
«Suppongo che tu non l’abbia trovata particolarmente dotata solo di questo, vero?»  
«Eh?» fece lui, sorpreso.  
«È bello vederti così interessato agli _scambi_ culturali, fratellone, vedo che stai _osservando_ bene le loro tradizioni».  
Claudio deglutì: sua sorella non era gelosa come lui. Era _peggio_ di lui, lo sapeva.  
Joel incrociò le braccia al petto e sospirò sorridendo.  
«Ah, l’amore fraterno! È sempre una fonte di gioia!»   
Vanessa si tamponò la bocca col fazzoletto e alzò il proprio calice.  
«Uh! Brindiamo all’amore fraterno?»   
A Yue andò di nuovo di traverso, questa volta un boccone.   
  
  
Romi si avvicinò all’orecchio di Max.  
«Se continui di questo passo, arriverò al dolce senza più piedi! La vuoi smettere?»  
«Finirò di pestarti i piedi soltanto quando la smetterai con i doppi sensi su Aurelien: è nostro ospite!»  
«Non è nostro ospite, è solo uno sciroccato sessualmente confuso!»  
«Romi, tu ti definisci sessualmente confuso, per caso?»  
«No, io so cosa voglio: entrambe le cose».  
«Ecco, le vuole anche lui».  
«No, lui vuole solo giusto un po’ di lassativo nel bicchiere».  
«Romi! Dimmi che non l’hai fatto! Dimmi che non hai messo niente nel suo bicchiere!»  
«No, ancora no. Lo faccio?»  
«Certo che no!!!»   
«Ti preferivo quando non volevi andare sull’Everest».   
  
  
Joel, non appena vide Charlie ritornare al tavolo dal bagno, si alzò e andò a scostarle la sedia dal tavolo per farla accomodare; si avvicinò al suo orecchio.  
«Non ti avevo ancora detto che stasera sei talmente bella che mi è impossibile fare un pensiero candido su di te» le sussurrò.  
Charlie arrossì furiosamente; non gli rispose, si risistemò nervosamente il tovagliolo sulle gambe e lui tornò a sedersi dopo averle sfiorato con un dito la nuca nuda.  
Max serrò la mascella.   
  
  
Vanessa ordinò al cameriere un’altra bottiglia di buon vino rosso, poi si girò verso Yue.  
«Uh! Ma io devo ancora venire a mangiare al tuo ristorante!»  
«Hai un ristorante, Yue?» fece Joel, ammirato.  
Yue si schiarì nervosamente la voce, vuoi perché un demone gli aveva appena rivolto la parola, vuoi perché l’aveva addirittura chiamato per nome in un tono così confidenziale.  
«Sì, i miei genitori gestiscono un ristorante cinese».  
«Interessante» sorrise Joel, «apprezzo la cucina orientale, potrei venire a trovarti uno di questi giorni».  
Yue immaginò scenari apocalittici in cui il suo vecchio nonno, sempre presente nel locale, vedendo un demone dentro casa, urlava fino a morire infartuato.   
«Potremmo andarci insieme» ironizzò Vanessa.  
«Perché no?» ammiccò.  
Yue immaginò la _fine_.   
  
  
«Che tipo di arti marziali pratichi?» chiese Aurelien a Manuele.  
«Judo, karate e taekwondo».  
Romi, ovviamente, intervenne.  
«Io judo, karate e kick boxing, ma devo dire che come prendo le porte a spallate io e come do semplici calci nel culo all’occorrenza, nessuno mai!»  
Aurelien sorrise e inclinò la testa.  
«Son cose che possono sempre rivelarsi utili».  
«Oh, non sai quanto!»  
  
  
Dopo il dolce e un amaro digestivo, che purtroppo non fece molto il suo dovere, iniziò il ballo vero e proprio.   
Max e Charlie aprirono le danze nell’altra sala grande, volteggiando su un valzer.  
«Se continua così» si lamentò Max, «Villa Grifone prima dell’alba esploderà, lo so!»  
«Su, Max, coraggio! Ricordi, Londra? Noi due, un albergo, un letto e tutto questo enorme casino lontano da noi!»  
«Dio mio! Dopo dovrai ballare con Joel!» si esasperò.  
«Amore, l’aereo! Focalizza l’aereo che domani mattina prenderemo!»  
«È un’intera giornata che focalizzo cose, voglio un po’ di concretezza!»  
«Indosso il completino intimo che ti piace tanto».  
Max si bloccò.  
«Oh, sì».   
  
  
Max la cedette ad Aurelien, andando a ballare con Elodie, e dopo Aurelien, con un’elegante giravolta, la cedette a Joel, che le cinse forte i fianchi tenendo le mani grandi bene aperte, per fargliele sentire fin troppo bene addosso.   
«Incantevole» le disse, soddisfatto, «questa serata è davvero incantevole».  
«Joel, potresti evitare, per favore, di fare ingelosire di proposito Max?» lo supplicò. «Almeno per stasera, ti prego». Lui si finse sorpreso.  
«Oh, mio “nipote” è geloso di me? Ciò, però, non mi sorprende: chi non è geloso di me? Perfino io, guardandomi allo specchio, sono geloso di me».  
«Joel!» sbuffò a bassa voce, mentre continuavano a volteggiare per la sala sotto lo sguardo vigile di Max.  
«Piuttosto, ti piace questa festa? Perché, quando ci sposeremo, ti prometto che avremo una festa ancora più pacchiana di questa. Come lo vuoi l’abito da sposa? Bianco o avorio?»  
«Joel!!!»  
«Devo dire che personalmente lo preferisco bianco» continuò imperterrito. «Per quanto voi donne difficilmente arriviate vergini all’altare, non capisco questa moda di usare un abito color avorio: sono un romanticone tradizionalista, preferisco il bianco purezza».   
«E chi suonerà la marcia nuziale?» fece sarcastica. «Giuda Iscariota?»  
«Oh» storse il naso, «giù all’Inferno abbiamo ospiti con un miglior gusto musicale di lui».   
«Cosa ti fa credere che ti sposerò?» gli domandò, accigliata.  
«Forse la forza di cose che ancora non conosci» le accarezzò la guancia, poi le lasciò scorrere la mano sul collo e sul braccio, fino alla mano: la prese fra le sue e le baciò la rosa tatuata, congedandosi.  
  
  
Romi smise di ballare con Vanessa e si avvicinò al tavolo degli alcolici, un cameriere lo servì.  
«Per me la stessa cosa che ha preso lui, grazie» disse una voce maschile accanto a lui. Vide di sottecchi un uomo sui cinquant’anni dal fisico ancora prestante, indossava una divisa nera con lo stemma della _Luna_.   
Romi fece un sorrisetto sarcastico.  
«Effettivamente mi stavo chiedendo quando saresti venuto a salutarmi, _Remo_ ».  
«Questo è il tuo primo ballo da quando sei _Custos_ , Romolo» prese il bicchiere che il cameriere gli porse, «pensavi forse che me lo sarei perso?»  
«No. Sono stato all’altezza delle tue aspettative, finora?» ribatté aspramente.  
«Uhm, sì, un po’» schioccò la lingua e poi fece un cenno con la testa verso un punto; Romi si voltò a guardare: Manuele e Aurelien che parlavano in un angolo.  
«Sai» continuò suo padre, «in fondo io e te un po’ ci somigliamo, ci piace sporcare le cose belle per poter dire che le abbiamo usate e d’altra parte, sporcare un po’ un angelo, per un demone è una bella tentazione».  
«Non capisco di cosa stai parlando».  
«Oh, credo che tu mi capisca benissimo, invece!» ribatté con sufficienza. «La Casa della _Nubes_ ha sempre avuto una certa attrattiva su di noi, del resto: Gianna è una gran bella donna, peccato che le piacciano solo le donne – anche se ciò contribuisce a renderla più affascinante – non ho mai potuto averla. Tu riuscirai ad avere quello che io non ho avuto? Pensi di riuscire ad ottenere uno della loro stirpe?»   
«Non è questo il punto e non vedo neanche come ciò possa davvero interessarti» replicò velocemente, posando con forza il bicchiere sul tavolo: aveva visto Manuele fare cenno ad Aurelien di seguirlo da qualche parte; li pedinò di nascosto.   
  
  
Vanessa si era appena risistemata il trucco in bagno, camminava a passo svelto lungo il corridoio che l’avrebbe riportata nella sala da ballo.  
«Vanessa?» la richiamò una voce maschile quasi sconosciuta; si voltò, incerta: vide un uomo con la divisa nera e lo stemma della sua stessa Casa.  
«Papà?» mormorò, stupita.  
«Ciao» l’uomo si avvicinò a lei a piccoli passi, quasi temesse che potesse sfuggirle.   
Suo padre era italiano, lei era di colore come sua madre, americana. L’ultima volta che lo aveva visto era stata quando le aveva consegnato un piccolo regalo per la sua maturità, sei anni prima.   
«Ciao» ricambiò il saluto, ancora interdetta. «Non sapevo che tu fossi qui, di solito hai sempre impegni… per il lavoro» parlò confusa.  
«Sapevo che sarebbe stato il tuo primo ballo, mi avrebbe fatto piacere vederti».  
«Ah. Del resto, per le grandi occasioni ci sei sempre» non lo disse con cattiveria o sarcasmo.  
«Faccio del mio meglio».  
«Lo so».  
«Ti sei fatta grande. E bella».  
«Grazie».  
«Sei molto bella» ripeté, «più di tua madre. Lei come sta?»  
«Abbastanza bene» mentì, ma non poteva sapere fino a che punto gli interessasse davvero saperlo.  
«Tu, tutto bene? L’università?»  
«Tutto bene» annuì.  
«Sai, a Nadia, _tua sorella_ Nadia, qualche volta farebbe piacere vederti».  
Vanessa deglutì: Nadia era la figlia della seconda moglie di suo padre.  
«Suppongo che abbia diciotto anni, adesso, ha problemi con la sua natura da mezzo demone e vorrebbe parlarne con me?»  
«No, no. Vorrebbe soltanto vederti» quasi la pregò con lo sguardo.  
«Ok, sai come trovare il mio numero. Adesso devo andare».  
«Sì, si, certo, sei fra i padroni di casa» abbozzò un sorriso.  
Appena svoltò l’angolo, Vanessa accelerò il passò bruscamente e andò verso un’ampia balconata sul giardino. Si mise a braccia conserte a guardare ostinatamente la luna senza vederla realmente, tamponandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano.  
Suo padre non aveva avuto il coraggio di stare accanto a sua madre e ora non aveva il coraggio di stare con lei; non riusciva nemmeno ad incontrarla, perché sapeva in che condizioni aveva lasciato lei e sua madre e cosa lei aveva passato dopo, comportandosi troppo poco come figlia e troppo spesso come madre di sua madre. Lui si avvicinava sempre timidamente a lei, sentendosi in colpa – perché _aveva_ delle colpe – eppure per le occasioni importanti c’era e per il suo compleanno le mandava sempre un mazzo di fiori; ciò la confondeva, non capiva fino a che punto si trattasse solo di senso di colpa. Non sapeva se detestare, commiserare o perdonare e volere un pochino di bene a suo padre.   
Sentì la presenza di un demone nei dintorni, di sicuro era Joel, ma non ci fece caso più di tanto: sicuramente sarebbe passato oltre.  
«Voi donne non avete mai dei fazzoletti, quando serve».   
Vanessa vide un elegante fazzoletto bianco sventolarle davanti agli occhi. Si voltò a guardare Joel, incerta e con il labbro un po’ sporgente – stava provando a nascondere il broncio – poi prese il fazzoletto e si soffiò di proposito il naso troppo rumorosamente. Joel storse il naso.  
«Non ci sono più neanche le donne fini di una volta, a quanto vedo» constatò il demone.   
Vanessa fece per restituirgli il fazzoletto.  
«Grazie».  
«No, puoi tenerlo» fece schifato, « _ci tengo_ ».   
Lei tornò a guardare la luna e lui, con uno slancio, si sedette sulla ringhiera di marmo.  
«Ah, cose difficili le relazioni padre-figlio» commentò Joel, sospirando «non si capisce mai cosa uno vuole dall’altro e cosa pretende, soprattutto».  
«Tu l’hai mai capito cosa pretendeva tuo padre da te, quand’eri giovane?»  
Lui alzò le spalle con noncuranza.  
«Non lo so, non ho fatto in tempo a chiederglielo: i miei due fratelli maggiori gli hanno tagliato la testa per avere i suoi soldi e il suo maniero ancor prima ancora che io potessi formulare la domanda. Sai com’è, il discorso di prima: lui non capiva cosa loro pretendevano da lui – cioè l’eredità – e loro gliel’hanno fatto capire _definitivamente_ » assentì.   
«E la tua lunga esistenza non ti ha insegnato come si risolvono questi conflitti?» ironizzò lei.  
«Non c’è cosa che non possa essere risolta se non affrontandola, il che è un po’ come dire che non ci sono più le mezze stagioni, ma certa gente ha serie difficoltà a capire le cose ovvie, quindi meglio ribadire il concetto».   
«Capisco» annuì sospirando, stringendosi nelle spalle e massaggiandosi le braccia: sentiva freddo.  
Lui scese dalla balaustra.  
«C’è freddo qui, torna dentro a ballare: per i pensieri c’è sempre tempo, per le azioni no» le sorrise e rientrò nella sala; lei lo guardò andar via e, dopo qualche secondo passato a guardare ancora il cielo, lo imitò.   
  
  


“Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
it doesn't matter anymore”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
Hikari si avvicinò a Camilla a sguardo basso, lei era in punta di piedi che cercava di vedere qualcuno fra la folla, forse suo fratello.  
«Ti va di ballare con me?» le domandò, con le guance rosse.  
«Eh?» si sorprese lei.  
«Ti va di ballare con me?» ripeté, con un tono di voce di più alto.  
«Ah!... Oh, sì» rispose, interdetta.  
Hikari la prese per mano guidandola fra la coppie danzanti, scoprendo per la prima volta quanto ricordasse bene la sua mano anche senza vederla: toccandola, ricordava quanto fosse piccola e magra, dalla carnagione chiara e con le unghie un po’ lunghe smaltate di un rosa molto chiaro. Nella propria mano, la sua gli sembrava sempre fragile, come lei; poi la vedeva combattere contro uno spirito o incoccare una freccia e si chiedeva dove prendesse tanta forza e determinazione.   
Si fermarono in un buon angolo dove c’erano poche persone, anche se abbastanza lontano dall’orchestra, le mise una mano sul fianco ed iniziarono a ballare.  
La guardò fra le sue braccia e si accorse che era vero: avrebbe voluto abbracciarla sempre, come quando la stringeva di spalle e dondolavano sul posto, sorridendo, e baciarla spesso, come quando per salutarla le scoccava un bacione sulla guancia. Camilla era la persona più simile a lui che avesse conosciuto da quando era sulla terra, e poi anche lei voleva tanto bene a Charlie e come lui guardava le cose nella loro semplicità, senza andare a cercarne i difetti o a provare a complicarle per renderle più belle. Lei spiegava i problemi in poche parole, li rendeva ai suoi occhi come pezzi di un puzzle neanche tanto difficile da fare: lei parlava e le tessere si muovevano da sole, ricomponendosi.   
«Sei molto bella, stasera» glielo disse perché desiderava che lei si sentisse speciale e per un attimo gli sorridesse come quando era felice, anche perché lei era _sempre_ bella, non solo quella sera.  
«Oh, grazie» sorrise imbarazzata dandogli delle pacche leggere su un braccio. «Anche tu sei molto carino stasera, anche se un po’ mi sembra strano vederti così… grande».  
«Questo è il mio vero aspetto da umano, rispecchia la mia età da spirito» l’informò a sguardo basso.  
«Ah, capisco» fece pensosa.  
«Non ti piaccio così?» domandò preoccupato.  
«No è che, quando sei con l’aspetto da folletto o da lucertola sei così tenero e carino, sembri un pupazzetto, e così ora mi sembra strano…»  
«Sono carino come un pupazzetto?»  
«Sì» sorrise innocentemente.   
«Quindi con quest’aspetto non ti sembro più Hikari? Mi preferisci da pupazzetto?» era confuso.  
«No, non è questo è che…» provò a spiegarsi, ma non trovò le parole. Poi sbarrò gli occhi.  
Hikari si voltò a guardare cosa lei stesse fissando: appoggiati ad una colonna, Claudio ed Elodie si stavano abbracciando e baciando in un tenero quadretto romantico contornato dalle rose rampicanti intrecciati alla colonna.   
«Brutta zoccola francese!» sbraitò Camilla, lasciando Hikari e dirigendosi a passo di marcia verso di due. «Vieni qui per una sera e speri di potarti via mio fratello?! SCORDATELO!»  
Hikari però non vide Camilla accapigliarsi con Elodie: lui andò verso il balcone, prese il suo aspetto da folletto e fuggì via, volando verso casa.   
  
  
Romi vide Manuele guidare Aurelien fino alla stanza privata della seconda _Nubes_. Stava lottando con se stesso per impedirsi di entrare lì dentro senza bussare, urlando cose senza senso tra l’altro, quando ecco che vide Aurelien uscire dalla stanza deluso e confuso, lasciando distrattamente la porta socchiusa.  
Perplesso, Romi si avvicinò a spiare.  
«Entra» gli disse Manuele, «tanto lo so che ci hai seguiti, ti sento ancora, sai?»  
Imbarazzato e colto sul fatto, Romi spinse la porta per aprirla totalmente: trovò Manuele in piedi al centro della stanza, vicino ad una culla, aveva Jo fra le braccia e gli stava solleticando una manina, sorridendo.   
«Chiudi la porta» gli chiese cortesemente.  
Romi si avvicinò a guardarlo mentre dondolava il figlio fra le braccia.  
«Ma l’hai lasciato qui da solo per tutto il ballo?» si meravigliò.  
«Certo che no!» sorrise. «C’è stata Ines, lei non poteva partecipare al ballo in quanto civile, però adesso è dovuta andar via, domani sarà lei ad aprire il _Sapphire_ e poco fa mi ha mandato un SMS per avvertirmi».  
«Ah. E Aurelien?»  
«Ah, non saprei» fece con finta aria innocente, «gli ho detto che nella mia stanza c’era una cosa bellissima che volevo fargli vedere, ma chissà cos’aveva capito». Romi rise scuotendo la testa. «Vuoi tenerlo in braccio?» gli propose di slancio.  
«Io… non ho mai tenuto un bambino in braccio» ribatté perplesso, «non so come si fa, ho paura di fargli male».  
«Su, non è difficile! Metti così le braccia…» l’invitò sorridendo.   
«Manu, no, non so se…»  
«Andiamo, su! Eccolo!» glielo mise fra le braccia.  
Romi restò interdetto per qualche secondo, guardando fisso quella cosina tenera, paffuta e rosa che aveva fra le mani, il figlio del _suo_ Manuele, la ragione per cui si erano divisi e allo stesso tempo la cosa più dolosamente tenera e bella che avesse mai visto. Fu un lungo ed intenso attimo in cui il piccolo sembrò ricambiare il suo sguardo con gli occhietti tondi e curiosi.   
Inspiegabilmente, Romi si sentì pizzicare gli occhi.  
«È… è strano» incespicò sorridendo, confuso e imbarazzato, e deglutì.  
«Vero?» sorrise Manuele, risistemando la copertina di Jo, «Quando lo prendi in braccio è sempre meno pesante di quanto ti aspetti e lo trovi incredibilmente… fragile» concluse con un sospiro. «Fragile ma fra le tue braccia, è una sensazione strana».   
«Come te la passi con lui?»  
Manuele strinse affettuosamente uno dei pugnetti di Jo.  
«Ah, viviamo bene insieme! Sai, fino a poco prima che lui arrivasse io ero terrorizzato dall’idea di non riuscire a crescerlo, che mi sarei ritrovato con un povero neonato urlante in casa mentre io non riuscivo a capire cos’avesse: fame? Pannolino sporco? Colichette? Paura durante il sonno? Ti assicuro che negli ultimi giorni prima della sua nascita questo è stato proprio un mio incubo ricorrente!» rise. «Poi Max me l’ha messo fra le braccia e lì ho capito che avrei fatto sempre di tutto per capire di cos’avesse bisogno. Ma comunque non è un grande sforzo, sai? Mi sa che la natura, quando ti dà un figlio, ti dà anche in dotazione una sorta di sonar: tu lo guardi e, anche se sei lontano, sai sempre cos’ha e cosa vuole, lo capisci in un qualche misterioso modo difficile da spiegare a parole. Anche se, banalmente, è come quando capisci sempre una persona perché la ami» sorrise nostalgico.   
Romi guardò di nuovo il piccoletto che teneva ancora in braccio.  
«Quindi state bene insieme» osservò.  
«Sì. Sai che si addormenta con le tue ninna nanne?»  
«Ha buon gusto il ragazzo» sorrise compiaciuto.  
«Ah, non c’è dubbio» si chinò a baciare la fronte del figlio.   
Romi li guardò entrambi, il piccolo fra le braccia e Manuele davanti a lui, fragili e forti insieme, e irrazionalmente desiderò con tutte le sue forze che quella sorta di aurea che emanavano restasse sempre intatta, che nessuno facesse mai loro del male e che fossero sempre sereni. Lui avrebbe voluto proteggerli.  
 _… la mia arma. Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni._  
Quella frase risuonò più volte dentro di lui, togliendogli il fiato e imprigionandolo ad oltranza dentro a quel momento.   
«Torno di là» disse restituendogli Jo, «Max mi starà cercando».  
«Sì, credo di sì» mormorò Manuele, stringendo suo figlio.  
Romi uscì, chiuse la porta e poi ci si appoggiò contro di schiena.   
Non aveva mai capito così pienamente il senso del rito di appartenenza.   
  
  
«Non capisco dove possa essere» mormorò Charlie, quasi in lacrime, armeggiando con le chiavi davanti alla porta di casa sua. «L’ho chiamato, ma non mi risponde» le caddero le chiavi dalle mani; Max le riprese, le asciugò le lacrime e aprì la porta per lei.  
«Lo ritroveremo, vedrai» la rassicurò, «adesso chiamiamo tuo padre, ha il turno in laboratorio, magari è con lui» accese la luce.  
Videro qualcosa sul divano.  
«HIKARI!» urlò disperata Charlie, correndo ad inginocchiarsi davanti al divano: Hikari era lì, ancora nel suo aspetto da ventenne, ma sdraiato e rannicchiato su di un fianco; piangeva silenziosamente. «Hikari, tesoro, ti ho cercato ovunque! Perché non mi rispondevi? Perché non sei apparso? Stai male, ti hanno fatto qualcosa? Cos’hai?»  
«Charlie» Max richiamò la sua attenzione ai suoi piedi, era basito, e lei lo fu ancor di più quando vide cosa c’era sul pavimento.  
C’erano dappertutto pezzi delle due casette di Hikari.  
Charlie gli prese il viso bagnato di lacrime fra le mani.  
«Hikari, tesoro, chi è stato a distruggere le tue casette? Chi ti ha fatto male?»  
«Io… io non ho niente, non mi sono fatto niente» balbettò. «Le ho distrutte io le casette».  
«Perché, amore, perché?» gli accarezzò i capelli piangendo con lui, vuoi per sfogo, vuoi per sollievo, vuoi per la preoccupazione.  
«Perché io non sono un pupazzetto, io provo più cose di un pupazzetto».   
Charlie realizzò: _Camilla_.  
«Charlie» continuò a parlarle piangendo silenziosamente, «posso dormire qui sul divano?» lei l’abbraccio forte.  
«Certo, tesoro, ma io e papà ti compreremo un letto vero al più presto» gli baciò una guancia.  
«Fa male» farfugliò.  
«Lo so, ma ti giuro che passerà. Non posso dirti quando, non lo so, ma passerà, credimi».  
Max andò a prendere una coperta per Hikari e poi li lasciò un po’ da soli.   
  


“Please don't try so hard to say goodbye”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
Sull’aereo, dopo il decollo, Charlie si slacciò la cintura di sicurezza e poggiò la testa contro il petto di Max, lui la strinse forte a sé.  
«Che vita di merda» bofonchiò.  
«Sì, amore» annuì lui, «ti amo anch’io». Lei rise isterica. «Quando torneremo sistemeremo tutto, per ora facciamo un bel time out, eh?»  
«Uhm, sì, lontano da spiriti, demoni, francesi, amici cazzari…» sollevò la testa dal suo petto e lo guardò negli occhi. «Siamo sicuri che Londra sia abbastanza lontana dal pozzo inglese?»  
«Sicurissimi».  
«E prima del decollo hai controllato se non ci fosse a bordo qualche spirito che ce l’ha con i passeggeri degli aerei?»  
«Ho controllato due volte».  
«Bene» riappoggiò la testa. «Sai, con la sfiga che abbiamo non si sa mai».   
Max rise e le baciò la fronte.  
«Al nostro ritorno andrà bene. _Deve_ andare tutto bene».   
  
  
_Quando un addio è forzato lo senti e, da qualche parte dentro di te, avverti la certezza che rivedrai quella persona. Non sempre questa sensazione è vera, allora nel frattempo preferisci credere che è meglio non illudersi e resti così, solo e amareggiato, a dire a te stesso che tanto il tempo guarisce tutte le ferite…_  
  


“I can't hold on to me  
wonder what's wrong with me”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #21. Fortean Rain (pioggia bizzarra per qualche ragione, in pratica piove dal cielo cose che dal cielo non dovrebbero provenire, tipo la “famosa” pioggia di rane).   
Questo è finora l’episodio più lungo di FC con le sue 11.400 parole e spiccioli. Un parto, l’ennesimo.   
Piccole note sparse: il meno conosciuto monte Aconcagua – rispetto all’Everest, cima più alta del mondo facente parte dell’Himalaya *legge dall’enciclopedia del portatile, perché fino a poco prima non si sa perché ma si era convinta che l’Himalaya fosse un monte e non una catena montuosa* - fa parte della catena montuosa delle Ande, così, vi butto geografia a pacchi giusto perché l’ho letto poco fa. L’Etna ce l’ho a sei ore circa di autostrada da casa mia, più o meno (molto più, poco meno).   
Il ballo è un mio kink, nelle mie storie è spesso presente e non mi vergogno a dirlo neanche un po’, tié!   
Ah, sapevate che la mia compagna di banco al primo anno delle superiori era convinta che si scrivesse “inciclopetia”? No? Sapevatelo! *ciancia di cose inutili*   
Sulla parte finale di Hikari mi è scesa la lacrimuccia, perché le casette rotte sono come un simbolo che risuona e dice tante cose, almeno nella mia testa bacata…   
E vabbé, ci vediamo al prossimo episodio.  
Ah? Che dite? Romi e il rito di appartenenza? Ma che volete che vi dica?! XD  
Il prossimo aggiornamento sarà il 14 dicembre e sarà il penultimo, quindi gli ultimi 3 episodi (28-29-30) saranno online lo stesso giorno, il 21 dicembre. Siccome finora sono sempre stata buona, ora faccio un pochino la cattiva e non vi dico i prossimi titoli :P  
A lunedì prossimo!


	27. Chapter 27

_Una cosa da tenere sempre in mente è che la vita spesso si comporta in modo crudele e impietoso con noi, ti fa capire quanto ciò che hai tra le mani sia importante con i mezzi più duri e violenti: sembra quasi che ti sorrida beffarda quando fa così. Ti dà tutto quello che vuoi alle volte un po’ per caso, con un incontro fortuito o una coincidenza, e poi ti toglie tutto di colpo, con una sola pugnala, quindi… perché perdere tempo, invece di seguire i propri sentimenti?_  
  
  
La paura della distanza, in amore, può distruggere una storia, ma la ragazza sentiva che non sarebbe stato così, o almeno voleva crederci.  
Diciassette anni e un primo amore due anni più grande di lei che presto sarebbe partito per proseguire gli studi lontano da lì, _lontano da lei_ , per inseguire un sogno e cominciare a costruire un futuro per lui e, forse, _per loro due_. Già immaginava le lunghe telefonate che le avrebbe fatto la sera, raccontandole entusiasta tutto ciò che aveva fatto e visto, e lei l’avrebbe ascoltato gioendo con lui, felice per lui.  
Sì, la distanza non sarebbe stata un problema, avrebbero potuto farcela, perché si amavano.  
Ai giardini pubblici, sul ponte del laghetto delle anatre, in tanti avevano attaccato dei lucchetti scrivendo sopra le proprie iniziali, gettando poi le chiavi nell’acqua: era una promessa d’amore, aveva deciso che l’avrebbero fatta anche loro.  
Al calar della sera, tenendolo per mano, lei corse con lui sopra il ponticello. Col fiatone, prese dalla tasca il lucchetto ancora confezionato e un pennarello indelebile; spacchettò tutto, ognuno di loro scrisse la propria iniziale e dopo attaccarono il lucchetto alla ringhiera. Stringendosi le mani, gettarono la chiave nell’acqua e si baciarono.   
Sarebbe durata fra di loro, non poteva finire. _Non poteva_.  
Una brezza gelida, poco autunnale e molto invernale, scompigliò i loro capelli e li fece rabbrividire poco prima che il loro bacio finisse e poi… sentirono come la sensazione di qualcosa che strisciava verso di loro.  
Dall’acqua emerse un tentacolo metallico ricoperto di melma, serpeggiò sicuro verso la caviglia del ragazzo e la strinse forte, sollevandolo poi in aria, a testa in giù. Entrambi i ragazzi gridarono, ma non ci fu nulla da fare: sembrava che nessuno potesse vederli o sentirli.  
Tra le urla terrorizzate di lei, lui fu tuffato in acqua e, nonostante i loro tentativi di provare ad afferrarsi le mani, lui fu trascinato sul fondo fino ad annegare. Quando il suo corpo privo di vita riemerse sul pelo dell’acqua, lei gridò disperata, uccisa nell’anima, ma ci pensò un altro tentacolo ad ucciderla nel corpo, emergendo dal lago e scagliandosi violentemente contro di lei come un proiettile, trapassandole il petto con la punta.   
Ora entrambi non avrebbero saputo più se davvero un giorno fra di loro sarebbe finita, ma ciò che era certo è che fin quando erano vissuti erano stati insieme. Fino alla fine dei loro giorni.   
  


“Oh, how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
the Goddess of imaginary light”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Al _Sapphire_ c’erano pochissimi clienti, quella mattina, e fuori e dentro al locale c’era un silenzio autunnale – quello che ti sembra profumare di vinaccia, che ha il colore di un sole annacquato e sa della staticità e della pigrizia di chi non vorrebbe rientrare dalle ferie.   
Romi stava suonando il pianoforte, completamente assorto e come alla ricerca di un determinato suono che sembrava non arrivare, nonostante i suoi sforzi sulla tastiera.   
Ines lo guardava malinconicamente dal banco, asciugando dei bicchieri.  
«Pensi di andare a parlargli?» le ammiccò Gianna.  
«Non so» bofonchiò, «ho come l’impressione che mi manderà a quel paese».  
«Non puoi saperlo, se non ci provi» l’incoraggiò. Lei sospirò stancamente, posò lo strofinaccio sul banco e si avvicinò al pianoforte; si sedette accanto a Romi e per qualche secondo l’osservò continuare a suonare, lui probabilmente era intimamente sicuro che fra non molto lei avrebbe iniziato un discorso. Ed infatti fu così.  
«Sai, quando Manuele era piccolo» esordì, «ho invidiato molto Gianna in momenti simili a questi: lui se ne stava solo in un angolo, triste-triste, lei si sedeva accanto a lui e gli raccontava di come io e lei ci siamo innamorate. Ora, suppongo che tu sia ormai troppo grande per discorsi simili, ma se vuoi possiamo far finta che tu sia ancora piccolo». Lui sorrise scuotendo la testa, senza smettere di suonare.  
«Sì, possiamo».  
«Quando sono arrivata qui dal Portogallo» cominciò a raccontare, «non solo ero una straniera che sapeva a malapena mettere in riga due parole in italiano, ero anche una gatta selvaggia pronta a graffiare perché le era stato rubato un cucciolo. Bastava poco per farmi uscire gli artigli ed era impossibile avvicinarmi, specie nei miei giorni “di pioggia”. Poi, proprio uno di questi giorni, passò accanto al mio angolo una grossa cagnolona dal pelo lungo e morbido – simile ai terranova che fanno i cani-bagnini – dolce e coccolona, quel tipo di cane che distribuisce leccate in faccia a chiunque stando sempre con la lingua a penzoloni. Bene, lei mi guardò scodinzolando, io in risposta digrignai i denti, però lei mi prese per la collottola con la bocca e mi portò a casa sua, nonostante io scalciassi. Gianna mi ha offerto il calore che non speravo un giorno di poter avere e nel momento più sbagliato della mia vita, così ho reagito male: mi sono detta che non era quello il momento di lasciarmi andare, che avevo altro a cui pensare e che comunque non meritavo così tanto. Ciò voleva dire separarmi da lei, dal piccolo Manuele ed allontanarmi da quel posto che, forse, sentivo ingiustamente quasi un po’ mio, ma lei non mi trattenne: con un sorriso un po’ amaro, mi disse che se ci avessi ripensato un posto dove stare l’avrei sempre avuto. Io non ce l’ho fatta, poco dopo sono tornata indietro e sono rimasta con lei, capendo che l’amavo e che non importava quanto quello fosse il momento sbagliato: avevo trovato per caso un posto in cui restare, un posto al suo fianco. E me lo meritavo. Romi, lui non ti ha fermato perché fra i due eri tu quello che doveva restare, forse un giorno le cose cambieranno e sarà lui quello a dover restare e non scappar via, ma per ora tocca a te: sei ancora in tempo per restare?»  
«Non lo so» rispose onestamente.   
Ines fece un sospiro teatrale e gli accarezzò i capelli.  
«Sei tutto tua madre». Lui rise.   
  
  


“Incomprensibili teorie  
costruite su di noi  
ci condannano così  
a due persone sole”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie entrò al _Sapphire_ e salutò di buon umore Gianna e Ines.  
«Manuele non c’è?» chiese.  
«No» le rispose Gianna, «è con Mariel: avevamo bisogno di parecchia roba qui, lei non ce l’avrebbe fatta senza l’auto, e dopo doveva accompagnarla a casa di Camilla».  
«Capito» annuì.  
«Però» aggiunse Ines a bassa voce, «se vuoi lì in fondo c’è qualcun altro» le fece un cenno col capo. Charlie intuì che si trattava di Romi, aveva sentito la sua traccia, si voltò a guardare in fondo al locale e lo vide seduto ad un tavolo: le dava le spalle, ma si capiva benissimo che stava tenendo in braccio Jo.   
Andò da lui a passo felpato, lo salutò mettendogli una mano sulla spalla e dandogli un bacio sulla guancia; fra le braccia di Romi, Jo salutò la sua madrina sbadigliando.   
«Ti trovo bene» le disse, mentre si sedeva davanti a lui, «presumo che il viaggio sia andato alla grande, anche se ho sentito Max solo brevemente, da quando siete tornati».  
«Sì, tutto bene» si protrasse per stringere una manina del bambino. «Tu? Usi Jo come peluche antistress?» ironizzò. Lui arricciò il naso e si sistemò meglio il piccolo in braccio.  
«Odora di cioccolato bianco» le disse, irrazionalmente.   
«Sarà perché si sarà sbrodolato col latte» sorrise. «Ma tu e Manu vi parlate, almeno? Riuscite ad intavolare un discorso, oppure scappate?»  
«No, no, parliamo. Del più e del meno, ma parliamo».   
«Suppongo che di voi non parlate più».  
«Esatto, ma… non credo, o meglio, non so se ci sia altro da aggiungere a quel che è stato».  
«Romi» lo richiamò con voce chiara e sicura, come ad invitarlo a dirle tutto quello che gli passava per la testa, senza temere di sembrare uno stupido.   
«Io… io credo che Manuele mi abbia devastato».  
«Perché?»  
«Perché non c’è più cosa della mia vita che non riguardi anche lui, adesso! È… è assurdo. Qualsiasi cosa mi succeda sento l’immediato bisogno di raccontargliela, qualsiasi cosa io senta, dalla più seria alla più folle, io devo dirgliela, qualsiasi cosa io pensi, dalla più pratica alla più teoricamente deleteria, io voglio informarlo delle mie intenzioni, perché so che poi, una volta detto tutto a lui, tutte queste cose mi sembreranno _diverse_ ».  
Charlie sorrise dolcemente.  
«Ricordi quando ti ho detto che un giorno avremmo trovato qualcuno con cui essere più cose insieme senza mai separarci da lui? Forse è stato all’inizio che tu e Manu vivevate tutto in un unico verso…»   
«Non lo so» storse la bocca, «ma che non riuscivamo più a comunicare se non in un solo modo è vero, e ti assicuro che mi ha fatto molto male allontanarmi da lui, ma dovevamo farlo entrambi».  
«Siete riusciti a “disintossicarvi”?»  
«In parte credo di sì. Credo di riuscire a stare anche senza di lui, ora. Sono stato abbastanza lontano da lui e per una discreta quantità di tempo da capire come si sta “davvero” senza di lui, mettendo da parte tutte le idealizzazioni e trovando quello che mi ha lasciato lui come persona: non mi manca più al punto da farmi impazzire, adesso è come una sorta di dolore sordo che mi fa compagnia, la cui cura costante è quello che mi ha dato di buono e che porto con me».   
«E con ciò credi ancora che non possiate ricominciare?» gli sorrise ironica.  
«C’è lui adesso» fece cenno a Jo, «prendi due paghi uno» ci scherzò su dolcemente. «Confesso che vedere Manu padre, vederlo con Jo, su di me ha avuto l’effetto di un filtro: mi ha aiutato ad allontanare le immagini più “futili” che avevo di lui, tutti i nostri momenti di ossessione in preda agli istinti più bassi e mirati alla sola autoconsolazione, mi ha dato un profilo più netto di lui e ciò non mi dispiace. Se prendo Manuele, prendo anche suo figlio e… e tutto ciò che questo comporterà nella mia vita e che di conseguenza mi sarà anche imposto come _Custos_ ».  
«Ti mancano cinque anni ai trenta» osservò malinconicamente lei.  
«Lo so» assentì, «due marmocchietti entro cinque anni. Con Manu e Jo non credo che me la sentirò di fare come pensavo, di cercare qualcuno che desideri un figlio: i miei figli avrebbero già una famiglia, solo che… due figli, due donatrici e io non riesco ad uscire fuori dall’incubo che è stata la mia infanzia».  
«I tuoi figli avrebbero comunque una famiglia, Romi!»  
«Sì, ma le donatrici? E io non credo di riuscire ad essere un buon padre».  
«E con il padre di Manu come la mettiamo? E non la madre di Jo? Sono donatori, ma non per questo uno dei due figli non è stato o non sarà amato com’è successo a te! E se proprio non ce la farai, non credo che Manu non appoggerà qualsiasi tua scelta».  
«Si tratterà pur sempre della “nostra” famiglia, non posso fare di testa mia e… Dio mio, non lo so! È una cosa _immensa_! Sterminata!»  
«E pensi di non meritartela?» gli sorrise. «Pensi di non meritarti una famiglia con quattro bambini e un compagno fedele?»   
«No, penso di essere un’emerita testa di cazzo e…» Charlie rise portandosi un dito sulle labbra, facendogli cenno di tacere indicando Jo, per poi protrarsi per far finta di tappare le orecchie al bambino.   
«Ssst! Non insegnargli le parolacce fin da piccolo!» lo rimproverò bonariamente.   
«A proposito di gente piccola!» si accigliò Romi. «Ma Hikari? Che diamine ha avuto?!»  
Charlie si portò una mano sotto il mento, guardandolo con aria sarcastica.  
«Tu che ti preoccupi per Hikari è una gran bella novità: ok, ok, cambiamo discorso, niente più Manu» roteò gli occhi. «Nuovo argomento, Hikari».  
«Ho visto che ha un aspetto più grande, parla in modo diverso e non prende più altri aspetti» osservò, imperterrito e facendo finta di non averla sentita.  
«Se è per questo ha distrutto anche le sue due casette, quelle dentro cui viveva a casa mia».  
Romi restò sinceramente interdetto.  
«Perché l’ha fatto?»  
«Camilla l’ha involontariamente ferito, credo» provò a spiegare, «cioè, non so cosa gli abbia detto di preciso, ma il succo è che lei lo vede molto come un pupazzetto, durante la festa alla villa hanno ballato insieme e lei si è sentita un po’ strana con lui in quei panni. Credo che ancora nessuno dei due abbia capito bene la complessità dei sentimenti che li unisce, probabilmente non sanno nemmeno da che parte vanno, questi sentimenti».   
«Quindi lui adesso sta provando a crescere» commentò Romi.  
«Più che altro si sta abituando agli impatti con la realtà, fa male a guardarlo» commentò malinconicamente.   
«Questo mi dispiace, non è una cosa che gli auguravo».  
«Per il momento mi aspetto una reazione da parte di Camilla a tutto questo, per vedere se capisce da sé come mai Hikari sta così o se devo spingerli io in qualche modo a confrontarsi, ma per adesso lei è molto impegnata a tentare di hackerare gli account MSN e Facebook di suo fratello, per togliergli Elodie dai contatti» brontolò.  
«Ma pover’uomo! Una che ne trova, sua sorella non può fargliela tenere?!»  
«Non lo so» sospirò Charlie, incrociando le braccia sul tavolo e poggiandoci poi la faccia, «spero solo che Camilla non progetti di andare a trovare i suoi amichetti _Luci dei Fiori_ e mandarli in Francia a fare i dispetti ad Elodie!»  
«Uh, tieni!» le disse improvvisamente, dandole Jo fra le braccia.  
«Che succede?» si sorprese lei.  
«Sta tornando Manuele» l’informò.  
«Ah» storse il naso. «Lo senti ancora da una così grande distanza» era un’affermazione.  
«Sì, ma sei pregata di non commentare la cosa».  
«Seh» guardò l’orologio. «Mio Dio, arriverò in ritardo! Scappo a pranzo dalle ragazze!» esclamò, alzandosi in fretta e baciando velocemente sia lui che Jo.  
«Ah, oggi è il gran giorno del “ciao, ti presento un mezzo demone e un’ex demone”!» fece ironico.  
«Ti prego, non farmici pensare: spero solo che non me la facciano scappare!»  
  
  
Sfortunatamente per Charlie, lei non era capitata nella scorsa generazione, dove la _Nubes_ era formata da tre donne, no, lei era l’unica donna e in tutta la lega c’erano solo due donne mezzo angelo: lei e Raffaella. Ciò non andava a suo favore.  
Raffaella aveva un’auto piccola dalla carrozzeria di una strana tonalità di arancione chiaro metallizzato, che però si addiceva alla sua personalità, e stava guidando gesticolando ansiosamente. Lei, seduta sul sedile passeggero, annuiva con veemenza a tutto.  
Anna, dai sedili posteriori, le guardava entrambe con tanto di occhi.  
Charlie comprese che l’agitazione di Raffaella era dovuta al fatto che prima o poi avrebbe dovuto anche lei dire la verità a Roberto e presentargli gli altri – da qui il “ciao, ti presento un mezzo demone e un’ex demone” – perché ormai era da più di un anno che stavano insieme, e ciò doveva essere a dir poco ansiogeno: come dire ad una persona totalmente estranea ai fatti che di notte non si va per funghi ma per spiriti? Come dirgli “hai presente Vanessa, la mia migliore amica? È una mezzo demone, amore”? E, soprattutto, come dirgli “sai, caro, discendo da un angelo, vuoi vedere le mie ali?”? Son cose difficili, che richiedono anche una certa preparazione mentale; nel caso di Raffaella, poi, Michele e Gabriele chissà cos’avrebbero fatto al povero Roberto, al primo incontro.   
Charlie ringraziò mentalmente cento volte il fatto che Max fosse un _Custos_ come lei.   
Comunque, Raffaella era in ansia e parlava, parlava, parlava. Lei annuiva soltanto, ed era felice così. Anna un po’ meno.   
Anna sapeva vedere l’aura delle persone, le prime volte che aveva visto Max e Romi aveva urlato a dir poco terrorizzata, quindi Charlie aveva chiesto cortesemente a Camilla e Vanessa di essere caute, di non saltarle subito addosso e… scesero dall’auto davanti alla casa di Camilla e fu la fine. Le due ragazze mezzo demone andarono subito loro incontro. La prima fu Vanessa.   
«Uh! La famosa ragazza di Yue! Sai, ho trovato io quella volta il tuo orecchino nella sua macchina, mentre stavamo andando a cacciare uno spirito demoniaco sotto forma di strega malvagia di Biancaneve!»  
«Come sei carina!» aggiunse Camilla. «Non capisco proprio perché Yue volesse nasconderti ancora da noi, mica siamo cattive!»  
Mariel camminò verso di loro a piccoli passi, sorridendo amabilmente.  
«Ciao, io sono Mariel» si presentò.  
«Sì» fece Camilla, «lei ora è umana, ma prima era uno spirito demoniaco che vampirizzava umani e prima ancora una demone, poi Charlie le ha tagliato un’ala e ora è tuuuutto a posto!»  
Charlie pensò bene di sostenere Anna: dava l’impressione di essere lì per lì per svenire ed era pallida come un cadavere, stava vedendo le loro auree demoniache e loro le stavano così addosso…  
«Va tutto bene» le disse all’orecchio, «sono delle ragazze un po’ troppo entusiaste, ma ti assicuro che sono _buone_ ».   
Anna entrò in casa deglutendo letteralmente, scortata da Charlie e Raffaella. Una volta in camera di Camilla, Vanessa prese rudemente a calci – con la sua elegantissima e costosissima scarpa col tacco dodici – il banchetto scolastico per sistemarlo al centro della stanza; Charlie roteò gli occhi e dopo vi posò sopra i vassoi pieni di dolci della pasticceria di suo padre.   
«Vanessa, ti ho portato anche una cheese cake alle fragole» le disse, e vide Camilla entusiasmarsi con lei, sfoderando con un po’ troppa decisione un coltello per tagliare la torta. Anna forse fu ancora più vicina a perdere i sensi.   
Dopo qualche chiacchiera, Anna sembrò giusto rilassarsi un po’, anche se Charlie non aveva compreso bene se ciò fosse dovuto alla quantità di dolci che aveva mangiato e al loro contenuto: quando aveva detto a suo padre come mai le servivano dei dolci, lui le aveva riempito uno dei vassoi con della pasticceria particolarmente zuppa di liquori, perché “mi sa che è meglio”, e Anna aveva proprio quel vassoio davanti.   
«I vostri fidanzati sanno cosa fate?» domandò loro Anna.  
«Il mio è anche lui un _Custos_ » rispose Charlie, «è un mezzo demone, però, quello con i capelli neri a cui hai urlato in faccia, al tempo».  
«Oh» fece mortificata, «mi dispiace, non sapevo che fosse il tuo ragazzo».  
«Fa niente» le diede una pacca sulle spalle, «te l’ho detto giusto per farti capire chi fosse».  
«Io sono libera» rispose Vanessa, «tra lo studio e la vita da _Custos_ , non trovo mai un uomo che non mi rompa per il poco tempo che passo che lui».  
«Cosa studi?» s’incuriosì Anna.  
«Medicina» le rispose, dopo aver deglutito con forza un grosso boccone.  
Charlie immaginò che Anna forse non era molto rincuorata di sapere che forse un giorno in una sala operatoria ci sarebbe stata una mezza demone.   
«Uh» storse la bocca Camilla, «non mi parlate di tempo e fidanzati» si rivolse ad Anna. «Io studio danza, passo un sacco di tempo ad allenarmi fin da bambina, in più metti il fatto che ho un partner fisso di cui quasi sempre sono tutti gelosi: mai uno che capisca le mie esigenze!» si lamentò.   
Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
«Il mio ragazzo ancora non lo sa» ammise Raffaella, imbarazzata, «e sinceramente non so ancora quando glielo dirò».  
«Magari» insinuò ironicamente, ma non troppo, Charlie, «prima che Gabriele bussi alla sua porta chiedendogli che intenzioni ha col “suo” terzo _Sol_ : lo sai che Michele e Gabriele aspettano da una vita questo momento…»   
«Lo so» ribatté a sguardo basso, «ma “stranamente” la cosa non mi conforta».   
«Uh, Mariel, Mariel!» Camilla richiamò la ragazza con ampi gesti. «Dicci, come va con Frà?»  
«Eh, è vero!» rincarò Vanessa. «Come va, eh? Come va, come va?»  
Erano quelli gli attimi in cui Charlie avrebbe volentieri preso le teste di Camilla e Vanessa facendole sbattere rumorosamente l’una contro l’altra.   
«Ecco» lei arrossì e si risistemò nervosamente una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio, «va abbastanza bene. Solo che, purtroppo, fra una cosa e l’altra sono in ritardo con il libro sugli spiriti che gli volevo regalare».  
«Ma sono sicura che lui apprezzerà moltissimo ugualmente» l’assicurò Charlie.  
«Lo spero, anche se io ho… ecco, io avrei un piccolo problemino e anche se qui siamo fra donne non so se posso parlarne e…»  
«Ma dicci pure tranquillamente» la rassicurò Vanessa, «di cosa si tratta?»  
«Ecco, mi sa che non mi sono ancora depurata del tutto, perché credo che il mio corpo, per certi versi, risponda ancora istintivamente come quello di un demone e» Charlie vide Mariel arrossire furiosamente e nello stesso tempo Anna impallidire, «quando sono vicina a lui, io sento certe pulsioni molto forti e mi trattengo davvero con tanta forza…»  
«In pratica» fece Vanessa, «vorresti zompargli addosso selvaggiamente?»  
Charlie stava bevendo, le andò di traverso e Anna dovette darle parecchie pacche sulla schiena.   
«Sì, insomma» rispose Mariel, ormai di un colore rosso indefinibile. «Io e lui non ci siamo ancora detti nulla, non stiamo ancora insieme e io ho paura che lui pensi male di me, tipo che da demone ero una sorta di cortigiana, o peggio. Non voglio dargli una brutta impressione, però ogni volta che siamo vicini io… io ho voglia di… di fare “cose”, ecco».   
«Ma, Mariel, tesoro» obiettò Vanessa, sconcertata, «credo che non ci sia una donna in questa stanza che non abbia voglia di fare “cose”!»  
A Charlie andò nuovamente di traverso.   
«Comunque» disse Charlie con un filo di voce a Mariel, «credimi se ti dico che a lui non dispiacerà».  
«Davvero?» fece preoccupata.   
Nella stanza ci fu un gran scuotere di teste in cenno di sì, Anna compresa, poi quattro cellulari squillarono all’unisono.  
«Max» sospirò Charlie. «Stasera ci sarà una riunione».   
  
  
Charlie si legò velocemente i capelli a coda alta, riflettendosi sullo specchio interno dell’ascensore della _Nubes_ : erano troppo lunghi ormai, per i suoi gusti, ma a Max piacevano e anche se non le aveva chiesto di non tagliarli, lei aveva deciso lo stesso di non farlo.   
«Com’è andata con Anna?» le chiese Yue, perplesso.  
«Eh, una favola» gli rispose, sforzandosi di non essere ironica, ma Manuele dovette cogliere il tono, perché voltò loro le spalle tappandosi la bocca con una mano per non scoppiare a ridere.  
«Meno male» sospirò Yue, restando tuttavia accigliato, «ero un po’ preoccupato, sai com’è, lei vede le nostre auree, Camilla e Vanessa sono due mezze demoni…»   
«No, no, tranquillo, tutto a posto».  
Manuele non riuscì più a trattenersi, ma fortunatamente l’ascensore si aprì, Charlie spinse la grata in ferro battuto su cui era raffigurato il loro stemma ed entrarono nella Sala di Pietra.   
Camilla la salutò, incerta.  
«Stasera Hikari non c’è?» le chiese sorpresa.  
«No, ha preferito restare a casa» rispose vaga.  
«Come mai? Lui viene sempre» si accigliò.  
«Il padre di Charlie ha fatto un nuovo tipo di dolce» intervenne prontamente Romi, «e lui ha preferito andare subito al laboratorio» inventò.  
«Ah» fece lei, dispiaciuta.   
Charlie sillabò “grazie” sottovoce a Romi e dopo andò a salutare Max.  
«Ehi» gli diede un lieve bacio sulle labbra, «ti vedo preoccupato…»   
«Questo non sarà facile» commentò, facendo un cenno verso le schede che aveva in mano. «Omicidi» le riassunse brevemente mentre si sedevano. Charlie inspirò a fondo stancamente, Max sparse le schede per la tavola di pietra.  
«Quattro omicidi» iniziò lui, «due coppie sul ponte delle anatre al giardino pubblico, l’unica cosa che ci hanno riferito gli amici e i parenti è che stavano andando ad attaccare un lucchetto alla ringhiera del ponte. I parenti purtroppo non sanno che sono morti, credono che siano scomparsi: i corpi sono visibili sono a noi _Custodes_ e non siamo ancora riusciti a rompere l’incantesimo. Molto probabilmente dovremo inscenare in qualche modo la loro morte e far ritrovare almeno delle tracce minime di DNA, ma ancora non sappiamo come: non possiamo non dare ai loro cari almeno una tomba su cui piangere».   
«Avevano fra i sedici e i diciannove anni» lesse Charlie, «uno è morto annegato, un altro strangolato, una delle due ragazze ha avuto il collo spezzato e l’altra è stata… trapassata da qualcosa» deglutì.   
«Beh» fece Romi, «ci sono buone possibilità che una volta distrutto lo spirito, o mandato dall’altra parte del pozzo, l’incantesimo si rompa e i corpi tornino visibili».  
«Il Gran Consiglio dovrà comunque inscenare la loro morte, alla fine» ribatté Max, «non possiamo consegnare così facilmente dei cadaveri di gente morta in questo modo, sui corpi sono anche presenti tracce di melma».  
«Melma?» si accigliò Romi.  
«Melma del lago: forse lo spirito si trova lì».  
«Ma io e Charlie siamo spesso su quel ponte!» obiettò. «L’avremmo sentito se ci fosse stato uno spirito nel lago».  
«L’ultima settimana Charlie è stata a Londra, tu sei stato lì da solo?»   
«No».  
«Allora molto probabilmente sarà arrivato proprio in questi giorni».  
«Vuol dire» intervenne Charlie, «che lo spirito aspettava che noi andassimo via, per fermarsi sì?» si meravigliò.  
«Forse» alzò le spalle, «chi può dirlo davvero. Comunque» sospirò, «sappiamo esattamente dov’è e sappiamo come colpisce: direi di attaccarlo al ponte e farlo uscire allo scoperto».  
«Non credo proprio che verrà, se lo chiamerò» scosse la testa Charlie.  
«Come lo attiriamo, allora?»  
«Lucchetti?» ipotizzò Romi. «Le coppie sono andate là per questo e ci sono rimaste secche, potrebbe essere questa letteralmente la chiave» fece il cenno di fermare un lucchetto a chiave.  
«Dio mio!» si esasperò Charlie. «Non fatemi attaccare un lucchetto a quel povero ponte, vi prego!»  
Max si grattò la testa.  
«Vedi altra soluzione?» lei si passò le mani sul volto. «Il caso è delicato, preferisco essere presente e avere almeno un _Custos_ in più: il caso va alla _Luna_ e alla Nubes, sia Yue che Manuele verranno con noi».   
  
  
_Nubes_ e _Luna_ entrarono nel giardino dai due cancelli opposti: il Gran Consiglio aveva fatto chiudere il posto per un intero giorno, per sicurezza, e i sei ragazzi camminarono lungo i cancelli creando un vasto campo d’invisibilità. La luna era alta nel cielo e mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo, quando s’incontrarono tutti vicino al ponte.  
«Ho fatto spesa dal ferramenta, oggi» disse con una certa ironica Romi, prendendo dalla tasca tre lucchetti.   
«Dividiamoceli» li esortò Charlie, cercando nelle tasche il suo pennarello indelebile e non accorgendosi della questione che si stava ponendo: un lucchetto per lei e Max, e poi? Con chi avrebbero diviso il lucchetto Romi e Manuele?   
Quasi si fossero letti nel pensiero, Romi afferrò un lucchetto chiamando Vanessa, e Manuele prese l’altro chiamando Yue.  
«Almeno così la tua ragazza non sarà gelosa, se passerà da qui domani» sorrise imbarazzato Manuele.  
«Eh, già» borbottò Yue, confuso.   
Si passarono il pennarello per scrivere le iniziali, poi si posizionarono sulle due ringhiere del ponte, Romi e Vanessa su una, Max e Charlie e Manuele e Yue dall’altra.   
«Materializzate le armi e chiudete i lucchetti» ordinò Max, chiudendo il suo con la pistola già in mano; poi quando Manuele e Romi diedero l’ok, lanciò l’altro ordine. «Al mio tre gettate le chiavi in acqua. Uno… due… TRE».   
Si udirono tre piccoli e leggeri tuffi nell’acqua, nella notte.  
Passarono i secondi e non successe niente.   
«Perché non lo sentiamo, ancora?» si domandò a voce alta Charlie, con lo sguardo che le saettava in ogni angolo della superficie del lago.  
«Sta arrivando adesso!» l’avvertì Manuele, stringendo di più il pugnale.  
«Ma… io non sento niente» si accigliò Charlie.  
«Neanch’io» si sorprese Max.  
«Confermo» disse Vanesse, «non sento niente nemmeno io».  
Yue scosse la testa verso Charlie, facendole cenno di no.  
«Ma cos…?»  
«Io sì!» ringhiò Romi, col dito pronto sul grilletto. «Sta per arrivare!»  
«Ma dove?!» si esasperò Max.  
Non ebbero tempo di chiedersi altro: le urla di Romi e Manuele li colsero di sorpresa, terrorizzandoli.  
Manuele finì a terra, con le gambe incastrate nella ringhiera come se qualcosa stesse provando a tirarlo giù verso l’acqua, mentre Romi sembrava come soffocato da qualcosa che lo stava strangolando.   
Charlie e Yue provarono a tirare su Manuele, con scarso successo; Charlie guardò sconvolta il modo in cui i jeans di Manuele aderivano attorno ad una sua gamba, come se qualcosa lo stesse davvero trascinando con forza. Max e Vanessa provarono a liberare Romi, ma la presa intorno al suo collo era invisibile e impalpabile a loro, e lui non era quasi più capace di parlare.  
«Manu!» gridò Charlie. «Dimmi cosa vedi, cosa ti sta trascinando giù?»  
«Un tentacolo…» gemette per una fitta alla gamba. «È come un tentacolo di un polpo metallico… la melma…» sibilò a denti stretti per lo sforzo.  
«Se proviamo a colpire i tentacoli» urlò Max, «rischiamo di colpire loro e di ucciderli! Non li vediamo, non li tocchiamo, che facciamo?»  
Se Romi avesse allentato le mani dal tentacolo intorno al collo, sarebbe morto, se Manuele si fosse abbassato di più per pugnalare il tentacolo, sarebbe stato trascinato giù ancora più facilmente. Charlie ebbe un’idea.  
«Manu! Manu ascoltami» gli disse, provando a spingerlo a sdraiarsi sul ponte. «Guarda dietro, alza la testa e guarda dietro di te: lo vedi il tentacolo che sta strangolando Romi?»  
«Sì» gemette.  
«Prova a colpirlo col pugnale, solo tu puoi farcela!»  
Manuele strattonò con forza le gambe, inarcò la schiena per guardare meglio dietro di sé e disperatamente prese la mira e scagliò il _Cinquedea_.  
Così come Romi era sembrato strozzato, tornò libero, col fiatone e il collo arrossato.  
«MANU!» gridò Charlie, vedendo come il ragazzo era bruscamente scivolato di più dalle mani sue e di Yue.  
Si udì uno sparo: Romi colpì il tentacolo che aveva catturato Manuele, riuscendo a liberarlo.  
Max sostenne Romi, ancora provato, mentre Vanessa andò ad aiutare i ragazzi a riafferrare Manuele dall’acqua: aveva ancora una gamba incastrata nella ringhiera.  
«E che cazzo!» sbraitò Vanessa, ancora scossa e furiosa per l’accaduto, prendendo a calci le barre di legno fino a farle cedere.   
«Non è andato via» disse in un soffio Romi.  
«Sì» confermò Manuele, «l’abbiamo colpito, ma non è andato via».  
«È vero» si sorprese Charlie, «dopo la prima pugnalata di Manu avrebbe dovuto distruggersi, perché non l’ha fatto? Le armi da _Custos_ non hanno avuto alcun effetto?»   
«Non lo so» mormorò Max, «ma sta tornando, e stavolta lo sento anch’io». Charlie si guardò intorno, vide le espressioni degli altri.  
«Stavolta lo stiamo sentendo tutti, vuole rivelarsi».  
«ATTENTI, ORA!» gridò Max, girandosi appena in tempo per vedere un tentacolo metallico parzialmente coperto di melma andare verso di lui. C’era un tentacolo per ciascuno.  
Duellare con qualcosa di così mobile e grosso era la cosa più difficoltosa che avessero mai fatto, a Charlie sembrò un incubo. Affondò il pugnale nel tentacolo, colpendolo facilmente nonostante fosse metallo per via della potenza del pugnale, ma con sua grande sorpresa lo vide arrabbiarsi e allontanarsi furibondo per dopo scagliarsi di nuovo verso di lei, completamente guarito.  
«Si rigenera» avvertì gli altri, «nonostante le nostre armi lo colpiscano, si rigenera!»   
Col fiatone, si voltò a guardare i ragazzi: un tentacolo stava stritolando Yue, stringendosi attorno alla sua gabbia toracica, un altro stava impedendo a Vanessa di respirare tappandole il naso e la bocca; Romi era già allo stremo da prima, stava per cedere, e Manuele lottava con un solo polso, l’altro aveva un tentacolo avvinghiato. Max lottava contro un tentacolo che si comportava come una frusta e lei quasi non aveva più fiato per schivare gli affondi di un altro che provava a passarla da parte a parte puntando con forza verso di lei come un proiettile.   
_«Non ferirti mai più per parlare con me, basterà solo che tu invochi tre volte di seguito il mio nome e io verrò da te, chiaro?»_  
Si sarebbe pentita mille volte, forse, e probabilmente, se sarebbero sopravvissuti, Max si sarebbe arrabbiato con lei, ma c’era altro da fare?  
«JOEL! JOEL! JOEL!»  
Sentì immediatamente la sua presenza alle spalle e con sua grande sorpresa vide davanti ai suoi occhi la lama di una spada coperta da simboli demoniaci.  
«Da qui non passi» ringhiò Joel, mozzando un tentacolo, che tuttavia si rigenerò quasi subito.   
Joel richiamò nella sua mano destra cinque sfere di energia nera e le scagliò velocemente contro gli altri cinque ragazzi, salvandoli.  
«TI HO DETTO» urlò, rivolto allo spirito, «CHE DA QUI NON PASSI!» e puntò con forza la spada al centro del ponte, trapassandolo: un’onda della sua energia travolse il mostro, costringendolo alla ritirata.   
Molti dei ragazzi erano piegati in due e in preda a violenti colpi di tosse, Max si lasciò scivolare a terra, stanco, lei guardò Joel fissare assorto l’acqua del lago.  
«Perché non mi avete chiamato prima?»  
Charlie si stupì nel sentirlo riferirsi non solo a lei ma a tutti.  
«Credevamo… pensavamo che fosse uno spirito qualsiasi» balbettò.   
«Se non fossi arrivato io, sareste tutti morti» ribatté privo di tono, smaterializzando la spada. «Non è uno spirito, è un _Pandora_ , un essere che sta cercando una via per creare un nuovo pozzo. Vi serve il mio aiuto: nessun demone o angelo qualsiasi può permettere una cosa simile, due pozzi così vicini rischierebbero di creare una voragine immaginabile».   
  
  
Nel cuore della notte non c’era quasi nessuno a Villa Grifone, solo la parte ospedaliera era semipopolata: misero da parte le divise ed entrarono nella Sala di Pietra vestiti per com’erano, seguiti da Joel. Era la prima volta che Charlie vedeva qualcuno che non fosse loro entrare in quella sala, ma era procedura che in caso di bisogno dell’aiuto di un angelo o di un demone fosse quest’ultimo a prendere il comando.  
Joel uscì dall’ascensore della _Luna_ e come prima cosa guarì velocemente i ragazzi.  
«Nessuno, e dico nessuno, deve sapere della presenza di un _Pandora_ qui in città. Non dovete parlarne neanche con i vostri genitori» li ammonì mortalmente serio, lanciando un incantesimo che insonorizzasse maggiormente la sala.   
«Ma cosa sono di preciso i _Pandora_?» gli domandò Charlie, ancora sconvolta.  
«Ti dice niente il fatto che ogni Coperchio prima è stato un _Pandora_?» sorrise privo d’ironia. «Sono degli agglomerati di centinaia di spiriti di ogni tipo, se la creatura si rimargina è per questo, perché un altro spirito prende il posto di quello distrutto. Sono spiriti che stanno diventando un’unica creatura senziente, cercano una via dalla falda alla Terra per formare un nuovo pozzo, stanno scavando. I Coperchi fra di loro si considerano fratelli e se qui dovesse aprirsi un altro pozzo i due Coperchi si abbraccerebbero fondendosi, creando un evento ancora fortunatamente non successo: un Coperchio dalle dimensioni doppie è qualcosa di inimmaginabile e totalmente ingestibile, se non si ha un piccolo esercito di _Custodes_. Voi adesso siete dodici? Bene, dovrete diventare _almeno_ ventiquattro e pochi sareste comunque. Ora pensate a come reagirebbe il vostro Gran Consiglio: credete che vi aiuterebbe a bloccare il _Pandora_ , oppure vi direbbe di lasciarlo passare per diventare così la lega più forte del mondo e con un piccolo esercito di _Custodes_ , perché più grande è il pozzo, più necessariamente forte e prestigiosa è la lega su quel territorio?»  
«Stavano per sacrificare Charlie» commentò Max, «non credo che ci aiuterebbero a fermare il _Pandora_ , anzi, forse ci rinchiuderebbero qui dentro fino a quando non sarà formato».  
«Esattamente» ribatté Joel. «Quello che loro, stupide vipere senza cervello, non sanno è che una simile creatura senziente porterà talmente tanti spiriti sulla terra che l’equilibrio fra le due schiere verrà infranto: troppi spiriti non bene educati al Male e al Bene s’intrometteranno nel disegno del destino umano, troppi, potrebbe scoppiare il caos e distruggere i piani di entrambe le schiere. Se esiste la _Foedus Custodum_ , invece, è proprio per bloccare gli spiriti e scongiurare una cosa simile: noi demoni e angeli vogliamo solo questo».  
«Perché il _Pandora_ uccide degli umani, in questo momento?» gli chiese Charlie.  
«Il Coperchio per non aprirsi a Halloween voleva un sacrificio umano, ricordi? Bene, il _Pandora_ per formarsi definitivamente ha altrettanto bisogno di sacrifici umani, almeno sette».  
«Siamo già a quattro» l’avvisò Max.  
«Male, molto male» si passò le mani sul volto. «Gli spiriti che formano il _Pandora_ vogliono arrivare sulla Terra per abbracciare e soccorrere gli uomini, sia che essi vogliano speranza, sia che essi vogliano vendetta, quindi non esitano ad ucciderne alcuni, perché sanno che in cambio ne avranno moltissimi altri, migliaia di altri. Una volta individuato un punto sulla Terra dove sforare, il _Pandora_ cerca una zona dove imprigionare qualcuno dentro un’illusione d’amore o di odio, perché entrambi sono i sentimenti più forti e opposti; in questo caso ha scelto di sfruttare l’amore. Seguendo questa procedura, sceglie come vittime sacrificali quasi sempre degli amori sofferti o amori che stanno per finire: lui per un attimo regala agli amanti la certezza mentale che tutto potrebbe essere possibile e li uccide proprio in quell’attimo, quando sono insieme, per far sì che davvero si amino _fino alla fine dei loro giorni_ , li fa morire “regalando” loro questa certezza in cambio della loro vita. Il _Pandora_ crede di essere nel giusto, crede che grazie a questo sacrificio potrà aiutare moltissimi uomini come Coperchio. Nessun altro umano vede più i corpi dei sacrificati, perché da quel momento in poi la loro anima entra a far parte del _Pandora_ stesso e del Coperchio poi: non c’è più ritorno».  
«Quindi» intervenne gelidamente Max, «non potremo mai ridare ai parenti il corpo dei ragazzi morti?»  
«No, non potremo, e purtroppo credo anche che ci siano buone possibilità che le anime di quei quattro ragazzi siano già state distrutte dai nostri primi colpi al mostro: erano in superficie ancora, li avrà usate subito per rimarginarsi…»  
Max sbatté un pugno sulla tavola di pietra, frustrato.   
«Come si distrugge un _Pandora_?» gli domandò stancamente.   
«Fino a prova contraria questo è il vostro territorio e avete già un pozzo, se non lo volete e desiderate bloccarlo, com’è giusto che sia, dovrete apporre il vostro sigillo: almeno tre gocce di sangue di ognuno di voi dodici _Custodes_ unito in una coppa, poi vi intingerete le vostre armi e almeno uno di voi dovrà colpirlo sette volte. Solo voi avete il diritto di cacciarlo, ma io posso aiutarvi: questo è l’ultimo stadio del _Pandora_ , è troppo forte, quando sarete pronti io sarò con voi. È un mio dovere e un mio piacere aiutarvi».   
  
  


“I'd like to watch you sleep at night,  
to hear you breathe by my side  
And although sleep leaves me behind,  
there's nowhere I'd rather be […]  
Oh, if you'd come home, I'll let you know that  
All you want, is right here in this room, all you want  
And all you need, is sitting here with you, all you want”  
 ** _All you want_ \- Dido** (su You Tube)

  
Mariel si sentiva molto stupida e anche molto umana nel provare a sistemare in cento modi diversi il centrino sul tavolo e sopra il suo lavoro sugli spiriti, completamente rilegato. Forse si stava comportando in modo stupido come qualsiasi altra ragazza umana alla prima cotta e si accorse che ciò le piaceva. Si portò le mani alle guance, le sentì accaldate.  
Non si era mai comportata così con nessuno, e d’altra parte nessuno si era comportato così con lei come Francesco: era una cosa completamente nuova. Se con Alessandro c’era stato un amore “platonico” vissuto in modo così intenso da essere lacerante come quello più “carnale”, questo era ancora più diverso: le stava insegnando nuove cose e le piacevano tutte. Era felice, stupidamente felice.   
Saltò in aria, quando sentì suonare il citofono, gli aprì subito e poi girò in tondo per la stanza, agitando le mani, fino a quando non lo sentì dietro la porta.  
«Ciao!» gli sorrise imbarazzata, facendolo accomodare; lui, come al solito, aveva il casco in mano.  
«Ciao! Come mai mi hai chiesto di venire qui, oggi?»  
«Ecco, io» vagò con lo sguardo per la stanza, si era scordata dove aveva messo il libro, a via di cambiargli continuamente posizione, «volevo darti una cosa, però non sapevo come dartela e allora ti ho chiesto di venire qui».  
«Cosa dovevi darmi?»   
Mariel prese il libro con due mani e lo allungò verso di lui.  
«Questo, l’ho scritto io. Al computer s’intende, ma sono delle mie relazioni».  
Francesco posò il casco sul tavolo e prese il libro dalle sue mani, sorpreso; ne sfogliò rapidamente l’indice.  
«Ma sono relazioni sulle _Ombre del Caos_ , con le loro tradizioni e tutti i loro clan!» le sembrò entusiasta, e questo la fece emozionare anche di più.  
«Sai» gesticolò, «io so molte cose per via della mia ex vita da demone e poi sapevo che la tua famiglia studia le _Luci del Focolare_ , quindi ho pensato che ti avrebbe fatto piacere legger…» non riuscì a terminare la frase: Francesco la baciò sulle labbra e lei restò con gli occhi aperti e le mani ancora sospese in aria. Poi chiuse gli occhi e si lasciò andare.  
Sentì qualcosa di caldo attraversarle il corpo dai piedi alla testa, offuscandola: istintivamente lo baciò con più impeto e gli allacciò le braccia al collo, costringendolo inconsapevolmente ad indietreggiare. Francesco finì contro lo schienale del divano e capitombolò dritto sui cuscini sul davanti.  
«Ahia!» aveva sbattuto la testa.  
«Oh, scusa, scusa!» si mortificò, girando il divano e andando a sedersi accanto a lui. «Ti sei fatto male? Ti ho fatto male?»  
«No-no-no» le rispose subito, anche se un po’ stranito dal suo improvviso atteggiamento focoso. «Tutto a posto solo che…»   
«Solo che?» ripeté, apprensiva.   
Lui la guardò interdetto per qualche secondo.  
«Cavolo, come sei bella…» fu tutto quello che riuscì a mormorare.  
Lei sorrise raggiante e l’abbracciò forte, spingendolo di nuovo a sdraiarsi.  
«Sicuro che non ti ho fatto male?»  
«Sicurissimo. Aspetta, la gamba… ecco, così è meglio».  
Dopo non molto dopo, dal monolocale di Mariel, si sentì un forte gemito, una voce maschile.  
«OH MIO DIO, SI’!»  
  
  
Max chiese al Gran Consiglio di tenere il giardino pubblico chiuso ancora per un altro giorno, e Joel stesso con dei _Custodes_ a turno pattugliò i cancelli, per essere sicuri che nessuno entrasse e che il _Pandora_ non scegliesse altre vittime sacrificali.   
Dopo la mezzanotte, marciando compatti, i dodici _Custodes_ entrarono nel giardino con in testa Joel: era la resa dei conti.   
Giunti vicino al ponte, Joel materializzò una sfera di luce per rischiarare l’ambiente ed evocò un’elegante coppa di bronzo intarsiata.   
«Materializzate i vostri pugnali comuni della lega» ordinò, «si dia inizio al rito».  
Charlie era fin troppo abituata a tagliarsi le mani per farle sanguinare, più che altro le fece male vedere che anche gli altri furono costretti ad incidersi un palmo.   
Joel passò da ognuno di loro, affinché lasciassero cadere nella coppa tre gocce di sangue, e subito dopo guarì le ferite.  
«Vi serviranno le mani ben sane, dopo» disse loro, «non avete idea di quello che ci aspetta. Materializzate le vostre armi, adesso».  
A turno, infilarono le armi dentro la coppa, impregnandole appena col sangue: c’era il loro sigillo sulle loro armi, ora.  
«Ricordatevi» li ammonì Joel, materializzando l’ _Artiglio Insanguinato_ , «che per distruggerlo almeno uno di voi dovrà colpirlo sette volte. Il _Pandora_ si vedrà braccato, quindi sicuramente deciderà di saltare la formalità del rito delle illusioni e accelerare la sua formazione: vorrà uccidere tre di voi per completare il rito e diventare un Coperchio, la sua determinazione sarà assoluta, sarà forte e violento. State in guardia, combattetelo a gruppi per aiutarvi l’un l’altro».   
Gli annuirono in silenzio; Joel accarezzò col dorso della mano una guancia di Charlie, che era al suo fianco, e poi si diresse al centro del ponte, lo stesso punto dove la notte prima aveva affondato la spada.   
«Sono Joel Jennai» proclamò a voce alta, «terzo dei sei fratelli mercenari detti i Falciatori e ultimo di loro. Conosci la mia potenza, _Pandora_ , rivelati e affronta i _Custodes_ del territorio che stai invadendo: ti stiamo sfidando, o vuoi forse scappar via come un codardo?» affondò la spada nel buco fatto la sera precedente.   
Immediatamente nel giardino rimbombarono i ruggiti di centinaia di creature diverse e rabbiose, tanto che gli alberi si scossero, gli uccelli notturni fuggirono in volo e la terra tremò leggermente sotto i loro piedi.   
«Sta arrivando» sibilò Charlie, roteando il _Misericordia_ fra le dita e stringendolo meglio.   
In un istante denso di solennità, videro decine di tentacoli metallici gocciolanti acqua e melma schizzare fuori dal lago rompendone la superficie con violenza, schizzando verso l’alto per poi caricare su di loro, provando a chiuderli dentro ad una cupola composta da loro stessi.   
Joel mozzò un tentacolo che puntava verso Charlie e Max.  
«Io vi copro» urlò, «voi provate a colpirlo».  
Charlie, Max e Romi, tenendosi in formazione e di spalle, iniziarono a lottare contro il mostro impugnando in una mano la propria arma e nell’altra un pugnale, per difendersi.   
«Sono a due colpi» li avvertì Max, «voi?»  
«A tre» rispose Charlie, pugnalando proprio in quel momento per la terza volta il mostro.  
«Anch’io tre» ringhiò Romi, mancando un colpo.  
Charlie vide alla sua destra Manuele, Vanessa e Yue in formazione come loro: Yue pugnalò rapidamente tre volte di seguito un tentacolo che si era stretto attorno ad una gamba di Vanessa, liberando la ragazza; Manuele colpì invece un tentacolo che, rabbioso, stava puntando verso Yue ancora chino.  
«E quattro!» lo sentì urlare.   
A Charlie mancavano ancora tre colpi, ora, e intorno a lei gli altri due gruppi non erano messi meglio: _Stella_ e _Sol_ erano uniti secondo le loro Case ed erano sanguinanti come lei. Raffaella era pure a terra che si stringeva una caviglia, dolorante, accanto a lei Gabriele urlava furioso tentando di fare a fette con la _Sciabola_ il tentacolo colpevole, Michele gli copriva le spalle e tentava nel frattempo di sollevare anche Raffaella. Francesco e Claudio lottavano tenendo in mezzo Camilla, per darle modo di incoccare delle frecce senza preoccuparsi di essere afferrata da un tentacolo: le frecce arrivavano lontano, c’erano più possibilità che lei riuscisse ad arrivare facilmente ai sette colpi decisivi.  
«Sei!» infatti la sentì gridare.   
«Cinque!» urlò Charlie, con una certa rabbiosa soddisfazione, liberando Romi da un tentacolo stretto ad un braccio. «Max?» si voltò a guardarlo, apprensiva: lo vide combattere spalla a spalla con Joel – il demone, negli attimi in cui era libero, scagliava dei fiotti di energia contro i tentacoli che stavano maggiormente rischiando di uccidere i ragazzi. Charlie e Romi si alzarono da terra e andarono ad aiutarli.  
«Mi mancano gli ultimi tre colpi!» le disse Romi, frustrato, mancando l’ennesimo colpo. «Sono troppo mobili e veloci, è una fortuna che le pistole si ricarichino da sé!»   
«A tutti mancano gli ultimi colpi, ormai» li informò Max, continuando a difendersi, «ma Camilla è quella più vicina, grazie alle frecce, dobbiamo trovare un modo per farlo stare fermo giusto un secondo, il tempo che lei possa infilarlo con l’ultima freccia».   
«La _Sentenza di Morte_ a questo punto potrebbe provocargli un dolore paralizzante, credo» osservò Joel, «è stato colpito da tutti voi, è ferito e rabbioso, la condanna da parte di una pupilla di un altro Coperchio potrebbe lasciarlo dolorante ed esterrefatto da una cosa simile per il tempo giusto».  
«Ok, ci penso io!» asserì Charlie, preparandosi ad evocare il suo sigillo.  
Per un attimo, si voltò a guardare Manuele e Yue, quasi per assicurarsi che nel frattempo stessero bene. Vide Yue combattere inutilmente contro un tentacolo avvolto alla propria gola, Vanessa ricambiò il favore di prima aggredendo il mostro: un altro tentacolo provò ad attaccarla di spalle, Manuele la soccorse scoprendo troppo tardi che era stata una finta.  
Il tentacolo si voltò verso di lui, scagliandosi di punta come se fosse un pugnale, trapassando da parte a parte il lato destro del suo petto.   
«NOOO!» urlò Charlie, incredula e disperata, ma Joel la trattenne con forza.  
«Il sigillo, presto! Penso io a lui! Sbrigati!»  
Con una rabbia incredibile, Charlie scagliò il sigillo contro un tentacolo. Il giardino fu scosso da mille ruggiti all’unisono e da un gran terremoto che fece cadere tutti a terra; i tentacoli si ritrassero velocemente nell’acqua e dopo, con loro grande meraviglia, la testa da piovra del mostro emerse dall’acqua guardandoli con ferocia.  
«TU! COME OSI TU, PUPILLA DI UN COPERCHIO, COLPIRMI COL TUO MARCHIO?!»   
Charlie sentì dei passi veloci alle sue spalle: Romi si sporse dalla ringhiera con la _Beretta_ puntata contro il mostro.  
«TACI!» urlò, sparando tre colpi di seguito.   
Un altro ruggito scosse l’ambiente, poi il mostro sembrò come attraversato da mille fasci di luce rossa – dello stesso tipo di rosso della Casa della _Luna_ , la Casa di Romi – e si disfece: gli spiriti che lo formavano tornarono fiamme grigie e nere, per un attimo sembrarono dilatarsi, ma invece si rimpicciolirono fino a svanire.   
Il _Pandora_ era distrutto.   
Charlie corse ad inginocchiarsi a terra accanto a Manuele, Romi l’imitò. Joel stava ancora tenendo fra le braccia Manuele, semicoscente e con gli occhi sbarrati e vacui, imponendo la sua energia sull’enorme buco grondante sangue che c’era sulla spalla. Sia lui che Manuele erano zuppi di sangue.  
«Ho disinfettato la ferita dall’energia del _Pandora_ e ho ricostruito parzialmente un polmone» disse loro, allo stremo delle forze per la troppa energia imposta, Max lo sostenne, «ma di più non posso fare, so guarirlo solo per la sua parte non umana. Chiamate subito i rinforzi o morirà».   
Tutti intorno a loro erano sconvolti, Charlie iniziò a singhiozzare; Max, con la mano con cui non sosteneva Joel, chiamò velocemente dei rinforzi dalla villa.  
Manuele aveva del sangue che gli usciva dalla bocca e li guardava con sguardo vitreo, sembrava che le forze stessero per abbandonarlo, non parlava nemmeno. Romi spinse Charlie a fargli spazio e gli prese il viso fra le mani.  
«Manu? Manu, amore, guardami: non puoi lasciare Jo da solo, lo sai? Guardami» ma lo sguardo gli si fece più vuoto. «Manu, amore, ti prego! Manu…» le palpebre cominciarono ad abbassarsi. «MANU, NO!» gli occhi gli si chiusero.   
Il suo urlo di dolore fu forte e straziante.   
  
  
Fuori dalla stanza ospedaliera di Manu presso Villa Grifone, aspettavano in ansia notizie dai medici.   
Gianna era in lacrime, Charlie non aveva mai immaginato quanto potesse far male sentire un grido disperato di una madre. Romi era seduto a terra, lo sguardo vago e gli occhi lucidi. Non fiatava, non fiatava nessuno.   
Joel stranamente era rimasto, se ne stava con le spalle appoggiate al muro accanto ad un distributore di bibite calde.   
Finalmente i medici uscirono dalla stanza, Charlie, Max e Gianna furono subito loro addosso.  
«L’energia curativa di Joel il Falciatore è servita a non farlo morire subito» disse loro uno dei dottori, «ma sono stati intaccati degli organi vitali e ha perso moltissimo sangue. Abbiamo ripulito ulteriormente la ferita e somministrato dei farmaci speciali che accelereranno ancor di più i suoi processi di guarigione che di per sé sono molto più veloci del normale, visto la sua natura per metà angelica, ma purtroppo è ancora in serio pericolo. Non possiamo fare altro, spetta al suo corpo, adesso: se supererà le prossime ore, forse potrà farcela».   
Max quasi soffocò in un abbraccio stretto Charlie prima che lei potesse scoppiare a piangere, Joel fece appoggiare Gianna sulla sua spalla lasciandola sfogare, Yue – in lacrime – abbracciò Vanessa. Seduto ancora a terra, Romi chinò la testa nascondendola fra le braccia. Stava piangendo silenziosamente.   
Videro dei membri del Gran Consiglio camminare a passo svelto verso di loro, anzi, proprio in direzione di Charlie e Max, ancora abbracciati.  
«Cos’è successo?» chiese loro il più anziano. «I sacerdoti massimi dicono che il Coperchio è adirato perché avete distrutto un suo quasi fratello!» sembrava febbricitante.  
Joel, senza lasciare Gianna, materializzò velocemente la sua spada e la scagliò fra i vecchi e Charlie e Max, infilzandola al muro e attirando così la loro attenzione.  
«Sapete» nascose il sarcasmo dietro alla disinvoltura, «ho perso quattro fratelli e se c’è una cosa che proprio m’infastidisce è quando gli altri non rispettano il dolore dei compagni e dei parenti di una vittima».   
«Lo comprendiamo, Mio Signore» farfugliò il vecchio, «ma il Coperchio… il _Pandora_ …»  
Joel fece gentilmente accomodare Gianna su una sedia e camminò a passo lento e calcolato verso la spada, disincagliandola dalla parete.  
«State forse dicendo che il mio ultimo erede e la sua compagna non hanno diretto bene l’operazione?» domandò, fingendo distrazione mentre fissava la propria lama e la rigirava per riflettere la luce di proposito contro gli occhi del vecchio, accecandolo. «Per quanto mi risulta, tutto è andato a buon fine, di certo le schiere non possono permettersi di avere due pozzi così vicini, sarebbe un grosso problema, no? E, comunque, i Coperchi sono creature volubili e capricciose, l’arrabbiatura gli passerà presto».   
«C-certo, Mio Signore» balbettò il vecchio.   
«Andate, _adesso_ » calcò con forza e fermezza l’ultima parola, lasciando sottintendere che fosse un ordine.   
I membri del Gran Consiglio s’inchinarono rigidamente e andarono via, Joel si sedette a fianco a Gianna.  
«Grazie» gli mormorò lei all’orecchio; le rispose con un sussurro che udì solamente lei.  
«Tutto, per le amiche di Laura».   
  
  


“Remember those walls I built  
Well baby they’re tumbling down  
And they didn’t even put up a fight  
They didn’t even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
 **I got my angel now**  
It’s like I’ve been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin’  
It’s the risk that I’m takin’  
I ain’t never gonna shut you out”  
 ** _Halo_ \- Beyonce** (su You Tube)

  
  
Romi aveva chiesto ed ottenuto di entrare da solo nella stanza di Manuele. Entrato nella stanza, lo vide sdraiato sul letto, pallido e con gli occhi inesorabilmente chiusi; era legato a dei macchinari che tracciavano i battiti del suo cuore.   
S’inginocchiò a terra, sul pavimento freddo e duro, gli prese una mano fra le sue e la baciò più volte.   
«Io lo so che tu in qualche modo mi stai ascoltando» parlò a bassa voce, «e vorrei dirti un sacco di cose, ma sono tutte cose che avrei dovuto dirti _prima_ e non in un momento simile, quindi, l’unica cosa che forse adesso ha un senso dirti è “non andare via”. Non puoi lasciare Jo, non puoi lasciare le nostre madri, non puoi lasciare Charlie e Yue e… vorrei dirti anche di non lasciare me, ma per ora non ho alcun diritto di chiederti questo… Manu, tu mi hai devastato, non c’è più cosa nella mia testa che funzioni come prima, dopo la prima sera a casa tua, la sera in cui mi hai detto che merito la felicità. Lo so che ieri notte, sul quel maledetto ponte, tu come me per un attimo hai creduto che fra noi due tutto sarebbe andato bene, che avremmo distrutto quel mostro, poi saremmo tornati a casa e avremo riparlato insieme di noi: ho visto tutto questo nella mia mente e credo che il mostro abbia illuso anche te, che anche tu abbia visto questo, se ha attaccato entrambi. Tu credi ancora in noi? Io ho iniziato a crederci, per quanto possa valere dirtelo ora. Io, in questo momento, sono un uomo distrutto, perché adesso che credo in noi sento che dopo di te, dopo ciò che tu rappresenti per me, non ci potrà essere null’altro: se tu vai via, io non potrò mai più essere felice come tu stesso hai detto che merito. Se tu vai via, io sono finito».   
Esitando solo per un attimo, allungò due dita verso la fronte del ragazzo, per toccargliela.  
«Manuele» pronunciò in un sussurrò il suo nome; scostò gentilmente le lenzuola dal suo petto nudo e cercò la croce tatuata sul cuore, la toccò, «questa è l’alleanza a cui appartieni, la _Foedus Custodum_ » portò le dita sul braccio destro, sullo stemma rotondo della Casa, «e questa, la _Nubes_ , è la Casa dove vivi». Dopo, premette leggermente due dita sul braccio sinistro, all’altezza della spalla. «La _Beretta_ , questa è la mia arma» lo tatuò. «Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni» e gli posò due dita sulle labbra. «Appartieni a me, Romolo» gli accarezzò il viso.   
«Adesso che mi appartieni posso chiedertelo» sussurrò piangendo, «non andare via, resta anche per me. Mi appartieni, quindi non puoi andare da nessuna parte senza di me» accennò un sorriso di circostanza. «Ti ho fregato. Mi hai fregato. Non andare via». Si sollevò da terra, lo baciò lievemente sulle labbra e uscì dalla stanza, andando in un posto dove avrebbe atteso l’alba da solo, in silenzio.   
  
  


“Tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, ricordi e immagini  
Tra noi, su noi,  
se vuoi, frammenti e attimi  
Ci spingeremo ai margini  
distrattamente immobili.”  
 ** _Amanti isterici_ \- Divina** (su You Tube)

  
Fumava lentamente, circondato dai cespugli alti come solide pareti del giardino della villa. Quante volte Manuele l’aveva raggiunto lì, mentre fumava? La prima volta in quel posto Manuele l’aveva aggredito, perché l’aveva costretto a dire a Charlie che era gay. Sorrise al ricordo: qualche mese dopo, al centro di quel labirinto fatto di piante rigogliose e dai fiori dal profumo intenso, si erano baciati, toccati e avevano anche fatto l’amore, una volta. Si passò una mano sul volto, con gli occhi lucidi, perché forse non ci sarebbe più stato nulla di tutto questo, fra non molto, e una grossa parte di sé sarebbe morta con lui, e dalla morte non si ritorna.   
C’erano decine, centinaia, migliaia di cose che avrebbe voluto e dovuto dirgli, perché non l’aveva fatto prima? Perché credeva fermamente di avere tempo, si rispose, e che Manuele ci sarebbe sempre stato: si era scordato che erano entrambi _Custodes_ e che cose simili potevano succedere.   
Temeva che un giorno si sarebbe scordato il suo sorriso, se l’avesse lasciato.   
Sentì la presenza di un mezzo angelo, Charlie, di sicuro aveva notizie: buttò la sigaretta a terra e le corse incontro, ansioso e disperato. Sopra il giardino stava albeggiando.   
«Charlie!» la richiamò, lei piangeva e stava anche lei correndo verso di lui; le afferrò i polsi, stringendoli forse con troppa forza, lei lo guardò negli occhi col volto rigato di lacrime.  
«È vivo, ce l’ha fatta!»   
La strinse forte costringendola ad indietreggiare, piangendo silenziosamente mentre lei scoppiava in singhiozzi violenti continuando a ripetergli “ce l’ha fatta”.   
«Non ci ha lasciati» le disse all’orecchio, stringendola più forte, «non _mi ha lasciato_ : l’ho sposato, Charlie, ho compiuto il rito d’appartenenza. Non potevo, non potevo, non potevo permettergli di andar via senza _dirglielo_ ».   
«Lo so» gli accarezzò la testa, fra le lacrime, «lo so, ma adesso è tutto finito. Potrete ricominciare».   
  
  


  
_Qualche giorno dopo._

“I've been biding my time  
been so subtly kind  
I've got to think so selfishly  
'cos you're the face inside of me”  
 ** _Secretly_ \- Skunk Anansie** (su You Tube)

  
Romi suonava il suo pianoforte, solo a casa e con le luci basse. Quando ancora Manuele era ricoverato alla villa, non era mai andato a trovarlo da solo, in parte per rispettare il fatto che Gianna volesse stare con lui e per farlo stare con Jo, e in parte perché voleva parlare con lui da solo e non in un posto simile.  
Ogni volta che era andato a trovarlo, però, e i loro sguardi si erano incontrati, il respiro gli si era fermato: erano stati degli attimi troppo intensi, in cui il suono di mille cose diverse che avrebbero voluto dirsi era stato talmente assordante da confonderlo.  
Sapeva con certezza che Manuele era stato dimesso quel pomeriggio, ed era sera ormai. Era giusto che cenasse con sua madre e suo figlio, gli avrebbe mandato un SMS per chiedergli se il giorno dopo, in mattinata, avrebbe potuto andare a trovarlo a casa sua. Stava prendendo il cellulare, posato sul pianoforte, quando sentì la sua presenza.  
Un’onda di felicità lo trasportò via, lontano da quella stanza, facendogli perdere momentaneamente la ragione, poi corse al citofono per aprirgli subito il portone non appena avesse suonato.   
Il citofono suonò, fece scattare il portone senza prima chiedere chi fosse, e gli aprì immediatamente la porta quando lo sentì sulla soglia.  
«Ciao» lo salutò Manuele.  
«Ciao, come stai?» richiuse la porta.  
«Meglio» annuì, «sto abbastanza bene, ora».  
Romi, irrazionalmente, cominciò ad indietreggiare lungo il corridoio che portava dall’ingresso alla stanza del pianoforte.  
«La ferita si è rimarginata? Ti ha lasciato delle cicatrici?» continuò ad indietreggiare lentamente.  
«Sì, sono completamente guarito» camminò seguendolo, «mi ha lasciato solo una piccola cicatrice, niente di che».  
«Ne sono felice». Erano entrambi incredibilmente seri, stavano reprimendo l’ansia con forza.  
«Stavi suonando? C’è un bicchiere sopra al pianoforte…» notò.  
«Sì».   
«Ti andrebbe di suonare ancora, per me?»  
Per lui avrebbe suonato anche tutta la notte, assentì e si sedette sulla piccola panca davanti alla tastiera; Manuele si sedette accanto a lui, ma con la schiena rivolta al pianoforte. Iniziò a suonare.  
«Sai» fece Manuele, fintamente pensoso, «al mio risveglio in ospedale, mi sono ritrovato con un tatuaggio in più. Tu ne sai niente?»  
«No» scosse la testa arricciando le labbra.  
«Perché è una pistola, una _Beretta_ , così ho pensato che magari la cosa ti riguardasse» continuò sullo stesso tono.  
«No, non ne so proprio niente».   
Manuele gli afferrò il mento, con fermezza ma con gentilezza, senza però permettergli di voltarsi a guardarlo. Lui smise di suonare e, quando la mano lasciò la presa, la baciò prima che lentamente gli accarezzasse una guancia, risalendo verso la sua fronte. Non si guardarono.  
«Romolo» Manuele pronunciò il suo nome poggiandogli due dita sulla fronte, mentre con l’altra mano gli sbottonava lentamente la camicia; poi gli toccò la croce tatuata sul cuore, «questa è l’alleanza a cui appartieni, la _Foedus Custodum_ » gli fece scivolare la camicia sbottonata sulla spalla destra, cercò lo stemma della sua Casa e lo toccò, «e questa, la _Luna_ , è la Casa dove vivi». Romi percepì che Manuele stava fissando il suo profilo, ma ancora non si voltò a guardarlo; lui gli premette due dita sul braccio sinistro, all’altezza della spalla. «Il _Cinquedea_ , questa è la mia arma» gli tatuò il pugnale. «Per proteggerti, perché adesso mi appartieni» gli posò le dita sulle labbra. «Appartieni a me, Manuele». Romi portò una mano sulla sua, per tenerla ancora sulla bocca, e gliela baciò ad occhi chiusi.   
«Sul ponte non ero del tutto cosciente» continuò Manuele, «ma ricordo benissimo che mi hai chiamato amore».  
«Sì, _amore_ ».   
«Vuoi restare con me?» gli chiese Manuele.  
«Tu non sei andato via» scosse la testa deglutendo, «sei rimasto. Resto anch’io» ancora non lo guardò in faccia, fissando dritto davanti a sé consapevole del fatto che l’altro lo stesse fissando intensamente.   
«Sì, restiamo insieme» gli accarezzò il viso. «Dimmi che mi ami, ho bisogno di sentirtelo dire, ti preg…» non lo fece finire.  
«Ti amo».   
«Ti amo anch’io». Finalmente si voltò a guardarlo, fu come tornare a respirare dopo tanto tempo.  
«Ti amo» gli ripeté, «resto con te». Manuele gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò sulla bocca, lui lo strinse a sé.  
Che l’amava Romi glielo ripeté altre cento volte ancora fra un bacio e una mano che cercava di andare sotto i vestiti, glielo ripeté togliendogli la maglietta, glielo ripeté spingendolo contro il pianoforte e glielo ripeté ancora una volta, l’ennesima, toccandolo a lungo prima di decidersi a portarlo a letto.   
Qualsiasi cosa stesse succedendo fuori o dentro quella stanza, loro sarebbero andati oltre e sempre insieme. Oltre a quella sera stessa, perché di certo non avrebbero cominciato ad andare perfettamente d’accordo neanche adesso, avrebbero continuato a litigare, lo sapevano bene, oltre a tutti i guai e problemi che avrebbero avuto per la lega e oltre a quello che stavano sentendo in quel momento, perché forse il giorno dopo, di cose l’uno verso l’altro, ne avrebbero sentite anche di più.  
Intanto erano insieme e con le mani strette, una cosa sola fino a quando avrebbero voluto esserlo. _Fino alla fine dei loro giorni_.   
  
  
_Molto probabilmente avremmo dovuto capire che quei due sarebbero finiti insieme fin dalla prima riunione, fin dal loro primo amorevole scambio di sguardi in cagnesco: erano – e sono – così uguali e diversi allo stesso tempo che non poteva esserci altra soluzione, sarebbero finiti insieme per completarsi a vicenda. E così era stato.  
Ora spettava a Romi decidere come avrebbe voluto comporre la loro famiglia…_  
  


“Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato dalla 25paranormal: #24. Lake/Lockness Monster (Mostro di Lockness o mostro del lago).   
Andiamo a noi.  
\- Episodio Cinque – Il matrimonio impossibile, tra l’altro è l’episodio del primo bacio tra Romi e Charlie e dove lui le spiega cos’è il rito d’appartenenza:  
 _«È una cosa molto bella e romantica» commentò Charlie, sorpresa.  
«Già. Credo che, se mai farò una cosa simile, sarà perché in quel momento sarò un uomo distrutto» finse di reprimere un brivido; lei lo guardò torva._  
\- Episodio Undici – La Morte nell’acqua:  
 _«Tu non ti ritieni capace di amare così?»  
«Non lo so» ammise, prendendo la sua mano fra le sue. «Credo di dover ancora capire di cos’ho bisogno, affinché qualcuno sia capace d’incastrarmi» rise di se stesso.   
«Una volta mi hai detto che il giorno in cui compirai il rito d’appartenenza sarai un uomo distrutto» gli sorrise.  
«Seh, qualcuno dovrà devastarmi abbastanza, prima di farmi fare una cosa simile» assentì. «Ancora non ho incontrato nessuno capace di riuscire a trattenermi in un solo posto. Accanto a sé». Charlie inclinò la testa di lato, pensosa.  
«Ti vedo più con uomo, che con una donna»._  
\- Episodio Ventuno – L’ora dei profumi, SUL PONTE:  
 _«Uhm, vedremo» mormorò. «Ah!» ricordò qualcos’altro. «Mariel mi ha detto che ti sei fatto sostituire da Francesco, eh?» e rise affondandogli di proposito un dito fra le costole.  
«Ahia!» protestò, ridendo e allontanandosi da lei. «Sì! Te l’ho detto, tempo fa, che se mai un giorno compirò il rito d’appartenenza sarà perché in quel momento sarò un uomo distrutto!»  
Charlie gli diede una manata sulla spalla, ridendo.  
«Cielo! Povero chi ti capita!»   
Romi le circondò le spalle con un braccio e le baciò la guancia.  
«In caso, te lo farò sapere quanto prima»._ (Charlie è stata la prima persona a cui l’ha detto)  
E tutto ciò è successo all’episodio VENTISEI, per non parlare del fatto che il famigerato ponte è spuntato per la prima volta nell’episodio diciassette, in pratica avete avuto DA SEMPRE la fine della storia fra Romi e Manu SOTTO GLI OCCHI (e il giorno in cui capirete il modo in cui ho spiattellato bellamente altre fini qua e là, mi tirerete addosso delle cassette di verdura marcia, lo so).  
E hanno pure quasi scopato su un pianoforte, alla fine, oh.  
Sì, lo so, sono una gran bastarda, ma pensate anche a me che volevo scrivere queste scene così roMManTTiche da quando ho iniziato a scrivere questa serie ç__ç e finalmente ci sono arrivata, ci sono riuscita, e ora mi sento così… così… *si soffia rumorosamente il naso, commossa*   
E niente, io in questo momento sono una donna sinceramente provata perché non so quanto ho pianto scrivendo, presa come una perfetta idiota (lo ammetto), ripeto solo che questo episodio, come detto all’inizio, è tutto per Nù e Maja, perché sì <3  
Ah, sì! Il _Pandora_ deve il suo nome al “vaso di Pandora”, ovvio, no? *gli astanti rispondono “ma anche no”* Altra cosa: mia madre dice sempre che quando ero neonata le sembrava sempre che profumassi di cioccolato bianco, ma probabilmente era per via dei rigurgiti XD Questa cosa mi è rimasta impressa XD  
A dopo! <3  
PS. no, Moccia non mi piace per niente, lo ammetto. Son gusti. Anche se ciò mi ha permesso di inserire l’intera faccenda in una “tradizione” tipica dei giovani italiani, rendendo tutto un pochino più “reale” XD


	28. Chapter 28

_Per quanto si possa essere un uomo e una donna, non è detto che si diventerà una coppia, e per quanto ci possa essere una scarpa destra e una sinistra, non è detto che possano essere un unico paio di scarpe: potrebbero appartenere a coppie e a paia diverse. Le scarpe sono uguali ma diverse, devono essere una destra e una sinistra ma dello stesso modello. Quante combinazioni di coppie possibili allora ci sono per il mondo? Una donna e un uomo, prima di trovare la persona giusta, quante volte sbaglieranno? È un girotondo inutile o in ciò c’è qualcosa che ci aiuta a crescere e a capire cosa vogliamo da una vita di coppia?_  
  
  
Il salottino per le prove del negozio di scarpe era quasi pieno di clienti; la commessa entrò sbuffando per spostarsi una ciocca di capelli dalla visuale, mentre con le mani provava a tenere in equilibrio una pila di scatole di scarpe. Fra tutte le clienti possibili le era capitata giusto la ragazzina vanitosa e capricciosa che arricciava le labbra davanti a qualsiasi tipo di scarpa: e quella le ingrossava il piede, e quell’altra aveva la monta troppo alta, e l’altra ancora la punta troppo tozza… andava e veniva da davanti lo specchio con la madre che la guardava rassegnata, seduta su un divanetto col suo giubbotto fra le braccia.   
La ragazzina si sedette su un pouf, lei pazientemente si mise ai suoi piedi per toglierle le scarpe e farle indossare un altro paio.  
«Come va con queste?» le domandò con un sorriso speranzoso, vedendola alzarsi subito per andare allo specchio.  
La ragazzina fece una smorfia stizzita che subito dopo si trasformò in una smorfia di dolore.  
«Ahhh!!! Toglimele, toglimele!» saltellò e scalciò sul posto.  
«Cosa c’è?!» si sorprese la madre, sbigottita.  
«Mordono!!! Toglimele!» allungò un piede verso la commessa, facendole bruscamente cenno di riprendersi le scarpe.  
«Come mordono?!» si sorprese lei, togliendo le scarpe e guardandole all’interno, incredula.  
La ragazzina, seduta nuovamente sul pouf, storse la bocca.  
«Ti ho detto che mordono, non mi credi? Che razza di roba avete qui?!»  
«Ma non è mai successa una cosa simile… non capisco…» le guardò ancora meglio.  
«È stato orrendo, come se mille bocche mi mangiassero i piedi! Se non mi credi, perché non le indossi tu?» la sfidò, risentita.  
La commessa sospirò, stanca e ormai spazientita.  
«Guarda, sono anche del mio numero, le indosso» si sedette a terra e le calzò. Tranquillamente. Si rialzò e fece qualche passo. «Visto? Non c’è niente!» le sorrise.  
La ragazza la guardò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Ridammele! Fammele rindossare: io non mento!» La commessa inspirò a fondo, si tolse le scarpe e, ancora scalza, le fece indossare a lei. Che saltellò nuovamente per il salottino di prova in preda ai morsi.  
 _Ma cos’era, una pazza o un’allucinazione?!_   
  


“Let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops  
as they're falling tell a story”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


  
Max camminava lungo il corridoio dell’ufficio legale che portava alla sua stanza, dietro di lui c’era un Romi parecchio pimpante che teneva un foglio in mano, leggendolo a voce alta.  
«Quindi, Mio Signore, fra le cose da fare vi resta: andare in merceria per comprare il nastro bianco per il rito di benedizione, chiamare tutti per invitarli alla villa e… ah! » Max entrò nella stanza, lo fece accomodare con aria molto stanca e poi richiuse la porta. «Vi ricordo anche il compleanno della vostra dolce compagna, diciannove anni!» ripiegò il foglio e si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania. «Avete già pensato a cosa regalarle?»  
Max lo guardò con aria distrutta.  
«Sì» continuò Romi, «mi sa che effettivamente ci avete pensato _molto a lungo_ , Mio Signore, anche troppo» annuì. Max si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Mi mancano quattro anni ai trenta, ma Charlie ne ha ancora diciannove… e io dovrò avere almeno due eredi entro i prossimi quattro… Mi sento un tantino nella merda».  
«Le regalerai un anello di fidanzamento, quindi?» non lo disse con troppa ironia; Max si scostò le mani dagli occhi e respirò profondamente.  
«Come sai, il primogenito di Charlie, indipendentemente da chi sarà il padre, erediterà i suoi poteri da _Rosa_ e da _Custos_ per volere del Coperchio. Sono andato giusto a parlare col Coperchio di questo, qualche giorno fa, per chiarirmi un po’ le idee. Solitamente, senza differenze di sesso, il primogenito di due _Custodes_ eredita i poteri del padre, il secondo quelli della madre, il terzo di nuovo quelli del padre e il quarto quelli della madre, e così via. Il caso mio e di Charlie, invece, sarà un po’ diverso perché il suo primogenito ha già il destino segnato, quindi il nostro primo eventuale erede avrà i suoi di poteri, dopo avremo un mio erede e, fortunatamente per noi, visto che prima il cerchio si era spezzato si riprenderà: in ordine avremo un erede mezzo angelo, un erede mezzo demone e una recluta mezzo demone».  
«Charlie sa tutto questo?» gli domandò preoccupato, più che altro di quanto la ragazza avrebbe sbraitato alla notizia del numero di prossime gravidanze ravvicinate.  
«No, prima ho voluto parlare col Gran Consiglio: in casi particolari concedono uno sforo di limite e io l’ho chiesto in anticipo, non posso umanamente chiedere alla mia compagna di avere tre figli – ventisette mesi di gravidanza – in quattro anni! Il suo corpo ne risentirebbe, se possiamo vorrei evitarlo. Il Gran Consiglio è stato d’accordo, anche perché Charlie ne risentirebbe anche come _Custos_ con delle gravidanze così vicine, quindi mi hanno alzato il limite a trentadue e seguiranno le gravidanze di Charlie per capire se sarà meglio prolungare ulteriormente il tempo, tra un concepimento e l’altro».   
«Beh, meglio no?» sospirò Romi, sollevato.  
«Sì, ma ciò non vuol dire che non dovremo lo stesso cominciare a pensarci fin da adesso» aprì un cassetto della scrivania e ne prese una scatolina da gioielleria, la mise davanti a Romi. «Dimmi che ne pensi». Romi la prese con un sorriso sornione e soddisfatto, l’aprì e guardò l’anello con occhio critico: era in oro bianco e al centro della fascia, su un intreccio che richiamava i rami della rosa che Charlie aveva tatuata sul polso, c’era una pietra.   
«Diamante, presumo» commentò con finta aria solenne.  
«Già» sospirò, «le ho promesso un anello pacchiano, quando le ho dato la fedina. Finora abbiamo fatto tutto al contrario: prima abbiamo fatto sesso e poi abbiamo fatto l’amore, prima ci siamo sposati col rito e poi ci siamo amati, ora vorrei che prima ci sposassimo e che _poi_ avessimo dei figli, non il contrario. Almeno questo!»  
«Oh, penso che apprezzerà il pensiero» lo rassicurò. «Posso regalarvi le fedi nuziali?»  
«Romi» si passò la mano sulla fronte, «non ti sei mai comportato da checca, ti prego di non iniziare a farlo proprio ora: non fare il gay-organizza-matrimoni, per favore!»  
Romi richiuse la scatola e gliela riconsegnò, lui la mise di nuovo al sicuro.  
«Siete i miei migliori amici, io _pretendo_ di regalarvi le fedi» ribatté con aria sicura.  
«E va bene, va bene!» sbuffò. «Se lei non mi ucciderà quando glielo chiederò, potrai regalarci le fedi. Soddisfatto?»  
«Completamente» e fece un gran sorriso.   
  
  
Charlie era seduta su una delle panchine del campus universitario, teneva le gambe accavallate per tenervi sopra in equilibrio l’agenda su cui stava ricopiando gli orari delle lezioni.  
«Oh, eccoti!» trillò la voce di Camilla, che l’aveva appena raggiunta; le stampò un bacio sulla guancia e si sedette accanto a lei – lei aveva scelto di studiare Scienze dell’Educazione.  
«Hai trovato tutto?»  
«Sì, sì!» le sventolò delle fotocopie davanti agli occhi. «Ho fatto quasi un’ora di fila in segreteria, ma ora dovrei esserci. Ma…» si guardò intorno, perplessa, «Hikari non c’è?» Charlie la guardò, sorpresa.  
«Mi dici dove potrei mai tenerlo, qui all’università? Sugli alberi?! Non so che fine farebbe, se quelli di Scienze Naturali vedrebbero una salamandra blu e viola su un ramo! Non voglio nemmeno pensarci!»  
«Sì, è vero, però… credo che mi mancherà».  
«Non penso che sarà l’unica cosa che ti mancherà» sospirò, «la nostra vita da studentesse sarà molto diversa ora, avremo ritmi diversi e anche noi stesse ci vedremo di meno. E niente più _Sapphire_ » glielo disse con aria distratta, provando a vedere come avrebbe reagito davanti alla prospettiva di mancanze diverse e svariate, rispetto a quella di Hikari.  
«Lo so, niente più Manu, Gianna e Ines, però… è già da un po’ che Hikari non si fa vedere in giro, perché?»  
«Si sta sistemando» rispose, sempre sullo stesso tono.  
«In che senso “sistemando”?» si accigliò.  
«Ha chiesto dei documenti d’identità al Gran Consiglio, si sta sistemando in un monolocale vicino a quello di Mariel e frequenterà una scuola serale per prendere un diploma».  
«E perché?!» era esterrefatta.   
«Hikari resterà con me per sempre, se lui lo vorrà sarà anche il servo dei miei figli e dei miei nipoti, non può ancora andare in giro senza una vera identità e senza un po’ d’istruzione. Mariel, rispetto a lui, è molto più istruita perché ha avuto una famiglia, non è mai stata sola e conosce bene il mondo degli umani molto più di lui – c’è vissuta anche per un po’ – è ora che anche Hikari cresca e si istruisca un pochino».   
«È una decisione molto drastica» commentò, assente.  
«Tieni conto che Hikari ha novantotto anni, umanamente sarebbero quasi trentadue anni, ma fisicamente da umano corrispondono a vent’anni: i diciassette anni che mostrava c’azzeccavano poco e niente, era un suo limite mentale dovuto alla solitudine della sua vita da spirito».   
«Lo so, è che…» si morse un labbro.  
Charlie rimise il tappo alla penna con cui stava scrivendo e si voltò a guardarla.  
«Cosa, Cami?»  
«Hikari non è mai stato un bambino, vero? Intendo, anche se prima aveva sempre l’aspetto di un folletto o da ragazzino, lui non è mai stato tale, si rifiutava di crescere…»   
«Sì, credo di sì: era una sorta di scudo che si era fatto per proteggersi in modo eccessivo dal male che gli è stato fatto, ma dentro di sé è molto più maturo di quanto appaia, e ci vorrà un po’ prima che questa maturità venga totalmente a galla» assentì. «Lui stesso si sta scoprendo a piccoli passi».  
«La sera del ballo l’ho visto per la prima volta da adulto» si fissò i piedi.  
«Lo so, me l’ha detto».  
«È stato come vederlo attraverso un altro filtro, è stato molto strano».  
«Lo preferisci come Hikari-folletto o come Hikari-umano-adulto?»  
«Quando era folletto, io e lui passavamo molto tempo insieme: quando tu avevi impegni lui stava sempre con me e il fatto che fosse uno spirito lo rendeva qualcosa di “solo nostro”, era un nostro segreto. Da umano, invece, sarà umano fra gli umani e non dovrà più na  
«Ridammeleip; sarà diverso».  
«Crolleranno molti muri» sospirò Charlie, poggiando la schiena contro la panchina di ferro, «è diverso relazionarsi con lui adesso, senza tutti quegli aggettivi possessivi e lui che si riferisce a se stesso in terza persona. Non è più “piccolo e carino”, è un ragazzo che sta diventando un uomo, dovresti prenderne atto».   
«Charlie, io mi sento molto strana con lui» ammise nervosamente.  
«L’avevo intuito» annuì.   
«Mi rendo conto che, dopo Frà, è l’unico ragazzo con cui io sia mai andata così perfettamente d’accordo e mi sia sentita così felice nel condividere un’emozione, e adesso che è effettivamente un ragazzo e non più un folletto, mi sento confusa».   
«Perché ti dà fastidio che gli altri lo vedano come umano e vuoi che resti qualcosa di solo tuo?» incalzò.  
«Perché lui mi capisce, siamo simili e non vorrei che così lui si allontanasse da me, ora che è “cresciuto”».  
«Forse invece è proprio il suo ex aspetto a tenervi lontani. Perché non vai da lui e ne parlate un po’?» le suggerì, ma lei scosse la testa facendo cenno di no. «Lo sai dove abita Mariel, no? Vai da lui» ancora no con la testa. «Perché?»  
«Ho paura».  
«Di cosa?»  
«Dell’impatto…» non seppe continuare.  
Charlie inspirò a fondo e si strinse nelle spalle, iniziò a piovigginare.   
«Credo che sia meglio avviarci verso la fermata dell’autobus» osservò, «devi anche andare a prepararti per le lezioni di danza, no?» le rispose annuendo mestamente.  
Si alzarono dalla panchina e Charlie le circondò le spalle sorridendole fiduciosa, provando a tirarle un po’ su il morale.   
  
  


“I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
look for the girl with the broken smile  
ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
and she will be loved”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
Hikari aveva recentemente scoperto che se voleva poteva anche rendersi invisibile. In effetti, c’erano parecchie cose che non sapeva bene su quello che poteva fare o non fare: il Coperchio, prima di mandarlo sulla Terra, gli aveva solo fatto l’elenco di cose che doveva fare per la pupilla e si rendeva conto solo adesso di quanto quel portale senziente si fosse approfittato del fatto che lui non avesse nessuno da cui tornare, non avesse un passato e non avesse una buona conoscenza dei suoi poteri. Lui avrebbe dovuto essere solo uno schiavetto, un umile messaggero fra il Coperchio e la sua pupilla, e invece Charlie lo aveva reso molto di più.  
Non avendo mai avuto né una casa né una famiglia, Charlie e suo padre, e dopo anche Mariel, lo erano diventati e la Terra era ormai la sua casa. Ma come quando un bambino comincia a crescere e non può più stare solamente fra le pareti domestiche, lui aveva sbattuto di faccia contro l’esigenza di vivere come un umano – per confondersi con essi perché solo fra loro aveva trovato una casa – e per fare ciò non poteva più restare come prima e comportarsi come prima: doveva crescere in tutti i sensi.   
Lui provava molte più cose di quanto pensasse lui stesso, aveva scoperto che i sentimenti in generale non erano poi così tanto divisibili in bianchi e neri e le sfumature in mezzo ancora adesso lo spaventavano un po’, come lo preoccupavano quelle comprese fra amicizia e amore.   
Invisibile e nel suo nuovo aspetto umano, se ne stava seduto sul ramo di un albero sotto la pioggia settembrina, spiando da una finestra una sala da ballo. Camilla si stava stringendo i suoi boccoli biondi in una comoda coda guardandosi allo specchio; la vide stringersi anche il nodo della gonnellina a pareo e poi correre al centro della sala per riprendere a ballare col suo partner.   
Leggera e ostentando un sorriso, Camilla ballava ad un ritmo che lui dall’esterno non poteva sentire e che assimilava a quello della pioggia.  
C’era un qualcosa che lui cercava, guardandola, ma ancora non arrivava da lui e forse non sarebbe addirittura mai partita da lei.   
  
  
Con Jo in braccio e provando a tenere in qualche modo in equilibrio il biberon senza toglierlo dalla bocca, Manuele aprì la porta a Romi, che di suo avrebbe già avuto le pizze in mano.  
«Ehi, piccolo!» Romi salutò prima il bambino con un bacino e poi il padre con un bacio veloce sulle labbra. «Come va?»  
«Bene, fra un’oretta mia madre dovrebbe passare a prendere Jo» lo precedette in cucina, «così potremo andare tranquilli alla villa» si sedette al tavolo; Romi aprì le scatole della pizza e cominciò a tagliarle.  
«Le nonne lo terranno anche _dopo_?» chiese con finta aria distratta. Manuele lo guardò fisso e tirò sul col naso, continuando a reggere il biberon.  
«Stranamente tua madre ha insistito per tenerlo anche dopo la riunione». Romi annuì, colpito.  
«Si vede che è mia madre». Manuele scosse la testa.   
«Non partiremo mica per la luna di miele! Stiamo solo per…» si fermò, vedendo che l’altro stava per imboccargli una fetta di pizza. «Romolo, COSA stai facendo?! Mi imbocchi mentre do il latte a mio figlio?!»   
«Altrimenti si raffredda: la pizza fredda non è cosa buona e giusta» osservò seriamente, «e comunque sarebbe stato ancora più divertente se tu avessi imboccato la pappa a Jo e io avessi imboccato nel frattempo te». Manuele alzò gli occhi al soffitto.   
«Per favore, non farmici pensare! E comunque, aspetta un minuto che stiamo finendo, ok?»  
«Ok» si sedette pazientemente davanti a lui, lasciando che Jo gli stringesse un dito nel pugnetto.   
«Siamo proprio due meravigliosi maschioni gay romantici» commentò ironicamente Manuele, «la sera prima della nostra benedizione, invece di andare a mangiare in un ristorante elegante, ce ne stiamo a casa a mangiare una pizza».  
«E non dimenticare la birra e i rutti» puntualizzò Romi.  
«Ah, se è per questo» posò il biberon e si alzò in piedi spostandosi Jo fra le braccia, «fra non molto farà il ruttino anche lui» indicò il bambino. Romi rise.  
«Ha preso da te».  
«E da te no?»   
Romi lo guardò, perplesso.  
«Eh?»   
«Ho “fatto” Jo pensando a te: me l’hai detto tu, prima che io partissi, che idealmente saresti stato con me» annuì con fare saputo. Lui lo guardò interdetto.  
«Era solo una proposta, per quanto indecente».  
«E io l’ho fatto davvero: ero talmente agitato che non ci riuscivo, poi ho pensato che al ritorno te l’avrei fatta pagare a modo mio, per i tuoi commenti, e finalmente ce l’ho fatta. Un miracolo» continuò ad annuire e riportò Jo nella sua cameretta.   
«E me lo stai dicendo solo adesso?» gli disse stupito, quando tornò in cucina. Manuele rise.  
«A pensarci bene, non c’è momento della vita di Jo in cui tu non sia stato presente, non so se deve esserne felice o meno: tu che ne dici?» gli chiese, sedendosi accanto a lui. Romi lo fissò negli occhi, per un attimo incerto.  
«Direi felice». Lui lo guardò sorridendo dolcemente.  
«Allora dovremo inventarci qualcosa affinché ci chiami in modo diverso, o ci gireremo entrambi quando ci chiamerà» lo baciò sulla bocca. Romi alzò un dito, mugugnando e facendogli cenno di fermarsi. «Che c’è, adesso? Ancora la pizza?» ironizzò.  
«No, aspetta» si tastò le tasche, poi, non trovando ciò che cercava, andò all’attaccapanni all’ingresso a prendere qualcosa dalla giacca; tornò con un sacchetto di stoffa stretto con un laccetto. «L’idea l’ho presa da Max» disse slacciando il nodo, «ovviamente senza il suo permesso, ma non credo che ne avrà male».  
«Romolo, devo preoccuparmi?» gli domandò privo d’espressioni.  
«No-no-no!» scosse la testa, rovesciando sul palmo della mano il contenuto del sacchetto. «Li ho fatti fare di proposito, giusto perché, pur non essendo una _Phoenix_ , amo anch’io dire “questo è il mio territorio e questa è la mia supremazia”».   
Erano due bracciali, uno rosso e uno blu, fatti con dei lacci di cuoio. Da quello rosso pendeva un piccolo ciondolo a forma di mezzaluna d’argento, su cui di un lato c’era incisa una R e dall’altro un 2 in numeri romani; in quello blu c’era invece un ciondolo a forma di nuvola e su di un lato c’era incisa una M, dall’altro un 2 come nel suo gemello rosso. Romi allacciò al polso sinistro di Manuele il bracciale rosso.  
«Giusto per non dire che non siamo per niente due checche romantiche, ok?» rise. Manuele rise con lui, gli allacciò il bracciale blu e lo baciò sulla bocca.   
  
  
A Villa Grifone, Charlie bussò alla porta di Max tenendo fra le mani un cuscino di velluto bordeaux su cui c’erano posate delle fasce di stoffa.   
«Avanti». Entrò sorridendo e Max ricambiò subito il suo sorriso.  
«Tua nonna ti ha consegnato le fasce per Romi e Manu?» fece un cenno con la testa verso il cuscino.  
«Sì, ma non solo…» lo allungò verso di lui: le fasce erano larghe quanto un palmo di una mano e richiudibili con del velcro all’estremità; quelle sul cuscino erano ben quattro – non due – due rosse e due blu. Max sospirò.  
«La vecchia romanticona…» commentò ironicamente.  
Charlie sorrise, posò il cuscino e prese una delle due fasce rosso sangue, quella su cui c’era applicata una mezzaluna piatta in acciaio lucido su cui era inciso un 1 in numeri romani. Max le porse prontamente il braccio sinistro, lei gli strinse la fascia proprio all’altezza del pugnale tatuato.   
«Stiamo facendo tutto in casa» annuì con fare saputo lei, mentre Max prendeva la fascia blu zaffiro, con sopra applicata una nuvola simile per materiale e incisione alla sua mezzaluna, e gliel’attaccava al braccio sinistro, sopra la pistola tatuata. «Ci stiamo benedicendo da soli».  
«Il nostro rito d’appartenenza è stato un mezzo disastro e all’epoca non ti ho neanche presentata ufficialmente agli altri» osservò malinconicamente Max.  
«Non stavamo davvero insieme, a quel tempo, non era come lo è adesso per Romi e Manu».  
«Lo so» le accarezzò la guancia, «per questo ti prometto che, se mai ufficializzeremo il nostro rapporto, sarà esattamente come lo vorremo noi, né più né meno». Lei gli sorrise, gli baciò la mano e riprese il cuscino.  
«Vado verso l’ascensore della _Nubes_ » gli disse, «ci vediamo nella Sala di Pietra!»  
Max ricambiò il sorriso e la guardò andar via, riflettendo se fosse un male o un bene che il suo compleanno fosse ancora un po’ lontano… Lontano? Meno di due settimane…   
  
  
In ascensore Yue fissò con una certa curiosità le fasce sul cuscino che aveva Charlie.  
«Mia mamma mi ha detto che nella scorsa generazione c’è stata solo una benedizione, quella dei genitori di Claudio e Camilla» commentò, vago, «mi ha detto che vuole che poi le racconti tutto» deglutì, forse colto alla sprovvista dall’improvviso lato romantico della formalissima madre; Charlie rise scrollando la testa.  
«Tu, Manu?» gli chiese Charlie. «Emozionato?»  
«Un po’» ammise, «ma spero solo che Vanessa non abbia fatto addobbare la Sala di Pietra con palloncini bianchi ed enormi fiocchi d’organza».  
«Oh, non ti preoccupare» minimizzò, «l’ho fermata giusto in tempo!» Manuele si portò una mano sulla faccia.  
La grata di ferro battuto si aprì sulla sala, e Charlie fu felice di vedere il modo in cui Manu e Romi, dai due angoli opposti della stanza, si guardarono sorridenti.  
I matrimoni fra _Custodes_ della stessa lega non erano proibiti, ma sconsigliati per questioni di sangue ed eredità – il Gran Consiglio aveva paura che a lungo andare le stirpi a via di unirsi fra di loro si sarebbero indebolite e ammalate – per questo necessitavano sempre della benedizione della _Phoenix_ in carica. Charlie e Max, in mezzo al gran guaio della sua nomina a pupilla del Coperchio, avevano saltato tutta quella parte, anche perché il Gran Consiglio aveva avuto una certa fretta nell’accasarla onde evitare guai ancora più grossi, ma a lei non era mancata più di tanto quella cerimonia, forse perché al tempo non erano ancora così uniti. Per Romi e Manu, invece, sarebbe stata tutt’altra cosa, l’unico rito pienamente solenne che avrebbero mai avuto.   
Max fece accomodare tutti e restò in piedi, con accanto la sua compagna; aveva in mano un nastro bianco abbastanza largo. Si schiarì nervosamente la voce.  
«Ehm, quindi, stasera vi ho chiamati qui non solo per discutere di un caso, ma anche per annunciare l’unione di due _Custodes_ della nostra lega» si rivolse ai due amici, «Seconda _Luna_ , seconda _Nubes_ , alzatevi» fece loro cenno di raggiungerlo.  
Gli altri membri si alzarono in piedi, Charlie sperò vivamente che il cuscino non le scivolasse clamorosamente dalle mani in pieno rito o che lei e Max non finissero per legarsi accidentalmente le dita da soli col nastro bianco. Non avevano fatto neanche le prove, _perché_?  
Romi e Manuele si sistemarono davanti a Max, l’uno di fronte all’altro, la _Phoenix_ cominciò il rito.  
«Se è vostra intenzione rimarcare la vostra scelta fatta con il rito d’appartenenza anche davanti a tutti gli altri vostri confratelli, scambiatevi le fasce».  
Silenziosamente e con un sorrisetto furbo, Romi prese la fascia rossa e la legò al braccio di Manuele, lui fece altrettanto con lui con quella blu. Charlie per un attimo non seppe dove posare il cuscino ormai vuoto, poi lo piazzò distrattamente fra le braccia di una commossa Vanessa, come se fosse un vecchio sacco ormai vuoto; poi allungò una mano rivolgendo il palmo verso l’alto, Max slegò il nastro bianco e ne posò il centro proprio sul palmo di lei. Sul nastro, Romi e Manuele posarono i loro polsi sinistri, incrociandoli, e Max cominciò a legarli.   
«Davanti alle schiere angeliche e demoniache, davanti alla _Foedus Custodum_ , davanti al Gran Consiglio, davanti alle dodici stirpi delle nostre quattro Case, davanti ai nostri confratelli, io, Massimo, _Athene Noctua_ e _Phoenix_ in carica, approvo la vostra unione e la rendo incontestabile» finì di passare a doppio giro il nastro intorno ai polsi, strinse un nodo e vi posò la mano destra, mentre Charlie teneva ancora la mano sotto le loro. «Che le schiere angeliche siano con voi e proteggano i vostri passi e che le schiere demoniache siano con voi e spianino il vostro cammino». I due si baciarono sotto il rimbombo dell’urlo all’unisono dei membri della lega.  
« _Phoenix_! _Phoenix_! _Phoenix_!» seguito poi da un applauso meno formale e molto ricco di battutine e fischi.   
«Bene» commentò ironicamente Max, «io vi benedico, vi dichiaro marito e marito e adesso vedete un po’ voi di sciogliervi il nodo che non so neanche io come ho fatto». Romi fissò il nodo, accigliato.  
«Cominciamo bene» e quasi trascinò ai loro scranni Manuele, tirandolo per il polso legato.  
Max prese le schede sul nuovo caso e le sparse sulla tavola di pietra per distribuirle.  
«Ok, gente, e dopo questo momento profondamente toccante, passiamo al caso di questa sera» si chinò a prendere qualcosa da sotto la tavola, delle scatole; le aprì. «Vengono da svariati negozi del centro storico, più precisamente dalla via in cui c’è un negozio di scarpe dopo l’altro. Segni particolari? Hanno morso i piedi di alcune clienti».   
Vanessa, l’esperta in scarpe, ne prese un paio e le visionò con cura.  
«È opera di un’ _Ombra_ » constatò lei, «ci sono dei residui di energia demoniaca. Sono tutte delle gran belle scarpe, comunque» annuì, colpita. Di sottofondo si sentirono Romi e Manuele battibeccare, alle prese col nodo.  
«Romolo, non potremmo semplicemente usare i nostri poteri e disfare la stoffa del nastro?»  
«No» strattonò, «lo voglio tenere integro come ricordo: ti ho sposato una volta e vedi di fartela bastare per tutta la vita!» Yue intervene timidamente.  
«Volete una mano?»   
«Solo alcune clienti?» domandò Charlie. «Tutte femmine?»  
«Sì, ed erano femmine anche le commesse. Nessun paio di scarpe maschili, nessun cliente o commesso uomo».   
Francesco aggrottò le fronte e strinse le braccia al petto.  
«Per cominciare potremmo provare a capire perché mai ha scelto solo determinate clienti: cos’hanno in comune?»   
Max guardò per un attimo la scena che si presentava davanti a lui dall’altro lato della tavola: Romi al centro, col polso legato a quello di Manuele, e quest’ultimo con Yue indaffarato a capire come sciogliere il nodo; Romi strattonava ed imprecava sottovoce. Max rispose a Francesco.  
«Abbiamo indagato su come si è presentato il caso: tutte le volte si è trattato di clienti particolarmente capricciose e volubili. All’ennesimo cambio di scarpe, quelle le hanno morso i piedi».  
«Per caso trattavano le commesse come servette?» si accigliò Charlie, cominciando a focalizzare qualcosa.  
«Uhm, sì, si può dire di sì. Perché?»  
Charlie roteò gli occhi, si alzò dallo scranno e andò ad aprire l’armadietto dei loro libri; prese un libro, _quello delle fiabe_. Lo sventolò sotto gli occhi di Max.  
« _Cenerentola_ , magari?»  
Romi sgranò gli occhi e puntò un dito della mano libera contro il vecchio tomo.  
«No! Quel dannato libro di fiabe, no! L’ultima volta ci sono rimasto secco, anzi, _addormentato_!» Manuele gli tirò il polso, sbuffando.  
«Romolo, stai fermo!»  
«Beh» sospirò Charlie, «abbiamo delle scarpe incantate, delle clienti capricciose che potrebbero essere le sorellastre e delle commesse ridotte a serve, in più sappiamo bene che in giro ci sono ancora parecchie _Ombre_ legate alle fiabe».  
«Potremmo richiamarla come abbiamo fatto l’altra volta» propose Michele.  
«Ma non ha ancora fatto nulla di grave» obiettò Max, «non ha addormentato nessuno a vita, non ha ucciso nessuno, non abbiamo motivi validi che possano giustificare un richiamo da parte della pupilla del Coperchio».   
Si sentì Yue protestare debolmente dopo uno strattone troppo forte.  
«Piano!»  
«E le commesse?» intervenne nuovamente Charlie. «Hanno qualcosa in comune? Se sono tutte quante single potrebbe essere una conferma… saranno in cerca del Principe Azzurro, magari da ciò potremmo risalire a dove trovare lo spirito».   
«Effettivamente sulle commesse sappiamo poco» le rispose Max, «mi farò procurare delle schede su di loro e indagheremo. Il caso va alla _Stella_ col supporto di Charlie e Vanessa» e alzò lo sguardo.  
Fissò sconvolto la scena che gli si parò davanti, ma la voce della sua “dolce compagna” sovrastò il suo pensiero.  
«CHE DIAVOLO STATE COMBINANDO VOI TRE?!» gridò. «Avete più di vent’anni o cosa?! Yue, spiegami come ha fatto la _tua_ mano a finire annodata fra le _loro_!!!» Lui deglutì.  
«Non ne ho idea…»   
«Quante storie per un nodo» sbuffò Vanessa, alzandosi dallo scranno e andando verso di loro, «quando invece basta fare così» toccò velocemente il nastro in più punti, disfacendo la stoffa e liberando le loro tre mani. «Uomini» sospirò teatrale, «non sanno fare proprio nulla!»  
Romi guardò prima sbalordito il nastro che avrebbe voluto tenere intero, poi fissò con astio la propria compagna di Casa. Manuele lo strinse prontamente a sé di spalle.  
«TU!» urlò Romi. «TU E LE TUE DANNATE SCARPE! CHI TI HA CHIESTO IL TUO AIUTO?!»  
«No-no-no!» gli disse Manuele, stringendolo più forte. «Non ti permetterò di compiere un omicidio il giorno del nostro matrimonio! Chi la sente sennò tua madre?!»  
«Sei sempre il solito ingrato!» lo rimbeccò Vanessa, risentita. «Un’amica fa qualcosa di buono per te e tu neanche l’apprezzi!»  
Dall’altro lato della tavola, Max si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Dio mio, questa lega è un inferno!» Charlie lo rassicurò con una pacca sulla spalla.  
«Tornerà l’estate e andremo di nuovo in vacanza».  
«Spero di arrivarci vivo».   
  
  
Era quasi l’una di notte quando la limousine nera della lega si fermò davanti alla casa di Charlie, dopo la riunione; l’autista le aprì la portiera e le diede la buonanotte, lei scese e ricambiò il saluto. Prese le chiavi di casa dalla tasca e si premurò di fare uno squillo al cellulare di Max per confermargli che era arrivata a casa ed era tutto a posto – niente Joel – e stava proprio riposando l’apparecchio telefonico quando lo sentì squillare, mentre stava ancora girando le chiavi nella toppa.  
 _Joel_.  
Imprecò a mezza voce, vedendo il suo nome lampeggiare sul display, ma non poteva non rispondergli, soprattutto dopo il grande aiuto che aveva dato a tutti contro il _Pandora_.   
«Sì, Joel?»  
«Ciao, piccola Charlie!» la salutò gioviale. «Vorrei sapere perché ti ostini ancora a non usare l’iPhone che ti ho regalato, te l’ho detto che così chiamarti è un vero inferno!»  
«Come posso fidarmi di un telefono regalatomi da un demone?!»  
«Io non sono un demone come tutti gli altri, sono _Joel il Falciatore_ » asserì con convinzione.  
«E quanto dovrebbe fregarmene?»  
«Oh, tantissimo! Stai ferma lì sulla porta di casa che sto venendo a prenderti!» l’avvisò per poi riattaccare subito dopo.  
«Come stai venendo a prendermi?!» imprecò ancora una volta, vedendo l’ormai conosciuto fumo denso a spirale avvolgerla e portarla via. E pensare che Max sapeva che era al sicuro…  
La dimensione in cui si ritrovò era molto diversa da quella dell’altra volta: tanto per cominciare lì era pieno giorno, c’era il sole e un dolce calore diffuso, e si trovava forse al centro di un vastissimo parco pieno di alberi dai fiori grandi con petali carnosi dai colori vivaci; dai rami di un albero molto alto e robusto, pendeva un’altalena. Si vergognò a morte, scoprendo che per l’occasione Joel l’aveva vestita con un gonnellina nera e una maglietta coordinata e leggera, dello stesso colore: perché doveva sempre trattarla come una bambolina?   
Sentì la sua presenza alle sue spalle, le sfiorò un braccio; indossava abiti leggeri e sportivi, neri.  
«Benvenuta nella mia dimensione primaverile» le passò davanti e andò a sedersi sull’altalena.  
«Primaverile, eh?» fece sarcastica. «Non l’avrei mai detto! Sai com’è, con tutti questi uccellini che cinguettano…» lui si sorprese.  
«Per caso non ti piacciono gli uccellini che cinguettano?»  
«Non molto».  
«Va bene» schioccò le dita e fu subito silenzio. Immediatamente seguito da parecchi tonfi all’unisono: dagli alberi caddero decine e decine di uccellini di vario tipo, morti stecchiti, per subito dopo svanire nel nulla. Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Si può sapere perché mi hai vestita così?» s’indicò la gonna. «Mi sento ridicola con le gonne!»  
«Te l’ho detto che al ballo eri molto bella, ho voluto vedere come stai senza la giacca e con una gonna ancora più corta». Lei sospirò stancamente e si avvicinò al tronco dell’albero.  
«Stavolta di cosa vuoi parlarmi, Joel?»   
Lui allungò una mano verso di lei e intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Ho ottenuto tutti i permessi, posso chiederti di sposarmi, adesso».   
Charlie deglutì e provò ad indietreggiare, ma i piedi le restarono incollati a terra e gli occhi incatenati ai suoi.   
«Quindi mi stai chiedendo implicitamente di sposarti?»  
«No, non ancora, voglio fare le cose per bene: verrò a prenderti la sera del tuo diciannovesimo compleanno, ti porterò in una mia dimensione e staremo un po’ insieme. Io ti chiederò di sposarmi e tu mi darai la tua risposta definitiva».   
«Potrei darti anche ora la mia risposta definitiva». Lui sorrise.  
«Oh, no! Permettimi di fare le cose in grande, potrei sorprenderti!»  
«Io amo Max» affermò con decisione.  
«Ma io non ti sto chiedendo di amarmi, ti sto chiedendo se posso averti con me».  
«Ciò non cambia la mia risposta».   
Joel scese velocemente dall’altalena e, tirandola per un braccio, la portò giù a terra con lui – lei urlò dalla sorpresa – costringendola a sedersi sulle sue gambe, ai piedi dell’albero.   
«Tu sei completamente matto!» sbottò, mentre lui iniziava a giocherellare con una ciocca dei suoi capelli, sorridendole.  
«Sì, lo sono e mi piace anche esserlo! Non vuoi proprio darmi la possibilità di proteggerti?»  
«Joel, io sto bene così come sono, con la mia famiglia, Max e i miei amici».  
«Eppure l’hai visto cosa può succedere se continui ad essere una _Custos_ , no? Hai visto cosa voleva farti il Gran Consiglio ad Halloween e cos’è successo l’altra sera al tuo amico Manuele».  
«Ma se continuo ad essere una _Custos_ potrò salvare molte vite, e sento di non potermi impedire di fare ciò: fa parte di me, della mia natura, sono un erede mezzo angelo».  
«Sì» le accarezzò malinconicamente il viso, «sei un _erede_ mezzo angelo, ma vorrei che tu restassi esattamente così come sei. Per sempre». Charlie s’irrigidì appena.  
«Vorresti che io diventassi immortale?» lui le picchiettò un dito sul naso.  
«Se mi sposerai e berrai il mio sangue – il sangue del tuo consorte – potresti diventarlo, sì».  
«Non mi va di sopravvivere alla morte di chi amo» osservò, accigliata.  
«Questo lo posso capire» assentì solennemente, «è un pensiero sensato e profondo, ma io ti darei tutto ciò che vuoi, potrai avere un mondo tutto tuo ed essere felice in eterno, così come sei ora».  
«Ma le persone che vedrò morire mi mancheranno _per sempre_ , come potrò mai essere _eternamente_ felice?» Joel le tappò dolcemente la bocca con una mano.  
«Ti darò tutto quello che vuoi, _tutto_ , se non riuscirai a dimenticare qualcuno o qualcosa ti aiuterò io, ti farò dimenticare quello che vuoi, ti toglierò dalla mente ogni tuo pensiero triste» tolse la mano.  
«Mi renderesti solo una bambola vuota, togliendomi ogni ricordo, faresti di me un tuo giocattolo».  
«Tu non sei un giocattolo per me, tu per me adesso sei la cosa più importante che esista» obiettò, sicuro di sé.   
«Perché? Perché per te sono così importante? Tu non mi ami nemmeno, non è vero?»  
«No, io non ti amo, è vero, ma ti voglio. Ti voglio proteggere».  
«In nome di che cosa vuoi privare sia me che te dell’amore, pur di proteggermi?» si sorprese.   
Lui sorrise posandole un dito sulle labbra.  
«Parli troppo oggi, piccola Charlie».  
«Sei tu che non rispondi mai alle mie domande» protestò; lui le posò una mano sul collo, pensoso.  
«A quanto vedo mio “nipote” ti ha morso» constatò. Charlie quasi sussultò, sorpresa: la ferita non si vedeva più, ma lui doveva averla percepita. «Quindi adesso sai qual è il tipo di siero della nostra famiglia» era un’affermazione.  
«Il siero dell’obbedienza» deglutì, prevedendo dove volesse arrivare.  
«Già, solo che nei mezzi demoni è molto, molto diluito: se ti mordo io, eseguirai solo e soltanto i miei ordini anche per un paio di mesi, se il morso sarà abbastanza profondo».   
Il respiro le si mozzò, ma era arrivata ormai ad un punto di agitazione talmente saturo che finalmente riuscì a muoversi: provò ad alzarsi dalle sue gambe, ma lui la trattenne e la spinse a sdraiarsi a terra, bloccandola fra sé e l’erba alta, trattenendole i polsi con le mani. Charlie, irrazionalmente, strinse forte gli occhi e girò la testa, per non guardarlo.  
«Apri gli occhi e guardarmi» le sussurrò all’orecchio, ma lei non lo fece. Lui portò la bocca al collo. «Guardami o ti ordinerò di farlo» lo sentì schiudere le labbra contro la sua pelle; si decise ad aprire gli occhi e si girò lentamente a guardarlo. «Quando ho cominciato ad osservarti, tu non stavi ancora con Massimo: da quando stai con lui sei come sbocciata, ti senti più sicura della tua femminilità, vero?» insinuò, con una strana luce negli occhi; lei non gli rispose, non ebbe nemmeno la forza di deglutire. «Ti ha fatto sentire donna chissà quante volte e in quanti modi diversi, che ora ti senti più sicura del tuo corpo e di poter piacere, ti ha fatto toccare con mano cosa puoi offrire ad uomo e che tipo di donna puoi essere. La piccola Charlie è cresciuta letteralmente fra le sue braccia. Lui è più grande di te, no?» avvicinò la bocca al suo orecchio. «Sei più bella adesso, ti curi di più e sei più sicura di te, sarei più che felice di cogliere questo fiore appena sbocciato e fare in modo che diventi un bel frutto maturo, potrei insegnarti tante, tante cose, sai?»  
«Avevi detto che non mi avresti mai fatto del male» biascicò.   
«Ti sto per caso facendo del male?» le labbra le sfiorarono il collo fino ad arrivare alla gola. «A me non sembra. Ti sto solo tentando, se poi cedi non è un mio problema».   
«Come puoi essere così…?» provò a protestare, non trovando le parole.  
«Così come?» le domandò, portando velocemente una mano sotto il ginocchio di lei, alzandole la gamba fino a stringersela sul fianco e lasciando poi scorrere la mano sulla coscia, sotto la gonna. « _Così_?» le baciò il collo.   
Charlie sbarrò gli occhi.  
«No! Joel, no! Per favore…» sentiva di non potersi muovere, molto probabilmente per il suo influsso. «Avevi detto che non mi avresti costretta, che non avresti fatto così!» ma lui continuò a baciarle il collo.  
«Avevo detto un sacco di cose…» fece per avvicinare la bocca alla sua, ma con un enorme sforzo lei riuscì a mettergli una mano sulla bocca.  
«Per favore…» lo supplicò ancora una volta. Lui inspirò a fondo e le baciò la mano.  
«Non vuoi darmi neanche un bacio?»  
«Sappiamo entrambi che poi ti prenderesti molto di più» ribatté fermamente.   
«Hai ragione» sospirò, alzandosi da lei e porgendole la mano per aiutarla a rialzarsi; le fece cenno di sedersi sull’altalena.  
Charlie sospirò sollevata, ma anche turbata da quell’improvviso cambio d’umore e dall’ossessione di lui nei suoi confronti. Tremava.  
«Stento a capire perché tu voglia proteggere proprio me» gli domandò, titubante, accontentandolo; lui spinse lentamente l’altalena.  
«Te l’ho detto, sei preziosa per me, conti moltissimo».  
«Ma perché?!» insisté.  
«Non posso essere io a dirtelo, ma se vuoi posso darti un indizio» fermò l’altalena e le mise le mani sugli occhi. «Prendi nota» le mormorò all’orecchio, «la sera del tuo compleanno verrò a _prenderti_. Adesso chiudi gli occhi e ricorda…»   
E ricordò.  
 _Aveva otto anni. Si dondolava lentamente sull’altalena che c’era nel giardino della loro casa fuori città, ma ad un tratto vide un’ombra sul prato. Alzò gli occhi verso il muretto: qualcuno la stava fissando sorridendo.  
Era un ragazzo molto alto, biondo e con gli occhi azzurri.  
«Ciao!» la salutò dolcemente, scavalcando il muretto e andando verso di lei.  
«Chi sei?» gli chiese sulla difensiva.  
«Mi chiamo Joel» si accovacciò a terra per essere alla sua altezza, «la tua mamma si chiama Laura, per caso?»  
«Sì» rispose, incerta. Le sorrise e le sistemò la frangia.  
«Quindi tu sei la piccola Charlie. Sono contento di conoscerti».  
«Come mai conosci la mia mamma?»  
«Siamo molto amici, mi avrebbe fatto piacere incontrarti, prima di andar via» le sorrise ancora.  
«E dove andrai? Andrai molto lontano?» lui le picchiettò un dito sul naso.  
«Sì, molto lontano, e non credo proprio che tornerò più qui, sai?»  
«Come mai?» lui fece finta di corrucciarsi.  
«Ma quante domande fai?» lei s’imbarazzò e abbassò lo sguardo. «Vado via per non restare ancora col mio dolore» le disse infine. «Ti andrebbe di giocare un po’ con me? Posso spingerti sull’altalena?» Gli rispose annuendo.  
Joel si mise dietro di lei e giocarono per qualche minuto. Poi sua madre uscì dalla porta di casa.  
«Joel!» lo richiamò Laura. «Cosa ci fai qui?!» era sorpresa; Charlie guardò entrambi, perplessa.  
«Sono venuto a salutarti e a conoscere tua figlia» le rispose con una strana nostalgia, «è anche per lei che vuoi restare, no? Volevo conoscerla. Magari, quando sarà grande, le chiederò di sposarmi!» pizzicò affettuosamente la guancia alla bambina; lei sorrise imbarazzata e si nascose dietro la madre, che sospirò spazientita.  
«Charlie» le disse la mamma, «entra a casa, su. Io parlo un po’ con questo signore e poi rientro». Lei trotterellò dentro casa; si mise su una sedia per guardarli meglio da una finestra, ma non successe niente di strano – parlavano semplicemente – allora guardò che ore fossero e accese la TV: c’erano i suoi cartoni animati preferiti._  
Tre giorni dopo sua madre era morta.  
Charlie riaprì gli occhi, pieni di lacrime, ritrovandosi vestita come prima e sulla soglia di casa sua.   
Allora era vero: Joel conosceva sua madre, e lei l’aveva anche conosciuto da bambina.   
_Perché_?   
  
  


“It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
it's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
you can come anytime you want”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
Avrebbero cominciato a lavorare al caso solo in tarda mattinata, così Camilla si era detta che poteva provarci, poteva farcela ad andare a parlare con Hikari. Giunta sotto il portone indugiò ancora un poco, poi si mise in punta di piedi e suonò il citofono.  
«Chi è?» Le sembrò molto strano sentire la voce di lui al citofono, anche se non strano come _andare a casa sua_.  
«Sono Camilla» rispose prontamente. Ci fu un breve silenzio, durante il quale lei si morse nervosamente un labbro, infine lui riparlò.  
«Sali» fece scattare il portone.  
Arrivò davanti alla sua porta a passi piccoli e lenti, lui le aprì e per un attimo restò sorpresa: come al solito era vestito come un evidenziatore, ma era col suo aspetto adulto; forse alla festa l’aveva guardato decisamente troppo poco per l’imbarazzo, perché non lo ricordava _così_. Un _così_ difficile da spiegare: così grande? Così alto? Così imbarazzato? Così triste? Così… bello? Non _carino_ , _bello_.  
«Ciao» le disse in un soffio, facendola accomodare e indietreggiando; richiuse la porta.  
«Ciao! È davvero da tanto tempo che non ti vedevo con Charlie, non sei venuto nemmeno alla riunione, poi ho saputo della tua decisione…» Lui annuì.  
«Sì, mi sto sistemando, adesso» fece un vago cenno alla stanza, piena di scatoloni, di cui alcuni aperti; a terra c’erano anche un paio di attrezzi da lavoro.   
«Spero che tu ti possa trovare bene» lo disse quasi mormorando, «è un bel cambiamento, anche abbastanza drastico». Lo vide fare una smorfia indefinibile.  
«Lo so che adesso non ti sembro più io, ma io sono questo» parlò tenendo lo sguardo basso. Stavano l’uno di fronte all’altra a parecchia distanza, _era doloroso_.  
«Sì, so che in realtà sei cosi, solo che… mi è un po’ difficile vederti in questo “contesto”» _quale contesto_? Si mordicchiò di nuovo il labbro.  
«Ho sbagliato fin dall’inizio» assentì, stringendosi le braccia al petto, «avrei dovuto provare a comportarmi in modo diverso fin da subito. Mi dispiace se adesso non… non…» non trovava le parole, «non ti senti più a tuo agio con me» e mosse le braccia nervosamente, facendole penzolare come per scrollarsi qualcosa di dosso.   
«Potremmo provare a recuperare il nostro rapporto, no?» si mordicchiò nervosamente il labbro inferiore.   
«Ma tu mi preferivi prima, da pupazzetto, così non sai gestirmi… gestir _ci_ …» farfugliò. «Non mi vedi come un umano…»   
«Non lo sei» lo guardò in faccia, non troppo convinta di quello che aveva detto. Lo vide confuso e ferito.  
«Lo so che non lo sono, parlavo del mio aspetto, io…» indietreggiò ancora, facendo ciondolare le braccia. Camilla non fece neanche in tempo a dirgli di stare attento: inciampò su uno scatolone, mulinò le braccia nel vano tentativo di non cadere all’indietro e lei gli afferrò una mano per provare a trattenerlo, ma lui era molto più alto di lei e più pesante… caddero a terra l’uno sull’altro, sopra lo scatolone, spiaccicandolo.   
L’impatto fu tremendo, non per il dolore, ma per la sorta di asfissia provocata dal ritrovarsi improvvisamente e troppo in fretta – per i loro tempi – l’una addosso all’altro: erano stati a più di un metro di distanza prima, forse per non sfiorarsi nemmeno, e ora Camilla aveva la testa contro l’incavo del collo di Hikari, lo sentiva respirare lentamente, percependo ogni suo minimo muscolo e lo sforzo fisico di restare immobile sotto di lei. Era un contatto fisico che andava oltre ogni previsione e le sbatteva in faccia ulteriormente la diversità di Hikari fra il prima e il dopo: non era un ragazzino, non era pupazzetto. Era un giovane uomo.  
«Scusami» gli biascicò, poggiando le mani a terra e provando ad indietreggiare per sollevarsi da lui.  
«No, scusami tu, ti ho tirata io a terra» ribatté timidamente; aveva le guance rosse. Lui restò seduto sullo scatolone schiacciato, lei in ginocchio sul pavimento, davanti a lui. «Mi dispiace non essere davvero come ti piacevo prima».  
«Ma non potresti darmi il tempo di abituarmi? Non voglio che si crei un muro fra di noi».  
«Perché abbiamo questa difficoltà? Con Charlie non è stato così…» non era una protesta, solo una constatazione.   
«Forse perché il nostro rapporto era diverso?» sussurrò, senza guardarlo. «Mi manchi». Lui scosse la testa.  
«Mi sento uno stupido adesso, a prendere il mio vecchio aspetto, non starò con te come prima».  
«Non ti sto chiedendo questo, però mi manchi».   
«Io non…» le guance gli diventarono ancora più rosse, «io non so _come_ mi manchi. Ci sono cose che non abbiamo fatto insieme e, non capisco come mai, ma mi mancano».  
«Prendiamoci un po’ di tempo» gli suggerì, provando ad incrociare il suo sguardo. «Per favore». Lui distolse lo sguardo, deglutì e si ostinò a guardare il pavimento sotto la propria mano; lei, sentendo una morsa al petto, gattonò verso di lui. «Per favore» gli ripeté, guardandolo negli occhi ad un centimetro da lui. «Per favore». _Erano entrambi tremendamente spaventati_. Gli schioccò un timido bacio sulle labbra, come per provare a vedere che effetto potesse fare ad entrambi. «Pensaci» e con uno sguardo pieno di nostalgia si rialzò da terra e lasciò l’appartamento.   
  
  
Seduta su una cassa, nel garage della famiglia di Claudio e Camilla, Charlie scartabellava le schede sulle commesse dei negozi di scarpe dove si erano verificati gli strani eventi. Sospirò passandosi una mano sulla fronte, stanca di pensare al caso, stanca di pensare a cosa mai legava Joel a sua madre e stanca di provare ad immaginare cosa sarebbe successo la sera del suo compleanno. _E come dirlo a Max_? A coronamento di tutto ciò, Camilla al suo fianco sembrava stranamente taciturna, come preoccupata per qualcosa. Claudio aveva ricevuto un SMS al cellulare ed subito salito in camera sua, probabilmente per una videochiamata con Elodie, e la sorella non aveva ribattuto niente di acido, _strano_.   
Nell’angolo opposto al loro, Francesco a Vanessa stavano confrontando alcuni dati; Charlie guardò di sottecchi l’amica e poi si decise a chiederle cos’avesse.  
«Sono andata a trovare Hikari, oggi» rispose sommessamente.   
«Ah» esalò. «Com’è andata?» Camilla non la stava guardando, teneva gli occhi fissi sui fogli.  
«Non credevo che mi mancasse così tanto, me ne sono accorta vedendolo, però… è come quando incontri un tuo vecchio compagno di scuola delle elementari e ti accorgi che è cresciuto, non so se riesco a spiegarmi bene…» gesticolò nervosamente. «Io prima ero al centro dei suoi pensieri – insieme a te, ovvio – mi girava sempre intorno, mi ascoltava e mi capiva, e ora che è “cresciuto di colpo” capisco quanto avrei voglia di averlo sempre accanto. Io… non lo voglio lontano da me, tutto quello che non avrei mai immaginato con lui potrebbe essere possibile, adesso. Più o meno: è uno spirito» mugugnò.   
«Sono la sua padrona» osservò Charlie, «se lui preferisce davvero così tanto la vita fra gli umani, perché ha trovato solo qui sulla Terra un posto dove stare, in quanto pupilla del Coperchio posso congedarlo per meriti e dargli una vita umana quando voglio, o meglio, quando lui vuole».  
«Dovrai tagliargli le ali?» domandò apprensiva.  
«Sì» annuì tristemente, «la procedura sarà quella: le ali, per uno spirito della sua specie, sono il segno che lo contraddistingue, tarparle è il simbolo della schiavitù sciolta, lo libererà della sua essenza. Senza ali non può essere uno spirito: io in quanto padrona lo libero e lui diventa umano».  
«Avete mai parlato di questo?» le chiese timidamente. Charlie sospirò.  
«Hikari, come spirito, è molto solo, non ha nessuno e io, mio padre e Mariel siamo la sua famiglia. In questi ultimi tempi ci è capitato di parlare di immortalità – sai, per via di Joel – e lui si è sentito molto triste al pensiero di vedere noi tre morire, e quindi ne abbiamo parlato».  
«E cos’avete deciso?»  
«L’ho lasciato libero di scegliere se servire per sempre la mia stirpe o vivere con me come una famiglia, da umano, visto che non se la sente di stare per l’eternità senza di noi. Lui non ha ancora deciso».  
«Certo che per lui dev’essere molto doloroso il pensiero di vedere morire tutti, adesso che ha finalmente una casa» commentò tristemente.  
«Sì, è una cosa a cui devo dire ho pensato fin da subito, quando ha cominciato a legarsi a tutti noi: il Coperchio ha approfittato fin troppo della sua solitudine e della sua ingenuità». Charlie guardò sorridendo dolcemente il profilo di Camilla. «Pensi di esserti presa una bella cotta per lui?»  
«Credo di sì, però io non lo voglio un uomo che si trasforma in lucertola o in un folletto» ammise.  
«Oh, ma non credo che lo rifarà» scosse la testa.  
«Anche se devo abituarmi al suo aspetto» gesticolò, «cioè, è… è _alto_ »  
«Alto?» si accigliò Charlie; lei gesticolò ancora.  
«È… è…» provò a dire. «Ha il corpo di un uomo adesso» arrossì. «È come conoscere il contenuto di una scatola ma non conoscere la scatola dall’esterno perché non ha un’etichetta, come incontrare una persona dopo averci solo chattato per mesi, come… come dicevo prima è come incontrare un vecchio compagno delle elementari».   
«E lui che ne pensa di tutto questo?» le chiese Charlie, portando una mano sotto il mento.  
«Penso che sia stranito e confuso come me».  
«In pratica guardate da che parte soffia il vento» ironizzò, inarcando un sopracciglio.  
«Più o meno» gesticolò. Charlie sospirò.  
«Spero che risolviate tutto presto».   
Claudio rientrò nel garage particolarmente sorridente, con gli occhi che gli brillavano e le gote appena arrossate. Sua sorella assottigliò gli occhi.  
«Quella zoccola francese…» borbottò sottovoce.   
«E dai, Cami!» rise Charlie.  
«Lo sai che l’unione fra due _Custodes_ di due leghe diverse porta all’estromissione di uno dei due dalla _Foedus Custodum_ per conflitti d’interessi, no?» ribatté acidamente.  
«Sì» sbuffò, «ne so qualcosa per via di tutte le proposte di matrimonio che ho ricevuto».  
«Metti caso che sia lui a decidere di farsi estromettere: dovrebbe comunque andare da lei, far crescere i figli in Francia per la lega francese!»  
«Cami» si stupì, «non stanno insieme da neanche un mese! Non pensare già a ‘ste cose!»  
«Come faccio a non pensarci? È mio fratello, e quella è una zoccola francese!» ribadì il concetto.  
«Lascia che vivano la loro storia: non sembra anche a te che Claudio sia particolarmente sereno, in questi ultimi tempi? Si sono visti soltanto un paio di giorni, eppure si stanno tenendo continuamente in contatto per non perdersi. Credo che questo sia qualcosa di bello in un rapporto, di raro, no? Lascia che siano loro, anzi _lui_ a vedere come si evolverà la storia e _se mai ci sarà davvero_ una storia» sorrise incoraggiante, ma Camilla arricciò le labbra. Charlie sospirò e rivolse lo sguardo a Vanessa e Francesco.  
«Trovato nulla?»  
«Indovina!» le disse con piglio ironico Vanessa. «Le commesse sono tutte o orfane di padre o orfane di madre, lavorano per pagarsi gli studi e non risulta che finora abbiano avuto delle storie».  
«Potrebbero essere delle Cenerentole moderne» ipotizzò Francesco, «che, rimaste da sole, si sono concentrate su loro stesse e non cercano un Principe Azzurro».  
«Quindi» rifletté Charlie, «le scarpe mordono le “sorellastre” che non si concentrano su loro stesse e che cercano un Principe Azzurro?»  
«Beh» fece incerto Claudio, «a questo punto la nuova morale che lo spirito vorrebbe imporre sarebbe qualcosa come “pensa a te, realizzati e solo così potrai incontrare qualcuno che ama ciò che sei, altro che Principe Azzurro”?».  
«Si tratta di un’ _Ombra_ degradata» aggiunse Charlie, «non mi meraviglierebbe scoprire che ha dei punti di vista alquanto pittoreschi».   
«Dove possiamo trovarla?» domandò Camilla; Charlie si grattò la testa.  
«Questa è una bella domanda. Vanessa» si rivolse alla ragazza, «tu che sei un’esperta di scarpe: i negozi colpiti sono quelli che vendono di più? Quelli più _in_?»  
«Uhm, alcuni sono quelli che vendono di più, sì, altri sono abbastanza _chic_ e hanno scarpe molto costose…»   
«Ma considerando la centralità di questi negozi sul mercato delle calzature, un prossimo punto d’attacco quale potrebbe essere?»  
«Se cerchiamo un punto dove si vende molto, ma possiamo anche trovare delle ottime scarpe… beh» sospirò, «direi il centro commerciale, purtroppo».   
Charlie si passò le mani sul volto.  
  
  
Non appena Vanessa finì le sue manovre per il parcheggio, Charlie si passò una mano sullo stomaco e si disse che al ritorno avrebbe accettato volentieri un passaggio in moto da Francesco, Mariel di sicuro non si sarebbe offesa. Scese dall’auto inspirando a fondo e si diresse verso gli altri, che si stavano togliendo i caschi. Aveva il libro delle fiabe sotto braccio.  
«Sparpagliamoci e creiamo un campo d’invisibilità lungo tutto il parcheggio del centro commerciale» ordinò, «dobbiamo attirare lo spirito all’esterno dell’edificio, dentro sarebbe troppo difficile da contrastare: troppa gente». Le annuirono e cominciarono a creare il campo.  
Charlie andò verso il centro del parcheggio, tenendo il libro stretto al petto nel vano tentativo di sentire lo spirito reagire alla presenta dell’amuleto bruciato.   
Dopo una lunga corsa per tutto il posto, gli altri la raggiunsero col fiatone.  
«Senti niente attraverso il libro?» le domandò Francesco.  
«Solo una vibrazione molto, molto leggera, non so dirti con esattezza se si tratta dello spirito. Vediamo se riesco ad attirarla col mio sigillo» evocò la _Sentenza di Morte_. «Spirito d’ _Ombra_ » proclamò, «so che sei in questo luogo, mostrati alla pupilla del Coperchio, desidero solo parlarti».  
Charlie con una mano teneva sospesa la sfera di luce azzurra davanti a sé, con l’altra stringeva il libro al petto: lo sentì tremare in modo appena più forte, poi si alzò un vento freddo e secco che proveniva dall’edificio di fronte a loro e che li colpì in pieno viso. Comparve una grande fiamma nera che subito dopo prese la sua forma umana.   
Era una donna sui cinquant’anni, poco più alta di Charlie e molto grassa, vestita come una fata – ma di nero – e portava un cappello a punta da cui pendeva un velo scuro che le copriva il volto; ogni tanto sbuffava seccata per sollevare il velo che si appiccicava alla faccia sudaticcia.   
«Eccomi, Principessa» esordì cortesemente, «desidera?»  
Charlie si schiarì la voce e strinse di più il libro al petto.  
«Non è che potresti smettere di incantare le scarpe?» la donna inarcò un sopracciglio.  
«Ma come posso far capire ad una donna che deve impegnarsi per trovare il proprio lieto fine, se smetto di far mordere le scarpette?!»  
«Beh, Cenerentola s’impegnava pure troppo…» obiettò Charlie.  
«Ma non su di lei! S’impegnava per le sorellastre e la matrigna! Tutte queste ragazzine che copiano i compiti per casa già fatti dalle compagne di classe più brave, come ti sembrano? E quelle che trattano le commesse come sciacquette? Le ragazzine di oggi passano da un ragazzo all’altro seguendo la scia di romanzetti rosa dove va sempre tutto bene! È troppo facile poi, alla fine di una storia, dire che non era affatto una favola, quando non si è fatto nulla per farla maturare!»  
«Non posso darti torto, ma devi capire che la gente ha il diritto di sbagliare e che ci sono momenti, nella vita di una donna, che è anche giusto credere che il Principe Azzurro esista, anche perché non è che tutte le donne il cosiddetto Principe Azzurro lo immaginano come quello delle fiabe, eh?» sorrise. «C’è chi se l’immagina a bordo di una limousine, chi a bordo di una Harley Davidson… ben poche lo cercano su un cavallo bianco. Gli amori da favola non esistono, non sempre son rose e fiori in una coppia, ma ogni storia d’amore che finisce può anche insegnare qualcosa, anche quello che si dovrebbe evitare di fare col prossimo uomo che s’incontrerà».   
«Le ragazzine la dovrebbero smettere di essere così…» borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
«Ma sono _ragazzine_ , appunto» materializzò il _Misericordia_ , «dai loro l’opportunità di crescere e capire cosa vogliono da una storia d’amore e dalla vita con un uomo: ancora non lo sanno, ancora non capiscono. Lasciale sbagliare, sbagliare aiuta» allungò la lama del pugnale verso di lei.  
La donna sbuffò sul velo ancora un altro po’, gli occhi rivolti al cielo e le braccia cicciottelle incrociate sul petto.  
«Umpf, e va bene!» mugugnò e si avvicinò al pugnale di Charlie. «Me ne torno nel pozzo, giusto perché mi fido delle vostre parole, Principessa, anche se…» lanciò un’occhiata di sottecchi a Camilla e Vanessa, dietro Charlie, «vedo che qui ne mancano ancora di Principi Azzurri» sorrise sarcastica e, nello stesso attimo in cui toccò il pugnale per tornare dall’altra parte del pozzo, puntò un dito verso i piedi di Vanessa.  
Lei andò via, ma le costose ed eleganti scarpe di Vanessa diventarono un paio di bruttissimi mocassini neri femminili, senza tacco.   
«Che storia è, questa?!» urlò Vanessa, saltellando su un piede per provare a togliersi le scarpe nuove. «E perché diamine non si vogliono togliere?!»  
«Come non si vogliono togliere?» si sorprese Charlie, vedendola appoggiarsi di schiena alla propria auto e stringere con una mano il tallone di una scarpa, tentando di spingerlo via con forza.  
«Sembrano incollate!» si esasperò. «Non si tolgono!!!»  
Charlie s’inginocchiò pazientemente a terra, provò a tirare via le scarpe.  
«Dio mio!» si meravigliò. «Ma che cos’è?! Perché non vogliono togliersi? Ma ti danno fastidio?»  
«No» le rispose furiosa, «ma piuttosto che restare per sempre con una paio di scarpe da vedova siciliana, mi taglio i piedi!»  
Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo e tirò con più forza, Francesco s’inginocchiò al suo fianco per darle una mano.  
Niente.  
«Cavolo!» sbottò Francesco. «Stiamo finendo per storcerle le caviglie e farle male, ma le scarpe non si smuovono neanche di un millimetro!»  
«È molto strano» commentò Claudio, dando il cambio a Charlie, «sono scarpe stregate, non le danno fastidio ai piedi ma non vogliono togliersi. Perché?»   
«Credo che ci voglia un contro-incantesimo» suggerì Francesco, con la faccia distorta dallo sforzo mentre Vanessa si sosteneva con una mano sulla sua spalla, «per quanto non le stringano o mordano i piedi, sono pur sempre delle scarpe stregate, non può portarle per sempre!»  
«Giusto!» esclamò Vanessa, furente, «toglietemi questo insulto al mio look!»  
«Contro un tipo d’incantesimo così che possiamo fare?» domandò Camilla, perplessa. «L’ha fatto un’ _Ombra_ , ci vorrà un’altra _Ombra_ per scioglierlo: forse è meglio rivolgerci ai sacerdoti massimi, che evocheranno lo spirito appropriato».   
«No» Charlie scosse la testa, «Max desidera che il Gran Consiglio e i sacerdoti massimi restino sempre fuori dai casi, per non far intendere loro che non sappiamo tenere in mano la situazione».  
«La situazione, però, c’è sfuggita di mano eccome» sibilò Vanessa, «anzi, direi che ci è sfuggita dai piedi, Dio mio! Fate qualsiasi cosa, ma toglietemi quest’obbrobrio dai piedi!»   
Charlie si portò una mano sulla fronte e provò a ragionare, mentre ancora Claudio e Francesco provavano con forza a togliere i mocassini a Vanessa.  
«Dunque, uno spirito d’ _Ombra_ usa energia e magia nera o demoniaca, quindi oltre ai sacerdoti massimi c’è qualcun altro che potrebbe capire come sciogliere l’incanto…» sospirò. «Credo che Max mi ucciderà, ma non abbiamo altra scelta e ci ha già aiutato una volta…» si passò una mano sulla fronte. « _Joel, Joel, Joel_ » proclamò, rassegnata.  
Immediatamente, il demone comparve davanti a lei, nei suoi abiti umani e neri; sorridendo, le prese una mano fra le sue e gliela baciò.  
«Mi cercavi, piccola Charlie?»  
«No, ho invocato il tuo nome tre volte tanto per farlo…» ironizzò. «Abbiamo un problema» gli indicò Vanessa, che a sua volta alzò una gamba verso di lui, fino a mettergli il piede sotto gli occhi.  
«Questo!» ringhiò Vanessa.  
Joel arricciò il naso.  
«Terza _Luna_ , non ricordavo che avessi un così orribile gusto in fatto di calzature! Come mai questa caduta di stile?»  
Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
«Joel, uno spirito legato alla fiaba di Cenerentola, prima di tornare nel pozzo, le ha fatto comparire ai piedi queste scarpe» gli spiegò brevemente. «Non riusciamo a togliergliele, ma si tratta comunque di energia demoniaca: tu saresti in grado di sciogliere l’incantesimo?»  
Joel aggrottò le fronte e fissò le scarpe.  
«Uhm» si rimboccò le maniche e s’inginocchiò a terra, «vediamo che roba è» invitò gentilmente Vanessa a porgergli un piede. La ragazza alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Mi sento tanto Sailor Moon quando è nella merda e compare Milord».  
«Con la sola differenza che io sono molto più figo e intelligente di tale Milord, credo, chiunque lui sia» le sorrise in modo ironico, Vanessa storse la bocca; Joel saggiò il tipo di energia nelle scarpe, le fece riappoggiare il piede a terra e diede la sua opinione. «Allora, si tratta di un incantesimo molto semplice, in effetti. Le soluzioni sono due: o la nostra terza _Luna_ qui presente si trova un Principe Azzurro, l’unico capace di toglierle queste scarpe – si tratta di una sorta di contrappasso rispetto alla fiaba di Cenerentola…» Vanessa lo bloccò.  
«Allora faccio prima a tagliarmi i piedi».  
«Oppure» continuò Joel, facendo finta di non averla sentita, «intervengo io e spezzo l’incanto con la mia energia, che è molto più forte di quella dello spirito che l’ha fatto».  
«La seconda direi!» l’incoraggiò in modo spiccio Vanessa.  
«Come vuole, terza _Luna_ » Joel sorrise sardonico inclinando solennemente la testa in una sorta d’inchino. «Il piede» sollevò il palmo della mano verso l’alto facendole cenno di porgerle il primo piede.  
Joel afferrò delicatamente la caviglia e fissò con concentrazione la scarpa, dalle sue mani uscirono dei sottili fili di energia nera che s’infiltrarono nella suola; subito dopo, riuscì finalmente a togliere il mocassino.   
«E una» sospirò, fingendosi molto stanco e lanciando malamente la scarpa alle sue spalle; fece lo stesso con l’altro mocassino. «E due» sospirò ancora, ad operazione finita. Dopo rivolse entrambi i palmi delle mani verso l’alto e materializzò un paio di semplici scarpe con la punta chiusa e il tacco altissimo. Erano di vernice _rossa_. Vanessa le guardò perplessa. «Non puoi mica restare senza scarpe, no? E tutte le bimbe desiderano delle scarpette rosse, di solito, lo insegna giusto il Mago di Oz…» e sorridendo ironico l’aiutò gentilmente ad indossare le scarpe. Vanessa gli rivolse uno sguardo incerto e sorpreso, quando lui si rialzò da terra.   
«Grazie» mormorò.  
«Piacere mio» si portò una mano al petto e inclinò la testa; si rivolse a Charlie. «Piccola Charlie, mi raccomando: verrò a prenderti la sera del tuo compleanno» s’inchinò ancora una volta. Lei sospirò portandosi le dita sulla radice del naso.  
«Sssì» biascicò.  
Joel salutò elegantemente tutti e andò via.  
Charlie guardò il cielo con espressione corrucciata: come dire a Max del suo appuntamento con Joel???   
  
  
Manuele entrò in camera sua e trovò Romi sdraiato sul letto con tutte le scarpe; aveva Jo accucciato sul petto, sembrava particolarmente assorto nel guardargli le manine.  
«Dorme» gli disse Romi quando si avvicinò al letto.  
«Lo portò nella culla» l’afferrò, «si sveglia sempre per le cose più strane, mai per i rumori troppo forti o per le luci improvvisamente accese. Vorrei sapere _come mai_ » scosse la testa.  
Dalla ricetrasmittente posata sul comodino, Romi sentì il leggero fruscio di Manuele che metteva a nanna Jo, ma restò sdraiato sul letto, pensoso e con gli occhi rivolti al soffitto. Manuele tornò, si sedette ai piedi del letto e gli pungolò una gamba col piede.  
«Che c’è?»  
«Un niente di nome “erede mezzo demone”, credo». Stavano parlando a bassa voce, Manuele continuò a sbattere ritmicamente il piede contro la gamba di Romi.  
«Perché dici “credo”?»  
«È giunta l’ora di pensarci e…» sospirò, «guardavo Jo, pensavo a come ti comporti con lui e provavo ad immaginare come io possa mai relazionarmi con un bambino».  
«Vedo che però ti piace stare con Jo» constatò.  
«Sì, ma… mi conosci, sai come di solito accantono i miei pensieri ammantandoli con altri pensieri inutili: certe volte credo che mi piaccia tenerlo in braccio perché è _tuo_ figlio: mi piace perché è _tuo_ e riverso su di lui la possessione che ho per te e allo stesso tempo non mi sento inadeguato perché non ne sono il padre biologico. Sono contorto».   
«Mai detto il contrario» sorrise apertamente; Romi gli rifilò un debole calcio. «Sei ancora dell’opinione di cercare una coppia lesbica che desidera un figlio?»  
«Non lo so» intrecciò le mani dietro la testa, fissando il soffitto, «finirei per comportarmi come mio padre: lui mi ha fatto e mi ha mollato ai membri del Gran Consiglio della _Luna_ , non avendo nessuna voglia di crescere un figlio – o forse aveva _paura_ come me di crescere un figlio? – Io farei un figlio e poi lo mollerei ad un’altra coppia: sostanzialmente cosa mi renderebbe diverso da mio padre? Vorrei evitare di essere come lui, ma finirei paradossalmente per fare la stessa cosa».   
«Allora cosa vuoi fare?»  
«Non lo so, Manu. Al pensiero di cominciare a compilare documenti su documenti per la donazione mi tremano le mani, è come risalire la mia vita al contrario. Ti giuro, lo so che sarebbe diverso, che non tutte le storie sono uguali, ma l’ho vissuta sulla mia pelle e al momento sono molto combattuto» gesticolò.   
«Capisco» assentì e intrecciò le dita alla sue; Manuele sentì tremargli incredibilmente la mano. «Per il resto?»  
«Qui a casa tua mi manca il mio pianoforte». Manuele trattenne una risata.  
«Mi dispiace non riuscire a sopperire questa tua mancanza».   
«Il mio appartamento è più grande del tuo, ma non so perché mi mancano più cose quando siamo lì che quando siamo qui».  
«Romolo, dove lo metto un pianoforte qui?» rise nervosamente, _perché ci stavano arrivando_. «In tre in questa casa potremo starci forse ancora per un paio di anni, ma io ho intenzione di chiedere un’altra donazione quando Jo compirà un anno e mezzo… Dove lo mettiamo un pianoforte?» la mano di Romi tremò di più, iniziò anche a dondolare un piede.  
«E se io chiederò pure una donazione, o meglio, pure io ne devo chiedere due, quindi eventualmente…» si passò una mano sul volto. «Cazzo, ci vorrà una villetta bifamiliare mi sa». Manuele respirò a fondo.  
«Tu prenditi tutto il tempo che vuoi, per pensarci» lo rassicurò, «pensa se vuoi tenerti i tuoi figli e poi cominceremo a muoverci».  
«Io ho scelto di stare con te».  
«Lo so».  
«Mi fido di te».  
«Anch’io».  
«Mi fido di te a tal punto che voglio _condividere_ la mia vita con te, e non mi sento nemmeno un idiota o un pazzo nel pensarlo. Ti ho sposato».   
«Sì, lo so» sorrise annuendo, «mi hai sposato una volta e devo farmela bastare per tutta la vita».  
«Solo che ho questo problema con la paternità, ma ci sto lavorando» lo disse più per tranquillizzare se stesso che il proprio compagno.  
«Romolo, ci credo, sei traumatizzato».  
«Io detesto la gente con dei traumi infantili, peccato che ciò vale a dire che detesto anche me stesso».   
Manuele lasciò la mano e sorridendo si sdraiò su di lui, lo baciò.  
«Ti detesti ancora da negarti la felicità?»   
Romi gli puntò un dito contro, con aria incerta.  
«Tu mi fai cose pericolose».  
«Del tipo?»  
«Sono ancora sorpreso dal fatto che tu non mi abbia mai mandato sul serio a ‘fanculo: tu mi stai convincendo che forse non sono così detestabile. Sei pericoloso».  
«Quindi più ti amo, più tu ami te stesso?»  
«Ripeto: per il mondo potrebbe essere una cosa pericolosa».   
«Non mi dispiacerebbe crescere i tuoi figli».  
«Stai provando a convincermi?»  
«L’idea di due piccoli Romoli, in effetti, potrebbe essere pericolosa per il mondo, ma è anche una prospettiva allettante per l’intrattenimento altrui» annuì con veemenza.  
«Io non posso farcela» asserì esasperato.  
«Facciamo l’amore? Posso metterti incinto?»   
«L’ho sempre detto che sei fuori come un balcone».   
Manuele rise contro il suo collo.  
«Qualsiasi sia la tua scelta, io ti appoggerò» gli disse all’orecchio, con tono più serio.   
«Ho paura» sospirò Romi, stringendolo in un abbraccio che era uno strano incrocio di gambe e braccia, eppure comodo, «ma ciò non vuol dire che non ci sto seriamente pensando. E comunque, per stasera puoi provare a mettermi incinto, se vuoi». Manuele rise ancora contro il suo collo, mentre con la mano gli slacciava i jeans e lui gli dava uno scappellotto non troppo forte.   
«Il giorno in cui Jo vorrà dormire con noi dovremo spiegargli parecchie cose» rise ancora Manuele, sentendo le mani di Romi risalirgli la schiena.  
«Fortunatamente quel giorno è ancora abbastanza lontano» e gli chiuse la bocca con un bacio.   
  
  
Seduta sul bordo di un tetto di un palazzo, una ragazzina dai capelli biondi e gli occhi chiarissimi canticchiava una canzone in una lingua sconosciuta agli umani. Indossava un saio bianco. Dondolava la testa a ritmo di musica, sorridendo dolcemente; senza smettere di cantare materializzò una tavola di legno con sopra incise tutte le lettere dell’alfabeto e la fissò distrattamente. Fece scivolare l’indice destro sulle lettere fino a quando una delle incisioni non attirò improvvisamente la sua attenzione: la M. Sorrise. Riprese a muovere il dito e in lenta successione scelse altre tre lettere.   
Soddisfatta, aprì il palmo della mano destra, materializzò dei petali di rosa bianca e li soffiò via, facendoli disperdere nell’aria.  
«E se tutto andrà bene» sorrise ancora dolcemente, «farò un regalo ad uno di voi. Che le schiere angeliche siano con voi e proteggano i vostri passi e che le schiere demoniache siano con voi e spianino il vostro cammino».  
  
  
 _Il destino ci stava attendendo al varco, tutti quanti.  
Ci aspettavano delle prove e delle decisioni da prendere.  
Tutto stava per volgere al termine._  
  


“And in the end I guess I had to fall  
always find my place among the ashes.”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence ** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
Prompt usato: nessuno XD ho usato la favola di Cenerentola XD è la mia fiaba preferita, non potevo non usarla *_*  
Questo è un episodio dove tutto sommato non succede niente perché è un lungo periodo di transizione verso la FINE. Devo dire che a rileggerlo a distanza di un paio di settimane mi fa meno schifo di quanto ricordassi *annuisce* Gli ultimi tre episodi ve li sparerò tutti in una volta, contenti? XD  
Per quanto riguarda il titolo “C’è una scarpa per ogni piede” proviene da un detto che francamente non so se sia soltanto siculo e che in siciliano è “Attruvao a scaippa pu so pere” (e la cosa pittoresca è che credo sia così solo nel dialetto della mia zona XD chissà come lo dicono gli altri XD), tradotto è all’incirca “Ha trovato la scarpa per il suo piede” che è un modo ironico-sarcastico per dire che qualcuno ha trovato la sua situazione ideale per sfogarsi o fare quello che vuole, o anche che ha trovato la sua metà, l’altra scarpa appunto *con FC vi sto dando lezioni di siciliano e tradizioni tipiche a pacchi, mi sa*   
Non sapevo che anello di fidanzamento dare a Charlie, nel senso che volevo qualcosa di pacchiano (come dicevano i due all’inizio), ma non troppo, e che non fosse il classico anello di fidanzamento con la fascettina e la pietruzza al centro… così ho googlato un pochino, cercando qualcosa che potesse rientrare nei gusti di Charlie, e ho trovato questo. Da notare come effettivamente possa sembrare una rosa con i rami intrecciati ai lati XD Probabilmente è un tarocco, ma chissenefrega.  
Tanto per darvi un’idea dei ciondoli di Romi e Manu: luna e nuvola, quest’ultima ovviamente è una sola, quella più chiara, e senza i due buchi, uno solo.  
E per finire, giusto che sono in vena, le scarpe di Vanessa <3  
No, non risponderò a nessuna delle vostre domande *scuote la testa* a lunedì prossimo, per l’ultima volta :D


	29. Chapter 29

  
_E le settimane diventarono giorni, e i giorni ore, e prima che ce ne rendessimo conto era arrivato il tempo di fare i conti con il passato…_   
  


“Don't stay I'm out of touch  
with this rampant chaos - your reality”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


_Diciotto anni prima._

  
  
Laura non era di certo la figlia che sua madre avrebbe voluto avere, se non altro perché si tuffava nella sua vita da _Custos_ fregandosene altamente delle tradizioni della lega: era un’ottima combattente, ma duellava con la stessa irruenza ed impeto con cui si opponeva alla formalità e alle solide decisioni della _Foedus Custodum_.   
C’erano cose che Laura non capiva, alle volte pensava che ciò fosse dovuto al fatto che era la più giovane dei membri della sua generazione, altre perché fosse proprio totalmente diversa da loro. La sua miglior confidente era Gianna, il leader della sua Casa di cui era il braccio destro, la storia di quest’ultima, poi, l’aveva sempre lasciata con l’amaro in bocca.  
Gianna era la figlia del precedente _Accipiter Nisus_ , ed era omosessuale. Alla notizia della sua omosessualità, il padre le aveva detto che o si dava una regolata e sposava un uomo – dando così un nuovo erede alla loro stirpe – o andava via da casa non facendosi mai più rivedere. La ragazza aveva scelto proprio quest’ultima opzione.  
La Casa della _Nubes_ aveva sangue angelico, avere una donna omosessuale in famiglia sarebbe stato un grande disonore, meglio disconoscere la figlia. Sfortunatamente per il padre, la _Foedus Custom_ era una rigida organizzazione paramilitare a cui importa poco chi sei e ciò che fai nella vita – arrivando spesso anche a trattare i membri come pedine prive di sentimenti – importa più che altro lo stato di salute, la forza, la disponibilità a combattere e la fedeltà ai valori di sacrificio e protezione, di conseguenza, non appena Gianna era andata via da casa sua, il Gran Consiglio l’aveva presa sotto la sua rigida ala protettiva per farle proseguire il suo percorso da recluta ed erede mezzo angelo.  
Essendo una faccenda della _Nubes_ , i membri del Gran Consiglio della loro Casa avevano chiesto a Letizia – madre di Laura e al tempo ancora _Custos_ – di seguire Gianna ed aiutarla a trovare un lavoro. Gianna si era sistemata in un appartamento piccolissimo, aveva lottato con le unghie e con i denti e poi aveva fatto la sua richiesta ad Antonio, l’ _Athene Noctua_ e _Phoenix_ di quel tempo: quanto erano più grandi di lei gli altri membri della futura generazione? Avevano già avuto figli? Considerando che lei era figlia unica, quindi l’unica erede della sua stirpe, poteva avere il permesso di avere un donatore, nonostante fosse ancora una recluta inattiva, per avere un erede non troppo giovane rispetto agli altri futuri membri?  
La sua richiesta era stata accolta: a soli diciotto anni, ancora non _Custos_ ma con il supporto del Gran Consiglio, Gianna era diventata madre del piccolo Manuele. Aveva così sbattuto in faccia a suo padre che non avrebbe mai avuto un uomo, che piuttosto aveva preferito un’inseminazione, che l’unico uomo della sua vita sarebbe stato suo figlio e che, grazie tante, ma della sua famiglia non aveva più bisogno.   
Quando Gianna era diventata _Custos_ , Manuele aveva già tre anni. Laura ne aveva diciotto, e quasi tutti i membri della nuova generazione avevano avuto dei figli. Remo era l’arrogante e indiscussa _Phoenix_ in carica, un guerriero forte, freddo e risoluto nelle sue coraggiose decisioni, nonché playboy da strapazzo. Aveva un figlio, si diceva, ma nessuno l’aveva mai visto: Laura e Gianna spesso si chiedevano dove tenesse quel povero bambino di cui quasi non c’era traccia.   
Pochi mesi dopo l’inizio della loro generazione, le schiere angeliche avevano mandato un angelo a nascondersi proprio nel loro territorio. Si chiamava Nicoel, era un angelo guerriero appartenente ad uno speciale squadrone di cecchini, era specializzato nella lotta con le armi a lama e ad asta, ma tutto questo non aveva più valore: era un umano adesso. Un demone l’aveva sconfitto e gli aveva strappato le ali, l’aveva quasi ucciso e fatto di conseguenza restare senza alcun potere divino: l’aveva reso umano. Si diceva che lo cercasse ancora per completare l’opera.   
Laura sapeva poco e niente di Nicoel, anzi non le fregava proprio niente di lui, e quando sua madre le aveva comunicato che il Gran Consiglio aveva deciso che proprio lei doveva legare alla _Foedus Custodum_ quell’ex angelo compiendo un rito d’appartenenza, era andata su tutte le furie.  
«Perché proprio io?!» aveva urlato, furiosa.  
«Perché sei la seconda donna mezzo angelo più forte della lega. Per quanto basti anche un matrimonio di facciata, un matrimonio con Gianna lo sarebbe anche troppo: lo sanno anche i muri che è lesbica fino al midollo, sarebbe una presa in giro colossale! Il Gran Consiglio ha scelto te, Nicoel è uno dei guerrieri più grandi, forti e coraggiosi che le schiere angeliche abbiano mai avuto, sentiti onorata di averlo come compagno». E fine della storia.  
La prima volta i due si erano incontrati nella Sala delle Armi. Nicoel dimostrava circa la sua stessa età, era ancora provato dal taglio delle ali e le era sembrato molto schivo; aveva i capelli castani chiari e un paio di occhi dello stesso colore, tondi e grandi, che non guardavano mai nella stessa direzione per più di una manciata di secondi. Le aveva detto che aveva scelto di prendere un nome umano, Nicola.   
Compiuto il rito d’appartenenza, Laura non aveva voluto sapere assolutamente più niente di Nicola, anzi, meno lo vedeva meglio era. Peccato che lui si sentisse incredibilmente in debito con lei.  
Nicola sembrava totalmente inesperto con le relazioni umane, ancor di più con lei che era “sua moglie”, e non appena la incontrava per la città le chiedeva sempre di poter prendere un caffè insieme, “Per parlare un po’” diceva lui. Una volta, con un sorrisetto imbarazzato e nervoso, le aveva confessato che non sapeva muoversi bene in un posto che non fosse una trincea, dove non ci fossero arti mozzati a terra e non si dovesse tenere costantemente una spada in mano.   
C’era una strana malinconia di fondo negli occhi di Nicola, e per un’inspiegabile curiosità Laura aveva chiesto a Gianna di fare delle ricerche sul fantomatico plotone a cui era appartenuto Nicola. Aveva scoperto così che aveva fatto parte di un vero e proprio squadrone della morte, un piccolo esercito di angeli allenati fin dalla più tenera età al combattimento, alla guerra e al senso di vendetta come giustizia. Tutti gli elementi di quella squadra avevano storie tremende e difficili alle spalle, spesso erano degli orfani di guerra: una sorta di circolo vizioso dove la guerra dava orfani che poi alimentavano la guerra stessa.   
Non si azzardò mai però a chiedere direttamente a Nicola quale fosse la storia che l’aveva portato a quell’esercito.   
Nicola la cercava costantemente. Nicola voleva ringraziarla. Nicola, così impacciato senza una spada in mano, le chiedeva come stava dopo un caso. Nicola si sorprendeva ancora quando non sentiva la presenza di uno spirito e lei invece sì. Nicola stava maledettamente stretto nei suoi panni umani, si sentiva impotente e forse gli faceva male essere sposato con qualcuno che combatteva il male come lui non poteva fare più. Eppure la contattava sempre.  
«Basta!» gli aveva urlato una volta. «La vuoi smettere di stressarmi?! Ti ho sposato, ma non sono il tuo gancio per connetterti al resto dell’umanità! Non venirmi sempre dietro, non so neanche io come relazionarmi bene con la gente, ci sono giorni che perfino la detesto la gente, detesto tutti!» e lui era rimasto lì, fermo a fissarsi le scarpe con l’espressione ferita e rassegnata, che a sua volta aveva ferito lei.  
Non l’aveva più visto in giro per qualche tempo.  
Un giorno, mentre giocava con Manuele che gattonava sul tappeto pieno di giochi, aveva detto a Gianna che era sorpresa del fatto che Nicola non si era davvero fatto più vivo con lei.  
«Cosa c’è, ti manca?» l’aveva presa bonariamente in giro.  
«Certo che no!» aveva ribattuto prendendo in braccio Manuele.  
«Eravate una bella coppia, però» aveva continuato sullo stesso tono Gianna, «l’ex guerriero freddo che sa maneggiare qualsiasi tipo di arma ma non una relazione umana e l’irruente guerriera che quando non sa come distruggere uno spirito lo prende a calci nel culo, imprecando».   
«Seh, proprio una bella coppia!»   
«Diciamo che la sua incertezza e il suo sincero imbarazzo hanno fatto tremare la tua aggressività».  
«Non sono aggressiva, sono riservata» aveva tenuto a precisare, «e quando qualcuno tende ad infastidirmi così tanto divento aggressiva».  
«Ma è sincero con te, non è che con lui sei così indisponente perché senti che ti colpisce abbastanza da toglierti ogni maschera?» aveva insinuato con un sorriso furbo.  
«Non credo» aveva borbottato, giocherellando con le manine di Manuele.   
«Voci dicono» aveva aggiunto Gianna, distrattamente, «che Nicola stia cercando il lavoro giusto per lui: ultimamente sta lavorando in un laboratorio di pasticceria. Non sei tu quella a cui piacciono tutti i tipi di dolci?»  
Laura aveva sussultato e poi si era chiusa ancora di più.  
Fatto stava che, nonostante tutto questo e nonostante le sue resistenze, in quel momento c’era Nicola sulla soglia della sua porta: le aveva consegnato timidamente una scatola di cartone, lei l’aveva aperta e vi aveva trovato dentro la sua torta preferita, fatta da lui.   
«Ecco, io» le disse, grattandosi la testa e fissandosi le scarpe da ginnastica, «trovo molto strano lavorare con cose così delicate e buone come i dolci dopo aver combattuto per secoli, ma forse è proprio questo contrasto a rilassarmi e a farmi stare bene quando lo faccio e… Sono un maestro d’armi, conosco settantacinque tecniche di combattimento e so combattere con ottantasette armi diverse, ma non sono capace di dire “grazie” in modo dignitoso, non so relazionarmi con gli altri se non combattendo, quindi piuttosto che parlare taccio e so che i miei silenzi possono essere fastidiosi, però… ecco, ho saputo della tua passione per i dolci, quindi piuttosto che continuare a fare la figura dell’idiota e venirti sempre dietro, mi sono ingegnato per far qualcosa che ti potesse piacere, e nel mentre ho trovato pure un mestiere che fa per me. E quindi… niente, grazie ancora per aver accettato di sposarmi, adesso non ti disturberò più, promesso. Buona serata» chinò il capo e fece per andarsene.  
«Aspetta!» lo fermò con voce stranamente stridula, posando malamente la torta su un tavolino all’ingresso e correndo da lui sul pianerottolo. Lui la guardò, stupito. Lei si morse un labbro e intrecciò nervosamente le dita, guardandolo negli occhi: poteva fare e dire un sacco di cose, ma proprio tante, magari tutte quelle che aveva visto nei film romantici con Gianna e Wei, però lei non era proprio in grado di fare materialmente una di queste tante cose, quindi si mise in punta di piedi e gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra.   
Nicola restò interdetto, con le labbra dischiuse, la guardò come se lei fosse una cosa bellissima e quanto successo fosse stato una sorta di miracolo divino – probabilmente perché in tutti i suoi secoli di esistenza non aveva mai baciato una donna, e quello non era neanche stato un bacio “vero”, chissà come avrebbe reagito dopo… – e lei deglutì con forza e lo baciò di nuovo, e poi ancora una volta, e poi una volta ancora, fino a quando quei piccoli timidi baci non furono più qualcosa di “strano” che poteva fare paura e arrivò il bacio vero.  
  


_Due anni dopo._

  
  
Le donne _Custodes_ e le compagne dei _Custodes_ uomini durante le loro gravidanze venivano seguite dai medici legati alla _Foedus Custodum_ e alla fine partorivano nell’ala ospedaliera di Villa Grifone.  
Laura aveva imprecato durante le doglie, se avesse potuto avrebbe preso a calci l’ostetrico che le diceva di “fare un bel respiro” – per quanto fosse un mezzo angelo quello era stato un parto _infernale_ – ma adesso aveva fra le braccia quella cosina piccola, rosa e indifesa, tutta sua e dell’uomo che amava, e sentiva gli occhi pizzicarle.  
Era una femmina, ma considerando il sovrannumero di donne nella sua stirpe, non era affatto strano.  
Nicola entrò nella stanza, emozionatissimo, si notava anche da lontano che aveva pianto; si sedette sul letto, al suo fianco, circondandole le spalle con un braccio. Prese una manina della figlia fra le sue dita grandi da adulto e baciò la moglie.  
«Adesso che è qui» le disse, «che abbiamo visto il suo faccino, possiamo decidere il suo nome, come hai voluto tu. Come la chiamiamo?» Laura sorrise dolcemente e guardò la bimba.  
«Le donne della mia famiglia hanno tutte un nome che inizia per L, pensavo però di rompere questa tradizione… Come si chiamava tua sorella?» Nicola deglutì a stento, pianse di nuovo, ma sorridendo.  
«Charael, traducibile più o meno come Carlotta».   
«E Carlotta sia, allora!» baciò la fronte della figlia.  
«Sarà una _Custos_ determinata come la madre» rise Nicola.  
«E una guerriera forte e coraggiosa come lo è stato suo padre» rincarò Laura con fare saputo, «magari diventerà anche un’ _Accipiter Nisus_ e forse, chissà, anche una _Phoenix_ , se erediterà le capacità del papà!» Nicola sorrise.  
«Per ora limitiamoci a farla crescere fra bambolotti e costruzioni».  
«Beh, se prenderà da me, altro che bambolotti: ci chiederà presto una fionda!» risero insieme e restarono ancora per un po’ da soli, in contemplazione della loro piccola bambina.   
  
  


_Presente._

  
  
Max tamburellava ritmicamente le dita sul mouse collegato al PC portatile, Romi sedeva sulla poltrona davanti a lui, nel suo ufficio, respirando profondamente.  
«Romi, tu come diresti alla tua donna “Sai, credo che il matrimonio dei tuoi sia stato combinato e, a proposito, tuo padre è un ex angelo non meno _falciatore_ di Joel”?»  
«Non saprei» buttò la testa all’indietro contro lo schienale, «una scoperta del genere ti fa vedere la tua famiglia con altri occhi. Alla luce di tutto ciò, potrebbe anche essere che i genitori di Charlie non si siano mai amati davvero e che Laura alla fine abbia scelto Joel: quel demone sicuramente non è suo padre, se è così intenzionato a sposarla, ma potrebbe essere stato l’amante di sua madre».  
«Charlie non sa la verità su suo padre» Max si passò le mani sul volto, «giustamente pensa che i suoi genitori si siano amati, e potrebbe essere anche vero – Francesco e Mariel hanno compiuto il rito d’appartenenza, lei è un’ex demone, e ora stanno insieme sul serio – ma giustamente una cosa simile getta ombre sulla storia della propria famiglia. Della vita di Nicola da angelo, poi, non ne so proprio niente: nel momento in cui Joel gli ha strappato le ali, la sua esistenza è stata rimossa dalla memoria delle schiere, come se non fosse mai esistito, l’unico a ricordarselo è solo colui che l’ha sconfitto e reso umano, Joel stesso. L’unica prova della sua precedente esistenza è lo scarno documento che ho trovato con cui si certifica che un ex angelo è sotto la custodia della nostra lega tramite il matrimonio con la seconda _Nubes_ dell’epoca, c’è scritto solo che apparteneva ad uno squadrone di cecchini, e amen: è una prova così labile che non l’hanno nemmeno sigillata bene, quando Charlie ha avuto accesso all’archivio segreto, forse anche perché credevano che lei lo sapesse».  
«Quello che hai trovato sulla squadra di cui faceva parte Nicola è però assai inquietante» commentò Romi, «i membri vengono descritti come nobili e spietati angeli vendicatori, presi da piccoli e allenati al solo scopo di distruggere i demoni guerrieri più feroci e sanguinari, ma non è molto lontano da alcune realtà umane, vedi un po’ quel che succede in Africa… C’è un po’ da vedere adesso quale sia la storia di Nicola».  
«Considerando che la vendetta chiama vendetta» sospirò amaramente Max, «non mi meraviglierebbe sapere che Nicola fosse entrato a far parte dello squadrone dei vendicatori perché aveva un conto in sospeso con i Falciatori, solo che lo è diventato a sua volta» cliccò col mouse e stampò il documento in questione, l’unica prova. «Spetta a Charlie, però, scoprire la verità sulla sua famiglia e il perché Joel sia così ossessionato da lei, è un suo diritto saperlo».  
«Certo che però adesso si spiega anche perché Charlie sia così forte» osservò Romi, «nella sua stirpe nessuno era mai riuscito a diventare l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , lei sì: per quanto suo padre non sia più un angelo, non ha più poteri ma sa ancora combattere, è ancora a conoscenza delle sue arti e presumo anche che fosse particolarmente dotato, se faceva parte di un simile esercito. Charlie ha il sangue di un angelo guerriero ed è figlia di una _Custos_ , molto probabilmente il Coperchio non ha fatto altro che leva sulle sue probabili doti sopite e ora è più forte di prima. Chissà come diventerebbe con un allenamento ancora più duro e forte. Joel è un demone guerriero fra i più forti, Nicola era un angelo guerriero abbastanza forte da distruggere i Falciatori: Joel e Charlie insieme, viste le loro doti, potrebbero ricreare la stirpe dei Falciatori, una casata anche più forte e migliore di quella precedente. Tieni conto anche di questo». Max serrò nervosamente la mascella e assentì.  
«Tu?» provò a cambiare discorso Max, giusto per alleggerire un po’ l’atmosfera, prima che gli scoppiasse la testa. «Che decisioni stai prendendo con Manuele?» Romi inclinò ancora una volta la testa all’indietro, fissando il soffitto.  
«Non lo so, o meglio» si corresse, «sicuramente andrò a vivere con lui, non avrebbe senso non farlo, però sai… non ho mai avuto una famiglia, niente cene e pranzi la domenica – almeno prima che Gianna e mia madre mi accogliessero – niente Natale e Pasqua in famiglia con tutto il parentado… sono sempre stato solo, non ho mai avuto quel senso di convivenza fra più persone legate da un’unione di tipo familiare. Mi suona tutto così nuovo che a tratti mi fa paura, ma mi piace anche. È un po’ la stessa cosa di quando ho scoperto che Ines era mia madre: avevo sempre pensato che fosse qualcosa di così impossibile che saperla vicina mi ha confuso».  
«Dovresti smetterla di essere masochista!» lo prese ironicamente in giro.  
«Già, _dovrei_ » sospirò e lo guardò in faccia. «Max, cosa farai se mai ti chiederò una donatrice?»  
«Credo che quel giorno mi andrà di traverso quello starò bevendo o mangiando» rispose prontamente.  
Bussarono alla porta, entrò la segretaria.  
«Perdonatemi, _Phoenix_ » si scusò in tono formale, «ma c’è una ragazza che dice che vorrebbe vedervi».  
«Chi è?» si stupì Max.  
«Non l’ho mai vista prima, dice di chiamarsi Emma e che ha qualcosa da darvi».  
Max si concentrò brevemente per provare a percepire se ci fosse nelle vicinanze un altro mezzo demone oltre a Romi, o un mezzo angelo, oppure ancora uno spirito. Niente.  
«Senti nulla di strano?» domandò a Romi, che in risposta scosse la testa in segno di diniego. «Allora è un’umana. Falla entrare» ordinò alla segretaria.   
Subito entrò nella stanza una ragazza dai capelli lunghi biondi scuri e gli occhi nocciola, era più o meno una loro coetanea e sembrava abbastanza imbarazzata, come se si sentisse fuori luogo. Restò in piedi al centro della stanza.  
«Ehm, ciao» esordì timidamente.  
«Ciao» ricambiò Max, sempre più sorpreso.  
«Tu sei Massimo De Melis?» gli chiese.  
«Sì» le confermò; inaspettatamente la ragazza si rivolse a Romi.  
«E tu sei Romolo Bersani?» il ragazzo inarcò un sopracciglio, meravigliato.   
«Eh, sì».   
Lei si sistemò un paio di ciocche di capelli dietro le orecchie e poi, mordendosi un labbro, si mise a cercare qualcosa nella propria borsa.  
«Io sono Emma» si presentò in modo spiccio, continuando a cercare. «Stamattina sotto casa ho incontrato una bambina, di circa dieci o dodici anni al massimo, era vestita a modo e di bianco: si è attaccata al mio braccio, mi ha fatto gli occhioni da cucciolo e mi ha chiesto di aiutarla» trovò quel che cercava e lo porse loro. Due buste bianche.  
«Ti ha chiesto di darci queste?» le domandò Max, rigirandosi fra le dita la propria lettera.  
«Sì, mi ha chiesto se per favore potevo andare agli indirizzi che mi ha dato e consegnare queste buste. Mi ha detto anche che qui avrei trovato due dei destinatari, ma di non dirvi quante buste ho e chi sono le altre persone interessate» distolse lo sguardo, ormai imbarazzata quanto incredula. «Io non ho saputo dirle di no – era una bambina così tenera e dolce – così l’ho accontentata, ma credevo che si trattasse di uno scherzo e ho deciso di provare solo il primo indirizzo… ma guardacaso vi ho trovato sul serio».   
Max le sorrise cordiale, rassicurandola.  
«No, non è uno scherzo. Ti ringrazio per la lettera e ti chiederei, se per te non è un disturbo, di consegnare anche le altre».   
«No, no, nessun disturbo» scosse la testa, «quella bambina mi ha fatto così tenerezza che anzi mi sarebbe dispiaciuto molto se mi avesse presa in giro. Quindi io, adesso» indicò distrattamente la porta alle sue spalle, «vado e continuo il mio “compito” da postina!» sorrise nervosamente.  
«Grazie anche da parte mia» le disse Romi.  
«Prego» li salutò e andò via.   
Max girò la propria busta verso Romi, per fargli leggere il destinatario vergato con inchiostro dorato: _Al mezzo demone Custos Athene Noctua e Phoenix, Compagno della Rosa del Perdono e Accipiter Nisus_.   
Romi fece un sorrisetto di circostanza e ricambiò il gesto girando a sua volta la propria busta: _Al mezzo demone Custos seconda Luna, guardia del corpo della Compagna della Phoenix_.  
«È il secondo ed ultimo esame» deglutì Max, «non credo che ci possano essere dubbi a riguardo, con tutta questa formalità e il tipo d’inchiostro usato…»  
«Stavolta evitiamo di toccarci, eh?» ironizzò, ma non troppo, Romi.  
«L’ _Ombra_ esaminatrice ha detto alle ragazze che la prossima volta solo gli uomini della lega avrebbero fatto l’esame, mi chiedo se ci abbia convocati tutti e otto».  
«Che facciamo, allora?» sospirò Romi. «Prima chiamiamo gli altri e li avvertiamo e poi apriamo le buste?» Max scosse la testa.  
«No, non si tratta di un tiro mancino di uno spirito qualsiasi, è un vero esame: lo spirito ha chiaramente voluto che prima avessimo noi le buste, quindi che noi le aprissimo per primi. Faremo come vuole» deglutì.  
«Bene» annuì Romi, «allora auguriamoci buona fortuna e apriamo le buste».  
«Buona fortuna, Romi» sospirò Max, facendo uno strappo alla busta con un tagliacarte – ma senza aprire la lettera – per poi passarlo subito a Romi. L’amico l’imitò.  
«Buona fortuna, Max».  
«Al mio tre, apriamo e leggiamo».  
«Ok» si mise pronto.  
«Uno, due… tre». Spiegarono il foglietto contenuto e lo lessero mentalmente.  
“ _Custodes_ ,  
vi sfido a seguire la linea dei ricordi.  
Vi aspetto questo pomeriggio presso l’albergo del secondo _Sol_.”  
Romi tirò su col naso.   
«Prima i segreti, ora i ricordi… beh, fantastico» commentò, asciutto.   
Max si passò una mano sul volto.  
«Che facciamo, andiamo insieme?»  
«Sì, direi di sì. Stavolta affrontiamo la cosa _insieme_ ».  
  
 _M, R…_  
  
Claudio uscì dall’officina di suo padre con le mani e il volto sporco di grasso, era stato sotto un’auto per ripararla forse per un’oretta buona; stava giusto andando a prendere il sapone per le mani che aveva comprato e lasciato distrattamente in macchina, ma vide una ragazza dai capelli biondi scuri andare verso di lui.  
«Ciao. Scusa, per caso tu sei Claudio Valle?» gli chiese, dubbiosa.  
«Uhm, sì» si accigliò. «Tu sei…?»  
«Mi chiamo Emma» prese una busta dalla borsa, gliela consegnò e gli raccontò tutta la storia.   
  
_C…_   
  
Gabriele stava pulendo con forza le finestre del _Prisma_ , in cima ad una scala; stava borbottando imprecazioni rivolte al padre tirchio, quando vide una ragazza bionda entrare nella hall e guardarsi intorno, come se cercasse qualcuno.  
«Buon giorno!» attirò la sua attenzione dalla cima della scala. «Desidera?»  
«Oh, ecco io…» gesticolò lei, «stavo cercando il figlio del proprietario dell’albergo». Gabriele aggrottò la fronte e scese dalla scala.  
«Sono io». Lei fece un gran sospiro.  
«Oh. Io mi chiamo Emma, tanto piacere!» prese la solita lettera. «Questa è per te» e gli raccontò la solita storia.   
  
_…e G._  
  
  
Max teneva le mani sul volante, guardando fisso la strada di campagna che portava verso il _Prima_ , Romi era con lui. Poco prima avevano contattato gli altri per sapere quanti erano stati invitati dallo spirito.  
«Quattro su otto – se escludiamo le ragazze – e nessuno della _Nubes_ » osservò Romi.   
«Io invece credo che la _Nubes_ sia presente eccome: dimentichi con chi stiamo io e te».   
«Credi che tirerà fuori dei ricordi legati a loro due?»  
«Non lo escludo» parcheggiò davanti all’albergo.  
Davanti alla porta c’era Claudio appoggiato alla sua moto, stava parlottando con Gabriele.   
«Mamma mi ha immediatamente aiutato ad isolare l’edificio» li informò Gabriele, «siamo a posto, qualsiasi cosa succederà non la vedrà nessuno».  
«Non credo che sarà pericoloso per noi e per gli altri» commentò Max, «ma non ho la più pallida idea di cosa succederà».  
«Non ci resta che aspettare lo spirito, allora?» gli domandò Claudio.  
«Sì, vediamo quale sarà la sua prossima mossa, come ci richiamerà a sé per iniziare l’esame» e nello stesso istante sentirono un’auto fermarsi sul viale: era Emma, scese dalla macchina con in mano una grossa scatola bianca e piatta.   
«Salve!» andò loro incontro salutandoli con un gran sospiro. «Questa è la mia ultima consegna da “postina”! Me l’ha data la solita bambina» Max prese la scatola dalle sue mani.  
«Grazie per la disponibilità e per la pazienza con cui hai fatto queste cose senza sapere il perché!» le sorrise.  
«Oh, beh, figurati!» ricambiò il sorriso gesticolando. «Comunque, è stato un piacere! Io vado, arrivederci a tutti!» si congedò, salì in macchina e andò via.  
Gabriele agitò una chiave.  
«Andiamo a sistemarci nella stanza più grande dell’albergo» li invitò a seguirlo.  
Entrati nella stanza, Max sistemò la scatola al centro di un tavolino.  
«Materializzate le armi» li avvertì, «non abbiamo la minima idea di cosa ci possa essere dentro». I compagni impugnarono spade e pistole e lui alzò con un gesto secco il coperchio della scatola. No, non c’era niente di pericoloso.  
Il contenuto si rivelò essere una tavolozza di legno grigiastro dai contorni irregolari, aveva delle incisioni in argento: erano tutte le lettere dell’alfabeto, comprese quelle straniere e in ordine esatto, con sotto tutti i numeri dallo zero al nove; in alto, sopra le lettere, c’erano incisi “Yes” e “No” e in basso, uno per ogni angolo, due saluti di commiato. C’era anche un puntatore dello stesso tipo di legno.  
«Un’ _Ouija Board_ » si sorprese Romi, «una tavola degli spiriti: fai una domanda precisa e ti darà una risposta». I ragazzi smaterializzarono le armi.  
«Allora è così che vuole guidarci» mormorò Gabriele.   
«Facciamoci coraggio» sospirò ironicamente Max, prendendo la tavola e il puntatore e andando verso il letto matrimoniale, «e mettiamoci comodi che mi sa che faremo notte. Gabriele, porta delle candele e chiudi la porta a chiave» sistemò la tavola al centro del materasso.  
«Faremo un’orgia a lume di candela?» sdrammatizzò Romi.  
«Naaah, meglio ancora!»   
  
  
Chiusero le finestre e illuminarono la stanza solo con delle candele, si assicurarono che nessuno potesse entrare e si sedettero sul letto, intorno alla tavola.   
«Mettiamo tutti la mano destra sul puntatore» disse Max, «muoviamolo e vediamo dove ci porterà da solo… poi credo che succederà qualcosa, non so però _cosa_ ».  
«Tutto ciò è molto incoraggiante» sbuffò Romi, mettendo la mano sul puntatore.  
«Lo credo anch’io» sussurrò Max. «Pronti?» chiese, quando anche Gabriele e Claudio posarono le mani sull’indicatore. «Procediamo» e si rivolse allo spirito. «Dicci dove andare».  
Non appena mossero le mani, sentirono subito l’energia dello spirito di _Luce_ agire, ma con dolcezza, guidando le loro mani lungo le lettere e i numeri. Per prima cosa li salutò: portò il puntatore su “Good-eve”.  
«Toh» si sorprese ironicamente Romi, «è anche educata! Ciao anche a te, bella lucetta!» Si sorpresero tutti e quattro, quando sentirono dal nulla una bimba ridacchiare divertita.  
«Bene» assentì Gabriele, «io me la starei anche facendo addosso, quindi evitiamo altre battute, ok?»  
«Ok» replicò Max, deglutendo. Il puntatore si mosse ancora, scorse le lettere per forse un minuto intero, infine si fermò.  
 _R._  
«R come Romolo?» domandò Claudio; Gabriele alzò gli occhi verso Romi.  
«Tocca a te, allora» ma Romi stava guardando Max.  
«No» deglutì a stento, «mi sa che tocca a lui…»   
Max sembrava in trance, aveva gli occhi spenti. Subito dopo chiuse gli occhi e crollò all’indietro: Romi e Gabriele l’afferrarono prontamente per non fargli sbattere la testa sul comodino.  
«Ha iniziato con la _Phoenix_ » sussurrò Claudio, aiutandoli a mettere un cuscino sotto la testa di Max.  
«L’avrà sicuramente portato in qualche dimensione… o in qualche ricordo» aggiunse preoccupato Romi, fissando Max addormentato. «Speriamo che vada tutto bene».   
  
  
Max si ritrovò inspiegabilmente in uno dei corridoi del _Prisma_ , o meglio, a vederlo non sembrava che fosse ancora nell’albergo, eppure una parte di lui era convinta che quello fosse il _Prisma_.  
Si guardò intorno e richiamò a gran voce gli altri tre amici. Niente, non gli rispose nessuno: sicuramente lo spirito aveva portato lì soltanto lui. Respirò a fondo e si fece coraggio.  
Il corridoio era molto lungo, sembrava infinito, c’era un tappeto rosso srotolato sul pavimento e su ambo i lati c’erano porte di legno massiccio; dal tetto pendevano dei lampadari carichi di eleganti ninnoli di cristallo. Non era il _Prisma_ , eppure lo era.  
Intuì che doveva scegliere quale porta aprire, scelta difficile: c’era un’incredibile distesa di porte sia davanti che dietro di lui; decise di lasciare scegliere al Caso, ma che prima sarebbe andato indietro.  
Si girò, chiuse gli occhi e camminò avanti alla cieca fino a quando non decise di fermarsi.  
 _Destra o sinistra? Destra o sinistra?  
Destra._  
Aprì gli occhi e volse lo sguardo nella direzione scelta, fece un respiro profondo e mise la mano sulla maniglia della prima porta che vide. Non appena l’aprì, ne uscì uno spiraglio di luce che lo investì in pieno viso, inglobandolo.  
Inglobandolo dentro un ricordo.   
Rivide una scena come uno spettatore esterno, come se fosse all’interno di un film.  
  
 _La Villa della Luna.  
Aveva diciassette anni.  
Sbatté con violenza la porta dello studio di suo nonno alle sue spalle; appoggiato al muro dirimpetto trovò Romi che lo fissava a braccia conserte e un sorrisetto beffardo stampato sul volto.  
«Presumo che oggi non tiri aria buona».  
«Sta’ zitto!» sibilò, afferrando il borsone con il ricambio che aveva lasciato fuori dallo studio: erano in tuta, si erano allenati con Vanessa per tutto il pomeriggio. S’incamminò verso l’uscita e Romi lo seguì prontamente.  
«Se continui ad innervosirti così ogni volta che ti batto, non riuscirai mai a vincere contro di me» gli disse con una certa soddisfazione.  
«Ti ho detto di stare zitto!» ringhiò, continuando a camminare con le mani in tasca.   
«Ma se ci tieni tanto, potrei anche farti vincere, qualche volta».  
Max si fermò e lo fissò, furioso.  
«Tu non hai la più pallida idea di cosa significhi per me allenarmi così duramente, tu non sai perché lo faccio, tu non sai perché mio nonno mi rompe i coglioni da mattina a sera affinché io riesca a sconfiggerti, quindi TACI! Non fare insinuazioni del genere, se non sai un benemerito cazzo di quello che sto passando e di quanto stiano facendo pressioni su di me!»  
Per tutta risposta, Romi continuò a sorridere in modo sarcastico.  
«Anche ieri, quando tuo nonno ti ha fatto l’ennesimo cazziatone, ero dietro la porta, ho sentito tutto». Max deglutì nervosamente.  
«Cosa hai sentito di preciso?»  
«Ho detto _tutto _» ripeté. «So tutto».  
«Hai intenzione di dirlo a qualcuno?»  
«Perché mai dovrei andare in giro a dire al mondo intero che un giorno ti scoperai una ragazzina su un altare?» Questa volta Max s’arrabbiò sul serio, l’afferrò per il colletto.  
«Tu non sai niente nemmeno di lei, chiaro? Per caso tu passi tutto il giorno in palestra con tuo nonno che ti dà foto su foto di una ragazzina così piccola e ti senti costantemente dire _DeviSalvarlaDeviSalvarlaDeviSalvarla _, quando salvarla vuol dire_ farle violenza _? Nessuna ragazza al mondo merita una cosa simile, non dire mai più che sarà “una scopata sull’altare” perché la cosa mi disgusta alquanto!»  
Romi continuò a sorridere e alzò un dito, mentre ancora lui lo teneva per il colletto della tuta.  
«Avrei una proposta da farti!» Max lo fissò assottigliando lo sguardo. «Per quanto tu oggi possa essere così particolarmente incazzato, non ti va proprio di ascoltarmi?» sorrise strafottente.  
«Sentiamo» tuttavia strinse di più la presa, come a fargli capire di non dire qualcos’altro di inutile o di cinico, o sarebbe stato troppo, per i suoi gusti.  
«Vediamo un po’ di rigirare la cosa a nostro favore, eh? Tu sei stressato perché tuo nonno blablabla, devi salvare la ragazzina blablabla, ti alleni duramente perché devi diventare la _Phoenix _ma non ci riesci perché io sono più forte blablabla… Insomma, cosa succederebbe se io ti cedessi il passo e ti lasciassi diventare l’_ Athene Noctua _?»  
Max allentò di poco la presa.  
«E perché mai faresti una cosa simile?»  
«Oh, molto semplice! Voglio in cambio un favore, una cosa piiiccola-piiiccola!»  
«_Quanto _piccola?»  
«Se io divento la _Phoenix _avrò accesso all’archivio criptato della lega e i file su mia madre saranno distrutti preventivamente, ma se diventerai tu la_ Phoenix _i documenti resteranno interi: io ti cedo il mio posto, tu mi dirai chi è mia madre».  
«Potrei rischiare il ban, per una cosa simile».  
«Potresti rischiare di non diventare la _Phoenix _, se non accetterai la mia proposta».  
«Mi metterai i bastoni fra le ruote e mi sconfiggerai duramente di proposito fino a quando non accetterò questo patto?»  
«Suppongo di sì» sorrise ironico.   
Max lasciò la presa e lo spinse all’indietro.  
«Detesto non avere scelta!»  
«Allora accetti?»  
«Posso non farlo?» ringhiò, riprendendo il borsone e incamminandosi di nuovo. Il sorriso di Romi si fece più largo, gli circondò le spalle con un braccio.  
«Andiamo, Max, ti sto offrendo un aiuto più che valido, siamo amici in fondo, no?»  
«Sì, molto in fondo! Lasciamo perdere, che oggi anche a scuola ho avuto una giornata di merda!»  
«Vuoi che ti consoli?» insinuò maliziosamente. Max alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Romi, per favore…» ma lui non gli diede tempo di replicare.  
Romi lasciò cadere il proprio borsone a terra, spinse con violenza Max verso il muro, gli fu addosso velocemente premendo il proprio corpo contro il suo e gli mise una mano sulla nuca. Lo baciò con lingua. Con un’irruenza ed un impeto che non avevano niente a che fare col modo in cui nella sua vita Max aveva baciato una ragazza: quello era un bacio “da uomini, fra uomini”. E non gli piacque neanche per un cazzo: _Dio mio, il suo migliore amico stronzo e cazzaro gli aveva appena infilato la lingua in gola! _  
Max lo spinse lontano da sé e immediatamente gli sferrò un pugno sul naso, glielo fece sanguinare. Romi finì a terra.  
«MA CHE CAZZO FAI?! RAZZA DI PERVERTITO SENZA FONDO!» gli sbraitò contro, più incazzato di prima. Si pulì la bocca con una manica, riprese il borsone e andò via.   
Romi rimase a terra, più sorridente di prima.  
«Mi piaci proprio da impazzire, Max» mormorò._  
  
Come se si fosse risvegliato da un sogno, Max sbatté più volte le palpebre, incredulo: si ritrovava di nuovo nel corridoio di prima. Aveva appena visto un ricordo. Suo? Dietro ogni porta c’era un ricordo suo o c’erano anche ricordi degli altri tre ragazzi?   
Si guardò intorno, confuso non solo dall’idea di cosa potesse celarsi dietro la prossima porta, ma anche dal fatto che aveva visto dall’esterno quando Romi fosse attaccato a lui in quel periodo. Gliel’aveva detto che aveva avuto una cotta per lui, ma vederlo così era ancora più sconvolgente, gli aveva fatto vedere tutto da molteplici prospettive e in contemporanea e avevano tutte dei colori così caldi e forti da dargli alla testa.  
No, Romi era stato proprio _innamorato_ di lui, per quanto lo stesso diretto interessato lo negasse – forse per non creare imbarazzo? – e la cosa era un tantino destabilizzante.   
Tuttavia, lo spirito non l’aveva riportato al vero _Prisma_ , segno che doveva aprire un’altra porta; si strinse la radice del naso fra due dita, sospirò stancamente, girò le spalle e adocchiò una porta fra tante: abbassò la maniglia con decisione e fu nuovamente colpito da una luce.  
  
 _Era più o meno un anno dopo la scena del bacio seguito dal pugno, Max aveva da poco preso la patente, lui e Romi stavano camminando lungo un marciapiede.  
«Mi fai guidare?» gli domandò con un’eccessiva naturalezza l’amico.  
«Cosa?! Non dovresti nemmeno chiedermelo!»  
«Non vi fidate di me, Mio Signore?» si finse ferito.  
«Hai a malapena diciassette anni, non sei patentato e vorresti guidare la mia auto appena comprata? Scordatelo! Come se non ti conoscessi: chissà a che velocità guideresti».   
«Mio Signore, l’anno prossimo, quando anche io, vostro umile servitore, sarò patentato vi dimostrerò quanto può essere sicura la mia guida».  
«E come, andando a sbattere contro un albero a cento all’ora?»  
«Beh, potrei fare qualcosa di più pittoresco…»   
«Preferisco non saperlo» scosse la testa e fece per aprire la propria auto.  
Il lato del conducente dava proprio sulla strada, in discesa, e con sua grande sorpresa Max sentì qualcuno urlargli qualcosa.  
«ATTENZIONE! PISTA, PISTA!»  
«Ma che cos…?» si voltò e vide correre verso di lui una sorta di furia, o meglio, era una bici sportiva con due ragazzini sopra: c’era una biondina sulla canna che se ne stava aggrappata al ragazzino che guidava, che aveva il viso parzialmente adombrato da un cappellino con la visiera. La biondina starnazzava impaurita, il ragazzino urlava imprecazioni – manco fosse uno scaricatore di porto adulto – ed era stato lui a gridargli di spostarsi.   
Max si appiattì rapidamente contro la carrozzeria, allucinato, fu evitato per un soffio e dopo si voltò a guardare l’incredibile discesa dei due in bici, urlando loro contro.  
«MA CHE CAZZO FATE?! FATE ATTENZIONE!» per tutta risposta la biondina gridò un “Ci scusiiiiiii!”   
Dall’altra parte dell’auto, Romi era morto dal ridere, dava perfino pugni contro l’auto.  
«Non c’è niente da ridere, sai?!»  
«Non posso farcela! Ma li hai visti?» gli ribatté, ridendo ancora e aprendo lo sportello. «Io adoro i ragazzini di oggi!»  
Max scosse la testa, rassegnato, e aprì lo sportello del conducente._  
  
Riaprì gli occhi ritrovandosi ancora una volta nel corridoio, questa volta era assolutamente meravigliato e col cuore che gli batteva così forte che sembrava scoppiargli. All’epoca, quell’istante era stato talmente veloce che non ci aveva riflettuto su chi potevano essere quei due sulla bici, anche perché aveva dato per scontato che uno dei due fosse un maschietto. E invece no.  
Erano Charlie e Camilla a undici anni.  
La _sua_ Charlie, sette anni prima che s’incontrassero di persona, gli era quasi finita addosso.  
Doveva essere a malapena cominciato il periodo in cui accompagnava Camilla a guardare le partite di calcio di Francesco, travestendosi da maschiaccio nel vano tentativo di far ingelosire il ragazzo.   
Gli faceva uno stranissimo effetto constatare che quando lui aveva diciotto anni ed era già patentato, Charlie aveva solo undici anni e andava ancora in giro in bici a far danni: quelli erano i momenti in cui la loro differenza d’età gli provocava una fitta di tenerezza.  
Anche in quel momento, però, così breve e prezioso, Romi c’era stato.  
Si strinse nelle spalle, si guardò intorno e scelse un’altra porta.  
  
 _Si ritrovò a casa di Charlie, c’erano lei e Romi in cucina: stavano sorseggiando una tazza di cioccolata calda l’uno di fronte all’altra. Dall’espressione di lei e dalle prime frasi che sentì, comprese che doveva essere il periodo subito dopo la notte di Halloween.  
«…È stato bello, ma nel posto e nel momento sbagliato, e il fatto che mi sia piaciuto mi rende molto confusa».   
«Piccola» Romi allungò una mano verso di lei e le asciugò le lacrime con il pollice, «è normale che ti sia piaciuto: lui è stato molto attento e bravo a farti stare bene ed è normale che il tuo corpo abbia reagito in un certo modo, non c’è niente di strano o di perverso in ciò» gesticolò. «Siete due esseri umani, avete avuto un rapporto sessuale e com’è giusto che sia ti è piaciuto. Non deve confonderti il fatto che il posto fosse sbagliato e la situazione pessima, o rischi di annullare ciò che lui ha fatto per te. Non sei stata solo tu a sacrificarti, su quell’altare: non hai idea di quanto Max fosse preoccupato per te, di quanto avresti sofferto e di quanto avresti potuto odiarlo. Qualsiasi cosa lui abbia fatto quella notte, l’ha fatta per te, per farti restare viva. È stato molto tenero per non farti del male e farti dimenticare dov’eravate, quindi prova ad accantonare tutto il resto, non vanificare i suoi sforzi, ok?» le sorrise, accarezzandole la guancia.   
«Io non lo odio» affermò debolmente.  
«Dovresti dirglielo».  
«Non si è ancora fatto vedere, non lo vedo da quella notte. Non mi ha nemmeno chiamata».  
«Ha paura di te, di averti fatto male. Con Manuele, Yue, Michele e Gabriele avevamo pianificato di portarti via giusto prima di Halloween, la mattina dopo la sera in cui ti hanno rapita: Max ti avrebbe parlato con calma, spiegandoti tutto, e dopo avremmo assaltato la villa insieme. Invece il Gran Consiglio ha sospettato una contromossa da parte di tua nonna e il nonno di Max, che sono sempre stati contrari al sacrificio umano, e ti hanno rapita. Il nostro piano è fallito e Max si sente in colpa anche per questo».  
«Cosa mi consigli di fare, Romi?» si asciugò le ultime lacrime col dorso della mano.  
«Vai da lui, fagli capire che sei pronta a parlargli, e se lui non riuscirà a dirti nemmeno una parola sensata, provocalo fino a quando non ti dirà qualcosa. Sai, certe volte le persone hanno bisogno di stuzzicarsi fino a farsi male a vicenda, prima di riuscire a comunicare».   
«Gli voglio bene» confessò in un soffio; Romi strinse la sua mano sul tavolo e le sorrise.  
«Lo so, anche lui te ne vuole».  
Max restò incantato a guardarli mentre si parlavano stringendosi affettuosamente una mano.  
Romi era andato da lei _per lui, _per provare ad avvicinarli.  
Ascoltò sorridendo imbarazzato il racconto che Romi fece a Charlie del loro primo ed unico bacio.  
«Sei stato innamorato di lui?» domandò Charlie a Romi, mettendo una mano sotto il mento.  
«Naaah!» scosse la testa. «Max è sempre stato un amico. Penso che il fatto che io avessi pochi amici all’epoca, perché più che da Remo sono stato cresciuto dai membri del Gran Consiglio facenti parte della mia Casa, abbia influito molto sul rapporto che ho instaurato con Max e Vanessa. Ero e sono molto possessivo nei loro confronti, sono una persona molto gelosa, e la mia fantasia da adolescente, alimentata dai miei ormoni, mi diceva che l’unica soluzione fosse che stessimo tutti e tre sempre insieme, che non ci fossero altri ragazzi in mezzo, maschi o femmine. Pensavo che Max sarebbe stato mio e che Vanessa sarebbe stata sua e… che il resto del mondo poteva anche andare a farsi fottere».   
«E poi?»  
«Poi sono cresciuto» sospirò, «ho visto il resto del mondo, a diciotto anni sono andato a vivere da solo e ho capito che tutti e tre avremmo avuto vite diverse. Ho capito che Vanessa merita un uomo che la ami, che capisca la fragilità che deriva dalla sua situazione familiare e che la sostenga senza però mai farla sentire troppo bisognosa d’aiuto: lei vuole solo questo, qualcuno che dall’altra parte di un ostacolo sventoli le braccia urlandole sorridendo che può farcela. Io non sono l’uomo che fa per lei, e neanche Max».  
«E Max?» Romi sorrise annuendo.  
«Lui ha bisogno di una donna con la D maiuscola, una che spacchi tutto e possibilmente gli faccia sputare sangue».  
«Ha bisogno di un rapporto masochista?» rise Charlie._  
 _«Max_ è _masochista. È forte fuori e fragile dentro, ti dice che non ha paura e poi dentro di sé estremizza ogni perplessità e ansia. Ma sa guidarti, sa come sostenerti sempre, sa essere una persona cara. Max ha un’incredibile capacità d’amare dal profondo e in modo incondizionato, di conseguenza ha bisogno di qualcuno che sia forte e capace di sopportare di tutto e non meno di lui».  
Max distolse lo sguardo, incapace di guardare oltre il modo in cui l’amico lo vedesse o lo difendesse._  
  
Tornò nel corridoio, cominciò ad avere dei sospetti: quelli non erano i suoi ricordi, forse erano proprio i ricordi di… Voleva avere ancora una conferma, aprì un’altra porta a caso.  
  
 _Era al giardino pubblico, proprio accanto al ponte dove Manuele era stato quasi ammazzato, ma era ancora intero ed era pieno giorno. Al centro del ponte c’era Charlie, visibilmente a pezzi e con gli occhi rossi.  
Romi la raggiunse a piccoli passi; inspirò a fondo, rivolse lo sguardo al laghetto e strinse le mani sulla ringhiera protettiva.   
«Ho portato una tenaglia, se vuoi» esordì. Lei scoppiò in una risata isterica. «Dico davvero» continuò, fingendosi serio, e prese dalla tasca una piccola tenaglia. «Toh, guarda!»  
«Mettila via, dai» sorrise, dandogli un buffetto sul braccio. Gli occhi le si riempirono di nuovo di lacrime. Romi intrecciò le dita alle sue.  
«Sono qui, ok?» le disse a bassa voce. «Per qualsiasi cosa, io sono qui. Risolveremo anche questa».  
Charlie scosse la testa e tirò su col naso.  
«No, è finita». Stavolta fu lui a scuotere la testa.  
«No. Ti assicuro che fino a quando starete entrambi così, fra di voi non sarà nemmeno cominciata»._  
  
Questa volta, quando tornò nel finto _Prisma_ , Max sentì gli occhi pizzicargli.   
Quelli che aveva visto erano tutti ricordi di Romi, non suoi. _R_ come Romolo.  
Si strinse nelle spalle e infilò le mani in tasca, indeciso se aprire un’altra porta o meno; poi sentì qualcuno tirarlo per la manica, da dietro: si voltò e vide una graziosa bimba bionda con gli occhi chiari, lo guardava sorridendo dolcemente e stringendo al petto un orsacchiotto di peluche bianco; gli porse una rosa bianca. Le sorrise a sua volta e si accucciò a terra per essere alla sua altezza, prese la rosa.  
«Grazie» le mormorò.   
«L’hai capito adesso che puoi davvero fidarti di lui ad occhi chiusi?» gli parlò quasi rimproverandolo bonariamente, dondolando su se stessa. «L’hai capito quanto tiene a te e Charlie e quanto sia felice che voi due stiate bene insieme?»  
«Sì».  
«Lui c’è sempre stato nella tua vita, in tutti i momenti per te importanti: non litigare mai più con lui» agitò un dito davanti i suoi occhi; le sorrise.  
«Va bene» annuì.  
«Adesso torna, ma non dire agli altri cos’hai visto, mi raccomando!» gli posò un ditino sul naso e Max riaprì gli occhi nel mondo reale.   
  
  
Si risvegliò respirando a pieni polmoni, come se non prendesse aria da un bel po’, Romi gli fu subito addosso.  
«Max! Stai bene? Com’è andata?» gli domandò, apprensivo. Fu strano guardarlo in faccia dopo quello che aveva visto; si rialzò e gli diede delle pacche sul braccio.  
«Tranquillo, tutto a posto» Gabriele gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua; lo bevve a grandi sorsi. «Le ho promesso che non vi avrei rivelato niente, ma comunque potete andare tranquilli: ho superato la mia parte, non è niente di particolarmente doloroso… o almeno non come si pensa».   
«Sicuro?» fece perplesso Romi. «Hai gli occhi lucidi, Max».  
«Eh» fece imbarazzato, «può essere un po’ “pesante”, ma non è pericoloso. Tranquilli, davvero» li rassicurò.   
«Ok» assentì Romi, «allora proseguiamo?»  
«Sì».   
Max si sistemò meglio sul letto, rimisero le mani sul puntatore e riformulò la domanda.   
«Dicci dove andare».  
Come la volta prima sentirono lo spirito agire lentamente, il puntatore si mosse sotto le loro mani a lungo e alla fine puntò verso una lettera.  
 _A_.  
Restarono interdetti.  
«A?» si stupì Gabriele. «Ma nessuno di noi ha un nome che inizia per A».  
«No» gli replicò Max, «le nostre iniziali c’entrano poco, credo». Sentirono Romi sospirare stancamente.  
«Buonanotte, Claudio!» lo videro afferrare il ragazzo al volo per non fargli sbattere la testa ai piedi del letto, gli passarono al volo un cuscino.  
«E anche lui è andato» mormorò Max. «Speriamo bene…»   
  
  
Inspiegabilmente Claudio si ritrovò nella propria stanza a casa sua, o meglio, in quella che era stata la sua stanza più di qualche anno prima.  
Si guardò intorno, spaesato: alle pareti non c’erano ancora attaccati i poster delle moto, mancavano parecchi libri e non c’erano delle foto. Quasi sobbalzò quando si aprì la porta: vide entrare se stesso a sedici anni, con lo zaino della scuola in spalla, dietro di lui c’era Francesco, più grande di lui di un anno.  
Entrambi buttarono gli zaini a terra e si misero alla scrivania, accesero il PC fisso ed andarono sul sito della loro squadra del cuore.   
Lui e Francesco avevano frequentato lo stesso istituto tecnico industriale, prendevano entrambi gli stessi autobus per andare a scuola e così si conoscevano di vista; poi una volta avevano giusto scambiato un paio di frasi facendo dell’ironia sull’autobus in ritardo, una parola aveva tirato l’altra e aveva pure scoperto che Francesco giocava a calcio. Ed erano pure tifosi della stessa squadra.   
Lui si era attaccato incredibilmente a Francesco: Claudio era un ragazzino particolarmente vivace e attivo, forse troppo entusiasta della vita, e in un certo senso la pacatezza e la sincera disponibilità di Francesco erano stati quel giusto contraltare che l’aveva attirato a lui. Stavano bene insieme.   
Loro due scomparvero e la stanza cambiò di nuovo. Stavolta aveva diciotto anni, o meglio, era il giorno del suo diciottesimo compleanno. Adesso sì che c’erano i poster e tutte le riviste di moto a cui era abbonato.  
Tra non molto sarebbe arrivato il camion che avrebbe portato la sua prima e unica moto, differente da quella di Francesco solo per i colori, ma non solo: fra non molto sarebbe arrivato anche il suo migliore amico. Si stava guardando allo specchio, talmente nervoso da stringere il bordo dell’anta dell’armadio fino a farsi diventare le nocche bianche. Il riflesso sullo specchio interno mostrava i suoi occhi demoniaci, da felino: richiuse l’armadio sbattendolo con forza e imprecando, riprese il suo aspetto umano  
Per la prima volta il suo potere si era manifestato, il primo vero muro fra lui e gli altri si era alzato.  
Spesso si era chiesto se questo suo essere così impulsivo, eccessivo nel dimostrare le sue emozioni e troppo passionale, non derivasse più che altro dalla sua metà demoniaca e fungesse da avvertimento per gli altri: “è un mezzo demone, è una testa calda ed è cattivo, non stategli vicino!”  
Francesco era l’unico che lo accettava così com’era, l’unico con cui non aveva segreti, eppure adesso avrebbe dovuto nascondergli questa… questa _cosa_. Trovava profondamente ingiusto dover mentire all’unica persona che gli stava accanto sempre e comunque, nonostante i suoi sbalzi d’umore. E Charlie? Forse Charlie, il giorno in cui avrebbe saputo che era un mezzo demone, si sarebbe spaventata a morte e non avrebbe più voluto saperne niente di lui e sua sorella.  
La sua vera natura l’avrebbe allontanato da tutti, avrebbe perso tutti.  
Poi avevano bussato alla sua porta. Francesco.  
«Ehi, festeggiato! Io e la tua moto siamo proprio arrivati insieme, non hai sentito il clacson del camion?» l’aveva apostrofato.   
Lui aveva sorriso, suo malgrado, accettando le sue pacche sulle spalle e scendendo giù con lui.  
Quel giorno avevano corso insieme, ognuno sulla propria moto, facendo a gara. Avevano anche scattato delle foto: loro due in sella alle moto, messe l’una di fronte all’altra, e in mezzo Camilla seduta a terra con i gomiti poggiati sui loro caschi.   
Fino a quando sarebbero stati tutti e tre insieme così, forse nulla sarebbe cambiato. Ci credeva, ci sperava. Teneva ancora quella foto sulla scrivania.   
Tre anni dopo, lui e sua sorella avevano intuito che anche Charlie fosse una _Custos_ , ciò l’aveva rincuorato, ma restava pur sempre Francesco, a cui avrebbe dovuto nascondere per tutta la vita la sua natura per metà demoniaca.   
La scena cambiò, si ritrovò all’interno della Sala della _Stella_. Le tre porte che davano sulla stanza si aprirono insieme: da una entrarono suo padre e lui, da un’altra sua sorella e sua madre e dall’ultima un uomo e un ragazzo. Avevano tutti i visi coperti dal cappuccio, era il giorno dell’investitura, non sarebbero stati più reclute, ma se lui e Camilla sapevano benissimo chi fossero, lo stesso non si poteva dire del terzo elemento: chi era?  
Quando le porte si chiusero alle loro spalle e si abbassarono i cappucci, mostrando i loro volti, Claudio comprese che non ci poteva essere niente di più perfetto nella sua vita, che da sempre aveva avuto i propri compagni a fianco e mai si sarebbero separati. Non poteva chiedere di più, non poteva chiedere di meglio. Non avrebbero mai avuto segreti. Si abbracciarono.  
In quell’abbraccio a tre, commosso e felice, ci misero dentro molto più che l’unione della loro Casa: ci misero dentro tutta la loro _Amicizia_.   
Così com’era andato via da camera sua, ci ritornò: vide se stesso seduto sul letto, Francesco era seduto alla sua scrivania; gli stava parlando seriamente.  
«Hai fatto una gran cazzata, Clà, e non c’è un solo modo di vedere la cosa che ti possa discolpare. Non posso nemmeno esimermi dal dirti “non dovevi farlo, non dovevi sfidare la _Phoenix_ ”, perché in questo momento meriti la verità delle conseguenze delle tue azioni. Devi capirlo una volta per tutte cosa significa essere _Custodes_ e agire insieme, fare gioco di squadra».  
«I membri del Gran Consiglio della nostra Casa non mi accettano più» disse in un soffio.  
«Lo so» gli annuì, «ma ho detto che non ti mentirò, che ti dirò sempre quello che penso, non ti ho detto che non ti aiuterò ad uscir fuori da questo casino. Ti sfiderò per diventare l’ _Asio Otus_ prima che siano loro stessi a toglierti il posto».   
Si erano guardati negli occhi e si erano capiti perfettamente e trovati più di prima, con più onestà.   
Cambiò ancora una volta scena, stavolta era in un piazzale buio; poi ricordò e deglutì nervosamente.  
Vide la moto nera e arancione di Francesco frenare fino a fermarsi sul piazzale, si tolse il casco e scese dalla moto; immediatamente dopo lui si fermò con la propria moto lì davanti, scese e lasciò cadere il casco a terra. Si scagliò contro Francesco, avrebbe voluto picchiarlo a sangue.  
«Quando avevi intenzione di dirmi che sei stato il primo ad andare a letto con mia sorella, eh?!»  
«Non te l’ho detto perché è stata solo una stramaledettissima volta, perché è stata lei a volerlo, non l’ho costretta e perché, _Dio mio, Clà!_ , sono fatti di tua sorella con chi va a letto e con chi ha perso la verginità nel pieno delle sue facoltà mentali!»  
«Aveva sedici anni e tu venti! Lei è la mia sorellina e tu il mio migliore amico!»  
«Non siamo solo questo! Per quanto possiamo stare sempre insieme e con te, siamo anche un uomo e una donna, tua sorella è cresciuta e sa quel che vuole! In certi casi è pure naturale essere attratti!»  
«Dovevi resistere, è mia sorella!»  
«Claudio, ragiona, vuoi ammazzarmi di botte, far star male tua sorella e distruggere tutto quel che siamo noi tre insieme per una cosa che è successa solo una volta e per cui né io, né soprattutto lei siamo stati male?! Non ci siamo feriti a vicenda, è una cosa che riguarda soltanto me e lei, ed è _passata_ , chiusa, definitivamente chiusa!»  
«Io mi fidavo di te!»  
«E non potrebbe essere che anche tua sorella si è fidata di me? Io mi fido di voi! Vuoi rovinare tutto per qualcosa che non ha avuto conseguenze?»  
Claudio non gli aveva risposto, aveva fatto un urlo di rabbia inarticolato riprendendo il casco da terra, era risalito in moto ed era andato via.  
Non si erano parlati per giorni.   
È che una parte di lui sapeva che, in fondo, aveva torto, ma si trattava di sua sorella…   
I primi giorni non aveva neanche compreso bene se quella fosse stata una rottura, una pausa o più semplicemente un confronto rabbioso, ma quello di cui era sicuro era che non poteva pretendere che come sempre fosse Francesco ad andare da lui facendo finta che non fosse successo niente, come quando lui faceva le solite cazzate. Così, quando fu stanco di chiacchierare con se stesso a proposito del suo opinabile carattere, decise di andare a trovare Francesco a lavoro, presso l’agenzia di viaggi. Era entrato col casco in mano, tamburellandoci sopra le dita, e gli aveva chiesto se poteva offrirgli un caffè.  
E la questione si era chiusa così, per il bene dell’orgoglio maschile di entrambi. Anche se era chiaro che se avesse rimesso le mani addosso a sua sorella gli avrebbe spezzato tutte le ossa.  
La scena cambiò nuovamente, erano di nuovo in camera sua, ed era una scena che non si era svolta giusto qualche giorno prima. Lui era seduto davanti al portatile, Francesco era in piedi a braccia conserte, appoggiato alla scrivania.  
«E così stai comprando un biglietto per la Francia» aveva commentato Francesco.  
«Sì» aveva gesticolato. «Sai… ci siamo visti solo una volta e adesso stiamo in contatto quasi tutto il giorno, ma vorremmo rivederci, per capire meglio se possiamo costruire qualcosa di reale, se è qualcosa che funziona anche al di là dell’atmosfera romantica del ballo e di questa virtualità…»  
«E che farai, se non funzionerà?»  
«Beh» si era grattato la nuca, «sarà molto imbarazzante e credo che questa storia finirà anche in modo assai triste».  
«E se, invece, funzionerà?»  
«Resteremo insieme e proveremo a venirci incontro e a costruire qualcosa, nonostante la lontananza».   
Francesco aveva sospirato e fissato il soffitto.  
«Se la cosa andrà avanti, dovrete decidere chi dei due sarà estromesso dalla lega per conflitto d’interessi».  
«Lo so» aveva ribattuto, pensoso.  
«Se vai tu da lei, la lega italiana avrà una nuova stirpe per la _Stella_ , la prossima generazione, e ci saranno meno legami di sangue e parentela, considerando che tu e Cami siete fratello e sorella. Se lei viene da te, però, noi tre resteremo ancora insieme per un bel po’».  
«Già» aveva mormorato; Francesco gli diede una vigorosa pacca sulla spalla.  
«Ma qualsiasi cosa deciderai, non vorrà mica dire che ci allontaneremo sul serio, no?»  
«No» aveva scosso la testa sorridendo.   
_A_ come Amicizia.  
Di nuovo una scena diversa, ma questa volta non era legata a nessun ricordo in particolare. Era nel giardino di casa, la porzione di prato davanti al garage, e a giudicare dai giocattoli sparsi sull’erba e dal vecchio copertone gigante appeso all’albero – che lui e sua sorella da piccoli usavano come altalena a mo’ di scimmiette – doveva essere così come si vedeva anni e anni addietro.   
C’era una bambina bionda e vestita di bianco che giocava con le sue costruzioni, senza smettere di tenere per la zampa un orsetto bianco di peluche. Andò verso di lei e s’inginocchiò al suo fianco, aiutandola a sistemare un paio di pezzi.  
«Ciao» la salutò con un sorriso; lei gli sorrise a sua volta e gli porse una rosa bianca.  
«Ciao! Questa è la tua casa» e non intendeva soltanto in senso stretto.  
«Lo so. È per questo che la gran parte dei miei ricordi che mi hai fatto rivivere sono legati a questo posto? Per farmi capire qual è la mia casa?»  
«Sì» annuì con fare saputo. «Finché manterrai certi legami, avrai sempre la tua casa. Hai capito quanto sono importanti per te e che devi sia proteggerli sia lasciarli liberi?»  
«Sì».   
«Ok! Allora adesso torna dai tuoi amici, ma non dire loro nulla di ciò che hai visto!» gli premette un ditino sul naso e Claudio riaprì gli occhi nella realtà.   
  
  
Gli sembrò di respirare aria incredibilmente fresca, ma i suoi occhi restarono sorpresi dalla luce delle candele che contrastava con la luce del sole in giardino di poco prima.   
«Tutto ok?» gli chiese Max, aiutandolo a rialzarsi; lui respirò a fondo.  
«Sì, tutto a posto. Test superato».  
«Bene, due su quattro» assentì Romi. «Direi che per mezzanotte dovremmo farcela» ironizzò.  
Gabriele diede dell’acqua anche a Claudio.  
«Quindi, adesso» deglutì nervosamente, rivolto a Romi, «o te, o me».  
«Già, che bellezza, eh?» ancora una volta sentirono una bambina ridacchiare divertita.   
«Mio Dio!» si esasperò Gabriele. «Dopodiché non vorrò più vedere un’Ouija Board neanche in foto!»  
«Su» l’incoraggiò Max, accendendo un paio di candele di riserva, «siamo a metà strada, possiamo farcela. Continuiamo» si rimisero nuovamente in posizione con le mani sul puntatore. «Dicci dove andare».  
Lo spirito-bambina agì per la terza volta, guidò le loro mani lungo le lettere e i numeri fino a quando non decise di fermarsi su una lettera.  
 _C_.  
Max e Claudio alzarono immediatamente gli occhi sugli altri due, Romi mise subito le mani avanti.  
«Non credo di essere io» si voltò verso Gabriele con già un cuscino in mano. «Sogni d’oro, Gabri! Ti concedo volentieri il mio turno!»  
Max roteò gli occhi.  
  
  
Gabriele ebbe difficoltà ad aprire gli occhi, perché gli sembrò che ci fosse troppa luce. Si parò gli occhi con le mani e poi li aprì lentamente: era in una sorta di Casa degli Specchi, con la differenza che quelli non erano tutti specchi deformanti.   
_Che labirinto strano_.  
S’incamminò a passi incerti, sicuro che avrebbe dovuto perdersi affinché lo spirito a suo modo lo trovasse. Si domandò cosa mai potessero rappresentare quegli specchi. Guardò il suo riflesso in uno specchio a caso, poggiandovi sopra anche il palmo della mano, fissò i suoi occhi azzurri fino a quando ebbe l’impressione che stessero cambiando: erano sempre azzurri, ma non erano più i suoi, erano quelli di un’altra persona. Non ebbe il tempo di sorprendersi che finì dentro ad un ricordo.  
Era appena fuori dalla Sala del _Sol_ a Villa Grifone, proprio la sera in cui era iniziata la sua generazione. Vide se stesso e sua madre che gli risistemava per l’ennesima volta il cappuccio della giacca bianca.  
«Vedi di non mettere in imbarazzo gli altri ragazzi con battute inopportune, ok?» lo raccomandò per l’ultima volta, prima di aprirgli la porta. Entrarono tutti a volto coperto, ma lui intuì subito che il _Custos_ entrato dalla porta frontale alla sua era una ragazza: aveva il corpo troppo esile. Poi lei si era abbassata il cappuccio, aveva scoperto i capelli biondi e lunghi, stretti in una coda sulla nuca, e aveva conosciuto Raffaella.   
Cambiò scena, si trovava in pub con Francesco, Romi e Vanessa. Lui aveva la vaga idea di provarci proprio con quest’ultima, perché era bella e incredibilmente sensuale e non poteva fare a meno di guardarla con insistenza. Forse lei si era accorta di questo, perché guardacaso si era seduta al tavolo proprio accanto a lui e avevano cominciato a parlare fitto-fitto. All’inizio credette che Vanessa gli stesse parlando di Raffaella perché in quei giorni le due ragazze avevano stretto amicizia e magari parlare di lei, che era il terzo _Sol_ , fosse un ottimo inizio di conversazione – era pur sempre qualcosa in comune, no?  
E invece no. Ad un tratto Vanessa gli chiese cosa sapesse dell’attività sportiva di Raffaella, lui si accorse di non saperne nulla; gli chiese se si ricordava di quando tempo prima in città era esplosa la notizia della ginnasta morta per anoressia, lui ne aveva vaghi ricordi. Lei gli disse che era stata compagna di squadra di Raffaella a morire.  
«Sai» gli disse Vanessa, «credo che lei a volte abbia paura di non essere alla vostra altezza, di non poter essere una buona compagna di squadra e di non capire per l’ennesima volta di cos’ha bisogno un suo compagno, capisci?»  
Sì, lui capiva, ma non sapeva neanche cosa fare, e si sentiva anche un perfetto idiota perché aveva creduto davvero che Vanessa ci stesse.   
Il pub scomparve dalla sua vista, ritornò nella sala degli specchi. Si guardò intorno spaesato, forse non sarebbe tornato indietro fino a quando non avrebbe fatto tutto un percorso che lo spirito gli aveva designato. Con una certa rassegnazione, scelse un altro specchio e si fissò negli occhi fino a quando questi non diventarono quelli di Raffaella.   
Era su un marciapiede adesso, era sera, si vide passare davanti se stesso e Raffaella di pattuglia insieme, durante una caccia.  
«Io sono abituata a muovermi con gli attrezzi in mano» gli stava dicendo, gesticolando, «sai, per la ginnastica ritmica… però, mi rendo conto che non so duellare bene unendo le arti marziali alla spada. Sono due cose diverse fare ginnastica e combattere, lo so, però mi sento un pochino impedita nel non saper coniugare anche queste due cose».  
«Se vuoi ti aiuto io, ci alleneremo insieme».  
«Ma non vorrei essere troppo disturbo…»  
«Ma scherzi?» sorrise. «Siamo compagni di squadra, per me è solo un piacere!» lei gli aveva sorriso a sua volta e avevano cominciato ad allenarsi insieme con le spade.   
Sua madre da piccolo lo allenava in una saletta speciale di una vecchia palestra, la portò lì e cominciarono ad allenarsi duramente. Raffaella si muoveva con l’eleganza di un cigno, non aveva niente dei soliti scatti felini, e altrettanto eleganti, con cui aveva visto duellare altre ragazze: riuscire a “sporcare” la sua tecnica quanto bastava per renderla più sicura e letale fu dura, ma anche piacevole. Alle volte, dopo gli allenamenti, si sedevano sul parquet e parlavano un po’, mentre lei si scioglieva i capelli e poi se li riacconciava di nuovo. Raffaella aveva dimenticato moltissimi elastici di spugna colorata in quella saletta, Gabriele li teneva tutti in un cassetto, e quando lei scordava l’elastico di turno a casa, lui lo apriva e le diceva sorridendo “Tanto qui ne hai tanti!”   
Poi cominciò ad accadere qualcosa, ma lo specchio non glielo fece vedere lì il seguito.  
Tornò nella sala degli specchi e sconsolato posò il palmo della mano proprio sul primo specchio che gli capitò sotto mano, tanto sarebbe stato lo stesso.  
Erano nella saletta, seduti a terra, stanchi e sudati, stavano ridendo e scherzando. Squillò il cellulare di Raffaella, lei guardò chi fosse.  
«Scusa un attimo, è Roberto» e si allontanò da lui mettendosi in un angolo a parlare col proprio fidanzato.  
«Sai» gli disse, quando chiuse la chiamata, «non gli ho ancora detto che sono una _Custos_ , quando vengo ad allenarmi con te gli dico sempre che sono da un’amica a studiare».  
«Certo, certo».  
Si chiese perché mai avesse ribattuto con un tono così asciutto e spiccio, ma quella non fu l’unica volta che Roberto interruppe gli allenamenti, e Gabriele cominciò a provare sempre più fastidio. Perché erano allenamenti veri e duri, quelli – si ripeteva – mica potevano sempre interrompersi solo perché il fidanzato la cercava! A lui interessava Vanessa, comunque, sì, la bella e sensuale modella studentessa di Medicina, sì, incredibilmente sexy con una pistola in mano, sì.   
«Ho un’esibizione, venerdì prossimo» gli disse, «ti andrebbe di venire a vedermi? È solo un piccolo saggio, ma mi farebbe piacere!»   
«Verrà anche il tuo ragazzo a vederti?»  
«Sì!» un sorriso entusiasta.  
«Non so, forse ho impegni, vedremo». La delusione di lei, però, gli fece piacere.  
La sera dell’esibizione di Raffaella, bevve fino a ridursi ad uno straccio: Romi lo raccolse quasi letteralmente e lo fece dormire a casa sua.   
Il giorno dopo si era svegliato sul divano di Romi con un gran mal di testa, lui gli aveva offerto un caffè nero e fumante.  
«Gabri» gli disse, guardandolo dritto negli occhi, «dovresti cominciare a mettere dei freni. Riguardo Raffa, dico». Lui fece finta di non sentirlo. «Ti considera il suo migliore amico e compagno di squadra, ti adora, ma non come vorresti tu. È fidanzata da anni, è innamoratissima, prova a tenere meglio a freno quello senti o rischierai di rovinare il vostro rapporto».   
«Sì, stanno insieme da un bel po’, ma lei non gli ha ancora detto che è una _Custos_ , forse non si fida abbastanza delle basi del loro rapporto».  
«Ti stai aggrappando a questo?»   
«Io…» posò la tazzina sul tavolo, con rabbia.  
«Tu per adesso ti sei limitato a sbronzarti pensando a lei con lui nel dopo-saggio, ma se non ti trattieni la prossima volta cosa farai? Le farai una piazzata assurda per gelosia che lei non capirà?»  
Uscì dallo specchio e a passi lenti proseguì il percorso. Altro specchio, altri ricordi.  
Le cose non migliorarono dopo il saggio, anzi: nella sua mente cominciò a sovrapporre con forza immagini in cui sfogava la sua frustrazione facendo sesso con Vanessa, ad altre in cui finalmente faceva l’amore con Raffaella. Peccato che poi era arrivata la prova dell’ _Ombra_.  
Raffa era buona e sincera, non si era preoccupata due volte di toccarlo o meno, l’aveva salutato col solito bacio sulla guancia prima che lui potesse fermarla, e così lei aveva visto _entrambe_ le scene.   
Aveva fatto inevitabilmente la figura del maniaco e il giorno dopo si era ubriacato di nuovo. Stavolta Romi non c’era stato, probabilmente era con Manuele, l’avevano aiutato Francesco e Vanessa e quest’ultima l’aveva portato a casa sua.  
Di nuovo un risveglio sul divano.  
«Gabri» questa volta la voce di Vanessa, «per favore, se le vuoi davvero così bene, prova a dimenticarla, o finirai per fare del male ad entrambi».  
Raffaella teneva tantissimo a lui, credeva nel loro rapporto d’amicizia, tant’è che poi era andata da lui dicendogli imbarazzatissima che lo sapeva che in fondo certe fantasie potevano capitare, quando si è così tanto amici e intimi, perché era stata solo una fantasia, no? Non c’era nulla di vero, no?  
«Sì, Raffa, è solo una fantasia». Lei gli aveva sorriso e tutto era tornato come prima.  
Lui aveva preso a calci e pugni i suoi sentimenti, aveva provato a soffocarli in tutti i modi, almeno fino a quando non era piovuta una mezza speranza dal cielo.  
«Ho deciso di dire a Roberto tutta la verità» gli annunciò nervosamente. Lui le annuì incoraggiandola, sperando egoisticamente con tutto se stesso che lui si spaventasse, che fuggisse via lontano da lei e dalla sua vita e il Gran Consiglio gli cancellasse dalla testa ogni ricordo di lei.  
La sera della verità lo chiamò poco dopo la mezzanotte al cellulare.  
«Gabri, sono nel bagno di un locale, ne approfitto di questo momento perché volevo che tu fossi il primo a saperlo: gliel’ho detto e sta andando tutto bene!»  
E il mondo gli era crollato miseramente addosso.   
Senza capire neanche bene il perché, aveva chiamato Romi e dopo non molto lui era venuto a prenderlo per portarlo a casa sua, dove c’erano anche Francesco, Manuele e Michele.   
«Perché, vedi» gli spiegò ironicamente Michele, passandogli un piatto di pasta improvvisato con quel che c’era nel frigo di Romi, «noi siamo amici e compagni di squadra, quindi ci saremo sempre doppiamente! Rassegnati!»  
Il ricordo finì e lui uscì dallo specchio, ma ancora lo spirito non gli diede segno di volersi mostrare, forse perché c’era ancora un’ultima scena… Si passò il dorso di una mano sugli occhi lucidi e poi posò la stessa mano su un altro specchio. Altro ricordo, l’ultimo forse.  
Tanto valeva andarla a vedere adesso, no? C’era un altro suo saggio, ci sarebbe stato anche Roberto, ma ormai lui sapeva della lega. Ormai lui ci sarebbe stato _sempre_.  
Le comprò le sue rose preferite, quelle gialle che sfumavano sul rosa aranciato sull’orlo dei petali, un bel mazzo; l’aspettò accanto al palchetto e gliele consegnò con tutto il suo amore.  
«Sei stata bravissima».  
«Grazie! Grazie mille!» un sorriso radioso e un bacio sulla guancia, poi era corsa da lui, _dall’altro_ , che avevano in mano delle rose rosse.  
Prese con due mani il coraggio di guardarli mentre si baciavano e le mormorò il suo addio.   
Erano amici, erano compagni di squadra, lei ci sarebbe sempre stata “il doppio” con lui, ma era ora di rinunciare a volere qualcos’altro, o non avrebbero avuto niente entrambi.  
 _C_ come compagni.   
Tornò nella sala degli specchi, mise le mani in tasca e si strinse nelle spalle. Vide venire verso di lui una bambina bionda vestita di bianco: aveva in una mano un orsetto di peluche e nell’altra una rosa bianca, e la stava allungando verso di lui.   
«Ciao, Gabri!»  
«Ciao, piccola» la salutò abbozzando un sorriso e prendendo la rosa.  
«Adesso lo sai che lei comunque ci sarà sempre, vero?» gli chiese, dondolandosi su stessa. «I sentimenti possono estinguersi, ma possono anche cambiare, mutare, come riflessi in uno specchio».  
«Sì» deglutì.  
«Ma ciò non vuol dire perdersi, anzi, significa aver vissuto qualcosa di vero e profondo, che non va mai perso».   
«Capito» assentì tirando su col naso e sorridendo; lei gli fece cenno di abbassarsi.  
«Ritorna dagli altri tre, ora, aspetto l’ultimo! Ma non dirgli niente di ciò che hai visto!» gli premette un ditino sul naso e Gabriele riaprì gli occhi nel mondo reale.  
  
  
Gabriele aveva gli occhi decisamente lucidi, quando gli riaprì; stavolta fu il turno di Max di passargli da bere.  
«Sto bene» li rassicurò, asciugandosi gli occhi, «sto bene. Prova superata». Max gli diede un paio di pacche calorose sulla schiena, poi si rivolse a Romi.  
«Adesso, per esclusione, tocca a te, lo sai». Lui sospirò rassegnato, passandosi la mano sul volto.  
«Il fatto che però voi tre siete ancora vivi, mi rassicura molto» sdrammatizzò. Max rise.  
«Tranquillo, amico, dico davvero: sarà più facile di quanto pensi, anche se forse sarà “pesante”».   
Romi scrollò le spalle, si sistemò meglio sul letto e fu l’ultimo a mettere la mano sul puntatore di legno.  
«E adesso» disse Max, «per l’ultima volta, dicci dove andare» e per l’ultima volta lo spirito guidò le loro mani in tondo per la tavola, fece un paio di ghirigori e alla fine si fermò su una lettera.  
 _M_.  
«Buonanotte, Romi» gli augurò prontamente Gabriele, con già in mano il cuscino – aveva gli occhi spenti.  
Max lo fece sistemare e iniziarono pazientemente l’ultima veglia.  
  
  
Fu molto strano, decisamente strano, perché come in un sogno si ritrovò dentro un ricordo di ben nove anni prima. Nove. Aveva sedici anni.  
Fino a tredici anni, i membri del Gran Consiglio della _Luna_ erano riusciti a tenerlo a bada e a farlo studiare a casa, con degli insegnanti privati, ma una volta conosciuti Max e Vanessa, una volta avuta questa prima socializzazione, Romi non era stato più contenibile: aveva insistito per andare in una scuola pubblica.   
Al liceo, un liceo classico, ne aveva immediatamente combinate di tutti i colori, rivelandosi uno studente molto dotato ma incredibilmente indisciplinato. Aveva tutti voti altissimi, tranne in condotta.  
Quell’anno era andato alla gita scolastica all’esterno, a Vienna, e quella sera con i suoi compagni di classe avevano quasi letteralmente assaltato una birreria. Era abbastanza ubriaco, lucido, ma ubriaco.   
Rientrati in albergo, lui si era nascosto in camera da solo, per fumare una sigaretta prima di andare a dormire, anche se a quanto sembrava, nella stanza accanto, gli altri suoi compagni si stavano ancora divertendo. Stavano facendo il gioco della bottiglia, molto probabilmente. Rise: chissà cosa sarebbe successo se, approfittando dell’alcol in corpo e del gioco, avesse provato a baciare un ragazzo.  
Lui aveva _voglia_ di baciare un ragazzo, fin troppo spesso aveva desiderato mettere le mani addosso a Max, e non per metterlo a tappeto in un combattimento. Voleva provare, voleva baciare un ragazzo. E la stanza accanto era piena di ragazzi anche non suoi compagni di scuola, di un altro istituto superiore della sua città: avrebbe potuto approfittarne. Rise ancora all’idea, uscì sul balcone e si accese una sigaretta.   
Restò incredibilmente sorpreso, quando sentì qualcuno entrare nella stanza usando le chiavi, e fu ancora più sorpreso quando lo vide entrare: era un ragazzo dagli occhi chiari, che non conosceva, forse suo coetaneo.   
«Chi sei?» gli chiese sulla difensiva, dal balcone. Lui ebbe un attimo d’imbarazzo.  
«Scusa, mi avevano detto che non c’era nessuno… I tuoi compagni mi hanno dato le chiavi dicendomi di prendere delle bottiglie nascoste nell’armadio…»  
Romi lo guardò meglio: era carino, sembrava anche un po’ ingenuo. Sì, era davvero carino, _e con un bel culo_. Sorrise furbo.   
«Oh, sì, sì. Fai pure» gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi all’armadio. «Però!» alzò appena la voce, bloccandolo proprio mentre metteva la mano sull’anta. «Considerando che metterai le mani anche fra la mia roba, dovrai pagare un pedaggio» annuì con veemenza. Il ragazzo si accigliò.  
«Che pedaggio?»  
Romi spense la sigaretta contro il muro del balcone, rientrò in camera e si avvicinò al ragazzo.  
«Non so» si morse un labbro, «tu cosa potresti darmi?» l’altro lo guardò perplesso.  
«Tu cosa intendi _esattamente_ per pedaggio?» Romi fece finta di togliergli dei granelli di polvere dalla spalla, con eccessiva lentezza.   
«Non so, ti permetterò di violare la mia privacy, tu sei uno sconosciuto… Tu fino a che punto saresti disposto a farti violare da me?» fece risalire la mano, con le dita gli sfiorò appena il collo. Lo vide sussultare, ma non indietreggiare.  
«Cosa vuoi di preciso?»  
«Divertirmi un po’» un sorrisetto ironico. «Hai mai baciato un ragazzo?»  
«No» _aveva sorriso o era stata solo una sua impressione?_  
«Neanch’io, ma c’è sempre una prima volta, no?»  
«Io non ho proprio mai baciato nessuno».  
«Non ti preoccupare» annuì solennemente, «sarò un buon maestro» gli mise una mano sulla nuca e poggiò le labbra sulle sue.   
Era inesperto, vero, ma la cosa stranamente lo fece eccitare di più, come sentirlo accarezzargli il viso e i capelli a sua volta. _Oh, sì, piaceva anche al ragazzino baciare un uomo_. E sapeva di crema di whiskey. Erano due ragazzini in preda agli ormoni, mezzi brilli, chiusi in una camera d’albergo a baciarsi. E chissà perché ad entrambi non bastò un bacio solo, anche perché ci stavano prendendo mano.   
Spinse il ragazzo contro l’armadio, forse gli fece anche male, ma ne voleva ancora, adesso che c’era voleva giusto sperimentare un altro po’… e gli leccò il mento, e il collo, e le mani si fecero curiose. Gli allargò il colletto della maglia per baciargli la base del collo, si accorse di sottecchi che aveva un orecchino. Lo sentì ricambiarlo facendo risalire le mani sulla schiena, sotto la maglia. _Davvero voleva anche infilargli la mano dentro ai pantaloni_? Oh, beh, potevano provare… giusto tanto per… Si perse in un bacio dalla tecnica più affinata del precedente e affondò le dita in quei capelli morbidi di un castano più chiaro del suo. _Sì, aveva sempre avuto un debole per quella tonalità di castano_. Premette il corpo contro il suo giusto un po’, per vedere se piacesse ad entrambi, e lasciò che una mano andasse al primo bottone dei jeans del ragazzino.   
Bussarono alla porta.  
«Ehi, tutto a posto, li dentro? Non sei tornato più!» qualcuno stava cercando il bel sconosciuto.   
«Sì, sì» si affrettò a dire. «Arrivo subito» e sentirono dei passi allontanarsi dalla porta.  
Romi sorrise contro le sue labbra.  
«Arrivi subito, o _vieni_ subito?» l’altro sorrise.  
«Vado subito» gli schioccò un languido bacio sulle labbra, «è meglio così, siamo entrambi ubriachi!» e a malincuore Romi si scostò da lui e lo lasciò passare.  
Si abbassò la maglietta e fece per uscire.  
«Ehi!» lo richiamò Romi, porgendogli una bottiglia. «Ti stavi dimenticando questa…»  
«Grazie!» aprì la porta e la sua voce si unì alle altre fuori dalla porta.  
«…e di dirmi come ti chiami!» gli sorrise.  
«Mi chiamo ****ele».  
«Come?!» ma un altro ragazzo sconosciuto, vedendo il ragazzino fuori dalla porta, gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e lo trascinò via.  
«Ecco dov’eri! Su, andiamo a bere con gli altri!» E glielo portò via.   
A lungo quel’“ele” era stato il suo sogno erotico, la notte.  
La camera d’albergo si svuotò, ma era ancora sera. Il Romi venticinquenne si affacciò al balcone a guardare le stelle, si morse un labbro sorridendo incredulo e con gli occhi lucidi.  
 _M_ di Manuele.  
Il primo ragazzo che aveva mai baciato era stato Manuele, impossibile da ricordare visti gli anni passati e i fumi dell’alcol, ma adesso, a rivederlo dall’esterno e con l’aiuto dello spirito, si era accorto che era proprio lui: il suo Manuele.  
Era stato suo fin dall’inizio, forse da sempre. Forse il destino si era divertito un mondo a giocare con loro, rivolgendo pernacchie a loro indirizzo dicendo “Tanto comunque finirete insieme!”  
 _Manuele_.  
C’era sempre stato, c’era e molto probabilmente ci sarebbe stato sempre.   
Una bambina vestita di bianco e con un orsacchiotto di peluche in mano comparve al suo fianco.  
«Adesso ti senti più sicuro?» gli sorrise apertamente, porgendogli una rosa bianca.  
«Sì» annuì con convinzione.  
«Quindi sai cosa fare!» si entusiasmò.  
«Credo di sì!» prese la rosa.  
La bambina gli fece un gran sorriso e gli fece cenno di abbassarsi.  
«Finito! Adesso torna pure dagli altri: è il tempo di congedarci!» gli premette un ditino sul naso e Romi tornò alla realtà in albergo.   
  
  
Romi, ancora stordito dall’emozione, riaprì gli occhi fissando il soffitto adombrato della camera d’albergo. Si puntellò sui gomiti e Max gli porse un bicchiere d’acqua, abbozzando un sorriso.  
«Tutto bene?»  
«Sì» bevve e si leccò le labbra, «tutto bene. Ho superato la prova».  
I quattro ragazzi si sorrisero l’un l’altro, più rilassati e con una strana empatia nell’aria, perché forse non si sarebbero mai detti cosa ognuno di loro aveva visto, ma senza dubbio era stato qualcosa di forte e significativo per tutti.  
Max posò la bottiglia d’acqua sul comodino.  
«È tempo di congedo, adesso» sospirò. Tutti rimisero la mano destra sul puntatore di legno. «Abbiamo superato il tuo esame?» chiese Max allo spirito. Il puntatore girò in tondo per qualche secondo, poi si fermò sopra “Yes”. «Grazie di tutto, arrivederci».  
La risata di una bambina riecheggiò per l’ultima volta nella stanza e poi il puntatore si mosse per l’ultimissima volta, posandosi sull’altro saluto di commiato.  
“Good-bye”.  
  
  
I ragazzi uscirono dall’albergo e si augurarono ancora una volta la buona notte. Gabriele restò all’ingresso con le mani in tasca, guardando Romi e Max salire sull’auto di quest’ultimo e Claudio montare in sella, mettendosi il casco.   
La luna illuminava la campagna, addolcendo i colori scuri della notte con i suoi raggi chiari e argentei. Lo spirito-bambina, seduta sul tetto del _Prisma_ , sorrise felice, materializzò dei petali di rosa bianca sul palmo della mano e li soffiò verso Gabriele, rimasto fermo a guardare le stelle.  
«Questo è il mio regalo per voi, _Custodes_ » mormorò sorridendo, «e con questo il percorso verso la prossima generazione è già appianato! Che le schiere angeliche siano con voi e proteggano i vostri passi e che le schiere demoniache siano con voi e spianino il vostro cammino».  
  
  
Romi ormai aveva le chiavi di casa di Manuele, aprì con attenzione la porta d’ingresso – sicuramente Jo stava già dormendo – ed entrò in cucina. Manuele forse si stava preparando l’ennesimo caffè, in ansia, ma quando lo vide sospirò sollevato.  
«È andato tutto b…» Romi non gli fece finire la frase: sorridendo l’afferrò e lo schiacciò fra sé e il muro più vicino, baciandolo sulla bocca. A lungo.  
«Sì, è andato tutto bene» gli sussurrò contro le labbra, continuando a sorridere. «Sto bene, esame superato».  
«Ah. E che cos’era?» ma non gli rispose, anzi lo baciò con più impeto, fino a togliergli il fiato. Era felice, entusiasta, e pieno di voglia di lui. Lo baciò sempre più sensualmente, fino a farlo sciogliere, fino a quando non sentì che le sue mani stavano cercando la sua pelle con urgenza; gli baciò il collo a lungo, gli morse leggermente il lobo con l’orecchino e sorrise ancora una volta contro la sua pelle.   
«Nove anni fa sei stato a Vienna?» gli domandò Romi, con voce roca. Manuele aveva le dita fra i suoi capelli, con gli occhi semichiusi.  
«Eh? Cos…?» realizzò. «A Vienna in gita scolastica?!» sbarrò gli occhi. Romi rise e gli tappò subito la bocca con la propria.  
«Ssst! Sì, ero io… Ero io… Siamo sempre stati noi».   
Anche Manuele diventò particolarmente entusiasta e a sua volta lo ricambiò con un pizzico d’irruenza. Fra un bacio e l’altro, indietreggiarono lungo il corridoio, scambiandosi sorrisi divertiti e increduli e andando per l’ennesima volta a completare sul letto quella perfezione che entrambi volevano. E che si meritavano.   
  
  
Gabriele, la sera precedente, prima di mettersi a letto, si era frugato nella tasca dei jeans, come sua abitudine: aveva trovato un misterioso bigliettino su cui c’era appuntato un indirizzo.  
Non ricordava chi gliel’avesse dato, quella grafia non era la sua e non aveva neanche idea di chi fosse. Accigliato, dopo forse mezza giornata di faccende da sbrigare e indecisioni sparse, alla fine era salito in macchina e si era recato a quel misterioso indirizzo: se l’aveva in tasca doveva pur dire che quella persona la conosceva, no? Magari era di qualche rifornitore dell’albergo, boh.   
Si fermò davanti ad una casa, controllò per l’ennesima volta il numero civico e poi, perplesso, suonò alla porta. Fissava ancora il bigliettino quando la padrona di casa gli aprì.  
«Buona sera» lo salutò cordialmente; lui alzò lo sguardo. Sgranò gli occhi.  
«Tu?!» dissero all’unisono, increduli.  
«Ehm» Gabriele si schiarì la voce. «Ciao, Emma! Sempre a proposito di cose strane: ho trovato questo bigliettino in tasca» glielo mostrò, «non sapevo di chi fosse e così sono venuto qui a vedere un po’… Ehm» altro colpetto di tosse.  
Lei restò sulla soglia a guardarlo, interdetta.   
«E com’è andata, poi, ieri?»  
«Ah, tutto a posto, sì» annuì con forza.   
«Se non ricordo male, tu ti chiami Gabriele, vero?»  
«Sì».  
«Ho appena sfornato una torta, ti va di mangiarne una fetta e di parlare un po’ di cos’è successo ieri?» l’invitò sorridendo imbarazzata.   
«Oh, beh. Sì, direi di sì» sorrise, lei lo fece entrare e richiuse la porta.  
Davanti all’uscio di casa volarono dei petali di rosa bianca.   
  
  
Romi entrò nell’ufficio di Max con due bicchierini in mano.  
«Ciao!» lo salutò allegramente. «Passavo di qui e ho pensato di portarti un caffè» glielo posò sotto gli occhi, sulla scrivania.  
«Ah, sì?» Max lo guardò con sospetto.  
«Perché, non si può?» ribatté in modo innocente, sedendosi sulla poltrona di fronte alla scrivania.  
«Certo che si può, solo che non l’hai mai fatto e… Lasciamo perdere» scosse la testa, tolse il coperchio al bicchierino di plastica e fece per bere. «Perché ho l’impressione che tu sia venuto qui per dirmi qualcosa di fin troppo importante? Che è successo?»  
«Oh, niente di che, non è successo niente. Ho solo preso una decisione». Max fece il primo sorso.  
«E che decisione?» altro sorso.  
«Voglio una donatrice, Max».  
A Max andò il caffè di traverso.  
«Bastardo!» tossicchiò, mentre l’amico rideva. «L’hai fatto di proposito! Ma… ma… ma!!!» si tamponò la bocca con un fazzolettino di carta.  
Romi, con gli occhi lucidi, continuò a ridere e poggiò la testa contro lo schienale della poltrona, fissò il soffitto. Cominciava da lì. _Ricominciava_ da lì.  
  


“Come to bed, don't make me sleep alone”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
\- Non ho scelto Max, Romi, Claudio e Gabriele per caso: sono proprio i quattro che lo scorso esame erano stati più “danneggiati”. Max vede i ricordi di Romi perché lo scorso esame aveva rischiato di perderlo come amico; Claudio aveva quasi litigato furiosamente con Francesco, Gabriele – come si capisce durante quest’ultimo esame – stava per perdere Raffaella. Romi, invece, avendo procurato il guaio fra Max e Charlie prima, adesso è stato “inguaiato” XD l’esame l’ha portato a fare la scelta definitiva.   
\- Esempi vari di Ouija Board: link, link, link, che tra l’altro è il prompt che ho usato dalla tabella Paranormal25.   
\- I ragazzi vanno in dimensioni diverse perché la mente di ognuno di loro è diversa, così com’è diverso il modo in cui catalogano i propri ricordi.  
\- I ricordi di Max riprendono per intero delle scene dell’ _Episodio Undici – La Morte nell’Acqua_ (dopo aver scritto quell’episodio ho subito pensato che prima o poi avrei dovuto scrivere il famigerato bacio di Romi a Max XD).  
\- Claudio e Francesco hanno un rapporto più forte e bello di quel che sembra.  
\- La parte di Gabriele è stata per me la più intensa e “dolorosa” da scrivere, ho sofferto con lui.  
\- Sì, vi ho nascosto che il primo bacio omosessuale di Romi è stato proprio con Manuele fin dall’Episodio Undici di cui sopra :D Sì, sono bastarda, sì, vi amo anch’io <3 Manuele ha sempre saputo di essere omosessuale, comunque, non l’ha scoperto all’epoca (sinceramente non mi ricordo se lui come personaggio qualche volta l’ha detto, boh, in caso nella revisione l’aggiungo da qualche parte). Anche quella volta Manuele sapeva di crema di whiskey, come la sera di San Valentino.  
\- Romi offre un caffè a Max di proposito per farglielo andare di traverso, proprio come gli aveva detto all’inizio :D  
\- Fra tutti gli episodi che ho scritto, penso che questo sia quello più intenso: contiene tutti, ma proprio tutti, i vari spin off che avrei voluto scrivere dopo sulla serie.


	30. Chapter 30

“Let me stay  
where the wind will whisper to me  
where the raindrops  
as they're falling tell a story”  
 ** _Imaginary_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

  
  


 

“I wanted you to know I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away  
I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
and I don't feel right when you're gone away”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

_Quasi undici anni prima._   


  
Era passata la mezzanotte da un pezzo, ormai, ma nonostante ciò due giovani donne cantavano impunemente a voce alta camminando, o meglio, ballando lungo il marciapiede appena fuori dal centro storico.  
“Se per caso cadesse il mondo io mi sposto un po’ più in là  
sono un cuore vagabondo che di regole non ne ha  
la mia vita è un roulette i miei numeri tu li sai  
il mio corpo è una moquette dove tu ti addormenterai”.  
Una delle due aveva gli occhi e i capelli castani, l’altra era castana chiara con gli occhi verdi.  
“Ma girando la mia terra io mi sono convinta che  
non c’è odio non c’è guerra quando a letto l’amore c’è.  
Com’è bello far l’amore da Trieste in giù  
com’è bello far l’amore io son pronta e tu...  
tanti auguri, a chi tanti amanti ha  
tanti auguri, in campagna ed in città.  
Com’è bello far l’amore da Trieste in giù  
l’importante farlo sempre con chi hai voglia tu  
e se ti lascia lo sai che si fa...  
trovi un altro più bello, che problemi non ha”.  
Copiavano perfino la mossa di testa di Raffaella Carrà… Dietro di loro, una donna di origini cinesi camminava in profondo imbarazzo, provando a far finta di non conoscerle.   
«Ragazze…» le richiamò timidamente, ma loro non la sentirono, impegnate com’erano a cantare con una bottiglia di birra in mano. «Ci arresteranno, lo so!» si esasperò. «Questa è la volta buona che ci sbatteranno in galera per disturbo della quiete pubblica! Valli a sentire poi quelli del Gran Consiglio!»  
«E dai, Wei!» sbuffò Gianna. «Per una volta che dobbiamo di proposito far caciara per attirare uno spirito! Divertiti anche tu!»  
«Preferiresti andare a pattugliare con Remo?» l’apostrofò ironicamente Laura; Wei inorridì.  
«Certo che no!»  
«E mi chiedo chi lo voglia, quel porco!» rincarò Laura.  
«Noi, comunque» assentì Gianna, «ci siamo già programmate tutto! Per sicurezza io ho detto a Ines di cantare sempre “Luca” della Carrà a Manuele, come ninna nanna, ma se proprio dovesse venirmi su etero e non gay, l’unica donna che potrei accettare nella sua vita è la figlia di Laura: o la piccola Charlie, o niente!»  
«E mi sembra anche giusto!» annuì Laura. «Vuoi mettere?» Wei alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
«Io spero solo che i vostri figli non facciano impazzire il mio».  
«Tranquilla, Wei!» la rassicurò Gianna. «Andrà splendidamente! Anzi» sentì lo spirito farsi vicino e il suo sorriso si fece beffardo e più largo, «sta proprio andando tutto a meraviglia! I PUGNALI!» ordinò, gridando.   
Laura materializzò il _Gerber Guardian_ e si scagliò contro la _Luce_ degradata che attaccava le donne che andavano in giro da sole la notte. Le tre donne affrontarono lo spirito a turno in coppia; lui aveva l’aspetto di un uomo maturo, ma col fisico ancora forte e prestante, ma alla fine sotto i loro colpi più violenti finalmente fu distrutto.   
Gianna prese il proprio cellulare della lega e chiamò Remo, la _Phoenix_ in carica, per avvertirlo del caso risolto. Laura si strinse nelle spalle e mise le mani in tasca, respirando a pieni polmoni l’aria fresca della sera… e poi lo sentì. Sospirò rassegnata.  
«Ciao, Joel» si voltò, sicura di trovarlo dietro di lei, e infatti era lì, con tanto di sorriso pseudo seducente stampato sul volto, nei suoi abiti umani neri più sportivi e costosi.   
«Suppongo che la caccia sia andata a meraviglia».  
«Supponi bene» sospirò. «Cos’è, approfitti sempre di questi momenti per braccarmi perché sai che mio marito non è con me?» Lui si finse offeso.  
«Io non ti bracco! Io ti _stalkero accuratamente_ , è diverso». Laura si passò la mano sulla fronte.  
«Joel, davvero, dovresti finirla».  
«Posso conoscere tua figlia?» fece finta di non sentirla. «Sento che potrei adorarla, se ti somiglia anche soltanto la metà».  
« _Joel_ » calcò con forza il suo nome, esasperata. «La risposta è no, non sono intenzionata a lasciare la Terra con te e _per_ te: cosa c’è di così difficile da capire? Qui c’è la mia famiglia, c’è l’uomo che amo, c’è _mia figlia_ , e io con te non sarei felice».  
«Come fai a dire che non saresti felice?» insinuò; lei, sorridendo, gli mise due dita sulle labbra.  
«Sì, lo so, adesso tu mi dirai che faresti qualsiasi cosa per rendermi felice, che mi modificherai la memoria e blablabla, ma vedi…» schioccò la lingua, «per te sarebbe una sconfitta, no? Non ti amo, non sei riuscito a conquistarmi, ti tocca ricorrere alle maniere forti: hai perso. La tua è proprio un’ossessione senza fine? Non puoi proprio lasciarmi andare pensando che, se davvero tieni a me, non puoi costringermi a fare qualcosa?»  
La guardò negli occhi, intensamente.  
«Passa con me una notte, una sola».  
«No» scosse la testa, «mi dispiace: non so fingere di desiderare qualcuno, ma se t’interessa hai la mia simpatia per averci provato!» gli diede un debole buffetto sul braccio.  
Joel sorrise e prese una ciocca dei capelli di lei fra le dita, respirandone il profumo fino a quando lei non si allontanò, lasciando scivolare via dalla presa i fili sottili.   
Gianna diede un paio di pacche sulle spalle di Joel.  
«Devo dire che ormai mi ero abituata a vederti gironzolare sempre intorno a noi: mi mancherai» sorrise ironica. Joel inchinò il capo sorridendo, materializzò una rosa rossa e gliela regalò.  
  
  


  
_Presente._

“Leaves are on the ground  
fall has come  
Blue skies turning grey  
like my love”  
 ** _Watch over you_ \- Alter Bridge feat. C. Scabbia** (su You Tube)

  
  
L’autunno infine era arrivato, stavano per compiere il loro primo anno da _Custodes_.  
Settembre salutò Charlie con una pioggia di foglie secche, quando calcò il marciapiede sotto casa di Max con un vassoio pieno di dolci in mano: pensava che, con quello che stava per dirgli, quantomeno una bella dose di dolci ci voleva. Come al solito, lui fece scattare il portone non appena sentì la sua traccia vicina, e lei, con una certa rassegnazione, prese l’ascensore e andò alla sua porta, che trovò aperta.   
«Ciao!» lo salutò con un bacio a stampo sulla labbra, posando il vassoio sul tavolo.  
«Ciao» la ricambiò atono, grattandosi la testa.  
«Che c’è?» si meravigliò. «È successo qualcosa?»  
«Beh» sospirò, «dal vassoio di dolci, presumo che anche tu hai intenzione di dirmi qualcosa, conoscendoti bene…» Lei si morse un labbro.  
«In effetti, sì».  
«Vieni» la prese per mano, si sedette su una poltrona e la fece accomodare sulle sue ginocchia. «Dimmi prima tu» ma l’attenzione di Charlie fu attirata da una cartella posata sul tavolino basso davanti a loro.  
«Cos’è?»  
Max deglutì e le fece gentilmente girare la testa verso di lui.  
«Dopo. Adesso dimmi cosa c’è» la guardò negli occhi.   
«Riguarda Joel» gli disse, intrecciando le dita alle sue, «e del mio compleanno: ricordi che mi aveva detto che voleva farmi una proposta di matrimonio in grande stile?» cercò il suo sguardo, come a volerlo rassicurare in anticipo. Lui inarcò un sopracciglio, sarcastico.  
«Non dirmi che vuole proprio fartela la sera del tuo compleanno?»  
«Eh. Sì».   
Max inspirò a fondo, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
«Non posso dirgli di no, Max» continuò Charlie, «ma stai tranquillo che andrà tutto bene: lo sai che qualsiasi cosa lui farà o dirà non potrà cambiare la mia risposta».   
«Come posso stare tranquillo sapendo che un demone pervertito e pazzoide prenderà la mia donna, la sera del suo compleanno, per chiederle di sposarlo in pompa magna?! Per quanto io sia un mezzo demone, sono anche un mezzo uomo, certe cose non mi lasciano proprio indifferente!»   
Lei gli prese il viso fra le mani e lo baciò più volte sulle labbra.  
«Tornerò da te, ok? Tornerò, è una promessa: non romperò la nostra appartenenza, e so che lo sai che non lo farei mai, vero?»  
«Mi fido di te» le strattonò leggermente una ciocca di capelli. «Di lui un po’ meno».  
«Ha promesso che non mi farà del male».  
«E tu gli credi?»  
Le costò molto mentirgli: non si fidava molto di Joel, non dopo l’ultima volta e la sua tentazione a farla sua, ma non poteva di certo dire tutto questo a Max, o l’avrebbe trascinata con forza per un braccio fino all’aeroporto, alla ricerca di un posto sperduto dove forse, _forse_ , Joel non li avrebbe mai trovati.   
&laE) 

«Bene» assentì Max, e fece un bel respiro, «devo giusto parlarti di Joel, o almeno di lui ma in modo indiretto» si protrasse per prendere la scheda sul tavolino.  
«Hai trovato qualcosa?!» si sorprese lei.  
«Sì, ho trovato qualcosa di grosso, però» deglutì e le accarezzò la guancia, «Charlie, tesoro, devi promettermi che manterrai la calma».   
Charlie s’irrigidì, la sua espressione si fece glaciale.  
«Hai scoperto qualcosa su mia madre? L’ha uccisa Joel?»  
«No, tesoro, no» le baciò la fronte, come per tranquillizzarla, inutilmente. «Si tratta _anche_ di tua madre, ma non è questo, non riguarda la sua morte» aprì la cartella e la girò verso di lei. «Penso che sia meglio che la legga tu».  
Charlie la prese e la lesse avidamente.  
Era un documento che certificava la presenza di un ex angelo, a cui erano state strappate le ali, sul territorio del loro pozzo. Quell’ex angelo si era legato alla lega con un rito d’appartenenza ad una _Custos_. Si chiamava Nicoel, ora Nicola.   
Charlie strinse con forza il foglio, stropicciandolo, serrò i denti e si rialzò dalle gambe di Max.  
«Charlie…» la chiamò debolmente.  
«Devo andare a parlare con mio padre» fu la fredda replica.  
«Charlie, aspetta, ti accompagno».  
«No. Voglio andare da sola. _Devo_ andare da sola».  
«Charlie!» ma lei prese la giacca al volo dall’attaccapanni e come una furia andò via sbattendo la porta con forza.   
Era una cosa fra lei e suo padre, del resto…   
  
  
Charlie entrò in casa e si diresse subito in cucina: a quell’ora sicuramente suo padre era ai fornelli per preparare il pranzo. Lui la sentì entrare e si voltò verso di lei sorridendo, ma lei sbattè sul tavolo la cartella, guardandolo rabbiosa.  
«Quando pensavi di dirmi che la nostra famiglia è tutta una bugia, _quando_?»  
Nicola respirò a fondo, si asciugò velocemente le mani con uno strofinaccio e lesse rapidamente il documento sul tavolo. Deglutì e poi guardò in faccia la figlia.  
«E così sembra che sia arrivato il momento…»  
«Ripeto» sibilò Charlie, «quando pensavi di dirmi che è tutto una bugia?»  
«Charlie, non è come tu stai pensando in questo momento…»  
«E allora perché non me l’hai mai detto?! Se tu e mamma non vi siete sposati per convenienza, perché nascondermi una cosa simile?! Perché è per questo che non mi hai mai parlato prima del rito d’appartenenza, di come si fa e del perché del tuo tatuaggio sul braccio, no? Perché è stato tutto una farsa!»  
Nicola si passò le mani sul volto.  
«Il rito d’appartenenza sì, non posso negarlo, ma… dopo ci siamo anche sposati realmente: io e tua madre ci siamo amati davvero».  
«Allora perché mi avete nascosto la verità? Sono una _Custos_ , avrei capito se solo me l’aveste detto fin da subito! Perché me l’avete nascosto? Perché me _l’hai_ nascosto?» aveva gli occhi lucidi per la rabbia, ormai. «Invece adesso mi sono ritrovata davanti Joel, senza sapere chi fosse e che cosa volesse da me! Se tu me l’avessi detto prima, io avrei capito meglio tutto!»  
«Charlie, le cose non sono come sembrano» provò a calmarla.  
«E allora come sono?! Spiegamelo!» scoppiò in singhiozzi. «Lui voleva vendicarsi di te e ha ucciso mamma? Com’è? Dimmelo! Ci sono dei file secretati sulla nostra famiglia, sulla _mia_ famiglia, io voglio la verità, e la voglio _adesso_!»   
Nicola si massaggiò le tempie, tirò una sedia da sotto il tavolo e le fece cenno di sedersi accanto a lui. Non lo fece. Lui si sedette sospirando.  
«Siediti, Charlie, per favore: è giusto che io ti racconti tutto dall’inizio» e con riluttanza, lei si sedette, senza tuttavia guardarlo in faccia.  
«Quanti anni hai, realmente?» gli chiese freddamente.  
«Umanamente dimostro trentotto anni, quando Joel mi ha strappato le ali ne dimostravo diciotto. In tutto ho realmente quattrocentocinquantatre anni».  
«Come sei finito in quel plotone di cecchini?»  
Lui si passò stancamente le mani sul volto, come se stesse ricordando qualcosa di particolarmente doloroso di cui avrebbe tanto voluto non parlare, eppure lo fece, le raccontò tutto.  
«Sono nato come angelo, figlio di angeli, e fino a quando dimostravo circa un’età umana di otto anni, ho vissuto in una piccola città angelica vicino alla campagna. Era un posto tranquillo, somigliava molto a quei villaggi che si vedono nei film fantasy, con le capanne con i pennacchi di fumo dal tetto, il pozzo al centro del posto e gli animali che razzolano sull’erba. Accanto c’era anche una foresta. Avevo una sorella maggiore, si chiamava Charael, umanamente dimostrava circa quindici anni. A quel tempo i sei Falciatori – Jesael, Jordal, Joel, Jessal, Jinal e Jamal – avevano appena iniziato la loro ascesa. Il villaggio dove vivevo era sotto la protezione di un nobile angelo che aveva avuto problemi con un nobile demone, così quest’ultimo, un giorno, pensò bene di assoldare i Falciatori e spazzare via le proprietà del nostro protettore».  
«Cosa fecero Joel e i suoi fratelli?» gli domandò con un filo di voce.  
«Oh» scosse la testa, «cose orribili, non so se vorresti davvero saperlo…»  
«Cosa successe di preciso? Cosa ti ha portato a quel plotone?» domandò, impassibile. Nicola sospirò e decise di proseguire.  
«I Falciatori distrussero tutto, bruciarono le case, i raccolti, avvelenarono l’acqua del pozzo, uccisero gli animali che non poterono portare con loro, portarono tutti gli abitanti in piazza e… prima violentarono le ragazze più giovani, affinché tutti le vedessero, poi uccisero i ragazzi maschi più grandi, poi tutti i vecchi, poi le madri, ed infine i padri. Lasciarono i bambini come me vivi affinché diventassero loro schiavi e scudieri, mentre le ragazze più giovani, le più belle, le presero come loro prostitute personali» Nicola strinse nervosamente uno strofinaccio.  
«C’era anche Charael, fra loro?»  
«Sì» annuì deglutendo. «Io vidi tutta quella carneficina chiuso in una gabbia. Ho visto tutto, ogni cosa, ogni minima violenza e ogni minima goccia di sangue, ho sentito ogni urlo di dolore o di disperazione. _Tutto_. Ci portarono in gabbia per un bel tratto, per giorni, e nel frattempo la sera, quando ci accampavamo, loro si divertivano con le ragazze. Jessal e Jinal avevano gusti particolari» lo disse con aria disgustata, «preferivano le ragazze molto giovani e… provavano piacere nell’infliggere dolore. Charael diventò la loro preferita, lei era la più giovane e bella del villaggio, dopotutto, e… la prendevano tutte le sere. La frustavano, la tagliuzzavano, la marchiavano, le facevano cose orrende, entrambi, e poi la violentavano. Quando la riportavano nella gabbia, non era più lei: al terzo giorno non piangeva più nemmeno. Jesael e Jordal, invece, preferivano i maschi, soprattutto i bambini, ma Joel non voleva, diceva loro che così facendo ci avrebbero distrutto il corpo e non avrebbero più avuto schiavi sani, ma la realtà era che a Joel non andavano proprio a genio i due fratelli maggiori, dopo avrei saputo il perché. Jamal era quello che ci portava il cibo, ci trattava in modo ambiguo, facendoci capire che ora la nostra lealtà andava a loro perché ci avevano graziati, giocava con la tecnica del bastone e della carota: se ci comportavamo bene ci dava da mangiare cose buone, altrimenti solo roba marcita. Ci faceva capire che la grazia sarebbe venuta solo dalle loro mani, che dipendevamo da loro e che se avessero avuto una scusa per ucciderci l’avrebbero fatto regalandoci una lunga agonia. Non so per quanti giorni viaggiammo così, ad un certo punto persi il conto, ma dopo fummo attaccati da un drappello angelico e in parte riuscirono a liberarci. Non appena ci aprirono le gabbie, io andai subito da mia sorella, ma la trovai morta: si era tagliata le vene. E poi scappai via con gli altri angeli guerrieri».   
Ci fu qualche minuto di silenzio denso di dolore e rabbia repressa.  
«Mi dispiace» mormorò Charlie, con le guance rigate di lacrime; lui alzò le spalle.  
«È la guerra, qui sulla Terra non è neanche poi così tanto diversa… Comunque, gli angeli guerrieri fecero restare noi bambini con loro, sapevano che la vendetta chiama altra vendetta e così, alimentando il nostro rancore e approfittandosene, fecero leva affinché entrassimo nel famoso squadrone di giustizieri. Io ci ho creduto davvero in quel progetto, sai, mi dicevo “Sono solo, non ho più nessuno grazie a quelle bestie, io so cosa fanno e se mi alleno duramente posso distruggerli tutti e sei. Io non ho più niente da perdere, quindi se combatto per difendere gli altri e poi muoio, non fa niente, perché non ho più una famiglia. Avrò la mia vendetta”. Studiai la vita dei sei Falciatori nei minimi dettagli, scoprii così che l’anima, il vero stratega del gruppo, era Joel: lui era il più lucido, colui che prendeva gli accordi e metteva a freno la bramosia dei fratelli quando avrebbero potuto compromettere tutto. Era un freddo calcolatore, spietato ma non vizioso, colui che da solo avrebbe potuto guidare anche un intero esercito. Proprio per il suo essere così stratega, però, detestava uccidere i propri simili se non c’era una buona ragione: la buona ragione poteva essere anche il denaro, ma doveva esserci, così aveva sempre trovato inutile l’assassinio di suo padre per mano dei suoi fratelli maggiori. In fondo ormai loro padre era vecchio, avrebbero potuto aspettare la sua morte, e poi era loro padre…»  
«Quindi era per questo che Joel fermava i suoi fratelli dal violentare i bambini?»  
«Anche, ma in parte anche perché ci sono cose che perfino ad un demone possono disgustare: lui aveva i propri modi d’agire, ma sapeva che fino a quando sarebbero stati tutti insieme, lui avrebbe potuto accumulare più potere, derivato dal prestigio di essere ben sei fratelli pronti a seminare distruzione in cambio di denaro sonante, e allo stesso tempo avrebbe potuto fermare una probabile deriva della loro stirpe provocata dall’eccessiva avidità e perversione dei fratelli. Fino a quando gli sarebbe convenuto, lui sarebbe rimasto con loro. Così, decisi di partire dall’eliminazione degli altri fratelli, lasciando lui per ultimo, perché, se loro fossero rimasti da soli, sarebbero diventati ancora più feroci senza un capo».  
«E a tua volta sei diventato una sorta di Falciatore…» commentò tristemente Charlie.  
«Sì, ma non me ne vanto. La mia è stata una giustizia amara, che sapeva di vendetta cieca: non sai e non voglio nemmeno che tu sappia cosa sono stato disposto a fare per arrivare ai Falciatori, ero diventato una fredda macchina per uccidere, privo d’emozioni e con l’unica priorità di uccidere, uccidere e uccidere ancora, affinché nessuno passasse quello che avevo passato io. Come la vendetta chiama altra vendetta, la violenza chiama altra violenza. Seppur giovanissimo, diventai uno degli angeli guerrieri più forti e sotto la mia spada perirono per primi proprio Jesael e Jordal, poi chi aveva portato mia sorella alla morte: Jessal e Jinal. Prima di ucciderli, incisi sulla loro pelle il nome di mia sorella con la mia spada» deglutì e distolse lo sguardo dalla figlia. «Alla fine restarono soltanto Joel e Jamal, i due più assennati e lucidi dei Falciatori. Joel era molto legato a suo fratello minore, sperava in lui per avere una stirpe migliore, credeva che loro due avrebbero avuto tutto quello che potevano desiderare; erano ancora giovani e forti a quel tempo, del resto. Ormai io ero già conosciuto come “Il Terrore dei Falciatori” e Jamal, in un moto di orgoglio, mi sfidò apertamente: lasciò un biglietto scritto a suo fratello e venne da me. Joel riuscì ad arrivare appena in tempo, prima che lo uccidessi, ma ormai non c’era più nulla fare: Jamal per potersi salvare dovette diventare umano e Joel sperò che così almeno potesse realizzare i suoi sogni di una stirpe nuova, dominante e più assennata di mezzi demoni. Fu così che Jamal diventò il capostipite di Max».  
«E dopo Joel cominciò a cercarti per vendicarsi di Jamal?»  
«Sì. Lui aveva distrutto il mio mondo, il mio villaggio e i suoi fratelli avevano ucciso mia sorella. Io avevo distrutto il suo mondo, i suoi sogni di gloria, di potere e di una nuova stirpe, e avevo ucciso il suo caro fratello. Ci siamo scontrati per anni, credimi, m’inseguì ovunque e ovunque io cercai di distruggerlo. Nella nostra foga morirono anche molti innocenti, purtroppo, ma alla fine lui riuscì quasi nel suo intento: mi strappò le ali e io, mentre le ultime energie angeliche mi abbandonavano, riuscii a rifugiarmi sulla Terra. Pensai di nascondermi proprio dove c’era la stirpe di suo fratello, credevo che non mi avrebbe mai cercato in un posto così vicino ai Falciatori» sorrise amaramente.   
«E invece ti trovò» osservò Charlie.  
«Sì, ma» sorrise, «prima di questo successero altre cose, delle cose belle: incontrai tua madre. Come sai, la procedura prevede che l’ex angelo o demone si leghi alla lega tramite un rito d’appartenenza, e se è stato un angelo dovrà sposare un mezzo angelo, altrimenti un mezzo demone. All’epoca il mezzo angelo donna più forte era Gianna, la madre di Manuele, ma un matrimonio di facciata con lei sarebbe stato troppo da farsa: era sfacciatamente lesbica e aveva già avuto suo figlio con un’inseminazione, così scelsero tua madre» rise scuotendo la testa. «Sappi che tua madre mi ha profondamente detestato all’inizio! Io ero impacciato, non abituato non solo al mondo umano, ma neanche ad avere dei legami, a _parlare_ con gli altri: io prima non comunicavo, _combattevo_. Vivere in una città per me era una cosa nuova, incredibile, avevo passato secoli in trincea con la spada in mano e ora… mi accorgevo di quanto ero inetto alla vita. Io non sapevo vivere, perché non avevo mai vissuto. Dopo il rito d’appartenenza pensai che avrei potuto chiedere aiuto a tua madre, lei era così esuberante e piena di vita, ma purtroppo mi ritrovai davanti ad un bel peperino» sorrise. «Certe volte mi sentivo un incapace e un perfetto idiota davanti a lei, soprattutto quando la vedevo andare a cacciare spiriti: lei aveva i poteri per farlo, io non avevo più niente, e poi capivo che per lei ero un peso… effettivamente non doveva essere bello sposarsi per forza. Lei aveva il potere di farmi sentire fuori luogo e fuori posto più di quanto io già mi sentissi, ma in un modo che non mi dispiaceva: mi buttava al mondo riscuotendomi, investendomi con la sua vitalità. Impiegai un po’ a capire che mi ero innamorato di lei, anche perché non sapevo neppure cosa fosse l’amore. Dopo vari tentativi ed errori, dopo l’ennesima volta che lei mi urlò in faccia di non farmi più vedere da lei perché non sopportava la mia sciocca presenza, io mi rimboccai le maniche e provai a farle un ultimo regalo: una torta fatta da me, la sua preferita, sapevo che lei stravedeva per i dolci. Fu così che per la prima volta incontrai la pasticceria, un ambiente in cui restai, e quando le diedi la torta restai anche con lei. Due anni dopo sei nata tu» le sorrise dolcemente, lei piangeva silenziosamente. «Credimi, piccola, la nostra famiglia non è fondata su una bugia, io e tua madre ci siamo amati davvero. E ti abbiamo amata davvero».  
Charlie si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano.  
«E Joel?»  
«Oh, beh, io decisi di cancellare totalmente la mia vita da angelo, che per certi versi mi ripugnava, e poi adesso avevo te e tua madre, non m’importava più niente di chi ero stato: io ero diventato Nicola Crimi e basta, niente di più e niente di meno, per questo non te ne ho mai parlato, perché per me Nicoel non esiste più, e comunque la mia esistenza è stata anche cancellata dalla memoria delle schiere. A quel tempo tu avevi quasi otto anni, io avevo aperto una pasticceria tutta mia e… eravamo felici, non pensavo nemmeno che Joel avrebbe potuto ancora trovarmi, ma invece mi trovò. Una mattina, mentre aprivo il negozio, venne dietro di me e io non lo sentii neanche arrivare perché ormai ero umano; mi afferrò, mi portò in una sua dimensione, mi picchiò fino quasi ad uccidermi e poi prese dalla mia memoria tutti i dati possibili sulla mia nuova famiglia. Seppe di tua madre e di te. Mi giurò che avrebbe distrutto il mio mondo, che prima di uccidermi definitivamente si sarebbe impossessato della donna che amavo e di mia figlia, ma che non l’avrebbe fatto con la forza, non vi avrebbe uccise, no… lui, da bravo guerriero, vi avrebbe _conquistate_ , fino a fami odiare da voi, fino a togliervi dal cuore la mia presenza lentamente, umiliandomi come uomo e come essere umano. Ero solo un semplice uomo di ventotto anni umani, tua madre aveva la mia stessa età, Joel era un demone affascinante e tentatore, deciso a portarmi via mia moglie: ero sicuro che vi avrei perso».  
«Cosa accadde?» incalzò col cuore in gola. Nicola fece un respiro profondo.  
«Accadde che tua madre resistette, disse testualmente che non le importava un fico secco se Joel era un Falciatore del piffero, che io ero suo marito e non mi sarei liberato di lei tanto facilmente. Joel la corteggiò assiduamente, la portò in decine e decine di dimensioni, le fece mille regali, mille proposte, le disegnò addosso un futuro roseo migliore, le offrì tutto quello che ogni donna potrebbe mai desiderare, ma lei non cedette. Per me e per te: lei ci fu fedele. Joel aveva sempre amato le donne dal carattere forte, così tua madre divenne per lui una scommessa con se stesso, un’ossessione: l’amò ossessivamente, la mise al centro delle sue azioni e dei suoi pensieri, concentrò tutto se stesso su di lei al solo unico scopo di avere l’unica cosa che non cedeva al suo fascino tentatore. Per un demone, avere una preda che non cede è deleterio, è pazzesco, così lei diventò per lui l’eccezione, una sorta di pietra preziosa che nessuno doveva toccare, perché lui un giorno ce l’avrebbe fatta, l’avrebbe fatta sua».   
Charlie era interdetta.  
«Mi stai dicendo che Joel era innamorato di mamma?»  
«Nel modo ossessivo, folle e anche un po’ perverso in cui può amare un demone come lui, ma sì».  
«Sostanzialmente si è innamorato di mamma perché… gli ha detto di no?»  
«Esattamente».  
«E non provò mai a portarla via con la forza?» si sorprese.  
«Oh, ci provò un sacco di volte» sbuffò, «ma lei lo fece desistere, dicendogli che se davvero lei era così preziosa per lui, doveva lasciarla libera».  
«E lui lo fece?» domandò deglutendo, con un pensiero e una paura fissa in testa.  
«Sì, lo fece. Non è stato lui ad uccidere tua madre, Charlie, non le avrebbe mai fatto del male, mai» la rassicurò.  
«Allora chi è stato? Un altro demone?»  
«Oh, no» sorrise amaramente, «in realtà le cose sono molto, molto più semplici! Quando Joel capì che non avrebbe mai ottenuto tua madre, venne da me completamente ubriaco. Mi urlò in faccia che avevo vinto due volte, mi disse un sacco di parolacce in demoniaco e in angelico e che per colpa mia aveva conosciuto tua madre e adesso si era “umanizzato”. Io gli dissi che in fondo era un bene, che non si può combattere per sempre, la vita non è un campo di battaglia e la vendetta non riporta indietro i morti. Adesso che l’aveva compreso poteva ricominciare da capo, se lo voleva. Lui il giorno dopo andò a salutare tua madre, conobbe anche te, e disse a tua madre che se mai avesse avuto bisogno di lui, sarebbe bastato invocare tre volte il suo nome e lui sarebbe corso immediatamente da lei. Joel tornò nelle sue dimensioni, soltanto un paio di giorni dopo ci fu l’incidente».  
«Quindi è stato davvero un banale incidente?» si meravigliò Charlie.  
«Sì» annuì, «è stato solo un semplice, comune incidente, una cosa molto umana e poco prevedibile» sorrise amaramente. «Tua madre fra le lamiere non poteva muoversi, così, sentendosi in pericolo – e in effetti stava morendo – invocò il nome di Joel tre volte: fu lui, con la sua forza da demone, ad aprire le lamiere e a tirarla fuori, ma le sue ferite erano così gravi che non poté teletrasportarla subito all’ospedale, o l’incanto l’avrebbe uccisa quando il suo corpo si sarebbe ricomposto dopo la smaterializzazione del teletrasporto. Lui chiamò i soccorsi e prese dalla memoria di tua madre tutti i ricordi degli ultimi attimi prima dell’incidente, e quando lei morì, lui partì alla ricerca di vendetta: trovò l’ubriaco che aveva investito tua madre, lo morse per infettarlo col siero dell’obbedienza e lo costrinse a suicidarsi, da lucido. Joel infranse il terzo tabù, ma non per uccidere la donna del suo nemico, ma per vendicare la donna del suo nemico, è per questo che è stato esiliato nel Limbo: ha tolto la vita ad un essere umano prima che arrivasse il suo tempo».  
Charlie si passò nervosamente le mani sul volto.  
«Joel ha vendicato mamma, ma perché è tornato?»   
Nicola, intuendo che la rabbia della figlia era passata, le prese una mano fra le sue, sorridendo tristemente.  
«Joel è tornato per te. Lui ti adora per uno dei motivi per cui anche io ti adoro: sei l’unica cosa che è rimasta di Laura, l’unica cosa che è rimasta della donna che abbiamo amato entrambi, anche se in modo diverso».  
«Ma… ma… vuole sposarmi!» balbettò incredula.  
«Oh, lo so» annuì, «mi ha pure chiesto il permesso».  
«E tu gliel’hai dato?! Tu e Joel vi parlate?!» era sconvolta.  
«Io e Joel non siamo certo buoni amici, siamo vecchi nemici, ma abbiamo combattuto per così tanti secoli l’uno contro l’altro che non c’è persona che mi conosca meglio di lui, e non c’è persona che lo conosca meglio di me, in più abbiamo amato e pianto la stessa donna: alla fin della fiera siamo diventati una sorta di vecchi amici molesti, definizione in cui la parola amici è messa almeno fra tre paia di virgolette».   
«Sì, ma perché gli hai concesso la mia mano??? Tu lo sai che sto con Max!»  
Lui le strinse di più la mano, sorridendo.  
«L’ho fatto perché sei tutta tua madre: tu non lascerai mai Max, e Joel non ti farà mai del male».  
«Ha perso mamma e ora vorrebbe rendere me immortale per non perdermi come lei!» ribatté.  
«Lo conosco da più secoli di te, stai certa che non farà mai niente di simile, se tu non lo vorrai».   
«Ma si è messo fra e Max, ci ha fatto _già_ del male!»  
«Questo l’avrebbe fatto comunque, anche senza il mio permesso: è un demone, non ama in modo normale, e anche se io non gli avessi concesso la tua mano, ti avrebbe chiesto lo stesso di sposarlo. Chiedermi il permesso è stato per lui solo una piccola forma di rispetto verso un antico nemico» sospirò stancamente. «Gli sei molto cara, Charlie: amando in modo malato tua madre, lui ha scoperto molte cose e ne ha capite molte altre ancora, sei l’unica cosa che gli rimane di colei che l’ha tolto dalla guerra e dalla vendetta. Ha quasi ucciso tutti i sacerdoti massimi quando ha saputo quello che volevano farti ad Halloween, e se non gli avessero detto in tempo che adesso tu e Max stavate insieme, che non ti aveva fatto del male, l’avrebbe ucciso perché aveva osato violarti. Non ti farebbe mai del male, credo che per te provi una sorta di sentimento ibrido composto da tre tipi diversi di sentire: gli sei cara come la figlia che non ha avuto da Laura, ti adora come un vecchio zio e ti desidera fortemente perché somigli tanto alla donna che ha amato».  
Restarono ancora per un po’ in silenzio, stringendosi le mani sul tavolo, senza guardarsi negli occhi.  
«Mi dispiace per quello che ti ho detto, papà».   
«Oh, beh» fece lui, «credo che tua madre si sarebbe comportata esattamente così!»  
Charlie sorrise fra le lacrime, si alzò dalla sedia e andò ad abbracciare suo padre, ancora seduto.  
«Scusami» ripeté, dandogli un bacio sulla guancia; lui le accarezzò la testa.  
«Va tutto bene, Nuvoletta, tutto risolto» le baciò la guancia a sua volta.  
«Charael in angelico è Carlotta?»  
«Sì, più o meno» le sorrise, e lei lo strinse più forte, restando a dondolarsi sulla sedia in quell’abbraccio ancora per un po’.   
  
  


“Tap on my window knock on my door  
I want to make you feel beautiful  
I know I tend to get so insecure  
it doesn't matter anymore.  
It's not always rainbows and butterflies  
it's compromise that moves us along, yeah  
My heart is full and my door's always open  
you can come anytime you want.”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
Hikari se ne stava seduto sulla sella di un motorino parcheggiato davanti alla sala da ballo presso cui si allenava e preparava Camilla. Aveva le mani in tasca e le spalle strette, stava rivedendo cento volte nella sua testa il momento in cui lei l’aveva baciato, supplicandolo.   
“Prendiamoci un po’ di tempo. Per favore. Pensaci”.  
Era meglio mettere gli ultimi mattoni su quel muro fra di loro, oppure cominciare a pavimentare una strada nuova?  
Lui non poteva tornare indietro, non poteva riprendere l’aspetto da ragazzino e da folletto, perché erano cose che decisamente non avevano nulla a che fare con quello che lui era realmente, e poi gli avrebbe fatto molto male stare con Camilla e _giocare_ con lei quando invece non c’era più niente di candido e innocente in quel che sentiva per lei. L’unica cosa da fare, se proprio non potevano recuperare il loro rapporto d’amicizia, era terminare quel muro che stava costruendo e fare di tutto per vedere lei solo con un paio di occhi, quelli dell’indifferenza. Oppure poteva cominciare a costruire un percorso nuovo, fatto di compromessi e poche cose realmente rosee, un percorso meno cocciuto, più reale e più adulto.   
Sentì la sua voce, alzò gli occhi verso l’ingresso della sala e la vide chiacchierare allegramente con un’altra ragazza; aveva il borsone con il ricambio in spalla e i capelli legati a coda alla meglio. Si morse un labbro e si decise a chiamarla a gran voce.  
«Camilla?»  
Lei si voltò, perplessa, e quando lo vide restò sorpresa; salutò velocemente l’amica e andò da lui.  
«Ciao! Non… non avevo sentito la tua presenza» si scusò imbarazzata, «forse perché ci sono così tanto abituata che… e non sono neanche abituata a sentirmi chiamare per nome così da te…» mantenne lo sguardo basso.   
«Volevo parlarti» tenne le mani in tasca, «perché mi sono preso un po’ di tempo e ci ho pensato». Lei alzò lo sguardo verso di lui, speranzosa e anche un po’ impaurita.   
«Cos’hai deciso?»  
«Io ho paura, non so come due persone stanno insieme, non so come relazionarmi con una ragazza umana in quel senso e…» si strinse di più nelle spalle, «ho paura che se le cose andranno male, dopo ti perderò sul serio, ma d’altra parte ti perderei comunque, se decidessi di non provarci ed evitarti per sempre».  
«Quindi?» incalzò lei, deglutendo.  
Hikari aveva ancora lo sguardo fisso a terra: si guardò intorno più volte, nervosamente, alla ricerca di un qualcosa che non solo potesse contenere la sua risposta, quello che sentiva e voleva dirle, ma che gli desse anche la forza di dirglielo. Era tutto così _pauroso_ , gli sembrava di cacciare farfalle al buio, dove il buio era l’ansia e le farfalle i mille sinonimi delle cose da dirle.   
Alla fine, non sapendo come altro fare, strinse i pugni in tasca, si strinse un’altra volta nelle spalle e si chinò su di lei, stampandole un bacio sulle labbra.   
Per un attimo che gli parve infinito, credette che lei non avesse compreso, perché lo guardò con gli occhioni sgranati e la bocca appena dischiusa; ma poi lei sorrise, lasciò cadere con un tonfo morbido il borsone a terra, si sollevò in punta di piedi, gli allacciò le braccia al collo e posò le labbra sulle sue. Una parte remota del cervello di Hikari gli mandò il provvidenziale messaggio che non doveva tenere ancora le mani in tasca, che era una cosa stupida da fare, così le posò le mani sui fianchi, mentre lei gli baciava ripetutamente la bocca e… man mano che i piccoli baci si fecero più lenti e meno ritmati, la presa sui fianchi di lei si trasformò in un abbraccio.  
Sentì per la prima volta com’era baciare, sentì per la prima volta il suo sapore e _la sua Camilla_ diventò _sua_ per un affetto meno tenero e più dolcemente sensuale.   
  


“I don't mind spending everyday  
out on your corner in the pouring rain  
Look for the girl with the broken smile  
ask her if she wants to stay awhile  
 **and she will be loved** ”  
 ** _She will be loved_ \- Maroon 5** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie roteò pigramente il cucchiaino all’interno della tazzina piena di un caffè molto macchiato, come piaceva a lei, sorridendo dolcemente mentre guardava le braccia di Romi, seduto ad un tavolo del _Sapphire_ insieme a lei. Lui stava guardando qualcos’altro, aveva il mento poggiato sul palmo della mano destra e teneva quella sinistra sul tavolo; dal polsino della manica della felpa sporgeva il bracciale blu che gli aveva messo Manuele, e ciò provocò a Charlie una dolce fitta di tenerezza e felicità.   
«Quei due» Romi indicò il centro del locale, dove Camilla, con le braccia attorno al collo di Hikari, indietreggiava ridendo costringendo il ragazzo a seguirla alla cieca mentre le baciava ripetutamente una guancia, «io l’avevo detto che insieme avrebbero avuto una portata devastante sui miei neuroni: troppo zucchero» scosse la testa.   
«Io li trovo carini» rise Charlie.   
«Seh» mormorò fra i denti. «Quindi Hikari diventerà umano?»  
«Sì, ha deciso che si farà tagliare le ali quando Camilla compierà vent’anni, l’età che dimostra più o meno lui adesso, così invecchieranno di pari passo insieme».  
Avevano parlato a lungo di tutta la storia di Joel e suo padre, davanti ad un caffè e alla consapevolezza di una storia che procedeva verso la fine, forse inevitabile.   
«Pensi che Joel creda che sapendo quanto lui ha amato tua madre, tu cederai?» le chiese.  
«Forse, una volta mi ha detto che pensa che lo sposerò per la forza di cose che ancora non conoscevo, ma che adesso conosco».  
Romi incrociò le braccia al petto e la guardò negli occhi.   
«Forse vorrà farti sentire in debito, stai attenta».  
«Lo farò» assentì, sorridendo per rassicurarlo.  
  
  


“Who is gonna save you  
when I'm gone?  
And who'll watch over you  
when I'm gone?”  
 ** _Watch over you_ \- Alter Bridge feat. C. Scabbia** (su You Tube)

  
  
Max entrò nel suo ufficio presso lo studio legale precedendo Romi, e l’amico fece appena in tempo a chiudere la porta, prima che qualcuno potesse vedere il giovane futuro capo della lussuosa baracca prendere a calci lo schedario, con rabbia e digrignando i denti.   
«Mio Signore, siete geloso di Joel, per caso?»  
«No, sto solo ingannando il tempo prendendo a calci ogni cosa!» assestò un ultimo calcio e andò a sedersi dietro la scrivania, Romi si sedette davanti a lui.   
«Cosa c’è, adesso che sai tutta la storia di Joel hai paura che lei possa cedere?» Romi lo vide aprire il cassetto della scrivania, prendere l’anello di fidanzamento e guardarlo, pensoso.   
«Tu al posto mio non avresti paura? Lui può proteggerla meglio di chiunque altro, potrebbe offrirle una vita migliore e priva di pericoli. Joel _amava_ Laura, così tanto che l’ha vendicata: un sentimento così forte, seppur ossessivo e malato, che non può colpire e lasciare il segno».   
«Dicono che Charlie somigli molto a sua madre, e se questo è vero, dubito che si lascerà tentare da Joel» osservò Romi.  
«Non ho la minima idea di cosa farà lui per poterla avere, è un demone, capisci? Lui ha il potere di tentare qualsiasi persona, se vuole qualcosa sa sempre come ottenerla».   
«Ma non ha portato via Laura con la forza» obiettò.  
«Ma Charlie è l’unica cosa che resta di Laura, credi davvero che ripeterà l’errore e stavolta la lascerà libera di scegliere dove andare?»  
Romi non seppe rispondergli, almeno non onestamente, e Max si passò le mani sul volto, stanco.  
«Non hai intenzione di darle l’anello?» gli domandò l’amico.  
«No» richiuse la scatolina con un colpo secco, la rimise nel cassetto. « _Io_ almeno ho voglia di lasciarla libera sul serio: se le dessi l’anello, qualora volesse scegliere Joel, si sentirebbe più legata a me. Per quanto mi faccia male e preferisca legarla ad una sedia scolpita su un macigno, piuttosto che lasciarla andare da lui, preferisco darle la mia fiducia. Lei si fida di me».  
«Capisco» assentì Romi, gli occhi gli saettarono su una piccola pila di cartelle. Si schiarì la voce. Lo fece anche Max.  
«Non so perché, ma avrei detto che saresti venuto con Manuele».   
«Sarebbe stato troppo patetico» storse il naso; Max sorrise e si morse un labbro, prese le cartelle e gli occhi gli si fecero lucidi.  
«A parte tutti i casini odierni, le battute e tutto il resto, io… non credevo che io e te avremmo vissuto questo momento. Sto dando delle schede su delle donatrici al mio migliore amico, lo sto aiutando a diventare padre». Romi accavallò le gambe e dondolò nervosamente un piede.  
«Non mi stai mica mettendo incinto» ribatté monocorde; Max rise.  
«So quanto sia importante per te questo momento, so cosa significa per te accettare di fare questo, e so che se lo fai è anche perché hai capito che hai al fianco la persona giusta che ti aiuterà sempre. Sono felice che tu sia felice, e sono felice che anche in questa “cosa” siamo in qualche modo insieme».   
Romi non lo stava guardando, anzi, aveva anche iniziato a tamburellare ritmicamente le dita sul bracciolo della lussuosa poltrona di pelle.  
«Seh» disse fra i denti.   
Max sospirò e sorrise, sollevò le cartelle e ne sbattè i bordi sulla scrivania per allinearle.  
«Hai domande? Vuoi sapere prima le loro nazionalità e quante di loro sono schedate?»  
Romi ci pensò su per un lungo attimo, prima di rispondergli.  
«Sì, dimmelo».  
«Undici donatrici su quindici sono schedate, i paesi di provenienza sono Gran Bretagna, Romania, Spagna, Grecia, Francia, Germania, Russia e Slovenia».  
Romi fece un respiro profondo.   
«Passami le schede» gli disse, allungando una mano, «farò come Manu».   
«Ok» lo vide prendere le cartelle con la mano tremante.  
Romi sparse tutte le schede sulla scrivania, a testa in giù, e le mescolò. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò vagare le mani fino a quando non si decise e puntò un dito su una scheda: riaprì gli occhi, la prese e la porse a Max.  
«Non vuoi leggerla?» gli chiese Max, prima di aprirla.  
«No, dimmi soltanto di dov’è, quanti anni ha e se è schedata».   
«Va bene» gli assentì, aprendo la cartella. Max trattenne una risata passandosi la mano sul volto.  
«Che hai da ridere?!» si accigliò.  
«Bonjour, _Rrromì_! Hai appena vinto un viaggio in Fran _s_ cia!»   
Romi si mise le mani fra i capelli.  
«Mio figlio sarà francese?! Francese come Aurelien?!»  
«Già, c’è dell’ironia in questo! Vuoi cambiare scheda?»  
«No, dai» sbuffò, «si vede che era destino… Quanti anni ha?»  
«Ventitre».  
«È schedata?»   
Max sapeva quanto per Romi quella risposta sarebbe stata fondamentale, ma comunque non gli avrebbe mai mentito, se fosse stato il contrario.  
«Sì, è schedata, al contrario di Ines» richiuse la scheda.  
Romi sospirò sollevato e si passò le mani sul volto.  
«E con questa è andata» deglutì.  
«Sono fiero di te» gli disse Max, «sii anche tu fiero di te stesso».  
«Ci sto provando» abbozzò un sorriso. «Ho deciso i nomi con Manuele» disse tutto di un fiato. Max non comprese il perché volesse dirglielo fin da adesso quali sarebbero stati i nomi, ma lo lasciò fare: forse Romi sentiva il bisogno di dire tutto quello che pensava, in quel momento.  
«Ah, sì?»  
«Sì» annuì intrecciando le dita e fissando il pavimento. «Se sarà un maschio gli darò il nome di mio nonno, Cesare, continuando anche così la tradizione di famiglia con i nomi romani, se sarà femmina, invece…»   
«Se sarà femmina?» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Charlotte».   
Max si schiarì la voce e provò a non sorridere nervosamente.  
«Proverò a mantenere il segreto con Charlie».  
«Grazie».   
  
  


“Who will give you strength  
when you're not strong?  
Who'll watch over you  
when I've gone away?”  
 ** _Watch over you_ \- Alter Bridge feat. C. Scabbia** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie guardò un punto indefinito della cucina di casa sua, appoggiata allo stipite della porta con le braccia conserte. Era la sera del suo diciannovesimo compleanno, era passato un anno da quando era diventata _Custos_ ed era iniziata una nuova generazione di guardiani.   
In quella cucina dalle luci gialle e i mobili di legno chiaro ne erano successe tante.   
Sua nonna l’aveva aspettata in cucina, la sera in cui l’aveva accompagnata per la prima volta a Villa Grifone.  
Romi, dopo Halloween, le aveva portato la scatola di cioccolate calde e l’avevano provate insieme seduti in cucina, parlando di loro, delle loro storie e di come forse sarebbe andate le cose, sorridendo e stringendosi le mani. Dopo lei e Hikari si erano incontrati per la prima volta sempre lì, in cucina.   
Sempre in cucina, tempo dopo, aveva aperto la scatola dentro cui Max aveva racchiuso tutte le schede su di sé, permettendole di spiare la sua vita. E dopo la loro storia era iniziata.  
E giusto il giorno prima, suo padre le aveva raccontato la sua storia seduti a quel tavolo.   
Quante colazioni fatte di fretta, prima che Max le facesse uno squillo al cellulare per dirle che era fuori casa per portarla a scuola, aveva fatto lì? Quanti pianti, risate e gioie, quante… Era la sua casa, un posto che ci sarebbe stato sempre e che era mutato con lei, e quella stanza nell’ultimo anno ne aveva viste decisamente tante.  
«Charlie?» la richiamò debolmente suo padre, mettendole una mano sulla spalla; lei si voltò verso di lui inspirando a fondo. «Ho chiesto a nonna di non venire, o sento che non avrebbe fatto altro che inveire su Joel, rendendoti ancora più nervosa».  
«Grazie» abbozzò un sorriso.   
«Sai, tua nonna non apprezza molto Joel, visto che voleva convincere tua madre a lasciare la Terra con lui… non avrebbe più rivisto sua figlia, dopo, gliel’avrebbe portata via, e considerando anche quello che Joel ha fatto a me, immaginerai quanta simpatia provi per lui».  
«Eh» esalò. Nicola fece un sorrisetto ironico.  
«Era una donna molto più felice, quando Joel era in esilio». Charlie sorrise in modo isterico.  
Suonarono alla porta.  
«È Max» disse Charlie, separandosi dallo stipite.  
«Vi lascio soli» mormorò suo padre, andando in un’altra stanza.  
Charlie aprì la porta, lo salutò con un flebile “ciao” e un piccolo bacio sulle labbra, poi andarono in cucina.   
Si misero l’uno di fronte all’altra, Charlie intrecciò le dita a quelle di lui e si mise a dondolare sui piedi, mordendosi un labbro.  
«Non è mica un addio!» provò a sdrammatizzare lei. «Tornerò» assentì.  
«Non m’importa quanto lui sia più forte di me, se solo lui osa metterti le mani addosso…» Charlie sorrise e gli posò un dito sulle labbra.  
«Ti amo, e tornerò per questo». Provò a sorriderle anche lui, ma fu più che altro una smorfia.  
«Ok, allora niente parole smielate, niente addii strazianti e niente pianti» annuì, «solo… spero che tu scelga bene» annuì di nuovo, senza guardarla negli occhi.  
«Oggi non mi hai dato il mio regalo di compleanno…» si finse dispiaciuta; lui sorrise furbo.  
«Che c’è, ne volevi uno così tanto?» Lo spintonò appena.  
«Ci tenevo, un pochino…»   
«Magari al tuo ritorno l’avrai» le sorrise malinconicamente, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò sulla bocca, provando a mettere dentro quel bacio tutto quello che non aveva il coraggio di dirle in quel momento in cui aveva così tanta paura di perderla e che non sarebbe tornata mai più, né da lui, né da nessun altro sulla Terra. Charlie si lasciò baciare e dopo lo ricambiò intensamente, accarezzandogli il viso e i capelli e permettendo alle lacrime di scorrerle sul viso.  
Il suo cellulare personale squillò.  
«È Joel» mormorò sulle sue labbra, «mi sta chiedendo di uscire da casa per venire a prendermi».  
«È sempre stato un gran rompicoglioni» asserì Max, senza ironia e con convinzione. Charlie fece un debole sorriso e lo baciò per l’ultima volta.  
«Ti amo» gli ripeté.  
«Anch’io» la strinse forte; dondolarono un po’ sul posto e dopo Charlie andò a salutare suo padre.   
Sulla porta d’ingresso, i due uomini più importanti della sua vita la guardarono provando a sorriderle incoraggianti, lei schioccò un bacio sulla guancia a suo padre, poi prese per mano Max e gli stampò un bacio sulle labbra.  
«Tornerò» disse ancora una volta, «è una promessa» lasciò la mano di Max solo quando dovette proprio uscire da casa.  
Una volta chiusa la porta, Max mise una mano sulla maniglia; subito dopo la strinse convulsamente serrando la mascella: aveva percepito l’energia di Joel, l’aveva presa subito, l’aveva già portata via.  
«È andata» disse a Nicola; l’uomo assentì.  
«Vuoi restare qui ad aspettarla? Faccio un caffè».  
«No, io… Io credo che andrò a casa mia, preferisco stare da solo».  
«Capisco» annuì e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.  
Max, con gli occhi lucidi di rabbia e frustrazione, prese la sua giacca dall’attaccapanni e riaprì la porta d’ingresso.  
«Arrivederci» salutò il padre di Charlie.  
«Buona serata, stai tranquillo».  
Ma lui non era per niente tranquillo. Salì in macchina; dopo non ricordò nemmeno come aveva fatto la strada che da casa di Charlie l’aveva portato al suo appartamento, ma fatto sta che arrivo lì, e restò imbambolato all’ingresso con ancora la giacca addosso a lungo, prima di riscuotersi, accendere la luce e prendere dal cassetto l’anello di Charlie per guardarlo irrazionalmente ancora una volta.  
Sotto la luce del salotto, il diamante gli sembrò rilucere troppo, per il suo umore.   
  


“Snow is on the ground  
winters come  
You long to hear my voice  
but I'm long gone”  
 ** _Watch over you_ \- Alter Bridge feat. C. Scabbia** (su You Tube)

 

“The worst is over now and we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
 **There’s so much left to learn, and no one left to fight**  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

  
Fino ad un attimo prima, Charlie era stata curiosa di sapere come l’avrebbe conciata questa volta Joel, e si ritrovò a ridere nervosamente quando vide cosa le aveva fatto indossare: una gonna ampia e lunga fino alle caviglie, in seta e in organza, e un corpetto che le lasciava le spalle scoperte. Era un abito da sposa, bianco, semplice ma elegante, contornato di roselline bianche fra i capelli.  
Si trovava su un’ampia balconata, sentì la presenza di Joel, ma non lo vide in giro.   
Era sera lì, la luna piena era alta nel cielo, che era sereno e privo di nuvole, l’aria era piacevolmente fresca e densa di profumo di fiori – un profumo dolce e un po’ speziato. La terrazza dava su un giardino sterminato e da favola, ricco di fontane zampillanti: l’acqua scandiva il tempo di quella sera insieme al cicaleccio degli insetti del giardino. C’erano anche un paio di lucciole. Restò a lungo a guardare il panorama, prima di provare a cercare Joel: oltrepassò l’eleganti tende rosse che coprivano la finestra ed entrò nella sala principale, grande e principesca. Sentì da lontano suonare un violino, si accigliò e seguì la musica.  
«Joel?» lo richiamò, tirando su le gonne e avanzando per le grandi sale di quel maniero sterminato e di altri tempi. «Joel?» ecco cosa intendeva per pompa magna: regalarle una favola; la musica si fece man mano più forte.  
Arrivò nell’ultima sala e lo trovò in piedi in un angolo a suonare un violino, perfetto nella camicia nera che spesso gli vedeva indosso, che le sorrideva seducente. Smise di suonare.  
«Devo dire che sono sinceramente impressionata, Joel» lo vide materializzare un mazzo di rose di una delicata tonalità di rosa, «ma ciò non vuol dire che cederò».  
«Oh, la notte è ancora lunga!» le porse i fiori. «Benvenuta nella mia dimensione estiva».  
«Certo, certo» annuì con fare saputo annusando le rose, «gli umani ricconi dicono “Benvenuti nella mia tenuta di campagna, benvenuti nella mia tenuta di qua e benvenuti nella mia tenuta di là”, tu invece hai proprio una dimensione intera, ovvio». Lui scoppiò in una delle sue solite fragorose risate, poi le tolse con delicatezza le rose dalle mani, poggiandole su un tavolino, la portò al centro della sala e schioccò le dita: partì un valzer. Iniziarono a ballare.  
«Sai» sospirò Charlie, «ieri ho saputo tutto, ho parlato con mio padre, con _Nicoel_ ».  
«Oh» fece lui, accigliato, «non credevo che te l’avrebbe detto».  
«E tu perché l’hai coperto?» s’incuriosì; lui la fece volteggiare ancora.  
«Quando come me si vive per secoli e si vive per combattere e combattendo di continuo, si arriva al punto di ringraziare i propri migliori nemici di esistere: ho passato un paio di secoli a rincorrerlo e tutte le volte che ci scovavamo, prima di sfoderare le spade, ci ridevamo in faccia in modo cinico e crudele. Conosco il suo modo di pensare e di agire alla perfezione, e lo stesso vale per lui nei miei confronti. Ho dovuto strappargli le ali ed essere ad un solo passo dal compiere le mia vendetta, togliendogli sua moglie e sua figlia, per capire che non avevo più nulla da imparare e neanche più un nemico da combattere. Secoli e secoli di lotte, guerra, sangue, distruzione e vendetta per poi guardarmi allo specchio e rendermi conto che non ero un demone, ero soltanto un povero pirla qualunque esaltato all’idea di essere un Falciatore» risero insieme di lui stesso. «Se sei davvero intelligente, quando sei così tanto potente, arrivi al punto da capire che l’ottenere sempre ciò che vuoi non ti rende felice, ti rende solo, senza soddisfazioni, ti toglie tutte le ragioni per fare le cose che davvero vorresti perché tutto diventa facile ed immediato. Nicoel è stato un nemico letale, spietato, forte, coraggioso e leale nei confronti dei suoi stessi valori, o almeno quelli che lo erano all’epoca, e per questo l’ho sempre rispettato tantissimo: te l’ho detto una volta, io stimo tutto, io non sottovaluto nessuno». La fece volteggiare un’ultima volta e poi la guidò verso la terrazza.  
«So che mia madre aveva un debole per le camicie nere, le trovava molto eleganti su di un uomo» ammiccò Charlie; lui sorrise scuotendo la testa.  
«Sì, che stavo bene con le camice nere è uno dei rari complimenti che mi abbia mai fatto, a meno che “indisponente” non sia anche un complimento: me lo diceva spesso» fece un balzo e si sedette sulla balaustra della terrazza, tenendo le mani di lei fra le sue.   
«Per tutti questi anni hai mantenuto quest’aspetto perché lei l’ultima volta ti ha visto così?»  
«Sì» le rispose con gli occhi pieni di nostalgia.   
«Ma vendicare la sua morte è stato un passo indietro». Joel sorrise amaramente scuotendo la testa.  
«È la stessa cosa che mi ha detto tuo padre, sai? Prima che mi spedissero nel Limbo, mi hanno chiuso nelle segrete di Villa Grifone. Lui, in quanto ex angelo, ha avuto il permesso di venire a trovarmi, ha detto che pensava che mi avrebbe fatto piacere vedere una faccia “amica” prima di andar via, e aveva ragione. Io mi sono vendicato anche per lui: amavamo la stessa donna, ma se fosse stato lui a vendicarsi, sarebbe finito in galera e tu saresti rimasta sola, Laura non avrebbe voluto questo. Invece l’ho fatto io, tu non sei rimasta sola e Nicoel non ha perso niente. Io non avevo più niente da perdere».   
«Avevi da perdere quel briciolo di umanità che avevi guadagnato». Lui scosse la testa, le prese il viso fra le mani e la guardò dolcemente negli occhi.  
«Quando ho saputo che amavi davvero Max, ho posto il mio sigillo da Falciatore su di lui: se nessuno finora l’ha mai attaccato è perché io l’ho marchiato, nessuno oserà mai avvicinarsi a lui per ucciderlo e avere te, neanche se io dovessi morire. L’ho fatto perché se gli fosse successo qualcosa, tu avresti sofferto, volevo che vi lasciaste nel modo più naturale possibile».  
«Joel, se davvero vuoi rendermi felice, lasciami libera come hai fatto con mia madre». Lui sorrise tristemente.  
«Non mi dire le stesse cose che mi ha detto lei, non dirle».   
«Joel…» sospirò, posando le mani sulle sue, che le accarezzavano il viso.  
«Hai i capelli di tuo padre, ma gli occhi sono quelli di Laura».  
«Ma non sono lei».  
«Sei tutto quello che resta di lei, però. Non voglio perderti, non _posso_ perderti, e proteggerti da ogni male è il più grande pegno d’amore che possa farle».  
«Per favore…»  
«L’ho lasciata libera, per la felicità dell’unica donna che io abbia mai amato, mi sono fatto da parte per un altro uomo, e dopo lei è morta. Adesso io, per la tua felicità, dovrei farmi da parte per un altro uomo? E se dovesse succederti qualcosa?»  
«Mamma è morta felice».  
«Ma è morta! È morta, non c’è più! E io per sempre, per tutta la mia intera dannata esistenza, vivrò col ricordo di lei che m’impedirà di trovare un’altra donna, di provare a riempire il posto che lei ha lasciato vuoto. Vedi, quando si vive in eterno ci si fissa molto di più sulle assenze, perché ci si abitua talmente tanto all’idea che tutto vivrà con te per sempre, che quando perdi qualcosa è a dir poco lacerante! Non potresti riempire tu questo posto? Non vuoi vivere con me per sempre? Non vuoi che io ti protegga da ogni male e renda immortale ciò che rimane di tua madre? Vorresti sposarmi, Charlie?»  
L’amarezza, la malinconia, la nostalgia, la solitudine e il modo in cui Joel ricordava sua madre l’avevano ridotta in lacrime: piangeva silenziosamente con ancora le mani di lui sulle guance, soffrendo con lui e per la prospettiva di solitudine eterna che le aveva mostrato. Gli accarezzò una guancia e lui le baciò la mano.  
«Mi dispiace, Joel, non posso sposarti: anch’io come mamma preferisco la mia vita umana, e amo troppo Max. Perdonami».   
Joel sorrise amaramente, deglutì e si chinò per poggiare la fronte contro la sua.  
«Non vuoi proprio, eh?»  
«No» trattenne un singhiozzo; lui le baciò una tempia e poi poggiò di nuovo la propria fronte contro la sua.  
«Se è davvero ciò che vuoi, se davvero ciò ti rende felice, io mi farò da parte, ma ti chiedo solo un favore, in cambio».  
«Cosa?» si sorprese. Lui si protrasse verso il suo orecchio e le sussurrò qualcosa, lei sbarrò gli occhi e indietreggiò, incredula, ma lui le strinse dolcemente una mano.  
«Non puoi chiedermi questo, Joel, non puoi!» scosse la testa, in lacrime.  
«È l’unica cosa che ti chiedo».  
«Hai seicentoventicinque anni e nella tua vita ne hai combinate fin troppe! Potresti morire, Joel, potresti non farcela!»  
Lui le strinse di più la mano e gliela baciò.  
«Ho passato di peggio, ce la farò».  
«Non puoi chiedermi di farti questo, non puoi chiedermi di distruggerti!»  
«Non mi distruggerai, non accadrà nulla di simile».  
«Non è…» si morse un labbro. «Io credo che mamma ti abbia voluto bene, non puoi volere davvero che io, sua figlia, ti faccia questo!»  
«Ma è proprio perché tu sei sua figlia che io lo chiedo a te» le sorrise. «Ho vissuto per seicentoventicinque anni, ho visto morte, guerra e distruzione, ho cercato vendetta e l’ho ottenuta, sono stato un demone crudele con tuo padre e un uomo pazzo e forse migliore con tua madre… fino ad arrivare a te. Tu sei il culmine del mio percorso, voglio che sia tu a farlo. È l’unica cosa che ti chiedo».   
Charlie scoppiò in singhiozzi, si asciugò le lacrime col dorso della mano libera e infine gli annuì.  
«Va bene, lo farò».  
Il sorriso di lui si fece più largo, l’attirò a sé, le baciò la rosa tatuata sul polso e poi entrambe le mani.  
«Allora torna a casa, adesso, anzi, ti porto a casa di _lui_. Te lo dirò io quando sarò pronto» le baciò la fronte e la fece teletrasportare, prima che lei potesse aggiungere una sola parola o cambiasse idea.  
«Addio» mormorò, vedendo sparire il fumo nero dell’incanto, «addio a _tutto_ ».   
  


“'Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
and I don’t feel like I am strong enough.  
‘Cause I’m broken when I’m lonesome  
and I don’t feel right when you’re gone away.  
 **You've gone away  
You don't feel me here anymore**”  
 ** _Broken_ \- Seether feat. Amy Lee** (su You Tube)

 

“And when I'm gone  
who will break your fall?  
Who will you blame?  
I can't go on  
and let you lose it all  
It's more than I can take.  
Who'll ease your pain?  
Ease your pain.  
Who is gonna save you  
when I'm gone?  
Who'll watch over you?  
Who will give you strength  
when you're not strong?  
Who'll watch over you  
when I've gone away?”  
 ** _Watch over you_ \- Alter Bridge feat. C. Scabbia** (su You Tube)

  
  
Max sapeva che, se Charlie avesse voluto spezzare l’appartenenza, lei stessa avrebbe potuto farsi sparire il tatuaggio, la _Desert Eagle_. Forse sarebbe stata la prima cosa che avrebbe fatto, controllare se avesse ancora il tatuaggio, se mai fosse tornata da lui.  
Per quanto “piccolo” avrebbe voluto proteggerla ancora e ancora. Sempre.  
Seduto ai piedi del letto, giocherellava con l’anello che avrebbe dovuto darle, era un modo masochistico come un altro per dirsi quanto era stupito e quanta paura aveva di non rivederla mai più. Tirò su col naso, rimise l’anello in tasca, si rimboccò per l’ennesima volta le maniche della camicia e poggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia per poi affondare le mani fra i capelli. Poi, stranamente, sentì l’energia di Joel e alzò la testa verso la porta della camera, stupito: cosa stava…?  
Charlie comparve in piedi davanti a lui, col volto rigato di lacrime e… in abito da sposa? Gli occhi gli andarono subito sulla sua spalla scoperta, vide che il tatuaggio era ancora lì; si alzò, incredulo.  
«Te l’ho detto che sarei tornata» gli disse fra le lacrime. «Te l’avevo promesso. Sono tornata da te e per te, sono ancora tua».   
A Max si appannò un po’ la vista, le prese il viso fra le mani e con i pollici gli accarezzò le guance.  
«Sei mia» mormorò.  
«Sì» gli annuì, accarezzandogli a sua volta il viso.  
«Sei rimasta con me, posso essere ancora tuo».  
«Sì» deglutì, «ci apparteniamo ancora. È finita, Max, è finita: non si metterà in mezzo più nessuno, non…» non le fece finire la frase, la baciò sulla bocca con foga.   
Le sussurrò sulla pelle frase sconnesse, fra un bacio e l’altro, dove ricorreva la parola “mia”, e lei gli accarezzava i capelli lasciandolo baciare ogni centimetro di pelle che la scollatura dell’abito bianco lasciava libera. Max le baciò più volte la propria arma tatuata, spingendola sul letto e cominciando a slacciare tutti quegli inutili lacci bianchi che le stringevano il corpetto, cercò le sue gambe sotto le gonne altrettanto inutili e pesanti e la baciò sulla bocca fino a toglierle il fiato, mentre lei gli sbottonava velocemente la camicia e cercava la croce tatuata sul cuore per posarvi la mano.   
Sotto quella croce si erano incontrati e conosciuti, sotto quella croce avevano combattuto insieme, sotto quella croce si erano scambiati promesse di appartenenza reciproca e ancora sotto quella croce si sarebbero giurati amore tutte le volte che avrebbero voluto.   
Dai segreti dei loro nonni ai misteri sui loro genitori, passando dagli intrighi dei loro nonni – ancora una volta loro – e i problemi e i guai degli spiriti… fino ad arrivare a loro. Fino ad arrivare a lui, _Max_. Un percorso lungo secoli durante il quale decine e decine di stirpi si erano incontrate e intrecciate, combattendo insieme, e alla fine tutto si era unito in loro due. _La Fine_.  
«Sposami» le sussurrò col respiro corto contro la sua gola, mentre lottavano ancora con i vestiti per cercare una pace che stentava ad arrivare. «Sposami» le ripeté, non era né un ordine né un supplica, era più semplicemente la verità dei fatti: _dovevano_ sposarsi, era il momento, era l’ora, _era il destino_.   
Charlie, con gli occhi pieni di lacrime, intravide solo il luccichio dell’anello che lui prese dalla tasca dei pantaloni già slacciati; istintivamente alzò la mano sinistra per incontrare la sua, annuì e gli disse _sì_ nello stesso attimo in cui lui le infilò l’anello al dito. Si strinsero le mani, i loro movimenti si fecero più veloci e febbricitanti e i gemiti quasi diventarono singhiozzi, quando furono una cosa sola. Essere insieme ed essere uniti era una cosa talmente bella da far male, una speranza per i tempi bui che di certo non sarebbero mancati e la conferma che era vero, potevano essere felici.   
Dove finiva l’uno, cominciava l’altra e se uno dei due avrebbe dovuto finire definitivamente, l’avrebbero fatto insieme.   
  


“I’ve reached the shore  
and nothing ever changed  
In a thousand waves  
a million waves  
Oh still I look for love  
and all I see is your face  
all I see is your face  
I bleed but I’m choosing you again  
I’m done but I’m ready to begin  
all I see is your face  
all I see is your face  
So I come back home to you”  
 ** _The waves_ \- Elisa** (su You Tube)

  
_«Diceva che i cimiteri in genere non le piacevano, che secondo lei alla fine diventavano un posto troppo generico dove ci stanno troppe persone scomparse piante dai loro cari, e lei voleva un posto che fosse tutto suo e tutto nostro. Nostro di chi sarebbe andato a trovarla. Così ha chiesto che le sue ceneri fossero sparse su una collina, in un posto a lei caro, non molto lontano dalla nostra casa fuori città. C’è una bella vista lì, diceva che voleva godersela in eterno e che anche chi sarebbe andato a trovarla laggiù sarebbe stato più felice, ricordandola, perché i tramonti in quel posto sono molto belli»._  
  
Max guidava tenendo una mano su quella di Charlie, posata sulla gamba. Era quasi il tramonto e lei guardò i raggi del sole morente riflettersi sulla pietra del suo anello di fidanzamento. _Fidanzamento ufficiale_ , almeno per quello che ne sapevano gli altri: delle loro vere intenzioni, lei e Max non avevano parlato a nessuno, se non a Romi e Manuele.   
Dallo specchietto retrovisore, Charlie vide che Romi li stava seguendo con la propria auto, con a bordo Manuele, Francesco e Michele: era decisamente meglio che fossero in tanti, perché non si sapeva bene cosa sarebbe successo.   
Arrivati in cima alla collina, Max si fermò e Romi parcheggiò poco lontano da loro.  
«Sei sicura?» le chiese il compagno.  
«Sì» disse un soffio. «Andrà bene» ma la voce le tremò un po’.  
Lui la baciò sulle labbra e poi la lasciò scendere dall’auto.  
Charlie s’incamminò verso un albero e sorrise malinconicamente quando lo vide materializzarsi: Joel le diede le spalle, poggiandosi di fianco al tronco. Si mise al suo fianco a braccia conserte, tirò su col naso.  
«E così, eccoci qua» esordì lei nervosamente; Joel fece un mezzo sorriso.  
«Non dovresti essere tu quella ad avere paura». Le labbra di Charlie tremarono e gli occhi le si riempirono di lacrime.  
«Non voglio ucciderti».  
«Non succederà» le sorrise voltandosi verso di lei e asciugandole le lacrime con i pollici.  
«Ma ne sei sicuro? Lo vuoi davvero?»  
«Non ho più nulla da guadagnare come demone. Laura mi ha “umanizzato”» rise amaramente, «voglio farlo qui affinché lei veda questo passaggio, e voglio che sia tu a farlo perché sarà un po’ come se lo facesse lei» materializzò l’ _Artiglio Insanguinato_. «Questa è la mia spada» gliela porse, «le ho dato l’ordine definitivo di proteggerti e seguire solo i tuoi ordini: è il mio ultimo regalo. Se avrai una figlia femmina _Custos_ , la spada si smaterializzerà e si unirà alla sua arma, diventerà il suo materiale, e io, attraverso quell’arma, potrò proteggere ancora le donne della vostra famiglia» abbozzò un sorriso.   
«Ho sempre pensato» gli disse Charlie, «che se mai avrò una figlia femmina la chiamerò Laura».  
«Lo so, per questo ho dato quest’ordine alla mia spada» le accarezzò la guancia. «Fallo adesso, sono pronto. Fallo con la mia spada» e le sue grandi ali nere, simili a quelle dei pipistrelli ma molto più belle, si rivelarono alle sue spalle.   
Gli altri capirono che era arrivato il momento e scesero dalle auto, li raggiunsero silenziosamente creando un campo d’invisibilità. Max fece un piccolo cenno col capo verso il demone.  
«Ciao, Joel» lo salutò.  
«Ciao, Max» lo ricambiò con un debole sorriso e dopo si voltò verso Charlie. «Coraggio».   
Charlie inspirò a fondo e strinse l’elsa della spada.  
«Con i poteri conferitimi dal Coperchio di questo territorio, in quanto sua pupilla, per i tuoi crimini di persecuzione contro la mia stirpe, io ti condanno ad una vita umana. Inginocchiati».   
Joel s’inginocchio ai suoi piedi, Charlie si chinò su di lui piangendo silenziosamente, gli baciò la testa.  
«Chiudi gli occhi» gli sussurrò, prima di spingergli gentilmente la testa contro di sé.   
Erano gli ultimi istanti del tramonto, sulla collina.  
Charlie serrò la mascella e con forza e decisione brandì la spada. Con un colpo secco tagliò le ali di Joel.   
L’urlo di dolore di Joel fu ancora più tremendo, assordante e straziante di quello di Mariel, perché nella sua esistenza da demone aveva commesso crimini orrendi e cruenti e la sua nuova mente umana, davanti a simili orrori, forse si sarebbe arresa. Forse sarebbe morto di dolore.   
Si erano aspettati che in preda al delirio di dolore lui si muovesse come una furia e che per sbaglio li colpisse con le ultime energie rimaste, quindi Max, Romi e gli altri corsero subito a tenerlo fermo per terra, ma lui più che altro era in preda alle convulsioni. Gli usciva sangue dal naso.   
Max chiamò immediatamente rinforzi dalla villa, Charlie s’inginocchiò accanto a Joel e gli strinse una mano mentre la guardava con occhi vacui.  
«Me l’hai detto tu che hai passato di peggio» provò a sorridergli fra le lacrime. «Ce la farai, Joel, ce la farai».   
  


“Lithium - don't want to lock me up inside  
Lithium - don't want to forget how it feels without  
Lithium - I want to stay in love with my sorrow  
Oh, but God I want to let it go”  
 ** _Lithium_ \- Evanescence** (su You Tube)

 

**to be continued…**   


  
  
  
**Note finali:**  
\- Sì, Laura e Gianna erano delle appassionate di Raffaella Carrà :D Nella canzone “Luca” della Carrà, personalmente ho sempre visto un sottinteso gaio XD per questo Gianna vuole che sia la ninna nanna di Manuele.   
\- _Watch over you_ è l’ultima canzone di Max e Charlie.  
\- Aurelien è francese perché la figlia di Romi doveva essere francese, sono molto sadica con i miei personaggi :D  
\- Episodio Venti – Niente più segreti:   
_«Sei indisponente, lo sai?» Lui intrecciò le mani sotto il mento e la guardò negli occhi.  
«Non sei la prima a dirmelo»._ <\-- anche Laura al tempo disse a Joel che era indisponente.  
Sempre lo stesso episodio, dalla viva voce di Joel: _«…e ho visto uomini farsi da parte, per la felicità della propria donna con un altro»._ SI’, L’AVEVATE SOTTO GLI OCCHI.  
\- Il discorso di Laura sui cimiteri è ripreso dall’Episodio Quindici – Scambio.  
\- Far comparire Charlie in abito da sposa davanti a Max è un ultimo dispetto che Joel vuole fare a suo “nipote”, per fargli venire un colpo XD  
\- Il rapporto fra Joel e Nicoel forse è ancora più complesso di quanto l’ho reso: la vita di entrambi è così triste e amara che il loro unico amico è proprio il nemico, si conoscono l’un l’altro meglio di chiunque.  
\- Joel si era preparato il pieno di riserva molto probabilmente da anni XD Conosceva abbastanza Laura da prevedere il comportamento della figlia, e in più era “stanco” di essere immortale…


	31. Chapter 31

 

“I'd walk to you if I had no other way  
our friends would all make fun of us  
and we'll just laugh along because we know  
that none of them have felt this way  
Delilah I can promise you  
that by the time that we get through  
the world will never ever be the same  
and you're to blame”  
 ** _Hey there Delilah_ \- Plain White T’s** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie guardava il proprio riflesso sullo specchietto dell’auto sistemandosi per l’ennesima volta i capelli, nervosamente. Manuele, alla guida, scosse la testa sorridendo.  
«Guarda che stai benissimo! Sei a posto».   
«Lo so» brontolò nervosamente, sistemandosi con troppa convinzione le pieghe della gonnellina bianca e il colletto della camicetta dello stesso colore. «Stiamo facendo tutto di nascosto, mia nonna mi ucciderà!»  
«Beh» fece Manuele, «non posso biasimarvi: siete la coppia reale, sarebbe venuta tutta la lega a vedervi, anche se dirlo solo ai testimoni, giusto perché vi servono e non potete farne a meno, mi sa che è un po’ troppo!» rise.   
«La nostra relazione è stata sbandierata pure un po’ troppo, per via della lega» sbuffò, «vogliamo che almeno questa cerimonia sia solo nostra!»  
Manuele si fermò ad un semaforo, lei si strinse le braccia al petto e si mordicchiò un labbro.  
«Sai, Manu, c’è una cosa che non ho detto a nessuno…»  
«Cosa, oltre al fatto che oggi ti sposi?» ironizzò; lei roteò gli occhi e poi si sistemò con un gesto secco una ciocca di capelli ribelle.  
«Non l’ho detto neanche a Camilla questa cosa che sto per dirti, perché è una cosa bella grande e… mi fa un po’ paura».  
«Spara» l’invitò a proseguire.  
«Da un po’ ho smesso di prendere la pillola anticoncezionale. Max lo sa, abbiamo preso questa decisione insieme».   
Manuele restò basito a guardarla fisso, fino a quando non sentì i clacson delle auto dietro di loro; ripartì.  
«Oh mio Dio! Mi stai dicendo che sei incinta?!»  
«Non lo so! Cioè, è già da un po’ che non prendo più la pillola, ma non lo so se ho già un girino che cresce dentro, cioè… non lo so, ma potrebbe anche essere» distolse lo sguardo, agitata.  
Manuele si passò la mano sul volto, ridendo.  
«Dio mio, di questo passo Max e Romi potrebbero diventare padri insieme, più o meno! C’è una sola cosa che quei due non farebbero insieme?»  
«Non credo» si lamentò Charlie.   
Fermarono l’auto davanti al municipio, dove gli altri due li stavano aspettando. Max, in jeans e camicia nera, sorridendo porse a Charlie il suo bouquet di roselline, forse l’unica cosa “da sposini tradizionali” che avevano voluto.   
«Sei bellissima» le disse, e lei arrossì come se fosse la prima volta che glielo diceva. Poi Charlie ebbe un tremendo sospetto.  
«Romi, ce l’hai le fedi, vero?»  
«Certo che ce l’ho, Mia Signora!» esclamò risentito, portandosi una mano alla tasca. «Come potete anche solo dubitare di me, vostro umile servitor…» si toccò più volte la tasca, incerto. Manuele, Max e Charlie lo fissarono. Lui toccò l’altra tasca. «Ah, no, sono qui!» prese la scatolina e l’agitò sotto i loro occhi. «Tranquilli, gente, ho le fedi nuziali!» Manuele si passò stancamente le mani sul volto.   
Charlie alzò gli occhi al cielo, Max la prese per mano ridendo ed entrarono nel palazzo precedendo i testimoni.   
Ne sarebbero usciti marito e moglie anche agli occhi di tutto il mondo.   
  
  


“But girl tonight you look so pretty  
yes you do  
Time square cant shine as bright as you  
I swear it's true”  
 ** _Hey there Delilah_ \- Plain White T’s** (su You Tube)

  
  
Vanessa entrò nel ristorante della famiglia di Yue, trovò proprio Yue alla cassa e si fece dire a che tavolo fosse attesa. L’amico le fece strada.  
Si schiarì la voce e si sedette davanti a _lui_ , che la guardava sinceramente divertito dalla situazione e stringendosi la radice del naso fra due dita.  
«Se ti può interessare, ti trovo affascinante anche così, con le occhiaie di chi non dorme da… due mesi?»  
«Tre mesi, ormai» precisò lui.   
«Ecco, di chi non dorme tre mesi e stava per rimetterci la pelle».  
«Grazie dell’apprezzamento» inchinò elegantemente la testa.  
«Figurati» sospirò, e si fece più seria. «Come stai, Joel?» gli occhi le andarono subito sul braccio, dove la manica un po’ alzata lasciava intravedere i buchetti di molte siringhe: avevano dovuto somministrargli dosi massicce di farmaci e del serio di Francesco, era stato in coma farmacologico per due settimane intere.   
«Sto meglio» rispose, con una piccola smorfia, «e sono ancora vivo, sfortunatamente per tutti voi» fece un sorrisetto beffardo. «Soprattutto per te».  
Vanessa incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò assottigliando lo sguardo.  
«Seh, ho parlato con Max, mi ha riferito» pausa glaciale. «Sia ben chiara una cosa: farò il rito d’appartenenza, ok, ma per quanto tu possa essere mio marito, hai il divieto più assoluto di stalkerarmi come facevi con Charlie, chiaro?»  
Lui sorrise portandosi il palmo di una mano sotto il mento.  
«Chiarissimo».  
Vanessa sospirò e scosse la testa.  
«Che bastardo! Ecco perché al ballo ti sei avvicinato a me: se le cose fossero andate male e non avresti avuto Charlie, le avresti chiesto di renderti umano e io, in quanto mezzo demone donna più forte, sarei stata costretta a sposarti! Mi hai rabbonita per tempo! Che fottuto bastardo calcolatore!» Joel rise divertito.  
«Ho sempre avuto una certa classe, nel fare le cose».   
«E adesso che sei umano, cosa farai?»   
Le fece un gran sorriso.  
«Finalmente potrò vivere fino a _morire_ ».  
«E hai idea di come ingannerai il tempo aspettando la morte?»   
«Non so» arricciò il naso e la guardò maliziosamente. «Tu cosa fai, questo week end?»  
Vanessa si finse offesa e gli lanciò il proprio tovagliolo.  
«Ma con che coraggio…?» ma lui rise di lei.  
«Ordiniamo?» propose lui. «L’avevamo detto che un giorno saremmo venuti qui insieme, no?»  
«Sì» sospirò, «l’avevamo detto» scosse la testa sorridendo rassegnata, guardandolo versarle dell’acqua.  
Avevano detto molte cose, peccato che lei all’epoca non sapesse quanto potevano diventare vere e possibili.   
  


“Hey there Delilah  
don't you worry about the distance  
I'm right there if you get lonely  
Give this song another listen  
close your eyes  
listen to my voice it's my disguise  
I'm by your side  
Oh, it's what you do to me”  
 ** _Hey there Delilah_ \- Plain White T’s** (su You Tube)

  
  
Manuele rideva nervosamente scuotendo la testa, guardando Romi camminare all’indietro per l’aeroporto trascinandosi il trolley. Ci mancava solo che gli facesse la linguaccia.   
«Non ti darò modo di sentire la mia mancanza» disse Romi.  
«Suona più come una minaccia, che come una promessa» i posti di blocco si stavano avvicinando.  
«Vado, faccio un figlio e torno. Promesso» si fermarono proprio poco prima dell’inizio della fila.  
«Ti amo» gli disse Manuele, guardandolo più seriamente.  
«Anch’io, per questo non andrò ad uccidere Aurelien, nonostante sia sul suo territorio».  
«Romolo!» si esasperò, ma lui rise e poi lo baciò sulla bocca, a lungo.   
«Lo faccio per me, per te e per noi» gli sussurrò sulle labbra Romi.  
«Lo so» ricambiò il bacio.   
«Ti penserò» gli disse con un sorrisetto pieno di malizia e sottintesi, prima di riafferrare il trolley e raggiungere i posti di blocco che precedevano i gate. Manuele sorrise alzando gli occhi al cielo e restò a guardarlo fino a quando non fu il suo turno.  
Non appena superato il blocco, Romi si voltò verso di lui per salutarlo un’ultima volta, portandosi una mano sul braccio sinistro. Sopra il _Cinquedea_. Lui fece lo stesso, portandosi una mano sopra la _Beretta_. Lo vide sillabare “ti amo”.  
«Anch’io» sillabò a sua volta.  
Lasciò l’aeroporto soltanto quando l’aero fu decollato.  
  


“Hey there Delilah  
I've got so much left to say  
If every simple song I wrote to you  
would take your breath away  
 **I'd write it all**  
Even more in love with me you'd fall  
We'd have it all  
Oh, it's what you do to me”  
 ** _Hey there Delilah_ \- Plain White T’s** (su You Tube)

  
  
  


**_Poco più di ventitre anni dopo._ **

  
  
  


“See the devil on the doorstep now  
My oh my”  
 ** _We are_ \- Ana Johnsson** (su You Tube)

  
  
La limousine nera scorreva velocemente sulla strada che portava fuori città, verso Villa Grifone.   
Charlie staccò la pen drive dal portatile, disconnettendosi dall’archivio segreto che aveva contribuito ad ampliare e potenziare, e controllò che dietro ci fosse l’altra limousine; inspirò a fondo e si voltò a guardare il profilo del ragazzo al suo fianco, che guardava fisso fuori dal finestrino.   
Era alto come suo padre, avevano anche la stessa corporatura, ma aveva gli occhi e i capelli della sua stessa tonalità di castano; portava un orecchino a sinistra, “come zio Manuele”. Sorrise e gli picchiettò affettuosamente un dito sulla spalla.  
«Lorenzo?» lo richiamò, lui si voltò a guardarla. «Sei nervoso?»  
«Beh, sono il figlio di due _Phoenices_ e della pupilla del Coperchio, tutti si aspettano un mago degli effetti speciali, invece sono solo un comune nerd». Sua madre rise di cuore.   
«Credimi, i tuoi pensieri non sono poi così tanto diversi da quelli che avevo io quando è iniziata la mia generazione, ma tu hai qualcosa dalla tua parte: conosci già Jo e Haylin, tuo padre e io siamo riusciti a togliere i divieti di conoscenza fra i futuri membri, siete cresciuti insieme. Io non conoscevo gli zii, all’epoca». Lui aggrottò la fronte e tornò a guardare fuori dal finestrino.  
«Lo so, ma mi sto pur sempre imbarcando verso una nuova vita, o meglio, verso una _doppia vita_ …»  
«Te la caverai benissimo» lo incoraggiò con un paio di pacche sulle spalle.   
«E tu, mamma, cosa farai adesso che sei entrata a far parte del Gran Consiglio?» le domandò incuriosito.  
«Ah, beh, credo che prenderò a calci nel culo alcuni vecchiacci, adesso che non posso più farlo con gli spiriti» risero insieme.   
La limousine si fermò davanti alla villa, scesero e aspettarono che anche l’altra dietro di loro si fermasse. Max scese con una ragazza dai capelli e gli occhi neri, che guardò Lorenzo con aria di sfida per poi sorpassarlo.   
«Ci vediamo alla Sala di Pietra, fratellone!» cinguettò agitando la mano, mentre suo padre le circondava le spalle con un braccio, ridendo. Charlie roteò gli occhi.  
«Max, non ridere! Questi due da piccoli ci hanno distrutto il salotto, potrebbero distruggere la Sala di Pietra, adesso, durante il duello per la supremazia!» ma lui le fece cenno con la mano di non preoccuparsi. Lorenzo fece per aprire bocca, ma sua madre lo zittì.   
«Se tu e tua sorella Laura stasera tornerete dalla Sala di Pietra con un paio di ossa rotte, ci penserò io a rompervi personalmente tutte le altre: il duello non è un’occasione per picchiarvi selvaggiamente, chiaro?!»   
«Chiarissimo» deglutì lui.   
Seguirono Max e Laura ed entrarono nella villa, tutti e quattro insieme.   
  


“What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?”  
 ** _We are_ \- Ana Johnsson** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie richiuse la porta della Sala delle Armi, lasciando che suo figlio, Jo e Haylin guardassero le armi degli altri membri della nuova generazione.   
Un uomo con la divisa nera e lo stemma rosso della _Luna_ si avvicinò a lei.   
«Salve a te, oh colei che si ritrova con due leader in casa!» l’apostrofò ironicamente.  
«Non farmici pensare, Romi» sospirò sconsolata, «è da quando erano piccoli che duellano per la supremazia e aspettano questo giorno! Lorenzo sapeva che sarebbe stato l’ _Accipiter Nisus_ , ma da quando si è capito che Laura sarebbe stata l’ _Athene Noctua_ …» scosse la testa. «Meno male che adesso uno dei due è andato a vivere fuori casa. O ce l’avrebbero distrutta». Romi rise divertito.  
«Non so che darei per vedere la scena! Comunque» si strofinò le mani l’una contro l’altra. «Charlotte è la seconda _Luna_ , tutta il suo papà» affermò con una certa soddisfazione, «sarà lei a guidare la prima riunione, visto che i figli di entrambe le scorse _Phoenices_ sono leader in carica: Remo è stato la terzultima _Phoenix_ , andando indietro nel tempo».   
«Oh, beh, la vostra Casa di per sé in questa generazione è un vero spettacolo: tutte donne!» non poté nascondere una certa soddisfazione. «E due di loro hanno il sangue dei Falciatori… mi chiedo come abbia caricato Joel sua figlia Sarah…»  
«Sicuramente a via di “vai, falciali e torna vincitrice”» assentì solenne; Charlie alzò gli occhi al soffitto.   
«Manuele mi ha detto che non ci sono stati dei cambi di ruolo» provò a cambiare discorso Charlie, «tutti i nostri figli hanno ereditato i nostri ruoli».  
«Già, ma con figli di demoni, di spiriti, figli nati da coppie di leader e con fin troppo sangue francese, credo che dovremo aspettarci grandi cose da questa nuova generazione» ammiccò.  
«Lo credo anch’io» ricambiò l’occhiata, «anzi, ne sono proprio sicura».   
  


“We've never been so many  
and we've never been…  
so alone”  
 ** _We are_ \- Ana Johnsson** (su You Tube)

  
  
Charlie fece un gran sospiro, aprì la porta della Sala della _Nubes_ e richiamò i tre ragazzi.  
«Vi ho portato le vostre card. È ora di andare».   
Haylin era la più giovane dei tre, aveva i lineamenti misti – che lasciavano intravedere le sue origini cinesi – gli occhi di suo padre e dei capelli neri, folti e lunghi fino alla vita, che teneva sempre legati a coda bassa.   
Jo somigliava abbastanza a suo padre, ma aveva gli occhi castano-verdi e il viso meno pieno. Aveva un piercing al sopracciglio ed era più alto di Lorenzo e, quasi i due avessero preso accordo, ma forse era proprio così, portava due orecchini a sinistra. Lorenzo, il primo, uno; Jo, il secondo, due.   
Charlie spesso si chiedeva quando i due amici avrebbero smesso di cacciarsi nei guai insieme.   
I tre ragazzi si rialzarono i cappucci delle giacche lunghe e bianche, uscirono dalla sala e Charlie li guidò lungo il corridoio che li avrebbe portati all’ascensore, sfilando davanti alle passate generazioni.   
«Da qui in poi proseguirete da soli» li avvertì, fermandosi. «In fondo troverete l’ascensore, passate le card nei tre sensori e si aprirà per voi. Che le schiere angeliche siano con voi e vi proteggano sempre. Andate!» sorrise loro e li guardò andar via.   
Sentì pizzicarle gli occhi.  
Yue si mise al suo fianco a braccia conserte, Manuele le posò una mano sulla spalla.  
«Se la caveranno alla grande, vedrai!» la rassicurò.  
«Lo so» sospirò.   
  


“What about the world today?  
What about the place that we call home?  
We've never been so many  
and we've never been…  
so alone”  
 ** _We are_ \- Ana Johnsson** (su You Tube)

  
  
Il corridoio era illuminato da una luce fioca e bluastra, il frusciare delle loro giacche lunghe sembrò loro un rumore troppo forte.  
In fondo trovarono un ascensore con una grata di ferro su cui era raffigurato il simbolo della loro Casa; accanto c’erano tre piccoli sensori rettangolari con ciascuno sopra le loro iniziali: L, J, H. Passarono le card a turno; i ragazzi lasciarono che fosse Lorenzo il primo a farlo, ma poi fecero entrare cavallerescamente Haylin per prima.   
L’interno dell’ascensore era a specchio. Lorenzo si appoggiò di schiena alla parete centrale, mettendo le mani su una barra di sostegno orizzontale, Jo mise le mani in tasca e si appoggiò alla parete a sinistra, Haylin rivolse loro le spalle e si sistemò la coda guardandosi allo specchio.  
La discesa sembrò non finire mai.  
Quando finalmente l’ascensore si fermò e si aprì sulla Sala di Pietra, Lorenzo inspirò a fondo e si preparò all’entrata in scena. Gli altri tre ascensori si erano aperti in simultanea col loro, la sala si riempì velocemente di tutti e dodici nuovi _Custodes_.   
In silenzio, si avvicinarono alla grande tavola di pietra e si sedettero, ognuno al proprio scranno. Come da rito, con l’imposizione del pensiero incastrarono le loro armi nella pietra davanti a loro, in segno di pace.  
La grande pendola d’ebano all’interno della Sala di Pietra segnava pochi secondi allo scoccare della mezzanotte, e quando i rintocchi risuonarono cupamente si sentirono molti respiri profondi e il frusciare dei cappucci che si abbassavano.  
Erano tutti a viso scoperto, ora.  
La nuova generazione era appena iniziata.   
  


“It's all about power, bout taking control”  
 ** _We are_ \- Ana Johnsson** (su You Tube)

  
  
  
**A Rosa, la prima Leonessa.**   
  
  


  
  
  
**Note finali:** prego, guardare prima le seguenti immagini, una e due. E poi ancora: [Appendice sulle armi della nuova generazione](%5C%22page.php?id=42%5C%22).  
  
Regalino: soundtrack di FC con tutte le canzoni che ho usato, più i testi, più i font. Se il link vi dice che al momento non è disponibile riprovate a scaricare dopo un po’, tranquilli. All’interno troverete anche le cover fatte da me, la croce fa schifo, in effetti. In realtà dovrebbe essere stretta all’incrocio fra gli assi e più larga agli apici, ma voi non fateci caso (sarebbe la famosa croce della lega, comunque). Le versioni piccine delle cover che trovate dentro sono quelle stampabili, quelle grandi stampate sono grandi più o meno quanto un lenzuolo XD Le versioni grandi sono queste: fronte, retro.  
  
E ora veniamo alle note:  
\- Dall’Episodio Venticinque – Non può piovere per sempre:  
 _«Sì, i miei genitori gestiscono un ristorante cinese».  
«Interessante» sorrise Joel, «apprezzo la cucina orientale, potrei venire a trovarti uno di questi giorni».  
Yue immaginò scenari apocalittici in cui il suo vecchio nonno sempre presente nel locale, vedendo un demone dentro casa, urlava fino a morire infartuato.   
«Potremmo andarci insieme» ironizzò Vanessa.  
«Perché no?» ammiccò.  
Yue immaginò la fine._ <\-- SI’, VI HO SBATTUTO LA FINE SOTTO IL NASO.  
\- Gli ultimi passi riguardo Lorenzo & co riprendono esattamente l’inizio della generazione dei loro genitori, perfino le posizioni dentro l’ascensore sono quasi le stesse.  
  
Ma andiamo tutti insieme appassionatamente a parlare dei nomi dei figli:  
  
\- Lorenzo, Laura, Leonardo, Liliana: continua la tradizione di famiglia delle iniziali con la L, li ho scelti per questo. In più, Lorenzo è dovuto anche a qualcosa di “scenico”: Carlo Magno (Charlie), Massimo da “Il Gladiatore”, Romolo da Romolo & Remo = Lorenzo il Magnifico. No, non guardatemi così, lo so già che sono pazza. Laura come la nonna morta, Leonardo da Leonardo Da Vinci (vedi sopra), Liliana da Lily, giglio in inglese, come contraltare al fatto che sua madre sia la _Rosa_.   
\- Jo, Charlotte, Irene, Cesare: su Jo e Cesare il perché si sa. Charlotte è dovuto al fatto che Charlie è una delle donne che ha legato Romi e Manu; Irene semplicemente è un nome random.  
\- Tutti gli altri nomi sono stati scelti assolutamente random, senza un criterio, affinché fossero il più comuni possibili, ad esclusione di Lucio, che ha il nome di suo padre tradotto in italiano.   
\- No, non ve lo dico ora chi fra i figli di Romi e Manu è gay/lesbica/etero/trans/whatever.   
  
Ho aperto il file con l’Episodio Zero il 30 agosto del 2009, sto chiudendo il file con l’Episodio Trenta alle 3 del mattino del 2 dicembre 2009.   
Dopo che molte persone mi avevano chiesto perché mai non provassi a mandare qualcosa presso una casa editrice, ho preso il coraggio a due mani e ho cominciato a scrivere questa storia provando a metterci dentro tutta la mia passione per la scrittura col proposito di mandare QUESTA STORIA ad una casa editrice. Proprio questa. Così, comincio a propormi col botto. Perché no?  
Ho messo gli episodi man mano online per vedere se piacevano, come procedeva la storia, se prendeva, mai mi sarei aspettata che sarebbe piaciuta così tanto e che sarebbe nato una sorta di piccolo fan club XD  
Io non ho parole per descrivere quanto sia felice del fatto che questa storia vi sia piaciuta, vi ringrazio infinitamente per l’affetto che avete riversato sui miei personaggi, personaggi che io stessa ho amato.  
Grazie di cuore a **Naco** e **Shadriene** , le prime fan di questa storia e mie pucciose e care amiche.  
Grazie a Naco perché è stata una beta formidabile e… Dio mio, guardate un po’ il word count e fatevi i conti di quante parole ha betato! *abbraccia*   
Grazie di cuore ad **Aistear** : dici sempre che gli episodi di FC ti fanno compagnia e ti fanno staccare per un’oretta, ma da umile cantastorie quale sono tu non immagini nemmeno quanto mi faccia piacere sapere di aver raggiunto il mio obiettivo, fare compagnia a qualcuno. Grazie per avermi seguita, grazie a te della tua compagnia <3  
Un grazie ed amore sparso a **Frozen** , **Chià** , **Hachi25** , un grazie ai lurker, fidati lettori silenti che comunque sgamo sempre e fastidio non mi danno XD  
Un grazie a chiunque mi abbia seguita fin qui.   
Sono trenta episodi più il pilot, gente, senza note, citazioni e miei deliri sono ben **266.821 parole nette.**  
Io non ho più parole, mi sento un po’ triste e un po’ orfana della mia storia stessa ora.   
_Foedus Custodum_ finisce qui, 21 dicembre 2009, **il 24 dicembre 2009** sarà invece INTERAMENTE online il sequel, di non so ancora quanti capitoli (nota al 15 dicembre, son 3 capitoli da quasi 10mila parole ciascuno, tutto scritto, tutto finito), sui figli di questa gente qui (quindi **NO** non ci saranno spin off su questa vecchia generazione. Nessun seguito su Charlie, Max, Romi, Manu  & co., fatevene una ragione XD), e sarà l’unico e solo spin off, **Between the Clouds**. Dopodiché, scusate, ma non voglio più sentir parlare del _verse_ di FC, sono STANCA, _capiatemi_ *si sventola col proprio quadernino degli appunti, ormai esaurita* Ho voglia di scrivere altro XD  
Si cali il sipario, che parta la sigla finale (“We are” di Ana Johnsson).  
Grazie di tutto, grazie davvero.  
Vostra **Graziella**.


End file.
